The Awesome one & The McMahon part II
by McMahon Lover
Summary: This continuing of Mike and Kayla Mizanin their love story and raising theirs to beautiful daughters Vicky and Kathy.
1. Survivor Series Nov 20, 2016

Disclaimers: I do not own any of characters that will appearances in this story.

Saturday evening Stephanie, Mike, Kayla and Vince traveled from Connecticut up to Toronto, Ontario Canada for the WWE annual Survivor Series it is the thirty anniversaries of Survivor Series. This year Survivor Series is brand vs. brand. Kayla is captain of Women Team Raw against Women Team Smackdown captain by Nikki Bella. Mike's character the Miz is defends the WWE Intercontinental title against RAW Superstar, Sami Zayn.

The next day was a typical PPV day for the McMahons as they went over the scripted for Survivor Series, and after doing work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the PPV and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Air Canada Centre.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and joins Stephanie and Vince and all four of them walk toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Stephanie presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walks out of the hotel and to the waiting the limo, and the chauffeur had the back opens, Mike and Kayla places the bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo with Vince and Stephanie. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and heads for the Air Canada Centre.

Forty-five mins later, the limo pulls up to the Air Canada Centre, and then turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by Stephanie and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Survivor Series. A couple of hours later, the 2016 WWE Survivor Series preshow kicks out with Renee Young and she is joins by Booker T, Lita and Jerry Lawler inside an empty Air Canada Centre in Toronto. The Fans have not started to fill in yet. The panel began hypes tonight's show. We then go backstage for a segment and after segment back to the panel for more discussions on tonight's show. They announced two matches for the preshow. We then go to the video for Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown. There is more discussion for tonight's show. Lawler predicts Team RAW will win because of James Ellsworth. Booker and Lita go with Team Smackdown. We go to commercial break.

Back from the break, and we come back to more RAW vs. Smackdown discussion. They talks about the Women's traditional elimination match next. Lita goes with Team Smackdown while Booker predicts Team RAW will wins. In addition, Lawler agrees with Lita. They then talks about the WWE Intercontinental title match next. As the fans are starting to fill up the arena as we go backstage for segment involving Mick Foley and Sami Zyan. We go back to the panel and Booker believes that Sami can take the gold tonight.

Lawler wonders why Daniel Bryan isn't motivation the Miz like Foley did with Sami and then he realize that Bryan doesn't like Miz but Miz will be motivating by that and his beautiful wife Kayla McMahon the RAW Women's Champion. Miz comes out to the panel with Kayla now. Miz knocks Bryan and agrees with Lawler. Miz accuse Bryan of rooting for Sami Zyan tonight. Miz goes on about how he has made his title the most prestigious in WWE.

Miz says, "He and his wife will victorious tonight, then will see if Bryan is still interested in trading him."

Miz and Kayla leaves. They talks about the cruiserweight title match and then make predicts for the match. We go backstage to Nikki Bella and Smackdown Women's champion Becky Lynch talking about Team RAW. Miz and Kayla walk up and Kayla taunts Nikki Bella. Nikki says Smackdown will prove why they are the better Women's division tonight and will burns Team Raw to the ground, as she and Becky are surrounds by Team RAW.

Kayla calmly says, "Nikki you aren't that talent enough to beat any Women's on RAW and tonight we will prove that we are the supreme division."

As Team RAW walks off with Miz, as we go back to the panel for hypes on tonight's two matches. A few more segments go by include the two matches and then preshow end with video for Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar. The 2016 WWE Survivor Series PPV kicks off with a video package for Survivor Series and then a live shot of inside Air Canada Centre as the pyro goes off. Mauro Ranallo, JBL, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton are at ringside.

We go to the ring, for the first match of Survivor Series, traditional Elimination match. Team RAW (Bayley, Alicia Fox, Sasha Banks, Nia Jax and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon) vs. Team Smackdown (Natalya, Carmella, Alexa Bliss, Naomi, and Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch)

Out first for Team Smackdown is Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch. Naomi is out next, then Alexa Bliss comes out and then Carmella is out next. Nikki Bella music hits, but she never appearance. Cameras rush backstage as trainer checking on Nikki. Daniel Bryan and team coach Natalya check on her. Nikki says someone hit her from behind but she did not see who it was. The trainers will not clear her to compete. Natalya step up and Bryan sends her to the ring to replace Nikki. Natalya's music hits and out she comes to a pop. Bayley's music hits and out she come first for her team.

Nia Jax is out next follows Alicia Fox and then Sasha Banks is out next to a pop. Kayla McMahon's music hits, and out she comes with her sister Stephanie McMahon Cena to a pop. They walk down the ramp, then stop and then the pyro goes off behind them. They walk down the ramp to the ring, Kayla walks up the step first followed by Stephanie. Kayla walks along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raise RAW Women's title up and the fans were cheering. She hops off and then enters the ring, walks across the ring to the opposite corner and then climbs up and raise the title up again.

She hops off and then hand the title to Stephanie everyone exit the ring except for two Women. Alicia and Carmella starting things off and they go at it. Fox with the early advantage and she connects with Northern Lights suplex for a two counts. Carmella fights back and takes her down with a flying head scissor. Carmella with a Broncobuster in the corner and then covers her for a two count. Alicia tags in Bayley as Carmela tags in Becky. In addition, they go at it now, Bayley control Becky and take her into her corner and tags in Sasha and they double-team her. Sasha tags in Kayla and she come in off the top with double ax handle.

She and Becky have a staring down, and then Becky decks Kayla and everyone come in and a brawl breaks out. Nia shuts down Team Smackdown on her own. Becky slam Kayla and then drop leg and covers for her two counts on after the ring was clear. Kayla fights back and dropkicks Becky, and then she tags in Sasha. Becky arm drags on Sasha before keeping her grounded. There is more back and forth between Sasha and Becky. Becky goes for the Disarm-Her but she avoid it and makes it to the ropes. Nia tags in, and she comes in. She rams Becky back into the corner and elbows her in the head.

Bliss tags in to a pop and could not do anything to Nia, and then Carmella tags in and charges but Nia floors her. Naomi tags in next. She comes off the second ropes but Nia catches her and drops her as well. Natalya tags in next, and she is unsuccessful too. Carmella tags herself back in and they try to double team Nia but she nail a double clothesline instead. She brings Carmella to her corner and tags in Alicia, she comes in, and Carmella catches her and tosses her across the ring.

Carmella misses a Broncobuster and Fox slam her face into the turnbuckle several times. Fox then hits the scissor kicks near her corner and covers her for the pin. Carmella was the first one to being eliminated. Alexa Bliss come in and then sends Fox into the corner and she climbs up and then come off the top with twisted Bliss into the covers and got the three counts. Alicia Fox was eliminated next.

Kayla comes in next and she go at it with Naomi who got the best of her, until she come back and unloads on her with series of right hands, and then she tags in Nia, but Naomi knocks her off the apron and she then goes for Sasha. Stephanie check on her sister. She then climbs back onto the apron and stood beside Bayley. Naomi leaps off the apron taking Nia out on the floor. They fought on the floor until Nia sends Naomi face first into the ringpost. Nia slam her down and the fans count along as Naomi get counted out. Naomi is eliminated. Nia tags in Sasha, Bliss comes in, and she and Sasha go at it now.

She then tags in Natalya, they trap Sasha in their corner, and they go to work on her. She fights back and decks Becky off the apron. Banks fights off Bliss and Natalya. She goes for the corner knees on Natalya and Bliss at the same time, but Natalya retreats to the floor. Sasha still jumps and takes Bliss down with knees. She brings Natalya back in, but gets rolls up for a two count. Natalya goes for a suplex, but Sasha slide out. Bliss stops the backstabber. Natalya rolls her up again for the pin. Sasha is eliminating next. Kayla comes in again and she and Natalya go at it now.

Natalya with a big German Suplex and the fans chant "Suplex City" Kayla reverse it and nail her with German suplex. Natalya with powerbomb but Nia and Bayley make the save. Kayla roll to her corner and tags in Nia. She comes in and unloads on Natalya and then she finishing her off with Pop up Samoan Drop for the pin and Natalya is eliminating next. Becky and Bliss are arguing now, and starting shove each other. Nia stops they arguing with a splash. Kayla is yelling at the referee to get one of them out of the ring... Becky and Bliss kicks Nia and attempts a double suplex, but Nia counters it and suplexes them.

The referee tries to get Becky out of the ring, but she climbs up to the top and dropkick Nia while she is holding Bliss. Kayla and Bayley come in and unloads on Bliss while Nia go after Becky. The referee get Kayla and Bayley out of the ring as there is more tension between Becky and Bliss. Becky covers Nia for a two counts. Becky applies the Disarm-Her and Bliss keep Kayla and Bayley from make the save. Nia tap out and she is eliminating next. It is now down too Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss against Kayla McMahon and Bayley.

Nia pulls Becky out of the ring and launches her into the barricade, Bliss tag in herself and Kayla spear her out of her boots and covers her for the pin. Alexa Bliss is eliminating by the RAW Women's Champion. Kayla and Becky go at it again. Kayla unloads on her until Becky comeback with suplex, and then unloads and hits another suplex. She goes to the top for a leg drop, hits it, and covers her for two counts, as Bayley make the save. Kayla superkick Becky and then crawl to her corner and tags in Bayley who comes in and covers her but Becky gets her foot the rope. Bayley picks her up and unloads on her, and then Becky fights back and they trade shots.

Becky stops her with suplex, and covers her for two counts. Becky goes for splash but misses. Bayley come back now, and covers her for two counts. Becky goes for the Disarm-Her but Bayley avoid it, and suplex her. Becky try again for the Disarm-Her but Bayley avoid it again. Bayley catches Becky with Bayley to belly suplex by her comer and then tags in Kayla who climbs the ropes and leaps off with a Swanton bomb and covers her for the pin.

JoJo announced here are the sole Survivor Kayla McMahon and Bayley. They hug in the middle of the ring as Stephanie enters the ring. The replay is show, and then we go backstage for segment as Bayley, Kayla and Stephanie leaves the ring together. After backstage segment, we go back to the ring and the Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss. Then he heads out and then heads to the ring for his Intercontinental title match against Sami Zayn. Michael Cole and David Otunga replace Mauro Ranallo and Cory Graves on commentary. We see international announcers at ringside. Fans sing Sami Zayn theme song as he makes his way to the ring. We the formal ring introductions are done by Greg Hamilton. Miz hand the title to the referee who show it Sami. And the bell sounds and here we go.

They locks up and go at it. Sami looks to take control after close two counts. Miz end up going to the floor for a breather. Sami runs the ropes, but put the brakes on as Miz move away. Miz take advantage of the count and then he pulls Sami out of the ring and sends him into the apron. Miz mocks Sami's fans. Sami counter and jumps off the barricade with a moonsault. Miz takes out Sami knee from behind. He brings him back in the ring and comes off the top with an axe handle smash. Miz works on the knee of Sami now.

Miz keep control and beat Sami around the ring, focusing on his legs. Sami fights back and Miz run into a kick. Sami dumps Miz over the top rope. Sami looks to go for a dive but Miz pull him down and then slams his leg into the kingpost. Miz keep control on the floor, then brings it back for a big shot to the neck, and then covers him for two counts. Sami trade shot with Miz, but get knocked down. Sami comes out of nowhere with a big clothesline to take Miz down. Fans rally for Sami now. He clotheslines Miz to the floor.

Sami runs the ropes and nail a big dive as Kayla watched backstage with the family. Sami brings it back in the ring and Miz goes for the figure four. Sami counter it and nail Michinoku Driver for close two counts. Miz fight back and goes for the figure four again but Sami roll him up for a two counts. Miz comes back with DDT and covers him for two counts. Miz mocks Daniel Bryan now, and hits the corner dropkick and another, Miz hits a third dropkick in the corner. He followed up with the corner clothesline as some fans cheer while other boos.

Miz comes off the top but Sami counter and hits Blue Thunderbomb for close two counts. Sami readies for the helluva kick, but Miz roll to the apron. Sami goes for him but Miz snaps his head down on the top rope. He comes in and goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but Sami blocks it and rolls Miz up for a close two counts. Sami with the exploder suplex in the corner. Sami goes the Helluva Kick again but Miz move.

He gets the figure four applied now. Sami finally reverse it on Miz but it is broken, Miz keep control and geos for the Daniel Bryan kicks on Sami. Fans chant "Yes!" and Miz misses the roundhouse kick and Sami applied the figure four on Miz now. Miz goes for the rope but Sami pulls him back. Miz gets to the rope and it break the hold. Sami argue with the referee and Miz took advantage and rolls Sami up for the three counts. He rolls to the floor as the referee hand him the Intercontinental title. Sami cannot believe what just happen. We go backstage for segment. Miz head backstage and when he comes through the curtain he is greet by his wife.

After the backstage segment, we go to the back to the ring, for another Traditional elimination match: tag teams match, and there were actions in this match but in the end after all tag teams were eliminated Sheamus and Cesaro are the sole survivor. After the match, we go backstage to Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon Cena celebrating. They make Sheamus and Cesaro vs. The New Day for RAW. They talks about the rest of the show and are feeling good about the outcomes. Team RAW vs. Team Smackdown was next and there was actions the match, but in the end Smackdown won the match, and then the main event Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar, and this match was not long it was 1 minute and 26 second Goldberg spear Lesnar and then Jackhammer him for the win.

Survivor Series went off the air with Goldberg celebrating his victory over Lesnar. Everyone left the arena and head back to the hotel.


	2. WWE RAW Nov 21, 2016

Monday is a typical day for the McMahons on the road they were still in Toronto, Ontario Canada for Monday night RAW. They went over the scripted for RAW, and after doing work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Air Canada Centre.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and joins Stephanie and Vince in the hallway, and then all four of them walk toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Stephanie presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and heads back to the Air Canada Centre.

Forty-five mins late, the limo pulls up to the Air Canada Centre, and then turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by Stephanie and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Kayla grabs her bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Monday night RAW. A couple of hours, later, Raw open with look back at Survivor Series and then we see Goldberg walking backstage and then appearance and then come out to the stage a huge ovation.

Goldberg began to cut promo about Survivor Series, and then thanks everyone for giving him the chance to be Goldberg again. He thanks his wife and son too. He says he came, he fought, and he conquered the breast Brock Lesnar at Survivor Series. He says Stephanie McMahon Cena asked him backstage if he had one more title run in him. The fans cheers. He says he does and then says he will be in the Royal Rumble match. He says everyone is net in the Rumble. He drops the mic and leaves. We see Cesaro, Sheamus and the New Day backstage arguing. RAW goes to commercial.

Back from the break, and the first match is RAW Tag Team title match. There was lot of actions in the match but in the end

Xavier Woods distracts and cost Cesaro and Sheamus the RAW Tag Team Title. We go backstage to Charly Caruso with Chris Jericho for his reactions to what happened at Survivor Series and Team Raw losing to the Team Smackdown. Jericho says he will be telling everyone what rally happed on the Highlight Reel.

Still to come, RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon will there later on tonight. back to commercial we go. Back from the break, and for another backstage segment that led to single match later on in the night.

Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon Cena are backstage talking. When Sami Zyan walks in. Foley says he's a big believes in Sami, but he did not bring the Intercontinental title to Raw and there must be repercussion for failure.

Zyan says Miz cheats last night. Stephanie looks at him and says my brother in law did not cheat last night. He just outwrestles you. Foley makes Sami Zyan vs. Braun Strowman for later too. Stephanie wishes Sami good luck and he leave.

We go back to the ring and for Cruiserweight action with Cedric Alexander vs. Ariya Daivari. There was lot action in this one, but in the end, Cedric hits the Lumber check for the win. Announcers' hypes 205 live one week from Tuesday. Jericho is backstage and he does not look happy back to commercial we go. Back from the break and the highlight Reel with Chris Jericho. He cuts a promo about his list and then Owens comes out and they began to exchange promo and they blame Roman Reigns for the lost. Then they start to blame Seth Rollins who comes out to a pop.

Rollins tell them he will goes through both of them to gets the WWE Universal title and he attacks them, but the games gets to him only time Roman Reigns comes out and even things up. He and Rollins sends Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens runs and then Mick Foley comes out and announce Seth Rollins vs. Kevin Owens for the title. In addition, both Jericho and Reigns are banned from ringside. It will be a No DQ match. Owens is not happy but the crowd is and so is Seth Rollins.

Still to come, RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon back to commercial we go. Back from the break, and for a single match that did not last too long and after the match we go right back to commercial. Back from the break and for #1 contender match for the RAW Tag Team titles and after the match where Gallows and Anderson are the winners. We see Braun Strowman walking backstage and back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and more hype from Survivor Series.

We go to the ring for Strowman vs. Sami Zyan, the match was massacre, Foley comes out, and then told the referee to ring the bell, and he gives the match to Braun Strowman. After the match, still to come, RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. In addition, back to commercial we go. Back from the break and we gets vignette video for Emma's return as Emmalina, premiering soon.

We go back to the ring, Kayla McMahon's music hits, the fans were on their feet and out she comes with her sister Stephanie McMahon Cena to a pop. They walk down the ramp, then stop and then the pyro goes off behind them. They walk down the ramp to the ring, Kayla walks up the step first followed by Stephanie. Kayla walks along the apron to the corner where she climbs up, raise RAW Women's title up and the fans were cheering. She hops off and then enters the ring, walks across the ring to the opposite corner and then climbs up and raise the title up again.

She hops off and then hand the title to Stephanie. She is hand a mic by Stephanie. Kayla gave props to Team RAW. Then she is interrupts by the music and out comes Sasha Banks and Kayla and Stephanie are not happy with her interrupting them. She hits the ring and says she's still owed her rematch and she wants it right now. Kayla looks at her and says, "it has expired."

Sasha says you must be afraid then. Kayla's fans boo her.

Kayla looks at her and says, "I am not scared of you Sasha one fluke victory don't make someone like me scare. I have been inside Hell in a Cell." She thinks for a minute and Stephanie takes the mic from her.

Stephanie says, "Sasha in order for you to gets rematch with Kayla here, you are going too earned tonight in a match." The music hits and out comes Nia Jax. She hits the ring and says she's not here for Kayla. She's here for Sasha.

Nia knocks Sasha for not it being dominant at Survivor Series. She says that Sasha is an overrated, purple-headed Barbie doll.

Sasha says when she gets her title back, and then she will show Nia how overrated she can be.

Stephanie says, "It's will be Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax vs. Charlotte vs. Bayley in a fatal four way to see who will go to RAW next week to face my sister the RAW Women's Champion. Nia smile and says Sasha will learn she's not the boss when she stands next to Nia. Sasha tries to decks Nia but she picks her up, plants her into the corner, and then splashes her.

Raw back to commercials we go. During the break, Stephanie and Kayla leave the ring together. Back from the break and comes out Charlotte with Dana Brooke and them Bayley comes out next. Kayla is at the announcer table watched the fatal four way match to see who she will face next week when her title is this on the line from Charlotte, North Carolina. The bell sound and here we go, and all four women go at it. There is action in this one, include Nia ragdoll Bayley.

Corey asks, "Kayla who does she want to face next week?"

Kayla replied, "I don't care who I face next week, but I will be walking in as Champion and leave as Champion."

Nia tries to end and send herself onto to RAW next week to face Kayla, but she misses the splash. Sasha is unloads on Charlotte and coming off the top with crossbody for a two counts but Nia break it up. Bayley comeback but Nia grabs her and Sasha by their throats, and their fights her off and then hits a double suplex on her. Charlotte sneaks up from behind and rolls Sasha up but only gets two counts. Charlotte blocks the bank Statement but eventually gets it locked in and Charlotte taps out.

She stare at Kayla from the ring and she stand up and raise the title while stare at her. Sasha talks trash as Kayla's music hits. RAW goes back to commercials and then back from the break for four more segments and then RAW went off the air. Kayla, Mike, Stephanie and Vince gathers up their things, then leave the arena in Toronto, and then travel to Ottawa Ontario for Smackdown Live.


	3. SmackDown Nov 22, 2016

Tuesday is a typical day for the McMahons on the road they were still in Canada in Ottawa Ontario for SmackDown Live before Thanksgiving Holiday. They went over the scripted for SmackDown Live, and after doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Canadian Tire Centre.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Stephanie and Vince in the hallway, and then all four of them walk toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Stephanie presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and heads back to the Canadian Tire Centre.

Forty-five mins late, the limo pulls up to the Canadian Tire Centre, and then turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by Stephanie and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike grabs his bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown Live. A couple of hours, later, SmackDown Live open with look back at Survivor Series. We go to the ring as SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon; makes his way to the ring as Greg Hamilton introduce him.

Fans chant for Shane and he thanks them. He apologizes for not being himself tonight, but says he feels like he's been in a car accident coming out of the Team Smackdown vs. Team RAW match. A "you still got it" chant starts. Shane gives a shout out to the members of Team RAW and says, "They brought it."

Shane goes on until Dean Ambrose's music hits and out he comes with a mic. Ambrose wonders what Shane has to complain about Team Smackdown won and its new day.

Shane isn't happy about Ambrose powerbombing WWE World Champion AJ Styles with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins at Survivor Series. Ambrose brings out James Ellsworth. Shane tells Ambrose he has the night off and then Ambrose leaves. AJ Styles comes out and wants Ambrose fired after what he did at Survivor Series, he didn't deserve the title shot at TLC. Shane says "Yes, he does he earned it." They began exchange words until Shane announced AJ Styles vs. James Ellsworth with a contract hanging above the ring and if Ellsworth wins, he is Smackdown superstar. Shane's music hits and leave.

We go backstage to Kayla and Miz WWE Intercontinental Champion at a photo shoot. The Smackdown fans cheer when they saw Kayla McMahon. SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan walks up and tells him to wraps it up.

Miz says, "Bryan must have a big celebration planned for him." Miz mocks him.

Bryan says Miz humiliated Smackdown by cheating to defeats Sami Zyan at Survivor Series. Kayla step in front of Miz.

She stares at him and says, "Cheat how. He beat Zyan fair and square. You were rooting for Zyan to win; you have no respect for my husband who was draft by my brother."

Bryan makes Kalisto vs. Miz with the title on tonight. Miz gets heated, but Bryan sends him to the ring because that is next match as SmackDown goes to commercial. During the break Kayla and Mike walk off toward the entranceway when they pass Shane, Kayla sends Mike to the gorilla position. Shane asks, "what with him?"

Kayla replied, "Bryan is out of control Shane, again. He just accuses Mike of cheating last night."

"What?"

"Yes, and now he has booked him in a match against Kalisto with title on the line. Shane he is giving title shot to anyone who has not earned them by beating Mike's character in a non-title match. In addition, I do not trust him. He has something plan for Mike. Does he fail to read the scripts everything is scripted but when Styles use a low blow that was in the script that is okay, he didn't anything? However, when Mike followed the scripted and does what is exactly in the script he has a problem with it. He antagonizes my husband with his he not a wrestler this is sport entertainment Shane."

"I will talk to him again, and I told him once already to knock it off, but obviously he didn't listens to me"

"That is obviously Shane, he doesn't care and he keep at shot at the Attitude Era and RAW."

She walks off Smackdown return from break, and Shane is talking to Ambrose backstage. Ambrose asks Shane if he's sure he wants him to leave the arena.

Shane says, "Yes, it's what we need tonight."

Ambrose says his is going to get some food and ask Shane if he wants some. More back and forth until Ambrose leave the arena and Shane walks away.

We go back to the ring and the Miz's music hits, Kayla gave him a kiss and then wish him good luck and too be careful. He heads out and then heads to the ring for his Intercontinental title match against Kalisto. He makes his way to the ring. We get the formal ring introductions are done by Greg Hamilton. Miz hand the title to the referee who show it Kalisto. In addition, then the bell sounds and here we go.

They locks up and go at it. Kalisto looks to take control after close two counts. In addition, some fans chant "Luncha!" There is more back and forth action and a couple of pin attempts by Kalisto. Kalisto dumps Miz out of the ring to the floor and then he nails a dive to a pop. Kalisto stand tall as we go back to commercial. Back from the break and Miz is mocking Bryan before missing in the corner.

Kalisto with a kick to the face of Miz. Kalisto fights in from the apron and in springboard senton. Kalisto goes for the head scissor but Miz blocked it and then nail a slingshot powerbomb for a close two counts. Kalisto fights back and for pin attempts. Kalisto with more offense and another two counts. Kalisto goes to the top and looks around for Baron Corbin and he appears.

He leaps off the top but rolls through as Baron Corbin is on the apron. He knocks Corbin off the apron, allowing Miz to take advantage of Kalisto being distracting by Baron Corbin. Miz grab him from behind, nails him with Skull-Crushing Finale, then roll him cover, then covers for the win, and retains his title. After the match, Miz celebrate from the stage as he watched Baron Corbin nail Kalisto with end of day.

Miz raise the title behind him Dolph Ziggler comes out and when he turns around Ziggler superkick him. Kayla pulls off her headset, stood up, rushes to the stage and Ziggler look at her, and smiles. She stares back at him and then he leave and she tends to her husband. Shane and Bryan are backstage watching.

Shane says, "They can't have this anymore."

Bryan says he's going handle it.

Shane says, "No, he will handle Ziggler he is being fined for this. And I am telling you this for the last time, do not antagonize my brother in law anymore or I will fired you got it."

Bryan says, "Yes I got it."

Alexa Bliss walks in. She starts talking but Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch walks up and reveals that their match will take pale a TLC. Natalya walks in. Natalya and her cats have determined that Becky was the reason they last at Survivor Series because Bliss is in her head.

Shane says, "That they are all to blame and they still don't know who attacked Nikki Bella."

Bryan says, maybe it was Kayla or Stephanie.

Shane looks at him and says, "Don't go there, because they were with me at the gorilla position waiting to go out."

Shane makes Natalya vs. Beck Lynch for tonight. They leave and Ambrose come walk in with a pizza. Shane asks him to leaves. Ambrose gave him a slice and then leave.

The announcers show us video from WrestleMania 33 ticket party. Then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for another backstage segment and then we go back to the ring for #1-contender tag teams' turmoil. The American Alpha are the new #1 contender, then we gets a promo for the Wyatt family, and then we go backstage or another segment.

Bryan tells Ambrose that Shane will freak out if he sees Ambrose is still here. Shane walks up and he's not happy.

He says, "Ambrose's behavior's dangerous and insubordinate. He tired of it. Bryan suggest some rest for Shane. He agrees and leave for the night, but before he something bad.

Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for Natalya vs. Becky Lynch. They go at it, but Becky get the win after applied the Disarm- Her. Back to the commercial we go.

Back from the break, and Daniel Bryan is back when Kayla walks up and asks him "where is my brother?"

Bryan says he left to gets some rest.

"All right then I will handle Ziggler myself."

Bryan says that Miz and Ziggler will do battled at TLC for the Intercontinental title in a ladder match for the last time. Kayla doesn't trust him at all.

"My husband will finish off that no good punk for the last time." she said walking off.

Two more segments go by, then Smackdown went off the air with James Ellsworth, and Dean Ambrose celebrate about Ellsworth get a contract.


	4. Thanksgiving 2016

Mike, Kayla, Vince and Stephanie traveled home from Canada, on Tuesday night, after Talking Smack, and then the next day was a busy day for Kayla, Stephanie and Vince as their held meeting at the headquarters. George and Abbey meanwhile arrive late Wednesday afternoon from Cleveland, Ohio. Mike let them in and they were greets by their granddaughters Vicky and Kathy.

Later on in the evening Kayla came through the door and was greets by Vicky and Kathy, with hugs and kisses. They then walks toward the living room and went inside to see George, Abbey and Mike sitting on the couch together. Kayla walks around the couch over to where her in laws were seat and she lean down hugs and kisses them both.

The next day was Thanksgiving Kayla was up by 7:30 and began to preparing for Thanksgiving dinner. Mike, George and Abbey took Kathy and Vicky out to breakfast while Kayla was busying in the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, they had come home from breakfast and brought Kayla some breakfast too, and she thanks Mike and then she had her breakfast, while George and Abbey watch Vicky and Kathy in the living room. A couple of hours later, and Linda, Vince arrive at the house, were lets in by Mike and behind them where Shane, Marissa and their four kids.

"Hi, Mike and Happy Thanksgiving" Vince said taking off his coat.

"Hi, dad, mom, Shane, Marissa, Declan, Kenny and Ronnie and of course my goddaughter Melissa, Happy Thanksgiving" he said close the door behind them and relocks.

Hi Mike," Linda said.

"Hi mom," He said.

"Hi, Mike and happy Thanksgiving too you," Shane and Marissa said together.

"Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Mike" the kids said, before running into the livingroom to play with Vicky and Kathy.

"Mmm something sure smell good," he said inhale the aroma of Thanksgiving dinner being cook. Linda, Mike, Shane and Marissa chuckle.

"Of course it does, my daughter inheritance my cooking ability," Linda said, Mike help her take off her coat.

Then he hangs them up in the hallway closet, and then they walk into the livingroom to see George and Abbey sitting on the couch watched Vicky and Kathy plays. Vicky spots her grandparents and then ran to them. Vince caught her, picks her up, and then kisses her. She then kisses nana and then uncle and auntie, as Vince and Linda greets George and Abbey and wishes them Happy Thanksgiving too. Shane and Marissa wish them a happy thanksgiving too.

Vince picks up Kathy and kisses her too. Linda walks out of the livingroom and then toward the kitchen went inside to see Kayla busying cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hi there my pebble" she said Kayla looks up to see her mom.

"Hi mom happy Thanksgiving" she said walking over to her and hugs and kisses her.

They pull back and Linda asks, "Same too you, and do you need any help?"

"No mom, I told my mom in law no too."

"Okay, pebble just asking."

"I know mom, but you have been cooking Thanksgiving dinner for years, it time for you to enjoy the holiday and let others cook namely your daughters who have inheritance you're cooking ability," she said walking back to the island.

"Oaky I will enjoy the holiday," she said walking over to the island and then just then Vince walks into the kitchen.

"Hi there princess," he said walking over to her.

"Hi daddy happy Thanksgiving," she said hugs and kiss him.

"Same to you princess" he said as they pull back from the embrace and then Kayla went back to cooks dinner. Vince found appetizers on the table.

"Princess I can ate this?" he asked

"Yes, dad you can eat them and please take them into the livingroom but please watched your granddaughters with them," she said.

"I will, princess," he said picking up the platter of appetizers and then walk out the kitchen with them. They snack on the appetizers before the turkey dinner was ready.

By five clock the turkey was ready to be crave and then eaten by everyone, Mike crave the turkey up, Linda and Abbey puts suffering, and her mom famous mashed potatoes and the dinner rolls. Once Mike was finished craving up the turkey then Kayla place the pieces of turkey on the server platter, then carry it into the dining room, and place it on the table.

Mike came into the dining room and sat down in his seat and Kayla, Linda and Abbey sat down too at the table and they say a quick pray thanking God for their health and the delicious food that they were about to eat and then they began having Thanksgiving dinner as family.

"Kayla princess, that was delicious' he finished wipe his mouth.

"Yes baby I agree that was delicious," he said.

"We agree" George and Abbey, said together.

"Us too, Auntie Kayla" the kids said, wiping their mouths.

"Very good Kayla" Shane &Marissa said together.

"Yes, pebble very delicious' Linda said.

"Thank you, I inheritance my mom cooking ability," she said with smile.

Mike, George, Shane and Vince clean up the dirty dishes while Kayla relaxes, she cooks and they clean up the dirty dishes for her. Linda, Abbey and Marissa puts the leftover into contains and then place them in the fridges for later. About two hours later, they had dessert Pumpkin pie, cannoli and others pasty.


	5. WWE RAW Nov 28, 2016

Author Notes: sorry I have not post but I have been sick.

Sunday evening Mike and Kayla kiss Vicky and Kathy bye and left them in the capable hand of their nanny Ashley and their grandma Linda. They walks out of the house and then they got in the backseat of the limo and then the door close and then the limo drove down the driveway and then the gates were opens and the limo drove out and then heads to the private hangar where the corporate jet is where with Vince.

When the limo pulls, up to the corporate jet, it came to stop and then the backdoor opens, Mike step out first, and then help his wife Kayla out next. They thank their chauffeur and he nod his head and then they walk toward the jet, as they bags were unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet as they climbs the steps and went inside and joins Vince. A few mins later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Charlotte North Carolina.

One hour and 36 minute later the corporate jet lands safely at the Charlotte Douglas International airport and came to a completely stop and then they unblocked they seatbelts and stood up and walk off the jet and then down the steps. Their bags were being unloads from the jet and the place into the trunk as they got in the backseat and the door close. The limo pulls away from the airport and then sped off toward downtown Charlotte and the hotel where they would be spending the night.

When the limo pulls up to the hotel and came to stops, and the backdoor opens and then out step Vince first, followed Mike and then Kayla step out last. The Chauffeur opens the trunk and they grab their bags and Vince thanks the chauffeur and they walks away toward the hotel and then enters the hotel and checks in. After their checking in, they then took the elevator up to the floor where their hotel suite are located, then enters their rooms, and then settle for the night.

The next morning Vince, Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal routine on the road and they went over the scripted for Monday night RAW. After doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Spectrum Center.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Vince in the hallway, and then all three of them walked toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Mike presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Spectrum Center.

When the limo pulls up to the Spectrum Center, turns into the underground garage and drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Kayla grabs her bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Monday night RAW. A couple of hours, later, Mike and Vince were at the production table getting ready to run RAW while Kayla wrestle on Raw and defends the RAW Women's Championship against Sasha Banks. RAW opens with a look back at last week main event. A live shot inside the Spectrum Center, with Michael Cole, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. We go right to the ring and Chris Jericho is in the ring for another episode of Highlight Reel. He introduces his guest WWE Universal champion Kevin Owens.

They start knocking the fans and the Thanksgiving holiday. They go on until the fans "USA" chant starts up. They keep goes on until Roman Reigns' music hits and outcome WWE United States Champion. He cuts a promo about Owens needs Jericho to save him and the title every time he defends it. Owens tells him he does not need Jericho at all. Jericho looks at him while Owens continues to rant on. Reigns challenge him and he accepts. They have more words until Kevin Owens leave with his title leave and Reigns' music hits. Still to come, RAW Women's Title will be on the line. We go to commercial.

Back from the break, and for a backstage to Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens argue some more. They say that they do not each other. Mick Foley walks up and confirms Roman Reigns vs. Kevin Owens for later on in the night. Jericho end up walking off, we go back to the ring and for a single match Braun Strowman vs. R-Truth. Kayla meanwhile, is in her locker room and gets ready for her title defends against Sasha Banks.

She looks up at the TV to see what is happens and she see Mick Foley arguing with Sami Zayn. She hears Sami calls Mick Foley a hypocrite and then storming off. Still to come, Kayla McMahon vs. Sasha Banks for the gold. We go backstage to Kayla warming up and the fans cheer when they saw her. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, and for Cruiserweight action. Kayla watched the cruiserweight action and after the match, she sees Enzo Amore and Big Cass with Cyber Monday for WWE Shop.

Still to come Roman Reigns vs. Kevin Owens with a title shot on the line for Roadblock back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Charly Caruso backstage, Kayla continues to watch and she listens to Jericho whining. She watched Seth Rollins ambush him in the parking lot and beat him up and then pedigree Jericho on the roof of the car. Coming next up RAW Women's title match back to commercial we go. Kayla stood up, grabs the title, then walks out of the locker-room, and heads for the gorilla position. When she arrives there, and waits, she puts the title on. When RAW return from the break, we go back to the ring and Sasha Banks' music hits and out she went to a pop.

Kayla McMahon's music hits, Mike gave her a kiss wish her good luck and too be careful. Vince wishes her good luck. She heads out to a pop and walk down the ramp and then the pyro goes off behind her and then she heads to the ring for her RAW Women's title match. She makes her way to the ring touches some of the fans hand, and then she walks up the steps along the apron to the corner where she took off the title and then climbs up and raises the title up.

The fans cheer and then she stares at Sasha, then hops off, and enters the ring. She walks across the ring to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raises title again to pop. She hops off and then JoJo does the formal ring introductions. Kayla hand the title to the referee and he show it to Sasha and then to the fans. He hand it the timekeeper and signal for the bell. They go to locks up and Kayla takes the leg out for a quick pin attempt, Sasha talks some trash and Kayla nails her with a big right hand.

She grabs her, then whips her into the ropes, went for a clothesline but Sasha ducks the clothesline, and goes for the backstabber but Kayla block it. Sasha was toss from the ring. She climbs up on the apron and goes to the top after a shoulder thrust. She leaps off with crossbody but Kayla move out of the way. She began to stomp Sasha in the back while she is down. Kayla mocks her and the fans cheer.

Sasha roll to the ropes and under the bottom one and Kayla grab her and nail her with a forearm knocking her off the apron. Sasha pulls Kayla out to the floor. She decks her and the fans boo. She continues to fights Kayla before tossing her over the barrier. Kayla comes right back with vicious uppercuts and then come off the barrier with a double handle smash. Kayla is listening to the referee count and she grabs her and whips her into the barrier ribs first.

Kayla rams her back into the barrier and then nails her with superkick and gets back into the ring before the count of ten. He signals for the bell and raise Kayla hand. JoJo announced here is your winner by count out Kayla McMahon, and is still the RAW Women's Champion. The referee hand Kayla the title, but outcome Mick Foley to the stage.

Mick says he is not going to allow this rivalry to end like that. Kayla looks at him. Foley tells them to take a little rest because this match will restart later tonight and when it does, it will be a falls count anywhere match. Kayla grabs the mic and says, "Mick that is not going to happens. I won by count out."

Corey Graves says "she is right she won by count out."

Mick says Kayla that is not how you represent the division. Kayla get angry and she exit the ring, grab a chair, and then unloads on Sasha. She drop the chair and then grab her title, walk around the ring, up the aisle way and then ramp and stop by him.

She says, "I have always played by the rules Mick. However, you want the evil McMahon to come out that will happen if you force me later to come out here again to face her. It will not be pretty for her at all." She walk backstage.

RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, and for a single match Rusev vs. Enzo Amore. Kayla meanwhile was backstage talking with her dad.

She says, "I will hurt her if he make me go out there later. I won by count out, that is part of the rules it is a win no matter what."

He says, "I know princess, and yes you shouldn't have to go back out there and defend it, but you could show him that you are fighting champion and end this rivalry so you could move to a new challenger."

"Fine I will do it but I am going to do a lot of heelish things to her dad. I am going to show no Mercy." He nod his heads and then kiss her on the forehead.

Several more matches and segments by go, include Emma's return as Emmalina soon. After the video RAW tag teams' titles match happens and the New Day retains the titles. Backstage we go and Sasha getting ready. Bayley walks in and says that tonight-main event is a huge deal. she came to say good luck but knows that she does not need it. Sasha cut her off and mean no disrespect but this is not about Bayley right now. It is not about Sasha it is about the title. Sasha goes on about Kayla disrespecting everyone the fan boos. Sasha says this company need a real champion.

She tell Bayley she is dedication her won to Stephanie tonight. She will become a two-time champion so Kayla had better be ready. Bayley wish her good luck and walks off. Kayla heard that and she was not happy. She was going to hurt her. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, we go back the ring, and out first comes Sasha Banks for the main event. Her music dies down and then the music of the RAW Women's champion hits and out she come and she was pissed off, storms to the ring, climbs into the ring, and then attacks Sasha with vengeance. The referee call for the bell immediately. Kayla was all over Sasha.

Sasha fight back and send Kayla outside of the ring, and attempt to dive out but Kayla nail her with forearm shot to the face and keep control. She suplex her on the floor and then ram her back into the barrier again. Sasha try to clothesline Kayla but she ducks and nails her instead with a vicious one. Back to commercial, we go with Kayla in control.

Back from the break, and Kayla is still in control and she beat Sasha all over ringside. Kayla grab her and Belly to back suplex on the barricade. The fans chant "holy shit" Sasha is withering in pain on the floor, Kayla went and grab a chair and crack her over the back again. She drops the chair, then grab her, whip her, pulls back to her, and nail her with spinning spinebuster on the chair on the floor. She covers her for a two counts.

Kayla began stalk her, when Sasha get up she nail with her running swinging neckbreaker on the chair. She covers her again for close two counts. She grab her, lifts her onto the shoulder, and then nail her with rolling fireman's carry man onto the chair again. She cover her again for another close two count. Kayla grab her and nails a gutwrench suplex on that chair. She covers her again for two and half count. Kayla applied the camel clutch to Sasha and she was screaming out in pain. Sasha began tap out she could not take the pain. The referee call for the bell and Kayla let go and stood up and over Sasha.

The referee raises her hand, and then gave her the title, and then she raises it up. Raw went off the air with Kayla on the second ropes and raise the title as the fans cheer. Sasha is recovery on the floor after the beating she took from Kayla McMahon.


	6. SmackDown Nov 29, 2016

After RAW had end Kayla come backstage and heads to the locker room and took a quick shower and then she, Mike, and Vince left the arena together, and they travel to the airport and then they exit the limo. They thank their chauffeur and he nod his head and then they walk toward the jet, as they bags were unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet as they climbs the steps and went inside. A few mins later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Columbia South Carolina.

40 minute later the corporate jet lands safely at Columbia Metropolitan airport and came to a completely stop and then they unblocked they seatbelts and stood up and walk off the jet and then down the steps. Their bags were being unloads from the jet and the place into the trunk as they got in the backseat and the door close. The limo pulls away from the airport and then sped off toward downtown Columbia and to the hotel where they would be spending the night.

When the limo pulls up to the hotel and came to stops, and the backdoor opens and then out step Vince first, followed Mike and then Kayla step out last. The Chauffeur opens the trunk and they grab their bags and Vince thanks the chauffeur and they walks away toward the hotel and then enters the hotel and checks in. After their checking in, they then took the elevator up to the floor where their hotel suite are located, then enters their rooms, and then settle for the night.

The next morning Vince, Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal routine on the road and they went over the scripted for SmackDown Live. After doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Colonial Life Arena.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Vince in the hallway, and then all three of them walked toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Mike presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Colonial Life Arena.

When the limo pulls up to the Colonial Life Arena, turns into the underground garage and drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike grabs his bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown Live. While preparing for Smackdown Vince had, Dolph Ziggler brought to him. Vince informs that he is being fine for his actions last week and he was not happy about it. Ziggler walks out of the locker room and then head back to his locker room.

A couple of hours, later, both Kayla and Vince were at the production table getting ready to run SmackDown Live. WWE SmackDown Live opens with the usual intro video and then a live shot inside the Arena, and then the pyro goes off there are tables, Ladder and chairs everywhere on the stage. Mauro Ranallo welcomes everyone who is watching at home the USA Network. He is joins by the Birthday boy JBL, David Otunga and Tom Phillips.

We go right to the ring and Renee Young is in the ring with table. She welcomes everyone to the contract signing. She then hypes TLC PPV and Alexa Bliss vs. Smackdown Women's champion Becky Lynch. Renee brings Bliss to the ring first. Renee introduces Becky next and out she comes to a pop as Kayla watches backstage with Mike and Vince. They watched the two of them exchange promos on each other. Then a brawl breaks out between them the fan chant for the table. Becky goes for a superplex off the top. Bliss fights her off and then shoves her off and through the table.

Coming up next, Kalisto and Dolph Ziggler vs. The Miz and Baron Corbin Smackdown Live goes to commercial. Back from the break, and Kayla show what just happen to Becky Lynch before the break. We go to the ring, Dolph Ziggler is out first for his team, and he is follow by his tag team partner Kalisto. Once his music dies down and then Baron Corbin's music hits and the lights down red, as he goes out and then head to the ring for his team and he gets some boos. Once his entrance is over the Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss.

He goes out with WWE Intercontinental title over his right shoulder and then he heads to the ring and then enters the ring and then raise the title up. Miz hand the title to the referee, then he took off his sunglass, then he took off the jacket and the referee signal for the bell, it rang, and here we go. Miz start for his team against Ziggler. They go at it and then Ziggler dumps Miz to the mat, but gets floor by Corbin as Smackdown Live goes to an early commercial break.

Back from the break, and Corbin is in control of Ziggler while Miz on the apron watching the action. Corbin knocks Kalisto off the apron with a cheap shot. He then tosses Ziggler back to the floor. Miz is tags in now. He pulls a ladder from under the ring and whips Ziggler into it, but it is blocked. Ziggler comes back and hits DDT on the floor. Corbin comes over but gets superkicked by Ziggler. All three of them are down now.

Ziggler and Miz make it back into the ring before the ten counts. Ziggler crawl to his corner and then tags in Kalisto. Kalisto flies in and then unloads on Miz. Kalisto with a torpedo before slamming Miz face first and then he cover him for a two counts. Miz connects with a big boot to the face of Kalisto. Kalisto ends up leaping out and taking Corbin down. Ziggler nail a superkick on Miz. Kalisto come back in the ring and then he nails Miz with Salida del Sol. He covers him but Corbin comes with a chair and then he anal Kalisto over the back and the referee call for the bell. He had disqualification Baron Corbin and the Miz. Ziggler and Kalisto try to recover while Miz and Corbin regroup. Smackdown Live goes back to commercials.

Miz walk backstage, then heads to the locker room, and took a shower. After showering and then he got dress and then he joins Kayla and Vince at the production table and help out for the rest of the night. They watch the rest show while working and they listen to Carmella promo. Carmella says she has a special message for Dolph Ziggler before her opponent comes out. Fans interrupt with "how you doin?" chant.

Carmella mocks Ziggler and wants to publicly apologize for what she is going to do to his girlfriend in their No DQ match at TLC on Sunday. Carmella threatens to hits Nikki Bella so hard in the chest with steel chair that "her own Bella twins" pop out of her back. Kayla, Mike and Vince laughs at that line.

She goes on and says she is going to rearrange Nikki's face. Carmella continues to talk trash until Nikki's music hits and then she race to the ring. Kayla watches on backstage. After the brawl between Carmella and Nikki Bella, several more matches and segments go by before Smackdown Live goes off the air with Ambrose beat the hell of Styles backstage.


	7. Talking Smack with Mike hosting

After SmackDown Live had end Talking Smack began, with Mike host with Renee Young, Kayla was behind the camera producer while Vince was director. Mike does his normal shtick while hosting with Renee and they cover what had happen on Smackdown Live. Renee joke with him and ask him whom he thinks in the best female superstar on Smackdown Live. He responds my wife Kayla. Renee agrees him but says Kayla is not on the Smackdown Live roster. He says, "That it doesn't matter to him. That the biggest superstar is his wife."

Dolph Ziggler is the first guest and Mike gave him a lengthy introduction throws in two insults with introduction him. Dolph tease him about his wife Kayla. Saying that she is the reason, he beating him in the past. Mike looks at him and says, "At least I am married. In addition, my wife did not help me beat you I did it on my own you are the one who needs help."

Ziggler hype TLC and says that Kayla will not able to climbs the ladder for Miz. Mike looks at him again Kayla notice him staring at Ziggler. He goes on a lengthy rant about winning the IC title back at TLC on Sunday and then he leaves. Mike blows off everything Ziggler say and he will retain at TLC on Sunday. They talks about Main event and Mike says he is skeptical of Randy Orton partnership with Wyatt there is a reason they call Orton "the Viper."

The next guest is Becky Lynch and she is angry on what had happens with Alexa Bliss. She says that she has a bruised spine from her fall into the table. Renee receives text from Bryan that say Miz is not fooling anymore. Mike says, "at least I am here." Becky Lynch leave.

Renee and Mike put over the falls count anywhere match involving Mike's wife Kayla vs. Sasha Banks from RAW the previous night. Renee give props to Kayla for her performance in the falls counts anywhere match. She was impressive and how domination Kayla was in the match. Mike tells her she was mad about having to wrestle again last night especially after she won by count out.

They talks more about Smackdown live and then have one guest and after the last guest, they wraps thing u and Mike thanks Renee Young and himself who taking over for absentee general manager Daniel Bryan who didn't bother to apologize for not appearing on the Talking Smack.

Kayla, Mike, and Vince left the arena together, and they travel to the airport and then they exit the limo. They thank their chauffeur and he nod his head and then they walk toward the jet, as they bags were unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet as they climbs the steps and went inside. A few mins later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Connecticut.

One hour and 53 minute later the corporate jet lands safely at private hangar in Connecticut and then came to a completely stop and then they unblocked they seatbelts and stood up and walk off the jet and then down the steps. Their bags were being unloads from the jet and the place into the trunk as they got in the backseat and the door close. The two limo pulls away from the airport and then sped off toward Greenwich Ct.

When the limo carrying Mike and Kayla pulls into their driveway and te iron gates opens and then the limo drove through and then up the circular driveway to the house and then came to stops, and the backdoor opens and then out step Mike and then Kayla step out. The Chauffeur opens the trunk and they grab their bags and Mike thanks the chauffeur and they walks away toward the house, Kayla unlocks the door and quietly opens the door and then enter the house and Mike followed her in. she close the door behind him and relocks it. Then they took off their coats, hang them up, and then head upstairs to bed for a couple of hours.


	8. Vicky's third Birthday

Wednesday was typical day for Kayla she had went to the office and then began worked on the scripts for Smackdown Live TLC PPV that was on the Sunday, and then she worked on RAW and Smackdown Live scripts before showing them to Vince who approves all storylines for the shows. The next day was Thursday December 1, Vicky's third birthday.

Later on the evening, Linda, Vince, along with Stephanie, John, Khloe, Sophia and JJ shows up at the house for Vicky's third birthday. Mike let them in the house and then he closes the door behind them.

'"Uncle Mike where is Vicky?" Sophia takes off her coat.

"Vicky is upstairs getting dress she will be down soon," he replied, hang up the coats in the hallway closet.

Upstairs in Vicky's bedroom Kayla was brushes Vicky's hair and then put it in a ponytail.

"Mommy, I look beautiful," she said

"Yes, pebble, you do look beautiful in the dress that Grandma Abbey bought you," she said.

Vicky got off her bed and then they walk out of the bedroom and toward the staircase and then Kayla took her hand and they walks down the staircase. When they reaches the bottom of the stairs and they walk toward the livingroom and went inside where everyone is.

"There she is," Vince said, as Vicky smile and walks over to him.

"Hi, papa," she said

"Hi, Vicky happy birthday," he said picking up her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, papa," she said.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Linda said

"Thank you nana," she said.

There is my munchkin," Stephanie said walking over and then kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi Aunty Stephanie" she said

"Happy birthday munchkin," she said

"Thank you Aunty Stephanie" she said

"You're welcome," she said

The kids come over and then wish her birthday too, and then Vince put her down and she went to play with them.

"Kayla honey, where did you get the dress?" Linda asked

"My mother in law bought it for her for her birthday," Kayla replied

"It is beautiful," she said

"Yes, it is mom, she also bought Kathy one, she is having a good time buying dresses for her granddaughters," she said.

Hour later, everyone enters the dining room and then sat down at the dining room table and then some dinner that Mike and Kayla prepare for them. They finished dinner of course kids want cake.

"We will have some birthday cake in but an hour. So right now, you can go play while we help Auntie Kayla and Uncle Mike clean off the table," John said.

Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Vicky went to plays in the playroom while the adult begin to clean off the dining room table. Kayla and Stephanie load the dishwashing with the dirty dishes, pots and pans. Once the dishwashing was loads Kayla close the door and then starts it. Mike made coffee for the adults.

"I saw what had happen on Raw Kayla?" she asked

"Let's not going into Steph I am not happy that I defends the title in a falls count anywhere all because Sasha was count out."

"I know Kaya, I will talk to Mick about what he saying to you that is not how you representing the Women's division, especially you won by count out."

"I appreciate it Steph, especially seeing that I have played the rules since I began my wrestling career last year. I have never taken a shortcut to win. And like you say, I know all shortcuts."

"When you lost the title back in July he didn't come out and restart match he let the decision stand, but Monday he came out and restart the match and add the fall count anywhere."

"Yes I know I should have bought that up Monday but I was fuming."

"I can imagine sis, I would be fuming too, you win the match by count out, and he go and then stated that the match will restart later on in the night."

Mike took the birthday cake out of the fridge and then took it out of the cake box, and then places it on the counter. He places a three candle in the cake and then lids it. Linda calls the kids back into the dining room and they came ran, into the room and sat down at the table.

Mike and Kayla carry the birthday cake, and then place it on the table. Mike picks Vicky up and then sat down at the table front of the birthday cake. Everyone sung Happy birthday to her and.

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear little Vicky_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

Everyone claps as Vicky smile Mike helps her blow out the candle. Kayla hand Mike the knife and then he took her little hand, place it on the knife, and then cover it with his and then they cut the cake. Kayla place the first piece on plate and Mike watch Vicky feed her the cake. Kayla cut up the rest of the cake, and then Linda passes the pieces out and everyone ate the birthday cake.

After having birthday cake, Vicky got to opens her birthday gifts, and she tore into them. Birthday paper going everywhere, everyone laughs as she tore into the gifts. Kayla help her open the box and she open the tissue paper to reveals a beautiful outfit.

"Thank you," Vicky said

Your welcome munchkin," Stephanie said with smile.

Vicky clothes, some books, and toys and money that is going to her bank accounts that she has since her birth.


	9. Traveling to Dallas Texas

On Saturday evening, Kayla, Mike, kisses Vicky and Kathy bye, and then left them in the capable hands of Ashley and Grandma Linda, and then they walk out of the house and got in the backseat of the limo and the door close. The limo drove down the circular driveway the gates open and the limo out and then sped off toward the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting on them to arrive. The limo pull up and came to stop and then chauffeur turns th key shutting off the engine and then he unbuckle his seatbelt and open the door and spa out the limo and close the door.

He walks to the back of the limo and around it and open th backdoor and ten Mike step out of first followed by Kayla, they both thanks tie chauffeur and he nod his head and then he walk over to the opens the trunk and then they bags were being unloads and then loads on to the jet. They walks toward h jet and then climbs the steps and then walks inside th jet and took their seats, and then buckled their seatbelt.

A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Dallas Texas.

"Mike you are ready to the ladder against Ziggler?" John asked

"Yes, I am John, I can't wait to get him in that ring tomorrow night and beat on him for the way he spoke about Kayla help me, please."

"Babe I told you don't let him get to you, he is trying to get you riled up, so that you won't be forcing on winning and retain the title."

"Mike Kaya is right, he know he has a snowball chance in hell of winning tomorrow night."

"He is not the one only who need to worry there, his girlfriend Nikki does too."

"Something tells me, that Nikki and Ziggler fate has already are deciding," John said.

Vince smile evil like, and says, "You could say that son." Everyone saw that smile.

"I knew it the evil Mr. McMahon is on the prowl again."

They laugh and say, "Absolutely he is."

"He is never far away, he is always lurking the shadow to come to the aide of anyone whenever you need him."

3 hours and 26 minutes later, the corporate jet lands safely at Dallas Love Field airport and then came to a completely stop. They unblocked they seatbelts and stood up and walk off the jet and then down the steps. Their bags were being unloads from the jet and the place into the trunk as they got in the backseat and the door close. The limo pulls away from the airport and then sped off toward the hotel in downtown Dallas where they would be stay the night.

When the limo pulls up to the hotel and came to stop the backdoor opens and then out step Mike and then Kayla step out followed by John, and then Stephanie followed him out and then Vince. The Chauffeur opens the trunk and they grab their bags and Vince thanks the chauffeur and they walks away toward the hotel, went inside the hotel and they began check into the hotel. After their checking in, they then took the elevator up to the floor where their hotel suite are located, then enters their rooms, and then settle for the night.


	10. SD TLC PPV Dec 4, 2016

The next morning everyone were up doing their normal routine on the road and they went over the scripted for SmackDown TLC PPV. After doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the American Airline Center.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Vince, Stephanie and John in the hallway, and then they all walked toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Mike presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the American Airline Center.

When the limo pulls up to the American Airline Center, turns into the underground garage and drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike grabs his bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for TLC PPV. Hours of later TLC Preshow kicks off with Renee Young and she is joins by Booker T, Daniel Bryan and Hot 97 Peter Rosenberg. You could see Tables, Ladders and Chairs all over the arena. They welcomes Peter Rosenberg.

They began to hypes TLC and the matches on the card tonight's. They discussion the matches include the WWE Intercontinental Title Ladder matches involving Mike's character Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler. Daniel Bryan and Peter Rosenberg both believe that Ziggler will the title. Renee read a tweet, from Kayla that read "My husband will retain the title tonight Ziggler had a snowball chance in hell in winning the title."

Bryan leaves the panel after hearing that tweet from Kayla. They continues to discussion tonight show. Then they switch to the chairs match next and then the Smackdown Women's Champion title match. Natalya joins the panel and talks about being in the tables match years ago. She says whoever win tonight's match will be on the different plane and it will change both of their careers. Natalya and Booker believe we will see a new Champion tonight. Backstage we go, for a segment and then back to the panel for a little discussion and then we go the ring for a 10-man tag team's match.

After the tag team match we go back to the panel for more talk on tonight's main event. Booker T and Peter Rosenberg go with AJ Styles retaining over Dean Ambrose. Renee send us to the video package and that is it for the preshow. The 2016 WWE TLC Smackdown Live PPV opens with a video package of matches tonight. A live shot of inside the Arena and the pyro goes off as Mauro Ranallo welcome everyone who is watching WWE Network. He is joins by JBL, David Otunga, and Tom Phillips.

We got to the ring for first match of TLC and it for the Smackdown Tag Team titles Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton vs. Heath Slater and Rhyno. We get a looks at the some of the International announce team at ringside. There was lot of actions in the tag team match but in the ends Orton hits a RKO outta of nowhere for the win and the Smackdown tag team titles. Kayla sends the fans backstage for two separate segments for tonight-main event.

We go back to the ring and for the No DQ match Carmella vs. Nikki Bella. There was lot of actions in the No DQ but in the ends, Nikki gets the win. After the match Carmella reveals that it was, not her who attacks Nikki from behind it was Natalya. Kayla show everyone a video package for the ladder match. After the video, Dasha Fuentes is backstage with Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan. Bryan praises Ziggler and believe he's a better representative for the Smackdown brand. Bryan admit that the Miz does bring a star quality to the title. Miz walks up and interrupts. Miz wishes it were Bryan he's going to push off the ladder tonight. Miz tells Bryan to enjoy watching him retain the title. He walks off and back to the ring, we goes. Out comes Dolph Ziggler first. We get a look at some of the other International announce teams.

Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and wish him good luck and to be careful. He goes out and then heads to the ring and then climbs into the ring with Ziggler. Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction and then the bell rings and here we go. They have words in the middle of the ring as we see the Intercontinental title hanging above them. Ziggler with the first take down. Ziggler pound on Miz and takes him to the corner. Miz catches a superkick. Ziggler blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale. There is more back and forth action between them. Miz catapults Ziggler out of the ring to the floor.

Ziggler goes under the ring for a ladder, but Miz nails a wrecking ball dropkick. Miz tries to runs Ziggler into the ladder standing at ringside, but it's blocked. Miz blocks a shot into the ladder on the ramp. There is more back and forth action between them until Miz drops Ziggler with a big boot to the face. Ziggler ends sending Miz face first into the ladder. Miz turns it around and uses the ladder on Ziggler at ringside. Ziggler blocks a big shot and drops Miz on the floor. Ziggler runs Miz's face across the steel as the fans dueling chants. Ziggler keep control until Miz drops him face first into the ladder on the floor.

Miz regroup as the referee checks on Ziggler. Miz tries to bring a ladder in the ring but Ziggler knocks him in the face with it. Miz dropkicks the ladder into Ziggler. Ziggler falls back on the floor. Another tug-of-war for the ladder. Ziggler pulls Miz into the ringpost and he goes down. Miz stop Ziggler from pushing ladder in the ring. Ziggler kicks him. Ziggler then goes for the fame-asser into the ladder. Miz blocks it and goes for a powerbomb. Ziggler blocks it and drops Miz into the ladder with big DDT.

Both are down now. They come back in and Miz stop Ziggler from climbing the ladder. Miz rams a ladder into Ziggler in the corner. A ladder is bridged in the corner. They fights up top and Ziggler drops Miz face first into the ladder. Miz hits the mat on his back. Ziggler jumps over the bridged ladder and hits a big elbow drops. Ziggler climbs up for the title but Miz fights him. Ziggler kicks him away. Miz comes back and pulls Ziggler to the mat but Ziggler hits a running clothesline. Ziggler goes back up but Miz pushes the ladder over and Ziggler crashes and burns. Miz with more ladder shots in the corner.

Miz begins to mocks Bryan and nails a running dropkick in the ladder. Miz with another corner-running dropkick into the ladder and more mocking of Bryan. Miz goes for another dropkick but Ziggler shove the ladder in his face. Ziggler stands the ladder up while Miz is still down. Miz climbs up and they met at the top at the ladder, trading shot. Ziggler knocks to the mat. Ziggler reaches for the title but Kayla raise it and Miz grab his foot and then wraps it around the ladder. Miz tries Ziggler leg up on the ladder and he come down the ladder. Miz blocks a superkick and drops Ziggler leg over the steel.

Miz puts Ziggler's leg in between the ladder and continue the attack. Miz ends up going for a Skull-Crushing Finale but Ziggler fights him off .Ziggler goes for a superkick but his leg goes out. Miz with Skull-Crushing Finale into the ladder. Miz stands the ladder up and looks to climbs for the title. Miz grabs the title, but Ziggler pushes the ladder over. Miz grabs is hanging by the title now. Ziggler pushes the ladder up and knocks Miz down. He falls but doesn't have the title in his hand. It appears that Miz may have suffered an injury.

The referee checks on him on the floor. Kayla rush out to the ringside and check on him too. Ziggler climbs up for the title but is slow to get there, but Kayla slide into the ring and push the ladder over. Miz comes back in and begins to limps around but he manage to slingshot powerbomb Ziggler onto the bridged ladder into the corner. Miz looks to be hurting but Kayla encourage him to climbs up. Some fans chant for Miz now.

He stands two ladders up. He climbs up and then Ziggler comes in and climbs the other. They are fighting at the top of the ladders now. They gets fingers on the title but the fights continues. Ziggler unloads with right hands and headbutt, and another headbutt. They falls a few steps, but climbs back up for the title. Kayla runs in and low blow Ziggler.

Ziggler fall to the mat and then Miz climbs up and he grab the title to retain. He hobble down the ladder with the title and Kayla hugs him and then check on him. Ziggler rolls to the floor, Miz raise the title as Kayla get mic. Miz dedicate the win to his two daughters Vicky and Kathy.

Miz says, "Bryan hate me and always giving Ziggler a chance and motivated him. My motivated is right here by my side every day and our two daughters are my motivation."

Miz and Kayla kiss in the ring and the fans cheer. Then they exits the ring together and head backstage. Kayla takes him to the trainer room to be check out. A few matches goes by and TLC end and went off the air. The McMahons left the arena together and then travel to Austin Texas the site of Monday night RAW.


	11. WWE RAW Dec 5, 2016

The next morning everyone was up doing their normal routine on the road and they went over the scripted for Monday night RAW. After doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then had some lunch before leaving the hotel and heading to the Frank Erwin Center.

After lunch, they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Vince, Stephanie and John in the hallway, and then they all walked toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Mike presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then check out of the hotel and after checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman open the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Frank Erwin Center.

When the limo pulls up to the Frank Erwin Center, turns into the underground garage and drove in furthers and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike grabs his bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Monday night RAW. Stephanie meets with Mick and spoke with him about last week Women title matches.

Stephanie says, "Mick last week you were out of line when you force Kayla too competing in two matches especially after she beat Sasha by count out. However, you order falls count out anywhere. You show favoritism toward Sasha banks last week."

Mick says, "Stephanie was doing my job."

She says, "yes I know that, but Mick a win is a win no matter what. Kayla always plays within in the rules. In addition, Mick you didn't restart the match back in July when Kayla foot was under the rope. You let the decision stand. It is not Kayla fault that Sasha could answer the ten count."

Mick says, "I got it"

She says, "good."

He leaves and she finished up her works before RAW began.

Hours of later, Vince, John and Stephanie were at the production at the table getting ready for RAW. WWE RAW opens with a look back at last week show. Then, a live shot of inside the Arena and the pyro goes off as Michael Cole welcome everyone who is watching USA Network. He is joins by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves.

We go to the ring and out comes Seth Rollins and he this the ring and take to the mic. He cuts a promo about Triple h. he wonders how he can get to him and that is simple defeated Kevin Owens for the WWE Universal title. He is then interrupts by WWE Universal champion Kevin Owens. They start trade words, and then Owens reveals that Seth Rollins vs. Chris Jericho at Roadblock but tonight, he is facing off with big show.

He makes his way out as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, and there were actions in the match but in end Big show chokeslam Kevin Owens and then leaves, the ring and get count out and the fans cheer. Rollins is the winner and he then pedigree Owens. they announcers hype WWE 205 live and then WWWE United States title will be on the line later when Roman Reigns defends against Chris Jericho. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break, and the announcers plugs John Cena hosting Saturday night live this Saturday. We go back to the ring and for Cruiserweight action. There was action the match but the ins end the Jack Gallagher is the winner. Kayla presses a button to show what's still to come, Cesaro and Shameus vs. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson in a #1-contender match. RAW go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Kevin Owens confront Mick Foley backstage and says that he shouldn't be competing tonight. He says this wouldn't be happening if Stephanie McMahon Cena were here. Foley says, she's not here and the match against Sami Zayn is happening tonight. He walks off. We stay backstage for another segment before we head back to the ring. Sami Zayn is out first as RAW go back commercial. Back from the break and outcome WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens. There was action the match, but somehow Owens survives and gets the winner after hitting the pop up powerbomb.

We go backstage for another segment involved Roman Reigns and Chirrs Jericho talking about their match and Jericho friendship with Owens. Still to come Sasha Banks and her announcement. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, and we get a look at Sasha Banks being destroy last week by Kayla McMahon RAW Women's Champion. Sasha Banks is backstage with Charly Caruso right now. They talks abut last week's match. Sasha Banks is not happy on what had happen to her at the hands of the RAW Women's champions Kayla McMahon. Sasha Challenges Kayla to rematch but an Iron Man match at Road block end of the line.

Back to the ring, we go, and outcome the new Cruiserweight champion Rick Swann. We go back to commercial during the commercial Kayla eaves the production area and head to the garage the area and then got the limo and the limo back out and the sped off. Back from the break and outcome his opponent TJ Perkin. There was actions the Cruiserweight match but in the end, Swann got the winner. Bayley is walking backstage as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, outcome Bayley first and is followed by Alicia fox. There was action the match but in the end, Bayley nails the Bayley to belly suplex for the win.

We go backstage for another segment and that led to match later on. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, and it was announced that Emma will return next week as Emmalina. We go back to the ring and for WWE United States title match. There was action in the match include Kevin Owens superkick Roman Reigns, but in the ends, Reigns spear Jericho for the win and retains. The replay is show, and then we go back to the ring and outcome Big Cass, and he waits for Rusev but he is not show.

Michael Cole announces that RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon is on her way here to respond to Sasha's Challenge. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break and for #1 contender match Cesaro and Sheamus vs. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. There was actin n the match, but in the end in a no contest when The New Day got involve in the match.

They show the garage and a long black limo pulling into the arena and then came to stop. The chauffeur step out of the limo, walks to the back of the limo, opens the door, and outstep Kayla McMahon.

"Thank you" she said to chauffeur.

"You're welcome Ms. McMahon," he said as she walk away RAW went to a quick commercial.

Back from the break and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon's music, hits and the fans were on their feet and out she comes. She walks down the ramp and then the pyro goes off behind her, and then she head to the ring. she walks up the steps along the apron to the corner, climbs up, and raises the title up. she hops off, then enters the ring, walks across it to the opposite corner, then climbs up, and raises the title again. she hops off and then asks for a mic. JoJo hand her one.

She walks to the middle of the ring and fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!" She looks at them. She says, "early tonight Sasha Banks was interview backstage by Charly Caruso and she says, she is not happy on what had happen last week in the falls count anywhere match. Well Sasha you can blame Mick Foley for what had happen to you. I beat her early in the night, and then I force to come back out here and fight again. So I let the evil McMahon come out and she destroys Sasha."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!" again.

She goes on and says, "now Sasha is challenging me to Iron Man match at Roadblock. My answer to that is no." Sasha come out and hits the ring and she has a mic.

Sasha says you are scare of me.

Kayla looks at her and says, "no I am not scare of you. I beat you twice last week. In addition, Mick says that this rivalry couldn't end with me winning by count out, and then we had the fall count anywhere where I beat you again. to me that mean I don't have to wrestle you again."

Sasha says I entitled to my rematch.

She says, "you have two rematches last week, no more rematches for you."

"Mrs. Awesome!" the fans chant.

She says, well Mick told me I am getting another title shot at you at Roadblock in Iron man match.

Kayla gets mad and says, "if Foley want to keep his job as General manager he will cancel the match because my sister spoke with him early tonight. Now he booked me in an Iron man match with you."

Sasha smile and says yes princess you have to compete against me at Roadblock.

"it will not happen I will not be competing at Roadblock in 13 nights in Iron Man match. I will be spending the night with my husband WWE Intercontinental Champion."

She walks away from her and then Sasha attacks her from behind. She hits the backstabber and then she goes for the Bank statement but Kayla fights her off and then battle up to her feet and a brawl break out. Kayla clears the ring of Sasha and then she slingshot herself onto her. The fans erupt as Kayla unloads on Sasha with right hands on the floor.

The referees come out and try to separate them but fail miserable. Kayla picks her up and whips into her the barrier a few times. She then kicks her in the gut and then launches her into the ringpost face first. She rolls into the ring and stood up and then picks her title and raises it high, as the fans cheer and her music hits. RAW went off the air with Kayla stand tall with the RAW Women's title and Sasha being checks by the trainer. After RAW went off the air Kayla head backstage and then the McMahons gather up things and then they left the ring and travel to Houston Texas for a Smackdown Live.


	12. SmackDown Dec 6, 2016

The next morning everyone was up doing their normal routine on the road and they went over the scripted for SmackDown Live. After doing some work on scripted Mike, and Kayla went downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before the show and after working for two hours they heads back upstairs and then enters their rooms and took showers. After showering, they got dress and then they walk out of the hotel room and were joins by Vince, Stephanie and John in the hallway, and then they all walked toward the elevator together. When they arrive at the elevator, Kayla press the button, then the elevator doors slides opens, and they step onto the elevator. Mike presses the button for the lobby and then the doors slide close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walks out the elevator and then head for the hotel restaurant and got a table and then order some lunch.

"Kayla what is going too happened now with this iron man match?" John asked

"I don't know yet John, but I shouldn't have to compete in it knowing that I beat Sasha twice last week."

"Mick is becoming just like Bryan abusing his power when it come Kayla."

"I agree Mike, I spoke with him yesterday about what had happened last week and then last night, Sasha reveal that Mick booked the Iron Man match and is going to force Kayla to competing in it."

"If that happen I want in the contract that if I win she can't ask for another rematch. I know that I can beat her, I proving that on more than one occasions."

"I will be in the contract princess don't worry. Went you ask about the match say you are doing it under protest."

"The match should be like Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart from WrestleMania 12, Kayla plays defense and then outta of nowhere she get a fall and hold off Sasha to retain the title."

"Sound good to me."

"Me too" Mike said.

"I agree with that Sasha has to make Kayla either tap out or pin to get the title anyway," John said.

"All right I will see the script is done by me, and Kayla and no one else from the creative writing," Vince said, as they foods arrive and the waitress place tier food in front of them and told them to enjoy the meal.

She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace. After the finished their lunch Vince pay the bill and their each leave the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walks out of the restaurant and over to the front desk and began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, the limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Toyota Center.

When the limo pulls up to the Toyota Center, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike grabs his bag from the trunk of the limo and then they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown Live.

Hours of later, Kayla, Vince, John and Stephanie were at the production at the table getting ready for SmackDown Live. WWE SmackDown opens with a look back at TLC PPV. Then, a live shot of inside the arena and the pyro goes off as Mauro Ranallo welcome everyone who is watching USA Network. He is joins by JBL, David Otunga, and Tom Phillips. .

We go to the ring WWE World Champion AJ Styles comes out in a walking boot and then hits the ring. He cuts a promo about how he got injury that he suffers at TLC when he is interrupts by James Ellsworth. Ellsworth cut a promo about beating Styles and that if it weren't for him Styles would have loss to Dean Ambrose at TLC. They start trade words until Dean Ambrose's music hits and out he comes to a pop and head to the ring. He enters the ring, kicks Ellsworth, and then nails him with Dirty Deeds, as Styles looks on. his music never stopping played.

He leaves the ring as Smackdown Live goes to commercial. Back from, the break, and for Smackdown tag team title rematches Heath Slater and Rhyno vs. The Wyatt family. The bell sound and here we go and there was action in the match but in the end Orton hits a RKO for the win and the Wyatt family retains the Smackdown Tag team Title. Kayla fans the send backstage to Kalisto warms up when Dasha Fuentes approaches him and asks why he requesting a rematch with Baron Corbin. He says that he feel like he's been hit by car but he still has the speed factor and speed kills.

Kayla presses the button to show graphic coming up next Natalya vs. Carmella. Smackdown Live goes back to commercial. Back from the break, and Carmella is out first. She hits the ring and then takes to the mic and began to runs down Natalya, saying that she attacked Nikki Bella, because Nikki is stealing her spotlight. Carmella goes on knocking Natalya until her music hits; out she comes, and rushes to the ring and slides it. Carmella attacks before the bell ring. They brawl as the referee watches on.

They end up outside of the ring and Natalya chases Carmella to the back. The camera finally cut to the back and Natalya is show hunting for Carmella. She finds Nikki Bella instead.

Natalya says, "Carmella is a lair, and Nikki can't believe any of what she's saying." Nikki just stares at her.

Natalya says, "Maybe Kayla is right you, you had some attack you because you were scare of Team RAW" before walking off.

Kayla smile and then press a button to show the fans at home what is still to come, Dean Ambrose a special guest on Miz TV, and Alexa Bliss celebrate. Smackdown Live goes to commercial again. Back from the break, and Baron Corbin is walking backstage when Dasha Fuentes approaches him for comment on Kalisto. Corbin says Kalisto is just like a mosquito- they're fast and they buzz around until they land on him… splat.

We go back to the ring and for tag team match, and there was action in the match but in the end, one tag team was the winners. Kayla press a button again coming up next, Dean Ambrose on Miz TV, Smackdown Live goes back to commercial...

Back from the break and Miz's music hits and then Kayla gave him a kiss and then he went out, and raise the title up and then makes his way to the ring. Miz enters the ring slowly shows signs of his ladder match at TLC, and he take to the mic and began talking about TLC and his ladder match win over Dolph Ziggler. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" Miz smile and thanks his lovely wife. Miz goes on and introduces his guest Dean Ambrose. The music hits and out he comes and head to the ring and then enter the ring. Miz wonders how angry Ambrose was when he hits Ellsworth with dirty deeds earlier.

Miz says, "Ambrose must be the angriest man on Earth."

Ambrose says he's not angry and we've never seen him angry. He was shocked at what Ellsworth did at TLC.

Miz says, "Maybe that Ambrose deserved what happened, maybe he got off easy."

Miz goes on and upset Ambrose. He stands up and Miz stand up too. Miz have a gift for Ambrose and he presenting Ambrose with the first ever Miz Participation award. It's framed and everything.

Fan chant "You deserve it at Ambrose. Miz agree with the fans. Ambrose threatens to shove the award down Miz's throat. The music hits and outcomes Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan.

Bryan says that he can't let Ambrose attacks Miz right now but he has one better… tonight's main event will be Dean Ambrose vs. The Miz and the title is on the line. Miz get mad. Bryan gets a "Yes!" chant going as Smackdown Live goes back to commercial. During the break Miz, come backstage and Kayla stood up, took his hand, and led him away. they walk toward the locker room and went inside.

"You need to calm down, Michael," she said.

"Baby, I was in Ladder match on Sunday and I am still hurting"

"I know babe, that you are hurting. But we don't know what he will do if you refuse to wrestle tonight."

"I know, he is not to be trust, but still he is a no good punk ass bitch put me in match with Ambrose and the title on the line. He should have made Ambrose vs. Ellsworth but he is protecting that little punk too."

"Yes, I know babe, but right now you need to concentrate on Ambrose and not Bryan. Your title is on the line tonight. You need to beat Ambrose and then shove it in his face."

"All right I will concentrate on Ambrose and show that no good punk ass bitch that I am a good wrestler."

'That my guy."

Kayla walked out of the locker room and head back to the gorilla position and when she there and sat down in her seat and resume her job, and she saw on the monitor Kalisto vs. Baron Corbin was going on. There was action in the match but in the end, Corbin catches Kalisto and nails him with End of days, for the win. We go backstage for segment and after segment back to commercial.

Back from the break, and for a single match Chad Gable vs. Tyler Breeze. There was action in the match but in the end, Chad Gable got the winner over Tyler Breeze. Kayla press a button to still to come, Miz vs. Ambrose and coming up next Alexa Bliss celebrate. Smackdown Live goes back to commercial. Back from the break and for Alexa Bliss celebrating, her music hit and out she come and hits the ring. she talks about TLC until Becky Lynch interrupts and come out and hits the ring. She tell Alexa that she want her rematch right now. Bliss gets ready to fights but back out of the ring and leave with title.

SmackDown Live go back to commercial. Back from the break and it is time for the main event. Dean Ambrose music hits and out he goes and makes his way to the ring as SmackDown Live goes to quick commercial break. Back from the break and then the Miz's music hits and then Kayla gave him a kiss and wish him good luck and to be careful.

He goes out and then heads to the ring and climbs into the ring with Dean Ambrose. Greg Hamilton does the forma ring introduction and then the bell rings and here we go. The bell sound and here we go. Ambrose and Miz go back and forth to start. Then Ambrose takes control with a clothesline and right hands. Ambrose then clotheslines Miz to the floor. Ambrose followed him and they brawling on te floor and Ambrose launch Miz into the barrier. Ambrose stands tall we Smackdown Live goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Miz is control now. They trade pin attempts now.

Ambrose goes to the top, Miz tries to stop him but Ambrose rolls through. Miz goes forth Skull-Crushing Finale, but Ambrose counters. Miz blocks Dirty Deeds. Miz with a big dropkick to Ambrose's knee. Miz then goes to works on that knee now. Ambrose fights back, but Miz gets him in locked in the figure four and Ambrose is struggle now. He makes it to the ropes and breaks the hold but Miz hold on to the hold until the count of four by the referee. Miz charges in but Ambrose dumps him to the floor again. Ambrose runs he ropes for a dive and nail it, sending the Miz into the barrier.

Back in the ring now and Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale again. Ambrose blocked it again, and he rolls him for a two counts. Miz kicks him in the knee, then hits DDT and covers him for a two count. Some fans chant for Miz now and he does the "Yes!" kicks and taunts him. Ambrose catches the last kick and nails him up for two. Ambrose nails the lunatic lariat. Ambrose goes to the top but Miz cut him off. Miz climbs up and goes for a superplex, but Ambrose fights him off and sends him to the mat. Ambrose come of the top and miss and Miz covers him for two counts. James Ellsworth comes out, Kayla stood up, and head out she was not going to let that punk ruin this match.

She scare him and he get on the apron and he distracts the referee as Ambrose rolls Miz up again but the referee doesn't see it. Miz kick out, Ambrose looks up and sees Ellsworth on the apron, and he isn't happy. Miz take advantage of Ambrose begin distract by Ellsworth and he grab him, nail Skull-Crushing Finale, rolls him over, cover him for the win, and retains the title.

Ellsworth takes off. Miz roll out of the ring and referee hand him the title and Kayla hugs him. Miz raise the title and then he and Kayla kiss gentle as Ambrose looks on Smackdown Live went off the air. The McMahons left the arena together and then travel home for a few days before hitting the road again.


	13. Mike buy a house for his parents

The next morning Mike and Kayla was up and doing their normal routine having breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before Kayla heads to the office for the day to do her job as Executive Vice President of the WWE. After breakfast Kayla, kiss her daughters, husband goodbye, and then heads to the office. When she arrives at the Headquarter in Stamford, then parked her car in her usual spot, and then exits the car and sets the alarm and then walk away from the car and head to the entryway of the building pulls the door opens and then enters the building.

She greets the security guard and he greets her back, and she walks toward the elevator and then presses the button. The doors slides open and she step on to the elevator and then press the button for the floor that her office is on. The doors slide close and then the elevator went up to the floor and when it reach its destination the doors slide opens and then she walk out the elevator toward her office. She was greets by the receptionist Gigi

"Good Morning Mrs. Mizanin," Gigi said.

"Good Morning Gigi," Kayla said then continues, down the hallway toward her office. When she arrives at her office, her secretary greets.

"Good Morning, Emily," she said with Emily.

"Good Morning Kayla," she said hand her folder.

"Thank you Emily," she said.

"You're welcome Kayla," she said as Kayla walks into her office and over to her office and place the folder on the desk along with her briefcase, then she took off her coat and then hang it up.

She walks over to the desk around it and then sat down behind it and then opened the middle drawer and places her purse in the drawer, and then closes it. She then began to do some work before the creative writing team arrives in her office for their weekly meeting with her.

She worked and then Vince walks into her office and the creative writing team followed him and they sat down at the table. Kayla stood up from her chair walked around the desk over to the table and sat at the head of the table with Vince to her left.

They discuss Raw, storyline, and what should happens going into RAW exclusive PPV event WWE Roadblock end of the line is coming up.

"Kayla and I will be scripted Thirty minutes Iron Man match between her and Sasha Banks" Vince said, as one person was not happy to hear that but when the Chairman speak no one dare challenge him.

The creative writing staffers stood up and then walk out of Kayla's office, leaving Vince ad Kayla.

"Was it me Princess or was someone not happy when I say that you and I would be scripted the Iron man match between you and Banks?" he asked

"No, it wasn't you, that is the same person who back in July brought up Sasha Banks become the WWE Women's champion and the others creative writing staffers shook their head as to say to him he shouldn't bring up Sasha Banks up in my present."

"Do you think he is responsibility for what had happened the night after Battleground back in July?" he asked

"Anything is possible, Vince, you never know these days," she replied

"You got that right Princess. No need to worry you will remain champion, after Roadblock."

They began to scripted Thirty minutes Iron Man match between Kayla and Sasha for Roadblock. Hours later Kayla left the headquarters and head back home to her family. When she arrive at home and pull into the driveway then the gates open she drove through and then up the circular driveway to the house. She then parked the car then opens the door and then unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her purse and briefcase out of the passenger. She step out of the car and the close the door, lock it up and then set the alarm on the car.

She walks toward the house and approaches the front door and then pull out her house keys. She slid the key into the lock and then turns it unlocking the door and she turns the doorknob opening the door and went inside and then closes the door behind her and relocked it. She places her purse and briefcase on the table, then took off her coat, and hangs it up in the hall closet and then close the door. She walks toward the living room and went inside to see found her family watching Sesame Street.

"Mama" Kathy said, Kayla smile and walked around the sofa and over to where she is, and picks her up and kisses on the cheek.

"Hi, pebble number 2,"she said.

"Hi mommy," Vicky said.

"Hi pebble," she said, sitting down the sofa.

"Hi baby," Mike, said changing the channel to the news.

When the news announcement that President Elect Donald Trump announced his, plan to nominate Linda McMahon to become the Administer, of the Small Business Administration. They show a picture of her.

"Nana," Vicky said

"I see pebble," Kayla said.

"Look like mom is moving to Washington DC" Mike said.

"Yea," she said sounding a little sad about her mom relocate to Washington DC to work for Donald Trump.

Kayla grabs her phone and tweet congratulation to her mom on being nominate for the Administer of the Small Business Administration. Kayla stood up, walks out the livingroom and then head for the kitchen, then enters it, and began cooking dinner for Mike, Vicky, Kathy, Ashley and herself. Thirty minute later, dinner was ready and she called out that dinner is ready and they come walking into the kitchen. Mike and Ashley place Vicky and Kathy in their highchair then Kayla serve dinner, then sat down, and help feed Kathy while Mike watch then help Vicky eat her dinner.

After dinner Kayla clean up the kitchen and then loads the dishwashing and then close the door and start it. Mike comes walking back into the kitchen.

"Baby,' he said as she looks up at him.

"Yes love," she said.

"I was thinking about purchase a home here in Greenwich, for my parent to move here permanently so that they don't have to travel back and forth."

"Okay, honey, it was be good for us and them, seeing that we are going to have two more children down the line," she said opening the fridge and place the milk inside and then close the door.

"yea, I have been looking at houses online, and I found one that is perfect for them," he said showing her.

"Wow, that is a beautiful home," she began. "Wow seven bedrooms and nine half bathrooms and finished basement. I think you should call the realtor and go see the home and then put an offer in."

"Way ahead of you, baby. I call the relator and tomorrow I am going to see the house I want to get it for them as a Christmas present."

"Aw you are such a good son," she said, kissing him.

"Yes, I am a good son and awesome husband and daddy," she said with devilish smile.

Kayla saw his smile, and says, "yes, you are an awesome husband and daddy."

The day next Mike meets the realtor, and she show him the house, and he love it. In addition, he immediately purchases the home for his parents as a Christmas present for them. After he purchases the home for them, he calls his wife.

Kayla was sitting in meeting with Stephanie and Vince when her phone rang and she looks at it to see Mike is calling and she excuse she and stood up from the chair and walk away. she touches the screen and then bought it up to her ear.

"Yes, honey?" she asked

"I purchase the home for them," he replied

"Good we will have it paint for them after they receive it from you on Christmas morning," she said.

"Yes, we will let them picks the colors and then I will hires the painters to paint the house and once that is done they could move from Cleveland to here."


	14. WWE RAW Dec 12, 2016

Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince were in Philadelphia Pa, for Monday night RAW the final stop before Roadblock end of the line on Sunday. They went about their daily routine of being on the road the script was being looking over before RAW. Hours later, Mike and Kayla walks out the hotel suite were and joins them in the hallway where Stephanie, John and then Vince joins them and they walk down the hallway to the elevator. When they arrives at the elevator Kayla push the button and they waits for the elevator and then a few minute later the elevator arrives at the floor and the doors slide opens and they step onto the elevator. John presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide close and then went down. When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exits the elevator, heads for the hotel restaurant, and then enters the restaurant and they were seats by the waitress and then she took their orders.

Twenty-five minute later they, foods arrive and the waitress place their food in front of them and then told them to enjoy the meal. She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace and they thank her and then began to eat their foods. They finished their lunch and then John pays the bill and their each left the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walk out of the restaurant, over to the front desk where they began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Wells Fargo Center. When the limo pulls up to the Wells Fargo Center, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop.

The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Monday night RAW.

Hours of later, Mike, Kayla, Vince, John were at the production at the table getting ready for Monday night RAW. WWE RAW opens a live shot of inside the arena as Michael Cole welcome everyone who is watching USA Network. He is joins by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves. The New Day comes out and hits the ring and they cut a promo about on tonight's match and them breaking Demolition's record. They call out their opponents so that they can make history. Kayla sends the fans to the New Day's locker room where staffers are setting up for their victory party.

Back to the ring and the bell sound and here, we go and there were actions the triple threat match as the end close in Sheamus nails Brogue Kick but in come Kofi and nails trouble in Paradise and covers Sheamus for the win and retains the RAW tag teams' titles. After the match, they the New Dat celebrate as they make history. Kayla shows the locker-room celebrating and Cole says we will follow the party tonight. Kayla presses a button to show what is still to come, Kevin Owens, on the Rollins Report as RAW goes to commercial.

Back from the break, and Graves reveals that Rusev and Lana will what really happened with Enzo Amore in tier hotel room last week. Kayla sends everyone backstage again to the New Day's celebration. Stephanie McMahon Cena, Bayley a bunch of extras and others are in there partying. The New Day comes in and everyone goes nuts. Stephanie congratulations them on becoming the longest reigns tag teams champions. Then all of sudden Stephanie gets sprayed with Champagne. She flips out and leaves the party killing the mood. Mike shows show everyone the feud between Sami Zayn and Braun Strowman. After the video, we go back to the ring and then outcome Braun Strowman as RAW goes back to commercial.

Back from th break and Stephanie is backstage recovery from the champagne spray and she asks for some clothes, and then Kevin Owens appears. He knocks the new day and says they don't deserve to be champions, he has an idea to run by Stephanie and she's interested in hearing in after she gets cleaned up. Back into the ring, meanwhile Stephanie enters the locker-room where Kayla and she look up to see her sister all wets.

"Are you really going to listens to Owens idea Stephanie?" she asked as Stephanie opens her luggage and grabs some clothes.

"Yes, but I already know what his idea is, and I will be will adds some to his idea," she replied

"There is the Stephanie McMahon Cena I know," she said with smile, as Stephanie changes out of her clothes and into other clothes.

There was knocks at the door and Kayla yell out come in, and the door opens and in come, Kevin Owens and Kayla just shook her head. Kevin runs his idea by Stephanie and she listens with Kayla sitting there on the leather couch watched monitor. She told him she will think about it, and he leaves. Stephanie watch him from the doorway of the locker room she didn't trust him. she close the door and then walk over to the leather couch and sat down next to Kayla and whisper in her ear what she is going to adds to the match. Kayla smiles devilish.

Kayla sees Mick Foley on the TV watching Braun Strowman. Stephanie and Kayla watched Sami and Foley have words backstage and Sami says that maybe he doesn't need to be on RAW anymore. Foley tells him he will contact SmackDown General Manager to work out some kind of trade. Sami walks off. RAW goes back to commercial. Kayla and Stephanie looks at each other's.

"I think Mick is trying to gets Sami to concentrate on winning gold instead of Strowman," Kayla said.

"I think so, but Sami is not going to quit until he gets what he wants and that is another match with Strowman."

"You think that beaten Sami took he would want to avoid Braun at all cost.'"

"I know sis but someone guy are hard head."

"True Stephanie someone guys is thick head, and thinks they can do anything."

"Yes."

They continue to watch RAW from the locker room until later on. They watched the Cruiserweight actions until Jack Gallagher comes out and he distract Daivari and then he and Daivari brawl. RAW continue to go by, include Owens and Rollins trade words and then Jericho come out, and all three of them trades words, until Jericho and Owens attacks Rollins and double teams him until Roman Reigns comes out and then he and Rollins clear the ring of Owens and Jericho. Kayla sees herself and Sasha Banks on the screen and a special looks at the Thirty minutes Iron man match.

They continue to watch RAW including Mick Foley adds Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins to the main event making it another triple threat with RAW tag teams' titles on the line. RAW went to commercial. back from the break and Michael Cole leads the fans to a special look at the thirty minutes Iron Man match between Sasha Banks vs. Kayla McMahon at Roadblock, end of the line on Sunday. Video footage shows Sasha in a thirty-minute later and her ongoing feud with Kayla McMahon.

The Bayley takes on Alicia Fox match after the match a commercial break. Back from the break, Rusev and Lana are in the ring and talking about what really happened to Enzo Amore last week and the fans chants, "We want Mrs. Awesome". Rusev gets mad and yells at the fans. When out of nowhere Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she comes with Stephanie and Big Cass. They head to the ring, Big Cass enters the ring and goes after Rusev who takes off, Cass was after him, and he chases him to the back. Lana is left alone in the ring. Stephanie climbs the step first and then Kayla followed her.

Kayla walks along the apron to the corner, where she climbs up and raises the title and the fans cheer. Stephanie enters the ring and then Kayla hops off the ropes and then enters the ring. They look at Lana.

"I think you need to leave the ring now before I do something to you."

Lana quickly left the ring before something bad happens to her at the hands of RAW Women's Champion.

"In six nights is Roadblock end of the line. Well I am being force to defend this," hold up the RAW Women's title. She goes on and says, "against someone who has lost twice to me in one night. she looks at her sister and says, "Steph are you the commissioner and I am letting you that I am doing this match under protest."

"I understand Kaya, last week, I call Mick and spoke with him over the phone and I told him that he abuse his power when RAW was in Charlotte forcing you to defend title again after you beat Sasha by count out. So tonight I am officially letting Sasha knows if she loss Sunday she cannot ask for another rematch because you will be move on to a new challenger after Roadblock."

The fans cheer.

"Good. Sasha you have a little advantage over me in this Iron man match seeing that you competing one. However, I am McMahon and a fighting champion. And come Sunday I will beat you in this Iron man match," she said drops the mic as her music hits and then she and Stephanie exit the ring.

Kayla and Stephanie head backstage and once they were backstage two more matches goes by and the air went off the air with Roman Reigns stand over Kevin Owens with United States and Universal titles. The McMahons left the arena together and then travel to Washington, for Smackdown Live before flying home for a few days before hitting the road again.


	15. SmackDown Dec 13, 2016

Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince in Washington DC and they went about their daily routine of being on the road the script was being looking over before SmackDown Live. Hours later, Mike and Kayla walks out the hotel suite were and joins them in the hallway where Stephanie, John and then Vince joins them and they walk down the hallway to the elevator. When they arrives at the elevator Kayla push the button and they waits for the elevator and then a few minute later the elevator arrives and the doors slide opens and they step onto the elevator. John presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide close and then went down.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exits the elevator, heads for the hotel restaurant, and then enters the restaurant and they were seats by the waitress and then she took their orders. Twenty-five minute later they, foods arrive and the waitress place their food in front of them and then told them to enjoy the meal. She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace and they thank her and then began to eat their foods.

They finished their lunch and then John pays the bill and their each left the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walk out of the restaurant, over to the front desk where they began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Verizon Center. When the limo pulls up to the Verizon Center, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop.

The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Verizon Center.

Hours of later, Kayla, Vince, John and Stephanie were at the production at the table getting ready for SmackDown Live. WWE SmackDown Live opens with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan backstage with James Ellsworth. He's very sick and can't compete against WWE Champion AJ Styles tonight. The send him home, and have to find a new contender now. Ellsworth leaves and they load up on hand sanitizer. Kayla presses a button and the Smackdown opening video happens for the fans at home.

Then a live shot of inside the arena as Mauro Ranallo welcome everyone who is watching USA Network. He is joins by JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga. Kayla shows the ring and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz is in the ring for another episode of Miz TV. He talks about tomorrow Tribute to the Troops and then he introduces AJ Styles. Out comes the WWE Champion AJ Styles. Miz brings up Ellsworth not being able to wrestle tonight. AJ says it looks like he come down with a case of chinfluenza. They did Ellsworth a favor by giving him the night off but eventually AJ is going to destroy Ellsworth in the ring. AJ goes on about what he's done and ask Miz who else is on his level.

Miz thinks for a moment and says, "well there are plenty of Superstars who can be on that level. But there's only one other Superstar that has restored prestige to his title." Styles look at him.

Miz says, "He has taken the Intercontinental Title and made it legendary. No offense AJ, but you hasn't beat Ellsworth and he's been battling Dean Ambrose for months."

AJ says well he had help from Ambrose.

Miz says, "He just beats Ambrose last week."

AJ ask what's the point.

Miz says, "He's not on AJ's level- he's above it." AJ doesn't like that and they stand up and face off. Miz is not going to back down from AJ Styles.

Miz goes on and says, "maybe it's time he made the WWE Title legendary." They get ready to fight but the music hits and out comes Dean Ambrose. Before anything can happen or Ambrose can speak, Ziggler's music hits and out he comes. Ziggler call them paper champions and says they can't win without cheating. Miz comes in from the apron.

Miz looks at him and says, "this is coming for you, you always had help from your associates." Ziggler kicks him. Miz ends up dropping him with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Ambrose hits Miz with Dirty Deeds. AJ backs off as Ambrose stares at him from the ring. Ambrose then nails Dirty Deeds on Ziggler. A graphic similar to the Wyatt family's flashes and Harper appear with a massive clothesline on Ambrose. Harper points to AJ. The graphic flashes again and that's it for the opening segment.

Kayla press a button to show what is still to come, a #1-contender tag team battle royal. Also Carmella vs. Natalya. Smackdown Live goes to commercial we go. Back from the break, and AJ goes to see Commissioner and General Manager and demands protection from Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan. Daniel mocks him and they announce a fatal four-way Elimination match with Luke Harper vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Dean Ambrose vs. The Miz. if anyone interferes, that will cause elimination. The winner will face AJ on December 27. AJ isn't happy and storms off.

Kayla send the fans back to the ring and out comes Nikki Bella is out for commentary. Natalya's music hits and out she comes and makes her way to the ring next. Natalya takes the mic and address Nikki. She goes to clear the air between them, but the music interrupts and out comes Carmella. She hits the ring and the bell ring and here we go. There was action between them until Natalya is distracts with Nikki, and Carmella takes advantage and rolls Natalya up for the win. Kayla press button again, still to come, the six teams #1 contender battle royal. Smackdown Live goes back to commercial we go.

Back from the break, and Kayla show a video on her brother in law will be return on December 27. After she send the fans backstage to Gabriel "Flutty" Iglesias with Apollo Crews. He's excited and mentions being on Tribute to The Troops tomorrow night. Miz walks up and asks for "quit on the set" so that he can prepare for tonight's match. He diss Flutty and he cracks a joke back at him. Kayla shook her head and then sends the fans back to the ring for #1 contender six teams battle royal.

There was action in the battle royal and then eliminated began but in the end Ryder eliminated Konnor to get the win. The Hype Bros are the new #1 contender. Kayla show Alexa Bliss is backstage walking as Smackdown Live goes back to commercial. During the break Alexa stare a Kayla who was not pay attention to her she was busy talks with someone, back from the break and we gets a vignette for Baron Corbin and then we go to the ring and out comes Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Her opponent Deonna Parrazzo is waits in the ring.

Greg Hamilton goes to introduces her but Bliss grab the mic and dismisses him. Bliss calls Deonna Jane Ellsworth and says she doesn't do charity cases like Becky Lynch or Kayla McMahon. She looks at the monitor and then down at the script. Bliss ends up beating Deonna down and then throws her out the ring. The music interrupts and out comes Becky. She hits the ring and wants her rematch now.

Bliss says it will be on her own terms. She leaves th ring but Shane McMahon's music this, out he goes, he touches the fans hands, and he tells Bliss that is not how things work.

He says, "you mention my sister who is the RAW Women's Champion" the fans pop. Shane smile at them. He says, "you are not on Kayla's level at all. She is will outwrestle you. and as for Becky' rematch it will be happen right now. Timekeeper rings that bell. SmackDown Live goes back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and we get the bell. Alexa try to stall and hide behind the referee too, but Becky get her hands on her and go to work. Bliss then retreat to the floor and the fans boos her. Bliss sells a knee injury and the fans boo her again. The referee counts her out. Bliss retains and Becky is not happy. Kayla shows the announcers who hype the WWE Network. Then Kayla shows the graphic coming up next Fatal four-way elimination match to name a new #1 contender.

Back from the break, and Dean Ambrose is out first for the main event. Dolph Ziggler is out next. The Miz's music hits and then Kayla gave him a kiss, wishes him good luck and he went out and then heads to the ring. Luke Harper is out next Smackdown Live goes back to the commercial we go. Back from the break and WWE Champion AJ Styles is out for commentary. The bell rings and Harper unloads on Ambrose and Ziggler as Miz looks on.

Harper nails a big dive to Ambrose on the floor. Harper comes back in and ends up taking Miz out. Ti comes down to Ziggler and Miz going at it now. Miz mocks Daniel Bryan and does the "yes!" kicks on Ziggler. Ziggler ducks the running kick. Miz with two dropkicks in the corner. He goes for third one but Ambrose runs in and hits a bulldog. Ambrose runs the ropes and nails a big dive on Harper. It's blocked Ambrose comes right back but Harper floors him. Harper comes in and grabs Ziggler but gets roll up. Harper with a backbreaker on Ziggler. Harper keeps control of Ziggler and geos back out to sends Ziggler into the barrier. Harper stares down Miz and come back in to continue the offense on Ziggler.

Ambrose come in and breaks the hold. Ziggler superkick Harper into a Dirty Deeds. Harper with a big clothesline. Miz runs in and covers Ziggler for a two count. And then he covers Harper for a two counts. Miz get frustrated and question the referee who tells him it was close. Ambrose rolls Miz up with a small package. Miz is eliminating. He is hot and argues with referee again. He leaves the ring as Smackdown Live goes to commercial we go. He come through the curtains, seat beside Kayla, and then watched the rest of the match.

He watches on and saw Luke Harper gets eliminating next and then it was down to Ambrose and Ziggler get the win. He continues to watch and when Ziggler and Ambrose collide after a double clotheslines and Miz comes back to the ringside and taunts Ziggler. He rolls to the floor and wants to fight Miz. Ambrose nails a dive from the ring sending Miz into the barrier. Ziggler superkick Miz.

Ambrose takes advantage and drops Ziggler. Ambrose brings Ziggler back into the ring. Miz stops Ambrose from entering by grabbing his leg. Ambrose grab him and then sends him into the barrier and then foes back in the ring and is meet with a superkick and Ziggler gets the win. SmackDown live goes off the air.

The McMahons left the arena together and then travel home for a few days before hitting the road again.


	16. Tribute to the Troops

Wednesday was typical day for Kayla, and she had breakfast with her family before heading to the headquarters in Stamford and doing her job as Executive Vice President of the WWE and Creative Writing. She also continues training for her first ever Thirty minute Iron Man match that happens on Sunday at Roadblock end of the line. Kayla meets with Creative Writing staffers and they went over Roadblock and their matches that were on the card for the PPV. After her meeting with Creative Writing Staffers, she then meets with Vince and they went over her thirty minutes Iron man Match with Sasha Banks.

"You know that she is not going to happen with how this match has been scripted," Kayla said to him.

Vince looks up at her and says, "Too bad for her, I am the boss and I make the final decisions on how the match end. And lately some wrestlers are change ending that I didn't authorize."

"I know, especially what had happens at SummerSlam with me, and John."

"Yes, Styles was not possible to win but he kicks out of the Super AA, and he was not supposing too and then what had happens to you at the hands of Charlotte Flair and Dana Brooke."

"Not only that but Bryan is constantly harassing my husband on what he did, but Mike is only followed script."

I know honey, but I am proud of Mike for how he handles himself, with Bryan."

Kayla smiles at him and says, "Thanks dad, I know that Mike will appreciate your compliment of how he is handling this. He has been a true professional."

"Yes he has, honey. It funny though on how Bryan, and Ziggler forgotten what they has done like having help from their associates and doing heelish things in their matches. But when Mike does it, he is a cheater and he can't win without your help and you have only helped him two or three times."

"Yes, so true dad. They want to forget how they cheat but when my husband does it is wrong and he should be punished."

"Yes."

Hours later, Kayla left the headquarters in Stamford, and heads back home to her family, and when she walks through the door she was greets by her husband.

'Hi there baby," he said kissing her on the lips.

'Hi, honey," she said taking off her coat. He took her coat and then hangs up it in the hall closet.

"And how was work today?" he asked closing the door.

"It was good; the final script for Roadblock is all done."

"Good, are you winning at Roadblock?" he asked as they walking toward the livingroom

"Yes, I am," she replied entering the room to see their daughters playing.

Vicky and Kathy saw her then squeal and Vicky running to her, and she caught her pick her up and kissing her.

"Hi pebble," she said kissing her.

"Hi, mommy," she said, as Mike helps Kathy stand up and then help her walks over to mommy.

"Mama," she said Kayla smile at her.

"Hi, pebble #2," she said, as Mike lift her up and then Kayla kissed her too.

They had dinner, then later on in the evening after both Vicky and Kathy were took bathes, they pjs were on, and then they settle in to watch these 14 annual Tributes to the Troops.

"Daddy you wrestle?" Vicky asked looking up at him.

"Yes baby, I wrestle," he replied and she smile.

"Mommy too?" she asked

"No pebble I didn't wrestle but I accompany daddy to the ring for his match," she replied

'Yay," she said Kathy and claps her little hand together.

Stephanie McMahon Cena and Shane McMahon open up the show.

"Aunty and uncle" Vicky said

"Yes there are my sister and brother," Kayla said

They says, "they are putting tier difference aside tonight, for this show.

The opening a video package highlighting pervious Tribute from across the country. Then a shot of inside the Verizon Center in Washington DC. Lilian Garcia returns to sing the National Anthem and she did a beautiful job of singing the National Anthem, and it leads to a huge "USA" chants to officially kick off the event. Roman Reigns' music hits and out he comes out and his way to the ring, as Michael Cole welcome everyone and he is joins by Byron Saxton and JBL.

Reigns says he's proud to be the United States Champ, but the real heroes you are the Troops in the crowd. He begins to thanks those in attendance, but then Kevin Owens interrupts.

"No, I don't like him," she said. Kayla and Mike laughs.

Kevin talks about himself and Reigns interrupts him and tell him it is not about him it is about the Troops. Owens brings to whine that WWE United States title is not on the line at Roadblock. He talks about if it was on the line and he win he would take it back to Canada and then put a Maple leaf on it. Reigns Challenge him to fight right on. Rusev's music hits and out he comes with Lana.

Rusev rips the USA and talks about the greatness of Bulgaria, but the fan boo him and then "USA" at them. Rusev say he will crush Reigns as if he did little Enzo. He and Owens heads to the ring and attempt attacks Reigns but Big Cass race out to the ring and he scare off Rusev and Owens before they could even attacks Reigns. Mick Foley comes out to the stage behind Rusev and Kevin Owens and announced that in the main event it will be Roman Reigns and Big Cass vs. Kevin Owens and Rusev. Owens and Rusev didn't like that but it was going too happened later.

Michael Cole, JBL and Byron Saxton announced some the matches on Tribute to the Troops 2 six-man tag team matches, along with a fatal four-way tag team match to determine the new #1 contender for New Day. That match is next. Tribute to the Troops goes to commercial. Back from the break and the bell sound and here we go. They watched the fatal four-way match about in the end Sheamus and Cesaro survive the other three teams to earned the sot at New Day. Miz's music hits and Vicky get excited hearing her daddy music.

Miz and Kayla walked out together and the troops were on their feet cheers they stop raises their titles and then pyro goes off behind them as JBL announces Miz has issued an open challenge to anyone on the Smackdown live roster. Video package showing the Superstars activists on their visits to the Troops from general hangouts, to Helicopter rides and wheelchair basketball. Point of views from both the Troops and the officers who seems very appreciates of each other. Miz and Kayla are in the ring.

Miz says. "Kayla and I want to say thank you. I am honored to play a Marine in the Franchise."

Kaya says, "And we want you to have Awesome Merry Christmas."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

Miz smile and then issue an open challenge. Gabriel "Flutty" Iglesias answers the challenge and crack a few jokes at the Miz's expense. Flutty then brings out Apollo Crews to formally accept the challenge. Flutty will acts as Manager for Crews.

Flutty and Crews heads to the ring as Kayla gave him a kisses, and then exit the ring with her title and Intercontinental title. Crews climb into the ring with Miz. Vicky was smiling watched her daddy on TV. Kathy was fall asleep. The bell sound and we here go. Miz was the early advantage Crews come back but Miz regain control and then he does the Daniel Bryan running dropkick in the corner, but Crews stay alive. Miz goes for the corner clothesline but Crews counters Miz's corner clothesline and send Him over his shoulder with a throw.

Flutty takes selfies with Kayla and Miz including one with Miz incapacitated, which lets Crews rolls Miz up for the quick win. After the match Crews and Flutty celebrates Miz take to the mic and says, "It wasn't a championship match."

Crews and Flutty finish off the selfies session, and then Tribute to the Troops goes to commercial again. Back from the break and Vicky; see the selfies from the match with her daddy and mommy. They continues to watched the Tribute to the Troops, matches and segment goes by, include a video of Stephanie and John Cena at ceremony of the wreath of the Unknown Solider.

"Aunty Stephanie and uncle JoJo," Vicky said.

"Yes princess, Aunty Stephanie and Uncle John pay a visit to the Tomb of the Unknown Solider."

They continues to watch Tribute to the Troops and saw, a couple of matches include the main event where Roman Reigns and Big Cass beats Kevin Owens and Rusev.


	17. Vicky & Kathy play in the snow

Saturday morning Kayla wake up to a white blanket of snow, and she smile and then quietly got out bed and then donned her robe and walk toward the bedroom door and then open it and then walk out. She walk down the hallway to Vicky's bedroom first when she arrives at the bedroom and went inside and saw her first born sound asleep on her tummy with her butt in the air. Kayla smile and then walk over to the toddler's bed and then sat down on the bed, and began to wake Vicky's up she gently rub her little back and then Vicky opened her blue eyes and saw her mommy sitting beside her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said kissing her.

"Morning mommy," she said, rolling onto her back.

"I have a surprise for you," she said with smile.

"Yea mommy", she said

"Yes pebble," she said standing up, then help Vicky out the bed, and then took her hand, they walked out the bedroom toward the staircase, and then they walk down the stairs.

When they reaches to the bottom of the stairs they walk toward the livingroom went inside and then over the window where Kayla reach won ad lifts Vicky up and they looks outside.

"Snow mommy," she said all exciting.

"Yes baby, it starts snowing while we were sleeping," she said.

"Play in it mommy?" she asked

"Yes after we had some breakfast, Daddy and I will dress you and Kathy and then go outside and play in the snow before it melting away," she said.

"Yay," she said

"And then mommy and daddy, will travel to Pittsburgh, for Roadblock tomorrow night," she said.

"Mommy Christmas soon?" she asked

"Yes, pebble next Saturday is Christmas Eve," she replied walking out the livingroom just in time to see Mike come down the stairs with Kathy in his arms.

"Good morning honey," she said

"Good morning princess and baby," he said reaches the bottom of the stairs and then walk toward Kayla. He leans in and kisses Kayla on the lips and then he kisses Vicky on the head.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Hi, pebble #2," Kayla said, leans in and kissing Kathy on the cheek. Kathy smile at her.

"Mama," Kathy said Kayla smile at her.

"Daddy it snow," she said

"Yea princess, well we will go outside in a little bit," he said.

Kayla puts her down Mike took her hand and they went back into the livingroom while Kayla walks toward the kitchen and then went inside, and began cooks breakfast for them. Once breakfast was ready Kayla called out that it was ready and they walked out of the livingroom and toward the kitchen enters and over to the table, and Ashley lifts Vicky up and place her in the highchair while Mike put Kathy in her highchair. Both Kayla and Mike place the foods in front of the girls and then sat down at table, and they began eating tier breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Kayla cleans the up the kitchen with Ashley helps. After the dishwashing were loads and then starts they walked out of the kitchen, toward the playroom enter, and saw Vicky plays and Mike playing Kathy.

Little later on, Mike and Kayla dress both Vicky and Kathy in their snowsuit and little boots and then puts their coats with hats and little mittens. They puts on their jackets, Kayla grabs her camera and Mike unlocks the door and then turns the doorknob opening the door, then Kayla walks outside with Vicky and Mike lifts Kathy up and then walks outside and he close the door behind him. Kayla letting Vicky run around in the snow, and she took pictures of her playing the snow, Mike place Kathy on her feet and show her the snow and she squeal seeing the snow.

Vicky play with Kathy in the snow, and they play for about two house, and then they went backside because it start to rain and Mike and Kayla need to gets ready to travel to Pittsburgh for Roadblock that was tomorrow night. Mike and Kayla pack their bags for a few days and then they had some dinner before leaving. Vince bought Linda over to the house she spends the nights there and helping Ashley with both Vicky and Kathy.

Mike and Kayla kisses both Vicky and Kathy bye, and then they both kisses Linda bye. Vince gave her kiss too, and they three of them walk out of the house and got in the back of the limo. The Chauffeur close the door walked around it, then open the door, and got in behind the wheel pull the door close. He buckled his seatbelt and then drove down the circular driveway and then through open the gates and then sped off toward the private hangar where the jet is gasses up and ready to take them to Pittsburgh.

Hour later, the limo pull up to the private hangar chauffeur unbuckle his seatbelt then open the door, and he press a button to open the trunk and then he step out of the limo close the door. He walk to the back of te limo around it and then he open the back door and out step Vince, first and he is followed by Mike and then Kayla step out last. Vince thanks his chauffeur Jacque and then he, Mike and Kayla walks toward the jet, while their bags were, being unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet. They walk up the steps and then enter the jet and took their seats and Stephanie and John were already on board the jet. They greets them and then buckled their seatbelt, as the door close and then a few minute later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Pittsburgh.


	18. RAW PPV RoadBlock Dec 18, 2016

Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince are in Pittsburgh, they went about their daily routine of being on the road, and going over the script for WWE RAW Roadblock PPV end of the line, was being looking over before the PPV. After looking over the script Kayla, Mike, Stephanie and John then heads down to the hotel gym and being working out. They help Kayla get ready for thirty-minute Iron Man match.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla walks out of the hotel suite were and they were joins in the hallway by Stephanie, John and then Vince joins them and all five of them walked down the hallway to the elevator. When they arrives at the elevator Kayla push the button and they waits for the elevator and then a few minute later the elevator arrives and the doors slide opens and they step onto the elevator. John presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide close and then went down.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exits the elevator, heads for the hotel restaurant, and then enters the restaurant and they were seats by the waitress and then she took their orders. Twenty-five minute later they, foods arrive and the waitress place their food in front of them and then told them to enjoy the meal. She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace and they thank her and then began to eat their foods.

They finished their lunch and then Kayla pays the bill and their each left the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walk out of the restaurant, over to the front desk where they began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the PPA Paints Arena. When the limo finally pulls up to the PPA Paints Arena, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop.

The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WWE RAW Exclusive PPV Roadblock: end of the line.

Hours later, Roadblock: end of the line, kicks off with the preshow with your hosts Renee Young, Booker T, and they are joins by guest co-host wrestling radio and podcast hos Sam Roberts. He makes sure to get in his trademark "what's the happs?" They send it to the social media lounge to the incomparable Tom Philips. Sami Zyan with his guest later on. Back to the panel look at tonight's RAW tag teams title match pitting record breaking The New Day vs. Cesaro and Sheamus. Roberts cites barroom brawling as the turning point for Cesaro and Sheamus. Roberts and Booker both picks Sheamus and Cesaro for the match.

Renee remainder the fans at home hat Big Cass vs. Rusev on later. They then look at the 30-minute Iron Man match with Sasha Banks and Kayla McMahon. Video package highlight Sasha Banks and Kayla McMahon 30 minute Iron man match for the RAW Women's Championship. Bayley joins the panel as the only current iron woman in the WWE. They talks about her iron man match at NXT Takeover Respect. Booker asks Bayley what will take her to get in that spot. She says she's ready for 2017. Bayley picks Sasha to regain the title. Roberts goes with Bayley as well and Booker picks Kayla McMahon to retain the title.

As the preshow continue to goes by Kayla is backstage preparing her 30-minute Iron Man match. Preshow finally end and then a video package is showing to the fans at home, as RAW Exclusive PPV Roadblock kicks off. A live shot inside the PPA Paints Arena as the pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home to the finally PPV of the year RAW Exclusive PPV. We go to the ring and for the first night of the night and it for the RAW Tag Teams titles.

Cesaro and Sheamus come out next and heads to the ring as some other announcers' team are show. The bell sound and we here go. There was action in the match but in the end, Sheamus rolls up Kofi for the win and the RAW Tag team titles. We go backstage for a segment and then after the backstage segment back to the ring for single action Sami Zyan vs. Braun Strowman (ten-minute challenge.) Kayla was in her locker room and watched the match on the flat screen TV. She watched Sami being dominate by Strowman and then fights back and eventually nail the Helluva Kick he manage to last the entire ten minute. She was shocked that Sami survive Strowman and then the next match was Seth Rollins vs. Chris Jericho and she continue to watching the PPV and there was actions the match including Kevin Owens come out and then he cost Jericho the match as Rollins hits the pedigree for the win. Kayla laughs.

The next match was Cruiserweight championship match and Kayla warms up again because after the Cruiserweight match it was her match. She left the locker room during the match, and when she arrive at the gorilla position to see the end of the match include Neville goes out and lay waste to the Cruiserweights and letting them he is back. Video package is show to the fans for the 30 minute Iron Man Match and after the video; Sasha Banks went out first to a pop. Kayla McMahon's music hits and Mike gave her kiss and then wish her good luck. Vince gave her a kiss too and wishes good luck.

She walks out to the entranceway with Stephanie McMahon Cena and they walks down the ramp stoop and then the pyro goes off behind them and then they continue on to the ring. Stephanie climb the step followed by Kayla who walks along the apron to the corner where she took the title off and then climbs up and raise the title up. The fans were cheer. She looks at Sasha and then hops off and then enters the ring walks across the ring into the opposite corner and climbs up and raise the title up and the fans continues to cheer. She hops off and then JoJo does the formal introduction. Sasha receive a pop from the fans. When Kayla was introduction she receive a loud pop. Kayla hand the title to the referee and then he show it to Sasha and then to the fans. Stephanie and Kayla touches fits and then she exit the ring and then head backstage. The bell sound and here we go.

Kayla and Sasha locks up and then go at it, until they counters other's offense and makes break. Kayla takes control and applies an armbar to Sasha, but Sasha reverses it. Kayla uses a drop toehold to regain advantage. Sasha comes back and they trade submissions holds until Kayla regain control and grounded Sasha. She traps Sasha in a pining attempt to no avail. Kayla take Sasha to the corner and then unloads on her and then Sasha transitioning into the Banks Statement but Kayla counters it with ankle locks and Sasha quick get to the rope. Kayla looks at her and shows how close she saw to tapping out.

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!" Sasha doesn't like, and she goes for backslide for a one count. Sasha tells Kayla she is a result of one nightstand and that was not smart Kayla takes obvious exception too and charge at her. Choke hold Sasha, looks a bit tight but is legal Kayla is struggle to reach for the ropes, but she couldn't get there so she uses her power to up and then drop Sasha to the mat breaking the hold. The clock is at 22:00 Sasha roll to the floor and Kayla waits for her and when she get up Kayla slingshot herself outside with plancha.

Kayla get back in the ring as the referee is courting. Sasha gets back in and delivers a kick to Kayla, and then Sasha applies a straight jacket and fans are shows that were in the match and chant "Mrs. Awesome!" Kayla was able to get her foot on the bottom rope to break the hold. Kayla comeback but is quickly stopped by the challenger. She roll outside and listen to the referee but Sasha meets her with a crossbody through the ropes and once again she nearly broke her neck doing that move. She brings her back inside and covers her for a one count. We're knotted at zero. Sasha heads to the top but Kayla cuts off her and armdrag off the top to the excited of the fans. Sasha fight back but it was short-lived comeback as Kayla nail her with dropkick.

Sasha avoids a kick, and then connects with a crossbody off the second ropes for a one count. Kayla comes back with a backbreaker and then an elbow drop. She covers her for a two counts. Kayla with a side headlock to Sasha and keep her ground. We hit the halfway point of the 30-minute match. Sasha fights up, hits a bevy of strikes, goes to the top again, and misses another crossbody. Kayla displays her power now, and connects with several powerful moves and gets a couple of close falls.

Sasha with a vicious kick to Kayla she climbs up to the top again at the 11:00 mark she leaps off, and Kayla catch her with RKO knocking her out, and the fans were out of the seats. Kayla roll her over and then covers her for the three counts and first fall. She leads 1-0. At the 10:00 mark, Kayla goes for several covers to get another fall, but Banks kick out. Fans where yelling that was three. Sasha rolls Kayla up by the ropes and uses them to get the three counts.

Kayla and the fans yell at the referee that she uses the ropes. Kayla gets hot, goes after Sasha, unloads on her, catches her with superkick, covers her for the three counts, and goes up 2-1 now. She knew that she needs to play defense now and not lets Sasha tied it up. Sasha gets up and goes after Kayla and try everything to get a three counts, but is unsuccessful. Sasha locks in the Bank Statement and screams at Kayla to tap out but instead Kayla grabs her ankle, applies the ankle lock, and twists her ankle the wrong way and Sasha let go of the Bank Statement and began to tap out. Kayla is up 3-1 now Sasha need two wins to tied up and another one to get win and the title back.

Around the 5:00 mark now, Kayla goes to work on Sasha's legs for a good two minute and with 3:30 left on the clock Kayla applied an inverted Indian Deathlock in the middle of the ring. Sasha is struggling and she can't reach the ropes and couldn't take the pain and began tapping out again. Kayla let go and then look at the clock and saw 1:00, remaining left. Kayla is 4-1 now, and she knows that there was no way for Sasha to gets five victory.

Sasha get up and is limping around now, Kayla kicks her in the bad knee, and Sasha keep coming, as the clock wind down, 20 second and 15 second and fans were count it down as Sasha try to apply the Banks Statement to Kayla but she was avoid it. Then with 10 second, left Sasha locks the Banks Statement in on Kayla, and it is too late, the fans count 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1, and the bells sound.

Sasha refuse to let go, but referee count her and then she let go JoJo announced here is your winner and still RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. she roll to the floor and the referee joins her and gave her the title and he help her around the ring as Stephanie come out and help the referee with her sister, who was exhausted from this 30 minute iron man match. They help her backstage and then Mike helps Stephanie with Kayla to the locker-room and inside.


	19. WWE RAW Dec 19, 2016

Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince travel from Pittsburgh PA to Columbus, Ohio, and when they arrive in Columbus, and then check into the hotel that they would be staying at and Vince told Kayla to sleep in she deserve it after that hellacious 30 minute Iron man match, and she smile at him, hugs and thanks him too. Later that morning everyone was up except Kayla she was sound sleep as Mike, Stephanie, Vince and John went about their daily routine of being on the road, and going over the script for WWE RAW, before the show. By 10:00 Kayla wake up and sit up, then got out the bed and walk toward the bathroom enters it and close the door behind her and then turns on the shower and strip off her pjs and panties and then step inside the shower and then close the door behind her.

Twenty-five minutes later she turn off the shower and then open the door, grabs a towel and dryer herself off and then wrap the towel around her and then exit the shower and close the door behind her. She walks toward the door place her hand on the doorknob turn it opening the door and step out of the bathroom back into the bedroom. She walk over to her bags and unzip her luggage opened it and then grab some clothes and began to get dress in lounge pant and an Awesome Christmas t-shirt. She sat down on the bed, and put on her sock and then her Nike sneakers and tied them. She stood up walk toward the bedroom door turn the doorknob then step out into the living room area to found Mike reading the morning papers.

"Good morning babe," she said, he lowered the newspaper to see her standing there all dress.

"Good morning baby," he said, stand up, walk over to her, and gently kiss on the lips. "Your breakfast should be in in about five minutes."

"Aw, thank you babe," she said

"You're welcome my love," he said.

Just then, there was knock at the door, and they smiles.

"Right on time," he said walk toward the door and then open the door and the room service push the cart into the room and then Mike sign the book and then he walk out of the room.

Kayla walk over to the cart and then pour the coffee into the mug and then lift the lid to found a health breakfast and she picks up the plate, and mug and walked over to the table and then sat down. She began to eat her breakfast because she was hungry.

"Good baby?" he asked

"Good but homemade breakfast is a whole lot better than hotel food," she replied, before sipping her coffee.

Mike laughs and says, "I agree with you one that," kissing her on the head.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla walks out of the hotel suite and they were joins in the hallway by Stephanie, John and then Vince joins them and all five of them walk down the hallway to the elevator. When they arrives at the elevator Kayla push the button and they waits for the elevator and then a few minute later the elevator arrives and the doors slide opens and they step onto the elevator. John presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide close and then went down.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exits the elevator, heads for the hotel restaurant, and then enters the restaurant and they were seats by the waitress and then she took their orders. Twenty-five minute later they, foods arrive and the waitress place their food in front of them and then told them to enjoy the meal. She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace and they thank her and then began to eat their foods.

They finished their lunch and then Stephanie pays the bill and their each left the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walk out of the restaurant, over to the front desk where they began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Schottenstein Center.

When the limo finally pulls up to the Schottenstein Center, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WWE RAW.

Hours later, Monday night RAW opens with pictures from WWE RAW Roadblock: end of the line PPV, and then a live shot inside the Schottenstein Center as the pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves. We go to the ring, WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho are in the ring, and they begin talking about Roadblock end of the line. They then start knocks Santa Claus and Jericho calls him a stupid idiot. This brings out RAW General Manager Mick Foley, who is not happy about them knocks Santa. Foley tell them that they are going to team up and face the team Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Foley is tired of Jericho getting involved in all Owens title matches. Foley has a small cage lowered from the ceiling. Jericho and Owens are not happy that the cage. Foley tell Jericho and Owens if Jericho refuses to enter the cage. Foley threatens to prevent him from wrestling in a WWE ring again. Jericho entering the cage and Foley locks it and then give the signal the cage rise up. Kayla was watching backstage and she was laughing. Foley has lost the key. He is going to gets the guys in the back to help get it open but in the meantime, Jericho is stuck.

RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and Jericho has been brought down and then release from the cage. He is backstage freaking out about the eights. Owens tries to console him, but Jericho needs oxygen. We to the stage that is decorated for Christmas and out comes Big Cass and Enzo. Then Lana and Rusev come out next for the roadblock rematch. The bell sound and here we go, they go at it, and Big Cass unloads on Rusev. Nevertheless, the referee has no choice but to disqualified Big Cass and awards the match to Rusev.

Still to come the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon will be here later on but coming up Sasha Banks. Raw goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outcome Sasha Banks. She has her knee wrapped up and is using a crutch to walks. Sasha roll into the ring as stills from last night's match. Sasha says tapping out twice last night not only almost broke her leg but it broke her heart. She says she and Kayla have gone to war over the past few weeks and as much as it hurts her to say, the better woman won last night. She calls herself the Boss but she does not feel like the boss anymore.

Sasha calls Kayla to the ring to look her straight in her eyes and congratulate her. Sasha waits and no one appears. Music finally hits but out comes Nia Jax. Nia doesn't care if Kayla is coming out she's here to address Sasha. She says Sasha maybe the boss of those sheep, but she will never be the boss of Nia. Sasha's weak, wounded and most of all... just a little girl. Nia kicks Sasha's, leg out, and she goes down. Nia picks Sasha up yell that she's the boss and launches her into the ropes. Sasha's leg hits hard. Nia picks up the crutch and break it. Nia tosses the crutch and leaves the ring as Sasha looks on and a replay is show.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Foley is with Cesaro and Sheamus RAW new tag teams champions. Foley feel like a proud papa. He goes on and reveals the new RAW Tag Team title-similar to the Smackdown tag teams title with a read background. Sheamus and Cesaro argue when a referee runs in and need Foley for an emergency. The camera cuts to Braun Strowman throwing a fit and attacking a crewmember. Braun says Sami only lasted 10 mins last nigh because he let him. Braun wants Sami tonight. Foley says Sami is 100 miles from here and suggest that Braun take the night off. Braun threaten "or else" and walks off.

We go back to the ring for Cruiserweight action meanwhile Kayla is backstage in her locker-room relax and wait to go out to the ring and cut a promo on who is her next opponent. After Cruiserweight match end, RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and the new Day come out and then they hits the ring and they cut promo about losing the RAW tag team titles. In addition, then they are joined by the RAW new tag team champions, and Gallows and Anderson and the Shining Stars. They all trade words that lead to big brawl braking out and the New day and Cesaro and Sheamus clear the ring.

RAW geos back to commercials. Back from the break and for a huge eight-man tag team match. There was an action in this eight-man tag team match, but in the end Cesaro, Sheamus, Kofi and Big E survive. The opening segment is show again, and then RAW geos back to commercial. Back from the break for a backstage segment, we go back to the ring for another in ring segment. After the in ring segment we go backstage for another segment and then back to commercial RAW go.

Back from the break, and a backstage segment again, we go to the ring after that for single action, which barely got starts, because Braun Strowman come out and hits the ring taking out Sin Cara and Titus try to attack him but Braun took him out and then to the floor where he powerslam him. Sin Cara dive out and Braun nail him. He scoops him up and walks to the stage, as Referees come out and trying to stop Braun. Mick Foley appears and Braun drops Cara at his feet. Braun says he warned Foley. Braun launches Cara off the stage into big displays of Christmas presents. Braun destroys the Christmas setup on the stage. He then leaves coming up next the RAW Women's champion Kayla McMahon as RAW goes back to the commercial.

Back from the break, and Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she comes to the stage and the fans were on their feet. She walk down the ramp and heads to the ring. She walk up the steps to the apron and then along to the corner where she climbs up and raise the title up. She then hops off the ropes, enter the ring, walks across it to the opposite corner, climbs again, and raise the title to cheer. She hops off and went to the other corner and dose the same thing and then hops off and then went to the four corners and climbs up and raises the title up. She hops off and then was hand a mic.

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!" She looks at them and smiles.

She says, "last night I went thirty minutes to retain this" holding up the RAW Women's' title again. She says, "I beat Sasha at her own match." The fans cheer. She goes on and says, "It not bragging until you actually do it, well did it more than once these later two months."

A "Yes!" starts up now. Bayley's music hits interrupt the RAW Champion. Bayley comes out and hits the ring. Kayla stare at her and says, "I don't like being interrupting."

Bayley believes it's time to for the Bayley- Kayla McMahon rivalry to begin now that the Kayla McMahon –Sasha Banks rivalry has ended, and the fans pop. Bayley brings up about having a match right now. Kayla says, "Not tonight, Bayley I am not dress to wrestle and second I am still sore from last night match."

Bayley says I will goes easy on you unless you are

Kayla stare at her and says, "don't go there Bayley it couldn't be the second biggest mistake you made tonight."

The fans oh and ah, as Kayla had a stare down with Bayley, a referee come out to the ring as RAW went to commercials. Back from the break and Foley is in the ring and he is telling Kayla to compete against Bayley. Kayla get annoy with him and toss her title at the referee and then attacks Bayley. Foley exit the ring as the referee signal of the bell.

Graves says, "This is unbelievable Foley once again forcing the Women's champion to compete. Kayla McMahon is not dress to compete. She is dress in lounge pant and t-shirt. No time to prepare for match letting alone get warm up."

Bayley fought back again the Champ, and drops Kayla first. There is more back and forth now. Bayley takes Kayla down with a headlock. She keeps Kayla down for a few minutes. Kayla regains her feet, battle back, and then takes back control. Bayley with elbows now and an arm drag. Bayley nails a crossbody for a two count. Bayley kicks up and keep control as Kayla roll to the floor for a breather. Raw goes back to commercial. Back from the break, and Kayla is back in control and a replay is show on how Kayla regains control with a back elbow on the floor.

Kayla keeps Bayley grounded with a front facelock. Bayley finally get up, makes a comeback, and unloads on Kayla. Bayley with back elbow to the neck and then running clothesline. Bayley take Kayla to the apron for cutter on the middle ropes and nails it. Bayley running shoulder thrust in the corner, as Bayley is showboat and Kayla see her and explode out of the corner with a vicious clothesline.

"Wow what a clothesline," Byron said.

"Bayley shouldn't have been showboat, when you are in there with the Champ," Corey Graves said.

Kayla went on suplexes rampage, then place Bayley near the corner, and then she climbs up and leaps off with Phoenix Splash th fans were out of their seats when Kayla did the Phoenix Splash for the win. Kayla is on her knees when Braun music hits and he come out and hits the ring, Kayla is trap in the corner the referee is yelling at him don't touch her. Mike made the decision to race out to the ring to save his wife. He flies out the back

"It Miz, Kayla's husband," Michael said, as he slide into the ring and low blow Braun.

"Oh low blow to Braun Strowman by Miz" Corey said

He then grabs Kayla's title and nails Braun in the face with it. Braun fall like a big oak tree, Mike grab Kayla and escape the ring before he come too. RAW went to commercial.

He hustle Kayla backstage, and when he come through the curtain with her, Mick Foley was there waiting him and he began to scold Mike.

Mike began yell back at him, you have allow Braun Strowman to run roughshod over RAW tonight, all because he lost to Sami Zyan last night, that is his own fault, no one else, include my wife. Kayla will not be on RAW next week if you continue to allow Braun Strowman to attacks everyone. He walk around Foley with Kayla and they heads to the locker room.

RAW return from commercials they show what had happened before the break with Miz a Smackdown Superstar coming to the aid of his wife Kayla McMahon. It was main event time Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins vs. Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, there was action the match includes Braun Strowman come out again, and casing the Disqualification in the main event, He attacks both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins and end with Strowman stand tall.

The McMahons left the arena in Columbus Ohio and travel to Detroit Michigan for Smackdown Live before Christmas Holiday.


	20. SmackDown Dec 20, 2016

Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince travel from Columbus, Ohio, to Detroit Michigan, and when they arrive in Detroit, and then check into the hotel that they would be staying at and. Later that morning Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, Vince and John were up and they had some breakfast, and then got to work and went over the script for SmackDown Live being looking over before the show. After looking over the script Mike and Kayla were back in their room when she decide to ask him if what he threatening last night will be a reality Monday night when RAW is in Chicago.

"Babe are you really not going to let me be at RAW next Monday the day after Christmas?" she asked, He looks up at her.

"Yes, baby you will not be at RAW on Monday, I do not trust Strowman or Foley, especially seeing how he let him run roughshod over the show. He didn't even have him toss for the arena, last night," he replied.

"Babe," she said

"Kayla this is not up discussion," he said kissing her on the lips.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla walk out of the hotel suite and they were joins in the hallway by Stephanie, John and then Vince joins them and all five of them walk down the hallway to the elevator. When they arrives at the elevator Kayla push the button and they waits for the elevator and then a few minute later the elevator arrives and the doors slide opens and they step onto the elevator. John presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide close and then went down.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exits the elevator, heads for the hotel restaurant, and then enters the restaurant and they were seats by the waitress and then she took their orders. Twenty-five minute later they, foods arrive and the waitress place their food in front of them and then told them to enjoy the meal. She walks away leaving them to eat their food in peace and they thank her and then began to eat their foods.

They finished their lunch and then Stephanie pays the bill and their each left the waitress a generous tip. They stood from the table and then walk out of the restaurant, over to the front desk where they began to check out of the hotel. After checking they then walk toward the entryway the doorman opens the door for them, they nod their heads to him, and he smiles.

They walk out of the hotel and to the waiting, limo and the chauffeur had the back opens, they place their bags into the trunk and then got in the backseat of the limo. The chauffeur closes the door, and then walks around the limo and opens the door and slide in behind the wheel, and then he pull the close door close. He buckled his seatbelt, then aims the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel, and then heads to the Joe Louis Arena.

When the limo finally pulls up to the Joe Louis Arena, turns into the underground garage and then drove in furthers and came to stop. The back door opens and out step Mike first and then Kayla step out next followed by, Stephanie and then John and then Vince. He thanks the chauffeur as Mike they walk away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area and the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker room at they would being used Mike opens the door and then Kayla walks inside first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince and then he, enter last. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WWE RAW.

Hours later, SmackDown Live opens with the normal video, then a live shot inside the Joe Louis Arena as the pyro goes off, and then Mauro Ranallo welcomes everyone who is watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL, David Otunga, and Rom Phillips. We go to the ring as WWE Champion AJ Styles makes his way out. James Ellsworth is out next and he's hyped up. They have words and then stare at each other down. Greg Hamilton does formal introduction. The bell sound and they go at it. Kayla was backstage doing her job and watched the match.

After the match Styles destroys Ellsworth at ringside and then he cut a promo but he is interrupts by Dolph Ziggler. They start have words until Baron Corbin interrupts and he says that he should have a title shot next week, not Ziggler. He cut a promo on Ziggler and how many opportunities that Bryan has given him, and he waste him. Corbin decks Ziggler and then drop him. Ziggler come back but Corbin nail the end of days. Still to come tonight Dean Ambrose vs. Luke Harper and coming up next WWE Intercontinental Championship match the Miz defends against Apollo Crews.

SmackDown Live goes to commercial break. Back from the break and for a backstage segment with Ziggler and General Manager Daniel Bryan. He grants Ziggler request for a match with Corbin later on but if Ziggler losing Corbin will be getting his title shot next week. We go back to the ring and Apollo Crews is in the ring waits on the Champion.

The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he goes, he held up the title and then he makes his way to the ring. He climbs into the ring and then Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction and then Miz hand the title to the referee who show it to Crews and then hands it to the timekeeper. Miz took off his robe, then the sunglass and then hand them to someone. The referee signal for the bell and it sound and here we go.

They locks up and ten go at it. Crews attacks him and goes for an early pin attempts. However, Miz kicks out. Crews ends up hitting a dropkick and he covers him for a two count. Miz rolls to the floor for a breather and regroup. Crews hits a baseball slide. Crews comes to the floor and gesso back to the apron for the moonsault and nail it. He bring it back into the ring and Crews keep control, forcing Miz back to the floor to regroup again. We go back to commercials.

Back from the break, and Crews goes for another pin but Miz kick out. Crews geos for a but Miz counters the moves but Crews roll through a Skull-Crushing Finale attempt and he cover him for a two count. Crews slams Miz and cover him again for another two count. Miz fights back and into the corner and then he mocks Bryan and then hits the corner dropkick third times. Miz covers him for a two count, and then he argue with the referee about his count.

Crews is the corner and Miz runs into an elbow. Crews with rolls up to Miz for a close two count. Miz connects with a boot to the face. Crews catches Miz in midair with a German Suplex for another two count. Crews goes for a suplex but Miz countering and hitting the Skull-Crushing Finale, roll him over, and covers him for the win. Miz retains the Intercontinental title.

After the match, we get the replay as Renee Young comes into the ring for an interview. She asks about his obsession with Dean… Miz looks at her and says, "I don't have an obsession with him, after all, you are the one sleeping with him…" Renee slap Miz and storms out of the ring. Miz smirks. SmackDown Live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Natalya's music hits and out she comes and head to the ring. She enters the ring and takes to the mic, and she calls Nikki Bella to the ring, so they can squash what's going on. Nikki comes out, but Carmella's music immediately hits. She comes out and says she's just here to see how Natalya weasels her way tout of this one. They have words Carmella mentions Dolph Ziggler and wonders if silicone has leaked into Nikki's brain. Natalya tells Carmella to shut up. They have words now. Natalya chase her up the ramp Carmella runs backstage but she is back up Kayla was behind the curtain stopping her. Natalya grab her and beats her down and then tossing her Christmas display. Natalya picks up the mic and speaks from the stage, and she admits 'she did it… you bitch!"

Natalya has always despised Nikki Bella. She's wrestling royally as Kayla and Stephanie are, Nikki is not. Natalya runs her and Brie Bella down for everything include on how they went after Kayla and Miz's daughter when she months old. Natalya says, Nikki is a nothing about a wannabe trying to be wrestler like her, Kayla and Stephanie McMahon. You've turn down Ziggler so many times on his marriage proposal all because he is not John Cena Stephanie's husband. You are a attention seeker Nikki. SmackDown Live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and for another backstage segment after the segment we go back to the ring and Luke Harper vs. Dean Ambrose. They go at it and until Ambrose rolls up Harper for the win, but after the match Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton attacks him. Orton nail him with an RKO. The lights goes out and when they came back on Ambrose is still lay out and trying to get up, Miz race out and to th ring and slide in and then he lift Ambrose up and nail him with Skull-Crushing Finale. Payback for Renee Young slap him.

Few more matches goes by and then Smackdown Live goes off the air with Styles throw a fit in the ring after Bryan announced that he will be defending the WWE Championship in a triple threat match next week on Smackdown Live.

The McMahons gather up their things and then left the arena in in Detroit Michigan travels home for the Christmas Holiday.


	21. A typcial day for Kayla

Wednesday was a typical day for Kayla first having breakfast with Mike, Vicky and Kathy before heading to the office to do her job as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing? Once she finishes breakfast, and kissing her husband, and two daughters' bye, she had left the house and then drove to Headquarters in Stamford. When she arrives there, she parked her car in her usual spot and then step out of the car and locked it set the alarm and then head to the entry and then enters the bulling and took the elevator up to her office.

Meanwhile, back in Greenwich, Mike was busy caring for Vicky and Kathy and waiting on the arrival of his parents' for Christmas and the New Year.

"Grandma and grandpa coming soon, daddy" Vicky asked

"Yes princess they should be here soon," he replied, wiping Kathy face.

"Yay, Kathy and I miss them" she said, Mike smiles.

"well, I know that they misses us too, princess," Mike said, unbuckling Kathy from her high chair and then picks her up and they walk out the kitchen and heads to the playroom went inside and began to play.

Kayla was busy working before Christmas and New Year holiday. She was in with Vince and Stephanie when they inform her.

"Kayla you are not going to Chicago with us," Vince said to her.

"Because of what happens, with Strowman?" she asked

"Yes, Kayla I am giving you the night off," Stephanie replied

Kayla was not happy but why protests when she can spend time with Vicky, and Kathy instead of being at RAW.

"Well, he will be dealt with on RAW?" she asked

"Yes, princess, Stephanie is going to deal with him Monday night. He will reprimand for what he attempt to do to you on RAW. And you don't need to come to Chicago for Tuesday either enjoys the time off."

"All right no flying to Chicago after the house show Monday night."

She stood up from the chair and walked out the office and back down the hallway to her office and when she arrives back at her office went enter and saw the Creative Writing staffers there waiting for her. She closes the door behind her, walks over to the table, and sat down in the chair and they began working on the scripts for RAW and Smackdown Live that were both going to be in Chicago. She help write out RAW for Monday, and she wasn't written into the script she was giving the night off by Stephanie especially after what happens last week with Braun Strowman stalking her after her match with Bayley.

After that, they did RAW and they had begun work on Smackdown Live from Chicago too, she had a backstage segment with Mike character's and Renee in the script. She needs to confront Renee too but that was not in the script just yet at least. After doing that, the Creative Writing staffer stood up then walks out the office leaving Kayla alone.

Back in Greenwich, the doorbell rang at the Mizanin house and Mike walk out the livingroom and over to the front door where he unlocks the door and then place his hand on the doorknob turns it opening the door and see his parents had arrives for Christmas and New Year.

"Hi, son," George and Abbey said together.

"Hi, mom and dad, come on in," he said, opening the door wide for them to enter and they did.

Chauffeur bought their bags inside, George and Abbey thanks him and he nod his head and then walks out the house, and Mike closes the door behind him and he relocks it. They took off their coats and Mike open the closet door and then hang their coats up in the closet. He closes the door and they walk into the livingroom.

"The house looks lovely honey," Abbey said looking around.

"Thanks Mom, Kayla did a fabulous job," he said.

"Yes, she did, the Christmas tree looks lovely too," she said walking over to it.

"And where are our two beautiful granddaughters Vicky and Kathy," George asked

"They are currently napping which gave me time to finishes wrapping my wife Christmas gifts," he said sitting down the sofa.

"You bought Kayla all these presents huh?" George said smiling.

"Yes, dad, I spoil my wife every chance that I get," he said with a smile.

Back at the headquarter Kayla was still in her office and looking over the script for the house show in MSG and then she adds herself to the script and she was going to accompanied her husband to the ring for his match against Dolph Ziggler inside steel cage. She then adds decide to accompany her brother in law John for his match against Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles.

After adding herself to the script she stood up and walked around the desk and then out the office and back down the hallway to Vince's office, looks inside, and did not see, him and she walk inside and left the scripts on his desk with a note. She walks out the office, back down the hallway to her office, enters inside, and finishes her works.


	22. Christmas Eve and Day

December 24, 2016, had finally arrives and Vicky was happy and excited because it was Christmas Eve and began dancing around and sing that Santa is coming soon Kathy claps her hands together and watching her big sister dancing around the livingroom.

"Victoria, stop dancing around you are going to get sick," Kayla said firmly.

"Mommy Santa is coming soon," Vicky said smiling.

"Yes, I know pebble, but you are going to get sick if you do not stop spinning around," she said.

They began getting ready to go over to Grandma and Grandpa's house for Christmas Eve. Abbey and Kayla gave both girls bathes and then dress them in matching dresses. After both Vicky and Kathy were dresses and ready to go, Abbey and Kayla need to get ready themselves, and they did that. Mike and Grandpa George watch Vicky and Kathy.

"Daddy opens gifts too?" Vicky asked looking up at him.

"Um I don't know princess maybe one present," he said looking at her.

"Yay," she said clapping her hands together.

Twenty minutes later, Abbey coming walk back into the livingroom all dress and ready go to over to Linda and Vince's house for Christmas Eve.

"Grandma looks pretty," Vicky said smiling.

"Aw, thank you baby," she said walking over to her and kissing her.

"Welcome, grandma," she said.

A few minute later, Kayla walks out the master bedroom and toward the staircase and then down them. When she reaches the bottom and walk toward the livingroom went inside.

"Mama," Kathy said from her perch of daddy's lap.

"Hi Kathy," she said.

"We go see nana and papa's house, mommy" she said.

"Yes, pebble, we are all going to Nana and papa's house for Christmas Eve," she said.

Abbey help Vicky off the sofa, as George and Mike stood up with Kathy in his arms. Kayla walks out the livingroom over to the closet, opens the door and grabs Vicky and Kathy's coats and then put Vicky coats, while Abbey grabs Kathy coat and put it on her. George grab Abbey's coat and help her put it on. He gran his coat and put it on. Abbey took Kathy from Mike allow him to get his coat and put it on. He grabs the car key and then unlocked the door, and then turns the doorknob opening the door, then walks out the house and toward the cars to warms them. Kayla grabs her coat out of the closet and then put it on, as George closes the door. She grabs her purse of the table as did Abbey and then they walk out the house, and Kayla closes the door behind them and locks it.

They walks toward the cars, Abbey lean inside and place Kathy in her carseat, and then buckled her in. Kayla picks Vicky up, leans inside the car, places her into her carseat, and then buckled her in too. They close the door and Abbey walks over to the car and got in the passenger seat, and then buckles her seatbelt. Kayla got in the passenger seat of the car and pull the door close, Mike was in the driver seat. Mike drove down the circular driveway, George followed him, the gates open, and then they drove out and sped off toward Linda and Vince's house. A few minutes later, Mike pull into the driveway and then the gates open and drove through and then up the circular driveway to the house and came to stop in front of the house.

Mike turn the key shutting off the engine, and then pull key out. He and Kayla unbuckle their seatbelt opened the doors and step out the car and close the door. They open the backdoor and lean inside, unbuckle Vicky and Kathy, and then took them out the car seats and out of the car. They place them on their feet and then close the door. George and Abbey join them by the car. They walks toward the house and when they reach the front door Kayla push the doorbell and then a few minutes later, they heard the door being unlocked and opens to revealing Stephanie and she smiles.

"Hi there Merry Christmas, and come on in," she said opening the door wide for them.

"Hi, Stephanie Merry Christmas" they said.

"Hi Aunty Stephanie," Vicky said.

"Hi, my munchkin, Merry Christmas," she said closes the door behind them and relocks it. She leans down and kisses her goddaughter.

They took off the coats and then hang up them in the hallway closet by the door. They walk toward the livingroom went inside where everyone is. Vicky went over says hi to her uncles, and auntie Marissa and then grandpa Vince before going to be play with others. They came over and then say hi to Auntie Kayla and Uncle Mike and then they went back to playing. They grow up chatting while dinner was being cook in the kitchen and the aroma full the house and stomach growl at the anticipated of eating a wonderful meal. Around 6:00 clock diner was finally ready and everyone walks out the livingroom and toward the dining room went inside and then sat down at the table, they say a pray blessing the food and then they begun eating the dinner.

After dinner, the kids left the table and head back to the livingroom went inside and began to watch Christmas movies, while the dining room was being clean up. Once dining room was clean up Stephanie, Kayla, Abbey, Marissa and Linda walk out the dining room and toward the livingroom went inside and around the sofa and sat down and enjoy the rest of the evening before Cena's and Mizanin went home. Kayla notice that both Vicky and Kathy were rubbing their eyes and that was her cue to changes them into their Christmas pjs. Kayla picks up Kathy while Mike picks up Vicky and they walk out the livingroom toward the staircase and then climbs up.

When they reach the top of the stairs, they walk into one the bedroom and began to change Vicky and Kathy out of their dress and then into the Christmas pjs. After change them into their Christmas pjs, and picks them up walk out the bedroom toward the staircase and then down and when they reach the bottom they walk toward the livingroom went inside.

"Mom and dad we are going to get going, because Vicky and Kathy are fall asleep," Kayla said walking over to her parents.

"Okay honey," she said standing up and kiss Kayla bye.

George and Abbey help Kayla and Mike with Vicky and Kathy who were falling asleep. Vince kiss Kayla bye too and then kiss both Vicky and Kathy. The kids hug and kiss their aunt and uncle bye until tomorrow. Vince help them out the car with presents, and place them in the trunk while Mike and Kayla place Vicky and Kathy into their car seats and then buckle them in. They close the doors and then opened the doors and got in the front seats and pulls th doors close and the buckled their seatbelt Mike slide the key into the ignition turns it started the car.

He let it warms up and the drove down the circular driveway. The gates opens and they drove out and then sped off toward home and a few minutes later, Mike pulls into the driveway and the gates up and he drove through and then up the circular driveway to the house where he came to stop. Both Vicky and Kathy were sound asleep in their car seats.

Mike and Kayla unbuckled their seatbelt and then open the doors and step out the car. They open the back doors and leans inside and careful unbuckled them, and then took them out, and walk toward the house where Abbey unlocks the door opens. Mike and Kayla walks inside over to the staircase and then began to climbs them, while Abbey and George took the presents out of th trunk and them brought them inside the house and close the door relocks it.

George and Abbey brought presents into the livingroom and place them under the Christmas tree, and then walk out the livingroom to see Mike and Kayla came down the stairs carrying the girls' coats. Mike hang the coats hang up in the closet and then they too head upstairs to bed they were tired too and then went their bedroom, change out their clothes and into the pjs, and then went to bed.

A couple of hours later it was Christmas morning, Vicky was up and got out of bed walk out the bedroom down the hallway to her parents' bedroom push the door opens went inside over to the bed.

"Daddy," she said, Mike opens his eyes to see her there beside the bed.

"Good morning, princess," he said, rolling onto his back.

"Morning daddy," she said, as Kayla opened her eyes

They sat up and hot out of bed and Mike lift her up; they walk out the bedroom together. Abbey came out the nursery holding Kathy.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning mom," Mike and Kayla said, together.

"Morning grandma" Vicky said.

They walk down the staircase and when they reach the bottom of the stairs they went toward the livingroom inside and Vicky saw all the Christmas presents that Santa Claus had left for her and her baby sister Kathy.

Mike put Vicky down, she ran toward the present and began to rip into them, Abbey, Mike, and Kayla laughs at her. They walk over and Mike grabs a gift and hand out Kayla who took Kathy from grandma and sat down on the sofa and she Kathy began rip of the wrapping paper and saw a doll. As Vicky, Abbey, Kathy, Mike and Kayla opens gifts, George came down stairs, joins them in the livingroom, and opens gifts too. Mike grabs a special box and hand it to his parents.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad," he said

Abbey lifts the lid, saw a pairs of key, and then under it was a picture of a house. Both George and Abbey look up at their son.

"A house son," they said together.

"Yes, a house here in Greenwich, I want you to move here so that you can be closer to us, all the time," he said, they stood up and hugs him.

"Aw thank you son," they said.

"You're welcome," he said.


	23. Monday Dec 26, 2016

Monday was not a typical day for Kayla she is used to being on the road on Monday, but after last week Stephanie, Vince and Mike didn't want her at RAW. Khloe, Sophia and JJ came over to play with Vicky and Kathy along with Kayla and spend the night too. They had some lunch and after lunch Kayla, John and Mike left the house and hops into the SUV and then it down the circular driveway and then the gates open and drove out and then sped off toward Manhattan.

50 minute later, the SUV pulls up to MSG and there were fans outside of the arena waiting to get inside for the house show. The SUV turns into the garage area and then drove inside and then up to the garage area and then came to stop. The back door and out step Mike, followed by Kayla and then John followed her last. Both Mike and John grab their bags from the trunk and they walks away from the SUV and heads for the locker room area.

When they arrives at the locker room area, Mike opens the door allow Kayla to walks in first and John followed her in next and then Mike walks in last and the door closes behind him. They began to preparing and getting ready for the annual Holiday house show in MSG, Kayla puts the TV and turn it to USA Network to watch RAW. After both Mike and John their gears on, they went over the schedule and see where their matches were on the card. Mike's match was two matches before the main event.

House show start with a tag team turmoil match for Smackdown Tag Team Champions. As the match was going, out in the ring, RAW began on the USA Network, John, Kayla and Mike watched and RAW opens with last week destruction from Braun Strowman include him going after the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, but her husband Miz came to her aid. RAW opening video happens next and then a live shot inside the All-State Arena in Chicago. Michael Cole welcomes fans who are watching at home, on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton on commentary.

We go the ring and then the music of RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena began to plays and out she comes to a mixed reaction. She head to the ring, enters it, and takes to the mic. Fans chant "CM Punk"

Stephanie says, "If they can keep that up for 2 minutes and 15 second longer, they'll last one second longer than Punk. Stephanie goes on about what had happens last week in her absence and then the music interrupts and out comes Seth Rollins. He hits the ring and takes to the mic. He wants Triple H. Stephanie tells him she is working on getting him the match he wants.

Rollins says he came for fight and wants Braun Strowman tonight. This brings out WWE United States Roman Reigns. Fans boo and some "chant please don't talk" at Reigns. More Punk chants. Reigns too wants Strowman. Rollins tells him to get to the back of the line but they hype about teaming up and taking out Braun like they used to do. Stephanie mentions that Smackdown is in the same building tomorrow and a certain someone being the area. Stephanie proposes a one-night reunion of the Shield and Chicago gets excited.

Stephanie apologizes and says, "That won't be happening but if Rollins wants a fight so bad he will face Braun tonight. She also announces Kevin Owens in action against a mystery opponent. Stephanie says, "We're going to kick RAW with a Tag Team title rematch right now." The music hits and out comes the New Day, to a pop as RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break and the tag team titles rematch was underway. They watched tag team titles match and there was action in the match but in the end Sheamus and Cesaro retains the RAW tag team titles after a few close calls by the new day.

RAW goes back to commercial and then came back from the break and a Royal Rumble promo and that Goldberg will be on RAW next week live from Tampa Bay Florida. They continue to watch RAW and waited for their matches, they saw a backstage segment, which was follow by another backstage segment and then RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and we get a look back at Nia Jax and Sasha Banks from last week. After the video and back to the ring for Nia Jax vs. Scarlett Bordeaux and Scarlett was wearing a Sasha Banks t-shirt.

The match was a quick one with Jax gets the win after nails the Samoan Drop. Bayley is show walking backstage as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Jericho and Owens stop Stephanie, who is backstage and their want to file to a formal complaint against Mick Foley for the Royal Rumble Universal Title match with the shark cage. Stephanie tells them both to grow up, and says, "You Jericho have been interfering in Owens matches since he was hand the Universal title by Triple H. I agree with Foley using the shark cage for you."

This leads her to revealing that Owens opponent tonight is Roman Reigns, you are banned from ringside, and she walks off. Back to the ring, we go and outcome Bayley, hits the ring, and takes the mic and comments on how much she loves Chicago. She mentions that she is the #1 contender for Kayla McMahon RAW title. The music interrupts and out comes Stephanie McMahon Cena and heads to the ring and enters the ring, is hand a mic. She looks at Bayley, and says, "Since when are you the #1 contender for Kayla McMahon title."

Bayley says, "Since last week."

"Last week, you didn't beat Kayla last week she beat you. So, you are not the #1 contender yet."

"Where is Kayla anyway?"

Stephanie looks at her and says, "My sister is back in Connecticut enjoying the night off plays with her two daughters and my kids."

"She must be scare of me."

"Bayley Kayla is not scare of you. But tonight you will be facing Charlotte tonight."

Stephanie exits the ring as Charlotte music hits and out she comes. Kayla watched the Bayley and Charlotte match but in the end, Charlotte got the win with her foot on the ropes. We go backstage and Stephanie walks up on Braun Strowman bullying a crewmember backstage. The guy would not tell him where Sami Zayn is. Stephanie says, "He needs to focus on Rollins, not worry about Sami. Braun says, he's multi-tasking, he wants Sami and Rollins. Stephanie cannot produce Sami but guarantee Braun match next week. Braun wants it to be a last man-standing match. Stephanie makes the match.

She says, "and stay away from the Women's matches and you are being fine $200,000 for going after my sister the RAW Women's Champion." Walks off and Braun watched her walking off.

Kayla, Mike and John all smile. After that, Kayla and Mike stood up, walk out the locker room, and then head to the entranceway for Mike's character match inside a steel cage. Once he cage was set in place around the ring, Miz's music hits and out they, goes and the fans were cheers when they saw Kayla McMahon with him. They enter the ring and Miz cuts promo and ask the Kayla and Miz's fans in attendance if Ziggler is deserving of title match.

Fans chant "No!"

Dolph Ziggler come out and enters the ring, Miz made sure that he could not touch Kayla as she exit the cage and stay at ringside. The door close and the bell sound and here we go. There was action inside the cage include Miz slam Ziggler's face into the cage Kayla looks on. Ziggler crawl for the door but Kayla grab the door and slam it right in his face and Miz cover him for a close two count. Somehow, Ziggler found the strength to nail him with a superkick and got the pin but not the Intercontinental title though.

Kayla help him backstage and then two more matches goes before the main event, and when John Cena's music hits and the MSG was rocking, and then he comes out with Kayla by his side and they heads to the ring and then the bell sound and here we go. All three men went at it Styles use a chair to get the win. He went to attack Cena with title but Kayla save her brother in law with a low blow to Styles and then Cena AA him to send the fans home happy.


	24. SD Live Dec 27, 2016

Tuesday was not a typical day for Kayla she is used to being on the road and working but she is enjoying being at home with Vicky and Kathy. After having breakfast, Khloe, Sophia, JJ, Vicky and Kathy left the kitchen, heads for the playroom, went inside, and began to play while Kayla and Abbey clean up the kitchen.

Two hours later, Kayla gave JJ bath right before lunch that was being prepared by Abbey and George. Kayla took JJ out the tub and wrapped a towel around him and then he dry himself off and then Kayla help him get dress in sweat pant and a sweatshirt and then they walk out the bedroom, toward the staircase and then down them. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Abbey calls out that lunch is ready. Kayla and JJ walk toward the kitchen and then inside JJ went over to the table and climb onto the chair, George came walking in the kitchen carrying Kathy and behind him was Khloe, Sophia who was holding Vicky hand. They sat down and had lunch that Abbey preparing and it was good. Khloe, Sophia and JJ compliment her and she smiles.

"I can't wait for Smackdown tonight, daddy is retuning," Sophia said.

"Yeah me too, and is Uncle Mike going to be on Auntie?" JJ asked

"Yes, Uncle Mike will be on Smackdown tonight," she replied with a smile.

After lunch the kids leaves the table while the adults clean up again. They walk out the kitchen and heads back to playroom, went back inside, and began plays again. Seven hours later, they had some dinner at six clocks and after dinner Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Vicky watch some TV before Smackdown Kayla George and Abbey them in the family room and watch TV. Eight clocks arrive and it was time for Smackdown Live, and Kayla, change the channel to USA Network to watch SmackDown Live.

SmackDown Live open with normal Smackdown opens and then a live shot inside the All-State Arena in Chicago. Mauro Ranallo welcomes fans who are watching at home. He is joins by JBL, David Otunga and Tom Philips on commentary. They go to the ring and the music of John Cena's hits and out he comes to loud mixed reaction. He hits the ring and then his music dies down and Cena tells them to "let it rains" because he missed this.

Cena says, "no matter where you go, nothing compares to the WWE excitement and few places compare to the All-States Arena. Fans chant "CM Punk". Cena tell them they have to be louder and ask if they're chanting "Cena suck!" Cena goes onto hypes tonight title matches. Cena says, "He is a fan of Intercontinental champion The Miz and RAW Women's Champions Kayla McMahon." And he gave them props for the year they are having. He's had wonders if AJ Styles can do it one more time tonight.

This brings Cena to the next question…. Why he's here. We hear one fan chant for the Undertaker… Other pickup on the chants and Cena smirks. Cena says, "This shows him lots of people have been speculating and planning his future…

Cena says, "2016 wasn't exactly a super year for Super Cena. He's heard that he's washed up, damaged goods and a part-timer."

Cena says, "A lot of Superstars are saying he's already got one foot out the door and headed to Hollywood, never to come back. Cena's here to set the record the straight tonight- he's not done, he's not leaving and he's sick of this New Era BS."

Cena says, "it's not the new era, it's my time is now era. Cena is really never gave up now." He will be watching the main event tonight, closely because he's challenging the winner to a match at the Royal Rumble.

Cena says, "he did just do that because is John Cena… recognize. He drops the mic as his music hits, and he makes his exits.

"Yes daddy is challenging for the WWE Title," JJ said.

The matches' flashes on the screen and then the ring are show again and for the four corner's elimination match for Smackdown tag team titles: the Usos vs. American Alpha vs. Heath Slater and Rhyno and the Wyatt family. We go to commercials. Back from the break and society outlined of the Miz's locker room. Dasha Fuentes tries to get a word with Intercontinental Champion, but he's only taking questions from the journalist who slapped him last week-Renee Young. If she wants the scoop, he suggests she get Renee. Khloe, Sophia and JJ look at their auntie and say, "Renee slaps Uncle Mike last week?"

"Yes, sweetie's Renee slaps Uncle Mike," she said.

"And you did nothing?" they asked her.

"For now, yes, but there is an old says, what goes around comes around and Renee will gets what is coming to her when she come face to face with me," she said.

They turns they attention back to TV and watched the four corner elimination match and there was action the match they saw Slater and Rhyno get eliminated first and then they were followed by the Usos eliminated next. They watch and saw new tag team champions crown in the form of American Alpha. A Royal Rumble promo and then a replay from last week where Daniel Bryan made tonight triple threat. After that, Renee is backstage with Dolph Ziggler and she interview about tonight-main event. After that, Dasha Fuentes is backstage with James Ellsworth for interview.

After that, we go back to the ring and Smackdown Women's title match. There was action the match but in the end, Alexa Bliss retains the title. They see what had happened between Renee Young and Miz last week. Renee approaches the locker room, the door open, Miz stood there, and he could see that Renee is scare.

"You can relax Renee Kayla is not here tonight luck for you," he said, and he sends security away.

He declares that 2017 will be his year. Dean appears behind him and Renee smile.

"Oh no, Uncle Mike doesn't see him this is not good," Khloe said.

Ambrose attacks him, fights off some of the Security. Miz get up and attacks him from behind return the favor and a brawl break out, and security and officials had to pulls them apart. Back to the ring and for the main event. Once all three men were in the ring and the bell sound the match is underway. There was action in the match but in the end Styles retains. Cena comes out after the match, hits the ring, and has a stare down with Styles who tries to nails him but Cena lift him up and nail an Attitude Adjustment on him end Smackdown.


	25. WWE RAW Jan 2, 2017

WWE RAW opens with the usual opening and then a live shot inside the Amalie Arena in Tampa Bay. Michael Cole welcomes fans who are watching at home. He is joins by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves on commentary. They hypes tonight's matches, and then we go to the ring as the music of RAW General Manager Mick Foley hits and out he comes to loud reaction. JoJo introduce him. He's sporting a short haircut and bread. He hits the ring and then his music dies down he take the mic. Foley has New Year's Resolution- this new look and to write the name of the city he's in on his hand so he won't get it mixed up.

Foley talks about Universal title match at Royal Rumble and show the shark cage sitting on the stage. The music interrupts and outcome Chris Jericho and WWE Universal champion Kevin Owens. They hit the ring and they began to knocks Foley and accuse him of abusing his power. They go on and say they aren't gin got stand for Foley's crap in 2017. Foley announces the first ever Kevin Owens show will take place tonight and his guest will be Bill Goldberg. Fans chant for Goldberg. They get riled up for the interview.

Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits, out she comes and then head to the ring and enter it. She takes to the mic. She says, "Foley is not abusing his power, and he had every right to make the match at Royal Rumble." She announces that Roman Reigns come to her early and ask for a match with you Jericho after last week. Reigns told me I don't care about the stipulations, if Reigns gets counted out or disqualified would lose United States title. Jericho asks about Seth Rollins. Owens suggest Rollins be banned from ringside. There is more arguing in the ring. Stephanie is tired of everyone. She's upset about Smackdown beating RAW in the ratings last week. Stephanie makes Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens for tonight. The loser will be banned from ringside for the title match. Stephanie then orders Owens and Jericho to get ready for their matches and tell Foley to get it together because they have a ratings war to win. Her music hits and laves the ring as RAW go to commercials.

Back from the break and outcomes, Seth Rollins as Kevin Owens waits in the ring. The bell rang and they go at it. There was action in the match, but in the end, Owens nails Rollins with bell ring for the disqualification. After the match, Owens throws a fit as he's banned from ringside for the main event.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for a single match involves Cesaro and Karl Anderson and there was action in the match but in the end Anderson get the win. The announcers lead us to a video package on Braun Strowman vs. Sami Zyan later on. RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and see members of the NFL's Tampa Bay Buccaneers at ringside. A promo for Royal Rumble happens and then back to the ring we go, as JoJo announces the rules for the last man, standing is next match. Kayla is backstage watched things from her position at the production table.

She watched the last man standing match, between Sami Zayn and Braun Strowman, she saw the destruction of Zyan and he couldn't answer the ten counts. Kayla press a button to show what is still too comes Roman Reigns defends against Chris Jericho. In addition, she shows the fans a video at the gentleman's duel between Jack Gallagher and Ariya Daivari on 205 Live last week. RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break, and outcomes the new day and they hits the ring. During the segment Stephanie, whisper something in Kayla's ear. She smiles and stood up and left the table. After the match that Xavier Woods wins, Stephanie is backstage when Bayley walks in. She asks about last week. Stephanie told her all she did was making a match. She goes on to say, "You need to earn a shot title at my sister." Stephanie praises Kayla and says, "Bayley is just like ordinary Sasha Banks."

She says, "she's just… Bayley."

Bayley says, "she may not have a famous like Kayla and Stephanie. She may not have grown up in business like Kayla and her but she's belong here, and she belong on RAW. She may not be what Stephanie sees as a Champion, but she's Bayley and that's good enough for her."

She says, "nothing will stop her from achieving her dreams." Stephanie looks at her and then makes Bayley vs. Nia Jax in a #1-contender match for tonight. The winner faces Kayla McMahon at the Rumble. Bayley walks off as Stephanie hums her theme song. Another backstage segment before RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break, and for Cruiserweight action, but in the end Drew Gulak get the win with a roll up. Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho are backstage talking. They hug and Jericho walks off as RAW goes back commercials.

Back from the break and for WWE United States title match. Jericho is out first and then is followed by WWE United States Champion Roman Reigns. JoJo does the formal ring introduction and then the bell sound and here we go. There was action the match include Jericho try to cheat and get Reigns disqualified. Reigns tries to explain what happened. Jericho takes advantage of the distraction and nails Code Breaker for close two counts. There were more action and Jericho hits the expose steel and then Reigns hits th spear for the win and retains the United States title.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break, and for another Cruiserweight match and there action the match but in the end, TJ Perkins got the win. Mike show th fans a promo for the first ever WWE UK title Tournament. Back commercial we go. Back from the break and for an Emma's return as Emmalina we go to back to the ring for handicap match involving Big Cass facing Rusev and Jinder Mahal. And there is action nth handicap match but in the end, Rusev and Mahal get the win. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Bayley comes out first and then is follow by Nia Jax. JoJo introduce the Special referee RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Kayla comes out wearing a referee shirt and heads to the ringside, and the referee signal for the bell as Kayla looks on from ringside. Nia goes right to work and take control early on. Nia get frustrated after a close two count. Nia applies Cobra cutch to Bayley and she struggle for a while, then fights out of Cobra Clutch, and sends Nia into the corner.

Nia fights back and then Bayley is in the corner now and Nia charge but Bayley move and Nia hits th ringpost shoulder first. Nia changes and runs into a boot now. Bayley goes to the top but Nia pulls her off and woman handles her. Nia drops her and then nails tow big elbows, and then a leg drop. Nia covers her for two counts. Nia waste some time and then and drags Bayley over to the corner. Nia climbs up to the second rope, and then Sasha Banks' music hits and out she comes with a knee brace. Sasha walks out to the stage and Nia stare at her, Kayla walks around the ring and toward Sasha and stop her from getting closer.

Bayley takes advantage of distraction, climbs up, and hits super Bayley to belly suplex off the ropes and cover her for the win, and become the new #1 contender for RAW Women's Championship and at shot at Royal Rumble. After the match, Bayley joins Sasha on the stage to celebrate as Kayla stare at her.


	26. SmackDown Live Jan 3, 2017

WWE SmackDown Live opens with the usual opening and then a live shot inside the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Mauro Ranallo welcomes fans who are watching at home. He is joins by JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga on commentary. Kayla is backstage watched things from her position at the production table. We go right to the ring as the music of the Miz's hits, Kayla gave him a kiss, and then he goes out and head to the ring.

He enters the ring and takes the mic. We see what's has led to tonight title match. Miz brags about himself and the ratings. Miz says, "He has a New Year resolution this year – to be more forgiving." He goes on to call Renee Young to the ring for forgive him. Miz brings up Dean Ambrose getting a title shot tonight and fans chant for Ambrose. Miz still wants Renee to come out and apologize to him.

The music finally interrupts as Ambrose makes his way out. Ambrose hits the ring and they began to have words. Ambrose goes to decks Miz but he blocked it, nail him instead, then picks up the title, and leaves the ring as his music plays. Kayla shows the fans what is still to come, John Cena and AJ Styles sign their Royal Rumble contract. Smackdown goes to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match Baron Corbin vs. Dolph Ziggler, while the match was going on out in the ring, Kayla was in locker room with Mike and they were discussing his match against Ambrose.

"I don't trust Ambrose or Bryan?" Mike said

"I know babe, but don't worry I am accompanied you for your title match and I low blow Ambrose causing a Disqualification and you retains the Intercontinental title."

"I know baby, but Bryan is abusing his power when it come to me and being Intercontinental Champion."

"Yes, I know babe, let see what happens when I approach Renee tonight."

"Just be careful because Ambrose can be lurking around Renee."

"He won't touch me, I am the boss and there are consequences."

They looks at the TV, Smackdown had come back from commercials, and Daniel Bryan is in the ring. He's here to do the Royal Rumble contract signing for the WWE title match. Bryan introduces John Cena first. His music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss, then he went out to a pop, and then he hits the ring. Bryan introduces WWE Champion AJ Styles next and out he comes to a pop.

AJ says he and Bryan are cuts from the same cloth but Cena is not like them. AJ wonders how Cena gets title shot after being gone for months. He know why because he is Vince McMahon's son in law as the Miz is.

Bryan understands where AJ is coming from but AJ needs to understand where he's coming from. Bryan says that Smackdown is on a roll and they won the ratings last week because AJ headlined and Cena returned. They need to keep the momentum going into the Royal Rumble and they do that by giving everyone the biggest match possible- Cena vs. Styles. This in the match people wants and this is what they will give them. He wishes them good luck and leaves the ring.

AJ says Cena was given a title shot because his wife suck up to her daddy. Cena stood up as AJ talks about how the tables have turned and said it's time its Cena, who doesn't belong in WWE if he doesn't get a win. AJ goes on and take credit for the ratings victory. AJ says Smackdown can do it without Cena. AJ keep ranting and says Cena will never be as good as The Rock or Styles. AJ signs the contract and holds the title up while talking trash.

Some fans chant for Cena as he takes the mic. Cena says, "AJ knows nothing about being a man." He pushes the chair out of the way. He says, "AJ just made the biggest mistake of his life- pissed off John Cena and that is not a good idea." Cena admits he needs a win to prove he belongs because of chumps like AJ who think Cena is already gone.

Cena says, "he little he had respect left from AJ is gone and thinks he's a punk little b***h now." The fans pop. Cena goes on and congratulates AJ on finally has the courage to stand up to Cena…

He says "he's about to make AJ feel as stupid as he looks. AJ walks down the ramp because he wants too; Cena walks it because he wants too."

Cena goes on about his passion and says, "Anyone in his shoes would have already left for Hollywood but he's still here and that's passion." Fans chant for Cena for the fiery promo.

Cena pace around and says, "He needs the match, AJ needs it and the fans needs it." Cena go on and tells AJ to bring his family, friends, the noise, and his A-game to the Royal Rumble but he's still going to kicks AJ's ass and take the title. Why? Because he's John Cena…recognize.

He signs the contract and then flip the table away and they began trade words and until they began brawling and Cena drops him and then leaves the ring.

Everyone see Kayla McMahon walking backstage and the fans cheer when they saw she and she spot Renee Young and walk over to her. Renee looks scare when she see her boss Kayla McMahon the Miz wife.

Kayla says, "Renee you are being fined for slapping my husband Miz. In addition, here is a warning for you don't touch him again or I will beat the crap out of you." Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

She says, "You and Ambrose decide to do Total Divas and expose your relationship on that reality show." She raise her hand to slap her but stop short and scare her.

Kayla walks off SmackDown goes back to commercials. Kayla continues down the hallway to the production area to resume her job as producer and director. When she arrive there, sat down behind the table and she resume her job. SmackDown live come back from the break and for a single match and after that single had happens a tag team match happens next and after the match had happens Smackdown live goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and for an in ring segment and after that in ring had end, backstage to Dasha Fuentes and she interview Dean Ambrose and ask him about Kayla McMahon threatening Renee Young early. Ambrose says he's taking away what's most important to the Miz- not his wife because she is not worth it; especially she has been with Miz. I might catch something from her. Fans boo him. He goes and says I am taking the Intercontinental Championship. We go back to the ring and outcome Dean Ambrose to cheer and boo from Kayla and Miz's fans in attendance. Smackdown goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and the music of the Miz's hits and he comes out with Kayla on his arm. They makes their way to the ring and Kayla climbs the steps followed by Miz who opens the ropes for her and she step inside the ring first and then he step into the ring next. Greg Hamilton does formal the ring introduction and the Miz hand the Intercontinental title to the referee who show it to Ambrose and then to the fans, and hand it the timekeeper.

Kayla gave Miz kiss, then exits the ring, and then walks down the steps. The bell sound and here we go Ambrose strikes first and takes control. They end up on the floor with Ambrose still in control. Ambrose tosses Miz over the barricade into the timekeeper area and then crotches Miz on the top. He talks trash to Kayla who talks back.

"You are a lunatic and I wouldn't want to be your lady."

He knocking Miz off the barricade and then he grab Miz and bring it back into the ring. He covers him for a two counts and Miz roll to the floor for a breather and Kayla come over to checks on him and then gave him some advice. Ambrose follows him and then tosses him over the announcers table. Kayla come over and checks on him again. Miz come back with wrecking ball dropkick with an assist from Kayla. Miz then sends Ambrose into the steel steps as Smackdown Live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and they show Miz controlling the action during the break and back to live action Ambrose sends Miz back out the floor. Ambrose climbs up to the top and leaps off with a big shot. He brings it back in the ring and keeps the offense going. Ambrose goes from a running bulldog but Miz blocked it and he rolls him up for a close a two counts. Ambrose goes for Dirty Deeds but Miz blocked its. Miz goes to the works on Ambrose legs now.

Ambrose goes for the lunatic lariat but it is blocked and Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale and that is blocked. Ambrose with other close two counts, as Kayla looks on. Ambrose goes to the top and Miz distract the referee and Kayla leaps up and grab Ambrose leg and crotch him on the top. The referee turns around and Kayla is signing autographs for the fans in the first row. Miz climbs up, goes for superplex but Ambrose blocks it, and then sends Miz to the mat.

Ambrose comes off the top but Miz catches him in a Skull-Crushing Finale and nail it and covers him for a very close two counts. Miz began to mocks Daniel Bryan with the "Yes!" kicks now. Miz misses the last kick. There is more back and forth an action until Ambrose nails the lariat. He goes for dirty deeds but Miz blocks it. Ambrose clothesline Miz to the floor and nail a big dive sending Miz into the barricade. Kayla come over, gets Ambrose face, and talks trash to him. She kicks him below the belt. The referee goes to call the match, Kayla smile devilish, but Ambrose begs him not to and then suggests that Kayla goes to the back.

Kayla looks at the referee and he knew better. Kayla argue with the referee about him calling for the bell after she low blow Ambrose, Miz grab the title and nail Ambrose from behind and toss it out to the ring and he covers him and Kayla yell him to count. Ambrose still to kicks out. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but it blocked. Ambrose nail dirty deeds, Miz shoulder was up at two counts but the referee still count three.

Kayla enters the ring, grabs the referee, and began yelling at him that his shoulder was up. Ambrose come over and Kayla shove him away she was berating the referee for his actions in the match. Miz grab Ambrose and nail the skull-Crushing finale and then he and Kayla leaves the ring. SmackDown went off the air with the new Intercontinental Champion laid out.

Once Kayla and Mike comes through the curtains Vince, and Stephanie were livid about what had happen in the match especially when the referee didn't call for the bell after Kayla low blow Ambrose.


	27. Talking Smack after Smackdown

After Smackdown went off the air Vince had gather the referees in his locker room and he was going to lay into them for not following the script. Meanwhile, Talking Smack was on the air on the WWE Network Stephanie was behind the camera while Kayla was with Mike, and John was with Vince.

"What the hell happened out there, Chad Patton, huh?" Vince asked looking at him.

"I did my job Mr. McMahon," He replied Vince stare at him.

No, you didn't Chad, in the script you were possible disqualification my son in law Mike because my daughter Kayla low blow Ambrose," He said.

"Um… he began. Vince interrupts him.

"Um is not an answer Chad. I want answer and I want it right now," he bellows. He was hot under the collar.

"Um I was told by Daniel Bryan not to disqualified to Mr. Mizanin when Kayla interference in the match sir."

"Really well, your bosses are the McMahons not Daniel Bryan, and now all you will be watch very close if you do not followed script then I will have not choice but to put you on the probations."

They walk out the locker room and Vince told John to go to the set of talking Smack and help in case Mike explodes when he appears on the show. John leaves the locker room and heads to the talking Smack set, and when he arrives, there Kayla was behind the camera with Stephanie. Mike was off to the aside waiting to joins the show, and he could tell that he was hot and he did not blame him. Bryan says they are fining to Kayla McMahon $5,000 for striking a non-wrestler. Kayla and Mike storm the set and Stephanie and John work together to hold them back.

"Who the hell think you are Daniel huh. You can't fine me, because I am not Smackdown wrestler and I am the boss, your and her," Kayla yells.

"You son of bitch," he said trying to get to Bryan.

"I never striking her early I threaten to slap. Oh, hell I can reach across this table and "Bitch slap" her off that chair right now," Kayla said.

"Go to commercials right now," Stephanie yells and Talking Smack goes to a commercial break.

Back from the break and order was restore with Security on the set. Security stood behind Miz and Bryan. Miz blames Bryan and Renee from him losing the title tonight.

He says, "when Kayla low blow Ambrose that should have been DQ'd to have him retain the championship, and then my shoulder was up at the count of two and the referee still count to the three. And then I come to found that you Bryan told the referee not to DQ me."

Bryan says Miz doesn't want to give any opportunities because he's not as good as them."

Miz yell not good as them, I am the best at what I do, you goat face troll. In addition, as for opportunities, they have to earn by winner a non-title match or #1 contender match, but you do not do that you just hand out title match. You did nothing when your sister in law that silicone bitch, nail me with the title and Ziggler got the won and the title. However, the second my wife beautiful gorgeous, sexy Kayla threaten to slap Renee there you try to fining her. You have been plotting against me since the draft. In addition, I know for fact that my brother in law Shane McMahon has talking to you but you ignore him."

Miz continue his tirade as the beep out the curse word he was saying. He drops the mic and storms of the set and Talking Smack end with Renee and Bryan sitting there.


	28. WWE RAW Jan 9, 2017

Monday night RAW opens with Stephanie McMahon Cena and Mick Foley backstage. He is sport a shortest haircut and she's preparing to give him his 2016 Performance Review. Stephanie brings up the rumors of the Undertaker appearing tonight.

She says, "The WWE Universe expects them to delivers. The last time she saw Taker, he was on Smackdown."

Foley has no concrete evidence Taker will be here, but he has a strong feeling. Seth Rollins walks in and put himself in the Royal Rumble main event. Braun Strowman comes in yelling. He wants Roman Reigns or Bill Goldberg 0r else. Stephanie stares at him. Rollins says Goldberg isn't here. And Reigns has a match… Rollins offers to help. He strikes first and they stars brawling as Stephanie yells to knocks it off now. Officials come in and break things up. Foley says "Taker will be here."

Kayla sends the fans to the opening and then a live shot inside the Smoothie King Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home watching on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton on commentary. Kayla shows the ring and for the 2 on 1 handicap match for the WWE United States title. Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens vs. Roman Reigns. The match never got starts, as Owens and Jericho attacks Reigns and then Braun Strowman comes out and joins in. But it didn't last long as Seth Rollins come out with a chair and he clear the ring of Owens and Jericho. Then Reigns grab a chair and he and Rollins nails Showman with chairs sending him to the floor.

Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and out she comes to the stage. She says, "The match is not going to end this way." She a promised a handicap match for the title and that's what they're going to get. She's going to give Reigns time to recover but Seth Rollins vs. Braun Strowman is made. Seth Rollins stares down Braun Strowman as RAW go to commercials.

Back from the break and the match is underway and there was back and forth action in the match but in the end, Rollins and Strowman were count out. Kayla shows the fans what is still to come, on RAW WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels. Michael Cole leads the fans to preview of "The Resurrection of Gavin Stone" with HBK. Back from the break and Drew Brees of the New Orleans Saints is at ringside with his kids.

We see what happened last week after Bayley became the #1 contender. Bayley and Sasha Banks are backstage now. Bayley get hypes about her title shot at the Royal Rumble. She's defeated Kayla McMahon before and can do it again. Sasha believe it in her too. Sasha brings up another Bayley vs. Sasha match after Royal Rumble. Sasha says, "she has Bayley's back if Kayla tries any tricks." The RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon walks up and applauds for her performance acting like she care about Bayley.

Kayla says, "I heard you say that you beat me Bayley that only happen in your dreams. You are not even in my league."

They starts have words and then Nia Jax appears behind Bayley and Sasha Banks. Sasha turn around, Nia Jax kicks Sasha's leg out, and Bayley has more words with Kayla. Nia nails Bayley from behind and Kayla nails her too. She and Nia stand tall. Nia then shove Kayla into production case, before walking off and Kayla is shocked. Back to announcers, as Kayla picks her the women title, stare down at Bayley and Sasha, and then walks off. She was not happy with Nia shoving her into the production case. Back from the break and Foley is looking for the Undertaker. Stephanie approaches him and is anxious to know if Undertaker is here or not. Foley knows he will be here, but Stephanie need facts.

She says, "Foley's entire Performance Review rides on Foley producing Taker tonight. Mic has on hour to get Taker in the middle of the ring."

He says "Taker will be there, and trust him."

Kayla is in the locker-room Stephanie come in and she was not happy either. Stephanie notice her sister face, went over to her, and then sat down beside her.

"She said, "What's wrong Kayla?"

She says, "Nothing Steph…"

She says, "Oh come on I know better Kaya."

"Sasha told Bayley that if I tires any tricks she will be there. When have I cheated in my matches?"

"Never and don't let her get to you and as for Bayley, she is not your league either. As for Sasha, she will have her hands full with me or maybe Nia. Now get ready because you have a tag team match later on." she patted her sister knee.

She stood up and walk away Kayla began getting ready for her tag team match. She change out of her street clothes and then into her wrestling attire. Once her wrestling boots were on she began to stretch and getting warms up. After warms up, she walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her.

"Kaya I am going next door to do my scene with Bayley and Sasha Banks."

"Okay Steph.'

Stephanie walks out the locker room and Kayla came out of the bathroom. She look at the TV and saw another vignette video for Emma's returns as Emmalina, and then to the ring for Cruiserweight actions and after the cruiserweight, Sasha and Bayley enter Stephanie's locker room and they want a match for next week's show against Kayla McMahon and Nia Jax.

Stephanie looks at them and says, "She doesn't care if Sasha isn't 100% and make the match for tonight." She tells them to get the hell out of her office. Kayla chuckles at her sister face and then thought she must have Aunt Flow this week. She watch a single match and after the single match, she see Foley is backstage walking and talking to people. Will Taker be here? RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break, and what happened with Roman Reigns early, and then he is backstage when he is interview by Charly Caruso and is confident in his title defense later on. Back to the ring, we go, and Mick Foley is out. He talk about his history with the Undertaker and calls him to the ring for one counter on RAW. Foley says, "he needs the Undertaker to take a trip to the Dark side, to be here... right here in New Orleans Louisiana." Foley goes on, then the lights go out, and the fans pop. Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and out she comes. Stephanie apologize to the fans as she walk to the ring and enters it.

She says, "Foley has forced her to give him his performance review publicly. The crowd reaction is a result of Foley's inability to produces the Undertaker."

She runs down some of Foley failure and asks Foley what he has to say for himself. She asks what she should do next.

Foley says, "he's sorry."

The gong hits and the lights out. Fans pop as the music start up and outcome The Undertaker. He makes his way to the ring and enter it and the fans chant Taker's name as he take a mic. Taker says, "he's back. It's important that the world know he will be entering the Royal Rumble. He answers to no one; he goes where he wants, when he wants. No body controls the Undertaker." Taker walk over to Stephanie and says, "no, one" and the crowd pop.

Taker says, "he's returned to the city where the Streak ended and he suffered his worse defeat. He journey continues, to the Royal Rumble. He's dug 29 holes for 29 souls and will be bringing the dark side to the Rumble match. after he wins he will return to the main event at WrestleMania 33, and if anyone, and he means anyone, stand his way… they will rest in Peace."

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for backstage interview and then we go back to the ring. Bayley come out first her team and then Sasha Banks come out next. After her entranceway is over. Nia Jax comes out first for her team and she makes her way to the ring and enters it. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheer, out she comes, walk down the ramp and stop and then the pyro goes off. She makes her way to the ring, touches some of the fans hand, and then climbs the steps walk along the apron to the corner.

She took the title off, then climbs up, and then raise the title and the fans cheer. She hops off, then enters the ring and walks across the ring and climb up again raise the title again. She hops off and then hand the title to the referee. Sasha start with Kayla and she goes after Sasha knee that she injury at Roadblock. Sasha reverse and unloads on Kayla. She fights up and then Sasha sends Kayla into the corner. Sasha slaps Nia and in she comes but the referee get in between both teams. Raw goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Sasha has Kayla in the corner and working over her. She goes for the double knees but Kayla move and Sasha crash to the mat and Kayla come back into the ring and stomp away at Sasha's knee but she manage to get the corner and tags in Bayley. She comes in and unloads on Kayla. She shove her off, get up, grab her, and whip into the corner but Bayley reserve it. Kayla is in the corner Bayley charge but misses Kayla move again.

Bayley is floored by a clothesline. She slam Bayley near her corner and tags in Nia and she comes in and launches Bayley into the turnbuckle. Nia dominates Bayley and tosses her across the ring. She trap Bayley in the corner and works over her. She tags Kayla back in and she climbs up the top and leaps off with double ax handle smash. Kayla covers her and gets a two count. Kayla keep control and grounded Bayley now. Nia wants Bayley, Kayla brings her over, and tags in her back in she floored her with a clothesline. Nia slams Bayley and then knocks Sasha off the apron she drop an elbow on her and then drag her back to her corner and tags Kayla in. She comes in and drop elbow on her again. Bayley fights back and rolls Kayla up but she tags Nia back in.

Kayla kicks out and Bayley turnaround and Nia runs her over and hits a big drop leg and her cover for her win. Nia and Kayla gets their hands raises as Sasha is down on the floor as we go to the replay. After the replay, Kayla taunts Bayley with the title before leaving with Nia.


	29. SmackDown Live, Jan 10, 2017

WWE SmackDown Live opens up with a look at last week's show. Kayla shows the Smackdown opening and then a live shot of inside the Raising Cane River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Mauro welcomes the fans at home watching on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga on commentary. We to the ring and out comes the new WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose to a some of boos from Kayla and Miz's fans. Greg Hamilton introduces him as he makes his way to the ring. He enters the ring and pick up the mic.

Ambrose welcomes the fans to the first Ambrose Asylum on 2017. Ambrose announces that he himself, for the 30-man Royal Rumble match. Ambrose introduces his guest and outcome The Miz with Kayla McMahon and the fans were erupted when they saw her. They makes tier way to the ring and Kayla walks up the steps and Miz open the ropes for her and she smile at him and then the enters the ring. He joins her in the ring. He takes to mic.

Miz says, "Ambrose taints the title everyday he holds it." the Kayla and Miz's fans cheer.

Miz announces himself for the Royal Rumble match too. Miz then threatens legal actions due to last week's outside interference from my beautiful wife here. Now I am giving you Ambrose the chance to do the ring thing- and over hand the title over. Ambrose blindsiding the Miz and then nails with him the title. Ambrose tries to present Kayla with a Miz participation award. She ripe it up and then stand in front of him and the fans chant her name "Mrs. Awesome" at her. Ambrose walks off as his music hits and Kayla went over and kneels down beside Miz and check on him.

Still to come, John Cena vs. Baron Corbin and then the announcers' team led the fans to a video on Nikki Bella vs. Natalya. Kayla helps him up and then they leave the ring together as the fans watch the video. Kayla and Miz comes through the curtain and the video end and on the monitor in the production area, show Nikki Bella is walking backstage when Natalya attacks her and leave her laying. SmackDown Live go to the commercials.

Back from the break and outcome Natalya and she makes her way to the ring. Nikki Bella is out next, as Kayla and Mike watch on backstage as they did their jobs. Nikki and Natalya began brawling and they continue to brawls on the floor. Referees comes out and try to help the referee out and but both ladies break through and got to each other. Natalya takes the injured knee and works it over. She then applies the sharpshooter on the floor to end it. Kayla was smiling backstage watching Natalya vs. Nikki.

A Backstage interview happened and then SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match and there was action nth between Ziggler and Kalisto but in the end, Kalisto got the win. American Alpha is warming backstage for their title defends against Wyatt family. SmackDown Live goes back to commercials we go. Back from the break and John Cena cut a fiery promo backstage promo about the new Era and tonight match with Baron Corbin. Stephanie smile watching him cut his promo. Back to the ring we go and outcomes the Wyatt family.

SmackDown tag team Champions American Alpha are out next as SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway. Back and forth, actions in the tag teams match, but in the end, American Alpha retains the titles over the Wyatt family. After match, there is tension between Harper and Orton. Harper tries to superkick Orton but he nails Bray instead. Bray leaves the ring as Harper and Orton looks on. Harper leaves next leaving Orton in the ring. We get a video warming from Baron Corbin as he prepare to face John Cena.

SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and we get a look back at WrestleMania 34 announcement in New Orleans and after backstage segment that revealing Alexa Bliss will defends SmackDown Women's title against Becky Lynch next week inside a steel cage. Back to the ring, we go and for women match, that was a quick one and after the women match backstage again to Baron Corbin cutting a promo how tonight will be the end of days for John Cena. Kayla, Mike and Stephanie just shook their heads.

"Another fool, when they will learn," Stephanie said.

"Never sis," Kayla said.

They continue to watch and WWE Champion AJ Styles walks up. He says tonight is Corbin's night. AJ's music hits as he heads out to joins the commentary teams. Smackdown Live goes back to commercials.

"I am going with you," Stephanie said.

"No, baby, you are RAW Commissioner and it wouldn't look good. I will be fine," he said, kissing her.

"I won't care if that little annoy child interference," she said

Back from the break and we go back to the ring Baron Corbin comes out first. One he finished his entrance, the music of John Cena's hits. Stephanie kisses him again and wish him good luck he smile at her and touch her cheek and then walk out to a pop. He held up a "Never Give up" towel, then salute Cenation, then rush to the ring, and toss the towel to a fan. He slide into the ring and stood up.

John took off his baseball cap and toss into the crowd followed by his t-shirt. The bell sound and they some stall start and then Corbin strikes first with a big boot. Corbin works Cena over and taunts Styles. Corbin tosses Cena out to the floor and stands tall as Smackdown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break, and Cena tries to power up but he collapses and Corbin goes back to work on him. Cena fights back on the floor but Corbin hits with a bunch of elbows against the barricade. Corbin brings Cena back into the ring but waste time by talking trash to AJ.

Corbin enters the ring but Cena dumps him back to the floor. Cena exit the ring to the apron and jumps off the apron and decks Corbin. Corbin fights back and charge but Cena moves and Corbin crashes into the step steps. Corbin turns it back around, hits a big powerslam, and covers him for a two count. Cena makes a comeback but Corbin catches him in Deep Six and covers him again for another two counts. Corbin talks some trash and Cena fight back. Corbin catches him in a bear hug now.

Cena fights out of the bear hug and then hits a tornado DDT out of the corner. Cena keeps control and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena stalking Corbin and setting him up for Attitude Adjustment. Corbin get up and Cena hoist him up and then nails attitude Adjustment for the win. Cena celebrate and after the match, his music hits as he stands tall as AJ stand up at the announcer table. Cena and AJ taunt each other as SmackDown Live go off the air.


	30. WWE RAW Jan 16, 2017

RAW opens up with a graphic in memory of Jimmy "Superfly" Sunka and then it cut a video package to celebrate Martin Luther King Jr. Day. The normal RAW opening happens and then a live shot inside Verizon Arena in North Little Rock Arkansas. It is two weeks ago until the Royal Rumble PPV.

Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joining by Corey Graves, Byron Saxton and then Kayla show the ring, and the music of Roman Reigns hits and out he goes. Kayla watched backstage with John, Mike and Stephanie. They watched him talks about how he's winning the WWE Universal title at the Royal Rumble and going onto main event WrestleMania 33, again. He is interrupts by Paul Heyman who talks about his client Brock Lesnar until he is interrupts by Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho and they talks but then they were interrupts by Seth Rollins to a biggest pop of them all. Rollins cuts promo and then Braun Strowman comes out. He marches to the ring, enters, and had a stare down with Reigns.

Brock Lesnar comes out to a big pop, and everyone watched him make his way to the ring at the same time Sami Zyan attacks Braun out of nowhere and a brawl break out. The ring is clean and leaving Brock Lesnar stand tall as Braun back up the ramp as Lesnar looks from the ring. Still to come, RAW tag team champions Sheamus and Cesaro vs. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Coming up next Enzo Amore and Big Cass vs. Jinder Mahal and Rusev RAW go to commercials.

Back from the break and outcomes Enzo and Big Cass and they do their mic work while make their way to th ring as Rusev, Lana and Jinder Mahal looks on from the ring. There was action in the match but in the end Enzo and Big Cass get the win over Rusev and Mahal. Kayla shows the fans Jack Gallagher walking backstage and then back to commercials. Back from the break and Austin Aries and Jack Gallagher on are on commentary for Cruiserweight actions. There was action in the Cruiserweight match but in the end, Daivari get the win but submission. Kayla sent the fans back to commercials.

Back from the break and she show the fans The Undertaker announce he is in the Royal Rumble match. She then show the ring and out comes RAW Tag Team Champions Sheamus and Cesaro and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcome Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. There was action in the tag team match, back and forth until Sheamus accidentally decks the referee. Another referee come out and makes the count as Anderson and Gallows are announce the new... The first referee wakes up and announces that Gallows and Anderson are the winner by DQ but Sheamus and Cesaro retains.

Still to come RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon will discuss her Royal Rumble title defense. The announcers look back at tonight's opening segment with Lesnar and others. Sami, Rollins, and Reigns vs. Owens, Strowman, and Jericho is make for later tonight. The announcers leads us to a video on the late WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we get a video for Emma as Emmalina and then back to the ring and for Cruiserweight action again, but the match never happens thanks to Neville attacks Rich Swann. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage interview and hen back to the ring and for a in ring segment involve the New Day and Titus O'Neil and it led to single math between Titus O'Neil and Big E. Back to the commercials we go. Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action but in the end Big E get the win.

Kayla McMahon is show walking backstage, the fans cheer, and back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and Kayla McMahon's music, hits and the fans were on their feet and out she comes with RAW title. She walk down the ramp, stop and then pyro goes off behind her and then she makes her way to the ring and touches some of the fans hands. She climbs the steps walk along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raise the title up. She hops off and then enters the ring walk across to the opposite corner, climbs up and raise the title again to cheers. She hops off, walks to the other corner, climbs up again, and raise the title again. She hops off again, then walk over to the other corner, climbs up, and raise the title again. She hops off and then was hand a mic.

Kayla talks about how Bayley's has always been a fan. She show photo of Bayley meeting the McMahons family and several photos of Bayley meeting various wrestlers when she was a young fan. She show pictures of herself hanging out with wrestles back in the day. She show WWE Breaking Ground video of Bayley reading an essay she wrote in school about wanting to become a wrestler. Some fans chants for Bayley while other chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

"In two weeks Bayley better brings her lunch pail to the Royal Rumble because she is going to after she get taught a tough lesson by me."

Kayla goes on how she was born into the WWE until the music hits and Bayley matches to the ring. Kayla doesn't retreats and Bayley says, "Kayla bringing up old stuff is unnecessary."

"What is unnecessary Bayley you getting emotional over an essay on become a wrestler."

She says, "She's not ashamed of the passion she has for WWE."

Kayla says, "That is good Bayley its show your drive and desire to be a wrestler. My desires were different until Bella twins went after my daughter Victoria Evelyn."

Bayley says, "She didn't dad have that own WWE but she did have a dad who took her to every WWE event in San Jose California, even if he didn't have the money. She told him that would be her in the ring one day."

Kayla says, "You made that wish come true, and I told my parents that I would be Executive in the family and I would be just like my mom, a wife, and mommy. And my dream come true too."

Bayley does a poem about beating Kayla at Royal Rumble ending her title reign. She drops the mic, grab Kayla and Bayley to belly suplex to her, and then picks up the title some fans cheer while Kayla's fans boo. Bayley drop the title and leaves as RAW goes back to commercials. Kayla recovery in the ring and gets up and the fans cheers her. She picks up the title, exit the ring, and head back up the ramp and the backstage.

Kayla was praise by Mike, John and Stephanie and she thanks them and then resume her job as producer and director alongside them. RAW return and more segments went by include the six-man tag team main event and then all hell broke loose to end air. RAW went off the air and then they gathers up their things and left the arena in North Little Rock Arkansas and travel to Memphis, Tennessee for SmackDown Live.


	31. SmackDown Live, Jan 17, 2017

SmackDown Live opens up with a promo for Becky Lynch vs. Alexa Bliss inside a steel cage. The normal SmackDown Live opening happens and then a live shot inside Fed Ex Forum in Memphis Tennessee. It is two weeks ago until the Royal Rumble PPV.

Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joining by David Otunga, JBL, and Tom Phillips on commentary. Kayla shows the ring, and the music of SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon hits and out he went to a pop. Kayla watched backstage with John, Mike and Stephanie. They watched on him on the monitor backstage.

Shane greets Memphis and they chant his name. He hypes, the 30-man Royal Rumble main event and some of the participants, Bill Goldberg, Brock Lesnar, The Undertaker, Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz and others. Shane then announces that the WWE title will be defends inside the Elimination Chamber in Phoenix Arizona at the February 12 Chamber PPV. The winner will go onto defends at WrestleMania 33. He is interrupts by Smackdown WWE Champion AJ Styles come out and he's not happy with Shane's announcement.

AJ began complain about never been inside Elimination Chamber match and now the title will be on the line. Shane says, "AJ quit whine. My baby sister Kayla McMahon competing inside Hell in a Cell and retain her title RAW Women's title." The fans cheer for Kayla. Shane points out how AJ still has to defends at the Royal Rumble against John Cena, before the chamber. And you might not be champion.

AJ threatens to take the title and go back to Japan for good. Shane looks at him and says, "You do that and you will never get back in the WWE or in the Hall of Famer." The music hits and outcome John Cena to mixed reactions.

He salute Cenation and heads to the ring and climbs inside the ring with his brother in law and AJ Styles. He shakes hands with Shane. He get a mic and before he could even speak AJ shuts him up and mocks him for his brother in law giving him a title shot. Shane stare at him and says, "Your whining again Styles." AJ tells Cena and Shane and to stands there and shuts up. AJ wonders who's coming out next to steal his spotlight next.

The music hits again and outcome the Miz with Kayla McMahon on his arm and the fans erupts. Miz talks about going to main vent WrestleMania and walking out with WWE Championship and the Intercontinental title. They enter the ring together.

AJ says, "Miz hides behind his wife." Miz stare at him. AJ warns Miz to stay away from the title and the Chamber match.

Miz says, "While AJ was in Japan growing his hair to look like a world next top Soccer mom, he was beating up John Cena at WrestleMania before beating up John Cena was cool."

Miz talks about what he's done in the WWE before Styles arrive. He knows that he is better than Styles.

Cena says, "Miz is telling the true he is better than AJ."

AJ says, "Last time they were in Memphis, he knocked Miz's teeth out." AJ cracks a joke toward Kayla and Shane, Miz and Cena look at him and ten surrounded him.

Miz threaten him that is my wife you are talking about their AJ.

Shane threatens him next, and you ask for it AJ. Cena looks at him and says, "That is going to cost you Styles." Kayla pulls Miz back and took the mic from him and step to Styles.

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!" now.

Kayla says, "Styles you need to be very careful when you threaten a McMahon woman it can come back to haunt you in many way." she slap him across the face.

Shane makes AJ Styles vs. The Miz for right now. Shane's music hits as Smackdown live go to commercials. Back from the break and Shane McMahon runs into WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose backstage.

Ambrose says, "He should be in the Elimination Chamber match."

Shane says, "They will talks about it."

Ambrose says, "He needs a new belt because this one smells and it sticky because of the Miz." Ambrose brings up the Wyatt family and says, "He wants Randy Orton tonight for fun." Shane makes the match.

Back to the ring and for this non-title match. The bell sound and here we go. John Cena is on commentary. They locks up and some fans chant for AJ while other fans chant for Miz. Back and forth to starts the match. They began trades holds. They hit the ropes and AJ nails a dropkick. AJ poses and taunt Cena and Kayla. Styles take Miz to the corner now. AJ with a backbreaker and covers him for a two count. AJ goes for the Calf crusher but Miz make it to the ropes. AJ keep control and goes for a pin attempt.

Miz get up and runs into a boot in the corner. AJ goes for a springboard in, but Kayla talks trash to him distract him and Miz takes advantage of Kayla's distraction and knocks AJ to the floor. Smackdown Live goes back to commercials. During the break Miz take control and toss AJ into the barricade. He brings him in back into the ring as SmackDown Live return from break and Miz mocks Daniel Bryan with the corner dropkicks and then his favorite corner clothesline. Miz goes to the top but AJ catches him on the way down.

AJ goes for a Styles Clash but Miz counters. AJ rolls him up for two counts. Styles go for it again but Miz blocks another Clash attempt with a kick to the head. Miz kicks AJ in the gut, goes onto drop AJ with DDT, and cover him for two counts. There was more back and forth action and pin attempts between them. AJ send Miz to the apron and nails the Pele kick sending Miz to the floor. AJ with a knee to the face from the apron. Kayla is by Cena, when AJ grab Miz and throw him into Cena and Kayla she hit the barricade. The referee calls for the bell.

John and Miz check on Kayla who is down, and the fans boo Styles mercilessly. Miz chase AJ who hightail from the ring. Miz was hot and he exit the ring and John help Kayla sit up, he, and Miz help her to her feet and the fan cheers. Miz scoop her up in his arms. SmackDown Live went back to commercials. During the break Miz and John Cena walks backstage, and when they came through the curtain Stephanie was waiting for them.

"Is she okay?'" she asked concern for Kayla.

"Yeah Steph she is going to be fine. But Styles is another story," he replied, place Kayla in the chair.


	32. Kayla and Stephanie talk

After Talking Smack had end everyone leaves the arena in Memphis, Tennessee and travels home for a few days before hitting the road. Kayla and Stephanie went about their daily routine of running the WWE while Vince was recovery from a minor hip surgery. They both proceeding over meeting and looking over scripts for both RAW and Smackdown Live as Royal Rumble approaches which will be six nights away from Monday.

Stephanie want Kayla to attain retribution against Bayley who Bayley to belly suplex her on RAW. Some of the writers were against but others like the idea of Kayla seek attain retribution against Bayley. It was written into the script on Kayla seek revenge on Bayley for that suplex. After that was added their works on the rest of RAW and the other storylines that were going on.

After going over RAW, they had begun working on Smackdown live and they works on it and try to figure out how their storyline should proceeded toward Royal Rumble and maybe beyond Royal Rumble two and Smackdown PPV Chamber and possible WrestleMania. After working on the scripts the Creative Writing Staffers left Kayla's office leaving Stephanie and Kayla in her office.

"How are you feeling Kaya?" She asked

"Okay, Steph, just a little sore, but I am good," she replied.

"Just making sure, you have a title defend against Bayley at the Royal Rumble, and I want you to win that match against her," she said Kayla smile.

"Thanks for care Steph. As for Bayley, she is going to get some beating from me at the Royal Rumble. I had time to prepare for her, I will not be caught off guard like last year after that Iron man match. And she won't know what hit her when I get through with her," she said.

"Good, make her regret that she want a title shot at you," she said.

"I will. And John is preparing for him title match?" She asked

"Yes he is and JJ is helping him," she said Kayla look at her.

"Wait, wait, JJ is help him," she repeat

"Yes, he is helping his daddy," she said.

"Stephanie JJ is a little boy," she said

"I know Kaya he is my son,' she said

"Stephanie he is too little to wrestle," she said

"Kaya relax JJ help is playing AJ Styles on the video game, and he letting his daddy beat him," she said.

"Oh you scare there, for second. I mean I know that John wouldn't hurt his own son and you would kick his ass, too," she said.

"You gotta that right, and that include you too," she said

"Aw thanks Steph," she said.

"You're welcome Kaya. And how is Mike doing he was heated last night?' she asked

"He has cool off but don't be too surprise if he go after Styles next week, on Smackdown," she replied.

"I won't be too surprise but our brother might be surprise and let not forgot about Daniel Bryan he wasn't at Smackdown last week. And you know him he doesn't like Mike's character too much," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but he is retire and he can't wrestle because of his heath issue, but you are right he cannot be trust he already cost Mike's character the Intercontinental title and he could make sure that Mike doesn't get a shot at the WWE Title," she said.

"Yes, he is reminding me of Paul Levesque power hungry and then start abuse his power," she said.

"Yes and Shane has spoken to him but he ignore Shane and does want he want, and that is just annoying," she said

"Yes, I know it is like Jericho and Owens they think that they can do whatever they want but they can't and it annoying me too to no ends," she said.

"Well we can agree on that Steph," she said.


	33. WWE RAW Jan 23, 2017

Monday night RAW opens up with the normal RAW opening happens and then a live shot inside Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland Ohio. It is just six nights until the Royal Rumble PPV. Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joining by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves on commentary. Kayla shows the ring and outcome Roman Reigns kicks off the show. to Kayla watched backstage with Mike. They watched on him on the monitor backstage. Kayla show the shark cage in the ring as Roman Reigns enters the ring. He began talking about his Royal Rumble his title match against WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens.

He is interrupts by the music and out comes WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens and United States Champion Chris Jericho to the stage. They have words about the Universal title match, until Jericho had exchange words with Roman Reigns. Reigns calling Jericho to the ring for a United States rematch. Jericho doesn't bit, Reigns' music hits. Kayla shows a video for "WWE NXT Takeover in San Antonio" and then a commercial break. Back from the break and Cole confirms Roman Reigns vs. Chris Jericho for tonight.

Back to the ring for single match, Cesaro vs. Luke Gallows. Cesaro is out first with Sheamus as they show what happen last week. Luke Gallows is out next with Karl Anderson it's announced that the two teams will do battle at the Royal Rumble kicks off show and the titles will be one the line. There will be two referees for the title match. The match got underway and there was back and forth action in the match. AS Cesaro had Gallows in the Sharpshooter and Anderson was the on apron distracting the referee and he doesn't see Gallows tap out. Cesaro goes after him and Gallows take advantage, nail a kick to Cesaro, and then drop him for the win.

Mick Foley is backstage talking to Stephanie McMahon Cena via speakerphone and she is telling that her sister Kayla has her power as Commissioner while she is away. Stephanie like that Mick granted Roman Reigns is rematch. Foley does a cheap pop for Cleveland. Sami Zayn comes in and apologizes for interrupting; he needs to talk to Mick. Sami asks how he goes about announcing his Royal Rumble spot. Stephanie interrupts and announces Sami Zayn vs. Seth Rollins for tonight. If Sami, he's in the Rumble. Stephanie has plans for Rollins plans.

She tells Foley to take her off the speakerphone. Sami leaves. Foley listen to Stephanie telling him and Foley says, "he will go deliver a message to Rollins but he doesn't agree with it." Foley hangs up and doesn't look too thrilled about Stephanie's plans for Rollins. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla show a sitdown interview with Corey Graves and Bayley to discuss her Royal Rumble match against RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon.

Bayley get hypes up and seems confident about winning the title at the Royal Rumble. She talks about having lost respect for Kayla because of last week and what she did. Corey says, "Kayla did nothing wrong last week." Mick Foley approaches Seth Rollins backstage and informs him that he has to face Sami Zayn tonight. If Sami win, he takes Rollins,' spot in the Rumble main event. Rollins says, "he's going to win and make it to WrestleMania 33 so he can throw it right back in Triple H's face. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and back to the ring for Seth Rollins vs. Sami Zayn. Seth Rollins is out first and then Sami Zayn is out next. Once they both were in the ring the bell sound and the match is underway. There were back and forth actions between them.

The end comes when Rollins hits the Pedigree on the apron, and he looks to put Sami away, when Triple H's music hits. Rollins waits for Triple H to appears but he doesn't and Rollins forgetting about Sami. He turns back around and Sami rolls him up for the win. Rollins looks shocked, as there is no Triple H.

Sami celebrate his spot his rumble as Rollins looks on. Raw goes back to commercials and when Rollins come through the curtain he looks at Kayla and she shrug and says, "he was supposed to go out."

Rollins says, "he wants to play game fine." Back from the break and a furious Rollins is looking for Triple H. Foley says, "he has nothing to do with this, but it's obvious that Stephanie was working with someone in the production truck." Rollins looks at him and then storms off. As Foley promise, he will get answers.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for six-man tag team cruiserweight action. Kayla left the production area for her scene. As the match was going on out in the ring. After the match had ends, they The New Day backstage head to the ring, as RAW go back to commercials.

Back from the break and outcomes the New Day. The music interrupts and outcomes Enzo Amore and Big Cass. Cass announces that he will be in the Royal Rumble. And they're quickly interrupts by Rusev, Lana, and Jinder Mahal. Rusev is also official for the Rumble as they head to the ring. Titus O'Neil comes out next, and he talks about eight-man tag team math coming up next. Braun Strowman come out and matches to the ring RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and the match is underway there was lot of back and forth action but the end come when Braun catches Enzo with a big running powerslam for the win. The announcers plug WWE NXT Takeover and the WWE Network. Kayla shows everyone the opening segment and still to come Roman Reigns vs. Chris Jericho for the WWE United States title. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the shark cage hanging above the ring as Jericho is out first with Kevin Owens. Roman Reigns is out next to very mixed reaction.

Kayla and Mike watched the match while they did their jobs and there was back and forth in the match, but when Roma Reigns was closing in on the win and regain the United States title of course Kevin Owens come to Jericho aid hits the ring and attacks Roman Reigns causing the disqualification. Jericho keeps the title. They try to put Roman Reigns in the shark cage, but they fails he fought back and then he put Kevin Owns in the shark cage and Kayla raise it. Jericho couldn't save him and then Roman Reigns Superman punches Jericho and then spear him as Owens looks down from the cage. RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Jericho, freely Owens from the cage and Charly Caruso enter and reveal that Foley has added stipulation No Disqualification to Sunday's title match. Owens throws a fit and then storm off and Jericho followed him. Kayla shows Corey Graves sit down interview with herself RAW Women's Champion. She's just as confident as Bayley going into her title defend. Kayla says, "Bayley will regret wants this match."

Bayley is showed watch monitor and behind her is Kayla and she attacks her. she unloads on her and says, "you lost respect for me, I am your boss and champion. And come Sunday you will understand why I am Mrs. Awesome." RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and several segments goes by before the final segment with Goldberg who has a stare down with Brock Lesnar and then out of nowhere The Undertaker appears and the three of them had a stare down s RAW end and went off the air.


	34. SmackDown Live Jan 24, 2017

SmackDown Live opens up with Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan getting ready to bite into an apple when Miz appears and he wants his rematch for the Intercontinental title in a No DQ match. Bryan turns him down and makes it a Lumberjack match instead. Kayla shook her head in disgust.

Kayla shows a live shot inside Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. It is now just five nights until the Royal Rumble PPV. Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joining by JBL, David Otunga and Tom Phillips on commentary. Tom Phillips hyped the tensions between Randy Orton and Luke Harper has been building for weeks now, which has set up this match. As the Wyatt, family comes out, once Randy Orton and Luke Harper were in the ring, and they began brawling to start match.

Kayla watched backstage with John. There was lot of actions in the match, but the end comes when Harper went for clothesline but Orton countered and nails him with RKO for the win. After the match Bray Wyatt nail Harper with Sister Abigail and then he and Randy Orton leaves the ring together. Kayla show the fans what is still to come, WWE Champion AJ Styles calls out John Cena and then goes to commercials.

Back from the break and to the ring and Renee Young is in the ring and she introduce Mickie James and out she comes and hits the ring. she cut promo on being back in the WWE and talks about Becky Lynch and outcome Becky and she hits the ring and tackle James and the fight was on, until Alexa Bliss come out and help James out and they double teams Lynch end the segment.

Kayla show the fans still to come Lumberjack main event match for the WWE Intercontinental title, and back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers plugs WWE Royal Rumble weekend and the WWE Network. Kayla shows the fans a video of Carmella and James Ellsworth shopping for new clothes. After the video, Baron Corbin comes out for commentary as SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for an over top battle royal with the winner earning a Royal Rumble spot. The bell sound and the match is underway and 10 men fighting each other's and then the end comes when Mojo Rawley eliminates both Fandango and Tyler Breeze to winner and earn the spot in the Royal Rumble.

Kayla shows the fans another video from earlier the day Nikki Bella and Natalya. Nikki swing first and Natalya duck and then she decks her. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes WWE Champion AJ Styles to the ring. Styles cut a promo about being unhappy about not being featured on the poster of the Royal Rumble. He points out how Cena is front and center on the Royal Rumble poster with Miz and Kayla McMahon and others. But he's way in the back. He calls Cena out. John Cena's music hits and out he come wearing his new gear. He salutes Cenation and then heads to the ring and climbs inside with AJ Styles. Styles then showed a clip of Cena talking about-facing some gut from Atlanta at the Royal Rumble on the Today show.

Styles says, "No one missed Cena while he was gone, and that he is the guy that replaced Cena."

Cena says, "First my kids missed seeing me on Smackdown and so have my nieces. And you are not the guy who replaced me, because you never will."

Styles says, "That he is better wrestle and he knows it because every time they wrestle each other, he beats Cena. "

Cena says, "Wrong soccer mom, you need helps to beat me the first time gets your fact straight."

Styles said, "That Cena is a sorry excuse for a wrestler. He wants to know what he has do to get respect from the fans. That he has fought for everything he has and at the Royal Rumble he will be putting his foot up Cena's ass."

Cena looks at him and says, "That he doesn't complain about people booing him. Styles blame him for his loses. You have been hot for six months, he being here for over a decade."

Cena brings AJ's comments on him being a bad wrestler, how he did not put in the time on the indie scene. He says, "I work for one boss and that is my father in law Vince McMahon. He signs me to contract. I wasn't built for the indie scene; I was built for the WWE and moments like this."

Cena tells Styles I earn everything that I have while being married to Stephanie McMahon, no favoritism from my in laws. I bust my ass to earn respect.

He says, "AJ is not on his level he is a level below him. I get more done in day than you Styles do in a career. He just does his thing and shuts up everyone."

He tells Styles to Photoshop him on the poster and that Styles is just a guy not from Atlanta.

Cena says, "Just a guy holding onto the WWE title because I lets you. You AJ is so unoriginal." He goes on and says, "AJ will l find out why everyone else known Sunday… there's are only one John Cena and he's a bad, bad man, and his time is now."

He tells AJ to recognize and drops the mic before walking out as Kayla cue up his music as AJ Styles looks from the ring. Kayla show still to come Miz vs. Ambrose in the main event back to commercials. Back from the break and for single match that was a quick one Smackdown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and out comes Naomi for single action. Natalya's music hits but she doesn't appears the camera cut to the backstage and everyone see Nikki Bella attacking Natalya. Referees come and grabs Nikki as Naomi looks on from the ring. No match and coming up next Lumberjack match for the Intercontinental title back to commercials.

Back from the break and Dasha Fuentes is backstage with WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. He's going to follow his instincts to get the win tonight, and his instincts are to break Miz's nose, and isn't anything Kayla can do about it. Back to the ring and outcomes The Miz with Kayla on his arm and they heads to the ring. They enters the ring and then outcomes Superstars that would be surrounding the ring. SmackDown live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. Greg Hamilton foes the formal ring introduction Kayla gave Miz a kiss and then exit the ring as the bell sound, and here we go. Ambrose and Miz start brawling to start the match. Lumberjacks get involve a few time early on. Smackdown Live goes back to commercials after two counts by Ambrose. Back from the break and Miz is in control after the heels pull Ambrose to the floor.

Miz tosses Ambrose back out and he catches another beating from the lumberjack. They tosses Ambrose back in and Miz hits DDT and cover him for two counts. Miz began to mocks Daniel Bryan with kicks to Ambrose, as fans do the no chant. Ambrose ducks the final kick and roll Miz up for two counts. Ambrose with lefts, rights now to the Miz. Ambrose ends up outside again and he fighting off the Lumberjacks and sending Corbin into the ringpost. Ambrose with the lunatic fringe elbow and he covers him for two counts.

Miz gets tossed outside to the heels side. Ambrose nail a dive onto them. Ambrose mount Miz on the announcers table and unloads on him there was chaos at ringside with all lumberjacks gathering. Ambrose talks trash to Kayla and she talks right back to him distracting him and Miz take advantage and nails the running knee and cover him for a very close two counts. Miz nails two corner dropkicks and then mocks Daniel Bryan. He goes for the third one but Ambrose blocks it and backdrop Miz to the floor.

Lumberjack grabs him and stop him from going over the barricade. Ambrose climbs up to the top and nail a big splash from the top onto Miz and the lumberjacks. The lumberjacks get them back in the ring and there is back and forth action. Ambrose goes for a pin but Corbin breaks it up. Everyone hits the ring and began brawling Miz tries to takes advantage and rolls Ambrose up but two counts only. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but Ambrose counters it and nails Dirty Deeds for the win. After he match, Ambrose celebrate the win, as the replay is shows. Back to Kayla checking on Miz at ringside as Smackdown goes off the air with Ambrose standing tall with the title.


	35. Royal Rumble PPV Jan 29, 2017

It the 30 the annual Royal Rumble and it is live from Alamodome in San Antonio Texas. And it kicks off with a two hours preshow with Renee Young. WWE Hall of Famers Booker T, Jerry Lawler and Shawn Michaels join her. They began to hype tonight's show and sends s backstage to Charly Caruso in the social media lounge. She will be joined b WWE Intercontinental champion Dena Ambrose later tonight. She sends the fans back to Renee who sends us to Peter Rosenberg outside of Alamodome with a bunch of excited fans.

We see footage from WWE NXT takeover: San Antonio" Seth Rollins calling Triple H out There is more discussion on the Rumble before Renee leads us to a Rumble video package. WE get more discussion from the panel and a promo for tonight's RAW Women's title match. Booker goes with Kayla McMahon, and both Jerry Lawler and Shawn Michaels agree. Rosenberg is in the arena now. He leads is to another Rumble promo. After the promo, we go to the ring and Mauro Ranallo welcomes us. He is joined JBL, David Otunga and Tom Phillips.

Kayla, John and Mike were in the locker room getting ready for their matches. Six women tag team match was going on out in the arena and there was action throughout the match but the end comes when Naomi drop Bliss with a kick and then hits the split-legged moonsault for the win. They watched the panel talk and then lead everyone to a promo for tonight's WWE Universal title match. After Charly Caruso is back for interview with Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho and they complains about Mick Foley has something against them.

"Two whines in Jericho and Owens," John said.

"You got that right John," Kayla said.

Back to the panel we go and see RAW announcers making their way to the ring. We go back to the ring, outcome RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus.

"I have a feeling this match is going to end badly for Sheamus and Cesaro," Mike said.

They watch the match and there was action throughout include Sheamus accidently brogue kick the referee. The end comes when Gallows and Anderson hits their finishing for the win and titles.

"That is disgrace Anderson put himself in front the referee and then move and Sheamus nail the referee. I can't believe that the other referee didn't call for the bell and DQ Sheamus and Cesaro," John said.

They continue to watch the preshow, they listen to the panel discussion Cruiserweight title match and the social media lounge with Dean Ambrose. After the segment in the social media lounge, back to the ring, we go and for Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax. Sasha Banks is out first and then Nia Jax is out next. Nia use her power to overmatch Sasha, early on. They watched back and forth action as Sasha fights back. The end comes when Nia ends up catching Sasha in the pop up Samoan drop for the win.  
It was back to the panel for more discussion on Triple H and Seth Rollins. Renee sends us to Stephanie McMahon Cena.

"Well looks it is my beautiful wife," John said with smiling.

She says, "Do to what have happen last night I had no choice but to officially banned Seth Rollins from the Alamodome tonight. And I will address his actions at WWE "NXT takeover: San Antonio" tomorrow night on RAW."

Stephanie is positive that a member of RAW will win the Royal Rumble. The panel leads us to a promo for tonight's WWE title match.

Back to the ring and outcomes WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels to a big hometown pops. He talks about his Rumble history in San Antonio and hype the main event. He goes on and says, "Let have fun and makes some noise like only they can do…. His music hits.

Michael Cole talks about how they had some WWE Network sign up issues but those have been cleared up and fans still have time to join for the Rumble. Back to the panel for more discussion on tonight's PPV and that's it for the preshow.

The 2017 WWE Royal Rumble PPV opens with a video package. A live shot inside the Alamodome as the pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the WWE Network. We go to the ring and for the RAW Women's title match. Out first is Bayley to a pops. Her music dies down and then she waits for the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans were on their feet and out she comes with RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena.

They walk down the ramp and then the pyro goes off behind them and then makes their way to the ring. Stephanie walks up the steps followed by Kayla who walks along the apron to the corner, and then took the belt of, then climbs and raise the title and the fans were cheers. She looks at Bayley and then hops off and enters the ring. JoJo does the introductions. Bayley receive pop from the fans. Kayla was introductions next and she receives a pop too. Kayla hand the title to the referee and then she and Stephanie touch the fists and she then exits the ring and walks down the steps. The referee shows Bayley the Women's title.

He hand it to the timekeeper and then signal for the bell. Bayley and Kayla circle one another and then they locks up. They trades armdrags before go at it. Kayla takes Bayley down with side headlock. Bayley fights up and nails a couple of elbows to break the hold. Bayley tossed Kayla to the floor and goes for hurricanrana but Kayla blocked it and drops her. She climbs up onto the barricade, leaps off, and nails a clothesline as Stephanie looks on. She grabs Bayley and then tossed her back into the ring. She climbs up to the top and leaps off with a double ax smash.

Kayla locked Bayley in a front facelock and applied the pressure, as the referee is there check and asks Bayley if she want to give up. Bayley fights up and nails Kayla in the ribs breaking the hold and she rolls her up for a two counts. Kayla nails Bayley with kicks to the gut and then clotheslines her. She then drop elbow on her, and covers her for a two counts. Bayley come back and takedown Kayla and fired away with strikes. The fans do dueling chants. Bayley with springboard crossbody for two, then a series of forearms strikes.

Bayley with facebuster and take her time to climbs the ropes and Stephanie is yells at her sister to gets up and Kayla gets up and runs up the ropes and catches Bayley with hurricanrana from the top and the fans were out of their seats with excitement. She covers her for another two counts. She hooks Bayley and nails her with vertical suplex and cover her again for close two counts. She whips Bayley into the ropes and nails her with a spinning spinebuster and then a standing moonsault for two again. Bayley come back but Kayla nails with her superkick, then climbs up, and leaps off with another moonsault but Bayley for her knees up and she covers her for a two counts.

Bayley goes for Bayley to belly suplex and nail it and covers her again but at the last split sec, Kayla kicks out. Bayley can't believe it. She gets up and ask the referee and he told her how close it was, Kayla slowly get up and she grab Bayley from behind and nails her with Skull-Crushing finale and roll her over and covers for the win and retains title.

Kayla recovery as Stephanie come in the ring as a replay is showed. After the replay, Kayla is on her feet and gets her hand raise as Bayley looks on from ringside and show her frustration at ringside. Stephanie and Kayla leave the ring together and heads backstage, as a video package is showed for the next match. They went through the curtain and then through a second curtain and head to the locker room and went inside. Where both Mike and John congratulation her on a successful title defends.

"Thanks guys," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Your next mister, it time you brings the WWE Title home," Stephanie said to her husband.

He looks at her and says, "I will baby."

On the TV is the WWE Universal title match, Kayla stood up from the couch, grabs her bag, went in the bathroom, and took a shower as Mike, John and Stephanie continues to watch the match. There was action throughout the match and when Reigns readies to spear Owens Braun Strowman appearance, assault Reigns, and help Owens retains the title. Stephanie just shook her head.

"And Bryan talk about me, I guess Owens get help is okay," Mike said.

"You are probably right Mike," Stephanie said standing up and then walks out the locker room and next door to the locker room where Mick Foley is with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan.

Backstage to Stephanie McMahon Cena, Mick Foley, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan and they have a rumble tumbler. Sami Zayn picks #8 and then Dean Ambrose also picks but he won't reveal his number. Back to the ring, we go and for Cruiserweight title match. The locker room of the McMahons Kayla come out the bathroom and dresses in street clothes. She sat down beside Mike and then watches the match that was going on and Neville become the new Cruiserweight champion.

: God luck John," Kayla said

"Yeah good luck John," Mike said.

"Thanks guys," he said walking out the locker room and head for the gorilla position where his wife is.

AJ Styles went out first and then John Cena's music hits and he and Stephanie walks out together and then heads to the ring together. Stephanie kissed him and then walks to the back John climbs into the ring with Styles and then Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction. The bell sound and here we go. Cena and Styles do some trash talking. And stalling to start. Styles kicks him and Cena nail with him a big clothesline to take control they showed McMahons watched backstage.

They went back and forth the throughout the match Styles hits German suplex and a facebuster for a two counts. Styles keeps control until Cena turns him inside out with a clothesline. Cena then nails the shuffle. Cena rocks AJ while he sits on the top and climbs up for a superplex but AJ counters and ends up hitting a spin out power bombs from a two counts. AJ goes for the phenomenal forearm but Cena ducks it. Cena nails the AA for close two counts.

Cena waits for Styles to gets up now and when he does, Cena nails him with big clothesline and covers him again for two counts. More back and forth, actions and some close calls. Styles nail Cena with Styles Clash and crawl to the apron and goes for the phenomenal forearm again, but Cena blocks it and turns it into the AA and nails it immediately and covers him for the win and WWE Title. After the match Cena, celebrate Stephanie head out and then leaps into her husband arms.

Cena and Stephanie leave the ring and celebrate with some Make a wish fans and then they makes they exit.

It was now time for Royal Rumble match and it gets start with the first two superstars Big Cass and Jericho. When the bell sound and here we go. And every two minutes another superstar would come out and join the match. Superstars were being eliminating as well. When the buzzer went off The Miz music hits and out he comes with Kayla and they head to te ringside and then Kayla kiss him and head backstage while Miz climbs into the ring and began fighting.

After Miz, entrant superstars were eliminating and Superstars comes out and joins the match, as the numbers got up in the twenties Miz was still in the match. After Taker eliminates Goldberg Miz and Sami work together and try to eliminate Taker but he chokeslams the both of them.

The finally entrant was Roman Reigns and then Taker eliminate Miz with clothesline and then Sami was next. Reigns eliminate Taker, they have a stare down, and then Reigns eliminates Jericho next. Wyatt and Orton attack him but he fights them off, eliminate Wyatt and then Orton RKO him, and then eliminate to win the Royal Rumble.


	36. WWE RAW Jan 30, 2017

RAW opens with a live shot inside Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas, Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. He joined by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. We go to the ring and outcome Universal Champion Kevin Owens and WWE United States Champion Chris Jericho. Kayla show stills on how Owens retained over Roman Reigns at the Royal Rumble e pervious night. Kayla watched on with Stephanie and Vince backstage and they listen to him talks about how he beat Reigns. He goes on and on and says he's the best, the man, the guy and the one. Fan chant boos him.

Owens admit to having help from Jericho and but no mention of Braun Strowman. Jericho thanks Owens, and talks about his royal rumba presence. Jericho says he didn't win match due to a case of vertigo from being in the cage. The music interrupts and out comes Braun Strowman. Fans chant 'thank you Strowman" as he takes to the mic. Braun interfered because he can't stand Reigns and because he wants a title shot as Owens promised. Stephanie and Kayla watch on and they listen to Owens tries to say coming out and interfering in match when no one asked out to does not equal a title shot. He says it's not happening. Braun says Owens promised him a shot and he has the proof. Kayla show the footage from last month RAW where Owens did promise.

Owens says photoshopped. Braun says Owens is going to give him a title shot tonight or he's going to break Owens in half. RAW General Manager Mick Foley cones out. Foley doesn't appreciate Braun did last night but Owens promised Braun a title shot. Owens rants about how he went through hell last night. Foley says Owens did go through hell but that tonight could be a round trip because he's facing Braun tonight. Braun stare at Owens now isn't happy. He leaves the ring as Jericho sticks around for a match with Sami Zayn RAW go to commercial.

Back from the break and Jericho wait as Sami Zayn come out for this nontitle match. There was back and forth action throughout the match, the end comes when Sami hits an exploder suplex in the corner and then he hits Helluva kick for the win in this non-title match. Kayla showed what is still to comes, on RAW, Kevin Owens vs. Braun Strowman. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Cesaro is arguing with Sheamus backstage when Bayley get in between them and reminds them about their six-person match tonight. She gets a group hug going when the New Raw Tag Team Champions Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson and Charlotte Flair appear. They taunt them and tell them they were going to beat them before walks off. Kayla s how the announcers and they leads us to video package on Seth Rollins, showing his history with Triple H and how he tried to hijack WWE NXT "Takeover: San Antonio" on Saturday night.

Stephanie McMahon Cena is backstage with Kayla McMahon when Kevin Owens come and begins whines about Mick Foley making Braun Strowman vs. him for the WWE Universal title tonight. They look at him and Stephanie says, "yeah so that is his job to making matches."

Owens says, "I went through hell last night and now I have to fights Strowman tonight that is completely unfair."

"The only thing that is unfair is you not fighting your own battle you need help. Now beat it I am busy," Stephanie said, Owens storm off.

RAW goes back to commercials and back from the break and outcomes Tony Nese for Cruiserweight action. Kayla is backstage with Stephanie.

"Steph I have been inform that Hunter has been spot in the area."

"Okay thanks Kaya."

The cruiserweight was good and in the end, Tony Nese got the win over Mustafa Ali. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outcomes Seth Rollins to a pop. Rollins says, "he may have been banned from the arena at Royal Rumble but he's here tonight and he's live. He know Stephanie McMahon Cena is backstage and wanted to come call him and but even billion dollar Princesses don't always get their wants. Rollins call Stephanie to the ring and her music hits and out she goes and heads to the ring. she enters the ring and takes to the mic.

Stephanie says, "you been banned last night was because of your action the night before. I told you to be patience because I was working on get you the match you want, but you did the opposite."

Seth says, "all I did was going there and called him out."

"Seth patience is virtue, but you are thick head and impatience, you reminded me of a little kid who can't wait for Christmas morning to opened gifts."

"Look Stephanie I exposed him for the gutless snake that he is, because his entire legacy is about to go up in smoke because he want face."

"good for you, he is nothing to me, I am married to New WWE Champion John Cena."

"I want Triple H. You don't get it. I have nothing to lose…" Seth threatens to show up at WWE HQ and invade the next board meeting. He asks how Vince McMahon will feel about that...

"Seth you are not listening I am not Triple h's wife and he doesn't work at the HQ in Stamford Ct. so don't make threatens."

Seth asks what happens when he show up at her front door and one of her little kids answer the door. Stephanie stares at him and says, "don't go there, Seth. My Husband John Cena wills destroyer you, if you come near our home. She drops the mic, her music hits and she exit the ring, and Rollins watched her walks to the back. Kayla shows the opening the segment and then RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and out first are Cesaro and Sheamus. They partner Bayley is out next. Stills of Bayley vs. Kayla are show and how Kayla retains RAW Women's title at Royal Rumble. NEW RAW Tag Team Champions Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are out first for their team and then Charlotte Flair comes out next. Bayley and Charlotte Flair look to start things off but it's Anderson and Cesaro going at it. There was back and forth action throughout the match include Charlotte nail Sheamus from behind but Bayley come and shove her.

There was more back and forth the action. Cesaro goes for the Cesaro Swing on Gallows, but Charlotte tags in and Bayley come in and she nail Charlotte with a clothesline off Cesaro's back. Cesaro goes for a move off the top rope but losing his balance and ten jump backup and splashes Gallows and Anderson the floor. They showed Kayla watched with Stephanie. Bayley ends up catching Charlotte with Bayley to belly suplex for the pin.

Mick Foley walks in on Stephanie and Kayla watch the TV. Stephanie whisper something to Kayla and she walks off and then asks him if he had a Brain fart or just purposely forgot to her about Kevin Owens vs. Braun Strowman.

Foley says, "yes, I forgot to tell you." He brings up how Triple h's music cost Seth Rollins' the match last week. Stephanie looks at him.

"It was a production error those do happen Mick. But he was supposed to go out there last week that is not my fault I was not here last week."

Meanwhile, Kayla walk toward Seth Rollins locker room and knocks on the door and it open and he let her. He closes the door behind her.

"Steph wanted me to tell that Hunter is on his way to the arena, you need to be aware he always has someone in the shadow so if you want to get the jump on him attack him once he exits the limo that he is in."

Seth smile and thanks her and she walk out the locker room leave him. several segments went by include to two matches and then the outside was show and a limo pulls up and the door open and outstep Triple H and Seth attacks him. he beat him into the arena and through the backstage area and then o the stage and down to the ramp, that is when Samoa Joe attacks him and assault him while Triple H retreat up the ramp. Samoa Joe did Hunter dirty work, he came through the curtain and smirks at the McMahons and then walk off.

McMahons turn their attention back to the monitor to seen Samoa Joe hits three senton on Rollins and then applied Rear naked choke and choke Seth out and then stood tall looking crazy as Raw went off the air.


	37. SmackDown Live Jan 31, 2017

Smackdown Live opens with a look at the Royal Rumble and then Kayla shows AJ Styles backstage with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan. He wants his WWE Title rematch. He doesn't want it in Elimination Chamber he wants one on one match. They reveal that new WWE Champion John Cena, you AJ Styles, Bray Wyatt, Baron Corbin, The Miz and WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose will be in the chamber. Ambrose walks up and has words with Styles. Ambrose says, he and Styles have unfinished business to settle tonight. Shane makes the match. Styles walk off.

Kayla show a live shot inside the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas, Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. He joined by JBL, David Otunga, and Tom Philips. We go to the ring and the music of the New WWE Champion hits, and Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he goes to a big pop. He holds up a towel and then salutes Cenation and he heads to the ring, climbs into the ring, and raises the title up.

Kayla, Stephanie and Vince watched on backstage, Cena get hypes and give props to AJ Styles before hyping the Elimination Chamber. They listen to him talks and then al sudden the cut happens and out goes Bray Wyatt and Royal Rumble winner Randy Orton. Wyatt cuts a promo and then goes on about how he will win the WWE Title from Cena in the Chamber and about how this is his destiny.

Bray Wyatt introduces Randy Orton. Orton says, "if Cena does make it out of the chamber alive, he will be waiting for at WrestleMania, but one way or te other, The Wyatts are going to end this cycle, and set the title free." Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton heads to the ring and they surround Cena. They climb onto the apron and then the lights go out again, and when they come back on Luke Harper is in the ring behind Cena. He turns to face Randy Orton and stands with John Cena. Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton back down and then retreats up the aisle way. Shane McMahon's music this and out he goes. He makes the tag teams match to start right now. Smackdown Live goes to commercials.

Back from the break and the match underway as Harper takes control of Randy Orton. The actions spills to the outside where Harper slam Orton on top of the announce table and then he stares at Bray Wyatt down. Harper gets riled up and beings it back into the ring. Wyatt tags in and he and Harper have a stare down in the middle of the ring. They stare down, ten Harper back up, and he tags in John Cena. Smackd0own goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and the Wyatts are in control, Randy Orton works Cena over and hits the second rope draping DDT. Fans chant for "Cena". Cena finally tries to make a comeback, but can't get the tags to Harper as Wyatt cuts him off. Wyatt began to taunts Harper on the apron. Wyatt drops Cena and stares back at Harper again. Wyatt covers Cena for a two counts. Wyatt misses a senton.

Orton comes in with a powerslam on Cena and covers him for two counts. Cena comeback and hits the five knuckles shuffle but Orton catches Cena with a backbreaker. Wyatt comes back in as Harper and Orton stares each other down. Bray Wyatt tries to keep the peace but Harper decks Orton. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail but Harper counters and hoes for Sister Abigail on Bray Wyatt. Orton come in and that allowing Wyatt to hit Sister Abigail on Harper. Orton takes advantage and hits a RKO on Cena for the win. Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton stand tall after the match as we get a replay. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and for a women single match, meanwhile backstage Stephanie checking on her husband John who took a beat from Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton.

"I am okay, baby, just a little exhausted," he said.

"Okay takes a hot shower and that will help your muscles and later on I will gave you a massage," she said.

"That sound good to me a massage from you, honey," he said lean over kisses her.

Meanwhile Mike was plotting some revenge on AJ Styles for what happen two weeks ago, when Styles tossed him into her and John Cena who was on commentary. He continues to do his job while Smackdown live was going on. Kalisto vs. Dolph Ziggler was quick match and Apollo Crews race out to the ring as Ziggler hightail from the ring and retreats into the crowd. Backstage interview happens next that followed women tag team match involving Naomi and Beck Lynch vs. Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss and Macke James.

The match was a good one and Naomi hits the split legged moonsault for the win over Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Another backstage segment with American Alpha as they head out to the ring. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from break, Kayla, and Mike watched American Alpha issues their open challenge and outcomes the Usos first and then the Ascension went out next, and then the Vaudevillians, Breezango and Heath Slater and Rhyno comes out. A big brawl breaks out as Smackdown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and things settle down and the American Alpha, Slater, and Rhyno are left in the ring and that ends the segment.

Kayla shows the fans a video of Nikki Bella and Natalya brawling outside of the arena, then backstage later that night. Natalya is backstage with Daniel Bryan. She has security and says, "she doesn't feel safe anymore." Nikki appears and Natalya puts one of the guards in front. Nikki can't believe that she has security. Bryan brought them here to make announcement but they won't start arguing. Bryan makes Nikki Bella vs. Natalya at Elimination Chamber. Natalya storms off.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and out goes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose for the non-title match. AJ Styles goes out next as Smackdown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Miz is out for commentary. Kayla stay backstage she show John Cena vs. Randy Orton for next week from Seattle. The match is underway and Miz does his thing calling the match. He watched the action the match between Styles and Ambrose. Smackdown live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Baron Corbin has joined commentary as the match continue in the ring. the match continues Miz and Corbin argue on commentary as the action continues.

"Babe, gets ready, to distracts the referee," Kayla said to him through the headset.

Ambrose nails elbow from the rope. Miz get up from the chair and goes to the ring and he tries to get in the ring, but Corbin stop him. they began to argue again and this distracts the referee while Ambrose is covering Styles. Ambrose comes over and takes out both Corbin and Miz out. Ambrose gets caught by Styles in the Styles Clash for the non-title win. AJ get his hand raised before leaving the ring. however, he didn't get far though Miz got up and went after him. He attacks him from behind, and unloads on him for what happens to Kayla at Styles hands two weeks ago. Corbin gets in the ring and attacks Ambrose from behind and nail with him End of Days. Corbin's music hits and he stand tall over Ambrose and he stare at Miz as Smackdown goes off the air.


	38. WWE RAW Feb 6, 2017

Monday night RAW opens with a look back at Triple H and Seth Rollins. It introduces footage from the last week with Samoa Joe surprise debut. Kayla show a live shot inside the Moda Center, in Portland, Oregon, Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. He joined by Byron Saxton and Corey Graves on commentary.

We go to the ring and Raw General Manager Mick Foley and RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena. The ring is setup for a signing contract. Foley welcomes us, but does not seem happy. He hopes Stephanie agree with this, because he does not. Foley welcome Samoa Joe and out he comes in a suit. Kayla, Mike, John and Vince watched on backstage.

Stephanie says, "Mick must be under the weather or something."

She reintroduces Samoa Joe, calling him the hottest free agent of the new era. She tries to hypes him up and he gets a mixed reaction from the fans. She wonders why Foley is against Joe coming in. Stephanie insult Foley again.

Foley says, "he's been a big fan of Joe, he just doesn't' agree with how he came in or the people his associating himself with. Stephanie steps to the side and Joe takes the mic.

Joe says it took him 18 years to be standing in this ring right now. In those 18 years, when Foley claims to be such a big fan, only one man opened the door and gave him an opportunity, and if loyalty to that man means coming out and putting Seth Rollins on the shelf- so be it.

Joe puts the whole RAW locker room on notice; he will come out night after night, he will beat up ours heroes, choke them out and beat them up again when they wake up.

Stephanie tells him stay away from the women divisions. He looks at her and she stare back at him and says, "I am the boss and I will fire you if you go near the women divisions and my sister. Got it."

Joe says the destroyer has arrived and there's nothing we can do about it. He signs his RAW contract. Foley offers a handshake but the music hits and out comes Roman Reigns to a much more mixed reaction.

Reigns says, "Joe is out here, talking tough and making threats."

Reigns tells Joe is out to threaten him now that he's out here.

Reigns says, "They've never met." He formally introduces himself and says, "He's the baddest man to step into WWE. The moment Joe a signed his contract, he's in Reigns' yard. Joe can either shut his mouth or get it caved in."

Foley rants about how he's still to the General Manager and his loyalty to the fans. Foley makes Joe vs. Reigns for tonight's main event. Stephanie gets between them. Reigns' music hits as Joe leaves first as Stephanie Roman Reigns and Mick Foley looks on.

Kayla sends the fans to the announcers to discuss tonight's show. Cole promises an injury update on Seth Rollins. In addition, Bill Goldberg will respond to Brock Lesnar's WrestleMania 33 challenge. Up next Bayley vs. Nia Jax. Kayla shows Bayley, Sheamus, and Cesaro walking backstage. Kayla sends RAW to commercials break. Back from break, and out comes Bayley first. Nia Jax is out next. The bell rings and here we go. They go at it until Bayley side steps early on and gesso for offense but Nia turns it around and levels Bayley. Kayla watched backstage with family. Bayley fights back with elbows but Nia slams her.

Nia show off and wastes time as fans boo. Nia keeps up the attacks and tell Bayley to stay down. Bayley finally stuns her with the top rope and makes a comeback. Nia counters and launches Bayley into the bottom turnbuckles we go back to commercials as the referee checking on Bayley. Back from the break and Nia keeps control. Bayley tries to fights back but has no luck. Nia floors Bayley again and mocks her. Bayley fights back again. Bayley looks to turns it around but Nia cuts her off and send her to the floor.

Nia followed her and launches her into the barricade now. Bayley moves and Nia hits the ringpost. Bayley sends her into the post again. She returns to the ring as the referee counts. When Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans were, on their feet and out she comes with the RAW Women's title over her shoulder and she makes her way to the ringside. She is distracting Bayley and the referee. Bayley goes after her and then decks her, and Kayla's fans boo. She brings Kayla into the ring and then dropkicks to her the floor.

Bayley talk's trash to Kayla, meanwhile behind her Nia is back in the ring and when she turns around and Nia nail her with Samoan Drops and for the win. After the match, Nia stands tall as we go to the replay. After the replay Nia makes her exit as Kayla recovery at ringside, Michael Cole informs the fans at home Bayley vs. Kayla McMahon with the title on the line from Las Vegas. Mike shows the fans what is still to come; Kayla gets up, picks her title and then makes her way to the back. RAW went back to commercials.

She came through the curtains to smile from the family there were proud her. Back from the break and for a four on one handicap match, meanwhile backstage Stephanie is with Kayla.

"You did well, Kaya."

"Thanks Steph. But what is up with Foley."

'I have no idea Kaya. He seems not happy with me signing Samoa Joe to contract before Shane can sign him."

"To me you did the right thing you signing him to contract and keeping him away from John who is on SmackDown as well as my husband. He should be happy about new talent."

"I know but he is not and I think it is over what happen last week to Seth. I am not happy about it but it is a good sign for RAW and Seth can get revenge on both Triple H and Samoa Joe when he comes back."

Kayla nods her head and they watched the rest of RAW. They saw Braun Strowman threats Foley and find him backstage where Mick makes a match between Braun Strowman vs. Roman Reigns at Fastlane on Match 5th. They watched the debut of Akira Tozawa and him get a win over Drew Gulak. They continue to watch and they saw Goldberg interrupts Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens. They laugh at when Goldberg calls them ladies, grow a pair, and face him 2 on 1. He then accepts Lesnar's WrestleMania 33 challenge. Owens brag about himself, him, and Jericho being the main event at WrestleMania. Goldberg tells him he never faces him before. Goldberg challenges him to title match at Fastlane. Jericho tells him get it... Goldberg adds his name to the List and then leaves while Owens isn't happy with Jericho.

"AW poor Owens he has to face Goldberg at Fastlane thanks to Jericho." Kayla laughs at Stephanie. They continue to watch and saw Owens and Jericho arguing about the match at Fastlane. Owens says Jericho volunteering him for Goldberg is not having his back. He storms off.

"Another scam by these two. I say Steph you force them to face each other if Owens survive Goldberg at FastLane."

"I agree with you Kaya and thanks for the idea.

"You're welcome Steph."

They watch WWE Hall of Fame video package for the Rock 'n' Roll Express the newest inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame. They then saw Kevin Owens help Jericho retain United States title over Sami Zayn. Mike shows the fans at home, Samoa Joe warming up backstage and back to commercials. Back from the break and Sasha Banks in backstage with the trainer. Kayla comes in and asks for some ice.

Sasha looks at her and says, "Aw poor Kayla needs some ice."

Kayla looks at her and rubs in her success in and then taunting Sasha for her injury. She says, "I hope that you Sasha are able to watch next week when I destroy Bayley. I always thought Roadblock" End of line was a tagline, not the end of your wrestling career Sasha. The Trainer hand Kayla some ice and then she walk out the room.

An in ring segment happens next that led to six man tag team match and after the match had happen a backstage segment happened next and then the main event Samoa Joe vs. Roman Reigns. As Reigns was, closing on over victory Braun comes out and distract Reigns and Samoa Joe gets the win thanks to Bryan distracting Reigns. Strowman attacks Reigns and laid him out as RAW went off the air. The McMahons gather up their things and then travel to Seattle Washington for Smackdown Live.


	39. SamckDown Feb 7, 2017

SmackDown Live opens with a video package for the non-title match main event with Randy Orton and WWE Champion John Cena. Kayla show a live shot inside the Key Arena in Seattle Washington, as Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. He joined by JBL, David Orange and Tom Phillips on commentary.

We go to the ring and outcome SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan to a big hometown pop. As Kayla, Mike, John, Stephanie and Vince watched on backstage. Fans chant Bryan's name and he says it is good to be home. Bryan mentions how he was force to retire last year, he was here.

Bryan says the last year hasn't exactly been easy but he wants talks about being grateful. He's grateful for being the Smackdown general manager, for being able to come Seattle Washington and give the fans the best show possible. Fans chant "Yes!" chant again. Bryan is also grateful that a soon, very soon, he's going to be a dad. Bryan is interrupt by the music of the Miz. Kayla gave him a kiss and out he went. He makes his way out. Some cheer while other boos. Miz takes the mic.

Miz mocks Bryan for having to retire. Miz suggests Bryan become something his talents are suited for- a stay at home dad. Miz wonders why Bryan is even here. Miz poke at him for not being able to wrestle and wonders why he's even in the ring.

Bryan says not being able to wrestle never stopped Miz from getting in the ring. Fans chant do the "yes!" chant.

Miz says, "Bryan doesn't respect him." Fans chant Bryan's names again.

He says, "Bryan can't even wrestle anymore but He can and at Elimination Chamber." The Bryan chant shut Miz up for a few seconds. He continues and says, "He has a mic and can be louder than anyone in the crowd."

Bryan says Miz just challenged the crowd. The heat continues before another "yes!" chant start up. The music interrupts and outcome Baron Corbin.

Corbin says Miz needs to learn when to shut up- he talked too much on commentary last week and he won't shut up now.

Miz says, "Peoples listen when he talks. He and Corbin help each other at Elimination Chamber and then let the nest man win at the end."

Corbin say or he could take out Miz right now that way he doesn't have to hear Miz's mouth when he becomes WWE Champion. Miz ask Bryan is going to be let Corbin talk to him like that. Bryan mocks Miz. Kayla shook her head backstage while looks. The music interrupts and outcome WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. Ambrose comes out cracking jokes on Miz and Corbin. He says Corbin stole the motorcycle sound from his entrance theme.

Ambrose hypes Chamber and says some bad decisions will be made inside but he's walking out with two titles. And if they aren't careful, they might not walk out at all. AJ Styles is out nest to interrupts. The war of words continues until Bryan ells everyone to relax. Everyone gets ready for a fatal four way as Smackdown go to commercials.

Back from the break and the Miz, tries to talk Corbin into working with him, but Corbin refuse. The ring empties and come down to Ambrose and Corbin and they go at it. Ambrose ducks a clothesline and goes for a crossbody but Corbin catches him. Ambrose ends up dumping Corbin to the floor on his feet. The Miz comes in and but Ambrose takes him down and unloads. Ambrose sends Miz out. Styles comes in and goes at it with Ambrose next. Ambrose counters a Styles Clash, Miz, gets knocked off, the apron. AJ goes for A Phenomenal forearm, but Ambrose drops him over the top ropes. Corbin takes Ambrose out on the floor. Corbin with more offense as his beings it back in the ring Miz is recovery outside of the ring.

Miz gets on the apron and Styles there as well, and Corbin works over them. Ambrose comes from behind on Corbin. Miz ends up dropping Styles with DDT and covers him for a two counts. Miz began mocks Bryan before hitting the "yes!" kicks on Styles and Ambrose. Fans do a "No!" chant. He goes the kicks. Miz drops Styles but Ambrose ducks and rolls him up for two counts.

AJ Ambrose rolls him up for a two counts. Several pin attempts in a row. Styles, Ambrose and Miz face off as the fans cheer. There was more back and forth. Corbin and Ambrose both go down with double clothesline as Smackdown go to commercials. Back from the break and Miz takes Ambrose up for superplex. AJ climbs up to assist. Corbin comes over for a Tower of Doom. Corbin covers Miz for a two counts. Corbin covers Styles next for a two counts. Miz with kicks to Corbin in the corner. Miz hits a dropkick on Styles. He goes for another on Corbin but Corbin catches him in Deep Six and covers him for two counts. AJ drops Corbin with a Pele kick. AJ with a forearm to the face and covers him for two counts. Miz blocks the Styles Clash. Miz drops Styles with the running knee and covers him for two counts.

Ambrose comes in with a running clothesline and then a neckbreaker to Styles. Ambrose hits a running bulldog-clothesline combo on AJ and Miz. Ambrose runs the ropes and dives out onto Corbin, sending his back into the announcers table. Styles come off the apron but Ambrose send into the barricade. Ambrose then crotches Miz on the barrier. Ambrose then sends Corbin ringpost and brings it back into the ring. Ambrose with the top rope elbow son Corbin and covers him for two counts as AJ breaks it up.

AJ blocks Dirty Deeds and dicks the lunatic lariat. AJ with the moonsault into a reverse SST on Ambrose but Miz breaks the pin up. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but AJ counters. AJ on the apron Kayla race out to the ring and fans cheer. AJ hits the Phenomenal forearm on Miz but Kayla pulls her husband to the floor. Corbin takes advantage of the distraction and hits the ends of the days on Styles for the win. Smackdown goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Smackdown continue meanwhile Kayla resume her as producer and director of the show, next to her sister. Segments and matches went by then it was time for the main event WWE Champion John Cena vs. Randy Orton. John Cena's music hits and Stephanie have him a kiss before he went out. He went out and then salutes Cenation and then he makes his way to the ring. Randy Orton is out next with Bray Wyatt. As Smackdown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the bell sound and here we go. Back and forth throughout match, include dueling chants for Cena.

Cena nails AA on Orton and covers him for close two counts. Orton come back and hits a super drape DDT for the corner while Wyatt looks on from his chair and laughs as Orton stand tall and prepare or the RKO. Cena gets up and Orton hits it, but Cena kicks out at two counts. Cena blocks another RKO. Orton counters the AA. Orton gets sent in the referee and he goes down. Cena applies STF, and Orton taps out knowing there is no referee. Bray hits the ring and unloads on Cena. They double-team him, as fans boo. Cena blocks sister Abigail and clothesline Orton.

Wyatt hits sister Abigail on Cena. Harper runs down and face off with Bray. The fans do the "yes!" chant. Harper level Bray with the discus clothesline and then kicks Wyatt out of the ring. Harper turns around and blocks the RKO from Orton. Cena step in and hits the AA on Orton as the harper leaves. The referee recovers and counts the pin.

After the match, Cena celebrates and looks at the Superstars outside of the ring. Cena grabs his title and stands tall as we go to the replay. Smackdown goes off the air with Cena celebrating as we get more hype for Elimination Chamber on Sunday.


	40. SmackDown PPV Feb 12, 2017

2017 WWE Elimination Chamber SmackDown Live PPV exclusive opens with a video package. Kayla show a live shot inside Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona, as Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the WWE Network. He joined by JBL, David Orange and Tom Phillips on commentary. Right to the ring, we go for the match of Elimination Chamber Becky Lynch vs. Mickie James and there were actions in the match but in the end, Becky Lynch defeated Mickie James. Elimination Chamber goes to commercials.

Back from the break and for handicap match Kalisto and Apollo Crews vs. Dolph Ziggler. There was action in the match but in the end Crews hits the sitdown powerbomb for the win and after the match, Ziggler attacks Crews, use a chair on him, and injured his ankle. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Ambrose is backstage warming up after the break. WWE congratulate The Rock on winning Entertainer of the year at the NAACP Image Awards. Back to the ring we go and for Tag Team Turmoil for Smackdown Tag Team titles. There was actions throughout the match bein in the American Alpha retains the titles.

Elimination Chamber went back to commercials. Back from the break and we see The Miz backstage warming up for the main event. Kayla shows the fans a video package for Nikki Bella vs. Natalya and after the video, we back to the ring and outcome Nikki Bella first to a hometown pop. Natalya is out next. There were actions in the match and they end up outside of the ring and continue to brawling and the match end up in double count out. Nikki chases Natalya to the back. Backstage is Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton and they were talking. Back to the ring, we go and for Luke Harper vs. Randy Orton and once both of them were the ring and the bell sound. In addition, there was action throughout the match Orton blocks discus clothesline and nail RKO for the win. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we see the Chamber hang above the ring.

Nikki Bella is backstage with Renee Young. Nikki says the feud with Natalya is far from over. Natalya attacks her from behind. They start brawling again, and everyone see Kayla McMahon on her phone talking and the fans erupts when they saw her. Nikki knocking Natalya into Kayla and sending her down and the fans boo. Natalya check on her friend as Nikki attacks her and they continue to brawling. Officials come and they are separate. Natalya and officials check on Kayla, she gets up, and she is not happy with what happens to her. In addition, she goes after Nikki Bella and officials stop her.

Back to the ring and for Smackdown Women's title match.

"You okay Kayla?" Natalya asked

"Yea I am fine, what is the blue hell is wrong with her," she replied

"Oh she is not happy that we were count out," she said.

"Aw too bad that she didn't get the win over you. I have title match tonight and then on Tuesday I am visiting the White House with my family my mom was confirm for President Trump cabinet."

"Really well tell her I say congrats on the new job."

"I will Nattie," she said walking off, and heads back to the gorilla position, where everyone is waiting to go out for Elimination Chamber match.

"You okay baby?" Mike asked

"Yea I am fine, but somehow I am going to get her back," she replied.

She resumes her job, sat down in the chair, watches the monitor, and saw the video ended and then Greg Hamilton gives the fans the rules for the Elimination Chamber match. WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose goes out first. Baron Corbin is out next. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he went. He stops and stares at the Chamber. He enters the Chamber and then his pod. Bray Wyatt is next out. AJ Styles is out next. John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he went.

Cena and Styles were starting the match, and they locks up as fans do dueling chant. Cena drops AJ first. AJ come back and they trade shots. AJ side steps and puts Cena in the backbreaker rack. AJ sends Cena to the mat and covers him for a two counts. Cena ends up sending AJ to the mat. In addition, hitting the sunset flip powerbomb for a two counts. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Cena takes AJ down but AJ kicks him away. AJ drops Cena over his knee and covers for a two counts.

Cena keep control and calls for the five knuckles shuffle as the timer counts down. Cen turns his attention to the pods and in comes Ambrose to a pop. Ambrose ducks Cena and goes to works on him, tossing him out to the steel. Ambrose whips Cena into the steel a few times and stomps away. AJ comes out but Ambrose blocks him, and sends him into the steel next. Ambrose knocks AJ on the stele floor. Ambrose climbs to the top of the pod and launches himself onto Cena. Ambrose and AJ go at it now Cena come over and nails a two man German Suplex as Corbin looks on from his pod. Anther dueling chant for Cena now. Cena goes for an Attitude Adjustment on Ambrose but drops him when AJ runs at him. The sequence ends will all three on the mat as the timer counts down again.

Bray Wyatt in the next man in. Wyatt floors Ambrose, and then takes Cena out. Wyatt with a big toss to Ambrose. AJ dumps Wyatt to the steel over the top rope. AJ springboard up but Wyatt catches him and lunches him into the steel chains. Wyatt posse and waits for AJ to get up. Wyatt runs into the ring post. AJ with kicks to Wyatt now. AJ with a guillotine leg drop to Wyatt. Cena and AJ go it now. Styles climb up the chains but Cena climbs up with him. They fight up on the side of the structure and trade shots. Styles knock Cena down to the steel. AJ moves over to the top of a pod. Ambrose joins him up top.

They trade shot on the top of pod and send each other face first into the glass. Ambrose drops AJ on top of the pod. Wyatt works over Ambrose in the corner now. Wyatt with headbutt. AJ comes to the top from the of a pod. Wyatt climbs up but Ambrose brings them both to the man and AJ land hard on his neck. The next man let into the match is Baron Corbin. Corbin comes in swigging. He uses the steel against Ambrose. Ambrose sidesteps a move but Corbin blocks the bulldog. Corbin catches Ambrose in Deep Six. Wyatt works over Corbin now. Corbin blocks Sister Abigail and sends Wyatt into a pod, then to the steel.

Corbin drops Wyatt on the steel again with a modified STO. Corbin catches Styles in another End of Days, but Cena applied the STF on Corbin before he can makes the pin, Corbin counters the STF and catches Cena in the End of Days. Ambrose dropkicks Corbin, taking back to the steel. Ambrose sends Corbin face first into the steel a few times. Corbin turns it around on Ambrose as everyone else is laid out. Miz watches from his pod. Corbin blocks a Dirty Deeds and sends Ambrose face first into the chains. The timer counts down as Corbin stand tall and wait for the Miz. Miz slowly leaves his pod as Corbin yells at him.

Ambrose rolls Corbin up from behind for the pin. Corbin is the first eliminated. Corbin nails Ambrose and sends him through the glass of a pod before leaving the chamber. Fans sing "goodbye" to him. Corbin stalks Ambrose as referees try to get him to leaves. Corbin mushes Ambrose into the steel and works him over some more. Corbin brings Ambrose back into the ring and drops him with End of Days. Referee yells at him and he finally leaves the chamber. Miz, who is still in his pod, comes out to take advantage and gets the pin on Ambrose. Ambrose has been eliminated. Miz mocks Bryan and does the "Yes!" kicks to Wyatt and Cena. Miz with a double dropkicks to Wyatt and Cena. Styles comes in a but Miz works him over in the corner with more kicks.

Miz with corner dropkick to his opponents now. Miz with a corner clothesline to Cena. Miz goes to the top but Wyatt grabs him and pulls him down. Miz counters and hits Skull-Crushing finale on the steel. Miz climbs to top, nails a crossbody but Cena rolls through, and lifts him for the AA. Cena nail it and covers him for the pin. Miz has been eliminated. He leaving the Chamber and it was down Styles, Cena and Wyatt.

Miz walks backstage, sat down beside his wife, and then finish the match. Back and forth action between the remain three guys, and then Cena has been eliminated and then it left Styles and Wyatt. The end comes in Wyatt catches Styles with Sister Abigail for the win and the title.


	41. WWE RAW Feb 13, 2017

Monday night RAW opens with a graphic in memory of Chavo Guerrero Sr. Mike show a live shot inside T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, as the pyro goes off, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. He joined by on commentary.

Right to the ring, we go and JoJo introduce RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena who makes her way out to boo. Stephanie says, "Mick Foley has been given the week off after embarrassing himself during Samoa Joe's contract signing last week." She believes he will have his properties in order when he returns.

Stephanie says, "She will be running RAW tonight. And tonight main event is my sister Kayla McMahon defends RAW Women's title against Bayley." The music interrupts and out comes Roman Reigns too more boo.

Reigns says he is going to keep this short and sweet. He is not waiting until Fastlane. He wants Braun Strowman right now.

Stephanie asks the fans if they want Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman tonight and they do. Stephanie says, "the people don't care about Reigns, they don't care he was beaten up last week and isn't 100^% tonight. The fans don't care about Reigns' health but she does. Reigns doesn't care what anyone thinks about him, especially Stephanie."

She says. "Reigns is failing to see the bigger picture as usual." She announces Braun is already in action tonight, against Mark Henry.

Reigns says that sounds like one hell the fight, maybe he will watch it love from ringside.

Stephanie says, "If Reigns lays one hand on Braun, maybe she will take away his match at WrestleMania 33."

Reigns say maybe his not making himself, clear enough… the music interrupts and out comes RAW tag team champions. They mocks Reigns for not getting what he wants. They propose a handicap match against Reigns. Stephanie make the match. She leaves the ring and then a brawl broke out at ringside as RAW go to commercials.

Back from the break and the match is underway meanwhile backstage Kayla is getting ready for her title defense against Bayley in the main event. she watched the show and saw Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson got disqualification. Back to commercial and then back from the break and announcers talks about the new documentary with HBO on Andre the Giant. She smile hearing about the new documentary of Andre and then she saw single action and after that backstage to segment and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for Cruiserweight action and then after a limousine pulling up outside of the arena and out step Samoa Joe and on the other side outstep Triple H and they walks toward the arena and went inside. She shook her head and then back to commercials. Back from the break and Emmalina finally make her debut and then cut a promo. After her promo, she walks backstage as some fans boo. Charly is backstage with Bayley and Kayla watched and listens to the interview. She has a good, nervous energy tonight and mentions that she and Kayla will be in the main event tonight. Bayley says she came close at the Royal Rumble but tonight, she's going to the jackpot, in Las Vegas, and achieve her dream.

"In her dreams she achieve her dream, tonight," Kayla said.

Another backstage segment involve Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho and back to commercials. back from the break and we see Triple H talking to Kevin but can't hear what they're saying. Another single match happened and backstage that led to single match for later on. Michael Cole interview Samoa Joe and he cut a promo about Seth Rollins and other things. Back to the ring and for single action and after the single match Kayla is backstage warming up for the main event and back to commercials.

Back from the break and WWE Hall of famer video for Teddy Long and back to the ring for cruiserweight action and after the match, we have an in ring segment with Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens where he is attacks Jericho and laid out. After that a single match and after that match, Black History Month video of Rosa Parks.

Kayla is walking backstage to the entrance when she see Sasha Banks. She stops and saying she should be ban from backstage for bring down morale. They have words and then Kayla points to Sasha injured knee saying she can't walks the walks. She walks off as Sasha watched her. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes Bayley for tonight main event. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans were on their feet. Mike gave her a kisses and then wish her good luck.

Stephanie does the same along with John, she smiles at them and then out she goes and down the ramp, stop and then the pyro goes off, and then head to the ring touches the fans hands and then enters in the ring. JoJo does the formal ring introduction and then bell sound. They locks up and go to the ropes. They locks up again and Kayla take control, taking Bayley to the mat. They trade holds, but Kayla shows Bayley up. She tries a quick roll for one count.

Bayley with arm drags keep Kayla grounded. Kayla fights up and more back and forth on the mat. Kayla is on the corner and Bayley goes after her, she shoves her and Bayley fires back and smack her. Kayla gets angry and unloads on her. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla is in control, but Bayley turns it around and unloads.

Kayla goes on suplexes rampage and suplexes Bayley, and then launching Bayley into the corner and she hits the turnbuckles. She keeps control and works over Bayley's neck. Bayley come back with jawbreaker, but Kayla cut her off with clothesline. She nails her husband backbreaker/neckbreaker combo. She locks in a front face lock. Bayley fights up and but Kayla cuts of her with dropkick. She keeps control and drops an elbow on her. she covers her for two counts. Bayley fights back and unloads with kicks to Kayla into the corner. Bayley goes to the apron and Kayla knocking her off the apron and follow her.

She sends Bayley into the barricade and then runs over her. Kayla brings her back inside and covers her for two counts. She grab her, whips her into the ropes, nail spinning spinebuster, and covers her again for another two counts. They trade shots now. Bayley blocks a chop and unloads again. Kayla stop her with a kick to the gut. Kayla snap her neck, they collide in the middle, and both go down.

Bayley gets up and unloads for the comeback. Bayley with a big suplex and then hits a springboard elbow and covers her two counts. Bayley with more offense until Kayla nail elbows to the face. However, Bayley came right back with side suplex. Bayley goes to the top and hit a big elbow drop from top but a one counts.

Kayla comes back with her hurricanrana and the fans erupts. She goes for a springboard and nail a moonsault for close two counts. Kayla goes to the top, but Bayley cuts her off. She climbs up and nails the top rope hurricanrana for a two. Bayley goes for a submission but Kayla blocks it and she applied ankle lock.

The fans chant, "tap out" to Bayley. Sasha Banks comes down, and with the referee back to her, she nails Kayla with crutch and hold is broken. Bayley gets up and catches Kayla with Bayley to Belly suplex, she covers her but Kayla kicks out and Bayley is shock along with Sasha. Bayley talk to the referee and behind him Sasha crack Kayla with crutch again, knocking her out. Bayley covers her again and for the three counts.

Some fans cheer while other boo, Bayley celebrate and Sasha joins her in the ring. RAW goes off the air with Bayley celebrating.


	42. Witness Linda being swearing in

After RAW Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince travel from the T-Mobile Arena, in Las Vegas to the airport where the private jet is waiting for them. When they arrive there, they exit the limo and walk toward the jet and then up the stairs and enters the jet. They took their seats, buckled their seatbelt and then the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Washington DC.

Four hours and two minutes later, the private jet lands safely in Washington DC and then come to stop. They exit the jet, down the stairs and toward the limo that was there waiting on them, and then got in the back seat, and then the door close. Their bags were being unloads from the jet and then places in the trunk and then the limo pulls away and then drove off toward hotel. Hour later, later the limo pulls up to the hotel came to stop and then the back door opens and out step Vince first followed by Stephanie and then Kayla. He thanks the chauffeur and he nods his head. He opens the trunk and they took their bags out of the trunk and then walks toward the hotel and went inside and over to the front desk.

The clerk gave Vince the key to the Penthouse where his wife is with the grandkids and two nannies. They walk away, toward the elevator and when they arrive at it Kayla presses the button, then the doors slide opens, and they steps onto the elevator. Stephanie presses the button for the penthouse floor the doors close and then went up. When the elevator reaches the floor that the penthouse was on, the doors slid opens; they walk out of the elevator and down the hallway and when they reach and the penthouse, and Vince slides the electronic keycard into the door and unlocked it and the open the door and walks inside followed by Stephanie and Kayla.

They heeds up the stairs and then walks toward the bedrooms and went inside and changes out their clothes and then into the pjs and then climbs into the bed and went to sleep for a few hours. A couples of hours later Vicky wake up and rub her eyes and then saw her mommy sleep and cuddle up next to her. Kayla opens her eyes and saw her she smiles at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning mommy," she said kissing her on the lips.

They got out of bed and walked out of bedroom down the hallway and then down the stairs to see grandma Linda, Grandpa Vince sitting at the table having breakfast along with Khloe, Sophia, JJ, Stephanie and Kathy with Ashley and Anna. Kayla and Vicky join them at the table and had some breakfast.

Khloe, Sophia and JJ told her that she was rob last night thanks to Sash Banks who interfered her title defense and cost her the RAW Women's title.

She smiles at them and says, "It is okay because I have a rematch coming to me… and I know that RAW Commissioner will make sure that Sasha Banks doesn't interfere in my rematch."

"Mommy you make sure that Sasha doesn't interfere in Auntie Kayla rematch," JJ said.

Stephanie looks over at her son and says, "Okay JJ I will make sure that she doesn't interfere in Auntie Kayla rematch," she said.

"Thank you mommy," he said.

"You're welcome son," she said.

A few hours later, they get ready to witness Linda being swearing in as President Donald Trump's Small Business Administrator. She was confirms by the US Senate in an 81-19 vote and the two Democrats from Connecticut both vote for her. Senate Majority Leader from Kentucky said McMahon will "prioritize growing jobs over growing government bureaucracy" and calls that a welcome changes to from Washington.

After getting ready they walks out the penthouse and then walk down the hallway to the elevator and then step onto the elevator and took it down to the lobby. When it arrived at the lobby the doors slide opens and the walks out the elevator and toward then the exit and then walk out the hotel and to the limo and got in the backseat and the n door the close and pull away from the hotel and toward the White house.

When the limo pulls up to the White House and the gates opens and the limo drove through and up the circular driveway to the White House came to the stop and the back door opened and out the family. They walk inside and to the oval office where President Trump is and they went inside and then pose for pictures with him. Vice President comes in and then with media looks on Linda took the oath while her grandkids held the bible.


	43. WWE RAW Feb 20, 2017

It is two weeks to go until WWE RAW Fastlane, and the Superstars look to butyl momentum toward the PPV. WWE RAW opens with a graphic in memory of George "The Animal" Steele. After that, a video package that recaps the end of the best Friends on last week's show. A live shot of inside the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California.

Right to the ring, we go and JoJo introduces WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens. He's in the ring under a spotlight. A "You suck" chant starts up. He began to cut a promo about himself, and Goldberg his opponent at Fastlane. Kayla was backstage watching him and she rolled her eyes. She listen to him talks about Chris Jericho next and the crowd picks up a bit. Fans chant for Jericho but Owens drops the mic and exits the ring as fans boo him.

Michael Cole, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves are show. They hype RAW and Enzo and Big Cass are walking backstage as RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and #1 contenders match, the winners of this will face RAW Tag Team Champions at Fastlane. Cesaro and Sheamus are out first and Enzo and Big Cass followed them. Both teams cut promo on becoming the RAW Tag Team Champions. The bell sound and here we go. There was action throughout the match, but in the end, Big Cass hits the East River Crossing on Cesaro for the win.

Backstage Kevin Owens walking out of the arena, when Mick Foley stops him and informs him that he can't leave, he's wrestling Sami Zyan tonight, back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for Cruiserweight match and after the Cruiserweight match we go back to commercials. Back from the break and for a handicap match with Roman Reigns vs. Gallows and Anderson. There was action the throughout the match, but in the end Gallows and Anderson are the winner after Reigns get DQ. The announcers show the opening segment with Owens talking about Goldberg. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for another tag team match, and there was action in the math but in the end, the new day gets the win.

The announcers lead us to a video package in memory of WWE Hall of Famer George "The Animal" Steele who passed away this past Thursday at the age of 79. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for the contract signing for Cruiserweight title match at Fastlane. After that, we see Nia Jax backstage walking and back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and Nia Jax comes out as enhancement talent Sara Peirce waits in the ring.

Kayla watched on backstage, chuckles, and says that Sara doesn't stand a chance against Nia. In addition, was she right Nia make quick work of Sara Pierce. After the match Charly, interview Nia in the ring. Nia says the only controversy she shows about is she not getting a title shot. She wishes Sasha Banks and Bayley would try what they did last week to her. The bottom line is that she's putting Bayley on notice. She leaves the ring. Kayla laughs at Nia comments. Byron Saxton led us to a black history month a video on Barack Obama.

Bayley is shown backstage walking and hugging. RAW go back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes the New RAW Women's Champion Bayley. They show how she won the title from Kayla McMahon last week on RAW after interference from Sasha Banks. Some fans chant " you deserve it" and Bayley tells them not to make her cry already. Bayley mention growing up in California and gets a pop. The "Hugger Section" of the crowd near ringside. Bayley goes on and thanks fans for making her look cool in front of her dad right now, as they chant for her. Bayley brings up Kayla and fans cheered. Bayley says Kayla is trying to tarnish the best week of her life and make excuse for her loss.

The music interrupts and outcomes Stephanie McMahon Cena. Stephanie enters the ring and shakes Bayley's hand. She gets mic of her own and asks if Bayley ever imagined she would be competing for the RAW Women's title in the main event of RAW, if she ever imagined peoples chanting, " You deserve it" or if she imagined almost losing, having her opponent getting hit with cheap shot. Stephanie calls it a tainted victory. Stephanie brings up that her sister is backstage and she is pacing around a locker-room like a cage tigress. She brings up the phone calls to her dad and wonders if her dad really thought, "Sasha did it" instead of Bayley. Stephanie goes on and encourage Bayley to do the ring right but relinquish the title to her.

Some fans chant "no!" now. Sasha Banks ends up coming out to interrupts. She tell Bayley not to listen to this garbage, she own fair and square. Stephanie looks at her and says, "fair and square were in her dreams, you interference last week cost my sister the title."

Sasha says Bayley is like a sister to her and she's not going tell let Bayley hand over what she worked for. Sasha tells Bayley to listen to the fans as some cheer.

Stephanie asks if she's out here because she knows that she can't beat her sister Kayla for the title but she can't beat Bayley."

Sasha tries to get in Stephanie face, but Bayley stop her. At that moment Kayla's music hits, the fans were on their feet waiting to see Kayla. Out she comes and heads to the ring, she climbs inside, and stares at Sasha who attempt go near her sister.

Bayley says Stephanie's right. This title means everything to me. It's bigger than me. It's bigger than you, and it's definitely bigger than Kayla there. I've worked my entire life for this moment. You know what that is like, but I didn't work to be a champion, just to look like it was handled to me. Should represent competition, not controversy.

She asks if she should give up the title and says there's only one answer…hell no! Bayley raises the title and yells about how she pinned Kayla to become champion. Kayla tries to get at Bayley Stephanie held her back. Stephanie stares at her.

Bayley says the win wasn't because of Sasha, it was because of the WWE Universe.

Stephanie corrects her and says, "Not because of WWE Universe it is because of purple hair loser Sasha Banks."

Bayley goes on and says no one can't do anything about it…

Kayla took the mic from her sister and says, "no one can't do anything huh… well I am invoking my rematch clause for Fastlane Bayley and I will destroy you there and win back the title that was stolen from me last week by you two ingrates."

Banks tell her to shut up. Bayley will prove Kayla is no queen. Banks says her knee is feeling 100% so how about they fight tonight. Kayla tells Sasha to shut her mouth because she's in the reason that my title is on Bayley's shoulder. Kayla won't pass up an opportunity to put you Sasha out forever. She can bank on that. Stephanie books Sasha Banks to take Kayla McMahon. It'll start right now!

RAW go back to commercials during the Stephanie exits the ring and stay at ringside, while Bayley walk to the announcer table. Back from the break and they locks up, and Sasha slaps her in the face and Kayla get mad and kicks her in the knee, and then drive her knee into the mat. Banks counters a knee attacks and kicks her in the face before rolling her up for a one count. Kayla drops her with a right hand and then covers for a one count. Kayla worked over Sasha knee. Sasha pulls her headfirst into the turnbuckle before chopping her.

Kayla sidesteps an attack from Sasha, but she comes back by slamming her down. She goes for a sunset flip, but Kayla knee her in the face a few times and then covers her for two counts. Kayla snaps Sasha neck and then goes back to the on knee. Sasha fight back, but Kayla decks her before throwing her out of the ring. RAW geos back to commercials.

Back from the break, to see Kayla nail backbreaker and then apply a dragon sleeper. Sasha began to fading away as Stephanie looks on with a smile on her face. Sasha regains some momentum and knees her in the face before rolling her up for a one count. Kayla kicks her in the knee again and then sending her into the corner. Sasha boots her back, ducks under a clothesline and nails two clotheslines before hitting a dropkick. Kayla reverses a whip, and catches Sasha with spinning spinebuster and covers her for two counts. Sasha comes back with a double knee attempt, but Kayla slide out of the ring. Banks tries the double knees off the apron but Kayla move. Kayla toss her back into the ring and nail her with German suplex and then climbs up to the top and leaps off with moonsault for the win.

Kayla exits the ring and then she and Stephanie walk up the ramp and then backstage. Two segments goes and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for single match and after that match a graphic in memory of Ivan Koloff 1942-2017.

After that, Stephanie McMahon Cena is chewing out Mick Foley for not being there for her when Bayley and Sasha Banks were talking down her. Thanks good for my sister. Foley says she had it coming. She warns him not to test her. Foley tells her not to treat him like he's stupid.

Two more segments go by and then RAW went off the air. The McMahons gather up things and left the arena and travel to Ontario California for Smackdown Live.


	44. SmackDown Feb 21, 2017

Smackdown Live opens with a video package and then a live shot of inside the Citizens Business Bank Arena Ontario, California. Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. Right to the ring, we go as Greg Hamilton introduces Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan to a pop. As Kayla, John, Mike, Stephanie and Vince watched backstage on the monitor.

Bryan mentions WrestleMania 33 and call Smackdown Women's Champion Naomi to the ring. Naomi comes out, head to the ring, and slowly enters the ring. Bayan talks about Naomi, how hard she works for years to become Women's Champion. He brings up her medical record and that he and Shane McMahon have reviewed her medical record with doctor. And due to her not being able to defends the title within 30 days, and ask her to relinquish the title. Fans chant "no" now. Naomi talks and says whoever is "borrowing" her title –she promises everyone will feel the glow when she is able to come back. She gave the title to Bryan and then exits the ring.

Before Naomi could get up the ramp, the music interrupts and outcome Alexa Bliss, heads to the ring, and enters the ring. Bliss suggests that Bryan return the title to her. He refuses and then booked Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch for the title. Becky Lynch comes out and hits the ring as Smackdown Live goes to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match. In the end, Bliss cheap shot Becky in the throat for the win and title.

Kayla shows Dean Ambrose cutting promo about tonight-main event Battle royal for a WWE title shot. Kalisto cut a promo next followed by the Miz. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Renee young is backstage with Natalya. She rips into Nikki Bella mentioning that Ziggler is fool for staying with her after she has turned him down several and calls her fraud. Natalya says, "she's going to expose Nikki tonight and show why Nikki just a cheap Natalya knocks off." Natalya tells Renee to beat it.

Kayla was backstage watching and chuckles at Natalya promo. Back to the ring, we go and for tag team match, and after the tag team match had end. A Black History Month video on Baseball great Jackie Robinson. Kayla send the fans backstage go to see the other Superstars getting ready for the battle royal. After the video Renee Young interview Nikki Bella backstage. She cut a promo and says Natalya will be known as the Broken Hart after tonight and walks off. We go the ring and out first come Nikki Bella. Back to commercials during her entrance.

Back from the break and Kayla show a video of Nikki and Natalya feud. After the video Natalya's music hits and out she goes and makes her way to the ring. The bell sound and here we go and Nikki had the early advantage until Natalya turns it around and began unloads on Nikki. The match spill out of the ring onto the floor where Nikki grabs a kendo stick and nails Natalya several times with it. Kayla is watch backstage and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attacks Nikki. They fight into the crowd and Natalya taunts Nikki with "you can't see me". They continues to fights back to the production area and then backstage and around production cases backstage.

Kayla walking backstage when Nikki and Natalya match was going and they were brawling backstage Nikki ends up breaking a mirror with Natalya and covers her for a two counts. Nikki brings the fights to the stage area, Nikki tackles her and covers her for a two counts. Natalya drops her on the ramp, goes for the Sharpshooter but Nikki counters, and locks in Fearless lock. Kayla walks out to the stage and the fans erupt and attack Nikki with a pipe. She nails her several times in the knee area, Miz comes out and stop her and then carries her backstage. Natalya takes advantage and covers for her the win. Nattie taunt her as Smackdown live go back to commercials.

Back from the break and we go to the ring as outcome John Cena to mixed reaction. The winner of this match will face Wyatt in one of the WrestleMania 33 main events. Cena hits the ring as Greg Hamilton makes the introduction and back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and Dolph Ziggler, Mojo Rowley, Apollo Crews and Kalisto have joined Cena. Baron Corbin is out next, and he is followed Luke Harper and by the Miz and then AJ Styles. WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose is out last.

The match start as soon as Ambrose in is the ring. Mojo and Miz go at it, as AJ works on Cena and dumps him to the apron. Crews and Mojo double-team Miz. Corbin drops Cena with a right. The fans do dueling chant for Cena now. Miz works on Mojo in the corner. Cena goes for Attitude Adjustment on Corbin but cannot hit it. Corbin goes to works on the Miz as we go back to commercials. Back from the break and Carbon cleaned house. Miz and Cena are down while the action continues. Mojo eliminated by Corbin. The action continues and Kalisto is eliminating next by Ziggler. Then Ziggler eliminated was next. Miz is still down as Cena and AJ trade shots in the middle of the ring. AJ counters on AA. Harper nails Cena with superkick. The action continues as the fans chant "This is Awesome" now. Miz mocks Daniel Bryan and hits the comer dropkick on harper, then Ambrose, then AJ, then Corbin. Miz waits for Cena to get up and start in with the "yes!" kicks. Cena ducks the roundhouse kick and eliminated Miz back to commercials we go with Miz looking shocked.

Back from the break and Cena hits a double suplex on Ambrose and AJ. Cena unloads on AJ and miss the five-knuckle shuffle as Corbin catches him in the End of the Days. Ambrose eliminated Corbin and he is not happy, pulls Ambrose out, and nails him with end of days. Cena get up, Miz reenter the ring, and tosses Cena out. Cena has been eliminating. In addition, Cena runs back in but Miz retreat to the floor. Referees back Cena out of the ring but he's upset. Miz looks on from the crowd.

Cena walk backstage and the match continue Ambrose was came back and was eliminate and then it was down two Harper and Styles. They go at it with Harper on the apron he pulls Styles out and down the floor but fall to the floor too. It end controversy SmackDown goes off the air with Harper clothesline Styles.


	45. Normal day for Kayla

After SmackDown Live went off the air with controversy end to the battle royal, on the WWE Network was Talking Smack and after that had end, the McMahons left the arena and travel to the airport were private jet is waiting for them. When they arrive at the airport the exit the limo and walked toward the jet up the steps, went inside, and sat down and then the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for East Coast. Five and half-hours later the jet landed safely in Connecticut.

They exit the jet as they bags were being unloads from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limos that were there waiting for them. Mike and Kayla got in their limo and then it drove off and head to Greenwich. About an hour later the limo pulls in the driveway and then the gates opens the limo drove through up the circular driveway to the house and came to stop in front of the house. The chauffeur unbuckled his seatbelt and then opens the door and step out close door. He walks to the back of the limo open the trunk and then step over to the backdoor and open it.

Mike step out of the limo first and then Kayla followed him out they thanks him and then grabs they bags from the trunk and walk toward the house where Kayla pulls out the keys. She then slides the key into the lock and turn it unlock the door and the turns the doorknob opened the door and step inside the house followed by Mike. She closed the door behind him and relocked. They took off their coats, hang up them in the hall closet, then took their bags walk over to the staircase, and began to climbs them. When they reach the top of the stairs walk toward their bedroom, went inside, and changes out of the clothes and into their pjs. They climbs into the bed and went to sleep for a couple of hours.

A couple of hours later, Mike and Kayla awoke up, got out bed, and began their day by getting ready Kayla took a shower and then dress in a suit and then walk out the bedroom and toward the staircase and then down them. When she reaches down the bottom of the stairs walk toward the kitchen, went to see Mike cooking breakfast for them. Vicky and Kathy were in the high chairs with Ashley watching them and setting the table.

"Mommy," Vicky said, Kayla smile and walk over to the high chair and kisses her on the head.

"Good morning, my pebbles," she said and then she kisses Kathy too.

"Mama," Kathy said.

"Good morning Ashley," she said.

"Good Morning Kayla," she said.

Kayla help Mike finished breakfast and then serve it to the girls and they sat down and had breakfast as family. After Kayla kisses both Vicky and Kathy and then took them out of their high chairs and Vicky run off and Ashley picks up Kathy and took off after Vicky.

"Are you okay babe?" She asked Mike looks up at her.

"Yeah, I have cool off, but I am not happy that I am not in the in main event at WrestleMania fighting for the WWE Title, that all," he replied.

"I know babe you should be involve in WWE title picture right now, you been one of the best Heel in the WWE since last year."

"Am I better than AJ Styles?" He asked, as Kayla walked around the island and stood in front of him.

"Yes, absolutely you are better than him, your heel persona is one of the best I've ever seen you draw such heat from the fans, that some do cheer you because you are that good." Mike smile.

"Thanks baby for the vote of confidence. I just want to be in the WWE Title picture so bad that I can taste it," he said.

"You're welcome babe, now I have to get to the office and what dad what to do with you and John characters on Smackdown. I will see you and the girls later, love you," she said leaning and kissing him on the lips.

"Love you too, baby," he said and she walk around the island and then out the kitchen.

Mike stood there and thought about what Kayla say to him. He is one of the best Heel persona right now, he draw the such heat from the fans and he is proud of that it meant that he is doing his job. However, he definitely want to be the WWE Champion again, he deserve more than anyone does right. He never complains like other Superstar do, he just does he just does his job.

"I am going to show that I am deserving of WWE Title match. I am going to force Daniel do gave me a title match. And if he doesn't give me a WWE title match, then he is in trouble with my wife," he said to himself.

Meanwhile at the WWE Headquarters Kayla was in her office doing her job as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. Kayla listen to the writers gave her all the scenario for her husband and brother in law feud she really did not want to relive their feud from seven years ago when Mike's character was the WWE Champion. It put her in a awkwardly position back then because Mike was her boyfriend and John was her brother in law. Kayla is hoping that she and Stephanie can stay out of this feud like back then too, let them fighting it out in the ring while she and Stephanie watched from the sidelines.

After the meeting, the writers left Kayla office and she let out a heavy sigh, she really hates what is going to happens with Mike and John. There was a knock on the door and she locks over to see Stephanie standing there in the doorway.

"Hey Steph, come in on," she said,

"Hi Kayla," she said walking into the office and closing the door behind her and ten walk over to the table and then sat down in the chair next to Kayla.

'What's up?' Kayla asked

"Nothing much, I thought I come by, and see how things were going with Creative Writing staffers," she replied

"Well, they giving me different scenario for John and Mike feud, that is going to be renewing," she said.

"Okay, I am hoping that you and I are going to stay out like seven years ago," she said.

"Me too, I don't want to be involving in this feud at all. Let us make promises that we stay out of it and let them do what they do best and that put on one hell of feud like last time."

"Yes, we are not gong to get involve."


	46. WWE RAW Feb 27, 2017

RAW opens with the normal intro video and then a live shot of inside the Resch Center in Green Bay Wisconsin. Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. Corey Graves and Byron Saxton join him. Right to the ring for the opening segment, that involved Goldberg and Kevin Owens. As Kayla, Mike, Stephanie and Vince watched backstage on the monitor.

They watch Goldberg cut a promo about Fastlane and made promise to defeated Owens for the WWE Universal title in six nights and then go on to WrestleMania 33 and defeated Lesnar again. He is interrupts by Kevin Owens who goes out the stage and cut a promo about beating Goldberg at Fastlane. Owens leave as RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and for tag match meanwhile Kayla is backstage working and waiting for her tag match later on in the show. After the tag match Mike show the fans what is still too comes on RAW Kayla McMahon teams up with a mystery opponent against RAW Women's Champion Bayley and Sasha Banks.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment happens and then another backstage segment happen that led to single math later on in the show. Stephanie McMahon Cena and Mick Foley are backstage. Stephanie called him in to apologize to him but she gives him more of a pop talk. She mentioned how John gets stronger every year but Foley continues to fall and is just a shell of his former self. She goes on and says, "She believes Foley knows he get more feeble and more pathetic with every step, and he doesn't even live up to his own expectations." Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for single match and after that single match had end it was back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment, we got to the ring and out first come Kayla McMahon with Stephanie McMahon Cena. They make their way to the ring and climb into the ring Kayla to the mic and say, "She thought Bayley was going to do the right thing and hand over the title last week but she proved that she just greedy." Kayla goes on and says, "Bayley is playing with fans." some boos her while others cheer her.

She keeps talking until the music interrupts and outcomes RAW Women's Champion Bayley. Bayley hits the ring as some fans chant for her name. Kayla called her a cheater and need help. Bayley says she's a champion. She knows she did the right thing last week and if Kayla thinks her WWE journey ends here, she's wrong. Once one dream is achieved, you move on to the next one and her next dreams is… she points at the WrestleMania 33 sign. Stephanie and Kayla are tired of hearing about Bayley's dreams.

Kayla says, "She's going to regain her title at Fastlane and then but Bayley's dad a front row ticket to watch her dreams get crushed. The music interrupts and outcome Sasha Banks. Sasha rips both Stephanie and Kayla and defends Bayley. Sasha says she's tired of Stephanie and Kayla stupid face. Some fans boo. Sasha is ready for tag match. Stephanie says, "Yes, you do a have tag match."

Sasha asks are you Kayla partner. Stephanie looks at her and says, "No, but she does have an awesome partner and that woman is… Nia Jax music hits and out she comes and make her way to the ring. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla and Nia are working over Sasha in their corner and tags in and out trapping her on their side of the ring while Stephanie looks on from ringside. Nia takes control and wants Bayley. Bayley come in and then gets slam. Bayley slides out a move and takes Nia to the corner. She mounted her with strikes as some fans count along. Nia sends Bayley to the mat. Bayley dropkick her. Sasha tags herself in for double team attempt but Nia takes them both out.

Nia takes Bayley to the corner and tags Kayla back in. Kayla comes in off the top with double handle ax smash. Kayla drops an elbow on her and then covers her for a two counts. Sasha comes in back for a double team and a covers her for two counts. Kayla turns it around and then taunts Bayley. Sasha counters a move and sends Kayla flying with scissors. Sasha keeps control and Stephanie pound on the apron and shout words of encourage to Kayla. Sasha talks trash and take her back to the corner and Bayley tags in. Kayla ends up on the floor and Bayley goes to the floor and hits the Bayley to belly suplex on Kayla.

Kayla gets up and get in the ring by her corner and tags in Nia. Sasha dropkick Nia a few times. Nia sends her to the corner with a headbutt. Sasha avoids a splash. Sasha unloads and goes for the armdrag out of the corner but Nia blocks it and nail a shoulder to the gut. Nia with two big elbows drops and covers her for two counts. Kayla come back in and keeps Sasha down. Sasha stops a double team with boots. Bayley gets the hot tag and unloads on Kayla. Bayley goes on and covers her two counts. Kayla dumps her to the apron and Bayley fights back and drops Kayla on the second ropes.

Bayley goes up top and doesn't see Kayla tags in Nia and Bayley ends up Nia's back with a chinlock. Nia slam her to the mat. Bayley knocks Kayla off the apron, but Nia floor her. Nia knocks Sasha off the apron. Sasha comes off the second rope but Nia catches her. Nia slams Sasha on top of Bayley. Nia with the big leg drop on Bayley for the win.

Stephanie help Kayla up and then they walks up the aisle way and backstage. RAW back to commercials. Back from the break and backstage Kayla is taking a shower after her match. Several segments go by, include black history month video of Martin Luther King Jr. and 2017 WWE of Famer Beth Phoenix.

Back to commercials and then back from the break and Sasha is backstage nursing her injuries from earlier with Bayley. Sasha mentions she will be at ringside for Kayla McMahon vs. Bayley at Fastlane this Sunday. Stephanie appears, and makes Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax at Fastlane and then tells her to stay away from the RAW Women's title match. Two more segments go by then RAW went off the air and the McMahons gathers up things and left the arena and travel to Minnesota for Smackdown Live.


	47. SmackDown Feb 28, 2017

SmackDown Live opens with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan watching last week battle royal finish. AJ Styles walks up and says if you get better angle, he clearly won. Bryan says the match with Luke Harper is still on for tonight. AJ cannot believe it. He starts ripping Harper's hygiene when Harper is standing behind him. AJ turns around and see this but walks away. Harper thanks Shane and Bryan before walking off.

Kayla shows the intro video and then a live shot of inside the XCEL Energy Center, St. Paul, Minnesota. Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga join him. Right to the ring and the Miz music hits and Kayla gave a kiss him, and out he went as Kayla, Stephanie and Vince watched backstage on the monitor. Miz welcome the fans to Miz TV and get rights down to business by introduce his guest. Outcome John Cena and he hit the ring. Miz calls for his mic to be cut. He doesn't want Cena speaking unless allowed.

Miz says, "This is a special edition of Miz TV. He has a week of frustration to get off his chest as Cena has cost him opportunities to headlined WrestleMania." Miz goes on and brings up WrestleMania 33 bring right around the corner.

He says, "There was a time when he headlined WrestleMania and beat Cena but what did Cena do two weeks later? And yes I know it was every man for them last week. You cost me main event WrestleMania again." you have main event countless mania John. He mentions how Cena rallied the Rock for doing Hollywood stuff but now he's doing the same thing. A "you sold out" starts up now.

Miz goes on and says, "Cena isn't Super Cena, anymore, he's barely decent Cena." we get dueling chant for Cena now. Miz goes on and mentions other things. Miz allowed Cena to speak now. Cena says, "Miz finally get the chance to toe to toe with him, but that's the best he has."

He says, " Miz if I really puling the string in the WWE, he wouldn't be standing in the ring with you right now this close to WrestleMania., he'd be standing in the ring with The Undertaker." Fans pop. Cena goes on and rips Miz, saying he tried to bootleg Daniel Bryan offense and stole Rick Flair's figure four. He says, "Miz has lost his mojo and is allowed certain superstars to egg him on to be petty and whining boy. That is not the Miz and I known you since began dating my sister in law Kayla. And I know that she has talk to you about that but you let them to get you anything." Cena goes on and fans start chanting his name.

Cena tells Miz not to bring to knife to a gunfight the next time they talk because Miz isn't the Undertaker but if he presses Cena again, he will be a dead man. Cena goes to leave and the music hits and outcome Nikki Bella both Miz and Cena looks at each other as she heads to the ring. She enters the ring and takes to the mic. Nikki says both of them have ego problems. She calls them both a control, egomaniac freak.

Nikki jokes on "the bigger the ego, the smaller package" and goes to slap Miz. Miz laughs and says, "Nikki just made a biggest mistake of her pathetic life." Kayla McMahon's music this and the fans erupt. Out she comes to the entrance and then the pyro goes off and then she head to the ring and up the steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring. She takes the mic from her husband and he and John leaves the ring.

She looks at Nikki and says, "Don't ever again touch my husband or I will break you in half. Stay away from him and my brother in law, if not you will have problems with Stephanie and I."

She turns away and then surprise Nikki with superkick the fans cheers, as her music hits and she exit the ring and Miz and John follow her backstage.


	48. Steph, Kayla and Mike talk

The McMahons were back in Connecticut and doing their daily routine of running WWE. Kayla did her job too as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing well, as training for her rematch for RAW Women's title, and works on some new moves to keep her opponents on their toes along with the fans. Vince took over Creative Writing meeting for Kayla while she trained, he met with them and they went over the scripts for RAW Fastlane, Raw and Smackdown Live. They discuss the outcome every matches for Fastlane, after that they did RAW and then Smackdown live.

"Okay no that done is, can someone answer me why Nikki Bella interrupts Miz TV on Smackdown?" Vince asked and no one had answers for him.

"Honestly Vince, no we do not know why she went out there and interrupts Miz TV on Tuesday night, it was not in the script. That whole scene was script the way you want it."

"Vince you know like we do she is jealous of both Stephanie and Kayla and maybe she want to antagonize Kayla and draw her out, and it work but Kayla surprise her with a superkick."

"True, and I am making sure that none one of you wrote that scene that all."

"We understand, but we would have told Kayla about it."

Meanwhile, Kayla worked out at the training facility with Mike and Stephanie. They worked on the new moves and some old one. Stephanie and Mike were proud of her on how hard she works to stay in sharp. After working, Mike and Kayla exit the ring and then grab their water and both took long sip of water.

"That was great, love the new move Kayla, you are definitely going to keeps Bayley on her toe when she step into the ring with you on Sunday at Fastlane," she said as they sat down the some chairs.

"Thanks Steph," she said.

"You're welcome Kaya, and Mike you are awesome inside that ring too," she said smiling.

"Thanks Steph. I work extreme hard too, I want to entertainer the fans," he said.

"I know and I see how hard you work to entertainer them. And I think your match with John at WrestleMania will be very good, you both bring out the best in each other."

"Thanks Steph."

"You're welcome Mike."

"The only thing that sucks is I will not be at Fastlane because I have to be in Rockford Illinois for a house show. I am going to miss seeing my wife wining back the RAW Women's title live."

Kayla chuckles and Stephanie joins her. She says, "Aw poor Mike, is going to miss Fastlane on Sunday, but you can watch it on the WWE Network Mike."

"True but that are not the same as being there live and watching and then greet her when she comes backstage with title."

"I know that feeling when John is on other show I am at another show."

Yeah, I don't know whom I am fighting at the house show on Sunday night."

"It might be Dean Ambrose or another other superstars on Smackdown roster Mike."

"True too bad I can't win the Intercontinental title back from Ambrose and then defends at WrestleMania that would be awesome."

"That would be awesome John never won the Intercontinental title, but that is not in the card for your feud with John."

"Yeah I know but it would be awesome though."

"It would definitely raise the stake in your feud though but like Steph is not in the card. And any way John is take more time off after WrestleMania so it wouldn't make sense for him to win the Intercontinental title knowing he won't be around for a while."


	49. RAW PPV Fastlane March 5, 2017

The 2017 WWE Fastlane kicks off with preshow and Renee Young and she is joins by WWE Hall of Famer Booker T and Hot 97 Peter Rosenberg. They hype show, and then go backstage to social media lounge with Charly Caruso. Renee plugs WWE Network now. Rosenberg says, "Fastlane will be special. Booker T hypes WrestleMania 33. They discuss Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman and then backstage again. Renee hypes tonight-RAW tag teams' title match and then a commercial break.

Back from the break to Mick Foley in the back. He is on the phone with Stephanie McMahon Cena. Her flight is delayed but Foley tells her not to worry. Stephanie goes on about how but tonight. Jinder Mahal walks in and Foley puts Stephanie on hold. He listens to Mahal when Rusev come in and Foley is sending them to the ring for matches. He jokes about the best of 7 series between them. Foley walks off and leaves Stephanie on hanging. Back to the panel for more discussion of Samoa Joe vs. Sami Zayn.

Another commercial break. Back from the break and to the social media lounge and then back to panel, more discussion, and a promo for tonight's RAW Women's Title match. Peter goes with Kayla McMahon, but Renee and Booker T goes with Bayley. Back to commercial break and then back from the break for Cruiserweight tag team match and after the match we go back to the panel that wrap for the preshow.

The Road WrestleMania 33 continues as the 2017 WWE Fastlane opens with video package that featured the matches on card include RAW Women's Championship match between Kayla McMahon and Bayley. Then a live shot of inside the BMO Harris Bradley Center, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the WWE Network. Corey Graves and Byron Saxton join him. Right to the ring and for the first match as Kayla was in the locker room and waiting for her title match that is later on. she watched TV and saw Samoa Joe beat Sami. Back to break and back from the break to Charly Caruso backstage with RAW Women's Champion Bayley. Kayla watches and listens.

She admits she is nervous and says, "Kayla doe have the advantage going into their match. She also believe Kayla will brings someone to ringside with her knowing that her sister Stephanie is not here.. as usual, the odds are stacked against her but she's up for the challenge. If Kayla is as good as she says she is she will levees whoever in the locker room and so they can found out who the better women is….' Nia Jax appears. She says, "Bayley has so much worry about tonight." She just want to let Bayley know that she's going to rip her friend to shred tonight if Kayla somehow doesn't take the title from Bayley tonight Nia will. She walks off.

Back to the ring and for RAW Tag Team title match. Kayla watches the match and saw the Anderson and Gallows cheat to retain the titles. Mick Foley is backstage on the phone with Stephanie McMahon Cena. She's watching on the phone as her plane is still stuck on the tarmac. Stephanie needs Foley to make sure that everything goes of according to plan. Stephanie says, "She won't be making it tonight." Foley tells her to relax, but she says, "She's going to remain on the phone with him all night. Stephanie is heard ragging on the pilots. She wants to talk about Sasha Banks and tell Foley to take her off speakerphone. He brings up Samoa Joe and being kept away from ringside later tonight but they were cut off.

Cole leads us to video package for the next match Nia Jax vs. Sasha Banks. Kayla watch the match and she was hoping that Nia hurt Sasha so that she can't come near the ring later on tonight during her match. But somehow, Sasha survives Nia and got the win. Back to commercial back and then back from the break, we go to the ring for single match that saw Cesaro get the win over Mahal after nailing him with Uppercut. the next match was Rusev vs. Big Show and there was some action but then Big Show nail Rusev with knockout punch for the win.

Backstage we go for interview and then back to the ring for Cruiserweight title match and there was action but in the end, Neville hits the Red Arrow for the win and retain the title. backstage for another segment and then back to the ring for in ring segment. After the in ring, segment a promo for Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman and once both of them were in the ring and there was action the match but in the end Reigns hits the spear for the win. Another backstage segment involved Mick Foley and Samoa Joe.

A promo for tonight's RAW Women's title match. Back to the ring and Kayla McMahon's music hits Vince wished her good luck, and then out she went Vince watched on the monitor backstage. The fans were on their feet and cheer her as the pyro goes off, then she head to the ring and climb the steps the apron walk along it to the corner where she climbs up and motion around her waist. She hops off and then enters the ring. Bayley is out next.

JoJo does the formal ring introduction and referee show Kayla the title, then hand it to timekeeper, and then signal for the bell and it sound. They locks up and out power Bayley and back her up to the ropes. Kayla back up and smile. They locks up again and Kayla takes Bayley down for a one count. They gets up and go at it and several counters early on. Bayley counters and slam Kayla's head into the turnbuckle. Bayley then drops Kayla on the apron and she fall to the floor. Bayley goes for the hurricanrana from the apron. Bayley brings it back in and goes up top and leaps off with crossbody for a two counts.

Kayla avoids a Bayley to belly suplex, escape the ring for breather, and regroup as the referee count. Bayley chase Kayla but get dropped on the floor. Kayla play to the crowds who cheer her. Kayla brings it back the ring and mount Bayley and unloads with left hand. Kayla talks some trash to her while unloads on her. She takes control and kicks her right in the face. She points at the WrestleMania 33 signs and gets cheer while some Bayley's fans boo. Kayla rag doll Bayley by nail several suplexes on her. She then runs into an elbow. Bayley comes off the rope with a deep arm drag. Kayla comes back with a dropkick to the face.

Kayla drops an elbow on her and then covers her for a two counts. Kayla whips her into the rope, nails her with back elbow and then a standing moonsault, and covers her again for two counts. Kayla keeps control and then drops a knee to the chest of Bayley. She sits her up and then snaps her neck and goes to work on her neck. She talks some trash about Sasha Banks. Bayley fights back but Kayla cut her off with a vicious clothesline and then a running swinging neckbreaker, then hit a leg drop, and cover her for two counts. Kayla then slingshot herself out of the ring and nail Bayley with elbow and the fans were cheering. She touches the fans hands and then climbs back onto the apron and slingshot back in with another elbow and covers her for two counts.

Kayla locks in a front face lock and Bayley fights up, back, and out but Kayla nails her with a right hand. Kayla hook Bayley up and hits a suplex and then climbs up to the top and leaps off with Phoenix splash and the fans were out of the seats and she gets close two counts. Bayley tries to fight back but Kayla nail uppercut stop her dead in her track. Bayley comeback with a clothesline and then knees to the gut now. Bayley with chops of her own now. Bayley makes her comeback and tosses Kayla to the apron and then she drops her over the second ropes. Bayley with a shoulder in the corner and then an uppercut. Bayley stomps and pound on her.

She struggle a bit but drops two elbow. Bayley goes to the top but Kayla rolls away and there is more back and forth. Kayla climbs up to the top and leaps off with hurricanrana right into a pining attempt for a close, two counts. Bayley with a knee to the gut and then slam her down and she climbs up to the top, leaps off with big elbow drop, and covers for her two counts. Kayla sends Bayley to the floor and when she climbs back in Kayla catches her with Hanging man DDT for a close two counts. She covers her for a two counts. Kayla ends up send Bayley to the floor and climbs up to the top when Sasha Banks come out and run down, Kayla leaps off and takes out Sasha and Bayley hits the Bayley to belly suplex on the floor. Bayley tosses Kala back into the ring.

Cole wonders if Bayley even saw Sasha.

"Of course she seen her Michael," Corey says.

Bayley check on Sasha and the referee is count her behind him Nikki Bella comes through the crowd and grabs the title and nail Kayla with it.

Corey says, "Nikki Bella from Smackdown just interfere and is going to cost Kayla McMahon title." Bayley get in the ring, pulls Kayla up, nail her with Bayley to belly suplex, and covers for her the win.

The Kayla's fans boo mercilessly as Bayley get her hand raise and hand the title he check on Kayla with trainer, who is out. After the match, Bayley celebrate with the title and Sasha as we go to the replays to see what happens to Kayla thanks to Sasha and then Nikki Bella nailing her with title.

Referee and Trainer help Kayla from the ring and then backstage. Once they were backstage Vince pulls off his headset and went over and check on Kayla and the trainer told him she will be okay but she may not be able to wrestle tonight tomorrow on RAW.

What is going to happens now? What will Stephanie do when she get to Chicago. Nikki Bella better watch looks over her shoulder on Tuesday night.


	50. WWE RAW March 6, 2017

The Road WrestleMania 33 continues, as everyone will feel the after math of Fastlane. RAW opens with a video package looking back at Sunday's Fastlane PPV. A live shot of inside the All State Arena in Chicago Illinois. Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. Corey Graves and Byron Saxton join him. Right to the ring and for the opening segment involving Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens and Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad Vince, and brother in law John.

After the opening segment RAW went to commercials. Back from the break and Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zayn is underway and there as action, but in the ends Owens hits a pip up powerbomb for the win. Back to the commercials we go. Back from the break and for Cruiserweight title match, Neville vs. Rich Swann. There was action the match but in the end, Neville got Swann to taps out and he retains the Cruiserweight title. Backstage is show involving Big Cass, Enzo and Cesaro and Sheamus and they have words before RAW go back to commercials.

Back from the break and the New WWE Universal Champion Goldberg comes out to a huge pop. He cut a promo and then says that Universal title is the fans title. He is interrupts by Paul Heyman who is not alone he brings out Brock Lesnar and they hits the ring. Heyman cut a promo and then Lesnar F-5 Goldberg. Kayla shows stills of Roma Reigns vs. Braun Strowman from Fastlane. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and RAW tag team title match, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs. Big Casa and Enzo Amore. There was action in the match, but in the end chaos break out, Big Cass, and Enzo Amore are the winners by DQ. Cole leads us to the 2017 WWE Hall of Famer video package for Rick Rude.

Still to comes, Bayley will discuss WrestleMania. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Mick Foley is between Cesaro, Sheamus and Big Cass and Enzo Amore who were argue about what happen. Foley makes a tag team match for next week and the winners facing Gallows and Anderson at WrestleMania 33. They leave and Stephanie McMahon Cena appears and says, "If Foley wants to have a nice day. He'll follow her to her office. She walks away and he followed her. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and cruiserweight action, meanwhile, Stephanie and Mick were in her locker room.

She says, "Tell me something when I told you to make sure that Sasha Banks didn't get involve in my sister title match what happens she runs down and get involve and then behind the referee back Nikki Bella appears and nails my sister with title costly her the match. Where the hell were you?"

Mick says, "I was busy."

Stephanie looks at him and says, "Busy my ass, Mick you are showing favoritism toward Sasha Banks and Bayley. Sasha has no business being involve in my sister matches at all. She can't accept defeated that is not Kayla problem it her. And Bayley shouldn't be champion knowing what happens four weeks ago when Sasha help Bayley beat my sister to become Champion."

He says, "Stephanie I wasn't at RAW when Sasha interferes in the title match you were running things that night."

She says, "Yes, I know but I was back here director and producer the show, and I told Kayla I will handle it and I try the following week but of course unsuccessful but she doesn't hold it against me. Last night you were in charge and you didn't anything. Tonight you booked Kayla vs. Bayley at WrestleMania 33 got it."

He says, " yeah I got it." He walks off, but Stephanie doesn't trust him now. Back from the break and RAW General Manager Mick Foley is in the ring and he introduce RAW Women's Champion Bayley and out she goes and get booed by the Kayla's fans as Kayla watch and that made her smiles. Foley congratulate Bayley on her win from last night.

Bayley says, "It's been 24 hours and she wishes she felt like a winner." She specifically asked Kayla McMahon t leave whoever in the back and she came out alone. However, we will all saw what happened with Sasha Banks.

She says, "She needs to keep moving forward and look at WrestleMania. They go on and Foley wonders whom Bayley will face at WrestleMania 33. The music interrupts and out comes Sasha Banks. Sasha defends her actions from Fastlane, and says that since she and Bayley become friends they have talking about tearing the house down at WrestleMania.

Sasha proposes they do just that in Orlando. Kayla was seething backstage and Stephanie is get annoy with Foley not announced Kayla vs. Bayley for Mania. Foley ask the fans what they think. The music interrupts and the Kayla's fans were on their feet when they heard her music playing. She walks out to the stage and they erupt, and she had mic in her hand.

Kayla says, "Really? Mick asks the fans what they think. No you need to makes Bayley vs. me for my title that was stolen from me." Kayla accuses Sasha of being jealous and using Bayley.

She says, "She is the victim here in this conspiracy by the three of you."

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

She says, "Foley doesn't care as long as his two favorite wannabe Bayley and Sasha Banks are going to WrestleMania."

Stephanie McMahon Cena music hits and out she comes to the stage and takes the mic from Kayla and they walk down to the ringside and the climbs steps and step inside the ring. Stephanie makes it perfectly clear that Foley is not the boss, same goes for Sasha. She is the Big Boss on RAW and Kayla is the other Big Boss here. A loud CM Punk chant breaks out.

Stephanie says, "The people certainly they're loser, they will always cheer for the wrong person, like Sasha. You Sasha are the most manipulative person in the locker room."

Stephanie goes on and says, "The person who deserve a title shot is the one who was robbed again Kayla Elizabeth Victoria McMahon."

She looks at Foley and says, "I told you early to booked the match Kayla vs. Bayley at WrestleMania instead you come out here, and try to deny Kayla her title match in favor of Sasha Banks vs. Bayley. Kayla be will involve the match at WrestleMania."

Foley says, "Stephanie you can't leave the boss out in the cold."

Stephanie and Kayla stare at him and Stephanie asks in cold voice, "Foley who the boss is."

Foley says, "Stephanie is his boss but Sasha is deserved if after the year she had."

She says, "She had three title matches against my sister at the end of last year."

Foley propose Sasha Banks vs. Kayla McMahon for next week with the winner facing Bayley at WrestleMania.

"Stephanie says, "If Sasha wins, the match will be triple threat. Her opponent will be Bayley and that match is tonight, not next week."

Stephanie music hits and Kayla strike and grab Sasha with nail Rock Bottom, and then she snatch Bayley and nail her too before leaves with her sister. Mick looks at her as she and Stephanie exit the ring. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break, Sasha and Bayley were still recovery from Kayla Rock Bottom both of them before break. They got at it and back and forth thought out include trade pin attempts. Sasha applies the banks statement, but Bayley makes it to the rope. There as more back and forth action and Sasha catches Bayley in the backstabber and applies the banks statements again Kayla's music hits and out she comes distract Sasha and the referee.

Sasha let go as Kayla is now at ringside. Sasha reapplies the banks statement and makes her tap out Sasha is going to Mania. After the match, Kayla enter the ring and spear Sasha out of her boot and wait for Bayley to get up and when does she Kayla anal her with RKO. She grabs the title and raises it and then leave with it as her music hits.


	51. WWE RAW Talk after Fastlane

Author notes; I am sorry that I did not post RAW Talk after RAW PPV Fastlane, so I did to do the chapter anyway, here it is…. this chapter is for the guest who review the story.

After Fastlane had ended, Kayla was still being check out be the trainers and Vince was beside her the entire time seeing that Mike wasn't there and Stephanie and John were having travel issues and getting to Milwaukee Wisconsin. Up on the TV in the trainer room was WWE RAW Talk Kayla listen to the RAW Talk while being check out. Renee Young and Jerry Lawler were the hosts of the WWE RAW Talk and then they talk about the end of Goldberg and Owens match and Goldberg become the WWE Universal Champion.

They then bring on their first guest Roman Reigns who talk about his match then Reigns left the set and Renee and The King talk about Samoa Joe and Sami Zayn match next and out over Joe's dominance. Trainer finishes up with Kayla.

"Okay Kayla nothing is broken but I suggest that tomorrow you don't have a match, let your body rest," he said.

"Okay I won't have a match on RAW tomorrow night," she said.

"And so not do anything to strenuous either," he said.

"Okay, I won't do anything too strenuous tomorrow," she said.

"Good girl," he said.

"I will make sure that she doesn't do anything that she is not supposed to be doing," Vince said.

"Good keep a close eye on her Vince," he said.

"I will and Stephanie and John will be in Chicago tomorrow more eyes on her," he said with smile and Kayla rolls her eyes.

"The both of you are making feel like a child instead of adult who has two small daughters at home," she said.

"More like us looking at for you, princess," he said.

She get off the trainer table and walked toward he door with Vince follow her and she opens the door and walk out with her dad behind her, and then they walk down the hallway together and toward RAW Talk set. When they arrive there, RAW Women's Champion Bayley is on the set with Sasha Banks and they are talking about how Sasha survive Nia Jax and then how Bayley retains RAW Women's title over Kayla. Sasha smile and says yeah was not that great on how Bayley retains.

Kayla storms the set and attacks both of them and Renee and The king bail out and leave the set as Kayla pound on both of them.

"You bitches need to cheat again to beat me, because you both know that you can't beat by yourself." She yell stomps them while they are down. Vince walks onto the set, grabs Kayla from behind, and lifts her.

"Let me go daddy," she screams

"calm down Princess,' he said carrying her off the set. RAW Talk went to commercials.

Vince put her down and she try to get back to Bayley and Sasha who were being attend to by trainers.

"No Kayla," Vince said, holding her back.

"Dad let me go," she said, trying to break free of him but could not.

"Kayla you did your damage clam down princess," he said, walking her away from the set of RAW Talk.

They walk down the hallway toward their locker room and when they arrives there Vince open the door and Kayla walk in first followed by him, and the door closes behind them. Kayla grabs her bag and walks into the bathroom and close the door behind her and then undress and then took a hot shower while Vince pulls out his phone and made a call.

Twenty five minutes later the door to the bathroom open and Kayla walks out dress in her street clothes, and she saw her dad on his phone talking to someone and it sound like her mom because he says I love you and miss you. She smiles hearing that from him. He must being missing Linda seeing that she now living Washington DC because she is working for their good friend Donald Trump.

Once he finishes up with his call to Linda he smile at her and smile back and says, "missing mom dad."

"Yes, I miss my wife very much. Have you cooled off Kayla Elizabeth," he said.

"Yes for now, but they are both going to pay for what happens that include Nikki Bella who nail me with title."

"Good and I know that you will get her back, you are after all a McMahon," he said smiling evil. Kayla saw the smile and then matches it with her own smile evil.

"You know it daddy. Now let travel to Chicago for RAW and then onto Indianapolis Indiana for Smackdown Live," she said.

"Yes, let go and met up with Stephanie and John," he said standing up and grab his things and they walk out of the locker room and down the hallway toward the garage area where the limo is waiting on them and take them to the airport.


	52. SmackDown Live March 7, 2017

The next morning Mike woke up to Kayla lying beside and he smile he miss her because he was running two houses for his father in law and filming for a new Tap out collection. He woke her up with sweet kisses and she moaned and then opens her blue eyes to see hovering above her and smile.

"Mmm good morning honey," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, my love," he said.

"And how you are feeling on this morning?" he asked

"Okay," she replied rolling on to her back and then stretch.

"I saw what happened at Fastlane, are you sure that you are all right?" he asked

"Yes, I was checking out by the trainer I am fine. I told you that on the phone as dad and I flew from Wisconsin to Chicago for Monday night RAW," she replied looking at him.

"I know you did baby, I am just making sure I don't want nothing to happens to you at that twit hand all that," he said Kayla smile and then touch his face.

"Hey nothing is going to happens to me okay or at twit hands either," she said.

"Okay, you and I both know that she is jealous of what we have," he said.

"Yes I know babe," she said.

They got out of bed and began their day before heading to the Bankers Life Fieldhouse for Smackdown Live. Hours later, they check out of the hotel along with Vince, Stephanie, and John and they then travel to the Banker Life Fieldhouse for Smackdown. When they arrives at the arena and exiting the limo and walk through the backstage area heading for their locker room and went inside and began preparing for Smackdown Live and they met with Shane and talk to him about the WWE title chase and what need to happen SmackDown. Shane told them no worried it would go down as planned.

Hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, Shane, Mike, John and Vince were in the production area getting ready for Smackdown to begin. The Road WrestleMania 33 continues on SmackDown Live opens with a video package on WWE Title chase. A live shot of inside the Banker Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga join him.

Right to the ring and for the opening segment and outcomes SmackDown Commissar Shane McMahon and then out next is General Manager Daniel Bryan. Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Stephanie, Mike and John. Shane welcomes everyone for a pop. He has been dealing with the WWE title controversy. Bryan believes the title shot should go to AJ Styles. Shane believes Randy Orton should get the shot. Bryan points out how he and Shane do not always agree. Bryan says it has been tradition for the Royal Rumble winner to go on and face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania.

Shane says, "There's never been a Royal Rumble winner to advocate their title like Orton did." Kayla shows the replay from two weeks again where Orton pledged allegiance to Bray Wyatt. They talks about how AJ become #1 contender last week before Orton turned on Wyatt and declared that he was coming for him at WrestleMania 33. Kayla shows replay of Orton setting fire to the Wyatt family compound.

Shane doesn't agree with Orton's actions, but because he won the rumble, he believes that Orton deserves the spot at WrestleMania but since he and Shane disagree… what they should they do? Bryan and Shane ask again if the shot should go to Orton or Styles. They're wasting time and then Bryan finally hypes tonight AJ Styles vs. Randy Orton match to crown a new #1 contender.

Bryan says it will be one of the most see SmackDown main event is history. A "yes!" chant breaks out as his music hits. Smackdown go to commercials. Back from the break and AJ Confront the bosses backstage. They tell him to calm down but he tired of this AJ's conspiracy. AJ says he's going to make the best of a bad situation and take Orton out. He goes on and says it will be on Shane and Bryan. He's not afraid of little a fire, of the Viper. He's certainly not afraid of Bryan and Shane. He walks off.

We go to the ring, James Ellsworth had a mic, and he cut promo about Carmella facing Nikki Bella tonight. He then introduction her and out she comes. Nikki Bella is out next, and to mixed reaction. Nikki and Carmella circle one another, and then up the TitanTron they show a limo arrive and Nikki looks worry everyone looks on but Nikki turns around to a superkick from Carmella. Smackdown goes to commercials. Back from the break, Nikki, and Carmella are going at it, back and forth until up on the TitanTron they show the limo again everyone include Nikki were distract and then the backdoor opened and out step Stephanie McMahon Cena everyone was shocked.

"That Stephanie McMahon Cena RAW Commissioner what is she doing here?" David asked.

"I think she is here because of what at Fastlane and Nikki Bella interfere in Kayla McMahon's title match and costly her the RAW Women's title," JBL replied

"Thank you," Stephanie said to the chauffeur.

"You're welcome Mrs. Cena," he said as she walk away from the limo and head toward the entranceway.

"Uh-oh I think Stephanie is heading our way," Mauro said, as everyone watched her walking through backstage area.

She when she arrive the entranceway and walk through a curtain disappearance, some fans boo and then Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and everyone include Nikki was distract by her music playing on Smackdown Live. Carmella sneaks up behind Nikki and rolled her for the win, and then rolled out of the ring. Nikki can't believe it and then Stephanie walk out to the stage, smirks at costly Nikki's win. Nikki is fume and takes the mic.

"You don't' belong here Stephanie," she said Stephanie just stood there smirking at her.

Kayla meanwhile, come through the crowd, and slide into the ring and the fans erupted when they saw her and Nikki turns around and Kayla nails her with spear.

"Spear, by Kayla McMahon" JBL said.

She looks down at Nikki who is withering in pain to the mat. Kayla exits the ring, then down the steps, and then walk up the aisle way to joins her sister.

"Well payback are a deadly," Mauro said.

"Especially with McMahons Mauro," JBL said.

"You know something Steph, Nikki is truly disrespect to anyone who appreciates true love. She is a lair and her relationship with Ziggler is one of the biggest lies ever. We spend hours with our husband because we love them, but ask if Nikki can say the same thing about Ziggler. She has turned down Ziggler's marriage several times, why because he is not as wealth as we are. She is fake, plastic and her relationship offends everyone else but that stop now.


	53. Kayla &Stephanie on Talking Smack

After Smackdown went off the air with Randy Orton celebrating his victory over AJ Styles and then on WWE Network Talking Smackdown began with Renee Young and Daniel Bryan and they recapping the result of the Randy Orton and AJ Styles match and how Randy Orton won and he will face Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 33 for the WWE Championship. Bryan teases Renee hosting 'Raw Talk' on Sunday. Bryan rips Renee for being on a bad show, as McMahons who were behind the camera just shook their heads they know he did not know when to quit.

They brings on their first guest SmackDown Women's champion Alexa Bliss and they began discuss what had happen to the in Women's tag match with Mickie James and then WrestleMania match. Bliss is not happy with the match at WrestleMania. They talk about WrestleMania how Bliss is going to prove that she is the best. Stephanie thought to herself the best Women in the WWE is her baby sister Kayla McMahon.

Bliss leaves the set they transition to Dean Ambrose and Baron Corbin what happens on Smackdown Live. They talk about it and update the fans on Ambrose injuries that he suffers broken ribs and spitting up blood. Apollo Crews joins the show and then announces he is in the Andre the Giant memorial battle royal at WrestleMania 33.

Crews leaves the set they discuss what had happen with Nikki Bella and her match against Carmella and how Stephanie McMahon Cena appearance on Smackdown Live for the first time since draft last July. Renee announces that she just receive exclusive footage from what took place backstage after Smackdown Live ended and the footage is AJ Styles confront Shane McMahon backstage and several officials include the McMahons being there and attempt keep Styles away from Shane McMahon. Back to the set and Renee and Daniel and they discuss what had happens.

Kayla McMahon joins the show and she seat beside Renee. Daniel stares at her; she saw him and then says, "Something wrong Bryan."

He says, "No there is nothing wrong, but you need to stop appearance on SmackDown live, because you are not the roster."

She looks at him and says" I will go as I please because I am McMahon and the Executive Vice President of the WWE."

Renee asks Kayla "what happens early tonight was that payback for what happens at RAW Exclusive PPV FastLane on Sunday night?"

"Yes, absolutely Renee, Nikki Bella had no business at RAW Exclusive PPV FastLane, and she cost me the RAW Women's title. It obvious that Nikki Bella is jealous of that and me having two daughters at home and that I am married to Miz. She is also jealous of my big sister Stephanie McMahon Cena. In addition, I personally think she want to be my sister. "

She tells Daniel that he knows it to be true. Bryan disputes everything that Kayla says. Bryan tells Kayla that her husband is pasty for the WWE and he slept his way to the top because he is marrying to you.

Kayla looks at him and says, "Wrong goat face, my husband climbs the ladder before he met me… and he didn't want any favoritism from my family the same way my brother in law ask not to be favor."

Kayla says, "That Bryan can't wrestle like my husband, brother in law and I all because he is injury prone and his head."

Bryan says, "can't or your family won't let me."

She says, "Wrong more like you have black out and seizure."

Renee tires to regain control of the show, and she asks Kayla about Nikki and Ziggler relationship."

Kayla mocks Nikki and Ziggler relationship on E! Reality Total Divas and Total Bellas. When Stephanie joins Kayla and goes after Nikki now and calling her a silicone chest wannabe reality star who want to be as the Kardashian or maybe like Kayla and I married with kids, and loving husbands.

Daniel asks Kayla and Stephanie if they are jealous of Nikki.

They look at him and says simultaneous, "no she is jealous of us and what we have. They show off their wedding rings and both Stephanie and Kayla were sport expensive engagements and wedding bands that were place on their ring fingers by their husbands.

Stephanie and Kayla say, "That Nikki will never have, because she will not accept Ziggler marriage proposal." They show ended with Kayla and Stephanie staring at Daniel.


	54. Meeting for Kayla

After Talking Smack went off the air and everyone gathers up their things and then left Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis Indiana and travels home for a few days before they hitting the road again as the continues onto the WrestleMania 33. The McMahons went about their daily routine of running the WWE and having meeting as WrestleMania 33 get closer and closer.

They went over current storylines that were in progress on both RAW and SmackDown Live. The discuss what they want to do with each storylines that were heading for WrestleMania 33 with a couples of stop along the way to WrestleMania 33 Saturday March 11, RICOH Coliseum in Toronto Ontario Canada, and in Fairfax, Virginia at the Eagle Bank Arena.

Sunday march 12, Road WrestleMania make a stop in the Big Apple, what is going to happen at the house shows in Madison Square Garden and in London Ontario at Budweiser Gardens. Monday night RAW, live from Detroit Michigan and then Smackdown Live in Pittsburgh PA. So many questions need to be answers before the biggest show of the Year WrestleMania. Once the meeting was finish and the Creative Writing Staffers walked out of Kayla's office she let out a frustrating sigh, she hate these kinds of meetings especially around WrestleMania were heretic and chaotic as Mania approach.

"Frustrating Kayla," the voice said, from the doorway and Kayla look over to see Stephanie standing there.

"Yes, absolutely Steph frustrating," she said as Stephanie walk into office and close the door behind her.

"I know the feeling sis, remember I was once the Executive Vice President of Creative Writing, before you took over for me," she said sitting down in the chair beside Kayla.

"It is so annoying though one of them want to talk about Sasha Banks and her in ring ability and like to myself, what in ring ability she has nearly breaking her neck twice, when she is does that suicide dive out of the ring. And then another one is like Bayley need to remain RAW Women's Champion after WrestleMania."

"Secret fans of Sasha Banks and Bayley are the Creative Writing staffers huh," she said

"Yes, and then the one who is Sasha's fan, suggest that I shouldn't be in the match at WrestleMania and I should be wrestling Nikki Bella at Mania."

"That won't happen because I put you in the Triple Threat match because of what happens at Fastlane on Sunday where not only did Sasha get involve but so did Nikki Bella who didn't belong at Fastlane."

"She can't be trust she just might show up at RAW Monday night, looks for revenge on me for spearing on Smackdown."

"She comes near RAW Monday night ten I will have no problem suspending her because I am still the CEO of the WWE."

Kayla smile and says, "I would like that very much, but then again I want to whip that ass of her, maybe I should challenge her to match when SmackDown Live is in Uncasville Ct on March 21."

"Sound to me don't let anyone know about expect maybe for Shane, and dad."

"Okay, I will tell them."

"Good, I want you in that triple threat match at WrestleMania and fighting for RAW Women's title on the grandest stage of them all, Kaya."

"Me too, Steph, because I still owe wannabes Sasha Banks and Bayley beating down for what has happens over the past couples of week."

"I know you do that is why you are the triple threat match at WrestleMania so that you can lay that beat down on them."

A couple of hours later, Kayla left the headquarters and drove home to Vicky, Kathy and Mike. Hour and half later she pulls into the driveway and th gate opens and then she drove through them and up the circular driveway to the house and into the garage and turn the key shutting of the engine and then pull the key out. She then unbuckle her seatbelt grab her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat and then open the door. She step out of the car and closes the door she walk out of the garage and then it close behind her and she walk toward house and when she reach the front door she pull out her key and slide the key into the lock and turn it unlocked the door.

She place her hand on the doorknob and turn opening the door and step inside the house. She closes the door behind her, relocked it, and then place her purse and briefcase on the table that is there in the foyer. She took of her jacket and then hang it up in the hallway closet and close the door and then she was greet by her two daughters Vicky and Kathy.

"Mommy" Vicky said ran to her and she knee down, catch her in her arms, and kiss her.

"Hi, pebble," she said, as Kathy walk to her, and Kayla held out her hand and she took her.

"Mama," she said.

"Hi, pebble," she began kissing her too. "Where is daddy?"

"Daddy is in the living room," Vicky said, as Kayla stood up and walk toward the livingroom with them and inside to see Mike on the couch with his phone press to his ear.

He looks up and saw his wife standing there with Vicky and Kathy, and she smile and finished his call, and then peers the button.

"Hi baby," he said, standing up and walked around the sofa over to her and kiss on her the lips.

"Hi yourself babe. Who were you talking too?" She asked, as Vicky and Kathy went to play with their toys that were scattered on the floor in the living room.

"I was make reservations for us because next month is ours 4 wedding anniversary," he replied

"Ah yes, four years of wedded bliss," she said kissing him gently on the lips.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel along with Vince, Stephanie, and John and they then travel to the Banker Life Fieldhouse for Smackdown. When they arrives at the arena and exiting the limo, walk through the backstage area heading for their locker room, went inside, and began preparing for.


	55. MSG house show March 12, 2017

Sunday march 12, Road WrestleMania make a stop in the Big Apple, what is going to happen at the house shows in Madison Square Garden. Mike and Kayla travel down from Connecticut for the house show, in MSG, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The SUV drove inside and up to the garage area where the SUV came to stop and the backdoors opens out steps Kayla and Mike. He grabs his bag from the trunk and then he and Kayla walk away from the SUV, toward the locker room area, and to the locker room that they would be using for the afternoon.

When they arrive at the lockerroom Kayla opens the door and went inside followed by Mike and the door closed behind them and once inside like began getting for his match, and he was involve in four way Intercontinental title match. Kayla watch the TV and saw her brother Shane McMahon make his way to the ring and he welcomes everyone to MSG. he discussed his family history in MSG and noted that his three sons were in at ringside.

AJ Styles comes out and he hits the ring and began to argued with Shane the WWE Championship match WrestleMania which ended when Shane naming Styles' opponent for tonight, Randy Orton, who come and head to the ring. Shane exited the ring and Orton climbs into the ring with Styles and the bell sound, the match was underway, and there was action the match the end comes when Orton nails Styles with RKO for the win.

Two matches went by and then it was time for Intercontinental 4 way match, Miz's music hits and he went out with Kayla and the WWE Universe erupted when they saw her Declan, Kenny and Rogan were smiling seeing their auntie with their Uncle Mike. "Mrs. Awesome" starts up now as she and Miz makes they were to the ring, Kayla went over and hugs her nephews and so did Miz, before enters. Kayla walks up the steps followed by Miz. He opens the ropes for her and she smile at him and he smile back and she step inside the ring. Miz enters the ring next.

The other three superstars come out separately, and then Kayla gave Miz a kiss and then exits the ring and stay at ringside, and she watched the back and forth actions in the match. Miz had a couple of chances to win back the Intercontinental title but fail, and then Ambrose hits dirty deeds on Miz and covers him for the win and retains the Intercontinental title. Kayla help him to the backstage area and then to the locker room and relax before taking a shower. Another match went by and then eight women tag match took place and after the match Nikki Bella come out Kayla McMahon.

Her music hits and she walks out to the stage and had a mic. She stares at Nikki who was in the ring.

"You have no rights to spearing on Smackdown," Nikki said.

"Shut the hell up you annoying skank," Kayla began, as the fans cheers. "Second I had every right to spear you especially when you interfere in my RAW Women's title match last Sunday."

"That was my payback from you interferes in my business with Nattie," she said.

"Interference Nikki read the rule book it was fall counts anywhere, and I help out a dear friend. But you seem to forget that at Elimination Chamber I was backstage talking on my cell and you shove Natalya into me and that gave me every right to attacks you when every I want to deal with it, skank."

"I am not skank I am lady," she said

"Nikki is skank" start up now and Kayla just smile.

"I think WWE Universe is chants your name there, "Skank Nikki" she said as her music hits and she walks backstage.

Another matches went by and then the main event John Cena challenge Bray Wyatt for WWE Title, and there was actin the match at point Cena win by count out by Shane come out and restart the match and add no DQ and Wyatt took advantage and low blow Cena to win the match. However, Cena get revenge when he AA Wyatt through a table. after the house show end Mike, Kayla and John along Vince and Shane travel to Detroit MI, for Monday night RAW.


	56. WWE RAW March 13, 2017

Author Notes" sorry this chapter took a so long to post.

The next morning Mike and Kayla were up and doing their daily road routine before Monday night RAW they had works out before having some breakfast and Kayla doing her job as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. she went over the scripted for Raw with Vince and Stephanie after that she spoken with Shane and Vince.

"Um dad and Shane I need to tell both of you what is going to happened?" She said and they both look at her.

"Is everything okay Kayla?" Shane asked

"Everything is good, Shane, this is involving with Nikki Bella and what has do to with what has been going on," she said.

"Okay princess," Vince said.

"Well, last week, some of the writers thought that I shouldn't be in the Triple threat match at Mania for the RAW Women's title instead I should be fighting Nikki on the grandest stage, but Steph here already place in the match at Mania. And I spoke with her after the meeting and she say no you are going to Main and fighting for the RAW Women's title."

"Good but what about Nikki then?" Vince asked

"Glad you ask that dad. here is what Steph and I came up with, I challenge her to match next week on Smackdown when it is Uncasville Ct but there are some stipulation for me to wrestle on Smackdown, no can interfere on her behalf and Bryan can't cancel the match or add things to it. She'd start this when she shove Natalya into back at Elimination chamber and then interfere in my title match at Fastlane early this month."

"Well I have no ejects Kaya she does need to be taught that you don't interfere in McMahons business period," Shane said.

"I agree, teach her a lesson princess," he said.

"So I have both your blessing to do this then?" she asked

"Yes, absolutely," Shane and Vince replied

"Great," she said smiling

Hours later, they all check out of the hotel in Detroit and then travel to Joe Louis Arena in downtown Detroit for RAW when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The limo drove inside and up to the garage area where the limo came to stop, the backdoors opens out steps Vine first follow by Shane, then John, then Stephanie and then Mike, and then of course Kayla was last. trunk and then he and Kayla walk away from the limo, toward the locker room area, and to the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind Vince and began preparing for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, Shane, Mike, John and Vince were in the production area getting ready for Monday night RAW to begin. The Road WrestleMania 33 continues on RAW opens with graphic in memory of the Outlaw Ron Bass... A live shot of inside the Joe Louis Arena. Michael Cole welcomes the fans watched at home on the USA Network. Byron Saxton and Corey Graves join him. Right to the ring and for the opening segment an in ring promo Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Mike and John. after the in ring promo Stephanie McMahon Cena and Mick Foley are backstage. Stephanie offers to teach Foley some of what she's learned over the years. Foley looks to improving the Foley –McMahon connection.

Stephanie his first test tonight- he must go over the RAW roster and decide who he's going to fire, and just three weeks before WrestleMania. Stephanie says, "they have to trim the fat and this will lead to a better product." Foley has until the end of the night. Stephanie asks if she can count on him. He says yes. She walks off and e doesn't looks happy. Kayla send RAW to commercials.

Back from the break and for Dana Broke vs. Sasha Banks. Back and forth to start match but Sasha ends up getting the quick win over Dana. The announcers lead us to a video on the 2017 Warrior awards recipient- former Rutgers football stand out Eric LeGrand. He will be honor at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Cruiser weight action and after the match we go backstage for interview segment and then back to the ring we go, and for tag match and after the tag match, backstage again to Stephanie McMahon Cena and Mick Foley. She offers help if he needs assistance picking a name from the rosters to fire.

Stephanie suggests Sami Zayn and calls him an underperformer. Nia Jax appears. She says she puts Sasha Banks on the shelf for one month and then Sasha barely pinned her at Fastlane but gets a title shot. Nia wants justice. Stephanie says, "Nia is absolutely corrects and she will be Nia a spotlight tight." Stephaney makes Nia vs. Bayley for tonight. Foley walks off to clear his head. Stephanie asks if he wants some company, to help with the decision. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for single action and after he single match backstage segment happens and then back to the ring we go, for tag match that ended in a no contest thanks to Gallows and Anderson back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment that reveals Gallows and Anderson will be defends RAW tag titles at WrestleMania in a triple threat match.

Back to the ring, we go and for single match again and after the single action, Foley and Stephanie are backstage. She's loving the excitement tonight but Foley is still down about having to fire someone. He hopes he can talk Stephanie out of this. Stephanie ends up giving him one hour make decision and if he doesn't make it, she will make it for him and it will be one he doesn't like. Kayla shows the announcers who lead us to video for Goldberg and Brock Lesnar and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and to the ring for single action and after the single action Saxton leads us to a Women's history month video package on Tennis Star Billie Jean King and after the video Bayley is backstage talking to Sasha about Nia Jax. Sasha says that Nia is beatable like Kayla McMahon is. she wished her good luck and walks off and Bayley looks worried Kayla smiled.

We go back to commercials. back from the break and an interview backstage and then back to the ring and for Bayley vs. Nia Jax. Kayla watched on from her spot at the production table. She watched Jax woman handle Bayley and then she gets disqualified for not listen to the referee. Foley is shown walking backstage as RAW back to commercials. back from the break and Stephanie McMahon Cena is the ring. she calls out Foley to reveal whom he's decided to fire. he goes out and he wasn't fond of this task but he knows it will make him a better general manager in th long run and a better person overall.

Foley has chosen to fire… Stephanie McMahon Cena, some boo while others cheers chant "yes!" Stephanie gets upset. She wants a name now. Foley says that she and maybe her baby sister need to go too. Kayla fans boo. Foley says she's and Kayla deserve go... he yells at her for how she treats the RAW superstars as of late. Foley treasured his 18 years friendship with Stephanie until recently. Foley called Stephanie a liar and a bad person. He starts rant on John Cena now. Stephanie says, "Foley if he wants to found out how had she really can be."

Stephanie insults Foley. The music interrupts and out comes Kayla McMahon and the fans erupt when they saw her, she makes her way to the ring and climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and gets cheers. She hops off, enters the ring walks across it and climbs up and bows to the fans who are cheering her, and then hops off and does it two more times and then hops off and walks over. She pulls Stephanie away from Foley and takes the mic from her.

She looks at him and says, "Mick don't ever again speak that way to my sister or I will knock you out." The fans cheers. Foley and Kayla trade insults. Kayla says, "Mick for these couple months dated back to last year you have been forcing me into unfair matches with stipulations and when cheating take place you are nowhere to be find Mick, like at Fastlane you were no way when Nikki Bella interfere in my title match costing me the RAW title."

"Kayla was robbed" the fans chants at Foley.

"My beautiful big sister there has a big heart, and she really like you Mick. Stephanie brought you back, because of your friendship. However, Mick never underestimate Stephanie, she is every bit the businesswoman Vince and Linda taught her to be. And, Mick she taught me too how to be that same businesswoman."

"thank you Vince and Linda" start up now.

Kayla brings up Noelle's dreams of being in the WWE and if she does make here I will be waiting for her to beat her ass and send her home cry to you….

"Mrs. Awesome" starts up now…

"and Mick how about your son Dewey who working at the WWE HQ in Stamford. Maybe Mick you can give Dewey a ride to the unemployment office."

She tells him to get the hell out the ring and take it to the back. Foley walks away Kayla and Stephanie looks at the fans that are cheers them. Mick is still in the ring when Kayla turn her head and she tell him to get out walking over to him, but Foley puts Mr. Socko in her mouth, Stephanie came to her sister aid and low blow him. RAW went off the air with McMahons women stand tall while Mick Foley is down.

The McMahons leaves the ring and makes their way to the back to gathers up things and travel to Pittsburgh for Smackdown Live.


	57. SmackDown Live March 14, 2017

The next morning Mike and Kayla were up and doing their daily road routine before SmackDown Live, they had works out before having some breakfast and Kayla doing her job as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. She went over the scripted for SmackDown with Vince, Shane and Stephanie.

Hours later, they had check out of the hotel in Pittsburgh and then travel to the PPG Paints Arena in downtown Pittsburgh for SmackDown Live, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The limo drove inside and up to the garage area where the limo came to stop, the backdoors opens out steps Vince first follow by Shane, then John, then Stephanie and then Mike, and then of course Kayla was last. They all walks away from the limo, toward the locker room area, and to the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind Vince and began preparing for SmackDown Live. Hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, Shane, Mike, John and Vince were in the production area getting ready for SmackDown Live to begin. The Road WrestleMania 33 continues... Smackdown opens with a look at last week confrontation between AJ Styles and Shane McMahon after Smackdown ended.

Daniel Bryan is backstage on the phone with someone. He mentions a special edition of Miz TV. AJ Styles walks in and he's not happy. Styles want Shane but Bryan says he won't be here until later tonight. Styles headed out to makes a statement and is only thinking about his career. A live shot of inside the PPG Paints Arena. Right to the ring and outcomes AJ Styles to a pop. He start rant, rave, and says you'd think the greatest WWE Superstars would have a red carpet treating. He began rants on John Cena and how his wife Stephanie butter her daddy to get him a WWE title shot. He going on and say he and Shane are going to have conversation later tonight about AJ's career. if he has one. AJ tosses the mic and leaves as his music hits. Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Stephanie, Mike and John.

Kayla show JBL and Tom Phillips at ringside, they talks about Phillips says that David Otunga is filming a movie an Mauro Ranallo is not there because of the winter weather in the Northeast part of the country. SmackDown live goes to commercials. Back from the break and for women single match between Natalya and Becky Lynch. After the women match that Becky Lynch win, by submit. Camera show an anxious AJ backstage waiting for Shane McMahon to arrives. Stephanie show what is still to come, a special edition of Miz TV and ten back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and a backstage segment happened and then we go back to the ring and the Miz is the ring for a special edition of Miz TV. Miz talks about WrestleMania 33 and what waiting everyone in the back and then he introduce his special guest his wife lovely Kayla McMahon and her music hits and the fans erupts when they heard her music. JBL and Tom were shocked at ringside. Kayla walks out the stage and then down the ramp stop and the pyro went off behind her. She walks toward the ring and touches some of the fans hands walking by them. She climbs the steps to the apron of the ring and smile at the fans and then Miz opens the ropes for her.

She smile at him and he smile back and then she step through the ropes and into the ring. They kiss gently in the middle of the ring. Miz says, "Everyone is talking about them they're exposing Nikki Bella for being fraud and money hungry skank, who want an older guy to take care of her." He shows everyone a video of Kayla spearing Nikki last week. in addition, of Kayla, and Stephanie ranting on Nikki on Talking Smack last week.

Kayla talks about Nikki being a plastic doll. The fans cheer. She goes on and says, "Sunday afternoon Smackdown Live had a live event in MSG and of course I was there with my husband, brother and brother in law. And what happens plastic call me out and says, I had no rights spearing her, and I told her I have every rights to spearing her."

"Mrs. Awesome" start up now.

She goes on and says, "I am here tonight, to tell plastic that in one week when SmackDown Live, is in Uncasville, Ct, she has a match against me Mrs. Awesome." The fans erupts.

"Wow that will be something Kayla McMahon wrestling on Smackdown Live for the first time since last July," JBL said.

"Of course there are stipulations for this match, Daniel Bryan cannot cancel the match next week and no outside interfere because they won't be headed to WrestleMania 33."

The music interrupts and Nikki Bella comes out to the entranceway and she had a mic. Kayla and Miz stare at her. She stare back and says, "You can't make matches on this show Kayla, my brother in law does."

Kayla says, "Wrong plastic I do have the power to makes match on this show, because I am Executive Vice President of the WWE. In one week I will whip you plastic ass all over Uncasville Ct." Miz says, "Next week Mrs. Awesome will be declare the win."

But the music interrupts and outcomes Daniel Bryan. Bryan goes on about how there was nothing special about Miz TV. And that make him want to punch Miz in the face. Miz taunt him and says, "Aw too bad for you because you can't."

Bryan says, "This match will not take apace next week." the fan boo merciless.

"JBL didn't Kayla says that Bryan can't cancel the match next match?"

"Yes, she did Tom."

"Hey Bryan what don't you gets huh. I just says that you cannot cancel the match, it will take place next week." Her music hits and then AJ is shown backstage waiting for Shane. Back to commercials we go. Bryan and Nikki walk backstage as Miz and Kayla exits the ring and head up the aisle way and then ramp and backstage. Bryan was mad and yells that she has no business making match for next week,

"Shut the hell up Bryan, my daughter have every right to make a match for Smackdown. And the match is taking place next week and you Nikki do not show up next week my advice do not show up at WrestleMania week," Vince said.

Bryan and Nikki walks off as Kayla walk around the table, picks up her headset, and resume her job as producer of Smackdown Live, with Mike. Back from the break and for another single women match and after the women match had ends, and JBL and Tom Phillips plug WrestleMania 33 and then Renee Young is shown backstage asking AJ Styles about waiting for Shane McMahon. A car pulls in and it's Shane. AJ creeps down behind another car and waits Shane to make his way over. Renee doesn't even tell Shane about Styles being there.

AJ blindside Shane and unloads on him. He tosses Shane into a walk, a car, production case and more. AJ says he has an opportunity for Shane right now. He tosses Shane, head first into a car window, it shatters Kayla, Mike, and John leaves the production area and race to garage area, to help Shane. AJ says, "Shane asks for this." Kayla, Mike and John arrives and tells AJ to back off. AJ delivers a one final shot and Kayla shove him. John calls for paramedics as Shane recovers SmackDown live goes back to commercials.

Trainer arrive and began to attend to Shane McMahon while Kayla, Mike and John are watching. Back from the break and a replay what happed not Shane. He's bloody and being check out by WWE Trainer. He mentions that Shane has a scalp laceration. AJ is backstage in a locker room. The Usos and others SmackDown superstars are giving him flock for what he did to Shane. AJ walks out of the locker room and is confront by Kayla McMahon.

"You have gone too far now Styles. You are not above anything or anyone. And you do not deserve the red carpet treating either."

AJ asks what Kayla's going to do about it – fire him?

Kayla says, "Damn right I am going to use two words that my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. made famous before our current President use on a reality show call the Apprentice. AJ Styles "You're fired." Get your things and get the hell out of the arena and these security guards will escort you out." SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. During the commercials break security guard escort AJ Styles out the arena.

When Smackdown live returns from the break several more segments and matches goes by, when Shane is backstage with Kayla, and Fit Finlay. He's still refusing to go to the hospital and is now making his way out into the arena, and Kayla accompany him. They walk out to the stage, and she support him.

He says, "AJ now has an opponent for WrestleMania 33… Smackdown goes off the air almost cutting Shane off.


	58. WWE RAW March 20, 2017

Monday morning Mike and Kayla were up and had breakfast Vicky and Kathy before Monday night RAW and they spend time together with Vicky and Katy before Kayla travel to Brooklyn New York for Monday night RAW. Mike was going to stay at home with Vicky and Kathy.

"I hate that I am going not to Brooklyn tonight," Mike said.

"Not my call babe, dad told me yesterday that you don't need to be at Barclay Center tonight, seeing that Shane, will be there. Enjoy being at home with Vicky and Kathy tonight. And you can do my favor and start packing what we will need next week."

"Okay I will pack what we will need for next week because it is the week of WrestleMania and both Vicky and Kathy will be traveling with us on the tour bus for a while."

"Yes babe, princesses Vicky and Kathy will be on the road with us. And make sure that Ashley packs her things too."

"Will do baby, just be careful tonight."

"I am not appearing on RAW tonight, I have the night off. And then tomorrow night I will be on Smackdown Live wrestling plastic herself, before WrestleMania."

"Yes and I will be there for that."

Yes will you, love you."

"I love you too baby." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hours later, Kayla kiss Mike, Vicky and Kathy bye and then walks out of the house and get in th backseat of the limo. The door close and then limo drove down the circular driveway through the gates and sped off. Hour later the limo arrive in downtown Brooklyn, New York, and continue onto the Barclays Center, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The limo drove inside and up to the garage area where the limo came to stop, the backdoors opens out steps Vince first follow by Shane, then John, then Stephanie, and then of course Kayla was last and they walk away from the limo, toward the locker room area, that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind Vince and began preparing for Monday night RAW. Hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, Shane, John and Vince were in the production area getting ready for Monday night RAW to begin. WrestleMania 33 is in two weeks ago … RAW opens with a look back at last week's main event segment where Mick Foley try to fired to both Stephanie McMahon Cena and Kayla McMahon. A live shot of inside the Barclays Center.

Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Shane, Stephanie, and John. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton on commentary. Right to the ring we go and outcomes RAW General Manager Mick Foley. Some fans chants Foley name.

He reads a prepared statement and says he stands in front of the fans a humble man, who has been privileged to be the General Manager. He thanks Stephanie McMahon Cena for giving him the opportunity of a lifetime, one he put in jeopardy last week, when he shoved Mr. Socko into Kayla's mouth. Foley apologizes for that. Some fans cheers and other boo.

Foley doesn't want his personal issues with Stephanie to distract from the ultimate thrill ride-WrestleMania 33. A "No!" chant break out. It appears that Mick Foley is about to announce his departure. Foley announces that he's taking a leave of absence effective immediately. Some cheers while other boos.

He's Mick friggin' Foley… the mic start going out and some cheers while other boo. Foley rants until the music hits and outcomes Stephanie McMahon Cena and she heads to the ring and climbs the steps and then step into the ring with Mick. Stephanie rips into Mick for last week. She says, "This has always been about Foley being right, not locker room or the fans." Some fans stat chanting Foley's name.

Stephanie says, "He only cares about himself, not what's best for business. Foley can't even make the big decisions as she did it for him."

Stephanie has wanted to say something to Foley for a long time… She has two words for him, "you're fired." Stephanie is in Foley's face. When up on the TitanTron a car is showing pulls up Kayla took off her headset and walks away. Everyone looks on and the door open and outstep the Miz.

"Its Miz Kayla's husband," Michael said.

He close the door, walk away and the camera followed him as he walk through the backstage area and head for the entranceway and when arrives near the gorilla position Kayla was there stop to him.

"No, Michael you are supposed to be at home with Vicky and Kathy," she said.

"Baby Foley need a beaten for what happens last week," he said pick her up and move her out of the way.

"Miz is out come here to get his hands on Foley," Byron said.

"I don't blame him last week Foley suck that sock in his wife mouth," Corey said.

He walk through the first curtain and then through the second curtain onto stage and some fans cheer while other boos. He took off his leather jacket and then rolls up his selves and slowly walks down the ramp then Kayla come out and try to stop him but he wouldn't listen to her. Sami Zayn comes out and tries to stop Miz but Miz unloads on him, Kayla waves to the back and out comes several WWE Officials pulls him off Sami first and then held him back so that he could get to Mick Foley. Stephanie exits the ring and then went to help with her brother in law.

Stephanie knocks Sami as Foley looks on from the ring. She mocks him again. Stephanie tells Mick to get out once and for all. She then puts Sami Zayn in a match with Samoa Joe that will begin right now. Foley check on Sami as Joe attacks him, as RAW goes to commercials. During the break, officials were able to get Mike backstage and they let him go.

"Calm down Michael," Kayla said

"Baby he needs a beats for last week, and it is job to do that," Mike said.

"Yes, I know but Mick is retired and not a competitor one and second he is not worthy at all. You need to concentrate on WrestleMania and not Mick Foley."

Meanwhile, RAW has come back from break and a backstage segment with Sami and Foley talking about what had happens and they hugs and then Foley walks off. He sees Cesaro, Sheamus, and they talks and then Cesaro and Sheamus hugs him before he walks off. He sees RAW Women's Champion Bayley next and they hug until Kayla appears and she tells him too nice a day before walking off. Foley leaves the arena.

Another segment goes by and then back to the ring and for Dana Brooke vs. Charlotte Flair. Stephanie watched the match, saw Dana control, the match and beats around Charlotte but in the ends Charlotte nail Dana with a big boot for the win. Back to commercials, we go and back from the break and Bayley is backstage when Stephanie McMahon Cena asks if she needs a hug. Bayley doesn't.

She talks about Mick Foley and Stephanie's action since she came to RAW. In addition, how she protect her baby sister from matches and demands that I hand over the title that I won. Stephanie looks at her and says, "Not by yourself Bayley Sasha Banks help you not once twice and Nikki Bella had a hand in help you keep the title at Fastlane."

Stephanie announces Bayley vs. Nia Jax in a No DQ match. If Nia wins, she goes to WrestleMania to makes the RAW Women's title match a fatal four way. Back to the ring we go, for an in ring segment meanwhile, Stephanie walks into locker-room to found Mike watch RAW and Kayla watched with him. They watched in the ring segment involved Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe. After the segment back to commercials we go.

"This had been a wild RAW," Mike said.

"Yes it has Mike," Stephanie said.

Back from the break and Cruiserweight action and after the match back to commercial we go. Back from the break and a video for Goldberg and Lesnar and then Nia Jax is walking backstage and back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Stephanie isn't happy about Cesaro and Sheamus talking to Foley early. She puts them in a handicap match against Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. If they lose, they are off the WrestleMania 33 card.

Back to the ring and for Nia vs. Bayley Stephanie walk back into the locker-room inside and saw Nia control Bayley. Kayla is show watching backstage with her husband and sister. The end come when Nia nail Samoan Drop Bayley for the win and the spot at WrestleMania. A few more segments goes back include The Undertaker make a surprise appearance on RAW in the main event. RAW end with Undertaker stare at Roman Reigns.


	59. SmackDown Live March 21, 2017

Tuesday morning Mike and Kayla were up and had breakfast Vicky and Kathy before SmackDown Live and they spend time together with Vicky and Kathy before Kayla and Mike travel to Uncasville, Ct for Smackdown live. Hours later, Kayla and Mike, kisses Vicky and Kathy bye, then walks out of the house, and get in the backseat of the limo. The door close and then limo drove down the circular driveway through the gates and sped off.

Hours later the limo arrive in downtown Uncasville, and continue onto the Mohegan Sun Arena, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The limo drove inside and up to the garage area where the limo came to stop. The backdoor opens out steps Vince first follow by Shane, then Mike, and of course, Kayla was last and she grab her bags from the trunk they walk away from the limo, toward the locker room area, that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind Vince and began preparing for SmackDown Live. Hours later, Kayla, Mike, Shane, and Vince were in the production area getting ready for SmackDown Live to begin. WrestleMania 33 is in two weeks ago … SmackDown opens with a look back at Shane McMahon and AJ Styles from last week, including Executive Vice President Kayla McMahon firing AJ Styles.

Daniel Bryan is backstage with staffer members arranging for tonight. AJ appears and he's all smiles. He asks where Shane McMahon is. Daniel doesn't agree with AJ being here and says if was up to him, he would still be fired. He says Shane sees this as an opportunity to show peoples how a name handles things. He warns him he no ideas what's coming for him at WrestleMania. Shane is on his way to the arena.

AJ says last week felt so good, he's going to so same thing this week.

A live shot of inside the Mohegan Sun Arena. Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Shane, and Mike. Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL and David Otunga on commentary.

Phillips says Mauro is out suck this week.

Right to the ring, we go and outcomes AJ Styles and he makes his way to the ring and enters it. He talks about putting Shane McMahon through the car window last week and accepts Shane's challenge for WrestleMania 33. AJ goes on and says he's meeting Shane in the parking lot tonight and if we thought last weeks was bad it can go to phenomenally worse tonight. AJ drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music play.

SmackDown live goes to commercials. Back from the break and Daniel is on the phone with Shane. Bryan informs Shane that AJ will be waiting for him in the parking lot. He listens to Shane who is telling him something and he agrees with what Shane is telling over the phone. Back to the ring and for WWE Smackdown tag titles match The Usos vs. American Alpha. Meanwhile Kayla had left the production area and heads to the locker room to get ready for her match. When she arrive at the locker room, went inside, and then began get ready for her match on Smackdown in almost a year.

She looks up a the TV to see the match going on and back and forth actions ,but in the end The Usos nails superkick and covers American Alpha for the win and the Smackdown tag titles. The Usos celebrates their victories and then SmackDown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Luke Harper cut a promo backstage and he announces that he will be take WWE Champion Bray Wyatt next week.

The fans sees Kayla backstage warms up for her match against Nikki Bella later on tonight and a video of the events that led up to Kayla McMahon wrestling on Smackdown. Back to the ring and for Randy Orton vs. Baron Corbin. Back and forth to starts, and then Ambrose comes out and distract Baron Corbin and when he turns around and Orton nails him with RKO for the win. We see AJ backstage waiting for Shane McMahon to arrive.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we get hypes for Ambrose vs. Corbin at WrestleMania 33 and Kayla McMahon wrestling on Smackdown tonight. A backstage interview happens before back to the ring and out comes Nikki Bella and the fans in Uncasville boos her mercilessly as she makes her way to the ring. Once her music dies down and everyone waits for Kayla McMahon to come out.

"This ovation is going to loud. My advices don't even try to talk over Kayla McMahon entrance," JBL said.

Her music hits and the fans were on their feet, Mike gave her kiss her and wish her good luck and out she walks to the stage, and to home state big pops, Nikki is stun.

"Introducing her opponent representing the first royal family of the WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Kayla McMahon," Greg Hamilton announced.

She walk down the ramp, stops and then pyro goes off behind her, and then she makes her way to the ring and touching the fans hands as she walked by them. She reaches ringside and walk over to the steel steps and then walks up to the apron walk along the apron to the corner, climbs up, and pose for the fans that were cheers her.

She looks at Nikki and then hops off and then enters the ring walks across the ring to the opposite and climbs up and bow to the fans that were cheers her. She hops off the ropes and the referee signal for the bell and it sound. Kayla attacks Nikki with vengeance and unloads on her with right hands. Nikki fights back, then tosses Kayla to the floor, and attempts to come off the top rope with a clothesline but Kayla duck and Nikki crash and burn. Kayla grabs toss her back inside and slide in and then whips her into the ropes, nails her with snap powerslam, and covers for a close two counts.

Kayla locked in a side headlock but Nikki fights out of it. Kayla cuts her off with a clothesline, then mocks her for good measure and the fans were cheers. Nikki rolled her up for a two counts. Kayla nails her with stiff kicks to the gut, then snaps DDT, and covers her again for other close two counts. Nikki with big forearms shot and then covers her for one count. She goes for the rack attack but Kayla blocks, nails her with a spinebuster and then a springboard lionsault, and covers her for another two counts.

Kayla works her over and then hits several suplexes and the fans chants " Suplex City" now as Kayla hits several different suplexes on Nikki. Kayla climbs up to the top and fans were waiting to see what will she do from the top rope and she leaps and Shooting Star Elbow Drop and the fans went wild and she covers her for a two counts.

"A Shooting Star elbow drop from Kayla," JBL said.

Kayla keeps up the attacks and then being to stalks Nikki and when she regains her feet, she is grabbing by Kayla, nails her with a Skull-Crushing Finale, rolled her over and then covers her for the win. Kayla gets retribution for Nikki Bella costly her RAW Women's titles early this month at Fastlane.

"Here is your winner Kayla McMahon!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee raise Kayla hand in victory.

Kayla celebrates with fans at ringside, as Nikki recovery in the ring, as a replay is show of Kayla nail Skull-Crushing Finale for the win. After the replay, Kayla makes her way to the back and then AJ is show backstage waiting for Shane. Vince and Mike congratulate Kayla on her win over Nikki Bella and she walk toward the locker room and when she arrives there walks inside and then walk toward the bathroom and went inside and close the door. She peels off her sweat ring gear and then climbs into the shower.

Meanwhile Smackdown live return from break and for Becky Lynch vs. Carmella. As the match was going on out in the ring, Kayla turns off the shower, step out, and grabs a towel and dryer off and then began dressing in street clothes. After dressing her blow dryer her hair and pulls it into a ponytail and then walk out the bathroom, then toward the door opens it, then walk out, and head back to the gorilla position to help. When she arrives back at the gorilla position she grabs headset, put them on, sat down in the empty chair by her husband, and began working.

Miz introduce a Total Bellas video that mocks Nikki, Brie Bella and Dolph Ziggler. Renee is backstage with AJ asking what his intentions are waiting for Shane to arrive. a limo pulls up and AJ approaches it but outstep Rhyno and Heath Slater, instead.

Back to the ring and then outcomes Shane McMahon to a home state pop. Shane heard that AJ is looking for him but here he is in the ring. AJ comes out and talks about what had happen last week and he apologize but some fans boo. AJ says Bryan was right about Shane not being like the rest of the McMahon family. AJ enters the ring but Shane attacks him in the corner. AJ retreats to the floor and Shane followed him. AJ attacks Shane and launches him into the barrier with a suplex.

AJ takes apart the announce table but Shane suplexes him. Shane grabs the monitor and nails AJ with it. He then places him on the top of the table. He rolled into the ring and stand up and then climbs up to the top rope and stand for a big pop. Shane leaps and puts AJ through the table with a big elbow. A "Holy Shit" breaks out. Referees come to check on them we go to replays.

Back to Shane on his feet at ringside. he points up at WrestleMania banner. And drops to one knee as his music hits. Shane stands back up now over AJ as we go to another set of replay. Shane head to the back while AJ recovers in the debris. Shane clutches his ribs and points up at the WrestleMania sign as Smackdown goes off the air.


	60. WWE RAW March 27, 2017

Monday morning Mike and Kayla were up, had breakfast Vicky and Kathy before they board the tour bus. After breakfast, the tour bus was pack with everything that they would need because they were going to be on the road for a while. Once the bus was ready Mike, Kayla walk out the house carrying Vicky and Kathy and Ashley close the door, lock it, and then walk toward the bus. Mike and Kayla board the bus and then Ashley board it last, the door close and then bus drove down the circular driveway and then out and sped off toward the highway.

Two hours and 20 minutes later the bus arrive in Penn and continue onto Philadelphia, and the Wells Fargo Center, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The fans saw the tour bus arriving at Wells Fargo Center, and they began cheering as it drove inside and up to the garage area where came to stop. The door opens out steps Mike carrying Vicky, Kayla followed him, and had Kathy in her arms, and Ashley steps off they walk away from the bus, toward the locker room area, that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind them and began preparing for RAW the final show before WrestleMania 33. Hours later, Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince were in the production area-getting ready for RAW to begin. WrestleMania 33 is in six nights ago … RAW opens with normal video until Undertaker's video interrupts the opener and we see flashes of a cemetery and hear the Undertaker music before the screen goes black.

A live shot of inside the Wells Fargo Center and then the pyro goes off. Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Shane, and Mike waiting to go out to the ring. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton on commentary. Right to the ring, we go and outcomes RAW Women's Champion Bayley makes her way to the ring. Her match at WrestleMania against Sasha Banks, Nia Jax and Kayla McMahon is now a fatal 4-way Elimination match.

Bayley says, "She's feeling Philadelphia tonight." They give her a nice hand.

She asks who is ready for WrestleMania, and it appears the crowd is ready. This is her favorite time and for the year. That signs in the rafters gives her butterflies. She used to get together with her friends, gather their money together, and beg her parents, to buy WrestleMania. This year, she's not at home with her friends, or in the crowd. This year, she's at WrestleMania; defending the WWE RAW Women's title in a fatal 4-way elimination match, see the odd stacked against her.

Kayla McMahon's music hits interprets and the fans we cheers. She comes out with mic and asks if she really dreams of going to WrestleMania as the paper champion. She needs to get her mind and dreams out of the clouds, because Sasha has named her, her pawn. When she beats Sasha Banks back in December, she's been out of the title picture. She looked for a way back into the title picture, and she found one in Bayley. Kayla gets into the ring and calls her a naïve fan girl living in a women's world. If weren't for Banks, she'd still be the Women's Champion. The Kayla's fan cheers.

Kayla says, "Here are few things left that are legit about Sasha, but her friendship with Bayley isn't one of them. Kayla is walking out WrestleMania as a three time RAW Women's Champion and Bayley will be leaving with no friends, title, or future."

"Mrs. Awesome" chant starts now. A rude "CM Pink" chants fries up. Kayla tells Bayley Sasha doesn't believe in friendship-she believe in title. Kayla says, "Sasha is waiting to stab her in the back."

Sasha Banks comes out and says she's tried of Kayla's lied.

Kayla says, "She can see through the lies."

Sasha says Kayla is stirring it up, between them, but they're big girls. Friendship is friendship, and business is business. She beat Bayley to get into the match and will take care of business at WrestleMania.

Nia Jax comes out smiling. She's tired of hearing about these three. She says, "She'll eliminates, all three of them."

Kayla says, "The only reason she's in the match is because Sasha didn't care to pretend to care about Bayley anymore." Sasha attacks her. Jax takes down Bayley, but Bayley fights back. Kayla fights back against Sasha. They'll will be in action, next as RAW went to commercials. Back from the break and the bell rings, Sasha starts against Kayla.

They locks up and tussle out of the ring. They stay locked up until Kayla shoves her into the barricade. Banks shove her into the apron and pull her back in the ring. Kayla kicks her, but Banks takes her back down. Sasha botches a head scissor into a straightjacket submission that see Kayla bent at an uncomfortable angle. Kayla eventually fights out of it and whips Banks out of the ring. Banks tries to pull Nia Jax off the apron, but Kayla cuts her off. Jax tagged in, and she shoves Banks.

Banks goes for pin, but Jax doesn't go down. Bayley is tagged in, and they hit Jax with double dropkicks that doesn't take her down. Jax shoves Bayley down and tags Kayla in. Bayley tries to fights them off, but she's quickly taken down. Kayla puts her in the corner, but Bayley bounces her off the turnbuckles a few times. Bayley covers her for two counts. Kayla soon takes her down, unloads on her with right hands, and then covers her for one count. Kayla applies a chin lock. A lights "let's get Bayley," chant fires up.

Kayla takes her back down, and then drops elbows on her. She grab her and then whipping into her the corner and began chops her. She grab her and suplex her and then goes for modified figure four, but Bayley boots her out of the ring. Banks is tagged in, and she connects with a pair of clotheslines followed a by dropkick. Kayla goes to kick her but Banks blocks a kick and bounce her off the turnbuckle again. Banks goes up top and leaps off with cross body blocks but Kayla kick out before the referee can count.

Kayla elbow her back, and Jax blinds tags in. Banks rolls up Kayla, but Jax pulls her off. Sasha boots Jax back, but Jax quickly puts her on the apron and knocks her off. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break to see Kayla measure Sasha and then drops elbow on her. Kayla covers her and gets two counts. Jax is tagged back in, and she visibly calls a spot before throwing Banks across the ring. Jax drops some elbows before smiling at Bayley.

Jax then apples an arm and chin lock. Banks fights up and hits a jawbreaker. Jax stops her from making a tag and gets Kayla in the match. Banks elbows her back but Kayla quickly cuts her off with backbreaker before stretching her over her knee. Banks fights off and hits a head scissor takes over.

Kayla stops her from making a tag, but Banks sends her into a Jax. Bayley is tagged in, and she hits a pair of hammer throws followed by a take down. Bayley sends her apron and snap her down on the second ropes. Bayley shoulders her in the corner, rolls back and goes for running back elbow but Kayla comes out the corner and clotheslines her. Kayla hits the ropes and nail her with high knee, but Bayley takes her down with a back suplex for a near fall. Bayley goes to the second ropes, but Kayla catches her with dropkick.

Sasha come in and dropkick her, Jax runs in and slow motion leaves the ring. Jax catches her coming off the apron, but Banks slides off and sends her into the post. Kayla slingshot herself out and nails Sasha with plancha she slide back into the ring and Bayley catches with her Bayley to Belly suplex and covers her and Sasha grab Kayla's foot and held as the referee count three.

Kayla's fans boos as Bayley and Sasha Banks celebrates Nia Jax attacks Bayley and Sasha from behind. She drops leg on Banks and gives Bayley a Samoan drops. Jax wait for Kayla to gets up and when she gets up Jax runs over and stands all. She picks up the WWE RAW Women's title and hold it up while looking at the WrestleMania signs. She drops the title and leaves the ring as her music hits, video show as Kayla roll out of the ring and slowly gets up and makes her way to the back. RAW goes to commercials break Kayla come through the curtain and Mike check on.

"You okay baby?" he asked

"Yea, I am fine, honey," she replied, and heads to the locker room to take a shower.

When she reaches the locker room, she opens the door and enters the room and the door close behind her. she walk toward the bathroom and went inside and close the door and turn on the shower and then she peel off her sweat ring gear and then step inside the shower and took a long hot shower.

Meanwhile, RAW return from break an advertisement is show for the WWE hall of Fame ceremony, which will take place this Friday night. The commentators talks about the red carpet special hour before the event. A video is shown of Mick Foley being fired by Stephanie McMahon Cena last week from Brooklyn.

Thirty minutes later Kayla turn off the water and grab a towel land dry off and then step out of the shower and began getting dress in her street clothes. She see on the TV the Andre the Giant Memorial Trophy is show. Charly Caruso introduces Sami Zayn. She asks about Mick Foley being fired.

Zayn says it's been a rough week and it's weird not having him around. Now that Foley is gone, they have to honor his legacy and message. Foley told him, too continues to stand up for what's right. There is no bigger challenge than the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle royal. He's going to WrestleMania and entering that match. He's dedicating the match to Mick Foley.

Stephanie McMahon Cena walks up and asks if he just inserted himself into the at match. Foley's presence isn't get because he couldn't do is job. Under her regime, he'll have to earn his way. She'll give him the chance because she want the trophy on RAW. Tonight, he'll have to win his no Disqualification match against Kevin Owens. If he can't get the job done, he can join Mick Foley on the unemployment line because he'll be fired. She smiles and walks off, Kayla laughs and says, "Evil Stephanie is on the prowl."

Kayla walk out the locker room and head back to the gorilla position and when she arrives there and picks up a headset and sat down in the chair next to Mike and began working alongside him and Vince, John, and Stephanie. They work and watched the rest of the show from the production area and then they saw Goldberg spearing Lesnar at ringside and RAW end with Goldberg celebrates.


	61. SmackDown Live March 28, 2017

Tuesday morning Mike and Kayla were up, had breakfast with Vicky, Kathy and Ashley and then after breakfast they board the bus and then the door close and the pull away and heads for the highway and toward Richmond Virginia for Smackdown Live the final show before WrestleMania.

4 hours and 1 minutes later the bus arrive in Virginia and continue onto Richmond, and the Richmond Coliseum, when they arrive at the arena they saw the fans line up outside and waited to go inside arena. The fans saw the tour bus arriving at Richmond Coliseum, and they began cheering as it drove inside and up to the garage area where came to stop. The door opens out steps Mike carrying Vicky, Kayla followed him, and had Kathy in her arms, and Ashley steps off they walk away from the bus, toward the locker room area, that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, Kayla opens the door went inside follow everyone else and the door close behind them and began preparing for SmackDown Live the final show before WrestleMania 33. Hours later, Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince were in the production area-getting ready for SmackDown Live to begin. WrestleMania 33 is in five nights ago … SmackDown opens with normal video.

A live shot of inside the Richmond Coliseum and then the pyro goes off. Kayla is backstage watch on the monitor in the production area with her dad, Stephanie, John, Mike and Shane he was waiting to go out to the ring for opening segment the contract signing between himself and AJ Styles. General Manager music hits and out went Daniel Bryan to a pop and he makes his way to the ring. Bryan enters the ring for the WrestleMania 33 contract signing, but the fans chant Bryan's name.

Bryan asks if they are ready for WrestleMania and a "Yes!" chant start up. Bryan introduces Shane McMahon and his music hits and out he goes and makes his way to the ring and touching some of the fans hand as he goes by them. He enters the ring. Fans chants for AJ Styles next. Bryan makes the introduction and out goes AJ Styles, as Shane looks on.

"God do I hate him," Stephanie said, and John, Mike Kayla and Vince laughs.

Shane is still sporting a shiner from earlier this month. They take their seats at the table. Shane talks about the vision that he and Bryan had for Smackdown when they started leading th brand. He says, "AJ has been a part of that vision and will still be a part of no matter what happens at WrestleMania.' Shane praise Styles, AJ's in ring skill and says, "he truly is phenomenal." AJ agree. AJ says yeah, he is phenomenal.

Shane goes on about how AJ got himself to the WWE title but something was happing to AJ and not in a good way, - his ego was getting too big and he became arrogant.

Shane says, "It was AJ's arrogance that caused him to lose the WWE Title. AJ's ego couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't' scheduled for Wrestle Mania, so he make his own opportunity at My expense."

Shane looks at him and goes on to says that AJ you throw my brother in law Miz into his wife who is my baby sister. I do not go for that at all. Moreover, yes, I did not do anything but I am now at WrestleMania. Kayla's fans cheer Shane comment.

Shane says, "No matter who he's been in the ring with, he makes the other person reach deep down. if AJ doesn't give him his best, he won' feel real phenomenal when Shane's hand is raised on Sunday. He put the mic and signing the contract and slide over to AJ. He also signs the contract.

AJ asks Shane if he's ready for this match. If won't be hell in a Cell or Falls count anywhere. It's a match where you lose if you're out of the ring for 10 second. No weapon and if you use them you'll be disqualified.

AJ says this is a traditional match and he's not sure fi Shane has event been in one, but when he enters the ring with AJ, he enters the world of AJ Styles. Some her while other boos.

AJ says this is his home and this is what he does. He is untouchable between these ropes. They will wrestle, throws hands and take ti to the air if Shane wants to but AJ will embarrass Shane on every level.

AJ goes over some Shane's biggest opponent's but says he's never been in the ring with someone like AJ Styles. He is the all-around best performer to ever step foot in the WWE ring and at WrestleMania. Shane is going to find out how phenomenal AJ really is. He sign again or finishes his first signing.

They face off and AJ pushes the table out of the way. Shane prepares himself for anything. Bryan gets in between them. Bryan tells them to calm down and wants to seal the deal with handshake. Fan boos and a "No!" chants start. Shane offers his hand, but AJ refuse and walks out of the ring to more boo. AJ talks some trash as his music hits and he backs up the tramp while Shane approves the contract and looks on. Kayla shows the fans what is still to come on Smackdown Live and then Smackdown go to commercials.

Back from the break and Tom Philips welcomes the fans at home who are watched on the USA Network and he is joins by JBL and David Outgas and they don't even Mauro Ranallo not being there again.

Right to the ring we go and for women single action Becky Lynch vs. Carmella there was action in the match but soon turn into tag match.

"Bryan talks about the RAW Women's division, Smackdown is no better," she said while watching what is going on in the ring.

Carmella and Alexa Bliss were declare the winners, and then after the match Natalya hits the ring and unloads on Becky while Carmella and Alex were double teaming Mickie James when out of now here Naomi's music hits and out she goes and she met by Natalya who she take out first and then she hits and clear it too. she then announces that she enters Smackdown Live Women's title match at WrestleMania. Backstage we go to Daniel Bryan on the phone and he interrupts and announces two spot are left in the Andre the Giant memorial battle royal. he makes a 10 man tag match and then Smackdown Live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and the announcers hype WrestleMania weeks. We go back to the ring and The Miz's music hits, Kayla gave him a kiss, and out he went. He made his way to th ring, enters the ring, and then picks up the mic. He began cuts promo about his match at this year WrestleMania with John Cena his wife brother in law.

He says, "his match had puts the family in an awkward position, but both John and I are professional and this is what we do…. As difficult as this is, I need to continue the waves on momentum that I am on…. I want to be the WWE Champion again. John is already a 16 World Champion."

Some cheer while other boos. He says, "There is no denying that I was upset after being Eliminated from the Elimination Chamber match back in February and then on Feb. 21 John eliminated me from the 10 man battle royal, so return the favor by eliminated him which has led to this match."

He gather his thoughts and says, "This is not personal for me and it should not be John, we are two men battling to reach to the top and earned the right to battle whoever is WWE Champion, I want it more than him I am not sure. I have been here for ten years and I watch him and saw his desire to be WWE Champion or World Champion. And I have those same desires and every now and then, he and I stand on opposite side of this ring battle for that spot. Putting wives in difficult spot because there are sisters."

He goes on and says, "This Sunday at WrestleMania I aspect nothing but Cena best and I will gave it right back to him, and may the best man win." Dropping the mic as his music hits and he exits the ring and walk to the back.

"Wow what a promo but the Miz, he is passionately about what he does inside that ring, and he is deserving of WWE championship match whoever the champion will be after WrestleMania," JBL said.

SmackDown live goes to commercials and when he comes through the curtains he was cheers as Kayla stood up from the chair walk around the table and hugs him. She was definitely proud of him and the promo he cuts about his match with John at WrestleMania.

When Smackdown live return more matches and segments went by include a backstage interview with John Cena. He praise Miz for his promo, he will give him his best on Sunday, and may the best man win on Sunday.


	62. 2017 WWE Hall of Fame March 31

After Smackdown live had end and then Talking Smack, Mike and Kayla board the bus and then the door close and drove out of the Richmond Virginia, then heads for the highway and it enters the highway and drove toward Orlando, Florida the site of WrestleMania 33. 18 hours and 37 minutes later, the bus arrive in Orlando, Florida and continue onto the hotel where they would be stay while they are Orlando Florida, the tour bus pulls up to the hotel where they would be stay for a couple of days during WrestleMania weekend. The tour bus came to stop in front of the hotel and Mike exit the bus and walk toward the hotel and inside to check in his family.

He exit the hotel again and then board the bus and a few minutes he walk off the bus with Vicky in his arms and Kayla was behind him with a sleeping Kathy in her arms and Ashley exit the too. They walk toward the hotel and inside and over to the elevator where the button was press and then the doors slide opens and they all steps onto the elevator. Kayla press the button for their floor and then the doors slide close and then went up to the floor.

On Thursday, Mike and Kayla were at Fan Axxess to signs autographs for the fans, took pictures and then heads back to the hotel. The next day was a busy for Mike and Kayla as they made appearances and then heads back to the hotel to get ready for WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Both Mike and Kayla took showers and then began dressed for the ceremony. Kayla unzip the garment bag that held her dress and then she looks at the dress it was another Ralph Lauren dress it was light blue evening strapless dress. She took the dress out of the bag and step into it and just then Mike come out of the bathroom and help her by zip it up for her.

"Thank you honey," she said.

"You're welcome love," he said and then began getting ready himself.

Kayla slip into her shoes that matched her dress and then put on some jewelry that Mike has brought her over the years. Mike was tied his tie that match Kayla's dress. Once they were ready they walks out the bedroom and saw Ashley on the floor with both Vicky and Kathy playing.

"Wow you too you both look stunning," Ashley said with smile.

"Thank you Ashley. Vicky you be a good girl for Ashley," Kayla said.

"Okay mommy," she said, both Mike and Kayla kisses her and then Kathy who smile at them.

They walk toward the door, Mike opens the door, Kayla walks out first, and then he followed her out and then close the door behind him. They walk toward the elevator an when they reaches the elevator the bodyguard, presses the button, and then the doors slide opens and then they all steps onto the elevator. The guard then presses the button for the lobby, and the doors slide closes and went down to the lobby.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and Mike and Kayla walk out the first and then followed by the guards and they began walking toward the exit. One guard was in front of them while the other one was behind them. The guard open the door for them and they smiles at him and then exit the hotel and toward the waiting limo. Chauffeur had the backdoor open, Kayla got in first followed by Mike, and he close the door. He walk around the limo to the driver side and then open the odor as the guards got into another car. Chauffer aim the limo into traffic, then pulls away from the hotel and heads the Amway Center into downtown Orlando, where the WWWE 2017 Hal of fame ceremony is this year.

Thirty five minutes later, the limo pulls up to the Amway Center and both Mike and Kayla see the fans were outside and taking pictures of their favorite current WWE Superstars, and Legends, and the Hall of farmers walking the red carpet. The bodyguards step out of the car and the walk over to the limo an opens the backdoor, Mike step out of the limo first and the fans cheer him and he smile and waves to them. He held out his hand and Kayla slip her hand into his and then step out of the limo, the fans explode when they saw her and she smiles and eaves to them.

Kayla and Mike began walking the red carpet together and then pose for pictures. Maria and Byron were with Miz and Kayla. They talks fashion and Maria love Kayla's dress.

"Thank you Maria," she said

"You're welcome, Kayla," Maria said.

Miz talks about his match with John Cena and says, "It is going to same match between John and me. And may the best man won on Sunday."

Byron asks, "Kayla are you ready big match on Sunday?"

"It is going to excited fatal four elimination match for the RAW Women's Title. I am anxious to thrill the WWE Universe and leaves WrestleMania a three time RAW Women's Champion. I am looking forward to make more McMahon History."

Maria and Byron thanks them and then they walk off and heads inside and too their seats. Renee is wit John and Stephanie Cena now. Cena says, "He tired and it's been long week of training for his match against Stephanie's brother in law Miz." Cena praises Kurt Angle and is very excited about inducting him tonight. They are both excited about tonight and WrestleMania on Sunday.

Stephanie says, "She can't to raise the hand on the new RAW Women's champion on Sunday in her baby sister Kayla. And may the best man between my husband and brother in law." They thanks Renee and walks away and inside the Center and to their seats. The pre-show ends with Renee, Cathy joins Byron, and Maria.

The 2017 WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony opens with a video package on tonight's inductees. A live shot inside the Amway Center as host WWE Hall of Fame Jerry Lawler makes his way. Lawler welcomes everyone and then praises all the inductees. Lawler sends the fans to the first video package for the first inductees Diamond Dallas Page. After the video he introduce Eric Bischoff and out he come to opp. He began the induction of DDP. He then introduction the first inductees into the 2017 Class DDP who come out with his four daughters. And he then began his thank you speech. He end his speech by rises the Diamond Cutter and does a "Bang!" to end

It we go to commercial break and back from the break and the cord boos as Roman Reigns is show in his seat. The next inductees were The Rock 'n' Roll Express by Jim Cornette. He introduction Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson come out to a pop. They greet Cornette. They gave then speech the fans gave them a standing ovation. The inductee was Rick Rude and then Ricky Steamboat did the inducting of Rick Rude.

Rick Rude's son Rick gave the speech for his dad alongside his mom, and sister. Back to commercials we go, and back from the break and Beth Phoenix's induction was next. Natalya did the honor. He induction her best friend Beth Phoenix and out she comes and they embrace. Beth gave her speech and thanks everyone who help include the McMahons family. Her music hits, as she receive an ovation for the fans.

Lawler leads us to the video package for the Warrior Award recipient former Rutgers football player Eric Le Grand. Dana Warrior comes out next to induct LeGrand. She give a speech on how WWE's cast of characters come together, what the Warrior Award means and how LeGrand embodies the spirit of her husband. She talks about LeGrand's accident and how he's now helping others. She praises Eric's mother for helping her son. She introduce Eric LeGrand and out he come to a standing ovation. He gave his speech and thanks WWE and Dana Warrior, and God. He talks about being a big WWE Fan through the Attitude Era. He thank his mother for giving up her life to taking care of him, some of his friends and Team LeGrand in the crowd.

Everyone stood up applause him and then the next inductees was Teddy Long and then the WWE Hall of Fame 2017 Legacy inductees, Haystacks Calhoun, Judy Grable, Farmer Burns, Rikisozan, June Byers, Toots Mondt, Dr. Jerry Graham, Bearcat Wright and Luther Lindsay.

And the last inductee was Kurt Angle John Cena come out next and induct Kurt Angle. Fans sing their own version of Cena's theme song. Khloe, Sophia and JJ didn't like the fans sing that Cena suck.

"Ignore them," Stephanie said to them.

Fans chant for The Miz next. He introduction Kurt Angle and out he comes and been giving his speech. The WWE of Fame ceremony end with the "you suck!" chants.


	63. WrestleMania 33, April 2, 2017

WrestleMania 33 is finally here, it is the biggest event on the WWE calendar it is the show of shows, the granddaddy of the WWE PPV. WrestleMania 33 is in the Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. The WWE Universe jam pack the Camping World Stadium to watched they favorite WWE Superstars compete on the grandest stage of them WrestleMania. Mike and Kayla arrive at the Stadium and the fans were cheering when they saw them arriving with their daughters Vicky, Kathy, and the nanny. Mike and Kayla waves to the fans who cheering them, and them walking into the Stadium and heads for the locker room area and when they arrives there Ashley opens the door and went inside followed by Mike and Kayla and they began preparing for WrestleMania 33.

WrestleMania 33 kicks off with two hours preshow, with Renee Young and three WWE Hall of famers Booker T, Jerry Lawler and Shawn Michaels join her. She welcoming the fans watched at home on the WWE Network. They began talks about some of the big matches on the card tonight's show. Shawn Michaels and Lawler believe that Bray Wyatt will retain the WWE Title, while Booker T picks Orton to win the WWE Title. They move onto AJ Styles vs. Shane McMahon and their talks about and all three Hall of famers picks AJ Styles to win. Renee moves onto Triple H vs. Seth Rollins and of course, Shawn makes it knowing that he is picking Triple H. Booker and Lawler pick Triple H to win the match. Renee sends the fans to commercials break.

Back from the break and get, an overhead shot of the Camping World Stadium as fans continues to filling into the Stadium, and Rosenberg is on the ramp and it is a big one. He sends the fans back to the panel discussion on tonight's WWE United States title and all three hall of famer picks Owens. We come back and WWE Hall of famer Lita joins the panel to discuss Women's titles matches. Lawler has left. HBK predicts Nia Jax will win the RAW Women's title. Lita goes with Bayley to retain and Booker picks Kayla McMahon to win the title back tonight. They then switch to SmackDown Women's title match and Lita predicts Naomi to win the SmackDown Women's title, while HBK and Booker picks Bliss to retain. They next discuss John Cena vs. The Miz. HBK picks Cena to win because he loves Cena. Booker picks Miz to win.

Renee sends the fans to the ring for the first match of the preshow, Cruiserweight title match. Action in the match between Neville and Austin Aries, but in the end Neville retains title. Two more matches happen on the preshow, include the Andre the Giant battle royal where Mojo Rowley win the battle royal. Intercontinental Championship match between Dean Ambrose and Baron Corbin and there was action in this match but in the end Ambrose hits Dirty Deeds to retain the Intercontinental title. Back to the panel and they hype tonight's show before it end.

WrestleMania 33 opens with a video for the Ultimate Thrill Ride. A live shot inside the Stadium and then JoJo introduce R&B singer Tinashe. She began to sing "America the Beautiful" as the WWE Universe looks on. Her performer ends with a Fly-over. We cut to video package for tonight-big event.

Michael Cole welcomes fans to WrestleMania 33 he's joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton as we see some of the Interactional announce teams in the Stadium. Tom Philips, JBL and David Otunga and they lead the fans to video for the next match AJ Styles vs. Shane McMahon. After the video we go to the ring as Shane McMahon's music hits and outcome he and he jogs down the big ramp as we see his family sitting at ringside. AJ Styles is out next to a big pop as Greg Hamilton does the introduction. The bell sound and here we go. They go at it and Shane show AJ he can wrestle.

They then go at it and lots of back and forth actions. Toward the end, Shane goes for the Shooting Star Press but AJ move out of the way and he goes to the apron and nails the phenomenal forearm for the win. WrestleMania 33 goes to commercials break and back from the break and to the ring for RAW WWE Untied States Title match: Chris Jericho vs. Kevin Owens. There was action in the match but in the end Owens powerbomb Jericho on the apron and drag him back into the ring and covers him for the win and the United States title.

Michael Cole led the fans to video for the next match RAW Women's Title Fatal Four way Elimination match. After the video back to the ring and outcomes, RAW Women's Champion Bayley as firework go off as she heads to the ring. Nia Jax is out next. Sasha Banks is out next. Kayla McMahon's music hits and Vicky tell her.

"Good luck mommy," she said with smile. Kayla smile and leaned down and kiss her.

"Thanks pebble," she said heading out with Stephanie McMahon Cena and the fans erupt when they saw her.

As JoJo makes the introduction, Kayla gets a big firework display as she makes her entrance with her sister Stephanie. They walk down the long ramp as the fans took pictures of them making their way to the ring. When they reach ringside Kayla, hugs her nieces Khloe, Sophia and then JJ, along with Declan, Kenny, and Rogan and Marissa too and her mom who was at WrestleMania and then George and Abbey who were there too. She touches fists with Stephanie and then climbs onto the apron and then ropes in the corner and poses for the fans. She hops off and enters the ring.

The referee signal for the bell and it sound and here we go. Kayla goes for Nia but Nia takes control early on. They go to triple team Nia, but she clotheslines all three at the same time. Nia goes to the second rope for a big splash on Bayley but Kayla stops the pin. Kayla unloads on Nia with strike and kicks. Nia launches Kayla from the apron with ease, taking out Sasha and Bayley on the floor. Nia stands tall in the ring now. Bayley, and Sasha, slowly approach. Kayla joins them on the apron. Nia tells them to bring it. They enter the ring, circle her, and finally attack her and then she goes finally after several attempts.

Sasha and Bayley double suplex Nia after Kayla nail her with superkick. Kayla elbow drops on her and then covers her for a two counts. Nia swat Bayley out of the ring to the floor and fights off Kayla and Sasha. Nia drops Kayla in the corner and then goes to the second rope but Bayley comes over. Sasha tries to powerbomb Nia from the second rope, but it takes a triple team to makes the move happen. Kayla climbs up to the top, leaps off with Phoenix Splash, and covers her for the three counts. Nia has been eliminated.

Sasha and Bayley began fights each other, but Kayla gets into the actions by nailing a big moonsault from the top rope to the floor, taking out both Sasha and Bayley. "A holy shit" chants break out now. Kayla brings Sasha back into the ring and slides in and goes for the throwback but Sasha goes for the Banks Statement. Kayla fights her off and they trade counters. Kayla nail Sasha with pendulum backbreaker and climbs up to second rope and then leaps off with diving pointed elbow drop and covers her for two counts.

They go at it now, back and forth between them as they go to war. Sasha rolls Kayla up for a two counts, but Kayla kicks out and she goes into the turnbuckle that's slightly exposed. Kayla gets up, grabs her, and nails her with German Suplex for the pin. Sasha has been eliminated. Bayley see Sasha leaves the ring and she come in fighting, but Kayla stops her death in her track with right hand. Kayla whips Bayley into the ropes and nails her with dropkick and then drops a knee on her and covers for two counts.

Bayley fight back and goes to the top but Kayla catches her in mid-air nail her with spinning spinebuster and then a lionsault and covers her again for another two counts. Kayla keeps control and beat Bayley around the ring. Bayley surprise Kayla with Bayley to Belly suplex and then climbs up to the top again and leaps off with Macho Man elbow drop and then covers her but Kayla kicks out at the last split second. Bayley is in shocked. Kayla slowly gets up, and catches Bayley with spear, then climbs up to the top, leaps off with Shooting Star Press elbow drop, to the delights of the fans, and covers her for the win and the title.

"Kayla did again she made more history by become the first McMahon to win gold on the grandest stage of them WrestleMania," Michael Cole said.

Stephanie come in the ring and checks on her sister, and helps her up as the referee presenting Kayla with Women's title. She raises it high as the fans cheers. A replay is show of Kayla nails the Shooting Star Press elbow drop on Bayley. Back to live action Kayla is celebrating with her family at ringside and then fans as the pyro goes off again. Cole led the fans to video of Friday's WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony, as Kayla and Stephanie heads back up the big ramp and then backstage. When they come through the curtain Kayla was greet by her daughter Vicky and she drop to her knees and her hugs.

"Congratulation mommy," she said, Kayla smiling at her.

"Thank you pebble," she said standing up to picks up Kathy and hugs her, and then she receives hugs and congratulation from Mike, John, and Vince.

On the monitor, Seth Rollins is shown backstage getting his knee wrapped. Then back to the ring for RAW tag titles fatal four-way ladder match, and the fourth teams is the Hardy Boyz making their return to the WWE. Moreover, there was action then match but in the end, Matt climbs up for the titles and the win.

The Smackdown announces lead us to video for the next match. WWE Jerry Lawler was introducing as the special guest commentator for this match. Miz's music hits and Vicky, Kathy and Kayla gave him kisses and then he went out and makes his way to the ring. He reaching ringside and walk over to the family and gets hugs from everyone include his dad and mom and then climbs into the ring. John Cena's music hits and out he goes and head to the ring. Cena goes to ringside and his mother, and everyone else there. Miz and Cena shake hands and then go at it. Miz stomps away at Cena while he is down. He goes to use the ropes but stops and unloads on Cena with left hands. Miz keep control and of Cena in the ring and hits a neckbreaker and covers for two counts.

Cena goes for AA but Miz blocks it. Miz nails DDT and covers him again for a close two count. Miz mocks Smackdown general manager Bryan now. He delivers the "yes!" kicks while Cena is on his knee. Cena fights back and the more back and forth now. Cena nails Miz with shoulder tackles and then five-knuckle shuffle. Cena waits for him to get up, then scoops him for the AA but out of nowhere Nikki and Ziggler hits the ring caused double DQ'd, and then Stephanie and Kayla race down the big ramp and hits the ring the fans cheers sees them again, as they came to the aid of their husbands. Ziggler escape but not Nikki. Kayla and Stephanie double teams her and throws her out of the ring and onto Ziggler.

Stephanie and Kayla checks on their husbands and helps them up and both John and Miz raises their wives hands. The four of them exits the ring and heads back up the ramp together and then backstage to see Shane, and Vince yelling at Ziggler and Nikki for interfering in Mike and John's match. They walk off with smiles on their faces.

Several matches go by and then WrestleMania 33 end with Undertaker saying goodbye to the WWE Universe.


	64. WWE RAW April 3, 2017

The next morning everyone was up and doing their normal daily routine on the road. Hours later, Mike, Kayla, leaves the hotel and heads for the arena and then they arrive at the Amway Center and the fans were cheering when they saw them arriving. Mike and Kayla waves to the fans who cheering them, and the waking into the arena and heads for the locker room area as they walk through the backstage area Kayla was stop by one the crewmember and told her.

"Kayla, Stephanie was attacks when she arrive here, early," he said.

"What who attacks her?" She asked

"We don't know but Nia come upon the attacks and chase the attacker away, and then got help for Stephanie and she is in the trainer room and your dad is with her," he replied.

"Thanks" she said walking away with Mike and they head for the trainer room and when they arrive Kayla place her hand on the doorknob turn it opening the door and went inside to see her the on the trainer table with Vince beside Stephanie.

She rushes over the table and asks, "What happened dad?"

"We don't know yet honey, but your sister will be out for some time," he replied

"My money is on that plastic skank Nikki Bella, she is a death woman walking when I get my hands on her," she said seething with angry.

"Kayla right now you need to focus on your opponent tonight and that is Emma, we will deal with Nikki Bella later," he said.

Kayla and Mike walk out of the trainer room and continues down the hallway to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives there opens the door and went inside and they began preparing Monday night RAW.

"I believe it was Nikki too," Mike said, as Kayla looks up at him.

"She is going to regret touching my sister, when I get through with her. But dad is right I need to focus on Emma tonight," she said.

A couple of hours later, Mike was in the production area getting ready to run RAW for Kayla with Vince. The aftermath of WrestleMania 33 is felt through the WWE and it's Universe. RAW opens up a video package looking at Roman Reigns' main event win over the Undertaker last night. The video package ends with the fans chant for Taker in the post-match segment.

A live shot inside the Amway Center as, the fans continues chants for the Undertaker. Fans chant "Undertaker" name for a few minutes as the cameras take it all in. They're dueling chant "Undertaker" and then dueling chants with "Roman suck" added in. The music interrupts the chant and outcomes Roman Reigns to big boos. JoJo introduction as Reigns heads to the ring.

Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network he's joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. Kayla and Mike watched on the monitor backstage, as the fans chant all sort of things at Reigns, like "Fuck you" to 'You suck" and "Asshole" at him…

"Oh my god, how rude, and disrespect there are kids in the crowds," Kayla said.

"Baby, they don't care," Mike said.

A "shut the fuck up" was next along with constantly booing, a "go away" was next. He raise the mic and says, "this is my yard now." The boo get loud again, and he drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music hits.

Mike show announcers and they give a warns about how the crowd is going to be tonight. Back to the ring and for the RAW Tag titles match Hardy Boyz vs. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. There was lot of actions in the tag title match but in the end, Hardy Boyz hits the Swanton Bomb for the win and retains the RAW Tag titles. Mike shows stills from Triple H vs. Seth Rollins at WrestleMania 33.

Back to the ring and for Cruiserweight match as Neville come out and then RAW goes to commercials break. Back from the break and his opponent is Mustafa Ali and there was action the match include the fans chants but in the end Neville gets the win over Ali. Mike show the back and a limousine pulls up in the back and the back door opens and out step Vince McMahon to a big pop. He walking into the arena and Michael said, "Wonder why Mr. McMahon is here tonight." As RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Mike, show more stills from WrestleMania 33. The announcers shows some of the WrestleMania 33 media coverage. Back to the ring and Vince McMahon's music hits, the fans cheers and out he goes to a big pop. Fans sing "No Chance" as Vince marches to the ring. He looks at the fans and then walks up the steps to the apron and then step through the ropes and his hand a mic. A big "Roman such" chant start up. Vince shrug his shoulders. Vince has something he wants to say to everyone here tonight, everyone watching at home, - "thank you".

He says, "Thank you for being the most passionate fans in the World and for making, them live up to the moniker of WrestleMania being the Ultimate Thrill Ride."

Vince says, "we're not lethargic around here, and the wheel keeps on turning. He has talks with leaders from Smackdown and Raw and it's time to shake everything up next week." Both Mike and Kayla were stuns about the shakeup that is coming next week.

Vince brings up something heartbreaking news and says, "Early today when RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena was arriving here at Amway Center she was attacks by someone." shocking everyone in attention.

He says, "Stephanie will be out of action for some time." Fans cheers while others boo, and a "yes!" chant break out.

Vince says, "whoever is responsibility mark my words Kayla McMahon will be out for vengeance for her big sister and mentor you can bet on it. You are the most passionate fans but right now, half of you are being a little insensitive here. Stephanie is a mother and wife."

A "Delete" chant start up now.

He says, "They're being down right cruel and blood-thirsty." Some fans cheers.

He says, "With the Commissioner out of action and the General Manager fired, it's time to name new General Manager. This person was just inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame."

Fans thinks for a second it's going to be Kurt Angle. The music hits and outcomes Teddy Long dancing. Vince calls for the music to be cut. He yells at Teddy to stop dancing.

Vince says, "It's not Teddy." Vince goes to introduction the new General Manager again but it's appears production missed the cue. Vince goes to introduction again, and says, "This person is quite the "Prima Donna," he hope didn't make the wrong decision. Vince introduces the new General Manager Kurt Angle. The music hits and out comes Kurt to a big pop. The "you suck" start up.

Vince tells Angle he better do a good job and don't try anything with Kayla McMahon, or there will be consequence for you.

A "Welcome back," chant start as Angle takes the mic. Angle had only one thing to say – it's great to be back on RAW. And it's true, it's damn true." Angle's music hits as he makes his exit.

Back to the announcers we go and Cole thanks the city of Orlando for WrestleMania 33 week and the fans for traveling in. back to commercials we go. Back from the break and to the ring for tag match, meanwhile backstage Kayla was getting warms up for her single match. She looks up and saw on the TV Kurt Angle and she shook her head and she watched his scene with Enzo and Big Cass. Angle makes a match with them vs. Cesaro and Sheamus and the winners will get a RAW Tag titles match. Cass ends the segment with spelling "SAWFT" and they walks off. Angle is confused because that's not how you spell soft.

Back to the ring and outcomes Bayley the former RAW Women's Champion for tag team match back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Bayley is looks on as Sasha Banks makes her way out. Nia Jax is out next and she followed by Charlotte Flair. Kayla watched the match form the locker room.

There was actions the match but in the end Sasha locks in the Bank Statement on Charlotte and she tap out. After the match, Charlotte gets up and Nia comes in and sends Charlotte into the corner and then splashes her, then toss her across the ring and then drops an elbow on her. She talks trash before leaving the ring to a pop. Another backstage segment involve Angle and Sami and then Jinder Mahal comes in and began complain about what had happens at WrestleMania. Angle makes a match between Sami Zayn and Jinder later on tonight.

Back to the ring and for in ring segment and then backstage interview happens and then back to the ring we go, the music hits and outcomes Emma making her big return to the ring finally. She makes her way to the ring and then enters it. A few minutes later Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans erupts.

Mike gave her kiss and then she heading out and the fans erupt when they saw her. As JoJo makes the introduction, as she makes her entrance. The pyro geos off as the fans took pictures of her as she way to the ring. She reach ringside, hugs her nieces Khloe, Sophia and then JJ, along with Declan, Kenny, and Rogan and Marissa too and then George and Abbey who were there too. She took off the title then climbs onto the apron and then ropes in the corner, raise the title up for the fans. She stare at Emma and then hops off and enters the ring.

She hand the title to the referee, then he hand it to someone and then signal for the bell and it sound and here we go. Kayla and Emma go at it. Emma get the upperhand early on and work Kayla around. Emma sends Kayla down and waste time posing for the fans who boo her. Emma works on Kayla's arm now. Kayla takes control for a minute but Emma drop her with right hand. Emma stand tall as RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and Emma, keep control of Kayla in the corner. Emma is fired up and aggressive tonight.

"Mrs. Awesome" start up now. Kayla looks to comeback and does and nails her with right hands and kicks and then a snap DDT giving herself some time to recovery some more. Kayla launches Emma high in the air with a backdrop and then drop an elbow on her and covers for two counts. Kayla continues the offense and nail Emma with spinning spinebuster and then standing moonsault and another covers for close two counts.

Kayla dropkick Emma and she stalk her and then nail her with throwback and then covers her again for two counts. Kayla waits for her to get up and when she does she spears her and then she climbs up to the top and leaps off with Shooting Star Press, to the delights of the fans, and covers her for the win.

A replay is show of Kayla nails the Shooting Star Press on Emma. Back to live action Kayla is celebrating with her family at ringside, as Emma recovery in the ring. Kayla heads back up the ramp and then backstage. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and a few more segments go by and then RAW went off the with Finn Balor and Seth Rollins celebrating in the ring while Samoa Joe and Kevin Owens looks on from the ramp away...


	65. SmackDown April 4, 2017

The next morning everyone was up and doing their normal daily routine on the road. Hours later, Mike, Kayla, walks out the hotel suite with Vicky, Kathy and Ashley and then they took the elevator down the lobby and when the elevator reaches the lobby, the doors slide opens they walk out over to the front desk where Mike check them out of the hotel. After Mike check them out, they walks toward the exit and then bodyguard opens the door then they walks out the hotel and toward the tour bus and then board the bus. The drive closes the door, then aims the bus into traffic, and then pulls away from the hotel and drove toward the Amway Center for SmackDown Live.

When the tour bus pulls up to the Amway Center, the fans saw the tour bus and began cheering. The drive turns into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage and then came to stop and he then opens the door, Mike walk off the bus carrying Vicky and right behind was Kayla with Kathy in her arms and Ashley followed them and they walks away from the bus and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Ashley opens the door and heads in side followed by Kayla and then Mike, and the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for Smackdown Live. Vicky and Kathy play with Ashley watch them while Mike went over the script for tonight show, and Kayla was typing away on her laptop and then door opens in walks Vince and Vicky and Kathy squeal with delights seeing their grandpa and Vince smiles hearing his granddaughters. He walks over to them, leaned down, and then kisses both of them. three hours later, they had some dinner in the catering area, and with other SmackDown Live Superstars.

Natalya come over and says, "Hi." Vicky smile at her because she was eating her dinner.

"Hi, Nattie," Kayla said.

"Hi, Kayla I read in the script that there is a "Superstars Shakeup" coming next when WWE is in the northeast?" She asked

"Yes, Nattie, there is a "Superstars shakeup," next when RAW is in Uniondale, Long Island," she replied, watching Vicky eat her food.

"Um do you know what is going to happens?" She asked and Kayla looks up at her.

"No, I don't know what is going to happened Nattie, just relax you could stay on SmackDown Live, or you could be trade to RAW. Everybody except me is being considered for trade," she replied.

"You are not being trade?" She asked

"Yes, Stephanie wants me on RAW to watch the new General Manager Kurt Angle, so I am not being trading to Smackdown Live, and I have her power to veto anything that Angle does," she replied

Nattie smile and says, "Steph not trusting Angle huh?" She asked

"No, so she request that I stay on RAW to watch him closely. But you will see me," she replied

"I was shocking when I heard your dad say on RAW last night, that Stephanie was attacks and will be out of action for some time. How is she doing Kayla?" She asked

"Okay, she is in some pain when she breathe, and is wanted to know who attacks her," she replied.

"She didn't see her attacker, Kayla?" She asked

"No, whoever attacks her from behind, and Nia Jax come along and chase the attacker off and got help for Steph. But my money is on Nikki Bella," she said, wiping Vicky mouth.

"I wouldn't put it pass her she is jealous of you and Steph."

"Yes, not just Steph and I, she is jealous of anyone who is married and have kids. That is her problem Ziggler has proposing and she turn him down several time. She could be married and having kids, but she doesn't because he is not my brother in law John Cena."

"I know Kayla," she said.

A couple of hours later, Kayla was in the production area getting ready to run SmackDown Live with Vince. The aftermath of WrestleMania 33 is felt through the WWE and its Universe. SmackDown Live opens up a video package look back at Sunday's big event. A live shot inside the Amway Center as the pyro goes off.

Tom Phillips welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by JBL and David Otunga. Mauro Ranallo is not there again this week. They talks about the matches on Smackdown Live tonight, as Kayla show graphic of the matches Naomi defends her newly won Smackdown Women's title against Alexa Bliss tonight. Baron Corbin and WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose will be involved in a Street Fight later on tonight. The Miz will be calling out Nikki Bella tonight. JBL warns the fans about how the crowd will be tonight.

Kayla shows the ring and the music of new WWE Champion Randy Orton hits and out he goes to a pop. Kayla watched on the monitor backstage with Vince. they watches Randy gets a bit of mixed reaction as he stands in the ring. He cuts promo about his match with Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 33. He goes on and then lights go out, and Bray Wyatt appears on the Big screen. he cuts a promo about Orton and challenge Orton to fights in what he calls a house of horror match. Orton doesn't know what that is but he accepts the challenge.

Kayla show Renee Young backstage with the Miz. He knocks Ziggler and Nikki Bella and them ruining a good match between himself and John Cena. Miz mentions the "Superstars Shake up" and says, "He is calling out Nikki Bella to answers some question about her alleged active that she might have done."

Miz says, "This will be last time we see Nikki Bella on Smackdown for a long time. He walks off.

SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and announced for later tonight Bray Wyatt and Rowan vs. Luke Harper and Randy Orton. Kayla show the ring again and out goes new SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi. Alexia Bliss is out next and the match got start with Kayla watched them on the monitor and doing her job. She watched Naomi retains Smackdown Women's title. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for a single match, and after the match Tye Dillinger is the winner. The announcers welcome Tye to SmackDown as he celebrate after the match.

Kayla shows The Miz will call out Nikki Bella. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and interview that happens backstage with Dasha Fuentes. After the interview the announcers shows us Vince McMahon announcing the "Superstar shakeup" for next week's RAW. Kayla shows graphic of her brother Shane McMahon will address the announcement tonight. Kayla shows her husband The Miz walking backstage as SmackDown went back to commercials. Back from the break and Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kisses and out he went. He makes his way to the ring and then enters and picks up the mic.

He looks at the fans, and then he began to cuts a promo on Nikki Bella and Dolph Ziggler what they did at WrestleMania.

"Rule number one, is that Nikki Bella is a jealous skank."

The fans chant "Jealous skank" now.

He says, "Nikki won't accept Ziggler marriage proposing because he is no John Cena who is married to my beautiful sister in law Stephanie McMahon. Now, last night my sister in law was attacks and my wife and I believe that is was Nikki Bella who attacks her. And Nikki come out here and admits that you attacks my sister in law."

She doesn't come out, and the fans boo her merciless for not coming out to answer the allegations of being the one who attacks Stephanie McMahon Cena he pervious night.

He says, "You see WWE Universe this show you, that Nikki is responsibility and she is deathly afraid because she know that behind that curtain is the New RAW Women's Champion my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife Kayla McMahon."

The fans chants "Mrs. Awesome" now. Kayla smile from her spot at the production table.

He says, "That Nikki will be leaving WWE on a stretcher and would be gone for a long time, after my wife is through with her."

He goes on until a violinist appears on the stage and start playing to a big pop. The former NXT Champion Shinsuke Nakamura is out make his SmackDown debut and The Miz is not happy that this rookie is interrupting him. Shinsuke makes his way to the ring and then enters it and Miz stare at him, and then exit the ring. the fans chant his name for a few minutes. Nakamura takes it all in, until his music hits and he pose again. the announcers put him over but there was no contact with Miz. SmackDown Live goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and for the Street Fight match and there was action the match but in the end Corbin nail Ambrose with End of Days for the win. SmackDown live goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Shane McMahon's music hits and out he goes to a pop. He makes his way to the ring, and then enters the ring. he take the mic.

He says, "That his father announced a "Superstars Shakeup" for next, Monday's RAW."

He goes and says, "That it is excited about it. that all RAW Superstars should be praying to come to Smackdown live due to it being the land of opportunity."

This led to AJ Styles come out and hits the ring. Styles tell him that he wants to stays on SmackDown. He says that he feels like he owes McMahon something that this handshake. They shake hands. Styles acted like was going to hit him then poses and leave the ring.

SmackDown Live goes back to commercials. Back from th e break and the main event start and there was action the match but in the end Harper nail Rowan with a superkick and right into RKO from Orton for the win. Smackdown went off the air with Orton and Harper staring at Bray Wyatt who was in the aisle way. After SmackDown Mike and Kayla walk toward the tour bus and when they arrives there they board th bus and the drover close the door and then drove out the arena and toward the highway and the long drive to New York City.


	66. WWE RAW April 10, 2017

18 hours and 20 minutes later, the tour bus of Mizanin family arrive back in the northeast and then continue onto the Greenwich, Connecticut and then pulls into the driveway of Mike and Kayla's, the gates opens, the bus drove through and up the circular driveway to the house, where it came to stop. The driver open the door and Mike, Kayla walk off the bus carrying Vicky and Kathy and Ashley followed them and they walk toward the house, where Mike pulls out his house key and the slide the key into the locks and then turn it unlocked the door and turn the doorknob opening the door. He allows Vicky to walks in first followed by Kayla and Ashley. He walks back to the bus where guards and he grab the bags off the bus and then brought them inside the house for a couple of days for their hits the road again.

Monday morning everyone was up and doing their normal daily routine on the road. Hours later, Mike, Kayla, walks out of their home with Vicky, Kathy and Ashley they walk toward the exit and toward the tour bus and then board the bus. The drive closes the door, then drove down the driveway and then the gates opened and, drove out and sped off toward the expressway and then enter the expressway and toward the Uniondale, Long Island.

49, minutes later the tour bus arrive in Uniondale Long Island and then continue on the Nassau Veteran Memorial Coliseum, when the tour bus arrive at the arena the fans saw the tour bus and began cheering. The drive pulls into the underground garage and then drove further inside the garage and then came to stop and he then opens the door, Mike walk off the bus carrying Vicky and right behind was Kayla with Kathy in her arms and Ashley followed them and they walks away from the bus and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Ashley opens the door and heads in side followed by Kayla and then Mike, and the door closes behind them. They began preparing for RAW. Vicky and Kathy play with Ashley watch them while Mike went over the script for tonight show, and Kayla was typing away on her laptop and works on who is will be trade to RAW and who will go to Smackdown live.

"Vicky please comes here," she said and Vicky walks over to where she is.

"Yes mommy," she said looks up at her.

She leaned down so that Mike could not hear her and whisper, "Go over to daddy and says daddy you are joins mommy on RAW."

Vicky smile and says, "Ok mommy." She walk away and over to daddy who was sitting on the couch.

"Daddy?" she said, and he looks at her.

"Yes, Princess," he said smiling at her, lift her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mommy says you on RAW," she said, and Mike smile at her.

"Yeah, I am back on RAW," he said.

"Yes daddy," she said.

"Now that is Awesome," he said.

A couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince. RAW opens with the normal opening video and then a live shot inside the Nassau Veteran Memorial Coliseum as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They hype the "Superstars Shakeup." The Miz music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he goes the Kayla's fan cheers while others boo. He makes his way to the ring and then he enters the ring.

He takes to the mic and then announced that he has been trade back to RAW. Kayla's fan cheers and others boo. Miz goes on and is interrupted by the music of WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose is now a part of RAW according to Michael Cole. Ambrose taking shot at Miz and he goes back at him. Ambrose responds with a Dirty Deeds. Ambrose's music hits and he makes his exit RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and Kurt Angle is on the phone when Sami Zayn walks in. Sami mentions how peoples have told him he should go to Smackdown. Angle confirms that Smackdown has a lot of interest in Sami. Sami wants to know more. Miz walks in and he is not happy what just happened with Ambrose. He and Sami have words. Angle books a match between two.

Kayla shows the ring again and the first match of RAW is a tag match, and there is actions the match but in the end The Revival were the winners over the New Day. RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and to the ring for in ring segment with Curt Hawkins and he announced that he is on RAW then the Big Show knocks him out. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and for Cruiserweight action and there was actions the match but in the end TJ Perkins get the win over Austin Aries. Kayla show Seth Rollins walking backstage and stop by Cass and Enzo before RAW goes backstage to commercials. Back from the break and outcomes Seth Rollins and he hits the ring.

He cuts a promo about his WrestleMania and him beating Triple H. He goes on and wonder about going to Smackdown and the fans chant "No!" He wonders if Stephanie wants to send him to SmackDown she better have an army backstage because he not leaving RAW without a fights.

Angle come out and says, "its true Stephanie McMahon Cena made it clear she wants Seth Rollins gone."

Angle says, "Stephanie is entitled to her own opinion but as long Angle is the GM Rollins has a home at RAW." They shake hands and then Samoa Joe attacks Rollins and them fights until Rollins kicks Joe out the ring.

A backstage interview happen with Kevin Owens and him saying he is the US Champion, which make him the face of America and #1 Champion on RAW. The fans boo, because they know that Kayla is the #1 Champion in her sister eyes. He says, "he is the man here and this is the Kevin Owens show." Moreover, Kayla told Angle trade him to SmackDown. Angle did it.

Kayla show the ring again and Charlotte Flair vs. Nia Jax and in the match Jax dominant Charlotte who got a few move in but Nia hits the Samoan drop for the win. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and single match that had good action but in the end Finn Balor beat Mahal. Bray Wyatt announced his on RAW now. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and out first goes Miz and he makes his way to the ring and then Sami Zayn is out next. They go at it, after the bell. Miz end up on the floor and Sami runs the ropes to jump out but Miz move and Sami slam on the brakes. RAW back to commercials.

Back from the break and there is back and forth actions happened after the break. Miz with an inverted DDT and covers him for two counts. Miz mocks Sami and takes him to the top for a superplex but Sami fights him off and knocks Miz to the mat as the "ole!" chant Sami comes off the top but has to roll through. Miz goes for the knee, nail DDT, and covers him again for another two counts. Miz mocks Bryan next, then does the kicks, then goes for the roundhouse but Sami ducks, and nails the Blue Thunderbomb for a two counts. Sami readies for the Helluva Kick but Miz retreats to the floor, Sami chase him, back in but Miz nails him, and goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but Sami counters it and roll him up for the win. After the match, Miz is not happy and rant it being two. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and interview backstage that end when Strowman attacks Reigns. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and to eight man tag match and after the tag match we go backstage for a segment and then everyone see RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon walking backstage. RAW back to commercials. Back from the break and outcome Sasha Banks and the Kayla's fans boo as she makes her way to the ring. She hits the ring the fans chant, "We want Kayla" now.

Cole says, "We were expecting the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, but got Sasha Banks."

Sasha takes the mic and says, "She has some unfinished business but first she wants to the fans to help her introduces your girl and her best friend, Bayley."

Bayley comes out. Bayley hits the ring and thanks Sasha for the introduction she then thanks the fans for always being there. She says, "the 12 years old girl her would not have had her WrestleMania moment it were not for the fans."

She thanks the fans for believing in her.

Sasha says, "WrestleMania didn't go as she planned but she wanted to comes out and but the moment is over. She is out here to ask for the WWE…"

The music interrupts and the fans want Kayla but instead outcomes Alexa Bliss. She is now on RAW. Bliss gets a pop she marches to the ring. She knocks Sasha and Bayley for their nauseating exchange.

Bliss says, "She's is the only one here that deserves recognition for putting on end to the sideshow between Sasha and Bayley."

Bliss reminds us she's two time Smackdown Women's' Champion and announced that's she is on RAW. She's excited to put the Smackdown drama behind her, and do what she does best- win and dominant. The music interrupts, and out comes Mickie James now. She is also joining the Red Brand. Mickie announced she's back and cuts promo on everyone in the ring making her way to the ring and enter the ring.

Finally Kayla McMahon's music hits, the fans went wild and out she comes to a standing ovation and she stare at the ring were Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James and Alexa Bliss are. The pyro goes off, then she makes her way to the ring and walk up the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raises the title and the fans were cheer.

Alexa and Mickie were rattling by the ovation for Kayla. She hops off the ropes, enters the ring, walks across it and climbs up again, raises the title and the fans were cheers. She hops off and gets a mic, walks around the ladies and stares at them.

"This is supposed be my time right now."

"Mrs. Awesome!" the fans chant.

"Now for the two new additions to RAW let me tell you something right now. I am RAW Women's Champion and I ruler over the division."

"Mrs. Awesome," start up again. She smiles at the fans.

"As for you two, if I found out that either one of you, are responsibility for what happens to my sister, Stephanie I promise the both of you I will beat the hell out of you."

Sasha and Bayley stares at her and they both know she meant business.

"You, you, you and especially you shorty, in 60 second are going to hear the most electrifying sound in all the WWE Universe," she said.

The fans respond and began chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

She grabs Alexa Bliss and nails her with Rock Bottom the fans erupt and then she nails Mickie James with RKO as both Bayley and Sasha bail out and then behind them Nia Jax appears and floors them both. She enters the ring and then stood behind Kayla. The fans are yelling at her.

"Turns around."

When she turns around Nia, scoop her up and nail Samoan drops on her. She stands over Kayla with title and says, "This is hers". She drops the title over Kayla and then leaves the ring as her music hits. RAW goes back to commercials. Kayla is slowly to get up and makes her way backstage and through the curtain and Mike was concern she heads to the trainer room and went inside and asks the trainer to examine her.

He did and says, "You might have bruise ribs Kayla, and I recommend no wrestling for at least two weeks."

"Okay," she said sad.

"I will re-evaluate in two weeks and then we will go from there, ok," the trainer said.

'Okay thanks Tom," she said getting off the table.

"You're welcome, Kayla," he said.

What is going to happen in two weeks?


	67. SmackDown April 11, 2017

After Raw had ended Mike, Kayla, Vince gathers up their belongs and then walks off toward the garage and to the waiting the tour bus. When they arrives at the bus, and then board the bus, and the driver closes the door and then drove out of the Nassau Veteran Memorial Coliseum and heads for the expressway. The bus the expressway and heads to Greenwich, Ct.

"Baby are you okay?" Mike asked

"Um, the trainer think that I might have bruise ribs after take the Samoan drops from Nia," she replied.

"Just great, you possible being injury, just weeks after you win back the RAW Women's title," Vince said.

"I know dad, but Tom says he will re-evaluated in two weeks but I cannot wrestled for the next two weeks," she said.

"And if you don't heal in two weeks?" He asked.

"I will relinquish the RAW Women's title to you, and then you made match to crown a new RAW Women's champion and when I am heal, and clear to compete I will picks my spot return and take back the RAW Women's title from whomever has it," she explain.

"Sound good to me dad," Mike said.

"It does sound good, and see that Sasha is about to turns on Bayley, and feud with her, the title could be involve, in that feud," he said.

"I don't care who has my title, but they should be warns that I will return from this injury and I will be gunning for them and the RAW Women's title," she said.

"As for you princess no working out for you, you don't need to furthering injuring yourself, and keep out for a long period time," he said.

49 minutes later, the tour bus of Mizanin family arrive back in Greenwich, Connecticut and continue onto the Mizanin house, when the bus arrive the house it pull into the driveway of Mike and Kayla's driveway. The gates opens, the bus drove through and up the circular driveway to the house, where it came to stop. The driver open the door and Mike, Kayla walked off the bus carrying Vicky and Kathy and Ashley followed them and Vince was behind her and they walk toward the house. Mike pulls out his house key and the slide the key into the locks and then turn it unlocked the door and the turn the doorknob opening the door.

He allows Kayla to walks in first followed by Ashley and then Vince. He walks back to the bus where guards and he grab the bags off the bus and then brought them inside the house for a couple of days for they hits the road again. Vince walks up the staircase to his bedroom that was at Kayla and Mike's house, went inside and close the door behind him. Kayla and Ashley walks into the girls bedroom's and laid them down and then walk out of the bedroom. Ashley went into her bedroom and then close the door behind her.

Tuesday morning everyone was up Vince, Mike Kayla, Vicky, Kathy and Ashley had some breakfast before they began their day. After breakfast, Kayla cleaned up the kitchen while Ashley took Vicky and Kathy out of the kitchen and took them to the playroom and went inside. Once the kitchen was cleans Kayla walk out of the kitchen and then into the dining room to found Mike and Vince working, and she joins them at the table. They working on Smackdown Live script.

"Okay, let see here, SmackDown live it gets the followed Superstars from Monday night RAW, United States Champion Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Charlotte Flair, Tamina Snuka returning for injury, Jindar Mahal, along with New Day, Sin Cara, the Shining Stars, Rusev and Lana to Smackdown Live," Vince said.

"Yes, dad, that is," Kayla said.

"Good," Vince said.

Two and half hour later, They had some lunch before Mike, Kayla and Vince walks out of their home they walk toward the big SUV that was waiting for them. Mike and Kayla decide to leaves Vicky and Kathy, at home in Greenwich while they travel to Boston Massachusetts for SmackDown Live. They got in the SUV and then the bodyguard drove down the circular driveway to the gates that opened and, drove out and sped off toward the expressway then enter the expressway and toward the Boston Massachusetts.

Two hours and fifty-five, minutes later the SVU arrive in Boston Ma, and then continue on the TD Garden, when the SVU arrive at the arena the fans saw the SVU and began cheering. The driver pulls into the underground garage and then drove further inside the garage and then came to stop and Mike opens th door and step out of the SUV, and right behind was Vince and then Kayla. They walks away from the SUV and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Mike opens the door and Kayla walks in first followed by Vince and then Mike, the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for SmackDown Live. A couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run SmackDown Live with Vince and Mike. SmackDown Live opens with the normal opening video and then a live shot inside the TD Garden, as the pyro goes off. Tom Phillips welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by JBL and the new commentary Byron Saxton. They hype the "Superstars Shakeup."

Kayla shows the ring again and the show starts with newest Smackdown Live Superstar United States Champion Kevin Owens. He does his shtick while Mike, Kayla and Vince watch from behind the curtain, and they watched him cut a promo before he is interrupted by Baron Corbin and they exchanges words, until Sami Zayn's music hits the ring next and then he is followed by AJ Styles. Daniel Bryan goes out and then announced that United States Championship will not defend on Smackdown until after RAW PPV Payback.

"Good lord, get it right Bryan it cannot defend on Smackdown until after Chris Jericho gets his rematch that is happening at Payback," Mike said Kayla and Vince chuckles.

After the opening segment with two newest SmackDown Live Superstars, the matches begins goes by, along with two in ring segments where Shane introduce the two newest Women's Superstars to Smackdown Live Tamina Snuka and Charlotte Flair.

"Thanks god I am part of RAW again, I don't have to deal with that little annoying pesky next to Daniel Bryan James Ellsworth," he said.

"Yes, that is a good thing babe," Kayla said, as she send the fans to commercials.

When Shane come backstage he shook his head in disgust. Back from the break, Kayla, Mike and Vince continues tier jobs of running SmackDown Live from the production area, a single match followed by another in ring segment, and then the main event triple threat match to name a #1 contender for the WWE United States title. after the main event had ended and SmackDown Live went off the air, Mike, Vince and Kayla gathers up their things and walk off toward the garage area where the SUV is waiting for them.


	68. Their 4th wedding Anniversary

Wednesday is a typical day for Kayla she went to the office and had weekly meeting with writing staffs and they went over both shows and the new rosters, and what they should do with wrestlers changing shows. They had discussed several possibilities for both shows, but nothing is finalize until Vince see them and then gave his approval for the storylines goes forward. Kayla brought the storylines to him and he looks them over and then gave his approval for the storylines/

"Good stuffs, Kayla, once they are maps out I want to see them," he said.

"Sure thing Vince," she said walking out the office and head back to hers.

She enters her office walk over to the table, sat down at the table.

"How did it go, Kayla?" one of the writer asked

"Good he like the storylines and he want to see the finishes storylines," she replied, as they began plan out the storylines that will takes place on both RAW and SmackDown Live.

After work, Kayla went home to her family and become a mommy and wife when she walks through the door. She was greets by Mike, Vicky and Kathy. Thursday was the same routine for Kayla going to the office employees wish her a happy anniversary and she thanks them, then continues down the hallway to her office, and then enters it went over to her desk and walk around it and sat down. She began doing her job and after working most of the day, she left the headquarters and head home because she had a date with her husband, today is their fourth wedding anniversary they were going out to dinner. When she arrives home, she step out of the car, then closes the door set the alarm, and toward the house as the garage door closes. She walks over to the front door and then slides her key into the locked and the turns it unlocked the door. She place her hand on the doorknob and turn opening the door and step inside and then closes th door behind her and then relocked it. She places her briefcase on the table that is in the foyer. She heard laughing coming from the playroom Vicky, Kathy and Ashley are in the playroom and having fun.

She walks toward the stairs and then began to climbs them and when she reach the top she walked toward master bedroom and then enters the room to see Mike looks for the ties that matches her dress that was hanging on the closet door.

"Need some help babe,' she said behind him, and he turn his head to see her there.

"Nope baby, I am good," he said, she walks over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walks toward the bathroom, enters, and began getting ready for their date.

Twenty-five minutes later Kayla emerge from the bathroom wearing a towel and then she took the towel off and grabs her dress and slip into and then zip it up. She walks over to her dresser and began put some jewelry and after put on the jewelry, she grab her purse that match her dress and then walk out of the bedroom and toward the staircase. She descends the staircase and saw Mike waiting at the bottom of them, and he smile watching her walking down the stars in a beautiful dress.

"Wow baby you looks gorgeous," he said smiling.

"Thank you babe," she said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"You're welcome," he said

"Looks handsome yourself," she said

"Thank you, baby," he said as they kiss gently.

"You're welcome, honey," she said and then they walk toward the playroom, and went inside to say to bye to the girls.

"Bye, Vicky and Kathy," they said together, both Vicky and Kathy look up to see their parents dress to go out.

"Bye mommy and daddy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Be good for Ashley," they said.

"Ok," Vicky and Kathy said,

"Have a wonderful time tonight," Ashley said,

"We will Ashley," they said, walked out of the playroom and then back down the hallway toward the front door.

Mike unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and Kayla walks out first followed by him and then he close the door and relocked it. They walk toward the waiting limo, the chauffeur opened the backdoor, and Kayla got in first follow by Mike. The chauffeur closes the door and then walks around the limo and opens the door and got in behind the wheel, and pulls the door close. He buckles his seatbelt and then turns the key starting the engine and then he drove down the circler driveway to the gates that opened and then drove out and sped off toward the restaurant.

Forty-five minutes alter the limo pulls up to the restaurant that frequently lot when they are home Greenwich. The limo came to stop and the chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and step out of the limo he close the door behind him. He walks around the limo and then opened the door, and then Mike step out of the first and then he help his wife out of the limo. They thank the chauffeur, he nods his head, and then they walks hand in hand toward the restaurant and went inside.

Alan greets them with a smile and welcome they and then he show them to their usual table. Mike pulls out Kayla's chair and she smiles at him and then sat down. Mike then sit down in his chair. Alan gave them the menu and walked away leaving Kayla and mike to decide on what they want for dinner. A few minutes later the order dinner and waits for their food to arrives.

"Mom calls me today," Mike said.

"Is everything okay?" Kayla asked

'Yes, everything is good, she and dad are arriving Friday, afternoon," he replied.

"Good that, is so the closing is finalize then?" she asked.

"Yes, and seeing that their furniture and other stuffs arrive yesterday, all they have to do is unpacked the boxes, and settle into their new house," he said.

"That is wonderful honey, and now they can watch Vicky and Kathy grow up, and spend time with them," she said.

"Yes, and two more kids that will be born in our sons," he said with smiles.

"Yes, your boys," she said.

They foods arrive and they ate and then enjoy their fourth wedding anniversary. After dinner they had some dessert and then Mike pay the bills, they walk out of the restaurant and got back in the limo that pulls away from the restaurant and head back home.

"Mike you are not push for me to get pregnant now are you?" She asked.

"No of course not, baby, Vicky is going to be four in December and next month Kathy will be two years old. I can wait until Vicky and Kathy are in school full time," he replied.

"Okay I thought that maybe you want me pregnant like now," she said.

"No baby, I am patience man, remember that, ok," he said.

"I will remember that one," she said smiling at him, leans over, and then kisses him gently.

When they pull back and smiles at each other.

"I love you," she said breathless.

"I love you too baby," he said breathless.


	69. WWE RAW April 17, 2017

Kayla, Mike and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Columbus Ohio for Monday night RAW. Monday morning was they normal routine on the road working and going over the script for RAW. Hours later, they walk out the hotel suite, then took the elevator down to the lobby and then check out of the hotel, after checking out they away from the front desk toward the exits and then they exit the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting on them. The door close and then the chauffer aim the limo into traffic and drove off toward the Schottenstein Center in downtown Columbus Ohio.

When the limo arrive, at the Schottenstein Center the fans saw the limo and began cheering. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, and then came to stop and Mike opens the door and then step and right behind was Vince and then Kayla they walks away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Mike opens the door and Kayla walks in first followed by Vince and then Mike, the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for. A couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince and Mike. RAW opens with a look back at Michael Cole interview with Roman Reigns' and then him being attack Braun Strowman. The normal opening video and then a live shot inside the Schottenstein Center, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T who is filling in for David Otunga for the next weeks as Otunga is filming a movie.

We go to the ring and outcome Braun Strowman. He cuts promo about Reigns and his injuries he goes on and says I will tears through the locker room and prove why he is the monster among men. The music interrupts and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, as the "You Suck!" chant starts up.

Angle talks and goes on about what Braun did last week and then announced that he's giving Reigns what he wanted- a match with Braun at Payback. Braun says its' Reigns funeral. Angle tells him his ass should be suspending. Some fans boo. He goes on and says you done enough damage, you have the night off. Braun tells him Mick Foley tried the same thing and that did not get him far. He want competition or else. Angle say or what? Braun step to him and then leaves.

Kayla show graphic what is still to come, a fatal 4 way to name a #1 contender for Kayla McMahons RAW Women's championship? Mickie James, vs. Alexa Bliss vs. Nia Jax vs. Sasha Banks. Also, the Miz has invited Dean Ambrose to be a guest on Miz TV. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the first match of the show is a single match Chris Jericho vs. Samoa Joe, and there back and forth action in the match but in the end Samoa Joe locks in the coquina clutch in and Jericho fights it until he tap out.

After the match, Samoa Joe has words with Seth Rollins before RAW going backstage to see Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson walking. Goldust and R-truth backstage when they are blindside by Braun Strowman. He destroys them and then he is blindsiding by Big Show. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and backstage segment involved, Braun Strowman and his being told to leaves the arena and he refuse to leaves. Back to the ring for tag match and there was lot of action the tag match but in the ends, Gallows and Anderson are victory over Enzo Amore and Big Cass. Michael Cole hype Mickie James for the fatal four way match and back to commercials we go.

Back from the break, back to the ring, the Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and out he went. He makes his way to the ring, then enters the ring and picks up the mic. Before he could even introduce his guest and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. The mentions last week's altercation and Ambrose calls for a truce, because they're in the Ohio tonight and both are from the state. Ambrose does the chant for local for crowd and gets a pop. Miz asks Ambrose if he thinks this is a joke. Ambrose knocks the suit and shoes he's wearing.

Miz says, "He dresses, talks like this because he respects what a WWE Superstars is. He walks the part, dresses the part, and talks the part because he is the part."

He says, "Ambrose doesn't care, with his messy clothes and greasy hair." Miz goes on and says, "everything he's done is to take them into WWE Superstars but Ambrose just makes them look like. 'Rasslers!' he suggest Ambrose put a fanny pack and some Zubaz to set them back 30 years. He continues and about some supporting him and Ambrose and him getting opportunities.

Ambrose says it's not about what he wants, its but what he has in him. A lot of guys in WWE worry about their image, their tweets and branding. Ambrose doesn't go know what that word means. He's not brand he's Dean Ambrose and he's doesn't about moves, or talks shows or endorsement deals, this what he does. He does this because he loves it. He goes on and says, "He loves black eyes, loves spitting up his own teeth. Ambrose goes on and declares him the Intercontinental Champion, mentioning he took the title from Miz.

Miz calls Ambrose a dirty little street rat. He knocks him for not being a true champion. Ambrose asks Miz to hold his mic. Miz start ranting again as Ambrose place his title on the chair and then he removes his jacket next. Miz is still running his mouth. Ambrose ends up tackling him and the fights is on. Ambrose unloading on him but Miz turns it around and unloading on him. Ambrose toss him out of the ring and he stare him as Miz walk backward up the ramp. He taunts Ambrose and he taunt him right back. Backstage segment and the RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and for single match, then after the single match end, another video on Alexa Bliss and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and another backstage segment and then interview segment and then video for Sasha Banks and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and to the ring we go and outcomes Sasha Banks first, and the winner of this match will earn a shot at RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Alexa Bliss is out next and Mickie James follows her and then Nia Jax comes out last. The bell sound and here we go, they meets in the middle of the ring. Nia talks trash and want them to bring it. Alexa goes to loves but Mickie and Sasha push her into Jax. She goes down. Mickie end up going at wit with Nia and jumps on her back. Nia kicks Sasha down. Nia tosses Mickie from her back. Nia goes to work on Mickie for a 2 count as Bliss runs in and breaks it up. Bliss tries to run away but Nia grabs her. Bliss slaps her and a pop. Bliss begs Nia before retreating. Nia goes after her. Mickie dropkicks Nia to the floor where Bliss is. Sasha and Mickie locks up as see Kayla McMahon watching with Miz backstage. The fans cheers when they see her.

They trades pin attempts and size each other up again. They locks up again and Sasha grab the arm. Mickie drops her with a shoulder block. Mickie with a dropkick. Sasha with a head scissor takes down. Sasha shows off some and Mickie ends up hitting the hurricanrana out of the corner. Mickie goes on, hits a neckbreaker, and covers her for 2 counts as Nia pulls her out of the ring.

Sasha launches herself out of the ring and takes out Nia, Mickie, and Sasha showboat as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Alexa, get 2 counts on Mickie. Nia slam Bliss down to the mat, then catches Sasha, and slams her on top of Bliss. Mickie comes next but Nia takes her out as well. Nia with a 2 counts on Mickie. Kayla is show again still watching the match backstage.

Nia manhandle Mickie now. Nia continues her dominance and applies a bearhug to Sasha in the middle of the ring. Sasha turns the hug into a guillotine choke but Nia overpower her, and suplex her to the mat and covers her for a two counts, as Mickie breaks it up. Mickie unloads on Nia. Nia cuts her off and picks her up by her neck. Mickie start fading to but she manages to turn it into an armbar. Mickie takes Nia to the mat with the hold. Bliss is slow to get up to the apron. Mickie rolls over and keeps the hold locked.

Nia powers up and tosses Mickie onto Sasha in the corner. Bliss goes to the top but has second thoughts when Nia see her. Nia ends up hitting the ring post as Sasha and Mickie move. Mickie goes at it with Bliss now. Mickie with a kicks and more offense. Sasha comes in and stops the DDT. Sasha go at it with Bliss now and nails stiff kicks. Sasha ends up fighting Mickie off and hitting the double knees in the corner to Bliss. She covers her for two count but Nia pulls her out of the ring. Mickie takes Nia down from the apron. Mickie goes back in but Bliss knocks her off the apron onto top of Nia. Sasha comes back into the ring and faces off with Bliss.

Sasha runs into back elbow. Sasha yells that this is her division now. She gets the bank statement applied but Mickie breaks it up. Mickie tells Sasha to her up and they go at it in the middle of the ring. Mickie goes to the top but Sasha cuts her off. Sasha climbs up and talks some trash. Nia comes over and clubs Sasha. She scoops Sasha on her shoulders and uses her to knocks Mickie off the top and to the floor. She nails the Samoan drop on Sasha, but Bliss comes in takes Nia without a dropkick and covers Sasha for the win and title shot at Payback. They show Kayla, Miz and Kayla is smiling evil like. After the match, Bliss hits the ramp and gets big hometown pop as we go to replay. Nia stands in the ring and stare at Bliss.


	70. WWE RAW April 24, 2017

Kayla, Mike and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Kansas City Missouri, for Monday night RAW. Monday morning was they normal routine on the road working and going over the script for RAW. Hours later, they walk out the hotel suite, then took the elevator down to the lobby and then check out of the hotel, after checking out they away from the front desk toward the exits and then they exit the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting on them. The door close and then the chauffer aim the limo into traffic and drove off toward the Sprint Center in downtown Kansas City.

When the limo arrive, at the Sprint Center the fans saw the limo and began cheering. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, and then came to stop and Mike opens the door and then step and right behind was Vince and then Kayla they walks away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Mike opens the door and Kayla walks in first followed by Vince and then Mike, the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for. A couple of hours later, Kayla are in the production area getting ready to run with Vince and Mike. RAW opens with a look back at Braun Strowman destroying Roman Reigns two weeks ago. Then the destruction of the ring after superplex from the top rope and then the normal opening video happens and then a live shot inside the Sprint Center, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T.

We go to the ring and outcome Chris Jericho to a pop. The fans chant "Y2J" as Jericho hits the ring, a "monumental edition of the highlight Reel." He cut a promo abut Owens and their match Sunday at Payback. He goes on until, the music interrupts and outcomes The Miz with Kayla McMahon the fans cheer as they make their way to the ring. Kayla climbs the steps, Miz followed her he opens the ropes for her and she step through them, and then he enters the ring next.

Miz says, "RAW is no longer Jericho and hasn't been since he arrived." Some fans chant "you suck" break out. He knocks Kansas City fans, and says, "RAW is now all about the second powerful Couple" of WWE. The fans cheers.

Jericho says they had better watch it…. Miz announces that the highlight Reel has officially been cancel but will be replacing by Miz TV. Boo from the crowd. Miz calls for crewmembers to change the set over to the Miz set. Miz goes on to welcomes everyone to Miz TV, but the music interrupts and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose to a pop. Ambrose agrees with Jericho, Miz is a stupid idiot. A "stupid idiot' chant tries to get going now. Miz says, "Jericho never said that."

Jericho says he was thinking it.

Kayla grabs the mic from Miz and the fans cheer. She looks at Jericho and says, "If anyone is a stupid idiot that would be the both of you." The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

Ambrose is sure that no one in Kansas City wants to see another episode of Miz TV. Some fans cheer. Ambrose has crewmember to change the set over to the Ambrose Asylum now. Miz and Kayla are not happy with Ambrose telling a crewmember what to do. Ambrose welcomes everyone to Ambrose Asylum. He introduce his guest Jericho and because they are already here, Miz and Kayla McMahon. Ambrose says he's rooting for Jericho this Sunday, even if it mean he go to Smackdown.

Ambrose goes on and talks about destroying Jericho light up jacket. Jericho tell him he owe him $15,000 for the jacket. Ambrose doesn't have $15,000 but he has a gift for Jericho. He hand a box him and he opens it. It's a jacket with Christmas lights Miz and Kayla laughs. Jericho like it.

Kayla says, "You are going to looks like a fool." Ambrose tells him just don't puts it on in the washing machine. Miz disses the jacket as Jericho puts it on. Miz rips Ambrose for who he devalues the Intercontinental title every day he holds it.

Miz says, "He should be the WWE Intercontinental Champion not Ambrose."

Ambrose interrupts and says he does have a gift for Miz…. he kicks him and then nails him with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose walks away after dropping Miz. Jericho asks Kayla if she knows what happens when your marriage a stupid idiot like the Miz. Kayla slaps him and the fans cheer.

"You are the stupid idiot Jericho," she said.

Jericho nails her with code breaker.

"Oh my god, Jericho just nails Kayla McMahon with the code breaker," Michael said, as WWE Officials rush out to the ring and began yelling at Jericho for what he did to Kayla McMahon. Jericho makes his exit.

Corey says, "Jericho is going to get from Stephanie McMahon Cena when she returns."

Officials check on Kayla as RAW goes to commercial break. During the break Miz come too and see Kayla attends too by officials and he ask what happens. Official tell him that Jericho nails her with code breaker. Miz began heated and they exit the ring and heads backstage. Back from the break and for a single match meanwhile, Kayla was began check out by the trainer backstage. Mike left the trainer room and heads for RAW General Manger office and he enters and Kurt is backstage on the phone with Stephanie who is giving him an earful on what happens to Kayla.

Stephanie orders him to make a match between Miz and Chris Jericho tonight no DQ and count out. When Angle tell Stephanie all right. He turns around and to sees the Miz standing there and he was heat. He is angry about what happened earlier with his wife. Angle says we solve our problem in the ring now. He tells Miz to he has match with Jericho later on. Miz walks off. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for Cruiserweight action, meanwhile, Mike walks toward the locker room and enters it to see Kayla sitting on the couch watching the TV, he close the door and walk over to the couch and sat down next her. She turns her head and smiles at him.

He smiles back and says, "I have a match with Jericho later and he will pay for what he did earlier to you baby."

Kayla says, "beat his ass babe."

He smile at her and says," I will baby." Touch her cheek. He began getting ready for his match with Jericho, as Kayla watch the TV and saw video package on Bray Wyatt and his match against WWE Champion Randy Orton at Payback.

RAW goes back to commercials. back from the break and single women match Kayla didn't watch she watch Mike getting ready. She heard the announcers hype Sunday's Payback PPV event and the WWE Network and then a backstage interview happened and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for six-man tag match with good action in it, but in the ends Big Cass, Seth Rollins and Finn Balor were the winners. Miz is show backstage getting ready for his match against Jericho and then Alexa Bliss walking backstage as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outcomes Alexa Bliss as Michael Cole hype her title shot at Payback on Sunday. Bliss take the mic and says every week the Superstars comes out and talk about who they like, who they dislike, who they want to fights, possibly, becoming champion. Other Superstars comes out and talks about how this is their childhood dream, sunshine, and rainbows.

Bliss apologizes and says she legit thought she was going to vomit talking about that. She gets the "what"?! treatment and calls them out. She says she came to RAW to win, not talk, which is why; she will become the new RAW Women's Champion on Sunday. The music interrupts and outcomes Kayla McMahon to a pop. She walks down the ramp and heads toward the ring where Alexa Bliss is watching her.

She climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and then raises the title up and the fans cheers. She looks at Alexa and then hops off the ropes and then enters the ring and walks across to the opposite corner, climbs up and raise the title up and the fans cheer. She hops off and walks over to the other corner, climbs up again and raises the title again, and then hops off and walks to the final corner and climbs up and raises the title again. Kayla hops off and then is hand a mic and she looks at Alexa. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome!"

Kayla looks at them, smile and admits that Alexa wasted no time in proving that she is good but not that good as her. The fans cheer. She was sitting backstage with her handsome husband Mr. Awesome and knows that you Alexa were making fun of her.

She says, "big mistake shorty."

Fans chant "shorty" at Alexa Bliss.

She goes on and says, "Alexa you are the type to say it behind your back instead of to your face. She's not just all talk every week I can back up inside this ring."

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" at Kayla now.

She goes on and says, "I burst my ass every day to be the best at what I do inside this ring and entrainment them. I know that their other Superstars who want a title shot. I will fights with every ounce of energy that I have to walk out as RAW Women's Champion at Payback."

Bliss loves the fact that Kayla is champion because I am going to beat you down taking the title and humiliating her in front of her father Vince McMahon.

Alexa says daddy little girl, is going to beat by me.

She looks at her and says, "damn straight that I am daddy little girl but I am dangerous Alexa and you never been in this ring with someone like me."

Alexa says I am not scare of you." she kick Kayla and unloads on her as the fans boo and began chant "Mrs. Awesome."

Alexa Bliss nails Kayla with snap DDT and picks up RAW Women's title and raise up and the fans boo her. She drops the title and exit the ring. she walks backward up the ramp and talking trash and behind her outcomes Sasha Banks who nails from her behind. RAW goes back to commercials. During the break Kayla recovery and then exit the ring and made her way backstage. Once she was backstage, RAW return from break and Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss were going on as Kayla watch on backstage.

Back and forth to start. Bliss avoids the Bank Statement and get to the ropes. Bliss goes to the floor for a breather as the referee count her, and she backs up the ramp as Sasha talk's trash. Bliss gets herself counted out. Backstage segment happens with Jericho begin told that his match with Miz is a No DQ count out match. He is not happy, knowing that he is a big match on Sunday. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Charly is backstage with Heath Slater and Curtis Axel to promote WWE Studios "The Marine 5: Battleground" coming out this week.

They promote the movie and the Miz before going back to the ring and for single auction, and after the match had end back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we see highlight from Roman Reigns' WWE website interview. After the highlight backstage, we go to Kurt Angle talking with Austin Aries. Angle walks off up on the Miz who is ready to fight. Angle wishes him god luck and says he will need it. he walks off. Miz looks at him and says, "he won't need it." RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and back to the ring and outcomes Chris Jericho. As he makes his entrance, Miz attacks him from behind and beat him down to the ring.

He tosses him into the barricade, then into the steps and then he tosses him inside. He climbs up to the top and come off with Double axe smash on Jericho. He beat him around the ring until Jericho turn it around sends Miz out to he floor as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Jericho, keep control and assaults Miz. Jericho with suplex and an elbow. Jericho shows off before puts one foot on Miz who kicks out.

Jericho toss him outside again and goes after him but Miz turn around and takes control back and sends him into the barricade again. Miz rams him into the apron and then brings him back in the ring. Miz with a running a boot to the head and covers him for a two count.

Miz with a neckbreaker/backbreaker combo on Jericho and he covers him again for another two count. The Kayla's fans cheer on Miz. Jericho comes back and nails th lionsault but doesn't cover him. Miz roll out the floor and Jericho goes after him and tackles him on the ramp.

He bring the fights over to the announce table and announcers scatter. Jericho takes apart the table and brings Miz on top it. when the Wyatt family graphic flashes and the lights out. They come back on and it's Bray Wyatt on the top of the table with Jericho. Miz is nowhere to be seeing. Wyatt knocks Jericho off the table and over to the stage. Ambrose comes out and attacks Wyatt but he turns it around nail him with Sister Abigail into the LED Board. Jericho comes back and attacks Wyatt but Miz makes the save.

They beat Jericho back down the ramp, toward the ring, and inside where Wyatt hits Jericho with Sister Abigail. Miz comes over and raise his arm, and then Wyatt gab him and nail him with Sister Abigail now. Wyatt poses over Miz and tells everyone to follows the buzzards as RAW goes off the air.


	71. Daily Routine

After RAW had end Kayla, Mike and Vince gathers up their things and then traveled from Kansas City, Missouri to Des Moines Iowa for SmackDown Live. The followed night, Mike, Kayla and Vince were in the production area running Smackdown, and they saw a whole lot of actions on SmackDown, include Rusev demands a title shot at Money in the bank in order for him to appearance on Smackdown.

"I bet Bryan gave Rusev wants he wants," Mike said.

"Not if Shane has a saying, and you know he will," Kayla said.

They continues to work and watched things on Smackdown include main event where Charlotte Flair challenging Naomi for SmackDown Women's title and it was a good match, but toward the Natalya, Tamina Snuka, Carmella and James Ellsworth interrupts in the match caused a DQ. Charlotte was declaring the winner of the match, but they beat her down, and then Naomi makes the save and then she receives a beaten too from them, the "New Wrench Order" is what the wants to be called by." SmackDown went off the air with them stand over Charlotte.

After SmackDown Live went off the air on the WWE Network, Talking Smack, Kayla and Mike were behind the camera directors while Vince producer, because Stephanie is still out and John Cena is busy doing his projects. Mike and Kayla directors the show and listens to some of the Superstars talking about SmackDown Live, and the matches. They saw Baron Corbin attacks Sami Zayn at the end of the show.

After Talking Smack, Mike, Kayla and Vince left the arena in Des Moines and traveled to the private hangar where corporate jet is waiting on them. when they arrives there their exits the limo and then thanks the Chauffeur and he nod his head and they walk toward the jet and board it. a few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Connecticut. When they arrives back in Connecticut and they exit the jet walk down the stairs and toward the limo that was waited and then they got in th backseat as they bags were being on unloads from the jet then place in the trunk.

Once the trunk was closes the limo pulls away from the private hangar and drove off toward Greenwich, Ct. Two hours later, the limo arrive at Mike and Kayla's house and pulls into the driveway where the gates opens and the limo drove through and up the circular driveway to the house and then came to stop. The backdoor opens and outstep Mike, followed by Kayla and then Vince. Mike thanks chauffeur and he nod his heads, and they grabs their bags from the trunk and walk toward the house.

They enter the house and then went upstairs to bed for a couple of hours. Hours later and they were up and having breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before Kayla and Vince went into the office where they did their jobs before heads back home. Kayla had her weekly meeting with Creative writing staffers and then with Vince on the storyline, what will happens at Payback on Sunday.

"Did you see Tom about your ribs?" he asked

"Yes, and I am good to go for Payback," she replied.

"Good, are you need for this PPPV seeing that Lesnar isn't going to be there," he said.

"Personally Vince I really don't like that he is the Universal Champion and not defending the title at this PPV."

"I understand your opinions princess, but-"

"But what Vince? it good for business, because I read the internet and there are many fans that do not like him is the champion and will not be defending the title until the summer they find it ridiculous that he is the champion to begin with. There are articles on him devalue the newest championship," she said.

Vince had nothing to say after hearing Kayla opinions on Lesnar being the Universal Champion and will not be defending the title until the Summer time.

"Nothing to say," she said.

"Nope you have a good argument you should have been a lawyer," he said smiling.

"No thank you, lot of years in law school," she said smiling at him, then stood up and walks out of the office and back to her.

A couple of days later, Mike, Kayla and Vince traveled from Connecticut across country to San Jose California, for RAW exclusive PPV Payback.


	72. RAW Payback April 30, 2017

Sunday morning was they normal routine on the road working and going over the script for Payback. After doing her job as Executive Vice President Kayla and then she heads downstairs to the hotel gym and worked out before her match at Payback. After two hours of working out, she heads back upstairs to hotel, went inside, and toward bedroom enters and then peels off her sweat worked out clothes, then went into the bathroom, and took a shower.

Hours later, they walk out the hotel suite, then took the elevator down to the lobby and then check out of the hotel, after checking out they away from the front desk toward the exits and then they exit the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting on them. The door close and then the chauffer aim the limo into traffic and drove off toward the Sap Center in downtown San Jose. When the limo arrive, at the Sap Center the fans saw the limo and began cheering.

The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, and then came to stop and Mike opens the door and then step and right behind was Vince and then Kayla they walks away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Mike opens the door and Kayla walks in first followed by Vince and then Mike, the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for Payback and Kayla got dress for her match because her match against Alexa Bliss is the four match of the PPV. A couple of hours later, Kayla are in the production area getting ready to run Payback with Vince. The 2017 WWE RAW exclusive PPV Payback opens up from the Sap Center in San Jose California, as Renee Young hypes the card. Sam Roberts and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler join her. They began to discuss tonight's card, include "House of Horror match," before sending it back to Charly Caruso in the Social Media Lounge. She plugs tonight #hashtages Payback and then sends back to the panel. They encourage WWE Network sign-ups. Renee discuss tonight's WWE United States Title match. Sam Roberts believes Kevin Owens will retain but Lawler goes with Chris Jericho.

Preshow goes to commercial break. Back from the break and comeback to see Sasha Banks joins the panel. She discusses the RAW Women's division and the newcomers. She believes Bliss will win tonight. Sam agrees but Lawler goes with Kayla McMahon. Renee leads us to a video package for Seth Rollins vs. Samoa Joe. They discuss they predicts and both Sam and Lawler goes with Rollins. Renee sends to the RAW announcers' team for tag match. There was action in the tag team but in the end, Enzo and Big Cass are the winners. Backstage are RAW Tag Team Champions the Hardy Boyz and then walks in Golden Truth and they talks old time and then says they are going to General Manager Kurt Angle to issue a challenge for the winner of tonight tag title match.

They show Charly Caruso in the Social Media Lounge with Sheamus and Cesaro and they talks about their match with Hardy Boyz and they are confident going to the title match. Charly sends the fans back to the panel for prediction on the match. Lawler goes with Hardy Boyz and Sam agrees with him. Renee leads the fan to a "House of Horrors" promo and after the video Renee says the match will be No Hold Barred and will begins in Wyatt's house, then end in the ring. Renee won't ask for predicts because the match is too unpredictable. The panel hypes the WWE Network and tonight's card once again. We go to the ring, and the Miz music hits and Kayla give him a kiss and then out he went and then makes his way to the ring for another episode of Miz TV. Miz enters the ring and takes to the mic.

Miz asks if they're done but they just give him more heat. He welcomes the fan to Miz TV and says, "tonight we have a special edition because his guest has a presence, an aura, and his music –anticipated return to RAW after WrestleMania 33 had the world talking." Miz tells the crowd to rise and help him welcomes his guest. The music hits and outcomes Finn Balor. They music stops and fans chant for Finn. Miz asks them if they are done and they boo him. Miz also asks Balor if he's done because he just had a 5 minutes entrance.

Fans cheers Balor and Miz can't believe they're cheering a 5 minutes entrance. "Yes!" chants break out. Miz mocks Finn's entrance and asks what it is. Finn says, "this is Balor club." Miz asks what it takes to be in the Balor club and asks if he and Kayla could get in. Finn says, "That's not up to him, it's more a club decision." He asks the fans and they boo. Finn still says, "Nope." Miz takes his seats and talks about how he did a lot of homework, on Balor. He talks about how Finn had so much promise before coming out WWE.

Miz goes on and asks Balor if he feels like a failure when he looks at the last year he had. Balor runs off the list of injuries he suffered in the Summer Slam match to become the Frist-ever WWE Universal Champion. Miz says, "He was champion, for a whole 24 hours, and if that's not failure e doesn't know what is. Balor is too small and fights with his heart instead of fighting with his brain."

He says, "While Balor was gone, he was making SmackDown must-see TV and raising the WWE Intercontinental title." Miz mocks Balor some ore and asks him what's next. Balor says, "He's going to get his title." Miz reminds him the current Champion is Brock Lesnar. Lesnar's name get boo. Miz says, "Lesnar will snap Balor in two, even Miz would mop the floor with Balor. The leads to Balor threatening to kicks Miz's ass. Balor stands up and readies for a fight. Miz stands up too he wasn't back down from a fight.

Balor says, "Every episode Miz TV ends the same way- with Miz getting his ass kicked. But today, Balor is going out be the bigger man because Miz is not worth it." The music hits and Balor goes to leaves. Miz yells for the music to be cuts because he runs the show. Miz says, "Balor is afraid of him will put him out of action again." Balor nails Slingblade out of nowhere. Balor dropkicks Miz back into the corner next. Miz rolls to the floor as Balor's music hits. Back to the panel we go, and they discuss tonight's Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman match and rundown the rest of the match before the Preshow ended.

The 2017, WWE Payback PPV opens up with video package highlights the matches on the card tonight, include Kayla McMahon defends the RAW Women's title, and then a live shot inside the Sap Center, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the WWE Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T.

We go to the ring for the first match of the PPV and outcomes Chris Jericho first to a big pop as JoJo makes the introduction. The Champion after the match will officially take the title to SmackDown. Fans chant "Y2J" after the music stops. WWE United States Champion Kevin Owens is out next. They show some of the international announce teams in the arena. The bell sound and the match is underway. There was action in the match but in the ends, Jericho get the Walls applied in the middle of the ring again. Owens tapping out and Jericho is th win and the title.

Payback goes out commercial break. Back from the break for the WWE Cruiserweight title match with Neville defends against Austin Aries. There was action the cruiser match but Neville grabs the referee to break the hold and the referee call for the bell and Neville is disqualified but he retain the title. RAW announcers show the fans video of Cesaro and Sheamus in the Social Media Lounge earlier talking about their title match. Back to the ring and for RAW Tag, titles match Sheamus and Cesaro vs. RAW Tag Teams Champions The Hardy Boyz. There was action in te tag match but in the end, Hardy Boyz retains the RAW Tag Titles. After the match Sheamus and Cesaro attacks them and laid them out. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Braun Strowman cutting a promo about his match with Roman Reigns later on tonight.

Back to the ring and outcome Alexa Bliss. Once her music dies down, everyone waits, the music of RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans were on their feet waiting to see the champion. Mike gave Kayla a kiss and then wish her a good luck, as did Vince. She walks through the first curtain and then through the second it out to the entrance way and the fans erupts for her. The pyro goes off as she stood there on the stage staring at Alexa Bliss. She makes her way to ring, touches some of the fans hands, and then climbs the step to apron walk along it to the corner where she took off the title, then climbs up and raise the title up. She hops off and then enters the ring walk across it, climbs up, and bow down to the fans and then she raise the title up and they cheers. She hops off, walk over to the other corner, did the same things and then hops off, walk to the final the corner, climbs up again, and then raise the title up. She hops off. JoJo introduction Alexa Bliss first and she is boo.

"And her opponent representing the first royal family of Sport Entertainment, from Greenwich, Ct, she is the current RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," she announced, as the fans cheers.

Kayla raise the title up, then hand it to the referee who shows it to Alexa Bliss, and then hand it to someone. He signal for the bell and it sound. Alexa and Kayla circle one another. They go at it, to start the match. Bliss takes control but Kayla turns it around to a pop. Kayla unloads on Bliss and back her into the corner where she continue to unloads on her, with right hands and kicks to the gut. She grab her and whips her across the ring to opposite the corner and she runs into a huge shot to the mouth. Bliss with offense now and two pin attempts, before keeping Kayla grounded. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. She responds fights up and out of the hold.

She nails Bliss with forearms shots, then kicks her in the gut and then hits the ropes and nail with running swigging neckbreaker and covers her for two counts. Bliss fights back and then grounded Kayla again and she covers her for one count, another go for another pin attempt but Kayla kicks out before the referee hand hits the mat. Kayla tries to fight back but Bliss stops her and pulls her by the hair, while the referee counts and warns her. Kayla nails her in the gut and then drops her with right hand, and then drops an elbow on her. Bliss roll out of the ring and Kayla slingshot herself out of the ring and a nail her with plancha to the roar of the crowds.

She get up, showboats and the fans cheers. Bliss goes after her but Kayla nails her with back elbow. Bliss come back and taunting her but it backfire on her, as Kayla nails her with a superkick. She picks her up, toss her back inside, and then climbs onto the apron. She climbs up to the top and the fans watched on. She leaps off, nail a splash, and hook the leg for close two counts. Kayla hook Bliss up for a vertical suplex, nail it, and then hits a standing moonsault into another covers for two counts. She whips Bliss into the ropes, nail her with snap powerslam, and then nail a lionsault for another two counts. She drops a knee to the chest of Bliss and then climbs up to the second ropes, leaps off with driving pointed drops elbow, and then covers her again for another two counts.

Bliss nail Kayla with DDT and then climbs, leaps off with Sparkle splash, and covers her at the last split second, Kayla kicks out to the roar of the crowd. Bliss look at the referee and argue with him about his count. Kayla shake the cobweb loose. Bliss showboat and Kayla roll up her for two counts. Bliss kicks her and then climbs up again but Kayla kip-up, then run up the rope and goes for superplex but Bliss blocked it's. Bliss with a sunset flip powerbomb to the mat and for two counts as Kayla kicks out again. Bliss get frustrated that she can't put Kayla away.

She talks trash and slam Kayla down. Bliss with knee but fails to follow up giving Kayla time out recovery. Kayla comeback with Samoan drop, and then running boot to the face. Bliss sends Kayla into the turnbuckle, then ringpost and she hits the DDT and covers her but once again, Kayla kicks out. Bliss throw a hissy fit, Kayla slowly gets up and when Bliss turns around Kayla catches her with Hurricanrana, hooks both legs and the referee counts to three. He signal for the bell

"Here is your winner and Still RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," JoJo announced as the referee hand the title to Kayla.

Kayla get up, raise title up as the referee raise her hand, the fans cheers, out of nowhere, Bayley and attacks Kayla from behind and some fans boos her for attacking Kayla after a hard fought match with Bliss. Bayley assaults her and goes for the Bayley to Belly suplex, but Miz race out to the ring and Bayley escape the ring before he could get in the ring. He check on Kayla with the referee. They help Kayla up and out the ring, and backstage.


	73. WWE RAW May 1, 2017

After Payback had end Mike, Kayla and Vince gathers up their things and then left the arena and traveled from San Jose to Sacramento California. Monday morning was they normal routine on the road Kayla and Mike heads downstairs to the hotel gym to work out. They worked out for two and half hours worked they head back upstairs to the hotel suite and enters it and Kayla walk toward the bedroom went inside and then peels off the seat worked out clothes and then walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Twenty-five minutes later she emerges from the shower and dries off and then Mike come in to the bathroom and took a shower, while Kayla got dress in comfort clothes and then walk out of the bedroom over to the table then sat down and began working and going over the script for RAW her job as Executive Vice President. Hours later, they walk out the hotel suite, then took the elevator down to the lobby and then check out of the hotel, after checking out they away from the front desk toward the exits and then they exit the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting on them.

The door close and then the chauffer aim the limo into traffic and drove off toward the Golden 1 Center in downtown Sacramento. When the limo arrive, at the Golden 1 Center the fans saw the limo and began cheering. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, and then came to stop and Mike opens the door and then step and right behind was Vince and then Kayla they walks away from the limo and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using Mike opens the door and Kayla walks in first followed by Vince and then Mike, the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for RAW. A couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince and Mike. RAW opens up with stills from last night Payback, and then a live shot inside the Golden 1 Center, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. We go right to the ring, and outcomes Bayley to mixed reaction as JoJo introduce her as we see stills of RAW Women's Championship match from Payback and then Bayley come out and attacks Kayla from behind.

Bayley says, "Everyone wants to know why I attack Kayla McMahon last night after her match. I did it because I was angry I am deserving of my rematch but instead Alexa Bliss is getting a title shot." Some fans chanting for Bayley while others chants Mrs. Awesome….

She looks at the fans and says, "I want my rematch right now. Kayla gets out here, and gives me my rematch."

"Bayley shouldn't be make demands. Kayla is not responsible for Bayley not getting her rematch the General Manager is, Kurt Angle, he setup the fatal four way match not Kayla," Corey said.

"I agree with you Corey," Booker T said.

Kayla is a no show, just then Alexa Bliss music hits and out she come and head to the ring and enters the ring. She takes to the mic.

Alexa says, "She is not happy with referee count last night I beat Kayla on more than one occasion and I should be the RAW Women's Champion right now."

Bayley looks at her and says, "get to the back of the line, I am own a rematch. And you had your chance last night and fail."

Alexa nails Bayley and fights break out and soon outcomes Sasha Banks along with Mickie James, and Dana Brooke, Alicia Fox, Nia Jax and Emma come out and a big brawl was going on while Kayla watched backstage with Mike and Vince. Kayla send RAW to commercial break. Back from the break and eight women tag match with Bayley, Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke and Mickie James vs. Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax, Alicia Fox and Emma. There was action in the match include chaos twice. In the end Alexa, cheap Bayley in her eyes and then hits the DDT for the win. After the match Bliss, Nia Jax, Alicia Fox and Emma stands tall in the ring.

Mickie James and Dana Brooke help Bayley around the ring and then out of nowhere Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheers. She walk out to the entranceway and receive a big pop and stare at Bayley who was being help she charge them and knocks them down and go right after Bayley. Paybacks are a bitch. Kayla returns the favor by attacking Bayley after the match. She grabs her and then whips her into the barrier, she stare Mickie James, and Dana Brooke dare them to touch her. They back off did not want to deal with Kayla. She grabs Bayley, then launches her into the ringpost, and says, "Don't ever again attack me from behind."

Her music hits and then she walks back up the ramp and then backstage. She walk through the curtain and then through another and resume her job as producer and director alongside Mike and Vince. They watched on as Mickie and Dana help Bayley again and then backstage. Kayla watched the announcers' talks about Braun Strowman vs. Roman Reigns from last night. Kayla then sends the fans at home to commercials break. Back from the break and right to the ring for single match Kayla director while Vince fed the lines to announcer, and Mike work the camera.

After the single match had end Kayla sends the fans backstage for segment, and then after the backstage segment back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcome Seth Rollins, to a pop. Rollins gave a shout to Sacramento, and get a pop. He talks about feeling good and highs, lows, and the fane have been with him the whole ride. He goes on and says, "There is just one thing from him to do now- he wants the Beast.' Fans pop and start the "yes!" chant.

He says, "He wants the Brock Lesnar and the wants the WWE Universal title. He's been to Suplex City and he's not afraid to go back." The music hits and outcomes Finn Balor with a mic.

Balor says, "They have been on the same page lately and he respects Rollins, the one legged man who won at WrestleMania, but he does the first WWE Universal champion with just one arm."

Balor goes on and says, "He never lost the title and when it comes to talking about facing Lesnar, the line start behind him. The music hits again and WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose to a pop. Ambrose talks about how Lesnar doesn't defend but he is a fighting champion. The Miz's music hits and the fans were waiting to see if Kayla joins him. Out he comes with Kayla on his arm and the fans erupt. They makes their way to the ring together, and walks up the steps and Miz opens the ropes for her and step through them and then he joins her in the ring.

He runs everyone down and says, "no one deserve the gold but him.

Ambrose says, "I am shock that Kayla here hasn't named you #1 contender isn't that why you married her to use her."

Miz get hot under his collar and go after Ambrose but Kayla stop him and took the mic from him. She looks at Ambrose and says, "First Ambrose watches your mouth and you have been told don't say that to him because it is not even true. Now seeing that I have my sister Commissioner powers until she return. Tonight in this very in ring it will be Seth Rollins vs. Finn Balor vs. The Miz and the winner will be the #1 contender for WWE Intercontinental title."

Ambrose leaves the ring as Miz has words with both Rollins and Balor. The announcers' talks more about Braun Strowman and Roman Reigns battle at Payback. A video is show and then RAW goes back to commercials. Miz and Kayla leaves together and backstage up the ramp and ten backstage, when RAW returns from break, and for six man tag match meanwhile Mike and Kayla were backstage getting ready for their next segment backstage. Kayla and Mike were watching the TV backstage and saw more stills from Payback and back to commercials. Back from the break and in ring segment and then after the in ring segment backstage to Miz and Kayla.

"Next Thursday Kathy will be two years old," Miz said Kayla looks at him.

"Yes I know she is two I can't believe it, it is like yesterday when she was born," Kayla said.

"Yeah I know she is as beautiful as her mommy and big sister Vicky," he said.

"Thank you," she said Dean Ambrose interrupted them and the fans boo him.

Dean asks Miz he wants to know if Miz's hair get gets in his eyes when he wrestles. Miz get frustrated and walks off. Kayla stares at him and then walks off. Ambrose sends it back to "Gene and Bobby" at ringside. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break, for single match backstage Mike was ready getting for his triple threat match later. Kayla was watching RAW on the TV in the locker room. She watched to see more about Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman and then back to the ring and Kurt Angle coming out and talks about Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman and that they are not finish with one another.

"That no shocker Angle," Kayla said Mike laughs.

"He must not be bright baby," Mike said.

"Nope he is not that bright honey," she said still watching see Bray Wyatt come out and talks to Angle and tell him that it may Angle show but Angle is living Wyatt's world.

Then backstage to Dean Ambrose who tries to talk Seth Rollins but get no way. Raw goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for another single match and after the single match had ended Finn Balor is show walking backstage when Dean Ambrose stop him for a comments about the match.

Balor says, "WWE Intercontinental title will be coming to the Balor club." He walks off and back to commercials, we go.

Back from the break and backstage segment and then back to the ring for the main event, and out first is Finn Balor and Michael announced the winner of this match will earns a shot at WWE Intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the music hits and then outcomes Miz with Kayla McMahon they kiss on the stage and then, makes their way to the ring and enters it. Seth Rollins come out last. The bell sound and here we go. Miz rolls out to the floor and joins Kayla there as fans boo and some cheer.

Miz encourage Rollins and Balor to go at it, and they do. They locks up as Miz and Kayla watched from ringside. They trade holds. Balor with a quick roll up and Miz try to run back in but they catch him. He back off the apron. Balor and Rollins go at it again ad trade holds again. Miz tries more cheap tricks but they catch him. Balor and Rollins leave the ring and surround Miz on the floor. He runs into the ring and back out. They chase him back in and surround him again.

He pleads before trying to tam with Rollins to attacks Balor. He extends his hand but Rollins won't shake it. He tries to the same with Balor Miz just want to talk about everything. He tries to sneak attacks on Balor but gets caught. They double-team him and then send him to the floor. Rollins come from behind on Balor for a two count. Miz gets knocked off the apron again. Back and forth between Balor and Rollins.

Miz gets taken down again by Rollins. Balor and Rollins go at it again. Balor with an enziguri from the apron. Miz takes Balor down to the floor from the apron. Rollins runs the ropes and dropkicks Miz form the ring, not allowing him entry to the ring again. Rollins runs the ropes for a dive but Miz move away, Rollins puts the brakes on. Balor takes Miz down anyway. Balor and Rollins brings Miz back in.

Balor gets sent to the floor by Seth Rollins. Rollins goes for Miz but Balor come back in. Miz drops Balor with a kicks to the face. Rollins with a backbreaker on Miz. Rollins goes to the top but Miz shoves him off. Rollins lands hard and hits the barrier back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Rollins is down on the floor while Miz has Balor grounded in the middle of the ring. Balor fights up and then out. Miz catches him with a knee to the gut and keeps control. Miz poses as some fans boo and theory cheer him.

Balor comes back and unloads on Miz. Rollins come in out of nowhere with a crossbody and take Balor out. Rollins also land badly. Rollins misses in the corner as Miz moves. Kayla encourages him to fight back. Miz with a two count. Miz takes out Rollins again. Miz with a corner dropkicks and more posing as the fans boo and cheer.

Miz with the corner clothesline and then climbs up to the top and come off with double axel smash. Miz end up doing "yes!" kicks to both men while they're on their knees at the same time. Miz misses the kick to Balor. He sends Miz into a Rollins DDT attempt. Balor dropkicks Rollins causing the DDT to drop Miz. Balor continue with offense on both opponents. Balor kicks Miz out of the ring and then he clothesline Rollins out of the ring on the opposite side. Balor kick Miz in the face from the ring. Balor runs around the ring and dropkicks Rollins into the barrier.

Balor brings Rollins back into the ring and two count. Balor hits 1916 for a close two Miz breaks up the pin. Fans chant, "This is awesome" as they struggle to get up. Balor and Miz trade hold. Balor tosses Miz back into the floor. Rollins nails Balor from behind. Balor come back with slingblade. Miz pulls Balor's legs from behind and crotches him with ringpost. Miz comes in but Rollins blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls him for two count.

Miz takes the knee out and then hits a big DDT for and covers him for close two counts. Miz goes back to work on Rollins' knee as Kayla looks on. Miz goes for the figure four and locks it in. Balor runs in and a kick it botched with Miz. Balor covers Miz for a two count. Another "this is awesome" chant now. Balor with forearms shot to Miz. Balor and Rollins kicks Miz. Balor with a big kick to Rollins. Seth Rollins superkick Balor and covers him for close two cunt. Rollins gets up first, and Balor is next up. Rollins with a shot in the corner. Balor goes down. Miz charge in the corner but Rollins sends him into the second turnbuckle. Rollins goes to the second rope and then nails a double blockbuster to his opponents. Rollins nails a frogsplash on Balor and covers him for two count. Miz goes to the top and Rollins runs up and nails superplex and then Falcon Arrow for a close two count. The ropes and nails a suicide dive on Balor.

Rollins runs the ropes and nails suicide dive to Balor. Rollins goes back in and nails a suicide dive to Miz. Samoa Joe appears out of nowhere and nails the uranage on Rollins on the floor. Miz can't believe it. Miz turns around in the ring to Balor nailing a SlingBlade. Balor dropkick him into the corner. Balor goes to the top but the Wyatt family graphic flashes and the lights go out.

They come back on and Bray Wyatt is on the apron. Wyatt shoves Balor to the mat. Wyatt enters the ring and gran Balor and nails him with Sister Abigail and the graphic flashes again and then lights go out. They come back on and Wyatt is gone. Kayla encourages Miz to covers Balor and he crawl toward him and covers him for the win and the title shot.

After the match, Kayla come into the ring and checks on him and a replay is shows. After the replay Miz and Kayla celebrate on the ramp as Balor looks on from the ring Rollins is down against the barrier selling his injuries. Kayla and Miz kiss on the stage as RAW goes off the air.


	74. Workiing SmackDown

After RAW had end Mike, Kayla and Vince gathers up things and then left the arena and traveled from Sacramento California to Fresno for Smackdown. The next night Kayla, Vince and Mike were at the Save Mart Center in Fresno for Smackdown Live before their flying across country for a few couple of days before the WWE goes oversea for the annual European tour.

They were production area and getting to runs Smackdown it opened with Shane McMahon interrupts Jindar Mahal shoot shoot with WWE title that he stole from Randy Orton at Payback. Shane told him that Championships are earned on Smackdown not stolen from the Champion he took the WWE title from Mahal.

"Bryan should take notes from Shane and how he handles things," Mike said, as Kayla chuckles.

'Don't worry babe, you are no longer on Smackdown and far away from Bryan," Kayla said, sending the fans to the opening intro video for Smackdown and then a live shot inside the Save Mart Center, and then Shane comes out to a pop.

He welcomes WWE United State Champion Chris Jericho. Shane told Jericho that after his match tonight no matter the outcomes, he will be suspends for his actions on RAW last week where you codebreaker my baby sister Kayla McMahon and the fans pop.

"You tell him Shane," Mike said.

AJ Styles comes out and then he and Jericho has words before they were interrupts by Kevin Owens and he and Styles brawl on the ramp.

When Shane comes through the curtain, he smiles at Kayla and says, "That was for you."

She smiles at him and says, "thank you Shane."

"You're welcome little sis," he said before walking off.

There was action all over Smackdown live Jindar Mahal beating Sami Zayn with help from Sighs brothers. Charlotte Flair get beat down again by the "New Wrench Order," causing Naomi having to fights off both Natalya and Carmella for most of the match until Charlotte Flair comes out and save Naomi from the "New Wrench Order," receive cheered for coming to the aid of her tag partner. However, in the end the Natalya and Carmella were victories over them, but Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina attacks them and then Becky Lynch outcomes and act like she was going to joins them but instead starting a brawl with and she too receive a beatdown from them as Natalya, Carmella, Tamina stands tall.

"I know that New Wrench Order would be running roughshod on RAW because of Kayla," Mike said. Kayla and Vince laugh together.

"You forgot someone, honey, and that is the RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena, wouldn't allowed it," Kayla said.

"So true baby, I forget about my beautiful sister in law Stephanie McMahon Cena," he said.

It was time for the main vent Chris Jericho defends WWE United States title against former Champion Kevin Owens and there was lot of action in the match, but in the end Jericho losing the WWE United States title back to Kevin Owens in the main event.

After Smackdown live had end on the WWE Network was talking Smack with Shane McMahon cohost with Renee Young, and Mike and Kayla were behind the camera working while Vince was busy doing other things. Renee and Shane had guest from AJ Styles, "New Wrench Order" and then New WWE United States Champion Kevin Owens and then Talking Smack end. Kayla, Mike and Vince gathering up their things and left the arena and head to the private hanger where the corporate jet is waiting to them back across country.

When the limo arrives at the private hangar, and the backdoor opens and out they step one at time and then, Vince thanks the chauffeur and they walk toward the jet and then up the steps and step inside the jet and then took their seats. Their bags were being unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet and then jet taxi down the runway and then took off for east coast and home.


	75. WWE RAW May 8, 2017

Monday morning was they normal routine on the road working and going over the script for RAW. Hours later, they walk out the hotel suite, then took the elevator down to the lobby and then check out of the hotel, after checking out they away from the front desk toward the exits and then they exit the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting on them.

The door close and then the chauffer aim the limo into traffic and drove off toward the in downtown. When the limo arrives, at the fans saw the limo and began cheering. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the backdoor opened and one by one, they step out of the limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for RAW. A couple of hours later, Stephanie is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince and Mike. RAW opens up with the normal opening, and then a live shot inside the O2 arena, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. We go right to the ring, when out of nowhere Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheer.

"Oh my, Kayla McMahon is here in London, England," Michael said, she walks out to the entranceway and receives a big pop.

JoJo introductions her, as she head to the ring. She walks up the steps to the apron and then step through the ropes into the ring. She takes to the mic as the fans chant, "Welcome to London, Mrs. Awesome" now. She looks at the fans and smile at them. Kayla announced that Kurt Angle won't be here, tonight. Some fans boo while other cheers.

Kayla says, "And seeing that I still have my sister Stephanie powers as Commissioner I am charge of RAW tonight." Fans erupts hearing that good news.

The music interrupts and outcomes Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose and the Kayla's fans boo him for interrupting her. He makes his way to the ring and then enters the ring. Ambrose says that Angle has named him acting general manager for tonight's show.

Kayla looks at him and says, "He didn't clear that with me. So you are not the acting the General Manager tonight. I will be running the show by myself." The music hits and out comes Miz Kayla's husband and he head to the ring and enters the ring. He gave Kayla gave kiss and the fans cheer.

Ambrose says at Extreme Rules, he's going to put a beatdown on Miz and retain his title.

Miz says, "Dream on Ambrose."

The music interrupts again as Braun Strowman makes his way out with his arm in sling.

'A thank you, Strowman," chants start. Braun doesn't care who is in charge, he's going to get what he wants." Kayla looks at him.

He say he took out the big dog at Payback but as long as Roman Reigns can walk, he's not finished with him.

He tells Kayla to calls Stephanie and Angle and tell them that's he's going to end Reigns once his arm is healed. When he's finished with Reigns, he wants WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar.

Kayla says, "First of all Braun you are going to care who is in charge because if you don't then you will be suspended indefinitely without pay. Second, you don't make demands because they won't meet. And third, if you want a WWE Universal Championship match you are going to have earns it."

Braun looks at her and Miz notice him looking at his wife, he didn't like it, and just then Kalisto's music hits, and out he comes to the stage.

Kalisto says, "Braun may not be he down with Reigns but he's not done with Braun."

Kalisto reminds us how he beats Braun in their dumpster match but Braun still couldn't take the loss like a man. Kalisto goes on and begs Kayla for a match. They goes on and Kayla final gave Kalisto what he wants a match with Braun Strowman later on tonight.

Kayla says, "hey Ambrose tonight you have a non-title against an opponent of my choices. And next week on RAW you will defends the WWE Intercontinental title against my husband the Miz."

Braun Strowman and Dean Ambrose leaves the ring. Kayla music hits, as RAW go to commercials. She gave him a kiss and then exit the ring, down the steps and heads back up the ramp and then backstage. She walk through the curtain and then through another and resume her job as producer and director alongside Stephanie, and Vince.

Back from the break and outcomes, Finn Balor to a pop as Miz looks on. Kayla watched backstage as they went back and forth to start. Balor takes control and ends up sending Miz to the floor. He goes after him and sends him into the barrier. Balor brings it back as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Miz drops Balor for a two count. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Balor blocks it, and rolls Miz up for a two count. Miz drops Balor with DDT and covers him for another two counts.

Miz keeps Balor grounded now. Balor comeback but Miz boots him. Balor with an overhead kick as both Superstars go down as the referee counts. Balor connects with another kick. Miz runs into boots. Balor with more offense and dropkick. Balor with chops in the corners. Miz boots him back. Miz to go the top, but Balor kick him in the head. Miz goes to the floor and Balor dropkicks him through the ropes, sending Miz into the barrier.

Balor runs across the apron and kick Miz in the head again. He grabs Miz and brings it back into the ring. They goes back and forth and then Miz get s send into the referee and down he went. Miz rolls to the floor and grab a mic. He announced that Finn Balor is disqualified because he shove Miz into the referee. He announced himself the winner, and still #1 contender he leaves as his music play. Dean Ambrose comes out and restart the match.

Miz says, "you are not the acting the general manager."

Ambrose banned Kayla from ringside too, the fans boos him.

Corey says, "Ambrose is blind Kayla is not out here right now she is backstage."

The bell sound to restart the match. Balor attacks from behind and brings Miz back to the ring and inside. Balor with slingblade. He drops Miz again, and then goes to the top. Balor hits Coup de Grace. He loves him for the win. After the match, Balor celebrates as Miz recovers.

Backstage to Kayla McMahon talking with a crewmember when Nia Jax walks in and mentions how she wants a RAW Women's title shot once Kayla is down with Bayley. Kayla looks at her.

Kayla says, "Don't make demand Nia first of all and second I have unfinished business with you, anyway. When my sister gets back I am sure that she will make you earns a RAW Women's title match."

Nia says, "I will show you and her that I am deserving of RAW Women's title shot." She walks off as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and right to the ring for Alexa Bliss vs. Mickie James and there lot of back and forth throughout the match, but in the end Alexa Bliss get the win over Mickie James. Ambrose is backstage in Kayla's office waiting on her. When Miz walks upset. Ambrose says Miz can have the night off.

Miz says, "You are not in charge Ambrose." They start arguing when Kayla walks in and yells knocks it off now.

She says, "you go take a shower and as you for Ambrose your opponent tonight, is Bray Wyatt." Ambrose walks off not happy with Kayla whom she pick as his opponent tonight.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and an interview backstage with Samoa Joe who cuts a promo on Seth Rollins and says that Rollins how operate on Joe's terms. He goes on until Rollins attacks him. They brawl around the backstage area until officials separate them. A looks back at the dumpster match between Kalisto and Braun Strowman.

Back to the ring and outcome Braun Strowman and then Kalisto comes out next. Braun takes the mic before the bell and says, "Kayla McMahon is supposed to be General Manager tonight but she can shove it..." the fans boo him.

Kayla heard what he says but she couldn't deal with him right now when she is dealing with Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe backstage.

She says, "If they wants to fights that, fine they can fight out in the ring tonight. Informs the both of them that later on tonight, they will be out in the ring fight."

Crewmember says, "Okay Kayla," walking off.

She looks at the TV to see Reigns standing tall in the ring, as his music plays and the fans boo him. She listens to Michael Cole announced that Kayla McMahon made a match between Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe for later on tonight. Also Bray Wyatt will takes on WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose in the main event. Back to commercials we go.

Mike walks in and Kayla smile at him and says, "You are doing commentary doing Ambrose's match."

He smile at her and says, "Okay, baby."

Back from the break and for tag team turmoil and after the match where Sheamus and Cesaro were declare the winners and the new #1 contender for Hardy Boyz RAW Tag Teams titles. Then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for Samoa Joe vs. Seth Rollins. Kayla watch the match and they brawl throughout the match but in the end, Samoa Joe was disqualified for sends Rollins head first into the exposed steel. After the bell, Joe send Rollins into the turnbuckles again and then applies Coquina clutch.

Samoa Joe left the ring Kayla left her office and walk through the backstage area when she come face to face with Samoa Joe. She looks at him and he looks back at her.

"You went over overboard Joe."

Joe says, "He deserve it."

She said, "No he didn't. You will not runs roughshod on RAW. Do it again, and you will be fined heavy."

She walk off to check on Seth Rollins. She arrives at the trainer room and went inside to see him being check out by the trainers staffs. She waits for the update from the trainers, as matches were goes on out in the arena. The trainer spoke with her and she nod her head and then exit the trainer room and she see Alicia Fox yelling at the referee she heads over there.

She says, "Alicia what is going on?" Alicia turns around to see Kayla there.

Alicia says, "My shoulder was up and he didn't see it and count me down."

Kayla looks at the referee and says, "Was her shoulder up?"

"I don't know Mrs. Mizanin."

Kayla walk away and they followed her to the production area where she picks up a headset and spoke into the mic and says, "replay the end of Alicia Fox match against Sasha Banks?" they replay the end and it show that Alicia had her right shoulder up.

Alicia says, "You see that my right shoulder was up."

She took off the headset, looks at the referee, and says, "You blow the call. Next time you need to be in a better position to see the shoulders of superstars. This is the second time that a referee blowing a call." The referee apology and then walks off and Alicia thanks Kayla and then she walks away next. Kayla turns her attention back to the monitor to see the main event underway and Mike doing commentary.

Back and forth, actions throughout the match and it ever spill out onto the floor and Miz leaves the announcer table and then heads to ringside for a better looks at Ambrose styles. Ambrose turns his attention to Miz and Wyatt nail him from behind. She watched Miz picks up the title and raise at ringside as the fans boo but some cheers. Ambrose see him with title and Wyatt took advantage of Miz distracts Ambrose, but he counters and goes for dirty deeds it's blocked. He drops Wyatt.

He runs the ropes and nails Miz with dive. Wyatt come after him on the floor but Ambrose turns it around. Ambrose rolls him back in, but Miz nails Ambrose from behind with the belt. The referee didn't' see what happened. Wyatt rolls up and grab him and toss him back in and overs him for two count. Wyatt nails him with Sister Abigail for the win.

After the match, Miz announced Bray Wyatt as the winner. He hits the ring, and attacks Ambrose. He stood up and says, "After he wins the title from Ambrose next week, on RAW, the whole world will looks at him as New Intercontinental Champion and simply says…. "Awesome!" some fans boo while others cheers.

Miz drops the mic and title leave the ring, as his music play a replays is shown and then after that Miz is on the stage and Kayla come out and they share a sweet kiss.

"I love you baby," he said.

"I love you too," Kayla said, as RAW went off the air with them.


	76. A family breakfast

After RAW Stephanie, Vince, Kayla and Mike left the 02 arena, and then heads back to the hotel in London and relax for a while before going to bed, and then the next afternoon they heads back to 02 arenas to tape Smackdown. They began tape Smackdown and after tape Smackdown live, Stephanie, Vince, Kayla and Mike left the 02 arena and heads to the airport where the corporate jet is waiting for them.

When the car pulls up to the airport came to stop, and then they exit the car, grabs their bags from the back and then walk into the airport, and went through security, then walk toward the corporate jet and then board it and they bags were loads onto the jet. Once their bags were loads onto the jet it taxi down the runway and then took off for United States America. 7 hours and 16 minutes later, the corporate jet landed safely at the private hangar in Connecticut.

The jet came to completely stops, they unbuckles their seatbelts and then stood up from their seats and then walk of the jet, and then down the steps, and toward their cars, as their bags were being unloads from the jet and then loads into the trunks of the cars. Once the trunks were close, the car sped off toward Greenwich, Ct. Two hours later Mike pulled into the driveway, then the gates opened, and he through, up the circular driveway to the house. He parks the car and then they unbuckle their seatbelts and opens the door and step out of the car, and then close the doors. Mike unlocked the trunk and they grab their bags and he close the trunk and they walks toward the house together. When they arrives at the front door Kayla pulls out her house keys and then slid the key into the locked and then turns it unlocked the door. She place her hand on the doorknob and then turns it opened the door.

She enter the house first and then followed by Vince and then Mike and she closes the door behind him and relocked it. They toward the staircase and then began to climbs them and when they reaches the top Vince went one way while Mike and Kayla went the other toward master bedroom and went inside and close the door behind them.

They had change out their clothes and into the pjs and then brush their teeth and then rinse, they walk out of the bathroom over the bed and climbs in and then share a sweet kiss and laid down and went to sleep for a couple hours. A couple of hour later, it was time to get up and start their day, and it was business, as usual for Kayla. She dress in a grey blue suit with a white shirt, and then walk out the master bedroom toward the staircase and then descend them when she reaches the bottom, walk toward the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen see her family having breakfast, walk over to the Keurig, then grab K-cup pod and place in the Keurig, close it and it began to brew her favor coffee.

"Morning mommy," Vicky said, from her seat at the table.

"Good morning, my pebbles," she said waiting for her coffee to be finished.

She yawn and Mike laughs, says, "Mommy need her morning coffee or she can't function today," with smile. Kayla gave him a stern look.

"Watch it Mister Mizanin," she said, as her coffee, it was done.

She took the coffee mug and then walk over to the fridge open the door, grab coffee mate, pour it into her coffee and then grab a spoon out of the drawer and stir. She lift the mug of coffee, blow on it, and then took a sip of coffee.

"Mmm, that is good," she said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Kathy's high chair.

"Mama, wuv u" she said with smile.

"Aw I love you too pebble," she said leaned over and kissing her.

She make herself a plate of foods and then began to eat it before heading into the office for the day.

"Say daddy guess who birthday tomorrow is?" Kayla asked of him.

She sip her coffee and watch Mike as he thought and says, "Um well, lets me see here…" he began… "Well I know that it is not your birthday or mine, and Princess Victoria's birthday is in December which is months away. I know it is Princess Kathy birthday tomorrow."

"Yes, daddy it's Princess Kathy birthday tomorrow, she will be two years old," she said with smile and Kathy's smile too.

"Yay, Kathy birthday tomorrow," Vicky sing.

"Two years old my second princess will be, wow," he said, leaning over and kissing Kathy.

"Say yes daddy," Kayla tell Kathy.

"Yes, daddy two," Kathy said with a smile.


	77. Kathy's second birthday

Before heading home to celebrate Kathy's second birthday, Kayla went into the office and began do her job as Executive Vice President of WWE. She meet with Creative writing staffers and they worked on both RAW and Smackdown Live. It was a typical Thursday for her. After working on both scripts she took the drafts and walk out of her office and then down the hallway to Vince's office. She looks inside to see him behind his desk working, and she knocks on the open door and he looks up to see her there. He smile and waves her in and she close the door behind her, and walk over to the desk and then place both scripts on his desk and sat down. He began to looks over both scripts.

When he was done looks up at her says, "Look good."

"So you approve then?" she asked

"Yes, I approve both scripts," she replied.

"Good," she said.

She yawn, Vince smile, and then says, "Tired princess."

"A little, my body is not back on Connecticut time yet."

"Jet lagged suck honey," he said.

"Yes, it does dad, especially when you are flying home from oversea," she said.

"Everything will be ready later on tonight for Kathy's birthday party?" he asked

"Yes, Mike is taking care of everything while I am here working, but I am leaving soon to go home and help him," she said.

"Sound good me," he said as she stood up from the chair.

"I will see you at later then?" She asked

"Yes, I will be there don't worry," he replied.

"I'm not worry, at all," she said grabbing both scripts off his desk and then walk toward the door. She places her hand the doorknob turn opening the door and then walks out.

She walk back down the hallway to her office and went inside over to her desk walk around it and sat down behind it and finishing working. Later on, in the afternoon Kayla gather up her things and then walks out of her office and say bye to her secretary who reply back bye Kayla.

She walks down the hallway toward the exit and the elevator, and passes the receptionist and says good night to her, and she said it back to Kayla. She walks toward the elevator when she reaches the elevator she press the button and then the doors opened and she step onto the elevator.

She presses the button and the doors close and ten went down to the lobby. Meanwhile at the Mizanin house, Mike was busy preparing foods for dinner. Kayla walks through the door and then announced that she is home and Mike laughs.

"Good come help me then," he said.

"I will once I say hi to Kathy and Vicky," she said walking into the living room.

"Hi pebbles," she said, walking around the sofa over to where they were watching TV with Ashley.

"Hi mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Happy birthday Kathy," she said, kissing her…

"Tank you, mommy," she said.

"You're welcome baby, Hi Ashley," she said.

"Hi, Kayla,' she said.

"Were they good for you?" she asked

"Yes, angels like always," she replied with smile.

Kayla walk around the sofa, then out of the livingroom and heads toward the kitchen then entered to see Mike preparing the food. She walk over to him, then kiss him on the cheek and then began help him finished prepare the food. As they continues to prepare the food, the doorbell rang and Ashley called out, she got it. She walk over to the door and unlocked it opened the door to revealing Cena's she opened the door wide for them to enters and then she close the door behind them and relocked it. They walks into the livingroom.

Khloe, Sophia and JJ run around the sofa and over to Kathy.

"Happy Birthday Kathy," Khloe said

"Tank you Khlo," she said smiling.

"Happy birthday Kathy," Sophia said.

"Tank you Sofia," she said

"Happy birthday Kathy," JJ said.

"Tank you JJ," she said as her godfather picks her up and kissed on the cheek.

"Happy birthday my godchild," he said.

"Tank you, unca, JoJo," she said kissing him back.

"Aw how cute. Happy birthday Kathy," Stephanie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Tank you aunty, Stephy," she said.

A few minutes later, the door open and in walks Vince and he had a special guest for Kathy. He close the door and then relocks it and then they walk into the living room together, and the kids saw the guest.

"Grandma," they said run toward her and she greets them with hugs and kisses.

"Hi, there," she said walk over to John who had Kathy in his arms.

"Hi there Kathy happy birthday sweetie," she said.

"Tank you nana," she said, leaned toward her and she took her from John and kissed her.

The doorbell rang again, John walks out the living room over to the door and unlocked it, and then turns the doorknob opened the door to revealing George and Abbey.

"Hi, George and Abbey, come on in," he said opened the door wide and they entered the house and he close the door relocks it.

"HI, John, everyone is here," George said.

"Yes, they all in the living room," he said as they walk toward the living room inside to see everyone. Everyone greets them and then they wished their granddaughter.

"Happy birthday Kathy," George and Abbey said together.

"Tank you granddad and grandma," she said, kissed them.

Hours later, dinner was ready, and Kayla called out to them dinner is ready, and they walk out of the living room and heads for the dining room, and then enters and took their seats at the table. Kayla walk into the dining room and saw her mom was there. She walk over and Linda stood up.

"You had to sneak out of Washington," she said hugging her.

"Nope, pebble, I told Donald that is was Kathy's birthday and Mother's day was Sunday. So he say go and have a goodtime with the family," she said.

"I am glad that you are here mom," she said.

They sat down at the table then began eating the food that Mike prepare for them. Once they finished dinner, the kids left the table and walk out the dining room and heads for the playroom while they adults clean off the table. The dirty dishes, pot, and pans were loads into the dishwashing and then close the door and it was start.

Mike took the birthday cake out of the fridge, then opened the box, took the cake out of the box, and place a two count in the cake and then lid the candle. Abbey called the kids back into the dining room and them come runs into the dining room and sat back down at the table. Mike and Kayla carry the birthday cake into the dining room and ten place it on the table. Kayla picks up Kathy, and then everyone sung Happy Birthday to her.

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear little Kathy_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

Everyone claps as Kathy smile and Kayla help her blow out the candle. Ike cut up the cake and then passes it out to everyone and their began eating the birthday cake.


	78. Mother's Day May 14, 2017

It is Sunday and it is Mother's Day, when all the Mothers are celebrated. Mike was up and taking care of Vicky and Kathy for his beautiful wife Kayla who is currently sleeping upstairs. He feed them breakfast gave them bath and then dress. After dressed them in cute outfit and then he took them back downstairs and went into the livingroom and turn on the TV and they watch some cartoons.

Meanwhile, back upstairs Kayla woke up and stretch lazy, turn her head and look at the clock and it read 9 A.M. she smile. She sits up, then got out bed and then walk into the bathroom and then turn on the water to take a shower, and she undress and then step inside the shower closes the door behind her and began to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, she emerge from the shower and grab a towel and dryer herself and then wrap the towel around her body, and then walk out of the bathroom and then got dress.

After dresses she walk out of the bedroom and toward the staircase and the descended down, when she reaches the bottom of the stairs and heard laughing come from the livingroom and head toward the livingroom and entered to see Mike, Vicky and Kathy watching cartoon.

"Good morning," she said as they turns their heads to see her awake.

"Mommy," Vicky and Kathy said getting off the sofa and run around the sofa and toward her.

"Hi my girls," she said catch them in her arms and kisses them.

"Happy Mother's day, mommy," Vicky said.

"Aw thank you baby," she said kisses her again.

"Happy mommy's day, mommy," Kathy said.

"Aw thank you princess," she said kissing her too.

She looks at Mike who remain the sofa watching them, she stood up and walk around the sofa and over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hi handsome," she said, kiss him on the lips.

"Hi, baby and Happy Mother's day," he said.

"Thank you honey," she said.

"You're welcome baby," he said smiling at her.

"Mommy, we see nana, grandma and aunty?" Vicky asked Kayla turn her head to looks at her daughter.

"Yes, pebble we will see nana, grandma, and Aunty, later on at the county club for lunch," she replied.

"Yay," she said.

Kayla stood up, walked out of the livingroom and then head for the kitchen went it, and then make her some breakfast. After make breakfast she ate the foods and then cleans up the mess that she made. Later on afternoon, they head to the county club for lunch with Nana Linda, papa Vince, Granddad George, Grandma Abbey, Aunty Stephanie, Uncle John, Uncle Shane, and Aunty Marissa. When they arrives at the county club Mike park the car and then he and Kayla step out the car and closes the door and then opened the backdoor leaned inside and unbuckled both Vicky and Kathy from the car seats and then took tier out of the seat. They puts down their feet and closes the door and then Mike open the trunk and grabs the flowers, and then closes the trunk. They walk toward the county club, went inside, and heads toward the dining room where everyone else is. They enters the dining room and then went over to the table where everyone is.

"Happy Mother's day Aunt Stephanie," Vicky said, smiling.

Aw, thank you munchkin," Stephanie said, as she took the light blue and pink roses from her.

"Happy mommy's day Aunty Stephy," Kathy said.

"Thank you sweetie,' she said kisses her.

"Welcome aunty," she said smiling at her.

Kathy went over to her godmother and says, "Happy mommy's day aunty Missy."

Marissa smile and says, "Thank you Kathy." as Mike hand her a red roses.

"Happy mommy's day aunty," Melissa said hand her a rose.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said kissed her.

"Happy Mother's day nana," Vicky said.

"Thank you sweetie," she said

"Happy mommy's day nana," Kathy said.

Thank you sweetie," she said.

They wishes their grandma Abbey a happy Mother's day too, and then they sat down at the table. Khloe gave her godmother single red rose and a card. Sophia and JJ wished her a Happy Mother's day too, along with Declan, Kenny, and Rogen too. They had some lunch, the kids left the table, and the men followed them to watched, while the ladies sat there enjoy their day off.


	79. WWE RAW May 15, 2017

Monday morning was they normal routine of working and going over the script for RAW, but they were not on the road they were at home in Connecticut because Monday night RAW was Newark, New Jersey so they were able to be at home instead of at some hotel somewhere in the United States. Hours later, Vince, and Kayla took the elevator down to the lobby, when it reaches the lobby the doors slid opened, then walk toward the entrance, and then walk out of the headquarters, toward the Mizanin's tour bus. The driver opened the door and then they board the bus that was waiting on them. When they walk on to the bus Vicky and Kathy greets them with Ashley and Mike. The door close and then the driver aim the bus into traffic and drove off toward the expressway and when the bus then entry the expressway and drove toward New Jersey.

"Mommy, we go to RAW?" Vicky asked.

'Yes, pebbles we are going to RAW that is in Newark, New Jersey tonight," she replied.

"Yay," she said.

Hour and six minutes, later the tour bus exited the Lincoln Tunnel and then continues onto Newark, New Jersey and the Prudential Center in downtown Newark. When the bus arrives, at Prudential Center, the fans saw the bus and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step off the bus, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them.

They began preparing for RAW. A little later on, Vicky, Kathy, Ashley, and Vince had some dinner. A couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince and Mike. RAW opens up with a look back at Braun Strowman and Roman Reigns from last week, from there the opening video for RAW and then a live shot inside the Prudential Center. The pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. They hype The Miz vs. WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose for later tonight.

Kayla director while Vince fed the lines to announcer and Mike work the camera. She sends the fan to the ring as the music of RAW General Manager Kurt Angle hits. Out he comes as the fan chant "You suck" as he heads to the ring as JoJo does the introduction. Angle thanks the fan and welcome everyone to RAW. He talks about Strowman and Reigns situation. He goes on to mention that Braun maybe out for six mouths. He continue and wonders who will challenge Brock Lesnar. He's given it a lot of thought but he realizes the shot has t earned, not given. He announced a fatal five way at Extreme Rules to determine a new #1 contender. Participants will be Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, Finn Balor, Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns.

Angle hypes the match and goes to leaves but Reigns comes out to interrupts. He makes his way to the ring and then enters it and cuts a promo, before Balor, interrupts and out he comes.

"I am sense a brawl is going to break out,' Mike said Kayla and Vince laughs.

"Hey no fair you read the scripts," Kayla said jokingly with him.

Balor and Reigns trade words and then they were interrupts by Samoa Joe who come out and cut a promo about Seth Rollins, then he is interrupts by Bray Wyatt who talks about fear and smell it come for the guys in the ring, and then Seth Rollins interrupts him and out he comes and cut a promo. And he and Samoa Joe go at it, until a brawl break out and in the ring Balor is stands tall in the ring as his music play while the others are down on the floor. Kayla sends the fans to commercials.

Back from the break and she show Reigns, Rollins and Balor backstage talking when Angle walks up and he makes Rollins vs. Wyatt and Balor vs. Reigns for tonight. Kayla send the fans back to the ring and for the first match of the show a single match Jeff Hardy vs. Sheamus. There was action in the match but in the end Hardy, ducks a brogue kick from Sheamus and then nail with Twist of fate for the win. Kayla shows a graphic still to come, The Miz vs. Dean Ambrose and ten back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and outcomes Sasha Banks while Alicia Fox waits in the ring with Norm Dar Michael announced that Kayla McMahon arrange for Alicia Fox to get this rematch. Kayla was watching on backstage, she saw the action the match between Banks and Fox they were go at it, and then Fox try to pin attempts early on. but in the end Fox with a big scissors to Banks and roll her over, then covers her for the win.

Kayla shows a graphic that coming up next WWE intercontinental title match between The Miz and Dean Ambrose. She show Dean Ambrose and Miz walking backstage as RAW back to go commercials we go. During the commercial break, Mike arrives at the gorilla position where his wife is and she stood up.

"Be careful out there with him, he is a lunatic," she said.

"I will baby, don't worry," he said.

"I am going to remember when Extreme Rules come up next month and I have some match with stipulation attach to it," she said.

RAW come back from the break and Miz music hits and she gave him kiss.

"Love you and good luck out there baby," she said.

Mike smile and says, "love you too, baby."

He went through the first curtain and then second out to the stage where he receive boos and cheers. He does his things and then heads to the ring, once he entrance finish Dean Ambrose' music hits and out he went, bounce up and down like a fool, and then he head to the ring. JoJo does the formal introduction.

"Introducing, first challenger from Greenwich, Ct, weighs in at 221lbs. The Miz" she announced and he receive boos and cheers from the crowds.

"And his opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio weighs in at 225 lbs. he is the WWE intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose," she announced and he receive cheer and boos from the Kayla's fans.

She exits the ring as the referee show Miz the Intercontinental title and then he show the fans and then hand it to someone. he signal for the bell and it sounded, they go at it to starts. Miz with an early Skull-Crushing Finale, attempts. He then goes for rolls up for a two count. Ambrose counter and hits a swinging neckbreaker as some fans chant for Ambrose. Ambrose goes to the top but Miz rolls out of the floor for breather, and to regroup. Ambrose come off the top as Kayla sends the fan to commercials.

Back from the break and Miz is in control of the match after coming of the top to for with double ax handle smash and ten he covers him for two counts. Kayla show the fans how Miz launched Ambrose into the steel steps during the break. Miz keeps control and hits a backbreaker and then backbreaker and he covers him again for two counts again. Miz does the "yes!' kicks to Ambrose now. He goes for the roundhouse kick but Ambrose ducks and rolls him for a two counts. Ambrose kicks Miz but has dirty deeds blocks. Miz fight back but Ambrose dumps him over the top rope.

Ambrose goes after and then brings him back in the ring and there is more back and forth between them. Kayla is watching backstage with Vince. Ambrose running a bulldog and more offense and then he covers him for two counts. They trades finisher attempt again. Ambrose with a rolls for two only. Ambrose is in the corner when Miz charge but misses. Ambrose goes to the top and nails big elbow and cover him again for two counts. Miz hits the Skull-Crushing finale and covers him for two counts after counters slingshot lariat. There is more back and forth until Ambrose clothesline Miz to the floor after another dirty deeds attempts and it blocks.

Ambrose goes to the top and he leaps off but Miz moves and he crash into the barricade. The referee counts and Miz grabs him and toss him back in and then gets in him before he referee reached ten counts. Miz goes for roll up but Ambrose blocks it. Ambrose thinks he was going for a low blow, but he wasn't, and then Ambrose nails a low blow of his own right in of the referee cause a disqualification the referee calls for the bell. Kayla is not happy backstage neither is Vince. Kayla's fans boos Ambrose for gets himself Disqualification to retain the title.

JoJo announced The Miz is the winner on Disqualification but still WWE intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose.

Ambrose celebrate in the ring as Kayla come out and heads to ringside to check on her husband who is withering in pain on the floor and went over to him and then help him up and backstage as backstage interview happens. back to the ring, as Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she comes and the fans were cheers her. JoJo introduce her as she walks down the ramp stops and then the pyro goes off behind her and she makes her way to the ring, up the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raise the title up. She hops off and then enters the ring as RAW went back to commercials.

Back from the break and Kayla is waiting in the ring with mic. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. She smile at the fans and says, "Nia want a title shot, Bayley want her rematch, both of them need to speak with general manager or my beautiful big sister RAW Commissioner and one of them will make a match." She goes on and talks about what Nia did to her back in April and then switch to Bayley attacking her after her match with Alexa Bliss at Payback. The music interrupts and outcome Bayley and heads to the ring and enters it and take to the mic.

Bayley announced that she's getting her rematch at the Extreme Rules, PPV.

Kayla runs her down and Bayley come back and says, "her moment in the sun is over."

Kayla looks at her and says, "anyone moment in the sun is over that is your Bayley, because at Extreme Rules I will beat your ass once again."

'That funny, because I beat you once already," Bayley said Kayla's fan boo.

"Wrong little girl you had help to beat me," she said.

Bayley shove Kayla and she drops the title and then attack her and the fights was on now. Bayley drops Kayla over the second ropes and then drop off the apron and looks under the ring for something and pulls out a kendo stick, and she enters the ring with it. Kayla gets up and see the kendo stick. Bayley tries to strikes Kayla with it but she miss and Kayla level her with right hand, then she looks at the kendo stick and the fans chant, "pick it up" now.

Kayla grabs it and stare at Bayley, when she gets up and then she smack her in the back with it and then grab her and Russian legsweep using the kendo stick. Bayley is withering pain as Kayla taunts her and stands tall in the ring as her music play a replay is shows. RAW goes back to the commercials. during the break, Kayla leaves the ring and touches some of the fans hands as she walk back up the ramp and then raise th title up again and then heads backstage.

Back from the break and Kurt Angle is on the phone when The Miz walks into interrupts. Miz rants on how the Intercontinental title match ended. Angle makes Miz vs. Ambrose at Extreme Rules. Miz says, "that's not good enough, he wants a match where the title can change hands on a DQ."

Angle says, "consider it done, but Miz need to watch his tone."

Miz looks at him and says, "why, should I. You have allows chaos to happens since you were announced GM of RAW. I can't wait for my sister in law Stephanie McMahon Cena to return, she will puts you in your place." He walks off back to the ring meanwhile backstage Mike walk in the locker room were Kayla is.

"I swear Angle is going to be just like Foley and Bryan a pain in the ass, baby,' he said.

"Tell me something that I don't know already," she said on the TV is Kurt Angle checking on Bayley.

He says, "her match with Kayla McMahon at Extreme Rules will be a straight up wrestling match." Bayley is not happy and wants to make Kayla feel the pain she is feeling. Angle it a "Kendo stick on a pole" match.

Kayla is not happy that her match at Extreme Rules is a Kendo Stick on pole match.

"Bayley brings the kendo stick into the ring and I use and now my match is Kendo stick on a Pole match," she said.

"Yep, baby," he said.

"Okay fine I will beat the hell out of Bayley with it," she said.


	80. RAW May 22, 2017

After a couple days at home in Connecticut and doing their normal routine at home, on Saturday afternoon, Vince, Stephanie, Kayla and Mike traveled from Connecticut to Chicago Illinois for Backlash, the Smackdown exclusive PPV. Sunday morning was they normal routine for PPV and they works on the Backlash script and going. Hours, later exited the limo the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step off the bus, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They starts to prepare for SmackDown Backlash PPV a couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run Backlash with Vince, Stephanie and Mike. Backlash PPV opens the video and then a live shot inside the All State Arena and the pyro goes off as the show begun. Mike works the cameras, while Kayla director, Stephanie producer and Vince fed the line to the announcers.

Once the PPV end had ended with a new WWE Champion, and then Talking Smack air on WWE Network, and then after Talking Smack ended, Vince, Stephanie, Kayla and Mike left the All State Arena Rosemont Illinois, and they traveled to Grand Rapids Michigan, for Monday night RAW. When they arrives in Grand Rapids it was early Monday morning and they exits the jet and then got into the limo that took them to the hotel where they would be stay for a couple of hours before they heads to the Arena. They checks into the hotel and they went to the rooms and got some sleep. A couple of hours later they were up and doing their jobs.

Little on, in the afternoon they each out of the hotel and ten traveled to arena where Monday night RAW is. When they finally arrives the fans were lining up outside and they saw the limo arrives and cheers. The limo pulls into the underground garage, drove inside, and then came to stop. The backdoor opens and outstep Vince, followed by Stephanie, and then Mike and Kayla step put last. They grabs bags from the trunk. Vince thanks the chauffeur and he nod his heads. They walks away from the limo and heads for the locker room area. When they arrives the locker room that they would be used for the night, opens the door and enters it and then the door close behind them.

They began prepare for RAW, Kayla was wrestling on the show against Mickie James. Hours later, RAW opens up with a promo for Fatal 5 way at WWE RAW exclusive PPV Extreme Rules in two weeks. From there the opening video for RAW and then a live shot inside the Van Del Arena as the pyro goes off after that Michael Cole welcomes fans at home who are watching on the USA Network that he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T.

Stephanie director while Vince fed the lines to announcer and Mike work the camera. She sends the fans to the ring as Bray Wyatt come out as the Van Del Arena lights up with fireflies. Once he is the ring, he cut promo and ten talks about the Breast Brock Lesnar. He goes on and on, and he will slay the breast and become the WWE Universal Champion. Kayla was watching backstage from the locker room as she wait to go out and wrestle. He listen to him goes on about his opponents at Extreme Rules, and then Roman Reigns interrupts and Kayla says, "Thanks god."

She watched the segment play out and then out goes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle and he talks about the fatal five ways could well be the biggest match of the new Era. The crowds pop. Angle goes on and makes Reigns vs. Wyatt for right now. He calls for a referee, as RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla watched Reigns and Wyatt goes at it until Samoa Joe interfere and attacks Roman Reigns and the referee call for the bell Roman Reigns is the winner by disqualified. They double-team him until Seth Rollins makes the save and then he and Reigns stands tall in the ring as Samoa Joe is on the ramp as the Extreme Rules theme play. RAW goes back to commercials.

Kayla watched the TV and RAW had come back from the break and saw Rollins and Reigns talking backstage when Angle walk up and makes tonight main event Reigns and Rollins vs. Wyatt and Samoa Joe. They walks off and then Elias Samson appears. Angle tells him that he has been trying to get his attention for weeks now and he just got it. Angle puts Samson in his first RAW match for later tonight, - against WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. She shook her heads.

"This better not ruin my husband chances of getting back the Intercontinental title that was stolen from him early this year."

She continues to watch RAW from the locker room. She was Samson looks a bit worried but goes to playing his guitar. Back to the ring, we go, and for single match, she watched the match that was good, and after the match had ended, a graphic flash on the TV still to come, Elias Samson vs. WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Charly Caruso interview Sasha Banks backstage and then back to the ring, and JoJo introduces Elias Samson, the Drifter in the ring with a spotlight. He plays and sings a song the fans boo. Kayla chuckles the fans don't like him already.

The music interrupts as WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose makes his way out for the non-title match. The Miz is on commentary and Kayla smile seeing her hubby. She love listen him to call matches. The bell sound and the match was underway and Kayla listens to her hubby do his shtick of calling match, and runs down Ambrose at the same time. He talks about become the WWE Intercontinental Champion again at Extreme Rules in two weeks.

"Miz as confident as you are is your wife Kayla just as confident knowing that her match at Extreme Rules is "Kendo Stick on Pole?" Booker asked him.

Miz answered, "My wife Kayla is very confident in everything that she does. She is a McMahon and they ooze confident. Bayley is in for one hell of beaten from my wife in two weeks."

Miz turns his attention back to the match, and saw Ambrose hitting a clothesline and both of them are down again. He take off his headset and runs to down to the ring, and enters the ring. He looks at both Samson and Ambrose, and then decks Samson. JoJo announced Elias Samson is the winner, as Miz looks on and applauds.

Corey says, "If Ambrose is disqualified at Extreme Rules, then Miz become a seven time Intercontinental Champion."

Ambrose chase Miz and finally gets his hands on him but Samson makes the save from behind. He drops Ambrose with the snap swinging neckbreaker and leaves him lying as Miz looks on. Kayla smile backstage, Mike come through the curtain, then heads to the locker room, and enters the room and she smile at him and he smile back.

"You were great as always babe," she said, as he walk over, leans down, and kiss her.

"Thanks baby," he said.

'You're welcome love," she said as he sat down beside her.

"I am allowed to accompany my wife to the ring for her match tonight?" He asked.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"Wonderful I love watch you wrestle up close," he said seductively.

"Yeah you sound like me," she said.

"Yea, personally I love it better when we are alone," he said, sliming

Kayla chuckles and says, "You are bad." She stood up, Mike stood up too, and she grab her title.

"And you love me too," he said as she walks toward the door.

"Yes I do," she said placing her hand on the knob and turns it opened the door and then walk out with Mike followed her out.

Back from the break and Charly Caruso is backstage with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, asking about Kendo Stick on pole match at Extreme Rules. Stephanie shows how Kayla unloading on Bayley's back last week.

Kayla says, "She doesn't feel had for Bayley after all she brought the Kendo stuck into the ring last week. I just defend myself and then use it on her."

The fans chants "Mrs. Awesome!"

She says, "last week's pain will not compared to what will happens at Extreme Rules. I am going to make Bayley's whole body feel pain. I am going to tattooed her. You see Charly, Bayley just doesn't have it in her to go Extreme I do because I am a McMahon."

She goes on and says, "as far as tonight, I am going to take it to Mickie James and turn her dreams into a nightmare." She walks off as a video is showed.

Back to commercials and then back from the break for another single match and fate the single match back to commercials. Back from the break and Mickie James is out first. When she finished her entrance, the music of RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans were on their feet, and outcome Kayla McMahon with Miz.

"Being accompany to the ring by her husband The Miz, from Greenwich Ct, she is the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," JoJo announced.

They walk down the ramp and stop as the pyro goes off behind them and then they continues onto the ring, Kayla climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raise the title high as the fans cheer. She looks at Mickie and then hops off the ropes, and enters the ring walk across to the opposite corner climbs up and raise the title again. She hops off and hand the title to her husband. Referee signal for the bell and it sound and here we go.

"This is the first time that Mickie James is taking on McMahon," Michael said.

"Well there is a first time for everything Michael," Booker said.

Kayla and Mickie locks up, break, and locks up again. They trade holds to start. Kayla gain control and unloads on Mickie backing her into the corner where she continues to unload on her. Kayla began stomping away at her in the corner. Mickie turns it around in the corner with kicks of her own. Mickie with more offense as Miz shout words of encouragement to his wife. Mickie nails Kayla with neckbreaker and then covers her for two counts.

The fans chant " Mrs. Awesome," now. Kayla come back with a kick to the gut, then hits the ropes, nail her with running swinging neckbreaker, and then covers her for a two counts of her own. Kayla nails her with pendulum backbreaker, climbs the ropes in the corner, and leaps off and nail a driving pointed elbow drops and covers her again for two counts. Kayla hook Mickie up, nail her with vertical suplex, then hits a standing moonsault, and covers her for another two counts.

Mickie come back with punches but Kayla fire back with rights of her own and drops her. She set her up and finishing her off with Skull-Crushing Finale, rolled her over and then covers her for win. The referee signal for the bell as Miz climbs into the ring with title and hand it her and she raise high and the referee raise her hand.

"Here is your winner Kayla McMahon," JoJo announced.


	81. WWE RAW May 29, 2017

After a couple days at home in Connecticut and doing their normal routine at home, on Sunday evening, Vince, Stephanie, Kayla and Mike traveled from Connecticut to Greenville South Carolina and when they arrives safely in Greenville they walks off the jet and then heads to the hotel where they would be spending the night. Monday morning was they normal routine before a show and they works on the script. Hours, later they had checked out the hotel and then heads to the Arena in downtown Greenville, and when the limo arrives at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step off the bus, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for Monday night RAW, and a couple of hours later, Kayla is in the production area getting ready to run RAW with Vince, Stephanie. WWE RAW opens up with a video tribute for Memorial Day narrated by John Cena and then a live shot inside the Bon Secours Wellness Arena and then the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of famer Booker T. Kayla director, Stephanie producer and Vince fed the line to the announcers.

They hypes tonight's but matches and then Kayla sends the fans to the ring as the music of the Miz's hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and out he went for another special edition of Miz TV. He makes his way to the ring, enters it and then picks up the mic. Miz says, "he is feeling really good about the match WWE Intercontinental Champion against Dean Ambrose at Extreme Rules on Sunday." He talks about going to RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to get the stipulation that will see him win the title on a disqualification. Miz goes on and introduces his guests calling them future RAW Tag Team Champions.

Miz thanks them for coming on and praises them as the two hardest workers in the WWE, beside himself, his wife Mrs. Awesome, and his in laws. Miz brings up the Hardys stealing their spotlight and tier titles. Sheamus and Cesaro agrees it's a shame.

Sheamus says on ver bigger shame is how the fans turned on Cesaro. A" delete!" chants start. Sheamus promises to break the Hardys and take the titles back on Sunday. Miz goes on about Ambrose and the Intercontinental title until the music hits and outcome WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose to a pop. Ambrose talks some trash and Miz reminds him he's outnumbered, wondering if he's crazy or stupid.

Ambrose says one thing he is not stupid. He drops the mic and the music hits, bringing out the RAW Tag Team Champions the Hardys. Dean Ambrose and The Hardys hits the ring for a brawl. They go at it and clear the ring, sending the heel retreating. The Champions stand tall and face off with their opponents as RAW go to commercials. back from the break and for six-man is underway. The Hardys double team Cesaro and covers him for two. Cesaro turns it around on Matt Hardys after Sheamus runs interference. The Miz comes in and work Hardy over. He tags in Sheamus and is back in as Cesaro lands another cheap shot from the apron.

Cesaro tags back in and keeps control of Hardy. Cesaro boots Jeff Hardy off the apron, but it backfires and Ambrose ends up getting the tag. Ambrose unloads on Cesaro and sends Miz off the apron. Ambrose launches himself over the top and nails Miz on the floor. Ambrose ends up rolling through on the top rope elbow to Cesaro. Cesaro blocks Dirty Deeds. Sheamus tags in but Ambrose ducks Brogue kick. Ambrose clothesline Sheamus over the top. More back and forth between two teams. Ambrose with a swinging neckbreaker on Sheamus. Ambrose go sot the top but Miz distracts him.

Sheamus crotches Ambrose and nails a high knee, sending Ambrose from the top to the floor. RAW went back to the commercials. Back from the break and Miz unloads on Ambrose with kicks. Ambrose ducks the roundhouse but Miz gets the upperhand and cover him for two. Cesaro comes in now. Miz runs around and pulls the Hardys off the apron, stopping them from tagging. Sheamus and Cesaro hits a double team white noise for a two. Sheamus takes Ambrose to the top for a super White Noise but it's countered. Ambrose sends Sheamus to the mat and climbs up for the big elbow drop. Cesaro tags in and stops Ambrose from tagging.

Ambrose hits the big clothesline on Cesaro. Miz and Jeff gets the tags and got at it. Jeff unloads on Miz and then hits the inverted atomic drop and ten the leg drop. Jeff with a dropkick. Miz blocks the twist of fate. Matt tags in back and Jeff hits poetry in motion. Matt with the side effort, on Miz, he covers him but Sheamus breakup the pin. Jeff with a twist of fate on Sheamus. Matt drops Miz with Twist of fate and then tags in Jeff who climbs up and nails the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Kayla the fans sends to the announcers and they hypes tonight's show, as Graves is texting on his phone and then says he has to go. He quickly get up and remove his headset and leaves. Both Cole and Booker looks confused but Cole keeps talking about the show. Still to Come Bayley back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Corey Graves is backstage with Kurt Angle and they are talking and then Corey leaves.

Back to the ring and for single match and after a quick match back to the announcers hyping the show, as Corey return to his chair. Cole asks what that was l about and Corey say it was personal and back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment with Samoa Joe cutting promo when Bray Wyatt interrupts him and cuts a promo of his own before going back to th ring and for a triple threat match. Finn Balor come out first and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Samoa Joe is finish up his entrance and then Bray Wyatt is out last.

The bell sound and the match is underway. There was lots of actions the match but in the end Samoa Joe covers, Wyatt for the win after Balor hits the Coup de Grace. Backstage for interview and after the interview another backstage segment happens and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for another single match and after the single match had ended back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and for backstage interview and after that video is showed and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for another single match and after that single match had ended, Bayley is walking backstage as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and out she comes to a mixed reaction for the fans. She enters the ring, takes the mic, and began to hypes "Kendo Stick on the pole match" on Sunday.

She talks about Stephanie McMahon Cena not being on RAW since the day after WrestleMania and then Kayla makes threaten toward me as if I am the one who attacks her sister. Bayley continues to poke at Kayla, "Mrs. Awesome!" chant start up now. Bayley looks at the fans and wonder why they would chant her name. She asks how they chant for her, when she stole the title from me at WrestleMania.

The music hits, the fans erupts and outcome Kayla McMahon to the stage and she had a mic. She stares at Bayley who was in the ring and behind her was the Kendo Stick on the pole. She raises the mic and says, "Bayley shut up my god…" the fans, cheers.

"Mrs. Awesome" the fans chant now. She looks at the fans and smile at them.

She says, "Bayley two weeks ago, you felt a Kendo Stick smack against your flesh and then GM Kurt Angle tries to save you by giving you a straight up wrestling match with me, but you didn't want that why? I know why, because you know that you cannot beat me in a straight up wrestling match, because I am better than you are."

"You are not better than me, Kayla," she said.

"Oh yes, I am Bayley."

"No you're not."

"Bayley at Extreme Rules this Sunday I am going to that Kendo Stick turns that sumbitch sideway, and shove it straight up your Hugging ass!" she exclaimed and the fans erupts.

"I love to see you try that," she said.

"Why until Sunday," she said dropping the mic and heads toward the ring, when she reaches ringside, and stares at Bayley.

She slid into the ring and Bayley stomps away at her. Kayla fights up, and gets the upperhand on Bayley. She drops Bayley was a right hand. Bayley comeback with suplex, and then unloads on her and smiles and points at the Kendo Stick and began to climbs up in the corner and gets the stick and come down.

Kayla is still down Bayley waits for her for gets up, when she does Bayley smack Kayla across the back with it, sending her out of the ring to floor. Bayley stand tall with Kendo stick as her music hits, the fans who boo her as we go to replay.

Trainer check on Kayla ringside as RAW goes back to commercials. During the break, Bayley comes outside and attempts to goes after Kayla, but referees come out and stop her, as Miz come out. In addition, head to ringside and Bayley walks away as Miz kneels beside his wife. He helps her up and the fans cheers and he help her backstage.


	82. Extreme Rules June 4, 2017

After a couple days at home in Connecticut and doing their normal routine at home, on Saturday evening, Vince, Stephanie, Kayla and Mike traveled from Connecticut to Baltimore, Maryland and when they arrives safely in Baltimore, they walks off the jet and then heads to the hotel where they would be spending the night. Sunday morning was they normal routine before a show and they works on the script.

Hours, later they had checked out the hotel and then heads to the Arena in downtown Baltimore, and when the limo arrives at the Royal Farms Arena, the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door open and one by one, they step out the limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them.

They start to prepare for Extreme Rules, and a couple of hours later, Vince, Stephanie and John at the gorilla position getting ready to WWE RAW exclusive Extreme Rules PPV. The 2017 WWE Extreme Rules kicks off with the preshow opens up with from the Royal Farms Arena Baltimore Maryland, with Renee Young welcoming the fans watching at home on the WWE Network. She is joins by Sam Roberts and the returning David Otunga. They talk about tonight's show a sends us to a video package for tonight's WWE Intercontinental title match.

After the video package, Renee wants predictions but Sam wants know whom she is going for and she obviously picks her husband to win. Otunga goes with Ambrose to retain but Sam goes with The Miz. Backstage we go for segments and commercials. back from the break and Renee leads to a video for tonight's RAW Women's' title match. After the video, we come back and Nia Jax has joined the panel. Nia believes that Kayla McMahon will retain tonight, and says Bayley need a miracle to win.

Sam agree with Nia Kayla McMahon will retain and Otunga picks Bayley. Nia later mentions that she and Kayla will be doing battle. She says does not matter who wins tonight because they are just keeping the title warm for her. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for more segments and then one match on the preshow and after that match back to panel for more discussion and predictions and then the preshow end.

The 2017 WWE RAW exclusive Extreme Rules PPV opens with a video package and then a live shot inside the Royal Farms Arena and then the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the WWE Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of famer Booker T.

We go right to the ring, and as the music of the Miz's hits, Kayla gave him a kiss, and out he went. He makes his way to the ring, as JoJo makes the introduction, Miz enters the ring, and then his music dies down. The music of Dean Ambrose's music hits and out he goes, who will lose the title if he get disqualified. Miz watched him as he enters the ring and does his thing and then he hands the title to the referee who show Miz the title and then hand it to the timekeeper and then signal for the bell. The bell sound and they go at it.

Ambrose takes Miz down first and then drops him with shoulder. Back and forth now. Miz tries to use the title to cheat but Ambrose gets upset. Ambrose tries to unload in the corner but the referee back him off and warms him. Ambrose unloads with chops now. Ambrose with a spinning elbow and a clothesline that sends Miz over the top. Ambrose runs the roes and hits suicide dive in front of the German announce table. Ambrose sends Miz into the barricade next.

Ambrose ducks a shot and rams Miz into the apron. Ambrose breaks the count and goes back to Miz. Ambrose picks up a steel chair but the referee stops him and Miz takes advantage of the distraction and drops Ambrose with a boot. Miz tries to use the chair, Ambrose drops him and picks up the chair and the referee sees him and warms him again. They trade shots on the floor and Ambrose brings it back into the ring. Miz ends dropping Ambrose into the apron with DDT.

Miz rolls Ambrose back in and covers him for a two counts. Back and forth between the two now. Miz drops Ambrose and covers him again for two counts. Miz keeps control and works Ambrose around the ring. Ambrose fights out of a hold with kicks but Miz pulls him to the mat by his hair. The referee warns him. Miz keeps control and stand tall as some fans boo but the Kayla's fans cheer. Miz with a running dropkick in the corner, and another. Miz nails a third corner dropkick but Ambrose is still standing.

Miz with the corner clothesline and Ambrose go down. Miz goes to the top, but Ambrose kicks him on the way down. And then goes for Dirty Deeds, but Miz blocks it. He goes for Skull-Crushing Finale but Ambrose blocks it. Ambrose knocks Miz out of the ring with a forearm, knocking him from the top to the floor. Ambrose goes to the top and nails a bit elbow drops to the floor. The referee began to counts. Ambrose brings it back into the ring. Ambrose with some momentum now. Ambrose with a fisherman's suplex for a two counts.

Kayla was watching backstage, as Ambrose goes on but Miz blocks the bulldog. Ambrose rolls Miz up for a two counts. Ambrose with a swinging neckbreaker and cover for him for two counts. Dueling chants now. Ambrose goes to the top but he land on his feet. Ambrose sells a knee injury. Miz take advantage and hits the leg with knees and kicks. More back and forth. Miz gets the figure four applied in the middle of the ring. Ambrose finally makes it to the bottom rope and the hold is broken. Miz takes the leg out and goes for another figure four but Ambrose rolls him for a two counts.

Ambrose ends up on the top again. Miz crotches him. More dueling chants from the crowd. Miz climbs up for a superplex but Ambrose slide down and goes for a powerbomb. Miz held on and pulled the turnbuckles cover off. Ambrose almost puts Miz into the steel but stops so he won't get disqualified; Miz nails a dropkick and cover him for two counts. Miz with the "yes!" kicks as some fans do the "no!" chant. Ambrose catches the final kicks and sweeps Miz. Ambrose locks in the figure four of his won in the middle of the ring. Miz makes it to the ropes breaking the hold. Ambrose ends up blocking Skull-Crushing Finale for a roll up after the hold was broken.

There is more back and forth in the middle of the ring. Miz blocks dirty deeds. Ambrose rolls up him from behind for the win, but Miz kicks out. Miz goes on and shoves Ambrose away and he runs into the referee and he fall out of the ring. The referee argues with Ambrose, saying he hits him. Ambrose pleads with the referee. Miz come from behind, hits a Skull-Crushing Finale, roll him over, covers him and he referee come back in and make the counts. He signal for the bell and is hand the Intercontinental title, as Miz roll out of the ring, he hits the stage and is handed the title by the referee. As we get the replay.

After the replay and Charly Caruso is backstage with Bayley for comments on tonight's Kendo Stick on a Pole match. She's been watching guys like Tommy Dreamer and the Sandman, even some Steve Blackman. She also watched Wonder Woman this weekend and was inspired. Bayley doesn't want to hurt but she's willing to do what it takes to get Kayla McMahon back and regain the title. She walks off.

Kayla says, "dream on Bayley, because tonight you will be meeting Ms. Evil."

she turns around to see her husband the new Intercontinental Champion smile at him and says, " congrats babe on become champion again." leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hmm... he moans and pulls back and says, "thank baby."

"You're welcome babe."

Back to the ring and for mixed tag team match and there was ok action in the match but in the end, Swann and banks are the winners. We go back to commercials. Back from the break and for an in ring segment with Elias Samson he start singing a song about Extreme Rules and how bad Baltimore the fan boo mercilessly. That's it. The announcers lead us to a video package for tonight's RAW Women's title match. After the video, we go back to the ring and outcome Bayley first. There's a Kendo Stick hanging on Pole in one of the corners. Bayley finish up her entrance and her music dies down and waits for the champion. Then Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheers, Mike gave her a kiss.

"Good Luck baby, and be careful," he said with smile.

She smiles at him and says, "thanks and I will babe."

Stephanie says, "Good luck Kaya."

"Thanks Steph."

John says, "Good lucks Kayla,"

"Thanks John."

Vince says, "Good luck princess and definitely be careful out there."

she smile at him and says, "Thanks daddy and I will be careful."

Out she went to the stage and the fans cheers. She walks down the ramp, stop and then the pyros goes off behind her, as Bayley watch from the ring. She makes her way to the ring and touching some of the fans hands as she goes by them. She climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she took the title off, climbs up, and raises it high and the fans cheers. She stare at Bayley and then hops off and then enters the ring walks across it and climbs up again, bows down to the fans and then raises the title up to cheers. She hops off.

JoJo does the formal introduction and Bayley receive a mixed reaction from the fans. Kayla gets cheers. She hands the title to the referee and he show it to Bayley and then hand it to the timekeeper and ten he signal for the bell. It sound and Kayla mocks Bayley, taunting her to go get the Kendo stick.

"She is going to shove it up her hugging ass!" She exclaimed.

She takes Bayley down and unloads on her. Bayley come back to takes control and covers her for a pin attempt. Bayley goes for the stick but Kayla cuts her off and continues to unload on her, with punches and kicks. She clotheslines Bayley over the top to the floor. She slingshot herself outside of the ring nailing Bayley with plancha to the delights of the fans. She touches the fans hand in the first row. Bayley gets up and then began to climbs for the stick like a cat Kayla is right there, then they trade shots on the top. Bayley grabs the stick but it falls to the floor, as they fall to the floor.

Kayla strikes first but Bayley ends up suplexing her on the floor. She rushes into the ring to gets the stick. She looks down at Kayla and then up at the fans. She comes out and chases after her and Kayla dropkicks the steps into Bayley and down she go. Kayla tries to grabs the stick but Bayley grabs it again, gets up, and chase Kayla back into the ring. Kayla backs into the corner, and sucks Bayley in and kicks her in the gut and tackles her and unloads on her again.

Kayla picks up the stick now, and stares at Bayley, and began to swing it and nails Bayley across the back several times. She picks Bayley up and nails aside Russian legsweep using the Kendo Stick. She covers her for two counts. Kayla goes on and whips her into the ropes and then nails her with kendo in the gut, and then across the back again. Bayley trips her, but she can't get the pin. She picks up the Kendo Stick and swings it but Kayla ducks the Kendo Stick shot, grab her, nail Rock Bottom, and coves her for the win.

The referee signal for the bell and it sound as Kayla rolled out of the ring and he followed her with title. Bayley recovers in the ring as we go to the replay. Back from the replay and Kayla is on the stage with title as Miz comes out and joins his wife and their titles.

We go back to commercials. Miz and Kayla walks backstage and when back from the break and we see some of Baltimore Orioles at ringside dressed as WWE Legends. Three more matches go by and then WWE Extreme Rules goes off the air.


	83. RAW TALK After Extreme Rules

This is a short chapter of RAW Talk

After RAW Exclusive Extreme Rules PPV went off the air with Samoa Joe celebrating his wins and then a few minutes later WWE RAW Talk began on WWE Network, the guests include the New WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz, Rick Swann and Sasha Banks and more. Stephanie was behind the camera with John and Vince director. Renee Young welcomes the fans to the show. The Miz and Kayla McMahon waltz in with Miz celebrating being a now seven time Intercontinental Champion. Renee calls out the new champion for bending the rules to win, citing Miz.

Kayla picks up the mic and says, "Renee watch it." Miz smiles.

Miz call Renee out for calling his win "rubbish" and goes on to call Ambrose and his title reign rubbish.

Miz says, "Ambrose never defended the title and the days of being a "wrassler" are in the past." He puts his wife over for her win in the Kendo Stick match and retains her title. She puts him over and tells Renee that Ambrose is inferior.

Renee then congratulates Miz. The new Champ says, "He will have a big celebration for his win tomorrow night on RAW."

After Miz declare the awesomeness of his upcoming celebration, Corey Graves joins the crew and side with Miz and Kayla McMahon over his old partner in Young Graves.

"Congratulation Miz and Kayla on your win tonight," he said.

"Thanks Corey," they said together.

They quickly talks about Kayla win over Bayley the Kendo Stick.

Graves says, "Bayley should go to the back of line now. Although she is a great person outside the ring. Bayley lacks the killer instinct inside the ring like Kayla here."

Thanks Corey."

"You're welcome boss."

He puts over Kayla and her continued reign as RAW Women's Champion.

Miz and Kayla left the set and the show continued until the last guest that was Samoa Joe telling Lesnar to start his training camp now, because he will not be, prepare for what he will do to him. Joe drops the mic and leaves as Renee and Corey sign off for the evening.

After the show, Vince, Stephanie, John, Kayla and Mike traveled from Baltimore, Maryland to Wilkes-Barre PA and when they arrives safely in Wilkes-Barre, they walks off the jet and then heads to the hotel where they would be spending the night.


	84. WWE RAW June 5, 2017

Monday morning was the normal routine, for them before a show and they works on the script and had some breakfast. Hours, later they had checks out the hotel and then heads to the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in downtown Wilkes-Barre, and when the limo arrives at the Arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out he limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW, and a couple of hours later, Vince, Stephanie and John at the gorilla position getting ready to RAW.

Later on in the evening, RAW opens up with a look back at the last night's Extreme Rules pay per view event. The intro happens next and then a live shot inside the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza and then the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of famer Booker T. We go right to the ring and outcomes Bray Wyatt and then he hits the ring. He began talks about how he had a chance to slay the breast and what happens at Extreme Rules the bight before he says that his four others opponents are guilt. He goes on and on until Roman Reigns come out to a boo. The crowd chants "Reigns suck," and they're loud with the mixed reaction. He cut a promo about why he's the guy.

He show Wyatt happens when you talks trash in his yard. He decks Wyatt. They go at it and the match is underway. There was lot of back and forth actions throughout the match until Wyatt go for Sister Abigail but Reigns counters with a roll up for a two. Reigns then nail Superman punch and then a spear for the win. Still to come, the new #1 contender Samoa Joe. Also a looks back at RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon retaining at Extreme Rules. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage interview with Enzo and Big Cass and they talks about the match against Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows for later. Back to the announcers who talk about the show and the shows stills from the "Kendo Stock on the Pole" match at Extreme Rules. Pictures of the marks on Bayley from the Kendo Stick.

Cole says, "Bayley is not here tonight."

RAW General Manger Kurt Angle is backstage when RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon walks in. she wonders what he wants.

Kayla says, "I am moving on from Bayley. I proved that Bayley doesn't what it takes to be extreme."

Angle reminds Kayla that she promised Nia Jax a title shot after Extreme Rules.

Kayla looks at him and says, "I never promised her a title shot after Extreme Rules. What I says was when my sister get back I am sure that she will makes you earns a RAW Women's Title match. And see that Stephanie is still not back Nia doesn't her #1 contender match too bad for her."

Angle makes Nia vs. Kayla McMahon for tonight with the title on the line.

Kayla says, "You are starts to become Mick Foley and Daniel Bryan hands out title match without that being earns, but you told everyone that someone is going to earn a title match with Lesnar. You are hypocrite Angle. I bet that you don't last much long..." she walks off.

Stephanie show Dean Ambrose walking backstage as she sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and JoJo introduces Elias Samson. he starts singing a song that knocks Wilkes-Barre and Dean Ambrose. The music interrupts and out comes the lunatic fringe and he march to the ring as Miz and Kayla watched on backstage. Just one night after losing the WWE Intercontinental title to the Miz. he unloads on Samson and tosses into the barricade. he goes back into the ring and grabs the mic.

Ambrose says he's here tonight for one reason and one reason only- he wants the Miz and he wants his rematch right now.

The brand new Intercontinental Champion appears on the big screen with Kayla. Miz says, "Ambrose is confused because he didn't get an invitation. There will be no rematch tonight because there's an Intercontinental title comeback tour celebration."

Miz and Kayla watched on as Samson attacks Ambrose from behind, and drops him. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Ambrose is walking backstage mumble the Drifter. Kurt Angle walks up and Ambrose asks him where the Miz has his dressing room.

Angle says Ambrose will be get his rematch but not tonight because they have this a contract for this championship celebration. Kayla has been planning it and he doesn't want any problem with her seeing that she is the boss." Angle tells Ambrose to leaves the building and take the night off, it's not a suggestion.

Back to the ring we go, and for an in ring segment, meanwhile Kayla is backstage gets ready for her title match against Nia Jax. She looks up to see a backstage segment happen and a match being made for later on. Back to the ring, and for a tag team match. After the tag match and then backstage again for another segment. and after the backstage segment had end back to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match and after that single match had end, still to come, Nia Jax vs. Kayla McMahon with a title on the line. Back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and a promo from Goldust. And after that Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke, and Mickie James are backstage talking. When Alexa Bliss walks in and says hi, but they don't want to hear it. Sasha leaves. Bliss stops Dana, Mickie, and start talking to them. She asks if anyone else is upset over Nia getting a title shot before them. She points to Dana's success and Mickie being a deserving veteran. Bliss tries to rally the two and says they all have a Nia Jax problem.

Dana disagrees and says, "No, Kayla McMahon has a Nia problem not us."

Mickie says, "She will be at ringside to watch Kayla deal with her problem by herself tonight.

Back to the announcers and Kurt Angle appears to call Corey Graves to the side. Cole calls it one of the weirdest things he's seen. Angle and Corey are having a chat to the side, looking at something on Angle's phone. Corey returns to his seat. Cole asks him what's going on. Corey ignores the question and comment on Kalisto making his entrance.

Backstage Mike tells Kayla what he hear, and says, "baby you might have some accompany at ringside tonight."

She looks at him and says, "what are you talking about."

Mike says, "while you are in the bathroom I saw Mickie James, Dana Brooke, and Alexa Bliss talking and Bliss was saying that they all have a Nia problem. Dana says no not us Kayla has a Nia problem. And then Mickie says, "she will be at ringside to watch you deal with your problem by yourself tonight."

"Oh, really now… I am not in a good mood thanks to Angle and now Mickie James is going to be at ringside during my title match. Ok, someone is going to hurt tonight."

Mike and Kayla leaves the locker-room together and then are show walking backstage together when they stop to see someone laid out. It's Big Cass. A referee runs over and checks on Cass, calling for more help. Mike and Kayla walk away and heads for the gorilla position. When they arrive, they see on the monitor that RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla is the ring and her music is playing. The ring has a red apron cover and is setup for a big celebration large balloons spell out Miz and there is a podium with champagne. There is also a bear in the ring holding a congratulations sign.

She praises her husband before introducing him. the music hits and out comes the brand new WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz. as stills from his win over Dean Ambrose at Extreme Rules last night. Miz hits the ring and gets a kiss from Kayla they rise th titles up and the pyro goes off. The fan chant "you deserve it" to him.

Miz smile at the fan and says, "thank you. The Intercontinental title comeback tour kicks off tonight's as he continues to try to restore the IC title to the heights and the glory it once knew. Miz gave a glass to Kayla but she puts it down and says, "I am wresting later no alcohol for me."

Miz praise his wife for her own big win last night." as the fans cheers and chant "Mrs. Awesome," to her. she smiles at them.

he says, "Thank you baby for putting tis together on short notice and of course the dancing bear here. "

Kayla thanks him and says, "I didn't get the beat to come."

They go back and forth about not being the one to get the bear. A paranoid Miz turns around and attacks the bear, laying him out with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Miz grabs the mic and goes to unmask the bear, saying the presents to us the former Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. He unmask the bear but it's not Ambrose just some "kid" who can now say he was beat up by the Intercontinental Champion says ,The Miz.

A larger present being wheeled down the ramp by crewmembers now. Kayla looks on excited. Miz goes out of the rind and start beating on the gift with a tell chair. Kayla yells at him and tries to stop him too. she exits the ring, as he destroys the nicely wrapped package.

She pealed him to stop, and says, "Michael the gift is from the girls and me."

He believes its Ambrose. It's revealed a grandfather clock. Kayla is angry and says, "you just destroy one of your father's day gift from your two precious princesses and your Queen, you ass. You are so paranoid over Ambrose." Shoving the mic in his chest before walking up the aisle way and the ramp.

Miz ask "baby where are you going."

She turns to him and says," I have title match you ass."

"Baby I am sorry I will gets it fixed."

Kayla walk backstage Miz gets back in the ring, and began to blame Ambrose for this and wants know where he is. he wonders if Ambrose bought a ticket if he's wearing a Kalisto or Sin Cara mask. Miz rants about Ambrose and says, "he's scared of Miz." a cameraman enter the ring and stand behind Miz.

Miz see this on the big screen. he turns around to fight but Ambrose unloads on him and then drops him with Dirty Deeds. Kayla backstage sand sys good he deserve that fate destroy the gift that I bought from the girls.

Ambrose grabs a bottle of the champagne and takes a swig as his music hits. Ambrose leaves as Miz recovers at ringside. back to commercials we go. Miz come through the curtain and see Kayla standing there with her back to the monitor he went over to her but Steph stops him and says softly, "Leave her be right now she is gets ready for her title match."

He heavy sigh, and as the monitor behind him a graphic show coming up Nia Jax vs. Kayla McMahon for the RAW Women's championship as RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and backstage segment and after that, Mike Rome is backstage with Kayla McMahon. She's not happy right now about tonight's' title match and says, "the mood I am in, Nia might not survive my raft." She storms off.

Back to the ring and outcomes, Nia Jax first as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla McMahon's music, hits and the fans were on their feet's. She walks out to the stage, and walk down ramp, stop and then the pyro goes off behind her. She walks down the ramp to ringside. She climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she took off the title, climbs up, bows to the fans, and then raises the title up. She hops off, enters the ring, walked across it, climbs up again, and shows the title to the fans she hops off again. she hand it to the referee.

The bell sound and here we go. Kayla attacks Nia and unloads on her with kicks and punches, and Nia gets mad. Nia launches Kayla across the ring. as Mickie James and Dana Brooke come down to the ringside to watch. Nia launches Kayla again across the ring as the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now trying to encourage Kayla. Nia with a big splashes in the corner. Nia goes for another splash but miss as Kayla moves. Kayla kicks at Nia trying to bring her down. She jumps on Nia's back for a sleeper hold, but is toss to the mat.

Nia with an elbow to the back of Kayla's and another one, she covers her for a two counts only. Nia continues to dominating Kayla. As Dana and Mickie look on from ringside while backstage Alexa Bliss is watching as is Mike. Kayla fights back and the fans cheer her effort, as she punches and kicks Nia. She tries to whip her into the ropes but Nia reserve it and floors Kayla. She rolls to the floor for a breather. As the referee counts her. Nia chase after her and Kayla gets back and dropkicks Nia through the ropes. She slingshot herself out but Nia catches her and then tossed into her the barricade.

Nia brings her back inside and covers her gain but two only Kayla just kicks out. Kayla try to fights again with kicks and punches, back Nia into a corner, and continues to unloads on her, as the referee count but Kayla continues to unloads on Nia. And the referee call for the bell, referee stops to Kayla but she shove him aside Mickie and Dana comes in and try help Kayla unloads on them and then leaves th ring and grab her title and leaves. Nia is not happy, and she attacks both Mickie and Dana and destroys them leaving tem laying, as she leaves as her music plays.


	85. A normal day at office for Kayla

After Smackdown Live, in Rochester New York, Vince, Kayla, Stephanie and John traveled home to Connecticut meanwhile, Mike traveled to Cleveland Ohio to watch his favorite basketball team Cleveland Cavaliers in the NBA Finals. On Wednesday morning, Kayla had some breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before heads into the office to do her job as Executive Vice President of Creative Writing.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Vicky asked looks at her.

"Daddy is in Cleveland baby, he will be home next week," she replied, loading the dishwashing and then close the door, starts it.

"Oh, okay mommy," she said running out of the kitchen and Ashley following her with Kathy chasing after her.

After starting the dishwashing, Kayla walks out of the kitchen, walk towards the playroom, and went inside.

"Bye, Vicky, and Kathy," she said walking over to them and leaning down and kisses them bye.

"Bye, mommy," Vicky said.

"Bye, mommy," Kathy said.

"bye girls and be goods for Ashley," she said.

"Ok," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Bye Ashley," she said.

"Bye Kayla, have a good day at work," she said.

Kayla smiles at her and says, "I will," walking out of the playroom down the hallway to the front door.

She picks up her purse then briefcase and then step over to the door. She unlocked the door then turns the doorknob opening the door and then step out of the house. she closes the door behind her. She slid the key into the lock turn it locked the door, and then walk toward her car around the car press a button turns off the alarm and then slid the key into the lock turn unlocks the door them open the door and then slid in behind the wheel. She pulls the door closes, placed her briefcase and purse in the passenger seat, and then buckles her seatbelt.

She slid the key into the ignition turns it start the car, and then drove down the circular driveway when she reaches the gates they opened and out she drove and then sped off toward the Headquarters in Stamford. When she arrives at the headquarters, then whip her car into the underground garage, and then park her car in her usual spot, turns the key shutting off the car, pulls the key out of the ignition. She open the door then unbuckled her seatbelt, grabs her briefcase, purse and then steps out of the car, and close the door. She press the button locking the door and them presses a button for the alarm.

She walk away from the car toward the building then she pulls the door open and walks inside the building she as greets by scrutiny guard and she says good morning to him and then continue toward the elevator. When she reaches the elevator and pushes the button, and a few minutes later, the elevator doors slide open and then she step onto the elevator. she presses the button for the floor that her office was on. The doors slid close and then the elevator went up to the floor that she presses. When the elevator reaches its destination, the doors slide opens and Kayla walked out of the elevator down the hallway toward her office. she was greets by the receptionist.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Mizanin," Gigi, said with smile.

"Good Morning Gigi," she said walking pass her and down the hallway toward her office. She continues down the hallway to her office, and when she reaches there she was greet by her secretary.

"Good Morning Kayla," Jane said.

"Good morning Jane," she said walking into the office to the desk around it, sat down behind it.

She pulls open up the bottom drawer, places her purse in that drawer, close it and then turns on the computer and began working on next week RAW and Smackdown Live. Kayla had a meeting with creative writing staffers and they went over scripts for both RAW and SmackDown Live and then Smackdown exclusive PPV Money in the bank. After the meeting, she took the drafts scripts, stood up from the desk walk around it and then out of her office and down the hallway to Vince's office. she looks around and saw no sights of her secretary, and then knocks the door and heard "come in." She places her hand on the doorknob turns it opening the door and saw him sitting behind his desk.

"Good morning Kayla, come in on," he said, she walk into the office and closes the door behind her.

"Good morning Vince," she said walking over to the desk and sat down in the chair and then hand him the draft scripts.

He looks over the drat scripts, and he will gave his input on the scripts. A few minutes later, Vince looks up at her lean back in his chair.

"There are good scripts, for next week RAW and Smackdown live and Smackdown coming up PPV Money in the bank," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"you're welcome," he said.

"So I can go forward and do the final scripts, then?" She asked him.

"Yes, you can," he replied

"Okay then," she said

"Have you talks to Mike about what happen on RAW?" He asked

"No haven't I bought him ticket to the NBA Finals in Cleveland. I need to cook off before I speak with him, he destroy the gift that I picks out for him."

"I understand trusts me I do know. But when you talks to him, listens to him too," he said

"I will," she said taking the scripts and then walked out of the office and back toward her office.

A couple of days later, Kayla, left Vicky and Kathy in the care of Ashley and then travel dot private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting to her, Stephanie, John and Vince to Lafayette Louisiana for Monday night RAW.


	86. WWE RAW June 12, 2017

Monday morning was the normal routine, for them before a show and they works on the script and had some breakfast. After breakfast, Mike and Kayla were alone in their hotel suite when Mike asked

"Are you still mad at me, for last week?" he asked

"A little bit. You destroyed a grandfather clock that I pick out for you from Vicky and Kathy," she replied.

Mike sighs and says, "I am so sorry baby that I destroyed the clock. In addition, yes you are right I am paranoid about Ambrose. However, I should not have destroyed that expense gift that you bought for me from my princesses Vicky and Kathy. Can you accept my apology, baby," he said.

Kayla sighed, smile at him and says, "Yes, I accept your apologize," leaned over and kissed him passionately. When they pull back, they were breathing heavy and smiles at each other.

"I love you baby," he said breathless.

She smiled at him and raspy says, "And I love you too, honey."

Hours, later they had checks out the hotel and then heads to the Cajundome in downtown Lafayette, Louisiana, and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out he limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW, and a couple of hours later, Vince, Stephanie and John at the gorilla position getting ready to RAW.

RAW opens up with a video package to hype the Great Balls of Fire main event. The intro happens next and then a live shot inside the Cajundome as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of famer Booker T. We go right to the ring for the opening segment and in ring promo involving WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar with Paul Heyman.

Heyman talks up his client Brock Lesnar and says he's here to unleash the beast. He goes on and on and calls Samoa Joe a punk. He taunts Joe by saying that he will never get he hold on Lesnar, because he's not man enough. The music interrupts, and outcomes Samoa Joe. He marching to the ring and enters the ring. He gets right in Lesnar's face and quick attacks him. They go at it and Lesnar turns it's around. Stephanie shows RAW General Manger Kurt Angle bringing security out. They try to separate them. However, they are taking out. As the brawl goes on as Angle calls for the RAW locker room and out they come. Joe drops Lesnar with a kick to the face. The roster pulls Joe out of the ring while the other half holds Lesnar back. Lesnar breaks free and goes after Joe. They're separate again as the fans chant "this is awesome" now. RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and we see what happens in the opening segment and then we got to the ring, as JoJo introduces, Elias Samson with a spotlight and his guitar. He starts to sing a song knocking Louisiana and his opponent. Mike and Kayla were laughing backstage as he knocks Ambrose. The music interrupts and outcomes Dean Ambrose. Mike and Kayla watched the match from backstage at the gorilla position. Lots of back and forth to start. Ambrose turns it around before RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Samson has control now.

Ambrose goes to the top or the big elbow, but WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz runs down and jumps on the apron to distract Ambrose. Samson takes advantage of the distraction and gets a two count. Ambrose with a rebound clothesline on Samson as The Miz looks on from ringside. The referee warns him. Ambrose stalks Miz on the floor but Miz back away. Ambrose chase Miz and then tosses him into the barricade. The referee is counting Ambrose and he looks at him. Miz come from behind, and Ambrose nails him. Ambrose almost gets count out, but makes it back in. Samson drops knees on Ambrose as soon as he comes in. Samson then hits snaps neckbreaker and covers him for the win.

Miz applause and heads back up the ramp with a smile on his face. A replay is show, and then back to the live shot, as Miz talk's trash from the stage as Ambrose looks on from the ring. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a video from Goldust and then after the video from Goldust, the Miz is backstage with Kurt Angle.

Miz tells Angle he wanting something done about Dean Ambrose ruining last week's celebration. He accuses Angle of being too preoccupied with his own personal problems.

Angle says, "what he knows about his personal problem."

Miz wants Ambrose fired, suspended or both.

Angle says, "first the Miz is to never speak to him like that again." As far as Ambrose, Angle is going to do nothing about him and says. "if Miz wants something done he need to do it himself."

Kayla appears and gets in Angle face. The fans cheers. "Back off Angle." He back up.

"As for you not doing anything about Ambrose then I will he is being fine 5 million dollars for his action last week. And as for you watch your steps with my husband or you will be in trouble."

Kurt says, "you do not have that kind of power."

Kayla looks at him and says, "oh yes I do Angle. I am your as well as Ambrose boss and I am the Executive Vice President of the WWE and part owner too."

Stephanie sends the fans back to Cole who leads the fans to a video package on the Cruiserweights. We go backstage for a segment that led to cruiserweight match, RAW goes back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for cruiserweight action. And after the cruiserweight action had end, a graphic is show that still to come RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon address what happened last week. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we gets video package on Roman Reigns. Cole announced that Roman Reigns will be here next week with an announcement on his plans SummerSlam.

We goes backstage for a segment and then back to the ring for a in ring promo and after the promo we go backstage again for interview with the Hardys and they talks about tag team champions and the match tonight and their will be reclaimed the titles tonight. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for single match. And after the single match, we go backstage with The Miz walks up on Heath Slater and Rhyno.

Miz talks Slater up and says, "He deserve the spotlight that he had going on Smackdown." Miz wants Slater to joins his entourage. Rhyno says Slater already as a partner. Miz wasn't talking to Rhyno. Miz continues with his pitch and offers Slater anything he wants. Slater wants a title shot.

Miz says, "if Slater joins him, he will make sure that he gets title shot… someday."

Rhyno says again, Slater already has a partner. He tells Miz to go find a partner because he's going to Kurt Angle to gets a tag match made.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the music of RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans were on their feet. Mike gave her kiss and then she walk out of the stage and the fans were cheering her. She makes her way to the ring and touches the fans hand, then walks up the steps to the apron of the ring along it to the corner where she climbs up and raises the title up as the fans cheer. She hop off, enters the ring and walk across to the opposite, climbs up and rise the title up again, and did it two more times. She hops off the ropes and is hand a mic. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now, and she smiled at them.

Kayla talks about how she had to defend against Nia Jax last week. She barley gets the next sentence out when she is interrupts by the music of Nia Jax. She comes out and says, "Kayla wasn't forced to defend last week, she deserved the shot and Kayla promised her.

Kayla looks at her and says, "I never promised you a title shot Jax. Get your fact straight." Jax gets her face, and Kayla doesn't back down. The fans cheers.

She says, "I am not intimidated by you or your size."

"You should be Kayla," Jax said.

"Well, I am not Jax," she said staring art her.

Mickie's music interrupts and out she comes with Dana Brooke. Mickie calls Kayla coward and the fans boos her.

Mickie says Kayla maybe a three time RAW Women's Champion but she's a six-time champion and Kayla has a long way to go before she reaches Mickie's territory.

Mickie and Dana try to stir things up between Kayla McMahon and Nia Jax now.

Kayla says, "Shut up Mickie and I am not coward. I have been inside Hell in a Cell."

She tells Nia to consider the sources these two. Kayla goes on but the music interrupts again, and outcomes Emma.

Emma say the spotlight can be put on her where it belongs because she is back. Emma addresses Kayla and says she's ready to take her rightful place at the top of the division.

Kayla laughs and says, "That was real cute. You are injury prone like Sasha Banks and Triple H."

She goes on and is interrupt by Sasha Banks' music. Out she comes. Sasha says Kayla has it all twisted. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" again. Sasha talks about how Kayla has a ring full of women ready to get at it.

"This is between Jax and I. you, you, you, and especially you Sasha, needs to butts out."

She ends up attacking Sasha and taking her down. A big brawl breaks out now. We go to commercials as Kayla superkick Sasha. Back from the break and there was a match underway, with Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke, and Mickie James vs. Emma, Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss, Kayla was nowhere to be found. She is backstage watching the match on the monitor. She watched the match unfold out in the ring, in the end Banks get the bank statement on Emma and she tap out for the win.

A graphic is show on monitor Miz and partner vs. Slater and Rhyno. Back to commercials we go.

Kayla looks over at Mike and says, "Why are you in a tag match?"

"Why else baby, Angle."

"And I have a bad feeling about this, and I accompany you to the ring."

Back from the break and we gets another video package and then back to the ring and outcomes Rhyno and Heath Slater and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and WWE Intercontinental Champion, the Miz comes out with Kayla on his arm. Cole tells the fans at home that Elias Samson even turned Miz down. Miz waits for his partner but some clown- like music start playing as the same congratulation Bear from last week come out riding a tricycle. He scratches his rear on the ringpost before hopping on the apron, Miz and Kayla looks at him. The bells sound and Slater immediately goes for a roll-up but Miz kicks out at two. A "Bear!" chant breaks out. And then a "we want bear" chant is next as Miz stalls and has words with Slater now.

Miz offer a handshake Salter isn't buying it. Slater takes Miz down and works on the arm before tagging in Rhyno in for some double-teaming. Rhyno woks Miz into the corner and spear him. Rhyno clothesline him and covers him for a two. Slater tags in and comes off the top, decking Miz while Rhyno hold him. Kayla yells at the referee. Miz turns it around as the Kayla and Miz's fans chant his name. He beats Salter down. Miz runs the ropes, but Slater drops him face first. Miz goes to his corner and Bear tags in.

Slater and Bear face off, sizing each other up as Kayla check on Miz. Slater goes to take the mask off but the bear slaps him a few times. Slater charges but gets put a bear hug. Rhyno comes in and breaks it. Bear tags Miz in. Bear goes to the floor but Miz attacks him from behind. Some fans boos while other cheers.

Miz unloads on the Bear. Miz rams bear back into the apron as the referee count. Miz take the mask off the bear but it's not Ambrose as he thought, it's just comes enhancement talent. Rhyno puts Miz back into the ring and Slater drops him. Kayla checks on Miz again as bear come back into the ring now. Bear kicks Slater and drops him with dirty deeds. Kayla nor Miz doesn't see it. Miz face off with bear until he unmasks and we see Ambrose. Miz goes to runs but Ambrose nails him with Dirty deeds, Kayla comes in and nails him with title. The referee calls for the bell. Ambrose gets up and stares at her. She kicks him below the belt and then nails him with a Rock Bottom as the fans cheers.


	87. Typical Wednesday

After Raw had ends, Stephanie, John, Vince, Kayla and Mike traveled from Lafayette, to New Orleans Louisiana for SmackDown Live, on Tuesday night, that had some oks action and after Smackdown they traveled home to Connecticut for a few days from hitting the roads again. Wednesday morning, Vicky and Kathy saw their daddy and ran to him and he scoops them up, hugs, and kisses them both.

"Good morning my princesses," he said, smiling.

"Good morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Morning daddy," Katy said.

Were you good girls for Ashley and grandma?' he asked them.

"Yes," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Good, girls," he said, walking down the staircase with them in his arms...

"Where is mommy Daddy?" Vicky asked

"Mommy is getting dress for working baby," he replied reaching the bottom of the stairs and then walks toward the kitchen, went inside, and then puts them down on their feet.

Ashley took care of Vicky and Kathy while Mike cooks some breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile upstairs in the master bedroom Kayla was puts on jewelry when her phone began to rang, and she walks over to it, looks at it, and saw that it was Stephanie called her. She swipes the screen and then touches the icon and bought the hone up to her ear.

"Good morning Steph,' she said.

"Good morning sis," she said.

"What's up?" She asked

""Don't forget that we have a meeting today," she replied.

"I won't Steph. Anything else?" she said, walking around the bed, toward the doorway and out toward the stairs.

"Nope, just make sure that you don't forgot about the meeting," she said, as Kayla reach the bottom of the stairs and then walks toward the kitchen and then inside to see her daughters having breakfast with daddy and Ashley.

"I won't forget," she said.

"I know, you won't I am just bugging you that all," she said.

"I know you are bugging me, because next week you will be Cannes Frances, so getting in all the bugging you can before you leave," she said.

Stephanie laughs, and says, "Yup, love you sis."

"I love you too, now I am going to have breakfast with my daughters, and their father before coming to the office, bye Steph," she said smiling.

"Bye, sis kisses Vicky and Kathy for me," she said, hang up.

Kayla shook her head and says, "Oh, lord, she is acting funny."

She walks over to where Vicky and Kathy were eating and kisses them both.

"Good morning my pebbles," she said.

"Morning mommy," they said together.

"Good morning Kayla," Ashley said.

"Good morning Ashley," she said sitting down at the table and had some breakfast.

"Acting all funny is Steph?" Mike asked her.

"Pretty much, calling me to remind me that we have a meeting today, because she is won't be home next week," she replied.

"When does she return to TV and being the RAW Commissioner?" He asked

"The day before the Fourth of July she makes her long awaits return to TV," she replied

"And John?" He asked

"He returns the next night," she replied.

"Ah, yes, the next night on the Fourth of July, because he is still Smackdown Superstar," He said.

"Yes, but he could become a free agent too, and appears on both shows, right now nothing is set in stone," she said.

"Oh, ok, I thought maybe that Stephanie would want him off Smackdown because of Nikki Bella," he said.

"With Steph you never know what she is thinking sometime," he said.

"True, she is unpredictable sometime," he said.

"Yes, she and I take after dad, sometimes," she said looking at her watch and saw the time.

"I need to get to the office," she said lean over and kissing him bye.

She stood up, then kisses Vicky and Kathy, bye, and then walk out of the kitchen, toward the foyer, and then grabs her purse and briefcase off the table. She steps over to the front door unlocks the door and then turns the doorknob opening the door, step out of the house and closes the door behind her and relocks. She walks toward her car, and presses a button turn off the alarm and then slid the key into the locks and turn it unlocked the door, open it and got into the car, behind the wheel. She pulls the door close, and then places her briefcase and purse into the passenger seat. She slid the key into the ignition turns it starts the car, and then she buckled her seatbelt.

She drove down the circular driveway, and then the gates opened and she drove out and then sped off toward Stamford, Ct, where the WWE Headquarters is. When she arrives there, she whips her car into the underground garage and parks her car in her usual spot, and then turns the key shutting off the car. She unbuckles her seatbelt and then opens the door grabs her purse and briefcase out of the passenger seat and then step out of the car, closes the door and locks the door. She set the alarm.

She walks toward the headquarters and then pull the door open and walks inside the building, and was greets by the security guard, and she says, "good morning," to him, over to the elevator and push the button. The doors slide opens and she step into the elevator and then push the button for the floor that her office is on. The doors slid closes and went up to the floor, when it arrives at the floor the doors slid opens and she steps off the elevator, and began walk toward her office. When she arrives at her office, she was greets by her secretary Jane.

'Good morning, Kayla," Jane said with smile.

"Good morning Jane," she said as she hand Kayla some folds and she walk into her office over to her desk around it and then sat down behind it.

She places her purse in the middle drawer and then closes it and began work before her meeting with Stephanie. Little later on Kayla had her meeting with Stephanie.

"Stephanie, is John become a free agent?" She asked her.

'I am not sure yet, and I don't know what Dad wants to do with John when he returns to WWE program on the Fourth of July," she replied.

"Okay, I thought maybe you would know seeing that he is your husband," she said.

"I would love to know what is going on with my husband return, but unfortunate I am being kept in the dark," she said.

"You are not long there, I don't know either and I am the Executive Vice President of Creative Writing Department," she said.

"Well, I am hoping that he become a free agent and then I can get him back on RAW and far away from Daniel Bryan, his skank sister in law Nikki Bella and her foolish boyfriend Dolph Ziggler," she said.

"I know Steph I am so glad that Mike is backing on RAW and far away from Bryan, Nikki and Ziggler. Unfortunately when he was trade back to RAW Ambrose come too," she said.

"I know I can't take him, but hey there always to get rid of him," she said.


	88. WWE RAW June 19, 2017

A couple of days later, it was Father's day and they celebrate, with a BBQ at the house, Vicky and Kathy gave their daddy some new dress shirt with matching ties, and Kayla gave him a new golf clubs. She gave her dad a dress shirt and matching ties, and her father in law got a shirts and ties too. they had a good time before Mike, Kayla and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Evansville, Indiana for RAW.

Monday morning was the normal routine, for them before a show and they works on the script and had some breakfast. Hours, later they had checks out the hotel and then heads to the Ford Center in downtown Evansville, Indiana and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out he limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW, and a couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready run to RAW.

RAW opens up with a video package to hype the Great Balls of Fire main event. The intro happens next and then a live shot inside the Ford Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE hall of Famer Booker T. The built toward RAW exclusive PPV Great Balls of Fire on July 9, 2017. Kayla sends to the ring and the opening segment involving Roman Reigns. Out he went to makes his Summer Slam announcement. Kayla, Mike and Vince were watching backstage on the monitor at the gorilla position. They watched him talking about how no one can beat him one on one, when it comes down to it. he names name, like Bray Wyatt, Finn Balor his little brother Seth Rollins. Braun Strowman because he puts him out of commission. He then brags about retiring the Undertaker at WrestleMania 33.

Fans chant "Taker name" now. He goes on and announcement that he doesn't care who has the WWE Universal Champion after Great Balls of fire- because he will be the #1 contender at SummerSlam. Why? Because the ring is his yard and he makes the rules around here. And that is why he… He is interrupts by the music of Samoa Joe, and Vince sends him out next. Joe talks and reintroduces himself. They go back and forth before they have a face off and then a brawl break out between them. Samoa Joe gets the upper hand before Reigns nails him with Superman punches, sending Joe out of th erring. they stare at each other as Reigns' music hits and Joe backs up the ramp. RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and Michael Cole announced that Roman Reigns will face Samoa Joe for later on tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the first match a tag team match and there was action the match but the in the end the Hardys beats Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. Then Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and a video from Goldust and then she send, the fans back to the ring, and JoJo introduce Elias Samson. He does his intro knocks Evansville and goes onto sing a song but stop to tune his guitar. Fans boo him and the music hits and Vince send out Finn Balor to a pop. They face off but Samson back away and leave the ring as the fans boo him RAW goes back to commercials and then back from the break and for single match, Finn Balor vs. Bo Dallas. There was back and forth action in the match but in the end, Balor hits the Coup de Grace for the win.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcer's talks about the Women's Money in the Bank controversy and then Kayla sends the fans backstage to RAW General Manger Kurt Angle on the phone talking to someone about Money in the Bank. He then talks with Enzo Amore and Big Cass about the mystery attacks on them. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring involving Seth Rollins who cuts a promo and then is interrupts by BRAY Wyatt. And they exchange words and then Wyatt goes out the ring. When the lights come back on Rollins dive off the top ropes and nail Wyatt. His music hits as he leaves up the ramp. It was back to commercial. Back from the break and Graves somewhat praises Angle, and says he stands with Angle through his personal issues.

Kayla sends the fans backstage to Charly Caruso and her interviewing Finn Balor. He talks about what is next for him and then he is attacks by Elias Samson from behind and lays him out. She sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Cruiserweight, meanwhile both Kayla and Mike leave the gorilla position to get ready for their segments.

"So it us in the ring and then I leaves and you destroy Ambrose with your two newest friends," Kayla told him.

"Yes, and then you do your thing, a later on," he said.

"Yes," she said as they look at the TV and saw what was going on and Mike kisses her.

"Love you baby and I will see you in the ring," he said.

"Yes you will babe, love you, too," she said, as he walks out the locker room.

Vince shows Curtis Axel trying to cheer up Bo Dallas after his earlier loss to Finn Balor. WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz walks in and talks about how they were a lot tougher on the set of Marine 5. He wants them to joins him and become his entourage because his wife cannot always be with him because she is the RAW Women's Champion. The fans cheers. Miz promises to make them stars they deserve to be, stars their families would be proud of. Miz calls it the casting of lifetime. He tells them to thinks about it and walks off. Bo and Curtis exchange looks. Kayla laughs at the scene involving her husband, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. She watched as interview took place backstage before Samoa Joe vs. Roman Reigns happen.

That match was hard hits actions but in the end, Samoa Joe beats Reigns. After the match Reigns was attacks by the returning Braun Strowman who tells him at Great Balls of fire they will meet again but this time in an ambulance match. Coming up next Miz TV with his guest his wife RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Back to commercials we go. Kayla left the locker-room and walks toward the gorilla position and when she arrives there, she found her husband waits with Dallas and Axel. Mike gave her kiss as RAW return from break and his music hits and he goes out as Vince show a replay of recent happening with Miz, Kayla and Dean Ambrose. After the video Miz has two bears in the ring one has a sign that says, "I'm sorry," and the other had "Please forgave me" on it. There is also a large red box in the middle of the ring. Miz introduce his gorgeous wife.

"'Please welcome the RAW Women's Champion my wife Kayla McMahon aka Mrs. Awesome," he announced. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans began cheers. She walks out to the entranceway. She makes her way to the ring and stops at ringside.

"Baby do not to worry about the two bears because he had them checked out this time," Miz assured her. She walks up the steps to the apron of the ring and steps through the ropes that he had opens for her.

"I also brought you your favorite champagne," he said hand her a glass.

"Baby I am sorry for everything that has happens, in recent weeks. Can you accept my apology?" He said with seductively smiles.

She looks at him and says, "yes, I can accept your apology," take a sip of her favorite champagne.

Miz says, "He admits when he's wrong. I deep apology for destroying the grandfather clock that you purchase for me from ours princesses Vicky and Kathy." He smile at her and then continues.

He knows that sorry isn't enough, which is why he got her this gift. He hand a gift and then gets an "open it" chant goes on and says, "it's safe, he wrap it himself while you are in the shower this morning." She rip off the paper, then lift the lid and saw a beautiful bracelet inside, and she smile at him.

"Thank you babe" she said.

He smile and says, "you're welcome love."

"This one here, you need to open too, baby," he said.

She rip off the paper and it's the grandfather clock she gave him. he'd had it repaired and enhanced...

Miz says, "He watched YouTube, tutorials in the garage while she was at work. He made the clock perfect again, just like her and just like them as a couple."

He goes on and says, "Ambrose is trying to come between us because he has what we want. You Kayla are my heart, soul and my everything." He apologizes again to her for the past few weeks..

They share a sweet kiss, and then the music hits and outcome Dean Ambrose and the Kayla's fans boo he mercilessly, because he is, interrupts them. Amboise hits the ring and Kayla gets mad and toss her champagne in his face and then go to leaves. Miz begs her not to go. He turns around and charge at Ambrose who move and Miz runs right into the clock knocking it over. Kayla get even madder and goes to leaves. Miz begs her and she pushes him off and leaves. Miz gets piss, turns around and goes after Ambrose he toss him out of the ring, but he forget about the two bears who attacks him from behind and they began to unloads on him, while Miz looks on. The bears revealed themselves to be Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel Miz's former tag team partner. Dallas and Axel picks Ambrose up and hold while Miz decks him. He grabs Ambrose and picks up him now, and then nails with Skull-Crushing Finale as some fans boo while cheers him. Miz, Axel and Dallas stands tall as the music hits a replay is show. Back to commercial we go.

During the break Miz, Axel and Dallas leave the ring together and head back up the tramp ante backstage. once they were backstage Vince says, "good job fellas."

Thanks Vince," they said.

Back from the break and for two segments and then a video for Great balls of fire. Back to the ring, we go, and Sasha Banks comes out. Nia Jax is out next, before the match can even begin, Alexa Bliss come out and joins the commentary team, RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway. Sasha is being toss around like ragdoll by Nia Jax. Sasha come back as Kayla watched on backstage. Meanwhile at the announcer table, Emma appears and confront Alexa Bliss for walking out on her last week. Bliss pushes her into the table Emma chase Bliss to the ring. Bliss hits the ring and hides behind Jax. Emma wants Bliss, and Jax puts Bliss in front her and tells Emma to have at her. Emma comes with a kick but Bliss move and she nail Jax instead and the referee calls for the bell. After the bell, Sasha come over but she gets dropped it come down to Emma and Alexa Bliss and they double teaming Sasha in the middle of the ring. Mickie James and Dana Brooke runs down for the save but Nia ends up taking everyone down.

Nia goes for a leg drop on Sasha but she moves Bayley's music hits and out she comes. She hits the ring and decks Bliss and Emma. Bayley goes after Nia but Nia takes the to the corner with thrust. Dana and Mickie attacks Nia to the mat with a bulldog. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans erupts. She runs out and down the ramp and jump onto the apron. She slingshot herself in with crossbody taking out Mickie James, Bayley and Dana Brooke. Kayla gets up and nails Mickie with RKO, and then Dana with AA, and then nail Sasha with Stunner. She nails Bayley with Sweet Chin Music. And then she spear Alexa Bliss out of the ring. She gets up and showboat but her behind is Nia and she comes up behind her and the fans yells to turn around. When she does Nia hoist her up and attempt goes for the Samoan drop again, but Kayla elbow her in the jaw and slid out and when Nia turn around Kayla grab her.

"No way she can't lift her," Michael said.

Kayla goes onto lift Nia and nail her with Rock Bottom and she gets up and the fans were goes nuts. She ask for a mic and says, "I am going to whip your fat ass Jax."

She drops the mic and her music hits, and she exit the ring and make her way back up th ramp as the camera show the carnage around the ringside and in the ring courtesy of Kayla McMahon


	89. WWE RAW June 26, 2017

Mike, Kayla and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Los Angeles California, for RAW. Monday morning was the normal routine, for them before a show and they works on the script and had some breakfast. Hours, later they had checks out the hotel and then heads to the Staple Center in downtown Los Angeles and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW, and a couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla and Mike were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to RAW. RAW opens up with a live shot inside the Staple Center. Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE hall of Famer Booker T. Kayla sends the fans to the ring and for the opening segment and Roman Reigns went out to a mixed reaction. He hits the ring and fans chant for "Braun Strowman". Reigns began cut as promo on what happens last week with Samoa Joe and Braun Strowman returning.

An ambulance back into the arena, Reigns leave the ring and heads toward and slowly approach it and then the doors open and out step Braun Strowman and he destroy Reigns and place in him the ambulance and it drove out of the arena. Kayla sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and we see what just happens with Reigns and Strowman. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for the first match a six-man tag team match. There was action the match but in the end, the Hardys and Finn Balor were the winners. Kayla sends the fans backstage for a Goldust production and then back to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match involving Goldust and R-Truth but there was no match because the bell never rang.

Kayla sends the fans backstage again to Charly Caruso is backstage with Paul Heyman. He cuts a promo about Lesnar's being in Staple Center. Kayla and Mike watched and Joe comes up from behind and grabs Hayman for a choke. He tells him he won't waste the Coquina clutch on him but he will use it on his client later, tonight. Kayla shows a graphic the Ball family on the Miz TV, back to commercials we go. Back from the break and announcers hypes tonight's women's main event, which will be the Gauntlet match, to see who go to Great Balls of fire to face RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon.

Kayla sends the fans to RAW General Manager Kurt Angle are backstage with Bayley. He spins a ticket tumbler and Bayley picks her spot for the Gauntlet. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for another edition of Miz TV. Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he went. He makes his way to the ring and then enters the ring and picks up the mic. Miz, "After exposing Dean Ambrose for the fraud, he is. He and his wife Kayla have never been happier."

He goes on and says, "He has an announcement that will change WWE forever." He introduces his guests for tonight- 15 years old basketball player LaMelo Ball and his outspoken father LaVar Ball." Some of their Big Ballor Brand apparel is on display in the ring. LaVar introduces the other guest and calls him the new face of the NBA's LA Lakers Lonzo Ball.

Miz congratulates Lonzo and he says, "He's happy to be in the Staple Center as Laker for the first time."

Miz gives LaVar props and says, "It's an honor to sit in the ring, with the family. The partnership with BBB is a dream comes true."

LaVar says, "They only have 3 letters, they're not here for a partnership. Miz is a little too low for them right now they were thinking someone higher than Miz like his wife."

Miz didn't like that one-bit, and he stand up and LaVar getting up and having words with Miz in the middle of the ring. Miz says, "Don't mention my wife again. And for the record she wouldn't do business because you are too low for her standard and that I am the Michael Jordan of WWE."

LaVar tells Lonzo to handle his light work for him. Miz doesn't want to deal with his kids he wants to deal LaVar because all he does is talks a lot. Miz wants him to prove it. LaVar threaten Miz. Kayla and Miz's fans boo him mercilessly. They take their shirts off and face off but the music interrupts and outcomes Dean Ambrose. Ambrose was wearing a BBB T-shirt. LaVar continues to act ridiculous and talks trash to Miz, who just stare at him.

Ambrose says, "Just a few words before his music hits." He stare Miz down from the stage.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and the Balls, family is gone. However, we have a six-man tag team match Dean Ambrose, Heath Slater and Rhyno vs. The Miz, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Ambrose goes at it with Curtis Axel. Heath Salter tags in and keeps control before tagging in Rhyno for more offense. Axel turns it around and rams Rhyno back into the corner. The heels work Rhyno over but he takes shots from Miz and hulks up. Rhyno fights back up but Miz whips him hard into the corner and he goes down.

Miz keeps control and tags in Bo Dallas for some double-teaming in the corner. Axel comes in back and keeps Rhyno down in their in the corner and floor Axel with a clothesline. Ambrose gets the tags and unloads on Axel. Miz runs in but Ambrose catches him in a swinging neckbreaker. Ambrose takes out Axel and Miz at the same time. Bo is knocking off the apron. Miz blocks dirty deeds but Slater and Rhyno sends him over the top onto his partners. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and the heels are back in control after Bo took over Slater during the break. Axel works Slater in to their corner and tags in Bo for some double-teaming. Miz tags in and Bo whips him and he nails his corner clothesline. Miz with the "yes!" kicks in the corner. Bo come back in and work Slater over talking trash and playing to the crowd. Axel tags in and keeps Slater in their corner. Slater finally catches Axel with a neckbreaker. Miz tags in and pushes Ambrose off the apron. Miz turns around to kicks to the face from Slater. Rhyno and Bo tags in at the same time. Rhyno run over Bo and hits a big thrust in the corner. Bo fights back with headbutts but Rhyno nail a spinebuster and covers him for a two as Miz breaks up the pin.

Ambrose chases Miz around the ring and stops him from going back in. The referee is distract by this, allowing Axel to nail Rhyno, and Bo takes advantage and rolls him up for the win. After the match, the heels leave as Ambrose talk's trash from the ring. Backstage is shown again and Heyman is waiting for Lesnar to arrival. Kayla shows a video package and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and in ring segment and after the in ring segment back to commercials we go. Back from the break and back to the ring for a single match and after the single match Kayla sends the fans back stage again.

Kurt Angle is backstage with Mickie James and Dana Brooke as they draw their numbers for tonight's main event. Paul Heyman backstage and his client arrive and he is pissed back to commercials. Back from the break and Heyman is in the ring and introduces his client who comes out to a pop. He doesn't get far because Joe attacks him and applies Coquina clutch. He tries to fight out but Joe keeps the hold on. Lesnar is fading and turn red too. Joe gets him down to the ground as the Revival and others break it up. Lesnar tries to recover but he's in bad shape. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and replays of what just happened, we go back to the ring and for single action and after the match, Emma is backstage with Kurt Angle and she picking her number.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for an interview backstage. Nia Jax comes out of the locker-room and she is not happy but crewmember hand her a folder paper and she opens and looks at it and then walk away. During the commercials. Nia Jax knocks a door, it opens, and revealing Kayla stand there, and she let Nia into the room and closes the door behind her.

"I hope you know that you are screw out of title match with me," she said.

"Yea I know," she said.

"Nia something can be done, you demands a rematch for the #1 contender because personally I really don't want to fights Banks again. I have beating her up enough last year."

"Let see what happens Kayla after the Gauntlet match," she said.

"Good luck then," Kayla said.

"Thanks Kayla," she said walking toward the door and opens as RAW return and saw Nia comes out of the lockerroom and the door close and revealing to be Kayla McMahon's locker room. The fans cheers.

"That Kayla McMahon's locker room," Michael said Nia walks away and heads for ring.

The ring is show, and outcomes Bayley for tonight's main event. The winner goes onto face RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon at Great Balls of fire. Nia Jax is out next. She hits the ring and the bell sound and Jax talks trash to Bayley as they meet in the middle of the ring. They go at it and then Nia takes control, then stop comeback, and nail Samoan drop for the win. Bayley is eliminated. Mickie James is out next, as Nia gets to her feet. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Nia is control Mickie. She tries makes a comeback with a DDT but Jax tosses her across the ring. She floors her next and covers her for the pin and Mickie has been eliminated. Dana Brooke is out next and the ring, they meet in the middle of the ring, and Dana shoves her. Nia nails her with a right hand drops her. She then hits another Samoan drop and then drops a big leg on her for the quick pin. Dana has been eliminated. Emma is out next.

Emma gets the early advantage and goes to the top, leap off with a crossbody but Nia catches her in midair and turns into the Samoan drops for the win. Emma has been eliminated next. Sasha Banks is out next. They go at it. Nia goes for the Samoan drop on the floor but Banks slid out and shove Nia into the ringpost. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Jax has control and tries several pins but no luck then try to gets Banks count out nope. Nia goes for another big Samoan drop but Sasha counters it a modified Banks statement attempt. Banks with a submission while on Nia's back. Nia goes to both knees as Banks locked unlit Nia's tap out for the finish. Sasha celebrates as Kayla's fans boo, as the music hits and outcomes Kurt Angle. He hits the ring and raise Sasha's hand. RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon music hits and the fans erupt. She comes out with the title and mic.

"Really?" "Really?" she said as the fans repeated. She makes her way to the ring and climbs into the ring.

"There is no way that I am defends RAW Women's title against her," she said.

The fans chant " Mrs. Awesome" now.

Kayla goes on and says, " I already beating her numerous times last year…"

She says, "Two weeks ago, I had a match with Nia Jax and I got disqualified that mean Nia should gets another title match, but of course you Angle makes this dumb gauntlet match, and purple hair here is the win."

Sasha says, " You are scared of me"

Kayla looks at her and says, " I am not scare of you. You can't beat me without help the same goes for Bayley. because she couldn't beat me without your help and that is what got Mick Foley fired."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" again.

"I will not defend against her at Great Balls of fire, and there is nothing that you can do about Angle."

She grabs Sasha and nails her with RKO as the fans cheers. Kayla gets up and stare at Angle and picks up her title increase it high and the fans were cheer her, as she exit the ring and her music hits. She walks up the ramp backward and talks trash. RAW goes off the air with Angle check on Sasha.


	90. WWE RAW July 3, 2017

Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, John and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Phoenix Arizona, for RAW. Monday morning was the normal routine, for them before a show and they works on the script and had some breakfast. Hours, later they had checks out the hotel and then heads to the Talking Stick Resort Arena in downtown Phoenix and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the underground garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out he limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW, and a couple of hours later, Vince, John, Stephanie and Mike were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to RAW. RAW opens up with a video package on the recent drama between Enzo Amore and Big Cass. Then intro happens and then a live shot inside the Talking Stick Resort Arena as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE hall of Famer Booker T.

Stephanie sends the fans to the ring and for the opening segment involving Enzo Amore who had a fiery promo on what has been happen between him and his former tag partner Big Cass. He goes on and on until his music hits and he leaves the ring. Charly Caruso is backstage with Big Cass for his reaction. Cass cuts a promo about Enzo now. Cass goes on until Enzo attack from behind and beats Cass down as Referees, and officials separate things.

Stephanie sends the fans to the announcers to talks about what just happened. Then back to the ring we go, and outcomes Sasha Banks to a mixed reaction. Her partner Bayley is out next. They head to the ring together as JoJo introduction. We go commercials. Back from the break and out first come Nia Jax to a pop. She makes her way to the ring, and once she is in the ring and her tag partner music hits and the fans erupt, Mike gave her kiss and out she went.

She walks down the ramp stop, and then the pyro goes off behind her and then she makes her way to the ring, touches the fans hand as she goes by them, she take off the title and climbs the steps along the apron to the corner. She climbs up and raises the title high to cheers. She hops off, enters the ring, walks across it to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raises title up to more cheers. She hops off and hand the title to it the referee. Nia starts for her teams with Bayley the bell sound. Nia takes control but in come Sasha for some double-teaming. Kayla is yelling at the referee get one of them out of the ring. Sasha ends up sending Nia to the floor but she's still standing. Nia launches Bayley from the apron to the barricade and makes her way back in and nails Sasha. Nia goes back and floors Bayley again before RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Bayley has been taking out of the match by Nia. Kayla applause her. Nia tags Kayla in and she comes in and works over Sasha now, before she turns it around.

Sasha fights off Kayla and Nia but misses the double knees in the corner. Kayla tags Nia back in, and she catches Sasha in a backbreaker. Nia drops two elbows and covers her for a two counts. Kayla comes back in from the top with a double axe smash to the back. She drops another elbow on her and works her over. She nails a suplex to a pop. She drops a knee on Sasha now, and covers her for two counts. She drags Sasha back to her corner and then stomps her the referee back her away and Nia choke Sasha now. When the referee turns around Nia is doing nothing. Kayla tags her back in. Nia come in and keeps control and applies a bear hug. Sasha fights out but Nia launches her into the corner.

Kayla tags back in and keep Sasha down with a front face lock. Sasha fights up and out and rocks Kayla but Kayla drops her with a right hand. They trade shots now but Kayla talks some trash and slams her. Kayla misses a chop and Sasha comes back withy running knee. She keeps it up on Kayla and knocks Nia off the apron with a kick to the knee. Sasha with more offense on Kayla before dropping her into the banks statement Kayla fights it and move toward the ropes and it broke.

Sasha won't let go and the referee call for the bell, Nia comes in and pulls Sasha off Kayla she shoves Nia who drops her with one shot. Sasha rolls out of the ring. JoJo announced the winners by disqualified Kayla McMahon and Nia Jax. As Kayla's music hits as a replay is show. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is backstage on the phone when Strowman walks in and asks about Roman Reigns not being able to compete on Sunday. Angle tells him Roman Reigns will be there at Great Balls of fire on Sunday. He goes on before leaving we go back to commercial with a promo for John Cena's return to Smackdown Live tomorrow night.

Back from the break and Cole leads us to a looks at main event for Great Balls of fire before going back to commercials. Back from the break and for Cruiserweight action. After the cruiserweight action, the announcers shows the fans media mentions of last week's Miz TV segment with the Ball family. WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz with be here with to address the controversy tonight another edition of Miz TV.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and the Miz for another must see edition of Miz TV. Miz start talking about LaVar Ball and his sons saying Lonzo Ball will be the biggest NBA flip in history. He rips into Dean Ambrose next, saying Ambrose was supposed to be next Roddy Piper but he can't handle the pressure, he just caves. Miz goes on and says, "Ambrose will be known as the biggest joke of them all." The music hits outcomes Ambrose with a mic.

Ambrose cuts a promo on Miz and says he wants his rematch tonight. The music interrupts and outcomes Heath Slater with Rhyno. Slater doesn't mean to be rude but he was the last person to pin Miz in the ring not Ambrose.

Miz says, "In your dreams Slater on pinning me."

Slater goes on about how he's never had shots at single titles after being here for 8 years. Slater has a family he has kids… He's tired of going home each week and telling them he's doesn't this, he's going to make ok everything when in reality he doesn't have this and he doesn't know if he can make everything ok.

Slater says he need this opportunity and deserve this opportunity for his kids…

Ambrose say he loves Slater but he's got to waits his turns and get to the back of the line.

Miz tells them to shut up and says, "Ambrose will get his rematch when his wife Kayla say so." Miz mocks Slater and the peoples of West Virginia, saying the title shot won't be happening tonight, - Miz and Kayla are flying home to Connecticut so that he can see his two precious princesses Victoria and Katherine. And celebrate 4 July tomorrow. The music hits and outcomes Kurt Angle to a small pop.

Angles says, Miz doesn't get to decides when and where he compete, Angle does.

Miz says, "No, no, Angle my wife does who is your boss Angle."

They have words and Miz says, "he will defend on Sunday he just needs Angle to tell him against who- Slater or Ambrose."

Angle says both its will be Ambrose on Sunday o and Slater up next. Miz isn't happy as Kayla's music hits and out she come.

Kayla says, "What in blue hell you are doing Angle, huh? Looks at my husband in the ring he is not dress to compete right now."

Angle looks at her and says, he compete or I strip him. Kayla kicks Angle and then grab him and nail a Rock Bottom on the stage.

"There is my answer to your demands." RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and JoJo is doing the formal introduction for the match. Ambrose is on commentary, while Axel, Dallas and Rhyno were at ringside. The Miz is not dressed to wrestle. Slater strikes first and goes for an early pin attempt. Slater tries to out-wrestle Miz and keeps him on the mat. Slater with another pin attempt. Miz fights back and talks Slater down with a headlock. Slater comes back and hits a hiptoss, cover shim for two counts. Slater with a headlock now.

Slater drops Miz with a shoulder. Slater counter a move and backslide Miz for a two counts. Slate continues with the pin attempts and keeping Miz grounded. Miz catches Slater with a knee to the gut and takes him to the corner for a chop but Slater duck. Slater unloads in the corner. Salter talks Miz from corner to corner with chops as Rhyno cheer him on. Slater pulls Miz's shirt over his head and works him over. Dallas and Axel distracts him allowing Miz to come from behind but Salter ends up sending Miz to the floor for a breather. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Miz has control he covers him for two counts. Miz has split the seat of his pants but Graves tells Cole to ignore the wardrobe malfunction. Slater fights back but Miz kicks his knee out and drops him with DDT and covers him for another two counts.

Miz with more offense before tossing Slater out to the floor for another breather. Axel and Dallas looks to attacks but Rhyno warns them. Miz comes out and rams Slater back into the barricade. Miz brings it back in the ring and kicks Slater in the face for other close two counts. Rhyno tries to rally fans for Slater as Dallas and Axel looks on. Miz with the "yes!" kicks now. Slater ducks the last one and plant Miz on his face. Slater makes a comeback and knocks Miz back with a knee to the chin. Miz with a roll up out of the corner for a two counts.

Slater counters again and hits the inverted neckbreaker and coves him for two counts. Slater charges in the corer but Miz side step and Slater hits the turnbuckles. Miz follow up with the corner clothesline. Miz goes to the top rope but Slater runs up and powerslam him to the mat from the top rope. Axels gets on the apron to distract the referee but Rhyno pulls him off .Rhyno charges at Bo but he ducks and Rhyno hits the ringpost. Bo and Axel beats him down at ringside. Miz takes advantage of the distracted Slater and hits the Skull-Crushing Finale and covers him for the win.

After the match Miz, grab Slater for an attack with Axel and Dallas but Ambrose runs to the ring for the save. He enters and geos for dirty deeds but Miz avoid it. Miz retreats to the comer as Axel and Bo double team Ambrose, beating him down in the middle of the ring. Miz watches from the corner and goes over to talks some trash before dropping Ambrose with a Skull-Crushing Finale as some fans boo. Miz raises the title with Axel and Dallas as his music hits.


	91. Fourth of July 2017

Sorry that it a short chapter.

Mike and Kayla traveled from Phoenix Arizona to Connecticut. Many hours, later Mike and Kayla were still sleeping because it a holiday, meanwhile, Vicky woke up and left her bed and walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway toward her parents room, she saw that the door was slight opens, she went over and looks inside to see her daddy sleep and she smile. She push the door open and walk inside over to the bed and stare at daddy…

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm," Mike sighed contentedly he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning princess."

Morning daddy," she said, as he reach out, picks her up, and place on her the bed.

"Hmmm, honey," Kayla, said, Vicky and Mike, laughed.

"Baby, opened your eyes," he said, as Kayla slowly opened her eyes to see Vicky on the bed.

"Good morning pebble," she said.

'Morning mommy," she said.

Honey, is Kathy awake up?" she asked

"Um I am not sure," he replied, getting out of bed and then walk toward the door and then out of the bed, toward Kathy's bedroom.

When he arrives at Kathy's bedroom went inside over to the toddler bed and look down and Kathy was still sleep and then she opened her eyes and saw her daddy standing over her.

"Daddy," she said, reach for him, Mike reaches down and picks her up.

"Hmmm, good morning princess," he said, kissing her.

"Morning daddy," she said, place her head on his shoulder.

He walk out of the bedroom back down the hallway toward the master bedroom and went inside to see Kayla sitting up with Vicky on her lap.

"Look Princess," he said, and Kathy lift her head and saw her mommy.

"Mommy," she said squeal.

"Hi, my pebbles," she said as Mike walk over to the bed and place Kathy on the bed and she crawl over to Kayla.

She kisses Kathy on the head. They then got out bed and walk out of the bedroom and heads toward the staircase and then descend them and then walks toward the kitchen and had some breakfast like a family. After breakfast, Kathy and Vicky play in the playroom while Mike and Kayla clean up the kitchen together. Many hours later, Mike and Kayla began preparing for the BBQ George and Abbey come over to the house, along with Anna drop off Khloe, Sophia and JJ and then she and her sister Ashley leaves and head to their parents.

They had a good at the BBQ having hamburger and Hot dog and chicken…. Later on Khloe, Sophia and JJ went inside and watch their daddy's return to Smackdown Live. They watched him a cut a promo and then he is interrupt by Rusev and John challenge him to a Flag match and Rusev accept for Battleground. After watching John return they leaves the house and to watch the firework over the Long Island sound then 9:00 pm, the firework start and it was forty-five minutes long and it was Awesome firework display of Red, White and Blue.


	92. WWE MSG house show July 7, 2017

Mike, Kayla, Stephanie and Vince traveled from Connecticut to Manhattan to the Madison Square Garden in middle town Manhattan and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for house show, and a couple of hours later, Vince, and Stephanie at the gorilla position getting ready runs house show.

The WWE house show start promptly at 7:30 pm, and the crowd was hot for the WWE house show in MSG, and the first match was Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Dolph Ziggler, and this was the first Smackdown special attraction match of the night, very hot crowd to star th show, and Nakamura was super over with MSG faithfully. The action was good but in the end, Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler. The next match was R-Truth v. Goldust. The match was good and the crowd remains stayed hot for it. Meanwhile backstage Mike was all ready for his tag team match with Samoa Joe vs. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. After the match had end with R-Truth defeated Goldust after nail him with heel kick.

The next match was a tag team. Miz's music hits and the fans cheers as Kayla gave him a kisses and then out he went to a pop. He makes his way to the ring, enters it, and then raises the Intercontinental title high up. He asks for the mic, began cuts a promo on Dean Ambrose, and says, "At the RAW newest PPV Great Balls of Fire, I am going to Ambrose into the ground and retain the Intercontinental Title because I am the Miz and I am awesome." The fans chant and cheer Miz promo. Samoa Joe is out next, makes his way to the ring, and enters it. They wait as their opponents come out separately. The bell sound and the match is underway. There was good actin the match include Samoa Joe and Miz bend the rules behind the referee back.

When Miz was on the apron, he would choke Ambrose with tag rope, while Samoa Joe distracts the referee. In the end Ambrose and Rollins beats Samoa Joe and the Miz. After the match, Miz and Samoa Joe came backstage, and Kayla comfort her husband. Meanwhile the WWE Cruiserweight title was on the line where Neville defends against Cedric Alexander. Neville retain the title over Cedric Alexander with his feet on the ropes.

After the cruiserweight title match the next was for the United States Championship AJ Styles vs. United States Champion Kevin Owens. The crowd was hot for the match and there was good action the match but in the end, Styles hit the phenomenal forearm for the pin after Owens kicked out of the Styles Clash. When the bell sound and AJ got his raise hand and then award the United States title the crowd went nuts over the title change and that AJ Styles was the new WWE United States Champion.

Back to the ring and outcomes Sasha Banks to a mixed reaction and makes her way to the ring. Her partner Bayley is out next. Mickie James is out next, and heads to the ring. After Mickie James entrance, Nia Jax's music hits and outcome Nia Jax to a pop. She makes her way to the ring, and once she is in the ring, her tag partner music hits out Emma is out next to boo. Once she finish her entrance, their partner music hits and the fans erupt, Mike gave her kiss and out she went.

"And their tag team partner weight in 135 lbs. From Greenwich, Ct she is the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon!"

She walk down the ramp stop, and then the pyro goes off behind her and then she makes her way to the ring, touches the fan hands as she goes by them, she take off the title and climbs the steps along the apron to the corner. She climbs up and raises the title high to cheers. She hops off, enters the ring, walks across it to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raises title up to more cheers. She hops off and hand the title to it the referee.

Nia starts for her teams with Bayley the bell sound. Nia takes control but in come Sasha for some double-teaming. Kayla and Emma enters the ring and goes after Bayley, Sasha and Mickie comes in and all six women's were in the ring and battling. Sasha ends up sending Nia to the floor but she is still standing. Emma tosses Bayley from the ring while Kayla was battling with Mickie and she sends outside. Nia grabs Bayley and tosses her into the barricade meanwhile Sasha attacks Emma from behind. The referee began counts and Kayla, Emma exits the ring. Nia makes her way back in and nails Sasha. Kayla and Emma applause her. Nia tags Kayla in and she comes in and works over Sasha now, before she turns it around.

Sasha fights off Kayla, but is grabs by Emma and pulls back into their corner. Kayla tags Emma back in, and she catches Sasha with a clothesline. Emma showboat a bit and pay for it by Sasha. Sasha tags in Mickie and she takes control until Emma makes the tags to Nia who come in and unloads on Mickie and then drops two elbows and covers her for a two counts. Nia works over Mickie before tagging Kayla in who comes back in from the top with a double axe smash to the back. She drops another elbow on her. She works her over.

She hook Mickie up for a suplex and nails it to a pop. She drops a knee on Mickie now, and covers her for two counts. She drags her back to her corner and then stomps her the referee back her away and Nia choke Mickie now. When the referee turns around Nia is doing nothing. Kayla tags her back in. Nia come in, keep control, and applies a bear hug. Mickie start to the fade and both Bayley and Sasha come in and break the hold. Nia launches both of them into the corner.

Kayla tags back in and keep Mickie down with a front face lock. She fights up and out and rocks Kayla but Kayla drops her with a right hand. They trade shots now but Kayla talks some trash and dropkicks her. Kayla misses a chop and Mickie comes back with kicks. She keeps it up on Kayla and knocks Nia and Emma off the apron. Mickie tags in Bayley and she come in with more offense on Kayla before dropping her with Bayley to belly suplex, and covers her for a two counts only. The fan cheers when Kayla kicked out. Bayley tags in Sasha, and Kayla rolled toward her corner and tag in Emma and she comes and is dropping into the banks statement Nia is checks on Kayla on the floor as Emma is waves for them to come in, and she had no choice but to tap out.

After the match, Emma is upset that either Nia or Kayla come to her aid. Emma exit the ring, go over, pull on Nia who looks at her, and then stand up and she shove her. The referee separate them, and tell Emma to go to the back. Kayla gets up and then Nia and she makes their backstage.


	93. Kayla learns who attack Stephanie

On Saturday evening Mike, Kayla, Vince and Stephanie traveled from Connecticut to Dallas, Texas, for RAW exclusive newest PPV call Great Balls of Fire... 3 hours and 26 minutes later the corporate jet landed safely at the Dallas Airport came to a completely stop, their unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up and then exited the jet, down the steps. They walk toward the waiting the limo that was thre waiting on them to arrive in Dallas. One by one they got in the back of the limo, as they were being unloads from the jet and the loads into the trunk of the limo.

The trunk was close and then the Chauffer walk around the limo and opened the door and slid in behind the wheel, and then pulls he door close. He buckle his seatbelt and then turn the key started the limo, a few minutes later he pulls away from the jet and then drove off toward downtown Dallas and the Crowne Plaza Hotel. When the limo finally pulls up to the Crowne Plaza hotel in downtown Dallas, it comes to a stop in front of the hotel. The Chauffer turn the key shutting off the limo and then unbuckled his seatbelt opens the door and step out of the limo close the door behind him. He walks around the limo and then to the backdoor and open it and one by one the McMahons step out of the limo.

"Thank you," Vince said to the chauffeur.

"You're welcome Mr. McMahon and enjoy you stay in Dallas," he said.

"We will," he said, as they grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk toward the hotel and the doorman opens the door as they approach the hotel, they smiles at him and he smile back and says, "Good evening, and welcome to the Crowne Plaza Hotel," he said.

"Good evening and thank you," they said together walking into the hotel and over to the front desk, and began checks in.

Once they were checks in to the Crowne Plaza hotel they walks away from the front desk, and toward the elevator, when they reaches the elevator, Mike press the button and then the doors slide opens. They steps onto the elevator and then Kayla press the button for the floor that their suites were on, and the doors slid close and went up. When they elevator reaches the floor that their suites were on, the doors slid opened and they step off and walk down the hallway to their suites. When they reach, their suites Mike slid, the electronic key into the locked and the green came on, and he press the down the handle open the door and let Kayla walks in first and he followed her in and close the door behind him.

They settle into the suites and then there was a knocks on the door and Mike walks out of the bedroom toward the door, opened the door, and saw one of the senior official and he let him into the suite.

"Is Kayla around Mike?" he asked him...

"Yes, come on in, Tyson," he said he walked into the room and Mike closes the door behind him. "Baby Tyson Kidd is here to see you."

"Okay be right there," she called out. Tyson and Mike walk over to the sofa and then sat down.

"What's up Tyson?" Mike asked

"I overheard Sasha Banks talking with Dana Brooke after the match at MSG and Sasha admit to be the one who attacks Stephanie three months ago," he replied, Mike looks at him.

"Really Tyson," he said

"Yes, and I record on my phone and I want Kayla to hear, because I know that she has be trying to found out who attack Stephanie," he said.

Kayla walks out of the bedroom and saw Tyson sitting on the sofa with Mike. She walks over to the sofa around it.

"Hi Tyson, what's up?" she asked sitting down on Mike lap.

"Hi Kayla, and what's up is, I was telling Mike here, that I know who attacks your sister Stephanie," he replied.

"Who attacks her Tyson?" she asked looks at him.

"It was Sasha," he replied

"I know it was her, she hated that Stephanie says she wasn't going to get another title shot while I was champion. Where did you hear this?"

"Friday night after you leave MSG. I even record it," he said, touching his screen and then hit the play and he, along Mike and Kayla listen to Sasha admitting to attacking Stephanie three months ago.

"On Sunday night at finally get my shot at the RAW Women's title match and there is nothing that Stephanie or Kayla McMahon can down about."

"Sasha did you something?" Dana asked

"Yea, I did something alright I attack Stephanie to get her out of the way and then waits for the right opportunity and manipulator GM to make the gauntlet match. I made sure that Nia Jax was number 1 and I was the last one, and she would be tried and easy for me to get her to tap out."

Tyson touches the screen and says, "She has no respect for authority Kayla."

Oh, I know Tyson, but tomorrow night she will be paying dearly for touching my sister. And I won't go easy on her either I am going to destroy her for touching Steph."

Thanks Tyson for record it and letting us listen to her,' Mike said.

"It's no problem,'" he said standing up with Kayla and Mike.

They shook hands with him, and then Mike show him to the door and he walk out of the hotel suite. He turns to Kayla who was pissed off that Sasha attacks her sister.

"I see that looks baby," he said walking back over to her. And she looks up at him.

"I am going to broke bone tomorrow night, that skanky touch my sister and I don't go for that," she said.


	94. RAW GBOF July 9, 2017

Sunday morning was a busy morning for them, as they preparing for PPV. Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then heads to the American Airline Center in downtown Dallas, and when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for Great Ball of fire PPV.

A couple of hours later, Vince, and Stephanie at the gorilla position getting ready runs to PPV. The WWE Great Balls of Fire PPV kicks off preshow opens up from the American Airline Center with Renee Young and she is joins David Otunga and Peter Rosenberg. They hype the show and send us backstage for segment. Back to panel and Renee hypes some of tonight's matches and sends the fans to a video package for the ambulance match. Rosenberg goes with Roman Reigns but Otunga believe that Braun Strowman will get the rubber match. The Panel plugs the WWE Network Battleground and tonight's matches again. We go to commercials. Back from the break and interview happens backstage. Back to the panel, Rosenberg, and Otunga both picks Wyatt to win. Renee brings up the iron man tag team match for RAW tag team titles. Otunga believe the champions will retain but Rosenberg goes with The Hardys. Back to commercials and then back from the break and we gets a video for tonight's RAW Women's title match.

We come back and Dana Brooke has joined the panel. Dana says that Sasha Banks and Kayla McMahon have no loveless for each other. They despise one another too. Dana goes on but Emma appears and need to talks Dana in the back right now. Dana wraps up with the panel and is off to see what Emma has to say. Rosenberg picks Kayla to retain the title Otunga agrees with him. Renee hypes tonight are WWE Intercontinental title match next. Otunga believe that the Miz will retain and Rosenberg agrees with him.

Backstage we go again for segment and after the segment, we go back to the panel for more discussion and then right to the ring for single match and after the match, we go back to panel for more hypes on tonight's PPV on WWE Network. Preshow end and then 2017 WWE RAW newest PPV Great Balls of Fire kicks off with a video package and then a live shot inside the American Airline Center, as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch on the WWE Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. We go right to the ring and for the first match of the PPV Seth Rollins vs. Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt is out first and he follow by Seth Rollins to a pop. International announces teams at ringside are show. There was action throughout the match. However, in the ends Wyatt pokes Rollins' in the eye and then nails Sister Abigail for the win.

Backstage is show for interview and then to video package for the next match and then we go back to the ring for second match, Enzo Amore vs. Big Cass. Enzo is out first to pop and the Big Cass come out next. There was action the match but Cass dominates Enzo. Cass nails the big boot and gets the win. WWE Intercontinental Champion and RAW Women's Champion backstage preparing for their titles matches tonight. The fans cheer when they saw them together. Back to the ring for 30 minutes iron match for RAW Tag, team titles. The Hardys vs. Sheamus and Cesaro. There was action in the iron man match but in the end, Cesaro and Sheamus retains their title. Dean Ambrose is backstage preparing for his title shot tonight's.

A video package is show for tonight-RAW Women's title match. We go to back to the ring and outcomes Sasha Banks to a mixed reaction. We see more international announce teams in the arena, including Raymond Rougeau's return to the company on the French announce team. Back to the ring as she makes her way to the ring. Once she finishes her entrance, her opponent music hits and the fans erupt; Mike gave her kiss and wished her good luck.

"Good luck Kaya," Stephanie said.

"Good luck princess," Vince said.

"Thanks," she said walking through the first curtain and then through the second one, out to the stage and she stare at Sasha from the stage.

She walks down the ramp stop, and then the pyro goes off behind her. She walks down the ramp and touches some of the fan hands as she walk by them, she took off the title, walks up the steps along the apron to the corner where she climb up then raise the title up and the fans cheer. She hops off, enters the ring walk across the ring to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raises the title up to more cheers. JoJo does the formal ring introductions. Sasha Banks gets a mixed reaction.

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Ct weighs in at 135lbs. she is the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon!" JoJo announced and the fans cheers, as she raise the title up.

She then hand the title to it the referee. He show the title Sasha, then hand it to the timekeeper and then he signal for the bell it sound and they meet in the middle of the ring and trash talking before and then they go at it. Kayla and Sasha locks up and Kayla takes it to the corner, and unloads on her, and then she drops she with right hand. Kayla grabs her, whips her into the ropes and then nail a shoulder blocks. She kicks her in the guts and Sasha nails a dropkick, sending Kayla to the floor. The referee count her and she get back in and Sasha takes her down and covers her for one count. Kayla gets up and unloads on Sasha with right hands, backing her into the corner where she continues to unload on her. She whips her across the ring to the opposite corner and follows her in with back elbow. She drops her again with hard right hand. Sasha come back and goes for the Banks statement but Kayla counters and goes for Sasha's ankle and she scramble away from Kayla and her ankle lock.

Sasha yells at the referee and he tells her that is a legal hold. She looks to walks away but Kayla stops her and tosses her into the barricade. Kayla stomps away at her. She brings it back into the ring, clotheslines her, and then covers her for two counts. Kayla with more offense and a pin attempt. Kayla keeps Sasha grounded with a front face lock. Sasha fights up to her feet and fights back but Kayla drops her on her face. Kayla mounted her, then unloads with right hands, and then makes a covers for two counts. Sasha goes for a suplex but Kayla blocks it and then suplexes her into the corner. She gets up and stomp away at her again. She grabs her, pulls her, and then nails several German suplex to cheers.

"Suplex City," the fans chant now.

They trade shots in the middle of the ring. Kayla runs into a double boots in the corner. Sasha with more offense now. Sasha catches a kick and delivers one of her own. Sasha swing wild and Kayla ducks and belly to back suplex and then drops a pointed elbow on her, and covers her again for two counts. Sasha come back with running knee strike and covers her for two counts. Sasha runs into an elbow in the corner. Kayla with another big move out of the corner and covers her again for another two counts. Kayla goes to the top and leaps off with moonsault but Sasha turns her into the Banks Statement. Kayla makes into the rope and break the hold but Sasha keep it locked and take advantage of the five count. Kayla is piss now, gets up, and goes after Sasha and then drop her again with right hand.

Kayla grabs her and hits a Samoan Drop and then lionsault for a two counts. Kayla talks trash and whips her into the ropes and nails spinning spinebuster and then a standing moonsault into another pin attempt. Kayla stalk her and when she gets up and kick to the gut and then nail her with Stone Cold Stunner and covers her for the win and retain. After the match, Kayla gets the title and raise up. Kayla leaves the ring, Sasha looks on, and leaves and runs up the ramp to attacks Kayla sending her into the LED screen. Kayla fights back and brings Sasha over to the announce table.

"You want to attacks me after the match," she said smacked her in the head.

Kayla goes to powerbomb Sasha through the announce table but Sasha pushes her off the table to the floor below the stage. The fans boo Sasha for does that? Mike, Stephanie and Vince were horrific backstage watching Kayla going flying off the announce table. Sasha jumps from the table to Kayla with double knee. Mike was worried backstage along with Stephanie and Vince. The fans boo Banks for her actions. Banks stand tall and stomps on Kayla, as her music doesn't 'play. We go to the replay. Banks stand on the top of the table and motions for the title around her waist as the fans boo her we go to break. Mike rushes out and check on his wife the mother of his daughters and he stare at Sasha who smile... The trainers and Mike helps Kayla up and then backstage. Back from the break and we go to the ring and Miz's music hits.

"Go babe, you have a title defend, I am fine," she said, he reluctantly go out WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz along with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas.

"Miz is concern for his wife Kayla who was push off this announce table to the floor and then nail with double knees for the table by Sasha Banks," Michael said.

"I don't blame him for being worried about her, after that fall," Corey said.

They make their way to the ring and then enter it his music dies down and then the music of Dean Ambrose hits and out he goes. He makes his way to the ring.

"Introducing first the challenger from Cincinnati, Ohio weighs in at 225 lbs., Dean Ambrose," JoJo announced.

"And his opponent from Greenwich, Ct, weighs in at 221lbs. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz," JoJo announced and he gets some cheers from the fans.

He hand the title to the referee who show it to Ambrose and then hand it to the timekeeper and then signal for the bell, and it sound. Ambrose goes to the floor to take out Dallas and Axel but he couldn't because the referee counted him. he gets back into the ring. He and Miz go at it now and Miz taking control. Miz back into the corner and began to stomp away at him. He keeps Ambrose grounded now. Kayla watched on with Stephanie, and Vince in the gorilla position. Ambrose fights up and counters a knee with a roll up for a two counts. Miz drops Ambrose on his face and then covers him for a two counts. Miz still have a control and takes his time with Ambrose while he's down.

Miz with kicks while Ambrose on his knees. Miz this the ropes and come off looking for a kick but Ambrose ducks and rolls him up again for two count. Miz comes back with a running clothesline in the corner. Ambrose finally gets some offense in and drops Miz. Ambrose runs the ropes and nails some offense and ten take Miz to the top. Ambrose with a super double underhook from the top and cover him for a two counts. Miz counter the suplex but Ambrose turns it back around .Miz takes the knee out.

Miz turns Ambrose upside down in the corner and hits running dropkick to the knee, and another. Ambrose is bleeding from the mouth now. Ambrose come back with clothesline. Miz goes for the figure four leglock and get it locked in the middle of the ring. Ambrose is struggle to get the ropes and he makes it break the hold Miz hold on a little long and then break it. He keep control as Ambrose sell the knee injury. Miz with the "yes!" kicks now. Ambrose counters and gets up, telling Miz to bring it. Ambrose sends up hitting the top rope elbows drop but Miz still kick out at two counts.

Ambrose counters a Skull-Crushing Finale in the ring, and hits dirty deeds and covers him for a two only as Axel makes the save and the ref didn't see it. he pulls Miz to safely now. Ambrose runs the rope for a dive and sends Miz into the announce table. Ambrose brings Miz back into the ring, but Axel gets on the apron. Ambrose brings him into the ring too. Ambrose hits an elbow on Miz. Dallas gets on the apron next and nail Amboise with a cheap shot while the referee is distracts. Miz takes advantage and hits the Skull-Crushing Finale on Ambrose and rolls him over and covers him for the win and retain the Intercontinental title. after the match, Miz is help to his feet before celebrating with Dallas and Axel. They makes their exit as Ambrose recover in the ring.


	95. WWE RAW Talk July 9, 2017

After Great Balls of Fire had end live on the WWE Network, was RAW Talk. Renee Young and peter Rosenberg is the host for tonight and they began to recap the main event where Lesnar retained the WWE Universal title against Samoan Joe.

They also do a recap of the much talked about Ambulance math between Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman. Footage is showing of the ambulance crash and ten the duo talks about what's next for Braun Strowman and Reigns.

The first guest of the show is Big Cass who talks about his match and his win over his former tag partner Enzo. After Big Cass. Both Peter Rosenberg and Renee Young talked about Kayla McMahon flying off the announcer table thanks to Sasha Banks. Renee report that the RAW Women's Champion is doing ok.

Sasha Banks joins the show. She says she was very close to the win.

Peter says not really Sasha you were never close to win the match.

Sasha goes on and says even though it wasn't the official result she wanted. She's smarter and faster than Kayla is. Renee corrects her and says no offense Sasha but Kayla McMahon outwrestled you tonight and she is faster inside the ring.

Banks rags Kayla being a fake fan of the industry and that she can't tell Jeff and Matt apart. Banks says Kayla is getting what she wants by getting the fame with The Miz and her brother in law John Cena. The girls see through her lies. Banks goes on confident roll touting how great she is and how Kayla hasn't worked her way up. Banks says she will teach Kayla to respect the business. She leaves and Peters and Renee looks at each other and Peter says, she is delusional.

Renee says Kayla heard all of that and I bet that tonight she will be looking for Sasha and dish out some McMahon vengeance.

They move on and back to the main event. The Miz joins the show joined with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas.

Miz says Sasha Banks is lucky that she is a girl and not a man because I would have no problem giving him a beaten for what he did to my wife. Sasha will receive some kind of beaten from my wife.

Miz tells Renee that he retained the IC Title over her husband once again.

Rosenberg says, that Miz got a bit of help in the win, but Miz asks him to shush. Tonight victory of IC and Raw Women's titles were for my beautiful daughters Vicky and Kathy, nieces and nephew.

Renee point out that Miz has been hiding behind Axel and Dallas.

Miz says you don't have to like the way he wins or his matches, but he's been here for twelve years.

Rosenberg asks Dallas how he feels now that he's associated with Miz.

Dallas says he's not been involved in a PPV for over two years. Miz has given him an avenue to excel after being comic relief.

Axel says it's not about what you know, but whom you know and he knows the Miz. We are former tag partner and former tag team champions. If you look like star and act like a star, then you are a star.

Miz says he makes the IC Title prestigious, when asked about what's next Miz say he takes on all corner. Miz finishes his promo then the theme music hits and we go off the air. After the end, everyone leaves the arena in Dallas and traveled to Houston Texas the site of Monday night RAW.


	96. WWE RAW July 10, 2017

Monday morning was a busy morning for them, as they preparing for WWE Monday night RAW. Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then heads to the Toyota Center in downtown Houston, when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for RAW and a couple of hours later, Vince, and Stephanie at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show.

RAW with a look back at the ambulance match from the Great Balls of Fire PPV the pervious night. We cut to the RAW opening intro and then a live shot inside the Center. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T.

We go right to the ring, JoJo introduces Big Cass, and out he goes with his new theme song. Make and Kayla were watching backstage. They listen to him cut a promo and he goes on and says he will be champion, and he will main event WrestleMania too.

"Another guy who think he is all that and more," Mike said Kaya laughs.

They continue to him cut his promo and that nobody is on his level.

"He will regret that one, because they are plenty guy above him," Kayla said.

"Yup baby," he said.

The 'what?!" chants start up as Cass goes on but the interrupts music and they see Big Show comes out and marches to the ring.

"Well, there is someone who could stand eye to eye with him, my former tag partner Big Show," Mike said.

Big show enters the ring and the fans chant for Big Show as he and Cass face off. Cass talks some trash and Big Show unloads on him with headbutts, knee and stiff kicks. Fans chant for Show. Cass escapes the ring and retreats as the fans boos. Still to come, RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon vs. Sasha Banks in a non-title match. Coming up next Elias Samson vs. Finn Balor. RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and for the first match as Kayla and Mike watched the TV that is in their locker room. They watched Samson sing a song and insult both Balor and Houston, and then Balor music hits interpreting him and out he goes. The bell sound and the match is underway, there was action in the match, and then Balor hits the Coup de Grace for the win.

"Not bad is that Samson he just needs more seasonal?" Kayla said.

"I agree baby," he said, as they watched Balor makes his exit and poses on the stage and then the Hardys comes and poses with him on the stage and then heads to the ring as their music hits. RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and the Hardys are in the ring and they began talks about 30 minutes iron man match from Great Balls of Fire. They goes on until the music interrupts and out goes Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. They rips on Hardys and suggest they get out of the ring. Gallows says the ring belongs to them.

Fans chant, "No it doesn't," start up now. Mike and Kayla laughs at the fans chant. They go to the ring and referee calls forte bell and there was actions the match but in the end, gallows and Anderson are the winner. Gallows and Anderson exit. Backstage we go and to Charly Caruso who is standing with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon.

"Kayla tonight you will be wrestling Sasha Banks, again," she said.

"Yes, Charly and Sasha I heard everything that you say last night on RAW Talk. I am not a fake fan of this industry that would you be. I was born into this company grow up in it too. And tonight I have it on good Authority…. She smile evil like… "I cannot be disqualified and there is no count out. I plans to beat the hell out of you."

"Why Kayla you beat Sasha and retain last night?" Charly asked

"Why? Did you not see what happens after the match where I was pushes off the announcer table to the cement floor and then she jumps off and nail double knee to me. I did not dished out enough of punishment."

"There must be more to this?" she said

"There is it what she did three months ago to my sister." Shocking everyone. "Yes, Sasha I finally know it's was you who attacks my sister, three months ago." she walks off as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas in the ring for a special edition of Miz TV- Mizzies award. There's a podium with three awards. Miz says, "this is only awards show with credibility." Miz introduces the winner for the Mizzie for best supporting actor- it's a tie for Bo and Curtis, for their role in the Miztourage. Dallas and Axel celebrates, taking the mic. A "you deserve it" chant start.

Bo thanks someone very special to him- the Miz, and says, "none of this would be possible without Miz. Miz changes his career and his life." Bo thanks Miz and wants to change te world with him.

Axel thanks Miz for what he's done for him, for making them for feel and looks like a million bucks.

Axel says, "because Miz he made him feel a million buck again."

The next Mizzie is for te sexiest woman in the WWE but Miz doesn't need a n envelope the Mizzie goes to Kayla who is backstage right now, because she had matched soon. The fans cheer. The next Mizzie goes to the most outstanding performer and the greatest main the WWE but of course, it goes to…. Dean Ambrose? Some fans cheer while other boo but Miz says, "he's just kidding… the greatest man is the Miz."

He says, "he was and always will be the greatest in WWE"

He goes on until the music hits and outcomes Ambrose. He hits the ring and goes right for Miz, tacking him. Axel and Dallas joins in and beat Ambrose down. the numbers got to him, as Miz, Dallas and Axel do a number on him, Seth Rollins race out to the ring and makes the save. Rollins helps clear the ring as his music hits. Coming up next Sasha Banks vs. Kayla McMahon as Sasha is walking backstage back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and we go right back to the ring and outcomes Sasha Banks to a mixed reaction. She makes her way to the ring. JoJo announced the rules for the match, no count out and Kayla McMahon cannot be disqualified. She Sasha Banks who didn't look to happy with rules for the match.

"introducing first from Boston, Mass, weighs at 114 lbs. Sasha Banks," JoJo announced, as she finishes her entrance, her opponent music hits and the fans erupt; Mike gave her kiss and wished her good luck.

"Good luck Kaya," Stephanie said.

"Good luck princess," Vince said.

"Thanks," she said walking through the first curtain and then through the second one, out to the stage and she stare at Sasha from the stage.

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Ct, weighs in at 135 lbs. she is the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon" she announced.

She walks down the ramp and touches some of the fan hands as she walk by them, she took off the title and walks up the steps along the apron to the corner where she climb up and raise the title up and the fans cheer. She hops off, enters the ring walk across the ring to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raises the title up to more cheers.

She then hand the title to the referee. He hand it to the timekeeper and then signal for the bell it sound and they meet in the middle of the ring and trash talking before and then they go at it. Kayla and Sasha locks up and Kayla takes it to the corner, and then she drops Sasha with right hand. Kayla grabs her and whips her into the ropes and then nail a shoulder blocks.

She kicks her in the guts and Sasha nails a dropkick, sending Kayla to the floor. Sasha geos after her and Kayla kicks her in the gut and then whips her into the barricade hard. She stomps away at her as the referee watched on from the ring. she grabs her, tosses back inside and then slid it, and Sasha takes her down and covers her for one count.

Kayla gets up and unloads on Sasha with right hands, back into the corner where she continues to unload on her. She whips her across the ring to the opposite corner and follows her in with clothesline. She grab her, hook her for a vertical suplex, and nails it. Kayla covers her for a two counts. Sasha come back and goes for the Banks statement but Kayla counters and goes for Sasha's ankle and she scramble away from Kayla and the ankle lock.

Sasha yells at the referee and he tells her that is a legal hold. Kayla goes after her, get her, and tosses into the steel steps, and then she goes and grabs a chair. She swing and nail her with it across the back several times as the fans cheer. She brings it back into the ring and then slingshot herself back in and nails Sasha with forearm shot, and then covers her for two counts.

Kayla with more offenses snap powerslam and then covers her again for another two counts. Kayla keeps Sasha grounded with a front face lock. Sasha fights up to her feet and fights back but Kayla drops her again. Kayla mounted her, then unloads with right hands, and then makes a covers for two counts. Sasha goes for a suplex but Kayla blocks it and then suplexes her. She gets up and nails a standing moonsault. Sasha swing wild and Kayla duck and then nails several German suplex to cheers.

"Suplex City," the fans chant now.

They trade shots in the middle of the ring. Kayla runs into a double boots in the corner. Sasha with more offense now. Sasha catches a kick and delivers one of her own. Sasha swing wild again, Kayla ducks and Russian legsweep and then drops a pointed elbow on her, and covers her again for two counts.

Sasha come back with running knee strike and covers her for two counts. Sasha whips her across the ring Kayla runs up the ropes and leap off with moonsault right into covers her again for another two counts. Kayla kick Sash into her knee drops her to one knee, then nail snap DDT, then goes to the top, and leaps off with the Phoenix Splash, the fans were cheers, she got another two counts. Kayla hits a Samoan Drop and then lionsault for a two counts.

Kayla talk some trash, whips her into the ropes and nails spinning spinebuster and another pin attempt. Kayla stalk her and when she gets up and kick to the gut and then nail her with Stone Cold Stunner and then goes to the top again and leaps off and nail Shooting Star Elbow drop to the delights of the fans and covers her for the win. After the match, Kayla gets the title and raise up. Kayla leaves the ring, as Sasha looks on


	97. SmackDown July 11, 2017

Tuesday morning was a busy morning for them, as they preparing for WWE SmackDown Live. Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then heads to the AT&T Center in downtown San Antonio, when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began cheer. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for SmackDown and a couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show.

SmackDown opens with a look back at Independence Day Battle Royal to crown a new #1 contender for the WWE United States title. Kayla shows footage of AJ Styles wining the tile from Kevin Owens at Friday's Madison Square Garden live event. Then to the SmackDown opening video and then a live shot inside the AT&T Center as Tom Phillips welcomes fans who are watching at home. He joins by JBL and Byron Saxton. Kayla show the ring as Greg Hamilton introduces the new WWE United States Champion AJ Styles as Mike plays his music and out he goes to a pop.

Kayla, Mike, Vince and John watched him as the fans chant AJ's name as he enters the ring. AJ takes to the mic and talks about winning United States title at MSG. He jokes about Kevin Owens' face looks like monkey butt. They listens to him and he goes on and talks about this being United States title around his waist and what it will represent. He goes on and mention how it is time to bring back the Open Challenge inviting someone from the back to come prove him wrong.

"Unbelievable he went to piggy back off what John here, and his US Open Challenge from 2015," Mike said.

AJ announces that his own Open Challenge is kicking off right now. Fans chant "USA" as AJ waits for someone to answer the challenge. The music finally hits and outcomes John Cena to a pop. He salutes Cenation and then heads to the ring where AJ Styles is waiting. He enters the ring as some of the fans sing their own version of his theme song.

Cena says, "He wants to makes sure AJ realizes what he just said- US Title Open Challenge."

He says, "That must mean everyone but him."

AJ says, "No, Cena is included in that, especially Cena."

Cena accepts the challenge and calls for a referee to be brought out. The crowd d pops as AJ and Cena gets ready.

"I really wish John beat for the title," Kayla said, watching the monitor.

"Me too baby," Mike said.

Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction and referee Charles Robinson raise the title. The match gets ready to begin but the music interrupts and outcome Kevin Owens shaking his head.

Owens says no one want to see another stupid Cena vs. Styles match, we've already sat through way too many of them. No one cares about Cena or AJ, all they should care about is the rightful Champion getting his title back and that's Owens. Fans boo.

Owens asks Cena why he's back.

Cena says, "This is my home Owens." The fans cheers.

Owens says no one missed Cen and we don't need him here.

"Yes we do," starts up now.

He says this is his title and Cena doesn't deserve to be near it.

"Oh shut up, you don't want the decision on who get title shot. And AJ here inviting anyone backstage to come and accept his challenge I beat you to it." the fans cheer.

Owens tells Cena to do himself a favor and leave because no one wants to see him.

The fans boo him.

"Owens knows this when I do retire I will still be here because I am Stephanie McMahon husband, and your boss."

The fans cheer.

Cena says, "it's not that Owens doesn't want to see him, it's that he can't see him."

Cena calls Owens the Michelin man and tells him to come do something about it. He promise run through Owens and then through Styles. Rusev hits the ring and attacks Cena from behind to boo. AJ takes Rusev hand ends him on the floor. Owens hits the ring and attacks AJ hitting a pop up powerbomb. Rusev comes back in, drops Cena with a superkick, and applies the Accolade on Cena as fans boo. Owens stands tall over AJ. Owens leaves and Rusev behind him as Rusev's music hits. Kayla sends the fans to commercial.

Back from the break and Tom reveals that Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon has made Cena and Styles vs. Owens and Rusev for tonight-main event. Kayla, Mike and Vince did their jobs as matches and segment went by. Back from the break and Shane is on the phone with SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan. he confirms that no one has asked about James Ellsworth who is suspended. Smackdown Women's champion Naomi walks in and is curious about her next challenger. She says Shane better not says Lana's name.

Kayla laughs at that comment by Naomi as she watched on the monitor in the gorilla position. Charlotte Flair walks in and agrees. Becky Lynch, Natalya, Tamina Snuka, and Lana are all in the room. Shane announces a fatal 5-way Elimination match with Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Tamina Snuka, Natalya and Lana for Battleground. The winner will face Naomi at SummerSlam. They start argue about Lana being the match.

Shane makes Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair vs. Tamina Snuka and Natalya for later on tonight. He asks them all to leaves. Naomi sticks around but here come Carmella and she has a petition from her attorney to reinstate Ellsworth as he was wronged last week. Shane read te paper and then rips it up. The decision stand. Carmella storm off and Shane says Naomi now has her answer. Kayla sends the fans to an interview that happens backstage and then back to commercials we go.

Kayla took off head set until, she took a sip of her water and then puts her headset back on, as Smackdown returns from break and for another single match, that never happens because both wrestlers brawl and needs to be pulls apart by officials. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Styles and Cena. AJ hasn't forgotten what Cena took from him the last time that they were in the ring together. AJ plans on holding to the title for a longtime.

Can says, "AJ won't keep the title if he keep picking a fight with Cena. he has AJ's back if he needs him tonight." He walks off and back to commercials, we go.

Back from the break and for the Women's tag match, and there was actions the women's tag match but in the end Tamina superkick Charlotte for the win. She ends the fans backstage again for another segment and then the announcer's reveals that Shane has confirmed Baron Corbin vs. Nakamura for Battleground. Another backstage segment before going back to the ring for the main event. Kevin Owens goes out as Smackdown goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Rusev goes out next with Bulgarian flag. Once he finishes up his entrance Mike play AJ Styles music and he goes out for his team. And once he finishes his entrance. His mic dies down and then a few minutes later John Cena's music hits and out he goes for his first match in a few months.

He hits the ring and the referee signal for the bell and it sound here we go. Cena starts with Rusev and they locks up. Rusev with a headlock. Rusev keep control and Drops Cena before going to the floor. Rusev raise his flag and waves it around as fans boo. Rusev runs back in but Cena drops him with shoulder block. Cena takes Rusev to the corner and works him over. Cena with a bulldog and cover him for a two.

Owens tags in and stares at Cena down. Owens takes Cena down ad stomp away. Owens with more stomps as the referee warns him. Owens drops Cena with a right hand and takes Cena to the corner. Rusev tags in for a bit of double –teaming in the corner. Rusev beats Cena down again. Rusev distracts the referee while Owens gets a cheap shot. Rusev drops Cena and stands over him as Kayla sends the fans back to commercials.

Back from the break and Cena is trying to make a tag but Rusev fries away. Cena unloads back but Rusev drops him with a spin kick and overs him for two. Rusev goes the second rope for a diving headbutt but Cena rolls out of the way. Cena final tags in AJ and drops Rusev with a clothesline. Styles with a forearm, and a kip up. Styles run into an elbow in the corner. AJ drops Rusev into the Calf crusher but Owens breaks it up. Rusev scoops AJ but slides out and tries to getting Rusev on his shoulders but Rusev counters. AJ goes at Owens on the apron but Rusev then drops him and covers him for two.

Owens tags in and kicks AJ while Rusev hold his leg. Owens mounts AJ with shots. Owens keeps control and takes AJ to the mat for headlock, asking the referee to see if he submits. Fans chant for AJ as Cena wait for a tag. AJ gets to his feet and rolls Owens up for a two. Owens nails a big clothespin and covers him for two. Rusev tags in for some more double-teaming. Rusev nails a superkick and covers AJ again for two only. Rusev has words with Cena before turning attention back to AJ. Rusev ragdoll AJ with a bearhug now. AJ tries to fight out with a headbutt. AJ finally gets out and connects with a kick to the head.

Cena and Owens tags in at the same time but Cena unload. Cena nails the five knuckles shuffle. Cena goes for te Attitude Adjustment but Rusev dopes Cena with a superkick. AJ springboard in with a Phenomenal Forearm on Rusev. AJ nail Owens with Pele kick and right into the Attitude adjustment and Cena covers him for the win.


	98. WWE RAW July 17, 2017

Monday morning was a busy morning for them, as they preparing for WWE Monday night RAW. Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then heads to the Bridgestone Arena in downtown Nashville, when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to preparing for RAW Kayla was wrestle in the begin of the show a couple of hours later, Vince, Stephanie and Mike were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to the show. RAW opens with opening intro and then a live shot inside the Bridgestone Arena Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. They hype tonight's show and some of the matches on the show. Right to the ring, we go and outcomes, Dean Ambrose as JoJo makes the introductions. Ambrose goes to the ring with a steel chair.

Stephanie shows the fans what happened last week with Ambrose, Seth Rollins and the Miztourage. Ambrose is looking for a fight. He challenge WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz to comes out and bring his buddies. Ambrose keeps waiting but the music hits and outcomes Seth Rollins instead. Rollins asks why Ambrose is picking a fight he cannot win on his own. Ambrose told him to stay out of his business last week. Rollins appreciates Ambrose's toughness but he believes Dean needs to calm down and come up with a better plan. They go on and Ambrose bring up what happened with the Shields. Rollins finally apologize. He live with what happened every single day but he's moved on. Rollins turns his back and dare Ambrose to hit him with the chair. Ambrose looks to be considering the chair shot but he tosses the chair out of the ring instead. The music hits and outcome the Miz with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas.

Miz says, "This is touching, like a county song, but it's not going to work."

Miz keep talking as they surround the ring now and all have chairs now too. Bo gets on the apron first. Ambrose knocks Miz off the apron and takes him to the floor while Axel and Dallas unload on Rollins. Miz drops Ambrose and sends him into the steel steps. Miz enters the ring and Rollins is triple teamed now. Axel and Dallas hold Rollins while Miz drops him face first into the steel chair with Skull Crushing Finale. Some fans boo while other cheers. The Miztourage stand tall in the middle of the ring. They leave but stop to smack Ambrose with a chair on the way out. The Miz, Axel and Dallas stand tall with steel chairs as Miz's music hits. Coming up next Bayley vs. RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon in a nontitle match. RAW goes to commercial.

Back from the break and the Miztourage is backstage when Charly Caruso approaches them for comments, but Miz shut her down. They said everything they're going to say tonight.

Back to the ring and Bayley is out first to a somewhat mixed reaction and she heads to the ring. Once her entrance is over and her music dies down she waits on the champion. Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheers. Mike gave her a kiss and out she goes out to the stage. She makes her way down the ramp and touches some of the fans hand as she goes by them. She takes off the title, walks up the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raises the title high to cheers. She stare at Bayley then hops off the ropes enters the ring and walk across to the opposite climbs up, bow to the fans and then raise the title high to more cheers. She hops off and hand the title to the timekeeper and the referee signal for the bell.

Bayley attacks Kayla but she fights back. Bayley tries to drives Kayla into the corner and unloads with kicks as the referee count her. Kayla turns it around with kicks of her own and then right hands. Bayley come right back and takes her down with more strikes. The music interrupts and outcomes Nia Jax as Bayley looks on. Jax marches to the ring as RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla has control of Bayley as Jax looks on from Kayla's corner. Bayley fight back and but Kayla dropkicks her and then covers her for a two counts.

Kayla focus on Bayley's arm and shoulder now. Bayley sends Kayla down face first. Bayley looks to make her comeback now. Fans do dueling chants now. Bayley hits right forearms. Kayla whips her hard to the turnbuckles. Bayley come back with more offense and an elbow. Kayla blocks a slam attempt and nails her in the injury arm. She goes for submit on that injury arm, but Bayley will not tap out. There are more back and forth actions now. Bayley with a flying elbow. She does back suplex and a top rope elbow next but Kayla wisely rolls to the floor. Bayley goes after Kayla but she outsmarts Bayley, grabs her, and whips her into the barricade.

She grabs her and tosses back inside the ring and slide in. Kayla with kick to the gut, then hits the ropes and nails the throwback and cover her as Sasha runs down distracts everyone but Bayley. Kayla tells her to get lost, but Sasha gets on the apron the referee tell to her gets down but she doesn't listen to him. Kayla drops her with right hand. Bayley takes advantage, rolls Kayla up, and use the tight to the gets three counts on Kayla. Nia hits the ring and tells the referee she had her tight. Sasha come in and attacks Nia, who unload on her, Bayley tries to help Sasha but Kayla grab her and nail her with a vicious Skull-Crushing finale while Nia nail Sasha with Samoan drops leaves them laid out. Kayla's music hits and then she and Nia leave together.

Stephanie show the announcers who talks about the ESPN EPSY awards and then look back at the awards last week, with an appearance by John Cena and others Stephanie McMahon Cena being honored by ESPN the night before with the Stuart Scott ENSPIRE Award. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and several segments by goes by include Angle set up a three on two-handicap match for next week Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose vs. The Miztourage. A single match goes by and then back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and Kurt Angle is preparing for his announcement when Sasha Banks walks in with Bayley. They're arguing over who deserve a title shot at Kayla McMahon. Angle makes Bayley vs. Sasha Banks for next week with going onto face Kayla McMahon at SummerSlam. Kayla is piss off now. She now goes to crash his announcement. Back to the ring for single match and after the match had ended, Kurt seen walking to the entranceway back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kurt Angle goes out to the "you suck" chants, he enters the ring and he start talks and apologize to the WWE.

He goes on until his announced that he has illegitimate son and goes on and introduces Jason Jordan. He goes out and then enters the ring and they share a hug, then Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans cheers. Kurt Angle and Jason Jordan can't believe that Kayla McMahon is come out to interrupts them. she walks out and then heads to the ring she walks up the steps to the apron of the ring and enters it. She gets mic.

"You don't belong out here Kayla," Kurt said to her. She stares at him.

"Shut up Angle, I will go where I please."

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

"You are going to cancel the match that you make a little while ago Sasha Banks vs. Bayley to see which one of them go to SummerSlam to face me. I am done with the both of them. You either put Nia Jax across this ring from me, or I don't defends the RAW Women's Title at SummerSlam and I can make sure that my husband doesn't defends his title either."

"First don't use that tone with me Kayla I am RAW General Manager and I make the matches round here not you."

"Angle I will use any kind tone I want I am your boss you are not mine. Second, my father warns you about messing with me you are trend very close to being fired. And your illegitimate son here, well he can he fired too if he tries anything."

"Don't threaten him Kayla, or I will suspend you." The fans boo Angle for that statement.

Kayla laughs at him and says, "That won't last more than two second Kurt. Now either you cancel the match or two majors titles won't defends at SummerSlam."

"No, I am not change the match next week, you will be face Bayley or Sasha Banks at SummerSlam and that is final."

"Okay Kurt have it your way, two majors titles won't be defends at SummerSlam this year."

She grabs him and nails him with RKO. The fans cheers and she looks at Jason Jordan. Her music hits and she exit the ring, walks up the asileway then up the ramp and backstage.


	99. SmackDown July 18, 2017

Tuesday morning they woke up in Birmingham Alabama, the city where Smackdown Live is before Battleground. They went over the script for the show before checking out and heads to the legacy Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then heads to the Legacy Arena in downtown Birmingham, when the limo arrive at the arena the fans saw the limo and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step out the limo, grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away and heads toward the locker room area.

They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for SmackDown. A couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla Stephanie and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show.

SmackDown opens with the normal opened and then a live shot inside the Legacy Arena Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watch on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton. They hype tonight's show and some of the matches on the show. Kayla sends the fans to the ring and in ring promo for Battleground. Jinder Mahal cuts a promo about WWE Championship match inside the Punjabi Prison. he goes on and on until Kayla cures Randy Orton music and it hits and the fans cheer. Randy goes on and cuts a promo about Sunday match, as he walks toward the Punjabi Prison. He tells Mahal what is going to happens to him inside that Prison at his hands. He declare that he will be become WWE Champion. Orton's music hits as Jinder and the sigh brothers talks trash from the ring.

Kayla show a graphic of her brother in law John Cena will address Sunday's Flag match, but to commercials, we go. Back from the break and for single match and after the single match, we head to the back and Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon is backstage with Lana, Natalya, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Tamina Snuka. The fatal five ways is on Sunday but he needs something for tonight. Charlotte wants a match with Lana. Natalya says the delusional queen just thinks she can fights who she wants but that's not happing because she Lana tonight.

Shane says, "no one has Lana tonight." Becky comes with a plan, but Tamina shut s her up and says, 'no none is fighting Lana tonight." Natalya proposes Becky vs. Charlotte. Charlotte says that won't be happening because Shane is looking for a competitive match tonight. Becky is shocked. Charlotte says she's beaten Becky every time. Shane makes Becky Lynch vs. Charlotte Flair for tonight. Back to the commercials.

"Unbelievable he is protecting Lana. He wouldn't protect our baby sister, last year. Well if Lana was on the RAW roster I would put her in match against Kayla," she said.

"Thanks sis," Kayla said.

"You're welcome sis," she said.

Stephanie shows the fans a tape interview, and then back to the ring we go back to the ring for a single match as the match is going John come to the gorilla position because after the single match he was next. After the single match Kayla show that coming up next John Cena back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he went as some fans sing their version of his theme song. Cena hits the ring, and we see the American Flag posted up on one ring post. The Bulgarian Flag is on the opposite corner. Cena gets a mic and says, "The WWE Universe is excited about the amazing things they will see at Battleground on Sunday."

He hypes the card and says, "When it's all over, we will remember the Flag match." He mentions the Bulgarian Flag and fans boo. Cena point to the American Flag, fans pop and start chanting "USA" when he mentions the American Flag.

Cena says, "One must grab their Flag and securely plant it at there's a lot more to it than that."

He doesn't like Rusev. Cena talks about how Rusev disrespect America every chance he gets. Cena goes on about the match and says, "There are people that don't like him, but we can all agrees on liking the American flag."

Cena just wants the fans to know he's ready for the match. anything can happen and he has his work cuts out for him but he's ready. He goes on and announces again that he's ready, not wanting to let the fans down on Sunday.

Cena says, "Anyone in his shoes would do the same thing because America is a nation of fighters and we do not give up."

Fan chant "USA" again. Cena says, "Fans chants that proudly because they believe what he believe." Cena goes on and retrieve the America Flag from the post. He declares that the America Flag will fly high on Sunday. Cena waves the flag as his music hits.

Rusev comes through the crowd and attacks Cena out of nowhere. Rusev unloads and beats Cena down as fans boo. Rusev charges with a big kick and floors Cena. Rusev stomp and applies the Accolade. Cena eventually powers up and tries to break the hold but Rusev shuts him down. Rusev leave Cena laying and goes to retrieve the Bulgarian flag from the post. Rusev stands over Cena with flag before making is exit to boo. Kayla sends the fans to the commercials. During the break Rusev come through the curtain and stare at Stephanie and she saw him staring at her, and she took off her headset and stood up.

"Don't stare at me like Rusev," she said firmly.

"I will star at you if I want to," Rusev said.

"Oh no, you won't," she said as John came through the curtain and saw what was going and he rush over, attacks Rusev from behind, and unloads on him.

John bears him down to the floor, officials come and pull John off him, and he continues to stomps away at him.

"Stay away from my wife Rusev, I will break you in half," John said.  
Other officials got Rusev out of the gorilla position before a full out brawl break out between them.


	100. SD PPV July 23, 2017

Sunday morning they woke up in Philadelphia PA the city where Smackdown Live exclusive PPV Battleground is. They went over the script for the show before checking out and heads to the Wells Fargo Center. Many hours later, they check out of the hotel and then heads to the Well Fargo Center in downtown Philly, when the tour bus arrive at the arena the fans saw the bus and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They start to prepare for SmackDown Live exclusive PPV Battleground.

A couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla, Stephanie and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. WWE Battleground kickoff the preshow with Renee Young, welcome everyone and David Otunga, Sam Roberts and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler join her. The Punjabi Prison structure hanging above the ring as the fans finds their seats inside the Arena. Renee sends the fans backstage to Kayla Braxton in the Social Media lunge and she tell the fans who her guests will be. Then she them the fans back to the panel who began to hypes the matches on the PPV. Renee leads the fans to a video package on tonight's Flag match. After the video, Dasha Fuentes is with John Cena.

John says, "The Flag match is like no other match we've had in the WWE." He goes on and says, "We'll see some amazing thing tonight but we will remember either the American Flag standing tall or Cena laying flag on his back. He cannot standing in the WWE ring and says he is the best without succeeding tonight. Damn right, he is ready."

Dasha sends the fans back to the panel and Lawler and Roberts predict Cena to win. Otunga says he wants to see Cena win but he believe Rusev will get it. The panel plugs tonight matches, the WWE Network, and then SummerSlam weekend. Back to break we go. Back from the break and more hypes for tonight's PPV and then backstage for segment and the more hypes before going to the ring for the only preshow match. After the match back to the panel, we go and there is more discussion on tonight's matches and then the preshow end.

The WWE 2017 Battleground opens with a video package on tonight's matches and then a live shot inside the Wells Fargo Center as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watch on the WWE Network. He is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton. Punjabi Prison structure above the ring and then Kayla sends the fans to the ring and for the first match of the Battleground and for the Smackdown tag team titles are on the line.

Both teams made their entrance and then the bell sound and the match is underway. There was lot of actions the match but in the end, New beats the Usos for the Smackdown Tag Team titles. After the tag, team titles match a Kayla show a video package for the next match between Baron Corbin and Shinsuke Nakamura. After the video, she shows the entranceway as Baron Corbin made his entrance and after his entrance, Shinsuke Nakamura made his entrance. The bell sound and the match is underway and there was action the match. However, in the end, Corbin is disqualification after he low blow Nakamura.

She sends the fans backstage to see Kevin Owens preparing for his match later on tonight. She then shows a video package for the fatal five-way elimination match. After the video all five women's made separate entrance. Once all five women were in the ring the bell sound. There was lot of back and forth in the fatal five-way match, and then the eliminated began the first to go, was Tamina Snuka. Lana was next after tapping out to Becky Lynch. Natalya pin Becky to eliminated her next. It was down to Natalya and Charlotte Flair. They battle until Natalya slam back of Flair's neck into the turnbuckles and then drop her into the middle of the ring and covers her for the win and the #1 contender spot.

Kayla then show another video for the next match WWE Untied States title match and then back to the ring and both Superstars made their entrance and then the bell sound and the match is underway. There was lot of actions in the match but in the end, Owens pin AJ Styles for the win and the title. She sends the fans backstage for a segment and then a video for the Flag match.

"Good luck unca JoJo," Vicky said looks up at him. He smile down at her, picks her up, and kiss her.

"Thank you Vicky," he said putting her back down.

'You're welcome," she said,

"Good luck unca JoJo," Kathy said, and he lean down and kiss her too.

Rusev went out first with Bulgarian flag as Greg Hamilton goes over the rules for the match. Tom introduces the other international announces teams in the arena tonight. The referee takes the flag and a crewmember place it on the pole in the corner. John make everyone waits and dueling chants for Cena. His music hits as Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he goes with the American Flag to a loud reaction. He salute Cenation and then make his way to the ring with Flag. He enters the ring, the referee take the America Flag, and a crewmember places it on the pole in the corner.

The bell sound and Rusev makes on early grabs for the Flag, but Cena stop him and the back and forth begin. Rusev drops Cena and goes for the flag again, but Cena nails a bulldog from the corner. Cena goes for his flag but Rusev come from behind and hits an Electric chair drop. Rusev beats Cena around for a few more minutes and talks trash. Rusev tosses Cena to the mat and foes for the Bulgarian flag but Cena comes from behind again. Rusev sends him down again .Cena fight back again. Rusev fight back and drops Cena with big DDT. There are two steel steps on the stage, each painted the colors of the respective Flag. This is the finishes line that the flags have to be bought too. Cena finally makes a comeback and hits the shoulder tackles on Rusev. Cena nails a five knuckles shuffle and readies for the Attitude Adjustment and he hoist him. Rusev counters and plants Cena with a spinebuster. Rusev tosses Cena out of the ring to the floor. Rusev then goes for the flag.

He climbs up but Cena meets him on the pole. They fights but Cena send Rusev to the mat. Cena goes for the top rope leg drop but Rusev catches him and almost hits a whole powerbomb. Rusev climbs back up for the flag and takes it off the pole. He must take tit to the finish line near the stage now. Rusev comes down from the top and Cena dropkicks him. Rusev drop the flag. Cena ends up catching Rusev with AA. Cena goes for his flag but Rusev comes from behind with a powerbomb attempt but Cena turn nit around. Cena gets Rusev into the STF now. Rusev is tapping but there are no submission in the match.

Rusev appears to be out, as Cena break the hold. Cena climbs up for the American flag now. Cena unhook the flag and brings it down. Cena turn around to a dropkick from Rusev and they both go down again. Rusev had the Bulgarian flag now .Rusev starts going for the finishes line but Cena leaps off the apron with an ax handle and takes him down onto the floor. Cena whips Rusev into the steel steps now. Cena roll back into the ring and grab the America Flag. Cena leaves the ring for the finish line now. Rusev comes from behind and clubs Cena. Cena drop the American flag on the ramp and Rusev beat him down at ringside. Cena crawl up the ramp for the flag but Rusev puts him back down.

Rusev raise the Bulgarian flag to boo. Rusev walks for the finishes line, but Cena grab his leg. Rusev puts the flag down and goes to work on Cena but Cena fights back. They're up by the finishes line now. Cena sends Rusev into the LED Screen face first. Cena runs and jumps off his part of the finishes line but Rusev catches him. Rusev with a big fall away slam on the steel. Fans do dueling as Rusev gets up. Rusev brings a table over to the two finishes line podium. Fans chant "ECW" now. Rusev brings another table over to the finishes line now. Cena crawled over now to the same area. Rusev stacks other table on top of the other in front of the American podium. Rusev climbs into the podium and bring Cena up talking trash to his face. Rusev scoop Cena for AA but Cena pushes Rusev off the podium.

Cena walks down the ramp and grab the American Flag but Rusev meets him and they fight. They both drop each other and go down at the same time. Cena grab the American flag and is closet to wining. Cena crawl with the flag. Rusev is slow to get moving. Rusev grab the flag and decks Cena with it. Rusev stomps on Cena's back and applies the accolade between the two podiums. Rusev break the hold and walks toward the Bulgarian flag as fans boo. Rusev grab his flag and raise it as boos continues. Rusev head for the podium and stands on top but Cena blocks him from putting the in the stand. They struggle on top off the podium. Cena scoops Rusev for an AA but Rusev fight out. They go back know to the floor and Rusev drops Cena with a superkick. Rusev stomps on Cena's back and applies accolade again but Cena immediately powers up with Rusev on his back. Cena walks up to the American podium and puts Rusev through the two stacked tables with AA.

Cena walks down get the American flag and then he waves to the back and out come his daughter Khloe. She walks over to the American podium walks up and help her daddy put the flag in the stand for the win. The referee call for the bell. After the match Cena and Khloe, stand tall next the American flag as his music hits. Kayla show a replay with Rusev on what's left of the two tables. Khloe and Cena both salute the Flag and then head to the back together. We see Rusev still down as the camera focus on the American flag one more time.


	101. WWE RAW July 24, 2017

After Battleground, everyone left the arena in Philadelphia, the tour bus of the Mizanin's travel to Washington, DC for Monday night RAW. Monday morning they woke up in Washington the national capitol. They had some breakfast and then went over the script for the show. After working they celebrate Khloe's 11 birthdays, by spend the day with her parents, grandparents, Aunt Kayla, Uncle, Mike and two little cousins Vicky and Kathy. Later on in the afternoon they heads to the Verizon Center downtown Washington, on the Mizanin's tour bus, and when the bus arrive at the arena the fans saw the bus and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They began preparing for RAW.

A couple of hours later, Vince, Kayla, Stephanie, John and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's RAW opens with a look back at last week's #1 contender match between Samoa Joe and Roman Reigns which was crashed by Braun Strowman. Kayla show intro for RAW and then a live shot inside the Verizon Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. Kayla show the ring and for the opening segment of RAW as JoJo introduces RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. He comes out to a mixed reaction as the "you suck" chants start up.

"Love the fans in Washington gave him a mixed reaction," Mike said.

They watched him enters the ring and began talking about his personal problem and revealed last week his long lost son Jason Jordan. he then addresses about Kayla McMahon interrupts, the fans cheer. In addition, her demands that he changes the match at tonight. I will not be change the match the fans boo. He goes on until he is interrupts Braun Strowman and he marches to the ring and says the next word out of Angle's mouth better he his name or else. He goes on and on until he is interrupts by Samoa Joe and marches to the ring now and he enters the ring. He talks and goes on until his is interrupts by Roman Reigns. he comes out and heads to the ring and he enters it.

He talks and goes on and on until Angle gets in between everyone. He says they all make a valid point, that's why he's changed his mind again. He announces Samoa Joe vs. Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman vs. Brock Lesnar a fatal four way at SummerSlam. Joe isn't happy and he steps him. Angle says we're done here. Joe believes he should be getting a shot. Braun doesn't care who involving. Reigns tells him to shut up and decks him. In addition, a brawl broke out with Joe and Reigns double team s Braun him out of the ring. The fights continues on the floor as both Reigns and Joe tosses the barricade and then they start brawl- but Braun come back and enters the ring and goes after them. Security hits the ring and then is tosses out. Joe for the Coquina Clutch on Braun. The locker room empties out but can't get Joe to break the hold. Reigns spears Braun and Joe, a few superstars who were in the way. The ring empties as Braun plants Reigns with a powerslam and stand tall as his music hits. Still to come, Sasha Banks vs. Bayley and the Miztourage vs. Rollins and Ambrose. RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and for single match No DQ, between Elias Samson vs. Finn Balor. There was action the match but in the end, as Balor was close in on the win after hits Coup de Grace , the light went out and when they come back on Bray Wyatt was in the ring and he grab Balor and nails Sister Abigail. Samson crawls over and covers Balor for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla shows video and then backstage to Renee Young and Kurt Angle. Angle talks about Jordan debut make on RAW against Curt Hawkins. Angle goes on until Emma interrupts him. She wants to know when the focus is going to be on her. She claims to the start of the Women's revolution, like Sasha Banks get all he opportunities. Emma says that maybe dating Angle's son will get her noticed. Angle puts her in a match against Nia Jax tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials.

"Another one who believe they start the Women's revolution when it was current RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon who starts it," Stephanie said. Vince, John, Mike and Kayla chuckles.

"Not bias huh baby," John said.

"Nope not when it comes to you, Kayla and Mike," she said.

Back from the break for single match and there was action in the match one side though the ends come when Big Cass nail the big boot for the win over Enzo Amore. Still to come, tonight's three on 2-handicap match The Miztourage vs. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Renee Young is backstage with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Renee asks her if she prefers to defend against Sasha or Bayley.

Kayla says, "Nope because I am not defending the RAW Women's title against either of them. I have beaten both of them already… I want Nia Jax across from me at Summer Slam one on one. However, tonight's the entire WWE Universe will see friendship destroyed tonight. Team Gag Reflex will implode, all for a chance at nothing."

She goes on and calls Angle lost long son a joke, and won't be success on RAW. she says, "Sasha won't be the winner and Bayley wont' be the winner tonight, the real winner will be me watching them for nothing." She walks off as RAW geos back to commercials.

Back from the break and Emma has made her entrance during the break and then Nia Jax's music hits and out she goes and marches to the ring and then enters it. the Bell sound and they go at it. Nia overpower her and tosses her around the ring like a ragdoll. Stephanie shows her sister watch the match backstage she smile watch Nia beats on Emma. Nia shove Emma to the mat. Emma looks to come back and goes for the legs but Nia overpower her again and begins, destroying her. Nia manhandle her a bit, and then slashes her in the corner twice. She drops an elbow on her and then hits the rope and nail a somersault senton for the easy win. After the match, Nia leaves as her music plays and the referee check on Emma.

A backstage interview happens and then back to the ring for single match and there was action in the match but there was no winner. Backstage again Sasha Banks and Bayley. They're determined not to let anything comes between them and ruin tier friendship. Banks can't wait to get her hand on Kayla McMahon and become a RAW Women's Champion again.

Bayley say that maybe Sasha needs to focus on tonight's match first. They tease a bit of tension and Bayley says may the best women win.

Sasha agrees and says the best women will win. She walks off with a smirk on her face. RAW geos back to commercials.

"Talk about arrogant. And someone talks about me being arrogant," Mike said.

"Yep son, she is definitely arrogant," Vince said

Back from the break and Stephanie show the fans what happened earlier on RAW. she then sends the fans backstage again for another interview and then to Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose gets ready for the two on three-handicap match. Mike watched them and listens to Rollins say he wants to have a game plan, but Ambrose isn't interested he's going to and doing what he does. Rollins says there are four guys to worry about. Ambrose says Rollins has worry about just three guys but he has to worry about four and walks off.

Stephanie sends the fans back to the ring and out first come Bayley. The winner of this match will earn a shot at RAW Women's Champions Kayla McMahon at SummerSlam.

"Not according to Kayla she will not be defends the title against whoever win this match," Booker T said.

"I agree and there is nothing that Angle can do about it," Michael said.

Bayley poses in the ring as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Sasha Banks come out next. The bell sound and they go at it as Kayla watched on backstage. they trades moves and pin attempts. Bayley gets some offense going and covers her for two straights pin attempts. Sasha cuts her off with a big slap to the face. Bayley turns it back around, drops Sasha with a backbreaker, and covers her for a two count. Bayley continue the offense until Sasha sends her to the floor and back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and Sasha has control of Bayley in the middle of the ring.

Bayley ends up driving Sasha face first into the mat to turns it around. They trade counters. Sasha drops Bayley with a knee. Sasha ends up hitting double knees to the back in the corner. Sasha goes on and applies the Banks Statement in the middle of the ring. Bayley crawls for the bottom rope but Sasha pulls her back to the middle of the ring. Bayley reverse for the pin but Sasha reverse back and is forced to change the hold but she still has control Bayley break the hold. Sasha blocks a Bayley to belly to suplex and nail strike. They start brawling now. Sasha takes control back and hits the double knee to the spine in the corner. Sasha comes off the top with double knees but Bayley ducks. Bayley hitting a running knee.

Sasha hits a shining wizard and both go down as the fans cheer. Fans counts as they make it up before the ten counts. They trade shots in the middle of the ring. Bayley stuns Sasha and takes her to the apron. Sasha connects with a kick and drops Bayley from the apron. Fans dueling chants now. Bayley climbs up for a superplex on Sasha but she resists. Sasha shove her to the mat and then leaps off with frogsplash and covers her for two count but Bayley turn that right into a pin of her own for the win. After the match, we go to the replay, and back to the ring where Sasha looking at Bayley while are both still down on the mat.

Kayla McMahon's music hits, the fans erupts and out she comes with her goddaughter Khloe who is wearing a Kayla's t-shirt, and with them was Vicky and Kathy also wearing their mommy's t-shirt. Kayla lean over and whisper to the girls to not move and hold cousins Khloe's hands, and their nods their heads. She stood up and looks at Bayley and Sasha in the ring.

"Congrats Bayley on winning the match but it was worthless victory, though."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. She looks at them, smiles, and then turns her attention back to Bayley.

"You see Bayley I made it clear last week that I am done with both of you, but yet the bald head fool doesn't want to listen to me. I want Nia Jax in that ring at SummerSlam not you or Sasha… and so far his haven't compile with what I want, so at SummerSlam RAW Women's and Intercontinental titles will not be defends."

"Mrs. Awesome," start up again.

"Ask the WWE Universe who I should face?" She asked

Fans chant "Nia Jax," now…

"See, they don't want to me see beats either of you again. Khloe, do you want to me your godmother beats up Bayley again?" She asked

"No auntie Kayla," Khloe said.

"See even my niece, who birthday is today, doesn't want me wrestle you again, because she knows that I can beat you and handled too. She wants to see if her Auntie tries to defeat Nia Jax," she said.

Fans chant "Happy Birthday," now to Khloe.

She smile and says, "thank you."

Bayley says, "well to bad for her and the fans who want to see you face Nia Jax, you will be face me at SummerSlam."

"No I won't I will be in Manhattan at my penthouse with my daughters here and of course my husband enjoy the night, while SummerSlam is going on in Brooklyn," she said as her music hits as she stare at Bayley as she raise the title high. Backstage to interview while Kayla puts the title down and picks up Kathy and Khloe picks up her auntie's title and they walks backstage together.

"That was fun mommy," Khloe said to her Stephanie smiles at her.

"Glad you like that," she said to her.

Cole leads the fans to a video on Special Olympics Athlete Cornell Gray and come to see him at ringside for RAW and he gets pop from the crowd back to commercials we go. Back from break and for single match and after the single match had end it was back at commercials. Back from the break and in ring segment before tag team match, and after the tag team match had end, the Miztourage is backstage getting riled up for tonight's main event. The Miz says, "they will prove that Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are nothing but a box office bombs waiting to happen."

Back to commercials, we go and back from the break and a promo for next week Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman vs. Samoa Joe. Plus Jason Jordan on Miz TV is set for next week. we see rapper Wale sitting at ringside. WE go back to the ring and outcome Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins is out next. WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then Vicky and Kathy gave him kisses too. he went out with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Ambrose starts with Miz but Axel comes in. Ambrose works over Axel and takes control.

Rollins come in and keeps up te attacks on Axel. Bo come in but Rollins keeps control and hits a big hiptoss. Miz ends up coming in but Rollins fight him off. Ambrose and Rollins continue the double works and Miz can't believe it. WE go back to commercials with Ambrose and Rollins standing tall in the ring. while their opponents are out on the floor. Back from the break and Dallas takes Rollins down. Ambrose waits for the tag but mi tags in and stops Rollins. Miz talks trash to Ambrose while working over Rollins. Miz distracts the referee while his partners get cheap shots in.

Miz continues beating Rollins around while talking trash to Ambrose. Miz ends up hitting backbreaker/neckbreaker combo and covers him for two counts. Axel tags in for a bit of double-teaming on Rollins and covers him for another two counts. Axel keeps Rollins down near his corner now. Ambrose and fans try to rally for Rollins but Axel nail a dropkick and talks some trash. Dallas tags in, drives a bundle of knees into Rollins, and then covers him for two. Bo with a right hand and more knees. Bo gets aggressive and is warn by the referee. Miz tags back in and the assaults on Rollins continues in their corner now.

Rollins fights out of the corner, decks all three of them but Miz dross him with DDT, and covers him for two again. Ambrose yells at Rollins to try and gets to him back into the match. Miz with the "yes!" kicks to Rollins now. Miz unloads and misses the last kick as Rollins rolls him up for two. They collide in the middle of the ring and both of down. Axel tags in and stops Rollins from tagging. Rollins avoids Axel and drops Bo. Ambrose finally gets the tag. He unloads on Axel and Bo. Ambrose knocks Miz of the apron. Ambrose keeps over and takes Miz out.

Ambrose sends Miz into the timekeeper's arena. Ambrose goes back in and covers him for two. Bo with forearm now. Ambrose bounces back with big clothesline. Ambrose goes to the top and it's an elbow and Miz break up the pin. Rollins sends Miz out of the ring. Axel pulls Rollins out of the ring and drives him into the barricade. Bo tags Axel in and for some double teams on Ambrose.

Ambrose counters and Axel blocks dirty deeds. A Miz tag in but Ambrose doesn't see it. Ambrose tosses Axel to the floor and Miz come from behind with Skull-Crushing finale on him and covers him for two counts. Rollins breaks up the pin. Bo runs in but Rollins sends him into the bottom rope. Rollins goes down. Ambrose and Miz are standing as the legal men now. Ambrose dumps Miz over the top. Ambrose and Rollins run the ropes at the same time and hits suicide dive on their opponents. Miz slide back into the ring and avoided the dive Miz drops Ambrose with DDT and covers him for two counts. Rollins comes off the top with a flying knee to Miz. Ambrose grabs a stunned Miz and hits dirty deeds for the win.


	102. SmackDown July 25, 2017

Sorry I am a that few a chapters behind, but you know life get in the way sometime.

After RAW had end, Mike, Kayla board the bus with Vicky, Kathy and Ashley then the door close and then the tour bus of the Mizanin's drove out the arena in Philly and heads for the expressway and travel to Richmond Virginia for Smackdown. When they arrive in Richmond, it was Tuesday morning. Hours later, they had some breakfast and then went over the script for the show.

Many hours later, they head for the Coliseum in downtown Washington, when the tour bus arrives at the arena the fans saw the bus and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They began preparing for Smackdown.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, Stephanie, and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's Smackdown opens with the normal opening and then Kayla shows a live shot inside the Coliseum, as Tom Philips welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Greg Hamilton introduces the New WWE United States Champion Kevin Owens. He marches to the ring in suit. He hits the ring and then he brags about once again being our WWE United States Champion.

"He is not mine United States Champion," Khloe said, as Vince, Stephanie, Kayla and Mike laughs.

He goes on and says he took the title back from that thief. Fans start chanting for AJ Styles. He goes on and announces that he is reinstating the Kevin Owens United States title open Challenge and it begins… next week. Fans boo. He gets more heat from the crowd. Mike cue up AJ Styles music and out he goes. Owens calls for the music to be cuts but it is not cuts. He screams the cuts the music but it is not done. Styles smile. He walks to the ring and enters it.

Owens says AJ better be out here to congratulate him as the better man.

Nope AJ said… I am out here to get my rematch for the title.

Owens says he's not defending the title against AJ or anyone tonight. The music interrupts again and outcomes Chris Jericho to a big return pop. Owens looks shocked. Jericho hits the ring, tells him he back now, and is here to get his rematch for the United States title right here tonight. AJ tells him he's the next one in line for a title shot. Owens walks up the ramp but Jericho calls him a stupid idiot and asks where he's going. The music hits again and outcomes SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon. Shane stops Owens on the stage and asks him to hang around because this concerns Owens and the title.

Shane says, "AJ and Jericho both have legit shots at the title. They will get their opportunity but it will be at the same time," the fans cheer.

Shane announces AJ vs. Jericho vs. Kevin Owens in a triple threat for tonight's with the title on the line." Shane's music hits and Owens is not happy.

"Good for Uncle Shane," Khloe said, as Kayla sends the fans to commercials.

Back from the break and for the first match a single match there was action the match as the McMahons did their jobs behind the curtain. Khloe watch the monitor. Nakamura nails Kinshasa for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Dasha Fuentes is backstage for interview and after the interview we go to the back to the ring and for Women's tag team action. There was action the match but in the ends, Charlotte kicks Tamina out of the floor, turns around with a big boot to Lana, and covers her for the win. Back to the commercials and the back from the break the announcers shows stills as Stephanie shows the pictures from Sunday's Punjabi Prisons match Kayla then sends the fans back to the ring and out goes the WWE Champion Jinder Mahal as Hamilton does the introducing. Mahal goes out by himself no signs of the Sigh Brothers aren't there because of the beatings they took from Orton on Sunday.

"He stinks as wrestler," Khloe said…

Jinder take the mic as the fans boo. He began talking... He crushed the legacy of Orton on Sunday, as the fans boo him again. He says the legend of the Modern day Maharaja was born.

Jinder says Orton agreed to face him on his own turf and hoped to beat him at his own game. Orton underestimate him, "What?!" treatments start now.

He says he will stay WWE Champion as long as he desires.

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

He says goes head and chant for her she can't do anything."

"You don't know my auntie Mahal," Khloe said.

"You tell him Khlo," Kayla said.

Jinder demands to know his WWE Summer Slam opponent, who will have their dreams crushed. The fans boo and chant "Mrs. Awesome" again. Jinder demands silence next as he speaks to his people in Punjabi.

"Hit a button auntie," Khloe said.

"I wish I could Khloe," she said.

"No need princess Daddy is going to shut him up," John said to her, as Stephanie cues up his music and it hits in the arena. John gets a kiss from Stephanie and then he goes out. He salutes Cenation, heads to the ring, and enters it and he poses for the fans. Jinder doesn't looks.

Jinder say the Maharaja wasn't finished.

Jinder predict what Cena is going to say…. He's John Cena a 16 time Champion. Jinder doesn't deserve to represent 1.3 billion peoples in India. That he needs helps of the Sigh Brothers and the Great Khali.

Cena tells him to shut up his mouth. The fans cheers. John says, "Jinder is the Maharaja but he sucks at being a mind reader…" the fans cheers. "He wasn't going to say any of those things. "

He says, "But you're right about the last part of needed help to beats my bother in law Randy Orton. He was going to comes out and congratulate you, but I change my mind and for my daughter who is backstage. You are willing to do anything to keep it."

The fans boo, and John looks at them.

He says, "This is a heads for you because they're never formally meet. " He introduces himself and says, "He doesn't care who Jinder has with him, he's giving Jinder a heads up that whatever he has won't be enough because Jinder has to face Super Cena at SummerSlam, which means Cena is walking out of SummerSlam as a 17 time Champing. It nice to meet Jinder but Jinder can't see him."

Cena calls for the trumpets to play and his music starts up. Cena makes his exit as Jinder talks trash. Cena stop outside of the as the music of Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan music hits. Bryan comes out and with a mic as Cena and Mahal looks on. Bryan congratulates both men on their wins at Battleground.

He says it's clean that Cena is on a quest to make history but unfortunately, Cena doesn't make the matches. He and Shane do. He says opportunities are earned here on SmackDown, even if you name is John Cena.

Bryan announces John Cena vs. Shinsuke Nakamura for next week's and the winner of the first time ever match will go onto face Jinder at SummerSlam. Bryan gets a "yes!" chant going as his music hits, Cena and Jinder looks on.

Smackdown goes back to commercials and when Bryan comes through the curtain and Khloe says, "you don't like my daddy and you are treatment him the same way you treats my uncle Mike."

Bryan went to say something but Kayla stood up and dare him to say to her goddaughter.

"She is right though Daniel you hand title shot to anyone when my husband was on SmackDown and now you are denied my brother in law a title shot. You are a hypocrite." He walks off without say one word to Khloe Cena.

Back from the break and Kevin Owens is with Shane McMahon backstage, venting about tonight's main event.

Owens says it's not right and not fair.

Shane tells him how all he's worried about is putting on a good show for the Smackdown fans.

Owens says he doesn't give a damn about the fans and he wouldn't give damn about Shane if he weren't the boss. He storms off.

"Jackass doesn't care about the fans who puts money in his pockets," Kayla said, Khloe chuckles.

Later on in the main event Khloe, Kayla, Mike, John, Stephanie and Vince watched on as AJ Styles pin Jericho to win back the WWE United States title from Kevin Owens who threw a temper tantrum at ringside as SmackDown went off the air.


	103. A couple of days with Nana Linda

After SmackDown had end, Mike, Kayla board the bus and then the door close and then the tour bus of the Mizanin's drove out the arena in and heads for the expressway and travel back to Washington. They were going to spends a couple of days with nana before going to Pittsburgh for Monday night RAW. Mike and Kayla took Vicky and Kathy the Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument and to the National Zoo Park. They walks around the park and took them to the Giant Panda Habitat. Vicky and Kathy both got excites when they saw the Giant Pandas Bear.

"Mommy bear," Vicky said.

"Yes, I see," she began kneel down to Vicky's heights. "That is a Panda bear pebble."

"Panda bear," Vicky said…

"Very good pebbles, Panda bear," Kayla said.

"Daddy bear," Kathy said Mike smile at her.

"Yes princess, that is a Panda bear," he said as she points at the Panda bear.

They moves to the Elephant Trial and both Vicky and Kathy were not too interest in the Elephant. They move again and went to the Lemur Island still no interest and then on to the small mammal house where they saw smaller mammal species. Their next stop was the American Trial exhibit houses and there was all kind of animals at the American trial includes five California sea lions Vicky and Kathy were happy to see them. one harbor seal next followed four grey seals, and then there is three North American Beavers. Then they saw two bald eagles, two common ravens, and four brown pelicans and then two grey wolves. They next stop at the Zoo park was the great Ape house and both girls excites to see the apes.

After seeing the Great Apes house and heads back to Nana's place, both Vicky and Kathy took naps giving their mommy time to checks her emails, some were from her secretary, and others were potential storyline for SummerSlam.

"I can't believe they want you to face Bayley again," Linda said to Kayla.

"I know mom, I am not happy about either, that why I albeit and cuts that promo on Kurt one week and then followed week cuts another promo on Bayley win a match that is worthless, because I am not defending against her," she said.

"And what does dad and Steph say about this?" She asked before sipping her coffee.

"They are both not happy. They feel that Nia should be the one contender. Fans on social media want to see me face Nia Jax, but of course, she is being robbed for wannabes in Bayley and Sasha Banks."

"It WrestleMania all over again the only different Mick Foley is not the GM Kurt Angle is." she said Kayla nods her head.

"Yes, mom, and now looks Bayley is the #1 contender and Nia is not. It is unbelievable mom, when I tell you."

"Well Stephanie need to return and fix the mess that Angle is making of the Women's division and gave Nia her well deserve title shot at you," she said.

"Your perch to the choir mom, but Stephanie is being kept off air," she said.

"Why is that?" She asked her.

"Got me mom, she should have return before the Fourth of July but that was scratch, and I do not know why either," she replied sips her coffee. A couple of days later it was time to say bye to nana.

"Bye nana loves you," Vicky said hugging her.

"AW, love you too, pumpkin, girl," she said hugging and kiss her too.

"Bye-bye nana, wuv u," Kathy said and Linda hug and kiss her too.

"Bye angel, love you too," she said she put her down.

"Bye, mom, love you," Kayla said hug and kiss her mom.

"Mmm, bye pebbles, love you too," she said.

"Bye mom," Mike said hugs and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye son," she said and then they board the tour bus and the door close and then driver drove away, head for the expressway, then enters it, and then sped toward Pittsburgh PA. Three hours and 54 minutes later, they arrive in Pittsburgh.


	104. WWE RAW July 31, 2017

After arriving in Pittsburgh, it was business as usual Mike and Kayla joins Stephanie along with Finn Balor, Alexa Bliss, visited Children's hospital in Pittsburgh to raise awareness for Connor's Cure. They spend some time with children's and signing autographs for them and then taking pictures too. Then they were in the research lab and help out there too, before leaving.

They head to the PPG Paint Arena in downtown Pittsburgh and when the tour bus arrives at the arena, the fans saw the bus and began to cheers. The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They began preparing RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, John, Stephanie, and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's WWE RAW opens with a video package showing what led tonight's triple threat main event. Kayla cut to the opening and then shows a live shot inside the arena as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE hall of famer Booker T. Cole hypes tonight's triple threat main event with Samoa Joe vs. Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a big hometown pop a friendly "you suck" chants start. Angle hits the ring, and welcomes the fans shouting out to his hometown. Angle guarantees a great show for the fans tonight.

Angle says, "Tonight's Miz TV segment hits his home. As he long lost son, Jason Jordan will be a guest." He goes on until he is interrupts but the music of WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar. They come out to a pop.

"Oh lord here come a long wind promo by heyman," Mike said, the others chuckles.

Heyman talks and talks and then Heyman announced that Lesnar will leaves WWE if he loses the title at SummerSlam in the fatal four way at SummerSlam with Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe and Braun Strowman.

"Let him go we don't needs him," Kayla said.

They leave as Angle looks on. Kayla shows a graphic still to comes, Jason Jordan on Miz TV and RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and for tag team match and there were actions in the match but in the ends, Hardys beat Gallows and Anderson for the win. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Renee Young who interview Dean Ambrose about last week. Ambrose cuts a promo about last week and then Rollins joins them. He talks about last week.

Renee asks again, but Ambrose cuts her off. He say doesn't trust Rollins, and walks off RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and another backstage segment that led to single match later on tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for six-man tag team match there was action then match meanwhile backstage Mike and Kayla were gets ready for Miz TV.

RAW went back to commercials. RAW returns from break the music hits and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Some fans boo started while other cheers, before Miz can welcomes the fans to another must see edition of Miz TV.

Miz says, "He can't tell us how much he hates Pittsburgh, but the show must go on." He welcomes the fans to the most must see talk show in WWE history.

He says, "They always talks about what's buzzing worthy and nothings has WWE talking more than Kurt Angle revealing his illegitimate son."

Miz welcomes Jason Jordan. Out he comes with new theme song. He enters the ring and Miz taunts Jordan some and show off the title. He goes on and talks about Jordan's debut match last week and saying he is going places as the resemblances to his father are uncanny. Miz makes an offer to Jordan- for Miz to guide his career. He then offers him a spot in The Miztourage, calling it the opportunity of a lifetime. Jordan thanks Miz but says, "He's good."

Miz brags about what he's done, including working the main event WrestleMania. Miz warns Jordan about the vultures in the locker room and says, "Jordan needs his help."

Jordan says, "It's a tempting offer and he appreciates it but he's going to pass."

Miz asks why Jordan would need his help when his dad is the general manager and can just hand him opportunities the same way Daniel Bryan does on Smackdown.

Jordan says, "This come for you and you are married to Kayla McMahon there, Vince McMahon's daughter."

Miz stands up and says, "Watch your mouth boy. There is nothing stops me from hurts you."

Jordan says, "He talked with Angle and said he didn't want any special treatment. He wants to earn wheat he gets."

Miz is not buying it, and mocks Jordan and call him naïve. Miz goes on and says, "This Company will chew you up Jordan and spits you out."

Jordan says, "He would rather that happen, than he be associated with someone like Miz."

Miz fires back and disses Angle, saying, "He got the job with WWE out of pity. I would know that."

Miz goes on running down Angle and takes another shot at Pittsburgh. Some fans boo. Jordan looks to be getting upset.

Jordan says, "Miz can say what he wants about him but if he say one more word about Angle, he's going to make Miz regret it." Miz laughs at him and mocks him again.

Miz says, "First boy, you don't have it to make me regret it. Two my wife is in this ring and she is your and your illegitimate daddy boss."

Jordan stands up and grabs Miz but Kayla low blow him and then Dallas, and Axel attacks him while Miz and Kayla looks on. They toss him out of the ring and Kayla picks up the mic walks over the ropes looks down at Jason Jordan and says, "Tell your daddy we says hi." As her music hits a replay is show and back live as Miztourage talks trash to him while he is down. A special video package on Roman Reigns, and they leave the ring.

They walks through the curtain and Angle was there waits and he began yells at them, and Stephanie yells back shut up Angle. He storms off and they laughs at him.

"What a jackass he is," Curtis said.

"Yup," Mike said, as they walk off while Kayla and Mike resume their jobs.

Back from the break and for single match Kayla Mike did their jobs backstage alongside John, Vince and Stephanie. They watch Sheamus picks up the win over Seth Rollins and Kayla show another video package on Samoa Joe and then Cole leads the fans to a WWE's latest "celebrating champions" Special Olympics video on athlete Justin "JJ" Jones, WWE Ambassador Dana Warrior interview him. After the interview Kayla, show Justin and his family at ringside for RAW. He gets a standing ovation as Cole congratulate him back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and in ring segment with Finn Balor and Bray Wyatt. Balor takes out Wyatt and then another video special video on Braun Strowman. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and for triple threat match and there was action in the match include Braun grabs the steps and waits for Reigns to get up. Reigns nails the Superman punch and then he grabs the steps and nail Braun with them sending him to the floor. Reigns nailing a spear on Joe and covers him for the win.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break to Charly Caruso and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Kayla is so happy about not facing Bayley at SummerSlam. She talks about her win over Bayley at WrestleMania on the grandest stage of them all. Bayley doesn't have an extreme bone in her body and I prove that Extreme Rules. She goes on and knocks Sasha Banks next. She mentions that Sasha being on a promotional tour across the county and how she won't be able to bail Bayley out of her match with Nia Jax tonight.

"Tonight it's going to be a massacre," Kayla said with an evil smile and then walks off.

The announcers leads to a clip from WWE Studios "Pure Country Pure Heart' with WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels and Willie Nelson, which is released tomorrow. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla send the fans back to the ring and out goes Bayley. Kayla show how Bayley became #1 contender last week. Nia Jax is out next. The bell sound and Bayley attacks but Jax cuts her off. Nia tosses Bayley around the ring like a ragdoll, but Bayley fights back in. Nia is annoyed. Nia end up dropping Bayley with a headbutt. Bayley fights back again. Bayley sends Nia into the corner and nails a second knee. Bayley keeps trying but Nia catches her again. Bayley fight back but Nia lifts her and slams her face first into the mat with Glam Slam.

Nia stands tall again with Bayley down on the floor. The referee goes to check on Bayley. Nia puts her hair in a side ponytail to mock Bayley as the referee counts her. Bayley barely makes it back in and Nia goes right to works on her. Bayley continues selling the shoulder injury. Nia sends her shoulder first into the corner. Bayley fights back with kicks and punches but Nia drops her with a shoulder blocks Bayley avoids an elbow drops and hits a bulldog.

Bayley with a dropkick to the apron. Bayley drops Nia over the second rope and knocks her to the floor with a running knee. Bayley takes Nia down on the floor but gets up as Kayla McMahon makes her way down. Bayley goes after her and attacks her she gets the upperhand, but Nia come over, grab her and sends her into the barricade. Nia charging but Bayley side steps and Nia hits the steel steps and goes down as Bayley return to the ring Nia gets count out.

After the match, Bayley celebrates but here come Kayla and attacks Bayley. Nia returns to the ring as Kayla grab Bayley and nail her with a thunderous AA and then Nia nail her with somersault senton. She gets up and she and Kayla stand tall over Bayley as Kayla's music hits.


	105. SmackDown Aug 1, 2017

After RAW had ended Mike, and Kayla walked toward the tour bus where Ashley, Vicky and Kathy are and when they arrived at th bus the door opens and they board the bus and then the door close and the drive drove out the arena and heads for Cleveland Ohio the site of the SmackDown Live. Hours later, they arrive in Cleveland Ohio and heads for the arena in downtown Cleveland and when the tour bus arrives at the arena.

The driver pulls into the garage, then drove further inside the garage, then came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the locker room area. They walk through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They began preparing SmackDown.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, John, Stephanie, and Mike at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's WWE SmackDown opens with a video package showing to led WWE United States title match between AJ Styles and Kevin Owens and big the #1 contender match. Kayla cut to the opening and then shows a live shot inside the arena as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring and outcome New United States Champion AJ Styles to a pop. Once he was finished with his entrance and music dies down. Kevin Owens is out next for his rematch. Kayla, Mike did their jobs backstage alongside Vince and Stephanie. The bells sound and the match is underway and there was action through the match, as the match was get close to the end, Owns swing at AJ but the referee Mike Chioda was nail and gets knocked down. Owens hits a superkick on AJ an f then goes the pop up powerbomb but AJ counters right into pin attempt and Chioda count three and signal for the bell. After the match, AJ's music hits but Owens is angry and yells his shoulder was up.

AJ leaves with the title as Owens yells at Mike Chioda in the corner. A trainer comes over and check on him. Owens continue yell at him as Kayla show replay of the controversial pin on the replay. Owens is throwing a temper tantrum in the ring as the referee is taking for the ring and backstage to check out. Kevin Owens leaves and storm backstage and when he come the curtain through Kayla stops him.

"Move," he said.

"You are being fine for your actions with Mike Chioda the senior referee," Kayla said to him. He looks at her.

"You are blind he blow the call, my shoulder was up," he yells at her. Mike took off his headset, get up, and went after him.

"Knock it off Kevin," He said.

Kevin storms around her and Owens appear and he's furious. Owens send the referee down and Bryan checks him.

Shane says, "Owens can't put his hands on an officials and his decision stands."

Owens is not happy. Shane give Owens another title shot at SummerSlam. Owens goes on about how he wants a referee that can do his jobs at SummerSlam. Bryan suggests Shane be the special guest referee. Shane nod his head in approval.

Owens says, "Shane is the most incompetent person here."

Shane says, "He will be the referee and Owens can have the match if he wants it."

Owens agree and Shane tell him to go cool off. Owens storms off, still furious. Kayla show the graphic for her brother in law John Cena vs. Shinsuke Nakamura later on tonight. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we see how the Usos attacked SmackDown Tag Team Champions the New Day last week. Kayla then show the announcers and then the music of the new day hits and the fans cheer, but the Usos comes out.

They watch on the monitor backstage watching the Usos cuts a promo about how they are going to takes the Smackdown tag team titles and tier catchphrases. Stephanie sends the fans backstage for a segment and then back to the ring we go and for single match. After the single match back to the commercials we go. Back from the break and for Women's tag team match. There was actions the Women's tag match but toward the end of the match, Carmella goes for the code of silence on Naomi but Naomi counters into her own submission. Becky runs in and hits a Bexploder on Natalya as she comes in. Carmella tap out to Naomi.

They sends the fans to Renee Young who interviews the WWE Champion. After the interview and back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for single match that had some actions but in the end, Ruse was the win. After the match, Rusev cuts a promo. He talks about John Cena and Cena may have waved his flag around at Battle ground but he did not beat Rusev because nobody can' beat Rusev.

"Delusional Rusev, I am going to call him," Stephanie said, Kayla laughs.

He goes on and says, "He has no opponent for SummerSlam, because everyone is afraid of him, because he beats everyone."

"Boy he is delusional, John has beaten him numerous times," Mike said.

"You can add my name to that List," Randy said, as Vince cues up his music and out he goes to a big pop. He stare at Rusev and then slowly makes his way to the ring staring Rusev down.

Randy says, "If he were Rusev, he wouldn't want him to get in to the ring either." He walks up steps to the apron now. Rusev backs away some but hold his arms open. Orton step through the ropes and walk to the middle of the ring.

Randy says, "Rusev has never beaten him, and he's not afraid of him either. If Rusev wants a SummerSlam opponent, he's got one." Fans chant for Orton again. Rusev start speaking Bulgarian.

He goes to attacks but Orton ducks and nails the "RKO" when Rusev turn around. Kayla cues up Orton's music and he stands tall. He pose in the corner as Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Randy Orton vs. Rusev is confirmed for SummerSlam. Kayla show the ring for the main event WWE Champion Jinder Mahal and Sighs brothers are watching for a skybox. The music hits and Stephanie gave John a kiss and wish him good luck honey. He smile at her and Mike, Kayla and Vince wish him the same. He went out. He salute Cenation and then head to the ring, slide in, stood up, and pose for the fans. He was ready for this match. Shinsuke Nakamura is out next, as Kayla sends the fans back to the commercials. Back from the break and the bell sound and here we go.

Nakamura with some show off early on. Cena come back with some taunting of his own. Cena confused by some of Nakamura's antics. They finally locks up and Cena take control with a wristlock. The fans do the dueling Cena chant now. Nakamura turns it around and stops Cena with a headlock. Cena shove him off and they hits ropes and show each other's again. Nakamura tells Cena to bring it. Cena attacks but Nakamura drops him in the corner with an enziguri. Nakamura with some good vibrations in the corner. Cena come back with right hands and sends Nakamura to the corner and charges but Nakamura moves. Cena catches a kick, drives Nakamura into the mat, and covers him for two. Cena has Nakamura grounded with headlock now, back to commercials. Back from the break and Nakamura fights back drops Cena with a kick. Jinder and Sighs brothers watching from the skybox. Nakamura with more kick to Cena.

"Wow, peoples talks about me use Bryan's kicks, they need to looks Nakamura arsenal," Mike said.

Nakamura with more kicks to Cena, sending him back to the mat. Nakamura charges in the corner with a shot to the gut. Nakamura take Cena and places him on the top. Nakamura runs with the high knee and then covers him for two. Cena makes his comes back with shoulder tackles as some fans boo. Cena taunts him with five knuckles shuffle as boos counters.

"I am getting sick of hearing them boo him," Stephanie said.

Cena takes his time and Nakamura stops the "You can't see me" gesture, catching Cena in an armbar. Cena fights it, powers up, and putting Nakamura on his shoulders. Nakamura avoids an Attitude Adjustment and drops Cena again. Nakamura waits in the corner as Cena slow to gets up. Cena counters the Kinshasa and applies the STF in the middle of the ring. Nakamura struggle and then gets out of the STF and applies the cross armbreaker. Cena counters it and coves him for pin. Nakamura kicks out but Cena level him with a big clothesline.

"That my husband near taking Nakamura's head off his shoulders," Stephanie said.

As fans chant, "this is awesome" now.

"Oh now it awesome," Stephanie said watching the monitor.

Cena gets up but Nakamura drops him and connects with a big left hand and he covers him again for two. Cena sidestep and nail Nakamura with AA and he covers him for tow. Nakamura kicks out just in time. Cena gets believe it as we get a replay. Cena goes for another AA but Nakamura turns it into a guillotine in the middle of the ring. More back and forth, Nakamura plants Cena on the back of his neck. Stephanie is horrific backstage watching her husband drops on his surgically repaired neck remained vivid. Nakamura nail the Kinshasa for the pin and the summerslam title shot. After the match, Nakamura's music hits as he and Cena are down on the mat trying to recover.

Kayla show the replay. Back to Cena and Nakamura standing tall in the middle of the ring for a show of respect. Stephanie wasn't going to congratulation him on his win. Cena leaves the ring as Nakamura's celebration continues. SmackDown went off the air with Nakamura celebration .John comes through the curtain and Stephanie was wait for him.

"You are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes I am fine baby," he replied.

"John you drop on the back of your neck," she said.

"Baby relax I am fine," he said.


	106. WWE RAW Aug 7, 2017

After SmackDown had ended Mike, and Kayla walked toward the tour bus where Ashley, Vicky and Kathy are and when they arrived at the bus the door opens and they board the bus, then the door close, the driver drove out the arena and heads for Connecticut. Hours later, they arrive back in Connecticut and heads for the Mizanin house. The driver pulls into the driveway the gates opens then bus through and up the circular driveway to the house, where it came to stop, the door opened and one by one, they step walks off the bus, with Vicky and Kathy too, then walk away and heads toward the house. They walk and then Mike unlocks the door opens and they all walks inside the house.

The rest of the week as busy for Kayla has meetings at the headquarters before hitting the road again. A couple days later, Mike and Kayla left Vicky, Kathy at home while they travel with Vince and Stephanie to Toronto Ontario Canada for RAW, and Smackdown. Monday morning was busy as they went over the script for RAW and then hours later they leave the hotel and travel to the Air Canada Centre and then they arrives at the Centre and the pull into underground garage and drove inside and came to stop.

They exits the limo and through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. They began preparing RAW. Kayla and Stephanie were in the room and when the trainer walks and they both looks up to see him.

"Hey there Tom, what's up?" Stephanie asked him.

"I have the finally diagnosis of Bayley injury shoulder," He replied

"Okay what is the diagnosis on Bayley's right shoulder?" She asked

"She has a separate right shoulder, she need to pulls from SummerSlam even though she wasn't going to fights Kayla here," he replied.

"Okay, Tom thanks," she said, he walk out of the room leaving them.

"Well it better not be Sasha Banks Steph. I definitely want Nia Jax at SummerSlam one on one," she said to her.

"We are going to have to separate triple threat matches with the winner going on to next week RAW to face off to determine who is going to SummerSlam, to face you for the coveted RAW Women's Championship," she said.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, Stephanie, were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Monday night RAW opening and then shows a live shot inside the Air Canada Centre, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. They hypes tonight; mast man standing match and then Kayla sends the fans to the ring and WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel.

Miz says, "Jason Jordan needs to come out now." The music interrupts but out comes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle instead.

Angle says, "Unfortunately for Miz his son Jason won't be a guest on Miz TV tonight. But he does have a match against Axel tonight."

He says, "There is someone here who has questions that need to be answered." Angle has booked a guest that will exceed. Miz TV expectation, it is true, it is true.

The music hits, outcomes WWE Universal champion Brock Lesnar, with Paul Heyman, backstage Kayla is fuming rips off her headset and waits for Angle to come backstage. Lesnar and Heyman marches to the ring. They enter the ring as Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas face off with beast and heyman. Before Heyman can do, his usual introduce Miz stops him and says, "No one wants to hear him and his long winded promo." Miz and Kayla's fans cheer.

Miz talks about how Lesnar will probably lose the title at SummerSlam and he doesn't even have to be pinned. He goes on and about how Lesnar is going to take his ball and go home he lose the title. Good riddance to bad rubbish. Hell, my wife will be please when you are no longer the champion. He asks if heyman would like to add anything.

Heymans asks Miz if he and Kayla like to role –play. He uses this to compare Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and Miz to Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe and Strowman at SummerSlam in the fatal four way. Lesnar suddenly runs over Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas before hitting a German to Miz. Both Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel try to for the double team but lesnar fights them off and nail more Germans and a few F5's. Miz come back in but Lesnar drops him with a F5 as well. Lesnar stand tall but no music. He grabs the title and leaves with heyman. Backstage Angle is greeted by Kayla.

"You son of bitch," she said going after him, but Stephanie quick grab her sister from behind.

"Let me go, Steph. You son of bitch you send Lesnar after my husband because of what we did to your illegitimate bastard son," she scream fighting to get free of Stephanie arms.

"Calm down Kayla" she said, holding onto her.

"No, let me go," she said Stephanie knew that Kayla would hurt him.

"Go to your locker room Angle," Vince said, as Angle walks off smiling.

Stephanie held onto Kayla as Lesnar and Heyman came backstage too. They keep walking and not stopping. RAW came back from the break and to the ring for single match. Stephanie let Kayla go.

"Remain calm Kayla," she said.

"Why should I, that bald head asshole, is not followed the scripts at all, he has become another Bryan," she said.

"Because you need to be composing for later on, when you are commentary for both triple threat matches to see you is going to face you at SummerSlam now that Bayley has been remove," she said.

A backstage segment happens and then back to the ring and out goes Jason Jordan, as JoJo does the introduces the camera cuts backstage to Curtis Axel, Kurt Angle and a trainer. Curtis Axel isn't clear due to Brock Lesnar attack, meanwhile, Kayla left the gorilla position snuck through the crowd, climbs over the barricade, then slide into the ring, and the fans cheer. When Jordan turns around, he is greeting by a low blow, from Kayla.

"Oh, low blow by Kayla McMahon," Corey said.

Kayla unloads on him with right and left hands. The referee tries to stops her and she shove him and then told him stay back.

"Kayla is sending a message to Angle," Michael said.

"Yes she is Cole,'" Booker T said.

She grab his legs and stomp him in his manhood. She kicks him out the ring, exits the ring, grab him, and toss him into the steel steps. She went, grabs a chair and the mic. She puts the mic in her back pocket of her Jean and then walk over to where Jason Jordan is down and begun to swing the chair and nails him across his back. She tosses the chair aside and then places her knee across his throat and says, "Tell your daddy I did this to you, because of what happens to my husband, Axel and Dallas early."

She goes on and says, "I am going to make sure that your single wrestling career goes nowhere fast."

She stand up and then kicks him in the ribs, she walks away as jobber name Jean Pierre Goulet come out. Kayla stops him and says, "Go get him and toss him into the ring and pin." She walks away and backstage. Goulet did what Kayla told him, grab Jordan, and toss him in the ring and the referee signal for the bell and he covers him for the win. The fans cheers, as Goulet got his arm raise. Backstage Angle approach Kayla but stops when she stare at him and he walks off without saying a words to her about what she did.

On the monitor Michael Cole, talks about Bayley being pull form SummerSlam due to her separated right shoulder. She will address the injury tonight. Bayley is showed walking backstage with her right arm in a sling as RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and outcome Bayley. Charly Caruso is in the ring with a mic, as Bayley enters the ring. Kayla shows a replay of how Bayley suffered a separate right shoulder last week against Nia Jax. Charly points out how Bayley didn't even watch the replay. She brings up it up Bayley being pulls from the WWE SummerSlam card.

Bayley says, "She hasn't watched the replay because it will just anger her. She fell the injury when it happened and knew something wasn't right but she was determined to finish the match. She looked forward to proving WWE RAW Women's Champions Kayla McMahon wrong at SummerSlam."

She goes on and says, "She's usually a happy person but she sat at home all week on the couch and went through the wave of emotion."

She says, "This is going to sound cheesy right now but she saw tweets and posts that cheered her back up." Fans start booing her. Bayley acknowledge the boos and says, "She thanks, the one who supported her, and she will be back on for them."

More boos. Charly mentions how there will be two triple threat matches determined a new #1 contender. Charly asks Bayley who she think well face Kayla McMahon.

She says, "She's going with the one who deserve it, her friends Sasha Banks."

The music hits and outcomes Sasha Banks as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and out goes Alicia Fox and then Emma is out next. Cole reminder the fans at home that the winner of this match will go on to face the winner of the next triple threat match next week. In addition, the winner of that single match will face Kayla McMahon at SummerSlam.

"If Sasha Banks there will be no match at SummerSlam," Corey said to him.

The bell hits but the music interrupts and outcome RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon to a pop. She walks over to the announcers table and joins them, she watch them size each other's up. The actions was good, Sasha spend much of the match on the floor, while Emma and Fox battle in the ring.

"Kayla let says that Sasha wins tonight and then next week at SummerSlam there will be no match right?" Booker asked her.

"Yes, Booker, if Sasha is victories tonight, and next week there will be no match at SummerSlam and my husband will be not defend WWE Intercontinental title either," she replied, as Emma looks to put Fox away but Sasha runs in and hits shining wizard to Emma.

Sasha take control until Emma send her back to the floor and almost steal the pin on Fox. Emma rolls Fox up again but she kick out. Emma go for another pin, but Sasha break it up by pulling Emma out. She enters the ring and Alicia roll her up for two. Sasha hits the backstabber and the bank statement. Emma come in, break it, and roll Sasha up for two. Sasha with the banks statement on Emma and she tap out.

After the match, Sasha stands tall as her music hits she is going on to RAW next week. Kayla stands up and stares at her and shakes her head, and says, "No way shank." Sasha looks on. Kayla walks backstage and resumes her job until later on. Interview happen backstage RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and for in ring promo that led to match at SummerSlam Finn Balor vs. Bray Wyatt. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break, for another single match, and after the single match she sends the fans back to commercials again.

Back from the break for another single match and after that single match Kayla show another interview backstage and then back to the ring for the second triple threat match out goes Mickie James, as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Dana Brooke joins Mickie in the ring and then Nia Jax is out next. She heads to the ring and enters it and then RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon is back out for commentary. She watched the match and Nia manhandle Mickie and Dana.

"If Nia win you will face her at SummerSlam?" Corey asked her.

"Yes, Corey that is. I want Nia Jax, I have unfinished business with her," she said while watched the match, and Nia dominant them.

"And what is that unfinished business Kayla?" Michael asked her.

"Back on April 10, Nia Jax Samoan drop me and bruises my ribs, so I want revenge for that," she said.

Nia hits the ring post and outside to the floor and now is the opportunity for Mickie and Dana to get the win. Sasha is show watching backstage. Mickie with a neckbreaker and two counts. Nia come back in and floor Mickie. Nia grabs Dana next but Dana decks her and fights her into the corner. Dana with springboard back elbow into the corner. Nia comes right out of the corner with a big clothesline.

Nia scoop her up and toss her behind her as Mickie comes off the top. Mickie leap onto Nia with seated senton and she covers Dana but Nia break it up. Nia toss Mickie to the floor, drops Dana, and then hits a leg drop for the win. Sasha is backstage watching and Kayla says, "Aw looks Sasha looks scare." Nia looks up to Kayla as we go to replay. We come back and see Kayla looking back at Nia in the ring and she raise the title to cheers


	107. SmackDown Aug 8, 2017

After Raw had end, everyone left the arena, the McMahons head back to the hotel for the night, because on Tuesday night SmackDown was in Air Canada Centre. The next morning was busy as they went over the script for SmackDown and then hours later they check out of the hotel and then travel back to the Air Canada Centre. When they arrive at the Centre and the pull into underground garage, drove inside, and came to stop. They exits the limo and through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. Then they began prepare Smackdown.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Before Smackdown even start, Vince corner Shinsuke Nakamura backstage. He was furious with him for drops John on his head and neck last week, when he hit him with the Reverse Exploder suplex near the of their main event match SmackDown live last week and he decide to confront him about his suplex. Vince knew that John was luckily he did not suffer another neck injury. He's anger is more in defense of John because he is a father of his grandkids and Stephanie's husband. Shinsuke was brought to him and then the door close him behind and he didn't know what as coming his way from the Chairman of the WWE.

"Hi, Nakamura," he said, sitting behind the desk looks at him.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," he said.

"You must be wondering why I want to see you?" He asked

"Yes, I am curious," he replied.

"Well, this has to do with the Reverse Exploder Suplex you did last week with my son in law John," he said, leaned back in the chair and across harms over his chest.

"I apologize to him and he told me don't be sorry," he said.

"Yes, I know my son in law. But I am not happy with you for doing that suplex on him, my son in law has a surgically repaired neck, and when he is suplex like that my daughter worried and so do I…"

"I am sorry sir," he said

"I know you are, but you need to use other moves and that style of wrestling of yours need to be tame, when it comes to some of the veterans that you face. Am I clear Shinsuke?" he said.

"Very clear sir," he said.

"Good you can go now," he said, as Nakamura turn to the door and then turn the doorknob and then open the door and he was walk out.

Hours later Tonight's SmackDown opens with a look back at last week's main event, which saw Shinsuke Nakamura defeat John Cena to become the new #1 contender to WWE Champion. Then Smackdown opens happens then shows a live shot inside the Air Canada Centre, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton.

They hypes tonight's matches and then Kayla sends the fans to the ring as John Cena's music hits Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he goes to a loud reaction, as some fans boo and some do their own version of Cena's theme song. Cena salute Cenation then head for the ring and he slide into the ring and stood up. He gets the crowd riled up and takes to the mic. He talking about how fired up he is. He addresses last week's match with Nakamura as some fans start chanting Cena's name.

Cena says, "He found out real quick that Nakamura is afraid of nothing." Fans start chanting for Nakamura now.

He says, "For a while he didn't why fans would chant for Nakamura but then he found out Nakamura hits hard, real hard."

Cena goes on about last week, until Baron Corbin's new music hits and out he comes with his money in the bank briefcase. John stares at him.

Corbin wants Cena to shut up. He's so tired of hearing about the handshake last week. All Corbin knows is that Cena puts his nose in Corbin's business last week.

Corbin says, "The briefcase means he does what he wants when he wants."

Cena interrupts him and says, "No it doesn't Baron. It guarantees you a WWE title shot."

Corbin says, "If Cena is looking for someone to respect, it should be him and not Nakamura. He's the future and he has no problem making Cena the past."

"Another jackass I swear I am going to let John's leash go and allowed him to destroy all the conceit arrogant talent," Stephanie said.

Cena fire back and says, "Corbin is a skinny fat overrated dumpster fire just like the sign in the crowd says."

Fans chant "dumpster fire" now, and Cena challenge Corbin to come to the ring and be put through another table.

Corbin asks why would he do that when he has the MITB contract. As he said, he does what he wants, when he wants.

The "dumpster fire" chants start up again as Cena taunt Corbin.

Corbin says, "Cena has nothing he wants or need. Corbin doesn't need to beat Cena."

Corbin tells Cena to take his respect and shove it. All Corbin needs is the WWE Title and Cena just isn't worth his time. The music interrupts and outcomes Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon to the stage to pop.

Shane says, "It's great to be back in Toronto" as the fans chant for him.

He at looks him and says, "It is clear that Corbin isn't dressed to wrestle tonight which is sad. So it will be Corbin vs. Cena at SummerSlam."

Corbin says, "No I have the briefcase. I need to be ready to in cash whenever."

Shane looks at him and says, "yeah so what. You do not have an opponent at SummerSlam now you do."

Shane's music hits as fans chant "Yes" and Cena is all smiles in the ring. Corbin stares back at Cena from the stage. Smackdown goes to commercials. Baron Corbin walks backstage and when he comes through the curtain and sees Stephanie Cena talking with Michael Hayes he thought about confront her about her husband John Cena but Kayla saw him looking at her sister.

"Keep move Baron now," she said, he looks at her and then walks away.


	108. WWE RAW Aug 14, 2017

After SmackDown had end, everyone left the arena, and travels home for a couple days before hitting the road and SummerSlam weeks in New York City. The McMahons did their jobs of running the WWE from the corporate headquarters in Stamford, Ct. Monday Moring was quit one, Mike and Kayla had breakfast with Vicky and Kathy. After breakfast, the girls got ready to travel to Boston with them along with Auntie Stephanie, John, papa Vince, Khloe, Sophia and JJ along with nannies Anna ad Ashley. They had lunch together and then everyone board tour bus and then travel to Boston Massachusetts for RAW the final show before SummerSlam.

While traveling to Boston they went over the script for RAW 4 hours and 22 minutes later the tour bus arrive in Massachusetts and continues on to Boston. When the bus arrives in Boston, it head for the TD Garden and when it pull to the Garden and turns into underground garage, drove inside, and came to stop. They exits the bus and walks through the backstage area to the locker room, when they arrive at the locker room that they would be using and then open the door and went inside the room and the door closes behind them. Then they began prepare RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, were at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's RAW opens with a lengthy video package looking at recent feud Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose vs. RAW Tag team Champions Sheamus and Cesaro. Then RAW opens happens then shows a live shot inside the TD Garden, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watch at home on the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. Stephanie sends the fans right to the ring and outcome Dan Ambrose. He began to cut a promo about what been happened with him, Rollins, and RAW tag team champions Sheamus and Cesaro. He calls Seth Rollins out and he come out to a pop. They go back and forth, until they started brawl with each other. Then RAW Tag Team Champions comes out and attacks them. They beat down both down and then Rollins and Ambrose fights back and clear the ring of Sheamus and Cesaro

Finally, they put their fists together and stand tall for a pop. Sheamus and Cesaro look on from the ramp. The music hits and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a loud 'you suck!" chant. Angle makes Rollins and Ambrose vs. Cesaro and Shameus at SummerSlam on Sunday. Coming up next, Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax we go to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers send well wishes to WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair back to te ring we go, and outcomes Nia Jax first.

Sasha Banks is out next to a big hometown pop as Mike Rome does the introduction. Before the bell sound, the music interrupts and Kayla McMahon walks out of a big pop. She walks down the ramp to ringside and there was a chair there for her, sat down, and watches the match from there. The bell sound and Nia floors Sasha to started the match. Nia mocks Sasha and Kayla smile. She stands tall as RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and they're going gat it as Kayla looks on from ringside.

Nia dumps Sasha to the apron with a headbutt. Nia goes after her and Sasha tries to fights for control but Nia grab her and launches her into the barricade. Sasha hits hard and the referee starts counting. A replay is show at the spot and come back to Nia pining Sasha for a two count in the ring. Nia applied a bearhug in the middle of the ring now. Nia apply the pressure as Kayla continues to looks on form ringside. Nia dominate Sasha some more and then runs her over again. Nia drops a big leg on her and the referee count but Sasha kicks out at two counts.

They tangles back and forth Sasha gets on Nia's back but Nia ends up turning that into a Samoan Drop and she covers her again for another two counts. Nia shows some frustration before hitting another Samoan drop but Sasha roll to the floor for a breather and avoids the pin. Sasha comes back in for a two count.

Nia misses an elbow and they both go down. Nia is slow to gets up but she gets to her feet first. Kayla looks on as we go back to commercials. Back from the break and Nia has Sasha up top for a superplex but Sasha fights her off. Sasha goes for the sunset flip powerbomb but Nia hang on. Sasha ends up hitting the double knees to the gut in the comer and covers her for two counts. Sasha ends up unloading with knees in the corner. She points at Kayla to say this could be you.

"No way skanky," Kayla said.

Sasha charges but Nia gets her boot up. Sasha get the Banks Statement applied out of nowhere. Nia fights it and crawls to the bottom rope, but Sasha blocks her and tightens the hold.

Kayla is yells at Nia to get to the ropes.

Nia power up with Sasha but she blocks the counter and drops Nia on her face in the middle of the ring. Sasha gets the hold applied again and tightens it in the middle of the ring.

"Nia don't tap out to her" Kayla scream. However, Nia tap anyway and Sasha is going to SummerSlam.

"Sasha is going to SummerSlam," Michael said.

"Nope she is not Michael. Kayla made it clear last week if Sasha wins tonight there will be no title match," Corey said.

After the match Kayla get up, slid into the ring, attacks Sasha from behind, and unloads her with lefts and rights. She nails with her a vicious clothesline. She grabs her and nails her with a vicious RKO, to the pop.

She went and grabs her title and a mic and come back into the ring and kneels down beside her and says, "Your victory is worthless Sasha because I won't be defend against you…. And now my husband won't be defending his title either…" She slams her head down and then stood up and raises the title high to a pop.

Kurt Angle is backstage and is not happy with Kayla McMahon actions and comment about not defends the RAW Women's Title at SummerSlam. The Hardys joins him and he mentions how they won't be able to wrestle The Revival at SummerSlam. The Miztourage walks into interrupts and the WWE Intercontinental Champion isn't happy about what happened last week with Brock Lesnar.

Angle says, 'he was going to do absolutely nothing except, put his son Jason Jordan in a match with Bo Dallas later on tonight."

Miz says, "I figure you would say that that my wife has done something to Brock and she fine him big time…"

"She has no right to do that she is not the GM."

Miz laughs and says, "She is the Executive Vice President of WWE. And she still have my sister in law Stephanie Cena Commissioner powers."

Miz baited him and Angle change the match, and make Miz vs. Jason Jordan for tonight. A referee walks in and tells Angle that they have problem with Finn Balor and Bray Wyatt. Angle hurries off as RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break, Balor, and Wyatt brawling backstage. Officials are trying to break it up. Kurt Angle appears and tells them to save it for SummerSlam. Balor doesn't want to wait. Angle tells them SummerSlam is coming early if they doesn't want to wait. The match will happens tonight. Stephanie sends the fans back to for single match, meanwhile Mike was with Kayla and tell her how it went with Angle.

"Good, he switch the match for tonight, after I mentions that you fine lesnar big time."

Kayla laughs and says, "He is a fool…"

"Yes he is baby, tonight, will be destruction his illegitimate son at our hands..."

Yes love," she said lean in and kissed him.

They pulls back and looks at the TV see the WWE Cruiserweight title match is happen in the ring. A new Cruiserweight Champion was crown in Akira Tozawa. The announcers discuss SummerSlam weekend the WWE Network. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment. Mike and Kayla watch as they show Sasha Banks defeated Nia Jax to become the new #1 Contender earlier tonight. They then saw Mickie James and Emma are backstage and Emma is looking at social media and isn't happy about how everyone is talking about Sasha. She goes on about how other peoples get her opportunities; bring up her #giveemmaachane hastag.

"Good lord, stops whine," Kayla said.

They listen to Mickie tells her that she tapped out last week she wasn't screwed over. Mickie tells Emma to put her phone down, quit complaining on stoical media and step into the ring with six time Women's Champion tonight. Emma accepts and walks off. Kayla shook her head and Mike laughs. They watch Balor vs. Wyatt go at it, but in the ends, Wyatt nails Sister Abigail for the win. RAW went to back to commercials and then back from the break for Mickie James vs. Emma and Mickie teach Emma a lesson and the n nail a kick to the face and covers for the win. Mickie celebrate as her music play. The announcers leads us to a preview for the Hitman's bodyguard movie, and then the Miztourage is backstage walking back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and backstage segment and then back to the ring and outcome WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz with Kayla McMahon, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. We see video of Jason Jordan's recent appearance on Miz TV. Jason Jordan is out next for his non-title match the fans booing him out of the building as he make his way to the ring.

Kayla kiss Miz and then exit the ring with Axel and Dallas, the bell sound, they go at it until Jordan got the upperhand on the Miz but he fights back and then Jordan gain control again Kayla sends Axel and Dallas into the ring to cause th disqualification. Jordan to tried to fights them off, and hits a big belly-to-belly suplex, followed by several more throw, but the numbers games get to the better of him. The Hardy's hits the ring to a huge pop and stated throwing lefts and rights and the Miztourage... Jeff hits the poetry in motions in the corner and then cleared the ring and they stood up as Jordan was down. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. They want her to go in the ring and face off with Hardy's. RAW go back to commercial and during the Angle comes out.

Angle says, "It will the hardy's teamed with my son against the Miztourage."

"You're not going to pull your illegitimate son from a beating."

The fans "Mrs. Awesome" now again. Raw return from the break and Matt started things out wearing down Curtis Axel. He made the hot tag to Jordan, who is back into the corner and hits a shoulder thrusts. Jordan come back with a nice gutwrench suplex and took Bo Dallas down with a fireman's carry toss as he come in off the tag. Matt tags back in and stared working Dallas' arm, putting him a standing armrbar. Jeff tagged in for the first time and hits a neckbreaker into a front dropkick, but only got two counts.

They continues working him over with quick tags until Miz's and his entourage triple teamed Jordan into a commercials break. They continues to assaults him during the break and when Raw return the assaults was still ongoing after the break, as the they kept Matt Hardy on their half of the ring as Kaya looks on with a smile. They tags in and out Miz and Dallas play to the crowd but get booed…

Bo tags in and keep Matt down. Bo drops knees and covers him for a two. the Miztourage knees control of Matt with more tags and offense. Axel miss in a corner as Matt moves out of the way. Matt drops Axel. Miz come back in and stops Matt from tagging out. Miz also knocks Jordan off the apron with a cheap shot. Miz waste time and gets dropped by Matt. Jeff wait for the tag and finally get it. He unloads on Bo, who also tagged in. Jeff with the inverted atomic drops and then leg drop. Jeff with more offense and covers him for two.

Bo blocks the twists of fate but Jeff goes to the top and hits the whisper in the wind for a two. Jeff goes back to the top and pushes Axel away. The interference catches up to Jeff, as the match falls apart. Jeff ends up hitting the twist of fate on Bo but Axel break it up. Jordan goes after Miz but Kayla is his way, Matt with a twist of fate on Bo. Jeff goes to the top and hits a Swanton bomb on Bo for the win.


	109. Kayla at Yankee Stadium

After RAW had end, everyone left the arena, and travels to New York City, while Stephanie, John and Vince travel to Providence Rhode Island for SmackDown Live, Tuesday Morning was quit one, Mike and Kayla had breakfast with Vicky and Kathy. After breakfast, the girls got ready to travel to Bronx, New York so that Kayla can make appearance at Yankee Stadium. They had lunch together and then everyone board tour bus and then travel to Bronx New York, and Yankee Stadium.

While traveling to Bronx, New York, Kayla receive a text message from a board of director member telling her that she must defend RAW Women's Championship at SummerSlam against Sasha Banks whether she like it or not. If not they will strip her RAW Women's Title. She became furious that the board of director is threatening to strip her all because she is refuse to defend RAW Women's title against Sasha Banks who she beat convince last month at Great Balls of fire. She sends the text message to Stephanie and Vince. Meanwhile, in Providence Rhode Island at the Dunkin Donuts Center, Stephanie phone beep and picks it up, looks at it, saw the text from her sister, and read it and she became angry too.

"Stephanie did you receive a text from Kayla saying that she is being threaten by the boards," Vince said walking into the room.

"Yes, I did…. who in the blue hell do their thinks are," she said.

"I am wondering the same thing Steph…. They have no business threatening to strip her of the title that she always defends and is at every single RAW and PPV. I am starting to see what she is saying about Lesnar being champion and only make sporadic appearances."

"Good to hears, but what are going to do about this," she said.

"I don't know yet… but she is going to have to defend RAW Women's title at SummerSlam, and once she successfully defends the RAW Women's title. She is definitely move on to Nia Jax. Enough with Sasha Banks being in the title picture it time for Kayla to have new challengers," he said.

"Sound good to me dad. It's about time Kayla had some new challengers for the RAW Women's Championship," she said…

"And seeing that Mike is not defend his title at SummerSlam I am going to have him accompany her to the ring, for her title defending," he said.

"I love to be at ringside, I wasn't with her when she won the Divas Championship two years ago," she said.

"I know princess but you been there for other title defends and you were with her when she won the title at year this WrestleMania," he said.

"True dad, but I hate being off screen right now, she need me," she said.

"Steph, she is doing just fine, and she has Mike back on RAW. But I understand you," he said.

3 hours and 18 minutes later, the tour bus arrives in New York, and continues on to Bronx. When the bus arrives at Yankee Stadium the fans cheers when they saw the bus then turns into underground garage, drove inside, and then came to stop. They exits the bus and walks through the hallway and then down the tunnel to the dugout, JJ was excite he had on his new Aaron Judge's t-shirt that his mommy brought for him. They walk up the dugout steps and onto the field and Kayla snap a picture of JJ and send, it to his parents to see him and how excite he is being on the field in Yankee Stadium. Kayla snaps picture of JJ tell Vicky and Kathy about the stadium.

Back in Providence Rhode Island Stephanie's phone beep again and looks at it and saw the picture of her baby boy standing on the field at Yankee Stadium with a big smile on his little face. She receives another picture from Kayla of her baby boy with his favorite Yankee Aaron Judge and she laughs because Aaron had gets down on his knees. Then another picture came of JJ with CC Sabathia, Jacoby Ellsbury, Kayla, Vicky and Kathy was in the pictures too. She laughs again as John walks the room.

'What are you laughing at baby?" he asked and she shows him the pictures of his son posing with Aaron Judge, CC Sabatha, and Jaocby Ellsbury.

"Oh, lord my son is a Yankee Fan," he replied, Stephanie looks at him.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with being a Yankees fan," she said.

"He is a Yankees fan because Kayla is a Yankees fan," he said.

"And you don't like that," she said.

"No, I want him to picks his own teams to root for," he said.

"Good because he choose to be a Yankees fan, Kayla had no influence over him, he choose it by himself."

Back at Yankee Stadium Kayla was presenting Aaron Judge with a custom WWE title with NY plate on the sides.

"Aaron for winning the home derby last month at the All-Star game, I like to present you this custom WWE title with NY plate," she said hand it to him.

"Thank you Kayla," he said.

"You're welcome," she said, as they pose for pictures and then Aaron gave her a special Yankee jersey with Mrs. Awesome on the back.

Kayla puts on a batting helmet and then grab a bat, and step into the batting cage, and she took battling practices as JJ, Vicky, and Kathy watching from the dugout behind the fence, Ashley record it on Kayla's phone for her. JJ, Vicky and Kathy were excited watching Kayla take BP and hitting the ball all over the field and into the stand a couple of times.

One of the Yankee players joked, "We should sign her to a contract."

After BP for Kayla, JJ, Vicky, Kathy and Ashley head up to their seats to watch the baseball game. The Yankee game against New York Mets start at 7:05 pm, and they watch a good game Sonny Gary match Jacob deGrom zero for zero until the Yankee hitters got to deGrom and score the first run on the game in the bottom of the third innings. Then two more runs in the bottom of the fourth innings when Jacoby Ellsbury hit a two-run homer. 3-0 Yankee. JJ was happy that Jacoby hits a homer run. They saw Gary Sanchez blasting a homer in the sixth inning as the Yankee took a 4-0 lead on deGrom and the Mets. They watches the Mets come back with two runs in the top of the seventh inning to make 4-2 Yankees.

"Auntie is Judge coming up in the bottom of the inning?" JJ asked looks at her.

"Let me sees," she said look up at the scoreboard and saw the battling order.

"No JJ," she said.

"Okay auntie, um I need to use the boy room," he said.

"Okay," she said, and took him to the boy room.

He went inside and uses the bathroom while she stood outside. A few minutes later, he comes out the bathroom drying his hands. They heads back to their seats and watch the baseball game and saw the Mets go down 123 in the top of eighth inning and then in the bottom of the inning Aaron Judge come up and hits double, JJ was excite for Judge getting a double and then he score the fifth run for the Yankees. When the bottom of the eighth ends, the Yankees had a 5-2 leads over the Mets.

"What a game auntie," he said.

"Yes, JJ a very good game," she said, holding Kathy in her lap.

They watch the top of the ninth inning saw the Mets score two more runs on a two-run homer to give the Yankees a one run lead but the Yankees got the final out and win the game. They left Yankee Stadium, board the bus and the door close, drove off, and head back to Connecticut.


	110. Kayla crash NXT Takeover Brooklyn

Saturday night, Stephanie and Kayla decide to crash NXT Takeover" Brooklyn III, and Kayla was going to confront Asuka NXT Women's champion. They left the penthouse in Manhattan and were taking by a limo to Brooklyn, and when the limo arrived in Brooklyn it continues on to Barclays Center, and pulled into the garage area as upon the TitanTron showing a long black limo driving in and came to stop. Both Asuka and Ember Moon were wondering who is in that limo that just arrived at the arena. Rome does the formal introductions before the match and the bell sound, and we here go.

As the match going on out in the arena, the back door open and outstep Stephanie McMahon Cena, and then RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon step out. They thanks the Chauffer and he nod his head and then they walk away from the limo and through the backstage area, and when they arrived at the gorilla position Paul Levesque was not happy to see them there in Brooklyn.

"You two don't belong here," he said.

They look at him and say, "shut up."

They saw Asuka drops Moon into her Asuka lock and the crowd pop. Asuka rolls over and tightens the hold Moon finally taps out. The referee signal for the bell and the fans cheers. After the match, Both Superstars are still down as a replay is showing. Asuka get up and clutches the title, the referee raise her arm. Asuka raises the title and stumble around when out of nowhere, Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans were shocking and then begun cheering

"Oh my god, that is RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon music playing," Mauro, said.

"Wondering why she is here?" Percy Watson asked

"I can only think of one thing, to confront Asuka," Nigel McGuiness replied.

Kayla came walking out with Stephanie McMahon Cena by her side, and the place erupt seeing the McMahon women's together for the first time in five months, since Stephanie was pearl harbor from behind by Sasha Banks as she walk into the arena in Orlando Florida the day after WrestleMania. Kayla raises the RAW Women's title to cheers, and they slowly walk down the ramp and head to the ring where Asuka is watching them. She had no clue on why they were there.

They stops at ringside and looks at the fans who were cheering them, they walk over to the steps and climbs them, Kayla walk along the apron, climbs up in the corner and raise the title again to cheers. She looks at Asuka then hops off and opens the ropes for her sister who enters the ring first and then Kayla enters the ring. She walks right up to Asuka and stare at her and the fans pop…

"Well we got ours answer, Kayla is here to confront Asuka NXT Women's Champion," Mauro said.

The fans chant "Holy Shit," now… as Kayla looks down at Asuka. She raise the RAW Women's Title and Auska raise her NXT Women's title.

"Look at the different in height between Kayla McMahon and Asuka. Mauro how tall is Kayla McMahon," Percy Watson asked

"Kayla McMahon is 5' 9, and Asuka is 5'3" he replied.

Nigel says, "Well Kayla definitely has a height advantage over Auska. If they ever met inside the ring" Stephanie hand Kayla a mic.

"Look like RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon is going to speak," Percy said.

Before she can even speak, the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Kayla looks at them and smiles.

"Congratulation on your successful title defense Auska, if you make it to RAW undefeated I will be ended your undefeated streak." The fans pop.

"Oh my god, Kayla is telling Auska if she make to RAW undefeated she will be ended her undefeated streak" Percy said.

She continues on and says, " I am going to kick your Japanese ass.' the fans pop agai as she tosses the mic away.

"Wow, she want to kick Auska Japanese ass," Mauro said.

Kayla hand the title to Stephanie. Asuka began talking trash to Kayla who did not back down either she talks trash right back to her. Asuka go to attacks but Kayla blocks it, snatches her up, and nails a Rock Bottom the fans erupt.

"Rock Bottom by Kayla McMahon on NXT Champion Asuka. Kayla sends a message to Auska come to RAW and I will be there waiting for you," Mauro said.

Kayla's music hits and Stephanie walk over to her and hand over the title and she raise high and Stephanie raise her arm.


	111. SummerSlam Aug 20, 2017

Sunday was a busy day for everyone who was on the SummerSlam card. The McMahon did their normal PPV routine and then had some lunch before heading to the Barclays Center for SummerSlam. They left the penthouse in Manhattan, board tour bus and then it pull away from the building and drove off toward Brooklyn Bridge, and then cross it into Brooklyn it continues on to Barclays Center. When the bus pulls up to the Barclays Center the fans who were outside cheer when they saw bus and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The door and they exits bus and walk through the backstage area and toward the locker room that they would be suing for the night. when they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the odor and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for SummerSlam.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. at 5:00 pm the four hours spectacular kicks off with SummerSlam two hours preshow with Renee Young welcoming the fans as the fans starting making their way into the Barclays Center,. David Otunga WWE Hall of Famers Lita and Jerry Lawler join Renee. They discuss the matches, and then send the fans backstage for segment and then back to the panel and Renee sends the fans to Sam Roberts who is with a bunch of hyped, up fans. Roberts plugs the WWE Network and fan chant "yes!" as he sends it back to the panel. They indicate that the actual PPV will go past 11 pm EST., as there will be a "minimum four hour time for the show.

Renee shows us how Baron Corbin unsuccessfully cashed in his money in the bank briefcase last week on Smackdown. backstage we go to Corbin and what look like Kayla Braxton. Corbin says John Cena will regret what he did on SmackDown because Corbin is going to hurt him. They are having some sound issue it appears. Corbin botched his promo. Back to the panel we go, and fir talks on John Cena and Baron Corbin and then back to break and then back from the break and a promo for Finn Balor vs. b=Bray Wyatt. Back to the panel discuss the match next. Lawler, Otunga and Lita all pick the Demon to win. We gets a promo for tonight's Untied States title match.

Backstage we go again, to Dasha Fuentes is with Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon who will be special guest referee for tonight's United States title match. Shane talks about things possibly getting physical tonight's and says, "one thing he can guarantee- there will be a winner. We go back to the panel for a discuss on the match Lawler believe Shane will be a big part of the match outcomes. Otunga and Lita go with AJ, while Lawler picks Owens to win. Renee sends the fans to the ring for the first match Michael Cole welcome us and he's joined by Corey Graves and Booker T. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and wish him luck and then out he goes with his Entourage Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas.

JoJo does the introduction as their makes their way to the ring. There are still empty seat as Cole shows us a large of groups still waiting to get inside the Barclays Center. Jason Jordan ids out first for his team and followed by The Hardys and they head to the ring together. The bell sound and we here go. Matt starts things off with Axel and they go at it. Axel takes it to the corner abut Matt fights out. Jeff tags in for some double-teaming with Mat. Jeff with Poetry in Motion. Jeff takes Axel back down, dropkicks him, and covers him for two counts. Jason Jordan tags in but Axel gets the upperhand and in comes Dallas. Bo works Jordan over but Jordan turns it around. Jordan with a dropkick and covers him for two. A "Delete!" chant tries to get going as Jordan tags in Matt for a bit of double-teaming on Bo.

The babyfaces triple teams Axel and Dallas. Jeff looks to keep it going on Dallas but Axel pulls him to safety. The Miztourage re-group on the floor as we go to break. Back from the break and Jeff is in control Bo. Jeff with a dropkick and covers him for two. Bo blocks a twist of fate but Jeff comes right back. Jeff goes to the top but Axel knocks him off. Bo stomps away on Jeff now. Miz tags in and keeps the boot to Jeff. Miz with a running boot to the face of Jeff and then covers him for two. Miz keep control of Jeff and mocks Jason taking his time.

Jeff kicks Miz away but Miz tags Axel back in and goes right to work on Jeff. Axel works over and overs drops knee to the back before keeping him grounded. Jeff finally gets an inverted enziguri on Axel. Matt and Miz tags in now. Matt unloads in the corner. Matt with a clothesline to Miz and a bulldog, which also took out Bo. Matt also knocks Axel knocks off the apron. Marr drops an elbow on Miz and then covers him for two. Miz blocks twist of fate and goes for a Skull Crushing Finale but it's blocked.

Miz comes back, drops Matt, and covers him for two. Miz with the "yes!" kicks to Mat now. Matt ducks the roundhouse, hits side effort, and covers him for two. Jordan and Axel come in next and Jordan takes control and unloads. Jordan drives Axel into the corner and tosses Bo cross the ring. Jordan with more offense and a big throw to Axel and covers him for tow. Bo drops Matt after seining Jason to the floor. Jeff makes the save but Axel tosses him to the floor. Jordan with a belly-to-belly suplex on Axel.

Miz tags himself in but Jordan didn't see it. Miz grabs him in mid move and for a Skull-Crushing Finale and covers him for the win. After the match the Miz and Entourage celebrates as we, a replay is show. We come back and Miz raises the title and talks trash at ringside. There are still are to do empty seats especially at ringside. Back to the panel for discussion Miz, Axel and Dallas comes through the curtain to applause form the McMahons. After the next match back to the panel as Kayla watch on the monitor, listen to Carmella and loser Ellsworth talks, and even mention RAW Women's title.

"Whips both there asses," she said.

Several more segments goes by and include The Usos regain the SmackDown tag team titles from New Day. The Preshow end and the 2017 WWE SummerSlam PPV opens with a video package and then a live shot inside the Barclays Center. Tom Philips welcomes the fans who are watching on the WWE Network and is join by JBL and Byron Saxton on commentary. We go right back to the ring and John Cena's music hits, Stephanie gave him a kiss and wish him locks and be careful. He smile at her and then out.

As some fans doing their own version of his theme song, we see some of the international announces teams at ringside. Baron Corbin is out next. The bell sound and Cena goes out to the announcers to talks some trash about Corbin. Corbin comes out but Cena goes back in. Fans do dueling chant now. They locks up and go at it. Cena starts with a headlock. Corbin end up turn it around and beating Cena down as he talks trash. The referee warns Corbin and fans boo. Corbin dominates and hits a big clothesline and covers him for two. Corbin with more offense and some trash talking .Cena jumps up and looks to make comeback but Corbin shuts him down and covers him for another two.

Corbin stand over Cena and yells at him. Corbin yells at the crowd now. Corbin keeps Cena grounded. Corbin break the hold to talk trash to the fans. Cena come back and hits dropkick but Corbin shut him down again. A "where your briefcase?" chant starts up. Cena ducks a clothesline and takes Corbin down with a shoulder tackle. Cena hits his signature moves for the comeback now. Cena calls for the five knuckles shuffle but Corbin rolls out of the way. Corbin goes under the bottom rope and runs back in catching Cena with a big chokeslam, backbreaker and covers him for two. They end up on the second ropes for test strength.

Cena headbutt Corbin to the mat. Cena hits tornado DDT. Cena call for another five knuckle Shuffle and this it this time. Corbin gets up and Cena scoops him for Attitude Adjustment but Corbin counters and his Deep Six and covers him for tow only. More back and forth between the two. Corbin continues to aggressively beat Cena around. Corbin tries to run out and back in again but Cena floor him with a big clothesline. Cena goes on and hits an Attitude Adjustment covers him for the win.

After the match, Cena's music this and he stand tall. We go to replays and we come back to Cena greeting some special guests that are at ringside behind the announcers and stop to huge Betty Skaaland widow of WWE Hall of famer Arnold Skaaland. Cena makes his exits. SummerSlam goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and for SmackDown Women's tile match Natalya vs. Naomi and there was throughout the match but in the end, Natalya locks in the Sharpshooter and tightens it, forcing Naomi to taps. Natalya lets go and is hand the Smackdown Women's title. she celebrates and taunting an emotional Naomi with the title. Natalya makes her exits and raises the title high. Back to commercials, we go Natalya come through curtain Kayla and Stephanie congratulation her on winning the title.

There was another match going on out in the ring and after the match had end backstage for segment involved the General Managers taunting on another before going back to the ring. Randy Orton makes his way out first and hits the ring. Orton poses in the corner but here comes Rusev from behind. Rusev attacks Orton and attacks him outside, launching him into the barricade. Rusev destroyed Orton and brings it back into the ring. The referees check on Orton and Rusev waits. Orton is slow to get to his feet but he get up and the bell sounded. Rusev charge at Orton and he immediately catches him with the "RKO" and covers him for the squash win. After the match, Orton recovers as his music hits and he pose in the corner while Rusev is down.

Sasha Banks backstage walking. Bayley approaches her, give her a hug and wishes her good luck some fans in the arena boo Bayley. Back to the ring and out first comes Sasha Banks first to a mixed reaction a few minutes later the music of the RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans wait to see her. Kayla walks out to the entranceway with her husband by her side. Announcers talks about how Kayla was force into defend the title at SummerSlam. She and Mike makes their way to the ring and climbs the steps Mike step into the ring while Kayla climbs the ropes in the corner and raises the title to roar. She stares at Banks then hops off the ropes and enters the ring. JoJo does the formal ring introductions Sasha get boos while Kayla is cheers.

They locks up and go at it now. Sasha takes control but Kayla comeback and hits a crossbody and unload with right hands. Sasha tries to pin Kayla but she reserve it and they trade pin attempts. Kayla ends up taking control and aggressively beats on Sasha. The fans were cheers and cheering on Kayla. More offense by Kayla and include powerful moves. Kayla holds Sasha's head and talks trash to her face, and says, "you suck you dirty skank." She clubs her across the chest hard.

Kayla puts her on the top ropes and climbs up and the fans watches on with bait breath and Kayla nail hurricanrana from the top to another roar from the fans and she hook both legs for a close two counts. Kayla hits a running swinging neckbreaker and climbs up to the top again and leaps off with Phoenix splash and covers her for two again. She keeps Sasha grounded now as the referee check on her. She rolls Kayla up for one count. Sasha looks to turns to around in the corner but Kayla fights out of the corner and with rights and kicks too. banks fight her and slam her to the mat. Banks to the sliding kick to the face. Banks makes a comeback and hits a dropkick plus more offense. Kayla kicks out at two. Sasha gets frustration. Kayla looks to comeback and talks trash bit Banks drops her with a kick. Banks end up sending the back of Kayla's head into the turnbuckle and Mike scream at her. She unloads in the corner and hits the double knees and covers her for two.

Banks blocks Kayla and hits the backstabber then into the banks statement but Kayla puts her foot on the ropes and the referee break the hold. She goes to the floor. Sasha comes after her but Kayla launches her into the ringpost and then slid back into the ring. Sasha comes back in and Kayla works on her and Sasha takes another bump to her injured shoulder. Kayla pulls her over to the ringpost and slams it against the post. And then pulls her outside and ram her into the steps. She returns to the ring as the referee counts. Sasha makes it back I before ten counts. Kayla goes right to work on that shoulder. She keeps control and goes to the top and leaps off with shooting star press and covers her for two.

Sasha goes for the banks statement but can't get it hooked. Mike is smiling at ringside and Sasha dropkick him at ringside and the referee doesn't her disqualification and the fans were to disqualification her. But he didn't Vince and Stephanie was not happy backstage. Kayla slingshot herself outside and nail her with plancha and then check on Mike. Sasha nail her behind and send her into the steps. The fans boo her. She toss her back in and covers her and grab her thighs and for the three counts. The fans booing mercilessly.

They chant "she had her tight." She celebrates but Kayla ends that quickly she attack her from behind and toss her outside went after her and vicious her assault outside the ring as Mike argues with the referee. Both Corey Graves and Booker were blasting whoever forcing Kayla to defense should be fire… She had beat Sasha in the middle of the ring last month. Kayla slam her face into the announce table and then into the steps. She took part the announce table and gab Sasha and toss her on it and climbs on it and picks her up and proceeding put her thought the table with a vicious Rock Bottom. The fans erupted.

She gets up asks of the mic and is giving one, she announced that tomorrow night I am invoking my rematch clause and there will be stipulations for my rematch. You will be defending again me tomorrow night. And there is nothing you or that bald jackass can do… You need to grab my thighs because you can't beat me any other way.


	112. WWE RAW Aug 21, 2017

Monday morning, was a normal day after a PPV and the McMahon did their normal routine and then had some lunch before heading to the Barclays Center for Monday night RAW. They left the penthouse in Manhattan, board tour bus and then it pull away from the building and drove off toward Brooklyn Bridge, and then cross it into Brooklyn it continues on to Barclays Center. When the bus pulls up to the Barclays Center the fans who were outside cheer when they saw bus and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The door and they exits bus and walk through the backstage area and toward the locker room that they would be suing for the night. when they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the odor and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. The normal RAW intro happens and then a live shot inside the Barclays Center as Michael Cole welcome us and he's joined by Corey Graves and Booker T. the music hits and outcome WWE Universal champion Brock Lesnar n with Paul Heyman as JoJo introduction him. they how show highlights from last night's SummerSlam fatal four way main event. They hit the ring and Hemyan brags about his client and what happen.

"oh lord, how long will this be," John said, they laughs.

He goes on and on until the music interrupts and out comes Braun Strowman to a pop. He hits the ring and stares down Lesnar. Lesnar tells him he's looking at the champion. Braun grabs him for chokeslam, but Lesnar slide out and hits th ropes but runs into a big boot. Braun waits for him to gets up and when he does he scoop up and nail a powerslam and then another one. Braun pucks up the title and raise it in the air as the fan cheers and Heyman looks shocked. Braun makes his exit as Lesnar recovery.

We go to commercials. Back from the break and we see various stills from SummerSlam. We see what Braun just did to Brock. We back to the ring and for the single match and it was Brooklyn street fight. There was an action the natch as the match went on an injury happen and then the match end because of the injury to Big Cass and Enzo is the winner. Still to come, New Raw Women's Championship match. We see reaction to her win from the media and stars also twitter and fans not happy that she cheat to beat Kayla McMahon. Emma is backstage with Dana and she tired of hearing about Sasha. She rants and says to watch what she does to Nia Jax in their match tonight. Nia appears behind Emma now. Emma goes and dissing Nia until she see her and ask how long she has been standing there. Nia says, "the new hashtag #GiveEmmaCPR." Nia walks off as we go back to commercials.

Back from the break and outcomes Nia Jax first and heads to the ring and then Emma is out next. She heads to the ring and enters it, the bell sounded, and here we go. Emma unloads on Nia. Nia floors her and drops an elbow. Nia sends Emma ton the corner and splashes her, sending her to the mat. Jax foes for another splash but Emma moves out of the way. Emma with a dropkick now. Nia catches Emma in midair and drops her with the Samoan Drop and overs her for the easy win. After the match, Nia Jax stand tall over Emma as her music go back to commercials. Back from the break and for single match meanwhile backstage Kayla is getting ready for her championship match later on tonight, and John is getting ready for his return to Raw.

After the single match back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we go to the stage and out comes RAW General Manger Kurt Angle to a pop and the "You suck!" chant start up. Angle says he promised a surprise tonight. Angle asks fans to joins him in welcoming John Cena to RAW for the first time in more than a year. Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kisses and out he went as the fans some sing their own version of his theme song. Cena hits the ring. He takes the mic and says, "there's a lot of noise in here tonight."

Cena take it all in as fans go wild with dueling chants. He says, "he saw Angle at SummerSlam and Angle asked him if he would to come to RAW."

Cena immediately said, yes, no because Smackdown is bad bit because for a long time, he's wanted to stand in this ring on Monday night RAW and he face to face with a certain WWE Superstar. The music interrupts and outcomes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. Reigns stops on the stage and stare down at Cena in the ring then scans the crowd. Reigns marches to the ring now. Cena says, "this is Mr. Roman Reigns. exactly who he was looking for."

Reigns ask if Cena has been looking for him. Reigns says, "the only time Cena looks for him is when he runs his mouth, on Twitter, but now that Cena is in his yard, the question is- will Cena runs his mouth to Reigns' face?" Cena state at him and the fans chant for The Undertaker before he can respond.

Cena says, "it looks like the RAW audience can hold a grudge. Cena talks off his shirt, and gets ready for a fight as te fan pop. The music interrupts Kayla gave him a kiss and out he goes with his Entourage. Reigns and Cena stare at Miztourage as they enters the ring. Miz says, "this is what a sold out Barclays Center looks like because he wouldn't know." Miz fumble the name of the arena but Cena corrects him.

Miz says, "Cena always has to make a joke out of everything." Miz mocks Cena and Reigns then asks how many moments they get.

Fans cheer and Miz thanks them. Miz says, "he's sick of waiting for his moment. While undeserving peoples like Cena and Reigns get moments every week. Fans cheer and chant "yes!" start up. Miz says, "he's going to take his moment tight now and ruins there."

He says, "Angle seems to thinks RAW needs in addition- Cena. fans boo.

Miz says, "angle thinks RAW need an addition Cena while the Intercontinental champion rides the pine at SummerSlam." Miz asks the crowd if RAW needs Cena and they chant "no!"

Cena says, "he's a man of the peoples and will show himself out."

Miz stops him and says, "he wasn't done talking to Cena." John smile. Miz continues ranting, turning his attention to Reigns now. Miz rants on the crowd next. Miz goes on and about how he's earned it for 12 years, and he wants to know where he's moment is. A "you deserve it." chant start up.

Cena says, 'Miz deserve a moment so let's give him one. if Miz wants to be the main event, he propose Miz and anyone of his lackey vs. Cena and Reigns.

Cena says, "that's a moment, that's the main event."

Miz says, "that's not a moment for him, it's a moment for Cena. Miz goes on until the music interrupts and outcome Samoan Joe to a pop. He marches to the ring and enters it.

Joe takes to the mic and says, "he has a very strong opinion bout t is whole situation. If anyone is going to Miz's partner it won't be Axel or Dallas, its' going to be him whether Miz like it or not." Fans chant for Joe as he stare down Cena and Reigns. The Miztourage is at ringside now .Joe says, "he's sick and tired of hearing Reigns come out and talks about how this is his yard. He own Reigns one on one." a Roman's bitch" chant start up.

Joe turns his attention to Cena and attacks him, taking to the fights to the corner. Joe unloads as Dallas runs in but Reigns decks him, and tosses him out onto Axel and Miz. Joe blocks Attitude Adjustment and applies Coquina clutch. Reigns hits a superman punch to break it, sending Joe tout of the ring. Cena and Reigns stands tall in the ring, as a "you both suck" chant break out. Reigns and Cena stare each down Reigns music hits. Joe talk's trash to both of them as the Miztourage looks on. Back to the commercials. Back from the break and two segments goes by and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and we sees stills from SummerSlam and then we see Kurt Angle is backstage when Jason Jordan walks in. He says he doesn't' want any special treatment. But he wants a match tonight. Angle says that the Miz is already in am match tonight. Jordan wants Finn Balor. Angle ask if Jason thinks he's ready for that level competition. Jordan does. Angle makes the match and wishes him good luck.

"Auntie did you hear that?" JJ asked looks up at her.

"Yes I did, but don't worry auntie will take care of him," she replied she was pissed off that Angle thinks her husband is low-level competition. He is no such thing, he is a seven time Intercontinental Champions, WWE Champion, and Tag Team Champions, United States champion, and Mr. Money in the bank winner.

Two more segment s went by and then backstage to Samoa Joe and Miztourage. The Miz is taking to Joe about their game plan. Joe tells him to shut up. Joe tells Axel and Dallas to maintain a constant presence on the outside, while Miz does his unorthodox annoying things that he does in the ring That's the game plain for tonight-main enve.t they all understand. back to commercials we go. Kayla was at the gorilla position siting in a chair and Stephanie walks up behind and plants a kiss on her head, Kayla tip her head back ward and smile to see her there. Stephanie smile back at her.

"you are like a second mom to me Steph," she said.

'I know Kaya, I feel like your second mom. Good luck tonight," she said

"thanks mom," she said softly.

"Your welcome honey," she said.

Back from the break and JoJo, announce the stipulation forth next match, if Sasha can lose the title on disqualification, and count out. Kayla's music hits and gets kiss from Mike and wish her luck along with Stephanie and Vince. She goes out to a big pop, and she pose for the fans and then make her way to the ring. she climbs te steps up along the apron of the coiner where she climbs up and pose again for the fans, and then hops off and enters the ring.

She waits for Sasha Banks but she is no show, and the fans boo, backstage Stephanie and Vince are being told that Sasha never show up, and she was pulling Nikki Bella's stunt from two years ago. Kurt Angle went out to the stage as the fans boo. Kayla is not looking at either.

"There will be no RAW Women's Championship match tonight," he said with smirk as the fans boo mercilessly.

Before he can leave, No Chance began to play and everyone were shocking,

"Oh my god, this is not good for Angle," Michael said, as Vince McMahon walked out to the stage to a huge ovation.

"Vince,"

"Shut up," he yells at him and fans cheer. Kayla chuckles.

"I warn you about messing with Kayla and you didn't listen to what I say to you… you also messed with my son in law the Miz. You are trending very closely to being fired, Kurt," He said. A "yes," chants start up now.

Vince goes on and says, "that next week when RAW is Memphis Tennessee Sasha Banks will be defending the RAW Women's title against Kayla McMahon with these stipulation with count out and disqualification and there will be to special guests referee at ringside." The fans cheers.

"and there is nothing you are going to do. If Sasha Banks doesn't see up next week I will strip her of the title."

Kayla exit the ring, walk up the ramp and touching some of the fans hand, and then reach stage where her dad was. She smirks at Angle and then Vince and she walked backstage together while Angle stood up in shocked. once they were backstage.

"Princess Sasha never show up tonight," he said.

"I figure that much dad, she is scare of the ass kicks she was going to receive tonight... she is puling Nikki Bella's stunt running and hide," she said.

Jason Jordan took on Balor and he beats Jordan after hitting the Coup de Grace. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcome WWE Intercontinental Champion Miz with Axel and Dallas and they heads to the ring and enters it and outcome Samoa Joe next. John Cena is out first his team. Graves talks about how tis his first time calling a Cena match.

Roman Reigns is out next and we go back to commercials. back from the break and Cena start with Miz. Cena immediately hits a running bulldog. Miz tags in Joe the beach ball return and distracts everyone for a minute. Cena turn around to Joe drops him. Joe goes to works him and unloads in the corner. Miz tags back in and keeps Cena down. Miz with running boot to the face. Miz has words with Reigns while Cena down recovers on the mat.

Miz with another running boot to the face fans do the waves in the crowd and it distract Miz. Cena finally turns it around and play along with waves in the crowd. Miz takes advantage and apparently drops Cena for a two. Joe come back in and takes over on Cena. Joe works Cena over in their corner before Miz tags in back and Miz takes is time, drops Cena again, and covers him for two.

Miz waste time and talk's trash to the crowd. Miz charge in the corner but gets hung up when Cena moves out of the way. Reigns reaches for te a tag and Cena finally makes it. reigns come in, as does Joe. Reigns unloads on Joe then knocks Miz off the apron. Reigns with a big shots to Hoe in the corner. Reigns floor Joe with a big boot. Reigns call for eh superman punch but Joe side step, nail the Uranage, and cover him for two. Joe stomps Reigns and in comes Miz. Miz choke Reigns on the middle of the rope and then tosses him outside. Dallas runs over and clothesline him on the floor.

Miz bring him back and covers him for another two counts. Miz with "yes!" kicks now, and goes for the roundhouse but Reigns duck and roll up for a two. Reigns power up and hits one-armed powerbomb. Reigns and Miz are both down in the middle of the ring now. Joe tags in and stopping Reigns from tagging. Joe stomp on him now and keep him grounded. Reigns gets up, fight back against Joe, but Joe floors him, and covers him for another two counts. Miz come back in and keep up the attacks on Reigns talk trash to him. Miz turns and taunts Cena while Reigns is down recovery. Miz sends Reigns to the floor.

Reigns ducks a clothesline from Dallas and nail the drive by on Axel. Reigns with superman punch and he pulls the top rope and causing the Miz to hits th floor as well. Reigns finally tags in Cena and unloads on Miz as he comes back in. Cena calls for the five-knuckle shuffle but Miz roll to Joe come in. Joe face off with Cena. Joe ducks swing and apples the Coquina Clutch. Reigns come in and accidently his Cena with superman punch.

Joe send Reigns out but miss she dive and runs into right hand from Reigns. Joe fall to the floor with Reigns. Cena is still down from Reigns punch. Miz see this and readies for the Skull crushing finale. Cena slowly get up and Miz wait. Cena blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale, scoops Miz up and then nail AA, and covers him for the win. After the match. Cena stands tall as his music hits.

Reigns return to the ring, and looks at Cena who is still clutching his jaw from the superman punch. Reigns says that was his and. We go replay and then back to Cena and Reigns continue staring each other down ad mouthing words to each other as RAW goes off the air.


	113. WWE RAW Aug 28, 2017

After RAW had ends, everyone travels home for a few days before hitting the road again, and the McMahons went about their daily routine of running the WWE from the corporate headquarters. On Thursday, they celebrate Vince and JJ's birthday and then on Saturday Vince and Linda celebrate their 51th wedding anniversary. On Sunday evening Vince, Mike, Kayla, Stephanie and John traveled from Connecticut to Memphis Tennessee for Monday night RAW.

Monday morning, was a normal day as the McMahons did their normal routine and then had some lunch before heading to the FedEx Forum, for Monday night RAW. They left the hotel and traveled to the Fed Ex Forum. When the limo pulls up to the Fed Ex Forum the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then Mike, Kayla and John grabs their bags from the trunk walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW. John and Kayla preparing for their matches while Mike look over the script because he was opening RAW. Vince told Kayla that her title rematch was the main event and of course, she smiles, he trusts her to close out of the show once again. Hours later, Vince, Stephanie and John, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. The normal RAW intro happens and then a live shot inside the FedEx Forum, as Michael Cole welcome the Miztourage and us in the ring.

Cole says, "WWE Hall of famer Booker T isn't with us tonight because he's with his family in Houston dealing with Hurricane Harvey."

He then introduces WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler as his replacement. Corey hypes tonight's WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar is here. John Cena and Roman Reigns will be made officials for No Mercy and Kayla McMahon gets her rematch. Back to the ring, we go, and WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas are waiting. Miz says, "Respect..." but the music interrupts and outcome RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. He come out to the stage and says, "He thinks he know at Miz was going to say. Angle brings up how there was no IC title match at SummerSlam, but says, there will be at No Mercy."

Miz interrupts Angle and goes on and about respect and how disrespectful him.

Angle says, "He's here to give title the showcase it deserve."

He announces that Miz will defend his title next week on RAW against the winner of this battle Royal, it's true it's damn true.

The music interrupts and outcomes Big Show who is clean-shaven as the first participant. Matt and Jeff Hardy are out next, followed by Fin Balor, to another pop. WE go to commercial. Back from the break and Joan Jordan is out last man out. Kayla shook her head. Curt Hawkins in the middle of the ring but everyone turns to him and tosses him. They turn to Big Show now but he clean house. Axel and Dallas eliminate Kalisto after Big Show chops him down. Show continues to dominate the Battle royal. Like Gallows and Karl Anderson works over Jeff. Miz is watching from ringside while Kayla as backstage watching on the monitor. Big Show works over Karl Anderson. Show with a big chop to Crews now, then Elias. Gallows and Balor need up eliminating Show. Matt works on Jordan now. Goldust works on Crews now. Elias floors Balor. Goldust takes Anderson to the corner. Jordan tries to dumps Jeff over the top but he hangs on.

Goldust works over Elias. The Miz is baring orders to Axel and Dallas from ringside. Balor and Elias go at it. Axel and Dallas eliminate R-Truth now. Goldust fights off Jordan now. Matt unloads on Anderson while Gallows works on Jeff. Balor fights off Elias, Dallas, and Axel hangs on. Goldust and Gallows go at it now. The Hardys double-team Anderson some more. Goldust and Elias go at it. Goldust catches Elias in powerslam. Anderson hits Goldust with a neckbreaker. Gallows and Anderson eliminate Goldust. We go back to commercials. Back from the break and we see how Elias eliminates Crews during the commercials break.

Jordan works on Elias now. The Hardys attacks Gallows and hits a double suplex. They double-team Anderson next. Gallows charge at Matt and Anderson battle on the apron now. Anderson is eliminated. Gallows grabs Matt's leg and pulls down. Matt has also been eliminated. They double-team Matt at ringside now. Miz get on the apron and makes sure that Dallas isn't eliminate by decking Jeff and Balor as they worked on Dallas. Jordan takes Dallas to the corner. As fans boos Miz. Elias works over Jeff in the corner. Balor unloads on Axel now. Balor goes on and almost eliminate Elias but he hangs on. Balor unloads on Dallas, then Jordan. Balor and Jeff come face to face in the middle of the ring to a pop. Jeff kicks Balor and goes to work on him now. Balor blocks a twist of fate and hits a slingblade. Balor dropkicks to Bo, into the corner, and then nails a double dropkick to Jeff. The lights go out and the graphics flash. The lights come back on and Wyatt in the ring behind Balor and he eliminated him. The lights come back on and Wyatt is nowhere to be seen. A shocked Balor is down at ringside and Axel and Dallas double team Jordan, but he fights them off. Jordan eliminated Axel and Dallas at the same time, Elias tries to eliminate Jordan but he reverse it and eliminated Elias and then Jeff take advantage and eliminate Jordan to earns the title shot. After the match, Jeff stands tall as Miz looks on from ringside; replay is show and then back to the ring as Jeff stands tall and continues his celebration and the back to commercials.

Back from the break and Charly Caruso is with Kayla McMahon backstage. Kayla talks about Sasha Banks lose her first title defense last year and tonight will be no different.

Kayla says, "I will do what I do best Charly that beat the hell out of Sasha. And tonight Sasha the rules are simple you can lose the title on DQ and Count out while I cannot be DQ or count out." Kayla goes on and says, " I am ready to reclaim the throne at the top of RAW Women's division tonight."

Back to the ring we go and for single match meanwhile Kayla walk away from the Charly and head back to the locker-room and went inside to saw that a single match was going out into ring. After the match backstage for another interview and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for in ring promos with Universal Champion Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Heyman as does his things and Kayla shook her heads listening to him goes on and on about Lesnar. Brock grabs the mic from him surprising him. Lesnar says what Heyman is trying to is… "Suplex City Bitch" he drops the mic, leaves the ring, and as his music hits Heyman follows him.

Still to come, Kayla McMahon vs. Sasha Banks. In addition, John Cena and Roman Reigns sign the contract for No Mercy. Back to the ring, we go and for another single match as Kayla watch RAW with Mike. After the single match backstage, again to Emma with Mickie James betting she can get "WeWantEmma" to out trend MTV'S VMA on Twitter. She wonders what peoples will tweet after their match tonight. They argue about the Women's Revolution and hashtag. Kayla and Mike shook their heads.

"Oh god give that up Emma I start it," Kayla said.

"Yeah you tell her baby," Mike said.

Mickie says, "she will tweet any hashtag Emma wants it Emma wins, but if she wins then Emma can never say that she started the revolution again." Mickie walks off and Emma goes back to tweeting.

A video with WWE Superstars encourage donation for Hurricane Harvey victim. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for Mickie James vs. Emma. There was action the match but somehow Emma gets the win and then after the match, Emma takes the mic and says I start the Women's Revaluation and the fans chant, "No you didn't." Still to come, Kayla McMahon vs. Sasha Banks for the RAW Women's Title but coming up next the contract signing between John Cena and Roman Reigns and back to commercials we go.

During the break Emma come backstage and Stephanie stops her and says, "Emma you didn't starts the Women's Revaluation my baby sister Kayla starts it when she manhandle Team Bellas two years ago."

Back from the break and RAW GM Kurt Angle is in the ring for the contract signing. He's here to make official the big match that was announced on WWE's website earlier in the day. Kurt Angle introduces John Cena as his music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss then out he goes to the stage, then salute Cenation and then heads to the ring, and enter it. He takes the mic and says, "This match is WrestleMania worthy but Angle to ready to get it done now."

He says, "This is why he came to RAW, to face the man who claims he runs this yard. If you don't believe this, just ask him. Reigns will tell you. Ever since Reigns stepped into the ring, he hasn't only been a blue chip prospect, he's been the blue chip prospect that's been protected against anyone is his path. The here's him. "

Cena says, "He doesn't need protection and gives zero 'f's'. There is no protection from him. That's why he wants to fights Reigns because he knows Reigns doesn't wants to fight him." Cena signs the contract.

The music interrupts and outcome Roman Reigns to overwhelming boos from the crowd. Reigns hits the ring and stands in front of the table for a few moments while the crowd loudly boos him. Reigns them picks up the mic and asks if Cena really believes he's afraid to fight him. Cena may not understand this because no one has ever told him this, but he's not as big of a deal, as he thinks he is. This is the fact. Reigns done or what he plans to do; he's done something Cena never did: he retired the Undertaker at WrestleMania. Maybe it's not that he doesn't wants to fight him. Maybe he just doesn't need to.

Cena says, "Reigns is right. Cena knows he's a polarizing figure because peoples want him to change his character and turn heel. With Reigns, it's different. Maybe no one has told Reigns this, but this crowd goes back and forth on him because they see what he sees: a cheap ass, corporately created John Cena bootleg." A "Yes" chant breaks out.

He says, "Reigns is not The Guy…he's just a guy trying to fill shoes he never will. He's not the Undertaker. He's not a battered veteran at the end of his career with a bad hip. He is the fastest and hungriest he's ever been. The reason Reigns won't sign the contract because he knows when he does, and then the Roman Empire is over."

Reigns says, "Cena is the king of spinning things. It blows his mind that he stands out here and runs his mouth saying they boo him because they want him to be a bad guy. They boo Cena because he sucks."

Cena says, "They say that about Angle but he won gold medal. Reigns seem to have forgotten his line, and Cena capitalize."

He goes on and says, "If you want to the "The Big Dog," you haven't learned how to cut a promo."

Reigns says, "Cena is a yes man, and a fake bitch."

He goes on and says, "He's a part time fake ass bitch." He bust his ass over the weekend so Cena can hang out on the Today show then jump on bus and go to the WWE Show if they pay him enough what is Cena really going to do? He'll try to bury a younger talent as he can because that's what he does. That's how he stayed on top of mountain is because your marriage to the boss's daughter. Cena is just a backstabbing shark. What irrigate Cena about him is he can't bury him? He's the one guy in WWE that John Cena can't see. Why would he want to lesson himself, to be the next John Cena when he can be the one and only Roman Reigns?"

Cena says, "First don't never again mention Stephanie name, I didn't married her because she is Vince's daughter. I would have married her if she were Stephanie Brown, or Jones. I married her because I fall in love with her the woman name Stephanie. Second, I bust my ass through my career being a WWE show while being a husband and father. Now you are damn fool because he let people thinks he's stupid rather than open his mouth and prove them right. Roman is using the same pathetic excuses everyone in the past has for not succeeding those blames him..."

He looks at the fans, then back at Reigns and says, "It took you five years to cut a halfway decent promo, but he'll shrink him down to size now."

He says, "Everyone thinks he's got a mythical golden shovel and powers to control everything. Cena doesn't know if he's blind or stupid. The crowd holds the keys. They always have and always will. I have been listening to peoples blame him for ten years and heard worse from tougher peoples. Reigns actually believes he's a shark, but he hasn't main evented WrestleMania in five years. He opened SummerSlam this year. He was honored to win the United States Championship and use it as a platform to introduce new stars like Kevin Owens, Sami Zyan, and AJ Styles. Reigns took the US title as a demotion, yet he stands here and blames him. Cena blame Reigns because he's standing in the ring right now because he can't do his damn job. When it comes to this yard, Reigns hasn't learned the golden rule: step up or step aside. A few have stepped up over the years, but no one kept up. Then he finally heard about this guy Roman Reigns who can keep up, but he looks at him and listens."

He goes on and says, "Reigns should be ashamed he's part time because he does it better than Reigns could ever do full time."

The crowd is really buzzing. Stephanie is as proud of her husband as she watched backstage with Vince, Mike and Kayla as Reigns signs the contract and knocks over the table. They face off but the music interrupts and outcomes Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. They talks about egos in the ring, calling both men "not good brothers." They believe Cena and Reigns need to taught a lesson by a couple a good brothers. They're heads to the ring to beat up a few nerds. Angle makes the tag match for right now. We go back to commercials. Back from the break and Gallows and Anderson going at it with Cena. Cena turns around it and then calls for a five-knuckle shuffle, showing off while Reigns mocks hi. Anderson runs in to interfere but Cena slam him. This allows Gallows the chance to floor Cena. As Reigns smiles. Gallows drops Cena in the corner and tags in Anderson for the double ream.

Luke Gallows come back in and hits a suplex on Cena. Gallows with a legdrop and covers him for two. Gallows keeps Cena grounded as Reigns for the tags, Cena reaches for the tag but Reigns doesn't looks interested. Cena get out and knocks Anderson off the apron. Cena turns around to Gallows running him over. Anderson tags in and works Cena over. Anderson keeps Cen grounded now. Cena ends up going for an Attitude Adjustment but it's blocked. Anderson with a spinebuster and cover him for two. Reigns continue to mocks Cena. Gallows tags back in and unload on Cena. Cena avoids a splash and gallows goes down. Reigns tags in and unloads on Gallows as he also comes back in. Gallows comes back in but Reigns also fights him off. Reigns unloads on Anderson in the comer as fans count along. Reigns taunts Cena before hitting the drive by on Gallows.

Reigns comes in to the ring and drops Anderson. Reigns stands tall to a mixed reaction. Reigns calls for the superman punch but Gallows grab his leg from the floor, allowing Anderson to roll him up for two. Reigns with a superman punch on Anderson. Gallows come in but he also eats a superman punch. Cena scoop Gallows on his shoulders. Cena drops him with AA as Reigns spear Anderson. Reigns pin Anderson for the win. He and Cena stare each other down. Back to commercials we go. When Roman Reigns come backstage Stephanie gave him a dirty looks and he smirk at her and then walks off to his locker room, and then John come backstage and she went over to him and hugs him. Back from the break and another in the ring segment.

Still to come Kayla McMahon vs. Sasha Banks back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the Miztourage is backstage Renee Young asks the Miz about defending against Jeff Hardy next week. Miz comments on all it took were the one match for Jeff to get a title shot. They walk off together.

Charly Caruso is backstage with Sasha Banks. Sasha says, "She's going to put that child Kayla McMahon in her place and give her the fight of life tonight. "

She says, "She will have the WWE Universe chanting, "You tapped out." She walks off.

Back to the ring, and Kayla's music hits and the fans were cheers. Mike gave her kiss and wish her luck along with John, Stephanie and Vince and she smile at them and then walks through first curtain and then through the second one to the stage to roar. She heads to the ring and touches the fans hand as she goes by them. She climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and poses and then hops off and enters the ring as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outcomes Sasha Banks with RAW title and she gets mixed reaction from the fans. She heads to the ring, enters, and does her things.

"Introducing first the challenger weighs in at 135 lbs. from Greenwich, Ct, Kayla McMahon," JoJo announced.

"And her opponent weighs in 114, lbs. Boston Mass, RAW Women's' Champion Sasha Banks," JoJo announced and the fans boos her.

The bell sound and here we go. Kayla with an early advantage and several pin attempts. The back and forth begun until Kayla goes for another pin attempt. Banks goes for and early bank statement but Kayla blocks its. Sasha takes Kayla to the corner and unloads as the referee warns her, she works on the arm and keeps Kayla grounded now. Sasha ends up nailing a sloppy dropkick, sending Kayla to the floor for a breather. Sasha keeps control and goes Kayla on the floor with knee off the apron before we go back to commercials.

Back from the break and how Kayla gain control of Banks now. Kayla outsmarts her by using the barricade as tag partner and then the apron on Sasha during the break. Sasha gets to her feet and fights back in the middle of the ring but Kayla kick her in the gut then hits the ropes and nail running knee lift. She covers her for two counts. Kayla with more offense include elbow drop. Kayla gets her to the corner and then began to unloads with right hands and kicks. Kayla suplex her and then coves her for two counts.

Kayla bow and arrow submission now. Sasha gets free and nails a kick. Sasha come back and hits knees. She goes for a running knees in the corner but Kayla move and Sasha collide with the turnbuckles. Kayla goes to the second the ropes but Sasha decks her with a forearm. Kayla kicks her away and goes for crossbody but Sasha moves and she hits the mat. Sasha rolls her over and covers her for two. Kayla nails a vicious clothesline that turns Sasha inside out.

She covers her for a two counts. Sasha with more offense and another two counts. Sasha run into a dropkick as the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome now" Kayla nails a spinning spinebuster and then drops a knee on her and covers her for close two counts. Kayla unloads on Sasha dropping her and she hits a standing moonsault for another close two counts. Sasha comes back with a shining wizard and covers her for two. Kayla fights back but Sasha drops her into the comer and works her over. She charge double knee, and then goes to the top but Kayla nip up and run up the ropes and nails Hurricanrana off the top to cheers and hook the legs for a really close two counts.

The fans were yell that was three. "Let's go Mrs. Awesome" Sasha catches her in the banks statement but Kayla reverse it into a pin attempt for two counts. Kayla gets up and catches Sasha with "RKO" outta of nowhere, and covers her for the win and the title. The fans erupt as the bell sound and the referee hands Kayla the title.

"Kayla did it again, a four time RAW Women's Champion," Michael said.

After the match Kayla celebrate with the title as she climbs up the ropes in the corner and raise the title high to cheers from the WWE Universe. Kayla celebrates Nia Jax comes out to joins her. She enters the ring floors Sasha in the corner with splash. Nia raise Kayla hand when outta of nowhere she scoops her up and nail her with Samoan drops. Jax raise the title and s tans tall over Kayla. We go to the replays and seek what happens and after the replay Jax makes her exit as her music plays and Kayla is down on the mat, as RAW goes off the air with Jax staring back at Kayla in the ring.


	114. WWE RAW Sept 4, 2017

After RAW had ends, everyone travels home for a few days before hitting the road again, and the McMahons went about their daily routine of running the WWE from the corporate headquarters. On Sunday evening Vince, Mike, Kayla, Stephanie and John traveled from Connecticut to Omaha Nebraska, for Monday night RAW.

Monday morning, was a normal day as the McMahons did their normal routine and then had some lunch before heading to the Century Link Center, for Monday night RAW. They left the hotel and traveled to the Century Link Center. When the limo pulls up to the Century Link Center the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then Mike, Kayla and John grabs their bags from the trunk walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW. John and Mike prepare for their matches. Hours later, Vince, Stephanie and Kayla, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. RAW opens with a recap video of last week's episode of RAW featuring the contract signing between John Cena and Roman Reigns. Then the RAW intro happens and then a live shot inside the Century Link Center, as Michael Cole welcome us and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him.

Right to the ring we go and the music of John Cena's hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he goes. He salutes Cenation and then heads to the ring. Jason Jordan is out next. The bell sound and here we go. Jordan quickly takes him down and covers him for a two counts. Jordan takes him down a second time for another two counts. They locks up now, and Jordan rakes him down with a waistlock. Jordan keeps it applied, so Cena fights up and takes him down. Jordan quickly takes him back down with waistlock. Cena takes some time before fighting up to his feet.

Dueling "Cena" chants break out. Cena finally up to his feet and gets out with his toss. Jordan immediately takes him down with a firearm's carry before going back to the wristlock. Cena highs up, elbow him in the face, and punch him down. Cena covers him for two counts. Cena applies a chinlock. Jordan fights, off but Cena punches him back down. Cena takes him down with a suplex before circling him. Cena punches him a few times before whipping him hard into the corner and coves him from a near fall. RAW goes to commercial break. Back from the break to see Jordan punches at Cena and connects with belly-to-belly suplex. Cena side step a shoulder in the corner and a pair of shoulder tackles. Jordan flips through a back suplex powerbomb and drops kicks Cena down and covers him for two counts. Both men take a few moments to get to their feet. They trade prunes while the crowd does the dueling "Cena" chants. Jordan goes for the takedown by Cena rolls him up with a sunset flip for a two counts.

Cen then hits a back suplex powerbomb before hitting a five knuckles shuffle. Cena goes for AA, but Jordan counters into that rolls up for a two counts. Cena immediately transition into an STF in the center of the ring. Jordan looks like he's going t tap out, but he instead slips out of the STF and applies the crossface. Cena powers out of it and lifts him up on his shoulders but Jordan gets out of the AA and hits a pair of northern lights suplexes for a near fall. A "This awesome" chants fire up. Jordan hits a wild shoulders thrust in the corner before going for a back suplex, but Cena counters into a cross body for a near fall. Cena immediately lifts him up, nails AA, and covers him for the win. After the match, Cena helps Jordan up and give him a hug before celebrating on the turnbuckles. The celebration is soon interrupting by Roman Reigns' music. Reigns comes out to loud boo while Cena smile.

RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break to see John Cena and Roman Reigns standing in the ring across from one another. A "Cena" fire up but most of the crowd us just boing. Reigns says, "He has one question for Cena" if he is who he says he is, why it did takes a 16-time champion over twenty minutes to beat a rookie. If Cena is as good as he says he is he would have beat him at the get go. Instead, Cena string it out and rushed them after make it look like Jordan had a chance. Either Cena or that lied that last week and proved him right that he is just "a fake ass bitch." The crowd loudly boos him.

Cena calls Roman Reigns "Debbie Dower." Cena would say, "He happy to see him but he's disgusted by his entire face." He tells him to stay in his lane with using his Brian because they calls saw how that worked for him last week. Reigns is wondering about questions that he'll get answers to soon. Cena says, "His zipper is opens."

Reigns says, "He busted it because he's the "Big Dog."

He says, 'he was looking for his balls, but he doesn't get any. He'll get the answers to these questions at No Mercy. Speaking of No Mercy , Reigns will get beat big guy who's either lost a step or has been string him along for years by letting him waltz out here and makes mistake after mistake before chopping him down to size. They only question Reigns will have is "now in the hell this happen?"

Cena calls him a "conceited, know it all golden boy." That needs lesson in respect. Jason Jordan and Chad Gable scratch and claw to get everything they have. My sister in law husband the Intercontinental Champion the Miz works hard week after week to gets what he wants, and he respected that. I don't respect you Reigns. You Reigns waltz down here and call me a fake ass bitch, but the only one living a like is you Reigns.

He goes on and says, "you who that this is your yard, and you are the guy, but the crowd doesn't agrees.' The crowd loudly applauds." Cena wonders if there is any room in that clouded, conceited, brain to see what is actually going on here or does he have to bet some common sense into him?"

Reigns dares him to o ti now. A "yes' chant fire up. Reigns ask the crowd if they want Cena to beat his ass, and they loudly cheers. Reigns says, 'this is Cena's moments to back up his big mouth." Reigns tell him to do it. Cena smirks and leans against the ropes Reigns say, "Cena is all talks. That's why he doesn't respect Cena." Reigns music hits and he walks off. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for tag team match that was quick one as Sheamus and Cesaro are the winners. Renee Young is backstage with the Hardy Boyz. Renee asks Jeff what's he approaches is?" Matt says it is wonderful evening for a new Intercontinental Champion. Jeff says, "This is rebirth about. He's excited his daughter could see him become the Intercontinental Champion tonight." Matt says, "If the dastardly Miztourage tries to warp is brother's reality, they'll go down in a beautiful twist of fate." That match is next as RAW goes back to the commercials break.

Back from the break and outcomes Jeff Hardy with Matt Hardy. They head to the ring and then Miz's music hits, Kayla gave him a kiss, and out he goes with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. They do the ring and enter it and then JoJo does the formal ring introductions. Jeff gets a huge face reaction. Miz gets some boos and cheers from the Kayla's fans. He hand the title to the referee and then he signal for the bell. They circle one another and Hardy rolls Miz up for a two count. They locks up now, and Hardy applies a side headlock. Miz shove him off but Hardy shoddier blocks him own. Hardy blocks a hip toss and catches him with a backslide pin for another two counts. Hardy rolls him up again, for another tow counts. Miz then back away from a right hand. Hardy approaches, so Miz throws him out of the ring. The Miztourage surrounded him, so he gets in the ring. Hardy ducks a shot and clothesline Miz out of the ring. Hardy goes for the plancha, but puts on the brakes when the Miz and his entourage move. RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Jeff catches Miz with a jawbreaker and then he lands a few rights, before knocking Miz down with an elbow. He suplex his into a face buster, and ten foes for whisper in the wind, and covers him for two cont. Jeff goes up for the Swanton bomb but Dallas distracts the referee allowing Axel to grab Jeff and pulling down. Matt attacks Axel and Dallas and the referee throws them out of the ringside area. Jeff attempts his crotch leg drops but Miz counters and hits snap DDT and covers him for a long two counts. Miz gets for Skull-Crushing Finale but Jeff counters into rolls up and Miz kick out at two.

Jeff tries his corner dropkick but Miz gets a boot up. Miz floors Hardy with a Busaiku Knee and covers him for near fall. Miz goes for "yes" kicks and goes for the roundhouse kick as misses the kicks. Jeff kicks Miz into the corner, nails a corner dropkick for, and covers him for another two. Miz roils out of the ring Jeff goes to the apron but Miz trips him of the apron. Jeff tumble to the floor Miz grab him, toss him back, then slide in, and covers him for two again. Miz locks in the figure four. Miz yell at him to tap but he doesn't. Jeff gets to the ropes to breaks the hold. Twists of ate by Jeff. He covers him but Miz wisely grabs the bottom of the rope to breaks the pin. Miz rolls outside for a breather.

Jeff hits baseball slide dropkick and then he hits poerty in motion using the steps. Jeff tosses him back inside and goes up to the top. He leaps off but Miz moves out of the way. Jeff sets up for the twist of fate, but Miz counters into Skull-Crushing finale and nail and rolls him over covers him for the win and retain the title. he exit the ring and head up aisle way and then ramp and raise the title and Kayla came out with her title and joins him and raise her title to cheers and they share a sweet kiss on the stage. Michael Cole show footage of Kayla regain the RAW Women's Title last week defeated Sasha Banks to become a four time RAW Women's Champion and the first McMahon to repeated as Champion. Then Nia Jax Samoan Drop her.

Michael Cole announced that at No Mercy Kayla McMahon will be defends her WWE RAW Women's Championship against Sasha Bank.

'How is that supposed when Mr. McMahon told Angle that Sasha doesn't get a rematch?" Corey asked of him.

"I have no clue Corey," Michael said.

"Guys and Kayla doesn't even know yet. Trouble will brew when Kayla found out that she has to defend against Sasha," Booker T said.

"Looks out then Kayla McMahon will be on the warpath after she found out," Michael said.

RAW GM Kurt Angle is backstage on his phone when Nia Jax walks in. She wants to know how Sasha Banks got a match for the title over her.

Angles say, "she is entitled to rematch."

Jax says, "That funny because Mr. McMahon told you that she doesn't get a rematch when she loses to Kayla. Look I felt the Women's Division trembling when she held the title up."

Emma walks in and says, "no one was talking about Nia Jax last week. They internet was buzzing about her. She wants to start a new hashtag: give Emma a change at the Women's title."

Jax says, "If she doesn't get out of here, it will be "#emmainthehospital."

They argue and Angle teams them up together against Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss.

Angle says, "you win, the match will be a fatal four ways at No Mercy."

The fans boo that decision, Kayla is hearing this, and she heated backstage watch the monitor at the gorilla position. RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break and for cruiserweight six man tag team match and after the match back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Sasha is preparing backstage when Alexa Bliss walks in.

She says, "You must not be happy about what will happen if we lose tonight."

Banks says, "I don't want either of them in her rematch. She knows that she can beat Kayla."

Bliss says, "not least you cheat that the only way you can beat her.'

Banks says, "They'll be victories so at No Mercy my match stays one on one. I will makes Kayla scream when she make her tap out for the first time ever." Back to commercials we go.

"Never going to happening skanky," Kayla says.

Back from the break and for an in ring segment and after the segment back to commercials, we go. Back from the break and for Nia Jax and Emma vs. Alexa bliss and Sasha Banks. If Nia Jax and Emma win, they'll be add to the RAW Women's title match at No Mercy. If Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks win, the match will remain single match. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and join the match in progress to see Jax slam Banks off her back. Banks come back with some chops before trying for an armdrag but Jax doesn't go down. Jax then bodyslam her. Emma tags herself in and pick up a one count. Emma puts Banks in the corner and punches her down. Emma then stomps away at her and then covers her for two counts. Emma hits a low dropkick and covers her again for two counts.

Emma takes her down and gets a jackknife pin for two again. They continue to trade pin before Emma clothesline her down and cover for another two counts. Emma full Nelson, but Banks fight up and Emma clubs her down before trying a suplex, but Banks blocks it. Banks then execute a suplex. Alexa Bliss tags in, and she clubs Emma before stomping away at her in the corner. Bliss forearms her before eating a boot. Bliss pulls Emma down by her hair before punching away at her. Banks tags in and she stomps Emma down in the corner.

Banks hits a snapmare before catching her with a running double knee and covers her for two counts. Banks apples surfboard stretch and keeps Emma away from Jax. Bliss tags in, and they hits Emma with a double suplex and covers for her. Bliss stand on her hair and pulls up on her. Bliss chokes her middle on ropes before taunting Jax. Bliss stomps her in the corner before applying a chinlock. Emma fights up, but Bliss slams her down. Bliss stand on the top rope, but Emma move Bliss gets down and grab her, but Emma hits a jawbreaker.

Jax tags in, so Bliss slaps her. Jax wipe her out with a short arm clothesline before avalanching her in the corner, Jax throws her across the ring before droppings a pair of elbows. Bliss forearms her back before trying for DDT, but Jax squashes her with Samoan Drop. Banks break up the pin. Bliss kicks Jax back and sidesteps another avalanche. Banks tags in and snaps Jax heads on the top rope. Banks come off the top rope with a crossbody block but Jax catches her. Banks goes for a sunset flips and move when Jax tries to counter with a cannonball. Banks tries to Banks statement but Jax avalanches her. Emma tags herself in again and while Jax drops a leg on her.

Emma covers Banks her for the win. At No Mercy, the RAW Women's title will be a fatal four ways match. After the match, Emma and Jax stare at each other and shake hands but Jax doesn't let go and she lift Emma and Samoan Drop her. Jax leaves the ring and heads up the aisle way to the ramp and stood on the stage, and stare back at the ring, behind her Kayla come out and wait for her to turns her.

"Look who is behind Nia Jax, Kayla McMahon," Booker T said.

Nia turns around and Kayla nails her with superkick.

"Super kicks by Kayla on Nia," Michael said. Nia doesn't go down, and Kayla grabs her in the Rock Bottom,

"No way," Michael said.

"Michael you underestimate Kayla once before and she nail the Rock Bottom," Booker T said.

Kayla lifts her and drives her down into the stage, to a thunderous ovation and she gets up to cheers, and stands over her looks down at her, and says, "Your Samoan ass is mine."


	115. SmackDown Sept 5, 2017

After RAW had ends, Superstars travels home for a few days before hitting the road again, while the McMahons traveled to Sioux South Dakota for SmackDown. Tuesday morning, was a normal day as the McMahons did their normal routine and then had some lunch before heading to the Denny Sanford, Premier Center, for SmackDown They left the hotel and traveled to the Denny Sanford Premier Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for SmackDown. Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, John, Mike and Kayla, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show.

SmackDown live opens with video package recapping last week and then a live shot inside the arena Tom Phillips welcomes fans at home and he is joins by Bryon Saxton and then Corey Graves. He addressed JBL's departure from Smackdown commentary table and that Corey Grave is his replacement. He goes on to hype the main event. Randy Orton is show to fans backstage and he cutting a promo about the main event and his opponent Nakamura. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for the opening contest but is interrupt by Kevin Owens coming and walking to the ring and announced that, he would be special guest referee for the match.

This led to Shane McMahon walking out and saying that Owners has been very disrespectful toward him and his authority. Owens brought up how McMahon cost him the US title at SummerSlam and that McMahon never wanted him on Smackdown,

Shane says, "That he doesn't want Owens on Smackdown and he know that Stephanie doesn't want him on RAW either. And the only reason Owens was Universal Champion was due to Triple H handing him the title."

Kevin is not happy on what Shane just says.

Shane goes on and says, "the real #1 Champion on RAW is my baby sister Kayla McMahon RAW Women's Champion." The fans pop.

He smiles at them and says, "That Owens should blame himself for not being successful."

Owens wonders if McMahon wants the spotlight because Vince did not give him enough attention. Owens brought up McMahon's kids and McMahon told him not to do so.

Owens mocks Shane for falling off of things. Owens then steps over the line and says, "That the McMahon family would be better off if Shane died in the helicopter crash."

Shane attacking Owens and a brawl break out, Shane beats him down and toss him over the announcers table and continue to unloads on Owens, until Security come out and stopped him. Daniel Bryan ran down and was confused but Shane actions. Smackdown goes to commercials and during the break, Shane heads backstage and come through the curtain he was not happy about what happens out in the ring with Owens. He heads to his locker room to cool off and then the others came backstage. Smackdown return from the break and for the first match of the night, Natalya vs. Carmella and there was action the match but in the end Natalya roll Carmella up for the win. Smackdown goes back to commercials.

Back from the break, a promo by Ziggler and him mocks the fans who do not appreciate him and his wrestling ability inside the ring. Smackdown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match meanwhile backstage Vince was tells Kayla what she had to doing the Shane and Bryan in ring segment.

"Don't worry dad," she said.

Backstage is show and Bryan got a phone calls and he mentioned making it knows in the ring back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Bryan walked out to no music and he heads to the ring. He demands that Shane McMahon come out to the ring. Shane goes out and heads to the ring, once he is the ring up on the TitanTron a limo is show pulling into the arena and the fans cheer.

Bryan says, "You remember how he was going to your brother in law the Miz last year. After he taunts me. However, you Shane told me to pit the WWE and fans first."

Bryan says, "That every week he restrained himself from attacking the Miz for the best of the company and the show."

Bryan told Shane that he cannot attacks their superstars.

Shane agreed with to a point but when someone talks about the family there is not coming back from that blind rage. That if the shoe were on the foot Bryan would do the same. Bryan stops him and says do not go there. At that moment, the limo is show again then the backdoor open and outstep Executive Vice President of the WWE Kayla McMahon.

"Oh, my, Kayla McMahon," Tom said, shocking that she was there.

She walked away and through the backstage area as the camera followed her and then she disappeared out of sight for a few minutes, and the fans boo. Kayla McMahon's music and the fans erupt. She walked out to the stage and the fans cheer, and then heads to the ring where her brother is with Bryan. She walks over to the steps climbs them to the apron of the ring and then Shane opens the ropes for her and she smile at him and then step through them in the ring. She took the mic from him looks at Bryan the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. She looks at the fans and smile at them. She then turns her attention back to Bryan.

"You just told my brother not to go there. Wait Bryan until it happen not you. He was defending his family and Owens had no business go there either but he wants to provoke Shane there. He did it on purpose…."

Bryan says, "Owens would be using WWE and how it would affect the Smackdown superstars."

"Owens can take his lawsuit turn that sumbitch sideway and shove it straight up his fat ass!" she exclaimed

The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome" again. She says, "I will be handling him later on tonight. Now as for me being here, to deliver a message to my brother here." she turns him, and looks at him.

"Dad calls me and told me to inform you that you are indefinitely suspended."

"Me Kayla," he said

"Shane I know, I know I have been where you are at right now. Paige call my daughters your nieces brats, others have use me to provoke my husband. I know the feeling right now. And, I know that Owens provoke you too. Looks I know that you can restrain yourself but Dad feel this is the best course of action right now. And don't worry Owens will get his I promised you that."

She leaves the ring, as the fans chant "Thank you Shane" now, he leaves the ring next and Smackdown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and then two, more segments go by and then Bryan walking up Owens backstage He said that this whole thing is over now.

Owens vowed to make Smackdown his personal playground and Bryan's nightmare. That there's not anything that he can do about it. Kayla behind him and says, "I can do something Owens."

He turns around to see her there and says, "Do not try anything. And next week my father the Chairman of Board will be in Las Vegas to confront you." She walks off and Owens was shocks to hear that Mr. McMahon is coming to Smackdown to confront him.


	116. Taking Vicky's to nursery school

After Smackdown had ends, Superstars travels home for a few days before hitting the road again, while the McMahons traveled to home for a few days, before flying out on Sunday evening. Wednesday morning, Mizanin's family had a breakfast and then Kayla, Mike and Vicky left the house together. Kayla picks Vicky up and place her in her carseat and then buckles her, then close door and then opens the passenger door and got in the seat beside Mike when was in the driver side. She pulls the door, then buckles her seatbelt and then Mike back up, and then turns e wheel and drove down the circular driveway toward the gates. They open up and he drove out and sped off toward the nursery school and Vicky first day of nursery school.

Twenty minutes later Mike pulls up the nursery school and came to stops, and then turn the key shutting off the engine and then he and Kayla unbuckled their seatbelts and opens the doors and then steps out of the car and closes the doors. Kayla opens the backdoor then leans inside unbuckled Vicky and then took her out of the carseat. She place her on her feet and then grab her bag and close the door and she and Mike took her hands and walk her toward the nursery school and went inside.

They were greets by the teacher Ms. McMichael and she smile down at Vicky who was smile at her. Mike and Kayla kneel down and kiss Vicky.

"Bye Vicky, you be a good girl for Ms. McMichael, ok," Kayla said.

"Ok, mommy," Vicky, said smiling.

"Bye princess and I will be backed later to picks you up," he said.

"Okay daddy," she said.

"Remember when you have to go to the bathroom you what to say?" She asked

"Excuse me Ms. McMichael I need to use the little girl room," she replied.

"Yes pebble, very good. We love you," she said kissing her again.

"love you too," she said, walking off to play with the kids.

Mike and Kayla stood up and then walked out of the nursery school and back toward the car, and got it. Mike slid the key into the ignition and then turn it start the car again and then drove off toward the WWE Headquarter in Stamford. When he arrives at the WWE headquarter came to stop in front of the building then turn and he looks at Kayla.

"I don't think I am going to make through the day," she said.

Mike smiles and says, "you'll be fine dad and Stephanie are upstairs and they will get you through the day."

"Cute honey, our child is in nursery school and you are crack joke," she said, unbuckled her seatbelt. She opens the door, Mike stops her, and she looks at him.

"I am not crack joke, but she have to go school to get an education baby," he said.

"I know that but still she is with bunch strangers, bye,' she lean over and kiss him and then got out of the car and close the door. She walk toward the building down the stairs and then toward the doors.

She pulls the door open and walk inside, heads over to the elevator and push the button the doors opens and then step onto the elevator and press the button for the floor that her office is on. The doors close and then went up to the floor and when it reach it destination the doors slid opens and then she walk out of the elevator and down the hallway. She was greet by the receptionist with smile and she smile back, continues down the hallway toward her office, and when she arrives there her secretary greet her next.

"Good Morning Kayla," Jane said holding out some folder.

"Good Morning Jane, and thank you" Kayla said taking the folder

"You're welcome," Jane said, as Kayla walked into the office over to the desk.

She walk around, sat down behind it and then place folders on the desk and then her briefcase and then open the second rawer then place her purse inside and close the door and began working while try hard not to concentrate that her pebble is in nursery school. She began working on storylines for both RAW and Smackdown and then had meeting with Stephanie who knew that her mind was on Vicky who start Nursery school today. Once the meeting was over Stephanie hang back to talk with Kayla.

"You okay Kayla?" She asked she looks up at her and shook her head no.

"Not really Steph, my first born is with bunch strangers," she replied.

"Kaya she is fine just relax I've gonna this through three times and yes I know that it is not easy but"

"Steph please, no jokes right now," she said.

"I wasn't going to make a joke I promise. I know the feeling you have right now, you are anxious and worry about her, being there and you are not."

"Yes, that is how I feel right now. I am going stir crazy and wondering what is going on at that nursery school right now."

"It normal Kayla to feel that way, I did and I am sure that our mom felt the same way when we went off to school. Every parents go through this, when they baby go off to school for the first time."

"Thanks Steph," she said hugging her.

"Steph smile and says, "you're welcome Kaya."

Stephanie walks out of the office leaving Kayla to get back to work and she did go back to working. Hours later, Kayla was still in her office working, when her surprise show up at the headquarters they walks off the elevator and down the hallway toward her office, and they pass the receptionist who smile at them and they continues down the hallway. As they walks down the hallway of the Headquarters, their spots Stephanie who smile when she saw them coming her way. She kneels down and kisses her goddaughter who kisses her back.

"Hi Aunty Stephy," she said.

"hi, munchkin, and how was nursery school?" she asked

"Fun, aunty," she replied.

"yeah you had lots of fun," she said

"Yes," she said.

"Steph, is Kayla busy?" Mike asked

"Nope she is in her office coming I walk there," she said standing up and then they walks down the hallway, toward Kayla's office.

When they reach her office, her secretary greets them with a smile.

"She is on the phone right now, but you can go in," she said, smiling.

They smile at her then walk over to the door and went inside Kayla was sitting behind her desk and on the phone Vicky smile when she saw her mommy and she ran over to her. Kayla hangs up the phone and then scoops her and hugs and kisses her.

"Mmm, hi, pebble," she said.

"Hi mommy," she said, pulling back and looks at her.

"Hi mommy," Kathy said from Mike's arms.

"Hi my second pebble," she said.

"How was nursery school Vicky?" She asked

"Fun mommy, I play with the other kids learn my ABC's and 123 too," she said, sitting on Kayla lap.

"Yeah, you had fun today," she said.

"Yes mommy, lots of fun," she said.

"I am glad, pebbles," she said.

"Mommy office?" she asked

"Yes, baby this is my office here are Headquarter," she replied


	117. WWE RAW Sept 11, 2017

A couple of days later Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, John and Vince traveled from Connecticut on Sunday evening across county to Anaheim California for Monday night RAW. Monday morning was like every Monday for them going over the script for RAW before they head to the arena for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, Mike and Nia Jax along with Finn Balor did media appearance and then after that appearances Mike, Stephanie and Kayla had some lunch before heading to the Honda Center, for RAW. They left the restaurant and travel to the Honda Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheer when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door Kayla walks inside the locker room followed by Stephanie and then he and the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, John, Mike and Kayla, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's Monday night RAW opens with a live shot inside the Honda Center and Mike Rome inviting everyone to stand for moment of silence to Remember the 9/11 Terror Attack. The "USA" chant start up now. We cut to the RAW opening video. Then a live shot once again inside the Honda Center as Michael Cole welcomes the fans. Corey Graves and Booker T. join him.

They hypes tonight's show WWE Universal Champion will be there tonight. John Cena vs. Braun Strowman will take place for the first time ever. WE go to right to the ring, and for first match Roman Reigns vs. Jason Jordan. There was action but in the end Reigns beats Jordan. John Cena watching backstage. He saw them shake hands, and then Charly Caruso approaches Cena for a comment on the victory.

Cena says, "He has something to say but he's going to go says it to Reigns' face."

He walks off, RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and Roma n Reigns is waiting in the corner while his music plays. John Cena's music interrupts and out he comes, as fans sing their own version of his theme song. He salutes Cenation and then marches to the ring and enters it. He has a mic.

Cena says, "He's excited to hear what Reigns has to say after last week's comments on how the rookie Jason Jordan almost defeated him."

He looks at him and says, "That rookie almost defeated the guy tonight. Reigns have some explaining to do." He mocks Reigns.

Reigns says, "He was out here having a great match something Cena would know nothing about." The fans boo him.

Cena laughs at the comments.

Reigns goes on and says, "He's had more great matches in 2 years than Cena has had in his whole career."

He asks what Cena has to say about that.

Cena thinks and then says, "You wouldn't know a great match if it hits you in your face. I have great matches through my career. You are makes this easy for me. All I have to do is comes out and let you talk."

Cena says, "We can't pin this one on him-Reigns is burying himself without my help." The fans cheer.

Cena goes on and says, "Reigns is like a one- man centipede with his head buried up his ass. You Reigns actually think he runs the place because no one has cut him down to size yet."

He says, "That's why he is here. He comes out week after week to give Reins a chance but he keels failing and that is not what the guy does."

He continues and says, "Reigns should have done his homework before dragging his sorry ass out here. If you Reigns are the guy, he will dust himself off and show Cena something at No Mercy. Looking at him now, No Mercy will be a cake walk." He turns to leavers but Reigns tells him to bring his bitch ass back.

Reigns says, "Cena is usually the one getting called out but he wonders why Cena came to RAW to call him out. Maybe it's because Reigns is selling the tickets that Cena hasn't sold in years." The fans boo him again.

Reigns goes on and says, "WWE can makes it without Cena. WWE doesn't need Cena, Cena need WWE. Oh wait that wrong you need your wife Stephanie and her connects." The fan boos him again.

Cena stare at him and says, "You were warns don't mention Stephanie name, or suffer at my hands."

Reigns says, "Cena needs WWE, because he can't break into Hollywood. If Cena needs help, he knows a guy- as he reference to the Rock."

"I don't need him but you sure do."

Reigns looks at him and says, "Cena can't backup whatever he's going to spin."

Cena says, "Fight fire with fire huh. You need Rock to help you cut promo. I am going to put in word that you Reigns can understand."

Cena tells Reigns to consider him alike a drug test at No Mercy…. Reigns can't pass him." He drops the mic and leaves as his music plays.

Still to come John Cena vs. Braun Strowman and Miz TV with Enzo Amore. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcome Sasha Banks as Emma waits in the ring. RAW Women's Champion is show watching backstage. The bell sound and they go at it as Kayla watching. Sasha catches a kick and keeps control but Emma floors her with a clothesline. The music hits outcomes Nia Jax. Nis stops on the stage and stare at the ring before turn to joins the announcers as RAW goes back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Emma is controlling the action the ring as Kayla is show watching from the backstage.

Sasha end up applying the Banks Statement out of nowhere for the win. After the match, Nia stand up and leave the table and heads to the ring but Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she goes to the stage and stares at her opponents and then raise the RAW Women's title high and the fans cheer and chants "Mrs. Awesome" now. RAW goes back to commercials we go. Back from the break for in ring promo meanwhile backstage Mike is talk with Kayla about his segment.

"I don't like this segment and what he is going to says about our family."

"I know, I know, but it led to match between you and him and you get to beat on him."

"True baby," he said.

"He will suffer though," she said.

"Yes that is true," he said, as they looks at the TV to see what is going on.

They saw Cole offers thought and prayers to the victims of Hurricane Harvey and Irma. Booker talks about Houston and tanks everyone for tier support. Graves mentions how you can donate to the Red Cross. Back to the ring for single match and after the match we go to back for interview and then after the backstage segment back to commercials we go. Back from the break for tag team match that never happens and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and backstage segment and then back to the announcers talks about how Kurt Angle has signed the hottest free agent in WWE. Graves leads the fans to teaser for Asuka's RAW debut coming soon.

Kayla McMahon is backstage smiling evil like, watching the promo. "Very good come to RAW I am waiting for you Asuka. Nia appeared and Kayla turns to see her there.

"More fresh meat for me."

Kayla looks at her and says, "I will be ending her undefeated streak not you."

"We will see about that. Next week, we has single match. I spoke with Angle to make it happens."

"I am not surprise at all Nia, because he doesn't like me or my husband but sooner rather than later my sister will be back and he might not be here once she return. She has been watching and sees everything that has happens. He might be come another Mick Foley," walking off.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for single match and after the single match Cena vs. Braun was up next. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him kiss and told him to be careful with him. He smile at her and says, "I will baby."

He goes out and hits ring. He tells his opponent to come on. The music finally hits and out goes Braun Strowman. The bell sound and her we go. They stare each other's down, Cena from the corner. Cena charges but Braun immediately shoves him out of the ring. Cena looks concerned on the floor. He re-enters the ring and but takes his time sizing Braun up. They lock up and Cena goes for a headlock. Braun pushes Cena off to the ropes and floors him with a shoulder. We see Reigns watching backstage Braun splash Cena in the corner. Braun works Cena around the ring and keeps control.

Braun stood on Cena at the bottom rope as the referee warns him. Braun stands tall with his back to Cena as the referee check on him. Cena duck a clothesline and nail a dropkick to stun Braun. Braun come right back with a big dropkick of his own. Braun stands tall and yells out at Cena back into the charges and splashes Cena in the corner again. Braun overpowers Cena and yells at the crowd about Cena's being their hero.

Cena fight back again and goes for AA but he's can't get Braun up. Braun clubs Cena back down to the mat. Braun keeps control and beats on Cena in the corner. Braun charges but Cena get his foot up. Braun catches Cena in midair and hits a big fallaway slam. Braun stands tall as we go back to commercials. Back from the break and Braun continues to dominate Cena. We see how Braun sends Cena into the steel steps during the commercials. Cena dump Braun over the top rope now but Braun keep control. They bring it back into the ring and Cena goes for AA but Braun collapse onto top of him and cover him for two counts.

Braun changes in the corner but miss Cena with sideslam. He goes for the five knuckles shuffle but Braun jumps up and nails a big spinebuster covers him for a two. Cena keeps fighting and goes for another AA nail it this time. Braun rolls out of the ring to avoid the pin fans do dueling chant for Cena now. Cena ends up running around the ring but Braun jumps up with a half of the steel steps and drives them into Cena's face. Cena goes down at ringside. Braun place part of the steps in the ring as the referee warns him. Braun bring Cena back into the ring while he's dazed.

Braun scoops Cena and hits a big powerslam on top of the steel steps for the disqualification. After the bell, Braun stands tall and poses over Cena. He stand on the steps and raise his arms. As his music hits. Reigns is watching backstage as Braun mock Cena with the "you can't see me" gesture. Charly Caruso approaches Reigns for comment on that just happens.

Reigns says, "The monster didn't show Cena any mercy but neither he will." He walks off and Stephanie says "Dreams on Reigns."

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcome WWE Intercontinental, champion The Miz with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. They hit the ring and pose for the fans. Miz welcomes them to MizTV. He talks about No Mercy and still not knowing who is opponent will be. He is interrupts by the music and outcomes Enzo. He does his introduction and hits the ring. Miz point out how he just interrupts the Champion promo.

Enzo says, "He out to help him."

Miz goes on about how Enzo and Big Cass were the next big thing when they came to Raw but look at Enzo and his big mouth now. Miz mentions Enzo being kicks off the WWE tour bus and out of the locker rom.

Miz says, "Enzo didn't choose to being his personality to the Cruiserweight division. There was just nowhere else for him to go because nobody on the RAW roster can stand him"

He goes on and says, "I see so much talent in Enzo but he keep making mistake after mistake and he's tired of it. You Enzo won't be able to go to WWE 205 Live and hang with WWE Cruiserweight champion Neville, who works on his craft. Enzo is just worried about hang with third rate rapper. Enzo no longer has a 7 foot tall meal ticket. Peoples see he's nothing but con artist with a couple of catchphrase now."

Enzo fire back and says, "Miz copies everyone in the back including Ric Flair. He is original but Miz is just a carbon copy of others. He's going to No Mercy to win the WWE Cruiserweight championship but he has no problem back to RAW to beat the Miz, who is nothing but a paper champion."

Miz laughs at the idea that he's a paper champion. He asks fans if they thinks he's a paper champion and a "No!" briefly start up. Miz ask Enzo if he really thinks he's championship material because if he was, his best friend would have abandoned him."

Enzo says. "He may not have lot of friends, but he how the two things he need to fight. Miz right now."

Miz says, "Enzo has no idea what he's getting into. Because I am going to show you how to walk, talk and act like a champion. I am going to dedicate my win to my two daughters back home in Greenwich."

Enzo says, "He will apologize to them but Daniel Bryan was. There's only one word to describe Miz and he's going to spell it out. ..We go to commercials. Back from the break, the match is underway. Enzo retreats and goes to the floor early on taking a shot at Miz's in ring action by saying it's straight to DVD. Miz eventually get the upperhand and talks trash into the mic while he works Enzo over on the floor. Miz brings Enzo back in and goes to the top with mic. Enzo hits top rope and crotches Miz. Enzo talk more trash on the mic, telling Miz's daughters to ask, "who ya daddy?" Miz get angry and unloads on Enzo.

Enzo ends up on the floor where the Miztourage gets involved for the disqualification. They destroy Enzo and beasts him down at ringside. They then bring him back into the ring and Miz stand over him as a "who you daddy?" chant start up now. Miz picks Enzo up and drops him with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Miz stand tall with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas and raise the Title in the air. His music play.


	118. SamckDown Sept 12, 2017

After Raw had ends, Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, John and Vince traveled from California to Las Vegas for SmackDown. Tuesday morning was like every morning during shows for going over the script for SmackDown before they head to the arena for SmackDown. They left the restaurant and traveled to the Thomas and Mack Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, John, Mike and Kayla, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's Smackdown opens with a look at what happened between Kevin Owens and suspended SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon last week. Then a live shot once again inside the Thomas and Mack Center as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans. At home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

We go right to the ring and outcomes Kevin Owens to a chorus of boos. Owens welcomes the fans to the Kevin Owens Show and the fans boo and chant "No!" He tells them to get used to hearing him say that because we all saw Shane McMahon cowardly attack on him last week.

"You are coward" start up now. Owens points out how he did not fight back because respect authority. Fan chant "You're a lying" now. Owens says, "He's using everyone in WWE every McMahon, every board member, everybody until Smackdown is his." The fans "No!" now. Owens goes on and says, "The first person getting fired will be Sami Zyan." The fans boo. He continues he's not going to fire Bryon and Tom but he's going to make them wear the same suit every week. He's also canceling the fashion file forever. Owens says, "Before he continues, there is one person he needs to talk to."

He calls Mr. McMahon to the ring. The music hits and outcomes Shane instead. Owns throw a fits as Shane comes dancing out. It's actually Dolph Ziggler dressed as Shane. Owens and he share laughs and Owens thanks him for entertaining us, saying we will see him later tonight. The music interrupts Owens again and outcome Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan. He makes his way to the ring and enters it and then he informs Owens that he is still in change of the show. Owens has plans to make Bryan the janitor once he takes over.

Bryan says, "He's not opposed to some manual labor and says, "Owens should try it." Bryan tells him to just wait because Mr. McMahon will be here very soon and Owens will not like what he has to say."

Owens says, "He can't wait until Mr. McMahon get here and he will not like what I has to say." Owens drops the mic and walk off. Smackdown go to commercials. Back from the break and announcer team about how to help victims of Hurricane Harvey and Irma. Kayla send the fans back to the ring for the first match of Smackdown Live, United States Championships is on the line as AJ Styles defends against Tye Dillinger. There was action the match but in the end, Styles retain the title after making Dillinger tap out. Kayla sends the fans backstage for interview with Rusev who whine back losing. After the interview, it was back to commercials we go. Back from the break and in ring promo for Hell in a Cell after the in ring promo backstage we go to Owens talking to a staffer about changes that he want made to the show.

The staffer says, "I don't work for you, I work for the McMahon family," and walking off.

He sees Sami Zyan and walks over to him ask how how he's doing. Owens says, "Here he about to own WWE while Sami is about being out of a job." Sami looks at him. He says, "When things get rough and can't pay the rent. The Amories start calling him again."

Sami says, "He would go back to working for armories before he ever worked for Owens." He walks off. SmackDown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for Smackdown tag team title match a Las Vegas Street between The Usos and The New Day. There was action in match but in the end, The New Day becomes the New Smackdown tag team champions. Backstage we go again, to see Bryan talking to a staffer. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Smackdown Women's tile match is next, Natalya vs. Naomi and there was in the match but in the ends, Natalya locks in the Sharpshooter and Naomi tap out. Natalya retains the Smackdown Women's title. Aiden English is backstage signing when Owens walks up. Owens tells him that he has a beautiful voice. He says, "English would be perfect to sin the lyrics for the new Smackdown theme song. When he take over.' Aiden sings a line about the Kevin Owens show and Owens like it. Still to come, Mr. McMahon will be here. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for Ziggler segment that was boring and then backstage to see Daniel Bryan on the phone waiting for Mr. McMahon back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for another tag team match that had good action in the match but in the end one team is victories. Backstage we go to use Mr. McMahon talking to Daniel Bryan and then he walks of toward the ring... Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes Kevin Owens to the ring again. Owens waits in the ring until "No Chance" music hits and outcomes Vince McMahon to a huge pop. Vince heads to the ring where Owens is waiting for him. He stomps up the steps and then enters the ring and takes a mic.

Owens says, "hell to Vince and if its alight to call him that."

Vince says "No its Mr. McMahon to you." the fans pop.

Owens says, "This is first for him- standing in the ring with the Chairman of Board. Now he gets to gets what every other WWE Superstars ahead of him has felt- Mr. McMahon is intimidated."

Vince says, "He doesn't feel intimidated, it's more like he feel nauseated." The fans pop again.

He says, "Owens come out last week and disparaged the McMahon name, and then made a crazy comment that my only son should have died in the helicopter crash. Then you got jumped by my son Shane." The fans cheer.

He says, "Be very careful Owens. You say that you didn't fight back because you respect authority that is bullcrap. He couldn't because my son Shane was beating his fat ass." The fans pop and chant "Shane" now.

Vince asks Owens how he has any respect at all when he looks in the mirror. He takes a shot a "big bad Kevin Owens" for threatening to sue everyone in WWE.

Vince says, "The minute Owens file the lawsuit, he will be on the phone with Owens's attorney and you will quickly hear these world…. "You're fired!" Like only Vince can do. A big "Yes!" chant starts up now.

Vince tells him to go ahead and file the lawsuit. He asks Owens if he has any idea how many lawsuit and court battles he been in.

He says, "He hasn't lost a single one. The laws of the land are written for people like him… Billionaires."

As he stares at Owens and says, "The lawsuit won't make it to court for years, but by the time it does, there will also be a "B" next to Owens name…. Bankrupt."

Vince tells Owens to file the lawsuit and see what happens.

Owens asks Mr. McMahon if he understand- Shane put his hands on him.

He says "You provoke him and yes I suspended my son Shane for that. Not so much putting his hands on you, but because he didn't finish the job." The fans cheer.

He goes on and says, "I suspended Shane because he didn't hits Owens hard enough because he didn't yanks his liver out and show it to him. He didn't knock his bowels all over the ring. You Owens make disparaging comment on the family and got what you deserved."

The fans chant "Vince!" now. He looks at them and says, "I am reinstating Shane and there won't be a lawsuit, there will be a match instead Kevin Owens vs. Shane McMahon inside Hell in A Cell at the PPV next month." The fans pop. Owens is not happy.

Owens says, "That's fine, but I needs you Mr. McMahon to promise he won't get fired after he beats Shane senseless." The fans boo. He goes on and says, "I needs you Mr. McMahon to give his word, that if provoked he can beat McMahon senseless."

Vince gives his word. They shake hands, Vince tries to leaves but Owens won't let go and Vince tells him to let go, but he doesn't instead headbutt, him. Vince was busted opens. The fans boo. Owens says, "Vince just give him word that he can beat McMahon senseless.

He drops the mic as the fans boo. Vince stumbles to his feet and swings but Owens blocks it and drops him again with a punch. A referee runs down as Vince tries to get up again. Owens kicks him in the gut while he's down. Two more referees are out now, trying to get Owens to leaves the ring. Vince tries to get to his feet again, and Owens looks to leaves the ring but stops and drops Vince with a superkick.

Owens attacks the referees next. He goes to the top for a frogsplash on Vince but producer Adam Pearce runs down and warns Owens not to. He does it anyway and then Kayla's music hits the fans erupt and she race out toward the ring slide into the ring but Owens exit the ring before she can her hands on him.

"You son of bitch," she yells at him. Pearce yells at Owens as he and Kayla check on Vince. A trainer is out to checking on Vince now. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. They want her to chase after him.

Kevin Owens looks on from the ramp as Stephanie McMahon Cena marches out to a pop. She gets in his face and orders him to the back now. She heads to the ring, where a stretcher is Vince rolled out of the ring as Kayla helps him and Stephanie help her with him. Vince stumbles right past the stretcher. Owens stare back from the stage as Vince limps up to the aisle way to the ramp where he drops to his knees and mumble something about his ribs hurting. They help Vince, up as Smackdown goes off the air with Owens stare at Vince, Kayla and Stephanie McMahon.


	119. WWE RAW Sept 18, 2017

SmackDown ended with Kayla and Stephanie, helping tier bloody dad to the back. He refuse medical attention and then they travel to the private hangar and travel home to Connecticut for a few day before travel back to the west coast for RAW and Smackdown . They went about their daily routine and Stephanie and Kayla were update on their dad medical condition.

"How bad is it?" Stephanie asked of him.

"Well I am not going to lie to you both, but your dad suffered three fractured ribs," he told them, and they both become infuriated after hearing that their dad had suffered three fractured ribs do Kevin Owens frogsplash. .

"Thanks," Stephanie said, and he walks away leaving them alone.

"He needs to pays dearly for this Steph. He shouldn't have never touch dad, because he is 72 year old. At his age he is fragile and that son of bitch touch him and beat down, and cause three fractured ribs," Kayla said.

"I know Kaya, and payback is coming for Kevin Owens he provoke and then attacks our dad, have it your way Kevin now you are going to meet the evil the side of the McMahon," she said smiling evil like and Kayla smile right all with her.

A couple of days later, Mike, Kayla, and Stephanie traveled from Connecticut back to California for Monday night RAW. Monday morning was like every morning during show for going over the script for RAW before they head to the arena for RAW. They left the hotel and travel to the Sap Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for.

Hours later, Stephanie, Mike and Kayla, was at the gorilla position getting ready runs to show. Tonight's RAW opens up with a graphic in Memory of WWE Hall of Famer Bobby, "The Brain" Heenan who passed away at the age of 73, this weekend... A live shot inside the Sap Center as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. We go to the ring and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle and he makes his way to the ring and enters it.

He takes the mic and says, "He's happy because WWE No Mercy is this Sunday." He hypes Roman Reigns vs. John Cena and Braun Strowman vs. WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar. That's not all… the music interprets and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. They make their way to the ring and enter it. Miz takes a mic and stand in front of Angle. Miz says "I don't appreciate being over looked again even though he, the Entourage and his wife RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon aka Mrs. Awesome carries the show each week."

The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now… Miz smirk at Angle. Miz says, "Yes, that right and my wife will be here after this call your friends and family and tell them that Mrs. Awesome is coming up next. Now Angle you are hyping No Mercy where you stuck my wife in a fatal four way and one of the participants doesn't even belong there and I am talking abut Sasha Banks according to my father in law Vince. You are defying him and that just might cost you your job. And you are hyping No Mercy without your second biggest star, this is the second, PPV in a row where my title that Intercontinental title won't be defended."

Angle says, "He was about make an announcement on Miz's match at No Mercy. It will be Elias vs. Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy and of course my son Jason Jordan with winner facing Miz at No Mercy." The fans boo that Jason Jordan was in the match.

Miz smirks again and goes on rant on how Jordan shouldn't be in the match and the fans cheer and egg him on. He goes on and says, "There are countless other Superstars more deserving, like Curtis Axel a former Intercontinental Champion and Tag Team Champion and Bo Dallas."

Miz continues and Angle interrupts him and says, "He's tired of Miz's whining."

Miz says, "I don't whine Angle, I tell the truth." They trade words.

Miz says, "He's been a better father than Angle ever was and a better champion." He calls Angle a deadbeat.

The music interrupts and outcomes Jordan. He marches to the ring, enters it, and takes the mic form Angle. Jordan threatening to knocks Miz's pretty little teeth down his throat if he says one more word about his dad. The fans boo and chant, "aw you can't take it" now.

Miz smirks Jordan tells Angle that he wasn't both Axel and Dallas put in the match so Miz can't make any excuse when he beats him for the title. The fans boo him and Angle makes the match a Six Pack Challenge.

Miz says, "Jordan is incompetent than his father."

Jordan attacks Miz. Axel and Dallas try to double-team him but he fights them off. Miztourage leaves as Jordan pace the ring and Angle try to calm him down. We see Nia Jax and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon backstage walking, we go to commercials. During the break Miz, Dallas, and Axel come backstage and behind them is Jordan and Angle and Kayla gave him a looks. Back from the break and Jason Jordan is backstage fuming when Kurt Angle walks up to him. He tells him to calm down.

Jordan says, "Miz has been talking about you for weeks but he's' not the only one. He walks the halls and everyone whispers, makes comments about Angle being his dad but they will stops once they see what he does to Miz tonight.

Angle says, "They won't stop and Jordan need to step up or go home."

Kayla appears and says, "Best bet go home." Jordan looks at her and she says, "Unless you are in match with my husband my advice to you don't touch him or you will be taught a McMahon lesson," walking off.

Angle says, "Sometimes it take more to not say something back or fight back." He hypes Jordan on and tells him- he needs to go on to take the title at No Mercy to get back at Miz." Miz laughs at the gorilla position and says, "That will never happens"

Back to the ring, we go and the music of the RAW Women's hits and the fans were on their feet, as Mike, gave her a kiss and then wish her luck. She smile at him and thanks him and then Stephanie wish her lock and she smile at her too and then walk through first curtain and then second one, out onto the stage to roar. She makes her way to the ring as JoJo does the introduction.

"From Greenwich, Ct, weigh in at 135lbs. she is the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," she announced.

Kayla touches some of the fans hand as she walks by them. She climbs the steps along the apron to the corner where she took off the title, climbs up, and raises it high to roar. She hops off and enters the ring. The music dies and then Nia Jax's music hits and out comes as JoJo does the introduction.

"And her opponent from San Diego, California weighs in at 272 lbs. Nia Jax," she announced, as Nia makes her way to the ring.

"Wow Nia has a 137 lbs. weighs advantage over Kayla," Michael said.

"Michael that doesn't seem to bother Kayla that much. She had show on two separate occasions to lifts Nia up," Corey said.

The bell sound and here we go Kayla step up to Nia and stare at her, and the fans cheers they have always love Kayla's feisty side she wasn't scare of any women big than her.

"Gotta love Kayla guts," Booker T said.

Kayla begun kicks at Nia and knocks her backward and toward the corner. Kayla unloads on Nia in the corner too, with punches and kicks. The fans loved it, and eggs Kayla on to continue to beats her. Kayla went to whips Nia across the ring and Nia stops her with a clothesline. Nia grabs her and lifts her high up in the air and holds her there, but Kayla counters and DDT her to roar.

"Just looks at the size different between Kayla and Nia," Michael said.

"It is pretty obvious Michael that Nia have the size over Kayla, but does she have the heart and that fighting spirit that Kayla McMahon has," Corey said

Kayla gets up first and then drops a knee on her and covers her for a two counts, Nia power out and launches Kayla over the referee. Kayla is shock at the powers of Nia. As Nia is gets up Kayla attacks with kicks and then nails a boot to the face knocks her back down. Kayla drops a pointed elbow on her and then covers her again for a two counts. Nia gets up and Kayla goes behind her and attempt a German Suplex but Nia sling her across the ring. Nia drop an elbow on Kayla and covers her for two and half counts. Kayla is slowly to gets up, and Nia grab her but Kayla fights back with kicks and punches stunning Nia and she goes behind her again, attempts that German Suplex, and nails it to thunder roar.

"See told ya," Booker T said.

The Fans chant "Suplex City,' now. As Nia and Kayla are both down as the referee began to counts, when out of nowhere Sasha Banks' music hits and out comes she and heeds to ringside as the referee continues to count RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Nia is in control in the corner splash Kayla, but the fans rile behind her and chants "Mrs. Awesome" now. She turns it around and fights out of the corner, Nia shoves her back into the corner and charges in but Kayla is too quickly and move out of the way and Nia hard in the corner. Kayla keeps control and kicks at her, and then dropkick her in the face and when Nia gets up to her knees Kayla nails a snap DDT, and Kayla goes to the top, leaps off with the Phoenix splash, and gets two count. Kayla goes to the top again, Jax gets up and Kayla leaps off for a crossbody but Nia catches her in midair and hits the Samoan Drop and she covers her for the win.

"Well Kayla gave it all but couldn't beats Nia Jax tonight," Michael said.

"Sunday might be a little different Kayla can beat Emma or Sasha to retain her title," Booker T said.

"That's Book don't count the champion out just yet. She is after all a McMahon," Corey said.

After the match, Sasha hits the ring and jumps on Jax's back but Nia slams her to the mat. Nia stands tall until Bayley's music hits and out she comes to the big hometown pop. Nia tells her to bring it, but she just looks on from the ringside. Bayley, climbs on to the apron Kayla rolled out the ring. She enters the ring and stand with Sasha. Kayla gets up slowly to see what is going on and she slide back into the ring and stood by Nia. She takes out Sasha with spear, and Bayley left alone with Nia. Nia waves off Bayley and leaving the ring, Bayley check on Sasha who is down and her music hits, as Kayla is leaving with the title and raise high as Bayley stare at her from the ring. The announcers plug WWE No Mercy and WWE Hell in A Cell and of course the WWE Network. Still to come, the Six pack Challenge back to commercials we go. Back from the break and some of the tweet is show to as Superstars reacting of the Bobby Heenan paying away.

Michael says, "They will be paying tribute to The Brain throughout the night we go back to the ring for a match.

Meanwhile backstage in the locker-room of the McMahon Kayla was showering and letting the hot water run over he acting body right now. She took a pounding from Nia. As she, shower Miz and his Entourage have a segment. Miz tries to talks them up for tonight's main event but Axel and Dallas both are looking forward to wining the match and going onto No Mercy.

Axel says, "He won't take it easy on Miz."

Dallas says, "He's looking forward to stealing the show with Mon on Sunday." Back to commercials we go.

Kayla meanwhile turn off the water and grabs a towel and dry off and then wrap the towel around her and step out of the shower and then took the towel off and began dressed her in her street clothes, when Mike walk into the bathroom and Kayla saw his face.

"What wrong baby?" She asked putting on her sock on.

"What wrong is Angle and that jackass Jordan that is what wrong baby," he replied as Kayla ties her lace.

"Babe, relax ok, Jordan is not even in your league and come Sunday you will be leaving with gold, that is a Kayla's guarantee," she said, standing up and goes over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

They walk out the bathroom and Kayla hear Michael Cole confirm that Bayley has been added to the RW Women's title on Sunday, making it a fata five way RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, vs. Nia Jax vs. Sasha Banks vs. Emma vs. Bayle.

"That son of bitch who in the hell does he think he is huh. He didn't clear that with me, seeing that I still have Stephanie's power, as Commissioner," she said seething with angry.

"See baby, he had agenda," Mike said.

"Yeah I see that now, he is definitely become Daniel Bryan and Mick Foley," she said.

Back to the ring and outcomes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. he stops and takes it all the noise. Reigns hits the ring and gave Cena props is being one of the best talker but say sometimes he says stupid shit, like Reigns tries to be the next Cena.

Reigns say, "He doesn't looks like a jacked up white gut with a buzzcut because if he did he wouldn't have a career here. If you don't believe him, ask Alex Riley."

"What a lie he is," Mike said.

"Yeah, well, I know that John is not here, and I going to speak on his behalf tonight," she grabbing her title and walked out of the locker-room Mike grab his title and chase after her.

Reigns go on, call Cena the biggest hypocrite to step in the WWE ring, and if you don't believe him, Cena will tell you himself. He shown footage from February 2012 with Cena dissing the Rock for being a part timer Hollywood. Reigns ask crowd if we should bring Cena out. He tells them to get louder. He's afraid that won't be loud enough because Cena isn't here tonight.

He says, "No Mercy will be just like Mania but it will be a different Samoan beating Cena.

When out of nowhere Kayla's music hits again and the fans cheers, and out she come, and stare at the ring where Reigns is. She marches down the ramp and to ringside. She climbs the steps to the apron along it to the corner where she climbs up and raises the title high. She looks at Reigns, hops off and enters the ring. She gets a mic and says, "wow, Reigns you suck." He fans cheer.

"Really going there. You are using the Rock to boost yourself there. You aren't half the entertaining the Rock was. He has charisma and he connects the WWE Universe. You can't even do that."

"My brother in law John is one of the top guy here because he busts his ass to be that guy… They chants you can't wrestle."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

"There is a reason why that chants you suck at my brother in law, because they know he doesn't suck, but you do."

"Mrs. Awesome!" She looks at them and smiles.

"You will never be the guy, Reigns because you can't connect with them. They chant for Braun Strowman when he destroys you on several occasions. And coming Sunday, my brother in law will beats you."

She drops the mic and exit the ring as Reigns looks on and she head up the aisle way and then ramp and went backstage. Backstage we go to Renee Young who interviews the Hardys about the six-pack challenge, they have words about the match, and who will wins. Back to the ring for single match back to commercials we go. Back from the break and get a promo for Asuka's debut coming soon. Back to the ring and the single match and after the match, more twitter reaction to the passing of Bobby Heenan. A video package in memory for him and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and segment and after that segment back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and backstage segment before going back to the ring for single match and after the single match Michael Cole leads the fans to a video on Singer and Actress Jennifer Lopez for Hispanic Heritage month. Back to commercials we go. back from the break and main event. Elias was in the ring and before he can sing Matt and Jeff Hardy interrupts him and out they come to pop. They hit the ring and then out next were Jason Jordan to boo and then Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas comes out with WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz. The bells sound and here we go. there was action the match everyone fights to see who goes to No Mercy. There was several pin attempts in the match include others Superstars break up pin attempt.

Axel and Jeff were going at it when Jeff drops him with twist of fate and then he goes to the top. He nails the Swanton Bombs on him and covers him but Miz breaks up the pin. Jeff toss him out of the ring Axel grab him behind and nail the hangman's facebuster on Jeff, but Jordan come and nail an elevated neckbreaker from behind on Axel and covers him for win and title shot.

After the match Jordan, stands tall to celebrate and the fans don't reaction to him. Miz looks on and he's not happy. Miz get the title and enters the ring and lights applaud him. Miz turns and tries to decks him but it backfire. Jordan launches Miz but in come Dallas and Axel to beats him down. Miz directs the assault and then he drops Jordan with Skull-Crushing Facile as fans cheer.

Miz takes a mic get down his knees beside Jordan and says, "At No Mercy he will still be the champ, Kurt Angle will still be a terrible father and Jordan will still be a bastard. Miz drops the mic, gets up, and then is hand the title, raise up, and he standing with Axel and Dallas RAW goes off the air.


	120. SmackDown Sept 19, 2017

After RAW went off the air with Miz and his Entourage stands tall over Jason Jordan, they exit the ring and heads backstage to smiles for the Stephanie, and Kayla. Everyone left the Sap Center and travel home while Mike, Stephanie and Kayla travel to Oakland, California for Smackdown John met them in Oakland. Tuesday morning was like every morning during show for going over the script for SmackDown before they head to the arena for SmackDown.

They left the hotel and travel to the Oracle Arena. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for.

Hours later, Stephanie, John, Mike, Kayla and Shane were at the gorilla position wait for the SmackDown to start. The road to Hell in A Cell PPV heats up. Tonight's SmackDown Live opens with a look back at last week's show and Kevin Owens' attacks on Vince McMahon and his daughter Kayla McMahon coming to his aid and then Stephanie McMahon Cena appears on camera and ordering Owens to the back. A live shot inside the Oracle Arena as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans at home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

Kayla shows the ring a Mike cue up Shane's music hits and the fans erupt into the cheer when they hear the music "Here comes the money" play. Shane goes out as Greg Hamilton makes the introduction. Shane makes his way to the ring and touching the fans hand as he goes by the. He climbs the steps to the apron of the ring, looks at the fans and then steps through the rope into the ring and dance around, and then takes the mic.

Shane says, "We just saw what he considers to be a cowardly act by Kevin Owens to his father."

The fans chant "Owens the coward," now. Shane looks at them and says, "First Kayla I know that you can hear your nephews were so glad that you were there for our dad. And you to Stephanie."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome and Cena," now. Backstage Kayla and Stephanie smiles as the fans chant for them.

He says, "One thing is for sure, he had to give his dad credit for being one tough, salty, SOB."

The fans chant "Vince!" now.

Shane smile and says, "He and his dad have had their difference in the past but at the end of the day, he's still my father and I loved him dearly."

Shane tells Owens to imagine if he as the one at home last week watching with his sons while he father got heat down by a coward.

Shane says, "The McMahon family will strike back with Vengeance when attacked."

He goes on and says, "Owens doesn't realize what he has done, or maybe he does. He not only beat down the Chairman of the WWE, he beat down a grandfather, father and the Patriarch of the McMahon family."

Shane condemns Owens to a ruthless beat down, he condemns Owens to vengeance, and he condemns Owens to hell in A Cell. He drops the mic and exit the ring as Mike play his music. Smackdown goes to commercials, as Shane came backstage to smile from his the family that was there. Smackdown come back from the break and several segment goes by and then another looks at Kevin Owens attack on Vince McMahon from last week.

After that Tom welcome Kevin Owens for an interview, live via satellite. Owens wants to apologize first. He doesn't know what come over him. The fans boo. He's watched the footage over and over and still can't believe what he did.

The fans "you are a lair," now.

He apologizes to the WWE Universe, the officials and a heat –felt apology to the McMahon family. Owens also can say with sincerity-that Shane McMahon had it coming.

Owens says, "Shane made him do everything it was Shane that disrespecting him first."

The fans boo him mercilessly, blaming Shane for his action.

Owens, "he has nothing but respect for Vince and when he shook his hand and got his word, and then all of a sudden Vince becomes Shane."

Owens was looking at Shane.

"Oh, my god he is one delusional bastard," Kayla said watching the monitor with the family.

"Yes he is Kaya but I am going to fix him," Shane said.

They continues to watching Owens, and he has another apology for another for anyone who watches Hell in A Cell because what he did to Vince is nothing compared to what he will do to Shane.

Owens says, "peoples like him doesn't go to heel for what he's going to do they do to heaven."

Tom says, "Kevin I was just informs that you are being fine for your actions last week against Patriarch of the McMahon."

"What can't be fine Vince gave his word," Owens yells.

Tom says, "The fine is coming from the CEO of the office Stephanie McMahon Cena."

"That bitch who does she thinks she is huh," he yells.

Corey says, "Stephanie is one of the big bosses Kevin and she have every right to fine you and anyone else who attacks the Patriarch of the McMahon."


	121. No Mercy Sept 24, 2017

After Smackdown went off the air everyone left the Oracle Arena and travel home for a few days before they travel back to the West and Los Angeles, California for WWE RAW No Mercy exclusive PPV. On Saturday Vicky, Kathy, Mike and Kayla help celebrate Aunty Stephy birthday before they travel across country to Los Angeles California for No Mercy. They had a good time at Aunty Stephy house and then she open her gifts and loved them, and then hours later they left and travel to the private hangar where corporate jet is ready and then they board the jet as their bags were loads into the jet. A few later, the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off Los Angeles.

Five hours later, they landed safety in Los Angeles and then exit the jet and travel to the hotel where they would be stay for the night. The next morning was like every morning during PPV for going over the script for RAW exclusive PPV No Mercy, before they head to the arena for No Mercy... Hours later, they left the hotel and travel to the Staples Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, Kayla and John grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for No Mercy..

Hours later, Stephanie, Vince, John, Mike, Kayla, was at the gorilla position. WWE 2017 No Mercy RAW exclusive PPV opens with a live shot inside the Staples Center, as Renee Young welcome the fan at home watching on the WWE Network. She is joins by Sam Roberts, David Otunga and WWE Hall of famer Jerry Lawler. They plugs loaded card and sends the fans to the back to Charly Caruso in the Social Media Lounge. She tells the fans that RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon will join her. Fans can admit their questions with the #AskKaylaMcMahon. She sends the fans back to the panel as they talks about tonight's card, Hell in A Cell, TLC and WWE Network.

Renee leads the fans to video package for the John Cena vs. Roman Reigns match. After the video, RAW General Manager Kurt Angle had replaced Otunga on the panel. Angle says , "he is proud of tonight's card and it feels like WrestleMania because of the WrestleMania caliber matches Cena vs. Reigns and WWE Universal title match Broke Lesnar vs. Braun Strowman.

Angle mention that the win of the Cena vs. Reigns match will be the man. WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz interrupts the discussion and says, "They should talk about him and his wife because when they steps into the ring, it's always a WrestleMania worthy moment."

Angle wishes Miz good luck in the match against Jason Jordan tonight. Miz says, "Angle wasn't there for Jordan's first word or others firsts but he will be there tight to console Jordan when he's crying and embarrassed after the match."

Lawler, recalling his past with WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart, tries to warn Miz to be careful what he says about someone's parents but Miz just brags about how he is the greatest. Miz drop the mic and leaves. Renee thanks Angle for joining the panel and sends the fans another commercial break. Back from the break and the fan filling into the Staples Center as Renee bring up another match and then does an interview for that match. After the interview, the panel talks about the match and makes predicts. Otunga picks Balor to win, while Lawler predicts Wyatt will win. Roberts agrees with Otunga. Renee shows a video package on Cesaro and Sheamus vs. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Otunga believe we will see a title change but Lawler and Roberts disagree.

Renee plugs tonight's WWE Cruiserweight title match next and then sends the fans backstage to for interview and after the interview Charly and Kayla are see preparing back to commercial break. Back from the break and a promo that confirms Asuka's RAW Brand debut for the October 22ND TLC PPV. Charly Caruso and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon are backstage in the Social Media Lounge. Kayla says, "Asuka's arrival will be good for the division and that we have never faced each other inside the ring."

Charly says, "And tonight's fatal five way match are you ready?"

Kayla says, "Yes I am and I am dedicated this match to my daughters back in Greenwich Ct, along with my dad Vince and for the Girl Birthday my big sister Stephanie. And I am excited to prove that I am the best of the division tonight in the fatal five way."

She takes a few fan questions including a marriage proposal from a fan and she turns him down because she is married to the Miz the love of her life. Charly sends the fans back to the panel for discussion for tonight women's match. Lawler predicts Nia Jax to take the title but Sam Otunga picks Kayla McMahon to retain. The panel runs down tonight's cards again. Renee sends the fans to the ringside and Michael Cole, Corey Graves and Booker T. They call the only match on Preshow and then back to the panel for more plugs on tonight's card.

Renee says, "We have a sold crowd for tonight, as the fans finding their seats." A video pack stage for the main event and then backstage segment and then panel predicts winner and then Renee wrap the preshow.

The 2017 WWE No Mercy PPV opens with a video package " _Tonight there will be no mistakes, no holding back and No Mercy."_

A live shot inside the Staples Center as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. Right to the ring we go as The Miz music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and wished him good luck and to be careful with Jordan. He smiles at her and says, "I will baby."

He goes out with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas as Stephanie show the fans footage from the Six Pack Challenge from Monday night RAW that determined Miz's opponent for this match # 1 contender Jason Jordan is out next and gets no reaction from the fans. Vince show, some of the international announce teams at ringside as Jason Jordan makes his way to the ring. Graves talks about how Miz dedicated this match to his daughters earlier today. Miz give the title to the referee and he show Jordan the title and then signal for the bell and it sound and here we go. They go at it now. Jordan with a quick pin attempts. Jordan with a fireman's carry takedown for another quick pin attempt.

They tangle with Miz on the mat until Jordan powers Miz up for a vertical suplex and covers him for two count. There is more back and forth as Kayla watched backstage with John. They watched Jordan with a Northern Light Suplex for another two count. Miz goes to the floor for a breather and break the momentum. Jordan follows and begin it back in. Axel and Dallas surround Jordan and distract him too. Jordan reenters the ring but Miz kicks him and sends him to the floor. Axel and Dallas laughs at him. Miz comes out and grab him and then rams Jordan into the barricade and then into the apron of the ring. Miz brings it back into the ring and covers him for two count.

Miz with knees to the back of Jordan now. Miz keeps Jordan grounded as some fans chant for the son of the Kurt Angle. Kayla's fan drown them out. Miz cuts Jordan off, him with a DDT, and covers him for two count. Miz continues to keep Jordan grounded as a "Who's your daddy?" chant start up. Miz ends up knocking Jordan on the floor. Jordan turns it around on the floor as the referee counts Jordan rolls Miz back into the ring and goes to the top rope. Jordan a big clothesline and covers him for two count. Miz come back and drops Jordan, taking his time before keeping up the attacks. Miz with the "Yes!" kicks while Jordan is on his knees. Jordan catches the last kick and throw Miz across the ring to the boos. Jordan is also down. Jordan gets up first, unloads, and covers him for two count.

They tangle and Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing finale but Jordan blocks it. Jordan with a two count. Jordan hits a pair of suplexes and hold the second for a two count. Axel and Dallas bring the Miz to the floor for a breather. Jordan comes through the ropes a attacks them both. Everyone is the back are wondering the referee did not DQ him for attacking them. The referee allows Jordan takes them down on the floor again all at once. Jordan brings Miz back into the ring and catches him in a crossface submission. Miz didn't tap out and he reach for the bottom ropes but Jordan tightens the hold .Miz family grab the rope and break the hold.

Jordan ends up going shoulder first into the corner. A "this is awesome" chant start up. They're both slow to get to their feet now. Jordan is up first in the corner .Miz charges for his corner clothesline but Jordan catches him with Belly to Belly. Jordan keeps control with a spear in the corner and more offense but Dallas gets on the top rope for interference. Jordan drops him into the ring. The referee is distracted by Dallas while Jordan rolls Miz up for the three count. Miz kicks out kicking Jordan into a shot from Axel on the apron Miz nails Skull-Crushing Finale and covers him for the win and retain the Intercontinental title.

After the match, Miz clutches the title and recovers as a replays is show. Renee Young enters the ring for words with Jordan. He admits he's disappointed…that he just couldn't overcome the odds of the Miz and his entourage. Jordan says, "He still doesn't respect the Miz and he would a like rematch." Kayla and Miz fans are booing Jordan.

Jordan says, "It's funny because when Kurt Angle comes out, the peoples lovingly chant "you suck" at him. But as far as The Miz is concerned." Jordan says, "Miz really does suck." Jordan walks off.

A commercial break happens and then back from the break for Cole leads the fans to video package on the next match, Balor vs. Wyatt. After the video back to the ring and for the match between Balor and Wyatt and there was action the match but in the ends, Balor hits Coup de Grace for the win over Wyatt. Another promo is show for Asuka's RAW Brand Debut at October 22md TLC PPV for RAW. A backstage interview happens as Kayla is waiting because her title match is after the RAW Tag Team Titles match. She watch the match from the gorilla position and after the match where Rollins and Ambrose retain the titles. Stephanie shows video for tonight-fatal five way and a then break and which include plugs for Pediatric Cancer Awareness Month. Back to the ring and outcomes Bayley first.

Emma is out next, followed by Nia Jax, and then Sasha Banks. The music of RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans cheer, she gets kiss from Mike and wishes her good luck. She smiles at him and then says, "Thanks babe." Stephanie, John and Vince wishes a good luck. She thanks them and then goes out to a ovation and she held up a towel that says Happy Birthday Stephanie. She smile backstage and Kayla makes her way to the ring. She stops at ringside and looks at her opponents who are waiting for her. She took off the title and walk over to the steps and climbs up and along apron to the corner and climbs up. She raise the title to cheers. She hops off, enters the ring, walk across the ring to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raise the title highs to more cheer. She hops off as JoJo does the formal ring introduction.

"Introducing first from San Jose, California weighs in at 119 lbs., Bayley," she announced.

"From Boston, Massachusetts, weighs in at 114 lbs. Sasha Banks," she announced.

"From Melbourne, Australia weighs in at 132 lbs., Emma," she announced.

"From San Diego, California weighs in at 272 lbs. Nia Jax," She announced.

"And their opponents, from Greenwich, CT, weighs in at 137 lbs., she is the current RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," she announced and she receive a huge pop from the crowd.

Kayla hand the title to the referee who show everyone the title and then hand it to the timekeeper and then signal for the bell. Everyone go at it now. Nia ending up splashing Kayla in the corner, send her to the floor. Emma, Bayley and Sasha triple team Nia dropkick her out of the ring. Sasha and Bayley team up to send Emma to the floor and so they can go at it with each other. They barely get going as Nia pulls Sasha out of the ring and launches her into the barricade. Bayley goes at it with Nia in the ring but Nia shrugs her off and headbutt the injured shoulder. Emma comes in and attacks Nia but Nia catches her and plants her on the mat. Kayla comes in and go at it with Nia now.

Kayla goes to whip her but Nia reverse it and drops her. Nia yells at Kayla about hitting her and launches her across the ring. Nia splashes Kayla in the corner again, and Emma in the others. Kayla comes back and kicks Nia and then unloads on her finally knocking her down to one knee. Kayla yells at Nia that her Samoan ass is her. Nia catches Kayla and put her on her shoulders, using her to knocks Sasha off the ropes. Nia grabs Sasha and Kayla on her shoulder at the same time for a double Samoan drop. Nia covers her for the pin but Bayley break it up. Bayley attacks but Nia manhandles her. Bayley counter that and applies a guillotine. Nia tries to dump Bayley over the top but she hangs on and uses the ropes. Nis ends up getting triple teamed to the floor. Emma suplexes, Banks but Kayla nails her with a German suplex to cheer. "Suplex City" chant start up now.

Emma stops the Suplex City and the fans boo her. She has words for Kayla who respond with a right hands to cheers. Emma come back and unloads and drops her and covers her for one count. Emma with a shots to Sasha in the comer row. Nia come back to the apron and hits Emma. Nia tries to suplex Emma to the floor but Emma fights her. Emma slides under her legs and tries to powerbomb Nia from the apron to the floor. Bayley and Sasha assist to drive Nia ti the floor. She lands hard on the back of her neck. Emma ends up getting covers Kayla and gets a two count. Kayla come back with a pin of her won. Kayla talks trash to Emma. Bayley catches Kayla and launches her into the corner. Emma with a butterfly suplex to Bayley. Emma with the two splash on Bayley in the corner and covers her but Kayla dropkick Emma in the face break it up.

Emma and Sasha go at it now. Sasha with a bulldog now. Sasha nails the knees to Emma for a two cunt as Kayla break it up again. Kayla and Sasha go at it now. Sasha with backstabber into the Bank Statement. Kayla won't tap out she grab Sasha's ankle and twist it Bayley break it up and Kayla is not happy with Bayley.

She unload on Bayley and Bayley counters and roll her up but Sasha break it up. Bayley stops Sasha's pin on Kayla next. Nia come back in and she's not happy. She stops Sasha and hits the big leg drops for a two count as pin is broken up by Emma and Bayley. Nia ending up hitting the ringpost shoulder first as Kayla sidestep. Bayley get launches to Emma knocking her of the apron. Kayla takes advantage and nails Bayley with Stone Cold Stunner and covers her for the win and retain the title. After the match, Kayla is hand the title and she raise it highs to cheers. A show replays is show as the others recovers. Come back to Kayla on the stage for a post-match interview.

She says, "There are lot of stars in Hollywood and in WWE but there's only one true Champion, Mrs. Awesome." The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. She raise the title again and then walks backstage to smiles from the family.

Back to break and then back from the break to a video for the next match. Right back to the ring and the music of John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and he smile at her. She wishes him good luck with the others and he goes out to mixed reaction. He hold a towel up with Happy Birthday to my wife Stephanie. He salute Cenation and then heads to the ring and enters it. Cena takes in the various reactions from the crowd until music finally hits and out comes Roman Reigns to boo. The bell sound and here we go. Reigns with a headlock first.

They hits the ropes and Reigns drops Cena with a shoulder but Cena gets right back up. Cena plays to the crowd s Reigns shakes his head. Cena toys with the crowd and acts like he's going to leave the ring. He leaps off the apron and walks up the ramp, saying he's just listening to the fans. Reigns comes after Cena and drops him at the top of ramp with a right hand.

Reigns says, "He came to fight as Cena rolls down the ramp. They enters the ring and Reigns drops Cena with another right hand, and another. Cena tries to fights back but Reigns slams him to the mat and covers him for the first pin attempt of the match a two count. Cena ends up on the floor and Reigns follows. Reigns whips Cena but he counters and sends Reigns into the stele steps. Reigns ends up sending Cena into the steel steps as well. Reigns with a drive by as the fans boo. Reigns takes his time but rolls Cena back into the ring. He covers him for a two counts.

Reigns drops Cena with more right hands. Cena come back with right hand of his own, but Reigns delivers another kick and keep control of a another pin attempt. Reigns keep Cena grounded now. Cena power up and delivers a shoulder tackles. He goes for another but Reigns blocks it and drops him. Cena manages to makes another comeback attempt and shoulder tackles now. Cena goes for the five knuckles shuffle after fans did the taunt with him, but Reigns jumps up and delivers a Samoan drops and covers him for two. Reigns unloads in the corner and goes for a clothesline but Cena ducks and slam Reigns to the mat.

Cena hits the five knuckles shuffle in a hurry this time Cena scoops Reigns on his shoulders but Reigns escape and drops Cena with a big boot. Reigns waits in the corner for Cena to gets up. Cena counters the Superman punch and gets Reigns locks in the STF. Stephanie is watch backstage with the family. Cena pulls Reigns back to the middle of the ring and tighten it. Reigns overpowers him and lifts him for a big sitdown powerbomb. Cena kicks out at two. They gets up and then traded shots in the middle of the ring. Reigns comes off the ropes but Cena catches in midair. Cena puts Reigns on his shoulders and hits Attitude Adjustment and covers him but Reigns kicks out just in time. Reigns waits for Cena to get up after another close pin.

Reigns nails Superman punch but Cena kicks out at two. Reigns get up and stares out at the crowd but her mostly boo in returns. Reigns goes for the spear but Cena sidestep and Reigns nails the ringpost with his shoulder. Cena stands on the bottom ropes and goes suplex Reigns from the apron into the ring. They end up on the second rope as Cena goes for a Super AA. Cena nails it and the fans cheer they knew it was over for Reigns. Cena covers him but Reigns kicks just in time again. The fans boo and Cena argues with the referee about the call. Cena gets up and goes to the floor to take apart the Spanish and German announce table.

Cena place Reigns on top of one table and stands up on it with him. Cena goes for a AA through the other table, but Reigns slides off his shoulders. Reigns spear Cena from one table and through others one. They're both down now. Reigns bring it back into the ring but Cena kicks out at two. Reigns waits as Cena get up. Cena blocks the attack and nail two AA in row. Reigns still to kicks out at two and the fans are booing. Cena stare at Reigns crawling and looks unsure about what to do next.

They gets up and Cena walks over to Reigns but Reigns nails superman punch out of nowhere. Reigns followed right up a spear for the win. The fans boo. After the match, Cena is still down on his back as a replay is showed. Back to the referee raising Reigns arm as many fans boo him. Reigns leaves and Cena sit up and takes it all in and exit the ring as "thank you Cena" chant starts up.

Cena speaks to a young fan at ringside and give him waistband. Cena stop at the foot of the ramp and looks back at the ring with a smirk on his face. Cena's music hits as he marches up the ramp to the stage. He stops and looks at the crowd, walking back to the ramp to salute everyone .Cena turn to leave but stop again. He raise his arms in the air to a big pop and he finally heads back. When he come through the curtain and Stephanie greet him and hug. Kayla Vince and Mike gave his applaud for his effort tonight and they knew something was off with match and the end.

On the monitor was the latest Hispanic Heritage Month video from WWE and NBC Universal is for boxing legend Julio Cesar Chavez. Kurt Angle is backstage on the phone when Miz and his entourage walk in. Miz poke at Angle for Jason Jordan's loss but says he wants to make a n offer for RAW. He offers to host a special edition Miz TV this week with guest Roman Reigns. He want the first interview with Reigns and want to ask about some rumor he's heard on Reigns and the Shield. Angle grant the segment and says, Miz will be opening the show.


	122. RAW Talk after No Mercy

After No Mercy had ended RAW Talk on the WWE Network with Renee Young and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler and their guests tonight-RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, her brother in law John Cena and new Cruiserweight champion. Renee and the King welcome the fans to the show and they began show highlights of the main event. The new Cruiserweight champion promptly interrupt the intro and then his does thing and he goes on and on include notice Neville's name plates are still on the strap and look for ways to take t hem off.

He continues and boost that he'll be the greatest Cruiserweight Champion of all time…all 40 minutes of it. Enzo has a hookup in mind, and with not the belt. Several lords of the Rings jokes rotate within the interview. Enzo reviews the spot where Neville decides against the Red Arrow and turn his back on him. They ask about the "DDG" his hits for the near fall. Enzo them names drop several celebrities and his mom before taking off.

RAW Women's Champion joins the show next, and says, "She ran through the entire Women's division."

Renee says, "There are other ladies in the locker room."

Kayla looks at her and says, "and they are buries by the General Manager not me. For months I've want Nia Jax in the ring one on one and he deny that match, instead I am standing across from losers like Sasha who needs to cheat to beat me. Bayley who cannot gets the job done either without help. I have never had any help in my matches. And as for Mickie James well, her six title reigns maybe in jeopardy because I am four time Women's Champion."

Renee brings up Asuka and Kayla smile evil like and both the King and Renee know that smile.

Kayla says, "Aw yes, the Empress of Tomorrow's undefeated streak. Well every winning streak must come to end and I will be ending her winning streak after she debut on RAW Brand. I am the cream of the crop of RAW and ruler over the RAW Women's division. Auska will taste defeated at the hands of McMahon."

Kayla leaves and her brother in law John Cena joins the program. John makes a statement about the match.

Cena says, "He's made a career on earning respect, and not sure if Reigns has earns mu respect yet because he consistently brought up my wife Stephanie McMahon Cena during his promo."

Renee asks about Cena being that vessel for young Superstars.

Cena says, "He lives by "step up or step aside." He wants to bring the best out Reigns.

He says, "His job is to bring the best out in guys and gave it his best effort. He can walk away saying he gave it his best in a losing effort."

Renee and King bring the symbolic goodbye that Cena after the match.

Cena says, "He's not sure about that yet." He thinks for minute and continues on, he not sure, if a burden was lift off his shoulders. I have always been "WWE first" unlike some guys.

He says, "He feels proud of his sister in law performance in her fatal five way match and he saw her husband Miz continues to showcase his talents."

He gets emotional when speaking of "transition." He reiterates he lost the match.

King pretty plainly asks if Cena is "gone."

He says, "No I am married to one of the principal owners I will always be around but I am opens to outside opportunities, but I am not done. I can't keep up with the same pace he's been going for the last several years."

He puts over his sister in law and her husband over to the moon and gives them advice. In regards to "passing the torch."

He says, "Reigns didn't take it but Miz sure did. If Reigns shows respect, he'll get respect, and will go far in the business..."

He says, "A big Thank you to the WWE Universe for being loud in good times and the bad." He confirms he's not "gone" but thinks are changing."

John put the mic down and then leaves the set, Stephanie was waiting for him and hugs him tightly and he held her and sighs softly into her shoulder. Renee and King rehash Cena's final words and then bid us adieu from the Staples Center.


	123. WWE RAW Sept 25, 2017

Author Notes: sorry this took so long to post.

After RAW Talk had end everyone left the Staples Center in Los Angeles California and travel to Ontario California for Monday night RAW. The next morning was like every morning going over the scripts for the show that night. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel to the Citizens Business Bank Arena. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Stephanie, Vince, John, Mike, Kayla, was at the gorilla position. A live shot inside the Citizens Business Banks Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. Right to the ring as WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz, heading to the ring with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Stephanie shows stills of how The Miz retained over Jason Jordan at WWE No Mercy last night.

Miz welcomes us to another must see edition of Miz TV. After last night victory, tonight comes the celebration. Miz brag his wife victory in the five fatal way and the fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. Miz smirks and introduces his guest as the so-called big dog of WWE, who had a victory over John Cena last night. The boos are already starting up. Miz smirks as Roman Reigns makes his way to the ring. Fans continue to boo and welcome him.

Reigns says, "I like it loud."

Miz brings up the big year Reigns has had with the retiring The Undertaker and all. Miz goes on and Reigns says, "He will says this- he respects John Cena now."

Reigns gives Cena props and says, "He held the fort down for 15 years and no other man can says that."

He says, "He respects Cena and he's proud that he won last night."

Reigns calls it the biggest win of his career. He celebrates last night, didn't get a lots of sleep and his back stills hurts from the match… so he can't figure out why he's talking to an idiots like the Miz. The fans boo him and chant "Mr. Awesome" now.

Miz says, "He is the real "the guy" –not Reigns."

Reigns mentions how he's also been in the ring with Jason Jordan and Miz can't beat him one on one. Reigns calls Axel and Dallas idiots, telling them to run get him a cold beer from the back. The fans boo him again.

Miz accuses Reigns of riding coattails when he came in and says, "If the Miztourage was around five years ago then nobody would remember the Shields."

Miz asks what would happen in a potential battle and a "yes!" chant starts.

Reigns says, "The Shield would kill the Miztourage but we won't get that because Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are doing their own thing and he's doing his, he's focused on the WWE Universal Title which means he's coming for Brock Lesnar."

Miz fires back about how Reigns disrespected him on his show and how he's beaten Cena just once after choke against Samoa Joe and others. Reigns propose a fight but Miz says, "No one said anything fighting."

Reigns asks the crowd if they want to see it. He wants referee brought out. Miz tells him you don't make demands Reigns.

Miz says, "He's wearing a suit because he and his wife are taking her sister to celebrate her birthday that was yesterday."

Miz tries to end the Miz TV segment, leaving the ring with Axel and Dallas. The music interrupts and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to the stage. Angle tells Miz to tells Kayla and Stephanie they will have to wait because he loves the idea of the match between Reigns and Miz tonight.

Miz says, "You didn't clear that with my wife who still has as her sister powers as Commissioner."

Angle then makes Jordan and Matt Hardy vs. Axel and Dallas as Jeff Hardy is out injured. Some fans cheer Angle's announcement while others boo as his music hits and we go to commercials. during the break and Angle come backstage to Kayla wait for him and says, "Wow, you are overstepping our boundaries Angle you were told that you needs to clear matches with me and you haven't. But I am going to let the match happen but the next time I won't."

Back from the break and for the tag, team match happen and there was action in the match includes Axel and Dallas near beating hard and Jordan. However, in the end, Jordan and Hardy are victories after Matt hits a twist of fate for the win. Still to come, Miz vs. Reigns. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla showed more stills from No Mercy and then back to the ring for single match while Kayla and Mike were in the locker room talking.

"I can't believe that I have to fight that Samoa fool."'

"I know babe, do the match, and I will makes sure that his old buddies don't' interference in the match."

"Okay baby."

"Good hubby, I love you."

Mike smile and says, "I love you too baby."

The looks at the TV and saw Braun rampage about his match from No Mercy. In addition, of course, someone else took him up on his offer and Dean Ambrose went out and fought him but he was beaten down by Braun. They watch Braun destroy him and got the win over him. They then saw Kurt Angle is backstage talking to referee telling him to keep on eye on the Miztourage in the main event. Miz and Kayla weren't happy. Stephanie shows the locker room and Kayla getting a kiss from Miz and then walks out of the locker room as RAW went back to commercials.

Back from the break and a backstage segment happens after that backstage segment back to the ring and the music of RAW Women's Champion hits and the fans cheer. Kayla walks out to cheers. She raises the title high to cheer as JoJo introduces her and then she makes her way to the ring. She touches the fans hand walking a by them and she climbs up the steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes and into the ring. She takes the mic.

Kayla says, "Last night she best one of the best big women in the business in Nia and three average women's in the business has to offers."

She goes on and talks about checking her phone this morning and saw all the comments on her win but also saw comments on Asuka's TLC debut, Bayley, Sasha Banks and others.

Kayla says, "I don't need to prove anything to Angle or anyone else. She is Mrs. Awesome."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. She looks at them and smiles. the music interrupts and outcomes Mickie James and heads to the ring. She enters the ring and takes to the mic.

Mickie says, "She wasn't in the match last night so Kayla didn't beat her."

She reiterates yes, but I beat you months back.

Mickie brings up how Kayla took shots at her during RAW Talk last night.

Kayla looks at her and says, "I wasn't take shots at you Mickie, all I say, was your six title reigns maybe jeopardy. Get your facts straight."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome "again. Mickie dares Kayla to repeat the insults again. She doesn't bite.

Mickie asks Kayla if she is scared. She looks at her again and says, "No I am not scared of you."

She believes Mickie has a lot to offers WWE; she still has a few fans that believe "you still got it" and stuff. Kayla goes on and says, "She does respect Mickie to point in the ring, but she doesn't want to see Mickie break a hip, because she is pass her prime."

Mickie tells Kayla to listen and call her a little girl. Mickie doesn't need Kayla to run down her accolades because she knows whom she is- she's Mickie James a 6th time Women's champion. She's has broken bone, hearts and barriers in the WWE long before Kayla was even wearing a training bra, which is obviously still working out for Kayla. The fans boo Mickie comments. Kayla gets mad very fast.

Kayla says, "First of all Mickie, you are four years old than me, so you weren't break down barrier in the WWE long before I ever wearing training bra. Second, I don't give a rat ass about your accolades here in the WWE or anywhere else. All I care about right now is that I survive fatal five way match last night, my husband is still the Intercontinental Champion and my two daughters."

Mickie wants Kayla to repeat what she said on RAW Talk last night. Kayla tells her I told you what I say.

Mickie says, "There's is no room in the ring for coward."

Kayla says, "Then leaves the ring, old lady."

Mickie slaps Kayla and the fans boo her. Kayla gets mad and Mickie slaps her again and then drops her with a kick. Kayla gets up and she hot as referees come out and kept them apart. Mickie music hits and taunts Kayla from the floor. Still to comes, Miz vs. Reigns back to commercials we go. during the break, Kayla comes backstage and Mike had ice pack for her and she took it and place it on her cheeks.

"Okay you?" Mike asked

"Yeah I am okay, but she won't be when I get my hands on her gain."

Mike smile at her and says, "that my girl."

Stephanie comes over and kneel down beside the chair says, "you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine Steph. I was just tells Mike that Mickie won't be fine when I get my hands on her again."

Stephanie smile at her and says, "That my Kayla."

They heard Roman Reigns music paly out in the arena and out he goes. Kayla gave kiss Mike.

"Good luck and be careful with him."

"I will baby."

"Good luck Mike."

Thanks Steph."

His music hits and out he goes with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas as JoJo does the introduces and they makes their way to the ring. Kayla watched backstage with Stephanie, John and Vince at the gorilla position. Miz and Reigns meet in the middle of the ring. they watch Miz trying to weasel out of the match. Miz extends his hand a for shakes but Reigns hesitate. He finally shakes and Miz tries to hold on but Reigns laughs at him and sends him out of te ring. Axel and Dallas checks on Miz while talking trash to Reigns from the floor.

Reigns laughs at them some more. Miz hesitate coming back into the ring. Reigns comes out and then warn Axel and Dallas and has to chase Miz back to the ring. Reigns come back in and a side headlock Reigns come back with a shoulder block. Reigns clutches his back and sells the pain he mentioned earlier. The referee is distracted checking on Miz, allowing Dallas, to drops Reigns with cheap shot from the apron. Miz follows up with boots to the face and covers him for two count. Miz keeps Reigns down in the middle of te ring now .Reigns fights up and out but Miz sends him to the floor. Miz distracts the referee, allowing Axel and Dallas to sends Reigns into the barricade and they are almost caught. Miz come out, bring it back inside the ring, and covers him for another close two count. Fans do dueling chant for Reigns now. Miz keeps control and hits a the corner dropkicks now. Miz charge again in the corner but Reigns counters and hit Samoan Drop and covers him for two counts.

Both are down and slow to get up now. Reigns with clotheslines and more offense. Reigns unloads in te corner as fans count to 10 with him. Reigns keeps control until another distraction from Axel and Dallas allows Miz to turns around it. Miz with "Yes!" kicks now Reigns catches the last kicks and powers up with Miz but it's countered. This leads to Reigns nails a superman punch on Miz. Axel also takes as superman punch from the apron. Reigns knocks Dallas off the apron. More back and forth until Miz drops Reigns with the big DDT and covers him for another two count. They're slow to get up. Reigns blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale and bounces of the ropes with a spear for the win.

After the match, Reigns stand tall as his music play but Axel and Dallas attacks from behind and beat him down. Miz looks to joins in but Reigns clears the ring of Axel and Dallas putting Miz on his back. Reigns grab Miz but Axel and Dallas attack from behind with steel chairs. Axel and Dallas celebrate and leaves th ring while their music plays. Reigns is trying to recovers in the ring. Miz stops on the ramp and walks back to the ring for more punishment to Reigns. Miz nails a Skull-Crushing Finale onto the steel chairs. The trash talking continues as Miz, Dallas and Axel stand tall over Reigns, and they mock the Shield by doing the fists bump over Reigns.


	124. WWE RAW Oct 2, 2017

After RAW had end and the McMahons to travel to Phoenix Arizona for Smackdown Live that feature Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zyan in the main event. They battle and everyone saw Kevin powerbomb Zyan, onto the apron and then try to use a steel chair and ram him into the ringpost but Shane McMahon music hits and out he comes. Kevin Owens beg to him to bring and Shane race down the ramp but Owens took Sami and throw him into the Shane, and then took off through the WWE Universe like a coward.

The McMahons travels home from Phoenix to Connecticut for a few days before hitting the road again. They went about their daily routine of being owners of the WWE. On Sunday evening Vince, Kayla, Mike and travel from Connecticut to Denver Colorado for RAW and Smackdown, while Stephanie travel to California for Women's conference.

The next morning was like every morning going over the scripts for the show that night. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW. Hours later, Vince, Mike, Kayla, was at the gorilla position.

Tonight's WWE RAW opens with the entire Roster on the stage and on the big screen was a "We Stand with Las Vegas" JoJo asks everyone to stand for a moment of silence to remember the victims of the shooting in Las Vegas. We cuts to the video package of hype tonight's show. A live shot inside the Pepsi Center, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans at home and he is joins by Corey Graves and Booker T. Tom says, "that he is filling for Michael Cole this week, who is off for his son's wedding."

Right to the ring, and out comes RAW Tag Team Champion Seth Rollins. Braun Strowman is out next, and the bell sound and here we go. There was action the match until Braun scoop Seth Rollins for running powerslam and coves him for the win. After the match, Braun nails another powerslam before leaving the ring. Braun leave the ring Ambrose come out but attempt nail Braun but he nails him instead and then toss him into the ring and chokeslam him twice and then a hits a running powerslam. He leave the ring again and marches to the back. Sheamus and Cesaro come out and attack Ambrose first and Cesaro nails the Neutralizer. Rollins crawls over but takes a Brogue kick for his trouble. They pose over them, Still too comes Roman Reigns vs. The Miz with WWE Intercontinental title on the line.

RAW go to commercials. back from the break and we a promo for Susan G. Komen. The announcers show is Pink ropes, the decorations on the ramp and then plug Breast Cancer Awareness Month Campaign. They show what happens between Mickie James and Kayla McMahon last week. Mickie is walking backstage and come up on Alicia Fox, who says, "No one was listening to what she said about Kayla McMahon." She sees Emma next. Emma says, "Even at Mickie's age, she has secret admirer as someone left her a surprise in the locker room." Mickie enters the and there is a box of Depends left as a gift. Mickie isn't happy, walk out and ask Fox and Emma if they think that's funny. She ask where Kayla McMahon is and they points her to the locker room.

Mickie beats on the door and but Miz opens the door.

She says, "I wants Kayla."

Miz says, "That's not happening."

Mickie says, 'Says who you."

Kayla says, "Honey it okay" appearance behind him.

She looks at Mickie and says, "what do you wants."

"You thinks it funny leaving a box depends in my locker room."

Kayla looks at her and says, "I didn't do that Mickie. But I have offers for you, Nia Jax in a match." Mickie walks off.

The camera cut to area backstage for a Bray Wyatt segment. After that, we go back to commercials. Back from the break and a dingle match and there was action the match but in the end, Elias hits Drift away for the win over Titus O'Neil.

The announcers plug thre WWE Network and Hell in a Cell. Mickie James is backstage walking back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a new promo for Asuka's arrival at the October 22 TLC PPV. Back to the ring we go and outcome Nia Jax first. Mickie James is out next. The music interrupts before the bell as RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon come out to the ringside. The bell sound and Mickie turns back around to Nia running her over. Kayla laughs. Nia toss Mickie across the ring several times. Mickie tries to fights back but Nia beats her down and tosses her across the ring again.

Nia keeps it up the attacks as Kayla looks on from ringside. Nia scoops Mickie for a bear hug now. Mickie fights out and attacks but Nia drops her again. Nia keeps Mickie down and knees to the back now. Mickie looks to make another comeback with strikes and but Nia headbutts her down again. Nia tosses Mickie out of the ring Kayla mocks Mickie, as Nia stands tall in the ring. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Mickie is making a comeback but Nia cuts her off again and takes control back.

Nia taunts Mickie and takes her time with her now. Mickie unloads with strikes and kicks against the ropes now. Nia come right back and tackles Mickie. Nia is slow to cover Mickie for a two counts. Nia keeps control but James fight back and out but Nia applies another bearhug as Kayla looks on. Mickie fights back with elbows but Nia drops her once again. Nia goes for a powerbomb but Mickie slides out. Mickie with another attempt at a comeback now. Mickie goes for the legs and brings Nia down to one knee..

Nia ends up ramming Mickie back into the corner. Nia places Mickie on top but Mickie boots her and fights back. Mickie nails the tornado DDT off the top and covers her for , but Kayla reaches in the referee call for the bell Nia is disqualification. After the match, Kayla is in the ring attacks Mickie gets payback. She clothesline Mickie out of the ring and check on Nia. Kayla slingshot herself out of the ring onto Mickie. She unloads with right hands, Mickie fights back but Kayla toss her into the barricade. Kayla taunts her as her music plays, Nia is standing on her feet on the ring now. Kayla talks more trash to Mickie as Nia looks on from the ring. backstage segment and then still too comes WWE Intercontinental title match back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and see what just happened with Mickie James, Nia Jax and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Charly Caruso approaches Mickie James for a comments and Mickie mentions wanting to be the RAW Women's Champion. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle walks up and grants her the title shot for TLC. Kayla is piss at Angle announcement and the fans are booing too. Out in the ring there was a tag team match going when Kayla storm into locker room where is angle.

"What in god name are you doing huh?" She yell at him.

"I made a match for TLC." He said.

"Really. Explain to me how Mickie James gets a title shot at me when she is not the #1 contender," she said.

"She asks for one and I grants it," he said.

"That is not how it works Angle and you know that. You are definitely become like Foley, and Bryan on Smackdown grants title match without someone earns them, but others has to earns their title shot, while others don't," she said storming off.

Vince show what happened with the Bar and Rollins and Ambrose early in the night. Reigns is backstage getting read when Charly Caruso walks up He says that he focused on The Miz and the match tonight." He's just focused on leaving Denver with title tonight. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and WWE Ambassador Dana Warrior is in the ring with Breast Cancer Survivors, Emma Alicia Fox, Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke, Bayley, Mickie James, Nia Jax and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Dana talks about her husband, WE hall of famer Ultimate Warrior and how strong theses survivors are. She then presents them with custom Women's belts that are pink. Warrior's music hits, the survivor shook the ropes with Dana and then Kayla hold her title up, and the Survivors hold up them with her as the fans cheer. The Superstars greet them as the music continues to play ends the segment as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and outcome WWE Intercontinental, Champion The Miz, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. They make their entrances through the crowd just like the Shield use too. The Miztourage mocks the Shield as they head to the ring. The music hits and outcome Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction and he's ready to fight. JoJo does the formal ring introductions, but Reigns interrupts them with Superman punch on the floor to Axel and Dallas. Reigns delivers drive by and puts them both out of the actions. Miz looks on from the ring. Reigns goes under the ring for a steel chairs and follows Axel as he stumbles through the crowd. Axel goes to the stage but Reigns follow him and ropes him with the chair.

Reigns with another chair shot. Dallas attacks from behind and drops Reigns on the stage. Dallas grabs the chair but Reigns drops him with Superman punch. Reigns unload with chair on both Axel and Dallas while on the stage. Referees try to gets Reigns to stop while checking on Axel and Dallas. Reigns stands tall on the stage and stare at The Miz down. Reigns smiles and get ready to head back to the ring back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Miz, are shot in right before the bell sound. They go at it, and end up on the floor. Reigns sends Miz into the barricade a few times as the referee, Kayla rush down to the ring and is yelling at the referee to call for he bell but he ignore her. The referee counts as Reigns stomps away and bring Miz back into the ring. Miz rolls right back out and makes Reigns follows. Mic decks Reigns and sends him into the steel steps.

"Yea that's it babe," she said.

Miz toss Reigns over the barricade into the crowd now. Miz returns to the ring and the referee counts but somehow Reigns barely makes it back in time but Miz immediately hits him with snap DDT and covers him for two counts. Miz with more offense and then running boot the face and another covers him for two only. Miz keeps Reigns grounded now. Reigns fights up but Miz drops him with a big boot for a two counts. Miz keeps Reigns down as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Miz is taking his time while Reigns is down. Miz with the "Yes!" kicks while Reigns on his knees. Reigns catches a kick and grabs Miz for a sit down powerbomb but Miz kicks out at two.

Reigns stands tall and looks out at the crowd for mixed reaction. Reigns call for the Superman punch, but Kayla grabs his leg and he chase her to back as The Miz and Kayla's fan boo. He come back in the ring and goes for the Superman punch but Miz avoids it and nails Skull-Crushing Finale then roll him over and covers him for a close two counts. Miz gets up first and charges but Reigns hits a big Superman punch and covers him for a two counts. Reigns can't believe it. A replay is showing as Reigns sits up and Miz is still down.

Reigns hits the corner and readies for the spear but Cesaro and Sheamus appears out of nowhere and pulls Reigns out of the ring for the disqualifications. Miz retains the title. The Bar beats Reigns up on the outside of the ring. They bring it back in the ring for a triple team assault. Cesaro hits the Neutralizer on Reigns. Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick next on Reigns, as some fans boo while others cheer. Miz drops Reigns next with a Skull-Crushing Finale. They leave the ring but fans start chanting for the shield. Sheamus ask if that's what they want. The Miz and the Bar return to the ring to hits Shield-style powerbomb on Reigns next. The stands tall over Reigns and do the Shield style fist bump as more boo rained down. Miz's music hits, as they stands tall over Reigns.


	125. Calling Nana for her birthday

After RAW had end everyone left the arena in Denver the RAW roster travels home while the McMahons stay in Denver for Smackdown live that was the next night. The next night Smackdown open with the entire Smackdown roster stands on the stage with Vince, McMahon and Shane McMahon as on the big screen was "We Stands with Las Vegas" and a moment of silence for the victims and then Smackdown goes to the normal opening and then back to live shot inside the arena again, and Smackdown began. Kayla, Mike and Vince runs the show from the gorilla position.

The main segment was Shane McMahon goes face to face with Kevin Owens and it got out of control fast when make Shane chase through the WWE Universe to the concessions where they brawl Owens puts Shane with a through and then heads back to the ring. He cut a promo where he says that Shane won't remember his kids, names, and at that moment the music hits and everyone began cheer as Kayla McMahon's music hits and but she never comes out but on the big screen a message appearance "the McMahons are coming for you coward this Sunday." The fans pop as Shane stumble through the crowd back to the ring where Owens and they began fighting again, and then into the ring where Owens nail the Pop up powerbomb and then leave, and then walks up the ramp backward looking on from the ramp while Shane point at him from the ring.

After Smackdown had end everyone left the arena and travels home for a few days before hitting the road again. Wednesday evening Kayla come home from the office she was greet by Kathy.

"Mommy," she said running out of the living room Kayla smile and caught had lifts her and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, pebbles," she said smiling.

"Hi," she said smiling.

She walks toward the livingroom and enters to see Mike and Vicky on the couch together.

"Hi," she said, their turns heads away from the TV.

"Hi mommy," Vicky said, she walk around the sofa and then sat down beside her and kiss her next.

"Hi honey," Mike said, with a smile.

'Hi sweetheart," she said.

"Mommy can we call nana, its her birthday today?" Vicky asked

"Yes we can call nana," she replied, touch her creen and then slid the it next and then touch her mom's name number and then place it on speaker and they listen as the dial the number and then they heard.

"Hi, Kayla," Linda said smile.

'Hi, mom happy birthday," she said.

"Thank you pebble," she said.

"You're welcome mom," she said.

"Hi, nana happy birthday," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Hi, my angles and thank you," she said.

"Happy Birthday mom," Mike said.

"Thank you, Mike," she said,

"You're welcome mom," he said, smiling.

"And how are you guys doing?" She asked

"We are good just missing you though," Kayla said.

Linda smile and says, "Aw I miss you guys too. But I will be home soon for a couple days."

"Mom did you get the birthday card that I send you?" She asked

"Yes, I did pebble thank you," she replied.

"You're welcome mom. Has Stephanie call you?" She asked

"Yes, I spoke with her early and Khloe, Sophia and JJ call me too along with Shane, Marissa, and their kids call to wish me a happy birthday even your dad call me too."


	126. Mike's B'day and house show

On Saturday evening Vince, Stephanie travel from Connecticut to Detroit Michigan for SmackDown live PPV Hell in a Cell, while Mike and Kayla travel to Rockford Illinois for a house show, Kayla hated that she was in Illinois instead of Michigan.

The next morning was like every morning going over the scripts for the show that night. Mike knew that Kayla was not happy being Rockford, Illinois.

"Happy Birthday honey," she said kissing him gently.

Mike smiles at her and says, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome honey," she said.

"You okay?' He asked

"No, I am not happy that I have to be here instead of being in Detroit, Michigan where a PPV is going and my family honor is on the line," she replied.

"I understand baby, but looks you are wrestle tonight so take out all of your frustrated on your opponent" he said.

She smile at him and says, "And I also hate the ended that I had to write for Shane match, he should win not lose to that whining ass bully."

"I agree with you on that, Shane should win the match. I don't care how he get pin either," he said.

"Me too I don't like that either," she said.

When Mike phone rings and look at it to see that his mom is calling him and swipe the screen and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Morning mom," he said.

"Good morning son and happy birthday," she said.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"You're welcome and I have two little girls here who want to wish you Happy Birthday," she said.

"Two little girls huh," he said.

"Yes," she hand the phone to Vicky.

"Hi, daddy happy birthday," Vicky said.

"Aw, thank you princess, you being good for grandma and Ashley?'" He asked

"Yes, daddy," she said hold the phone for Kathy

"Daddy birthday," she said Mike laughs.

"Hi princess and thank you," he said.

"Mama n u home," she said.

"Soon princess mommy and I will be home."

"Ok daddy," she said and then Mike hears his mom voice again.

"We will let you go honey, I know that you and Kayla busy getting ready to show," she said.

"Yes, mom kisses them for us bye," he said.

"Bye son," she said ended their call.

Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel BMO Harris Banks Center in Rockford Illinois. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for house show in Rockford Illinois.

The house show start at the same time Hell in a Cell PPV was getting underway in Detroit Michigan, after the first match the second match was Kayla's match, her opponents had their separate entrance and then Kayla McMahon's music hits and the fans erupts they were excite to see the RAW Women's Champion. Mike gave her a kiss and then out she walked to the stage to an ovation. She poses for the fans and then makes her way to the ring, and touching the fans hand as she went by them.

When she reach ringside, took the title off and walks over to the steps climbs up them walk along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raise the title high to cheer. She looks at her opponents then hops off and enters the ring. She walks across it to the opposite corner, climbs up again, and raises the title high to more cheers. She hops off and hand the title to the referee and then he shows everyone the title, then hand it someone, and signal for the bell. It sound and here we go.

Kayla took Mike advice and took out her frustrated on all three opponents and the fans loved every minutes of it. She went on suplexes rampage include nail Jax with German Suplex several of them. Kayla nail Mickie James with a Stone Cold Stunner and then nail Sasha Banks with a superkick and then Rock Bottom to Nia Jax and then climb to the top and leaps off with Shooting Star press Elbow drops to Jax and covers her for the win.

The ring announcer Kayla the winner and get her title and raise high to cheers and then she exit the ring and heads to the back. Mike greets her with a kiss.

"You were great baby," he said smiling.

She smiles at him and says, "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome love."

She head to the locker room, went inside and then peels off her sweat ring gears and then jump into the shower. Thirty minutes later, she exits the shower, dryer off, and then dress in her street clothes. She walked out to the locker room and heads back to the gorilla position and Mike was nowhere in sight and then she walk over the curtain look out to see him in the ring for tag team that he was involve with Curtis Axel.

She watched the match from behind the curtain and saw Mike and Curtis lose to Matt Hardy and Jason Jordan. After the match Mike come backstage and went to shower and then he and Kayla were leaving the arena and heads to Indianapolis, Indiana for Monday night RAW. After showering and then dresses in his street clothes and then he and Kayla gathers up their things then walk out of the locker room and then head for the garage where the limo is waiting for them. Once they arrives in th garage their place bags in the trunk and then got in the backseat and Mike pull the door close and then the limo drove out of the arena and then heads toward Indianapolis Indiana. During four hours and 19 minutes ride to Indianapolis, Kayla and Mike watch Hell in a Cell PPV on tablet.

They watched the main event Shane McMahon vs. Kevin Owens there was action the match include Shane hitting the coast to coast they though he win after hitting that, but a rope break and they shook their heads. They then saw Sami Zyan help Kevin Owens beat Shane McMahon.

"I hate this, every time a wrestler target my dad Shane must lose the match. It is ridiculous," she said.

"I know baby, it ridiculous, Shane should have won," he said..


	127. WWE RAW Oct 9, 2017

The next morning was like every morning going over the scripts for Monday night RAW. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel Banker Life Fieldhouse When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The backdoor opens and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare For Monday night RAW. Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla, were at the gorilla position. Tonight's WWE RAW opens with a video package on The Shield, The Bar and The Miz and the opening video for RAW and them a live shot inside the Bankers Life Fieldhouse.

We go right to the ring and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz is already out for another edition of MizTV. Curtis Axel is with him. There are three Mizzie awards on a podium. The first one goes to Curtis Axel for perseverance. Fans chant "You deserve it," as Axel take to the mic for his acceptance speech. He dedicates the award to Bo Dallas who is not her tonight.

Miz says, "They are thinking of Bo and hopes he gets well soon."

The second award is a tie, for best supporting actors, and it goes to Cesaro and Sheamus. Miz introduces The Bar and out they come as Cole welcomes the fans watched at home.

Sheamus says, 'They are honored to accept the award. They took The Bar to new heights last week." He thanks the man who amide it possible last week- Roman Reigns.

He goes on and says, "he just wanted to beat Roman Reigns down more"

Sheamus mocks Reigns some rare as Cesaro take the mic. Cole mentions that Dallas is under weather tonight.

Cesaro says, "Sheamus forget to someone." He thanks RAW Tag Team champions Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose as well, for prove that they are The Bar. Some fan pops while other boo when Miz mentions the shield reuniting.

Miz says, "That's not reality as the Shield was great during their time but they don't want any of The Miz and The Bar."

He goes on and says, "He and The Bar have changes the landscape of WWE."

He goes and presents the final Mizzie, to the guy who led the charge and proves to be the Big Dog of WWE. His name is not Roam N Reigns. Miz calls for a drumroll. His name is …The Miz. Miz accept the wards as a "You deserve ti," chants starts up now. Miz dedicates the awards to his two daughters who are home in Connecticut and nay other child that needs a new role model.

The music interrupts and outcomes Roman Reigns to his usual mixed reaction. Miz knocks Reigns for standing on the stage with his tail between his legs.

Reigns tell him to shut up and say, "He's giving them one chance to get out his ring."

Miz says, "This is not your ring, Reigns it belong to my wife and her family." the fans pop and chant "Mrs. .Awesome," now.

Miz taunts Reigns and says, "He knows he's going to do nothing because there's 4 of them and one Reigns. Miz goes on and tells Reigns to go get Dean and Seth.

He says, "The rumors of the Shield reuniting are exactly what Reigns is… nothing. But hope."

Reigns ask who said anything about rumors. Some fans pop while others boo. The music hits and outcome Dean Ambrose first. He stands with Reigns on the stage. Rollins music hit next and out he comes to a pop. The Shield stands together on the stage as some fans cheer and while are booing.

The shield marches to the ring as the Heels waits. The Shield circles the ring and jumps on the apron like the used to. They hits the ring and a big brawl break out. Reigns brings Axel to the floor and sends him into the steel steps. Reigns goes back in and hits Sheamus with a superman punch, then Cesaro Rollins drops Sheamus with a high knee. The Shield clears the ring and stand tall together. Miz looks on from the floor. They corner him on the floor and he runs back in. When they surround him again, Ambrose hits dirty deed on Miz and the Miz's fans boo. the shield hits triple powerbomb on Miz next, stand over Miz, and do the fits bumps as the Miz's fans booing them mercilessly.

RAW goes to commercials and then back from the break and for a single match that was going meanwhile backstage Kayla was in the trainer's room with Mike.

"We are going to another man member to your team because Angle is going to give that hoodlum a match against your and the Bar."

"And who are we going to add?"

"Oh, I know who," she whisper into his ear and he smile like.

"I like it."

I know you would."

RAW went back to commercials. When RAW return from beak Kayla is the trainer room with Miz when RAW General Manager Kurt Angle walks in. He makes the Shield vs. The Bar and The Miz in a TLC match at TLC.

Kayla just shook head says, "You didn't clear that with me Angle."

Back to the ring and another single match meanwhile, Kayla was getting ready for her segment with Mickie James; She looks at the TV to see Braun Strowman destroying Matt Hardy and get the win over him. He scoop Matt and tosses him out of the ring and then exit the ring and scoop him up and leaves with him. When the Shield interrupts him and he drops Matt and then face off with Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose. He grabs Reigns and then drove him to LED Screen and Rollins and Ambrose attacks him. then Reigns nail Spear to more obo for Strowman's fans now. They triple him and then triple powerbomb him thorough t table. Kayla smile evil like and says, "Thank you jackass."

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and everyone, see what just happened with Shield and Braun Strowman. Charly Caruso walks up from comments. They talks trash and Ambrose says, "They do what they wants. Reigns says, "They will take on everyone, if they have too. if you step up you ne dot know this- they are the three workhorses that run WWE now." The fans boo them again especially Miz and Kayla's fans.

The announcers hype the six men at TLC. We back go to the ring and outcomes #1 contender Mickie James. Mickie takes to the mic and says, "She felts like she didn't belong over since returning to RAW, like the peoples backstage didn't quite get her."

She wonders if ti was her southern accent if she sings country music or her age. She finally realized she has one person to thanks for feeling this way- RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. The fans pop for Mrs. Awesome.

Mickie goes on and knocks Kayla only talking behind her back. Kayla had the chance to prove her wrong, last week but she went and hid behind her bodyguard her husband The Miz, instead, then attacked her from behind.

She says, "It like this, it's time for Kayla to jumps out her booster seat and put on her big girl pants because Mickie doesn't play games, she's all woman. Mickie doesn't think Kayla can say the same.

She says, "She has more energy thanks Kayla has cheap extension. Age is nothing but a number and the only number that she cares about is 7 because she will make history at TLC by becoming a seven times Women's Champion."

The music hits, the fans erupt, and Kayla come out. She heads to the ring and touches the fans hand as she goes by them, and reaches ringside and stare at Mickie. She walks over to the steps and climbs up along the apron to the corner where she climbs up and raises the high to cheers. She looks at Mickie again, then hops off, enters the ring, walks across it to the opposite corner, climbs up again bow to the fans, and then raises the title high again to more cheers. She hops off and does it two more times. She gets a mic and looks at Mickie.

Kayla says, "First of all, Mickie I don't need a booster seat but you do." The fans pop.

She goes on and says, "I have been wearing my big girl pants for a long time. This coming Saturday is my birthday Mickie I will be 34." As for the all-woman comment, my husband can vouch that I am all woman under my clothes." The fans cheer and then chant, "Miz is lucky," now.

Kayla smile and says, "Now if I were you, I leave the ring because I am in a fool mood."

Mickie looks at her and says, "I am not scared of you."

She looks at her and says, "Mickie don't push me tonight, it won't be good for you. And there might not be a match at TLC for RAW Women's Title."

Mickie exit the ring quickly and then Kayla says, "As for the Shield who reuniting tonight, you jackasses will not be run roughshod over RAW again. This will not be like 2013, where that general manager didn't nothing, and if Angle want to stay as GM he better do something fast if not I will."

She drops the mic as her music hits and she exit the ring and heads to the back. RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and another promo for Asuka's debut at TLC. Kurt Angle is backstage with Bayley and Sasha Banks watching the promo. They both express interests in facing Asuka. Alicia Fox interrupts and wants to know what she has to do to get notice around here. She offers to face Asuka at TRLC too. Dana Brooke and Emma also interrupt. They argue and Angle stops them, and say, "We settle thins in the ring. announces a fatal five way with the winner facing Asuka at TLC.

Back to the ring we go, and for tag team match and after the tag team match, everyone sees what the Shield has been doing tonight. Angle is on the phone when Miz walks in. He says, "He wants to make the Shield to keep their words when they say they can face 4 or 5 guys."

Angle says, "What are you up to Miz."

Miz smile evil like and says, "Well, my wife has added someone else to six man match at TLC." The door opened and in walks Braun Strowman and he marches up to Angle.

Miz says, "My wife has added Braun Strowman to my team it will now be 4 on 3 handicap match." Braun storm off as Miz smile at Angle.

Angle says, "She has no power to do that."

Miz laughs at him and says, "Yes she does, she still have her sister Commissioner powers." He walks off.


	128. SmackDown Oct 10, 2017

The next morning they woke up in Grand Rapids, Michigan, and they went over the scripts for SmackDown Live. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel Van Andel Arena. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop.

The backdoor open and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare For SmackDown Live. Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, Mike, and Kayla, were at the gorilla position.

Tonight's WWE SmackDown opens up with stills from the main event at Sunday's Hell in a Cell Pay Per View and then the opening video for RAW and them a live shot inside the Van Andel Arena Tom Phillips welcome at the fans at home and he is joined by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

Tom says, "We will hear from Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens tonight following the controversial Hell in a Cell ending."

Kayla thought to herself no you won't because I plans on beaten the hell out of them with a baseball bat.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring as the Usos come out with Smackdown Tag Team titles as Greg Hamilton does the introduction. Usos cuts a promo about Hell in a Cell and them win the Tag Team titles for fifth times. They go on until they are interrupts by The New Day and both teams have words, until Hype Bros. come out and began cutting a promo. They are interrupts by Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin next and they have words then they are interrupts next by Breezango but before they can speak Ascension come out more words are exchanges. The Usos knocks all other team. The music hits and outcome Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan.

He says tonight is really not a good night for all this. Fans boo. Bryan thanks the Usos and The New Day for their incredible match at Hell in a Cell. Bryan asks them to please to gets out of the ring. A "no!" chant start up next. Bryan says they aren't going to like this but when he says get out of the ring, he means get out of the ring. We are going to determine the new challengers for The Usos with a fatal four-way tag team match. In addition, the match is gin got happen right now. Smackdown go to commercial.

Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match but in the end Gable Benjamin are the winners and the new #1 contender for The Usos. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Dasha Fuentes for comments from Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens. She's outside of their locker room and says unfortunately they are making her wait.

Smackdown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers plug WWE's Breast Cancer Awareness Month Campaign with Susan G. Komen Kayla show stills from Sunday SmackDown Women's title match at Hell in a Cell, which saw Natalya retain via a disqualification over Charlotte flair. Kayla sends the fans to Lana and Tamina Snuka confront Natalya backstage now. They have words until Carmella interrupts with her Money in the Bank briefcase and taunts them. Natalya says, they can all agrees that they deserve to be champion more than Charlotte. Charlotte appears and stares Natalya down. Natalya asks Charlotte why she has a long face if it is because she breaks her father's poor heat again. Flair attacks her and unloads until it is broken up.

Kayla sends the fans to Renee Young who does an interview with e NEW WWE United States Champion Baron Corbin. Then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for Carmella vs. Becky Lynch and there was action the match until Becky applies the Disarm her in the middle of the ring for the win. Coming up next Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes, Kevin Owens Greg Hamilton announces him. He limps to the ring Kayla is watch and says to herself "he is going to have more problems once I get through with him and his little lap dog Zyan."

Owens says, "He did exactly what he said he would do at hell in a cell- he sent to the Shane McMahon straight to hell." The fans boo him.

He says, "The Smackdown Commissioner is gone and he is never coming back." The fans boo again.

Owens says, "The fans should be counting their blessing because they almost lost him as well."

He goes on and says, "That he had his own guardian angel –Sami Zyan. He then realized that he purposes to make Smackdown his own personal paradise. Here we are tonight in his own personal heaven, as he like to call it the Kevin Owens show, and the fans chant "We want Mrs. Awesome," now.

Owens, says, "No the Kevin Owens show," the fan chant "No" now. He introduces his best friend and guardian angel Sami Zayn.

The music hits and out he comes to a chorus of boo. He enters the ring and goes to speak but the mic doesn't work and then all of sudden the power goes out, as the lights are out. Kayla makes her way to the ring with baseball bat in hand and a two chairs. She enters the ring and then began to unload on Owens and Zyan. The lights come back on to see Kayla McMahon unloading on both Zyan and Owens with a baseball bat. The fans erupt when they saw Kayla and her doing a numbers on both Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens with a baseball bat.

"Oh my god, its Kayla McMahon," Tom says.

"And she beat the hell out both Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens with a baseball bat," Corey says.

"You bastards" she screams at them as she nails them again and again.

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now and egg on her to continue to beaten down of both Zyan and Owens. When Owens get up to his feet Kayla nails in him the ribs and then low blow with bat, and then she nails Zyan the same way. She then kicks Zyan in the knee drops him to one knee and then hitting him with snap DDT on the steel chair. She grabs Owens and nails him with Rock Bottom on the other chair to more cheers. She picks up the mic, looks down at both of them, as both of them were withering in pain.

"This is not over by a long shot Owens. I know my big brother better than you, and yes, he might be in the hospital right now, but I know for a fact he is plotting some kind of revenge on you and your lap dog there." She knees down and grabs his head and bang into the chair.

"Kayla McMahon has snap," Bryan says.

"Yes, she has Byron and last night I saw the look in her eyes during her confrontation with Mickie James and the way she spoke told me Ms. Evil has emerge," Corey says.

"You and your lap dog going to meet the evil side of the McMahon now," she said, in a cold dangerous voice.

Her music hits and stood up and he fans were chees, and she next the ring and head to the back. As Trainers and medical personal attend to Owens and Zyan.


	129. Kayla Birthday

After Smackdown had end, everyone travel home for a few days, before hitting the road again. The McMahons did their jobs of running the WWE. Stephanie had a speaking engagement for the Fortune Most powerful Women Summit in Washington DC. So Mike training Kayla for her upcoming title match at TLC against Mickie James, and when Stephanie return home she was go over strategy with Kayla. Stephanie did enlist Trish Stratus to help her sister out because she had fought Mickie James numerous times, and Trish was glad to help Kayla.

Trish flew down from Toronto and met with Kayla and Mike at the training facticity in Stamford, Ct.

;'Thanks for helping Trish," Kayla said.

"It's no problem, ok now you've seeing Mickie's match and you been in the ring with her. She loves to use kicks, DDT, rope aided, Hurricanrana. So I use to counters them," she explains to Kayla who listens to her.

Trish then shows Kayla how to counters Mickie's offenses, with various counters moves, and blocks others moves and then reserves them into offense. Trish shows Kayla to counters DDT into a northern lights suplex. Mike played Mickie, Kayla did everything that Trish told her to do, and she executes it to perfection, Trish as impressive with Kayla in ring prowess and ability.

Excellent Kayla, you are now ready for your title match with Mickie at TLC," Trish said.

"Yes, I am and thanks again Trish," she said

"You are more than welcome Kayla. Give her hell during your title match," Trish said.

"Oh I well, Trish," she said.

Trish left the training facility leaving Mike and Kayla in the ring together.

"Well I am impressive by you once again baby," he said smiling at her.

She smiles back at him and says, "Thanks babe. I appreciate your compliment."

They exit the ring and walking into the lockerroom where they showers and change back into the clothes, and then went about their daily routines.

A couple of days later, it was Saturday Kayla's 34 birthday. They celebrate with a small birthday party when the doorbell rang and Kayla walk out of the livingroom and turns the locked unlocking the door and then place her hand on the doorknob and then turn it opening the door, to revealing her mom standing there.

"Happy Birthday pebble," she said with smile.

"Thanks mom," she said as Linda walking into the house and close the door behind her. She hugs her.

"Mommy who is it?" Vicky asked walking out of the livingroom to see her nana Linda.

"Nana," she said, leaping into her arms.

"Hi, pumpkin girl," she said, everyone come out of the living room to saw Linda there.

Everyone greet her with hugs and kisses and Kayla was so happy that her mom was home for her birthday. They had a lovely dinner that Mike prepare for everyone and after dinner the dirty dishes was clean up and then places into the dish washing machine and then it was start. Mike made coffee for the adults, while the kids watch TV, thirty minutes later the kids come back into the dining room and sat down at the table. Mike went to get the birthday and place a candle in the middle of the cake and then lit it. He lifts the cake up and walk out of the kitchen and then into the dining room with birthday cake. He place the birthday cake it front of Kayla and everyone begun to _Happy Birthday_ to Kayla.

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear Kayla,_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

Kayla blows out the candle and then was hand a knife and then she began cutting up her birthday cake. Mike pass out the birthday cake and everyone ate the delicious birthday cake. After eating, the birthday cake Khloe, Sophia, and JJ walks out of the dining room with Kathy.

"Mommy I want to sleep at nana and papa house?" Vicky said.

"Oh yeah," she said tickling her.

"Yes, mommy," she laughed.

"Well, if nana and papa want you and your sister it okay with me," she said

"My granddaughters are always welcomed at our house," Vince said.

"Yeah, Kathy and I are going to nana and papa house," Vicky sing.

Vince, Linda, Stephanie, John, George and Abbey laughs at her. A couple of hours later, Linda and Vince left with Vicky and Kathy, Stephanie, John, Khloe, Sophia and JJ left too along with George and Abbey Mike gave Ashley the night off, and she left too. Kayla and Mike were alone. Mike pulls Kayla to him and then kissed her passionately, and she melts into his arms. When they pull back, he scoops her up and then rush up the staircase.

When he reaches the top and he walk toward the bedroom and then inside and over to the bed and then gentle laid Kayla and then strip off his clothes and then joins her on the bed. He hovers over her and look down at her. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulls back and look at down at her again and then strip of her off her clothes and then they made love.


	130. WWE RAW Oct 16, 2017

On Sunday evening Kayla, and Mike kisses Vicky and Kathy bye and left them in the care of the nanny Ashley. they travels to the private hangar and they exit the limo and then walk toward the jet and then walks up to the steps and then enter in the jet, they sat down then buckled their seatbelt and then the jet took off. Their first stop was down in Washington DC where they drop Linda off and then jet took off again and toward the west coast and Portland, Oregon.

The next morning they woke up in, and they went over the script. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then travel Moda Center. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW and the final RAW before TLC.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, Mike, and Kayla, were at the gorilla position. Tonight's WWE RAW opens up with a look at recent happenings with The Shield, The Bar, Braun Strowman, and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz. Then the opening video for RAW and them a live shot inside the Moda Center, as Michael Cole welcome at the fans at home and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him. We go right to the ring, and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a small pop. There are Tables Ladders and Chairs all over the place. Angle welcomes the fans and says, "It's safe to say The Shield is back together. He lugs the Big TLC main event for Sunday."

Angle says, "that's this Sunday but he wants to focus on tonight.' The classic Shield them intro plays as the music hits and outcomes Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, through the crowd with their old gear on. The shield hits the apron and sate at Angle down as the coward starts, 'this is awesome" chant. The shield looks as if they might attack Angle. Angle asks the fans if they want to hear from the shield.

Reigns says angle made a good decision because when the hounds come, up gave two choice- hands it over or hey beat your ass.

Rollins talks next and then Ambrose hypes the TLC main event and put over how domaint the shield is. Ambrose calls Braun Strowman, Cesaro, Sheamus, and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz to the ring for a fight as the crowd pop. Braun Strowman's music hits and out they comes Curtis Axel with them.

Angle says we are not having the 3 or 4 match tonight, save it for Sunday. He mentions tonight's Steel cage match and RAW Tag Team titles match with The Bar getting a shot. Angle announces that RAW's will make history, oh, tis true. Angle's music hits as the heels stare the shield down from the stage. The announcers hype the Bar vs. Rollins and Ambrose for later tonight. as well as the Steel Cage main event. In addition, Braun will be a guest on Miz TV. RAW goes to commercials

Back from the break and for a six-man tag team match. There was action in the match but in the end Jordan, O'Neil and Apollo Crews get the win. The announcers plug Sunday's TLC PPV and back to commercial. Back from the break and we get another promo for Asuka's debut on Sunday.

Renee Young is backstage with Emma now. Emma is tired of hearing about Auska and wonders why the attention isn't on her. she started the Women's Revolution after all. She beats 4 of top Superstars last week and wonders what Asuka had done around here. RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon appears.

"First of all Emma you didn't start the Women's revolution I did. So stop saying that you start it when you didn't and as for Asuka she is undefeated and you're not. All you have done is whine. Now beat it," Kayla said, Emma walks off.

She starts in on Mickie James now says, "Mickie isn't a locker room leader. She is annoying. And doesn't deserve a RAW Women's title match this Sunday especially when she didn't beat anyone to become the #1 contender." She walks off.

We get a look at recent happenings on WWE 205 Live. Back to the ring and for Cruiserweight match, Kayla walks in her and Mike locker room and he smile at her for her promo.

"You were awesome baby," he said.

"Thanks babe," she said waking toward him and sat down beside him.

"You're welcome baby," he said.

They watch the match and saw Cedric Alexander beat Jake Gallagher. Still to come, MizTV with Braun Strowman and then back to commercials we go. back from the break and outcome WWE Intercontinental Champion Miz, with Curtis Axel, Cesaro and Sheamus. For another must see edition of MizTV. Mike Rome does the introduction. The group enters the ring, where there are table's ladders and chairs. MIZ pick up the mic, welcome the fans, and says, "Roman Reigns sent them away earlier without giving the fanes what they wanted."

Miz goes on and mention how The Bar will take back the RAW Tag Team Titles tonight. Cesaro and Sheamus both speak on how they will shatter the Shield tonight. A "you look stupid," chant start s up at Sheamus but he says, "they're just jealous."

Miz knocks the Shield fans and asks Sheamus to continues. Sheamus goes on about tonight's title shot and how the Shield will break.

Miz says, "they are looking forward to Sunday and they will expose the Shield as an over-hyped nostalgia act. The Shield has never been as good as everyone thinks they are, especially after what they're been through."

Miz talks about how group is a family mention that Bo Dallas isn't here tonight. Miz introduces tonight's guest and outcomes Braun Strowman. He marches to the ring and enters it. he picks up the mic and talks about how the Shield put him through announces table last week because none of them can stop him on their own. Now he will tear them apart, one by one, piece by piece until the Shield is done and gone forever, that start tonight, in the Steel Cage with Reigns.

"Your wife promise me that the door with clocks shut so that Roman Reigns won't able run away. Miz smile and says, "She is Awesome." The fans chant for "Mrs. Awesome now." The Shield is no match for this group. A "Yes!" chant starts when he asks if fans think the Shield can take them on. Miz brings up how Dean Ambrose said they could take on 4 or 5 people. The fans chant for Axel as Miz start to announces that his wife will be revealing a fifth member of their team tonight for this Sunday.

GM Kurt Angles interrupts and says, "Miz is pushing it too far."

Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she comes to a pops. She stares at Angle and says, "You didn't listen to him he says and I quote "my wife will be revealing a fifth member of their team tonight," which mean Angle I am responsible for the fifth member not my husband."

Angle tells her he's general manager.

Kayla says, "Yea, so and I still have my sister RAW Commissioner powers mean which, I mean veto anything you do or add too."

Angle isn't happy with her, and says, "Reigns win the steel cage the match goes back to 3 on 3 and they lose Braun as a partner."

"No to that Braun stays in the match," she said staring at him.

Angle goes to leave but he almost forgot… during both matches tonight, everyone is banned from ringside. oh, its dam true. And as for you, your tag match it is now a handicap match you against Mackie James and Bayley."

The fans boo him and Kayla grab him and Rock Bottom him on the stage once again, and then she walk backstage as her music plays Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, Curtis Axel and Braun looks from the ring. Back to commercials we go. back from the break and outcomes, Sasha Banks as Alicia Fox waits. Backstage, Mike was yelling at Kurt Angle.

"You take away her tag partner all because she vetoes you little stipulation," he yells at him. Kayla grabs him and pulls back him.

"Baby relax he is dig that hole deep and deep," she said.

Kayla walk away with Mike and they heads to their locker room and went inside, and on the TV a backstage interview happened tend then back to the ring for in ring promo with Cruiserweight and after the segment back to commercials we go. Back from the break and RAW Tag Team Titles match.

Mike and Kayla watch the match, but in the end Ambrose and Rollins escape with titles. Back to commercials we go, and then back from the break and Axel is trying talk Sheamus and Cesaro into staying positive and staying strong as he want become to the fifth member for Sunday's TLC main event.

Braun walks in and Axel says, "his hometown moment on Sunday hinges on Braun's win tonight." Axel goes on how bad he ends this match on Sunday.

Axel rile up and says, "he want fight Roman Reigns by himself right now."

Braun tells him to go find Reigns. Axel is hesitant now.

Cesaro says, "it sound like Axel is scared of Reigns."

Sheamus says, "the fifth member of their team wouldn't be scared to fight Reigns." Axel is hesitant but he walks off of find Reigns.

Back to the ring for another TLC promo and then back to commercials we go. back from the break and another promo for Asuka's arrival on Sunday. Back to the ring, and Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she comes to pops Miz is with her. They walk to the ring together and Kayla touches some of the fans hand as she walked bay them. she climbs the steps along the apron to the where she climbs up and raise the title high up.

She hops off then enters the ring and walks across the ring to opposite corner and climbs up and raise the title high to more cheers. She hops off and waits for her opponents. Mickie James is out first for her team, and her partner Bayley is out next. Cole announces that Alicia Fox has been fined for shoving the referee during backstage segment.

Mickie start with Kayla, they have words, and then Kayla unloads on her. Mickie ends up tagging Bayley in. Bayley get upperhand on Kayla and covers her for two counts, Mike pulls his wife out of the ring. Mickie, Bayley come out and attempt attacks but Mike is protects Kayla. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Kayla has control of Bayley on her side of the ring. She is unloading on her with rights and kicks. Bayley turns it around but Kayla cuts off her.

Mickie finally gets the hot tag and unloads on Kayla. Mickie with a neckbreaker on Kayla. Kayla counters a kick and deck Mickie with a right hand. Kayla trash talks to her but Mickie come back, nail a flapjack, and kip up. Mickie goes to the top for the Thesz Press but Kayla kicks out at two count. Bayley come in and Kayla drops her with a superkick. Mike is tell her.

"Baby don't turn around," he said, Kayla turn around to Mickie catching her in the face with a Mick Kick. She covers her fort the win. Kayla's fans are booing. Backstage to Curtis Axel looking for Roman Reigns. He spots the Shield talking. Axel hype himself up and walks toward the group as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break, and Charly approaches Mickie and Bayley backstage to congratulate them on the win. Mickie talks about how she's proud of her accomplishment and how she's different now, she has a 3 years son at home. She goes on and says, "it would be one of the best feelings of her career to proudly take the title home to waiting son.'

Mickie says, "she will have the last laugh on Sunday after she beats Kayla McMahon' biscuit butt around TLC and become a seven time champion.

The announcers plug TLC and the WWE Network. Banks vs. Fox is announced for the preshow. Miz finds Curtis Axel backstage hanging from a officials help bring him down we see the steels cage being lowered for tonight's main event. back, to commercials we go. Back from the break and Renee is backstage asking Miz about Curtis Axel's condition if they earn fifth member for Sunday.

Miz look at her and says, "oh don't wont Renee that revealed is coming soon. I love Axel but he was never the fifth man." Miz walks off as see officials and medics checking Axel.

Back to the ring and Braun Strowman come out firs t and then Reigns is out next. Miz joined the announcers for the main event. There was action in the cage match, Braun control Reigns and beat him around the cage. When Reigns try to escape the cage, the Bar appears to stop him and Ambrose and Rollins come out and pull them off and a brawl break out. They brawl all the way to the back were camera followed them. Miz appears and close the door, and keep Rollins and Ambrose away from the cage.

Miz returned to the commentary table, as Reigns nails to two Superman punches and then goes for the spear but Braun blocks but Reigns counted and drops him for two. They go on until the lights go red, the music hits and it look like Kane, is retuning.

Miz says, "This must be my wife fifth member."

Braun deck Reigns and take advantage of the distraction. Reigns spear Braun, as Kane come up from under the ring to a big pop. Reigns can't believe it, as Kane stalk him and then grab him and chokeslam. Braun grabs him and big slam on Reigns next. Kane nail a tombstone piledriver next on Reigns and then Braun nail a running powerslam for the win.

After the match, Braun stands tall with Kane over Reigns. Braun's music hits as Reigns to tries recover. The Miz climbs a ladder on the stage, and announces that my wife promises me a surprise but wow, Kane is the fifth man of their team at TLC. Kane's music hits as Raw goes off te air.


	131. A Reality show and a script change

Friday was a busy for the WWE as some of the officials pitched new ideas to Vince McMahon. The officials are looking to add more reality TV series to their programming expending their partnership with Bunim-Murray Productions. The Bunim Murray currently produces Total Divas, and that total bellas on the E! Network. Two potential shows have been being floated around in the last several weeks.

Officials have wanted to bring back the Divas Search and the other show would be some sort of combination of the Diva Search, Tough Enough and the competition ears of WWE NXT to find a new female WWE Superstar. The idea is to have the competitors going on the road with WWE on a tour bus. They would have weekly competitor with eliminations and the winner the show would receive a WWE contract.

"Now the second one is concept would be similar to total bellas, but would focus on your daughter Kayla Mizanin and her husband Mike Mizanin," officials said to Vince and he looks up at him.

"What?" he said

"Hear us out, Vince the series would focus on their work with the WWE, their personal live, being a married couple and raising their two daughters in the WWE. The show would also feature your family the McMahons."

"I really don't know about that second one, Kayla and Mike, their personal live and my granddaughters on TV. And seeing that my daughter love her privacy when she is off the road and being at home with her family," He said.

"Well, not is definite yet Vince, both concepts are being developed as shows that would be sold to broadcast TV partners not as WWE Exclusives."

"And, no words yet on when production might begin as neither concept is 100% confirmed but these are the projects that have recently been worked on, Vince," one official said to him.

"Okay," he said just then, the door and in walks his secretary with a folder.

"Sorry Vince to interrupts, but I was told to give this to you, it very important," she said walking over to the table and hand him the folder.

"Thanks Gina," he said.

"You're welcome Vince," she said walking out of the office again and then closes the door behind her.

He opens the folder then looks inside and saw that the three test confirmed that three RAW Superstars have been diagnosed with viral infections. He is not happy about this.

"Damn it now Kayla is going to have to change two matches for Sunday TLC PPV," he said standing up and then walked toward the door then open it and walk out of the office, down the hallway toward Kayla office.

When he arrives at her office. "Hey there Jane, is Kayla busy right now?" Vince asked she looks up to see him there.

"Hi, Vince, no she just comes back from the legal department. But you can go in," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Jane," he said.

"You're welcome Vince," she said as he walks into the office to see her sitting behind her desk looking at something.

"Hi, there Kayla," he said closes the door behind him.

She looks up to him, and says, "Hi Vince what's up?" He walks over to the desk and then sat down in the chair.

"Well what up is that you have to changes to two matches for this Sunday TLC PPV," he replied.

She looks at him and asks, "Why?"

"Well, three RAW superstars have been diagnosed with viral infection," He replied.

"Okay which to two matches that I have to changes then?" She asked him.

"The two matches are The Demon vs. Sister Abigail, and then the Shield vs. Mike character the Miz, the Bar, Braun Strowman, and Kane," he replied.

Kayla looks at him and says, "Roman Reigns will not be involved the TLC main event," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Who is replacement him and Bray Wyatt?" She asked

Um, I haven't got word yet on who are the replacements yet," he said as the door open and walks in Stephanie.

"Sorry to barge in, but I have the two replacement for two matches at TLC," she said, walking over and sitting down beside Vince in the another chair.

"Okay care to tell me then because I have to change the two matches?" Kayla asked her.

"Um the two replacement are Kurt Angler and AJ Styles," she replied.

Kayla began to smile evil like, both Stephanie and Vince saw that evil smile.

"Kayla what are you hatching?" Vince and Stephanie asked her.

"Well, seeing how the way Angle has been treating me and Mike character, this is a god sent for Mike to have Angle in the match where he can beat on him," she replied smiling.

"I agree with you on that Kayla," Stephanie said.

"Thanks Steph," she said grabbing her phone and swipe the scree and then touch the phone icon and then touch the screen again and then bought te phone up to her ear.

The phone and then she heard his voice.

"Hi there baby," he said sweetly and she smile.

"Hi handsome, I have some good news for you," she said.

"Oh yeah, and what good news that my sexy wife have for me her handsome husband?" He asked her.

"Well, I am sitting her in my office with dad and Steph, and they both were telling me that Kurt Angle is replacement Roman Reigns in the main event at Sunday TLC PPV," she replied.

"Really now. Reigns must be scared of the five on three handicap match," he said cocky.

Kayla laughs, and says, "No honey, he has been diagnosed with a viral infection along with two others superstars," she said

"Oh, well, I like Angle been in the match I can kicks his ass though," he said.

"Yes love, that is what I was thinking too," she said.

"We think alike," he said.

"Yes we do honey, bye, I wll see you soon," she said

"Yes bye love," he said she disconnect her call.

"Well?" He asked

"He is happy that Angle is now in the match," she replied


	132. RAW TLC PPV Oct 22, 2017

On Saturday evening Kayla, and Mike kisses Vicky and Kathy bye and left them in the care of the nanny Ashley. They travels to the private hangar and they exit the limo and then walk toward the jet and then walks up to the steps and then enter in the jet, they sat down then buckled their seatbelt and then the jet took off. Hours late, they lands safely in Minneapolis, Minnesota for RAW exclusive PPV TLC.

The next morning they woke up in, and doing they normal routine for a PPV. Mike and Kayla were downstairs in the hotel gym working out and getting for the PPV and their matches on the PPV.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that bald head jackass," Mike said while watching Kayla doing push up. She laughs, stops, and then looks up at him.

"Well, I least you get to fights him me, I don't but hey I can slap and drops him with any wrestling moves," she said Mike laughs.

"Yes, baby, but that why you have me as your husband. I can beat the shit out of him for you and enjoy every minute of it too," he said leaning down and kissed her gently. They pull back and look at each other.

"Yes, and I am going enjoy watching you beats the shit out of him tonight in the TLC main event," she said.

They walk out of the hotel gym, then head back upstairs to their hotel room, and then took showers before eating some breakfast. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up and wave to them, before they got in the backseat of the limo.

The door close and then the Chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then drove off toward the Target Center in downtown Minneapolis. When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for TLC.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs the PPV while Kayla competes against Mickie James for the RAW Women's Championship. Tonight's WWE TLC preshow opens up with a live shot inside an empty the Target Center, as Renee Young welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the WWE Network, and she is joined by Peter Rosenberg and David Otunga. Renee mentions the viral infection that is keeping Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt off tonight's card. Renee hype General Manager Kurt Angle replacing Roman Reigns in the main event and AJ Styles replacing Bray Wyatt in the match against The Demon. Renee then talks to WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz who is backstage.

Miz says, "Someone is always trying to steal his spotlight as the news of Kurt Angle return."

He says, "I am super confident that my wife, aka Mrs. Awesome will retain her RAW Women's title tonight as well."

He goes on talking to Rosenberg and Otunga, and is confident about his team winning the main event. He wants to Angle to shake his hand on RAW and congratulate him tomorrow night.

He says, "He's going to give Angle another broken freakin' neck tonight. I am going to beat the hell out of him for the way he's has been treat my wife, his boss."

They end Miz's interview and discussion other matches. He panel then plugs tonight's card, the WWE Network and Survivor Series weeks and the big WWE NXT "Take over: War-Game" event. Renee sends the fans back to Charly Caruso in the Social Media Lounge for more hype on tonight card. Mickie James will joining be she, later on during the preshow. The fans can submit their questions with #askMicke hashtag on Twitter. She send the fans back to the panel and Renee plugs tonight's Sasha Banks vs. Alicia Fox match that is on the preshow, and then leads us to a promo for Asuka's main roster debut tonight.

We go backstage to Kayla Braxton, who is with Emma. Emma began to whines about Asuka and is upset on how many comments there are about the Empress of Tomorrow. Emma goes on and says, "The spotlight will be on her tonight as the creator of te Women's Revolution." She walks off. Kayla Braxton sends the fans back to the panel and they all believe Asuka will win her Red Brand debut tonight. Renee sends us to another break.

Back from the break and a backstage segment and then back to the panel but they are interrupts by Drew Gulak. He's upset about his power point presentation being cut from the tonight's preshow cut due to time constraints. He goes on and on, as Renee talks over him and send, the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and Renee sends us to the video package for tonight's RAW Women's title match and then backstage to Charly Caruso and Mickie James in the Social Media Lounge. Kayla is watching from her and Mike's locker room. She listens to Mickie talk about feeling really great and confident going into tonight match with Kayla McMahon. She mentions her three years old son who is at home. Mickie continues to talks more about tonight match and back to the panel.

"She is dreaming," she said, Mike laughs.

"Yes, baby, everyone who steps into the ring with you is dreaming when they are confident and thinking that they can beats when they can't," he said.

"Yup," she said as they continues to watch the preshow.

Rosenberg believes Mickie will win the title tonight, but Otunga picks Kayla McMahon to retain. Renee agrees with Rosenberg. Mike shook his head.

"Renee should know better that you are better Mickie and you have proving several times," he said.

"Yup. And then Dork Rosenberg, if he believe that Mickie James is beating me Mrs. Awesome," she said.

The fans are finding their seats in the Target Center. There are Tables, Ladders, and Chairs all over te place. Backstage for interview and then more hype for the panel as they go over tonight's card. Renee sends the fans to ringside for match and there was action, in the match but in the end, Banks beats Alicia Fox. Back to the panel we go for more plugging on tonight's card then WWE Network. Renee shows us how the media has been covering Kurt Angle's first WWE match in11 years. Renee sends to a video package on the main event and then backstage interview with Rollins and Ambrose and that's for the preshow.

The WWE 2017 TLC PPV kicks off with a video package for the PPV. A live shot inside the Target Center as Michael Cole welcomes at the fans at home and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him. We go right to the ring and for the first match of the PPV Emma vs. Asuka. Emma goes out first and the starts cheering as Emma waits for her opponent. Kayla watch backstage with Mike as the lights go out and the fans pops. They come back on and the music hits as Asuka makes her WWE main roster debut to a big pop. There was action in the match but in the end, Asuka got the win over Emma.

"Emma is all talks and can't back up it in the ring," Kayla said.

The Miz is backstage with Cesaro and Sheamus, ranting on Kurt Angle and tonight's main event.

Miz says, "Angle may think he's super hero but he will meet a Monster Among Men tonight," as Braun Strowman walks up.

Braun tells Miz to save the pep talk. He's going take out Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Angle tonight. As long as the others stay out of the way. Kane appears and says, "He does what he wants, and if there's anyone, who will take others out tonight's it's he."

Miz says, "There's plenty of carnage the face of WWE."

He goes on about how they will be able to run RAW after tonight's win.

Braun says, "There is no tomorrow for their opponents." He walks off.

Kane walks off next as the Miz and The Bar mocks the Shield pose together. We back to the ring and for tag team Cruiserweight actions, and there was action the cruiserweight match but in the end, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann are the winners. Cole led the fans to video for RAW Women's title match. Kayla McMahon is backstage with Charly Caruso now for comments on the match.

Kayla says, "Mickie talks about having a three son years old at home, while Mickie I have two daughters at home three and half years old and two years old. And every time I go home with this they are happy to see it and their daddy Intercontinental tittle too."

Kayla goes on and says, "After tonight, Mickie's will be just another footnote on my resume of accomplishment."

She walks off and toward the gorilla position. When she arrives there, Mickie James is making her entrance. Mike help her put the title on. Mickie James enters the ring and with for her opponent the champion Kayla McMahon's music hits, and Mike gave her a kiss and wish good luck.

"Good luck baby," he said.

"Thanks babe," she said.

"Good luck Kayla," Stephanie said smiling at her.

"Thanks Steph," she said smiling back at her.

"Good luck princess," Vince said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy," she said waking through the first curtain and then through the second one out to the stage to big pops.

She walks to the ring and touches some of the fans hand as she walked by them. She stare at Mickie James from ringside and then take off the title, walks over to the steps, climbs them along the apron to the where to the corner climbs up and raise the title high up to cheers. She stare at Mickie James again and then hops off then enters the ring walks across the ring to opposite corner, climbs up, and raise the title high to more cheers. She hops off and does it two more time, and then Mike Rome does the introduction.

"Introducing first the Challenger from Richmond, Virginia, weighs in at 125, lbs. Mickie James," he announced and she gets some cheer.

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Ct, weighs in at 135, lbs. she is the current RAW Women's Champion, Kayla McMahon," he announced and she receive a big pops from the WWE Universe.

She hand the title to the referee who show Mickie the title, held up for the WWE Universe and then he hand to the timekeeper and then he signal for the bell and it sound. They meet in the middle of the ring and began have words, and then locks up to starts. Mickie shoves Kayla against the ropes early on and Kayla is not happy with her. Mickie laugh at her. Kayla unloads on her with right hands. Kayla nails Mickie with back elbow. Kayla grab Mickie's arm and twist it and has control now. Mickie turns it around after kip-up. She is unloading on her with rights and kicks. Mickie goes on, hits running kick to the face, and covers her for a two count. Kayla cuts off her with knife-edge chops several of them.

She goes back to work on Mickie's arm, and drops off the apron snap her arm over the top rope. Kayla slide back in and focus on the arm as the referee warn her. Kayla covers her for two counts. She keeps control and focus on Mickie's arm. Kayla pin Mickie's arm behind her back then pick up her and slam down on that arm. She covers her for two counts. Mickie unloads on Kayla backing her in the back and then whips her across the ring but Kayla runs up the ropes and does a backflip over Mickie to cheers from the WWE Universe. Kayla rolls her up for two counts. Kayla talks some trash to her while kicking her.

Mickie tries to fights out of the corner and she does. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Kayla unloads on with right while Mickie slaps her. Mickie kicks Kayla hard enough to knocks her down and Mickie went down too. The referee counts. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. The referee began counts Kayla knew she couldn't lose the title on a count out. She took her time getting up. She slowly to gets up and when she does Mickie nails her with forearm shots and Kayla nails her right back.

They get up to their feet and Kayla kicks her but Mickie fires back with shots of her own. Mickie unload and then gets fire up. Mickie with three straight takedown and pairs of kicks. Mickie goes on and covers her for two counts. Kayla comes back with shots of her own. Mickie comes back and does another kip-up.

Mickie goes to the top and Kayla kip-up herself, then runs up the ropes, and catches Mickie with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex to a thunderous roar from the WWE Universe. The fans chant, "This is Awesome," now. Kayla crawls over and drapes an arm over her for two and half count. The fans were in up roar over the count of the referee.

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Kayla gets up, then position Mickie by the corner, exit the ring to the apron, and began climbing up to the top. The fans watching her and then she stand on the top and leaps off with 450 splashes to the delights of the WWE Universe for another two counts. Mickie drops Kayla with kick again and then goes back to the top and barely connects with a botched dropkick and covers her for two.

Mickie with another kicks to Kayla but she come right back with a kicks of her own. The fans chant for "tables" now. Mickie with another two counts. Mickie walks right into a "RKO" from Kayla and she covers her for the win and retains the title. A replay is shows of Kayla hitting Mickie with RKO. Back to live shot as the referee hand Kayla the title and she raise it high to cheers as her music plays. She stare at Mickie and then leave the ring. TLC goes to commercial break as Kayla walk through the curtain to cheers for the family and she smiles them and then sat down in the chair she was tired from the match. Stephanie leaned over.

"You ok honey?" She asked her. Kayla looks at her and nods her head.

"Just tired," she replied standing up and walked off toward the locker room to take a shower.

When she arrives at the locker room and opens the door and went inside to see Sheamus, Cesaro, and Mike there. Mike stood up walks over to her and gave her kiss.

"You were great baby," he said.

"Thanks babe," she said, walking over to her bag, open it grabs her clothes then walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her.

She turns the shower on and then peels off her ring gear and boots and then climbs into the shower. She let the hot water running over her body before washes herself. She then began washes herself, thirty five minutes later, she turn the water off and grab a towel and dryer herself off and then applies some body lotion to herself and rub it in. After that she begun dressing in her street clothes and then she blow dryer hair and then pulls into her ponytail and then open the door and walked out of the bathroom into the locker-room to find it empty and she looks ate TV and saw Mike in the ring fighting with Shield and Angle.

Rollins and Ambrose leaping off ladder and putting both Braun and Kane through the announcers tables, as baldhead fool cheered them with some of the fans. Miz grabs Angle and toss him inside the ring and The Bar slide and they end up triple teaming him with chairs now. Kayla smiles watching her husband unloads on Angle with a chair.

"That what you gets for your treated of him and me," she said.

The assault continues and the goes for the Shield styles powerbomb on him but the Rollins and Ambrose makes the save. The Bar takes them outside Angle grab Miz from behind and hits a German suplex and goes for another but Miz blocks it and reserves it and nails one of his own on Angle. Sheamus comes in and Angle hits a suplex on him. Cesaro runs in but Angle suplexes him too. Angle stands tall and gets hyped up as some fans cheer him while others boo him. Kayla laughs the fans booing him.

She watch the match and saw the actions in the match and then saw Braun take Angle to the floor and sends him into the barrier and then he grab table and position it. He scoops him up and then nails running powerslam through the table to cheers. Officials check on Angle, as Braun stands tall over him and yells out. They help Angle the back but Miz leaves the ring and chase them down and drops Angle from behind. He grabs him, tosses into the LED screen on the stage, and then grabs a ladder and nails him with it, as officials try to stops him. He yells at them.

He continues to assault him with ladder before drops it and the grab him and suplex him onto the ladder and the heads back to the ring. Where the assault on Rollins and Ambrose continues. He joined in the breakdown of them.

"It a 5 on 2 massacre," Michael Cole called.

"Oh shut up Cole," Kayla said.

She continues watch the massacre of the Rollins and Ambrose at the hands of her husband, Sheamus, Cesaro, Braun Strowman and Kane. The massacre ends up on the stage area where things fall apart with Miz's team. Miz calls for someone to drive the garbage truck out and near the stage and here it come. The champions are tossed into the back of the garbage truck but they keep fighting. They fights out and then leaps off the garbage and taking out everyone. Miz go to retreat a weapon and Rollins and Ambrose chase him, beating him at ringside.

They toss him into the WWE Universe and then beats him back by the stage. They tries to puts him through table but Kane makes the save. They beat Kane down next. They tries puts Kane through a table but Braun makes the save this time. Braun works them over until outta of nowhere Kane decks Braun. Kane then chokeslam Braun off the stage next through another part of the stage. A "Holy shit" chant starts up now.

Kane stare down at Braun. He pull a chain of chairs from the ceiling causing them to fall on top of Braun. Kane goes back for the champions but they fights back. Miz making the save but get dropped. Kane ends up taking them out. The Bar brings the champions back over to the garbage truck. Braun start to get up and Kane can't believe. Braun grabs Miz and tosses him. He continues walking and takes out the Bar next. Braun takes Kane out next and they go at it.

Braun scoops him up to put him the truck, but the bar makes the saves and Braun fights them and the off again. Kane with a big boot to Braun, and then they puts Braun in the back of the garbage truck and close it, pressing the button. Braun has been trashed. They turns their attention back to Ambrose and Rollins now bring them back to the ring. Miz with snap DDT to Rollins. Sheamus and Cesaro with a double-team White Noise to Rollins as well. They covers him, but Ambrose breaks the pin up. They beats Ambrose down now. Kane looks to put Ambrose away but the music hits and out comes Kurt Angle limping. Some fans pop while Kayla and Miz's fans booing him. Angle takes out the Bar at ringside.

Angle hits the ring and looks to take out Miz but Kane shut him down. Kane scoop Angle for a tombstone but Ambrose hits Kane with a chair in the back. Rollins brings a chair in for Kane as well. Kane retreat to the floor Ambrose and Rollins charge and crash Kane through the barrier. Angle is left alone with in with the chair. Miz come from behind and hits Skull-Crushing Finale. He roll over him and covers him for the win, but somehow Angle kicks out backstage Vince, and Stephanie and Kayla were not happy. Kayla grabs the script and looks at it and saw that Mike pin Angle for the win.

Miz argue the referee with his count, as he's furious. Some fans chant "bullshit" now. Miz goes for another Skull-Crushing Finale but Angle blocks it into the chair and apples the Angle lock. Miz break it by sends Angle through the ropes causing him to land hard on the floor. Miz recover in the ring. Angle Rollins and Ambrose hits the apron now, staring at Miz, down. they hits the ring and attacks. Rollins nail a knee, Ambrose hits dirty deeds, and Angle hits the Angle Slam.

Miz down and out then they hits a triple powerbomb and Angle covers him for the win. Once the PPV went off the air and Angle come backstage Vince was waiting for him.

"You were supposed to pin by my son in law," Vince said angrily. Kayla arrive at the gorilla position and then went after Angle but Stephanie grabs her.

"No Kayla," she said.

"Let's me go Steph," she said trying get at Angle. Mike came through and the curtain and saw his sister in law holding Kayla.

He went over and then helps Stephanie with Kayla.

"The script says that I pin Miz," Kurt said.

"No it doesn't Angle it says that Mike pin you," Vince said.

"I found out that you change the script you will be fined heavy understand, I have finally says and I want my son on law to pin you. this is the same thing that happens when John has Reigns beats at No Mercy. I have had it with someone changing the god damn scripts that I finalize," he said walking off with Mike, Stephanie and Kayla.


	133. RAW TALK Oct 22, 2017

On the WWE Network, was RAW TALK host by Renee Young and Peter Rosenberg and the fallout show after the dust settle? Guests include WWE Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, and Smackdown Live AJ Styles. They welcome the fans on the WWE Network, and put over the main event as a fun spectacle.

They note it was the first time Angle has stepping WWE ring in 11 years and how impressive he looked, despite being taken away early in the match. The first guest is AJ Styles and he talks about the match had no buildup, and it was good. He goes on and goes, and until he leaves the set. The next guest is RAW Women's champion Kayla McMahon and she was not happy when she joins the show.

"You ok Kayla?" Peter asked her and she look at him and he jump slight when he saw her.

"I am not ok… I have up to here…" moves her right hand up to her throat. "With certain peoples who are under contract with my company… Angle handed out title shot at Intercontinental and Women's titles match without someone earning them the right way… He has been told repeatedly don't mess me and he does it anyway. He hasn't taking the Chairman of the Board warning. He doesn't like that I have my sister Commissioner Powers and I can veto any matches he puts together."

When asked about Survivor Series, Kayla says, "I am the leader of Red Brand, but RAW have the better roster."

Rosenberg asks about her relationship with the other women's on the roster.

She says, "Peter I am the boss and RAW Women's Champion. My relationship with others women's on the roster matter because I am the boss and they have to come me for a lot of things involving this business on a daily basis."

Renee asks her about Asuka, who she's yet to go against.

"I will be ending her undefeated streak."

She mentioned, the WWE Draft and being draft #1 overall, I am held to highest expectation and compete at that highest level.

She looks at Peter and says, "Never picks against me because I will always show up you when I beats the hell out of my opponent."

Renee and Peter continue to talk about Kayla's strategy when forming an alliance with the other RAW Women as Survivor Series approaches.

"Last year I captain RAW Women's team to victory, there will be no problem captaining others team to victory at this year Survivor Series."

She leaves the set and then walks off toward the locker room area and they wait to make sure that she gone, and then Peter put Asuka over big time and was in awe of seeing her work in person. Rosenberg mentions Auska's 523-day reign. He start that Auska just doesn't lose.

Kurt Angle joins the show. He talks about how he feels and he puts over the guys and match. He talks about being 48 years old, clean of drugs and alcohol and that he is not getting any younger. He then mentions how he is of his roster. He feels good about Team RAW at Survivor Series and this roster is better than the Attitude Era. Renee and Peter thank Angle for joining the show, hypes Brock Lesnar's appearance tomorrow on RAW and bid us goodbye.

After RAW Talk end, everyone left the Target Center in Minneapolis Minnesota and they travels to the private hangar and they exit the limo and then walk toward the jet and then walks up to the steps and then enter in the jet, they sat down then buckled their seatbelt and then the jet took off. 43 minute later, the jet lands safely at the private hangar in Green Bay Wisconsin for Monday night RAW. They exit the jet and then walk down the steps and toward the limo that was there, waiting on them to arrive Green Bay, WI. They got in the back of the limo as their bags were being unloads from the jet and then place in the truck of the limo and then truck close and then limo drove off and toward downtown Green Bay.


	134. WWE RAW Oct 23, 2017

Author notes to guest who is replay to this story please type your name.

The next morning they woke up in, and doing they did their normal routine. Mike and Kayla had some breakfast and then Kayla worked on the script with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up and wave to them, before they got in the backseat of the limo. The door close and then the Chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then drove off toward the Resch Center in downtown Green Bay.

When the limo pulls up to the arena the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in and then came to stop. The backdoor and one by one they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs Monday night RAW. Stephanie show the fans at home highlights from last night's TLC PPV main event and then RAW intro and then a live shot inside the Resch Center as Michael Cole welcomes at the fans at home and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him.

We go right to the ring and outcomes RAW General Manger Kurt Angle as the "you suck!' chant start. He hits the ring. Angle thanks the fans and they chant, "You still got it" for his return at TLC last night.

Angle says every story has a beginning, middle and an end, but he wrote a new chapter last night. The Kayla and Miz's fans boo. Angle did not think things could get better after being inducted into the WWE Hall of famer but they did last night. It was like a dream come true.

He says that was last night but now was facing tonight.

He brings up the WWE Survivor Series and confirms that it will be the best of RAW vs. the best of SmackDown. He announces WWE United States Baron Corbin vs. WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz. RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon vs. SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya. SmackDown Tag Team The Usos vs. Raw Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. He also announced there will be a men's Traditional Elimination match this year, and confirmed WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar vs. WWE Champion Jinder Mahal.

Angle says as RAW general manager he will make sure his show is the most dominant. It is true, it damn true. The music interrupts and outcomes The Miz and Kayla McMahon and the WWE Universe erupt.

Miz says, "He's so sick of hearing Angle's voice." He and Kayla heads to the ring. He rants about TLC and demands that Angle resign and they enter the ring. Angle brushes him off and says, he is going to his office.

Miz says, "No, Angle isn't." He hand the mic to Kayla who stare him.

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. She looks at him and says, "This is not your show or your roster it my sister RAW Commissioner. You are just the general manager but maybe not much long."

"Yes!" the Kayla and Miz's fans chant.

"You get AJ Styles from SmackDown instead of looking at RAW Roster to see who can replace Bray Wyatt. You obviously have no faith in the RAW Roster than," Kayla said.

Angle looks at her and Miz didn't like how Angle was looking at his wife. He shoves Angle away from Kayla and yells, "don't stare at her like that again."

Cesaro, Sheamus and Curtis Axel surround the ring on the apron now. The Shield music hits and outcomes RAW Tag Team Champions.

"Stop right there both of you. This doesn't concern you," Kayla said from the ring.

Miz accuse them of being sold out and sucking up to Anlage these days because my sister in law Stephanie McMahon Cena isn't back yet. You know that she wouldn't put up with you two anymore."

Miz says, "The numbers are still against them."

Angle isn't so sure about that. He's announced a big six-man match for tonight and introduces SmackDown Superstar AJ Styles, who wrestled the Demon at TLC last night.

"Nope… He is not here, I send him packing," She said, as they look at her.

"You have no right to do," Angle yells at her.

Miz deck him for yelling at his wife, and a brawl breaks out. Miz, Sheamus, Cesaro and Axel clear the ring of Shield. RAW go commercial during the break Angle hurry backstage to look for someone for the Shield, but they were denied to come out by officials. Back from the break and the Shield is in a 3 on2 handicap match. The match had begun with Miz on the apron. Kayla was backstage watching the match. Cesaro stand tall to boo. Cesaro tags in Miz and for a quick double team. Miz work over Rollins and goes for the tag but the Bar come into knocks Ambrose of the apron.

Ambrose pulls Cesaro out to the floor while Rollins clear the ring of Miz and Sheamus. The fan cheers as Rollins dive out onto his opponents for a bigger pop as RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and Shield fans try to rally for Ambrose as Cesaro had him down on the mat. Ambrose fights up and out but Cesaro goes for a slam. Ambrose avoids that but Sheamus comes in for a double team. The bar rocks Ambrose with a big double team in the corner. Sheamus covers him for two counts. Some fans chant, " you look stupid," now.

Cesaro come back in after pin attempts and keep control. Ambrose finally counters and put Cesaro down. Sheamus comes in off the top and blocks dirty deeds. More back and forth, action Ambrose with a big clothesline as he and Sheamus both go down. Miz tags in, as does Rollins. Seth Rollins springboard in with a clothesline Miz, and then knocks Sheamus off the apron. Rollins keeps going at Miz, getting a blockbuster from the corner. Rollins with a falcon arrow to Miz and he covers him but Sheamus break up the pin. Ambrose nails Sheamus. Miz nails boot Ambrose. Rollins ducks a clothesline and sends Sheamus to the floor, Miz kicks Rollins' knee out and the hits snap DDT. He covers him for a close two count.

RAW go back to commercials and back from the break Miz is going at it with Rollins still. Rollins ends up be sent to the floor, but Ambrose stop the Bar from attacking him. Ambrose sends Sheamus over the timekeeper area, then leap from the barrier into the crowd to take Sheamus down again. Cesaro rolls Miz back into the ring after Rollins comes back in. Cesaro tags in and goes at it with Rollins but Ambrose gets the tag. He unloads on Cesaro. More back and forth before the match fall apart. Rollins and Ambrose send Sheamus and Miz to the floor and then nail a double suicide dive after ducking a clothesline from Cesaro in the ring. Cesaro turn around and Rollins nail a flying knee for the win.

After the match, they celebrate but it was cut short when the lights suddenly went red and Kane makes his entrance. Ambrose and Rollins ready for fight. Kane entering the ring and Rollins attacks first but Kane nails him. Ambrose tries to attack but Kane fights him and in come, Miz, Cesaro, Axel and Sheamus to joins in on the beatdown of the Shield. Kane chokeslam Rollins to hell, then deck Ambrose next. Some fans chant for Reigns. Kane tosses Ambrose out of the ring the Bar, The Miz, Curtis Axel left the ring too, and Kane looks at Rollins as his music hits.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and then Kane cuts a promo about Braun Strowman. He all he saw a pile of trash. 385 pound of nasty, stinking, human. He goes on and on says Braun is gone, he wants competition… or else… Kane waits and then music hits and outcome Finn Balor. RAW goes back to commercials again. back from the break and Kane, destroy Balor who puts up a fight but Kane chokeslam him for the win. Angle is backstage on the phone when SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon knocks on his door and enters. Angle hugs him and calls him a crazy son of bitch, mention the big leap at Hell in a Cell.

Shane says, "He's still healing from Hell in a Cell."

He mentions how good Angle looks. Angle thanks him for letting them have AJ Styles at TLC last night. They have some friendly talks on RAW vs. Smackdown.

Shane says, "Angle is little bit out of line with his baby sister Kayla who is the RAW Women's Champion."

Kurt says, "You seeing how she act Shane."

Shane says, "It doesn't matter she is Stephanie's hottest commodity on RAW beside her husband Miz. Now the blue brand will destroy the red brand at Survivor Series."

Angle asks if it's like that and it is. They leave on friendly, but competitive terms.

RAW goes back to commercials and Kayla and Mike were watching in their locker room.

"I don't feel safe now," Kayla said and Mike looks at her.

"Hey baby don't worry Shane won't do anything to you, he knew better," he said.

"I know that but I don't trust Angle though, look how he is running RAW," she said.

"Okay after your segment will leave and heads to the jet then. And I will company you to the ring for promo," he said.

RAW return from break and Asuka RAW debut a rematch from last night's TLC PPV. There was action in the match include Emma trying to cheat but Asuka was haven't none of it, and apply Asuka lock for the win. Stephanie shows Kayla McMahon walking backstage with Miz. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla McMahon's music, hits and the fans were cheering her. She comes out with Miz beside her and they heads to the ring together. They enter the ring and Kayla is hand a mic, look at the fans, and smile at them.

Kayla says, "Last night I defeated a possible WWE future of famer. Now that I put Mickie behind me I am is ready to talk about Survivor Series."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

She says, "We get to witness her dismantle Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya."

The fans boo, and Mike chuckles. She says, "There may be two brands but she's going to remind Natalya and everyone else why she is the best Women's Champion of this generation."

Kayla goes on about beating Smackdown at Survivor Series. She thanks the fans for giving her the respect she deserve each and every week that she steps into this ring and performance for them. The fans cheer and chant, "You deserve it," now. She raises the title to cheer. The music hits and outcome Mickie James. Mickie enters the ring smiling and Kayla wasn't in the mood tonight.

She says, "Mickie I am not in the mood tonight."

Mickie goes to deck Kayla but she blocks it, decks her instead, and then leaves with her husband. Mickie recovery in the ring, Kayla music plays backstage for segment before going back to commercials. When Kayla and Mike come through the curtain and they heads to the garage area, together. When they arrive there, Mike open the back door and let Kayla get in first and then he followed her in and then pulls the door close. The limo drove out of the arena.

Mike says, "You have a bad feeling that something might happen?"

"Yeah, I do. Something doesn't feeling right about tonight show babe, and I don't want to be there in case anything does happens especially seeing that we are try to have another baby" she said.

"That is true, what you are going to do about Survivor Series then?" He asked

"I don't know, yet, I haven't talk to Stephanie about that. But right now I am not pregnant and I know that I shouldn't be wrestling but when the Universal title is not there I have to steps into that ring and compete," she replied.

"That is not fair, to us. He shouldn't be champion as far as I am concern baby," he said.

"I agree with you but you know dad he is stubborn like a bull, and think that he is a draw but I don't especially with that title that is barely a year old yet," she said.

"Yup baby, but you are right about dad, and his stubbornness tough,' he said.

"And I know that Nattie will not hurt me when we are in the ring together, but if I can get pregnant for Survivor Series then I don't have to wrestle at Survivor Series," she said with smile.

"I know that Nattie wouldn't hurt you either," he said.

Meanwhile back at the Resch Center, Kayla hunch was right, Shane McMahon come out and behind him was SmackDown Superstars. They surround the ring as Shane enters the ring with Angle.

Shane simply says, "under siege."

Angle drops the mic and exits the ring fast, as Shane stare at him. He heads to the back fast and look worried. Shane order the blue brand to "go get em" SmackDown Superstars head to the back and attack RAW Superstars through the backstage area. Roode and Dillinger destroy TV with the RAW logo, on it. They walk through the back attacks RAW Superstars. They come on up the RAW Women's lockerroom and SmackDown Women's confront them, Shane nodding is approval back in the ring some fans boo and chant for "Mrs. Awesome" now. They attack them and beatdown them. Rusev and Corbin found Angle and bring him to Shane. Angle reenters the ring. he and Shane stare at each other, down.

Shane says, "He wants Angle to bring he's gold medal, what's left of the RAW roster because they're go ingot finish what they stared. It's true, it's damn true."

The blue brand beats on the apron to taunt Angle. Shane music hits as he leaves with Smackdown Superstars as embarrassed Angle looks on from te ring as SmackDown leaves through the crowd, RAW goes off the air with, Angle frozen.


	135. WWE RAW Oct 30, 2017

Author Notes: to the guest who is replay first thanks for the review but I am following the current storyline.

The next morning they woke up in, and doing they did their normal routine. Mike and Kayla had some breakfast and then Kayla worked on the script with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up wave to them, before they got in the backseat of the limo. The door close and then the Chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then drove off toward the BMO Harris Bank Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. After Smackdown, everyone travels home or a few days before hitting the road again, the McMahons did their normal route at home running the WWE.

Sunday evening Mike and Kayla kisses Vicky and Kathy bye and left them in the capable of their nanny Ashley and then travel to the private hangar where the jet is waiting for them and then the board the jet and then it taxi down the runaway and took off for Baltimore Maryland the site of Monday night RAW. 49 minute later the jet landed safely in the Baltimore Maryland then they exit the jet and got in the back of the limo that was waiting for them to arrive in Baltimore. The limo pulls away from the private hangar and toward the Hotel in Baltimore that they would be stay at for the night.

The next morning, they were up and doing they daily routine on the road before heading to the arena. Later on they check out of the hotel and then walk out of the hotel and then, got in the back of the limo, the Chauffeur pulls up to the Royal Farms arena and the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in. The limo came to stop and the backdoor opens and one by one, they step out of the limo, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the trunk and then walks away from the limo and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs Monday night RAW. Stephanie show the fans at home highlights from last week, "Under Siege attacks from Smackdown Superstars." A live shot inside the Royal Farms Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes at the fans at home and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him. The RAW Roster is standing on the stage as RAW General Manger Kurt Angle hits the ring.

Angle says Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon took things too far last week and RAW Superstars paid for it. Angle would like to apologize to. He let his friendship with Shane McMahon blind him and everyone paid a big price for it. He goes on until

Kayla says, "shut up Angle."

The fans cheers, she walks down the ramp to the ring, climbs the steps and then steps through the ropes into the ring with him. She looks at him.

"You are a lousy at being General Manager Kurt… You suck at being an Authority Figure."

I don't suck at being Authority Figure.

"Oh yes, you do, I have a huge surprise for you," she said, as Welcome to the Queendom began playing, and the roster move aside and outcome RAW Commissioner Stephanie Cena to a huge pop.

"Please welcome back my big sister and the RAW Commissioner Stephanie Cena," she announced, as Stephanie makes her way to the ring.

She walks up the steps and Kayla opens the ropes for her, and she steps through them and then hugs her. Kayla hand her the mic and she smirks at Kurt. Kayla climbs the rope in the corner and sat on the rope while Stephanie stares at Kurt.

Stephanie says, "Kayla is right about you Angle. You suck at being an Authority Figure."

She gets hype and welcomes everyone to RAW. She goes on and plugs RAW 25th Anniversary show in January. She mentions Vince McMahon giving Angle the job earlier this year even though I want Kayla McMahon to be GM.

She says, "You been lousy at your job as General Manager, even with your long lost son Jason Jordan, the virus going around and more."

She goes on and says, "You did the wrong thing by getting Styles from Smackdown instead of looking at the RAW roster first. Then you inserted yourself into main event at TLC. General Manager don't do that anymore. You haven't earned my respect for your actions toward two of my hottest commodity RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz her husband my brother in law."

A "Mrs. Awesome," chant interrupts Stephanie and she smile at the fans who chanting for her sister.

Stephanie continue and says, "You Angle allowed Shane to besiege RAW and puts everyone on that stage behind you in harm way as well. You fail to go to the back and rally them to confront SmackDown instead, you went and hid leaving them vulnerable to be beat down. You allow them to get beaten down last week. You should be grateful that they all didn't walks out on RAW tonight. It's your fault Kurt, because you allowed it to happen."

She chastises him, warns him again about messing with Kayla and Miz, and then tells him this is not award. You will captain the RAW team at Survivor Series. If you cannot succeed in beat SmackDown at Survivor Series. I will fired you the next night, and replace with my picks for the General Manager RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon." The fans cheers. "Oh, it's true, it's damn true..." Kayla hops off the ropes as Stephanie music hits, they exit the ring together and walk up the ramp together as Angle looks on from the ring. RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and Stephanie approaches Angle backstage.

She says, "She meant every word she said out there and if he doesn't believe her just asks Mick Foley." She and Kayla walk off together. They arrive at the limo and Stephanie says, "I am a phone call away sweetie."

"I know Steph don't worry," she said kissing her on the cheek.

Stephanie kissed her back and says, "And that mom to you."

Kayla chuckle and says, "Sorry mom."

"That better," she said getting in the back of the limo and then it drove off, as Angle appears behind.

Another limo pulls up, the backdoor open and outstep WWE Intercontinental Champion Miz, and Kayla smile see her husband arrive.

"Hey, there handsome," she said with smile.

"Hi, gorgeous," he said kissing her on the lips.

"You just miss Steph," she said.

"That is a bummer," he said, and he saw Angle behind Kayla.

Miz asks Angle you looking for something.

Angle tells him about Stephanie announcement and him being the captain for team RAW.

Kayla looks at him and says, "It is not award Angle, and you know that. If you don't succeed at Survivor Series you are gone."

Miz smile and says, "I would love that you gone."

Angle tells him shut up.

"Watch it Angle you are trend very close to be attacks," Kayla said.

Angle says, "He's trying of hearing Miz."

Angle asks Miz where he was last week, when RAW was Under Siege.

Miz looks at him and says, "My wife Kayla here and I left last week, because she wasn't feeling well."

Angle doesn't want anyone like Miz representing RAW at Survivor Series. Miz get angry and goes after Angle but Dallas, Axel stop him and Kayla step in front to him.

"Back off Angle… You've already forgotten what Stephanie said to you in front of the WWE Universe and RAW roster that Miz and I are her hottest commodity on RAW."

He tells Miz to get his ass dressed as he's defending the title tonight.

Miz yelled at him who is my opponent.

Angle smirks and says, you won't know until you're match.

"Angle you can't do that, he has every right to know," Kayla said.

Angle walk off smirk and back to the ring we go for women single match meanwhile, Kayla calm Mike down.

"Calm down, whomever it you will beats him and then show him up like you did Bryan when you were on SmackDown babe," she said.

"Mike she right just show up him, that all," Axel said.

"Yea, man show up him and beats whoever is it," Dallas said, they walk off toward the locker-room.

They walk by a TV to see Nia Jax is back on RAW, and they continue to the locker room and enters it. Mike began preparing himself for his Intercontinental title match against a mystery opponent. While RAW was going on, after Nia Jax returning another return superstar Samoa Joe, made his return too. He cuts a promo and then had a match against Apollo Crews and he beats him with Coquina clutch. RAW went to back to commercials. Back from the break and Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and out he goes with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Miz will face WWE United States Champion Baron Corbin at Survivor Series, if he retains tonight.

The music hits and outcome Matt Hardy to a pop. JoJo who also return for being sick does the introduction as Kayla watch on backstage. He bell sound and the match is underway. They going back and forth and then Matt get the advantage and start taking it to the Miz. Miz throw Matt out of the ring and the Miztourage start moving toward him. Miz goes for a wrecking ball dropkick but Matt sidestep and jump back into the ring. Matt jaw jacks at Miz and the Miztourage, who are standing at ringside as RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and Matt lands some shots while mounted on Miz in the corner.

Miz manage to counter and gets Matt up on the top rope. He delivers a neckbreaker from the corner dropping him. Miz covers him for a two counts. Miz gets rear chin lock, Matt fights up and tries to gets back in it but Miz lays him down and continues to the offense. Miz catapult Matt's throat into the bottom rope. Miz hits running dropkick in the corner, followed y running clothesline. Miz goes to the top rope and leaps off but Mat catches him. They jockey for position. Miz tries to charge Marr in the corner, but Matt moves, and Miz lands on the turnbuckle.

Matt grabs Miz and smacks his face into the turnbuckles repeatedly. Matt gets fire up and lands a clothesline in the corner and then a running bulldog. He covers him for a near fall. Matt goes to the second rope and hits jumping elbow drop. He covers him again and get another two counts. Mat set up for the twist of fate. Miz avoids it but Matt hits him with a side effort and covers hi again for a long two counts.

Matt keep holding the back of his head, and may have legitimately injured himself the neckbreaker earlier. Matt set Miz up and hits him with a picture perfect moonsault into a pin. Miz just barely got his shoulder up in time. Miz gets himself back into the now and start lading the it kicks. As he, winds up for the final kick Matt ducks and delivers a twist of fate. Miz wisely rolls under the bottom rope avoids being pinned. Matt goes to get him and Miz pulls him into trap and snap his head down the top rope and get back in and nails the Skull-Crushing finale and covers him for the win and retains the title and Kayla smirks backstage. RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon walk into Angle office and has a smirks on her face.

"You plan backfire my husband retain the Intercontinental title," she said.

She tells him that his little speech earlier was lousy and I know that you are verge of being firing by Stephanie Cena.

Angle asks what he can do for her.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. I only came to gloat," she said.

Angle look at her and she had a smirks on her face and says, "After Survivor Series I need a new opponent since, Mickie James is now in the back of the line."

"No, she is not Mickie who fought last week while you ran during the "under siege," attack from Smackdown."

Kayla looks at him and reiterate, "I wasn't feeling well so I left with my husband. I don't answer you too remember that."

Angle tells her tonight's main event, is Mickie James vs. her for the RAW Women's title. Kayla looks at him and he smirks at her, and she walks off. She was heat that she had to defend the title against someone she beat cleanly eight nights ago..

RAW went back to commercials while Kayla walked through the backstage area toward the locker room and enters it to found it empty right now. She sat down on the couch and let out a frustrating sigh and says, "He is abuse his power again. I beat that skanks cleanly and now I have to wrestle her again. I see what is going on here, all his friends form Impact wrestling are getting favor from him, well that will ends soon."

RAW return from break and a women single match happened with Asuka vs. someone local talent meanwhile, Kayla was in trainer room being tape up for her title match. She see on the TV Kurt Angle is backstage checking his phone and then he yells into a walkie talkie, "everyone, they're here! They're here!" as it appears SmackDown roster invading again. The camera pans and Daniel Bryan standing there. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Bryan is trying to explain that he's there at risk. He's alone and he's not there to cause to trouble. He doesn't agree with what Shane did last week. He as just blindsided as Angle was.

Angle say, Bryan to bring a message back to Shane. He bring his gold medal his bring RAW roster and they're going to take out SmackDown at Survivor Series. A video package play on the TV. Kayla leaves the trainer room and see Kane.

She walks up to him and says,"Kane."

He looks up at her and says "Yes boss."

"Listen Bryan is in Angle locker-room goes in there and attacks him."

Kane smirk and says "Sure thing."

She walks off smiling, as Bryan is on his phone taking to someone about how things didn't go well with Angle. Suddenly the lights out is it cut to commercials. Back from the break and Bryan is in the dark ranting on his phone. About his predicament. Then Kane comes in and grabs Bryan the scene cuts away. Kayla smile, as the announcers and they are shocked. Booker says, "Bryan got what he deserved."

Balor beats Cesaro but Kane come out and attack Balor and then he piledriver him on the stage. Kane go to the ring for his match against Rollins. There was action in the match but in the end Kane chokeslam he for the win. Everyone see Bryan being load onto a stretcher backstage with the producers D-Von Dudley and Jamie Noble are assisting as the announcer play up the seriousness of the situation. They show what happened earlier tonight with Angle and Stephanie Cena. Still to come, Kayla McMahon vs. Mickie James in the main event. The Miz backstage with Dallas and Axel and he looks for his wife Kayla.

"Kayla where are you?" He asked out and she came out of the bathroom dress her in wrestling gear.

"Yes love," she said.

"Why are you dress in your gears for?" He asked

"Because Angle is forcing me to defend my title, against Mickie James in the main event," she said.

Miz is not happy now, and says "who the hell does he think is he now. First me now you."

What is the hell is that awful smell," Kayla said.

Axel finds a trash bag.

Miz says, "Braun Strowman is here, playing off his recent ride in the a garbage truck."

Axel and Dallas says, "they have Miz and Kayla's back and they shouldn't worry."

Miz says, "he isn't worried abbot himself but his wife is different."

Back to the commercials they go. Back from, the break and Miz approaches Kane backstage. He give him props and they discuss and the garbage truck at TLC. Kane ends the segment by saying if Braun is here, he knows where to for him and Miz is on own. The announcers show highlights from the recent TLC main event. Back to the ring for trick and treat street fight. Meanwhile Mike is backstage is planning to leave and taking Kayla with him, she wasn't going to be defending her title tonight. He didn't trust Angle or Braun.

Mike will protect her no matter what especially seeing that they are trying to have another baby. Back from the break Miz is ranting the Bar now, he think Braun is back and how Kane doesn't care knowing he decks Braun first. The Bar tell Miz relax as there's no way Braun could recover from what happened at TLC that quick. Back to the ring for segment after the segment, The Miz backstage with Kayla, Axel and Dallas. He refuse to Braun take him, his wife, and the Miztourage out. We are leaving now.

Angle approaches them and says, "She is not going anyway she had a title match."

Miz says, " Shut you Angle, I don't trust you or anyone else tonight."

Angle knocks him for arriving late.

"Angle I was doing promoting work here in Baltimore that why I arrive late," he said.

Angle orders all three to stay unit the end of show or else, you have a title match.

RAW go back to commercials Mike is fumed mad now with Angle. Back from the break and single cruiserweight match meanwhile backstage Mike is pace around the locker room.

"Babe, stop pacing around," she said to him.

He looks at her and says, "Baby I don't trust Angle right now, and Braun cold be hiding somewhere in the arena right now."

RAW went back to commercials and then back from the break and the Miz is backstage with Axel and Dallas and says, "We almost had a clean getaway before Angle stopped us."

Miz tells them to have their driver waiting so they can leaves as soon as Kayla's title match is over. We go back to the ring and out goes Mickie James first as she made her entrance Mike arrive at the gorilla position as Kayla music hits and the fans were cheer, she goes out and he followed her out. They make their way to the ring and Kayla climbs the steps and along the apron to the corner.

She climbs up and raises the title high to cheers. She stares at Mickie, then hops off, and then enters in the ring. JoJo does the introduction and Mickie gets pop, as does Kayla. The winner of this match will face Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya at Survivor Series. The bell sound and they locks up Mickie back Kayla into the ropes, the referee asks for a clean break and Mickie cheap shot Kayla to the gut, Mike is yelling at the referee from ringside. Kayla tackles her and unloads on her with right hand.

Kayla gets off her and then grabs her and whips her into the corner and then chops her in the corner. Mickie come back and slides Kayla' legs and take her down. Mickie with a big shot and then covers her for a two count in the middle of the ring. Mickie stops Kayla from going for a breather but Kayla turn it around, and stomping her in the corner and then stomping away at her in that corner. Mickie fights back and then takes Kayla down this hurricanrana from the corner. Kayla rolls out of the ring for a breather. Mickie opens the ropes and tell her to bring it Kayla give her the finger. The fans cheer. RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla has Mickie lock in the front face lock. A replay is show on how Kayla drove Mickie head first into the ring opts during the break. Mickie tries to makes comeback but Kayla level her with vivacious clothesline turn her inside out. Kayla talks trash to her while stomps at away her.

She keeps Mickie down, then nails springboard lionsault, and covers her for a two. Mickie tries to comeback but Kayla nails her with forearm again knocks her back down to the mat. Kayla drops a pointed elbow on her, Mickie ends up making comeback but Mickie nails a neckbreaker out of the counter and covers her for a two count. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Mickie fight back with strikes, but Kayla shut her down with a right hands and kicks. Kayla tells Mickie, she is not better than she is. Kayla with more offense includes suplexes and then standing moonsault but Mickie looks to make another comeback and kips up.

Mickie goes to the top but Kayla cuts her off and then slams her off the top to the mat. Kayla goes to the top but Mickie knocks her off causing her to land hard on the floor. Mike rushes around the ring and knee beside her and check on her. He was worried backstage Vince wasn't happy either nor Stephanie who was watching. The referee count but Mickie goes out and shove Mike away, then grabs Kayla and toss back inside and then climbs up the op and Kayla slowly to get up and when she does Mickie leaps of the top with Thesz press and covers for her close two.

Kayla wisely rolls to the rope to get a breather Mickie stops her and kicks Kayla in the face. Mickie covers her again for another two counts. She keep try to pin Kayla, but fail because Kayla constantly kick out at two. Fans cheer Kayla effort. Mickie rolls up her and bridge for two count.

"Come on baby," he shouts to her, Kayla gets up and Mickie charge at her and is nails with Superkick from Kayla and she covers her for the win and retains her title. Just then Braun's music hits in the arena and out he comes Mike quickly grabs his wife and escape the ring over the barricade into the crowd before Braun get his hands on Miz.


	136. WWE RAW Nov 6, 2017

The next morning they woke up in, and did their normal routine. Kayla had some breakfast and then Kayla worked on the script with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up and wave to them, before they got in the backseat of the limo. The door close and then the Chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then drove off toward the Norfolk Scope Arena in Norfolk Virginia. Hours later Kayla, Stephanie and Vince did their jobs behind the curtain and then after Smackdown, everyone travel to Europe for the annual tour, while Stephanie, Kayla and Vince travel home to Connecticut before flying to Manchester England for RAW and Smackdown .They did their normal route at home of running the WWE.

On Sunday, morning Kayla kisses Vicky and Kathy bye, left them in the capable of the nanny Ashley and then travel to the private hangar where the jet is waiting for them and then the board the jet and then it taxi down the runaway and took off for Manchester England the site of Monday night RAW. 7 hour and 1 minute later the jet landed safely in the Manchester Airport, in Manchester, England, and then they exit the jet and travel to the Hotel that they would be stay at for the night.

The next morning, they were up and doing they daily routine on the road before heading to the arena. Later on they walk out of the hotel and then, board the bus, that pulls away from the hotel and then a heads to the Manchester Arena pulls up to the Manchester Arena and the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a bus arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in. The bus came to stop and the door opens and one by one, they step out off the bus, Mike, and Kayla grabs their bags from the bus and then walks away and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Mike open the door and everyone walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for Monday night RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs Monday night RAW. Monday Night RAW opens with a graphic in memory the victims of church shooting in Texas, on Sunday. Stephanie then show the fans at home highlights from last week show and Braun Strowman's return, and then trying to attacks WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz, his entourage and maybe his wife RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, but Miz, and Kayla escape his attacks but not Curtis Axel after RAW went off the air.

A live shot inside the Manchester Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes at the fans at home and Corey Graves and Booker T. join him. Right to the ring we go, and WWE Intercontinental Champion the Miz is in the ring with his wife RAW Women's champion Kayla McMahon, Bo Dallas, and Curtis Axel who is wearing a neck brace. Miz has words for his Survivor Series opponents Baron Corbin.

Miz says, "Corbin if you don't stop mentions my wife here and ours daughters. I promise you at Survivor Series, I am going to put you on the shelf for an extended period of time."

Miz rips Corbin and says, "He is not in mine or my wife here league. He better brings his A- game at Survivor Series because he's is going to show him up baldy and do something that Corbin can never do – make his and his title relevant."

Miz goes on and introduces tonight's Miz TV guest. Outcome RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a pop and boos from the Miz and Kayla's fan. Angle tells both Miz and Kayla they have his full support in their matches with Corbin and Natalya. Miz cannot say the same for Angle.

Angle brings up how he can still go and how Miz should know first hand after the recent WWE TLC PPV. Kayla roll her eyes. Miz shows everyone video of RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena threatening his job if he doesn't produces results at Survivor Series as Team Captain. The fans chant "Mrs. Cena," now. Kayla chuckles as Angle looking at the fans like why chants for her.

Angle says, "He's not going anywhere."

Kayla says, "Oh yes you are."

He hypes the RAW 25th Anniversary episode in January. He goes on and brings up Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon, who has an inferior complex because they will always be the B-show.

Angle says, "They will prove that at Survivor Series."

Miz reminds Angle of the "Under Siege" attack from two weeks ago and shows another video on the big screen.

Miz ask, Angle how he retaliated then sows everyone a video of SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan on the show last week, and his backstage attacks from Kane.

Miz says, "Smackdown won't be happy about this and he wouldn't be surprised if they attacked again tonight."

Angle says, "They wouldn't dare and he had nothing to do with the attacks." He apologizes to Bryan and says, "He has nothing but respect for Bryan."

Miz goes on and brings up how Angle set them up to be attacked by Braun Strowman last week. Miz says, "He, Kayla and Bo were lucky to escape last week, but Axel wasn't."

Fans chant for Axel who is wearing a neck brace tonight.

He says, "Bryan doesn't deserve an apology, Axel does." They has words and more tension.

He goes on and says, "If Angle had nothing to do with last week's attacks by Braun, then why did he put Braun on Team RAW the very next day?"

Angle says, "They had nothing to do with each other, and Braun deserve to be on Team Raw."

Kayla looks at him, knew he is lying, and says, "You are lying Angle."

Angle says, "I am not lying…Braun is one hell of a negotiation because he had to promise Braun one thing." They look at him and Miz wonders what that is..

Angle says, "A match…against the Miz."

Miz flip out and accuse Angle of setup them up by offer Braun match with him. Kayla calm him down and then turn to Angle with cold blue eyes.

Kayla says, "That match is not happening tonight or any other night, so you go Braun he request is denied."

The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

Angle tells her oh it happen its true. It's damn true… He leaves as his music play. Kayla yell cuts his stupid ass music. Angle turn to back to the ring.

She says, "That hole just keep getting more, more deep for you Angle, because if that match happens tonight, I will guarantee that you will fired along with that illegitimate child of you."

Kayla's music hits this time as RAW went to commercial. Back from the break and the first match backstage, Kayla is with her husband, Bo and Curtis when the Bar walks in. Cesaro says, "Kayla can we have word with you."

She looks at him and says, "Sure what's up."

Sheamus says, "We have been trying to get a RAW Tag Team Titles match with Rollins and Ambrose but of course Angler is denying us."

She says, "Say no more fellas you have your match tonight, with the titles on the line and if Angle say no matches don't worry I will make sure you have matches with them."

Sheamus and Cesaro smiles and then says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome fellas," she said, as they walking out of the locker-room.

RAW went back to the commercial and then back from the break and The Bar confronts RAW GM Kurt Angle backstage, and complaining about he hasn't made RAW Tag Team Champion Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose prove their worth going into Survivor Series accuse him of showing favoritism.

Cesaro says, "You know Sheamus some Superstars always accuse Cena and Miz of having favoritism from their wives but I never seen it."

Sheamus says, "Me too."

Angle says, "I will granting you titles match but it will be the last one."

Sheamus and Cesaro smiles and says together, "No, it won't."

Cesaro says, "Before we can in here, we went to Kayla McMahon and she told us that we will gets matches with them, no matter what happens tonight in our match with them."

Angle gets heated and says, "That she has no rights to do that."

Sheamus smile and says, "Oh, yes she does seeing that she have her sister RAW Commissioner powers still." They walk off together smiling.

Kayla smile backstage while watching the scene. She watches Asuka beat up some local talent, Booker says, "Asuka beating local talent does nothing. Let see Asuka in the ring with the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon."

"I like you're thinking Booker," Kayla said seeing Alicia Fox announce Asuka to Team RAW.

Backstage for interview before a match between Samoa Joe and Titus O'Neil. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Titus comes out with Apollo Crews but he is attacks from behind by Samoa Joe and is unable to compete. Samoa Joe marches to the ring, rolls in and asks for some competition and who answers that challenge Finn Balor. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the match, and they battle to double counts out. After the bell, Balor and Joe, continue to brawl on the ramp. Referee comes out but can't keep them separate Security come out, as is RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. They separate them and then Angle announced that both Balor and Samoa Joe would be on Team RAW at Survivor Series. The Miz is backstage with Dallas and Axel.

Axel says, "Miz your wife is not going to like this especially after she veto the match."

Bo tries to talk Braun Strowman down, to motivate Miz for his match later tonight.

Axel says, "He's not sure, he's never been manhandled like he was last week."

He suggest they leaves quickly. Miz looks at him and he's not happy. Axel changes his mind and says, "They will stay and fight if Miz wants to."

RAW goes back to commercials and then back from the break and Angle is backstage on his phone leaving Bryan a voicemail when Jason Jordan walks in and Angle name him a Team RAW and Kayla looks on and smile evils like.

She says, "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, now."

She listens to Jordan promise his dad that won't let him down before walking off and Angle is all smile.

Kayla is laughing and says, "He will be disappoint and cost Angle is job."

Booker says, "That is bad decision."

Corey disagrees with him. Backstage to interview and Kayla is watching from her spot at the gorilla position. She watches Banks demands that she and Bayley deserve to be on Team RAW.

Bayley says, "its time to remind everyone that no one shines better on the big stage than they do."

Stephanie says, "Keep dreams there Bayley, because my sister/daughter shine the brighten on the big stage."

Kayla smile and says, "Thanks mom."

She says, "You're welcome honey."

Kayla show the ring and Nia goes out first and the RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Sasha Banks is out first for her team followed by Bayley and then Alicia Fox come out next to joins Nia. There was action in the match but in the end, Banks and Bayley the winners. After the match, Alicia announced that Sasha would be n Team RAW but no Bayley.

Braun Strowman is walking backstage back to commercials. Back from te break and video what led to the next match Kayla at the monitor and says, "Next match." She watches the video and then after the video Braun Strowman makes his entrance. Mike comes to the gorilla position and Kayla seen him dress for the march.

"Babe there is not match."

"Yes, there is baby. I am going out and show Angle that I am not scare of that monster there. And why I am awesome," he said then kiss her and then his music cue up and she looks at Axel and he shook his head as to say I try to talk him out of this.

WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz is out next with Bo Dallas and Cutis Axel. They make their way to the ring as Kayla watching on backstage, Miz is slowly to enter the ring with Braun. The bell rings and Miz goes to the floor as Braun changes at him. Miz huddles with the Miztourage as the referee counts. Miz tries to attacks from behind as Dallas and Axel provide a distraction but Braun is too quick. The referee counts Miz as he tries to find a way into the ring.

Miz makes it right in at the nine count but Braun grabs him and tosses him across the ring. Braun keeps control and begins Miz in the floor. Braun lifts the Miz on shoulder and holds him before driving him into the mat as Axel and Dallas looks on. Miz is laid out. Braun goes to the floor and drops Bo hard with a big shot to the chin. Braun comes Axel and whom points to his on neck brace and plead with Him. Braun drops him anyway. Braun return to the ring and talks some trash as he goes back to work on Miz. Braun launches Miz out onto his Miztourage. The music interrupts and outcomes Kane.

Braun stares at the Big Red Monster down as he marches to down to the ring and then enters the ring. and face off with the monster among men. Braun warns him and Kane just nods. Kane attacks him and they start brawling as the referee calls for the bell. Kane and Braun continue to brawls anyway. Kane grabs him by his throat for a chokeslam but Braun blocks it. He scoop Kane and nail a running powerslam in the middle of the ring. He stands tall and yells out for a pop. Kane sit up and get his feet abut Braun clothesline him over the top rope and Kane lands on his feet.

Miz and Bo attacks Braun from behind bleating him down. Braun overpowers and splashes them in opposite corners. Braun with a running a powerslam to Miz. Braun stand tall as his music hits he then leaves, as Miz is laid out in the ring as the referee check on him. Backstage doe interview for the main event. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and cruiserweight action while backstage, Kayla is checking on her husband.

"I know, I know baby," he said.

"That good, that I don't have to scold you," she said.

After a commercial break, a video is shown for WWE Universal Champion vs. WWE Champion at Survivor Series, meanwhile Kayla left the locker-room with RAW Women's title and then heads to the interview area to be interweaving by Charly Caruso. After the video Charly Caruso is backstage with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon asking her about her match at Survivor Series against SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya.

Kayla says, "I know Natalya very well. We have been in the ring before so I know what aspect at Survivor Series."

Charly reminds Kayla that she really did run away during the "Under Siege" attack. Kayla looks at her and says, "Watch yourself Charly. I didn't run I left with my husband because I wasn't feel well, so get your facts straight."

She knocks Charly and her interviewing skill and then Angle and who he picks a the final member for Team RAW. She walks off and then back to the ring for main event, and there was action in the match and when both teams are down, everyone hears Big E's familiar introduce for the New Day.

They appears in the crowd distract Rollins, Ambrose and Sheamus and Cesaro. Woods applauds the crowd for staying awake for this three show presentations of the B show. Kofi and Big E take shot next. We see Angle Rhyno and Slater walking through the back Braun appears and Angle ordered him to get the others. Angle gathers other RAW Superstars to the ring area as the New Day keep talking trash. The new day warns to get ready for "Under Siege" part 2. Angle comes out with RAW Roster surprising the New Day.

The Red Brand Superstars surround the ring to block kind of attacks from the Blue Brand. The new day leave as some of the RAW Superstars go after them through the crowd. Sheamus takes advantage of the distracting and floors Rollins with a Brogue Kick for the pin and the titles. The Bar retreats and celebrates on the ramp as we get a replay. Angle is stun on what happen, and looks around the arena for another attack but there wasn't one. RAW goes off the air with the Bar celebrating on the stage.


	137. Kayla Confession

The next morning they woke up in, and doing they did their normal routine. Kayla had some breakfast and then Kayla, Stephanie and Vince went over the scripts for Smackdown. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up and wave to them, before they broad te bus that would take them back to the Manchester Arena for SmackDown. The door close and then the driver aim the bus into traffic and then drove off toward the Manchester Arena.

Hour later the bus pulls up to the Manchester Arena and the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a bus arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in. The bus came to stop and the door opens and one by one, they step out off the bus, Kayla, Stephanie and Vince walks away and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Kayla open the door and they walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for SmackDown.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla and Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs SmackDown. WWE Smackdown opened with a video package for the main event as Stephanie, Vince and Kala watched on from the back as Shane McMahon walked out to a pop. They watched him and talks about what happened to Daniel Bryan on RAW last week. He goes on and says, "He holds RAW General Manager Kurt Angle and RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena, responsible for Kane attacking Bryan last week. Stephanie was shocked and says, "I didn't have Kane attack Bryan." I have better things to do."

"Steph relax he is try to get sympathy for that troll," Kayla said.

Shane tells Angle to hear him out, tis is personal- he will standing across from Angle at Survivor Series to get payback for what happened to Bryan. Vince, Stephanie and Kayla were shocked when Shane it personal, they thought maybe he meant Kayla and being stalk by Strowman, but no he is say personal for what happen to Bryan. He goes and when his end segment after announcing a match he come backstage and looks at his family who were busying doing their jobs and to looking at him. They were not happy with him and what he says.

During the show Shane phone rang and he looks at it and notice that it his wife calling he answer.

"Hi honey," he said sweet.

"Don't hi honey me Shane Brandon McMahon. what in the blue hell were you thinking when you saying that you are make personal for what happen to that no good punk troll Bryan," she said.

"Honey, he is my general manager of Smackdown," he said.

"I don't care Stephanie and Kayla are family, you are now picking and choice when you will defend them and that is not right. Kayla was being stalking buy Braun Strowman and your brother in law Mike try to get her out of the arena last week but that baldhead fool Angle wouldn't let those leaves, and force Kayla to defend her title against someone who she beat cleanly at TLC. You better gets your priorities Shane, family is family no matter what. Bryan is just an employee who has been rude and disrespect toward our family."

Shane listen to his wife as she scold him for his promo about what happen to Daniel Bryan last week who went to RAW on his alone.

"I will talks to you when later the camera is about to going on," he said end his call with Marissa.

She was not happy with him and his action, she couldn't figure out him right now. She didn't' know if he was out for himself and get full control of the WWE or is he channeling his inner McMahon?

Meanwhile back across the pond Smackdown was almost over, and once it end WWE 205 Live was taping and then after that Stephanie, Kayla and Vince McMahon leaving the arena together and heads for the private hangar where the WWE corporate jet is waiting to take them back across the pond to the United State America.

"I can't believe my brother accuse me, no wait I take that back, he will accuse of me anything right now," Stephanie said.

"I have a confession to make here," Kayla said as both Vince and Stephanie looks at her.

"Confession, Kayla?" Vince asked

"Yes dad, I am responsible, for Kane attacking Bryan, I was so angry that Angle forced me to defend my title against Mickie James after I beat her cleanly at TLC. I saw Kane in the hallway, I walk up to him and says, "Bryan is on Angle office, go in there and attack him." Kane reply sure boss and I walks off with smiling. I am sorry Steph that Shane is accusing you," she said.

"Don't be honey," she began unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up and walk over to her, sat beside her and hug her.

They pulls back and Stephanie says, "Don't worry I will never tell that it was you, who ordered Kane to attack him. But did you talk to Kane about not saying it was you."

"No, I sure have, but I was focusing on my title defense and that Strowman was back stalking Mike, Curtis, and me backstage," she said.

"I will handle Kane princess, don't worry," he said.

"I was thinking on telling him he will get match with Strowman and then Reigns," she said.

"Sound good me," She said.

"Me too, you are definitely channeling your inner evil McMahon," he said with smile. Both Kayla and Stephanie laughs with him.

"Yes, I am but mom can never know that one, it would break her heart, to know that I am channeling the evil McMahon," she said.

Vince smile and says, "I would never tell her that."

"Good," Stephanie said.

"I have to ask this why you are calling Stephanie mom Kayla?" he asked as they looks at each other then back at him and laughs.

"What funny," he said.

"You dad. Anyway, the night after SummerSlam Steph here, kiss on the head, and tip my head backward and smile to see her there. She smile back. And I says to her, you are like a second mom to me Steph."

"And I says I know, I feel your second mom," Stephanie said.

"So we are having some fun with it, that all, no harms," Kayla said.

"Oh, okay," He said.


	138. Cena name to Team SD

The next morning they woke up in, and doing they did their normal routine. Kayla had some breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before leaving of the office but first she drops Vicky off at school and then continues on to headquarters. Meanwhile Shane was getting ready to stick the dagger through RAW heart, and he is going to use his brother in law John Cena to do it too. He smiles evil like using his brother in law against his wife show.

He log in into twitter and then tweet that to further proving #SDLive is the superior brand, I'm happy to announced my brother in law John Cena will be the 5th member of Team Smackdown at #Survivor Series.

Back in Stamford Ct, Kayla was in her office working on the RAW and Smackdown scripts for next week when she relaxed that she need to speak with Vince about the invasion.

"I need to talk Vince and found out if Stephanie is going to be part of the invasion?" She said standing up and walked around her desk then walks out of her office, and then heads down the hallway toward Vince office.

Meanwhile Stephanie was in her office working when her phone beep and then looks at it, and saw breaking news that Shane McMahon named his brother in law John Cena to Team SmackDown. Stephanie scream and it alert Kayla who race toward the office. She opens the door and saw her sister looking royalty pissed off at something.

"Stephanie what is wrong?" She asked walking into the office.

"That no good bastard named my husband to his team at Survivor Series," she replied looking at Twitter.

"Oh lord, that is not good," she said Stephanie looks at her.

"Yes, it not good at all," she said.

"Wait, I take that back, this could be good for us Steph. John is helping us getting rid of Angle. Just thinking about it for a second Steph," she said.

Stephanie thought for a few minutes and then began to smiling evil like.

"You know your right Kayla, John will be helping us, inadvertently by being on Team Smackdown," she said.

"Yes, Steph, Team RAW losing and then you can humiliate Angle on RAW for his finally pick Jason Jordan it cost RAW the win."

"I loved it, this just keep getting better and better like you've been saying. Angle keep digging that hole, deep and deep for himself," she said.

"Yes Steph, it just keeps getting better and better for us," she said.

"Oh absolutely, Na, Na hey, hey goodbye Angle," they sang together.

"Are you led the invasion that will be happening this Tuesday in Charlotte, North Carolina?" She asked her.

"I am not sure Kayla," she replied

"Well, I think you should lead this invasion and show Angle how it done," she said.

Stephanie smile and says, "Yeah, I should be the leader you and other RAW Superstars during the invasion," she said.

"I agree, you are need for this Stephanie, you are the Commissioner of RAW, especially seeing that Shane led the invasion not Bryan," she said.

"Yes, I am going to led you and everyone else during the invasion," she said.


	139. Corbin continues to taunt Mike

Saturday Kayla was doing her normal weekend routine of being a mommy to Vicky and Kathy playing with them and enjoying the weekend before flying to Atlanta, Georgia for RAW the final RAW before Survivor Series. While both Vicky and Kathy were napping in their bedrooms, Kayla packs her bags for two days, while packing her tweet feed beep telling her that she receiving a message from one of her many following. She stops packing and grabs her phone.

She swipe the screen and then put in her password, unlocked her phone, and then touch the icon for Twitter and then log in and then touch the envelope, opening it up to see that one of her following send a video with Baron Corbin message to her husband Mike.

"Kayla thought you might want to see this video of Baron Corbin talking about Mike and what he will do to him at Survivor Series," she read.

She watches the video and listen to him says, "Hey, Miz I haven't heard back from you. If you're scared, I don't blame you. And if you said something on RAW, well guess what? I don't watch the B show. But what I do know is your little girls say, 'they miss you.' So, at Survivor Series, I'm going to do them a favor. I'm going to beat you so bad, you'll become the stay at home housewife!"

Kayla heard the Kayla and Miz's fan booing him mercilessly. Then she heard the fans chant, "Mr. and Mrs. Awesome," now. Corbin begins laughs, and then says, "She is not here in Milan, and I am not scared of her."

She smile and then says, "Now he's going to get it just from my husband but from me too, now. He is dragging Mike and mine daughters into this. That just screams major beat down and possible losing his WWE United States title."

She message her fan thanking them for the video and then log out of Twitter, went back to packing her bags and when she was done walk around the bed and out of the bedroom toward Kathy's bedroom looks inside and saw that she was still sleeping. She smile and then walk over to Vicky's bedroom and looks inside to see her too still sleeping. She walk away from the bedroom toward the staircase and then down them, when she reaches the bottom she heads for her home office.

She reaches at the home office, she went inside over to the desk around it and then sat down behind it. She opened her laptop and then types other password and then she pulls up the Smackdown script and began to looking at it.

"Boy would I love to change the outcome of this match. But then again I want Mike to face him and beat the hell out of him for talking about our daughters," she said and then decides to fined him for talking about her daughters sending a message never to talks about them again.

She picks up the phone and was going to dial Stephanie but realize she was busy today, and then she put the phone down.

"I've got a better idea thought," she said, closing the script and then open RAW script and then began typing on the laptop and adding some additional actions during the RAW invasion, Mike, going after Corbin.

As she typed on her laptop Vicky come walking into the office and over to the desk.

"Mommy," she said, Kayla stops typing, picks her up and place her in her lap.

"Hi, pebble, how was your nap?" She asked kissing her on the head.

"Ok mommy. What you do," she replied.

"What am I doing, mommy is fixing something for work baby," she said, typing on the laptop with Vicky in her hap. She snuggles into her mommy chest.

"Oh," she said.


	140. Natalya taunt Kayla on Twitter

Kayla played with Vicky and Kathy before leaving and travels down to Atlanta, Georgia for Monday night RAW. They had some lunch and then Vicky and Kathy took their napping while mommy was still home.

She swipe the screen then put in her password, unlocked her phone, and then text Mike that she cannot wait to see him in Atlanta, and then sent it to him. A few second later she receive a text from him, me too, baby. She smiles and then text back we missed you and the girls are asking for you and then sent it to him. She received another text from him, aw, I miss my princesses too, and I cannot wait to see them on Wednesday morning. I just might keep Vicky come from school so that I can spend with her and Kathy. Kayla laughs and text back really, now. Then sent it to him.

She receive text back and yes really baby. She chuckle and then text back okay honey see you soon. Love you, babe. She sent it to him and then a few minute later she receive a text back love you too baby. Just then, she heard a little voice call her "mommy?" Kayla puts her phone down stood up from the sofa and then walked around it and out of the living room toward the staircase then climbs them. When she reaches the top, walk toward Kathy's bedroom and went inside to her sitting up in her bed, smile at her. Kathy smile back and Kayla walk over to the bed, reach down, pick her up, and kisses her.

"Hi, pebble," she said.

"Hi, mommy," she said placing her head on Kayla's shoulder.

"Do you have to potty pebble?" She asked

"Yes, mommy," she replied, as Kayla walk into the bathroom from her bedroom, then put her down, pull down her pant, and then her Minnie Mouse pull ups and place her on the potty seat that they had for her.

Vicky called out "Mommy?"

"Vicky, I am in the bathroom," she said, as Vicky walks into Katy's bedroom and then into the bathroom.

She smiles at her knees down and hugs her.

"Hi, pebble," she said

"Hi mommy," she said

"You have a good nap?" She asked pulling back and looks at her.

"Yes, mommy," she replied.

"Mommy?" Kathy said, Kayla turn away from Vicky

"Finish honey?" She asked

"Yes, mommy," she replied as she stood up went over to the potty and took Kathy off.

"That's mommy girl," she said, kissing her and then swipe her and then pull up her Minnie Mouse, pull-ups.

She washes her hands and then dry, and then picks Kathy up and place her on the vanity and washes her hands next and the dry them. She lifts her up and puts her down on her feet and they walk out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom toward the stairs when they reaches the stairs Kayla picks Kathy and then walks down with Vicky hold her hand. When they reach the bottom of the staircase and heads to the family room inside and Vicky went to plays with the toys, while Kayla puts Kathy on the couch, turn on the TV and then puts on some cartoons for her.

She walk out of the family room and down the hallway to the livingroom and went inside around the sofa and grabs her phone of the table, then walk out the living room and back down the hallway to the family room and went back inside over to the couch and sit down beside Kathy. Later on, Abbey come over she was going to stay with the girls, because Ashley had a family emergency. Kayla cooks some dinner for Vicky, Kathy, Abbey and herself. When dinner as ready she called out.

"Dinner is ready!" she called out and Abbey came walking into the kitchen with Kathy and Vicky.

They sat at the table while Kayla serve Vicky and Kathy some dinner and Abbey made a plate for herself and then Kayla made her own plate and they walk over to the table and then sat down at the table. They ate dinner together.

"Mom, don't forgot to mail the bills for me," she said and then sip her water.

"I won't, honey," she said.

"Mommy daddy comes home with you?" Vicky asked her.

"Yes pebble, I will be bringing daddy home on Tuesday night for you and Kathy," she replied smiling at her.

"Yay, daddy is coming home," she sings. Both Kayla and Abbey smiles, Kathy claps her hands together as Vicky sings.

After dinner Kayla clean up the kitchen and loaded the dishwashing, and then start for her mom. She walks out of the kitchen and toward the family room where Abbey was with Vicky and Kathy; she walks inside the family room.

"Okay mom the dishwashing is going," she said.

'Okay honey," she said Kayla walk over to the girls and kneels down and kisses both of them bye.

"Bye pebbles, and be good for grandma," she said.

"Okay mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

She stood up, walks over to the couch, leaned down, and kisses her mom bye too.

"Bye mom," she said

"Bye honey," Abbey said, Kayla walk out of the family room down the hallway to where her bags were, grabs her coat, puts it on, and then unlock the door turns the doorknob opening the door, to see the limo arrive to picks her up.

She grabs her purse off the table and then picks up her bags and step outside of the house. She closes the door behind her slid the key into the locks and turn locking the door. She then walks toward the limo as the Chauffeur opening the trunk, took her bags from her, places them inside, and then closes it. Kayla opens the door and then got in the backseat with Stephanie, and Vince.

"Hi," she said pulling the door close.

"Hi," they said together.

The limo drove down the circular driveway and then out the gates and sped off toward the private hangar. Hour later, the limo pulls up to the private hangar, and came to stop beside the limo and then Kayla open the backdoor and steps out of the limo followed by Stephanie and the nine steps out last. He tanks the chauffeur and he nods his head and then open the trunk as they walk toward the jet nannie up the steps and went inside while they bags are being unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet.

The door close and then jet taxi down the runaway and then took off. Once they were in th air, Kayla touch the icon for Twitter and then log in and to se Natalya taunt her on Twitter.

Natalya tweet, let RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, know she's the best there is best there was and best there will be,

Kayla chuckles and says, "Ok Nattie."

She tweet, "ok Nattie I have beating you before and at Survivor Series it will be the same result."


	141. Mike and Kayla

Monday morning Kayla awakening and smiled to herself she was curled her on left side, and she could feel Mike behind her, one arm thrown over her. She felt his warm breath against her skin and the rhythmic beating of his heart and it seemed that hers beat in tandem with his. She snuggled down contentedly in the enclosing warmth of Mike's hold on her. She smiled to herself again. Mike stirred in his sleep; unconsciously he drew her closer to him. Kayla gently turned over and settled herself so she could watch him as he slept after 7 hours flight from Europe back to the States. She still half-sleep herself….

She always marveled at the sheep masculine beauty of the man; even when he was asleep, the sheer power that was so much part of him radiated from him like armor. However, the A-lister character that could precede him like a shield wad gone. Here eyed traveled across his now familiar and beloved features from his strong jaw, to his mouth that she loved kissing. Kayla's lips curved in a smile; it was almost criminal that a man should possess a mouth like that. It was indecent, the havoc just looking at his mouth could cause inside of her. She loved watching him sleeping. When the Miz character, melted away he had, an almost boyish expression. She could see the little boy he must have been once upon a time. On the other hand, what a little boy of ours might look like. Her heart melted a little at the thought.

She studying his lovely face curved her lips into a soft smile and that was the sight greeting Mike as he open his eyes.

"Hi, baby," his voice, was asleep-filled but still captivating.

"Hi, babe."

"You were watching me sleep."

"Yes, and I was simply enjoying the novelty of being with you without you having to a single word to say."

As she spoke, Kayla felt the warm pressure of Mike's arm begin to move, smoothly, sensuously; Mike's hand began to soft caress her baby through her pjs. His fingertips danced softly along her spine, leaving a thrill of goose bumps wherever they touched her.

"Is that fact?" Mike asked and then laughed softly.

"Yes, that is fact Michael," she replies

His hand moved up, fingers caressing her face and then playing with the edges of her hair, tangling the silken tresses between his fingers.

"His voice dropped into a loving murmur, "Do you have any idea how desirable you look right now?" Before he could answer, his hand had slipped deeper into the mass of her hair and cupping her head and pulling her toward him into a thoroughly indecent morning kiss, one that started slow and sweet and gently, but deepened, into an intimacy that left them both breathless.

Kayla could not help herself and tick him, Mike snatched at her wrist. She squirmed out of his grasp and went at him again this time with both hands. Mike reaches of the pillow to swing it at her, and that opened him up to a frontal attack by Kayla and she took full advantage of it. She manages to get him on his back and ticking him, and he roared into helpless laughter as she tickling him. He nails her with pillow and then pounced in retaliation, his hands searching for her own vulnerable, spots. He found it particularly sensitive point just under her ribs and laughed in triumph as Kayla squealed in protest. They spent the next five minutes in a loving tussle there among the cotton sheets, laughing and giggling like two teenagers. Mike night has been the stronger physically types but Kayla had the battle plan of attacking him. And it turned out that Mike was much more ticklish than she was. She winning until Mike maneuvered himself into a position where he could capture her mouth with his.

He knew how to kiss her in such a way that Kayla give into him, until her arms reached up to hold him close her. Mike loved the taste of her mouth and the feeling of her body against his.

"That as so not fair Michael, you know," Kayla said when she was finally able to speak again. Mike laughed and then lifts one lazy eyebrow at her.

"Really when I have ever promised you to play fair with you baby?"

"You have a point."

Since you agreed so nicely, I will be the gracious loser to you Mrs. Mizanin. Whatever you command I will obey."

"That is better."

They got out of bed and began doing their normal routine, and Mike to downstairs and then head to Dunkin, Donut for coffee. When he arrive back in the hotel suite Kayla was dressed and sitting at the table in the living area of the suite. Kayla coffee was just how she like it hot, rich, and laced with French Vanilla cream, and he had the same. He ordered from room service Croissants with butter, thin shaven, Chocolate curls accompany the strawberries and sliced peaches, eggs, bacon and toasts for them. Mike and Kayla took turns feeding each other, in between kisses, and laughter and utter sense of joy.

"Not another bite baby," Kayla finally declared, after Mike try to tempt her into "just one more strawberry."

"Baby you know, how I feel about you and strawberries," he reminded her. "It is a work of art to watch you eat strawberries."

"I hate that you found out my secret about strawberries," Kayla answered, with a laugh.

"No, Michael," she said, as he taunted her waved it in front of her face. "You will have to roll me out of the hotel suite," she groaned.

"Nope baby," he said.

Just then, there was knocks at the door Kayla laughs and says, "Saved by the knock." Standing up walked away from the table, and Mike groaned,

She opens the door to see her dad and Stephanie there.

"I should kill whoever interrupts breakfast," he said, looks up to his in-laws.

"Oh yeah Michael,'" Vince said in a firm tone. Kayla laughs behind him.

"Not funny baby," he said.

"Sorry babe breakfast is over because I have to work now," she said as Vince and Stephanie sat down at the table.

"Cruse," he said, standing up, as Kayla joins them at the table and they began go over the script for RAW.


	142. WWE RAW Nov 13, 2017

Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel and some fans saw them and call out to them they looks up and wave at them. Hour later the limo pulls up to the Philips Arena and the fans who were outside cheered when they saw a limo arriving and then watch it turn into the garage area as driving in.

The limo came to stop, then the door opens and one by one, they steps out of the limo. Kayla, Stephanie, Mike and Vince walks away and through the backstage area toward the locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrives at the locker-room, Kayla open the door and they walks inside the locker room the door close behind them and they had begun prepare for RAW.

Hours later, Vince, Kayla and Stephanie, was at the gorilla position getting ready to runs Monday night RAW. WWE RAW opened with video package looking at recent Team Smackdown vs. Team RAW happening. Then a live shot inside the Philips Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home watching on the USA Network. He is always joins by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. Right to the ring, we go as Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits, and out she goes to pop. She makes her way to the ring as, Vince and Kayla watched on from the back.

Stephanie enters the ring and is hand mic by someone at ringside. Stephanie welcomes them to RAW and some fans boo but most cheers. Stephanie talks about how she has make decisions that affects shareholders and WWE employees around her world, something the fans couldn't understand. She needs top peoples to help her makes these decision, namely her sister RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. The fans pop for her.

She introduces the Captain of Team RAW Kurt Angle. Angle comes out to a small pop.

Angle says, "He understands Stephanie may be upset but he was ready for SmackDown last week."

Stephanie says, "I am not upset, but I wants to know how The New Day got into the arena last week."

Angle says, "He doesn't know."

She says, "Well, at least your honest. If there really was a raid as Angle led the locker room to the ring."

Angle says, "He was just trying to be prepared."

Stephanie asks if there really was a raid or did her brother manipulate you again Angle.

Angle is not happy.

She says, "Maybe I could put together a compilation for the RAW 25th anniversary episode, showing some of the recent happenings."

Angle looks at her as she continues on and says, "Maybe I am not being hard enough on you Angle. But some peoples like him," they cheer him… will sort of.

Stephanie says, "But, it's okay, Angle will try to make up for it and then he named fifth the member of Team RAW- Jason Jordan."

The fans boo his name. Stephanie asks who Jason Jordan is.

Angle replies, "My son."

She then asks what accolades or achievements make him worthy for Team RAW.

Angle says, "He's very talented."

She is going to ask this a different way… who is the fifth member of Team Smackdown?"

Angle answered "John Cena." Some fans cheer for John Cena's name.

Stephanie looks at him and says, "My husband John Cena, the 16 times World Champion, Five time WWE United States Champion, two time World Tag Team Champions, two time WWE Tag Team Champions, two times Royal Rumble winner, Mr. Money in the bank. The Franchise Player, and my favor one the Face of the WWE."

Angle replies, "Yes I guess. He is your husband Stephanie."

She stare at him and says, "Now, the last time I saw my husband on RAW, he was fighting on my birthday." The fans cheer.

She smile at the fans continue and says, "Which means one thing you Angle picks your son over my husband to representing my show. My handsome husband must been have embarrassed at your actions Angle, last time, he was on RAW Forcing him pick SmackDown over RAW. I shouldn't have named you as Team Captain I should have named my husband as the Team Captain."

She asks the fans if they still believe in Kurt? Some cheers and while others boo. She's going to give him one more chance. What's the very first thing he's going to do at Survivor Series?

The very first Angle says, "He's going to break her brother's ankle first. He's the captain so he's starting the match, and if Shane McMahon has any balls, while start too."

Stephanie says, "This isn't 2000's Shane not going to start off with Angle one on one, and actually put himself on the line. He's going to let everyone do the dirty work. When is Angle going to get this through his thick skull?"

Kayla and Miz's fans chant "Stephanie" now. She looks at the fans smile again at them. She tells Angle, I doesn't think even you can break anyone's ankle these days.

She says, "Angle, you has gotten soft. I made the biggest mistake allowed you to be the General Manager when Kayla should have be GM." The fans cheer.

She goes on and says, "She wanted Angle to change her mind tonight but nothing he's said has done that."

She wants Shane's head on a platter. She wants Shane and Team Smackdown gone except for my husband and his brother in law Randy Orton. So Angle has left her no other choice... Kurt Angle…the music interrupts, and outcome the Shield together. The Shield hits the ring.

Stephanie tells the fans to together and decides if they're chanting or booing the Shield.

Ambrose says, "They've see a lot of leader come and go but Angle is the best." Kayla and Miz fans boo. Angle is their leader and he proved he could still go at TLC. A small "you still got it' chant start up.

Stephanie isn't thrilled with Ambrose comments. She mocks Ambrose and Rollins, for losing the RAW Tag Team titles, blaming it on Angle.

She says, "Hey Ambrose didn't my sister Rock Bottom."

The fans chant "Yes!"

She asks Angle if they even has a match at Survivor Series.

She says, "The New Day made them looks like fools, last week."

She asks Reigns where the hell he's even been."

Reigns replies, "She has a lot of questions but he has one too… where the hell she has been? She's been out for 7 months."

She looks at him and says, "First of all, don't speak to me that way again. Second, I was attack from behind the day after WrestleMania by a purple hair loser who can't accept defeat by someone far better her. And what guess, Reigns you are fined for your actions over the Summer with Braun Strowman." Ooh that string.

Reigns says, "Stephanie forgot as things runs. They don't do what she says; they do what they want to do…

She interrupts him and says, "No, you don't do what you want. I am the boss around here and I will hand out suspended and fines if need be. "

Reigns says, "What they want to fight the New Day."

Reigns issues the challenge for Survivor Series and says, "The New Day will accept if they have any balls. They will handle at all, as Angle leads Team Raw to victory while the Shield whoops The New Day's ass and destroy them. He drops the mic as the music hits.

Still to come, the Shield vs. The Bar and The Miz back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for triple threat match and there was action the match but in the end, somehow Bayley get the wins and the finally spot of Team RAW. The announcers plug the WWE Network and Survivor Series weekend. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and cruiserweight tag team match and there were actions on the match but end Enzo Amore and Drew Gulak are the winners over Kalisto and Akira Tozawa. Coming up next, The New RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar will be on Miz TV. We see the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz walking backstage with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and we see what happened with Kurt Angle and Stephanie McMahon Cena earlier. Angle is backstage with male Team RAW Competitors. He needs to have that everyone is on the same page and can gets along as they have too, much lose. He announced Balor and Samoa Joe vs. Gallows and Anderson. He needs to show Stephanie they're not picking favorite so he announced Jason Jordan vs. Bray Wyatt. He addresses Braun next but he interrupts and wants Kane make that clear. Angle gives in and gives him Kane.

We go back to the ring and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz, with Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel for another must see edition of Miz TV. Miz plugs Survivor Series, and his match with WWE United States Champion Baron Corbin that is if Corbin can retain over Sin Cara tomorrow night. Miz knocks Corbin for always squandering opportunities, like his money in the bank shot. Miz goes on and mentions Corbin being off TV last week, saying he wasn't even good enough for the Smackdown bathroom break.

Miz says, "He's on a different level than Corbin."

He goes on and plug tonight's six-man match tonight with the Shield, featuring his guest for the Miz TV tonight,- new RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus, Kayla show the fans how The New Day helped The Bar win the belts last week on RAW.

Miz asks the crowd to give it up for The Bar, and then congratulate them.

Sheamus appreciate it but says, "The win was on surprise because they did what they always do- keep their eyes on the prize, and weren't distracted by a surprise appearance by The New Day."

Cesaro comments on how they just took back what was theirs, and took advantage of an opportunity, to become three-time RAW Tag Team Champions.

Sheamus brings up their opponent's on Sunday SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos. In addition, how they won their titles on the B show. A "You look stupid" chant interrupts. Miz yells at the crowd and demands respect for the Champions.

Sheamus says, "They are the A Tag Team Champions, the Flagshow, damn it, they are the RAW Tag Team Champions."

The boo picks up. Cesaro takes over and says, "At Survivor Series, They are going to jailbreak The Usos Penitentiary. The Miz chimes in and says, "Just like they wilt rake out the Shield tonight."

The Miz goes on and says, "The happy reunion tour end tonight."

The announcers lead us to another video showing event leading to Team RAW vs. Team Smackdown on Sunday. Back to commercials, we go after the video. Back the break and Cole shows the fans tweet from John Cena as he trains for Sundry.

"Can you imagine the atmosphere at the Cena's house after John joins Team SmackDown over his wife show," Corey says.

"It was probably was a cold as ice, between John and Stephanie," Booker T said.

We go back to the ring and for Bray Wyatt vs. Jason Jordan and they go at it until Wyatt takes control and beats on Jordan until out of nowhere Jordan rolls him up for the win. Kayla show Stephanie watching with Kurt who is happy that Jordan won, Stephanie doesn't looks too impressed with Jordan. Wyatt attacks Jordan from behind. Wyatt slams his injured knee to the ringpost we cut to the backstage to Stephanie and Kurt who walk away looking concerned. We go back to commercials.

Back from the break and Angle is checking on Jordan who is icing his knee. Angle doesn't think Jordan will be fine but Jordan insists. Angle needs him at his best. Jordan says, "This is his big break." He plays the "Dad" card and leaves Angle looked conflicted. Back to the ring we go and for in ring promo for the WWE Champion vs. Universal Champion, while that was on going Stephanie met backstage with newest member of Team RAW.

"No, games, at all," she said to the fifth member.

"No, worry Stephanie I will do whatever you wants me too," he said.

"Good, our alliance is for tonight and Sunday only," she said.

"I understand I hope that you and John will fine knowing that Angle did not name him to Team RAW and chose this rookie Jason Jordan, over him."

Stephanie looks at him and says "Don't worry about my marriage is will be fine, after Sunday,' she said walking away.

She heads for the gorilla position and when she arrive there to see her brother in law Mike wrapping up his entrance and she looks at Kayla who looks up at her and smile.

'Sorry that Mike is not winning this match," She said softly.

Kayla replies, "He is a professional Steph."

"Yes, he is Kayla."

They look back at the monitor to see RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar, already in the ring, the music dies and then a few minutes later the music of The Shield and they come through the crowd and hit the ring. Rollins start with Cesaro as the bell ring. they locks up and trade holds. Rollins stops a tag and takes Cesaro down. More back and forth, as they break and stare each other down. Cesaro nails Rollins with uppercut. Cesaro drops him with a shoulder blocks and then talks some trash. They run the ropes and Rollins nail a dropkick. Ambrose tags in for a quick double team on Cesaro. Ambrose drops, elbow on Cesaro and then covers him for two counts.

Ambrose works Cesaro over in the corner with chops now. Cesaro comes back with chops of his own. Ambrose unloads with chops again. Ambrose ends up taking Cesaro down on his face and working him over. Rollins tags back in and come off the top with a shot to the gut while Ambrose holds Cesaro. Rollins works over Cesaro and in come Ambrose for the same double team moves they just did Cesaro fights back and in come Sheamus. They double-team Ambrose with a clothesline. Sheamus with a running boot to the face. Sheamus stomps on Ambrose now and beats him into the corner. The referee warns Sheamus. Miz tags in now and kicks Ambrose while Sheamus holds him.

Miz stomps away at him in the corner now. Miz stands tall and taunts Reigns before tagging in Sheamus back in and stomping on Ambrose again. The Bar goes their pose before double teaming Ambrose in the corner. Cesaro covers him for two counts only. Sheamus come off the top with a right hand as Cesaro holds Ambrose. Ambrose finally fights back and Sheamus and in comes Rollins. They double-team Sheamus running the ropes, then tags in Reigns to continue the attack. Rollins and Ambrose end up hitting dives on the Bar at the same time.

Miz tries to sneak attacks on Reigns but he changes his mind and goes to the floor. Rollins sends Dallas into the barricade and the referee does nothing. Miz stand behind Axel who is still wearing at the neck brace. Ambrose drops him the referee doesn't anything to him and the McMahons are not happy backstage. Miz hops over the barricade for safely. Rollins and Ambrose returns to the ring as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Rollins almost is pinned. Rollins get beats up some more for a few minutes. Reigns finally get the hot tags and unload.

Reigns ends up hitting a clothesline on Cesaro in the middle of the ring. Reigns with more offense and a big Samoan drops to Cesaro. Reigns readies for a spear but Miz grabs his leg, the others get involved and this leads to Cesaro dropping Reigns wit uppercut and then covers him for two counts. Cesaro goes to tags Sheamus but Ambrose pulls him off the apron. Rollins takes Sheamus out on the floor. Reigns runs over Cesaro in the ring and the shield fans pop. Reigns readies for the spear again, but Cesaro blocks it with uppercut.

More back and forth, Reigns with a superman punch on Cesaro but Miz shut him down. the match turns into chaos now. Ambrose hits a dirty deed on Miz. Miz is left alone with shield staring at him. Reigns put him down with spear and then Ambrose and Rollins lifts him for the triple powerbomb and the referee is do nothing about the triple team going on with shield. Kayla was going to get shim. They powerbomb him and Reigns covers him for the win. Kayla immediately show video for the main event and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Angle is the ring.

He says, "This is going to be the hardest decisions he's even made in his career."

He goes on and says, "His son Jason Jordan was injured earlier, so he's forced to name a replacement."

Jordan comes out with a mic and interrupts, almost crying for Angle to keep him on the match so he can fights alongside his father.

Angle says, "He can't do it, your is injured."

Jordan says, "I will be fine by Sunday."

Angle says, "He needs him at 100% but Jordan insists he will be fine, you were injured and he won a friggin' god medal. He's just likes him, he can do this." Jordan keeps begging him not to do this to him. Jordan is in the ring now.

Stephanie McMahon Cena comes out to the stage and can't believe Angle is going to fall for this. She tells him to make the announcement damn now. She walks backstage and Angle looks worried. When he didn't do… The music interrupts shocking everyone in attendance and outcomes Triple H He marches the ring, enters the ring, then walks right up to Angle and grab the mic from him.

Triple H says, "If Angle won't make the damn announcement, he will- the fifth member of Team RAW is him."

The crowd pops for the game. He has some words with Angle, before turning to Jordan and then laying him out with pedigree. He leaves the ring and marches to the back and looks back while Angle looks stunned over Jordan. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we see what happened with Triple H being reveal as the fifth member of Team RAW. Back to the ring for tag team action and there was action in the match but in the end, Balor and Samoa Joe beat Gallows and Anderson. The announcers plug the WWE Network and Survivor Series weekend.

Charly Caruso is backstage with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Kayla knocks both Charlotte Flair and SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya ahead of their title match tomorrow night on Smackdown. She knocks the B show, next and says, "Shane you made a biggest mistake attacking RAW, because now at Survivor Series, Team RAW is coming from your B show roster. We will destroy you on Stephanie orders."

She goes on and says, "It doesn't matter who win tomorrow night because Mrs. Awesome will reigns supreme at Survivor Series.


	143. RAW raid Smackdown

After RAW had end, and the Shield, Kurt Angle, Jason Jordan leave the arena, Kayla, Stephanie and Vince had a meeting with the others superstars and they announced they were going to invasion Tuesday night, and they cheers. They were told heads to Charlotte tonight but stay out of sight until we invasion Smackdown. Stephanie and Kayla will be leading the invasion, and they were happy, about that, they did not wants Angle led the invasion especially how he ran and hid during the  
"Under Siege" attack by SmackDown.

After the meeting, everyone leave Phillips Arena and heads to Charlotte, North Carolina. The next morning the McMahon went about their daily routine before Smackdown, expect that Stephanie and Kayla wouldn't in at the arena with Vince; they were going to lead the invasion. Hours later, they checks out of the hotel, Vince walks out of the hotel and some fans saw him and call out to him he looks up and wave at them. He got in the back of the limo and then Chauffeur drove off, while Stephanie and Kayla meet with Superstars about the invasion.

"Okay ladies and Gentlemen, here are RAW T-shirt to wear during the invasion," Stephanie said, as Kayla passing out the RAW t-shirts.

"Steph what is going to happen?" Alexa Bliss asked

'What is going to happened is that the arena is going to turn Red and then on the Big screen will be the RAW logo and then Kayla will pop up and saying "We're here." And some Superstars through the crowd and attacks The New Day, Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan. Backstage Kayla will led the women's into the SmackDown Women's locker room and attacks them, and then leave your ladies backstage and go to the stage announced me and then I wave out you Braun, and send you to the ring," She explains to everyone.

"We love all of it," they said together.

Hours later, they watch the begun of Smackdown Live and saw Shane McMahon with the Blue Brand roster, backstage. He hypes Survivor Series, PPV need to everyone on the same page tonight. He goes on and says, "They will be known as the dominant brand after Sunday."

RAW Superstars boo and says, "Dream on."

He says, "The will no longer be called the B show, they will be called The Show." The roster pops. He tells Becky that Asuka is saying that she will break the entire Team Smackdown. Becky feel like the only thing getting broken on Sunday is Asuka's arm. Shane addresses Sin Cara and WWE United States Baron Corbin next, asking if someone is going to finally silence his brother in law WWE intercontinental Champion The Miz.

"Really Shane, how about I barred you from seeing your goddaughter."

Corbin says, "Miz has been running on borrowed time and so has his wife. Sunday will be his end of days."

"You are going down Corbin."

Shane mentions Triple H replacing Jason Jordan on Team RAW but no worries, because he assembled the greatest men's Survivor Series, and I convince my brother in law John Cena to joins us, to stick the dagger in his wife show.

He goes on and says, "No one can stop them now- not Kurt Angle, not my two sisters and certainly not the Shield."

They watched Smackdown and it was boring show, and Nia says, "We will be raising you rating real soon."

RAW Brand laughs. Kayla watched the SmackDown Women's Championship match and then saw Charlotte Flair become her new opponent.

Alicia says "Old meat Kayla."

Kayla smile and says, "Definitely old meat, that I will festival again."

"Okay everyone the buses are here, let's go," Stephanie said, as they walk out of the hotel and then boards the buses that will take them to the Spectrum Center to invasion Smackdown.

Thirty Minutes later, the buses arriving at the Spectrum Center turn into the garage area as driving in. the buses came to stop and the doors opens, and they walks off the busses, when Stephanie receive text for her dad, "Where are you!"

Stephanie text "We are here." Back in the ring Kofi is celebrates as Big E stalk Sami to get up and then all of sudden the Lights turn from Blue to Red, shocking everyone, and then the on the big screen RAW logo appears. Kayla pops up on the big screen and announces, "We're here!"

Tom says, "Oh my god RAW is finally invasion SmackDown!"

As the RAW theme hits inside the arena, and outcome several RAW Superstars, hits the ring and began brawl with The New Day after Owens and Zyan leaves the New Day high and dry. The Usos hits the ring and face off with RAW Superstars but they are beating down now. The New Day fights back, but the RAW Superstars hanging in there. The New RAW Tag Team Champions Sheamus and Cesaro come through the crowd next hitting the ring and attacking SmackDown Superstars.

"The New RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus are here too," Tom said.

We cut too backstage to see RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon leading the RAW Women's locker-room through walking backstage.

"Look, RAW Women's locker room being led by their Champion Kayla McMahon," Byron said.

They found the SmackDown Women's locker room and then Kayla pulls the door, and enters with RAW Women's and began brawling with Team SmackDown. They beat everyone down and then surround Charlotte Flair. She gets up and when she turns around, she is nail with superkick from Kayla.

"Superkick by the RAW Women's Champion on the new SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and they will met in five nights at Survivor Series," Corey said.

Back to the ring to see Miz, led Samoa Joe and Finn Balor to the ring and began brawling with SmackDown Superstars. Apollo Crews and Titus O'Neil are also out with other Red Brand Superstars.

"RAW Superstars are coming in waves," Tom said watchin the carnage by the RAW Brand.

"RAW was patient and then come to gets some of Smackdown," Corey said.

Shane McMahon, Baron Corbin and other Blue Brand Superstars run to the ring now. Miz goes right after Corbin and they began brawl, when Kayla appears on the stage and had a mic.

"Kayla is on the stage, now," Byron said.

"Oh, Shane." She said, and he looks at her.

"You underestimate RAW Brand and it real Leaders of Monday night RAW... Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the RAW Commissioner my beautiful big sister Stephanie McMahon."

Welcome to the Queendom began play and out she to the stage a pops.

"More RAW Superstars," Tom said as she wave to the back and outcome Braun Strowman.

"Oh my god, Braun Strowman," Byron said.

"Oh yes, Byron RAW has a Monster and his name is Braun Strowman," Corey said, as Kayla point to the ring and he marches to the ring.

He enters it and Stephanie says, "Braun attacks."

He began drops Blue brand Superstars Shinsuke Nakamura was the first one to be drops, then tosses to the floor. Shane punches Braun but it does nothing. Braun turns around and Shane attacks him. Braun floors Shane in the middle of the ring as Kayla and Stephanie smile on the stage behind them the RAW Women's locker room come to the stage to watching the carnage by their fellows male RAW Superstars. Braun then goes to ringside and launches Ziggler into the barricade. Miz taunt his brother in law and then make him watching the SmackDown Superstars being assaulted on the outside of the ring by RAW Brand Superstars. Miz was about to assaulted Shane, when Stephanie stops him.

"No Miz," she said he looks at her.

"Kayla gets the honor of assaulted him."

Kayla race to the ring, slides in, stood up, and stares at her brother. She beats him down to the mat as the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now.

Stephanie heads to the ring and then enters it too. Kayla and Miz hold him while Sheamus decks him, then forcing him to watch more of the carnage at ringside. Joe breaks the rest of Woods' trombone over the back of Big E. Stephanie smirks at her older brother and asks him how it feels now. She tells him to wait to until Sunday if he thinks this is bad.

Stephanie tells Miz to Skull-Crushing Finale him and Miz nail his finishing move on him. Braun enters the ring as Shane tries to recover he looks at him and Stephanie tells Braun to do the ruining powerslam. Braun scoop him off the mat and then nail running powerbomb and then she tells Kayla to goes the top and she climbs the rope and the fans whip out of the phone. RAW Brand Superstars were bang on the apron. and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

She leaps off with Shooting Star Press elbow drops onto her brother to a thunderous roar. Stephanie leaned over and talks more trash to her brother, and then exit the ring with Kayla, Miz and Braun, they followed the rest of Team RAW and poses on the stage as SmackDown Superstars are laid out at ringside. Team RAW stands tall on the ramp as Smackdown goes off the air.


	144. Survvior Series Nov 19 ,2017

over 5,632 words for this chapter.

After the invading of SmackDown and beating, them down everyone left the arena in Charlotte and travel home for the a few days before hitting the road. Kayla went about her job alongside her dad and Stephanie running the WWE. Mike enjoy being at home with Vicky and Kathy and he went through with his promise to keep Vicky home from school so that he could spend time with her and Kathy.

On Saturday Kayla, Mike travel from Connecticut with Stephanie, John and Vince to Houston, Texas the site of this year Survivor Series. Hours later, they arrived safely in Houston and then heads to the hotel that they would be staying at while in Houston Texas. By the next afternoon Kayla, Mike Stephanie, John and Vince travel from the hotel to the Toyota Center in downtown Houston. When the limo arriving at the Toyota Center turn into the garage area as driving in. came to stop and the door opens, and one by one, they step out of the limo. Mike, Kayla and John grab their bags from the trunk and then they all walks away from the limo and through the backstage area to their lockerroom that they would be using for the night.

When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door and walk in first followed by Stephanie, then John, Mike and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Survivor Series. Mike and Kayla went over the script and where their match, where he was wrestling before she did. They both begun getting ready because there was a two hours preshow. Two hours later the 2017 WWE Survivor Series kicks off with the preshow opens with Renee Young welcome the fans at home as the fans enters Toyota Center behind her. She is joins by WWE Hall of Famers Jerry Lawler, Shawn and Michaels and Peter Rosenberg. They began talks about tonight's RAW vs. SmackDown theme, and then run down the matches on the card tonight. Renee leads the fans to video for tonight's six-man tag team match between the Shield and The New Day.

"Man I wish the The New Day was winning this match," she said, as Mike, Stephanie and John laughs.

"I couldn't agree more with your baby," Mike said.

They continue to watch and heard Jerry, Shawn, Peter and Renee all predict the Shield to win.

"Wow, looks we have four Rocket Scientist all of sudden it written in the script that those losers are wining," she said.

Renee sends the fans to the backstage to Charly Caruso in the Social Media Lounge. She will be joining by the WWE Intercontinental Champion Miz later. Fans can submit questions with the #AksThe Miz hashtag. Charly then sends the fans to Sam Roberts, who is outside with a bunch of fans chanting. Sam talks about last night are NXT PPV and tonight are PPV. Backstage we go for segment wit Smackdown Women's team and them declare victory tonight over RAW Women's team.

"Not happening RAW had the better Women's division," Stephanie said with smile.

Back to the panel Shawn and Peter predict Team RAW will wins tonight Women's match, but Lawler and Renee disagree. They hype Kayla McMahon vs. Charlotte Flair, as Kayla joins the panel. She mentions how she preparing for anything with this match, she's ready. She goes on until Charlotte joins the panel, live from the backstage area.

They began having heated words, before Charlotte challenge Kayla to add her to the "stable" tonight. Kayla says, "Oh, don't worry there Flair I will. Because I will be humiliated you once again." Renee leads the fans to a commercials break. Back from the break and the first of three matches on the preshow. Meanwhile Kayla walking through the backstage area to the locker room and then enters the locker room to find only Stephanie in there.

"Where are John and Mike?" She asked.

"John is in the Trainer room, and your husband is getting ready for his segments," she replies.

"Ok," she said sitting down the couch.

After the match Kayla, see Mike on the TV backstage preparing for animated movie, "Fendinand," starring John Cena. They show recent social media beef between The Miz and Baron Corbin backstage to Charly Caruso and Miz in the Social Media Lounge.

Miz says, "The time for talking is over, he's ready to fight tonight. Baron Corbin step over a line that you don't cross when he mention my wife Kayla numerous, time and my two daughters who are toddlers. I will not go for that at all." He takes a few questions and says, "RAW will reign supreme tonight, but not thanks to Angle, but to him and his lovely wife."

Back to the panel and Shawn give the edge to Miz in tonight's match. Renee sends the fans to ringside, while back stage Mike walking into the locker room and Kayla smile at him.

"My favorite talker is ready to beat on Corbin again," she said.

"Oh, absolutely I am payback is coming for him," he said.

They continue to watch the preshow and then back to the panel as Renee re-introduce the panel and more talk on tonight's RAW vs. SmackDown Brand Supremacy battle. Down to Sam Roberts who in now in the arena with fans and the fans and Sam are ready. Back to the panel get another video package for Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown. Lawler and Rosenberg believe the Blue Brand will win the men's match but HBK goes with Red Brand. The panel talks more before send the fans back to the ring for the finally match on the preshow. After the finally match back to the panel we go and Renee sends the fans to Kayla Braxton who is backstage for interviewing with WWE Champion AJ Styles and then back to the panel for talks on Lesnar vs. Styles. Lawler, Michaels and Rosenberg all picks Lesnar to win. The panel runs down the card once again. Renee wrap the preshow as the fans see the Shield backstage getting ready and The New Day heading out.

The 2017 WWE Survivor Series opens with a badass video for Survivor Series, pitting show again show who will rein supremacy after tonight. After the video, a live shot inside the Toyota Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the WWE Network to sell out Toyota Center. He's joins by Corey Graves, Booker T, Tom Phillips and Bryon Saxton on commentary. Right to the ring we go, for the first match of Survivor Series meanwhile backstage Kayla, Mike and Stephanie were hanging out in the locker room area watching the match and they weren't impressive by the shield winning the match.

"Only back together to help Roman Reigns win over the fans," Mike said, as Kayla and Stephanie laughs.

Commercials break happen and then back from the break and RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon is backstage with Women's Red Brand Team. Stephanie talks everyone up and gets them hyped for this first 5 on 5 traditional Elimination match.

"Yes… go show Smackdown why we are the better division," Kayla said, as RAW Women's rush off to the ring.

Back to the ring we go, and Team SmackDown vs. Team RAW. Team SmackDown enters the arena one by one; they made their entrance and last the member entrance. Team RAW made their entrances next. There was action the match and the first Women's to get eliminated was SmackDown Captain Becky Lynch, and she was follow by RAW Bayley after Tamina nails her with Superfly splash off the top rope. Nia and Tamina face off in the middle of the ring and they go at it, include Lana begin knocks off the apron after jump up. Tamina with two superkicks, to knocks Nia out of the ring. There was more action between Nia and Tamina on the outside. Tamina with crossbody off the steps and Nia get counted out and have been eliminated next. There was more action in the match until Alicia Fox was eliminated next. Following her to the shower was Naomi.

The next women to be eliminating were Carmella after Asuka nails her with a kick to pin for the eliminated. Sasha followed her to the shower, next. Asuka was left against Tamina and Natalya. They double-team her until Tamina tap out to been eliminated next. Asuka and Natalya go at it next, until Asuka applies the Asuka lock for tap out. Asuka is the Sole Survivor Series, from Team RAW. RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena is backstage with Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan bragging about the first two matches.

Bryan says, "Team RAW just got lucky."

They have some friendly back and forth. Bryan looking back at beating the Authority at WrestleMania a few years back. Stephanie leaves after pointing out how Bryan will have full control over Smackdown once Shane is taken out. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and WWE United States Champion Baron Corbin, during his entrance Vince shows some of the international announces team in the arena for tonight's event. Once his music dies Kayla gave Mike a kiss and wish luck.

'Good luck babe," she said.

'Thanks baby," he said.

"Be careful out there Mike," Vince said.

"I will dad," he said walk out through the first curtain and then the second one to the entrance way and Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel are with him.

He climbs into the ring with Baron Corbin who was watching him as he finishes up his entrance. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel exit the ring as the referee signal for the bell, it sounded and here we go. They go at it to start the match. They end up on the outside of the ring as Kayla looks on from the back. Corbin is distracted by the Miztourage Miz tries to capitalize but it backfries. Corbin ask Miz where is your wife Kayla. Is she hid in the back? Miz attacks him and unloads on him with left hands. He gets off him and then grab him and ramming him back first into the apron and then smack him in the head and says, "Don't mentions my wife."

He tosses back inside the ring and Corbin booting him and then kicks Miz off the apron, back into the barricade a replay is show. Corbin keeps control and brings it back into the ring. The fans do dueling chants before Miz takes out the knee to turns things around. Corbin gets sent to the floor but he lands on his feet. Miz tries to come through the ropes as the Miztourage distracts Corbin but drops Miz on the floor. Corbin brings it back in the ring, but Bo takes out Corbin's knee while the referee was distracted. Miz with running knee to Corbin now. Miz keeps control and focuses on the knee now.

Corbin blocks figure four. Miz counter a move and takes the knee out again. Miz goes for the figure four again and applies it in the middle of the ring. The hold is broken. Corbin catches Miz in a Deep Six and covers him for two counts. Corbin limps but manages to hits a running shot to Miz in the corner. Miz comes of the second ropes but Corbin catches him for a chokeslam but it's blocked. Miz with nails him and then covers him for two count. Corbin runs back in and clothesline to Miz. Corbin yanks Bo Dallas into the ring from the apron. Corbin with end of days to him. Miz comes from behind and rolls Corbin up for a two count. Miz blocks End of Days and then hits DDT and cover him for two counts again. Miz with "yes!" kicks now, and he goes for the final kicks but misses but he nails two running dropkick in the corner. Miz charge in again but Corbin catches him in End of Days for the pin. Vince cut to the backstage are for interviewing with Paul Heyman while Mike come back and Kayla greet him with a hug.

"It's okay babe you puts a great fights and the fans respect you more, for your effort," she whisper to him.

"I wish that I beat him for those bragging rights though," he said to her.

'I know babe, but hey you are still the Intercontinental Champion and part of one the hottest commodities on Monday night RAW," she said pulling back, looks at him and smile at him. He smiles back at her and then kiss her.

"That's true," he said.

They look the monitor to see Sheamus and Cesaro facing off with The Usos and there was action in the match but in the end, The Usos nail superkicks and Superfly splash off the top for the win over The Bar. It now even at 2-2 for night. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Charly Caruso backstage with Jason Jordan and the fans booing him Mike, Kayla, Stephanie laughs. They listen to him talks about Monday night and being replacement by Triple H and may never get the chance to wrestle with his dad Kurt Angle. He hopes to see Team RAW get the win. He also hopes that Triple H gets eliminated.

"What a whiner he is," Stephanie said.

"Yup Steph he whine about everything," Mike said.

They see Rapper Travis Scott art ringside enjoy Survivor Series. Cole plugs the 2018 Survivor Series taking place in Los Angeles. Cole show the fans video from Smackdown Women's title change last week, and WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair's appearance. Back to the ring, we go and out first come SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair to a pop. More international announce teams are showing in the arena. Once her entrance is over and music dies down everyone waits for the RAW Women's Champion. Kayla McMahon's music finally hits and the fans were on their feet waiting to see her. Mike gave her kiss

"Good luck and beats her senseless," he said with smile.

"Oh, I will babe," she said with smile.

'Good luck Kayla," Stephanie and Vince said together.

"Thanks," she said walking through the first curtain and then though the second to the entranceway to a huge pops.

"Her opponent representing Monday night RAW from Greenwich, Ct, weighing in at 135 lbs. she is the current RAW Women's Champion, Kayla McMahon," JoJo announced.

She walk down the ramp toward the ring touching the fans hands as she by walking by them then stops, took off her title and walk over to the steps and touches some of the fans hands and then climbs the steps along the apron to the corner. She climbs up and raises her title high to cheers. She looks at Charlotte then hops off the ropes and enters the ring, walk across the ring to the opposite corner, climbs up, and raise the title again to more cheers. She hops off and hand her title to the referee who hands to someone at ringside. The referee signal for the bell it sounded and the match is underway. Charlotte and Kayla met the middle of the ring, and they locks up. Flair sends Kayla to the mat and tells her to bring it. Kayla gets up, tackles her and unloads on her with right hands. Fans do dueling chants now. They lock up again, and this time Kayla backs her into the ropes and the referee break them.

They locks up again and Flair take it to the corner but Kayla with a kicks to the gut now. They trade shots now. Flair drops Kayla on the apron. Kayla outsmarts her, snaps her head down on the top ropes, and then pulled her outside. A replay is showed. She slams Charlotte's head into the apron and then brings it back into the ring, as Mike watch on backstage with the family. Kayla slingshot in with elbow drops to cheer from the fans and then covers her for two counts. Kayla whips her into the ropes and then nails her with dropkick to cheer and Charlotte fall to the outside. Kayla talks some trash talking and says, "Oh, Charlotte you talk big but can never beats me." She slingshot herself outside of the ring and nailing plancha to more cheers from the fans.

Kayla whips her into the steps and then tosses her back inside the ring. She slide in behind her, then drops a pointed elbow on her and then covers her for another two counts. Kayla now keep Charlotte grounded with front facelock. Charlotte fights up to her feet and forearm shot to Kayla's the ribs, but Kayla come back with take her back down with headlock takeover. She tries to fights back but Kayla slam her down and drops a knee on her and then covers her again for another two counts. She with several kicks to the body Charlotte now. She takes her to the corner and then began stomping a mudhole in as the fans chant "What?" The referee warning her and she stare at him and he back off. Stephanie laughs and says, "She gave him the McMahon stare."

Charlotte with an elbow to the mouth of Kayla. They trade pin attempts now, then Kayla kicks her and then suplex her to roars. Kayla goes to work on her ribs, now, with elbows. Charlotte blocks a move, and then suplexes Kayla into the turnbuckles. She goes to the top for a moonsault but she has to kicks Kayla away. She stand up for the move but Kayla crotch her on the top, then climbs up and she back suplex Charlotte who land on the back of her head, and the referee checks on her. Kayla is down after the suplex. They are slowly to gets up but Kayla kip up first and then climbs to the top and the fans watch her. She stands up the top and then leaps off with elbow to the ribs.

She covers her for another close two count. Charlotte counters a sunset flip and power up with Kayla. She looks to turns it back around but Kayla counter move with a pin attempts for a two counts again. Kayla measures her, then kicks in the ribs again, poses like she is watching ball, and then raises her hands to say it good. The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. Kayla hits the ropes and does a sunset flip for close two again. Charlotte blocks snap DDT and they trade moves now. Charlotte with chops now and counters one and take her back down to the mat and then applies guillotine lock and gets it locks in. Charlotte won't give up and Kayla tightens the hold, she fights up to her feet. She turns into a sitdown powerbomb for a two counts as Kayla just kicks out.

The fans chant, "This is Awesome" now. She then goes for the figure four but Kayla kicks her in the ribs. Charlotte come back with Natural Selection outta of nowhere, and covers her but once again Kayla kick out. She position Kayla and steps on her, and then goes to the top for a moonsault but Kayla moves and she land hard on the mat. She covers her again for two only. Charlotte goes for the spear but Kayla counters with superkick to roar, but she can't cover her. They're both down as fans count with the referee. Kayla gets up and nails a running dropkick to the ribs of Charlotte. The referee, back her off and checks on Charlotte. Kayla talks some trash and then stands on Charlotte's ribs. She goes to the top now, and leaps off with moonsault but Charlotte gets her knee up. She then charges with a big boot now then fall down to the mat and then all of sudden the lights goes out.

"Power outta," Booker said.

John is yelling in the headset and ask what happen, we don't know meanwhile in the ring Kayla is began assault then nails with big slam and when they were finally able to gets the lights back on Charlotte is covering Kayla then referee drops down and count the three. The Kayla's fans are booing because they don't what happen to Kayla.

"What the hell happen to Kayla?" Michael said he along with the others announcers have no clue what transpire in the ring.

"We all wants to know that one Michael," Corey said.

"Well, obviously something happens to Kayla because she is out and Charlotte was on top of her for the win," Booker said.

Stephanie rushes out to the ring, and Charlotte gets her hand raise. Smackdown now lead 3-2 for the night. Stephanie in the ring checking on Kayla who is out. The referee is there to check on her, and Stephanie asks him what happen. He replies, "I have no clue Stephanie."

Kayla come around as trainers were check on her, and she sit up to cheer then slowly gets up and began pushes trainers and referee, away and attempt to walk on her own, but she stumble and Stephanie caught her.

"Whoa easy there honey," she said.

Mike rushes out in his jean and no shirt and slide into the ring and helps Stephanie with Kayla. They walk over to the ropes and Mike exit, the ring and then Stephanie help Kayla exit the ring and then she exit the ring next and walk down the steps. She heads over to where Mike is with Kayla and then she attempts to walk again but is uneasy Mike scoop her up in his arms and the referee hand Stephanie Kayla's title. He walks up the aisle way with his wife in his arms and then backstage and straight to the trainer room to be check out. He enters the trainer room and the trainer began examine Kayla meanwhile Stephanie was on mission to found out what the hell happen to her sister. She spot Paul Levesque walks over to him.

"Paul where was Angle during the final minutes of Kayla's match?' She asked

He replies, "No, clue Steph he wasn't in the lockerroom."

"That son of bitch," she said

"You do think he's was involved in what happen to Kayla?" He asked

"Oh, yes, I do, he is going to pay for this," she replies, walking off and went to see her husband and told him to beats the hell out Angle tonight. He nodded his head and Orton told her I will help in that beats down.

She walk off and back toward the trainer room while Randy and John informs Shane that Steph believe that Angle interfere in Kayla' match, and he was now pissed no matter they are still family and he would never want anything to happens to his sisters physical. Stephanie enters the trainer room to hear Kayla complain of pain in her back. On the TV in the trainer, room Lesnar was victories over AJ Styles it is now tied 3-3. The main event will untied things. John, Randy and Shane enter the trainer room.

"Don't worry Kayla we are going to hurt him for touching during your match," they said together she looks up at them.

They left the trainer room and head to the gorilla position and Kurt Angle was out first for Team RAW, followed by Finn Balor to a pop. Samoa Joe is out next as fans chants for him followed by Braun Strowman to another pop. Triple H is out last for Team RAW to pop too. Shane McMahon is out first for Team SmackDown to a pop. He waits at the bottom of the ramp, as Randy Orton joins him next. Bobby Roode is out next with his glorious entrance as Team RAW looks on. Shinsuke Nakamura makes his way out next. Free Agent John Cena's music hits Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he goes last for his Team SmackDown. He stares at Angle along with Randy Orton and Shane McMahon. Team SmackDown enters the ring and face off with Team RAW in the middle of the ring but RAW back off leaving Angle there as Roode and Nakamura back up leaving Shane, Randy and John staring at Angle.

"It seems that Shane, Randy and John believe that Angle did something to Kayla," Byron said.

"I think you're right there," Tom said.

"No matters what happen in this match, John is Kayla's brother in law and Shane is her brother. Blood is thick brand supremacy right now," Michael said.

The referee tries to get them to their corner. Braun just stare Shane down. Shane attacks Braun from behind as he walks away. The bell rings and Braun launches Shane across the ring. Shane quickly tags Orton in. Triple H laughs at Shane who is shocked at Braun's power. Joe and Orton start the match, b locking up. Joe gets the early advantage but Orton comes back with a headlock. Je fights back Orton blocking a Coquina clutch attempt. Orton and Joe face off as Balor tags in. Nakamura wants the tags and fans agree with him the "yes!" chant.

Orton tags in Nakamura. He comes in and he and Balor size each other up. Balor goes to the top but Nakamura avoid it. Fans chant "NXT" now. They trade shots now. Nakamura taunt Balor against the ropes. Balor turns around it and does the taunting now. Balor kicks Nakamura in the gut and then tries to takes down but Nakamura lands on his feet. They trade counters now, and face off. Hunter reaches for the tags to face Nakamura. Balor tags him in. Nakamura tells him Triple h to bring it and they lock up. Hunter takes it to the corner and the fans do dueling chant again, for the two.

Hunter rocks Nakamura in the corner and beats him down a bit. Nakamura coms from behind and takes Hunter to the corner for offense of his own. Nakamura drops him with a kick. Hunter turns around and to facebuster. Roode tags himself in and the crowd pop as he and Hunter face off now. Roode and hunter meet in the middle of the ring, for some words. Roode shows the Game. Hunter gets back in the face. Roode does his glorious pose in Triple H's face but he drops him with a right. Roode fights back with strikes, taking Hunter to corner. Roode with punches and chops now. Roode comes out of the corner with clothesline on Hunter and covers him for two counts. Roode with more chops to Hunter now, against the ropes.

Hunter catches Roode with a big spinebuster. He mocks Roode's pose and tell him to suck it with a crotch chop. Roode counters a move and catches him with a big spinebuster of his own. Roode does his pose now. Hunter counters a Glorious DDT and goes for the Pedigree. That's also blocked. Hunter rams Roode into the corner. Angle tags in and German suplexes Roode. Angle with more offense before goes down after a double clothesline at the same time. Hunter and Nakamura go at it again for the second. Nakamura gets Angle on his knee and drops him with strikes. Nakamura with a running knee in the corner and the high knee to the gut in the corner. Joes charge in but Nakamura takes him down. Nakamura blocks a pedigree from Hunter and then drops him.

Nakamura hits Kinshasa on Hunter but he doesn't see that Braun tagged in. He turn around and Braun but ducks. He ends up hitting a knee from second ropes on Braun. Braun catches him and hits a big running powerslam for the pin Nakamura has been eliminated. Roode after Braun's legs. Roode goes on and hits blockbuster but Braun kicks out at 1 count. Roode counters a running powerslam. Braun runs into boot. Braun blocks another blockbuster and hits running powerslam for the pin. Roode has been eliminated. Joe and Braun argue now about who will stay in. They shove each other. Angle and Hunter try to the peace. Angle and hunter argue who, also shoving each other. Orton come from behind and drops them both. Orton knocks Balor off the apron.

Cena also get involved in the chaos. Orton with snap powerslam on Joe. Cena and Orton stand tall in the ring. Braun enters the ring and stare them down. Cena and Orton attacks Braun at the same time but he shoves them away. They try again. Cena goes for AA but he can't lift Braun up. Braun blocks the RKO. Cena and Orton knock Braun out of the ring. They go after him but he knocks Orton down and then drops Cena with right hand. Braun takes part of the announce table at ringside next. Orton hits Braun from behind as he went to put Cena on the table. Cena and Orton try to double suplex Braun through the table but he insists.

Roode, Nakamura and Shane come over and help Cena and Orton put Braun through the table. Braun is laid out. Shane goes back in the ring and hoes to the top for a big dive but Joe come over and launches him from the top to the mat. He waits for Shane to gets up now. Joe with Coquina clutch on Shane but he slide out and kicks him. Cena get tags and unloads on him. Cena nails a dropkick on him and a shoulder in the corner. Joe catches Cena with an inverted atomic drop and then a big boot. Joe with senton on Cena covers him for a two. Joe works over Cena in the corner now. Fans do dueling for Cena now. Cena dodges Joe but runs back in at him and Joe nails with Uranage.

Balor tags in and goes to the top but Joe tag himself back in and then they argue now. Joe turns around to an AA from Cena. Balor come off the top and Cena catches him and then hits AA him. Cena with AA on Joe again and covers him for the pin Joe has been eliminated. Cena waits for someone to come in. Angle comes in and the fans cheer. They go at it and Cena get the better of exchanges and bring him over to the corner where they go to work on him and pummeling him. They unload on him Angle fights back Cena with shoulder tackles. Cena hits a big slam and goes for the five-knuckle shuffle, but Angle blocks it and catches Cena into the Angle lock.

Cena kicks him away and then goes for AA on Angle but it blocks. Angle with an Angle Slam on Cena he covers him but Shane breaks up the pin. Balor comes off the top with Coup de Grace on Cena .Angle with another Angle Slam on him for the pin. Cena has been eliminated. Orton come in and goes to work Angle on with stomps now. It's now 4-2 in favor of RAW. Orton drops a knee but clutches the knee. Balor tags in and knocks Shane off the apron. Balor goes at it with Orton now. Balor drive Shane into the barricade. Balor goes back in and works over Orton. Balor hits a slingblade and a dropkick into the corner. Balor goes to the top for Coup de Grace but move Orton. Orton with "RKO" on Balor for pin. Balor has been eliminated.

Hunter drops Orton from behind and hoes to works on him. Angle tags in and goes to the top but Orton pushes Hunter into the ropes and crouching Angle and causing him to fall to the mat. Orton with backbreaker on Hunter. Shane return to the apron as Orton crawl to tags him but out of nowhere, Sami and Kevin appear and pulls Shane off the apron attacking him at ringside. They beat him down tosses him over the table he comes back and hits them with chair shots now. Owens enters the ring and Orton drops him with RKO while Shane beats on Sami in the aisle way. Braun return to the apron and tags in him. He stare Orton down from behind. When he turn around and he is nails with a big clothesline from Braun.

He scoops him up and nails running powerslam for pin. Orton has been eliminated. Shane stares at him from the ramp. Shane stalls outside and finally enters the ring Hunter tags in him and Braun isn't happy. Hunter and Shane face off and have words. Angle tags himself in, and before Shane and Hunter can go at it. They argue as Shane come from behind and rolls Angle up for a two. Shane with sweep on Angle and covers him again for two. Shane unloads with strike in the corner. Shane with elbow drops on him and then covers him for two. He with a roll up on Angle and for two. Shane with snap DDT on Angle and covers him for two count again. Angle slam on Shane from Kurt. He goes for the ankle lock Angle keeps the holds locked as Shane goes to the ropes. Angle pulls him back and tightens the hold.

Hunter enters the ring, pulls Angle off him, and then nails him with pedigree out of nowhere. Hunter stare at Braun down now, he puts Shane over angle for the pin. Angle has been eliminated. Hunter stares at Braun as he stands beside Shane now, still string at Braun. He checks on Shane as he hobbles to his feet. He kicks Shane in the gut and then nails the pedigree of the pin and win.


	145. WWE RAW Nov 20, 2017

After Survivor Series, end with Team RAW celebrating everyone left the arena, in Houston and travel back to the hotel while Smackdown Superstars travel to Louisiana for their house show, and RAW Superstars stay in Houston for RAW the next night.

By the next morning, Kayla was still pain from assault that happen during her match with Charlotte Flair and she was not too that she loses to her either. Therefore, Mike, Stephanie, and Vince travel from the hotel back to the Toyota Center in downtown Houston while John stay with Kayla at the hotel. When the limo arriving at the Toyota Center turn into the garage area as driving in. came to stop and the door opens, and one by one, they step out of the limo.

Mike, grab his bag from the trunk and then walks away from the limo with his dad and Stephanie through the backstage area to their lockerroom that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Stephanie, open the door and walk in first followed by Mike and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Monday night RAW. Mike went over the script. He began getting ready.

Two hours later, WWE Monday night RAW opens with normal intro video and then a live shot inside the Toyota Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network to sell out Toyota Center. He is joins by Corey Graves, Booker T, on commentary. We go right to the ring as RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena's music this and out she goes to pop. She makes her way to the ring then climbs the steps to the apron of the ring and then steps through the ropes into the ring and then was hand a mic by JoJo.

Stephanie welcomes the fans to to what officially the 'A' show now. She talks about her brother Shane McMahon and says, "last night during the Women's champions match someone assaults my baby sister RAW Women's Champion." The fans boo.

She let the fans boo because she knew they would not happy like her and the family. Th fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" now. Stephanie smiles the fans as they chant for her sister.

She goes on and says, "I will get to the bottom of who attack her and cost her victory last night." The fans chant "Yes!" now. She continues and says, "Whoever assaults her will pay dearly at my hands, with suspend and huge fine."

The fans erupt into more cheer, as she promise to get whoever assault Kayla and cost her the win over Smackdown Women's Champion.

She says, "And my main suspects, are RAW GM, Jason Jordan, and the Shield." Kayla's fans boo those names." She goes on and says, "Now Angle will have to worries about his job secure if I find out that he assault Kayla last night."

Stephanie now introduces the fans to the man who led Team RAW to victory last night, Triple H. The music hits and outcome Triple H to a pop.

"You know this could have been Stephanie's husband John Cena if Angle had picked him," Booker T said.

"I couldn't agree more with you Booker. Angle should have pick Stephanie's husband John but he chose his son who was replacement by Triple H."

Stills from last night Survivor Series main event, including Triple H pedigree and place Shane over him to eliminated Angle from the match. Stephanie applauds him and then thanks him for helping beat Smackdown last night. Before he speak the music interrupts and outcomes Angle to boo from Kayla's fan, while the others fans chant, "you suck" chant.

Angle enters the ring, get right in Triple H's face, and says, "This isn't Kurt Angle GM talking; this is Olympic gold medalist and WWE Hall of Famer talking… If Triple H ever pulls what he did last night, then Stephanie can take the job and shove it, because he doesn't care. I am coming for you."

A small "yes!" chant starts up. Stephanie and Hunter looks at him and Stephanie says, "Angle, you are broke down former Olympic, you are not in the best shape as Hunter here, and my husband John Cena."

The music interrupts and outcome Jason Jordan marching to the ring. He enters it and Jordan wants his dad to puts him in a match with Triple H tonight. Fans want it too. Stephanie warms him that Triple H would tear him Jordan apart and make mockery of him too.

Stephanie looks at Angle and says, "That match will not happens tonight, but you want a match fine."

She smiles evil like and says, "You can face Braun Strowman." The fans cheer.

She stops and says, "From here on out Angle I will be booking all of Miz and Kayla's matches from now on. I've seeing what you done to them."

He looks at her and says, "I am General Manager and I make the matches."

She looks at him and says, "Yeah so, I am the RAW Commissioner and all decision go through me. I will be booking all of their matches from now on." Drop the mic, then leaves the ring as Triple H smirks at them and then leave too.

The music hits and outcomes Braun Strowman and he marches to the ring, then enters it and stares at Triple H from the ring, then turn his attention to Jason Jordan as Angle gets in between them. Braun's music hits as RAW go to commercials. Back to the hotel John and Kayla were watching and were proud of Stephanie and how she handles Angle tonight.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asks him and he looks at her.

"Yeah, I am okay, with Paul being in the ring with her tonight. If Angle picks me, like Booker says, that could have been me, but he choose Jordan and then Shane picks me."

"True he was definitely showing favoritism toward his illegitimate son Jordan," she said.

"Most definitely there I agree with you Kaya, he was showing favoritism toward him. And everyone whine about us, being favor by Shane and Steph," he said.

"Yea, it suck especially when they don't show us favoritism at all," she said on the TV was Samoa Joe vs. Balor.

They turn tier attention back to the TV to see Samoa Joe getting his hand raise. They continue as Michael Cole shows the fans at home highlights from last week's WrestleMania 34 on sale parry in New Orleans. They show what is still to come, Roman Reigns on Miz TV back to commercials they go. Back from the break and for WWE Shop Christmas segment. More stills from Universal Champion vs. WWE Champion match and then Jason Jordan approaches Angle backstage and asks if he is really, goes to let the match with Strowman go through.

"Is his complaining about that match?' John asks.

"It looks that way," Kayla replies as they watch.

Jordan says, "he's hurt."

"Yeah he is lying now," John and Kayla, said.

Angle says, "You told me you were alright."

Jordan says, "He just said that because Triple H was out."

Angle doesn't agree with canceling the match.

Jordan says, "He's right, he's the only one who can beat Bran."

Kayla and John laughs at that statement.

"Someone is going to be destroying tonight," their sing.

Jordan is hyped up and says, "Angle's blood runs through him so he can do this. he's not afraid of Braun and when he's done, Braun will be telling horror sorties about him. He walks off as John and Kayla laughs some more.

"He's delusional, if he thinks that he can beat Braun," John said.

"Yep, he is John," she said.

Back to the ring and they saw, Asuka beating Dana Brook with easy. As the door open, in walk Stephanie and saw them sitting on the couch together watching RAW.

"Enjoy yourself," she said walking over and then joins on the couch.

"Yes, we are enjoying our self-watch RAW," John said, kissing her.

Coming up next, Roman Reigns on MizTV back to commercials. Back from the break and Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz in the ring for another edition of MizTV. Miz says, "Before I bring out my guest. I have something to says whoever touch my wife last night, you better quit the WWE before I get my hands on you, because after I beat the hell out of you, you will need to retire, you son of bitch."

The fans cheer, and "Mr. Awesome" now. He goes on about Kayla being in pain and is not at RAW tonight. The fans boo hearing that Kayla wasn't at RAW tonight, They want to see and cheers for her effort last night.

He says, "She is back at the hotel resting comfort her brother in law John is with her, RAW Commissioner and when I am done here, I will be leaving and going back to the hotel to care for my wife."

The fans cheer, and he says, "I hears what my sister in law says early and I am grateful that she is back and will be watching Angle." The Kayla and Miz's fan cheer and then chant "Stephanie," now. Miz tries to try to introduce his guest Roman Reigns twice, but he doesn't appear. Finally, Reigns appears in the crowd with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. They shield makes their way to the ring. The Shield hits the ring and Miz says, "His guest tonight was Reigns not you two."

The Shield brags on their win at Survivor Series last night. Miz mocks them for being back together. Miz's fan cheer and he smile at them. Everyone has words Rollins mentions how he and Ambrose will have the RAW Tag Team titles back soon. Kayla and Miz's fans boo.

Reigns says, "He can't be only one without a title."

Rollins point out Miz has title.

Reigns ask Miz is he's free tonight.

Miz says, "No… Reigns I am leaving after this to take care of my wife… And, RAW Commissioner my sister in law says she will be booking my matches from now on. And I know she won't be grants you, your match."

He asks Houston if they want to see the match but some chant yes while others chant no. The Shield attacks Axel and Dallas who protect Miz who escape the ring with title. Miz look on from the ramp a look back at the opening segment.

Stephanie says, "That match is not happen tonight Reigns is not deserved of that title."

"Good," Kayla said.

They continues to watch RAW ad listens Braun be interviewing by Charly Caruso. In regrets to Jason Jordan, not being scared of him, Braun says, "That makes him unlike everyone else, including Triple H." He walks off. Back to commercials.

"A massacre is coming," Kayla said.

Back from the break and Cole announced that Angle made the match Reigns vs. Miz with title on the line and Stephanie was pissed now.

"He doesn't listen when I told him that I was booking Mike's matches."

"That son of bitch I bet that why he attacks me to make sure that I wasn't at the arena."

Back at th Toyota Center, backstage Vince was yelling at Angle what in the hell are you doing.

Angle replies, "I made a match Reigns vs. Miz for the Intercontinental title."

"You aren't supposed to, Mike need to leave and go be with his wife my daughter."

"Sorry he has a match now," he said walking off, with smirk.

They continue to watch RAW and saw two segments before going back to the ring for in ring segment and Alexa Bliss coming out and a cut promo when she was interrupts by Mickie James who call her little biscuit butt. They have more words, until Bayley comes out. Bayley address Kayla, and says, "She not the same person that got beat for the title. Bayley means no disrespect to you Mickie but she has jump in the line because that title is hers. The music interrupts and outcome Sasha Banks next.

Kayla listen to her and Sasha says, "RAW deserve a Boss not a McMahon you know what like Kayla." The fans boo her mercilessly for her comments about Kayla. The music interrupts and Alicia Fix come out next. Fox brags on leading team RAW and she wants a title shot. Bliss laughs and says, "Looking at them not one is deserving of a title shot at Kayla McMahon."

She goes on and says, "RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena will not be picking you Sasha, Bayley or you Mickie James knowing that Kayla has beats you three numerous times." She leaves the ring, and then Kurt Angle come out to the stage.

Angle says, "If Kayla is not back by next week I will be stripping her of the title." The fans boo him. He goes on and says, "A fatal 4 way will began right now with Sasha Banks, vs. Bayley vs. Mickie James vs. Alicia Fox. And the winning will be facing Kayla McMahon." RAW go back to commercials.

"He is on another god damn power trip again, I am not defending my title against Sasha, Bayley or Mickie James no way."

"Don't worries Kayla it will not happen," Stephanie said.

Back at the arena, Vince was fume and yelling at Angle again. He says, "Kurt you are trending very close to being fired tonight. You have no right to says that you will be stripping Kayla of the RAW Women's title if she is not back next week, she is recovery from assault last night."

Angle says, "She better show up next week then," walking off with smirk.

Back from the break and the fatal four-way match is underway and there was action the match, until The music interrupts and outcome Paige. Everyone is shocked to Paige. She takes mic and asks if fans missed her "yes," the chant start up by some fans. Paige apologize for interrupting the business in the ring but she just had something to say to them and fans –"I'm back."

She gets a "welcome back" chant. Paige says, "But she didn't come back alone. She takes off her jacket and heads to the ring as Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose hits the ring and go after women's in the ring. They destroy them and then RAW goes back to commercials. back from the break and they are walking backstage when Renee Young ask for comment.

Bliss interrupts and gives them prop. Paige introduce Sonya and Mandy to Bliss but they triple team her and beat her down, and destroying her in th back. They leave Bliss laying. Kayla and Stephanie are not happy with what is going and Angle is no way to be finding again. Back to the ring and it was time for massacre of Jason Jordan. Once they were both in the ring, Jordan try to cat tough and slap Braun.

"Well that wasn't smart," John said.

"Nope, he is a fool just like Angle," Stephanie said, as they watch Braun finally grab him and launches him across the ring and then splashes him in the corner.

Jason counters move and play hurt and then escape the ring, Kane attacks him from behind. The referee called for the bell and Braun is the winner via DQ.

"Good lord Kane, you interrupt massacre of Jordan," Kayla said wanting to see Jordan be destroy.

Kane nail him with chair and then outside of the ring until Kane take the chair and use chair and then drive the chair into the steps and ram it into Braun throat.

"Good lord, where the hell is Angle," Stephanie said.

"Probably hiding as usual," Kayla said.

RAW goes back to the commercials. Back from the break and Cole says, "Braun is refusing medical attention."

"Wow, RAW is chaotic tonight," John, said.

"Yeah and the general manger is missing as usual," Stephanie said.

"Look Renee is backstage by the trainer room," John said, as both Kayla and Stephanie looks back at the TV. Renee is trying to gets updated from the trainer's room when Angle walks up.

They listen and Angle says, "Braun refused medical attention." He believes Braun let the arena. Renee asks about repercussion for Kane but Angle says, "He will address it later, he checking on his son." The camera show inside the trainer room and Jordan trying to get sympathy from Angle who gives it to him.

Miz walks up and says, "You weren't supposed to book my matches. You went back Stephanie's back to give Reigns what he wants when he isn't deserving of a title shot. I am leaving."

Angle is more concern about Jordan. Angle says, "He's not canceling the match Miz better get ready or there will be consequence for him."

Miz looks at him and says, "Go to hell you son of bitch I am not defend my title." He walks off.

Back to commercials, we go and then back from the break and to see Angle arguing with Miz backstage.

"I don't care what you say Angle I am not defend my title against Reigns especially seeing Stephanie told you early tonight she was booking my matches. And she didn't book my matches tonight." He walks off and Angle sends the Shield after him.

"No," Kayla said, back at the hotel.

The Shield attacks him then beat down, grab him and carry him to the ring as Kayla and Miz's fan boo. They toss him into the ring.

"Angle is outta of line here, and going behind Stephanie back and books this match," Booker said.

Miz roll out of the ring and Reigns chase him back into the ring and Miz tries for cheap shot, but Reigns floors him with a right hand. Miz drops Reigns over the top and come back in but has a Skull-Crushing finale blocks. Reigns with another right hand before a sitdown powerbomb. Miz kicks out at two. Kayla meanwhile text Cesaro and told him for him and Sheamus to wait for the opportunity and runs down to distracting Reigns for Mike. He text backs no problem boss.

"This is so unfair to my husband. I swear when I return to RAW that bald head bastard is a dead man," she said seething while watching her husband being force to defend his title.

"This was not in the script he was be strip off RAW goes off the air," John said.

"Yes, I know, because he starting the Marine 6 next week," She said.

He rolls to the floor again for breather as RAW goes back to the commercials. Back from the break and both go down after Reigns drops Miz with a suplex. They both get up and Reigns hits clothesline on Miz. Reigns with another big clothesline.

"That all the moves he knows, clothesline and right hands," Kayla said

Reigns unload with big shots and of course, the referee doesn't anything. Reigns runs the ropes and nails a boot to the face. Reigns readies for spear but Miz gets up and wisely retreats to the floor. Reigns go after him but Miz kicks him and then drops him with DDT on the floor. He runs back into the ring as the referee count but he is counting slowly.

"My god he is deliberately count slowly," Kayla said.

Reigns somehow make it back in just time. Miz drops Reigns with DDT again and covers him for a close two. Miz keeps Reign grounded now with a chinlock. Reigns fights up and out of the hold. Miz catches him and hits backbreaker/neckbreaker combo then covers him for another close two. Miz argues with the referee about his counts. Miz with a running shot again the ropes now. Reigns look to make a comeback now but Miz move out of the move and Reigns misses. Miz with a pair of corner dropkicks now. Miz charges a third time but Reigns lift him for Samoan drop, but Miz blocks it and roll him up for two. Miz runs into boot and then there is more back and forth between them.

Miz charge in the corner but Reigns move again. Miz end up on the mat. Reigns regroup but Miz keep control and Reigns with knee to the gut. Miz comeback with "yes" kicks now. He goes for the last kick a roundhouse kick but Reigns catches the kick and hits Samoan drop, covers him for a close two. He gets hype up now as he waits for Miz to get up. Miz blocks Superman punch and goes for Skull-Crushing Finale, but Reigns block Skull-Crushing Finale. Miz drops him again with a knee and then covers him for two counts. Reigns is clutches his knee. Miz stomp away at Reigns' knee now. Miz with the boot to the throat as the referee warns him.

"Oh yeah, warns my husband but ignore Reigns when he use a close fist," Kayla said while watching the match from the hotel.

Miz with a big running clothesline in the corner. Miz goes to the top but Reigns nails Superman Punch to knock him out of midair. He covers him for a close two. Reigns are hyped up again as he wait for Miz to get up again. Sheamus and Cesaro runs down to distracting him, as Miz comes from behind and nail Skull-Crushing Finale but Reigns kicks out right before thre. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose run down to take out the Bar at ringside.

"Damn those two bastards," Kayla said while watching the match with Stephanie and John.

Miz and Reigns are show to get up. Miz turns around to spear from Reigns for the win and title. The Kayla and Miz fans boo him winning the title.


	146. Thanksgiving 2017

After RAW had end RAW Superstars left the Toyota Center and travels home while the McMahon stay in Houston because on Tuesday Smackdown the next night. By the next morning, Kayla was still pain but not as bad as Monday morning. She, Mike, Stephanie, John and Vince all check out of the hotel and then travel from the hotel back to the Toyota Center in downtown Houston for SmackDown. When the limo arriver at the Toyota Center it turns into the garage area driving in came to stop and the door opens, and one by one, they step out of the limo.

They walk away from the limo through the backstage area to their lockerroom that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Stephanie, open the door and walk in first followed by Kayla, Mike, John and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown. Two hours later, SmackDown begun and their working behind the curtain, they watch on as Shane attempt fired both Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens but of course, Daniel Bryan save them from being fired, and put them in tag team match lumberjack match against The New Day.

During the show, Shane left Smackdown in Bryan hands and he was hope that Bryan would do the right thing fired both Owens and Zyan after their match and then left the arena. During the tag team match lumberjack match the lumberjacket kept Zyan and Owens from escape the beat down from The New Day. During the match and a huge brawl break Zyan came up behind Kofi and rolls him up for the win.

After the match, The New Day laid out Sami Zyan in the ring while his best friend deserts him and leaving him to gets beats down. Backstage Kevin Owens pleads with Bryan not fired him but Bryan made a match for SmackDown next match, Kevin Owens vs. Randy Orton. After SmackDown went off the air, WWWE 205 Live happen on the WWE Network and after that, the McMahon family left the Toyota Center and then travel to the private airport where the corporate jet is waiting on them.

When they arrived there and exits the limo and then board the jet, while they bags were being unload form the limo and then loads onto the jet. The jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Connecticut. Three hours and 30 minutes later corporate, jet lands safely back in Connecticut at the private hangar that the jet is kept at while the McMahon are home in Connecticut. They unbuckled their seatbelt and then exit the jet as their bags were being unloads from the jet and then place in to trunks and then close and then they enters the cars and drove off toward Greenwich. By the next morning, it was business as usual for the McMahon for the Thanksgiving holiday. Linda was travel home from Washington DC for the Thanksgiving weekend and spends time with her family.

The next day was Thanksgiving Linda, Vince, Kayla, Mike, Vicky, and Kathy spends Thanksgiving at George and Abbey house. Stephanie, John, Khloe, Sophia and JJ travel to West Newbury for Thanksgiving with his family. Mike, Kayla, Linda, Vince, Vicky and Kathy had a lovely time as a family. After Thanksgiving dinner, Mike and Kayla clean up the kitchen and dining room for Abbey while she relaxed.

"I love the dresses that Vicky and Kathy are dress in?" Abbey said.

"Yes, I couldn't resist them when I saw them, I brought three on them," Linda replies Abbey smile,

'Nana Linda strike again, and I thought I was bad buying them dresses," Abbey laughs.

"Nope you are not alone there Abbey, I can never resists buying my granddaughters dresses," she laughing too.

"Nobody is as bad as I am," Mike said walking back into the livingroom with Kayla behind as their turns their heads to see him there.

Kayla laughs and says, "Yes, that is a t rue statement," walking around the sofa and then sitting down beside her mom.

Mike looks at her and says, "Really cute Mrs. Mizanin."

"What all I did was state a fact about you and how you buy the girls things," she said in her own defense.

"Careful Mrs. Mizanin before I leave to filming Marine 6 I could easily knocked you up, ended your title reign," he said.

She looks at him and says, "If that happen then you will dealing with Stephanie who need me on RAW right now, seeing that you won't be around and part timer has go home until the Royal Rumble. I am her only hot commodity right now."

Both Abbey and Linda laugh at Mike and Kayla banter.

"Son I love you but bow graciously right now, you don't need to be dealing with your sister in law," she said to him.

He looks at her and says, "Mom you that I am sacred of my sister in law."

"No, of course not son," she said.

"Good answer mom," he said with a smile.

"I would be careful if I were you with my sister, she is McMahon and is danger when it comes to kids, and me," she said…

Linda laughs and says, "That is a true statement, Stephanie is very protect of Kayla."

"Oh, I know mom, before Kayla and I began dated she threaten me. So I know how protect she is of my wife," he said.


	147. WWE RAW Nov 27, 2017

A couple of days later, the McMahon travel from Connecticut to Knoxville Tennessee the site of Monday night RAW. Monday morning, Kayla was still not cleared to appearance on RAW and she did not fights with Steph or dad. She, Stephanie, and Vince all check out of the hotel and then travel from the hotel back to the Thompson Boling Arena in downtown Knoxville for RAW. When the limo arrive at the Thompson Boling arena it turns into the garage area driving in came to stop and the door opens, and one by one, they step out of the limo.

They walk away from the limo through the backstage area to their lockerroom that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Stephanie, open the door and walk in first followed by Kayla, and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. Two hours later, WWE Monday night RAW opens with a video looking back on recent happening between Braun Strowman and Kane. A live shot inside the Thompson Bolling arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joins by Corey Graves, Booker T, on commentary. We go right to the ring as JoJo introduces new WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns. he goes out to some cheer while Miz and Kayla's fans booing him mercilessly as he makes his way to the ring.

Reigns takes it all before speaking. He says, "It's been a big few weeks after the shield reunited, RAW beat the brakes off Smackdown at Survivor Series, and then on RA the next night, he got another opportunity."

Some fans chant "you deserve it" while the Miz and Kayla fans chant "No, he doesn't," now.

Booker says, "The Miz and Kayla's fans are voice their displeasure of Reigns and him being the Intercontinental Champion."

Reigns says, "It's been a lot of time and lot of weeks back to back but it feels good to hear that." He thanks the fans.

He goes on and says, "He crashed in and he's the new Intercontinental Champion. The Miz didn't like that so he kept running his moth and got something in return." Reigns shows us video from after last week's RAW went off the air when the shield put Miz through a table. The fans boo and then chants, "We want Mrs. Awesome," now.

Reigns says, "We won't be seeing the Miz for a while but we will be seeing all of him as champion." The Miz and Kayla's boo again.

Booker says, "Reigns need to be careful because Miz's wife can rain on his parade anytime she chooses too."

He goes on and says, "The title is prestigious and will stay that way as long as he has it." The fans booing him and chant "Not with you as champion," now.

He says, "Unlike Miz he will be a fighting champion and not hide the RAW Commissioner who is his sister in law." The fans boo him some more.

He goes on and says, "The rules a simple, it the boys in the back want the title they just have to step up and take it."

The Miz's music and the fans erupt and outcome Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel to cheer. Dallas asks Reigns how dare he disrespect the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time, Axel still wearing the neck brace and says, "The only thing that pain him more than his neck is the pain in his heart seeing Reigns the title that he, his dad and Miz all held with pride. You walk out here with title drape on your back like a bag. That is total disrespect."

Axel mention that they are not able to deal justice right now but they know someone that can. Elias starts playing his guitar and then walks out from the back.

Elias says, "He will be performing acing later tonight. Miz is a great guy, and after he saw them two poor souls wandering after their leader was defeated, he knew he souls guide them, lead the way and re-ignite, that fire was in their hearts."

Elias declares that he will take the Intercontinental title tonight. Some fans cheer.

Reigns says, "Its sound like Elias wants to walk with big dog. It's on but before they do it, he wants him to looks over at Axel."

Reigns hopes Elias can sing with one of those neck braces on because he might have to wear one after tonight. Reigns drops the mic as Elias and the Miztourage looks on from the stage. Reins the title raise to some cheer but mostly booing from the Miz and Kayla fans. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and the first match of RAW, meanwhile, Kayla sat backstage in her usual spot doing her job as producer and director alongside her sister and dad.

There was action in the match but in the end, Rollins beats Cesaro. After that Cole, confirms Elias vs. Roman Reigns for the title tonight. He then talks about the Cruiserweight champion Enzo Amore, and his lackey, the Zo Train. Kayla sends the fans backstage to RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, who is in the middle of Cedric Alexander, Rich Swann, Mustafa Ali, and Akira Tozawa. Swann says, "Enzo is using them to keep the title around his wasit. The Zo Train has gone completely off th track." They tell Angle they just want a title shot.

Angle mentions being occupied with Kayla McMahon drama alleged assault at Survivor Series. The fans boo him. He tells them it is time to determine who will face Enzo for the title in one month. We will have a fatal four way tonight and another one next Monday night the winners of those two matches will face off to see who faces Enzo for the title. The Cruiserweights are happy. Kayla show Samoa Joe backstage walking as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for Titus O'Neil vs. Samoa Joe. There was action in the match once both Superstars were in the ring, until Joe, applies Coquina Clutch for the win.

Kayla show what still to come on RAW Paige return in sin woman match and then she sends the fans to WWE Shop Cyber Monday promo from Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kayla, show highlights of Paige's return last week. Right to, the ring Sasha Banks is out first for her team. Mickie James' music hits and she does not appears, and then Bayley's music hits next and she is a no show either. Paige's music hits next and out some comes with Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville to the stage.

Paige says, "Sasha looks good for what they did to her last week." She asks her where her are friends and on the big screen they are recovery from being attacks in the back. She goes on and says, "One year ago she was the woman, the one to stick the flag in the ground and erase the word "Diva" from the dictionary." The fans boo her and chant "No, it was Stephanie and Kayla" now.

She goes on and state, "she was the matriarch of the WWE evolution." The fans boo her again.

They chant again, "We want Mrs. Awesome," now…. Kayla had to fights the urge to go out.

She shook her head in disbelief that the fans were chant for Kayla McMahon over her.

Mandy says, "Other may have forgotten but before the war a boss, a goddess, Empress of Tomorrow and Mrs. Awesome, there was Paige." The fans continue to boo them.

Sonya says, "Nothing would have been elevated in WWE and that's why they pledge their allegiance to Paige. Together absolution will bring a whole new kind of Women's revolution."

The fans continue to boo.

Paige asks Sasha if she will have the same fates Mickie and Bayley or will she pledge her allegiance to absolution. She knocks Paige off the apron and then Deville and Mandy Rose attack her.

"Mrs. Awesome" start up again.

They triple team and then each of them hits a big move to her. Paige task trash and then nails RamPaige. Absolution stand tall as Paige's music hits and fans boo. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for another single match and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Wyatt hits sister Abigail for the win over Matt Hardy. Kala send the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and we see Kane interrupts Braun Strowman vs. Jason Jordan. We go backstage to Jason Jordan and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. He mentions a rematch with Braun tonight, but Angle is not on the same page. Jason Jordan goes on and whining about Kayla McMahon not being there and the fans boo him.

Angle says, "I know she is supposed to be here, because I am going to strip her of the title." the fans boo that comments and Vince get mad along with Kayla and Stephanie.

He goes on and how he is all right and taking out Kane would silence the doubters. Angle asks him if he is 100% and he says, "he is." Angle makes the match Jason Jordan vs. Kane and says, "it's true, it's damn true." Jason Jordan looks worried.

Back to the ring for fatal four way meanwhile Vince took his headset and throw down on the table and walk away from the table, and head for Angle locker room and when he arrive there, he open the door to see Jordan and Angle still in the locker room talking.

"What in hell are you thinking Angle? You are not going to strip Kayla of the RAW Women's Championships when she returns. She has not been medical cleared to compete or be near a ring."

Jason says, "I am here, and I was hurt." Vince stare him and Angle saw how Vince was stare at Jordan.

"Shut up you," he bellows and then turns his attention. "I never better here you say you are going to strip her of the title or you will be unemployed again." He walks out of the locker room and head back to the gorilla position.

When he arrives back at the gorilla position the cruiserweight, fatal four ways was over and Rich Swann celebrate win. Kayla sends the fan back to commercials. Back from the break and Elias is out in the ring for a song about his friend The Miz and Miztourage blue. He keeping plays but there a small chant "we want Roman," chant start. Some fans respond with "Roman Suck," now. Kayla laughs because the Roman suck chants were loud. Elias says, "no one wants Roman as music as he does right now."

The music interrupts, and outcomes WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns. Reigns takes his time going to the ring as his music paly and then the music sudden stop playing. Reigns finally hits the ring and raise the title to some cheer but mostly boos for the Reigns' hatters, who were fans of Miz and Kayla. JoJo does the formal ring introductions. We back to commercials. Back from the break and the bells rings and as the two superstars locks up. Kayla watch, on from the back as they break and size each other up. fans do dueling chant for Reigns.

Elias ends up taking Reigns to the corner but the referee back him off. Reigns decks Elias with right hands. Elias catches Reigns off the ropes and drops him with a knee to the gut. He covers him for a two counts, as Axel and Dallas cheer him on from ringside. Elias sends Reigns to the ringpost shoulder first and covers him again for two counts. Elias keeps Reigns grounded now. Elias works him over while keeping grounded with a chinlock. Reigns fights back up with right hands, but Elias floors him with a big clothesline. Elias with another pin attempts for two counts only. Elias talks Reigns back down and keeps him on the mat with a headlock. Reigns fight up and out again. Dallas gets on the apron but Reigns takes him out. Axel appears on opposite side of the ring and then Reigns goes after him, allowing Elias to hitting another clothesline and covers him again for another two counts.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Elias is in control but Reigns shoves him to the floor to buy time. Reigns goes out while the referee is counting and hits the drive by. Dallas comes over but Reigns hits him with a Superman punch. Axel approaches Reigns but he spots him, Reigns turn back around but quickly turn back to Axel and spear him. Elias comes from behind and decks Reigns, bringing him back into the ring. Elias goes to the top, leaps off with big elbow drop, and covers him again for two counts only.

There is action from Elias who got the upperhand on Reigns. Elias hits a big powerbomb for a close two count again. the fans were frustrated with te referee count. The fans "this is Awesome," now. Elias gets up first but he cannot bring Reigns to his feet for a move. Elias shows some frustration now. Reigns counter and then roll Elias up for two. Elias with another stiff shot to Reigns but he come back with a Superman punch and cover him for two.

Reigns goes for spear but Elias hits him with a knee instead. Reigns come right back with a spear for the win. The Miz and Kayla boo him mercilessly as he celebrates his first title defense.

"Enjoy it won't long last Reigns," she said watching him.

He leaves the ring and head to the back with the facing the wrong way. with his back to the entranceway, Samoa Joe attacks him from behind, drops him into the Coquina clutch, and chokes him out.


	148. Steph & Kayla appearance

After RAW had their left, the arena in Knoxville Tennessee Stephanie and Kayla travels back to Connecticut because they were doing appearance for the March of Dimes luncheon in New York City. The next day, WWE CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena took part in the March of Dimes New York's 34th Annual Sports Luncheon on Giving Tuesday Nov. 28, 2017. The WWE is the "fund the mission sponsor" of the March of Dimes Sport luncheon, which brings the sports and sport media communities together to support the organizations mission to fight against birth defects, premature birth and infant mortality.

Stephanie McMahon Cena announced that the WWE would match 100% of the amount raised through the Fund this Mission Moment. She then introduces the RAW WWE Superstars, Braun Strowman, and out he went to the stage. She then introduces Titus O'Neil, and Apollo Crews, next and they join Braun Strowman and Stephanie on the stage. Jason Jordan, next followed Nia Jax, and Alexa Bliss, and then one half of the RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro, Sasha Banks joins them on the stage.

Stephanie says, "And last but not least one of my hottest commodity on Monday night RAW, the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon aka, Mrs. Awesome." She walks out and joining everyone else on the stage with her RAW Women's title. They all surprise the more than 800 guests.

For 80 years and counting the March of Dimes, has worked to helps babies and children have healthy lives and is leading the fight to end premature childbirth. Throughout the history of the luncheon history, the Sport s Luncheon has raised more than $ 14 million. According to the Business Sort Journal the 2017 Sports Luncheon raised a record $1.17 million, and that including $ 222, 000 for the event itself. After the event, Stephanie and Kayla left the luncheon and travels back to Connecticut.

"You feel any kind pain Kaya?" She asked looking over at her.

"Little in my ribs area; it's hurt when I take a deep breath and when I picks up Vicky or Kathy," she replies, looking at her.

She smile softy at her and says, "Don't worries someone will pay for that attack on you."

She smiled back at her and says, "I know Steph I just don't trust Angle and haven't since he become RAW GM. His actions speak volume."

"I know sweetie, he is become another Daniel Bryan abusing his powers and constantly picking on you and Mike. He knows better especially after dad warns him and then I had reinforced that warns last month."

"You saw last week and last night, he disregard your and dad warning. He is threatening to strip me of the RAW Women's title because I wasn't at RAW last week and this week I didn't appear."

"That won't happen, because dad and I won't let it happen. In addition, you have 30 days before your next title defense, which will not be happen until the Royal Rumble seeing that RAW does not have a PPV in December. If you do get strip of the RAW Women's title then Lesnar need to be strip too because he is hardly there while you are there every week, and defense your title more than him."

She smiles at her again and says, "Thank you, Steph for those compliment."

"You are more than welcome little sis. And look, I know that you and Mike are going to have another baby soon, but right now, you are one of my hottest commodities I need you for the RAW due to that Mike is off filming the Marine 6, and the Universal title has disappearance again."

"Don't worried Steph I will be there for you and RAW. Mike is not rushing me to get pregnant again, but someday I will be pregnant with a third Mizanin baby," she said smiling.

"One more baby after the third right," She asked

"Yes, he wants two sons, seeing that we have Vicky and Kathy now," she replies.


	149. Vicky's fourth Birthday

On Friday afternoon Dec. 1, Kayla first picks up Kathy from home and then drove to get the cupcakes for Vicky's fourth birthday party at her nursery school Stephanie join her to help. Kayla and one of the worker from the Bakery and place them in the trunk in the car and then Kayla close it and then tip the worker and they smile at her and then walk back to the store and went inside while Kayla walk around the car and then open the door and get in behind the wheel. She pulls the door and then bucked her seatbelt. She aims the car into the traffic and then drove of toward the nursery school.

When she pulls up to the nursery school and then park the car in front of the school then she and Stephanie unbuckled their seatbelt, opens the doors and step out of the car together. They close the doors and Kayla opens the backdoor and leaned inside then took Kathy out of her carseat and then places her on her feet. Stephanie took her hand while Kayla open the trunk, lifts the boxes of cupcakes, and then a bag and then close the trunk. They walks toward the nursery school Stephanie open the door for Kayla and she smile at her and then walks inside and then followed her inside with Kathy. Security guard smile at them and then Stephanie signs them in and then walks down the hallway toward Vicky's classroom.

"Mommy sees Vicky?" She asked walking with her and Aunty Stephy.

"Yes, pebble," she replies, as they reaches the classroom, the door was open, they walks inside and Vicky saw them and run over. Many of the kids' notice Vicky's mommy and aunty, and they knew right away, who they were. They began whisper to each other.

"Mrs. Awesome, and Mrs. Cena," they whispers to each other.

"Mommy, hi Aunty Stephy, Kathy," she said, smiling at them.

"Hi baby," Kayla said, putting the cupcakes down on the table.

'Hi, munchkin, happy birthday," she said smiling.

"Thank you Aunty," she said smiling up at her. Ms. McMichael walks over to greet them.

"Hi, Mrs. Mizanin," she said

"Hi, Ms. McMichael this is my sister Stephanie Cena, Victoria's Aunt," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Cena it is nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. McMichael," she said taking off her coat and then help Kathy take off her.

"Who is this, Victoria?" She asked kneel down to Vicky height.

"This is my little sister Kathy," Vicky replies.

"Hi, there Kathy, I am your sister Victoria teacher Ms. McMichael," she said with smile.

"Hi," she said with smile.

"Okay, kids Mrs. Mizanin brought cupcakes to celebrate Victoria fourth birthday that is today," Ms. McMichael said, and the kids cheer for cupcakes.

They sings Happy birthday to Victoria and then Stephanie, Kayla, Ms. McMichael and her assistants help pass out the cupcakes to the kids who were sitting at the table. They ate their cupcakes and had some milk; Stephanie help Kathy eat her cupcakes.

"Mommy daddy will call me later?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, honey, daddy will be calling you tonight," she replies eating her cupcake.

"Yay, I miss daddy, mommy," she said.

"I know honey, I miss him too, but he will be home for Christmas," she said smiling at her.

"Yay, nana too," she said

"Yes, nana too, will be home for Christmas," she said

"You are pretty. Mrs. Cena," the kid said.

Stephanie smiles at the kid and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the kid said.

Later on the evening, Stephanie, brought over Khloe, Sophia, and JJ to help Vicky celebrate her birthday Grandpa Vince come over too. They had a good time and had some birthday cake. After cake, Kayla's phone rang, she grabs it and saw that Mike was calling her. she swipe the screen and then he pop up on the screen.

"Hi my love," he said, with a smile.

"Hi, there handsome. How is it going in London?" she asked

"Ok, just missing my girls," he replies with smile.

"Aw, we missing you too, honey," she said.

"Where is the birthday girl, my princess," he asked

"Princess Vicky, it's for you?" she called out

Vicky came running into the living room when her mommy calls her.

"Yes mommy," she said, as Kayla show th phone and she saw her daddy.

"Daddy, hi," she said smiling at him.

"Hi, princess happy birthday," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you daddy," she said.

"You're welcome princes," he said

"Miss you daddy," she said.

"Aw, I miss you too with mommy and Kathy," she said.

"See you for Christmas daddy?" She asked

"Yes, princess will be home for Christmas and New Year," he replies.


	150. WWE RAW Dec 4, 2017

A couple of days later, the McMahon travel from Connecticut to Los Angeles California the site of Monday night RAW. Monday morning, Kayla was still not clear to compete and she did not fight with Steph or dad. She and Vince will be running RAW while Stephanie was the keystone speaker at an event in Los Angeles and will not be at RAW. Vince and Kayla check out of the hotel and then travel from the hotel back to the Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles for RAW. When the limo arrives at the Staples Center it turns into the garage area driving it came to stop and the door opens, and Kayla steps out of the limo first followed by Vince.

They walk away from the limo to the backstage area to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door and walk in first followed by Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. Two hours later, Kayla and Vince were at the gorilla position in their usual spots ready to run the show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with a video looking back on Roman Reigns first title defends and then the post-match attack by Samoa Joe. The RAW intro video happens next and then a live shot inside the Staples Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary.

We go right to the ring as JoJo introduces RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, as the "you suck" starts up and The Miz and Kayla boos him as he makes his entrance. Angle enters the ring, then takes to the mic, He welcomes the fans and plugs tonight's RAW Tag Teams titles match.

Angle says, 'That's not an only title match, for tonight as Roman Reigns will defend due to what happened last week." The music interrupts and outcomes Jason Jordan to boo. He heads to the ring, enters it, and gets on the mic.

Jordan says, "He wants Reigns tonight."

The fans boo. Angle isn't interested, bringing up how Jordan's knee is still bandaged up.

Jordan says "Hey, at least, I am here, because the RAW Women's Champion is not, here again, she is alleged to be an injury."

The Kayla's fans boo him mercilessly. The fans "you suck Jordan," now. Kayla smile backstage as her fans chant "You suck Jordan". He goes on and mentions guys like John Cena, Kane, Braun Strowman, and The Miz, saying he held his own with every single one of them. The fans give Jordan the "what?" treatment next. Kayla giggles backstage as the fans continue to drown him out. Vince looks over at her and he smiles.

He says, "Roman Reigns has issues open challenge to anyone who wants to steps up and take the title. Well, he's ready to step up because he knows he can beat Reigns. He just needs a chance, dad." The fans continue to boo him. The music hits and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. Kayla was still smiling hears the mixed reaction to Reigns. He hits the ring.

Reigns tell Angle he's a fighting champion and he's going tell Angle who he's fighting but it's won't be his son. Reigns want Samoa Joe. He tells Jordan if he wants an opportunity, don't go running to his daddy because he's just getting laughed at. He goes on and tells him to step up and take it. Jordan asks Reigns if he's seriously going to lecture him about earning opportunities.

Jordan says, "Reigns is the poster boy for what the WWE management wants." The fans boo. She watched from her spot at the gorilla position as they have some words and face off until the music hits again and out goes Samoa Joe. Joe says, "As much as he'd love to sit in the back and watch these two act tough, he patience has run thin. If Reigns is done, patronizing the kid, he accepts the challenge. And because he's merciful at times, he will give Reigns 5 seconds. To withdraw his challenges to avoid the embarrassment because they know Reigns can't beat Joe."

Jordan laughs and addresses Joe, saying he doesn't have to come out here to try to act tough, because unlike Joe, he is actually tough." The fan laughs at him and chants "You are not tough." He goes on and says, "Because he doesn't have to come out and attacks from behind, he issues challenge in peoples' face, just like he just challenge Reigns and just like he about to challenge Joe.

Reigns tell Jordan to stay in his lane. He turns his back on Joe, and says, "5 seconds up as are you." Jordan comes from behind and drops Reigns on his head. Angle backs Jordan out of the ring and yells at him as Reigns gets to his feet.

Reigns say, "It's not going down like this. Joe can wait until alter tonight but Jordan can get it right now." Reigns tell Angle to make the match. Jordan returns to the ring and faces off with Reigns as Angle keeps them apart. RAW goes to commercials.

During the commercial break, Kayla watches the began the match and when RAW return from the break and the match is underway and there was action in the match she watches Reigns work on injured knee Jordan, as the end come when Reigns goes for the spear but Jordan hits him with the bad leg. She laughs backstage, watching him. Jordan with two northern lights suplexes but Reigns still kick out. More back and forth, until Reigns hit a Superman punch and then a spear out of nowhere for the win. After the match, Reigns sit up and take the title as Kayla show replay. Joe takes the mic from the stage and taunts Reigns for looking tired, saying maybe Jordan wore him out.

Joe says, "He's coming to the ring to put Reigns to sleep."

He runs to the ring and hits the ring, unloading on Reigns who is still recovered from the match. Joe applies Coquina Clutch but Jordan come from behind and delivers a suplex to Joe. Jordan talks trash and tells Joe to bring it as Joe goes to the floor. Joe talks trash back at Jordan and he's fired up as a referee stands in his way. Reigns come from behind and deliver a superman punch to Jordan knocking him out of the ring. Reigns music hits as Joe taunts him from the stage about putting him to sleep later tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials.

Back from the break and Kurt Angle is on phone with RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena saying, "He will fix everything and get it under control." He hangs up with her. Jordan is in the room and he demands another shot at Roman Reigns next week.

Angle isn't happy with him, saying, "he has no right to demand anything."

Angle will consider giving Jordan a match with Samoa Joe. Jordan goes to leaves but Joe runs in and lays him out. Joe is fired up as he taunts Angle, saying, "like father like son." Joe leaves as Angle helps Jordan up. The announcers lead us to a video package on Absolution's Paige Monday Rose and Sonya Deville. Kayla sends everyone back to the ring, and outcomes Paige, for her return with Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, as RAW goes to back commercials.

Back from the break and Sasha Banks is out next with Bayley and Mickie James at her side. We see recent Twitter drama between the two teams. The bell sound, here we go and there was action in the match toward the end the two teams face off at ringside. Sasha and Paige return to the ring but Rose and Deville beat Bayley and Macke down at the ringside as they went for Sasha's leg this leads to Sasha, being distracted by Rose and Deville and Paige drops her win kicks and the hits RamPaige for the win.

After the match, Rose and Deville are in the ring, and they attack Sasha again, and the fans began chants "We wants Mrs. Awesome," now but she doesn't go out there. Kurt Angle is backstage when Elias walks in with his guitar. He wanted another shot at Reigns tonight, but Angle gave the title shot to his son. Elias warns Angle about his bias toward his bastard son. Angle tells him to go have his concerts while he tries to find him a worthy opponent.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Michael Cole leads us to a video package on Kane and Braun feud. And then another backstage segment after that backstage segment back to commercials. Back from the break and fatal four Cruiserweight match, and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Gulak covers Ali to steals the win to advance to next week's RAW. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Elias concert, which is, interrupts when Braun Strowman comes out and dismantle him, and then Kane pop up on the big screen and taunts Bryan. After that, we see what happened earlier with Joe, Jordan, and Reigns and then backstage to the shield taking about the so-called big night.

Then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Cole plugs John Cena's Jimmy Fallon appearance on Wednesday night and then Thursday on Today show to promote his animated movie "Ferdinand." Back to the ring we go, and outcome Asuka. Alicia Fox is out the next. There was action in the match until Asuka applies the armbar to Alicia who taps out. After the match, Asuka, stand tall as her music hits. Then Paige's music hits and out she comes with Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville again. they surrounded Asuka while she's in the ring, staring her down. Asuka backs out of the ring without fighting, just like last week.

Paige takes the mic and addresses Fox. Paige loves her and she just doesn't think that Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose feel the same way. She looks at both of them, and they hit the ring. Fox start fighting as Rose and Deville attacks her. When outta of nowhere Kayla McMahon's music hits, the fans erupt. Paige looks scared all of sudden when she hears Kayla McMahon's music playing.

"No way, she can't be here," Corey said.

"But that is her music playing Corey," Michael said.

"And Paige looks scared all of sudden," Booker said.

She finally walks out to the entranceway to an ovation, and officials come out and try to keep her from goes to the ring.

"Oh my god she is here tonight," Michael said stun sees Kayla McMahon at RAW.

"No Kayla, you can't go near that ring, because you are not medically cleared," Fit Finely said to her as she stares at Absolution from the stage.

"Did you hear that Michael, Booker she is not medical clears to be near the ring," he said.

"If Kayla is not medical clears then that means she is injured due to what happened to her at Survivor Series," He said.

The fans chant "Let's Kayla goes," now.

"Well, the fans want to Kayla takes on Absolution," Booker said.

The NXT two rookies began taunts her, while Paige stood behind them she knew exactly what Kayla is capable. She moves toward the ring and the fans cheer seeing her move.

"It looks like Kayla going to the ring," Michael said as Fit Finley, D'Von Dudley, and others officials hold her back.

"WWE Officials are holding her back tough," Corey said.

Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville continue to taunt her from the ring.

"Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville are making a big mistake here, taunts the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, especially seen that they two of them are rookies here on the main roster. And that they never been in the ring with someone like Kayla McMahon," Booker said.

"I completely agree with you Booker on that statement, both Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville," he said.

Kayla yells you don't any of this.


	151. A busy Tuesday for Kayla

After RAW had ended, Kayla and Vince travels from Los Angeles to San Diego for taping for Tribute to the Troops, at Naval Base in San Diego, and then later on the evening SmackDown. Everyone was at the San Diego Naval Base for Tribute to Troops special. After taping for Tribute for the Troops everyone head to the Valley View Casino Center for SmackDown, before SmackDown got a start, Kayla was in the catering area, talking with a couple of Senior Officials who report to her about everything.

While they were talking about things for SmackDown and SmackDown newest Rookie Ruby Riott notice a woman talking with Senior Officials and she wants to try to intimidate and scared her. Sarah saw Ruby stare at something.

"Ruby, what are you staring at?" She asked her back was to Kayla McMahon.

"Her," she replies point Sarah turn her head and saw a woman talking with Senior Officials.

"Who is that?" She asked

"I have no clued, but I am going to intimidate her," she said stood up and walk over to where Kayla was standing.

"And who are you?" She asked, as Kayla and the officials stop talking and look to their lefts to see who is addressing her.

"None of your business who I am. Takes your Mickey Mouse tattoo ass and go have a seat," she said sternly. The Officials chuckles under their breath.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are," Ruby said, Kayla looks at her again.

"I am someone who can destroy your wrestling career if you don't walk away now," she said.

"Oh yeah. How about I beats your ass, down right here," she threatened, and Kayla looked at her again.

"Looks here little girl; if you want to continues your wrestling career, you'd get lost before I do something to you and end your career," she said turning her attention back to the officials.

Ruby did not like her how Kayla talk her and she went to grabs Kayla but Stephanie appearance and stop Ruby from touching Kayla.

"Keep your damn hands off RAW Women's Champion," Stephanie said, Ruby jump at the sound of Stephanie's voice.

She turns around to see Stephanie McMahon Cena standing there and her eyes were cold as ice.

"RAW Women's Champion," she chokes out.

"Yes, the RAW Women's Champion my baby sister, Kayla McMahon, aka, Mrs. Awesome. She will destroy you," she said firmly.

She goes on and says, "I heard her tells you to beats and you didn't listen to her. Now I am telling you beats."

Ruby walks away from Kayla and heads back to the table where Sarah and Liv were watching.

"You okay sis," she said.

"Yeah, I am okay. Good lord these rookies have no brains whatsoever. She tries actually trying to act tough and then intimidate me, the RAW Women's Champion," she said.

They all chuckles then walk off and out of the catering area.

"I am not done with RAW Women's Champion, yet," Ruby said.

"Ruby I would care if I were you. She is McMahon after all, and she is not SmackDown," Lvi said.

"Won't matter to me, she disrespects by that way too she spoke to me. And I don't care that is a McMahon either," she said both Sarah and Liv shook just their heads.

If Ruby wants to play with fire, she will get burn. Two hours later, SmackDown happens and Kayla was in her usual spot doing her job, director and producer the show, alongside her sister and dad. During the show, Charlotte Flair took on Tamina Snuka backstage Ruby Riott, Lvi Morgan and Sarah Logan came to the gorilla position because after the match they will be going out. While waiting to out Ruby stare at Kayla who was busy doing her job. When the match end and Natalya did her promo and then Riott Squad went out, to interrupts and did the little things, before Tamina deck Sarah Logan to start the brawl. Carmella and Lana, hold Tamina back while Ruby and Lvi held back Sarah. Charlotte Flair retreats to the ramp and she raises the title on the stage as her music hits.

Kayla sends the fans to commercials break. Back from the break and for the main event Randy Orton vs. Sami Zyan and there was a lot of back and forth action in the match but in the end, Randy rolls up Zyan for the win.

After the match, Owens attacks Randy and Zyan ions in until Shinsuke Nakamura come to the aid to Randy Orton while Randy Orton and Nakamura celebrate in the ring, Kayla show her brother Shane and Bryan backstage watching. Bryan asks him if his punishment Owens and Zyan is over yet. Shane says, "he's just getting started as he will be the special referee for Owens and Zyan vs. Orton and Nakamura at Clash of Champions."

He goes on and says, "If Owens and Zyan lose, they will be fired from not just SmackDown but all of WWE." Shane and Bryan look on as Orton and Nakamura continue to the celebration as Smackdown goes off the air.

After SmackDown and then 205 Live, on WWE Network, everyone left the arena in San Diego the McMahons travel home to Connecticut for few days before hitting the road again.


	152. WWE RAW Dec 11, 2017

The McMahons travel from Connecticut to Cleveland Ohio, the site of Monday night RAW. Monday morning, Kayla was still not clear to compete, but she did not fight with medical teams, dad, and big sister. Both Vince and Stephanie agree to let her appearance on RAW but no interacting with the Women's and they saw her smile she want to cut the promo on Absolution and tonight she will get her chance, after RAW Women's locker room strike back. Hours later, they had to check out of the hotel and then travel from the hotel back to the Quicken Loans Arena in downtown Cleveland for RAW. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage and then driving it came to stop the door open, Kayla steps out of the limo first followed by Stephanie and then Vince step out last. They walk away from the limo to the backstage area to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door and walk in first followed by Stephanie and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

"Kayla Elizabeth Victoria no funny business tonight, no going to the ring attempt to fight. Got it," Vince said, sternly.

"Yes, sir, I understand," she replies.

"Good," he said, before walking out the locker room leaving Stephanie with Kayla.

"Kayla doesn't pout," Stephanie said.

"I am not pouting Steph," she said.

"Yes, you are. You are injury due to what happened at Survivor Series," Stephanie said.

"I know Steph, but still I feeling like a child right now instead of a grown woman," she said.

"I know honey, but sometimes you are like the rest of us McMahons' you let the stubbornness take over," she said.

"I know I inheritance dad stubbornness and short temper," she said.

"Yes, you have so had me and Shane. Sometimes it gets the best of us, and we do stupid things," she said.

"I hope I am clear soon. I want to beat the hell out of that group Absolution," she said.

"Soon honey just to sit back and study their wrestling style," she told her.

Two hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince were all at the gorilla position in their usual spots ready to run the show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with a video package on Samoa Joe vs. WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns, plus the feud between RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar and Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. The RAW intro video happens next and then a live shot inside the Quicken Loans Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. They hype tonight's matches, Dean Ambrose vs. Samoa Joe, Seth Rollins vs. Sheamus and Roman Reigns vs. Cesaro with the WWE Intercontinental title on the line. Plus Braun Strowman vs. Kane with the winner facing WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar at Royal Rumble. We go right to the ring as Samoa Joe, has a mic. Joe talks about the Shilled, and how he's not impressed with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, mentioning how he's got the upper hand on all three of them since coming to RAW.

Joe, says, "He will deal with Ambrose later tonight, but he's here right now to finish what he stated with Reigns." Joe warns Reigns not to bring out his two lap dogs, he only wants Reigns. Joe waits and Kayla shows Rollins and Ambrose backstage. Rollins tells Ambrose to go gets Reigns. Joe continues talking trash in the ring. Joe rants for a minutes or two until Kayla show Reigns appears backstage. he tells Rollins and Ambrose that he's got this, and then starts marching to the ring.

Reigns' music hits and out he comes. They brawl to start, as RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar try to ambush Reigns. Rollins and Ambrose run down the ramp but the Bar meets them for a fight. Joe looks to put Reigns to sleep in the ring, but Reigns fights back. Rollins and Sheamus bring the fights to the ring next. Cesaro, Sheamus, and Joe beat down Reigns and Rollins while Ambrose is still down on the outside. The Bar spike Rollins to the mat with a big double team move. Ambrose hits the ring, but they beat him down next. Joe with an Uranage. Joe and The Bar stand tall over the pile of bodies as some fans boos. Joe's music hits and they leave while the Shield tries to recover.

Kayla sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and the announcers go over what just happened to The Shield. We go to the ring for Women's tag team match, with Bayley and Mickie James vs. Paige and Mandy Rose. Bayley and Mickie James come out with Sasha Banks. Absolution is out next, as Sonya Deville accompanies Mandy Rose and Paige. Paige talks about her match with Sasha last week. She says, "The Absolution Train is about to run through two more former champions. Rose comments on how they will continue purging the Women's Division. And to the Women who come out last week, we will get you soon. The fans boo her.

"Mandy Rose is making another mistake here," Booker T said.

"I agree with you Booker, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville are just rookies here on the main roster," Corey said.

Paige says, "This is Absolution's future and the ring her house." The fans chant "No it not. It belongs to the McMahons," now.

There was action in the match but in the end, Paige cheap shot James and Mandy cover her for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and segments involving Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt. After that, Kayla show WWE Cruiserweight champion Enzo Amore backstage with Drew Gulak and they talk about a second chance match for tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for a single match, and there was action in the match but in the end, Balor hits the Coup de Grace for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers plug the 15th annual WWE Tribute to Troops, airing Thursday night.

We get promo form Kane tonight, the main event. Back to the ring, she sent the fans, for another single match and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Seth Rollins hits a superkick, and then a knee to the face of Sheamus for the win. She sent the fans backstage to Renee Young who interviews Ambrose. And he cuts a promo about Samoa Joe, and then RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and second chance fatal four ways" Cedric Alexander vs. Tony Nese vs. Mustafa Ali vs. Ariya Daivari. There was action in the match, but in the end, Cedric hits the lumber Check to Daivari for the win. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break, and a backstage to Drew Gulak and Enzo Amore, and then Kayla send the fans back to the ring for WWE Intercontinental Champion title match. There was action in the match and Kayla was silent root for Cesaro to beats Ramon Reigns for the title but in the end, Reigns nails the spear for the win and retain the title.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Asuka comes out to a single match and her opponent never comes out. Absolution comes out instead. Paige takes the mic and mocks Asuka as they walk to the ring. Paige warns Asuka and says, "Either she can get out of the way or they will move her out of the way. They surround her with the apron and taunt her. The fans chant, "We want Mrs. Awesome," Now. Auska charges and kicks Rose off the apron first. Deville comes in from behind and grabs her. Asuka fights back and in comes Paige. They go at it. Asuka drops Paige into an armbar.

Rose and Deville attack her and the number games catch up. Paige joins in and drops Asuka with a knee. She goes for RamPaige but Sasha's music hits and she comes out with Bayley, Mickie James, Dana Brooke, Alexa Bliss, Alicia Fox and Nia Jax. The Women's division goes at it with Absolution in the ring. Paige tangles with Nia. Nia goes for the Samoan drop but Paige avoids it. She escapes the ring, as they surround Mandy Rose next and they take turns on Rose next, and then Nia runs her over. Paige and Sonya pull Mandy Rose to safety as Absolution retreats, then Kayla McMahon's music hits the fans erupt, they stop in the aisle way and out, she comes to an ovation. She stares at Absolution.

"Oh look, who is back the dirty British skank herself, Paige." The fans cheer.

She goes on and says, "You crawl out from under that rock that you've being hidden under huh," while staring at her.

The fans chants, "Mrs. Awesome," now.

She looks at the fans smiled, turns her attention back to the group and says, "Absolution your days of run roughshod over the RAW Women's division had just ended." She said and the fans cheer.

The fans chant, "Yes!"

"As for you two new rookies no one come for me, I come gets some when I am good and ready."

The fans chant, "Yes, this is Mrs. Awesome and Mrs. Cena house," now.

Kayla smiles evil like while staring at them she goes on and says, "And seeing that I am not medically cleared to interacting with your punk asses, be grateful because I would layeth the Smackdown on your rookie asses."

The fans cheer and then chant, "Mrs. Awesome," again. As her music hits as she continues staring at Absolution with the rest of the RAW Women's division.


	153. Vicky's Xmas Ornament

After RAW, had ended, the McMahons travel to Cincinnati Ohio for SmackDown Live, and after SmackDown had ended, and then 205 Live happening on the WWE Network, and after that had ended, the McMahons travel home for a few days, before hitting the road again. The rest of week was quiet as the final script was being written out for SmackDown PPV Clash of Champions that was on Sunday, and then hand to Vince McMahon. Meanwhile RAW and SmackDown were almost final and once they were done they too were had not Vince.

Kayla left work on Friday evening tired, and head home in the snowstorm, as Mother Nature decide to drops more snow on the Northeastern, not major like a Blizzard but a few more inches that will probably melt away before Christmas come. When she finally arrives at home, after driving careful, she turns into her driveway and the gates opened, for her and drove through them up the circular driveway. She presses the button opened up the garage door and she drove into the garage and park the car. She then turns the key turn off the engine, and pulls the key out and then unbuckled her seatbelt open the door. She grabs her briefcase and purse from the passenger seat and then steps out of the car and then closes the door. She walks out of the garage and presses the button again closing the door and then walks toward the house up the stairs to the front porch step out the front door.

She slides her key into the locked and then turns it unlocking the door turn the doorknob opening the door and step inside the house, that was warm, and toast. She closes the door and relocked it, and then puts her purse down on the table and briefcase too, then took off her coat walk over to the hallway closet, open the door, then reaches inside and grabs a hanger and hung up her coat and then closes the door.

"Vicky, Kathy, mommy's home," she called out and then she heard the patting of little feet on the floor running.

"Mommy," they said, together, running out of the living room toward her. She smiles, kneels down, caught them in her arms, and hugs them.

"Hmm, hi, my pebbles," she said kissing them both on their cheeks.

"Hi, mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

She releases them and then stood up and they walk into the living room together, as Ashley was picking up some of the toys.

"Ashley stops," Kayla said, as she stops and looks up to see her boss there.

"Hi, Kayla, I was just straight up a bit," she said.

"I can see that but Victoria know to clean up right Victoria, Evelyn," she said,

"Yes, mommy," she said, walking over and then began putting the toys away. Kathy runs over and helps her big sister.

Kayla smiles and walk around the sofa, then sat down kicks off her high heels.

'Tired Kayla," Ashley said.

"Yes, and I am missing my husband, too. He gives the best massage, and I could use one right now," she said, with her eyes closed.

"Mommy, Kathy and I miss daddy too," she said, Kayla opens her eyes and smile at her.

"I know pebble, daddy should be home soon," she said Vicky run out the living room

"Where are you going, young lady," she called out.

"I will go see what she is doing," Ashley said, walking out of the living room to find Vicky.

Kayla looks at Kathy who was walking toward her and she reaches out, picks her up and then laid her down on top of her. She kisses on the head. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking back into the living room with Ashley behind her.

"Mommy I have present for you," she said, holding something behind her back.

"Yeah, a present for me," she said.

"Yes, mommy," she said, as she tries to climbs on the sofa, and Ashley helps her out.

"Tank u," she said, looks up at the nanny.

"You're welcome, Vicky," she said smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, mommy," she said hold out an ornament. Kayla took the Christmas ornament from Vicky and looks at it.

"Aw, it's pretty pebble. Thank you," she said, kissing her.

"Welcome mommy, I made it," she said.

"I see pebble. We will hang it on the Christmas tree when we decoration ok," she said.

"Ok, mommy," she said, smiling.

Later on that night, Kayla was getting ready to the decoration the Christmas tree, while Vicky and Kathy watch, she had on Christmas music, so she didn't hear the front door open and in walks, her surprise Mike quietly entered the house and close the door behind him. He locks it and then took off his coat and laid it on the bench, and then quietly walks toward the living room and look inside to see his wife decoration the Christmas with Vicky and Kathy watches her from the couch. The nanny Ashley is nowhere sight.

"Mommy Christmas tree looks pretty," she said,

"Yes, it does baby, and daddy is going to be surprised when he sees it," she said.

He decides to make his presence known to them, and says, "I loved the Christmas tree.' All three of them, turn their heads to see him there.

"Daddy," Vicky said getting off the sofa and run to him and he scoops her into his arms and hugs and kisses her.

"Hi, princess," he said Kayla help Kathy off the sofa and she runs to him next, he kneels down and caught her and kiss her too.

"Daddy," she said sighing softly into his neck, she misses him.

"Hi, princess," he said looks up at his wife, who was standing there waiting to hug him. He smiles at her and then winks and puts the girls down. He stood up and walks over to her and she leaps into his arms.

"Hmm, hi, baby," he said.

"Hi, honey," she said pulling back, looks at him and then kiss him on the lips gently.

"Have, misses you and the girls," he said.

"We missed you too, right girls," she said, as he put her down.

"Yes, daddy, miss you lot," Vicky said.

"Aw, well, I am home now, let finish decorating the Christmas tree mommy," he said, as he puts Vicky and Kathy back on the sofa.

"Yes, let finish the tree," she said.

And, finishing decorations the Christmas tree, they did while Vicky and Kathy watch them from the sofa.

"Daddy I made that Christmas ornament in school," Vicky said.

"Yea, princess, you did," he said, hang up it on the tree.

"Yes, daddy I gave it to mommy today," she said.

"Yes she did, it lovely," she said, smiling at her, as she grabs an ornament from the bin her had full with Christmas ornaments.

"It absolutely beautiful princess," he said.

"Tank you, daddy," she said.

"You're a welcome princess," he said.


	154. WWE RAW Dec 18, 2017

The McMahons travel from Connecticut to Boston Mass, for SmackDown PPV WWE Clash of Champions. During the PPV on Sunday night, one title change, hand the United States title. After the PPV, they travel from Boston to Providence, Rhode Island for Monday night RAW. Monday morning, Kayla was still not clear to compete. Both Vince and Stephanie agree to let her appearance on RAW. Hours later, they had to check out of the hotel and then travel from the hotel back to the Dunkin, Donut Center, for RAW. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area and then drives inside came to stop the door opens, Kayla steps out of the limo first followed by Stephanie and then Vince step out last.

They walk away from the limo to the backstage area to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door and walk in first followed by Stephanie and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince were all at the gorilla position in their usual spots ready to run show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with a look back at last week's match between Kane and Braun Strowman, which ended, in a double count out and was supposed to determine the Royal Rumble opponent for WWE Universal Champion. The RAW intro video happens next and then a live shot inside the Dunkin Donut Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary.

We go right to the ring as outcomes, RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a pop. The "You suck!" chants start up. JoJo does the introduction. As both Kayla and Stephanie laughs backstage. Angle welcomes the fans. He brings up last week's Kane vs. Braun Strowman match and says, "Unfortunately there was No winner." Angle confirms that WWE Universal Champion is here tonight. Angle announces that he will name Universal Champion opponent before the night is over. Angle promises that… The music interrupts and outcomes Braun Strowman. He marches to the ring and he enters it and takes to the mic.

Braun says, "He earned the right to face universal Champion as he was the only man left standing last week, which is why Angle should pick him to get the title shot at the Rumble."

Kane's music interrupts and out he comes. He marches to the ring and then enters it too. He takes a mic and says, "He's caused more destruction than anyone in the WWE in the last 20 years, as there's no way anyone is stepping up in front of him."

He goes on and says, "WWE Universal Champion list of victims is impressive and it does include his brother, The Undertaker, it does not include him. He will get his chance at the Rumble unless Braun is man enough to stop him."

Angle gets in between the two big men as they face off. We hear a "ladies and gentleman." He comes to the stage and says, "We're not having this discussion without input from the champion." He introduces his client the WWE Universal Champion.

He comes out as Kane and Braun stare at him from the ring. He goes to the ring and then hops on the apron. Angle says, "He needs announcement before things get out of hand." He announces a triple threat match for the Rumble, he quickly leaves the ring as the three-man size each other and a brawl break out but in the end, the Universal Champion stands tall. RAW goes to commercials back from the break and Cole touts WWE's 20 million YouTube subscribers. We go back to the ring and outcome Seth Rollins for the first match of RAW, he waits for his opponent Samoa Joe, but instead Jason Jordan outcomes to a chorus of boo from the WWE Universe.

Rollins just shakes his head. He marches to the ring and enters it. Jordan talks about how Rollins isn't the only one that wants Joe, he's been asking Kurt Angle for a match with Joe for weeks now. Jordan goes on and says, "He's done asking and if Rollins wants Joe, he has to pick through the bones that are left when Jordan is done." The fans boo him mercilessly.

Rollins respects what Jordan's saying and understand there's a lot of pressure on him, but this isn't Jordan's opportunity or his big chance to make it… The music interrupts and outcomes Samoa Joe. Fans chant his name "Joe," now. Joe talks about how everyone wants to dance with him, but he has an idea to make things work. Joe proposes Rollins vs. Jordan with the winner getting the chance to get beat down and put to sleep by Joe.

Rollins says, "That's a good idea but the truth has already been made."

He tells Joe to bring it so he can get knocked out then Jordan can go look for daddy's approval elsewhere. Jordan shoves Rollins to the mat. The referee warns Jordan as he stands over Rollins. The referee calls for the bell as Joe comes down to the ring to watch the match. There was action the match, but in the end, Rollins nails the knee to the face and covers Jordan for the win. Kayla laughs backstage that Jordan lost again. She watched as Samoa Joe attacks Rollins after the bell, destroys him and then hitting him with The Uranage before leaves as Jordan recover at ringside.

Kayla show what is still too comes on RAW, Drew Gulak vs. Cedric Alexander to crown a new #1 contender. Also, Absolution vs. Sasha Banks, Mickie James, and Bayley. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we see just happened. A furious Seth Rollins is backstage with Kurt Angle and Dean Ambrose is with him. Rollins doesn't care what it takes he wants a match with Joe tonight. Ambrose tells Angle to put him on the list too, he wants Joe as well. Jason Jordan walks in and he wants Joe tonight. Ambrose tells him to get in line.

"Really Angle the winner of the match get to face Samoa Joe," Stephanie said.

"Steph he is an idiot why bother," Kayla said.

Angle says, "They will all have their shots later tonight, in a six-man match. It will be Rollins, Ambrose and Jordan vs. Samoa Joe, and RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar later tonight."

The announcers talk about "Woken" Matt Hardy and how his feud with Bray Wyatt has continued on Social Media. Then Wyatt cuts a promo from somewhere in the backstage area. Back to the ring we go and a for a 2-1 handicap match Finn Balor vs. The Miztourage. Balor comes out first as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outcomes The Miztourage. They hit the ring. the bell sound and there was action the match, until Dallas and Axel-double teams Balor while Balor is down the referee calls for the bell Dallas and Axel were disqualified. They continue to double team Balor and talk some trash.

WWE NXT Superstars Hideo Itami's music hits and out he comes to make the save. Kayla watching from the back with Stephanie and Vince. After Itami and Balor clear the ring, she sends the fans at home to commercials. Back from the break and for tag team action and there was action in the match, but in the end, Itami nail Axel with a GTS for the win. Kayla show the fans what is still too comes on RAW, Absolution will be action. Also Rollins, Ambrose, and Jordan vs. Samoa Joe and The Bar. She then sends everyone back to Renee Young who interviews Cedric Alexander who talks about tonight' #1 contender match. RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Michael Cole; congratulate the Rock on his star on the Hollywood, Walk of Fame. Back to the ring we go, and for #1 contender match. Gulak and Alexander were in the ring as the bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action in the match, but in the end, Alexander hits the lumber check for the win and the title shot. Kayla shows that Absolution will be in action. Coming up next Asuka is action. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and a backstage segment with Enzo Amore and Nia Jax and then back to the ring we go and outcomes Asuka first.

Alicia Fox is out next as Kayla show a sidebar from Alicia talking about how she is going to beat Asuka tonight. There was action in the match but in the end, Asuka rolling Alicia into the armbar submission for the win. Back to commercials we go. During the break, Stephanie and Kayla left the gorilla position and walked through the backstage area to the garage area and then got in the limo and then drove out of the arena. RAW return from the break and for six-man tag team action. There was action in the match but in the end, Sheamus nails Brogue Kick on Rollins and Cesaro covers him for the win. After the bell, the music hits The Bar take their titles to the ramp o celebrates with Joe, as the trainer trending to Ambrose at ringside. Jordan is a recovery at ringside again.

Everyone sees a long grey limousine arrive in the backstage area. A driver opens the door and outsteps RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon first to an ovation. RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena steps out next to an ovation. They walk into the arena as RAW goes back to commercials. They walk through the backstage area.

When RAW returns from break "Woken" Matt Hardy promo. After that, Michael Cole talks about Dean Ambrose hurting his arm during the six-man tag team match. The camera goes backstage to Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins near the trainer room when The Bar and Samoa Joe attack them. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Michael Cole says, "Ambrose is being taken to a local hospital for an x-ray to see how and the damage to his arm is."

Back to the ring and for another tag team and the return of the Revival. There was action in the match but in the end, Revival hits Slater with Shatter Machine for the win. Everyone see Stephanie McMahon Cena and Kurt Angle backstage taking with no sound, but Stephanie tells him she and he are going to be talking about his attitude toward her sister. Cole wonders if they're making plans for next week's Christmas edition of RAW. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a backstage segment and then back to the ring, we go and Elias in the ring, as Stephanie and Kayla watches from the gorilla position.

Elias does his thing until the music interrupts and Sasha Banks goes out. She hits the ring and Elias thanks her for joining him. He goes on but the musk hits again and outgoes Mickie James this time, and she joins them in the ring. Elias says, "usually, he doesn't like being interrupts but it's not bad being him because all the ladies want to walk with Elias." He goes on singing about Rhode Island again, but this time it's Bayley that interrupts and makes her entrance now. Elias takes his guitar and leaves as Bayley heads to the ring for the next match.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Corey Graves confirms Hideo Itami's WWE 205 Live debut the next night. on the WWE Network. Michael Cole confirms that Stephanie's husband the free agent John Cena's return for next Monday's Christmas RAW from Chicago. Back to the right, we go, and outcomes Absolution's as Sasha Banks Mickie James and Bayley waits in the in the ring. We get a look back at last Monday night where the RAW Women's Division struck back and Kayla McMahon cuts a promo on Absolution.

The match starts with Paige unloads on Sasha. Mandy and Sonya drag Sasha to the floor as Paige distracts the referee. Paige then orders Mandy and Sonya to attack Mickie and Bayley on the floor and they do brawl at ringside.

"I can go out now," Kayla said to Stephanie.

"No you may not," Stephanie said, firmly.

She watches as Paige watches but turns around to Sasha coming off the top rope. Sasha gets two counts, as Mandy break the pin up. Sonya and Mandy double team Sasha in the ring, as the referee call for the bell.

"Don't even ask Kayla, you are still not medically clears," Stephanie said watch on the monitor.

Sonya and Mandy continue pounding on Sasha, Paige kicks Sasha in the face as they hold her up. Kayla wants so bad to go there out and gets some of them but she is denied. Nia Jax's music hits and out she goes to the erring to a big pop.

"Yeah get them, Nia," Kayla said.

Absolution waits in the ring staring at Nia as she enters the ring. Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose attack but Nia shove them off. Nia with a kick to Deville and then headbutt to Rose, as Paige coward in the corner. Nia tosses Deville into the corner and then tosses Rose into her. Nia stalks them and then scoop Deville and Rose up at the same time and walk in the middle of the ring and then drops them with Samoan Drop in the middle of the ring to roar.

Paige watches from the corner and can't belie it. Nia stands tall until Paige takes her knee out from behind. Paige unloads on Nia and orders Deville and Rose to get up and join her. Fans chants "We Wants Mrs. Awesome," now. RAW women's locker room come to Nia aid, Alicia Fox, Dana Brooke, Alexa Bliss, and Asuka all hit the ring as a big brawl break out Bayley and Mickie James back into with Sasha Banks.

Welcome to the Queendom begun to play in the arena, everyone stops fighting as Stephanie McMahon Cena walk out and they all watch her as she heads to the ring. She climbs the steps to the apron and then step through the ropes into the ring with all of them. She talks about the Women's revolution, and how that turned into the Women's evolution. She talks about all the first for the Women's over the past few years.

Fans chant "Stephanie we want Mrs. Awesome." Stephanie smile and says, "Relax you all saw her arrive here early with me."

She asks if the Women if they want to make history again.

She asks if the crowd want to see history made once again and they cheers. She announced an all –Women's Royal Rumble match for the first time at the January 28 PPV. Everyone cheers.

She says, "Ladies, and the prize everyone will be fighting is at the title shot at RAW Women's Champion." The fans erupt.

She goes on and says, "Now, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the four times RAW Women's Champion my little sister, the only and one Mrs. Awesome, Kayla McMahon."

As Kayla's music finally hits and she goes out to the entranceway wearing the RAW Women's title around her waist. She finally heads to the ring and walks up the steps to the apron of the ring step through the ropes into the ring with everyone.

Stephanie says, "Take a good look ladies this is what you will be fighting, a chance to take on RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon." The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

She goes on and says, "if there ever was a time for a "Yes!" chant it's now and the crowd gives her one. The Red Brand Women's celebrate with Stephanie and Kayla McMahon as RAW goes off the air.


	155. Christmas Eve Dec 24, 2017

I am posting two chapter for this story.

After RAW went off the air, they celebrate some more and then exit the ring, and then heads to the back as the fans left the arena, the McMahon travel home. The next night before SmackDown, Stephanie granted a wish to Kaitlyn age 10, Stephanie signs autograph for her and gave her other goody too.

"I have another surprise for you," she said to Kaitlyn.

"Yea," Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Yes, hey Kayla, can you bring the gift for me," she called out.

"Be right there Steph," she called back and come walking over and she was carry replica of her Women's title that was signed by her and then Stephanie sign it too.

Kaitlyn looks up at her and says, "Wow, you are Mrs. Awesome."

"Yes, I am you can call me Kayla," she said, kneel down to talk to Kaitlyn.

She talks to Kaitlyn and says, "You have two daughters right?"

"Yes, I do, Victoria who just turns four years old at the beginning of this month. Katherine who is two years old going on Three."

"How many does your sister have," she asked Kayla.

"Stephanie has three kids, Khloe who is eleven years old, Sophia who is nine years old and one son JJ who is seven years old."

"Wow, are they here with you?" She asked

"No, unfortunately, they are home because they have school in the morning," she replies.

"Victoria goes to school?" She asked

"Yes, she is in nursery school," she replies.

Kayla signs some pictures of her and gave to her, and then took pictures with her along with Stephanie and then she and Stephanie met Kaitlyn's family. After taking pictures Kaitlyn with her family where taking to the ring where more pictures of Kaitlyn were taking with Stephanie and Kayla, and Stephanie's John joined them for pictures include Vince. After the pictures, Kaitlyn took her seats while they head to the back to do their jobs.

After Smackdown had ended with Randy Orton, Nakamura and Styles standing victories 205 Live happened on the WWE Network, and then they left the arena in Newark, NJ and travel home and the begin of the Christmas holiday. Unfortunately this Christmas they would be live for the first time ever, and Kayla, Stephanie, and John didn't like that they had to leaves their kids and travel to Chicago for Live RAW, that meant Christmas present couldn't be opened until Tuesday morning.

The rest of week was busy for the McMahons as they ran the WWE and Kayla fished wrapping Christmas present with Mike help of course. On Christmas Eve, they all gather at George and Abbey's house for Christmas Eve. They had a good time celebrates Christmas Eve.

"I still can't believe that you have to fly out tonight, for RAW tomorrow night," Linda said to her daughters.

"You mom, we are not happy about this, either, leave tonight, and miss tomorrow morning with our kids is not going to be fun at all," Stephanie said sipping her coffee.

I love to know what your dad was thinking when he decides to do this," she said

"He was think rating mom, nothing more, Not care that it Christmas and we all should be at home with our families celebrating the holiday," Kayla said.

"I can't wait for us to take over and when the holidays come up we are giving them off so they can spend time with their families, for the holidays," Stephanie said.

"Glad to have Mike is home?" Abbey asked her daughter in law.

"Oh yes mom, I am glad to have him home," she replies sipping her coffee. Stephanie, Linda and Abbey laugh.

She looks at them and says, "What so funny?"

"You Kaya," Stephanie said.

Hours later, They kisses everyone bye, and Kathy and Vicky cry because their mommy won't be home for Christmas morning, Mike and the others comfort them Kayla hate this, but she walks out of the house with others. They travel to the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting for them, they exit the limo and then board the jet as their bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loads onto the jet. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Chicago Illinois. Two hours and one minute later they land safely at the airport in Chicago.


	156. RAW Xmas Dec 25, 2017

They travel from Connecticut to Chicago Illinois, for Monday night RAW. Monday morning, Kayla had her revaluating but told no physical activity yet. Both Vince and Stephanie were notably. Hours later, they had to check out of the hotel and then travel to All States Arena, for RAW. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area driving inside and then came to stop the door opens, Kayla steps out of the limo first followed by Stephanie, John and then Vince step out last.

John grabs his bag from the trunk he was wrestling on RAW. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door walk in first followed by Stephanie, John, and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince were all at the gorilla position in their usual spots ready to run show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with the RAW intro video happens next and then a live shot inside the All States Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. Michael reminds the fans at home that the first hour of RAW will be commercials free tonight. We go right to the ring as the music of John Cena's hits Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he goes to pop.

"Oh yeah, daddy is starting RAW," JJ said, watching with Khloe, Sophia, Vicky, Kathy Uncle Mike, and grandma.

"No, mommy though," Sophia said.

"But she is there Sofia," Khloe said.

"I know Khlo. I want mommy and daddy to come out together, it has been awhile since they been on TV together," she said.

"True," she said as they listen to JoJo introduction.

JoJo does introduce him as he makes his way to the ring. He enters the ring, takes to the mic as the fans cheer. He wants to fix something he saw in the crowd. A younger fan was wearing the older Cena merchandise. Cena exit the ring and then take the T-shirt and gives him the t-shirt and the baseball cap. The fans cheers. Cena wishes a Merry Christmas to Chicago. Fans chant "Merry Christmas" now.

Cena smiled at them and says, "That's the first time we've heard that chant as this is the first time RAW has been live for Christmas. I want to my kids who are back in Greenwich Merry Christmas and we will be at home after RAW is over."

Cena loves the holidays because it is all about togetherness and everywhere, he goes, he talks about how WWE and the fans are his families.

He goes on and says, "Cheers to the good times and to looking out and seeing all of us together."

Cena could not think of a better place, right now to tell you…. the music interrupts and outcomes Elias with his guitar. Elias hits the ring and talks about how he is tired of being interrupted as of late.

Sofia says, "Well you are interrupted my daddy right now Elias."

"Yea, you tell him Sofia," Vicky said.

A loud CM Punk, a chant starts up. Elias says, "Punk damn sure won't be interrupting him tonight."

Cena says, "It's Christmas and Chicagoans love their fellows Chicagoans so it's alright, let them have some fun."

Elias says, "He's going to perform tonight." The Punk chant interrupts again. Cena welcomes Elias to Chicago.

Elias says, "He's going to perform without interruptions." Cena to interrupting Elias but he want to hand him a stool. Kayla laughed at her brother in law attempt interrupts Elias. He takes a seat and the spotlight drops on him.

"No, offense Steph, but he is doing a bad job of interrupting him," she laughs.

Stephanie laughs too, and says, "The kids doing a better interrupting John and me."

Cena watches as Elias begins his song. Fans chant for Punk again. Elias starts in with a Christmas song but he starts knocking Chicago and Cena interrupts him because he started dissing the peoples of the city.

He says, "Elias actually plays pretty good but he always gets to a point where he calls the people in the crowd jerks."

Elias makes his case, but Cena says, "No, you're being the jerk."

"Get him unca JoJo," Kathy said from her daddy's lap.

Elias says, "He never thought of it that way but, it is Christmas and maybe Cena is right, maybe he is the jerk. He would love to do that song again, if Chicago, will give him a second chance." Chicago does not want too. Elias starts the song again, as the fans boo. Elias sings some props about Chicago now and tells Cena to finish the song with some Christmas spirit. Cena starts singing but Elias drops him from behind with a cheap shot.

"Hey he cheap shots daddy from behind," JJ said.

Elias says, "He doesn't play for Cena or the fans. Christmas is overrated and so is Chicago." The fans boo again. Elias goes on to leaves but turns back around and beats Cena down.

He says, "Santa Claus didn't visit him this morning so he's going to give himself the gift of challenge Cena right now." Elias calls for a referee while Cena is down on the mat.

The referee informs JoJo that the match is on and she announced it. The bell ring and Elias go right to work on Cena, unloading and taking him to the corner for more strike. Stephanie is watching backstage alongside Kayla and Vince. Elias talks some trash while beating Cena around the ring. Cena fights back and delivers a hip toss for a pop. Cena takes Elias down with a side headlock and keeps him grounded.

They get up and Cena looks to keep control but Elias drops him. Elias works Cena over from the floor and delivers a running knee, causing Cena to fall to the floor from the apron. Elias goes out and nails a big chop against the barrier. Elias brings it back into the ring and covers him for two counts.

Elias tosses Cena across the ring and covers him for another pin attempts. Elias with another toss and then another pin attempt. Elias scoops him and turns him upside down in the corner. Elias stomps away while Cena is upside down. The fans do dueling chants for Cena now. Elias goes to the top and nails a big stomp while Cena is still upside down. Elias covers him for two counts only. Elias keeps Cena grounded as the referee checks on him. Cena gets to his feet and fights out of the hold. Cena runs into a big boot in the corner and goes down. Elias puts Cena upside down in the corner again and starts stomping.

Elias goes back to the top for another big stomp but Cena gets out of the way and then nails a clothesline. Cena and Elias trade big shots in the middle of the ring now. Elias with a neckbreaker-backbreaker combo and covers him for another pin attempt. Elias with more trash talks as he works Cena over. Cena tries to pull himself up but Elias drops him. Elias with more stomping in the corner. Elias goes to the top, but Cena climbs up and meets him. Cena goes for the super Attitude Adjustment but Elias slides out.

Elias brings to the mat with a big sitdown powerbomb, but Cena kicks out at two counts. Cena rolls to the floor for a breather. Elias looks frustrated as he sits in the middle of the ring. Kayla shows a replay of the powerbomb. Cena rolls back in at the eight counts but Elias covers him for a pin attempt. Cena keeps Elias grounded with a headlock now. Cena finally gets some momentum going but Elias rolls to the floor for a breather. Can run out of the ring and begins Elias back in but he clotheslines him and then covers him for two only. Elias keeps control, nails a knee to the back, and covers him for another two counts.

Elias with more offense and then other covers but Cena kicks out at two counts. Cena counters a backbreaker and rolls Elias into an STF in the middle of the ring Elias struggle before moving toward the ropes. Cena pulls him back but Elias kicks him away. Elias nails a knee to the face. Cena rolls to the floor and avoids the pin. Cena gets on the apron but Elias decks him, but Cena fights back and slingshots in with sunset flip for two counts.

Cena goes on and gets the STF locked in for the second time. Elias crawls to the ropes and gets his hand on the bottom rope. Cena power up but Elias counters him. Elias drops Cena on his face and then covers him another two counts. Elias stands tall while Cena is down now. Elias drops a big elbow on him and stands tall over Cena with his finger in the air. Some fans chanting "this is boring," now. Cena rolls Elias up for two counts. Cena makes come back with shoulder tackles. Cena calls for the five-knuckle shuffle and nails it. Cena goes on for the Attitude Adjustment, and hits it the middle of the ring and covers him for the win. After the match, Cena celebrates as his music hits.

"Yes daddy is the winner," Khloe said,

Stephanie was smiling backstage as she watches her husband celebrating. Michael Cole leads the fans to a video package looking at the some of Samoa Joe's recent dominates. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is backstage eighth his Christmas tree.

"Boo I don't want to see him," Sophia said, as the other chuckles. When Jason Jordan walks in some fans boo him.

"I agree with WWE Universe boo to him too," JJ said, watching.

Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince laugh too. They hug. Jordan asks if Angle called to him and he did. Seth Rollins appears next. Rollins talks about wanting Samoa Joe after what happened to Dean Ambrose last week. Jordan interrupts and says, "He's been patiently waiting to get his hand on Joe."

Angle says, "If they want Joe they have to take out RAW Tag Team Champions The Bar first."

"Not again, with Rollins facing the Bar," Khloe said.

"Oh good lord not Rollins with Jordan vs. The Bar, I can't," Kayla said.

Rollins asks if Angle is suggesting them team together and this leads to words between the two.

Jordan says, "He was just in a tag team on SmackDown and he doesn't want to move backward. They argue some more and Angle announced the Bar vs. Seth Rollins and Jason Jordan for tonight. As the fans boo that announced. He tells them the titles will be on the line. Stephanie was heated, he never clear that with her. Angle wishes them a Merry Christmas.

"He is showing favoritism toward Jason Jordan, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns," she said, as Roman Reigns walks in.

Angle says, "Joe is all Reigns' tonight." Angle wishes him a Merry Christmas and says, "The title will be on the line." Reigns walk out.

Kayla shows the announcers talking about the Cruiserweight division and then sends the fans to the Charly Caruso in the ring with Cruiserweight Brain Kendrick and Jack Gallagher. She interview, them Kendrick want to know Itami belong here. The music interrupts and out goes Hideo Itami and for his second Red Brand match since being called up. There was action in the match but in the end, Itami nails GTS for the win.

Kayla shows last week's big announcement on the First-ever Women's Royal Rumble match.

"Aunty Stephy," Vicky said.

She then shows Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Mickie James are backstage walking when they see Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters. They wish them a Merry Miz-mas and start singing Christmas Carols about how Awesome the Miz is and how they miss him. Sasha, Bayley, and Mickie do not know what to do but they head to the ring for the match. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and outcome Absolution's Paige, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Mickie James are out next.

Kayla watches the match from the gorilla position and there was action in the match throughout but in the end, Paige nails the RamPaige in the middle of the ring for the win. Absolution celebrates and the fans boo and then chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Kayla smiled and says, "soon, one of you will be in that ring with me and I will beat you down."

Kayla shows the fans Dean Ambrose's injury and then the announcers' talks about Ambrose's surgery and says he could be out of action for up to 9 months. she sends the fans to Renee Young with Samoa Joe now. She asks if he has any remorse for what he did to Ambrose last week. "Absolutely, not," Joe says.

He goes on and says, "There silver lining as now Ambrose van be at home with his loved one for Holidays." He smiled at Renee, Dean's wife. Joe says, "He has provided him a title shot he's been systemically taking out the Shield and now. Reigns is coming for Vengeance." Joe goes on to putting Reigns to sleep and become the New WWE Intercontinental Champion. He walks off as Kayla sends the fans to their first commercials break of the night at 9:05 pm.

"Daddy, mommy," Kathy said wanting to see her mommy.

"Soon princess, I hope," he said praying his wife is on RAW because Vicky and Kathy became restless wanting to see their mommy.

Back from the break and for a single match, Vicky and Kathy groan no mommy yet. After the single match had ended, and then back to commercials. Back from the break, for another single match, and after the single back to commercials. Back from the break and they see Axel and Dallas backstage, still trying to spread Miz-mas, cheers. They approach Goldust and start signing a Christmas Carol and about how his career has lost some steam. They present him with DVD of Santa's little helper staring The Miz. They say he'll love it and then walks off. Bray Wyatt cuts a promo and then out goes to the ring, but Kathy says, "I want my mommy."

"Me, too, daddy," Vicky said looking at him.

"Princesses soon," he said, watching RAW with them. He watches Cesaro and Sheamus doing their segment backstage exchanges Christmas presents and then cracks jokes about Ambrose injury and Jason Jordan being unwanted by Angle and Rollins.

Linda walking into the living room and says, "Any sight of my pebble."

"No, nana," Vicky said pouting because she and Kathy haven't seen their mommy on TV yet.

Linda walk around the sofa, then sat down, then picks up Kathy and place her in her lap.

"Nana, I want my mommy," Kathy said

"I know you do pumpkin, soon mommy will be on TV," she said holding her.

Mike watches RAW while Vicky plays with her toys and Kathy was in grandma's lap. Khloe, Sophia, and JJ were watching too. After the cruiserweight, Miracle on 34th street fights, back to commercials. Back from the break and a backstage segment, and Vicky says, "Is mommy on, daddy?"

"No, not yet the princess," he replies.

They watch Renee Young interview Roman Reigns and he want vengeance for Ambrose. He wishes Renee a Merry Christmas and the walks off. Back to the ring for WWE Intercontinental title match, there as throughout but in the end Roman Reigns gets himself disqualified, and retains the title.

"And everyone talks about me when I was champion," Mike said.

"Mike don't you know that some peoples are complaining," she said.

"Oh, yes I do mom," he said, as he watches Reigns attacking Joe outside of the ring. He saw him slam Joe into the ring post twice as some fans boo him. He uses the steps next and then grabs a chair, officials finally gets him to stop.

Backstage is show for segment and then back to commercial. Back from the break and Miztourage in the ring and still trying to spread, Miz-mas cheer. They start signing a version of "Jingle Bells," but the music interrupts out comes Braun Strowman. He takes on both of them and beats them easily.

Kayla McMahon is backstage walking and Kathy says, "mommy."

Vicky saw her too and says, "Mommy."

RAW goes back to commercials, back from the break and Kayla McMahon's music hits, and the fans were on their feet. She walk out to the entranceway to standing ovation from the WWE Universe.

"Wow, looks at the RAW Women's Champion. She looking hot tonight," Corey said.

"He better watch his mouth, that is my wife, no touching," he said, as Linda laughs.

"Easy Mike, you know that Kayla loves you," she said.

"Yea, daddy mommy wuv u," Kathy said.

"If Auntie Kayla is dress like that she is not cleared then, right grandma?' Sophia asked.

"Yes, honey she is not cleared to for physically contact," she said.

They watches her makes her way to the ring and touching the fan hands as she walked by them, up the steps to the apron of the ring and raise the title high to cheers she step through the ropes into the ring and is hand a mic by JoJo. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. She smiled at them, and then wishing everyone Merry Awesome-mas.

She says, "Early today I was checks out by the head trainer and he told me, no physically contact with the others women's just yet."

She goes on and says, "And boy do I want to be active right now, because I want to get my hands, on Absolution and beats them down."

The fans cheer ad chants "Yes!" now. She smiled evil liked, and says, "2017, how been year of Mr. and Mrs. Awesome and how dominated Miz and I have been. Every obstacle in our way, just like a Jedi from Star Wars."

She knocks Absolution and how their uses the number game to beats down the others RAW Women's.

She says, "Hopefully when I am clear to wrestle the beats down will began." The fans cheer.

"Oh yeah auntie Kayla so going show that group you don't run over RAW," JJ said.

She says, "I have to admit that the moment of the years came last week, when RAW Commissioner my big sister Stephanie McMahon Cena announced the First ever Women's Royal Rumble match."

A replay is show of the big announcement by Stephanie McMahon Cena.

After the clip Kayla says, "My daughters and I watched that 100 times and it gives me Goosebumps hearing my sister make that announcement. At the Royal Rumble I will be watching the Royal Rumble match to see who my opponent might be for WrestleMania 34."

The lights go out and the music interrupts as Asuka makes her way out to a pop.

"I don't like her daddy," Vicky said.

"Okay princess," he said.

"Me either Vicky," Khloe said looking at her little cousin with a smiles.

"Kayla doesn't like too happy that Asuka is interrupting her right now," Booker said.

"No, she doesn't Booker,'" Michael said.

Empress of Tomorrow enters the ring and pose on the ropes as Kayla stares at her. Asuka get off the ropes and is hand a mic and she looks at Kayla who is standing there with RAW Women's title over her shoulder.

Asuka announces that she will be entering the Women's Royal Rumble match.

Asuka says, "She will win because nobody is ready for her."

Kayla looks at her and says, "Well, I will be ready for you if you are the winner. Then on the grandest stage of them all. I will beat your Japanese ass all over WrestleMania and then ship your Japanese ass back to Japan in a box."

The fans chant "Yes, Mrs. Awesome," again.

Asuka stare at her and she try to kicks Kayla but she block the kicks and then shove Asuka to the mat. She stood over her looking down at her, as her music hits and then her back away from Asuka and then exit the ring. Asuka looks on as Kayla walk down the steps, leaves, and walk back up on the aisle way with title held high.


	157. Opened Xmas gift one day later

After RAW went off the air, Stephanie, John, and Kayla travel to the airport where they boarded a private jet that took off for Connecticut. Two hours and one minute later, they landed safely back in Connecticut, and then came to stop, and they unbuckled their seatbelts stood up and walk off the jet down the steps and then got in the limo that was there waiting for them and they got in the limo. They were bagging were being unloaded from the jet and then loaded into the trunk of the limo and then the trunk closed and the limo pulls away from the jet and sped off toward Greenwich.

The limo drops off Kayla first and then took Stephanie and John home. Kayla, she quietly enters the house without waking anyone, closes the door behind her and then relocked it. She took off her coat and then hang up it in the closet and then walk over to the stairs and began climbs them. when she reaches the top of the stairs, walk over toward the girls' bedroom's and looks in and saw Vicky sound asleep in her bed, and then she looks in Kathy's room to see her sleeping in her bed. She smiled and then walk away and heads for her and Mike's room and when she the door opened and went inside and close the door slightly, then changes out of her clothes and then into her PJs and then she walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse with mouthwash.

She walks out of the bathroom over to the bed and pull the covers back then climbs into the bed, laid down next Mike and went to sleep for a few hours. A couple of hours later, Vicky wakes up first and then got out of bed and then walk out of her bedroom down the hallway to her [parent's bedroom. She pushes the door opens went inside and saw her mommy was home and rush around the bed to her side and looks at her.

"Mommy," she said, as she opened her eyes to see her pebble standing there beside the bed.

"Good Morning pebbles," she said.

"Morning mommy. We opened present mommy?" She said, Kayla, sat up and then got out of the bed

"Yes, pebble," she replies, as Mike wake up to see she was home.

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down.

"Good morning, love," he said she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good morning honey," she said walking around the bed and out of the bedroom with Vicky following her. They walk down the hallway to Kathy's room she enters the room to see Kathy still sleeping, over to the bed. In addition, began to wake her up and when she opened her eyes to see mommy was home.

"Mommy," she said, with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, pumpkin," she said, picking her up out of the bed.

They walk out of the bedroom toward the staircase and Mike was there waiting for them and down the staircase and when they reach the bottom of the stairs, toward the living room inside where Vicky and Kathy saw all the Christmas presents that Santa Claus had left them. Kayla puts Kathy down and she and Vicky race toward the present, as Linda walks into the living room. They began ripping into the presents as Mike, Kayla, and Linda laugh at them as they opened their Christmas presents. They walk over and Mike grabs a gift for Kayla's hand it to her.

"Merry Christmas love," he said as she opens the gift and then lifts the lid to see a beautiful bracelet.

"Oh, honey it is beautiful, thank you," she said, kissing him.

"You're welcome love," he said, as Kayla grab a gift and then hand it to him and then grab another and hand it to her mom.

"Merry Christmas honey and mom," she said, as they, both opened the gift from Kayla.

Kayla gave her mom a #1 mom, charm and Linda says, "Thank you pebble."

"You're welcome mom, love you," she said.

"Love you too, pebble," she said kissing her on the cheek.

Mike got #1 husband from Kayla, and says, "Thank you, baby. Love you."

"You're welcome, love. I love you, too."

Vicky and Kathy got some toys, books, movies, clothes, and money.


	158. WWE RAW Jan 1, 2018

They spent New Year Eve at home in Greenwich Ct, before they travel down to Miami, Florida for Monday night RAW. They rang, in the New Year, and then the next morning, Kayla kisses them bye, walk out of the house, and then got in the back of the limo, the door close. The limo drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open and drove out and then sped off toward the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting for her. When the limo arrives at the private hangar came to stop and she opens the door, steps out of the limo, walks toward the jet up the stairs, as her bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loads onto the jet. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Two hours and forty-one minutes later they land safely at the airport in Miami, Florida. They exit the jet and walks toward the limo that was waiting for them and they got in the back of the limo as their bags were being unloaded from the jet then place in the trunk of the limo and the close. The limo pulls away from the private airport and sped off toward the American Airline Arena, in downtown Miami.

When the limo arrived at the arena, it turns into the garage area and then drove inside the arena and came to stop, and then the door opened, and out step Vince, followed by John, Stephanie and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Kayla, open the door walk in first followed by Stephanie, John, and Vince. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. Harry meets with both Stephanie and Vince about Kayla injury.

"Well, Harry is she clear to wrestle?" Vince asked him.

"No Vince, I am not clearing her to compete. She winced when pressure applied to the ribs area. I do not think it is a good idea for her to get back in the ring right now, maybe by the Royal Rumble, she can compete but not right now," He replies.

"Ok, you are the doctor. I am just her father. You would know what is best her and her ribs injury," he said.

"Yes, she is healed but like I said, when pressure applied to her ribs she winced. This is the best course of action right now," he said.

"Okay thanks, Harry, for the update on Kayla," Stephanie said, to him.

"You're welcome Stephanie," he said, walking away from them.

"Any word on who actually attacks her Steph?" Vince asked her

"Yes and no, some peoples say it was Angle while other say it was Reigns, other say it could have been Owens, who attacks her. Whoever did this to her is going to pay at my hands that is for sure. She is one of my hottest commodities on RAW. I need to her be here every week because John is not here all the time, and Lesnar is a part-timer."

"Well you will figure out who did this, I have complete faith in you," he said walking out of the locker room.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, in me dad," she said.

Before RAW was begun Vince and Stephanie were called away, and they told Kayla, "You are in charge we have been called away."

"Ok, no need to worry," she said.

They walk away and then left the arena as it comes close to RAW begins, Kayla was still her in wrestling gear because she was had been in the ring test her ribs, but the decision was made that she is not ready to compete. She is hallway when Kurt Angle approaches her.

"Good, you are ready to wrestle Asuka," he said to her and she looks up at him.

"I haven't been clear to wrestle yet," she replies

"I have clears you to wrestle and you are wrestling tonight, against Asuka," he said

"You have no medical degree Angle I am not wrestling tonight," she said

"I said you are wrestling," he said walking away with a smirk on his face.

Kayla was at the gorilla position ready to run the show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. We go backstage and Head Trainer and RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon talking to Angle.

"Angle I haven't clear Kayla to wrestle yet, she is not going out to the ring later on wrestle," Trainer said.

"I have clear her wrestle enough with a bogus injury her, either she wrestle tonight, or she will suffer the consequence," he said.

"Angle you have no says on who wrestle and who doesn't she has injury her body, I will not risk her for you. I say she is not wrestling until Royal Rumble, and that is final," he said.

"I say she wrestles," he said his music starts up and walks off smirking.

He goes out and the fans boo him mercilessly for his decision to force Kayla to wrestle knowing that she is not clear to wrestle. He hits the ring as the fans continue to boo him. Meanwhile, Kayla realizes he must be the reason why Vince and Stephanie here are not here right now.

Angle welcomes the fans to the first RAW of the New Year. He talks about how 2017 was one of the best years of his career and says, "2018 will be even greater." The fans boo. He talks about the Royal Rumble PPV and how John Cena has announces himself for the men's Royal Rumble match. Some fans boo, while other cheers. He plugs the Women's Royal Rumble match and the crowds pop.

Angle says, "Fans are wondering about the rules for the match and after talking with Stephanie McMahon Cena, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan, they decided that the Women's math would be just like the men's match as far as rules go. There will be 30 women in the match as well."

He says, "He expects RAW to win both Rumbles matches and go on to Main Event WrestleMania 34. As far as tonight, he has planned…" The music interrupts and outcomes The Bar. Sheamus does not want talks about tonight, he wants to talks about how The Bar was rob last week's it was a travesty. He complains about how the new team of Seth Rollins and Jason Jordan received a title shot. They enter the ring and Cesaro accuses Angle of playing favorites again. Cesaro what happened was too much, just too much. A replay of last week's title change.

Sheamus says, "The clip makes him sick." He accuses Angle of favoritism again.

Cesaro says, "Angle's son did not deserve a title shot. Announces that they want their rematch tonight."

Angle says, "They will get their rematch when he says so."

Cesaro and Sheamus say simultaneous, "Really. Well, we can go to Kayla McMahon and she will force you to make the match."

They start arguing and the music interrupts and outcome Raw Tag team champion Jason Jordan. Jordan argues back and stands on his own. The fans boo. More arguing leads Angle making Jordan vs. Cesaro right now. The music interrupts again, and outcomes RAW Tag team Champion Seth Rollins. Rollins talks about how Jordan needs to learn to be a better partner and not be so self-absorbed.

Rollins says, "He will be in Jordan's corner…" But a "daddy's boy," chant starts up now.

Rollins says, "He will be in Jordan's comer, but the only way to see it is that he's out here to watch Jordan lose."

Cesaro takes advantage of the distraction and knocks Jordan to the floor from behind. Seth Rollins checks on Jordan, tells him to get up and get back in the ring. As RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action in the match include Sheamus cheap shots Jordan to the crowd likening as well as Kayla who is watching backstage. Somehow, Jordan got the win over Cesaro. Backstage is Renee Young with WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns for comments on tonight's title defense and stipulation? After the interview, we go back to the ring and out comes Bray Wyatt and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we get a quick promo from Sasha Banks on how she will win the Royal Rumble.

Back to the ring as Bray Wyatt waits as Titus Worldwide comes out Titus O'Neil, Dana Brooke, and Apollo Crews. There as in the action in the match, but in the end, Bray Wyatt hits Sister Abigail for the win over Crews. Backstage we go, to Nia Jax, with some chicken noodle soup leaving the arena to go to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore, as he's sick. Alexa Bliss stops and talks about the Royal Rumble.

Nia says, "Enzo need her."

Bliss says, "It's either her or Enzo."

Nia says, "She has to leave because the soup is getting cold." She leaves as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Kayla McMahon's music, hits and the fans in Miami were on their feet for her. She walks out to stage not looking happy that she has to compete knowing that she is not medically cleared by the doctor. Angle is forced her to compete.

"This is so unfair to Kayla she has not be medically clear by the doctor and Angle is forcing her to compete here tonight," Booker said.

"I agree with you Book the doctor told Angle at the beginning of RAW he hasn't cleared her to wrestle and Angle say I have clear," Corey said.

"Yea, what medical degree does Angle to clear someone to wrestle especially when he has tried to protect his son Jason Jordan," he said

"Guys you are both right here if she gets seriously hurt tonight. Angle will be answering to Stephanie McMahon Cena the RAW Commissioner, Chairman of Board Vince McMahon who is Kayla's dad, and of course her husband Miz," Michael said.

She makes her way to the ring touching the fans hand as she walked by them, and up the steps to the apron of the ring and then steps through the ropes not doing her usual climbs the ropes in the corner and raise the title.

"That right there is a sign she is still not healed if she doesn't do her normal thing during her entrance," Booker said.

As JoJo does, the introduction of her a video from last week's is ring segment with Kayla and Asuka. The Empress of Tomorrow is out next. The bell sound and the match is underway, they lock up to start and a bit of back and forth to start the match. Kayla avoids spinning back fists, and they lock up again but Kayla goes behind her. They trade holds now as Asuka focus on Kayla's ribs area. Kayla scrambles to get free of holds. She gets to the ropes and the referee is forced to break them up. Kayla goes for a move but Asuka counters and applies a side headlock. Kayla shoves her off as Asuka taunts her. They run the ropes and Asuka drops Kayla with a shoulder block. As Asuka mocks Kayla some more, thinking that she rush her but Kayla is too ring savvy for that. They run the ropes again Asuka hits the hip attack to the ribs of Kayla and goes down clutch her ribs, and withering in pain.

"See that she is not ready to compete yet," Booker said pointing out Kayla is holding her ribs. The referee doesn't even bother to check on her, Asuka kicks away at her ribs area.

"I can't believe this referee, he needs to discipline he is not even checking on Kayla who is obviously pained right now" He pointed out.

Kayla rolls out of the ring, the referee count her. She is in pain on the floor, Asuka come out and rams her in the barricade and then gets back in as Kayla is down as the referee start the count again,

"I can't believe that the referee is out there checking on Kayla," Corey said

"This is ridiculous right now, he would be out for another wrestler but because it Kayla he is not doing his job," Booker said.

Somehow Kayla makes it back in at the count of nine. Asuka tackles her and kicks her in the ribs again, and Kayla grabs for her ribs, the announcers comment this is hard to watch right now, and seeing how much pain Kayla McMahon is in. The fans try to encourage Kayla by chants "Mrs. Awesome," now. Asuka has her locks in the body scissors and of course, the referee is there in Kayla's face asking her if she as to quit, but she shook her head no, and struggles to reach for the ropes, RAW goes back to commercial meanwhile, backstage Stephanie and Vince return to the arena, walking through the back and pass a TV when Stephanie stop and saw Kayla in the ring.

"What the hell is she doing in the ring," she said, as Vince stops and look at the TV see his daughter in the ring with Asuka.

"Son of a bitch we were setup Steph, to get us out of the building," he said.

They watch and saw how much the pain Kayla is in, Asuka has her grounded, as RAW returns from the break and Angle is at ringside, now watching with smirking. The fans boo him. Kayla fights up and then rams Asuka in the corner to break the holds, giving her some time to recover. Asuka charge her and Kayla catches her with a Samoan drop and she lands on her ribs, and she withering in pain, couldn't even cover Asuka because of the pain she was in. Asuka comes right back with kicks to the ribs and drops her over her knee.

Auska dropkicks her in the ribs area and Kayla is in some pain, as officials come out and are telling the referee to the stop but he doesn't. Kayla rolls out of the ring, as officials surround her, not allowing Auska near her, as Fit Finely checks on her, and then waves for the trainer who comes over. Angle is arguing with officials Stephanie had enough and so has, Vince. Stephanie's music hits everyone attends turn to the entrance way and out she comes with Vince to an ovation.

"Oh my god, it Stephanie with Vince," Michael said, stunned to see him.

"Yeah, and look at the looks their faces, right now, they are both pissed off," Booker said, as they march to ring and toward where Kayla is surrounded by officials, Stephanie knee down and check on her.

"Oh, god, it hurt," Kayla cried.

"It's ok, honey I am here, with dad," Stephanie said, as Vince went after Angle, but some of the officials held him back.

"You son of a bitch," Vince yells at Angle.

Senior official call the match off, Vince is hand Kayla's Women's title, as Stephanie helps her up and the fans cheer. They take her away from the ring as she clutches her ribs and up the ramp to the back. Once they were backstage, and continue on to the trainer room, went inside and the trainer check her out while Vince and Stephanie watch on. As Kayla was being checked out, Raw continues the next match was over, Michael sends the fans back as Charly Caruso who was standing outside the trainer room.

"Thanks, Michael. Right now, I can tell you this, that both Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon Cena are very angry on what transpired out in the ring with Kayla McMahon RAW Women's Champion," she began.

She continues and says, "Right now Kayla is being examined and it might not be good for her and her title reign. Back to you," sending the fans back to Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and Booker T.

"Kurt Angle just might have cost Kayla McMahon the opportunity to Main Event WrestleMania," Booker said.

"If that is the case, Booker then Kurt Angle is going to answer to the McMahon family," Michael said.

"Don't forget about her husband Miz, Michael, Angle will be answering to him when he returns," Corey said.

"Kurt Angle has a dip a deep hole that he may not crawl out of," Booker said.

Back in the trainer room, Kayla as resting comfortably on the trainer table as the trainer spoke with Vince and Stephanie.

"How bad it now Harry?" They asked him.

"Well, we will won't know for at least two weeks… but I think she needs to relinquish the title," he replies.

"Just great, I lose my hottest commodities thanks to fucking Kurt Angle," Stephanie said.


	159. Snow blanketing Greenwich

After RAW had ended, travels to Orlando, Florida for Smackdown the next night, and after Smackdown had happened on USA Network fans switch to WWE Network to watched WWE 205 Live and then after 205 live had end, the McMahon travel back home to Connecticut for a few days before traveling to Memphis, Tennessee, for Monday night RAW. Wednesday was a normal day for them at the WWE as they run the company. While at work, Kayla had the news on in her office and listening to the weather report and they were saying, a blizzard is going to slams the Northeast starting early Thursday morning, and go most of Thursday until late afternoon.

"Well, that is not good, a blizzard," she said watching the weather report, as Stephanie walking to the office.

"How bad is it now?" She asked

"It bad, they are talking up to a foot of snow, schools will be tomorrow," she replies.

"Wow, so who house will we be at this year?" She asked

"Mine, George, and Abbey will be there too. Where is dad?" She replies

"Where else in his office," she replies.

Kayla call him on his cell and he answers and they talk and he told her that he warns by her mom to go to your or Steph's. she says well it mine house this year; I want you there no later than10-clock tonight dad. He told her I will there I promise. They hang up.

"Mom calls him," she said.

"Yes, and told him mine house or yours," she said.

"Well good for mom," she said walking out of the office.

Hours later, Kayla and Stephanie left the headquarters and traveled home. When Kayla walks through the door, she was greeted by her girls and husband.

"Mommy, snow tomorrow," Kathy said.

"Yes, pebble, a big snowstorm is coming," she said.

"Yay, snow is coming," Vicky, said jump up and down.

'No, school tomorrow pebble, for you, Khloe, Sophia, and JJ," she said.

"Yea, mom," she said, looking at her.

"Yes, pebble there is no school because of the snowstorm," she said.

"Mom and I went food shopping, and got everything that you asks for include salt for the snow," he said.

"Good. Dad, is coming along with Stephanie and her kids, John is not home he is filming another movie," she said.

"So, we will have a full house tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, playmates for Vicky and Kathy, and adults for us," she said with a smile.

Stephanie, Khloe, Sophia, and JJ arrives that house an hour later, and the kids began to played, well into the evening, Kathy was the first one to fell asleep, Mike picks her up and then took up to her bed. By 10 clock Vicky, Khloe, Sophia, and JJ were sound asleep upstairs while Kayla, Mike, Stephanie were still up George and Abbey had gone up to bed. Vince comes through the door two minutes later, and he closes the door behind him. He heard talking the living room and head into the living room after he hangs up his coat. He walked toward the living room went inside to finds his daughters on the sofa with Mike talking.

"You made dad," she said, from the sofa.

"Yes, I did," he said walking around the sofa and sat down beside Stephanie.

"Is it doing anything outside?" Stephanie asked him.

"No, it hasn't started to snow," he replied.

"That is good," she said.

"And what is the latest weather report?" He asked

"It possible to start snowing after midnight, and then intensified by 5 A.M. and be bad most of the day, until probably late afternoon," Mike replies.

"Okay," he said.

They sat around talking a before call it night, and heads up to bed. At predictable it starting snow after midnight, by morning the blizzard did intensify outside, and when everyone wakes up there was snow on the ground a white fluffy powder blanketing the Northeast and Greenwich, Ct. the kids were happy when they saw snow falling. Stephanie and Kayla cook breakfast for everyone. After breakfast as ready, they sat down and had breakfast.

"When is it going to stop snowing mommy?" JJ asked

"Not for a while JJ," she replied before sipping her morning coffee.

"Okay, mommy," he said going back to eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, the kids left the table walk out of the kitchen and heads for the playroom went inside to play and watches TV. Kayla checks the weather report and they were reporting that Greenwich got two feet of snow.


	160. WWE RAW Jan 8, 2018

A couple of days later, Kayla and Mike kiss them bye, walk out of the house, and then got in the back of the limo, the door close. The limo drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open and drove out and then sped off toward the private hangar where the jet is waiting for them.

When the limo arrives at the private hangar came to stop and the door, stepping out of the limo first was Mike and then he helps Kayla out of the limo, walks toward the jet up the stairs, as their bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loads onto the jet. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Two hours and 34 minutes later they land safely at the airport in Memphis, Tennessee. They exit the jet and walks toward the limo that was waiting for them and they got in the back of the limo as their bags were unloading from the jet and then place in the trunk of the limo and the close. The limo pulls away from the private airport and sped off toward the hotel, in downtown Memphis.

When the limo arrived at the hotel, came to stop and the door open and out steps, Mike, first followed by Kayla and then Stephanie step out last. They grab their bags from the trunk and then walk toward the hotel went inside and checks into the hotel. After checking into the hotel and they head up to the rooms, then went inside, and settle for the night. The next morning, was a normal morning for them as they went over the script for RAW, and Mike returns to RAW. Hours later, they check out of the hotel then walk out of the hotel toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo.

Mike pulls the door close and then the chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then sped away toward the Fed Ex Forum. When the limo arrives at the Fed Ex Forum the limo turns into the garage area, then drove inside the arena, and came to stop, and then the door open, and out step Mike, followed by, Kayla and then Stephanie. They grab their bags from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walk in first followed by Stephanie and he walks into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

As they prepare for RAW Stephanie receive word on who attacks her sister at Survivor Series and she heated on who was responsible for attacking her sister and injuring her too. She will deal with them soon. Two hours later, Stephanie and Kayla some dinner because Kayla was not appearance on RAW. Later on, Kayla was at the gorilla position with Stephanie and Vince in their usual spots ready to run the show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with a look back of Kayla being re-injury and Stephanie McMahon Cena and Vince McMahon coming to her aid.

A live shot inside Fed Ex Forum, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. We go to the ring and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns to a chorus of boo. He heads to the ring as Mike looks on with Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince.

"Here comes a boring promo," Kayla said.

Reigns talk about how he silenced Samoa Joe. To retain the title last week. Fans are already giving Reigns the "What?" treatment as Mike, Kayla, and Stephanie smiles backstage. He goes on and brings up Dean Ambrose, saying you mess with the entire until of the Shield if you mess with one of his brothers.

"And everyone talks about me when I defend my family," Mike said.

He goes on, but the music interrupts, and outcomes RAW Tag team Champions Jason Jordan to chorus of boo too.

Jordan says, "He got Goosebumps when re-watching the match with Joe last week because he felt like he was a part of something meaningful." Jordan agrees with Reigns that you mess with all of them. If you mess with one.

Jordan says, "Reigns proved that this is his yard, baby." The fans boo.

He thanks, Reigns, on behalf of him and Seth the "Who's your daddy?" chants get louder until the music hits and out comes the other half of the RAW Tag team champions Seth Rollins. Rollins appreciates what Jordan is trying to do here but he still has a lot to learn.

Rollins says, "They're really going to have work on Jordan's timing." Rollins knows Jordan mean well, but he's kind of stepping Reigns' moment."

Jordan says, "This all of their moment." He goes on about how they are all champions, and they all run the show now.

Fans boo and chant, "No you don't Kayla and Stephanie runs the show," chant starts up now.

Reigns say, "Enough of this "we" stuff… Jordan teams with Seth and Reigns is the guy."

Jordan goes on and admits they are not the shield but they are good, maybe the most dominant three-man group in all of the WWE. Fan boos Jordan some more. The music interrupts and out goes Finn Balor, with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

Balor says, "Knows Jordan is excited to be out here but he can't really believe he' a part of the most dominant three-man group in WWE."

Balor says, "He's been running with Gallows and Anderson, 10 years before Jordan even knew that Kurt Angle was his dad." The "Who's your daddy?" chant start back up.

Gallows and Anderson also chimes in, as they enter the ring. they continue to have words, and then Gallows calling Jordan, a…. Nerd! The fans cheer and Jordan slaps him in the face and wants to fight him. Rollins and Reigns hold him back while Balor and Anderson held back Gallows. The RAW General Manager Kurt Angle comes out and the fans boo him.

He says, "It looks like he just found his main event, for tonight." Angle makes the match and his music hits as the two teams face off in the ring.

Kayla shows the fans what is still to come, WWE Universal Champion will be here. Also, the Miz returns for a special edition of Miz TV. She then shows the backstage area as Bayley walking with Sasha Banks and Mickie James head to the ring for a match with Absolution, as RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and for tag match outcomes Bayley is out with Sasha Banks and Mickie James. Kayla shows a replay of her sister Stephanie McMahon Cena Women's Royal Rumble announcement. Absolution is out next. There was action in the match but in the end, Sasha Banks with a bank statement in the middle of the ring. Mandy Rose taps out.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and for a video from last week involved the WWE Universal Champion and Kane. then Kayla shows Cedric Alexander warming up when Goldust appears and to give him some words of encouragement for his shot. Goldust says, "He believes in Cedric."

The announcers promote mixed match Challenge. Back tote ring we go for a single match "Woken" Matt Hardy vs. Curt Hawkins. There was action in the match but in the ends, Matt hits the Twist of Fate for the win. Kayla shows coming up next the return of her husband the Miz and back to commercials. Back from the break and Elias is in the ring with a spotlight and his guitar. JoJo introduces him. Elias sings and taunts the Memphis, crowd, and mention Elvis. Elias starts another song, which ends up being a grand entrance for the Miz. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss.

Out he goes for his returns to WWE TV. He is cheered by the fans as Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel are with him for a special edition of MizTV. The fans chants "Welcome back" as Miz takes the mic and asks if everyone missed him. The fans pop. He welcomes the fans to Miz TV and says, "He's been away filming the Marine 6 and then been a loving husband and daddy."

The fans cheers and chants, "Mrs. Awesome is a lucky gal," now.

He smiles and says, "Yes, she is a lucky gal. But I am a lucky guy to married to her."

Miz says, "He has not been forgotten thanks to two peoples, who just happen to be his guests for tonight. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel, the Miztourage."

Miz praises Dallas and Axel for truing their careers around in 2017.

Axel says, "2017 was the best year of his life as every day felt like Mizmas."

Dallas says, "It was like winning The Mizzie every single day." Dallas gets a "thank you Miz," chant going and some fans join in.

He presents Miz with a framed photo of Miz and says, "It will be hard to fall asleep without that tonight."

Miz looks at him and says, "You can keep it then."

Axel wants to show up Dallas. He gives Miz his own jacket, calling it a brand new sports coat. Dallas needs to one-up that. Dallas has a watch for Miz, his own wristwatch. Axel gives Miz his shoes next. Miz stops them and tells them to sit down.

Miz says, "2017 was a big year for him, but he has a lot more planned."

He brags his WWE Intercontinental title reign and says, "He elevated Dallas, Axel, RAW, and SmackDown."

He goes on and says, "Everything he touched turned to gold and he was even named Rolling Stone Wrestler of the year. But he's not going to forget about this…" Kayla show is play from two months ago where he was laid out by the Shield after being put through the announce table.

Miz rants about Angle treatment of him and his wife and says, "He's allowed Reigns to borrow his Intercontinental title because he wanted to the title to be defeated while he was away filming a movie but clearly the title doesn't make the man."

He goes on and says, "He will become the longest reigning single greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time. And maybe I will be celebrating the birth of another child."The fans cheers.

Miz hopes Reigns enjoyed his time in the spotlight that Miz allowed him to have but it is all coming to an end. Miz declares that he is back, he is coming for his title and Reigns can believe that. He drops the mic and his music hits. He leaves the ring with the Miztourage. Kayla sends the fans backstage for the segment before going back to commercials. When Mike comes backstage, Kayla smiled at him.

"Great promo babe," she said.

"Thanks, baby," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as he leans down and kisses her.

Back from the break and WWE Cruiserweight title match meanwhile, backstage Kayla is talking with the Bar.

"Guys listen at the Royal Rumble you will be getting your rematch. So go to Angle and gloat that your rematch has been granted by Stephanie."

The Bar smiles and says, "We would love to gloat in Angle's face."

"Good, go have some fun gloating in his face," she said.

As they walk off, and she turns her attention back to the monitor to see Cedric declare the winner over Enzo by count out. Back to commercials, we go and then back from the break and Kurt Angle is backstage, the phone with someone a surprise entrant for the Women's Royal Rumble match.

Angle says "They haven't been in the ring years but he ought someone of her caliber would be great for the rumble." The Bar walks in with smirks on their face.

He says, "He will call the mystery woman back." Cesaro and Sheamus want their RAW Tag Team titles to a rematch.

Angle says, "When I am ready I will give it to you not now."

Cesaro and Sheamus smirks and Cesaro says, "Well we were just informing that RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena had all right granted us our rematch and it will be at the Royal Rumble."

"What?" Angle said stunning that Stephanie booked the rematch for RAW Tag team title. He was not happy.

"We just came to gloat in your face," Sheamus said with a smirk.

"We told her that you were showed favoritism and she wasn't happy to hearing that," Cesaro said.

Cesaro and Sheamus want some competition tonight and Angle sends them to ring. The Miz walks in and confirms that he and Kayla will have their own "unscripted" reality show TV, on the USA Network soon and will be executive producers.

Miz goes on and says, "My beautiful sister in law Stephanie Cena granted me my rematch against Roman Reigns at the RAW 25th Anniversary show." Stephanie strikes again and Angle was not happy again.

He goes on and says, "He is not happy that he was pairing with Asuka the very woman that re-injury my wife."

He walks off, the announcer's hypes mixed match challenge, and everyone sees how Auska and the Miz raveled earlier today. Asuka is backstage warming up but Alexa Bliss, who warns her over comments made about Nia Jax and Kayla McMahon, interrupts her. Back to the ring, we go, and for tag action, backstage Mike arrived back at the gorilla position to help because John was filming a movie. There was action in the tag match but somehow Titus and Apollo Crews get the win over the Bar. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and in-ring promo for Royal Rumble triple threat match for WWE Universal title. After the promo, they leave the ring and Kane attacks from behind. They brawl to the backstage area, where Braun joins the fights. He tosses Lesnar onto a table and then picks up a road case and drive into Kane's face. Kane and Lesnar are laid out. Braun grabs grappling hook as people yell at him to stop. He ignores them. He pulls a huge structure over, causing it fall on top of Lesnar and Kane. Heyman screams out back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and we see how Lesnar stretched out during the break Kane was able to get to his feet and stumble away. Back to the ring, we go for single action. As the match was going backstage Angle was leave Stephanie voicemail but she ignored them, she was busying runs RAW with Kayla, Mike, and Vince. After the match Joe announces himself for the Royal Rumble and promise to eliminate to John Cena first, Stephanie shook her head. Alexa Bliss is backstage with Nia Jax and talks about she cares about Nia and is worried Enzo is holding her back.

Nia says, "I want to be champion." She announced herself for Royal Rumble. Bliss turns to focus Nia's anger on Asuka. If Nia takes out Auska out first before, the rumble wins the match. Bliss will not tell Nia and then whisper it to her. Nia asks if Bliss speaks Japanese because Asuka does not speak English. Jax walked off and we go back to commercials go.

Stephanie looks at Kayla and asks, "Do you know what she is talking about."

Kayla looks at her and replies, "I don't know."

Back from the break and outcomes Asuka to the ring for single action, with some local talent. The Empress of Tomorrow is posing on the top rope when Nia Jax attacks from behind and lays her out, slamming her from the top of the mat. Nia, keep up the attack by hitting a running somersault senton and then standing tall as Asuka roll around in pain.

Kayla smile and says, "Good she now know the pain that I was in last week."

Nia leaves and marches up the ramp as Kayla show a replay. Nia stops and looks back at Asuka before heading to the back. Auska recovers and she does not look happy. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for the main event. There was action in the match but in the end, Jordan distraction the referee who does not see the tag being made. The chaos leads to Gallows and Anderson nailing Rollins with Magic Killer. Reigns drop both of them. Jordan comes in and Reigns argue with him. Anderson pulls Reigns to the floor. Reigns fight off both Gallows and Anderson. He sends Gallows into the ringpost and hits a Superman punch and then spear Gallows. Jordan helps Seth to his feet but Balor charges with a dropkick and hit Rollins as Jordan moves. Balor knocks Jordan off the apron. He goes to the top and nails the Coup de Grace for the win. After the match, Reigns and Jordan have few words, while Seth is down. The Balor club is all smiling on the stage. Jordan goes to check to Seth.

The Miz, Bo Dallas, and Curtis Axel hit the ringside area. They attack Jordan and Rollins first. They hit the ring and triple team Reigns in the middle of the ring to cheers. Miz nails the Skull-Crushing Finale as Dallas and Axel look on. Miz goes to leave stop but the fans chant, "One more time," at him. He comes back in and they triple powerbomb Reigns. RAW goes off the air with Miz standing tall over Reigns.


	161. WWE RAW Jan 15, 2018

Thursday night, Mike kisses his girls bye, because he had a couple matches at some house show in Texas, and then he would be meeting his wife, and in-laws in San Antonio for RAW. A couple of days later, Kayla kisses them bye, walk out of the house, and then got in the back of the limo, the door close. The limo drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open and drove out and then sped off toward the private hangar where the jet is waiting for her.

When the limo arrives at the private hangar came to stop and the door, stepping out of the limo Kayla and walks toward the jet up the stairs, as her bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loads onto the jet. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for San Antonio, Texas. Three hours and 50 minutes later they land safely at the airport in San Antonio, Texas. They exit the jet and walks toward the limo that was waiting for them and they got in the back of the limo as their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place in the trunk of the limo and the close. The limo pulls away from the private airport and sped off toward the hotel, in downtown San Antonio.

When the limo arrived at the hotel, came to stop and the door opens and out steps, Kayla and then Stephanie, and then Vince step out last. They grab their bags from the trunk and then walk toward the hotel went inside and checks into the hotel. After checking into the hotel and they head up to the rooms, then went inside, and settle for the night.

The next morning, was a normal morning for them as they went over the script for RAW. Hours later, they check out of the hotel then walk out of the hotel toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo. Mike pulls the door close and then the chauffeur aim the limo into traffic and then sped away toward the AT&T Center. When the limo arrives at the AT&T Center the limo turns into the garage area, then drove inside the arena, and came to stop, and then the door open, and out step Mike, followed by, Kayla and then Stephanie. They grab their bags from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walk in first followed by Stephanie and he walks inside the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

As they prepare for RAW, Stephanie walk out of the locker room went looking for Kurt Angle; she needs to speak with him about his attitude toward her sister. She walks through the arena, looking for him and then finds him hanging out with some officials and when they saw her coming they took off, and Angle wonders why.

"Angle," she said, firmly voice. He turns his head to see her standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Hi, Stephanie what can I do for you?" He asked

"We are going to talk about your attitude toward my sister let's go," she replies, walking away and he followed her down the hallway to an empty locker room went inside and he followed her into the room, and then she closes the door behind him.

"My attitude toward her?" He asked

"Yes, your attitude toward her is despicable Kurt," she replies.

"What about her attitude toward me, I am the General Manager and WWE Hall of Famer," Angle said, and Stephanie looks at him.

"So, what you are a hall of Famer. She is a McMahon that will always outrank you in this company. Kayla McMahon Mizanin is the Executive Vice President of the WWE, and a member of the Board of Directors."

"She should be disciplined for her attitude. I am trying to do my job as GM, she, Miz, along with a few others are not being cooperative with me, as I try to do my job. She is adding stipulations to matches that I make or she has vetoed the match altogether. She has denied, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James and a few others women's title match that they earned. She is putting her hands on the male Superstars but they are not allowed to touch her, because she threatens fined, and suspended."

"Are you through Kurt, because you are dipping that hole a whole lot deep for yourself." She began… "Now, I gave Kayla my Commissioner Powers to makes sure, that the playing field was even. And you did absolutely nothing when Jericho codebreaker her, on RAW. I had to call you and order you to give my brother in law a match with Jericho for what he did to her. and one week later Shane suspends him for his action. "

"Kayla slaps him in the face and he was defenses himself," he said.

"Kayla slapping him for the way he spoke to her. That is not the point always it you and how treatment her and Mike, and you are showing favoritism toward the Shield and your illegitimate long lost son Jason Jordan. Do not show any more favoritism Kurt or it will cost you your job," she said then walks around him to the door and pulls it open and walk out of the room.

Two hours later Stephanie and Kayla had some dinner because Kayla was not appearance on RAW. Later on, Kayla was at the gorilla position with Stephanie and Vince in their usual spots ready to run the show and WWE Monday night RAW opens with a look back at Braun Strowman pulls a structure down on top of Kane and Lesnar.

A live shot inside AT&T Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. We go to the ring and outcome Braun Strowman to a pop and then heads to the ring as Mike looks on with Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince.

He enters the ring and then everyone he wants to tell us all a short story with a happy ending- a machine and a beast a monster at the Royal Rumble and the last one standing was the Monster Among Men, who become the New WWE Universal Champion. The music hits and out comes the RAW General Manager Kurt Angle comes out and the fans boo him. He has security with him the week. He enters the ring as the security stood outside of the ring.

He says, "He has a story too but it doesn't have a happy ending. Braun put lives in danger last week and that is unacceptable." Fans give Angle, "What?" treatment. He goes and says, "Braun also cost them thousands of dollars in equipment damage.

"Not his belong to my in-laws, Angle, Mike said while watching the monitor.

He goes on and says, "Braun creates an unsafe working environment and he's responsible for every Superstars plus the backstage employees."

"He is such lair, he doesn't care anyone but the Shield, and his illegitimate bastard son," Kayla said.

Braun tells Angle to do his job because he did his.

Angle says, "Braun didn't do his job because they settle difference in the ring, not in the backstage area with some grappling hook."

Braun says, "He does what he wants when he wants and how he wants. If he wants to walk into Suplex City and rip the walls down or if he wants to walk to kick the door to Hell down, that's what he will do, and if he wants to be Universal Champion at the Royal Rumble, he will."

Angle says, "Braun is just luck Kane and Lesnar are able to compete at the Rumble, but it will no longer be a triple threat, as Braun won't be competing at all."

Angle fries Braun the left the ring and walk away, Strowman stares at Angle. The fans chant, "You suck" at him. Braun exits the ring and marches up the ramp with Angle's security following him. Kayla shows the announcers and Graves say, "That was the right decision by Angle."

Booker T disagrees with Corey Graves and then they hype Asuka vs. Nia Jax and Roman Reigns, vs. The Miztourage in a handicap match for tonight. Kayla shows Braun is how marching backstage, mumbling about being fired. He stops and then stares down the security guards, talking trash as they try to get him to leaves the arena. She sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and the security guards are still following Braun in the back. He snaps and destroys them all, continuing the attacks as they try to crawl away. Braun ends the assault by tossing one guy through a table.

Braun says, "He's not finished and he's not leaving until everyone gets these hands."

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring outcomes Sheamus and Cesaro for tag team action. Titus Worldwide is out next- Titus O'Neil, Apollo Crew, and Dana Brooke. There was action in the tag match as Sheamus and Cesaro were about to finish off Crews with a double team White Noise, but the music hits and Jason Jordan come out to the stage distraction Sheamus and Cesaro and cost them the match. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Braun Strowman knock on the door of Kurt Angle's office, in the back. He enters the office and Angle isn't there, but Braun destroys the room. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and a man is catering area tries to warn everyone that Braun is coming too late, Braun enters the room and destroys everyone before going back to the ring and for Cruiserweight match, as the two cruiserweights come out, back to the commercials we go. Back from the break and Braun Strowman destroying more stuff backstage. Back to the ring, we go for the cruiserweight action Kayla left the gorilla position and head for the production trunk. When she arrives there, walks up the steps and then opens the door and enters it.

She watched the end of cruiserweight match and saw Cedric Alexander get the win. Kurt Angles is backstage talking to a referee about Braun Showman destruction. Another referee runs in and says, "Braun is headed to the production trunks." Angle yells that they're worth $12 million as they run off to stop Braun back to the commercials. Back from the break and Braun Strowman are by the production truck and enters the trunk in the back, where he came face to face with Kayla McMahon. She stares at him and says, "Do not touch a damn thing in here."

He stares at her and began threating to shut the show down. He tries to bullies her about she doesn't back down.

"Do not make threaten Braun. It will get you nowhere fast. Now I am telling you to leave this production truck." He leaves the truck without doing damage but he wasn't finished. Braun disengages the tractor from the production trailer. Kayla ear fell inside the production truck, and says, "What in the hell was that."

Braun to step out of the truck and tries to turn it over, Kurt Angle yells at him. He walks away. Angle's phone is ringing and saw who was calling him- he looks at it. Braun comes back and Angle at yells Braun as he trips the truck over. Braun yells in Angle's face and then kicks some more things around as he walks off. Braun walking through the back as two security guards try to stop him. Braun tells him to get away from him, but they keep following him. Braun enters the arena now as the fans pop. Kayla left the production truck, Braun stops on the stage and looks over at the announcers. The try to scramble but Braun grabs Michael Cole and drags him over the side of the stage. Braun looks to toss Cole off the stage but Angle appears with security.

Angle says, "He has called off the cop and Stephanie McMahon Cena called it rehired Braun. He is still in the title match at Royal Rumble, he just ant Braun to lets Cole go." Braun drops Cole and yells out. Braun turns back to Cole, grabs him, left him up, and then tosses him off the stage and on top of the group of security. Angle looks on after Braun leaves the stage. Kayla's music hits and the fans cheers, and out she goes to the stage and stare at Angle.

"You are responsible for everything that Braun Strowman has done. You cause his path of destruction to tonight. You fired him now, but not last year and you did nothing to Reigns either. You are horrible GM." RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break and Corey Graves and Booker T are back to the announcer table, as Tom Phillips is out to replace Cole. He gives everyone a recap of what has happened with Braun.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and outcomes Nia Jax first and then Asuka who is out next for single match follows her. There was action the match as Kayla watch on from the gorilla position doing her job. During the match, it ends on the floor until Nia walk up the steps and grab Asuka but she takes out Nia's leg and its go between the apron and steps. Asuka makes it back as Nia is on the floor is some pain. But somehow, she makes it back in the ring at the count of nine. The referee checks on Nia, but she's is seeing the injury. Nia tries to get up and continues the match but her leg goes out. She stands up again but then falls again. The referee calls for the bell and JoJo announce Nia Jax is unable to finish the match. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Kurt Angle clean up the office as Jason Jordan walk in. Kurt stands up and talks to him. Jordan thanks him for everything he's done since bringing him to RAW and Angle says, "He's welcome."

Jordan says "That he been kept an eye on Braun, and has behind Angle the whole time, and would have to stop Braun if he came after Angle." The fans boo.

He goes on about he and Rollins are prepared to defend the titles at the Royal Rumble. He goes on and Angle asks who they want to face tonight, but Jordan suggests Rollins vs. Finn Balor. Angle makes the match and Jordan rushes off. Grave mentions Balor vs. Rollins will be the main event.

Tom says, "Michael Cole is very shaken up backstage after being manhandled by Braun Strowman."

Corey says, "Stephanie McMahon Cena made a big mistake by re-hiring Braun Strowman earlier tonight."

Tom leads the fans to a video tribute to Dr. Martin Luther King, after the video on Dr. King a ten-bell salute to him and then RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and for tag team action and after the tag match had ended, Kayla shows the Elias walking backstage and head toward the ring back to commercials she sends the fans. Back from the break and Elias is the ring with his guitar and a spotlight. Elias plays a little and asks who wants to walk with him. first thing first, He hops Michael Cole is okay. he sings and reminds everyone that the Royal Rumble is on the horizon. He names guy likes Shinsuke Nakamura, Finn Balor, and Randy Orton being the Rumble match, but sings, he's only concerned with one Superstar and he will be eliminated from the Rumble match, John Cena.

He takes shots the San Antonio Spurs, for some heats. Elias says he was paid a significant amount of money for this next part so he needs everyone to listen up. Elias starts singing about the Miz and the Miztourage to introduce them. The Miz's music interrupts and Kayla gave him a kiss and he goes out with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. RAW back goes to commercial. back from the break and The Miz is in the ring with a mic.

Miz says, "He gets "Welcome back" chants last week... After being gone for 6 weeks because of he as one of the sparks that were missing from RAW, not Brock Lesnar."

Miz goes on and says, "That Kurt Angle knows this is true but I want to thanks my beautiful sister in law Stephanie McMahon Cena for granted me my rematch at the 25th Anniversary of RAW."

He goes on and says, "It also felt awesome t beat Reigns down with Miztourage, unforgettable TV moments is what he does, which is why the USA Network come to him and Kayla for the "Miz and Mrs." unscripted reality show that debut later this year."

The fans cheers. He says, "He will do something next week that will have everyone talking about him for the next 25 years."

He warms Reigns that the title is his, and he made it prestigious. Miz declares that he will walk into the Barclays Center next week with his beautiful his wife on his arm and then reclaims his title, which will also feel awesome."

The music hits and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. The Miz and Miztourage look from the middle of the ring as Roman Reigns makes his way to the ring. The bell sound and here we go. Miz talks trash from ringside- Miz tries to for a near distraction as soon as the bell sound but the referee see him.

"Wow all of sudden this referee has a good version," Kayla said.

Reigns drop Dallas and Axel to start the match and then turns his attention to Miz. Reigns stalk Miz at ringside.

"I can't believe this referee he doesn't even warn him, about stalking my husband," she said.

Dallas approaches but Reigns drops him. Reigns turn his attention back to the Miz who is not doing anything. Axel takes Reigns down from behind. Dallas joins in and they take tosses Reigns into the steel steps as Miz talks trash. The referee is counting. Axel brings it back into the ring and covers him for two straight pin attempts. Axel takes Reigns to the corner and works him over as they began to focus on Reigns' shoulder. Dallas and Axel with quick tags. Dallas keeps Reigns control and drops Reigns and then covers him for two counts. Dallas keeps Reigns grounded near his corner almost. Dallas still in control with big knees to Reigns now.

Dallas hooks him up for a suplex, and they tangle as Reigns tries to counter. Dallas ends up hitting the suplex on Reigns and covers him again for two counts again. Dallas to tries to drag over to his corner but Reigns resists as fans do dueling chants now. Axel reaches for a tag but Reigns pulls Dallas, and they trade big shots in the middle of the ring now. Reigns unload in the corner. Axel tags in and they double-team Reigns again, beating him down against the ropes the referee back Axel off as Dallas roll to the floor of Miz's feet. Reigns catch with Axel with a Samoan drop. Axel runs for a tag but Reigns stops him and rams him back into the comer.

Reigns end up knocking Dallas off the apron stop a tag from happening. He stares Axel down and backs him towards the corner. Reigns snap and unload on Axel as some cheer while Miz and Kayla's fans boo mercilessly. Reigns with big shots then comer. Reigns knock Axel right into Dallas.

"This referee needs to discipline he is horrible, just like Angle," she said, watch the match.

Reigns deliver a kick to Dallas who spikes Axel with DDT. Reigns stand tall as fans cheer and boo him. Reigns go for the finishes but Miz gets on the apron and distracts him. Dallas charges but Reigns sends him to the floor. Reigns with superman punch on Axel. Reigns levee the ring and nails a Superman punch of the steel steps to Dallas. Reigns tares at Miz and grab him and then toss him inside the ring, as the referee does nothing again.

Kayla is become headed backstage with the referee allowed Reigns to touch her husband who wasn't doing anything. Miz goes right to the floor as Reigns grabs his suit jacket trying to stop him. Axel takes advantage and rolls Reigns up from behind for two and a half counts. Reigns get up hits the ropes and nails a spear on Axel for the win.

After the match Reigns and tall in the ring with the title as his music hits. The Miz, Dallas, and Axel retreat up the ramp. Kayla showed a replay and come back to Reigns and Miz taunting each other.


	162. Kayla and Linda talk

After RAW had ended, they travel to Laredo Texas, for Smackdown. After SmackDown Mixed Challenge took place on the Facebook and then after everyone left the arena and travel home for a few days before RAW 25th Anniversary. The rest of week was busy for Kayla as she worked on the 25th Anniversary of RAW the flagshow and the long-running show on TV. Thursday Mike kisses his girls bye, because and then travel for some house show before coming home for RAW that will be taking in two places on Monday, the Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom in Manhattan and then the rest of RAW will be in Barclay Center in Brooklyn, New York.

On Saturday, Kayla went to see her private doctor Jones, for a regular check. Dr. Jones examined Kayla and told her if anything comes up, she will call her immediately. Kayla nods her head, then left the hospital and head back home. When she arrives at the house, pulled into the driveway and the gates opened, drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where she came to stop. She turns the key shutting off the engine, and then pulls it out the ignition and then unbuckles her seat belt open the door, step out of the car and then closes the door, then the locks it and set the alarm.

She walks toward the house up the stairs over to the door and slid her key into the locked and then turns it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and enter the house and then close the door behind her. She relocked the door and then took off her jacket and hang up it in the hallway closet, then closes the door. She walks down the hallway to the family room and went inside to found Ashley on the sofa but Vicky and Kathy are nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Ashley Vicky and Kathy are still napping?" She asked walking further into the playroom.

"Hi, and yes, but should be up soon," she replies with smiled.

Kayla chuckles and says, "Ah yes, my pebbles will be soon, which mean I better do I what have to do."

She walks out of the family room and went to start the laundry before Vicky and Kathy wake up. After loaded the washing machine and then pour in some soap and then start it, she walks out of the laundry room down the hallway toward to the kitchen enter it, over to the fridge. She opens the door and loos inside for some water and found a bottle of her favorite Nestle Pure water then close the door and open the water and took a long sip of water she was thirsty. When the house phone and she walked over to, grabs looks it and saw it was her mom calling her. She presses the button and then brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hi mom," she said with a smile.

"Hi, there my pebble. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I am a good mom. How are you doing down there in Washington DC," she replies.

"Okay pebble, I just missed my family," she said Kayla smiled.

"Well, we missed you too mom," she replies.

"How are Vicky and Kathy doing?" She asked.

"My pebbles are doing good mom, they are just missing there nana, a lot," she replies as Linda chuckles.

"Yea kisses them for me pebble."

"I will mom," she said.

"How are your ribs doing, pebble since being reinjured?" She asked

"They hurt mom, especially when I pick up either Vicky or Kathy. And before you scold me, I have been scold for do that, but how am I possible to tell my girls I can't hold then especially when they want to rock to sleep."

"I wasn't going to scold you pebble, I understand about Vicky and Kathy wanted to be held by you."

"Thanks, mom," she said.

"You're welcome pebble. Has Steph and your dad spoke with Angle?" She asked

"Yes, mom Stephanie gave Angle a tongue lashed Monday before RAW even start. She laid into him for everything that has been happening, to me and Mike," she replies.

"And your title reign is in jeopardized?" She asked Kayla hesitant.

"Yes, mom it is in serious jeopardize thanks to Angle, and me not being able to compete at WrestleMania in the main event," she replies.

"Aw, baby I am sorry that you not being able to compete at WrestleMania and possible in the main event," she said.

"Thanks, mom. It just stinks, he intended put me in the ring to possible reinjured me, because he doesn't like me," she said.

"He has no business of doing that, you are one of the hottest commodities on RAW but he obviously doesn't see that pebble."

"Of course not mom, everyone has seen it, too. It just not me, mom, he does not like Mike or his character. He has totally ignored Stephanie and dad warns about Mike and me, but he keeps doing things that are going to cost him his job eventually," she said.

"Yes, pebble, he is acting conceit and arrogant too. I am sure he didn't like it when you had Stephanie's power as Commissioner."

"Nope, he didn't like it, mom. Cesaro and Sheamus are accusing him of show favoritism toward the Shield and Jason Jordan," she said.

"Hmm, sound like he is not being impartial when it comes to them. To me, pebble is reminding me of Eric Bischoff, and how he showed favoritism toward Paul character Triple H, sixteen years ago," she said.

"I remember that mom. It was so annoying, back then," she said.

They talk a little longer before hanging up and Kayla went on mommies duties because both Vicky and Kathy had waked up. She kisses both of them and told them that from nana Linda, and they both smiles at her.

"Mommy misses nana," Vicky said, looking up at her.

"I know you do pebble mommy miss her too, maybe when you are off from school next month for a whole week we go and visit for that week," she said

"Yay can't wait, mommy," she said.

"I know baby, I can tell how happy you are," she said.

Monday morning, Kayla kisses them bye, walk out of the house, and then got in the back of the SVU, the door close. The SVU drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open then drove out and then sped off toward the expressway and then enter the expressway and sped off toward New York City, Kayla was help opened the New York Stock Exchange alongside WWE Champion AJ Styles, SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns. .

During the ride to New York Stock Exchange, she receives a call from her Dr. Jones who informed her of a discovery. Kayla listens to her doctor. She nods her head while listening to her. the SUV arrives at the New York Stock Exchange, and she finishes up her call with her doctor and then grab her title and exit the SUV to cheers and then waves to the fans and then enter the New York Stock Exchange and joins the others, and then they rang the opening bells and pose for pictures.


	163. WWE RAW Jan 22, 2018

After opening the New York Stock Exchange Kayla walk out of the Stock Exchange, and got back into the SUV and the door close. The chauffeur aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward Midtown Manhattan Kayla had time to kill before heading to the Barclays Center where she would be spending most of the night working behind the scenes. When the SUV arrived at building came to stop, the door open and out steps, a bodyguard who opened the door and Kayla step out of the SUV, she thanks her bodyguard who nod his head and then she walked toward the building, and then he followed her.

She enters the building over to the elevator and then presses the button and then waited. A few minutes later the doors slid opened and she steps onto the elevator with a bodyguard, and he presses the button floor that her and Mike's penthouse is on and the doors slide closes and then the elevator up went to the floor. A few minute later the elevator reaches its destination and the doors slid open, the guard steps off the elevator and held the doors for her and then she walks off the elevator and down the hallway to the penthouse that she owned with her husband Mike. She pulls the keys out, then slid the key into the unlocked turns it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door enter the penthouse, the guard closes the door behind her and stood outside the penthouse.

She walks over the couch walk around it, sat down and then pulls the script out of her bag and began looking it over the script. She was closing out RAW with the family she had to relinquish the RAW Women's title due to her rib injury. She was not happy that she was reinjured her ribs it ruined her chances of main eventing WrestleMania. She knew that the fans were not going to happy about her having to relinquish the title. As she looks over the script Mike walks into the penthouse and smile seeing his wife he miss her he always missed her when he leaves to go on the road. He walks over, leans down and kisses her on the head, and she tips her head back to see him standing there and smiling at her.

"Hi, babe," she said as he walks around the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hi, baby. What are you reading?" He asked smiling at her...

"I am reading tonight script for RAW," she replies.

"Ah yes, is there anything interesting in the script for tonight 25th Anniversary show?" He asked

"Yes, you are winning the Intercontinental title back," she replies smiling.

"Really now," he said

"Yes babe," she said.

"Anything else happens on tonight show?" He asked

"I am closing the show tonight," she replies

"You closing the show, tonight," he said

"Yes, I have to relinquish RAW Women's title due to my rib injury," she said sound sad.

"Sorry about that baby," he said smiling at her.

She smiles back at him and says, "Thanks, babe, but Stephanie is not happy either because she is losing one of her hottest commodities thanks to Angle."

"I am sure she has probably plotted something against him for what happen to you," he said.

'"Yes, she has plotted something against him what I do not know. Right now I want to be with my husband," she said leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss slow escalate, Mike pulls back and looks into her and then stood up, reach down and scoop her up into his arms and head for the stairs and then up to their bedroom. He went inside, over to the bed and gently lay her down on the bed and then joins on the bed and begin stripping her clothes away and then his own and they made love for about two hours later. After making love they basked in the afterglow and then got up and showers and puts on some clothes before having some food.

They walk out of the bedroom toward the staircase and then down them when reaches the bottom toward the kitchen where Kayla made them some lunch before they head to the Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York. They ate lunch together.

"I promise Vicky that next month when she is off from school we would spend the week in Washington DC so that she and Kathy could visit mom," she said, then sipped her water.

"We can tell mom tomorrow seeing that SmackDown is in Washington DC," he said.

"Yep, she will be happy. She told me that she is missing her family, and I told her that we miss her too," she said.

They finished lunch, then clean up the kitchen, and relax a bit before leaving for Brooklyn. Two hours later, they walk out of the penthouse Mike locks the door and then toward the elevator when arriving at the elevator Mike press the button the doors slide open and they step onto the elevator with guards who press the button and the doors close and then went down to the lobby. When they elevator reach the lobby the doors slide open and the guards step out first Kayla walk out with Mike followed her. They walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the SUV, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the SUV Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the SUV into traffic then sped away toward Brooklyn Bridge, over and into Brooklyn, and then continues on to the Barclays Center. When the SUV arrives at the Barclays Center turns into the garage area, then drove inside the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step Mike, followed by, Kayla. Mike grabs his bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the SUV through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later on Kayla was at the gorilla position with Stephanie, Shane, John, Mike, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight RAW had a one-hour pre-show, with Renee Young, Peter Rosenberg, and David Otunga. The preshow was all about the 25th Anniversary of RAW who will be on the show, and that it is coming from two locations the Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom in New York City, and Barclays Center where they are. Renee sends the fans to the Manhattan Center's Grand Ballroom with WWE Hall of Famers Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. The crowd is going wild as The King and Good Ol JR are at ringside. The Manhattan Center is set up with a retro set. Lawler talks about memories of the Grand Ballroom balcony as a big "25" chant breaks out. JR sends the fans back to Brooklyn.

Charly Caruso is backstage with APA. They reminisce and agree to bring back the APA for one night only to teach these punk kids lesson. Then back to the panel as Renee plug Royal Rumble PPV. We go to commercial. Back from the break and outside we go to Sam Roberts with a bunch of hyped up fans. Sam talks about watching RAW as kid and tonight's show. They show a classic moment of RAW with Stone Cold Steve Austin as big "What?" chant goes on in the crowd. Renee, Peter, and David discuss various moments from RAW. Renee shows Twitter video of Miz and Kayla McMahon arriving earlier.

Miz announced his Royal Rumble spot and cut a promo on WWE Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns ahead of tonight's match. Moreover, he promises his two daughters that he will bring the Intercontinental title home. The more classic RAW moment is showing before going back to commercial. Back from the break and Eric Bischoff joins the panel and talks about his time as RAW General Manager. He is grateful to be here tonight. He talks about his relationship with Vince McMahon. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break with more videos then Renee, announce a big eight-woman tag team action Asuka, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Mickie James vs. Nia Jax, Alicia Fox, Sonya Deville, and Mandy Rose. Renee shows more classic moments looking at WWE Hall of Famers Lita and Trish Stratus main eventing RAW years ago.

Back to the Manhattan Center King and JR as the fans bring back the "Burger King" chant for Lawler. Ross leas the fans to clips of The Undertaker's entrance and his first match on RAW where he got the win over local talent. The video also looks at Taker's career leading up to his returns tonight. They talk about Taker and then sends the fans back to Brooklyn for more discussion on the Deadman.

Renee advertises free agent John Cena, appearing tonight along with Blue Brand Superstars, like WWE Champion AJ Styles, SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and The New Day. More twitter video from Hall of Famers who cannot appear at RAW tonight. you can hear dueling Cena as Renee speaks in Brooklyn. More Twitter related to RAW 25 social media posts. More talking about RAW 25th anniversary and videos. Stephanie is behind Renee talks to the crowd as they prepare for kicks off tonight's broadcast. Renee thanks, everyone and wraps the preshow.

The WWE Monday night RAW opens with a live shot inside Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom in New York City, with WWE Hall of Famers Good Ol JR and Jerry Lawler as they welcome the fans to the 25th Anniversary of Monday night RAW. Then sends the fans to Brooklyn, New York, and the Barclays Center, where Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, on commentary. We go to the ring as JoJo introduces RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena and SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon.

Stephanie and Shane welcome the hot crowd. Shane talks about how big 25 years is and then thanks, everyone on behalf of the McMahon family. He also thanks the unsung heroes that are behind the scenes. He goes on and thanks to the fans for making RAW a success again. He then leads the fans to a video package showing various RAW Moments from over the years to include Miz proposing to Kayla, and she twice wins the RAW Women's Title on RAW. Back to Shane and Stephanie who thanks, everyone again.

She says, "Its honor to introduce the one person that made this all possible, their father…" Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The music hits and out he goes to a big pop, as the fans were going wild for him. Vince struts down then the ramp as only he can, up the steps. He jumps up and down a bit to get the crowd hypes as he enters the ring. He comments on how the pop feels good afar all those years. Vince thanks them they are about to the "What?' chant but Stephanie says, "She knows he is hard of hearing right now and they are actually chanting, "Thank you, Vince," at him.

Vince comments on smelling the rose and goes to leave but after telling everyone to enjoy the show. Stephanie stops him and says, "They have a gift."

"It's not only from her, Kayla, and Shane, the peoples at both arena tonight's from everyone as she and Shane started gofundme account to have this paid for," she jokes.

She unveils a commemorative RAW 25 plaque for Vince. it is beautiful, and it is mahogany.

"It's plaque," says, Vince.

"Yes, it is," says Stephanie.

He goes on and says "It feel a little cheap."

Stephanie says, "That the GoFundMe didn't raise the much."

Vince says, "It feels cheap but then again we are Brooklyn." The crowd boos now.

Vince wants to get this straight- the people all pitch in to get him something and to get him... a plaque?" a "Yes!" chant breaks out now.

Vince says, "Plaque is what each and every one of the fans has on their teeth, what's clogging their arteries from sucking down Nathan hot dogs."

Vince can't believe they gave him a plaque after 25 years of doing for them."

"Okay that's it I am not going to let him disrespect our loyal fans, not tonight," Kayla said standing up and toss her headset down.

Her music cue up, as the fans were going wild Vince looks shocked and she walks out of the entrance to a huge pop. She walks down the ramp to ringside, while staring at her dad, over to the steps, climbs them to the apron of the ring, and then steps through the ropes into the ring with family. She took the mic from Shane and stare at her dad.

"You are not going to be disrespect to your most loyal fans," says, Kayla. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

She goes on and says, "They have stuck by WWE through the good and bad times. They are the reason the WWE is a global phenomenon."

He says, "Everyone is out here thanking everyone else, but he's got one person to thank and its' not his family or people in the production truck."

A loud "asshole," chant breaks out.

Stephanie and Kayla say together, "We don't have to translate that chant." The fans laugh.

Vince says, "The only person to thank is him because he did the all by himself." Kayla shook her head in disgust.

"You had help and that was a mom, Linda Marie McMahon, along with everyone else in the back. And us three standing in this ring with you," says, Kayla.

He did not need anyone else, just himself. The glass suddenly breaks and out comes WWE Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin to a huge pop Stephanie and Kayla exits the ring quickly before Austin enters the ring. The fans go wild for Austin. Vince tells them not to encourage Austin.

Vince says, "He sees the look in Austin's eyes."

He goes on, but the "What?" chant starts up again.

He says, "Austin looks great but Mother Nature hasn't been as kind to him."

He goes on and says, "He's now a member of AARP and has a heart problem, specifically a murmur that won't go away..." He looks at the fans and then back at Austin.

He says, "He has arthritis and his bone are very brittle these days. He even lives in a retirement home now." Kayla just shook her head at ringside. He goes on and says, "Times have changed and he's now a senior citizen. But Shane is in his prime," Shane look at his dad you serve me.

Vince goes on about how Shane flies across the ring and reiterate that Shane is in his prime.

Austin raises Shane's arm to a pop. Austin turns and drops him with a stunner as the fans pop. Austin music hits again as he drops down in Shane's face like only the rattlesnake can. Austin's music stops as he turns to Vince, who is holding two beers.

Vince says, "He doesn't blame Austin but this is for old time's sake." Fans chant "one more time."

He says, "He doesn't think Shane can take more time."

Vince hand Austin one of the beer. They knock beers and tip them back but Vince stops and starts hugging Austin in the middle of the ring. Austin's music plays again. Vince goes to leave and the music stop. Vince stops in his tack and turns to Austin, pleading with him. They have a beer and then Austin gives him the middle finger salute and then lays him out with a stunner. Austin celebrates and calls for more beers as his music played.

Cole shows the fans a replay as the celebration continues. Still, to come, Roman Reigns defend against The Miz. The Undertaker returns, up next- big eight women, tag team action. RAW goes to commercial. During the break Stephanie and Kayla check on Shane and Vince and then they left the ring together as family and head to the back once they were behind the curtain They resume their jobs until the end the RAW. Back from the break and the eight women tag team action and once everyone was in the ring, a brawl breaks out between both team and the referee restore order and the match was underway. There was action in the match but in the end, Banks locks in the bank statement in on Mandy Rose who taps out.

After the match Asuka dump Mickie James over the top and then Bayley, followed by Sasha Banks. Kurt Angle is backstage with a referee and tells him he cannot afford have chaos with Kane, Lesnar and Braun Strowman tonight. A few other peoples come in Like Jonathan Coachman, Harvey Wippleman, and Brooklyn Brawler comes in along with Teddy Long, Brother Love and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Manhattan Center, JR and The King show a video of the Undertaker's career. The bell toll inside the Manhattan Center and the fans went wild as he makes his entrance as "Holy shit" chant start up. WWE Hall of Famer Howard Finkel introduction him.

He cuts a promo about the Manhattan Center began scared ground. He goes on and on names some of the great legends who tried but fails. He goes on and declares on a scared ground that is truly time for those who have fallen to rest... in… peace… Taker's music hits as he leaves. Still, to come, Roman Reigns defend against the Miz. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the APA, playing card with Heath Slater and Rhyno. When WWE Hall of Famer Ted DiBiase Sr. with his title drops a wad of cash on the table asking what their price is and then he laughs and then joins the card game.

Back to the stage as JoJo introduces some of the great RAW General Manager from over the years. John Laurinaitis, come out first, followed by NXT General Manager William Regal is out next followed by Eric Bischoff, to a pop. JoJo introduces SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan who joins the other on the stage. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and wish him luck. He went out of the entrance with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. Miz stops and stares down at Bryan in his face. Miz head to the ring as Bryan looks on. Miz hits the ring to cheers walk around as some fans start booing. The boo picks up as the music hits for Roman Reigns and out he goes to boo. He heads to the ring as Miz looks on with Axel and Dallas. JoJo does the formal ring introduction.

The referee signal for the bell and it sounded, as Kayla watch the monitor in the gorilla position with John, Stephanie, and Vince. They lock up and Reigns shoves Miz right to the mat. Miz goes to the floor to regroup but Reigns tries to pull him back into the ring. Reigns end up dropping Miz with a big right hand as he comes back in. Reigns leave the ring for drive-by kicks but Dallas gets in his and runs his mouth. Reigns drop Dallas and the referee doesn't even warn Reigns. Miz goes after Reigns but also eats a right hand. Kayla is not happy in the back while watching on. Reigns bring Miz back in and try to follow but Curtis Axel stops him while Miz distraction the referee.

Miz takes advantage of the distraction and goes to work on Reigns. Miz throws Reigns into the steel steps and takes control as RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and Miz charge at Reigns but Reigns run over him with a clothesline and the fans boo. Reigns with a big right hand off the ropes. Reigns unload in the corner now and look out at Curtis Axel to warn him. Reigns end up hitting the drive by on Miz. Reigns roll Miz back in and take another look at the Miztourage. Reigns come in and charge but Miz move and Reigns hits the ringpost. Miz uses the ropes for leverage and roll Reigns up for two counts. Miz unloads with "Yes!" kick now but Reigns blocks a shot and nails a sitdown powerbomb for a two count. Reigns end up on the floor again goes back to Curtis Axel throwing him over the barricade. Miz takes advantage and turns it around on Reigns; bring him back into the ring.

Reigns block Skull-Crushing Finale and hit a big superman punch for a close two count. Reigns keep control and ready for a spear as some fans boos. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel try to interfere again as Miz hits corner clothesline. The referee sees the shenanigans and ejects The Miztourage from ringside as Miz argue with the referee. Kayla walks out and head to ringside and told both Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel to go to the back. They go to the back as she stays at ringside to watch the rest of the match, Reigns comes from behind and rolls Miz up for two counts. Reigns see Kayla and decide to taunt her and Miz come from behind and nail Skull-Crushing Finale for a very close two count. Miz, Kayla, and the fans can't believe he didn't get the pin. More back and forth now.

Reigns charges into the corner but Miz move and Reigns hits exposed turnbuckle face first. Miz takes advantage and nails another Skull-Crushing Finale roll him over and cover for the win. After the match Miz celebrate with Kayla at ringside as Reigns, recover in the ring. Still to come Kayla McMahon announcement back to commercials. Back from the break and more peoples joining the card in the back. Back to the ring and in-ring segment meanwhile in the back, Kayla was getting ready for her segment. She looks at the monitor with Charly Caruso and saw The Bar verbal attacking Jordan who attacks them but he is nail by Rollins with a knee from the top. Carly Caruso is backstage with RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Charly asks her what is her announcement.

Kayla says, "Later on tonight I will make that announcement. Not right now." Charly brings up the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match and asks Kayla if she thinks she will still be champion afar WrestleMania 34. Before Kayla could, answer she is interrupted SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair.

She says "Kayla is the only champion because she is another brand."

Kayla looks at her and says "Dream on Flair I've beaten you numerous times and I am four-time RAW Women's Champion, while were a onetime RAW Women's Champion and the current Smackdown Women's' Champion."

Charlotte says, "She doesn't think Kayla will be the title at WrestleMania." She goes on to taunt Kayla who doesn't back down.

She says, "Be grateful flair that I can't wrestle right now because I would whips your ass again and again."

Ric Flair appears and he gives prop to Kayla but says his daughter will be champion until she decides to hang her ripe up.

Kayla looks at him and says, "Um... she won't be if I have anything to say and I will." As she walks, off.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Natalya and Titus Worldwide joining the poker card in the back. Back to Manhattan Center for single action and after the match had ended back to the Barclays Center where JoJo introduces some the great female from the pat outcomes the Bella twins to some boos, and the fans chant, "We want Mrs. Awesome and Cena." Kelly Kelly, Lilian Garcia, WWE Hall of Famer Jacqueline, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Terri Runnels Maria Kanellis and WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. They all get a pop as we return to commercial.

Back from the break and backstage segment unloving Elias and Chris Jericho and the classic moment from RAW and look at the Impure State Building lit up in Red for RAW 25. We go back to the ring and JoJo introduces Elias. Elias has a song for WWE Legends to sing but the fans keep interrupting him. Elias points Jimmy Fallon in the crowd and says he will show Fallon how it is done. The fans chant, "Stupid idiot," at him now. Elias finally starts performing his new son and it takes shot at everyone from The Rock, to The Undertaker, to John Cena and many others. Elias keeps on until to the music interrupting and out comes John Cena to a loud mixed reaction. Fans start singing their own version of Cena's theme song.

Cena defends Brooklyn before a loud "asshole," chant starts, apparently at Elias. Elias tells Cena to shut his damn mouth because no one wants to hear him, there came to hear Elias, but Cena ruined it. Cena mocks Elias and tells him to do something about it, throwing the mic down and taking his shirt off. Cena stands with his arms out. Elias says, "That's not how it's work, John."

Elias does not take orders from John Cena or the scumbags of Brooklyn. Fans boo Elias some more. Elias goes to leave the ring but he stops and turns to Cena. Cena deck and nail a pair of shoulder tackles. Cena with a big slam and then the five knuckles shuffle. Elias blocks the Attitude Adjustment and hits a low blow in the middle of the ring. Elias brings his guitar back into the ring and smashes it over Cena as he tries, to stand up. Some fans chanting yes while booing him. Elias scoops Cena up and then drops him again with the drift away. Elias talks some trash and then stand over Cena as his music hits. Michael Cole Corey Graves and Booker T plug Royal Rumble card before more segments go by include at the Manhattan Center. Kayla McMahon's music hits again and the fans were on their feet as she walks to the entranceway carry the RAW Women's Title.

"Please welcome the RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon," JoJo announce

The fans chant, "Mrs. Awesome," now, as she smiles at them and then made her way to the ring and touches the fans hand as she goes by them. She steps over to the step and then climbs them to the apron of the ring where she raises the title to cheers and the fan was taking pictures of her. She steps through the ropes into the ring. She soaks in the cheers and no one knows what she is about todo, except for the family. JoJo hands the mic and she walked to the middle of the ring and looks at the fans.

"I know everyone is dying to know what my announcement is. So before I make the announcement I need Vince McMahon to come out along with Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and of course my handsome husband the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. "

Here come the money began to plays and they walk out and heads to the ring where Kayla is waiting for them. They enter the ring and looks at Kayla. They all knew she was relinquishing the RAW Women's title but they did not know the other announcement that she had.

"This is going to be hard for the Mrs. Awesome fans to hear," she began…

'"This is not good," Booker said.

"Um… do to my ribs injury I have to relinquish the RAW Women's title," she said to hold the title out and Stephanie gently took the title from her little sister.

"No," the fans chant…

"Guys listen I am not going to be like Daniel Bryan who holds the WWE World Heavyweight title hostage until we strip him of it. I am Kayla McMahon I owner part of the company but I am also injury thanks to someone and was healing until baldhead jackass GM force me into this ring early this month and I was reinjured. I hate that I am not to be defending the RAW Women's Title at WrestleMania possible in the main event, it stinks. But this is what is best for business." she explains to the fans.

She goes on and says, "um… babe, I have a surprise for you too." Mike looks at her and wondering what her surprise is for him.

He steps over to her and says, "What surprise do you have for me baby."

"Well…. my surprise for you is that you got your wish." It Dawn on everyone in attending.

"Kayla…. We're having a baby," he chokes out.

She smiled brightly at him and says, "Yes, my love, I find out this morning that I am pregnant."

He pulls her to him and kissed her as the fans erupt and then chant "Congratulation" now. Vince, Shane and Stephanie congratulation them.

RAW end with The Family celebration Kayla being pregnant they exit the ring and heads to the back, when they reach the top of the stage, Kayla waves bye to the fans for the nine months. RAW went off the air with Kayla standing on the stage with her family and husband.

They walk through the curtain and all the legends were there clapping and begun to congratulation Mike and Kayla being pregnant.


	164. Linda congratulation them

Vince, Shane, Mike, and Kayla travel down to Washington, DC, for Smackdown while Stephanie boards a jet and fly to Switzerland for a conference. John head back to Connecticut. They arrive in Washington DC well after midnight and then they exit the jet and got in the limo that was waiting for them and it took them to Linda's apartment in Washington DC. When they arrive there at almost two o'clock in the morning and they exit the limo and then grabs their bags from the trunk of the limo. They walk toward the building went inside and over to the elevator then took it to the penthouse. When the elevator reaches it disinfestation, the doors slide and they walk out of the elevator and toward the penthouse.

Vince pulls out of the keys and slide into the locks turns unlocked the door, then opened it and they all walk into the penthouse and Shane close the door behind them. They head up the staircase up to the bedrooms and enter their room separately and went to bed for a few hours. A couple of hours later, Linda woke up and saw Vince sleeping beside her and she smiles. She thought to herself that they must have got in here early this morning. She quietly got out of bed and began getting ready for her day. After getting dress, she walks out of the bedroom toward the staircase but stops and check on the other she open one bedroom door and saw her older sound asleep and she smiles and the close the door.

She walks over to another bedroom open the door slightly to see Mike and Kayla sleeping and Mike arm drape over Kayla and she smiles and then closes the door. She walks away from the bedroom and heads back to the staircase and then down them. When she reached the bottom of the stairs head toward the kitchen, went inside, and then began to cook some breakfast. As she cooks the smell of food woke the other up. They left their rooms, walk down the staircase, and then toward the kitchen went inside to find her cooking breakfast.

"Good, morning," they said, and she looks up to see them.

"Good morning, there," she said.

She walks over to them and kiss Vince on the lips and then Shane, Mike, and Kayla.

"Congratulation on the baby," she said.

Mike and Kayla smile at her and says, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," she said, walking back to the island and picks up the platter of food.

They all sat down the table in the kitchen and had breakfast together. Chatting and laughing together.

"Where is Stephanie?" She asked

"Switzerland mom, for WEF18 with the Female quotient," Kayla said getting up from the table walk over to the fridge and open the door.

"Oh, that makes sense, and John is home with kids?" She asked

Yes, mom, he is Mr. Mom this week," Mike said before sipping his coffee.

Linda laughs and says, "That's would be fun to see him being Mr. Mom."

All they laugh with her, and Vince, says, "You know Mike you've been Mr. Mom too."

"Yes, I have dad, and I don't mind being Mr. Mom either," he said.

"This has been fun but I need to go work," she said standing up and leaned down and kiss Vince bye, then Mike, Shane, and of course, her pebble Kayla. She walks out of the kitchen and then out of the penthouse while they finished their breakfast, before doing some work before SmackDown.

"Shit, I forgot to tell mom about next month," she said.

"What about next month princess?" Vince asked as she cleans off the table with help from Mike and Shane.

"I promise, Vicky that when she is off for a week next month, we will come here so she and Kathy can visit with Nana," she replied.

"Oh, well you can tell her later don't worry," he said, sipping his coffee.

After cleaning up the kitchen and then start the dishwashing, they began work on Smackdown script. They went over to the script, and discuss what is going to happen on the show that night.

"So I continue to mess with Owens and Zyan?" Shane asked his dad.

"Yes, son, just be very careful with Bryan though, he is still looking to be cleared by our doctors," he replied.

"I know dad, he thinks because outside doctors have that our doctors should but we know better," he said.

"Yes Shane, he should stop and concentrate on his new family, but of course he can't even do that. He is being so selfish, and want to risk his life just to compete again," Kayla said.

"Yea and it's shameful on his part. Be happy that you are still involved with the business and that you are on TV weekly," he said.

"Dad, he doesn't want to see that, he want to compete, and being selfish. And Brie should tell him to concentrate on us but she is out there being an interview and says he is fine."

"So true princess," he said.

They finished work on SmackDown script and then begin discussion Royal Rumble PPV and what will what happen at the event in Philly on Sunday. They had some lunch before getting ready to leave for Capital One Arena in downtown Washington DC for 205, Live, SmackDown Live and then Mixed match challenge. After getting ready their walk out of the penthouse and Vince locks the door, walk away with others, and heads for the elevator. Mike push the button and then they wait for the elevator a few minute later the doors slid open they step out of the elevator, then Shane press the button for the lobby. The doors slide closed and then went down the lobby.

A few minute later, the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator and toward the exit of the building. Mike opens the door and allowed his wife to walk out of first followed by Vince, then Shane, and then Mike. They walk toward the limo and chauffeur open the door and Kayla got in first followed by Mike and then Shane and Vince got in last. Chauffeur close the door and walk around the limo and then open the door and got in the limo behind the wheel. He pulls the door close and then buckled his seatbelt and then turn the key start the limo and then aims the limo into traffic and then sped off toward the area.

An hour later, the limo pulls up to the arena, and turn into the under garage and drove into the arena and came to stop. The Chauffeur turns the key turn off the engine, then unbuckled his seatbelt, and then opens the door. He steps out of the limo, close the door, then walk to the back of the limo, and opened the door. Vince steps out first followed by Shane, Mike and then Kayla. They walk away from the limo and toward the locker room area. They walk through the area, then they arrived at the locker room that they would be using for the night, and went inside and preparing for SmackDown.

An hour later for Smackdown would start Linda had shown up at the Capital One Arena and was brought to area her family is backstage. She sees Kayla looks at some papers.

"Hey, there pebble," she said as Kayla looks up to her there.

"Hey, mom. Thanks, Charles," she said.

"You're welcome Mrs. Mizanin," he said walking away.

"I see your dad there working," she said

"Yes, he just loves work. Glad you are here, I forgot to tell you something this morning," she said.

"What did you forgot to tell me, honey?" She asked

"I promise Vicky, that when she is off for a week we will come down here so that she and Kathy cam visit with you. If that okay?" She replies.

"That would be fine honey, have you and girls here but things might change I will let you know," she said.

"Okay, mom," she said.


	165. telling Vicky, Kathy, Abbey & George

After Smackdown had ended, and then on Facebook live, was Mixed Challenge Match involved Miz, with his partner Asuka and they beat Big E and Carmella easily. After the mixed Challenge Match, they left the arena in Washington DC, and they had back to the penthouse and spend the night, and then flew home early Wednesday morning… Mike and Kayla event home to see Vicky and Kathy, and when they walked through the door both Kathy and Vicky were excited to see they parents. They run to them and they were scooped up by their mommy and daddy.

"Hi, my pebbles," Kayla said with a smiled.

"Hi, princesses," Mike said with a smiled too.

"Hi mommy and daddy," Vicky and Kathy said together with matches smiles.

"Mommy sees nana," she said look at her.

"Yes, we did and I told Nana about next month," she said.

"Yay, going to see Nana," Vicky said and Kathy clapping her hands together.

"Mike and Kayla smile together and Mike says, "Princesses we have more news too."

"Yea, daddy," Kathy said look at him.

"Hmm…princesses, you know how much mommy and I love you, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Kathy and Vicky enthusiastically responded.

"Well, how do you feel about having a new baby brother or sister?" she asked, as both Vicky and Kathy look surprised.

She continued, "Daddy and I are expected a baby."

"Baby?" Vicky said, as Mike nod.

"Yea, mommy" Kathy said looking at her mommy.

"Yes pebble, I am expecting a baby in September," she said.

"Yay, baby," Vicky said.

"Yea," Kathy said clapping her hands together.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla had his parents over and then told them about becoming grandparents.

"Oh, my goodness, congratulation," Abbey said hugging her daughter in law.

"Thanks, mom," she said.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said hugging her son next.

"Congrats son on becoming a daddy again," she said.

"Thanks, mom," he said kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome son," she said, as George, congratulation his daughter in law next.

"Congrats sweetie," he said.

"Thanks, dad," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"So, when will our third grandchild entering the world?" She asked

"Sometime in September mom," Kayla replies

"A fall baby," she said.

"Yep, mom, a fall baby," he said.

"I can't wait for another grandchild to spoil," she said smiling.

"Oh, boy," He said, as Kayla laugh.

"Not funny Mrs. Mizanin," Mike said in a firm voice.

"Honey, it is funny," she said.

A couple of days later, on Saturday evening, Mike and Kayla kisses Vicky and Kathy bye and left them in the care of their nanny Ashley they walk out of the house, then got in the limo and drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were opened and sped off toward the private hangar. An hour later the limo pulls up to the private hangar, and the door opened and Mike steps out of first and then he helps Kayla out of the limo and they thanks, tier chauffeur Carl. He nods his head and then opened the trunk while Mike and Kayla walk toward the jet then up the stairs and went inside the jet. They bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loads onto the jet. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Philadelphia Pa.

44 minutes later the jet carrying Mike and Kayla, landed safely at Philadelphia International Airport, and then came to stop. They unbuckled their seatbelt and stood up and then walk out of the jet and then down the stairs toward the waiting SUV and got in the back. Their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place in the SUV, and then the SUV sped off toward downtown Philly and the hotel that they would be a stay at while in town for the next three nights.


	166. Royal Rumble PPV Jan 27, 2018

This chapter is very long and over 5,000 words.

The next morning Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal PPV routine with the expectation of Kayla not working out because she is pregnant. While Mike made appearance Kayla was in their hotel suite, and she looking over a contract for a new Superstar and that she was going to sign and talking to the reps for the new Superstar. As she works Mike, come through the smiling see her sitting at the table working. He walks over the table walk around it, sat down, leans down and kisses her on the head, and she looks up to see him standing there and smiling at her.

"Hi, babe," she said as he sat down.

"Hi, baby. What are you reading?" He asked smiling at her...

"I am reading tonight script for Royal Rumble," she replies.

"Ah, yes, is there anything interesting in the script for tonight?" He asked

"Yes," she replies smiling.

"Really now… What?" He asked.

"Sorry love, I can't tell you. You are going to have to see later on tonight," she replies.

"Mysterious we are, huh?" He asked

'"Yes, I am. But right now I want to be with my husband," she replies leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss slow escalate, Mike pulls back and looks at her and then stood up, reach down and scoop her up into his arms and head for the bedroom. He went inside, over to the bed and gently lay her down on the bed and then joins on the bed and begin stripping her clothes away and then his own and they made love for about two hours later. After making love they basking in the afterglow and then got up, Kayla went to take a shower while Mike orders than some room service, when she was done showering then dry off and wrap the towel around her body and walk out of the bathroom back into the bedroom where Mike was sitting the on the bed. He smiles at her and she smiled back at him.

"I order lunch, baby," he said, standing up, walk toward her and kiss her before heading the bathroom to shower.

"Okay love," she said, as she got dress.

After dressing, she walks out of the bedroom and just then there was at the door, and made her way to the door, and unlock the door and then open it to see room service had arrived. She signs the pad, and then the wheel the cart in and walk out. Kayla closes the door and began put some food on the plate and then place the plates on the table.

"Honey, lunch is here," she said called out.

"Okay baby, be right there," he said.

A few minutes later, he came walking out of the bedroom over to the table and sat down and they began eating their lunch together. Once they finished lunch, Mike pushed the cart out the door and then closes it. Two hours later, they walk out of the hotel suite Mike locks the door and then toward the elevator when arriving at the elevator Mike press the button the doors slide open and they step onto the elevator with guards who press the button and the doors close and then went down to the lobby. When they elevator reach the lobby the doors slide open and the guards step out first Kayla walk out with Mike followed her. They walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the SUV, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the SUV Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the SUV into traffic then sped away toward Wells Fargo Center. When the SUV arrives at the Wells Fargo Center turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step Mike, followed by, Kayla. Mike grabs his bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the SUV through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Royal Rumble. Before the Royal Rumble PPV start Kayla signs the newest Woman Superstar to her contract.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Shane, John, Mike, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight Royal Rumble. The 2018 WWE Royal Rumble kicks off preshow, opened with Renee Young, Peter Rosenberg, David Otunga and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler inside an empty Wells Fargo Center. Renee leads the fans to Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens backstage talking as the fans tweet their questions in for a live Q&A later on. Outside we go to Sam Roberts, who is with a bunch of excited fans. Fans chant "Royal Rumble' and "Yes!" as Roberts plug the show. Back to Renee and leads the fans to a video package from the Frist Women's Royal Rumble match. After the video package and Senior Executive Vice President of WWE Kayla McMahon has replaced Otunga.

They congratulate her on expected her third with Miz. She smiles at them and thanks them. She's excited about tonight, shows and says, "Part of me wishes that I was in the Rumble match."

"Who do you want to win the Women's Royal Rumble match tonight, Kayla?" Peter asked

"I am picking Nia Jax to win the Women's Rumble," she replies.

"And who do you have for the men Royal Rumble match, Kayla?" Renee asked her.

"Well, I am going to be biased here, my husband or my brother in law to win the Royal Rumble for the men," she replies.

Lawler gives Kayla props for her reign as RAW Women's Champion. She smiles at him and thanks him too.

She says, "It doesn't matter who wins the rumble because, for the Women's they will have a butterfly in their stomach because they will be wrestle on the biggest stage in WWE WrestleMania 34, where legends are made and cementing your legacy."

The panel runs down tonight's card after Kayla McMahon leaves. She heads back to the backstage area once she was backstage she joins the family at the table to help run the show tonight. The fans see backstage Twitter video from the The New Day before going to another part of the backstage area and the RAW Tag Team Champions, Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin, and then back to the panel for discuss tonight's Tag Team titles matches and give Sheamus props for looking as good as he does at 40. Renee sends the fans to a video looking back at the very first Rumble match with commentary from WWE Hall of Famer Hacksaw Jim Duggan. Another backstage twitter video form Bayley next and then back to the panel that sends the fans to ring for Cruiserweight action.

Kayla did her job as the cruiserweight match went on in the ring and after the cruiserweight match had ended, she sends the fans back to the panel where Renee gives another look backs at Owens and Zyan reading fans questions on Twitter. Back to the panel and SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair replace Lawler on the panel and comments on the excitement in the arena and the WrestleMania 34 sign hanging up. She comments on wanting to enter the Women's Royal Rumble and Challenge Kayla McMahon at WrestleMania 34.

Peter corrects her and says, "Kayla McMahon is no longer RAW Women's Champion due to the fact that she is injured and is pregnant with her and Miz third child."

Charlotte goes on and mentions that she will be at ringside for tonight's Rumble match. She also talks about wanting to face Becky Lynch or Nikki Bella at WrestleMania, or maybe Sasha Banks because she brings out the best in me. Renee sends the fans to another video package on the 1992 Royal Rumble won by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. We get by "the number" Rumble video and come back to Sami and Kevin backstage. They're more interested in mocking fans on Twitter than answering their questions but Renee and Peter try too. Renee reveals that the WWE Title match will open the PPV.

More hypes for the show before Renee sends the fans back to the ring for another match on the preshow, and Kayla continues to do her job just behind the curtain alongside Stephanie, Shane, and Vince. After the tag, team match had ended, back to the panel and JBL has joined Renee, Otunga, and Rosenberg. They go over tonight's card. They continue to discuss tonight's card and then a backstage twitter from Rusev and Aiden English, and then back to the panel and Alunda Blayze takes Otunga's seat on the panel now for a few minutes. Blayze mentions that she wanted to be in the Rumble and because Asuka is undefeated, she'd like to beat her a…. Her butt catches herself.

There's some good back and forth between JBL and Blayze. Blayze takes her time to picks Women's Rumble and never actually picks but says, "She like Nia Jax." Renee sends the fans outside to Sam Roberts again and the fans behind him are going wild. More hype for tonight's show and a video package for WWE Universal title triple threat. Rosenberg predicts to Braun Strowman to win, but Otunga goes with Brock Lesnar to retain and JBL picks Kane. Renee sends the fans to a video on the 1998 Royal Rumble won by WWE Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin. After the video, Renee sends the fans to the ring for the final match of the kicks off match WWE United States title match. There was action in the match, but in the ends, Bobby Roode hits Glorious DDT for the win and retain WWE United States Title. Back to the panel to for more hypes for tonight's show and then Renee thanks, everyone and wraps the preshow.

The WWE 2018 Royal Rumble opens with a video highlights tonight's show and then live shot inside Wells Fargo Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Tom Phillips welcome the fans sold-out Wells Fargo Center as the crowd goes wild. Corey Graves and Bryon Saxton join Tom. In addition, the first match is for the WWE Title 2-1 on handicap match, Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens vs. WWE Champion AJ Styles. Once all three men were in the ring the bell sound and the match was underway. Shane was backstage watching the match with Stephanie and Kayla and they saw the action in the match, but in the ends, Styles overcome the odds and retain the WWE Title. We go to commercials and then back from the break and Kayla show Sami and Kevin backstage arguing with SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon, accusing the referee of screwing them again. Shane doesn't want to hear it and walk off both Stephanie and Kayla laughs.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for Smackdown Tag Team titles match two out three falls. There was action in the first fall and then Usos won the first fall. When they second fall started there was fast action in the falls but in the ends, Usos rolls Shelton for the win and retain SmackDown tag team titles, back to commercials we go. Back from the break and we go to ringside as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching the WWE Network. He is joined by Corey Graves, and Bryon Saxton, on commentary. They send the fans to a by "the numbers," video on the Rumble. Back to the ring as Mike Rome, is in the ring and go over the rules for the Rumble match. Mike also introduces WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler and out he comes as a guest commentator.

The first entrant in the Men's Royal Rumble match is Rusev. The second entrant is Finn Balor. The bell ring and here we go. They began ballet for 90 seconds. As the 90-second countdown and then buzz goes off and out comes Rhyno #3. The actions continue until the 90-second countdown again and then the buzzer goes off and outcomes at #4 Baron Corbin to some boos. The action continues until the first eliminating Rhyno to boo. Balor eliminated Corbin to cheers. Corbin is not happy about being eliminated. He pulls Balor out to the floor as the referee yells at him. He takes out both Balor and Rusev on the floor. He's furious- and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #5 Heath Slater. Corbin clotheslines him on the ramp. Kayla shows a replay of what happened to Slater at the hands of Corbin. The timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off and out goes Elias at #6. He enters an empty ring and keeping playing. He goes on and says, "The timer won't start up again until his performer."

Kayla says "Oh yeah, Elias," the buzzer goes off and out goes NXT Champion Andrade "Cien" Almas with Zelina Vega at #7. He enters the ring, and the fighting has begun again until the timer countdown and out goes Bray Wyatt at #8. Slater moves closer to the ring and Wyatt launch him into the barricade before hitting the ring and then went to work on Elias. Balor runs back in and nails Wyatt, Rusev gets back on the apron but Wyatt decks him and knocks him off the apron. The timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off, and out goes at #9 Big E from the New Day. Big E stops at Slater at ringside and picks him up. Big E pulls out some pancake from his singlet and shoves in Slater's mouth. He enters the ring and is met with a boot from Wyatt. The action continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off and out at #10 Tye Dillinger. Tye's video plays but he's not showing up. The camera cut backstage and we see Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens destroying Dillinger. They beat him down until referees run over.

Owens says, "He's got this."

Sami says, "No, I've got this."

Sami walks off toward the ring. He comes out to a chorus of boo. He decks Slater on his way to the ring and then enters the ring. The action continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at # 11, Sheamus. Sheamus enters the ring but he is met by Slater who clotheslines him over the top rope eliminating him. Slater celebrates but Wyatt comes from behind and eliminated him. The action continues until the timer countdown again and the buzzer goes off and out at # 12, Xavier Woods and he hit the ring and action continues. The timer counts down again and then out at # 13 Apollo Crews and he raced to the ring, enters, and began fighting. The action continues until the timer counts down once again and out at #14 Shinsuke Nakamura.

He hits the ring and the continues until Nakamura eliminated Sami Zyan from the match the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #15 Cesaro and he hits the ring, where the battling going on. The timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again out at #16 Kofi Kingston. He hits the ring where the action is going on. Cesaro eliminated Crews from the match and the timer countdown again. The buzzer goes off and out at #17, Jindar Mahal. He hits the ring where all the action is going on. Mahal eliminated Big E. than the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off out at #18 Seth Rollins. He race to the ring where all the action is going on.

Rollins ballet with Cesaro and then eliminated him from the match. Mahal looks to eliminated Kofi but Woods who was eliminating earlier is holding one of his feet keeping him in the match. Big E and Woods launch Kofi back into the ring and Mahal can't believe it. Kofi eliminated Mahal from the match. Almas eliminate Kofi as the timer countdown again and out at #19 Matty Hardy. He raced to the ring where all the action is going on. The match continues until and Hardy and Wyatt eliminated Rusev as the fans boo. Then they start brawling and ends eliminated each other at the same time. The timer counts down again and out at #20, John Cena. Fans sing their own version of his Cena's theme song.

Cena hit the ring and get attacked but Rollins, Elias, Nakamura, Balor, and Almas at the same time. Elias goes for Cena now while the others fight each other. Cena eliminates Elias from the match to boos and cheers from Kayla's fans. Cena goes at it with Nakamura. The timer counted down again, and out at #21, the Hurricane Shane Helms an as a surprise entrant. Cena can it believe it as hand Helms face off. They go at it and Cena quickly eliminated Helms with an Attitude Adjustment. Cena works on Rollins now. The timer counted down again and out at #22 Aiden English. He ace to the ring where all the action is going on. The match continues as the fans do dueling chant from Cena he goes at it with Balor. The timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off out at #23 Adam Cole from NXT with his ribs taped up. He raced to the ring and Balor is eliminating English from the match.

As the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off out at #24 Randy Orton to pop and he waltzes to the ring and then enters. Orton with powerslam and then Cena blocks the RKO and pushes him into kicks from Almas. Then he launches himself from the apron but into a big RKO. Orton eliminated Almas from the match, as the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again out at #25 Titus O'Neil. He race to the ring where all the action is going on. Titus tries to eliminate Cena but fails. The action continues until the timer countdown again, and out at #26 WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz as Kayla watches backstage on the monitor. He waltzes to the ring, then enters, and began to battle. He goes to works on Rollins, then he goes to Balor next, and Cena scoops Miz for an AA but it's blocked. Miz with big DDT on Cena. Miz with "yes!" kicks to Cena and Rollins at the same time. Miz avoids, another AA and nail a Skull-Crushing Finale

Rollins drops Miz with a superkick. The countdown again and then the buzzer goes off and out at #27, Rey Mysterio for a big return and a huge pop. Rey raced to the ring enters it, unloads on Miz, and then goes after Cole next. Fans chant, "Holy shit" now for Rey returns. Rey then eliminates Cole from the match. Rey springboard in and hits Miz next. Rey nail 619 on Miz. The timer countdown again, then the buzzer goes off and out at #28 Roman Reigns to a chorus of boo. He enters the ring and drops Cena, and Miz nails him and they go at it now. Reigns eliminated Titus from the match. He Miztourage helps Miz in but Reigns takes them out. Rollins nails the curb stomp on Miz. Reigns and Rollins double powerbomb Miz to the floor on top of Axel and Dallas. Reigns grab Rollins from behind and then eliminated him next. The timer counts down again and then it buzzer goes off and out at #29, Goldust. He race to the ring enters it and goes to battle with who is left. The action continues until the timer countdown again and out at #30 Dolph Ziggler to makes his return.

He raced to the ring, slides in, and goes to work on Cena... Cena misses an AA and eats a superkick. He sends Cena to the apron but he hangs on. Ziggler superkick Orton next. He eliminated Goldust. Balor eliminates Ziggler. It's down to Balor, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Shinsuke Nakamura and Roman Reigns. the final six go at it. Cena with AA on Balor as Orton was eliminated b Reigns to boo. Rey nails another 619 on Cena and Reigns. Rey springboard on Cena. Balor eliminate Rey from the match. Cena Nakamura, Balor, and Reigns are left in the Rumble match.

Cena taunts Balor but decks Nakamura. Cena goes after Nakamura on the mat now. Reigns and Cena face off next as fans chant "you both suck" at them. Nakamura and Balor attack them to a pop. The action continues until Cena clothesline Balor to boo. Cena and Reigns face off again as fans chants, "you both suck" again. Cena and Reigns go at it. Cena hits the shoulder but Reigns comes back with a Samoan drop. Cena blocks Superman punch and drops Reigns to cheers from Kayla and Miz's fans. Cena goes for the five-knuckle shuffle but Balor stops him. The action continues until Cena eliminate Balor too more boo. Cena points to WrestleMania 34 sings to say sorry no hard feeling.

Cena and Reigns double team Nakamura as fans boo now. Reigns and Cena go at it again. Cena nail the knuckles shuffle. Cena goes for AA but Reigns slide out and hits a superman punch. Cena block spear with AA. Nakamura comes from behind Cena elbow him. Cena tries to suplex Nakamura, but knee him. they tangle on the apron and Nakamura eliminate Cena. The action continues until Nakamura eliminate Reigns to get the win. Kayla shows Smackdown bosses Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan. RAW bosses Stephanie McMahon Cena and Kurt Angle walks in for friendly back and forth. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for RAW Tag Team titles match, and there was action the match but in the ends, Cesaro and Sheamus nail White Noise for the win and RAW Tag Team titles. Kayla shows a promo for WrestleMania 34. Then he WWE Universal title triple threat match happens next and somehow Lesnar survives and retains the title.

She shows a video for the main event, and sends the fans back to the ring, for First ever Royal Rumble match. JoJo goes over the rules and then introduces Maria Menounos the guest ring announcer. Maria introduces Stephanie McMahon Cena who comes out as the guest commentator to joins Michael Cole, and Corey Graves. Maria then introduces Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair. She takes seats at ringside, to watch the match. The music hits and the first entrant for the Women's Royal Rumble at #1 Sasha Banks. Becky Lynch is out next at #2. They go at it for 90 seconds until the timer countdown and the buzzer goes off and out at #3 Sarah Logan.

The action continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off out at #4 Mandy Rose. She rushes to the ring a joins the battle and the match continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off out at #5 WWE Hall of Famer Lita to huge a pop. She hits the ring and eliminates Mandy y Rose to cheers. The action continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off out at #6 Kairi Sane from NXT. She rushes to the ring, slides in, and joins the battle. The timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #7 Tamina Snuka. She walks to the ring with purpose and enters it and began drops, everyone. The action continues until Lita eliminate Tamina from the match. Becky comes from behind and eliminates Lita to some boos. The timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off and out at #8 Dana Brooke.

She this the ring as the action goes on until Dana pushes Kairi Sane from the top and eliminating her from the match. The timer countdown again, then the buzzer goes off, and out at #9 Torrie Wilson for her WWE return. She rushes to the ring slide in and joins the match. the action continues until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #10 Sonya Deville as Torrie eliminates Dana from the match. Deville hits the ring and eliminates Torrie to some boos. The timer counts down again, then the buzzer goes off again, and out at #11 Liv Morgan and she rushes to the ring slide it and joins the battle. The action continues for 90 seconds until the timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at#12 Molly Holly for her return.

She walks to the ring and then slide in and joins the battle. Molly ends up eliminate Sarah Logan from the match. The action continues for 90 seconds until the timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #13 Lana. She rushes to the ring and slide into the ring and joins the battle. The action continues for 90 seconds until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #15 Ruby Roitt and she rushes to the ring and slide in and joins the battle. Th actins continue for 90 seconds and then the timer countdown again. The buzzer goes off and out at #16 Vickie Guerrero for her returns yells, "excuse me," to everyone. Vickie yells at the others as they turn their attention to her. Fans chant for WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero. Vickie tries to run away from the ring but they stop her and eliminate her from the match. The action continues for 90 seconds until the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off and out at #17 Carmella with her Money the bank briefcase. Carmella and Vickie have words at ringside. Vickie snatches the briefcase and hits Carmella in the back knocking her down. Carmella is laid out as the actions continue in the ring.

The timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #18 Natalya. She decks Carmella on her way to the ring but Carmella drops Natalya off the apron. Carmella enters the ring. The timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off again and out #19, Kelly Kelly for her WWE return. She rushes to the ring, slides it, and joins the action. The action continues for 90 seconds and then the timer countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #20 Naomi. She rushes to the ring and slide and joins the action. The action continues for 90 seconds until the timer counts down again and then the buzzer again and out at#21 WWE Hall of Famer Jacqueline Moore for her return. She rushes to the ring slide it and began battling.

The action continues for 90 seconds until the countdown again and then the buzzer goes off again and out at #22 Nia Jax. She walks to the ring, enters in, and then began to runs over Carmella and banks at the same time. Nia eliminates Jackie and then Kelly. Natalya is dropped but she goes under the ring. Nia presses Ruby on top of the turnbuckle and then eliminate her. Nia launches Naomi out of the ring but she stay in the match as she had landed on top of the other eliminates competitors. Jax stands tall in alone as the timer countdown again, and then the buzzer goes off again, and then out at #23 NXT Women's Champion Ember Moon. Ember unloads on Jax as fans chant, for NXT. Ember gets tossed from high by Jax. We see Naomi walking from the barrier to Menounos' chair. She uses her hands to make the chair rolls her to the steel steps. Naomi re-enters the ring and goes off the top. Jax catches crossbody and finally eliminate Naomi Jax stands tall alone in the ring again The next women out at #24, WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix. Phoenix and Jax face off in the middle of the ring, as fans pop. Jax shoves her and talks trash. Beth unloads but Jax's nails her in the jaw. Beth fights back and Jax headbutts her. Fans chants, "this is awesome," now…

Beth tries to scoop Jax but can't get her up. Jax drops Beth with a shot to the back. Natalya ends up running into help Beth with Jax. They hug until they go at it and Natalya turns to eliminate Phoenix. Carmella rejoins the actins ow. The next woman out at #25 Asuka. She rushes to the ring, slides in, and joins the battle. The action continues until Asuka eliminate Moon. The timer counts down again and then the buzzer goes off again, and out at #26 Mickie James. She rushes to the ring, slides in, and joins the battle. The action continues until the next woman out at #27 Nikki Bella to boo. Nikki looks at Charlotte Flair and then stares at Stephanie McMahon and taunts her and Stephanie stood up.

Fans chants, "We want Mrs. Awesome," now. Nikki chuckles at the fans and tells them she can't come out here. The fans chant "Nikki suck," now to troll her. Stephanie laughs and says, "I loved Philly fans they don't like Nikki Bella very much here."

Carmella stomps away on Nikki and mocks her. Nikki battle back and eliminates Carmella. Asuka takes out Nikki. The next woman out at #28 Brie Bella and she rush to the ring, then slides in, and joins the action. The action continues until Bella twins stand tall now and taunt Stephanie again and she stood up again and talks trash to them. The fans chants, "Stephanie," now…

She says, "Be grateful that I don't get in that ring and eliminate both of you, skanks." Backstage Kayla pulls her headset off and stood up and then she was stopped by Mike.

"Oh, no, you can't go out there," he said.

"Mike I can go to the stage and distract them," she said.

"No… I am not let you," he said.

She looks at the monitor to see the action and the next woman out at #29 Bayley and she rushes to the ring, slides in, and joins the battle. The action continues until the final entrant is WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus at #30… Trish rushes to the ring, slides in, and joins the battle. Trish attacks Natalya and the others. Trish faces off with twins and fights them both off. She then hits a double Stratusfaction on the Bella twins and then points at Stephanie to say that was for you. The action continues until Trish eliminates Mickie. Jax floor Trish. The others gang up on Jax. Nia explodes out and sends everyone flying.

The Bella twins try to double team Jax from the apron with a suplex. The others come over to assist and Jax gets eliminated by everyone. Sasha eliminates Bayley. The action continues until Trish eliminates Natalya. Sasha eliminates Trish next to boo. The action continues until Asuka eliminate Sasha. Asuka fought back against the Bella twins and eliminate brie with an assist from Nikki and then her eliminating Nikki to win the Royal Rumble match. Asuka is going to WrestleMania 34. After the match, Charlotte Flair gets the ring and Asuka looks at her and then look at the RAW Women's title that is on the table at ringside. Flair raises her.

The music hits and Kayla send out the newest WWE Superstar Ronda Rousey making her WWE debut to a huge pop. She had on t-shirt inspired by WWE Hall of Famer Roddy Piper. Menounos introduces Ronda Rousey as she hits the ring. Rousey stares down Charlotte Flair and then Asuka. Rousey points at the WrestleMania 34 banner as a "holy shit" chant start up. Rousey extends her hand to Auska, but she slaps it after teasing shake.

Rousey smile at her. Rousey point at WrestleMania 34 banner again, as her music starts back up. she leaves the ring and slaps hands with some fans ringside. Rousey stops at the announcer table and shakes hand with Stephanie. Rousey leaves the arena with all smiles she stops on the stage and waves to everyone, pointing to the WrestleMania 34 sign one more time before leaving Royal Rumble goes off the air.


	167. WWE RAW Jan 29, 2018

The next morning Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal daily routine while Mike worked out with John, Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. As she works Mike, come through the smiling see her sitting at the table working. He walks over the table walk around it, sat down, leans down and kisses her on the head, and she looks up to see him standing there and smiling at her.

"Hi, babe," she said as he sat down.

"Hi, baby. What are you reading?" He asked smiling at her...

"I am reading tonight script for RAW," she replies.

"Ah, yes, is there anything interesting in the script for tonight?" He asked

"Yes," she replies smiling.

"Really now… What?" He asked.

"Stephanie opens the show," she replies.

"Well, her fans will like that only with everyone male fan who loved her," he said with a smile.

'She laughs and says, "John is going to jealous tonight."

Mike laughs and says, "Oh, yeah, the little green monster will make an appearance tonight. This might be fun to watch.

She replies leaning in and kissing him. The kiss slow escalate, Mike pulls back and looks at her and then stood up, reach down and scoop her up into his arms and head for the bedroom. He went inside, over to the bed and gently lay her down on the bed and then joins on the bed and begin stripping her clothes away and then his own and they made love for about two hours later. After making love they basking in the afterglow and then got up, Kayla went to take a shower. When she done showering then dry off and wrap the towel around her body and walk out of the bathroom back into the bedroom where Mike was sitting the on the bed. He smiles at her and she smiled back at him.

After dressing, she walks out of the bedroom and just then there was at the door, and made her way to the door, and unlock the door and then open it to see John and Stephanie standing there.

"Hi, Kayla," They said together holding hands and their fingers laced together.

"Hi, come on in… Mike should be out of the shower soon," she said opened the door for them to enter the hotel suite.

"How you are feeling today, Kayla?" Stephanie asked

"I feel ok, kept my food down," she replied, with a smile.

"That good," she said

"And how are you feeling you, John?" She asked him.

"I feel good, just wishing that I won the Rumble match last night," he replied

"You are not the only there, Mike is wishing that he win too last night," she replied as he came walking out of the bedroom.

"Hi, Steph, and John," he said.

"Hi, Mike, and how you are feeling today?" She asked

"I feel good, not happy that I didn't win the Rumble, but hey Reigns didn't that me make even happier," he replied with a smile.

"I agree with you on that Mike Reigns not winning make me happy too," he said.

Both Stephanie and Kayla laugh and say, "You two are too much some time."

"What, baby, him not winning is the best thing for us," he said.

"Mike is right though," John began…. "Reigns not winning show he is not the chosen one. I mean how many WWE Universal title match he is going to get when Mike here I haven't had one."

"You are the advocate for Mike to WWE Universal Champion?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, I am Mike is more over then Reigns could ever be…"

Stephanie shook her head and says, "Mike just letting you know they you are defending the Intercontinental title again Reigns because he has revoked his rematch clause."

"No, problem Steph as all I remain champ afterward," he said.

"Yes, you will be," he said.

They left the hotel suite and then head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Mike pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant. They walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Wells Fargo Center. When the limo arrives at the Wells Fargo Center turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla and then Stephanie step out followed by John. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, and then John and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, John, Mike, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight RAW opened with a look at Asuka's Royal Rumble win and then Ronda Rousey WWE Debut and then live shot inside Wells Fargo Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hangs high. Michael welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves. He then introduces their new broadcast partner, Jonathan Coachman. Graves gives props to WWE Hall of Famer Booker T for his work on RAW over the last year. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Stephanie McMahon's music hits and out she goes and makes her way to the ring.

She enters the ring and her hand mic and she began talks about kicking off the 25 years of RAW tonight. She then praises some of the Female Royal competitors, but says, "Tonight is all about the winner." She introduces Rumble Winner Asuka and out she goes as Kayla watch from the gorilla position behind the curtain. She hits the ring and Stephanie congratulate Asuka on going to WrestleMania 34 and says, " normally this is where she would ask Asuka if she wants to Face Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair or RAW Women's Champion but unfortunately RAW Women's title is the vacant right now."

Stephanie announced the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber match, where the winner will be the new RAW Women's Champion who will then go on to WrestleMania.

Asuka cuts a promo in Japanese and says, "No, one is ready for her."

The fans chant 'Mrs. Awesome," at her. Stephanie chuckle and says, "If my sister was healthy and not pregnant she'd be ready for you and kicks your ass too."

The music interrupts and out goes Sasha Banks, to a mixed reaction. She heads to the ring and enters it next. She apologizes for interrupts but she has some Rumble related things to get of her chest. She goes to congratulate Asuka on going to WrestleMania 34 but Banks says, "She proved she's ready for Asuka."

They go face to face and talks trash as Stephanie separate them and then makes Auska vs. Sasha Banks official for tonight's, Stephanie's music hits and then Kayla sends the fans back to the announcers and then they hype tonight's show and Elimination Chamber qualifying matches- Matt Hardy vs. Elias. John Cena vs. Finn Balor and the last man standing match between Braun Strowman vs. Kane. She sends the fans back to the ring as Braun Strowman goes out to pop. She then sends the fans to commercials break. Back from the break and the match is underway as they brawl at ringside. They end brawl all the way back toward the production area, and then they fight over to the announcers' table is.

Braun the tips the entire announces table set over off the stage and onto Kane. The referee calls the match as Kane us unable to makes the count. Braun has qualified for the Elimination Chamber. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and the announcers are standing above the destroying stage area. Kayla show replays of Braun's quick win over Kane.

Cole says, "Kane has been taken to a local medical facility as he was having trouble breathing." The camera cuts backstage and we see Kane being stretched out. Then we see Braun Strowman walking backstage. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle and he's not happy.

Angle says, "Braun continues to put people in danger," Angle just needs a break from him.

Brain says, "Angle is right, he could do more. He will be standing the last man at Elimination Chamber and then at WrestleMania 34."

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the next qualified match: Elias vs. Matt Hardy and there was action in the match but with an assist from Bray Wyatt, Elias, nails drift away for the win and qualify for the Elimination Chamber. Kayla shows her husband the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz backstage with an Instagram video on Roman Reigns getting his rematch. Miz talks trash and gets lock heat by knocking the Philadelphia Eagle. She shows coming up next WWE Intercontinental title match, back to commercials. Back from the break and a quick promo for Mixed Challenge episode. Back to the ring and announcers have their ringside announce table now. The Miz's music hits as Kayla gave him a kiss and wishes him good luck. He smiles at her and then went out with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel, as a replay of his title wins on last week's RAW 25 special.

He makes his makes to the ring, and enters it and raise the title high to cheers from the Miz and Kayla's fans. Roman Reigns is out next to mixed reaction that started up before he went out. He makes his way to the ring. JoJo does the formal ring introduction. Before the match, as The Miztourage talks trash to Reigns. The bell sound and Reigns immediately nails a big right hand to drops him. Reigns then warn Axel and Dallas before going to work on Miz. Miz turns it around with chips, but Reigns no sells some offense and just drops Miz again. Reigns clothesline Miz over the top rope right in front of Axel and Dallas. Reigns followed and ten sends Miz into the steel steps, and Kayla had to fights to the urgent to go to the ring and yell at the referee. He gives another warning to Axel and Dallas before keeping Miz down. Reigns return to the ring and wait as the referee counts. Axel and Dallas aren't letting Miz out of their sight.

Reigns go back to the floor and grab a steel chair, using to chase the Miztourage off to the back. Reigns raise the chair to hit Miz with it, but the referee warns him. Reigns toss the chair to the side and break the count at seven. Miz takes advantage of the distraction and sends Reigns into the ringpost. Back to commercials, we go as Reigns goes down. back from the break and there is back and forth action going on. fans boos as Reigns waits in the corner. Miz avoids a spear and takes out Reigns' knee with a chop block. Miz with "yes!" kicks while Reigns in on his knees now. Reigns catch a kick and try to lift Miz but Miz rolls through and then applies the figure four in the middle of the ring and tells out as he pulls back. Reigns reach for the bottom ropes but Miz drags him back from the ropes. Miz keeps the hold locked in for a few minutes as Reigns tries to resists. Reigns reverse the move as Miz.

Miz screams out in pain. Miz finally gets the bottom rope and breaks the holds. Reigns end up overpowering Miz and hit a sitdown powerbomb but Miz kicks out. The referee catches Miz trying to remove the turnbuckle over like last week. Reigns come over, but Miz gets a cheap got in the eye. Miz follows up with Skull-Crushing Finale then roll him over and covers him for two counts. Miz can't believe it. Reigns with a back elbow to the jaw in the corner. Reigns charges but Miz moves and he hits the ringpost again. Reigns come right back with a superman punch. He covers him for close two counts. They end up on the floor again, as The Miztourage is back out at ringside.

Reigns with some offense before rolling Miz back into the ring. the referee checks on Miz as Dallas gets on the apron and grab Reigns. Reigns yanks Dallas into the ring. Reigns knock Axel off the apron with a superman punch. Reigns then spear Dallas, Miz take advantage and rolls Reigns up from behind for the pin and retain the title. After the match, Miz clutches his title and hits the ramp as his music hits, as the replay is a show. Miz raises the title on the stage. As Reigns, recover in the ring sitting up and looking upset. Miz comes through the curtain and Kayla wait for him and congratulation him on his successful title defense. He walks off while she resumes her job at the table.

Back from the break and WrestleMania 34 promo 69 days away. She then shows WWE Hall of Fame video package for the inductees the Dudley Boyz. As she continues to works, Mike was in their locker room take shower. Kayla along with Stephanie and Vince watch a twitter video from Finn Balor about his match with John Cena later on tonight for Elimination Chamber. She sends the fans to Renee Young for interview backstage, Sasha Banks who thinks she is going to ends stop Asuka undefeated streak. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and Asuka vs. Sasha Banks. Commercials break and then back from the break and stills from Sunday's Rumble PPV and then Auska comes out next.

As the match was going on Mike, come back to the gorilla position to help because Stephanie is going to join her husband for his match tonight. he sat beside Kayla and began working and they saw Asuka continues her undefeated streak by beating Sasha Banks. They saw John hype tonight's main vent and then back to commercials. Back from the break and for RAW Tag Team Titles match they watch on together as they watch The Bar retain the RAW Tag Team Titles over Titus O'Neil and Apollo Crews.

Kayla show what to comes, Cena vs. Balor, but coming up next, a look at Ronda Rousey's WWE arrival at the Rumble back to commercials. Back from the break and video package on Asuka winning the Women's Royal Rumble match and then Ronda Rousey's post-match appearance. Plus some of the media attention on her signing with WWE. Cole says, "that Kane is refusing medical attention and sat up in the ER and then crawl out of the hospital and hasn't been seen since." Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and tonight's main event match. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson comes out first and then Finn Balor is out next for the Balor Cub inside the ring. They stand tall as the music plays as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and we get more stills from the Rumble. Balor's entrance wraps before John Cena's music hits and out he goes with Stephanie McMahon.

"This is John first match with Balor," Michael Cole says.

They make their way to the ring together and enters it. John poses for his fans.

'This is going to be a good match.' Kayla said.

"I agree with you baby," Mike said.

John takes off his cap, then into the crowd and then his t-shirt and then Stephanie gave him a kiss, and then exit the ring as the bell sound. They lock up, going to the corner. Back off and Cena come out of the corner. They go back and forth to start the match now. Balor takes Cena down by his arm. Fans do dueling chants as they trade hold now. Balor with armdrags now, and then dropping Cena into armbar. There was more back and forth as Cena takes Balor down with his a headlock. Fans chants for Balor as he rolls Cena over for two counts. Cena goes to the floor for a breather to regroup. Stephanie came over to him and whisper.

"Do a test of strength with him," she whispers in his ear. He smiles and then returns to the ring.

"is she flirt with him," Mike tease and Kayla laugh.

"No, she is not flirting with him, she telling him something for the match," she said

They lock up again, this time for a test of strength that the crowd somehow get behind. They trade holds again and Balor talks Cena into a pin attempt for two counts. Cena drops Balor and stands tall as the show start continues. RAW goes back to commercial. back from the break and Cena, remain in control. Cena with two counts after another slam. Cena ends up whipping him into the corner hard knocks him down. Cena acknowledges the WrestleMania 34 banner hanging high as fans continue to boo him. Fans do their own version of Cena's theme song now. Balor fights back and unloads on Cena. Balor with double stomps to the vest. Balor with a chop in the corner. Cena comes out of another corner with a shoulder. They trade counters by Cena slam Balor in the middle of the ring. Fans boo as Cena waste this time before the five knuckles shuffle. Cena misses the move as Balor dodges it. Balor counters again and drops Cena for a two count.

Fans cant for Balor as he slides of an Attitude Adjustment attempt. They trade big shots in the middle of the ring now as the fans go along with them. Cena drops Balor with a big boot to the face. Fans boos as Cena calls for the five-knuckle shuffle again and hitting it by drops straight down. He scoops Balor up again but he slides out of an Attitude Adjustment attempt. He hits an overhead kick and covers him for two counts. Balor with a sling blade. Cena gets up and explodes out of the corner with a big clothesline. Cena runs into boots in the corner. Balor charges but Cena catches him in midair and then powers Balor into an AA and nails it. He covers him for close two counts.

Cena throws up the "too sweet," gesture Balor at one point to taunt him. the fans continue to boo. Can stands on the apron and looks at out at the crowd, but goes to the top after waste time. Balor kicks Cena in the back of the neck Balor with more offense avoids the Coup de Grace and Balor sells a knee injury after rolling through after missing. Cena catches Balor in the STF. Balor makes it to the bottom rope to break the hold. More back and forth but Balor goes to the top but Cena cuts him off. Cena powers Balor up and hits super Attitude Adjustment from the second rope as Stephanie smile from ringside. Can cover him for the pin and qualified for Chamber. after the match, stand tall as Stephanie enters the ring to celebrate with him. They look up at the WrestleMania 34 banner as his music plays. Cena hits the corner to pose as a replay is shown. Balor recovers and slowly walks was from the ring as John and Stephanie celebration the ring, they kiss as Raw goes off the air.


	168. WWE RAW Feb 5, 2018

The next morning Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal daily routine while Mike worked out with John, Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. As she works Mike, come through the smiling see her sitting at the table working. He walks over the table walk around it, sat down, leans down and kisses her on the head, and she looks up to see him standing there and

They left the hotel suite and then head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Mike pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant... They walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Wells Fargo Arena. When the limo arrives at the Wells Fargo Arena turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, John, Mike, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE RAW opens with Wyatt talks about how he won the WWE Title in the Chamber last year and there is just one person standing in his way, this year, his nemesis, Roman Reigns. He goes on and says, "He sees Reigns for what he truly is, a failure waiting to be put out of his misery. He's happy to oblige." Wyatt goes on until cut to backstage to Roman Reigns' response.

Reigns say, "a failure is someone who can't deal with adversity, someone who gets knocked down and stay down." he goes on and says, he's had his fair share of ups and downs but that's the signs of a great journey, not a failure."

Reigns say, "His road WrestleMania 34 stops with a trip to suplex city. Wyatt or Brock Lesnar can't stop him from becoming WWE Universal Champion."

Kayla shows a live shot inside the Wells Fargo Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show and matches. Kayla then sends the fans to the ring as Bray Wyatt makes his way to the ring for the first match. Roman Reigns is out next to a loud mixed reaction. There was action in the match, as Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail once again but Reigns start to resists and overpowers Wyatt, some fans boo. They run the ropes, he hits the spear of the win and the spot in the chamber, and the fans boo. After the match, Matt Hardy appears and nails Wyatt with Twist of fate.

Backstage to Seth Rollins and Jason Jordan who talk about title rematch tonight and this is tier final title shot from the Bar. Kayla shows the other Elimination Chamber qualifying match- WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz vs. Apollo Crews. Also, RAW Tag Team titles match. Plus, John Cena vs. Elias vs. Braun Strowman to determine the final Chamber entrant. Back to commercials. Back from the break and for tag team action. There was in the match, but in the ends, Balor hits the Coup de Grace for the win over The Revival. She shows, the fans what is still to comes, the Female Elimination Chamber competitors will be reveals. Also Asuka vs. Bayley. She then shows Sasha Banks backstage watching her recent loss to Asuka on RAW. Bayley walks up and talks to her.

Kayla chuckles and says, "Aw, Sasha needs to cheer up."

She watches the segment Bayley talks her. Sasha goes on how she can beat Asuka. They talk about the Elimination Chamber and the opportunity to once again to be RAW Women's Champion. Sasha says, "she will win Chamber and defeat Asuka at WrestleMania if Kurt Angle puts her in the Chamber."

Kayla listens to them and then goes on and on who can beat Asuka. Bayley says, "she now she can beat Sasha and Asuka." She walks off, as Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and. Kayla send the fans to the ring for Cruiserweight action and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Cedric nails the lumber check on Gulak for the win. Cedric and Mustafa Ali celebrate a win over Tony Nese and Drew Gulak.

Kayla shows Kurt Angle and Alexa Bliss backstage talking, and then Angle walks off toward the ring as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and JoJo introduces RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. He comes out to boos and "you suck!" chant. He makes his way to the ring and then enters it.

Angle talks about making history with the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match how they will next make history with the first Elimination Chamber match. Angle announces the five competitors Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Mandy Rose, Sasha Banks Mickie James and Sonya Deville. Vince looks at the script and that when he notices those are not the five opponents who were in the script.

"That son of a bitch, change the women," he said.

Angle also announces Nia Jax vs. Auska in a single match for the Chamber PPV. If Jax wins the match, she will be added to the match at WrestleMania 34 to makes it a triple threat- Auska vs. Nia Jax vs. Whoever is the RAW Women's Champion is after the Elimination Chamber match. The music interrupts and outcome Alexa Bliss and she does not look happy.

Bliss says, "She's sorry but this needs to stop now. She tired of what Angle is doing is wrong and completely unjust. I can see why Kayla McMahon has a disliking for you."

Bliss goes on and accuses Angle bad decision of being against company policy on equality. She wondered why Brock Lesnar does not has to defend in the men's Chamber. She asks why the women's does not get the same privilege. Is it because they are just women?

Angle says, "Lesnar defend WWE Universal title at the Royal Rumble and he doesn't know Bliss is trying to pull here."

He goes on and says, "The last time the RAW Women's title was defended at TLC PPV."

Bliss says, "Well that is not Kayla McMahon, fault, you make the matches and you put her in Champion vs. Champion at Survivor Series where she was injured by someone. and I think it was you who attack her."

Angle looks at her and says, "I didn't attack her and I still don't believe she was injured."

She says, "I suspect you, Jason Jordan and Roman Reigns are responsible for what happens to Kayla McMahon."

Angle says, "Are you accuse me of assault Kayla."

She says, "I suspect that you, Jason Jordan and Reigns were involved."

She goes on and says, "And I am just wondering why Angle is treating the men's champion; different from the Women's."

She asks Angle if he values Lesnar more than Women's.

She goes on and says, "That Stephanie McMahon Cena always says that Kaya McMahon was her #1 Champion no matter who was the men's champion."

She goes on and says, "Angle is being sexist."

The fans chant "yes," now. Angle looks at them and then defends himself.

Bliss tells him to treats the Women is with some respect and then leaves the ring as Angle watching her.

Kayla shows the fans a Twitter video from John Cena to hype his road to WrestleMania 34. She then shows what is still to comes, Cena, vs. Elias vs. Braun. Also The Miz vs. Apollo Crews in a Chamber qualifier and The Bar vs. Jason Jordan and Seth Rollins with the titles on the line. Back to commercials during the break Vince confront

"What the hell was that out there Angle," he said.

"What I reveal the five women are who will be fighting the RAW Women's title that is no longer in your daughter clutches."

Vince looks at him and says, "Watch it Angle, my daughter is one of the great Women's wrestlers of this generation."

He goes on to praise her and her in-ring ability, and says, "The five women's were Nia Jax, Sonya Deville, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James, and Alexa Bliss, nowhere was Mandy Rose. You had no business changes the five Women's." He walks off.

Back from the break and a video for Black History Month after the video for Black History Month back to the ring for Kayla sends the fans and for Women's single action Asuka vs. Bayley. There was action in the match, but in the end, Auska counters Bayley into the armbar for the win. Kayla then shows a twitter video from The Bar record earlier in the day. After the video, the show coming up next her husband WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz vs. Apollo Crews, in a Chamber qualifier, back to commercial. Back from the break and The Miz's music hits as Kayla gave him a kiss.

"Good luck babe," she said with a smile.

He smiles at her and says, "Thanks, baby."

He walks through the first curtain and then through the second to the entrance and Bo Dallas went with him. They make their makes to the ring, enter it and raise the title high to cheers from the Miz and Kayla's fans. Miz takes the mic and start bragging about beating Roman Reigns in his first match back and then the next week winning back the WWE Intercontinental title on 25th-anniversary show, and then find out that I am going to become a father again. It was truly awesome.

He goes on and takes credit for the Philadelphia Eagles winning the Super Bowl. He talks about winning tonight's qualifier match and says, "Miz and Mrs." camera will be rolling at WrestleMania 34, and his two princesses and Queen will there be to see the first ever WWE Intercontinental and Universal Champion…. Me."

The music interrupts and outcomes Apollo Crews, with Titus O'Neil and Dana Brooke. They make their way to the ring, as RAW goes to quick commercials. Back from the break and the match is joined in progress with Crews giving Miz a suplex and then covers him for near fall. Crews with a sunset flip for another near fall. Miz and Crews trade alternate near falls. Crews with a roll Miz up for another near fall. Crews with a double leg takedown and a jackknife cover for near fall.

Crews with a jumping corkscrew back elbow and then coves him again for another near fall. Miz goes up top and he is met with a dropkick from Crews for another near fall. Miz with a knee to the midsection of Crews. Crews press Miz over his head and then drop him behind him. Crews go for a moonsault but Miz gets his knee up. Miz with body scissors, Crews with a punch and flying boot to the head. Crews with a boot to the head followed by an enzuigiri and then he gets another near fall. Miz lands on his feet and moves when Crews charges into the corner.

Miz with an Awesome Clothesline but Crews holds on, hits a belly-to-belly suplex followed by a moonsault and then shooting star press, and covers him for another near fall. Miz kicks Crews in the knee but Crews with a roll-up for a near fall. Miz drops Crews on the top rope when Crews tries to float over. Miz with the Skull-Crushing Finale. He rolls him over and then covers him for the three counts. After the match, Miz stands tall with his title as Dallas joins him in the ring. They leave as Titus O'Neil check on Crews.

Miz comes through the curtain and Kayla wait from him and congratulation him on the qualifier for Elimination Chamber match. He walks off while she resumes her job at the table. She sees Seth Rollins approaches Kurt Angle and Jason Jordan she watched the scene. Jordan says, "That he can't compete tonight."

Angle says, "Jordan is telling the truth." Rollins cannot believe.

"Oh you believe him Kurt but you constantly say that Kayla was faking an injury," Stephanie said.

They continue to watches, and Angle suggests he forfeit the match but Rollins does not like that. Roman Reigns walks up and nothing said, and they walk off together as Angle and Jordan smile. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break, she continues to works, as Mike was in their locker room take shower. RAW return from break and for the RAW tag team title match. There was in the match include Jason Jordan come walking down to the ringside.

"He doesn't belong at ringside if he is injured," John said.

The action continues until Cesaro pulls Sheamus too safely and then they grab titles and try to walk out but Jordan stops them at ringside. Jordan blocks a right hand from Cesaro and hits him. Jordan decks Sheamus as the referee calls from the bell.

Kayla laughs and says, "Ha, no more titles shot."

Kayla shows a replay of what happened as the Bar continues to celebrate as she ten shows Rollins arguing with Jason Jordan at ringside. She then shows a Twitter video from Braun Strowman. Stephanie, John, Vince and Kayla watch video for tonight's triple threat match. She sends video more hype for this week's Mixed Match Challenge and then back to commercials. During the break, Mike, come back to the gorilla position to help he sat beside Kayla and began working. RAW return to see Seth Rollins is arguing with Jason Jordan backstage. They watched Kurt Angle gets in between them.

Rollins says, "The only thing he's sorry for in sot legitimately hurting Jordan when he had the chances."

Rollins calls Jason Jordan a selfish son of a bitch. He walks off as Angle orders Jordan to go home until he's cleared. Jordan tries to argue but Angle insists. She sends the fans back to the ring, for Nia Jax vs. local talent Vanessa Floyd. Nia destroys her presses her over her head and then drops her and then finish her off with leg drops for the win. After the match, Nia is interviewing by Renee Young in the ring. Jax says, "She's the only one that Asuka can't beat. She's going to mess Asuka's pretty little face up so bad that she will need to wear her mask permanently."

She goes on and says, "Asuka won't be an Empress of Tomorrow when she's down with her, she will be the Empress of Yesterday." She leaves the ring as her music hits. Kayla show Elias dropped Cena two weeks ago.

Still too comes, Cena vs. Elias vs. Braun Strowman back to commercial. Back from the break and for another women's match and there was action in the match but in the end, Mickie roll Sonya Deville up for the win. After the match, Mandy Rose, and Sonya Deville double teams, James as Paige barks orders. Alexa Bliss runs down and pulls Mickie out of the ring to safety. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials.

Back from the break and a promo for next week, a second chance fatal four ways are announced to determine the final Chamber spot for the male Superstars. Bray Wyatt vs. Matt Hardy vs. Finn Balor vs. Apollo Crews. Kayla sends the fans to the ring where Elias began insult Braun Strowman, John Cena, and WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar. He's finally interrupted as Kayla starts her brother in law music up. Stephanie gave him a kiss, out he goes, and he makes his way to the ring and enters it. Braun Strowman is out next.

The bell sounds and all three superstars' size each other's up. Elias goes to the floor leaving Cena and Braun in the ring. Cena and Braun go at it but Braun drops Cena and stands tall. RAW goes to commercials. During the break and the action continues and when RAW return Strowman has Cena down in the ring. They watched the action from the gorilla position.

"Good I hope he is all right," she said.

"He will be all right Steph," Mike said, to her.

As they watched the match and saw Elias tries to come in and but goes right back to the floor.

"You chicken shit," Stephanie said to the monitor.

They saw Cena and Elias double teaming Braun and then John lifts him an Attitude Adjustment on the steel steps. Elias drops Cena from behind and then tosses him back in the ring and covers him or two counts. Elias works on Cena, Kayla show Braun still down from AA. They watched Cena come back, go for five knuckle Shuffle but Braun runs in, and scoop Cena up for running powerslam. He goes for it on Elias but he blocks it and kicks Braun out of the ring then covers Cena for the win and earned the #6.


	169. a busy day

The next night they did they jobs behind the curtain as SmackDown opened with SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon accusation Daniel Bryan shown favoritism toward Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan. Shane compares him to Kurt Angle who is showing favoritism on RAW. Bryan tried to deny the allegation but it is obvious that he is showing favoritism. Stephanie and Kayla agree with Shane comparing him to Angle who is favoritism toward Jason, Jordan, Reigns and Seth Rollins.

After the opening segment, the SmackDown Superstars competing in the ring during the main event things turn chaotic. Daniel Bryan announced a triple that matches for the WWE Champion AJ Styles vs. Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zyan. SmackDown went off the air. After SmackDown on Facebook Live Mixed Match Challenge happens and then 205 Live and after 205 Live, everyone travels home for a few days for before in the hitting the road again.

Wednesday was a normal day around the Mizanin household Mike Kathy with plays before picking Vicky up from nursery school. Kayla did her job at the WWE Headquarters being Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. The next evening Mike saying goodbye.

"I love you, princesses," he said

"Loved you too daddy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Be good girls for mommy and Ashley."

"Okay daddy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Good. I will see you Wednesday with mommy," he said kissing them again.

He stood up and pulls Kayla to him and both Vicky and Kathy took off for the playing room and Ashley followed them leaving Kayla and Mike alone. He kisses her.

"I love you, baby," he said in a husky voice.

She smiles at him and says, "I love you too, honey."

"I will see you, San Jose," he said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Yes, you will. Be careful in your matches over the weekend," she said.

"I will baby, and get rest and eat healthily," he said place his hand on her stomach the home of their third child.

"I will don't worry," she said letting him go and he put his coat on and then walk out of the house as she watches him from the doorway.

He waves to her and she waves back and then he got in the limo and the door close and then limo drove down the circular driveway and out of her sights. She closes the door and relocks it too. Friday morning Kayla was in her office after dropping Vicky off at nursery school. She was working when she receives a paper, from the writing staffers and she took the papers and looks at them. she saw the opening segment and the first match had been changed, it John vs. Mike.

"Who bright idea was this," she said, as Stephanie walks into the office.

"Bright idea?" She asked letting her presence known to her.

She looks up to see Stephanie standing there in her office.

"Bright idea of having John vs. Mike again," she replies, as Stephanie walk over to the desk and then sat down.

"Ah, someone is creative writing like seeing them wrestle each other," she said.

"Obviously Stephanie. Did you see who I pick to win the second chance fatal four-way match," she said.

"Yes, I did, nice pick Kayla," she said smiling at her.

'Thanks, Steph. He deserves an opportunity more than Roman Reigns does personally," she said.

"Hey, I agree with you on that one. But you know our dad he thinks Reigns should be the one," she said.

"Yea, I know Stephanie. But there are a lot of fans who don't want him in the main event at WrestleMania again."

Yes, I do Kayla, but he is stubborn," she said.

She nods her head in agreement with Stephanie with Vince being stubborn about on who should challenge for the WWE Universal title at WrestleMania.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly Steph…. But like you say he is stubborn about this and not care what we think."

Yes, sis, I agree. He needs to listen to us and letting someone else challenge for the WWE Universal title and letting Lesnar he is losing the title and not getting another title."

By Sunday evening, Kayla kisses both Vicky and Kathy bye.

"I love you pebbles," she said.

"we love you too mommy," Vicky and Kathy said. and the travel to the private hangar where she boards the jet along with Stephanie, and John and Vince and then flew across the country to San Jose California.


	170. WWE RAW Feb 12, 2018

The next morning Kayla and Mike were up and doing their normal daily routine while Mike worked out with John, Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. She works on the script for RAW, and Smackdown. Many hours later, they left the hotel suite and then head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Mike pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant. They then check out of the hotel after checking out then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Sap Center. When the limo arrives at the Sap Center and then turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, John, Mike, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE RAW opens a live shot inside the Sap Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show and matches. John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he went. Cena welcome everyone and brings up in the importance of the biggest showoff the year as Kayla shows WrestleMania 34 banner hanging high.

Cena says, "WrestleMania can make a career, it can bring a legend back from the dead and it can be the most important moment in the life of the WWE Superstar."

He goes on about WrestleMania and says, "he must win the Elimination Chamber match in two weeks or for the first time in 15 years, he's not sure if he has a road to WrestleMania."

Cena mentions WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar and goes with his promo until the music interrupts. Kayla gave him a kiss.

"Good luck babe," she said with a smile.

He smiles at her and says, "Thanks, baby."

He walks through the first curtain and then through the second to the entrance with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel.

Miz says, "He will be the one main eventing WrestleMania and will a dual champion."

As they make their makes to the ring, enter it. Cena points out how a fan was laughing at the Miz's statement. Cena pokes at Miz for not standing chance against Lesnar and says, "If the match goes happened it will be Miz's last match."

Cena and Miz go on to trading shots before Miz brings up how he previously main evented WrestleMania against Cena. Fans chant's "Cena Suck," now. Cena proposes Miz vs. Cena for tonight with loser entering the Elimination Chamber first. Fans chants, "Yes!" now. Miz asks if Cena thinks he's stupid. Dallas and Axel attack Cena out of nowhere and beats him down, dropping him with the double team as Miz looks on.

Miz says, "He's smarter than Cena, and accepts the challenge." Miz calls for a referee and one come out, heads to the ring then outcomes Raw General Manager Kurt Angle instead to a chorus of boo, and stop him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vince asked.

"He is changing things which he is not supposed to be doing," Stephanie said.

Angle says, "This is not the way we're going to start RAW."

He likes Cena's challenge and the stipulation.

He says, "The match is on." Angle then rejects Axel and Dallas from ringside.

Miz is heated and began yelling at him from the ring. Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince were mad backstage, nowhere in the script does it call for him rejection them from ringside.

Angle says, "The match begins right now."

Miz immediately covers Cena for a close two count. Miz argues with the referee about his counts. Miz mounted Cena and then unlades with left hands. He covers him again for another two counts, as RAW goes to commercial during the break and Kayla is yelling at Angle backstage.

'What in hell are you doing Angle huh?"

"I did what the script says to do," he replies.

'Nowhere in the script does it say that you reject Axel and Dallas from ringside, John wants them out there," she said.

Stephanie says, "You were nowhere last week when Jason Jordan went out to ringside and then decks Cesaro and Sheamus, but yet you reject Dallas and Axel."

"You are digging that hole more and more deep Angle," Vince said from his seat.

As RAW come back from the break and Cena is down on the floor after Miz drops him into the barricade. Miz then rams Cena into the barricade as the referee counts. He brings it back into the ring and Miz climbs to the top, comes off with double smash axe, and then covers him for two counts. Cena counters Miz and gets his knees up. Cena with a dropkick and covers him for two counts. Cena keeps control and hits the fisherman suplex and then covers him again for two counts again. Miz fought back with knees to the gut and then a kick to the head.

Miz with another kick to the face as he keeps Cena down. Miz covers him for another two counts. Miz unloads on Cena in the corner as the referee counts. Cena ends up nailing a tornado DDT and then covers him for two counts. Miz takes Cena down with a sleeper hold now. Miz keeps control as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Cena blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Miz locks in figure four. Cena turns into the STF in the middle of the ring. Miz gets free, then goes to the top, and comes off the top with a crossbody but Cena rolls through and pucks him up and then hoist onto his shoulder Attitude Adjustment. Miz counters and hits DDT and then covers him for two counts. Miz hits an Awesome Clothesline and keeps control. Miz charges but Cena catches him in the AA and nail it then covers him for a very close two count. Cena goes to the top but Miz knocks the top rope and bring him down. Miz then applies the figure four again in the center of the ring. Cena counters a hold and applies the STF again. Miz makes it to the bottom of the ropes and breaks the hold. They tangle until Miz hits the Skull-Crushing Finale, roll him over, and then covers him for very two counts.

Miz can't believe and he takes Cena back to the top for a super Skull-Crushing Finale, Cena turns it around, hits the Super Attitude Adjustment, and covers him for the win. After the match, John celebrates with a fan at ringside as JoJo announces that Miz will enter the Chamber at #1. Miz looks on shocked from the ramp. Miz comes through the curtain and Kayla wait from him and comfort him. He walks off while she resumes her job at the table. When John come backstage, he looks at the family.

"Where were Axel and Dallas?" He asked

"Angle rejects them from ringside," Stephanie replies.

"He has become unbearable," he said walking off toward the locker room to shower.

RAW comes back from the break and another promo for tag team action and the back to the ring and for that tag team action and there was in the match until the Revival gets the win over Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Kayla shows how the Bar defeated Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to retain the title last week. She then shows Kurt Angle walking backstage with breaking news on Joan Jordan. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Kurt Angle is in the ring. Angle announces that Ronda Rousey with signs her WWE Contract in the ring at Elimination Chamber. Angle also announces that Jordan had a neck surgery last week and will miss WrestleMania 34. Some fans cheer, but Angle isn't happy about it.

Kayla says "aw, he is not happy that some fans are cheered that Jordan will miss WrestleMania.

Angle says, "It would be very respectful if fans would send Jordan well wishes." The music interrupts and out goes Seth Rollins. Rollins is sorry about some of what's happened with Jordan and says, "He's a good kid, just it a bad spot.

Rollins goes on about how he missed WrestleMania in the past due to injury and says, "This year he doesn't even have a match at Elimination Chamber. "

Angle suggests they find Rollins a new partner.

With all due respect, Rollins says, "Thanks but no thanks."

He recalls how Angle told him he wanted Rollins to a big part of RAW when Angle came on.

Rollins says, "To be honest, he doesn't want to be part of RAW… he wants to be RAW. He wants to turn this place back into Monday night Rollins. But he wants to the man one more time, he wants Brock Lesnar and the WWE Universal title and he wants it at WrestleMania."

"Well, you can't have it," Stephanie said backstage. Rollins points up at the sign.

He says, "He can only do that if he wins the Chamber."

Angle says, "He can't change tonight's main event."

"That right Angle, you are in enough trouble with management," Kayla said backstage.

Rollins just wants to earn an opportunity. Rollins proposes that they make it fatal five ways. Kayla throws the script.

"They are going off script," Vince said.

Angle goes about how it won't be fair to the other four superstars and tell Rollins not to put him in a bad post. They go on until Angle leaves it up to the fans. They agree and he then added Rollins match. The McMahon flips out backstage.

Angle comes backstage Kayla attacks him verbally. "You have done it again Angle, where the fuck does it say Rollins get involve the second chance match tonight."

"The fans want it," he said.

"Really well, everyone on twitter is not happy they feel you just screw Finn Balor and if that happen Angle I promise you I will get it."

He walks off smirking as she resumes her job as RAW continues and then the main event happened and as aspect controversy happen when both Balor and Rollins covers Wyatt.

"I knew this would happens, all because Rollins blackmailed his want into his match," she said watching the monitor.

RAW goes off with Rollins, the Referee and Finn Balor arguing.


	171. Valentine's Day 2018

The next night Kayla, Mike, Stephanie, and John were at the arena where Smackdown is, Vince and flow to Washington, DC to spend a couple of days with Linda. Stephanie, John, Kayla, and Mike run Smackdown with Shane. After Smackdown, Mixed Match Challenge happens on the Facebook Live, and then 205 Live happens on WWE Network and that everyone left the arena and flew home for a few days before hitting the road again. The day was the Valentine's Day the most romantic day of the year. Kayla and Stephanie run the headquarters while Vince was in Washington DC with his wife Linda. Mike picks Vicky up from the nursery school and then drove to the florist picks up Kayla three dozen.

"Daddy, where are we?" Vicky asked as he took her out of her car seat.

"We are at the florist to picks up mommy roses, that I order," he replied, as they walk into the florist.

"Flowers for mommy," she said.

"Yes, princess today is Valentine's Day," he said, as the florist greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Mizanin how are you doing today?" She asked

"Hello, Ms. Adams and I am good. How are you on this busy day," he replies with a smile.

"Good but tired, I can't wait for this day to be over for me," she laughs.

Mike laughs, and says, "I know the feeling."

"I have your three dozen for your lovely wife Mrs. Mizanin," she said walking away to get the three dozen red roses.

A few minutes later, she came back with three dozen red roses and a balloon.

"Mommy's flowers," Vicky said, as Ms. Adams smile at her.

"Yes, your mommy three dozen red roses," she replies, as Mike hand her his credit card and she swipes it and then two recipes print and Mike sign one and kept the other one.

"Thank you Mr. Mizanin," she said, handed him the three dozen red roses and the balloon.

"Thank you, Ms. Adams, Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

She smiles and says "The same to you. Bye"

"Bye," Vicky and Mike said together and then walk out of the florist back toward the car.

Mike open the door and place the three red roses on the seat and then closes the door then open the door and picks Vicky up and lean inside and puts her in her car seat and buckled her in and then stood up close the door. He walks around the car open the door got in behind the wheel pull the door close. He bucked his seatbelt and then slid the key into the ignition turn it starts the car. He aims the car into traffic and then drove off back toward home.

"Daddy, we get mommy her flower night?" She asked

"Yes, princess I am going to cook dinner for us, and then after dinner, we will give mommy her three red roses," he replies while driving.

"Yay!' she said clapping her hands Mike smile.

A few minutes later, he pulls into the driveway and the gates opened and then drove through them up the circular driveway, to the house, where he pressed the button open the garage and then drove in and park the car, and then turn the key shutting off the car. He unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and step out of the car closes the door, walk around the car open the door, leaned in, unbuckle Vicky, and took her out of the carseat and the car. He closes the door and the open the passenger door and grab the three red roses, and balloon and then close the door. He took Vicky's hand, walk around then the car to the garage door open it and enter the house form the garage area.

He closes the door behind him and then walks further into the house, and puts the flowers down and help Vicky take off her coat and then open the door hallway closet and hang it up and then hang up his and close the door. Vicky runs down the hallway to the playroom Mike smile and then took the red roses and walk toward the kitchen walk into the kitchen and began cook dinner.

While dinner was cooking, Mike gave Ashley the night off and she took advantage of her boss generous and out for the night. He plays with both Vicky and Kathy in the playroom, while diner continues to cook. Two hours later the front door opened and in walks Kayla and then closes the door behind her. She places her purse down on the table along with her briefcase, then took off her coat, hang it up in the hallway closet, and then closes the door.

"I am home," she called out while looking through the mails that were on the table.

"Michael honey, Vicky, and Kathy," she called out again walk through the house looking for them.

She heads toward the playroom and went inside to find them watching TV.

"Here you are," she said; make her presence known to them,

"Hi, mommy," Vicky said with a smile.

"Hi, pebble," she said walking over to the couch, leaned down, and kiss her.

"Hi, mama," Kathy said, with a smile too.

"Hi, pebble," she said kissing her.

"Hi, my love," he said, with a smile too.

"Hi, darling," she said leaning down and kiss him too.

"Mommy Valentine's day," Vicky said.

"Yes, pebble today is Valentine's Day. Where is Ashley?" She asked looking at Mike.

"I gave her the night off," he replies.

"Okay. What smells so good," she said sniff the air.

Mike laughs and says, "That wonderful smell is dinner."

"Aw, you cook dinner," she said smiling.

"Yes, absolutely love," He said stand up and kiss her then walk out of the playroom to check on dinner.

A few minutes later, he called out dinner is ready. Vicky and Kathy got off the couch and they walk out of the playroom with mommy and heads toward the kitchen and went inside over to the table. Kayla lifts Kathy up and place her in her high chair and the buckle her in. Mike lift up Vicky and place in her booster seat. He then serves dinner and he and Kayla sat down at the table with them and had dinner like a family. Vicky told them about nursery school and the fun she had. After dinner, Mike cleans up the kitchen while Kayla took Vicky and Kathy back to the playroom went inside and then began playing again.

"Mommy, I have present for daddy," she said.

"Yea, pebble," she said.

"Yes, I made it in school today," she said.

Kayla walks out of the playroom down the hallway to the bench that is by the front door and then grab Vicky's school bag and then walk back toward the playroom and went inside over to the couch and sat down. She unzips Vicky's school bag looks inside and saw the Valentine's Day card for her daddy. She pulls it out and looks at it.

"Very beautiful pebble," she said.

"Thank you, mommy," she said.

"You're welcome pebble," she said, as Mike walks into the playroom with three dozen red roses and balloon.

Kayla looks up to see him with the three dozen red roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," he said, holding out the red roses and a balloon.

"Aw, thank you, honey," she said to take the roses from him and then kisses him.

"You're welcome, love," he said.

Vicky took her Valentine's and says, "Daddy, Happy Valentin's Day," hold out at the Valentine.

'Aw, thank you, princess," he said, looks at his Valentine's from his princess.

"Welcome daddy," she said smiling at him.

Kayla looks at her three and notice three red roses, and says, "three dozen red roses."

One dozen from your pebbles and two dozen are from me, you love."

And the balloon is from you and the girls," she said.

Yes, baby," he said smiling at her.


	172. Visting Nana Linda

A couple of days later, Kayla, Mike, Vicky, and Kathy travel to Washington DC to spend the week with Nana Linda. When they arrive in National Capital, they travel to downtown Washington to where Nana is live. When they arrive at the building, they exit the car, grab their bags from the trunk and then walk into the building toward the elevator. Kayla presses the button; the doors slide opened, and then step into the elevator and Mike push the door for the top floor where the penthouse is. The doors slide close and then went up. When the elevator reaches the floor the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator and then toward the penthouse, and when they arrive there.

"Nana," Vicky said, Mike and Kayla laugh.

"Pebble nana is not here, right now," she said, pulling out of the keys that Vince gave her.

She slid the key into the lock and then turns it unlocks the door. She places her hand on the doorknob, then turns it opening the door and they walked into the penthouse and she then closes the door behind them. They settle into the penthouse and waiting for Nana to come home from work. Two hours later, Kayla began cooking dinner as dinner was cooking the door open and in walks Linda who smile because she smells the wonderful aroma which means that her daughter Kayla is cooking. She closes the door, and then took off her coat and hangs it up. Vicky came out of the living room, saw her, and ran to her.

"Nana home," she said.

"Hi, pumpkin girl," she said lifting her up and kisses her.

"Hi, nana missed you," she said hugging her.

"Aw, I missed you too pumpkin girl," she said, as Mike came out he living room with Kathy.

"Hi, Nana," she said, from her daddy's arms.

"Hi, sweetie," she said putting Vicky down and they took her from Mike's arm, hug and kiss her too.

"Hi, mom," he said.

"Hi, son, how are you doing?" She asked

"I am good mom. You mom?" he replies, as she put Kathy down.

"I am good son," she said walking off toward the kitchen and went inside to see Kayla cook.

"Hi, my pebble," she said and Kayla looks up to see her there.

"Hi, mom," she said, as Linda walks over to her and kissed on the cheek.

"How are you doing pebble?" She asked

"I am tired but good, mom," she replies.

Linda smiles and says, "And my next grandchild is good too."

"Yes, the baby is good," she said smile as Vicky walks into the kitchen.

"Mommy is dinner ready?" She asked as they both look at her.

"Dinner is all readiest baby," she replies.

"I am hungry mommy," she said.

"I know pebble, dinner is all readiest about five more minutes," she said.

"Ok," she said walking out of the kitchen and Linda chuckles.

"She remind me of you when you were that age," she said with a smile.

"Yea, mom," she said checking dinner.

"Yes, you used to do that, come into the kitchen and ask me mommy is lunch was ready. I would say a few more minutes pebble and then you run out of the kitchen," she said.

She smiles and says, "I am sure that I was cute doing too."

"Yes, you were, pebble," she laughs.

She took dinner out of the oven and began placed he food the platter and then call out.

"Dinner is ready?" She called out as Vicky come run back into the kitchen along with Mike behind her carrying Kathy.

They sat down at the table and began eating dinner and Vicky told her nana all about nursery school and how much fun she has at school every day.

"Yea, pumpkin you like school?" She asked

"Yea, nana," she said

"Me too Nana," Kathy said.

"Yes, pebble you start school in September," she said touching Kathy's ponytail. Kathy smiled at her mommy.

"Are you, happy about mommy having another baby?" She asked them.

"Yes, Nana," Vicky and Kathy said together.


	173. WWE RAW Feb 19, 2018

Sunday evening Mike and Kayla travel to Phoenix, Arizona for RAW. The next day they were up and doing their normal daily routine while Mike worked out with John, Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. She worked on the script for RAW, and Smackdown. Many hours later, they left the hotel suite and then head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, John pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Talking Stick Resort Arena. When the limo arrives at the Talking Stick Resort Arena and then turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE RAW opens a live shot inside the Talking Stick Resort Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. JoJo is in the ring. She asks fans to stand in silence to remember the victims and tier families from last week's Florida school shooting. After the moment of silence, the normal RAW opening happens and then another live shot inside the Talking Stick Resort Arena, as Michael welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show. Kayla sends the fans to the ring, and out goes Roman Reigns to a very mixed reaction. He hits the ring and is interview by Charly Caruso.

Reigns say, "He's not concerned about tonight.." But he does express concern for Sunday's Elimination Chamber match. Reigns name the other competitors and say, "They can't beat WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar but he can."

"He is delusional because my hubby has to beat Lesnar twice," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, he is not bright," Kayla said.

Reigns goes on until the music interrupt and out goes Seth Rollins. They face off and then the bell sound and the match start. There is stall some to start but then they go at it, for a while until Reigns avoids the blackout and roll Rollins up for tow count. Rollins counters and rolls Reigns roll up for the pin. Reigns has been eliminated from the gauntlet match. He cannot believe it as Kayla showed a replay. Reigns extend his hand to Rollins but John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he went.

Cena enters the ring and is attack by Rollins from behind before he is ready. Rollins covers him for a two count. RAW goes to commercial back. Back from the break and Cena has Rollins grounded with a headlock. Rollins tried to win by count out during the break. Cena keeps control, drops Rollins, and then covers him for two counts. Cena with another quick pin attempt before keeps Rollins grounded in the middle of the ring. Rollins tires to mount offense but Cena drops him and nail a kick to the face. Cena sends Rollins out of the ring. The referee counts as Cena waits in the ring. Rollins makes it back in at nine count. Cena immediately drops Rollins as he returns to the ring.

Cena tells the referee to count Rollins while he's down. Cena grabs Rollins and slam him with two side Belly-to-Bely suplexes, then a third one. Cena covers him for a two count. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Cena scoops Rollins for the Attitude Adjustment. Rollins slides out, nails DDT, and covers him for two counts. They began trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Cena power Rollins up into a modified Stunner and then covers him for two counts. Fans do dueling chant for Cena now. Rollins gets up but Cena drops him with a right hand. Rollins lowly gets up but Cena knocks him right back down. Cena talks some trash as the referee checks on Rollins. Cena drops Rollins with another right hand for a one counts.

Rollins jump up fired up and gets in Cena's face. Cena drops Rollins with an elbow. Cena covers him again for a two counts. They start unloading on each other. Rollins ends up on the floor again. But makes it back in right before 10 counts. Cena can't believe it. Kayla show the fans back to commercials again. Back from the break and Cena is still in control .Cena with shoulder tackles. Rollins manages to get a counter in. Rollins springboard in but Cena takes him out of the air and apples the STF. Rollins gets the ropes. Back and forth after the hold is broken. Rollins with a sliingblade and covers him for pin attempt.

Rollins nails Cena in the corner and goes for the Falcon Arrow but Cena counters. Cena slam Rollins and calls for the five knuckles shuffle as some fans boo while other cheers. Rollins blocks it, nails a pair of kick, and then covers him for two counts only. Rollins goes to brings Cena in from the apron but Cena resists. Cena brings Rollins to the apron, but Rollins runs at him and Cena sends him in the ringpost and falls to the floor. Cena charges but Rollins move and Cena hits the step shoulder first. The referee counts as both are down now. They both make it back in right before the 10 count. They start trades shots again in the middle of the ring now. Cena slam Rollins and hits the five knuckles shuffle this time.

Rollins slide out of the Attitude Adjustment again and rolls Cena up for two counts. Rollins with the crossface submission now. Cena powers up but Rollins counters the AA and hits an enziguri. Rollins goes to the top, hits a frogsplash, and covers him for two counts. Cena power up again, nail AA, and then covers him, but somehow Rollins kicks out. Cena can't believe it. Fans chants "burn it down" for Rollins the Kayla's fan boos. Cena goes to the top but Rollins runs up and hits a superplex. He rolls through and hits falcon arrow and covers him for two count. A repay is showed.

Cena avoids the curb stomp and palls the STF again. Rollins makes it to the bottom repos to break the hold. Cena ends up getting the STF applied again but Rollins gets the bottom ropes. Rollins roll to the floor for a breather. Cena ends up the top with Rollins on his shoulders. Rollins fights out and to the mat. Cena with a cross body but Rollins rolls through, powers Cena on his shoulders, and hits AA just as Cena does. Cena still kicks out at two.

Rollins goes back to the top for a Phoenix splash but lands on his feet as Cena moves Cena ends up hitting AA. Rollins counters another AA and hits the big stomp on Cena. Rollins crawls over and make the pop. Cena has been eliminated.

"I swear I've fined him but yet he is still using that move," Stephanie said.

"Threaten a suspended Steph," Kayla said.

Cena rolls out of the ring as the next man out are Elias. He hits the ring and attacks Rollins we go back to commercial. back from the break and Elias is in control of Rollins .Kayla cuts to the backstage to Renee Young and Cena for comments on the match and how he picks the piece up to move on to the Chamber. Cena chastise Angle for allowing Rollins into the chamber. He hopes that his wife fired Angle soon. He sucks as GM. he then talks about how he needs to win the Chamber because for the first time he doesn't have a road WrestleMania. For Reigns comment early, he can beat Lesnar. He hasn't but I have twice. He cannot sell himself short.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring to see Elias continues to keep control of Rollins .there was action until Elias mails the drift away for the pin and Rollins has been eliminated from the gauntlet. Some fans gave Rollins a standing ovation as he leaves the ring. He next man out is Finn Balor. He hits the ring and battle with Elias, as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the action continue, and fans chant fat Braun Strowman now the action continues RAW returns to commercials. Back from the break and the action; continue until Ballor to hits the Coup de Grace for the win and eliminating Elias from the gauntlet. Out next WWE intercontinental Champion The Miz. Bo Dallas and Curt's Axel come down the ramp instead.

Miz takes advantage of the distraction and attacks Balor from behind. Miz unloads on Balor and covers him for several quick pin attempts. The Miztourage looks on as Miz works Balor around the ring. Miz with a running boot to the face and then covers him for two counts. Balor gets up and fights back. Miz knees him in the gut and toss him out to the floor. The referee warns Dallas and Axel to stay away. Miz sends Balor shoulder first into the barricade. Miz brings it back and uses the ropes on Balor's shoulder as the referee warns him.

"I am get sick of these refreeze only warns my husband, but let others guys do whatever they want."

Miz drops the arm over the ropes and cause Balor to fall out to the floor. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and Miz has Balor down. Miz with "yes" kicks now. Balor ducks the last kick and makes a comeback. More back and forth between the two now. Balor counters a Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls Miz up for two counts. There was more back and forth now. Balor blocks another Skull-Crushing Finale. Dallas gets on the apron and nails Balor allowing Miz to rolls him up for another pin attempt. Balor ends up running the rope and nailing the Miztourage on the floor Balor brings it back into the ring and nails the corner dropkick on the Miz. Balor drops Axel on the apron as the approaches; Balor goes to the top and has to fight Dallas off again.

Miz takes advantage of the distraction again. Miz ends up nailing the Skull-Crushing Finale. He covers him for the pin and eliminated Balor for gauntlet match. Kayla showed a replay as Miz recovers in the ring. he realizes who the next man is as fans chant/ The final man out in the gauntlet is Braun Strowman and here he comes. Miz start to pleading as Braun chase Miz through the crowd over to the stage and the production area Bran clubman to te grounded. Braun brings Miz back toward the ring now, tossing imp over the barricade to a small pop. Braun stand tall as Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Braun is in control. Braun tosses Miz across the ring and yells out. Braun kicks Miz in the gut as we gets replay of his tossing Miz across the ring.

Braun stands tall after tossing Miz across the ring again. Axel and Dallas get on the apron but Braun scares the off. Braun charges in the corner but Miz moves. Miz unloads with kicks now but Braun sends him into the mat. Miz keeps fighting and dropkick Braun into the corner now. Braun hits a dropkick on Miz and keeps control. Miz finally sends Braun over the top rope.

Miz kicks Braun and dropkick him through the ropes. Miz goes to the floor and charges at Braun but Braun runs right over him. Braun brings Miz back into the ring but turn around as the Miztourage provide a distraction. Miz takes advantage and hits the Skull Crushing Finale for a very close two and half count. Miz flying out of the ring onto his Miztourage due to the kick out. Miz comes back into the ring but Braun clotheslines him. Braun with running powerslam for the win.

After the match, replays are show. Braun cuts promo on the stage about Elimination Chamber Sunday. He calls Lesnar Beastie boy Braun isn't finished with him the fans pop. Braun asks Charly to excuse him as he some unfinished business. He marches back to the ring and The Miztourage tries to escape with Miz, but they can't. Braun delvers running powerslam to Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel as Miz watches from the ramp Braun chases to the backstage as Braun come through the curtain huge bodyguards greet him and they back him out to the stage.

"Who are they?" Jonathan Coachman asked.

"I have no clued, but they might be Kayla McMahon's bodyguards,' Corey replies

Michael Cole leads the fans to the 2018 WWE hall of fame video package. After the video package back to the ring and out goes Asuka back to commercial. Back from the break and Renee Young, interview Auska in the ring. she interview about her match at Elimination Chamber match PPV. Asuka cuts a promo on Nia Jax, as Kayla watches on from the backstage. She wished that she wasn't pregnant she want so badly to get some revenge on Asuka.

She says, "Nia Jax will tap out."

Renee scramble as Nia Jax rushes the ring. They go at it now until Nia scoop Asuka up and nail Samoan drop and then Nia hits straight leg drops on Asuka and then talks some trash in Asuka's face. Nia leaves the ring as her music hit. Promo is showed about Ronda Rousey's contract signing at the Elimination Chamber PPV. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and a tag team match happens next and after the match, back to commercial RAW go. Back from the break and announcer goes over the card for Elimination Chamber card. Back to the ring for the main event six women's, tag team match. Once all six women's were the ring. Kayla show her RAW Women's Title is at ringside on table.

"There is what these six Women's will be fighting at Sunday in the first ever Elimination Chamber for RAW Women's title that Kayla McMahon relinquish at the 25 anniversary of RAW," Corey said.

There was in action the match but in the end, Banks applies the bank statement Alexa Bliss who taps out. Sasha Banks looks at the RAW Women's title that she only held twice-RAW goes off the air.

.


	174. WWE Eliminatin Chamber Presshow

They spend a week in Washington visiting with nana Linda, and traveled back to Connecticut, before Mike and Kayla, traveled to Las Vegas, Nevada for Elimination Chamber as the road to WrestleMania continue. On Saturday night, Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, John, and Vince travel to Las Vegas, Nevada for Elimination Chamber. The next day they were up and doing their normal Pay Per View routine Mike worked out with John, as Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. She looks over WWE RAW Elimination Chamber script.

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Kayla pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then check out of the hotel then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward T-Mobile Arena. When the limo arrives at the T-Mobile Arena and then turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WWE Elimination Chamber.

Two hours later, Stephanie, Kayla, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE Kicks off show opens a live shot inside the T-Mobile Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Renee Young welcomes the fans who are watching WWE Network and YouTube. She's joining by WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, David Otunga, and Peter Rosenberg. THEY Plug tonight's show plus WWE Fastlane, and WrestleMania 34. Renee sends the fans backstage to Charly Caruso. Kayla director the cameraman, as Charly talking about how Paul Heyman is here. She tried to a get word with him. After the unannounced arrival but wasn't able too. Charly says, "She will be digging to find out why Heyman is here tonight." She also talks about Ronda Rousey and we see a chip from her arrival video that was posted earlier. Charly promises more to come later and sends the fans back to the panel.

Renee mentions that RAW General Manager Kurt Angle will be out late to answer questions. Fans can submit a question at #AskAngle hashtag. Renee sends the fans to a prom for the first-ever Women Elimination Chamber match. After the video package, Renee goes over the Women's Elimination Chamber rules as Paige joins the panel. She admits that she is upset about missing the chamber match but she has faith that Absolution's Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville will come out on top. Renee asks about Ronda Rousey joining WWE and Paige says, "She loves it." She also wonders Rousey can handle the load because UFC fighters compete for just a few times per year. Paige welcomes Ronda Rousey. Renee sends the fans backstage to Mike Rome with Sasha Banks and Bayley.

Kayla watches Bayley and listens to her as she mentions how she wants the match to come down to her and Sasha so she can win and go onto WrestleMania. And knowing that I don't have to worry about Kayla McMahon. Sasha obviously doesn't agree. Mickie James ends up appearing and predicting that the chamber will be the end of the Banks/Bayley friendship tonight. Kayla sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and Kayla show an Instagram video from the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz.

Miz says, "He will prove to everyone that he is #1Superstar as he puts the Intercontinental Title where it belongs- the main event of WrestleMania."

Kayla then shows the panel again, but they are interrupting Matt Hardy who cuts a promo for his match tonight with Bray Wyatt. Back to the panel and a video package looking at Asuka's dominance and tonight's match tonight, panel gives they predictions. Booker T predicts Asuka with has a hard night. Rosenberg can't picture either outcome and says, "That's the best kind of match. Otunga believes Jax will end the streak tonight. Renee, Booker, and Otunga go with Jax, but Rosenberg picks Asuka to win. The panel discusses the gauntlet match form RAW and tonight's men's Chamber match. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Charly Caruso and Seth Rollins. He cuts a promo on the gauntlet and tonight's chamber match.

Kayla shows the panel that hypes RAW Tag Team Title match next. Rosenberg goes with Titus Worldwide and Otunga agrees. Booker goes with The Bar and Renee agrees with him. Kurt Angle joins the panel from the stream backstage. Angle is asked about Jason Jordan and said, his surgery went well and he should be back right after WrestleMania." Angle believes he will be back better than ever. Angle is asked about who he thinks will win tonight's chamber matches and says, "That's a tough one." He says, "Braun Strowman has a good chance and also gives a nod to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." He says, "Also to never count out John Cena who he believes is the greatest of all time."

Angle believes that Alexa Bliss has a good shot at winning the RAW Women's title tonight. He gives props to the other competitors but goes with Alexa Bliss. Angle takes few more questions and that's it. Renee sends the fans to the ring for a tag team action. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Michael Cole is on commentary and welcomes the fans. He joined by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. The fans are still finding their seats, as JoJo is in the ring. introduces Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel who are out first. They head to the ring and then enter the ring. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are out next.

The bell sound and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match until Gallows and Anderson hit the Magic Killer on Dallas for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to the panel for more hype on tonight's show and the WWE Network. Booker predicts Rousey's contract signing will be the big moment of the night, the moment we've all been waiting for… the Shucky, Ducky, Quack, Quack moment. More hypes from the panel and the Road to WrestleMania 34 video package. After the video package the Chamber structure being lowered over the ring and that's it for the pre-show.


	175. WWE EC PPV Feb 25, 2018

WWE Elimination Chamber opens with a video package and then a live shot inside the T-Mobile Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the WWE Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show as Elimination Chamber structure being locked in. Kayla sends the fans to a video package for the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber match. After the video, we go the ring as JoJo announces the rules as Kayla shows the RAW Women's title at ringside.

Out first is Alexa Bliss and she doesn't look too happy. Bliss heads to the chamber then enter it and then enters her pod. Outcome Sasha Banks next and stop to stare down Alexa Bliss and then enter her pod. Out next Mickie James makes her way to the ring and then enter Chamber and her pod. Absolution is out next- Paige, Mandy Rose, and Sonya Deville. Paige stops at the stage and wishes them well before returning to the back. Rose and Deville head to the ring and enter the chamber. They taunt the other in their pods. Many Rose enters a pod and Deville waits on Bayley who is out last.

Bayley heads to the Chamber and then enter it. She and Deville will go at it alone for the first 5 minutes. Fans start cheering as the Chamber door is closed and locked. Kayla watched the match from her position at the table alongside Stephanie and Vince. The bell sound and they stare each other down and look around at the other pods. Deville goes or a takedown first but has no luck. He goes for another and slams Bayley to the mat. Deville with a weak one count. Bayley takes Deville down and they break. They get up to their feet and stares each down again. They lock up again and Bayley takes Deville down. Bayley with a running bulldog. Bayley with more offense until Deville turns it around and slams her face first into the corner. Deville drops Bayley with a big shot to the gut. Deville talks some trash now. Deville slingshot Bayley into the wall but Bayley grabs the chains and climbs up. Deville takes her down but its' countered. Deville tries to send Bayley into the chains but it is blocked again. Bayley ends up taking Deville down on the steel. Bayley covers her for two counts. Bayley works on the shoulder in the ring now but misses on an elbow.

Bayley slams Deville and covers her for a two count. Bayley goes to the top but Deville crawls out to the steel. Bayley jumps anyway and hits a big elbow drop on the steel. Bayley rolls Deville back into the ring and covers her fro for a two count. Bayley with a headlock as the timer starts counting down. The next entrant is Mandy Rose. Bayley meets her and drops a stunner over the middle of the rope as she tries to come in. Bayley fights off Rose and Deville bringing them in the ring after getting the upper hand. Fans chant for Bayley as she keeps control of both Absolution members. Mandy decks Deville on the steel and Deville take her down hard. Absolution celebrates as we get a replay. They double team Bayley and drive her into the wall of the Chamber several times.

They bring it back into the ring and takes turns on Bayley. Rose drops Bayley and then covers her for a close two count. Mandy hits a knee from the second rope at one point. They take Bayley back out to the steel and work her over while she's stuck on the wall of the chamber. They talk some trash as the double team continues. Deville taunts Mickie outside of her pod. The timer counts down and the next Superstar in is Sasha Banks. Banks takes down Deville on the steel and then Rose. Banks launches Rose into her pod.

Banks sends Rose into the chamber wall next. Banks stomps away until Deville makes the save. Sasha unloads on Deville now. Sasha drops Deville with double knees. Sasha brings Deville back into the ring, hits another set of double knee, and then covers her for two counts. Deville fights back and into the corner, but Sasha positions her over the turnbuckles for the knees. Sasha drops Rose on the steel next. Sasha goes back to Deville and levels her in the corner for another pin attempt.

Deville counters and sends Sasha into the turnbuckle and then covers her for a two count. Bliss looks on as Bayley tries to fight back on the steel. Bayley and Sasha double team Deville, ramming her into the wall several times. They toss her back into the ring but Rose attacks them. Rose tosses Banks into the ring and clotheslines her. Rose with a facebuster but she doesn't make the cover. Rose goes another big move but it's blocked. Sasha sidesteps a running knee and hits the backstabber, then Banks Statement. Rose taps out as Bayley stops Deville from running in. Mandy has been eliminated. Rose isn't happy as she's forced to leave the chamber. Bliss looks on and all smiles. The timer counts down again and the next Superstar to entrant is Mickie James. She unloads on Bayley and Sasha. Mickie and Sasha's trades pin attempts. Mickie with a neckbreaker on Bayley next.

Sasha drops Mickie but Mickie comes right back and slams her on her face. Mickie kips up to a pop. Deville with a big knee to Mickie. Deville sends Mickie into the chamber wall now Mickie into the wall. Deville comes right back and rams Mickie back into the chains a few times. Mickie ends up taking Deville down to the steel with a hurricanrana. Mickie looks to climbs the wall but Sasha comes over. Mickie superkick her. Mickie climbs up again, but here comes Bayley right beside her. They fight it out but Mickie sends Bayley to the steel. Mickie climbs up again and reaches the top of the pod. She leaps off with big Thesz press from the top of the pod to Deville and covers her for the pin. Deville has been eliminated.

Banks and Bayley come over and hit their finishes on Mickie. Bayley covers her for the win. Mickie James has been eliminated. Bliss realizes what's going to happen next. Bayley and Sasha look to team up on her when she comes in. The timer counts down, and Bliss immediately shut the pod. She climbs to the top of the cage but Bayley and Sasha also climb up on each other of her. Bliss starts climbing down now. They also climb up but Bliss climbs up now. Bliss looks to avoid them. Banks end up kicking Bayley off the top of a pod as crowd pop. Bliss is down on the steel now. Sasha stalks her but Bayley comes from behind and sends Sasha into the turnbuckle. Bliss nails Bayley and brings her in and then covers for two counts.

Bliss unloads on Bayley while she's down now. Bliss stomps away on the back of Bayley's head and then covers her again for another two counts. Bayley comes back with a big suplex to Sasha. Bayley goes to work on Bliss until Sasha comes from behind. Banks and Bayley go at it now. Banks ends up in the tree of woes in the corner. Bayley stomp on her. Bayley goes to the top while Banks is still upside down. Bliss with a superplex to Bayley. Banks pulls herself up to the top. Banks nails a frogsplash on Bayley for a close two counts. Bayley counters Sasha's double knee in the corner, but Bayley is sent into the turnbuckles. Sasha talks some trash. Bayley runs to the top and nails a super belly-to-belly suplex. Bliss stops the pin and steals the pin. Bayley has been eliminated. Sasha with two counts of Bliss as soon Bayley has been eliminated. Bliss goes up to the top of the Twisted Bliss but Banks gets her knee up and Bliss lands hard.

They go to the steel and Banks is caught up while running for a kick. Bliss sends her hard into the chamber steel. Bliss ends up going to the top of the pod. She nails TwistedBliss from the top of the pod to the steel. Bliss tries to bring Banks into the ring, for the pin but Banks appliers Banks Statement on the steel. They come into the ring and Bliss gets out of the hold. Bliss rams Sasha back into the corner and finally breaks free. Banks drops Bliss in the corner. Banks climbs up as fans chant "This is awesome," now. Bliss comes from behind and shoves Sasha face-first into the pod. Bliss brings Banks to the mat from the top with big DDT and covers her for the pin.

The referee signal for the bell and JoJo makes the announced, "Here is your winner and New RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss." As the referee hands her the RAW Women's title and she raises high. Fans chant, "You deserve it," she gets emotional.

Kayla shows a promo and after the promo, everyone sees RAW General Manager Kurt Angle entering Rousey's locker room in the back. She shows a backstage twitter video from Braun Strowman with comments on tonight's main event and Brock Lesnar. She sends the fans back to the ring and for RAW Tag Team Titles. Titus Worldwide comes out first and then the Bar is out next. There was action throughout the match but in the end, The Bar double team Apollo for the win and retains the RAW Tag Team titles. She shows a trailer for the upcoming HBO Sports Documentary on WWE Hall of Famer Andre the Giant that premieres on April 10. The announcers discuss the next match, as the camera cut to the back and see one of Asuka's masks laying on the floor a boot stomp on it and the camera reveals Nia Jax, as cut to the video package for the next match.

After the video back to the ring, we go and outcomes Nia Jax first as Kayla show more international announce teams in the arena. Jax will earn a spot in the RAW Women's title match at WrestleMania 34 if she wins this. Asuka is out next. The bell sound and the match is underway and there was action the match Jax dominate the action but somehow Auska manages to roll Jax up for the win. After the match, Asuka celebrates, but Jax drops her from behind. Jax tosses Asuka to the floor and then followed her. Jax charges and blasts Asuka through the barricade as it breaks. Jax stands tall over Auska and then marches to the back. Kayla shows Charly Caruso backstage and she interviews Roman Reigns.

She then sends the fans back to the ring for a single match, Bray Wyatt goes out first and then Matt Hardy is out next. There was action in the match, but in the end, Matt's nails Twist of Fate for the win over Bray Wyatt. The announcers lead us to a video package on Ronda Rousey. Back to the ring, we go for Ronda Rousey's RAW contract signing and out first comes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and out she goes, with security. She waits and then Kayla McMahon walks out to an ovation. They head to the ring where a table is in the ring with Rousey's contract and four microphones. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome and Cena," now as they enter the ring. Stephanie picks up a mic and says, "We're all about to be a part of history as they sign one of the top female athletes."

Kayla talks about how the WWE searches the globe looking for the men and women. She goes on and says, "This might be one of the biggest ever and she can't think of one as big since they welcomed back the Undertaker some 16 years ago." She goes on about some of Rousey's accomplishment. The fans give her the "What?" treatment.

She says, "Rousey earned the right she thinks, to call herself the baddest woman on the planet." She calls on the fans to welcomes to the WWE "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey. The music hits and out she comes all smiles. She makes her way to the ring as Stephanie and Kayla look on with Angle. She enters the ring. Stephanie asks Rousey to let her be the first one to officially welcome her to WWE.

Stephanie says, "The fans are making it perfectly clear that they want to hear from her, not Stephanie."

"Hey, guys," Rousey, says.

Rousey says, "She's not often speechless but to be the ring with these people…." Rousey fumble some of her words.

Rousey says, "It really is an honor." Fans chant her name now.

Rousey says, "She wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for her hero, the late WWE Hall of Fame Roddy Piper." She talks about wanting to make his family proud. She wants to earn respect from the fans in the ring.

Stephanie says, "Rousey didn't want anything special put into the contract- no perks, no special travel, no private cars."

Rousey says, "She doesn't want to be treated any different."

Kayla says, "All she asked for was an invite to WrestleMania and not only does she have that, she will be competing at WrestleMania." Fans pop.

"Not in a title match but a match," Kayla says

She says, "She doesn't want to give a title match she wants to earn it."

She thanks, Stephanie and Kayla again. Stephanie tells Kayla to do the honors. She presents Rousey with her contract and it's signed. Stephanie and Angle talk things over while Rousey and Kayla go over the contract. Rousey asks if Angle want to say something.

He says, "No, he's just in awe of Stephanie and Kayla McMahon because they're really brilliant. Angle has listened to them talk about Rousey since he came back to the WWE."

Angle says, "They couldn't wait to get Rousey to WWE because they wanted to manipulate her for what happened at WrestleMania 31. Both Kayla and Stephanie looks pissed and staring at Angle

He says, "Isn't that why you Kayla got knocked this time. So that you don't have to wrestle Rousey"

Stephanie says, "Shut up Angle. Kayla is not afraid of anyone to include Rousey. She has proved that over her two and half years of wrestling."

He goes on they want to put their thumbs on Rousey and keep her down… "3 years in the making and now we own the bitch."

"Alleges," Stephanie, say.

He says, "Tonight is about Rousey making dream comes true and Rousey becoming WWE Superstar, not only of them.

Stephanie says, "You Angle aren't feeling well and is having a relapse after being in the hospital with the flu this weekend."

Stephanie tells Kayla to wraps the contract up while she gets Angle out of the ring and to the back. Rousey looks at Kayla who stares back at her and admits they have been talking about her since WrestleMania but not in the way Angle was just talking. He is lying to Ronda. We want you to be part of the WWE since then. She is ready to finalize the deal and make Ronda a WWE Superstar.

Angle speak from the stage now, and says, "That both Stephanie and Kayla, have been calling Ronda has been, backstage, saying that she and Kayla could take her two on one." Stephanie hurries him back. Rousey stares at Kayla down and back her again the ropes.

"Ronda Rousey better be careful Kayla is pregnant," Corey said.

Security back Rousey off as Stephanie come back to the ring and back Rousey up. she back up and then gets in Stephanie's face. She watches Stephanie get her sister out of the ring. She walks back over but Rousey scoops her and slams her through the table. Fans pop for Rousey as she stands over Stephanie. Kayla gets back in the ring and comes over slap Rousey in the face. Kayla berates Rousey now, asking who she thinks she is. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Rousey stares at her as Security steps in again. Rousey signs the contract and tosses it onto Stephanie, who is still in the debris.

Ronda Rousey leaves the ring, as her music hits and marches up the ramps as Kayla check on Stephanie. Rousey looks back and keeps walking to the back as a replay is showed. Stephanie slowly gets to her feet and tosses a piece of the table as Kayla help her leaves the ring. they head to the back as a video is showed for tonight's main event Elimination Chamber match.

Once they were backstage, Mike went to Kayla and says, "you okay?"

"Yes, babe I am fine, but Angle won't' be fine."

"He will be handle do not worry there," Stephanie said.

After the video package, they hear JoJo going over the rules again for the men's Elimination Chamber match. The winner of this match with face WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar in the main event at WrestleMania 34. The spotlight turns on and Elias is in the chamber with a guitar. Fans cheer as he starts playing and sings knocking Las Vegas The music finally in interrupting and out goes Braun Strowman. Elias enters his pod immediately. Braun enters the Chamber and then his pod as fans pop. John Cena's music hits and out he goes with Stephanie and she kisses him on the stage and then goes turtleback and he makes his way to the ring. he enters the Chamber and looks at Braun and Elias in their pod. Then enters his pod next. Roman Reigns is out next. He enters the chamber and stop staring at each pod and stare down the other participants. Reigns hit the turnbuckle in of front Elias and pose. The Miz and Kayla's fan booing him. He enters his pod and then. Miz's music hits and he and Kayla goes out of the stage and she kisses him too and then he gave her the title and she went backstage with it. He makes his way to the ring and looks at the chamber and then it and waits for Rollins and Balor. Miz get shook a bit by Braun. Seth Rollins is out next to a big pp. Finn Balor is the last man out.

Miz, Balor, and Rollins start things off as we get the ring. Miz began jawing with Rollins you don't even belong in this match. you blackmail your way in. Miz kicks him but they both kick him. Rollins kicks Miz and Balor tosses Miz over the top to the steel. Rollins tries to eliminate Balor by rolling him up for two counts. Balor and Rollins go at it now as Miz is down outside of the ring on the steel. Miz got up and Balor decks him and back into the ring, sending him back to the steel. The action continues the ring as Miz get up again, and Rollins decks him as sending back to the steel once again.

"He fears my husband," she said.

Miz comes in with a thrust to Balor gut, and then a sunset flip to Balor but it's countered. Balor with a basement dropkick to Miz and then covers him for two counts. Miz is the corner while Balor is chopping Rollins, and then he chops Miz next. Balor with the offense on both now. Balor kicks Rollins and covers him for two counts, while Miz is down in the corner. Rollins drops Balor. Balor with a roll up on Rollins from behind. They trade rolls up now. Rollins slams Balor over his knee. Rollins charges in the corner but Miz dumps him to the steel. Rollins springboard in with a clothesline and nail it. Rollins with the suplex into the falcon arrow to Miz. Miz kicked out at two counts. Rollins superkick Miz and goes for the stomp. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale but Rollins blocks it. Miz runs into a boot in the corner. Balor gets involved now. Rollins hits a double blockbuster to Miz and Balor. He covers Balor for two counts, then Miz for a two count. The timer counts down and the first man released from a pod is Cena. Cena meets Rollins in the middle of the ring and they have words about going to WrestleMania. Cena tells him the same thing Miz did you don't belong in this match. Cena decks him and then slam him to the mat.

Cena calls for the five knuckles shuffle but Rollins kicks him. Cena blocks move and slam Rollins again. Miz comes over but Cena slams him beside Rollins. Cena hits a double five knuckles shuffle. Balor counters a Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls Miz up for two counts. Balor with a slingblade to Miz. Rollins nails him while he is down. Cena comes from behind and hits Rollins. Cena goes for a stacked double Attitude Adjustment on Balor and Rollins, but Balor slides out. Cena uses Rollins to drops Balor. Rollins lands on his feet and hits an enziguri to Cena. Miz with neckbreaker to Rollins and then covers him for two counts. Cena sends Balor out to the steel while Miz and Rollins go at it... Rollins sends Miz into the chamber wall. Fans do dueling chants for Cena now.

Balor on Cena on the steels. Cena climbs up top with Balor while Rollins climbs up with Miz in the opposite corner. Cena hits a superplex first and then Rollins his superplex on Miz. all four superstars are down as the timer start a countdown. The next man in is Roman Reigns. Reigns decks Balor first, then Cena and Miz. Reigns with the offense on the other before facing off with Rollins. Miz comes from behind, Nailing Rollins hitting a big boot on Reigns Miz with DDT to Rollins, and covers him for two counts. Miz kicks Cena and stands tall as everyone is down but Miz. He points to each and asks fan whom should he hit first. He sends up delivering the "yes!" to everyone while there are on their knees in a circle.

Miz is fired up but misses the last kicks to Reigns. Reigns with a big clothesline. Reigns unload on Miz now as the fans boo. Balor comes over and drops Reigns from behind. Balor unloads in the comer. Rollins saves Reigns but Balor sends Rollins out to the steel. Miz and Cena are both down while the action continues to go on. Cena gets up first and is nail with Samoan drops from behind and kicks out at two counts. Miz gets up next and is nailing with a sit-down powerbomb but he kicks out just in time. Both Cena and Miz are down again, but Braun is the next entrant into the match.

Braun grabs Rollins on the steel and sends him into the chamber wall. Reigns charge him but Braun drops him with a right hand. Kayla smile backstage. Braun enters the ring and drops Balor, then Cena, as Miz tries to keep his distance from Braun, he continues to decks everyone but Miz. Miz and Cena team up and try to suplex him but Braun counters and drops them both with a suplex at the same time. Braun continues to destroy others Miz has climbed up to the top of pod now. Braun climbs up and gets "these hands" on him. Braun slams Miz face into the chamber glass a few times. Braun tosses Miz off the pod onto Cena, Balor, Rollins, and Reigns.

He stands tall on top of the pod and yells out. We get a replay. As he returns to the ring and stares at Elias before going back to work on Miz. Braun clubs Miz to the mat. Braun continues to dominate the match while most are down. He dumps Rollins out on to the steel. He scoops Miz up or a running powerslam next. He nails it and then covers him for the pin. Miz has been eliminated. Miz leaves the chamber and heads to the back where he is greeted by Kayla and she hugs him and whispers it, okay baby. you are a better wrestler than Reigns.

The actions continue with Cena helps beat down Braun. She pulls back, look at him and smile and then kisses him. They watched the match and saw Cena along with the other trying to eliminate Braun from the match but are unsuccessful. They watch him takes everything from them. They watch Cena hits Reigns with AA and nearly eliminated him but Rollins save him and the fans boo.

Elias was eliminated next. Rollins saves Reigns again for been eliminating and the fans boo him again. Cena comes off the top but Braun catches him in mid-air and then nail powerslam and pin him. Cena was eliminated from the chamber he leaves the chamber. He comes backstage and Stephanie greets with his hug and told him it's okay you are the greatest of time. Rollins was eliminated next and then Reigns beat Braun to become the #1 contender and the fans boos. RAW went off the air.


	176. RAW TALK after EC PPV

After WWE Elimination Chamber went off the air and then few second later, on the WWWE Network, RAW TALK, hosts by Renee Young and Peter Rosenberg. Kayla and Mike were behind the camera director with Vince were with the producer.

Renee and Peter welcome the fans to the show and talk about the conclusion of the men's chamber match Reigns winning the match including Strowman destruction after the match where he destroys Reigns and put him through the pod after Elimination Chamber went off the air... They touch on the topic of the women's chamber match. Rosenberg wants to see Sasha Banks, vs. Bayley at WrestleMania 34. They give props to Alexa Bliss for win the RAW Women's title.

The first guest is a very distraught John Cena, as he joins them at the table. Cena almost being somewhat of a retirement contemplation but doesn't want it to get it go mentally or physically.

He says, "By no means is he done, but has been fortunate to be in the position he's had for the last decade and a half."

Cena brings up his hectic schedule at the age of 41 and all his different projects, goals, being husband, and father.

John says, "He feels like this may have been last shot at WrestleMania."

He recalls his first trip to the show of shows where he didn't have a match on the card Cena attempts to convince himself he's still a great competitor and in the best shape of his life.

Cena says, "He may not have an opponent, but he may have a plan saying it may have to go outside the typical WWE etiquette to get on the card. However, I can also be happy to be there for my wife Stephanie and her brother in law Miz."

He exits the set and then kisses Stephanie. They move directly to a Ronda Rousey, Stephanie McMahon Cena, Kayla McMahon and Kurt Angle segment. A somewhat jovial Stephanie McMahon Cena joins them. Renee cuts to the chase and talks about Ronda Rousey putting her through a table earlier in the night, followed by Kayla slapping Rousey in the face.

Stephanie says, "That Rousey needs to be managed." She discredits Angle's statements during the segment too.

Stephanie says, "There's no validity to Angle's statements and that the GM must apologize on RAW tomorrow night to my sister and me. He puts my sister who is pregnant at risk tonight, with his lies. He definitely has agenda and dislikes for her, her husband and anyone else on RAW with the expectation of his illegitimate son Jason Jordan, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They got away with a lot of stuff on RAW while other Superstars stuffers. No more punishment with be dish out. I have some damaging evidence on who attack Kayla at Survivor Series and cause her ribs injury."

Both Renee Young and Peter Rosenberg were shocked hears that Stephanie had damaging evidence on who attack her sister; they both were wonder who did it.

She goes on and says, "As their superior, she will manage them and their actions."

She says, "They will all be on RAW tomorrow and hash out everything."

When asked how Rousey fits in, Stephanie says, "As long as they can smooth out the rough edges and polish her, she will be an A+ player like my husband, sister, and brother in law."

She says, "I am proud of the entire women's division's and the performance tonight from the chamber match to Nia Jax and Asuka." She leaves the set.

Renee and Peter discuss the segment further and talks about how Kurt Angle fit into the fray. They talk about how Rousey wants to a part of the company and doesn't want the special treatment.

Reigns join them next and talk about him winning the chamber and facing Lesnar at WrestleMania. RAW Talk ends and then everyone left the arena in Las Vegas Nevada and travel to Anaheim California for Monday night RAW.

Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, John, and Vince travel to Anaheim California from Las Vegas Nevada. When they arrive in Anaheim California, the heads to the hotel where they would be staying for the night and then check into the hotel and settle into their suite.


	177. WWE RAW Feb 26, 2018

The next day they were up and doing their normal daily routine Mike worked out with John, as Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. She looks over WWE RAW script and makes she had made changes to the script and then call her dad and told him the change she made and he agree with them. Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Kayla pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then check out of the hotel then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Honda Center. When the limo arrives at the Honda Center and then turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Stephanie, Kayla, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE opens with stills pictures from the men's Elimination Chamber match and then a live shot inside the Honda Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show and then send the fans to a replay of Ronda Rousey's contract signing at Elimination Chamber with Kayla McMahon, RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena and RAW GM Kurt Angle. Cole informs that Ronda Rousey will be here live tonight on RAW. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as the new RAW Women's Champion Alex Bliss and Mickie James comes out together. As Kayla show more stills pictures from the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber. As Bliss and James, enter the ring.

Cole says, "It appears that Alexa Bliss will defend her newly Win RAW Women's Title against Asuka at WrestleMania 34."

Kayla shows more stills from Asuka's win over Nia Jax last night and why Jax won't be in the title at WrestleMania 34. Bliss gave Kayla McMahon props for her four-title reign before it was cut short by an injury at the hands of Auska and Kurt Angle. The fans chant for "Mrs. Awesome," now.

Bliss brags on her Chamber wins and says, "She amaze herself." She goes on and gives props to Mickie for her performs last night too. She continues and addresses Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville from absolution next. She says, "They have a bright future but not while she is champion. Bliss names Sasha Banks and Bayley next. Bliss calls Bayley a bad situation and knocks Banks for her massive ego. Bliss says, "it hasn't been Banks years since becoming to RAW, and this year won't be her year either because it became her year when she came to RAW."

She goes on until the music interrupts and outcomes Asuka. Fans chant "Asuka's gonna kill you," as Asuka stares Bliss down in the ring. Bliss mocks Asuka before Jax hits the ring and attacks her from behind. Mickie and Bliss join in for the triple team. Bayley and Sasha's Banks run out to makes the save. A brawl breaks out before James, Bliss, and Jax leave the ring while Asuka, Bayley, and Sasha are down on the mat. Kayla shows to comes, her brother in law John Cena will be on RAW to address WrestleMania RAW go to commercial. Back from the break and a six-woman, match going on as Bayley and Mickie start things off. there actin in the match until Asuka catches Mickie in the armbar,-kneebar combo forth win.

Kayla shows her brother in law somber John Cena was on RAW Talk last night after the Chamber match. Coming up Cena will be addressing the WWE Universe. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and John Cena's music hits as Stephanie gave him kisses and out he went. He holds up a "Never Give up" towel and then makes his way to the ring as he hands the towel to a young fan. He hits the ring, and he's all business. He talks about how failure is hard, how you go through failure alone. He talks about his road to WrestleMania 34 and says, "he failed at the Royal Rumble then he failed at the Elimination Chamber."

Cena goes on and says, "We won't see another WWE Superstars come out to the ring and admit they failed." He paused due to the crowd but comes back and says, "He's now fired up because he's figured it out." He goes on and says, "He's figured out he just needs to do something he should've done a long time ago. That is, issue a WrestleMania challenge…. to the Undertaker…" The fans pop.

Cena says, "That match is not happening."

He goes on and says, "He doesn't make the matches and I am not going to bribe my wife to make the match either. He's been told that the match won't be happing because it's impossible."

The fans boo. Cena says, "He can stay down or he can get his ass."

Cena announced that his road to WrestleMania 34 going through anyone includes the bald head jackass name Angle who risk my sister in law last night with his lies. I will be out here again with my wife later on tonight. and Angle will apologize to my pregnant sister in law if not the will deal with Miz and me. He drops the mic as his music hit. He leaves the ring as the announcers' plug Reigns vs. Lesnar and then back to commercial.

Back from the break and for a single action, there wasn't much of a match. everyone see WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Kayla walking backstage together with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas from following them. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and more stills from Rousey's contract signing at Elimination Chamber. Back to the ring, we go, as The Miz's music hits, Kayla gave him a kiss and then he goes out with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. They hit the ring, and Miz takes to the mic.

He talks about the road to WrestleMania 34 but can't believe it could pass through a suburb like Anaheim California. Miz says, "Kurt Angle is a big piece of crap. He puts my wife at risk last night. And as far the so-called baddest woman on the plant she was being played by Angle because he doesn't like my wife."

The fans boo. Miz goes on and says, "Angle takes advantage of RAW Superstar. He sucks as GM and should be fired from the position immediately." He brags about becoming the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time in just over 60 days. No WWE Hall of Famers Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Pedro Morales, Edge, Chris Jericho or that boring Roman Reigns.

He goes on about how he's a bit start plugging his coming Miz and Mrs." USA Network reality show. Miz goes on and says, "He should go be to WrestleMania to the main event, against Brock Lesnar but Angle forced him to the start to the chamber."

He says, "He's a sick of being taken for granted, he's sick of the disrespect to him and his wife by Angle, and anyone. My wife is one of the big boss and owner parts of the WWE. Right now, I don't care about what happens to the other chamber participant because he knows his dreams will love on at WrestleMania 34 because he has the IC title, a gorgeous wife, two beautiful daughters and another baby on the way."

Miz talks about how his sister in law approaches early tonight and told him that he gets to take out his frustration on local talent. She also told me that tonight we determine whom I will face at WrestleMania... He rants some more about how he and his wife carrying RAW on their back. He made the IC title more relevant than the WWE United States title.

Miz says, "Whoever local talent comes out is going to get a beating because he doesn't care right now about them."

The music hits and out comes Seth Rollins Vince, Stephanie and Kayla weren't happy. RAW goes to commercial backstage Kayla wasn't happy and want to look for Angle, but Stephanie stops her.

"He is at it again, changes things when he has no authority too," she said.

"Yes, princess he is messed up big time," Vince said, as RAW come back from the break and the bell rings for this non-title match.

The bells sound and they lock up and Miz drops Rollins with a shoulder. They run the rope and Rollins hits a hiptoss. Miz avoids a running kick and they face off again. Miz talks some trash. They lock up again and Miz take it to the corner. Rollins misses a shot but Miz shows off some and Rollins clothesline him. There is more back and forth now. Rollins takes Miz down and hits the running knee. Rollins sends Miz over the top to the floor. Rollins runs the rope and goes for a dive, but the Miztourage gets Miz too safely. Rollins has words with the Miztourage at ringside and ducks a shot from Miz. Rollins decks Miz warns Dallas and Axel and brings Miz back into the ring. Dallas runs interference allowing Miz to get the upperhand and knocks Rollins off the apron to the floor.

Miz sends Rollins into the barricade and ring him back in and covers him for two counts. Miz works over Rollins and keeps him grounded in the middle of the ring now. Rollins with a jawbreaker. They run the opens and Miz connects with a knee to the gut. Miz with the "yes" kicks now. Miz charges in with a kick but Rollins rolls up to him for a two. Rollins comes back with chops now. Miz avoid kicks and dump Rollins over the top to the floor again. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Rollins with more offense, including a slingblade and a springboard clothesline. Rollins can't get the pin after going to the top. Miz came back with big DDT and then covers him for two counts.

Miz with a pair of running dropkicks in the corner. Miz follows up with a corner clothesline and wastes some time showing off. Miz goes to the top but Rollins crotches him. Rollins climbs up for a superplex but Miz resists. Rollins hits the superplex and keeps it locked for the falcon arrow, but Miz still kicks out at two. Rollins with a kick to the gut. The Miztourage provide a distraction again but Rollins counters the Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls Miz up for two again. Rollins takes out Dallas and Axel n the for as the bell sound.

"Why is the bell ringing?" Michael began. "When the referee never signals for the bell in the first."

"I don't know why the bell is ringing," Corey replied.

"Here is your winner by disqualification the Miz," JoJo announced.

"What?" Rollins said in disbelief that he lost the match.

The music interrupts and outcomes Finn Balor. Balor does his entrance, as Rollins look on apparently not happy about Balor's comes out. Rollins marches the back, began yelling at the McMahon looks up, and says, "Keep walking to your locker room.

RAW goes back commercials. Back from the break and The Miz is being forced to compete again in a nontitle match. The match falls apart due to the Miztourage interference but Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson makes the save and chaos breaks out. Angle appears on the big screen and announces that Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and the Miztourage are all banned from the ringside and that this match will continue. There will be a winner or Miz won't make WrestleMania. Kayla's music hits and the fans pop, and out she goes to the stage with a mic in her hand.

"No this match will not continue Dallas and Axel get the title and bring my husband here to me."

Renee Young approaches Rollins backstage and asks him why he was a disqualification. He tells her he doesn't know what he did to get a disqualification. I want the Miz at WrestleMania and Intercontinental title.

The announcers go over Ronda Rousey's contract signing at Elimination Chamber. We see Rousey and Kurt Angle backstage talking. Back to the commercials. Back from the break, and an in-ring segment with Roman Reigns and after Reigns promo a twitter video from Braun Strowman. Cole leads the fans to Black History Month video. Back to the ring, we go and 2 of 3 falls matches the RAW Tag team Titles. There was action the first fall, but a Brogue kick to Titus for the first fall. The second fall had action too until the Bar double team Apollo for the winning fall and retain the titles. Cole leads the fans to WWE Hall of Fame video package for 2018 Warrior Award recipient, Jarrius "JJ" Robertson. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and video for the match, after the match that Strowman win by disqualification. A limo arrived as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Auska is Jax is announced for next week.

Back to the ring and Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and she goes with her husband John Cena. They head to the ring and enter the ring. Stephanie picks up a mic and says, "last night, was to be one of the biggest nights of the WWE, as they were signing Ronda Rousey to a WWE contract."

Stephanie says, "It was ruined by the actions of one man, RAW General Manager Kurt Angle." Kayla's fans boo his name being mention.

Stephanie says. "Angle flipped out in the ring, hallucinated with all these crazy ideas and is now suffering from double pneumonia, not the flu she originally believed."

She goes on and says "He risk my sister Kayla last night who is pregnant." The fans boo.

She looks at them and says, "I know how you all feel right now. Rousey took action, an action that may have finely been in UFC, but here in the WWE she will pay dearly." The Kayla's fans cheer. They show the fans video package on the segment at Elimination Chamber.

After the video and Stephanie say, "Rousey acted out of savage instinct from the way she was trained."

She goes on and says, "That Kayla had to get physical with Rousey to remind her at the patriarchy here on RAW."

She goes on and says, "Ronda now report to her, which means WWE owned Rousey."

The Kayla fans cheers and chants, " They own her now." Kayla laughs backstage. Stephanie says, "She needs to call everyone out here and explain their roles as a good boss, so everyone can understand their place as we move forward and toward WrestleMania 34."

Stephanie calls Kurt Angle out first but the music hits and here come Ronda Rousey, matches to the ring, and she's all business. Angle comes right behind Rousey and tries to calm her. John and Stephanie Cena leave the ring as Rousey enters. Angle is in the ring now.

Angle says, "Coming to the WWE is the best decision Rousey has ever made. "

Rousey says, "She meant every word she said last night. She wants this more than anything, but she's never been slapped before in her life and she refuses to be disrespected, and she is no one property."

Angle understands why she's upset too but this is a different world than what she's used to and she needs to work within the system."

He goes on and says, "He need this job and he has to do what he has to do."

He says, "He was telling the truth last night, about the McMahons." Kayla's fans boo him.

John and Stephanie come back into the ring.

He says, "He'd had pneumonia for a few weeks and doesn't know what he said last night, but the statements were true, he understood what they were saying."

Stephanie tells Rousey if you believe him then you are a fool. He is lying to you. We aren't horrible people, despite what she read on social media. Stephanie goes on and wants to makes Rousey a Superstar she deserve to be. Stephanie and John go to leave the ring.

Rousey says, "They have addressed everything except the slap."

She says, "That Kayla needs to apologize to her. If she doesn't apologize I won't hesitate to rip Stephanie arm out of her socket."

Stephanie marches up, gets Rousey's face, and says, "I am not going to risk my pregnant sister like Angle did with his lies thank god for her security step in. She is not apologizing for slapping you. Kayla reacted after you Ronda put her big sister, mentor through a table."

Stephanie leaves the ring and then John drops Angle with a right hand. John leaves the ring as Ronda checks on Angle. Angle is slowly to his feet as Stephanie and John head to the back together. RAW went off the air.


	178. WWE RAW March 5, 2018

After RAW went off the air, the McMahon travels to Los Angeles California for SmackDown Live, and after SmackDown Live and 205 Live, on the WWE Network and then everyone travels home for a few days before hitting the road again. The next day was a normal day for Kayla going to the office and doing her job as Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. A couple of days Kayla, Mike kisses Vicky and Kathy goodbye and then walk out of the house and got in the limo that took them to the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting. They board the jet along with Vince, Stephanie, and John. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

2 hours and 4 minutes later the jet lands at the General Mitchell International airport and came to stop and then they exit the jet, as their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo and it close. They got in the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur drove away from the airport and sped off toward the hotel in downtown Milwaukee where they would be stay. An hour later, the limo pulls up to the hotel came to stop and the back door opened and they step out one at a time, as Chauffeur opened the trunk and took out their bags. They thanks he and he nod his head and then they pick up their bags and walk toward the hotel went inside and over to the front desk where they check into the hotel.

After checking into the hotel and they went to their hotel suite and settle in for the night. The next morning they were up and doing their normal daily routine Mike worked out with John, as Kayla was in their hotel suite, working. She looks over WWE RAW script and makes the changes to the script and then calls her dad and told him the change she made ad he agree with them. Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Vince pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then check out of the hotel then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward BMO Harris Bradley Center. When the limo arrives at the BMO Center it turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, and out step, Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. Mike and John grab their bag from the trunk and then they walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Stephanie, Kayla, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. WWE opens with a live shot inside the BMO Harris Bradley Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. A video recapping last week's episode of RAW. as Kurt Angle makes his way to the ring to start things off.

Angle says, "He wanted to be serious for a moment."

He goes on nada says, "That he had to swallow his pride on a number of occasions and he was told that he had to do what best or business. Last week to far when John Cena sucker punches him. He is not going to pretend that things are alright."

Angle calls out John Cena and he wants John to face him like a man. The music hits instead of John Cena, his wife, Stephanie McMahon makes her way to the ring. She enters the ring and tells Kurt to calm down.

She says, "That John is backstage on the phone with headquarter."

She tells Kurt that she wants to take him on a little ride. She asks him how many children he has and Kurt corrects her and says, "He has five and his youngest is a one-year-old daughter. "

Stephanie reminds Kurt that he has two wives so his alimony payment is steep. She goes on and points out that Kurt is an Olympic Gold Medalist and you won with a broken neck. You are a WWE Hall of Famer and a four-time WWE Champion. Stephanie asks if those accolades are paying the bill right now. Being RAW General Manager pays the bills. She tells Kurt to think about it. It isn't as if John was provoked because Kurt lies. Ronda Rousey puts me through a table and it your fault Kurt. Kayla slapping Ronda is your fault. You put my pregnant sister at risk at Elimination Chamber last week with your lies about my family the McMahons. She tells him to know his role and makes the matches except for my brother in law Miz. I will make the matches for him. She then tells him to use his head and not let his ego get in the way. Ronda Rousey's music hits and she makes her way to the ring. Ronda and Kurt hug but she only shakes Stephanie's hand.

Ronda says, "That what she did to Kurt last week, was enlightening and the people who brought her here are not the peoples she thought they were."

Stephanie says, "You are being misled by his lies Ronda."

Ronda says, "She will deal with them her own way."

Stephanie says, "Don't make threaten Ronda they can bite in your ass. Employees don't always understand the choice their bosses make. She is part of the WWE that Stephanie oversees. That they gave Ronda her dream opportunity to be a part of WrestleMania. Your debut match will be on the grandest stage of them all. It doesn't get any bigger than that."

Ronda thanks, Stephanie.

She says, "She gets to choose her opponent for WrestleMania."

Stephanie says, "Yes, as long as the person is not a champion and is an active member of the WWE Roster."

Ronda says, "That she wants to face…" Stephanie interrupts and she asks for a drumroll...

Ronda tells Stephanie she wants to face her.

Stephanie looks at her and says, "That she is not an active member of the roster."

At that, moment John Cena's music hits, he comes out and makes his way to the ring. John tells Kurt he has to do his job. Stephanie is the CEO of the company and the Commissioner of RAW.

Angle says, "That Stephanie is an executive but she also has a contract as a WWE Superstar."

She looks at him and says, "No, I don't Angle. I compete one night, at SummerSlam 2014 where I team up with Kayla to take on Bella twins since then I haven't wrestle in this ring."

Kurt tells Stephanie that she will be facing Ronda at WrestleMania. There is someone else with a contract and it is you, John.

Angle says, "It will not be Stephanie McMahon versus Ronda Rousey, it will be John and Stephanie versus Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle." Some fans boo while cheers.

Stephanie yells at Angle but not loud, enough to be heard by the mic. Stephanie is about to slap Angle, but Ronda blocks it. John tells her to lets go of my wife now. She let go Stephanie, and they go to leave the ring… John stops and turns around and looks at Angle and says, "You are a loser."

Angle punches him and John retaliates and a fight breaks out. Angle with a drop toe hold and he tries for the ankle lock but John kicks him away and into the turnbuckles. Stephanie hits Ronda from behind and drops her.

'She says "That for my sister Kayla."

Rousey gets right up but Stephanie quickly retreats from the ring area through the crowd. Rousey stares her down from the ring. John and Angle are still going at it until Angle goes for the ankle lock again, and Stephanie reappearance at ringside, and with officials who pull John to safely from under the bottom ropes. Rousey grabs Stephanie and official are tell her to get go, but she doesn't listen to them and pull Stephanie into the ring but her hair and stalks her. Kayla pulls her off the headset and tosses them on them a table and she stands up and walk around the table and go to walk by but is stopped as up on the big screen everyone sees her being stopped by her husband. Rousey lifts Stephanie up and drops her with Samoan Drop and then stand tall with Angle as his music played and Kayla's fans are booing them mercilessly. John and Stephanie Cena are recovering in the ring as Angle and Ronda raise their arms on the stage.

Asuka vs. Nia Jax, as everyone can see referee helping John and Stephanie up in the ring, as RAW goes to commercial. Once Ronda and Angle come backstage, Kayla was right there waiting for them.

"You both you should grateful that I can't get physical. But when I am not pregnant there will be nothing stops me from getting my hands on both of you and destroying you."

They look at her and then walk away they were not worried about her that could be a mistake. When John and Stephanie come backstage, Kayla checks on them.

'We're, okay Kayla," they said together.

The match was going while Kayla was checking on Stephanie and John backstage and when she finally resumes her job and seeing Jax power up again but Asuka brings her back to the mat and Jax finally taps for the finish. After the match, Asuka gets her raise and then makes her exit as Jax is still down. Fans applaud as Jax slowly gets to her feet, clutching her arm. She heads to the back. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a for tag team match. Meanwhile, backstage John is informing that he has a match against Goldust.

Mike says, "Angle strike again."

They watch the TV and Cole announced John Cena vs. Goldust. Graves leads the fans to an exclusive preview of the new "Stranger Prey at night": Horror movie, and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and out comes John Cena to a mixed reaction and hits the ring.

Goldust comes out, hits the ring, take the mic, and says, "He's stopping Cena from going to WrestleMania. Goldust dream never has a happy ending, they're all taken from him.

He goes on and says" He's taking control of this silver screen Cena new director."

"He is delusional," Stephanie said.

"Yes, he is," Kayla, said watching the screen.

He says, "Cena's dream will certainly be... shattered tonight."

Cena goes to speak but Goldust drops him with a right hand, as some fans pop. RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway, as Goldust poses over Cena. Cena fights back about Goldust drops him and covers him for two counts. Goldust keeps control and works Cena around the ring, as Mike watch backstage with family.

"This is unfair, to him, he has no time to prepare," He said.

Goldust with another inverted atomic drop. Goldust goes on and keeps Cena down, taunting him and rubbing on him while they're down.

"He is sick bastard rubbing on my husband like that. Only I gets to that," Stephanie said.

Cena gets mad and tries to unload on Goldust but Goldust catches him in a powerslam for two counts. Goldust with more offense. Cena tries to fight back, Goldust ends in delivering a low blow, and nothing is done. Dan does dueling chants for Cena now. Cena looks to come back. He hits a shoulder off the ropes and then a big slam and nails the five knuckles shuffle next. He readies for Attitude Adjustment and he hoists Goldust up and then nails AA for the win.

Angle is backstage on the phone when Elias walks in with a guitar. Elias suggests that Angle cancel the Symphony of Destruction. Angle won't cancel the match and then makes it an all count anywhere. Still to come to the third annual Mizzie award. Back to commercials. Back from the break and Cole leads the fans to the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame video package for Hillbilly Jim.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for woman match Bayley vs. Mandy Rose. There was action the match but Bayley roll Rose for the win. Cole leads the fans Woman's History Month video on Eunice Kennedy Shriver and then back to commercials. Back from the break and we see how Auska defeated Nia Jax earlier. Jax is backstage icing her now. Bliss tries to encourage Jax. Bliss talks about how Jax has been bullied her whole life because she was always the outcast. Bliss even sees how people look at her at the airport. Jax starts crying now. Bliss tells Jax to not let this be her downfall because everyone will lose respects her.

Back to the announcers as Jax cries. Graves believes Bliss has her heart in the right place, even though her words were rough around the edges. The announcers look back at the opening RAW segment with Kurt Angle, Ronda Rousey, John, and Stephanie Cena, which confirms the big tag team at WrestleMania 34. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and single match involved Braun Strowman vs. Elias in Symphony of Destruction match. There was action the match but in the ends, Strowman gets the win over Elias after using the piano. Kayla shows what is still to come, third annual Mizzie award and then back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a single match meanwhile Kayla was in the locker room with Mike.

"Are you ready for your segment?" She asked him.

"Yes, baby, I am ready I just don't like what happens during the segment."

"I know honey."

"If anyone deserves a match with me, is maybe Finn Balor but not at conceit Rollins."

"I know honey, let see what Angle does and because he keeps digging that hole deepen and deepen for himself. And it causes cost him his job finally."

"Hopefully baby," he said as they walk out of the locker room and head toward the gorilla position, as they show Miz, Kayla, and behind them was Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel as RAW goes back to commercial.

During the break, his music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he goes with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. When RAW return from the break WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel are in the ring. Miz welcomes us to the third annual Mizzie award. He knocks the Oscars and goes to tonight's award. The first category is Superstar who is best at patting themselves on the back. The nominees are Seth Rollins, for bragging about his lengthy performance in a match. He lost. Kurt Angle for being a good father to Jason Jordan after 29 years. Finn Balor for holding the WWE Universal title for less than 24 hours. And the winner is… He opens the envelope and pulls the pieces out and announced its tie between Finn Balor and Seth Rollins.

Miz says, "They will not be able to accept this award because they were not invited."

The next Mizzie is for worst division b a RAW General Manager. The nominees are Kurt Angle for bringing his bastard son to RAW. Kurt Angle, for letting Seth Rollins in the fatal four-way match and then Elimination Chamber match. Kurt Angle for forcing my wife to compete when she was not cleared by the doctor. The winner is…. Kurt Angle.

Miz says "Angle is not able to accept the award because he's too busy sucking up to Ronda Rousey Having Mizzie on your record will help when he's out of a job the day after WrestleMania."

He goes on and says, "Now is the time where he likes to take a breath for a lifetime Achievement Mizzie." Miz this award goes on the man who is a workhorse from the WWE, the man who is 55 days away from breaking Pedro Morales' record… the music interrupts and out comes Seth Rollins

Rollins says, "The good people of Milwaukee were begging for someone to interrupts Miz because he's dragging." The interrupts again ad outcomes Finn Balor to stand with Rollins on the stage. Rollins asks Balor if he's done and says, "That's two weeks in a row now."

Balor says "He's not here to follow Rollins, he's here to do one better.."

Miz interrupts and says, "neither of them deserves to be his WrestleMania challenger."

Miz runs them both down for being losers. Miz proposes a 3-2 handicap match for tonight and fans pop. Rollins and Balor accept the challenges and head to the ring. Rollins and Balor enter the ring as their opponents scramble. Back to commercials we go. back from the break and Axel locks up with Balor to starts…. Axel works Balor but Balor turns it around and tags in Rollins. Rollins comes in off the second rope for the quick double team. Dallas comes in but Rollins ends up taking him and Axel down, then scaring Miz off the apron. Dallas takes a dropkick but comes right back and bears Rollins down in the corner. Miz tags in with offense and a pin attempt but Rollins kicks out at two.

Axel is legal now as he keeps Rollins down in the middle of the ring. Axel with a two count. Axel with two counts as he keeps grounded with a knee to the back now. Axel dropkicks Rollins and stands tall to talks some trash. Dallas comes in back with more offense to Rollins. Dallas drops Rollins on his head and keeps him grounded with a headlock. Some fans to rally for Rollins. Rollins fights up and out Dallas runs into a boot and misses a clothesline. Balor tags in and comes in off the ropes.

Balor unloads on Dallas, Miz and Axel get sent off the apron. Balor with chops to Dallas in the corner now. Balor brings Dallas form the top to the mat with an enziguri, Miz distracts Balor and then followed him to the floor. Axel is waiting to floor Balor. Dallas follows up and drops him on the floor again. Miz talks trash to Balor as we return to commercials. Back from the break and Balor drops Axel with an overhead kick. Rollins and Miz tags in at the same Rollins springboard in and goes right to work on the Champion.

Rollins drops Miz with a big knee to the head. Rollins with a splash in the corner. Rollins hits a suplex and holds it for the Falcon Arrow for a two count. Balor is down on the floor as Rollins crack up for a kick. Rollins kicks Miz and knocks Dallas and Axel off the apron. Miz comes from behind but Rollins kicks out at two of rolls up.

Rollins ends up dropping Miz with a kick to the jaw but Axel breaks it up at two. Rollins ducks a Miz clothesline and nails a suicide dive to take down The Miztourage on the floor. Miz gets to send out to the floor next. Rollins runs in the ropes for a dive but Balor tags himself in. they argue Miztourage escape the aisle way as the referee count and count them out. After the match, Kurt Angle comes out to announce a triple threat for the Intercontinental title at WrestleMania.

When Angle comes backstage, Stephanie went after himself for the match.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?"

"I did my job and make a match," he said.

"I told you that I would book my brother in law matches. What in the bluest of blue hell have Rollins or Balor done to earn a title match," she said.

"they beat him last week," he said Stephanie looks at him.

"No, Miz win by disqualification last week, and Balor match never happen. So neither of them deserves a title match."

I mad the matches and it will happen at WrestleMania end of story." He walks off with a smirk on his face.


	179. Busy days for Kayla

After SmackDown went off the air, 205 Live, on the WWE Network and then everyone travel home for a few days before hitting the road again. The next day was a normal day for Kayla going to the office and doing her job as Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. During a big meeting, they discuss the possibility of removing Roman Reigns from the Universal title match do a steroid allegation.

"Looks if he is involved in this steroid ring, then he needs to discipline because he is in violated of ours Wellness policy once again," Kayla said.

"I agree with Kayla on this. He does not seem to get the message and the only way he will get the message is a year along suspended, without pay. No titles or high profile matches when he returns to action after that year along suspend," Stephanie said.

"Maybe just maybe he will get the message that way," she said.

Everyone agree with Stephanie and Kayla on disciplining Superstars who violated the Wellness Policy. The meeting continues; as they discuss other happening in the WWE include SmackDown WWE Fastlane and what will happen at the PPV. Before the meeting ends and then everyone went about to do their daily routine.

On Thursday evening, Mike kisses Vicky, Kathy and Kayla goodbye and then walks out of the house and got in the limo that took him to the airport where he boards his flight to Minneapolis, Minnesota for a house show. The next day, Kayla did her job as Senior Executive Vice President of WWE while Stephanie and John travel to Austin Texas, to walk the red carpet of Blockers movie premiere, at the 2018 SXSW Conference and Festivals at Paramount Theatre in Austin, Texas. Friday night Mike's Character The Miz took on Brock Lesnar and was defeat by Lesnar. On Saturday evening, Vince and Kayla traveled to the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting for them to take them to Columbus Ohio the site of Smackdown Fastlane. A few minutes later, the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for Columbus Ohio. Meanwhile, in Austin Texas, John and Stephanie Cena were walking the red carpet for his movie call Blockers.

1 hour and 36 minutes later the jet had landed safely at the Port Columbus International airport in Ohio, came to stop and then they exit the jet, as their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo and it close. They got in the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur drove away from the airport and sped off toward the hotel in downtown Columbus where they would be stay. An hour later, the limo pulls up to the hotel came to stop and the back door opened and they step out one at a time, as Chauffeur opened the trunk and took out their bags. They thanks he and he nods his head and then they picks up their bags and walk toward the hotel went inside and over to the front desk where they check into the hotel.

After checking into the hotel and they went to their hotel suite and settle in for the night. The next morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be a busy knowing that there is a PPV that night. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table and looking over WWE Fastlane script and make She changes to the script then call her dad and told him the change she made ad he agree with them. Mike woke up a little and got out of bed and began preparing of the day after getting ready he walks out of the bedroom to see his wife sitting at the table sipping her tea and working at the same time. he smiled and walks over and kisses her the head and she looks up and smiles.

"Good morning babe," she said, leans up and kisses him.

"Mmm…. Good morning baby," he said in husky.

He had some breakfast that Kayla had order, and as he ate his breakfast.

"How was the house show?" She asked

"Okay, I took my lost to Lesnar even thought I shouldn't have," he replied, sipping his coffee.

"I know babe, I have writing that you are to lose to certain wrestler especially him."

He smiles at her and says, "I know you do baby."

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Vince pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then check out of the hotel then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Nationwide Arena in Columbus. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area, then drove inside the arena, and came to stop. The door open, out step Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie step out followed by John and then, Vince. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walk inside the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for Fastlane.

Later on, Stephanie, Kayla, Vince, John and Mike in their usual spots ready to run show tonight's PPV Fastlane. They did they jobs and after the PPV Talk Smackdown air on the WWE Network and Ashen McMahon appear and explain why he screw Owen and Zyan out of victory in the main event. after Talk Smacking, everyone left the arena in Columbus and travels while Stephanie, John, Mike, Kayla, Shame and Vince all travels to Detroit Michigan for RAW.


	180. WWE RAW March 12, 2018

41 minutes later the jet had landed safely at the Port Columbus International airport in Ohio, came to stop and then they exit the jet, as their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo and it close. They got in the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur drove away from the airport and sped off toward the hotel in downtown Columbus where they would be stay. An hour later, the limo pulls up to the hotel came to stop and the back door opened and they step out one at a time, as Chauffeur opened the trunk and took out their bags. They thanks him and he nodded his head and then they pick up their bags and walk toward the hotel went inside and over to the front desk where they check into the hotel.

After checking into the hotel and they went to their hotel suite and settle in for the night. The next morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be a busy knowing that there is a PPV that night. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table and looking over WWE Fastlane script and make the changes to the script then call her dad and told him the change she made ad he agree with them. Mike woke up a little and got out of bed and began preparation of the day after get ready he walks out of the bedroom to see his wife sitting at the table sipping her tea and working at the same time. he smiled and walks over and kisses her the head and she looks up and smiles.

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Vince pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant then check out of the hotel then walk toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Nationwide Arena in Columbus. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, outstep Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Stephanie, Kayla, Vince, John and Mike in their usual spots ready to run show tonight. They did the job

WWE opens with a live shot inside the Little Caesars Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring as Kurt Angle makes his way to the ring.

Angle thanks the fans and says, "He couldn't be more excited and honor to team with Ronda Rousey to face John and Stephanie Cena at WrestleMania 34." Stephanie McMahon's fans boo.

Angle says, "He's almost for what Ronda will do to Stephanie but he's not sorry to do what he's going to do to John Cena." Angel brings up Roman Reigns vs. WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar next and says, "It will be a match for the ages." The fans boo.

He says, "Brock wasn't feeling well and or had transportation issues or just didn't want to show."

He says, "We will still have to a good tonight." he mentions Miz TV for later. The music interrupts Angle and out goes Roman Reigns to a very loud mixed reaction. Reigns hit the ring and the boo picks up as the music stop and he takes the mic.

Reigns say, "He wishes he could be surprised but he called this before."

He says, "Lesnar doesn't respect him, anyone in the company or anyone herein Detroit. Lesnar didn't show up for work today or last week."

He asks Angle what kind of repercussion there will be for Lesnar. Reigns answers for Angle and says, "there will be no one because Lesnar is Vince' McMahon's boy.

Angle tries to grab the mic Reigns' mic but Reigns tells him not too… Reigns go on about how most peoples would be fired if they didn't show up for work.

Reigns say, "Angle isn't the problem, he's just the middle the man, but the real problem is Vince… he paused and goes on and says, "He just walked past Vince in the back and Vince didn't even have the respect to tell him what was going on with Lesnar."

He goes on and says, "That's the man busts his ass for each night. Reigns its son thing to be disrespected by Lesnar but he will not be disrespected by Vince."

He drops the mic and marches to the back. Reigns the enters the Gorilla position and ask Vince what's going on, if he's ignoring him. Shane McMahon is sitting with there him.

"Reigns go to your locker room," Kayla said from behind Vince.

He says, "Mine your business, Kayla. In fact, you should be at home bare feet and pregnant," he said.

Shane shove and days, "Watch your mouth that is the Senior Vice President of the WWE that you are talking to."

Mike runs into the Gorilla position along with John. Mike confront Reigns and push him.

"Don't ever again speak to my wife that way," Mike said in an angry voice.

"Don't touch me," he said, as a brawl broke out between them.

WWE Officials pulls them apart, Reigns went after Mike and then knocks him into his father in law who stumble backward knocks Kayla out of her chair, and she scream and everyone saw it.

"Oh no," Michael said Mike, John, and Shane, turn when they hear her screaming.

Mike rushes over, kneels beside, and says "Baby."

Shane tells officials to take Reigns to Vince office now. They escort to the office as trainer come in and check on Kayla. RAW went to commercials as the trainer attends to Kayla McMahon. During the commercial break trainer, continue to check on Kayla, Mike scoops her up in his arms carry to the trainer room while Vince and Shane head for the office where Roman Reigns is waiting for them.

Back from the break and Renee Young is outside of Vince McMahon's office. He's and Shane is in with Roman Reigns. Renee says, "Things got pretty loud at first but not completely out of hand and things have since quieted down. Reigns come walking out of the room but won't stop for an interview. Renee looks worried, as she watches Reigns walks off. Shane and Vince walked out the room next Shane heads for the trainer room to check on Kayla.

Vince says, "Brock is not his boy, Reigns is not his boy, he's not Paul Heyman's boy either. He not anyone boy, except for my parents… Brock is a man and he's his own man."

He says, "He has no intentions of disrespecting Reigns and thinks he's a good competitor. I remind Reigns of something he's cousin The Rock used to say- know your role and your shut mouth."

He goes on and says, "Brock does have certain privileges and he will get to that in a minute."

He goes on and says, "Lesnar doesn't like some peoples and that's on him. I don't think Brock respect the WWE Universe but he does respect competition and getting in the ring. I believe Lesnar has earned the special privileges that he has. My daughters don't like the special privilege that Lesnar has. And I start to see it their way. Sometimes people take advantage of what's given to them and Brock may have gotten out of line, but I promise Lesnar will be at WrestleMania 34 defined the title."

Vince gives his word that Brock will be here next week. Regarding all the talk about disrespect. Vince says, "Because what just happened with Reigns. Reigns have been suspended for his actions in the ring what happens in the gorilla position where Kayla went down because of Roman Reigns going after my son in law."

They cut back to the ring but in the trainer room, Kayla was on the table with Mike besides her holding her hand waiting for her to regain consciousness. Trainer keep checking her vitals Shane was in the room too and the trainer was talking to him.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked quietly

"Yes, but she will need to be examined by her private doctor," he replies.

Back at the gorilla position, Vince changes the next segment, which was to be his son in law trying to stir up tension between Rollins and Balor. John helped until his segment where he cut a promo about his match at WrestleMania 34 with his wife Stephanie. Back in the trainer room Kayla, start to come around.

"Hmmm… honey?" she said

"Baby, it's okay," he said, as she turns head toward him.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You're in the trainer room, but you and the baby are okay," he replies kiss her.

"And Reigns?" She asked

Shane appears on the other side, and reply, "Kayla, dad suspend him."

Meanwhile, outside of the trainer room, Renee Young is and tells the fans that Kayla McMahon is being treated by the head trainer and gave her update on Kayla. She is fine and so is her and Miz unborn child.

Kayla and Mike watch on the TV in the trainer room they saw Charly Caruso interview both Rollins and Balor and the tension got to stir up without Miz being present. After the interview, they watched on as Miztourage attempt to get a title shot at WrestleMania 34. Cole confirms that Seth Rollins vs. Finn Balor for later on tonight. They saw John Cena head out to the ring and he began to cut a promo for the mixed tag team match.

"I hope John knocks Angle down a few pegs," Mike said.

"Me too babe,' she said, as they watched John cut the promo.

He talks about what happened last week where Ronda Rousey Samoan Drop his wife the CEO and RAW Commissioner. What happens last week is all about Angle and his lies. Angle is a broken down crippler who can't stand up straight. He goes on and says, "Angle is not going to be sorry for what he does to me, well, there is nothing stop me from hurting him."

He goes on and says, "Angle and Rousey you made a mistake by coming after Stephanie and I and now it going to cost both of you on the grandest stage of them WrestleMania." He drops the mic and leaves as his music hits.

"Good promo would have loved to see Stephanie standing with him," Mike said.

"Me too, but dad didn't want it," she said.

They continue to the watches the show and they saw Balor beat Rollins the middle of the ring and Rollins was shocked but Mike and Kayla weren't.

"You know baby, I would take on Balor one on one but of course Stephanie was talking into making it a triple threat match."

"I know babe, but hey you can beat of both them and it will be a true triple threat on two on one," she said.


	181. going to the doctor

After RAW had ends they traveled from Columbus Ohio to Indianapolis, Indiana for SmackDown Live and WWE 205 live. The next night, they were at the Bankers Fieldhouse for SmackDown Live and they did their jobs behind the curtain they watched on as Shane announced that he was taking indefinite leaves of absence as SmackDown Commissioner. He makes a match for WrestleMania 34 Sami Zyan vs. Kevin Owens and then they attack him and beats him down and the fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now, they know she was behind the curtain and they want her to save her brother, but she didn't come out.

SmackDown went off the air with Shane be tend by EMT's. 205 Live what happened next and then everyone left the arena in Indianapolis, Indiana and travel home before hitting the road again. The corporate jet taxi down the runway then took off for Connecticut. An 1 hour and 56 minutes later the jet had landed safely at the private hangar in Connecticut, came to stop and then they exit the jet, as their bags were being unloaded from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limos and then close. They got in the limo and the door close. The Chauffeurs drove away from the airport and sped off toward Greenwich, the limo carrying Mike and Kayla pulls into their driveway where the gates open and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house. The limo came to stop in front of the house, and the chauffeur unbuckled his seatbelt and then step out of the limo, closes the door walk to the back of the limo open the door Mike steps out of first, and then helps Kayla out of the limo.

The Chauffeur opened the turn and took out their bags and they thanks him, he nods his head and then close the trunk and walk back to the door and open it, then got in the limo and drove off down the circular driveway. Mike picks up the bags and walks toward the house with Kayla. She pulls out the keys and then slides them into the locks turn it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and walk into the house with Mike behind her. She closes the door behind him and then relocked it. They took off their coats and hang them up in the hallway closet and then walk over to the staircase and began to climb them, and when they reach the top, walk to their bedroom, went inside and change out of their clothes and into their PJs, a brush their teeth and rinse. They walk out of the bathroom over to the bed and climb in and then share a sweet kiss and went to sleep for a few hours.

A couple of hours later, they were both up and get for the day. after getting ready for the day, they walk out of bedroom toward the staircase and then down when they reach the bottom of them they continue toward the kitchen and went inside to see their daughters have a breakfast. The girls smiled seeing their mommy and daddy are home.

"Hi, mommy and daddy," they said together.

"Hi, girls," they said together as Kayla made herself some herbal tea while Mike had some coffee.

They join them at the table and had some breakfast, and after breakfast, Mike and Kayla, kisses Kathy bye and Vicky kiss her too, then they walk out of the house. Mike picks Vicky up and place her in the carseat buckle her in and then close the door then open the door and got in behind the wheel, as Kayla was in the passenger seat buckled her seatbelt. He slid the key into the ignition and then turns it starting the car, and then drove down the circular driveway the gates open sped out and toward the nursery school. Forty minutes later, he pulls up to the school Kayla and he unbuckled their seatbelts, open the doors, and step out of the car. Mike opens the back door, lean in and unbuckled Vicky took her out of the carseat, closes the door. He walks around the car and places her on her feet and they walk her into the school and classroom. They both knee down and kisses her bye and she kisses them back and then went into the classroom. They stood up, walk through the hallway and then out of the school and toward their car.

When they reach the car, they got back and buckled their seatbelts, and Mike slid the key in again and turns it start the car again. He drove away and toward the doctor office where Dr. Jones would check out Kayla. An hour later, he pulls up to the doctor office, and park the car in a spot. He turns the key shutting off the car and then they unbuckled their seatbelts and then step out of the car and then close the doors. They walk toward the office, toward and holding hands. Mike opens the door Kayla walks in first and he followed her in. Kayla signs in and then took off her coat and they walk into the waiting room sat down in their chairs.

A few minutes later, nurse Cruz calls Kayla's name and they stood up and walk out of the waiting room and followed her into the examining room where she took Kayla's vital and weigh her. Kayla climbs onto the table.

"Dr. Jones will be in shortly," Cruz said, walking out of the examine room leaving Mike and Kayla alone.

A few minutes later, the door open and in walks Dr. Jones, and says, "Good morning, Kayla and Mike."

"Good morning, Dr. Jones," Mike and Kayla said together.

She looks at Kayla's chart and asks Kayla how much does your dad weight?

"My dad weight about 248 lbs," she replied, as Dr. Jones, place the chart on the table.

She began examining Kayla, and says, "Lay down, please."

Kayla laid down the table Mike walks over, stood beside her, and took her hand in his. She walks around the table and turns on the sonogram machine, and says, "I am doing to do a sonogram and check."

Kayla lifts her blouse and then Doctor Jones squeeze some gel on Kayla's tummy, picks up the scanner, place it on her tummy, and then began to move it around.

"Is the baby okay Dr. Jones?" Mike asked sound worried.

Doctor Jones looks at the monitor and says, "As, far as I can ascertain, Kayla and Mike that the baby is going to be fine."

Both Kayla and Mike breathe, a sigh of relief that their unborn child is going to fine.

"Thank goodness that the baby is going to be okay," Mike said.

Doctor Jones smiled as she continues to look at the monitor and says, "Very good indeed Mike that your baby is going to be fine."

"I am relief that the baby is okay Dr. Jones," Kayla said.

"Yes, just be careful when you are backstage," she said.

"Oh, don't worry Dr. Jones step will be taken to make sure that nothing happens to Kayla or our unborn child," he said.

"Very good, and I see will you in another couple months," she said. turning off the monitor and then sonogram.

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Jones," Mike said, extends his hand and she shook his hand.

"You're welcome," she said, walking out of the examining room as Kayla got off the table.

They walk out of the examining room and then grab their coat and puts them and say bye to Nurse Cruz and she says bye back to them and then they walk out of the office and head for their car. Mike open the door for Kayla and she kisses him and then got in the car, he closes the door and walks around the car, then open the door and got in the car behind the wheel. He pulls the door close, slid the key into the ignition and then turn it start the car. A few minutes later, he aims the car into traffic and drove off toward the headquarters in Stamford.

"I am so glad that the baby is okay," she said.

"Me, too baby. I just hope that Reigns is suspended for a while, for his actions," he said while driving her to the work.

"Me, too honey, he doesn't deserve WWE Universal title match in my personal opinion," she said.

'I agree with you on that one, he doesn't deserve a lot of things, because of his bloodline," he said, pulling up to the headquarters.

"yes, she said, leaned over and kiss him seep and then pulls back leave him breathless.

"I love you, baby," he said in huskily voice.

"I love you too, babe. And, I will see you later," she said, opening the door.

"Yes, you will," he said, as she steps out of the car, closes the door, walk away from the car and toward the building. He watches her and saw her goes into the building.

He drove away from the Headquarters meanwhile, Kayla took the elevator up to the floor that her office is on, and when the elevator reaches its destination, the doors slid open and she walked out and down the hallway. She walks past the receptionist who smiles at her as she walks by her and down the hallway to her office. when she reaches, the office she was greets by her secretary.

"Good morning Kayla," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Jane," she said with a smile.

"Your dad is looking for you," she said.

"Okay, I will go see him," she said walking into her office, put her briefcase down the desk, then took off her coat, and hang It up. she then walks out of her office, down the hallway to Vince's office.

When she reaches, his office and his secretary say go on in. She walks into his office and he was on the phone, saw her coming into the office, and says then holds on second honey.

"Hi, how did the doctor go?" He asked

"Hi, and it's well, Dr. Jones says that the baby is going to be fine," she replied sitting down the chair.

"Thank god that the baby is going to be fine. and you are okay too?" He asked

"Yes, dad, she examines me and everything is fine. But steps need to step so that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh trust me that will not happen again," he said.


	182. MSG house show March 16, 2018

Friday morning they were both up and get for the day. After getting ready for the day, they walk out of bedroom toward the staircase and then down when they reach the bottom of them they continue toward the kitchen and went inside to see their daughters have a breakfast.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy," they said together.

"Good morning," they said together as Kayla made herself some herbal tea while Mike had some coffee.

They join them at the table and had some breakfast, and after breakfast, Mike and Kayla, kisses Kathy bye and Vicky kiss her too, then they walk out of the house. Mike picks Vicky up and places her in the carseat buckle her in. The bodyguard drove down the circular driveway the gates open sped out and toward the nursery school. Forty minutes later, he pulls up to the school Kayla and he unbuckled their seatbelts, open the doors, and step out of the car. Mike lean in and unbuckled Vicky took her out of the carseat, closes the door. He walks around the car and places her on her feet and they walk her into the school and classroom. They both knee down and kisses her bye and she kisses them back and then went into the classroom. They stood up, walk through the hallway and then out of the school and toward their car.

When they reach the car, they got back and buckled their seatbelts, The bodyguard drove away and toward the expressway and enters and then sped off toward East Rutherford, New Jersey. When they arrive in New Jersey and head East Rutherford for WrestleMania Press Conference at MetLife Stadium. When they arrive and drive inside the MetLife Stadium came to stop and then they step out of the SUV and walk through the Stadium to the pressroom where the Press Conference would be taking place. At 11:00 A/M, the press conference start and New Jersey Governor Spoke that the press conference along with Lt. Governor speaking as well.

WWE Chairman Vince McMahon says, "On behalf of everyone at WWE, we thank, Governor Murphy and all of our partners for bringing WrestleMania back home. It is the one place that matches the energy, excitement, and spectacle of WrestleMania."

He introduces Senior Executive Vice President of the WWE, Kayla McMahon Mizanin, she came up to the stage, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Kayla says, "WrestleMania is more than just a one day, event, it's a weeklong celebration that will stretch throughout the New York/New Jersey region. In addition to WrestleMania, other activates will be happening includes WrestleMania Axxess, WWE's four-day interactive fan festival as well as four nights of events at Barclays, Center, 2019 WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, NXT: TakeOver, Monday night RAW and SmackDown. The WWE will also host more than a dozen community outreach events inducing hospital visits and Be a STAR bullying prevention rallies, designed to give back to the local region."

She introduces her brother in law John Cena next and he walks out to the stage and began talking about WrestleMania.

"What does WrestleMania?" he said, an emotional. "Everything." He goes on and says, "It where I won championships and this year first time in my career I will team with my wife Stephanie Cena to face Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey." As she walks, out to the stage and face off with John.

Ronda expressed her desire to use WrestleMania 35 to honor the late WWE Hall of Famer "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and the great female Superstars of the Women's Evolution.

WWE CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena comes out next, stares off with Ronda, and then began to describe the rich part of the Showcase of the Immortals, as well as the global juggernaut. It has become and the memories that it will create for the people who descend on the New York/New Jersey area from all 50 states and around the world.

After the press conference, they took pictures and then left MetLife Stadium and travel back to Manhattan because there was a house show in MSG. Many hours later, the road to WrestleMania made a stop at MSG. WWE house show began with action while in the back John, Stephanie was getting they mixed team match against Elias and Nikki Bella. Mike was getting too he has involved a six-man tag team with Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel vs. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Finn Balor.

Eight matches went by, when JoJo introduces Senior Executive Vice President Kayla McMahon, Her hits music, the fans were on their feet, and she went out to an ovation. She heads to the ring and enters it and JoJo hands her a mic.

Kayla says, "Ladies and gentleman the followed contest is scheduled for one fall, introduces first, from Pittsburgh, PA weighs in at 217, Elias."

Elias comes out plays but stops when he saw Kayla McMahon in the ring and insults her family and as well, the fans and they boo him.

She says "And his tag team partner from Scottsdale, Arizona weighs in at 120 libs, Nikki Bella." The boo rain downed before she went come out. She comes out as the boo grow loud and loud as she made her way to the ring. She enters the ring and staring at Kayla, the referee notices it and told her to knocks it off.

Kayla says, "And their opponents from Greenwich, Ct at total combined weighs 386 lbs. John and Stephanie Cena." as the music hits and out there come together and stood on the stage staring at the ring and where their opponents are waiting for them. They head to the ring and it together, and poses for the fans that took pictures of them.

Kayla was sitting at ringside beside the timekeeper Nikki and Stephanie start things off. Stephanie treats her like a ragdoll tosses her all around the ring. She covers her for a two counts only. Nikki crawls to the corner to make a tag but Stephanie stops with an elbow drop, drag her back to the middle of the ring, and trap her in body scissors. Nikki reaches out trying to get to the ropes and finally got to them force the break. Nikki rakes Stephanie's eyes and crawls for the tag, John tags himself in and come in.

He and Elias go at it now and unloaded. John got the better of exchanges. Cena work Elias over in the corner where Stephanie is. The referee backs him off, Stephanie began coking Elias, and the fans were cheers as she chokes him. Nikki come in and distracts the referee allowed John to grab Elias' legs and hang him out and Kayla signal that the referee is about turn around and they let him go. Cena nails a couple of shoulder tackles and then drop the five knuckles shuffle and readies for the AA.

He began to stalk Elias but he escapes with an elbow to the jaw and then he went to work on him. Cena catches him in mid-air, powers him for the AA, nails it, and then covers him, but Nikki breaks up the pin. Stephanie comes in and launches herself and spear Nikki nearly out of her boot to roar from the WWE Universe. Stephanie grabs her and powerbomb her onto of Elias, and then John covers Elias again for the win.

"Here are your winners John and Stephanie Cena," Kayla announced as John's music hits, and he and Stephanie celebrate. John and Stephanie continue their celebration on the stage as John raise Stephanie to cheers from the WWE Universe. They went backstage.

Kayla was in the ring again, and says, "it time for the main event, a six tag team match." Seth Rollins' music hits and out he comes.

"First introducing from Davenport, Iowa weighs in at 217 lbs. Seth Rollins."

The music change outcomes Roman Reigns next and Kayla says, "He tag team partner from Pensacola, Florida weighs in at 265 lbs. Roman Reigns." And the fans boo him mercilessly.

The music changes again and Finn Balor come out to a pop, and Kayla says, "and their tag team partner from Bray County Wicklow, Ireland weighs in at 190 lbs. Finn Balor." He did his entrance way and once his entrance was over.

The Miz's music hits, Kayla smiled and says, "Their opponents at a total combined weight of 683 lbs., The Miztourage Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel and WWE Intercontinental Champion my husband The Miz."

They make their way to the ring, enter it and Miz walk over to his wife and kiss her as the fans cheers. He opens the ropes for her, step out of the ring, walks down the steps, and sat down by the timekeeper. The bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action the match includes Miz assaults Reigns at ringside over where Kayla is and he yells at him.

"Apology to my wife, you scumbag," he said, nailing Reigns with forearm shots to his face.

Reigns refuse to apology and Miz grab his title and nails Reigns in the back of his head. Miz gave the title back to Kayla and then he puts head Reigns by the barricade and then charge with knee and smash it against the side of Reigns' face. Miz was hellbent on hurting Reigns. for what happens Monday night. He tosses him back into the ring where Axel was waiting for him and he continues the assaults on Reigns.

He tags in Dallas and he comes in and they're double-teaming him. Dallas rams his knee in the back of the head of Reigns several times. Somehow Reigns tag out and Balor comes in and unloads on Dallas then the match broke down with all six man in the ring brawling. Miz and Reigns end up on the outside fighting in the aisle way as Rollins battle with Axel as Balor and Dallas continue to brawl the referee calls for the bell. He told Kayla that both teams are disqualified.

"The referee has disqualified both teams," she announced and Rollins and Reigns are not happy.

Kayla walk around the ring as Mike watch Rollins, Balor, and Reigns to make sure that none of them come after her. She had joins him and the Miztourage in the aisle way. She hands him the title and he raises high to cheers from the Miz, and Kayla's fans.


	183. WWE RAW March 19, 2018

Monday morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be busy one. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table and looking over WWE RAW script and make the changes to the script then call her dad and told him the change she made and he agrees with them. Mike woke up a little and got out of bed and began preparation of the day after get ready he walks out of the bedroom to see his wife sitting at the table sipping her tea and working at the same time. He smiled and walks over and kisses her the head and she looks up and smiles.

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Vince pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward American Airline Center. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, outstep Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Stephanie, John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Stephanie, Kayla, Vince, John and Mike in their usual spots ready to run tonight show. They did they job WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the American Airline Center, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, as JoJo does the introduction as he makes his way to the ring.

Angle welcomes the fan and says, "He has some bad news to start Roman Reigns is still suspended." The fans cheers.

Angle adds that WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar has not made it to the arena yet, but Vince McMahon has assured him that the beast will be here. Angle brings up Braun Strowman winning last week's tag team battle royal without a partner. He goes on about Braun but Reigns comes walking through the crowd staring Angle, down. Fans boo him, as he makes his way through them to the ring. Angle asks him what he doing there.

He says, "He's trespassing adding that security is ready for him."

Reigns ask who cares as Lesnar hasn't been here week after week, and someone has to be here to represent the WrestleMania 34 main event. He asks where Lesnar is. Angle was told he was running a little late. Angle tells him to be patient as he will get his hands on Lesnar in a few weeks but Reigns doesn't care.

Reigns say, "This is Dallas, he's made a lot of memories here and he's not leaving until he's making another tonight."

Reigns go grab a chair and take a seat in the ring, telling Angle to go in the back and do whatever he has to do to make it right. Angle walks to the back and Reigns takes his seat. Men dressed in US Marshalls gear uniforms walking out now. Reigns stand up as the Marshalls enter the ring and read his Miranda right. Reigns warn the officers not to touch him but he's placed in handcuffs, being arrested for trespassing. He looks to be leaving with them but he lays them out instead.

"This is ridiculous," Mike said.

"It about gets worst," Kayla said to him, as the music hits out Miz goes, and he stares at Reigns in the ring handcuffs.

Miz rush down the ramp, slides into the ring, as Reigns grab the chair and try to nail him, but he ducks and low blow him. He attacks handcuffs Reigns, as they watch the segment from the behind the curtain. Miz picks up the chair and unloads on Reigns. Officials went out to the ringside, as Miz continues unloads on Reigns with the chair. He leaves the ring but comes back and Skull-Crushing Finale on the chair and then he leaves again, as the officials and Paramedics tend to Reigns.

A "you deserve it," startup from the crowd as Reigns is strapped onto a stretcher. Miz comes back to the ramp again and knocks the stretcher over as Reigns yell in pain. He walks up the ramp to mixed reaction most cheers from Miz and Kayla fans, and then she finally sends the fans to commercials.

Back from the break and she shows everyone what just happened with Miz attacks Reigns. She then shows Reigns being stretcher into an ambulance in the back. The announcer plays up the seriousness of the situation. She then showed video package showing the event leading up tonight's Asuka vs. Alexa Bliss match along with another recent happening with Bliss and Nia Jax. She sends the fans back to the ring and outcomes RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss with Mickie James for this non-title match. RAW back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Bliss is in the ring with Mickie James. Bliss gets heats from the crowd but finally speaks. She talks about last week and admits she was wrong last week.

She didn't know that everyone would be listening. She goes on and on and she has no remorse either. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Kayla smiled backstage. Bliss and Mickie are not happy with fans chanting for Kayla.

She says, "Mrs. Awesome is no longer champion. She never like Nia, and used her."

Bliss goes on dissing Jax. She thanks, Mickie.

She says, "she feels like a dead weight has been lifted her like she just dropped 300 pounds of a pathetic loser."

Fans boo her mercilessly. She goes on and on until the music hits and out comes The Empress of Tomorrow back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the match is underway. Kayla watched the match from her spot and there was action in the match, including Mickie trying assists Bliss. Mickie grabs the title and checks on her. She helps Bliss to the back as the referee counts her out. The fans boo and chant, "Mrs. Awesome is better Champion than you," now.

After the match, Kayla pushes a button startup Nia Jax's music she comes out to pop and running down and taking out Mickie at ringside as Bliss ran. She chases her now around the ring. Bliss over to the barricade but Jax grabs her by the hair. Bliss nails her and eventually breaks free. Jax floors Mickie again. Bliss looks on from the crowd. As Jax, toss Mickie to the apron. She chases her again to the back. Stephanie shows her husband still to come. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and they show a video of Braun Strowman's battle royal win last week. Kurt Angle is on the phone when Alexa Bliss storms in. She wants Nia Jax suspended, no – she wants Jax arrested. Angle had has enough arrests tonight- and is tired of peoples telling him what to do. He's also not happy about Alexa insults Jax because his daughter and other girls' around the world hear her. Angle says, "The RAW Women's Champion should be a role model. At least Kayla was a role model for the young girls around the world." He makes Jax vs. Bliss at WrestleMania 34.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, and Braun Strowman goes out to a pop. He heads to the ring and then began brags on his tag team battle royal win last week and says, "He's going to WrestleMania."

Braun says, "Management informs him earlier that he has to have a partner for RAW Tag Team title shot, but he doesn't think he needs a partner. He can win the titles by himself." The music interrupts and the Bar goes out.

"This should be fun," John said as the other laughs.

They cut a promo on Braun and he tells them which one of them wants to get these hands. Cesaro enters the ring and the bell rings and there was action in the match, including Sheamus try to get involved. The finish comes when Cesaro comes off the turnbuckles but Braun catches him in midair and nails a powerslam for the win. Stephanie showed still to come to John Cena. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and tag team match and there was action in the match but in the end, The Revival hits the Shatter Machine for the win.

Cole leads us to the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame video package for Mark Henry. After the video and cheers from the fans back to commercials we go. Back from the break and another video for tonight's WWE 24 "Empowered," special on the WWE Network. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and Bayley comes out first. Sasha Banks is out next with a mic. She talks as she walks to the ring, and then enters the ring. She goes on to Elimination Chamber and what she a try to do. Bayley tries to explain her side. She goes on about wanting to know how Sasha could do that like it was nothing, the music. The music interrupts and out t goes Absolution. Paige mocks them.

Stephanie says, "They should be grateful that Kayla is pregnant she would have kicked their asses."

The bell sounds and here we go, and there was action in the match but in the end, Deville nails a big kick to Bayley for the win. Stephanie showed coming up next her husband John Cena. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and John Cena's music this as Stephanie gave him a kiss. Out he goes. He holds up A "Never Give up" towel, and then makes his way to the ring as he hands the towel to a young fan on the aisle way. He enters the ring and is hand a mic JoJo. He greets the fans and some cheers while others boo.

Cena says, "Early tonight we all saw the lousy GM Angle in this ring, talking about Lesnar being later, and Reigns suspending. But nothing about what Reigns did in the gorilla position last week where my sister in law was knocked out of her chair." The fans boo.

He says, "Later on Miz will be back out here and I know he will get you an update on Kayla." The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. He let them chants before continue. He goes on talking about Angle, how he runs RAW while my wife is away. He goes on and on about Angle dislike for Kayla and Miz, and the fans boo. He continues talking and then switches to his match with Stephanie vs. Angle and Rousey.

He says, "If Angle thinks for one second he and Rousey are winning this match, thinking again Angle. There is no way, and I mean no way, I am not letting my wife lose her very first WrestleMania match."

He says, "Stephanie is training hard, and studying videos of Ronda Rousey, and her fighting style. Stephanie will be ready to kick Rousey's ass."

He says, "Ronda one thing, this is not UFC, it the WWE where my wife is the reigning Queen of the WWE, and your boss. You will be regret wanting a match with my gorgeous beautiful sexy wife Stephanie McMahon Cena."

The fans cheer and chant "Sexy Stephanie," now.

He smiles and says, "Hey, now, you all can look but no touching her. Stephanie belongs to me."

He says, "And Angle, I will be getting some payback for Kayla because Miz will be busy that night."

The fan cheers and chant, "Miz," now. He says, "When my wife returns she will be having a surprise for you and Rousey. You can bank on it." His drop the mic as the fans cheer, and his music hits. He leaves the ring and makes his way to the back.

Kayla showed what happened to Reigns and Miz in the opening segment, and Vince fed Cole is a line that Reigns has been taken to a local medical facility but will not be released tonight.

Back to the ring and Miz's music hits and the fans cheer, Kayla gave him a kiss and out he goes with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and everyone, see some of the NFL's Dallas Cowboys at ringside. The Miz is in the ring; with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas, some fans boo while cheering him.

Miz says, "Before I rant on some things. Kayla and my unborn child are fine." The fans cheer. He adds, " I took her to her private doctor on Wednesday of last week and the doctor did an ultrasound and I saw my baby on the screen and everything looks fine."

He goes on and says, "What I did early tonight was getting retribution for my wife and unborn child." the fans cheer again.

He goes on and says, " We're just weeks away from WrestleMania 34 and he gets no respect." He rants about not being on WrestleMania 34 magazine while WWE Champion AJ Styles and WWE Universal Champion are. They also get singles matches at WrestleMania but he gets the odd stacks against him in a triple threat by Angle, who is not supposed to be making the matches for me." The Miz and Kayla's fans boo.

Miz asks if he is the bad guy and some fans a "yes" chant next. Other chants, "No," now. Miz knocks Balor and Rollins about them being involved in a match with him at WrestleMania 34.

Miz goes on and says, "He will send Tyler Black and Prince Nevitt" (with an N") back to the bingo halls after he wins at WrestleMania." He goes on about talking a respect until the music interrupts and outcome Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Finn Balor comes out next and does his entrance. When he hits the ring and finishes his entrance. The bell is about to the ring, but Seth Rollins goes out and joins the announcers. RAW back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and Gallows drops Axel and then covers him for two counts. Balor tags in and comes off the top for a double team as gallows hold Axel's arm. Balor takes Axel from the corner-to-corner but incomes, The Miz to turns it around. Miz works Balor over and takes him to his corner for more offense. Axel tags in drops Balor and then coves him for two counts. Axel keeps Balor grounded now. Axel works Balor over and taunts his partners. Balor counters and crawls for a tag but Bo Dallas tags in and cuts off Balor and drag him back to his corner. Dallas unloads with a stomp in the corner. Dallas distracts the referee allowing Miz to gets a cheap shot on Balor while the referee back is turned.

Axel tags back in and works him over in their corner. Balor fights him off and knocks Miz and Dallas off the apron. Balor turns it around and tags in Anderson. Anderson hits the ring and unloads on Axel. Anderson then knocks Miz off the apron. Anderson goes to the second ropes and takes Axel down for with neckbreaker and then covers him for two counts. Anderson stops a sneak attack from happening while Axel is down. Anderson goes to the top and hits a crossbody on Axel for another two counts.

Miz tags himself in and Anderson doesn't see it. Miz comes in and rolls Anderson up for a near fall. As RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Balor comes in with Dallas and they go at it now. Balor unloads and hits double stomps to Dallas. He sends Axel over top to the floor. Balor runs the ropes and launches himself onto Axel and Dallas. Balor brings Dallas back in and goes to the top Miz distracts the referee as Axel crotch him. Miz tags in and forgoes Skull-Crushing Finale on Balor but he rolled him up for two counts. Miz goes for it again but Balor blocks it again and knocks Axel off the apron. Balor rolls Miz up for two counts and then sends Miz into Axel, knocking him off the apron to the floor but the knocks head. Balor rolls Miz right back up for the win.

After the match, The Miz immediately attacks Balor and the Miztourage joins in. Gallows and Anderson get to send out to the floor. Miz beats on Balor while Dallas and Axel take out Gallows and Anderson. Axel and Dallas eventually return to the ring for triple team move but Rollins runs down to the ring, Dallas charges Rollins but sent to the floor. Rollins goes at it with Miz and goes for the blackout by Kayla's security pull Miz out to the floor. Rollins goes to launches himself but the security move with Miz. Rollins is not happy. Still to comes Ronda Rousey story back to commercials we go. When Rollins come backstage, Kayla lay into him.

"That move is banned do not try to use again. If you do, you will be removed from WrestleMania."


	184. WWE RAW March 26, 2018

Monday morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be a busy one. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table and looking over WWE RAW script. Mike woke up a little and got out of bed and began to prepare of the day after get ready he walks out of the bedroom to see his wife sitting at the table sipping her tea and working at the same time. He smiled and walks over and kisses her the head and she looks up and smiles.

"Hi, babe," she said.

"Hi, love," he said sitting at the table and had some breakfast.

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Kayla pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward Quicken Loans Arena. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area, then drove into the arena, and came to stop. The door open, outstep Mike, followed by, Kayla, followed by John and then, Vince. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by John, Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Kayla, Vince, John and Mike in their usual spots ready to run tonight show. They did they job WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the Quicken Loans Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out goes WWE Universal Champion with his advocate, Paul Heyman as JoJo does the introduction; Heyman does the grand intro for his client and mentions him conquering WrestleMania in less than two weeks. Heyman talks about what happened to Roman Reigns last week. Kayla showed the footage of her husband beating down Roman Reigns and then him being stretchered out. Heyman reveals that Reigns' suspension has been lifted.

Vince says, "I didn't lift his suspend.

"Angle strike again," Mike said.

Heyman goes on then reveal Reigns' isn't here tonight. Heyman goes on and on but some fans pop as Reign's appears then crowd with a steel chair. He heads to ringside and Lesnar leaves the ring as they start a brawl at ringside until Lesnar laid out Reigns out. Lesnar scoops Reigns and drops him on top the steps with F-5. Mike shows what is still to come, John Cena vs. Kane in No DQ main event. Also, Ronda Rousey will be here live to address her WrestleMania match. Come up next Nia Jax vs. Mickie James. RAW goes to commercials.

Back from the break and we see what just happened with Reigns and Lesnar. Reigns is slowly making his way up to the ramp. Kayla shows the fans the recent issues between Jax, and RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss and it lead to their WrestleMania 34 match. Nia Jax goes out to a pop and makes her way to the ring. Alexa Bliss is out next with Mickie James. They head to the ring and enter it. The trash talking between bliss and Jax starts as the bell sound. They go at it until Jax shoves James to the mat. Mickie gets to send out to the floor as Kayla send the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and the action continues in the ring and then they end up on the floor and Mickie tries to gets Nia count out, but Jax makes it back in the ring at seven counts. The action continues until Jax fight back and Mickie goes to the top and kicks Jax. Jax grabs her and presses her high, then drops her into a big Samoan drops and then covers her for the win.

After the match, Bliss immediately runs in and nails Jax but it does nothing to her. Bliss runs away as Jax talks trash and calls her a little bitch. Kayla shows what is still to come, Stephanie McMahon Cena training for WrestleMania 34 match. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers' hype WrestleMania 34. She then showed a promo for Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle vs. John and Stephanie Cena. Kayla showed a video of her big sister training hard, alongside her husband John Cena. Kayla and Miz are in the videos helping training Stephanie.

Stephanie says, "McMahons write the rules."

John talks about Angle aging body, how he can't stand straight up. He goes on and says, "We are at this point because of Angle lies and being an idiot."

Stephanie says, "We are going to show Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle whose the bosses are. After watching Rousey's interview last week she can tell that Rousey is vulnerable. She should intimidate Rousey. We are going to humble her."

Kayla showed that Ronda Rousey would be here in Cleveland. Back to the ring and cruiserweight action and there was action in the match but in the end, Mustafa Ali nail 450 splashes for the win. Still to come Miz TV with Seth Rollins and Finn Balor. RAW goes back to commercials. During the break, Kayla gave him a kiss he went out with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. They head to the ring and enter it. RAW comes back from the break and WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz is in the ring with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas for a hometown edition of MizTV.

Miz says, "He wants to address some personal business, soon."

He asks Dallas and Axel how this whole Miztourage thing is going. He goes on about what he's done for them and asks how they repay him- by failing him when he needs them the most.

He goes on and says, "We're on the road to WrestleMania 34, and he can't even depend on his Miztourage." Axel disagrees.

Miz says, "He has been down on the mat for two weeks in a row because they let him down."

Dallas speaks up next and Miz runs him down, telling him to- Bo-lieve his way back to catering. The music interrupts and Seth Rollins goes out. Rollins says,"He's usually not a fan of MizTV because it horrible TV but he's loving this." He goes on and says, " he's a guest tonight, but he's just going to watch and let them work out their problem."

Miz says, "The only problem they have is Rollins, the other stuff, is just a little issues the need to sort out."

Rollins volunteers to help. Miz and Kayla's fan boo him. He enters the ring and says, " Axel and Dallas just feel underappreciated. He asks when Miz last looked at them and thanked them. Miz looks at him and says, "Unlike you Rollins I appreciated them more than you every appreciates the two stooges that you had when you are WWE World Heavyweight champion."

The Miz and Kayla's fan cheer. Rollins goes on and says, "Miz wouldn't be champion without them."

Miz says, "I was champion before I form Miztourage." The fans cheer.

He goes on and says, "They knows his grateful for them and they knows they should be grateful for him but he would still be champion and more."

Bo blurts out that Miz was a phony and that can't fight. The fans boo him. Miz looks at him and says, "At least I am champion and you're not. And your brother was one time WWE Champion for what one month, before Randy Orton beat him at WrestleMania last year. And I didn't leave my wife for someone else."

That sting Bo Dallas, Rollins want to hear it again also. Finn Balor's music hits and he comes out next. Balor continues to the stir the pot between Miz and Dallas. Bo Dallas corrects him and repeats what he said about Miz, but Miz wants to hear it one more time as he gets in Bo's face. Miz decks him before he can finish the sentence. Kayla's security gets in the ring. Bo comes back but Axel and the security step in. Axel telling him to calm down. Miz is trying to fire them up, not calm down because they are this close to WrestleMania, but they're letting Balor and Rollins do this to them. Miz goes on about the Intercontinental title, saying he's better than Shawn Michaels, The Honky Tonk Man, Randy Savage, and Curt Henning. Axel gets pissed off at the motions of his dad, Mr. Perfect.

He says, "That one slipped but Rollins and Balor continue to poke."

Fans boo while other cheers Miz. Miz cancels MizTV and just wants to get out of here with his wife. Miz apologizes but the tension continues. Axel and Dallas face off with Miz but the security protects him. Axel and Dallas suddenly turn around beat down Seth Rollins and Finn Balor. Miz is all smiled now. The Miztourage dumps Rollins to the floor. They go to assists the Skull-Crushing Finale, on Balor but here comes Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson to make the save. Axel and Dallas are taken out, but Miz escapes with his wife security. Rollins comes back in and talks trash and threaten him. Kayla was pissed backstage. Rollins and Balor face off in the middle of the ring now. Balor dropping him. Still to come, John Cena vs. Kane in No DQ Match. also, Ronda Rousey is here. Back to commercials we go. During the break and Miz comes backstage with security.

"God I hate him," he said to Kayla and she laughs.

"I know babe, I do not like him either," she said.

Back from the break and Kane tells Cena isn't going to make it to WrestleMania to team with his wife, because he's going to hell tonight. Back to the ring, we go and for woman match, which was a squash match for Asuka. Cole brings up last week's tweet knocking the Ultimate Deletion before it begins. Stills are shown from the match. Corey Graves disses him. Corey talks about the match. Cole stills seem skeptical of the match. Matt Hardy cuts a promo about Bray Wyatt is no more.

Cole says, "That was obnoxious."

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and more stills of Sasha Banks and Bayley feud. Backstage to Sasha and Bayley, they have words and more words, until Bayley turns to leave but Sasha grabs her and unloads on her. Bayley fights back about Sasha sends her into a wall of lockers. Sasha tosses Bayley onto a table and keeps the brawl going as several officials try to break them up. Back to the ring, we go, and for a single match and after the single match, Kayla showed what is still to come Ronda Rousey will be here live. RAW goes back to commercials. back from the break and a looks back at John Cena and The Rock being at Saturday's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice awards. Back to the ring, we go and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, as JoJo does the introduction as he makes his way to the ring.

Angle talks about how we're two weeks away from big mixed tag team match at WrestleMania 34. He introduces his partner and outcomes Ronda Rousey to a pop. She makes her way to the ring and enters it. Angle talks about Rousey's hard work, and determinations how she's been training lately, and says, "She is ready for WrestleMania."

Angle brings up how John and Stephanie said earlier that they write the rules.

Angle says, "WrestleMania will be fun but it will not be easy."

Rousey says, "She came here to earn everything she gets and Stephanie will get everything she deserves, which is Rousey ripping her arm out of a socket."

The Stephanie's fans boo her. The music interrupts and Absolution goes out an. Paige address Ronda Rousey and says, "Absolution wants to formally welcomes her to WWE."

Paige informs her that this is her house. The fans boo and chant 'Mrs. Awesome and Cena house" now. Paige enters the ring and makes the case for Rousey becoming the fourth member of the group.

Rousey says, "She's good. She has Angle watching her back."

Paige goes on about how Rousey doesn't have to go at this alone.

Fans chant "No!" at Rousey joining Absolution.

Rousey thanks her for the offer and says, "no."

Rose and Deville watch from the apron. Paige says, "Rousey made her choice but it wasn't a good one. She could have friends but she just made enemies."

Paige goes to the apron as Rose and Deville step into the ring. Deville tries to sneak attack but Rousey drops her as Angle tried to calm things. Rose tries to kick Rousey but it's caught. Rousey sends Rose into Deville and they both go down. Angle raises Rousey's arm but Rose charges her. Rousey takes her down into an armbar. Rousey keeps Rose down as Angle looks at her and calms her. Rose retreats and Rousey stands tall with Angle as her music hits. A look back at the opening segment and then back to the ring for tag team match and there was action in the match, but the end Gallows and Anderson double team Axel for the win. We go back commercials. During the break, John gets a call from Stephanie.

"Hey, there handsome," she said sweetly.

He smiled and says, "Hi, gorgeous and how is the training going?"

"Okay, babe. I can't wait to get the ring with Ronda and showed her up."

"I know baby, she destroyed Deville and Rose a little while ago."

"I know, honey I was watching. But remember she only been training for a few months, while having this in my blood."

"I know baby, but she is the baddest woman on the plant and I will be worrying about you when you are in the ring with her while I am on the apron."

She smiles and says, "aw, how sweet you will be worried about me, during the match. remember Angle cause this match with his lies."

When a knock on the door let John, it was almost time for his match.

"I've got to baby see you when I got home," he said.

"I love you and be careful with Kane."

"I will. I love you too," she said.

He disconnects his call with Stephanie, places his phone in his bag, then stood up, and walk toward the door. He places his hand on the doorknob and turns it opening the door and walk out for the locker room and down the corridor to the Gorilla position. RAW return from break and John's music hits and Kayla, Mike and Vince wish him luck and he smiles at them and then went out. He held up a Towel that he got from Ellen DeGeneres. He heads to the ring and then enters it. Kane is out next. The bell sound and the match is underway. They go at it, as Stephanie watch back home in Greenwich, Ct. She showed her husband match with Kane, and them going at it, all of the arena. Kane sends John through a table, but John returns the favor and AA Kane through the match for the win. She smiles watching him celebrates the win, and talks trash to the camera and says, " Angle you will be next in two weeks at WrestleMania." Raw goes off the air.


	185. WWE RAW April 2, 2018

Monday morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be a busy one. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table and looking over WWE RAW script. Mike woke up a little and got out of bed and began prepare of the day after getting ready and then walks out of the bedroom to see his wife sitting at the table sipping her tea and working at the same time. He smiled and walks over and kisses her the head and she looks up and smiles.

"Hi, babe," she said.

"Hi, love," he said sitting at the table and had some breakfast.

"No match for you tonight," she said

"Well, that is good I need a break from the ring, I've been losing."

She smiles at him and says, " I know babe."

Many hours later, they left the hotel suite, head down to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant and head over to the table and sat down and had some lunch. Once they finished lunch, Kayla pays the bill and then they walk out of the restaurant toward the entry of the building then out toward the limo, as their bags were being loads into the trunk as they got in the back of the limo Mike pulls the door close.

The chauffeur aims the limo into traffic then sped away toward The Philips Arena in downtown Atlanta. When the limo arrives at the arena it turns into the garage area, then drove inside the arena, and came to stop. The door open, out step Mike, followed by, Kayla, Stephanie stepped out followed by John and then, Vince. They walk away from the limo through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by John, Vince and then he walk inside the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on, Kayla, Vince, John and Mike in their usual spots ready to run tonight show. They did they job WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the Phillips Arena, as WrestleMania 34 sign hanging high. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining by Corey Graves. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring wher Jonathan Coachman is. He stands behind a podium with two tables and four chairs.

He says, "The road to Sunday is almost finished and they will start off tonight, with two teams competing at WrestleMania 34."

He introduces RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and her husband John Cena. Cena's music hits and out they goes together. They make their way to the ring where two tables and four chairs are setup. They enter the ring and then Coach introduces RAW General Manager Kurt Angle next. He goes out as Stephanie and John watched on from the ring. Coach then introduces Ronda Rousey last and out she goes to joins Angle and they heads to the ring together. They enter the ring and sat down opposite of Stephanie and John. Coach mentions how we have fan questions form social media for the face off. John interrupts Coach's announcement that well will be taking questions from WWE Universe. He asks Angle how it feels with everyone chanting for Ronda.

He says. "They want to like you but defeating noise will be deafening silence because of Kurt Angle."

John runs through Kurt Angle's accomplishments Intensity, Integrity, and Intelligences.

He says, "He agree with the first two, but he never got the intelligence. The biggest signing in WWE history, and you go ruin it with your lies and put my sister in law Kayla McMahon in harm way." The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now…. John let the fans chant for her.

He goes on and says, "You set her up from embarrassment and a loss on the biggest stage of them all. Why?"

Before Kurt can answers, Ronda says, "She wants to know why is Stephanie McMahon is so two faced to sign her with ulterior motives."

Stephanie looks at her and says, "Ronda does not understand the format so, they will polish her and rebuild her after she loses at WrestleMania."

Ronda wants to know where her answer is in the Q&A.

Stephanie says, "They signed her because she is a huge star. The crowd is a testament. They cheer and chant for you. They want to see you in the ring more than anything. We brought you here because she is what is best for business."

She says, "Her husband asked Kurt a question." She points out that Angle and Rousey work for her and her family and she asks the question.

She asks Ronda who the hell she thinks she is.

Angle says, "That Ronda is an Olympic medalist, a UFC Champion, and on Sunday she will make Stephanie tap out."

Stephanie fans, boo, him… and Stephanie smiles. John understands they built entire division for Ronda in UFC but in this, ring it means, absolutely nothing. Ronda has been dreaming of coming to WWE her whole life, but Stephanie and him, it is their whole life. They know the rules; Ronda has no idea what is going to happen here.

John says, "They make the rules so that is why they know them so well. It is a foregone conclusion that Ronda is going to lose."

Coach ask the first question is how important is it to win on Sunday and how much will it affect thins in the WE.

Stephanie says, "They will win. They will show that if there is an uprising they will bite the head off the snake. They will force everyone to respect Authority."

Coach asks, Kurt teaming with Ronda Rousey.

Kurt says, "That Ronda is the baddest woman on the planet and she will prove it on Sunday."

They are asking for any final thought. Stephanie reminds Ronda she chose this path and she will lose at WrestleMania is her first match. Everyone knows how you handles lose. Stephanie comments on Ronda's jacket.

Ronda asks if Stephanie is right handed or left handed.

Stephanie says, "She is right-handed, and wants to know why Ronda asked."

Ronda says, "Stephanie to be able to sign her checks after she rips one of her arms off."

Coach says, "They are going to a photo op, and it will be done in a classy way."

They move to the front the two tables and the men shake hands but Ronda refuse and Stephanie says, "Really." Ronda gets in her face. Stephanie talk trash as they face off and Angle touch Stephanie, John grab him and says, "Don't touch my wife."

Ronda grabs John, Stephanie come from the side, lifts her up and puts her through the table and Cena puts Angle with through the table. Stephanie talks trash while Rousey is down. Stephanie points up at the WrestleMania 34 sign as her music hits. Kayla shows a replay. John opens the ropes for Stephanie, she exits the ring, and then he exits the ring next. They look at Angle and Ronda and then kiss on the apron. They walks down the steps and They head up the ramp and then stop on the stage as Ronda is up and her and Angle looks to stare at the Cena's.

Kayla show what is still to come, and then she shows Bayley walking backstage and then she sends the fans to commercials. During the break, Stephanie and John, come through the curtain and Kayla smiles at them.

"Good job guys," she said.

"Thanks, Kayla," they said, as they join her and Vince at the table.

Back from the break and for the first match of the show. Bayley is at ringside getting a look at the trophy for WrestleMania Women's battle royal. Absolution is already out. The bell sound and the match is underway. They did their jobs as the math went on and they saw Bayley get the win over Sonya Deville after Mandy Rose try to help Deville get the win, but it backfire as Bayley come back with a roll up for the win. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla show a video package on Asuka and after the video, the announcer talks about WrestleMania and back to the ring we go, and out, first is Finn Balor during his entrance RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Finn Balor is waiting in the ring for his opponent Seth Rollins. The Miz music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and out he goes and pose on the stage with the title and then joins the announcers at the announce table.

Seth Rollins is out next as JoJo does the introduction. Miz does his thing talk about about WrestleMania and says, "He will shine at WrestleMania." Rollins hits the ring and then the bell sound and the match is underway. He watch the match and talks about both men style.

"I want to be role models for both my daughters and they could be proud of me. I can't wait for the birth of my third child in the fall."

He talks about the Intercontinental title what it mean to him, and how he want to be the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion in WWE history. As he talks the fan chant "This is awesome," now as the match is going on. Balor goes for the Coup de Grace but misses as Rollins avoid it. He misses the blackout, and there was more back and forth until Rollins nail the blackout for the win. After the match, Miz stood up from the chair and taunt Rollins and then raise the title high at the announce table and talk some trash toward the ring and Rollins. Rollins climbs up in the corner to stare at back at Miz, as a replay is a show. After the replays is showed, Kayla showed everyone the opening segment involved Stephanie McMahon Cena, John Cena, Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. After the replay, the announcers goes over the WrestleMania 34 card again.


	186. Hall of Fame April 6, 2018

Friday morning Kayla woke up to find her husband beside her and smiled seeing him. She got out of bed and began her day, which would be a busy one. She was in the living room of the suite sitting at the table having breakfast with Vicky, Kathy, George, and Abbey. Mike woke up a little got out of bed and began to prepare for the day after get ready he walks out of the bedroom to see his family sitting at the table having breakfast. He smiled walks over kisses her on the head and she looks up and smiles.

"Hi, babe," she said.

"Hi, love," he said and he kisses both his princesses and his mom before sitting at the table.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

'Good morning princesses," he said having some breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Kathy said with a smile.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla left the hotel suite and head over to the WrestleMania Axxess, to meet and signing an autograph and then poses for some pictures with the fans before heading back to the hotel and began getting ready for the WWE Hall of Famer ceremony. Kayla gets the girls ready first and after getting them ready, she began getting ready herself. She showers and began puts on some makeup and then doing her hair. After doing her hair, she steps into her dress, and Mike zips her up.

"Thanks, babe," she said put on her jewelry.

"You're welcome love," he said. looking at the dress it was teal blue evening gown and she looks gorgeous in the dress. They walk out of the bedroom and George, Abbey were waiting with girls.

"Mommy looks beautiful," Vicky said with a smile.

"Thank you pebble," she said, walking over and kiss her.

"Welcome mommy," she said, as they all walk out the hotel suite and down the hallway to the elevator.

When they reach the elevator one of the guards presses the button and then a few minutes later the doors slid opened and they all step into the elevator. the guard presses the button for the lobby. The doors slid close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby the door slid opened and they walk out of the elevator and head toward the exit. The doorman opens the door for them and they nod their heads to him and he smiles. They walk out of the hotel and there were fans outside cheering when they saw them. Mike and Kayla waves to the fans before getting into the back of the limo that was waiting for them. Mike got in last and the chauffeur closes the door and then walks around the limo and then got into the limo pull the door close. he buckles his seatbelt and then aims the limo into the traffic and then drove off toward the Smoothie King Center.

The 2018 WWE Hall of Fame Red Carpet special opens up from the Smoothie King Center. Hosts Byron Saxton and Maria Menounos welcome everyone who is watching on the WWE Network, we see Samoa Joe, WWE Hall of Famer Kevin Nash and others on the red carpet with their significant others. They send us to Renee Young who is with Joe. He talks about being happy to be there and says, "He's looking forward to Mark Henry, Jeff Jarrett and the Dudley Boyz getting inducted."

Renee sends the fans to Charly Caruso, who is with The New Day in matching suits. They talk about feeling good going into the Sunday's SmackDown Tag Team Title Triple Threat at WrestleMania 34. We go back to Maria and Byron, who is with RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. She's ready and pumped for Sunday. We go to Renee who is with Bayley and her fiancé Aaron Solow. The fans chant Rusev Day as Bayley talks about the WrestleMania Women's battle royal and Sasha Banks. Byron and Maria send the fans to break. We come back to Charly who is with Naomi and SmackDown Tag Team Champion Jimmy Uso. Naomi is super excited to see D-Von Dudley get inducted. Jimmy agrees with her on Dudley Boyz get inducted. Jimmy also feels good but nervous about Sunday's big match.

Maria and Byron are with Rusev and Lana next. The fans chant for them. Rusev talks about Sunday's United States title fatal four way while Lana looks forward to being the first Ravishing Winner of the Women's Battle Royal. Lana goes in and out of her accent, noting that she has a big plan for Sunday. They all sing Lana is the best Lana is #1 before we go to Renee with Corey Gravies and his wife Amy.

Graves jokes about no longer drinking liquids to prepare for 7 hours of commentary on Sunday. Charly is with Matt and Rebecca Hardy. Matt talks about the Dudley Boyz being inducted tonight. Byron and Maria are with WWE Champion AJ Styles and his wife Wendy. They are both looking forward to Jarrett's induction. Renee is with Nia Jax and The Rock's mother Ata Johnson. Ata comments on how proud she is of Jax. We go to another break. Back from the break and Byron plugs tonight's, inductees. Renee is with WWE Hall of Famer Lita. She's happy to see Ivory be inducted tonight. Byron and Maria are with Jeff Hardy now, who confirms he's cleared to wrestle just waiting for the right idea to return. He's most looking forward to seeing the Dudley Boyz get inducted tonight and Jarrett's induction.

The limo carrying the Mizanin arrives at the Smoothie King Center and came to stop, and the fans cheer when they saw limo stop. The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and steps out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and ten open the back door and out step Mike to cheers and he waves to fans, who were cheering him. Vicky steps out next and then Mike helps Kayla out of the limo to cheers from the fans. She smiles and waves to them. George steps out of the limo next and then Mike helps his mom out of the limo and in her arms was Kathy. They began walking the red carpet as the fans took pictures of them as they walk the red carpet with their two daughters Vicky and Kathy.

We go back to Charly who is with Carmella and her sister Brie. Carmella is looking forward to seeing Ivory get inducted as well. Renee is with Sonya Deville now who is overwhelmed at her first Hall of Fame experience. Dolph Ziggler interrupts but they tell him to go check out Charly instead. Sonya talks about looking forward to Bill Goldberg's induction. She also talks about Women's Battle royal on Sunday and says, "She's just blessed to be here. Byron and Maria are with Bobby Roode and his girlfriend Deneane. Roode talks about being excited to hear 70,000 fans chanting "glorious" on Sunday. Renee is with WWE Hall of Famer Kurt Angle and his wife Gianna. Angle talks about Ronda Rousey's training and how she's going to surprise everyone on Sunday.

Charly is with Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Sarah. Rollins has a lot of pressure on him for Sunday but he's looking forward to being in the ring with two top class athletes. Rollins believes they will steal the show. We go back to another break. Byron and Maria are with Randy Orton and his wife Caroline, now. Orton is most looking forward to hearing what The Dudleyz have to say tonight. He's also looking forward to hearing what Big Show and Mark Henry have to say. Orton says, "It's nice to be here and enjoy the atmosphere, stress-free." He admits that nerves will kick in for WrestleMania on Sunday, but he's done enough of these events that he knows how to handle the stress.

We go back to Renee Young who is with WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz, Kayla McMahon and their daughters, Vicky and Kathy. Miz says, "Sunday is probably the biggest match of his career because the IC title is everything to him." Miz is looking forward to Mark Henry's induction tonight. Kayla is looking forward to Ivory induction and Hillbilly Jim being induction. and watching the WWE Universe celebrates their favorite Wrestler as they get into the inducted into the WWE Hall of Famer. They walk inside the Smoothie King Center and found their seats that were in the first row. That wraps up the red carpet.

The 2018 WWE Hall of Famer induction ceremony opens with a graphic in memory of WWE Hall of Famer Johnny Valiant, who passed away on Wednesday at the age of 71. We get the opening video package for tonight's ceremony. We're live from the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans. WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler is introduced as tonight's host. Lawler welcomes us and talks about tonight's class. Lawler leads us to a video package on tonight's first inductees, The Dudley Boyz.

Lawler and then introduces Christian and WWE Hall of Famer Edge. They began inductee the Dudley Boyz as they do the inductee everyone sees Ron Simmons and JBL in the crowd. Ron takes a mic and stands up for his trademark "Damn!" now. They go on and then Edge, says, "Christian! Get The Dudleyz!" Christian calls on everyone to help them welcome Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley, the Dudley Boyz. The music hits and out they come to a standing ovation.

Both Dudley Boyz give them speech and talking who they watch growing up D-Von watching Hulk Hogan, Roddy Piper, Randy Savage, Ricky Steamboat and Andre The Giant. Bubba Ray is next and talks about watching WWE as a kid and want to be a wrestler. He gives shout to the future Mrs. Dudley, Velvet Sky. Bubba goes on and says, "You never forget the first time your meet, Vince McMahon." Bubba recalls meeting Vince and Linda McMahon at the airport in New York City years ago. Bubba jokes that he couldn't believe Vince was flying commercial. Bubba goes on and then end his speech Hall of Fame ceremony goes back to commercial break.

Back from the break and Lawler introduces the video package for Hillbilly Jim. Lawler then introduces WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy Hart, to do the induction. He comes out to the stage and then began the induction of Hillbilly Jim. Jimmy talks about Hillbilly Jim's career, and how he got in the wrestling. Jimmy says, "They have been friends for more than 3 decades." Hart calls everyone to help him welcome Hillbilly Jim and out he comes.

Jim and Hart, do-si-do as the music plays. Jim gets everyone to give it up for Jimmy Hart and Hart leaves. Jim gives his speech and talks about wrestling and the people how have impacted his life. He tells everyone to take opportunities serious because they knock at your door and don't come back if you don't answer. He goes on and he knows the difference between a limousine and a Volkswagen. He goes on and talks about his friend Andre The Giant Hulks Hogan and others legends. He goes on and accepts this honor on behalf of his mother, who loved the business, and on behalf his family some of who attends tonight. Jim talks about how business can be tough on families and he's glad survived it. He talks more about family being proud of their dad and in the business. He goes on and often thinks of Andre, Lord Alfred Hayes, Gorilla Monsoon, Bobby Heenan, Freddie Blassie, Captain Lou Albano, Jimmy Snuka, Randy Savage, and others. He tells everyone that he has never gotten over losing his buddy and his Legends house partner, Roddy Piper. Fans chant "Roddy," now. He goes on and tells everyone to please enjoy the wonderful WrestleMania Weekend. Jim ends his speech, with "From New Orleans, good evening to ya."

WWE Hall of Fame goes to back to commercials. Back from the break and Lawler leads us to a video package on this year's inductees to the Legacy Wing. This year's Legacy inducts are Stan Stasiak, El Santo, Jim Londos, Sputnik, Monroe, Boris, Malenko, Dara Singh, Hiro Matsuda, Rufus R. Jones, Cara Combs, and Lord Alfred Hayes. Lawler leads us to the induction video package for Ivory, next. After the video, Lawler then introduces Molly Holly to do the honors. Molly comes out and starts to inductee Ivory. Molly talks about Ivory and how she competes twice on Smackdown after 9/11 happened. And outs needed smiles on people's faces. Molly talks about how Ivory recently got a Twitter account to do nothing but connects with the fans and prepare for tonight.

Molly introduces Lilian Garcia to help her induct Ivory. Lilian comes out and says, "It is her distinct honor to introduce a true trailblazer, an amazing humanitarian and a three-time WWE Women's Champion, and now a WWE Hall of Famer." Lilian introduces Ivory and out she comes. Ivory talks about her wrestling career from the beginning in GLOW and reaches to the WWE. she goes on talking about WWE Women's division, naming stars like WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus, Lita, Jazz, Stephanie McMahon Cena, Terri Runnels, Gail Kim, and others, who she says worked hard to inspire the next generation of Female Superstars. She says, "The division keeps glowing and growing and she's proud of being their sister." She thanks them and thanks WWE and calls it awesome. She goes on and thanks to everyone for being part of her journey. Ivory blows everyone a kiss and thanks them again as her music plays.

Goes back to commercial, and then back from the break and the celebrity wing inductees was Kid Rock who was inducted by Triple H. Kid Rock comes out and began giving his speech and some of the footnotes were not talk about Vince McMahon because he doesn't like getting praise and to stay away from politics. Rock says, "If he getting prop tonight, so is Vince. He gives Vince a big shout out and says, "He changed the face of entertainment." He goes on and then thanks everyone again to end his speech.

Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Jeff Jarrett being induction by "Road Dogg" Brain James. Jarrett comes out and give his speech and gives props to Shawn Michaels and for the industry. He mentions the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz for how he's carrying it these days. He goes on and says, "That he even got beat by Stephanie McMahon in her first match. it will be a different story on Sunday." He wishes good luck to Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. He goes on and that thank everyone ends his speech.

Back to another commercial break and back from the break and show Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle sitting together, then John and Stephanie Cena. Lawler comes back out to talk about The Warrior Award. Lawler leads us to a video package for this year's recipient Jarrius "JJ" Robertson. Lawler then introduces WWE Ambassador Dana Warrior next and out she comes to the Ultimate Warrior's theme song. She talks about her late husband Ultimate Warrior and him being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in New Orleans a few years ago. She goes on and then this year's recipient, Jarrius "JJ" Robertson talks about JJ's health issue and how he helped save a life. Dana introduces JJ and out comes the 15-year-old.

JJ approached the podium and can barely see over it. He asks twice if we go the memo that he was coming. Stagehand brings a structure out for JJ to stand on and we can see him now. He says' this is one of the best days of his life. He talks about the other Warrior Award recipients and joining them. he talks about meeting some of the heroes, Roman Reigns, Zack Ryder and the WWE United States Champion Randy Orton. The fans booed Reigns names, but JJ told them to relax because Reigns is still his friend. JJ joke about also meeting the least favorite Superstar, WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz.

"My daddy is the best," Vicky said.

"Victoria shushes," Kayla said.

"No mommy, daddy is the best," she said, again and the fans chant "Miz is Awesome," now.

He talks about his health issues how donor saves lives, and how a miracle from God kept him alive after being removed from a ventilator. JJ says, "He stands before us today with a new liver and as a WWE Hall of Famer." JJ warps his speech and dances some with Dana as te music plays. JJ grabs his Warrior award and heads to the back with Dana right behind him. after the Warrior Award, two more induces Mark Henry and Goldberg after Goldberg speech the others Hall of Famers comes back to the stage and were giving a standing ovation from everyone.


	187. WrestleMania 34 Preshow

The morning of WrestleMania 34 was a busy one for Kayla and Mike before they head to the Mercedes Benz Superdome for WrestleMania 34. Many hours later, they walk of the hotel suite and down the hallway to the elevator, and when they reach the elevator one of the guards presses the button and then a few minutes later the doors slid opened and they all step onto the elevator. the guard presses the button for the lobby. The doors slid close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches, the lobby the door slid opened and they walk out of the elevator and head toward the exit. The doorman opens the door for them and they nod their heads to him and he smiles. They walk out of the hotel and there were fans outside cheering when they saw them. Mike and Kayla waves to the fans before getting into the back of the limo that was waiting for them.

"Good luck Mike tonight," they shout at him and he smiles.

"Thank you," he said back to them and then got in the limo and the chauffeur closes the door.

He walks around the limo and then got in the door pull the door close. He buckles his seatbelt, then aims the limo into the traffic, and then drove off toward the Smoothie King Center. The limo carrying the Mizanin arrives at the Mercedes Benz Superdome, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and steps out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door and out step Mike, Vicky step out next and then Mike helps Kayla out of the limo followed by George step out of the limo next and then Mike helps his mom out of the limo and in her arms was Kathy.

Mike grabs his bag from the trunk and then they walk through the Mercedes Benz Superdome with their two daughters Vicky and Kathy to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Vicky, Abbey, and George and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WrestleMania 34.

Before WrestleMania, start Kayla made sure that both Vicky and Kathy ate dinner along with their cousins.

"Mommy work tonight?" Vicky asked her looks up at her.

"Yes, pebble I will run WrestleMania alongside papa," she said

"Ok," she said went back to eating her dinner.

Later on, Kayla, and Vince in their usual spots ready to run WrestleMania 34. WWE WrestleMania 34 pre-show opens with a live shot inside the Mecredes Benz, Superdome. As Renee Young welcomes the fans. She's joining by JBL, David Otunga, and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. The panel over the very stacked card, and then a video package on Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon vs. Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens. After the video back to the panel who talks about Bryan big return to the ring.

Booker believes Bryan could be facing a disaster tonight and that the Owens and Zyan have a good chance at winning.

JBL says, "The guys who are fighting for tier jobs the one to bet on."

Otunga says, "To never underestimate Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan is fighting for his dream."

Renee sends the fans outside to Sam Roberts and a bunch of wild fans, chanting for Rusev Day. Back to the panel and we get more hype from the panel and a video package for the WWE Title. After the video back to the panel and JBL says, "This match will steal the show."

JBL and Booker predict that AJ Styles will retain the title, but Otunga goes with Nakamura. Renee sends the fans to a video John Cena and Stephanie McMahon Cena vs. Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle. After the video both Booker and JBL go with the Cena's getting the win but Otunga believes Rousey will win her in-ring debut. Renee also goes with Angle and Rousey. Another video for tonight's SmackDown Women's title next and then back to the panel and outcomes Carmella with her money in the bank briefcase. Carmella refuses to pick a winner tonight and says, "She's the only winner, who cares about Asuka or Charlotte Flair. Carmella says, "This is so boring" and leaves to go get ready for the Battle Royal. JBL sends the fans to the ring and Greg Hamilton.

Greg introduces the commentators for this Byron Saxton, and WWE Hall of Famers Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler, who get an ovation from the WWE Universe. Kayla shows The Andre the Giant Battle Royal trophy at ringside, as Hamilton goes over the rules for the battle royal. The ring is full of Superstars already. The bell sounded and here we go the battle royal is underway. Superstars went at and try to eliminate others to win the Battle Royal and the trophy. The action was fast paces and then the eliminated begun until it comes down to Baron Corbin and Matt Hardy. They battle until Matt gets some help from Bray Wyatt to the winner the battle royal. Back to the panel we go for another runs down of tonight's matches.

We go to break and then come back for the second hour, which is also airing on the USA Network. Peter Rosenberg has replaced JBL as Renee hypes the WWE Network. Back to the ring we go and for the Tournament finals for the Vacant WWE Cruiserweight title. Kayla shows the 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick at ringside, with WWE Cruiserweight title on the table beside him. Out first comes Cedric Alexander to a pop. Mustafa Ali is out next to a pop.

The bell sounded and here we go, and there was action in the match as both Cruiserweight put it all on the line. But in the ends, Cedric hits the lumber check after three back elbows and he covers him for the win and the title. He hugs Mustafa who is on the mar. GM Drake Maverick enters the ring with the title and presents it to Cedric Alexander who celebrates with the title. Back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and the panel talks about tonight's WWE Intercontinental title triple Threat match. Booker believes that Miz will retain the title he motivation by how Angle has treated him and his wife ex-former RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon. Peter goes with Rollins and Otunga picks Balor. The panel continues to talks about the matches and who will be Braun Strowman's partner tonight. Back to the ring, we go where Lilian Garcia who introduces WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix as the guest commentator for the Women's Battle Royal. She joins Michael Cole and Corey Graves. Paige is also with them and she says, "Hopefully she will be in the match next year." Lilian introduces Becky Lynch, first and out she comes to pop.

Kayla shows the Women's Battle Royall trophy at ringside. Everyone else comes out together. The bell sounded and here we go as everyone began battling with each other at point NXT Women's face off with main roster Women's. The action continues but Bayley eliminates Sasha Banks. Bayley stands tall like she's won and the fans cheers but Naomi come back in, as she never went over the top, just under the bottom ropes. Bayley charge at her, Naomi hits Bayley with the Rear View, and then goes to eliminate to win Battle Royal and the celebration was on for her.

Back to the panel we go and they talk more about the top matches for the show, and they all predict Nia Jax will be new RAW Women's Champion. Renee tells the fans to enjoy WrestleMania 34, and preshow ends.


	188. WrestleMania 34 April 8, 2018

WWE WrestleMania 34 opens with a live shot inside the Mercedes Benz, Superdome, as JoJo introduces singers Chloe X Halle to sing "America The Beautiful" on the grandest stage of them all. After "America, The Beautiful." Kayla cuts to the opening video for WrestleMania 34, presented by Snickers. A live shot back inside the Mercedes Benz Superdome, as the pyro goes off as the crowd goes wild for the pyro. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the WWE Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and Triple Threat match for the WWE Intercontinental title. Seth Rollins went out and Vince, Stephanie, Shane, and Kayla weren't happy about Rollins being involved in the Intercontinental title match. The Miz and Kayla's fans boo him. They thought he wasn't deserved being in this match they also know Angle is responsible for him being involved.

The Miz's music hits and he receive kisses from his daughters Vicky and Kathy, and Kayla gave him one too. He goes out with his Miztourage, they stop on the stage, and Miz sends Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel to the back. He stares at Rollins and was not happy about him in the ring. He makes his toward the ring and receives hugs from the family that was at ringside and then climbs onto the apron and raises the title to cheers from his and Kayla's fans. He enters the ring and then we see some of the international announce team at ringside. Finn Balor is out next, he makes his entrance while Miz and Rollins look on from the ring.

Balor hits the ring, then finishes his entrance, then took off his jacket and then the referee show them the Intercontinental title, and then hand it to someone at ringside. He signals for the bell and it sounded, and they go at it, trading holds and pin attempts. Rollins clothesline Miz over the top, as Balor and Rollins, go at it now. Balor clothesline Rollins out of the ring. Balor runs the opens and talks them both out for a big pop. Miz and Balor go at it in the ring now. Miz talks through from the sunset flip but Balor hits a basement dropkick and then covers him for two counts.

Balor with a big chop in the corner to Miz. Rollins comes in off the ropes and nails a huge crossbody on Balor. Miz sends Rollins into the corner kicks Balor in the face and covers him for two counts. Rollins sends up hitting a double blockbuster for a two count. Rollins decks Miz in the corner and avoids a Skull-Crushing Finale. Rollins elbows Miz but Miz drops him with a knee. Miz with a corner clothesline to Balor now. Miz comes off the top, decks Rollins in the face, and covers him for two counts. Miz with neckbreaker to Balor. Rollins runs in but Miz drops him, finishes the backbreaker combo on Balor, and covers him for two counts.

Miz with more offense until Balor come back. Balor stomps Miz and gets the crowd riled up, as he stands tall. Miz gets sends out to the floor... as Rollins runs in and takes over Balor. Rollins sends Balor out and nails a big dive, sending Balor into the barricade. Miz also gets hits with the dive. Balor and Rollins go at it in the ring now. Rollins nails a superkick. Miz comes in, drops Rollins with Snap DDT, and covers him for another two counts. Miz drops Rollins and goes for the figure four but it's blocked. Rollins ends up the floor again, and Miz gets figure four applied on Balor in the middle of the ring now. Balor reaches for the ropes but Rollins comes back in with a frogsplash from the top for a two count on Miz. Rollins looks to hit a barrier bomb on Miz but Balor saves him with a kick to Rollins.

Rollins catches him but Balor counters and hits a Slingblade on the outside. Balor ends up sending Miz and Rollins into the ring at once for a pop. Balor hits Rollins back into the ring and tries for a 1916 but it's blocked. Rollins with knee and more strikes between the two. Rollins with an enziguri. Balor with an overhead kick and then nails 1916 and covers him for two counts. Balor rolls Rollins over to the corner and goes up for a Coup de Grace... Miz comes from the side and attacks Balor. Miz climbs up with Balor and rocks him Miz goes for a superplex but Balor resists. Rollins comes over and grabs Miz launching him into the turnbuckles. Rollins climbs up and hits a superplex on Balor. He holds it for the falcon arrows abut Balor counters and coves him for a two count.

Miz with a Skull-Crushing Finale on Rollins rolls him over and covers him for two and a half count. He couldn't believe along with the fans. Balor blocks a Finale but misses a stomp. Balor rolls Miz up for a close two count. Balor kicks Miz in the head from the apron. Balor goes to the top for Coup de Grace., but Miz crotches him. Miz ends up hitting a big bulldog from the top. Miz covers him, but Balor nails a huge Coup de Grace to Miz's back to break the pin up. Balor hit a slingblade and a corner dropkick to Miz. Balor goes to the top and hits a Coup de Grace but Rollins breaks up with the blackout.

"He is going to get now," Kayla said.

Rollins was in the comer and is hyped up as some fans go wild but Miz and Kayla's fan boo. He hits the blackout on Miz and wins the title. Kayla is angry backstage. Vicky and Kathy began crying that their daddy was no longer champion. Kayla comforts them until Mike come backstage and he took over. When Seth comes backstage, Kayla confronts him and says, "You will not be getting pay, Rollins."

"Why not," he said.

"Because we told you that the blackout is banned, and you don't listen that move is banned."

"Angle says I can use it," he said.

"Angle is not a big boss who decides on what moves are legal and not legal. The McMahons banned that move," she said firmly.

He storms off to his locker room while Kayla went back to work. Back to the ring as Tom Phillips is joined by Corey Grave and Byron Saxton. Kayla shows a video for the next SmackDown Women's Title match. after the video Charlotte Flair's music hits and out she goes with her special entrance. She's accompanied by a few Gladiators. She heads to the ring enters it and then finishes her entrance. Asuka is out next. The formal ring introduction from Greg Hamilton.

The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was action in the match, and the fans cheer as they face off again. Charlotte Flair ends up nailing a huge Spanish Fly from the top as the fans pop big. Asuka still kicks out at two. they continue include Charlotte being a trap in submission but doesn't give up. Charlotte applied figure four and then bridge into Figure eight with one arm. Asuka tries to resists and then tries to fight free but she ends taps to end the streak. After the match, Charlotte celebrates and Auska tells everyone that Charlotte was ready for Asuka. They hug and Asuka raises her hand. Charlotte makes her exit.

We go break and them back from the break and back to the ring we go. SmackDown WWE United States title fatal four way. Bobby Roode is out first. Aiden English start singing next to makes the big introduction for Rusev as fans pop. Jinder Mahal is out net with Samir Singh. WWE United States Champion Randy Orton is out last. He makes his way to the ring and then enters it and poses in the corner with the title and the fans pop for him. The bell sounded, and here we go and everyone goes at it now. Until Orton, start nailing everyone with RKO Rusev, English, and Mahal. The action continues until Samir tires to interference and is knocks off the apron he helps Mahal who takes advantage hits the khallas on Rusev for the win and title. The fans booed him mercilessly.

We go to break, and then back from the break and Kayla, shows a video for the big mixed tag team match. After the video and John Cena's music hits and out they go together to cheers and some boo. They make there to the ring together and receives kisses from their kids who are ringside and Linda, and they enter it together and poses on the corners. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle comes to the "you suck" chants start up. Ronda Rousey is out next to make her in-ring WWE Debut. Her entrance and ring gear pay tribute to WWE Hall of Famer Roddy Piper. Rousey's music stops and some fans chant her name, while other chants "Mrs. Cena."

The teams meet in the middle of the ring and Stephanie pie faces Ronda. Stephanie also pulls her down from behind but her hair. The bell finally sounded as John and Angle go at it with each other. Cena unloads on Angle with right hands until Angle ends up turning around and working John over in the corner. Some fans chant, "you still got it," while others "you suck," now. Angle with a backdrop on Cena. Angle takes Cena to the mat and works on the arm now. Some fans chant, "we want Ronda" completely others chant, "We want Mrs. Awesome," now.

John works back to his feet as Stephanie step through the ropes and that brings Ronda in, distracting the referee. Stephanie takes advantage and pulls the rope down and Angle fly out to the floor. John goes out and sends Angle into the steel ring steps. Referee talks to Cena allowing Stephanie to slam Angle head into the steps now. Rousey tries to get involved again, but the referee stops her. Stephanie cheers John on as he works Angle over in the middle of the ring now. John brings Angle to the corner, unloads on him as the referee count him, and then backs him off and Stephanie nails Angle again. John with strikes now but Angle blocks some and fights back but John catches Angle with a belly-to-belly suplex and covers him for two counts.

Angle tries to push toward making a tag but John pulls him back into the corner. He charges and runs into a boot and goes down. Angle pulls himself up by Stephanie and John charge and almost runs into Stephanie, but she leans back on the apron as he puts the brakes on. Stephanie drops off the apron to regroup, as Angle with a suplex to John. Angle gets closer to making a tag but Stephanie runs around the ring and pulls Rousey down off the apron. Angle blocks powerbomb and John goes down but Rousey is not on the apron. Stephanie yells at John to stop the tag. Angle crawls for Rousey as she reaches out. Rousey finally gets the tags as some fans pop while other boo her. Rousey charges the corner and pulls Stephanie over the rope by her hair. Rousey runs wild and hits a clothesline.

"She is not good in the ring right now," Kayla said watching from the gorilla position. They tangle and Rousey plants Stephanie on her head.

"Oh god she needs more trainer," Mike said.

Rousey unloads with strikes in the corner and the referee doesn't stop it. She drops Stephanie. Rousey launches her to the mat again. Rousey tosses Stephanie across the ring again and she lands awkwardly.

"Oh god I hope Steph is not seriously hurt," she said.

Stephanie is the corner as Rousey and the referee doesn't stop her and Kayla was getting annoyed with this referee. Some fans chant, "break her arm." Khloe, Sophia, and JJ weren't happy with those fans, and want to go backstage. Kayla fans chant "We Mrs. Awesome," now they want her to save her sister. Rousey mounts Stephanie in the middle of the ring and holds her arm taunting her as some fans pop and other boos. Rousey applied the armbar but Stephanie counters it and nails a forearm to the face breaks the hold. Stephanie goes for her eyes with her thumbs, as some fans boo while cheers. Stephanie goes on the offense and kicks Ronda in her face and then kicks her in the knee dropping to her one knee, then nails her with snap DDT, and coves her for two counts. Stephanie stretches Rousey now and puts her boot in her back. The referee checks on Ronda but she doesn't give up. Stephanie grabs her hair and the referee warns her but she slams her face first into the mat. Stephanie mocks Rousey now, with "you can't see me," gesture.

Rousey gets up and grabs her by the throat. Rousey pulls Stephanie onto her shoulder and drops her with a snap slam. Rousey covers her but Stephanie kicks out before any count, John pulls the referee out of the ring and argue with him over how he is allowing Rousey to do anything she wants to Stephanie.

Rousey talks trash to John from the ring, he yanks her from the ring now, and she lands hard on the floor. He looks down at her and says 'you can't hang with me." Angle comes over and rocks John at ringside, bouncing him off the announce table. Angle brings John up on the announce table and tries to suplex him onto another table. John counters and slams Angle through a table. Rousey is also down at ringside. John returns to the ring and checks on Stephanie, who is also still down. Rousey has entered the ring now. Some fans go wild and John realizes why. He turns around to her ready to fight. She wants John. The referee gets in between them and talks to John. John shoves him and has words with him. He nods at her and smirks approaching her as they square off. Rousey attacks and unloads backing him into the corner with a strike as puts his arms up. He blocks strike and shoves her down to the mat.

"Yay, daddy," the kids said.

She stands up and put him on her shoulders but Stephanie gets up and pulls him down, she nails Rousey but she gets pissed off Stephanie doesn't back down. She charges at her but Stephanie drops her over the top rope to the floor and goes after her and sends her into the barricade. She then is rammed into the ringpost and she hits hard. John watches from the ring and is smiling he is proud of his wife. Angle returns to the ring from behind and hits John with a belly to back suplex. John with a vicious clothesline to Angle. Angle with a German suplex and two more. John counters the Angle slam and he blocks a move. Angle drops him for the Angle lock but it is blocked. Angle blocks move and he catapults John into the corner and follows up with an Angle slam for a close two counts. Angle drops his strap and goes for the ankle lock but Stephanie comes in and stop him. Stephanie yells at him.

He grabs her leg and some of the fans chant "yes" at him Stephanie kicks him but he doesn't let go and applied the ankle lock to her but here come John and he nails him on the neck and then suplex on his neck. He covers him for a win but Ronda runs in and break up the pin. John stares at her as she slowly gets up. Fans chant, "This is awesome," now. John grabs her and goes for AA but she counters mid-move, brings him down with hurricanrana, and applied the armbar to John. Who power up and stands up as she tightens the hold on. Stephanie comes over and helps John slam her down with a double powerbomb. Some fans cheer the double team by the husband and wife team. Stephanie applied a rear naked choke submission hold to Ronda and tightens the hold. Ronda powers up and slams Stephanie into the armbar. Angle comes in and stops John apply the ankle lock. John move and he sends Angle into Rousey. Everyone is down. John grabs Angle while Stephanie grab Ronda and they both send Angle and Ronda into the ringpost. They are hurting but they are stand tall and looks ready to finish their opponents.

They go for double AA's but Angle drops John over the top rope and Rousey counter Stephanie and drops her into another armbar. Stephanie screams and fights it and tries to reach the ropes but Angle pulls them and the fans boo him. Rousey re-position and talk trash to her. Stephanie continues to scream out.

Rousey pulls back and drops on the arm as Stephanie screams out in pain while the announces wonders if Stephanie's arm is broken. Stephanie immediately taps out for the finish. After the match, Rousey stands tall and celebrates as her music hit Angle joins, her but their celebration was short lived as out of nowhere Kayla's music hits, and the fans explode.

She finally walks out to the stage and stares at Ronda Rousey and Angle with cold eyes. Her security was with her, as she heads the ringside to check on her sister.

Corey reminds everyone that back in January Stephanie come out and check on her. Kayla is returning the favor tonight. The trainer and medics checking Stephanie at ringside. She reaches the ringside and goes over to where Stephanie is being attended too, she kneels down beside her checking. They help Stephanie up and Kayla helps her to the back as the fans were still cheering her for coming out. Once they were backstage, they took Stephanie to trainer room to be examined and a lot of the wrestlers hope that Stephanie is okay.


	189. WWE RAW April 9, 2018

After WrestleMania 34 had ended, everyone left the Superdome and heads back to the hotel for the night. The next morning was a busy one for Kayla and Mike before they head to Smoothie King Center for Monday night RAW. Stephanie had suffered an injury to her right arm thanks to Ronda Rousey and that the cross arm breaker but Kayla was going to her put in place and banned that move along with blackout. Many hours later, they walk of the hotel suite and down the hallway to the elevator, and when they reach the elevator one of the guards presses the button and then a few minutes later the doors slid opened and they all step onto the elevator.

The guard presses the button for the lobby. The doors slid close and then went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches, the lobby the door slid opened and they walk out of the elevator and head toward the exit. The doorman opens the door for them and they nod their heads to him and he smiles. They walk out of the hotel and there were fans outside cheering when they saw them. Mike and Kayla waves to the fans before getting into the back of the limo that was waiting for them.

He walks around the limo and then got into the limo pull the door close. He buckles his seatbelt, then aims the limo into the traffic, and then drove off toward the Smoothie King Center. The limo carrying the Mizanin arrives at the arena, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door and out step Mike, Vicky step out next and then Mike helps Kayla out of the limo followed by George step out of the limo next and then Mike helps his mom out of the limo and in her arms was Kathy.

Mike grabs his bag from the trunk and then they walk through the arena with their two daughters Vicky and Kathy to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first followed by Vicky, Abbey, and George and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. Before RAW, start Kayla made sure that both Vicky and Kathy ate dinner along with their cousins.

"Mommy aunty is okay?" Vicky asked her looking up at her.

"Yes, pebble aunty Stephy is ok," she said

"Ok," she said went back to eating her dinner.

Later on WWE RAW with a live shot inside the Smoothie King Center, Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring as RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and out she goes as the boos start. JoJo introduces her. Stephanie slowly walks to the ring and sell beating from Ronda Rousey at WrestleMania 34. Her arm is in a brace and sling, as stills were shows to the fans from the match –Stephanie in the armbar, Rousey standing tall with Kurt Angle after their win over John and Stephanie Cena. They celebrate was short in when Kayla finally out to the stage to a huge pop.

Stephanie slowly enters the ring and takes a mic but a loud "you tapped out" chant starts up while others try to drown them out by the chant "you still got it," at her. Stephanie thanks some of the fans who are a chant for her and effect last night. Stephanie admits she expected a little more from the peoples here. Some boo her more and while cheers her. Stephanie knows the crowd the night after WrestleMania has a little bit different international flavor, which she could smell on the way to the ring.

She mentions how some in the crowd have sympathy for her. They chant, "You tapped out," at her again. Stephanie says, "They're saying she tapped out but everyone has to admit they were surprised by one woman last night for the transition she made." She goes on and says, "That woman is her." She thanks the fan for their props. Stephanie says, "She knows that she could show everyone that she still had it." She thanks the fans again and says, "she deserves the pat on the back." The music hits and Ronda Rousey come out to a pop and enters the ring.

Stephanie stares at her and says, "Rousey was average last night. But need a lot more training before she ever steps back into the ring with her…." Stephanie goes on began to praising her baby sister, in-ring ability, and tells Rousey that she cannot hang with Kayla in this ring. Kayla's fan chants "Mrs. Awesome," now. Stephanie smile. Some fans chant "bullshit" now, while others, "she is not in Kayla league."

Stephanie goes on and says "She pay the price last night, but it won't compare to the price you will pay when Kayla return to the ring." smiling evil like. She knows Kayla want a piece of Rousey when she returns. Fans chant "shut the fuck up" now. Stephanie says, "Hey there are kids in the crowd have some respect." Stephanie drops the mic and walks away but Rousey grabs Stephanie's arm and rips off the brace. Stephanie begs her not to and for her to stop, but snap back and almost rips Stephanie arm out of the socket with vicious armbar. Referee rush out and Rousey stands tall but her music doesn't hit instead Kayla's does, and the fans erupt again.

She walks out to the stage with her security and heads to the ring where her sister is a pain on the mat. Medics are attending Stephanie while Kayla walks down the ramp and Ronda exit the ring and they have a stare down Kayla is two inches tall than her.

"Oh, looks at this stare down," Corey said.

"Ronda Rousey is staring at four times RAW Women's Champion," Michael Cole said.

"You got that Michael Ronda Rousey is in the world of McMahon and that is one of the best wrestlers in the family," Corey bragging.

Kayla walk around her and heads to the ring while her security watches Ronda Rousey making sure that she doesn't touch their boss. Kayla walks around the steps to the side where Stephanie is, as the fans chant, "you deserve it." Kayla helps Stephanie out of the ring as the fans sing "goodbye" to her now. JoJo asks the crowd to please show a little respect for Stephanie and the boo get louder. Kayla reaches into the ring and grabs the mic.

'oh- uh looks out here, Kayla has the mic," Coachman said.

"Shut the hell up now," She yells and everyone shut up quickly.

"All of you international fans lack respect for my family that is responsible for entertaining you for decades now. You keep this up, and I can guarantee you that you won't be at next year WrestleMania."

She places the mic on the apron and then helps Stephanie to the back, the announcers and they wonder how the crowd could be like this-this give us a warning about the post WrestleMania crowd and how they might act tonight, something they're warned about for 2 or 3 years in a row now. Coming up next the New RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax, back to commercials we go. Stephanie and Kayla come through the curtain and she took her sister to the trainer room again to be a check on again after Rousey attack her. They walk into the trainer room and the trainer being examine her and then stop.

"Thanks, Kayla, for coming to my aid again," she said with a sad smile.

"You're welcome Stephanie, and I promise she will pay for this," she said.

"I know she will," she said.

On the monitor in the trainer room is Nia Jax come going out with the RAW Women's Title over her shoulder and the fans cheer and chant, "You deserve it," at her. Nia smiled at them but outcome Alexa Bliss with Mickie James. Bliss talks about how Jax is a big bully who like to throw her weights around.

"Big bully looks who talking Kayla. She is the one who bullies Nia," Stephanie said.

"I know Steph, I was so happy last night that Nia beats her to the title," she said.

Bliss makes fat jokes and the crowd responds with an "asshole," chant now. Bliss goes on and says, "She lost last night because she was distraught over Jax beating up Mickie James for no reason. She was competing under emotional distress. Everyone in the back knows Jax is cold inside that's why she has no partner tonight."

Jax tells Bliss to shut up. Jax goes on and says, "Bliss is right, she enjoyed every second of the beatings she gave last night." Jax announced that she's our New RAW Women's Champion and the fans cheers. Jax says, "Bliss is wrong about tonight because she does have a partner. Oh, yea and her name are… Ember Moon. Fans pop as the former WWE NXT Women's Champion. She makes her way out as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway during the match Cole says, "He hears rumors that both Alexa Bliss and Mickie James lobbying to go back to Smackdown in the Superstars Shakeup.

"That can happen," she said, as watching with Kayla.

The match goes until Moon's nails the Eclipse on Bliss for the win. After the match, Jax and Moon stand tall as Moon's music hits. Jax raises her arm as we go to replays. RAW general manager Kurt Angle is backstage on the phone with someone. Angle says, "Ember is the spark the RAW Women's division needs the Superstar Shakeup is next week but they're getting started early. He teases more surprise later but finishes his call when RAW Tag Team Champion Braun Strowman walks in with Nicholas and his dad referee John Cone. Braun reveals that they are relinquishing the titles. Braun mentions that Nicholas is still in the 4th grade bit as soon as he's doing with school, they're coming back for the titles. Nicholas promises someone will get these hands. A tease for No Way Jose from NXT back to commercials we go. Back from the break and debut of No Way Jose another call-up from NXT. It was a quick match for No Way Jose and then the Bar approaches Kurt Angle backstage and they want their titles back since Braun and Nicholas have relinquished them. Angle says, "There's no way he's giving them back because they lost to 10 years old. Stephanie and Kayla weren't happy with the comment he makes to the Bar.

This is going to cost us, Superstars, if he keeps act this way Steph," she said.

"I know honey," she said.

Angle announces a set of tag team matches called the Tag Team Eliminator, to determine who will face the Bar on April 27 in Saudi Arabia for the vacant titles. RAW goes back to commercials we go. back from the break and tag team Eliminator matches begun and there was action in the match between Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson but in the ends, The Revival beats them with Shatter Machine for the win and advance to next week. The announcers' leads the fans to video promote for World Wish Day with John Cena. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and out comes the new WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins. Rollins hits the ring and Miz and Kayla's fans boo him. Some fans chant, "you deserve it" while other "No, he doesn't'." Rollins thanks Angle for putting in the match after Kayla and Stephanie McMahon keep him out. Rollins says, "The crowd is wild and a lot of fun tonight. "

Rollins admits grand slam Rollins has a nice ring to it. Fans chant grand slam Rollins to him now. Rollins says, "He finally caught up to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and every member of the shield is now a grand slam champion, which is cool.

"It won't be cool because my husband regains the title," Kayla said.

Rollins goes on but the music interrupts and outcomes Finn Balor. Balor speaks on his way to the ring and he says, "He has been a thing about all day. Rollins welcome hi mot the ring. Fans do a "sweet too," chant how. Balor congratulates him and says "he deserve it." Fans chant "you deserve it,"

Balor says, "Rollins was a better man last night but last night was a triple threat with The Miz. There was a loser and then there was Balor, left wanting more." Balor says he came out to bet the first person that steps up and challenger Rollins for the title. fans chant" yes" now while others "no..."

They shake on it in the middle of the ring but the music hits and outcome former Champion The Miz with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel

Miz says, "He is more than happy to interrupts this celebration. He went to be the first to say Rollins does not deserve it.' The Miz and Kayla's fan cheer. Some fans chant 'Asshole," now him.

Miz says, "Watch your mouth, my wife already give you all a tongue leash you want another one. He deserves it because he made the Intercontinental title the most prestigious title in WWE."

Miz says, "He walked to the ring by himself last night because he knew if the Miztourage come with him then he would never hear the end of it when he beat Rollins and Balor."

Rollins asks if Miz just admitted he couldn't win without the Miztourage.

Miz said, "No, I say if I won you would have been whining, even though you didn't belong in the match last night but then Angle is like Bryan give title match out when you never earn it."

Miz goes on and says, "Last night my two daughters watched the match backstage and they were both cried when they daddy lost the title. Fans boo. Miz says, "Rollins made his little princesses' city which made him mad."

Miz says, "He's man enough to admit that they crying made him cry. "

Rollins admits he's proud of Miz for admitting he cried… because that's what everyone does when they try to watch Miz wrestle. Miz goes after him but Bo and Curtis stop him they know he would destroy him.

Rollins says, "Miz won't be getting a title shot because as good as he thinks he is, he can't lace Rollins' boot." Miz and Kayla fans boo him.

Miz says, "I will get my shot at you, because of Stephanie and Kayla McMahon say so not you or that baldhead jackass backstage can stop it from happening."

Miz tells Balor to go to the back line because he's due a rematch.

Rollins says, "If Miz would like to cash in on his rematch clause right now." Some fans chant "yes" now.

Miz hypes the match up but say, "It's not happening now. He's wearing a custom suite that his wife brought him. I will be getting the rematch when he wants at the upcoming Backlash PPV."

This leads to tag team match being made. Balor and Rollins get ready to go but the music interrupts and out comes Jeff Hardy to a big pop. Jeff stands with Rollins and Balor. The two sides face off as the crowds pop. Dallas, Axel, and The Miz leave the ring, to boos while other cheers them. Jeff music hits startup as he stands with Rollins and Balor. Miz and The Miztourage watch from the ramp. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and for another Sasha Banks vs. Mandy Rose' match, meanwhile, backstage Mike is getting ready for his match with Dallas and Axel.

"Mike is there kind of plan for the match?" Axel asked him.

"There always is, one, Kayla had a surprise for Rollins she banned his blackout move and he uses it anymore. I know she is plan on revealed threatens to him after the match," he replies.

"Look out Seth, you pissing off the boss and that not a good idea ever," Dallas said.

"Nope it not," Mike said smiling evil like.

Kayla and Stephanie were back at the gorilla position working alongside Vince and John. They watch Elias do his things until he interrupts by a returning Bobby Lashley. He receives a big huge pop he enters the ring and faces off with Elias, as the fans chant "welcome back," at him. Elias looks to go after him but Lashley nails a neckbreaker on him. Lashley kicks him and then lifts him and hold him in the air for several seconds with just one arm then slam him to the mat. Lashley makes his exit as his music hits and the crowd pop.

Kurt Angle is backstage talking about the wild night of RAW when Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens come in looking for a job. Angle mentions how his tag team division is hull but he heard TNA hiring. Owens and Zyan roll their eyes.

Owens says, "He has kids and his just looking for an opportunity from one father to another."

Sami just wants a shot too.

Angle says, "He has one spot and the can wrestle for it tonight, take it or leave it."

They walk off and thank Angle. Back to the ring, we go and Heath Slater is in the ring with Rhyno. Slater admits about needing this job because he has kids. They issue a challenge to any tag team to come out and face them. the hits music and outcome former NXT Tag Team Champions Authors of Pains for their calls up. WWE Hall of Fame Paul Ellering is with them. They destroy Slater, Rhyno, and Rezar and Akam hit the Last Chance for the easy win over Slater and Rhyno.

After the match, the Authors of Pain leaves and Ellering walks behind them but they stop him. They keep walking without him, as he looks shocked. Ellering has apparently been first. Akam and Rezar stand tall on the stage on and raise their fists in the air. An angry Ellering looks on from ringside.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for in-ring segment involved Roman Reigns and the fans let him gave. He talks about the match and says, "Vince McMahon couldn't even smarten up." He goes on until Samoa Joe makes his return from injury. Fans chant Joe name. He cut on promo on Reigns and calls him a failure and fans chant, "failure," now. Joe announces he will be waiting at Backlash to put Reigns to sleep. Joe's music hits and he marches to the back as the fans chant his name and Reigns watches on.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and another tag team eliminator match meanwhile, the Miztourage look on from the locker room and after the matches, Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt were the winners over Titus and Apollo. Stills from Rousey' debut match at WrestleMania 34. We get a look back at the opening segment with Rousey and Stephanie McMahon Cena. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens and there was action the match but in the end, both Superstars are down and couldn't answer the referee 10 counts. After the bell, JoJo announces that neither man won so they will not be joining RAW. we have a backstage segment and then back to the ring and The Miz's music hits Kayla gave him a kiss told him to be careful.

He went out with Dallas and Axel together as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Sasha Banks vs. Bayley is confirmed for next week. We go back to the ring as The Miz and Miztourage look on as Jeff Hardy come out for his team.

New WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins is out next. Finn Balor is out last. The bell sounded and Rollins starts up with the Miz. Miz immediately changes his mind and tags in Axel. Axel gets the upperhand and tags in Dallas. Rollins fights off the double team and drops Dallas, Jeff eventually gets the tag and ends up hitting Poetry in Motion on Dallas in the corner, jumping off the Balor's back.

Dallas is down, as Balor Rollins and Hardy stand tall in the ring back to commercials we go. back from the break and Balor is unloading with the offense now. Miz gets knocked off the apron. Balor drops Dallas and nails to a stomp to the gut as Jeff cheers him on. Balor drops Dallas again and covers him for two counts. Miz distracts Balor, allowing Dallas to take advantage and takes Balor down. Miz tags in and stomps away on Balor while he's down. Miz with a big knee to the face of Balor and then covers him for two counts. Miz keeps Balor grounded now. Miz keeps control and covers him for a two outs. Miz talks some trash to Rollins and Jeff. Axel tags in and tosses Balor then taunts his partners. Axel drops more elbows and keeps Balor down. Dallas comes in, drops a bunch of knees on Balor, and then covers him for two counts.

Dallas with more offense and keeping Balor grounded. Balor fights off up and reaches for the tags but Dallas cuts him off. Dallas misses a big shot and Balor backdrops him. Miz with a cheap shot to Rollins. Miz comes in and tries to roll Balor up, but Balor nails him. Balor finally tags in Jeff as Miz tags in Axel back in. Jeff unloads on Axel and hits an inverted atomic drop. Jeff with the leg drops between the legs. Hardy goes on and covers him for two counts. Jeff goes to work on Axel. Moreover, Axel blocks the twist of fate and sends him into the corner. Dallas tags in for a double team on Jeff but he fights them off. Jeff goes to the top and hits whisper in the wind on the Miztourage.

Rollins tags in now and unloads, booting Miz and hitting him with a blockbuster. Rollins nails a suicide five to the floor, sending Axel into the barricade. Rollins returns to the ring, sends Miz to the floor, and runs the ropes and hits another big dive on all three opponents; some fans pop and others boo him. Rollins stands tall on the floor. Miz ends up meeting Rollins with strikes from the apron. Rollins goes to the man a sell it. Miz goes to the top but Rollins leap up and goes for the superplex Miz blocks it, he fights him off and down to the mat. Bo comes in and nails him with a suplex. Balor runs in and hits a slingblade on Bo. Balor clothesline Axel over the top. Balor runs the rope and nails a five onto the Miztourage for a big pop. Miz rolls Rollins up but it is counter and Rollins nails the blackout but the bell sound end the match.

JoJo announced that the teams of Seth Rollins, Jeff Hardy, and Finn Balor have been disqualified because of an illegal move being used by Rollins. the winners of this match are The Miz and The Miztoruage.

"What?" Balor and Hardy said together looks at the referee and just then Kayla McMahon's music hits and out she goes to the stage with a mic and stare at the ring where Seth Rollins Finn Balor and Jeff Hardy are.

"Welcome back Jeff. I am sure this is not how you want your first night back to end. Well, you can blame Rollins there. He has used an illegal move that has been banned by the McMahons. He is been fine and not being pays for WrestleMania and now tonight."

You can't do that to me," Rollins yells at her.

"Oh, yes I can Rollins you been warned numerous times to stop used that blackout but you continue to use it. Therefore, this is one of you consequence the next one is suspended for the remained of your contract without pay. As for my husband Miz rematch, he will get one on one with stipulations." As her music hits again, as Miz and Miztourage join her on the stage.


	190. Five years of Wedded bliss

It Friday, April 13, Mike and Kayla Mizanin fifth wedding anniversary but before they can celebrate five years of wedded bliss Kayla has to go work at the Headquarters for a couple hours. When she arrives there and greet by employees wishing her happy anniversary and she thanks them and the WWE dedicate the Facebook walls to her and Miz and fans wish them a happy anniversary. She had her weekly meeting with writing staffers and they went over both shows and then new roster for both shows. They had discussed several possibilities for storylines but nothing is ever finalized until Vince sees the storylines and then gave his approval for the new storylines goes forward.

Many hours later, Kayla left the headquarters and heads home to get ready for her date with her husband. When she arrives at home she, whips her car into the driveway, the gates open and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house. The garage door open and she pulls in and came to stop, and put the car in park then turn the key shutting off the engine and then pull the key out the unbuckled her seatbelt, opens the door, grabs her briefcase and purse from the passenger seat then step out of the car, and closes the door. She walks out of the garage, then the door close behind her.

She walks toward the front porch and then up the stairs to the porch then over to the front door and slid her key into the locked then turn unlocking the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and step inside and closes the door behind her and heard the Vicky and Kathy playing in the playroom. She smiles and steps over to the table that was there in foyer place her briefcase on the table and then picks up the mail and went through it and it was all bills and she smiles and then places the mail back on the table. She walks toward the playroom then enter it and both Vicky and Kathy saw their mommy was home. They run to her and she catches both of them in her arms and kisses them.

"Hi, pebbles," she said.

"Hi, mommy," they said together.

"Daddy takes you out," Vicky said.

"Yes, daddy and I are going out to a celebration, our fifth wedding anniversary," she said with a smile.

"Bersbury," she said and Kayla chuckles.

"Anniversary baby," she said

Vicky tries again, and says, "bersury."

"its okay baby, let me go getting ready for my date with daddy," she said, standing up.

She then walks out of the playroom and then down the hallway to the staircase and then began to climbs them. When she reaches the top of the stairs, heads toward the master bedroom, and then enters the bedroom to see Mike look at his tie that matches her dress, when she bought a dress she always bought a match ties for Mike to wear.

"You love the color, babe?" She asked him and he looks up to see her there.

"Yes, I do," he replied and she walks over to him and lean down and kisses him before walking toward the bathroom and enter the bathroom.

Mike stood up from the bed, walks to the mirror, and began to tie his ties that match her dress that is hanged on the door. After tying his tie, he grabs his Rolex watch that she brought him for Christmas. Twenty-five minutes later, Kayla emerges from the bathroom wearing a towel and saw no sight of Mike, which was a good thing she can get dress and not have him kissing her and want to make love. She took off the towel, began dressing in her dress, and then zips it up. She walks over to the dresser where her jewelry was already laid out for her. She puts on the jewelry, then walks over the bed, opens her purse, and took out a few things that she might needs and place them in her matching purse. After doing that, she walks around the bed and then out of the bedroom toward the staircase. She began to descend the staircase and saw Mike waiting at the bottom of them and he looks up and smiles when he saw her walking down the stairs.

"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous baby," he said with a smile.

She smiles back at him and says, "Thank you, babe," reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"You're welcome love," he said kissing her.

When they pull back and d she says, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, baby," he said.

"You're welcome babe, "she said as they walk toward the playroom

They walk into the playroom to see them playing together as Ashley was folded some laundry of her.

"Bye Vicky and Kathy," they said together, both Vicky and Kathy look up to see their parents all dress up to go out.

"Bye mommy and daddy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Be good for Ashley,' they said together.

"Ok, mommy and daddy," they said together.

"Have a wonderful time and don't worry about us," Ashley said.

"We will, Ashley," they said out of the playroom and back down the hallway toward the front door.

Mike uncooked the door, turn the doorknob opened the door and Kayla walks out first followed by him and then he closed the door behind him and then relocked it. They walked down the stairs and toward the waiting the limo. The chauffeur opens the door and Kayla got in first followed by Mike. The chauffeur closes the door and then walks around the limo and then opens the door and got in behind the wheel. He pulls the door close and then buckles his seatbelt and then turn the key start the engine and then drove down the circular driveway to the opened gates, then drove out, and sped off toward the restaurant. About forty-five mins later, the limo came to stop in front of the restaurant. The chauffeur turns the key shutting off the engine and then unblocked his seatbelt open the door and then step out close the door and then walk around the limo to the door. He opens the door and Mike steps out first and then he help Kayla out of the limo next.

'Thank you, Evan," they said tether.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin," he said and they walk hand in hand toward the restaurant and went inside.

Alan greets them with a smile, welcome them and wish them a happy anniversary and then he shows them to their usual table that had a beautiful view of the downtown Greenwich. Mike pulls out Kayla's chair and she smiles at him and then sat down.

Mike then sit down in his chair. Alan gave them menu and then walks away leaving them to decide on what they want for dinner. Ten minutes later, a server came over, took their order, and then took the menu and walk away.

"Honey," she said, and he looks at her.

"Yes love," he said with a smile.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby," she asked.

"Um… no, I want to be surprised," he replied. "It'll add to the excitement as you get closer and closer to your due date."

Yea it would be excited, to be surprised," she said as they food and they began to ate dinner and enjoying their fifth wedding anniversary.

"I can't wait to hold our baby boy or girl," he said with a smile, as they dessert arrives at the table.

"Yea, me too I can't wait. You know we should discuss names again," she said.

"Yes you're right we should talk about babies' names. Any ideas," he asked her before taking a bite of the dessert.

"Not really, but I was thinking maybe if we do have another girl I love the name Sabrina Alexandria."

That is a beautiful name baby. Is it special to you?"

"Yes, my great-aunt name on my mom side of the family. Sabrina Alexandria Edwards."

"I love it," he began…. "Well now, that we have a girl name if it is a girl, what about a boy name?"

"There are lots of boy names honey; we can pick any one of them."

True um let us see here…. As they thought about my name...

"How about Vincent Mizanin," he said a smile.

"After my dad, honey," she said.

"Yes if not there's are thousands of other by name, he said, she thought maybe he would want to name their son after himself or his dad.

"It does have a nice ring to it, Vincent Mizanin," she said.

"It just a thought baby, we have plenty time to choose a boy name," he said. They finish dessert and then Mike pays the bill. They walk out of the restaurant and got back into the limo that pulls away from the restraint a few minutes later.

"I love you so much Kayla Mizanin," he said leaned in and kiss her gently.

When they pull back, she says, "I love you too, Michael Mizanin," she said breathlessly.


	191. Board meeting

Monday morning is usually spent on the road in some city in the USA but on this Monday morning, Mike and Kayla were home in Greenwich, with Vicky and Kathy because Monday night RAW is in Hartford Ct. Vicky runs into her parents' room with Kathy behind her and they both began to wake them up.

"Mommy," Kathy said while looking at her.

"Daddy," Vicky said, shaking him. Both Kayla and Mike open their eyes to see their daughters by their bed.

"It must be morning baby," Mike said, Kayla giggles.

"Yes it morning," she began moving the covers off her body and then sat up. "Good morning, Kathy."

"Morning mommy," she said reaching out Kayla lifts her up and then kissed her.

Morning Vicky," she said, kissing Kathy.

"Morning mommy, and daddy," she said, as Mike sat up and then scoop her in his arm.

"Good morning princesses," he said kissing her too.

They stood up with the girls in their arms, Kayla walks around the bed, and then she and Mike walk out of the bedroom and toward the staircase. When they reach the stairs and then began walking down them and reaching the bottom of the stairs and continues toward the kitchen and went inside, and then they put them down and began making breakfast for them. Kayla began cooking breakfast while Mike set the table for breakfast. Kayla made pancakes for breakfast and Mike cuts up Vicky pancakes while Kayla cuts up Kathy's pancake and then to some syrup on their pancake. They began eating their pancake while Kayla sipping her herbal tea.

"Mommy good cake," Kathy said with a smile.

"Thank you, pebble. Nana taught me how to make pancake," she said.

"Welcome, mommy," she said going back to eating her pancake.

"Daddy, some juice please?" Vicky asked him.

"Ok, princess," he replied, pouring some orange juice into her sipping cup and then snap the lid on it.

"Thank you, daddy," she said smiling at him.

"You're welcome princes," he said then sipping his coffee.

When the house phone rang and Kayla got up and walk over to where the phone is and picks up off the base and looks at it, she was her sister calling her. She presses the talk button and then bought the phone up to her ear and says, "Good morning, sis."

"Good morning sis, um listen have you receive a message from the board of director this morning?" She asked her.

"Um no, I haven't turned my phone on yet, why," she replied.

"Because I receive a message from the board that we are going to have a meeting this morning and guess who we are going to be discussing at this board meeting," She asked

"Angle," she replied

"Correct little sis, maybe they have come to their sense and decide to do something to him," she said.

"I hope Steph he is drunk with power and abused it as well. He shows favoritism toward Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Jason Jordan and several others Superstars, but everyone else is not showing favoritism by him," she said.

"I know sis, he is definitely out of control, and how he runs things when I am backstage just not appearing on camera…."

"Yep, he made some decisions and bad matches as well. He needs some serious discipline from the board of directors because he has ignored you and dad, warning."

Excuse me, mommy, time for school," Vicky said.

"Okay pebble. Steph I will see you at the Headquarter in a little while, bye," she said.

"Bye sis kisses my nieces for me," she said.

"I will Steph," she said, disconnect her call with her.

She places the phone back on the base, and then took Vicky hand and walk out of the kitchen toward the staircase. When they reach the stairs, they began climbs up when reaching the top heads toward Vicky's bedroom and went inside. Kayla walks over to the dresser and open the drawer and picks out an outfit for Vicky to wear to school. Kayla closes the drawer.

"Mommy brush teeth," she said walking into the bathroom and Kayla followed her into the bathroom and then help her brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, then wipe her mouth and they walk out of the bathroom and began to get dress for school. After dressing her, she picks her up and place on the bed and then grab her hairbrush and began brush Vicky's hair and then in no time flat she did the French braid.

"Okay, pebbles you are ready to go school," she said.

"Thank you, mommy," she said, looking up at her with a smile.

"You're welcome pebbles, she said helping her off her bed and then they walk out of the bedroom toward the master bedroom and went inside Kayla picks her up and place her on the bed while she gets dressed. Vicky watches her get ready for work when daddy walks into the bedroom with Kathy in his arms.

"Where is mommy princess," he said.

"Mommy is in there daddy," she said pointing toward the closet.

"Ok," he said as Kayla came walking out of the closet wearing a blue-grey suit with a white dress shirt.

"Pretty mommy," Kathy said from daddy's arms and he smile.

"Mommy always looks pretty in anything she wears princess," he said.

"Thank you both for the compliment. Ok Vicky let go, and I will be home later so that we can drive up to Hartford together," she said walking over to the bed, lean down, kiss Kathy and then him.

"Okay my love, love you," he said.

"Love you too, and I love you too pebble," she said.

"Luv u mommy," she said with a smile.

"Love you, daddy," Vicky said.

"I love you too, princess and have a good day at school," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I will daddy, love you, Kathy," she said.

"Luv u Vicky," she said leaning out of daddy's arms for a kiss and Vicky kiss her too.

Kayla and Vicky walk out of the bedroom toward the staircase again and then down them when reaching the bottom of them over to hallway and Kayla open the door and grab Vicky's coat and help her put it on and then she grabs her coat and puts it on. She closes the door and then grabs Vicky's schoolbag, her briefcase and purse off the table, and then step over to the door. She unlocked the door then turns the doorknob opening the door, then Vicky walks out first, and then Kayla walks out next and then she slid the key into the locks and then turn it locked the door again. They walk down the stairs and over to the garage and the door opened up and Kayla walk inside with Vicky, then she presses a button the keychain turn of the car alarm and then presses another button unlocked the doors. She places her briefcase one the trunk of the car then open the door, pick up Vicky and leans inside and place her in her carseat and then buckle her in.

She kisses her and then stood up and closes the door. She grabs her briefcase then open the door and got in the behind the wheel and place her purse and briefcase in the passenger seat. She pulls the door close and then slid the key into the ignition and then turns start the car. She buckled her seatbelt and release the car brake, then back out the garage and then turns the wheel and drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that open and then out and sped off toward the nursery school. Twenty minutes later she pulls up to the nursery school and came to a stop and then park the car, and shutting off the car then unbuckle her seatbelt and opened the door. She steps out of the car and closes the door and then opens the door, lean in, and unbuckled Vicky and took her out of the carseat and car. She grabs her bag, stood up, and closes the door. She walks around the car, puts Vicky down and then they walk toward the nursery school together. When they reach the school Kayla pulls the door open and then they enter the school and walk toward Vicky's classroom. When they reach her classroom and Kayla kneels and kiss Vicky.

"Have a good day baby, and I will see you later, ok," she said.

"Ok mommy, love you," she said kissing her on the lips.

'Aw, I love you too, pebbles," she said, as Vicky walks into the classroom and then Kayla stood up then walk away from the classroom and then out of the school.

She walks toward her car and around it, then opens the door and got back in behind the wheel and pulls the door close. She slid her key back into the ignition and then turns it starts the car. She then bucked her seatbelt, then aims the car into traffic, and then drove off toward Stamford. What usual take about nine mins to get to Stamford it took Kayla fifteen minutes to get to the Headquarter on this morning, she pulled into the underground garage and park her car in her spot and then turn the key shutting off the engine and then pull it out of the ignition. She unbuckles her seatbelt, then opens the door, grabs her briefcase and purse out of the seat and then steps out the car. She closes the door, locked it, and then set the alarm. She walks away from her car head for the elevator when reaching the elevator she presses the button and doors slide opened and step onto the elevator. She pushes the button for the floor that her office is on. The door slid close and went up and when it reaches its destination the doors slid open and she walks out of the elevator and then down the hallway. She walks past the receptionist who smiles at her because she as on the phone and Kayla smile back at her and continues down the hallway toward her office. When she arrives at her office she was, greeted by her secretary.

"Good morning Kayla," Jane said, with a smile.

"Good morning Jane," she said as she held out the folder to her and she took them and then walk into the office over to her desk and place the folder on the desk, with her briefcase, them place her purse on the desk. She took off her coat and hang it up when walks in Vince and Stephanie with Shane behind them.

'Good morning Kayla," they said together.

She turns around and saw them and says, "Good morning sorry that I am so late accident."

"It okay Kayla. You ready for the board meeting," Vince asked her.

"Yes, I am," she replied open purse, pull out her bottle of water and then open the second drawer of her desk, then place her purse inside, close the drawer and lock it.

She picks up her water and then all four of them walks out the office and down the hallway toward the boardroom. When they reach the boardroom Stephanie and Kayla walk in first followed by Vince and Shane who closes the doors after he enters. Stephanie seat down in her chair at the head of table and Vince seat at the opposite end of the table, Kayla was to Stephanie's left and Shane to her right the rest of the board members sat down in their seats. The meeting began with them discussing Angle action on RAW how he has been treated; certain superstars include Kayla Mizanin and her husband Mike.

"He is showed favoritism toward Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Jason Jordan while Kayla, Mike, Sheamus, and Cesaro are constantly reprimanded by him," Stephanie said.

"He has handed out title match to Intercontinental and RAW Women's title without anyone earns them, but when it comes to WWE Universal title he says, "you have to earn." You all know that is not how it works, you must earn a title match again the champion, not have it hand to you," Kayla said.

"Kurt Angle has ignored my and Stephanie warns on messing with Kayla and Mike but he does it anyway. Nowhere did it say that Seth Rollins should be involved fatal four-way match that terminated the final Superstars for the Elimination Chamber match back in February. He then gave him a spot in the Elimination Chamber. After that, he certain him in the Intercontinental title match at WrestleMania where he had no business being and during the match, you all saw Seth Rollins use curb stomp when that move is banned by the McMahon," Vince said.

"It times that Kurt Angle faces some can be reprimanded for this board he is obviously not listening to us the McMahon when we constantly tell him to knock it off but he continues to do. Something needs to be done to him," Shane said...

Kayla excuses her to use the ladies room and while she is gone Stephanie tell the board that Angle could possibly be involved in what has to Kayla at last year Survivor Series. Thr board looks at her.

"I like to know did Angle contact any of you before SummerSlam and ask that you force Kayla into defending RAW Women's title against Sasha Banks whom she beats clean the month before," Vince asked them.

"Let just say he had a hand in it, Vince. He says she deserves it."

"Deserving Kayla has beaten her numerous times, she does not deserve it, Nia Jax was deserving of that title match, not Sasha. Next time tells him we do not answer to you."

Kayla came back into the boardroom and took her seat beside Stephanie who leans over and asks, "You are okay, honey?"

She whispers, "Yes, I am fine."

"I suggest Angle be put on probation and warns he can lose his job if he doesn't change his attitude," Kayla said.

"I second that motion,' Shane said.

"I agree with Kayla," Stephanie said.

"I agree too. Angle need to put on probation and warns about losing his job if he keeps abusing his powers as GM," Vince said.

The board vote to put Kurt Angle on probation and warns him that he can lose his job if he continues to disregard orders that are giving to him by the big bosses. They send him a lengthy text message about their ruling.


	192. WWE RAW April 16, 2018

Many hours later, the limo carrying Mike and Kayla arrives at the XL Center, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door and step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door and out step Mike, and then he helps Kayla out of the limo. Mike grabs his bag from the trunk and then they walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. When they arrived at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first and then walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. They preparing for RAW and Superstars shakeup.

Later on, WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the XL Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining always by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out goes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a chorus of boos and he looks at the fans with a shocked look on his face.

"Angle is not going to cheers here in Connecticut the home state of McMahon family," Corey said.

"I've gotta to agree with you Corey, Angle is not going to be cheers here in Connecticut," Michael said.

JoJo introduces him as the boos continue to grow loud and louder as he makes his way to the ring, behind the curtain the McMahon was smiling. He welcomes the fans to the first night of the Superstars Shakeup and promises big surprise but the fans continue to boo him. He goes to get started but he has interrupted but Sunil Singh, who introduces the newest member of the RAW roster, WWE United States Champion Jinder Mahal. His music hits and out he goes to a massive boo, from the fans. Jinder hits the ring as fans continue to boo him an Angle.

He congratulates Angle signing the Mordent Day Maharaja to RAW and securing it as the A show. The fans boo. Jinder wants to know why he was brought to RAW in an SUV when he only travels in a limousine with a motorcade. Angle officially welcome Jinder and says, "They never agree on a limo." Jinder rants about how he's better than everyone else, and the fans chant, "Mrs. Awesome is better than you," now at him. He yells to shut up.

Fans chant "You suck," as Jinder demands the same treatment as Angle's other champion, WWE Universal Champion. The fans "No!" the back and forth leads to Angle booking Jinder in a title match right now. The music hits and out comes Jeff Hardy to a big pop.

He hits the ring, and the bell sounded and Jinder attacks him. There was action in the match, but in the end, Jeff nails twist of fate, then goes to the top, and nails a Swanton Bomb for the win and title. Kayla show what is still to come, on Superstars Shakeup Miz will host MizTV and reveals a roster move. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and everyone; see what happened with Hardy and Mahal. Backstage emergent where Jinder accuses Hardy and Angle of running a conspiracy by bringing him to RAW.

We go back to the ring, outcome Bayley as JoJo does the introduction, and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Sasha Banks is out next. There was action in the match, as the Banks statement, applies to Bayley when the Riott Squad hits the ring as the referee calls for the bell. No contest thanks to the interference from the Riott Squad. The fans mostly boo as the Riott Squad now joined RAW. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for tag team action the Authors of Pain vs. Slater, and Rhyno. There was action the match, but in the end, The Authors of Pain double-team Rhyno for the win.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and it's time for another must-see edition of Miz TV. The Miz is in the ring with Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas, Miz is cheered. He welcomes everyone to the show. Miz says, "The Riott Squad and Jinder Mahal are what Angle got from Smackdown. Wow, he is going to hear it from Stephanie McMahon." The fans cheer and chants "Mrs. Cena," now.

He goes on and says, "So who is the newest member of RAW." Kevin Owens hits music hits, and out goes together Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan.

They hit the ring and attempt to celebrate with Miz and his Entourage but they are not interesting.

Miz says, "We don't celebrate with cowards who jump Authority figure especially family members of mine." As the fans cheer.

Miz goes on a rant about them and how they act on Smackdown and touching his father in law. Don't think that you will be doing that here, because my wife won't allow it along with Stephanie McMahon Cena." The interrupts as RAW general manager Kurt Angle makes his way out.

Angle says, "Miz doesn't have any power here, but he does."

Miz looks at him and says, "I don't need power when I am married to one of the big bosses who is your boss Angle."

He says, "Owens and Zyan had their chance to win a contract last week, but they failed."

Owens says, "An email was sent a few minutes ago and plans have changed."

Sami says, "He will save Angle the trouble of pulling his phone out because he's printed the email out."

Sami began to read a message from RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena, saying that she has re-examined Angle's handling of the situation with Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens. Stephanie signed them to contract even though it made her sick to her stomach to do so.

They taunt Angle and he's just surprised Stephanie had the time to write an email because he figured she'd be doing the clock physical therapy after Ronda Rousey ripped her arm out. The fans boo him mercilessly. Angle congratulates them and welcomes to them. He tells them to say goodbye to Miz because he got a message from Smackdown general manager Paige and Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon they said former GM Daniel was adamant about them getting Miz on SmackDown where he is.

Kayla McMahon's music hits the fans explode and she comes out to standing ovation from the fans. They chant, "Mrs. Awesome is home," now at her.

She smiles at them and says, "Hello, Hartford." She looks back at Angle.

"First of all, I know my brother, he didn't approve of this. Second Bryan is no longer, GM, so he has no says on who is taking from RAW. Third and most importantly you never clear this with Stephanie or me. My husband is not, I _repeat my husband is not going to Smackdown."_

The fans cheers and chant, "Mrs. Awesome," again. She goes on and says, "He can sit at home taking a year off and come back at next year WrestleMania. He is one of Stephanie Cena's hottest commodities RAW next to me."

The fans cheer and she says, "As for Ronda Rousey and her armbar it is banned officially. She uses it I will do the same thing to her as I have done to Seth Rollins. Don't tempt me. She is also being fining for touch RAW Commissioner last week. She is messing with the wrong family here. And, as for you, you know that you are currently in trouble with the Board of Directors who meets this morning and you were heavy talks about and your actions. You know their ruling."

Miz smile and taunt Angle from the ring. Angle looks at him and says, "Shut up Miz."

Kayla says, "No, you shut up, Angle. You are probation for your actions and have been told that you can lose your job if you violated your probation." The fans cheer and chants "Thank you, Kayla."

She stares at him and he looks down at the stage because he knows, what she just says was true he receives a lengthy text message from the board of Directors telling him their ruling. He looks at her and reveals going away presents for Miz tonight, while looks at Kayla. It will be a ten man main event, with Miz, Sami Zyan, Kevin Owens, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas vs. Finn Balor, WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins as the fans boo, Bobby Lashley, Braun Strowman and a new superstar making his RAW debut. Angle music hits as the other looks on from the ring. RAW goes back to commercials. Angle went back to be greeted by Stephanie.

"Miz is not leaving RAW because Bryan wants him on the Smackdown because he is clear to wrestling." She goes on and says, "You have made some terrible deal tonight, and I will blame you for everything." He walks off as the others come through the curtain and some of them walk off to the locker room while Mike and Kayla stay at the gorilla position.

"I don't trust Axel and Dallas, honey," Mike tells Kayla.

"Don't worry I will save you tonight, with my security and then theaters them," she said, kissing him and then he walks off to get ready for his match.

Kayla resumes her job as director and producer alongside Stephanie, Vince, and John. Back from the break and the Revival vs. Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt. There was action in the match, but in the ends, Hardy and Wyatt got the winners over the Revival. A promo for Backlash, and hype and the announcers plug the Superstars shakeup continues tomorrow night on SmackDown. A look at Ronda Rousey after the commercials. Back from the break and a backstage segment, as Tyler Breeze and Fandango have now joined RAW. A brief looks at Ronda Rousey, and Stephanie McMahon Cena. Ronda is backstage with Kurt Angle now, talking about their WrestleMania 34 win. Angle says, "Stephanie won't go away quietly and there's no telling what she and the McMahon family have planned for them.

Natalya walks in and she has now joined RAW. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax is out for commentary back to commercials we go. Back from the break and to Ember Moon coming out first. Mickie James is out next without Alexa Bliss. She this the ring and the bell sounded. There was action in the match, but in the end, Moon nails the Eclipse for the win over Mickie James. Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens are backstage talking about tonight's main event.

Sami says, "They need to focus on taking Braun Strowman out."

Kevin Owens wonders about the mystery man.

The Miz chimes in and say, "It could be anyone who knows who Angle has gotten from Smackdown."

Sami says, "He's right who knows who Angle got from SmackDown." Kevin Owens wants Miz to do something about The Miztourage, who is off to the side doing nothing. RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and Roman Reigns goes out to the ring to a chorus of boos from the Hartford faithfully. The boo pucks up as he takes the mic. He cut a promo about become the full-time WWE Universal Champion and the fans boo him. Samoa Joe interrupts him and a cut promo on him about seeing him at Backlash. RAW goes back to the commercial. Back from the break and Mandy Rose vs. Natalya. There was action in the match but in the end, Natalya applies the Sharpshooter to Mandy and she taps out. Natalya is the winner. After the match, she is attacked by Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Ronda Rousey comes to aid of Natalya. Cole leads the fans to a video package for the newest RAW member Baron Corbin. Back to the ring after the video for Sheamus and Cesaro vs. Breezagno. There was action the match, but Breeze takes advantage of Cesaro being distracted by Fandango and he rolls him up for the win. We have a backstage segment and then back to commercials.

Back from the break and right to the ring and Kevin Owens and Sami Zyan are out first. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he goes with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Braun Strowman is out first his team. Balor is out next followed by Bobby Lashley WWE Intercontinental champion Seth Rollins is out next to boos. Out Last is the newest of RAW Bobby Roode. The bell sounded as two teams' talks' trash and try to figure out who will start. Rollins starts with Owens. Miz is on the apron. Owens strike first and beat Rollins down. Rollins catches owns running into the corner and sends him first face into the turnbuckles. Owens gets send to the floor. Rollins leaps over the top and talks Owens down on the floor. Both teams off with babyface in the ring as heels are on the floor. Kayla sends the fans to the commercial. Back from the break, as Kayla show, her security had going out during the break, and Rollins drops Axel. Roode tags in and then work on Axel over and then covers him for a two count. Balor ends up coming in but getting beat down in the corner but Owens, Sami, and Dallas also beast Balor down.

Miz comes in as things settle down and keep Balor grounded. He then began to taunts the babyfaces. He goes back to Balor and beats him Balor responds fights up and out but Miz hits the neckbreaker, covers him for two counts. Miz tags in Sami Zyan and he come back and beat Balor around the ring. Lashley comes in and scoops Sami up but puts him down as the others approach on the apron. Sami rocks Lashley but it backfires. Lashley lifts Sami for the big vertical suplex and holds him in the air as the fans pop. Miz runs in but presses him and then tosses him over the top onto Owns and Axel. Lashley stands tall and gets a pop as RAW goes to another commercial break. Back from the break and Owens has Rollins grounded on the mat. Rollins fights up and for a tag but Owens drops him on his head and then covers him for two counts.

Miz comes in and talks trash while keeping Rollins down, taunting his opponents. Miz stomps away on Rollins in the corner. Rollins fights back and knocks heels off the apron but Miz decks him and nail DDT on him and then covers him for close and half counts. Miz does the "Yes!" kicks to Rollins now. Miz shows off some and misses the last kick. Rollins rolls up for a two count. Rollins drops Miz and looks for a tag now. Dallas and Axel take Lashley and Balor off the apron and send them into the barricade. Rollins counters Miz and hits the enziguri but there's no one to tag. Braun and Lashley also get physical with the heels on the outside. Roode gets the hot tags and unloads on Axel. Roode goes to the top and comes flying off with a clothesline to Axel.

Roode calls for the Glorious DDT but Axle blocks it. Roode nails the blockbuster and then covers him for two counts, as Dallas break it up. Axel talks out Roode leg. The Miz tags in and goes for the figure four but Roode rolls him up for two counts. Roode clothesline Miz and he goes down. Braun reaches for the tag as the fans pop. Braun gets the tag and Miz looks terrified. Miz runs out of the ring and around the ring but Braun chases him, knocking down Owens on the way. Braun sends Miz into the apron and beats him, also nailing Sami. Braun and Miz come back into the ring with Braun getting the upperhand. Braun with a chokeslam. Braun takes out Dallas and then Axel. They move in the corner and Braun hits the ringpost. Balor comes back in and takes the Miztourage. Chaos breaks out, as everyone gas in their moves each it comes to Miz and Braun again. Miz with a corner dropkick and goes for another but Braun nails him with a big dropkick instead.

Miz goes for the tag to Axel but he drops off the apron and refuses him. Miz can't believe it. Dallas does the same. Miz is shocked and fans boo them. Miz turns around and face Braun but Kayla's security pull him out of the ring and as the Miztourage walked away. But security takes around the ring, as Kayla McMahon's music hits again, as both Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel stop in the aisle way and out she goes with a mic and stage at the two ingrate who tries abandoning her husband, but her security saves him. The security team brings Miz to her and joins her on the stage.

"Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel you two ingrates are going to get it from me…." as the fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome."

"You seem to forget who save your asses from being released it was my husband Miz. And you rode around in style long limousine. Neither of you has held titles as my husband has. Rode my husband coattails to main event status. You both suck. Marks my words Dallas and Axel I will get vengeance on you. And not a damn thing Angle can do about it. " The fans cheers as her music hits and RAW went off the air with Dallas and Axel looking worried.


	193. SmackDown April 17, 2018

After RAW had ended, Vince, Stephanie, John travels to Providence, Rhode Island for SmackDown Live. Mike and Kayla stay back in Connecticut. The next was a typical for Kayla she drops Vicky off at school and then heads to the Headquarters to do some work. Many hours later, she left the Headquarters and head home to watch SmackDown, Live with Mike, Vicky, and Kathy. Meanwhile, in Providence, RI, Shane went over the script with family and what is going to happen on Smackdown Live that night, he saw that he has reprimand Paige for getting Mike, from RAW without seeking his approval.

Hours later, everyone was at the Dunkin, Donuts Center in Providence, SmackDown live, opens with a look back at last week is happening between Shinsuke Nakamura and WWE Champion AJ Styles. a live shot inside the Dunkin Donut Center, as Tom Phillips, welcome the fans who are watching on the USA Network. Bryon Saxton and Corey Graves join him. Right to the ring we go, as WWE Champion AJ Greg Hamilton does the introduction. He hits the ring, takes to the mic as the fans chant his name. They listen to him talks about Shinseki Nakamura and that he is a con artist instead of being the artist that he claims to be. He goes on and on, even about the match last week against Daniel Bryan. He calls Nakamura a two-faced coward. He then calls him out for fights. Instead of Nakamura Aiden English and Rusev come out.

English sing about AJ facing Rusev and asks fans they day it is… Rusev day. AJ accepted Rusev challenge seeing that Nakamura does not have sine, let us fight. They go to the ring and Rusev climbs on to the apron and then enter the ti as a referee slide in under the bottom of the rope... the bell sounded and the match is underway there was action, but AJ quickly applies the Calf Crusher but English hits the ring for the disqualification. Testy double team him until Bryan makes the save.

Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon is backstage watching when SmackDown General Manager Paige. She makes Bryan and Styles vs. English and Rusev for tonight's main event. Paige talks about Miz returns to the show.

"Paige you didn't get my approval to get my brother in law Miz, for RAW," Shane said.

"I thought that I have the power to picks anyone from RAW," she said trying to cover up from Bryan involving.

"Paige I know you is lying, because Angle says last night, former GM Daniel Bryan was adamant about getting Miz back on SmackDown where he is. You cannot deny he was not involved. Look, I am telling you right now do not show any favoritism to Daniel Bryan, and your former stable Absolution, I will not have it. Stephanie is now having trouble with Angle who the board of Directors has puts on probation," Shane said.

She walks off as SmackDown Live goes to commercial. Back from the break and outcomes Shelton Benjamin. He cuts a promo and hoes on and on, he ends the respect he deserves, the titles shot he owes. He is the biggest threat to SmackDown. He says, "he had a chat with Paige and told her to sends him some big competitions." He drops the mic and was for his opponent.

The music hits and out comes Randy Orton to a pop. Orton's music stops before he even gets to the ring. The fans chant for the "RKO" now as he makes his way to the ring. The music suddenly hits and out comes new WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy, who won the title from the new RAW superstar Jinder Mahal last night. Jeff runs past Orton and hits the ring pose. Orton does not look happy.

The announcers believe that Jeff Hardy is now on the blue brand. The bell sounded and the match is underway, and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Jeff's nails the Twist of Fate, then goes to the top for Swanton Bomb, and nails it for the win. The announcers send the fans to a video from, The Miz on his phone. The fans pop when Miz asks if we want to see Daniel Bryan punch him in the face.

Miz says, "That not going to happen ever. He is not there in Providence Rhodes Island, he has is home in Greenwich, with Kayla, and their two daughters Victoria and Katherine. He shows them with him now. Miz announces that he rather chase titles then fight with Bryan. The fans cheer him while Brain fans boo him.

He says, "He would be bored kicking Bryan's ass."

Vicky says, "Mommy daddy says a bad word."

Everyone laughs, at her, Kayla says, "Michael watches your language around the girls."

"Sorry," he said.

"Should mommy punish daddy," she asked

"Yes, mommy," Kathy replied.

"Ok. Um how about I take daddy TV and phone privileges away," she said.

"Yes, mommy, no TV and phone for daddy," Vicky said.

"Ok daddy you heard your daughters no TV and Phone privileges for two weeks," she said.

"Two weeks, baby the NBA Payoffs are going right now and the baseball season just starts early this month," he said pouting.

"Sorry, love, your daughters want your privilege TV and the phone takes away from you because you say a bad word. Now say goodbye to the WWE Universe, and then hand over your phone."

"Bye," he said and then turns on his phone and hand it to Kayla.

"It only two weeks babe, it will go fast," she said.

"Yea, sure it will," he said sullenly on the couch.


	194. Working RAW April 23, 2018

After SmackDown Live, it was a normal couple of days for the family as they went about their daily life. On Sunday evening, Mike and John travel from Connecticut to St. Louis, Missouri for RAW, while on Monday Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla attend the funeral of Bruno Sammartino, in Ross Township, PA. As they were in attending the funeral in Ross Township Pa, in St. Louis, Missouri Angle was causing troubles as he tells Mike in front of John Cena.

"I don't want you in the Scottrade Center later on tonight, Mike. You are SmackDown Superstar now so you have no business in the arena, where RAW is taking place," he said both Mike and John looks at him.

"Angle, you don't have the power or authority to banned Mike from any arena that RAW is at," John said.

"I am the General Manager of RAW and I have the say on who is backstage," he said.

"No, you don't Angle, the McMahons do. I help backstage. And when my wife goes on maternity again, I will be doing her job as director and producer alongside my father, sister in law and John here."

"I will have you arrest for trespassing night if you show up tonight," he said walking away from them.

"I think I should call Kayla and tell her what Angle is threatening," he said.

"Don't call her we don't know if she is still the church for the funeral text her to calls once the funeral is over," John said.

Mike pulls out his phone that he pulls out of Kayla's purse before leaving for St. Louis, and he began texting her to call him after the funeral. Meanwhile, back in Ross Township, PA, the funeral service had ended, everyone was leaving the church, Kayla, Vince, and Stephanie say bye to Mrs. Sammartino who thanks them for attending the funeral, and then they walk off toward the limo. As they reach the limo the chauffeur, open the door for them and Kayla, reach into her purse, pull out of her phone, and notice that she had a text from Mike. They got into the limo and then she looks at her phone, and read the text calls me baby.

"He took his phone out of my purse when I wasn't looking," she said.

"You actually took his phone from him," Vince said.

"Yes, dad I did, I was teaching Vicky and Kathy a lesson," she said, touching her screen and then puts in her password and then touch the icon phone and then touch the screen again and it began to dial Mike's phone.

A few minutes later she heard Mike's voice, and saying, "Hi, baby."

"Hi, what is going on there St. Louis," she asked

"Well, love, what is going on here is that Angle is trying to cause trouble," he replied.

"What did he do now," she asked as both Vince and Stephanie at looked at her.

"He told me, in front of John that I am not allowing in the arena tonight, because I was traded back to Smackdown."

"Oh really now," she said.

"Yes, and then John told him he doesn't have the power or authority to ban anyone from the arena that RAW is at. In addition, he says that he does on who is backstage. In addition, I told him, no you do not Angle. However, the McMahons do, and I help backstage and then I say when my wife goes on maternity leave again, I will be doing her job as director and producer alongside my father sister in laws and John here. Then he threatens to have me arrested for trespassing if I show up at the arena tonight," he explains to her.

"You won't be arrest because you are married to me and I am the Senior Executive Vice President and part owner of the company... where are you and John now?" She asked

"We are hanging out in the hotel suite that we have in St. Saint waiting to go to the arena for RAW," he replied

"Okay stays there and when we arrive in St. Louis we will come, get you and then heads to the arena as the family and let see what Angle does when you walk in with your wife, father, and sister in law."

"Okay love sees you soon," he said.

"Yes, love bye. Love you," she said.

"Love you too, baby," he said disconnect their call.

Vince says, "What did Angle do now."

"He told my husband that he is not allowed at the arena that RAW is at because he is a SmackDown Superstar now. In addition, he has the say on who is backstage at RAW. And then he has the nerve to threaten my husband with being arrest for trespassing."

"Oh really, who in the hell does he thinks he is. He destroys RAW roster with the horrible trade he made and now he threatens my brother in law."

"Yep, Steph, he is asking for it I swear."

"No, worry Kayla, nothing is going to happen to Mike tonight."

The limo carrying them arrives at the airport and they exit the limo and then walk toward the jet as they bags were being unloaded from the limo and then loaded onto the jet. They climb the steps, went inside, took their seat and then buckled their seatbelt and then the jet taxi down the runway and took off for St. Louis, Missouri. One hour and 37 minutes the jet landed safely ate airport in St. Louis and came to stop. They unbuckled their seatbelt then exit the jet as they bags were being unloaded and then loaded into the trunk of the limo. They got in the back of the limo and then the chauffeur closes the door, walk around the limo open t door, and got in behind the wheel. He pulls the door close, as the trunk was closed.

"Where, to Mr. McMahon," The Chauffeur asked

"To the Sheraton hotel to picks up my sons in-laws," he replied.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon," he said, as he buckles his seatbelt, turns the key start the limo and then he aims the limo into traffic and then sped off toward the Sheraton Hotel in St. Louis

During the ride to Sheraton Hotel Stephanie called her husband and told him they are fifteen minutes away and he told her okay we will meet you outside. John and Mike walked out of the hotel suite and then took the elevator down to the lobby where they check out the hotel and then out of the hotel, and saw the limo pulls up to the Sheraton hotel. The limo came to stop and the Chauffeur unbuckled his seatbelt and then open the door and step out of the limo and walk to the back where he opens the trunk as John and Mike put their bags in and he closes the trunk. John and Mike step over to the door and it open and Vince step out and they both got in the limo and then he gets back in the limo and pulls the door close.

The Chauffeur walks the door, open and got backs in behind the wheel pulls the door close and then buckled his seatbelt again. He aims the limo back into traffic and then sped off toward the Scottrade Center. During the ride to Scottrade both Nia and Nattie, both send Kayla and Stephanie pictures of the St. Louis cops waiting on Mike Mizanin to show up the arena.

"He is looking to be fired," Kayla and Stephanie, said simultaneously.

The limo arrives at the Scottrade Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door, and out step Vince, first followed by John and then Stephanie followed him out and Kayla out of the limo and Mike step out last. Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla grab their briefcases from the trunk and then they walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night.

As they walk through the Scottrade Angle says, "There is he officers arrest him he is trespassing."

"Officers I can reassure you that my son in law Mike Mizanin is not trespassing. He is part of management and helps backstage during the show. Whatever Mr. Angle told you is a complete lie," Vince said.

The officers accept Vince's explanation of Mike Mizanin begin backstage and they look at Kurt Angle and told him do not ever again call us about someone in Management, and they walk off as McMahon's smile.

Vince says, "You are overstepping the boundaries Angle, Mike always help backstage no matter what show he is on. You have no power or authority on who is backstage I do, along with Shane, Stephanie, and Kayla. Not the General Managers got it. "

They walk off together and a few minutes later arriving at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW. They preparing for RAW

Later on WWE, RAW opens with a graphic in memory of WWE Hall of Famer Bruno Sammartino who passed wait last Wednesday at the age of 82. We see Vince McMahon and Kayla McMahon along with the rest of the roster, lined on up the stage inside the Scottrade Center in St. Louis. As the fans are chanting, "Bruno" as JoJo ask the fans or stand for a ten bell salute. The bell sound happened and then they cut to a video package of Bruno's career. We come back to a live inside the Scottrade Center, as the music hits and as WWE Universal Champion goes out with Paul Heyman. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining always by Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, who is filling for Jonathan Coachman.

Michael Cole says, "Coach is on assignment this week, but Corey Graves says, "He's out golfing."

Kayla sends the fans right to a commercial break as WWE Universal Champion hits the ring. Back from the break and Paul Heyman has a mic and his ready to cut a promo on his client.

"This is going to be boring as hell," Kayla said from her position at the table.

They listen to Heyman bragging about his WrestleMania 34, win over Roman Reigns, and mention how Lesnar dominated guys like Undertaker, Goldberg, and Triple H in the past. He goes on and on that Lesnar does not gloat but he sure does. He talks about this Friday in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia at the Greatest Royal Rumble event. He goes on and on about the WWE Universal title match inside a steel cage. Some fans chant for "Roman Reigns" now. He starts to brag about how WWE had no choice to but to send Lesnar a big fat contract with a pay raise once he pinned Reigns. He goes on and on.

"Good lord shut up already," Mike said.

He goes on and on how Lesnar will destroy Reigns on Friday. He continues until the music interrupts and out goes Roman Reigns. He marches to the ring and takes his time entering the ring, nod to Lesnar. Reigns meet Lesnar in the middle of the ring and stare at him. Lesnar starts smiling.

Reigns say, "Lesnar is right, he doesn't know how he going to get home but he knows one thing St. Louis,- he's coming back from Saudi Arabia with the title. And you can believe that..." Reigns drop the mic and back out of the ring as his music hits. Reigns mouth some words to Lesnar as he leaves the ring.

Kayla shows what is still to come, the Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens show will premiere with RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, as the first guest. Also a big ten woman match as the main event: Sarah Logan, Ruby Riott, Mickie James and Alexa Bliss vs. Natalya, Ember Moon, Sasha Banks Bayley, and RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax. Kayla shows Elias walking backstage for his match with Bobby Roode and then she sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and Elias is in the ring and with a spotlight, and his guitar. Elias briefly introduces himself but he's quick interrupts by the music as Bobby Roode, makes his entrance. Roode makes his way to the ring and then enter and does his thing. He takes off his robe and then the bell sounded, and here we go.

There was action in the match, but in the end, Elias rolls him up for the win. After the match, backstage we go for a segment before going back to commercials. Back from the break, and for tag team action, and there was in the match until Wyatt and Hardy double team Viktor for the win. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Kayla air another video on Bruno Sammartino with social media comment from Triple H, Bruno Mars, and others. We go back to the ring and outcomes Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens to a chorus of booboo the premiere of their new segment the Sami and Kevin show. The ring is cover in red, and there are a few easels with photos and their logos displayed. Sami and Kevin take their seat at the table.

"This will be nothing like my show MizTV," Mike said.

"You got that right Mike," Stephanie said.

They took their own microphone. Owens welcomes the fans who boo him.

Sami says "This isn't just any old show, this is new hottest, possibly quickly, interview show in WWE." The fans boo some more and then chant, "We want MizTV," now.

They said, "They will do it whenever they feel like it." Fans boo.

They began to praise The Miz and talk about how he left RAW last week, but who better to fill that void than them. The Miz fans boo and chant, "You are no Miz," now at them.

Sami mentions how one of them will in the big 50-man Royal Rumble match in Saudi Arabia this week. They go on and then introduces guest by singing "you suck" RAW General Manager Kurt Angle goes out to a chorus of boos from the fans. Angle entered the ring and they offer him a chair but it a just a cheap lawn chair. Sami and Kevin poke at Angle over RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon saying that she has Angle's manhood in a jar back at the "WWE HQ."

Angle mentions Stephanie would able to use her arm if it went' rip off Ronda Rousey and Stephanie's fans boo. They warn him because he needs this job. They crack jokes over the whole Jason Jordan story.

Owens says, "Some people speculated that it was you who attack Kayla McMahon at Survivor Series."

Angle says, "I didn't."

Owens says, "Tonight it's about future and what Angle will give em to maximize Stephanie's investment in hiring them."

Angle wants to repay them for being so endearing to them.

Angle says, "he will be in the 50 man Royal Rumble match o Friday and so will be Daniel Bryan, fans the chant, "yes!" now. So will be Chris Jericho and every other superstar Owens and Zyan have endeared over the years. But that's Friday and this is Raw."

Angle wants to repay them tonight, as well. He announces Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens vs. Bobby Lashley and Braun Strowman. Fans pop. Angle's music hits as he makes his exit and both Sami Zyan and Kevin Owens aren't happy.

Seth Rollins is backstage when Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel walks in and say goodbye to The Miz last week and said hello to their future. The fans boo them.

Axel says, "it's time to burn it down." Now they reveal they're wearing Rollins t-shirt.

Dallas says, "They can be the new Shield."

Rollins says "Their hearts in the right place but it's' going to be a hard no." He walks off.

"They never make it without me," Mike said.

"Of course Mike, they will be lost," John said.

Kayla shows the announcers who talk about the Greatest Royal Rumble match on Friday and WWE Network. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for tag team action and there was in action in the match but in the end, Ziggler and McIntyre are the winners. After the match, Charly Caruso, interview with them in the ring, and they talk trash. Drew claims that the locker room as gone soft. There is no ambition backstage.

Ziggler says, "They don't give a damn about showing off because they right here, this is the show." Everyone saw Angle backstage watching Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler. He says, "Not bad."

Chad Gable walks in and says, "He is grateful to Kayla and Stephanie McMahon bringing him here to RAW. This is an awesome opportunity and he does not plan on wasting it."

"Yea that's right, Angle Stephanie and Kayla brought him to competing with that jackass of a son of yours."

Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh suddenly appear to complain and about Jeff Hardy win the WWE United States Title and then went to SmackDown.

Jinder says, "He will win the title on Friday in Saudi Arabia and then wants to be sent back to the blue brand."

Angle says, "That's not happening."

Gable says, "It can be rearranged."

Angle looks at him and Gable says, "That Jinder needs to learn about respect."

Jinder disrespect Gable. This leads to some shoveling and Angle makes the match. She sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and for Chad Gable vs. Jinder Mahal.

"I hope Chad show up Mahal," Stephanie said.

"Oh, he will baby," John, said as they watched.

Once Chad Gable climbs, the steps Sunil Singh distracted him allowing Mahal to sneak attack. He took him into the barricade before the match. Mahal tosses him into the ring, get it, and began stomp at him the referee back him way and check on Gable and he's ready to go. The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was action in the match Mahal goes for the Khallas, but Gable blocks it and rolls him up for the win. After the match Chad Gable celebrate on the ramp as Mahal is angry is in the ring. Renee Young is backstage with Riott Squad, asking about last week attacks on Bayley and Sasha Banks. They say it was a message to the entire divisions includes Kayla McMahon.

Renee says, "Be careful there. Kayla McMahon is one of the best female wrestlers on the RAW Roster and she is a four times RAW Women's Champion.

Ruby says, "They come together to disrupt, not to make friends, or role models."

They go on about tonight's 10-woman man event and walks off. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and more graphic for Bruno. The announcers hype the Greatest Royal Rumble match once again. Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas are backstage talking to Finn Balor about replacing Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson now that they were sent to SmackDown. They're wearing Balor Club t-shirt and trot "too sweet." Balor but he's not interested and walks off.

Dallas asks Axel if he's thinking what he is thinking but he has no idea, what Dallas is thinking.

"They are definitely looking for someone to hang with," Mike said.

Back to commercials we go. Back from the break for tag team match and there was action in the match alright include Braun Strowman runs over Kevin Owens on the floor. Braun scoops Sami up and hits the running powerslam for the win. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and they plug World Wish Day. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for single action but it's doesn't happen instead Baron Corbin attacks No Way, Jose.

Kayla shows a video segment with Alexa Bliss a moment with Bliss.

"This is not going be good," Kayla said.

She talks about being against bullies and accuses RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax of bullying a hungry homeless woman when they were out together one time. Bliss tells Nia's partners to not be accomplices to her bullying. She goes on and says, "She will prove at WWE Backlash that bullies don't always win and when she beats Jax for the title. A process that will begin tonight."

Back to the ring, we go and Finn Balor comes out as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and outgoes the WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel go out to the Miz's music until it suddenly stops and everyone realizes who stop it and cheers and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

"Well that didn't last long," Corey said.

"You know it Corey. Both Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel should have realized that would happens," Michael Cole said.

"Kayla is not going to let these cronies use her husband music knowing what they try to do last week, during the main event. Lucky for Miz, Kayla sent her security team out here to recuse him," Booker T said.

"Absolutely Booker, Kayla, is not going to forgot what Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel attempt do last week. Miz maybe be gone from RAW but Kayla is Senior Executive Vice President and can do anything she wants to them," Michael Cole said.

There was action the match but in the end, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel lost the math cot Finn Balor and Seth Rollins. The main event happened next and there was action in the match, and then everything broke down, and there was no winner.


	195. WWE SD live April 24, 2018

After RAW had ended, everyone travels from St. Louis, Missouri travel to Louisville Kentucky. The next day was normal for McMahons who did their daily routine on the day of SmackDown the only difference is now, is that Mike's Character The Miz is back on Smackdown because of Daniel Bryan manipulation Paige into getting him from RAW. and last week, she was put on notice by SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon do not show favoritism toward Bryan or her former stablemates Absolution.

Many hours later they check out of the hotel and then exit the hotel and toward the limo that as waiting for them. They load tier bags into the trunk and then out in the back of the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur aims the limo back into traffic and then sped off toward the KFC Yum! Center. The limo arrives at the KFC Yum! Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door, and out step Vince, first followed by John and then Stephanie followed him out and Kayla out of the limo and Mike step out last. Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla grab their briefcases from the trunk and then they walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. A few minutes later arriving at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla to walks in first and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown Live.

Later on in the evening WWE, SmackDown live opens with a graphic in memory of WWE Hall of Famer Bruno Sammartino. As the fans, are chanting, "Bruno" in the arena. A live shot inside the KFC Yum! Center, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

Kayla sends the fans right to the stage as the music of her husband The Miz hits. She gives him a kiss and out he goes for his blue brand returns. He makes his way to the ring and then enters the ring and picks up the mic and is met with some heat especially from Bryan's fans. He reminds the Bryan fans to shut their mouths when his hand goes up. He goes on and declares that The A-Lister is back on SmackDown Live, making it the A show once again.

Miz says, "The one thing is missing – a title."

He goes on and says, "He will win back the WWE Intercontinental Title at the Greatest Royal Rumble event on Friday in Saudi Arabia."

He says, "He will beat Champion Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe and Finn Balor to bring the title back to SmackDown Live."

Miz brags about elevating the title and says, "That's 3 days, but tonight is now, and this is what the World has been waiting for."

He says, "I have nothing against my brother in law Shane McMahon he wasn't involved in getting me back from RAW it was Paige and that goat face, who still holds a grudge from Talking Smack. I should be chasing titles not wrestling Bryan who is not in my league right now."

Miz goes on about Bryan and him about to become a daddy again in five months when my lovely wife Kayla McMahon gives birth to our third child. The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Miz smiles and lets those chants for her. He goes on and brings up Bryan's twitter threat on punching him tonight.

He says, "I have some bad news for Bryan he touches me there will be no matches with me because my wife issues an edict." The fans chant "Mrs. Awesome" again.

He goes on and then introduces tonight's guest, Daniel Bryan the music hits and his fans cheers but he never comes out. His music stop and then the music hits and out goes Big Cass instead. Miz looks a little surprised to see Big Cass. He makes his way to the ring and then climbs the steps to the apron of the ring and step over the top rope entering the ring.

Miz asks Cass if he can help him.

Cass says, "It looks like Miz need a guest, so that's why he's out here."

Miz looks at him and says, "He was supposed to interview Bryan," Cass says, "No, one give a damn about Bryan."

The Bryan fans boo him and Cass talks about how hard he worked to return from his injury but who else was cleared on the same day he was cleared. Daniel Bryan. All he's hears from the WWE Universe is Daniel Bryan this, Daniel Bryan that and no one was talking about Big Cass.

Cass says, "He's been bringing in the shadow of an ordinary little man." Miz and Cass have words before they face off in the middle of the ring. Cass looking down at the Miz.

Miz says, "This isn't about them, this about the Daniel Bryan of the…."

Cass cuts Miz off and talk's trash about Bryan and his look. He goes on about the fans and how they will never live their dreams because of they are a bunch of Joe Schmoes. Cass talks about how he was once like Bryan but he got tired of it and grew to be 7 feet tall. He then went back and got payback from everyone who pushed him around before.

Cass goes on and says, "He despise, Bryan. Now here he is in the WWE and he didn't have to work Bingo Halls or Japan or Indies around the world. He's here because he's tall, educated and good-looking. That makes him a valuable that make him a star that makes him money."

He says, "He won't be living in Bryan's shadow for much longer because he's going to send Bryan back to where he belongs - on the shelf…. beaten and retired."

He says, "Bryan will never cast another shadow over him or anyone else ever again."

Cass mocks the "Yes!" chant and drops the mic as his music hits. Cass leaves the ring as Miz look on.


	196. WWE Greatest Royal Rumble

After SmackDown Live had ends, almost everyone from travel Louisville Kentucky home while Superstars travel to Saudi Arabia for the WWE Greatest Royal Rumble event. The next day was normal for Stephanie, and Kayla went about their lives, while the husbands were heading for Saudi Arabia. Two days later, at noon, Kayla had the TV in her office and turn to the WWE Network she was preparing to watch the WWE Greatest Royal Rumble Event. WWE Hall of Famers Jerry Lawler and Booker T. join the preshow with Byron Saxton. She could see the fans filing up the huge Stadium as the panel hypes the show and goes over the card.

They discuss the WWE Intercontinental Title ladder match and go backstage to a video recorded by The Miz. Miz says, "His daughters will be watching tonight and she will cry if her daddy loses."

He asks what kind of degenerate makes little girls would cry.

Booker believes Seth Rollins will retain awhile Lawler believes Miz will take the title. A video package for the casket match. The panel picks the Undertaker to bury Rusev. Backstage to Mike Rome Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh. Mahal cuts a promo on getting the WWE United States back and Booker says, "He made him believe." The panel discusses tonight Match for the vacant RAW Tag Team Titles now. Lawler believes Bray Wyatt and Matt Hardy will defeat the Bar.

Backstage video recorded by Sheamus and Cesaro. The takes shot at The Woken Warriors and Lawler changes his mind on who will win. The panel talks about SmackDown Tag Team Titles match next, and pick Harper and Rowan to retain. A Commercials break happen and the back from the break and WWE Hall of Farmer Jim Ross has joined Byron Saxton, Lawler, and Booker. They discuss WWE Cruiserweight tiller match and JR. goes with Kalisto. Booker picks Cedric to retain. JR. leads the fan to a video package on Wattle match next. After the video, Booker picks AJ Styles to retains, JR. agrees, as does Lawler. A promo video for the WWE Universal title matches next and nth back to panel and Heyman interrupts them. He talks abbot his client will destroy Roman Reigns. He leaves and the panel talks more about the show. We get a look at the thorny for the 50-man Rumble match. JR. picks Braun to win the match. The panel talks more about the matches. A video for Johnson vs. Triple H match. JR and Lawler go with Triple H while Booker goes with Cena. That is it is for the preshow.

A few minutes alter the WWE Greatest Royal Rumble Event opened live from the King Abdullah Sports City's King Abdullah International Stadium in Jeddah, Arabia. Mike Rome welcomes the everyone. The National Anthems of the United States and the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. A video is showed anthen a live shot ask inside the stadium as the pyro goes off inside and outside of the stadium as the music plays. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the WWE Network. To the greatest televised event in the WWE History. The Stadium is sold out.

Cole is joined by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They hype the show and call it a historic night. Right to the ring, we go out first comes Triple H to a big pop. He makes his entrance. Once his music dies down, the music of John Cena's music hits and out next as we see Triple H greeting fans at ringside. There young Cena fans on both side of the ramp as Cena comes out for his entrance. The Young fans are wearing Cena's t-shirt and Caps. Cena greets them before running down the large ramp.

He enters the ring to a pop, and he stands up and poses for the fans. He takes off his cap and tossed into the crowd and then his t-shirt come off next and toss it into the crowd too. The bell sounded and they lock up and go at it. Triple H overpowers and shoves Cena to the mat for a pop and some laughs from the crowd. They finally lock up again and Cena shoves Triple H to the mat this time. Cena poses for the pop. They lock up for a test of strength H ends, up kicking Cena and dropping him with a shoulder. Triple H mocks him with the "you can't see," taunt. Cena comes back and drops Triple H with a shoulder. Triple H drops Cena with a big right hand. Triple H takes his time with Cena and the crowd, playing to them for a mixed reaction. Cena with a quick two counts out of nowhere. Triple H clothesline Cena for another pin attempt. Triple h continues to takes his time controlling the match.

Cena looks for an opening but Triple H catches him in a sleeper hold. Bringing him down to knees in the middle of the ring. Cena fights up and out, Cena ducks a shot and finally lands some offense. Triple H counters a the big slam and takes Cena down. Triple H looks to slow things down again but Cena fights him and they trade shots in the middle of the ring. Cena takes control but Triple H avoids the Attitude Adjustment. Cena slams Triple h and cannot get the five-knuckle shuffle. Triple H with a big backdrop. Triple H taunts and uses his own moves, the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena ends up dodging a Pedigree and sending Triple H over the top rope to the floor. Cena follows and slams Triple H into the barrier. Cena sends Triple H shoulder first into the steel ringpost.

Cena brings Triple H back into the ring and climbs to the top. Cena leaps for the big leg drop but Triple H get up, catch him in a spinebuster, and then cover him for two counts. Both are down now. They trade shots in the middle of the ring again. Cena gets the STF applied as Triple H goes for the rope. Cena readjusts Triple H ends up breaking the hold and making a comeback with a spinebuster. Triple H with big shots in the corner now. Cena makes a comeback and this the five knuckles shuffle.

Cena nail AA in the middle of the ring but Triple H kicks out just in time. More back and forth now. Triple H counters another AA attempts and nails a Pedigree for a close two counts. They trade more offense and counters. Cena gets the STF locked in again. Triple H makes to the ropes. More back and forth until Cena's nails another AA then a catapult him into the corner and then nails another AA and he covers him for the win.

After the match, Cena stands tall as his music hits. He hits the corner and celebrates. Cena takes to mic and says "Its honor and privilege to be here. He wasn't going to miss this event." He thanks the Kingdom for their hospitality that extends far past today. He tells everyone to enjoy the rest of the show and leaves as his music hits again… A commercials break happen and then come back from the break and for WWE Cruiserweight title match. Kayla sees the WWE's Arabic announce at ringside. Once both cruiserweights was in the ring and the bells sounded, and the match is underway. There was action in the match, but in the end, Cedric blocks the Salida del Sol, turns that into the Lumber Check, then cover Kalisto for the win, and retain.

The announcers talk about Braun Strowman and 10 years old Nicholas relinquished The RAW Tag Team Titles after WrestleMania 34 the night after Mania that led tonight's match for vacant titles. Once both teams was in the ring, and the bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action in the match, but end Wyatt and Hardy finish off Sheamus for the win and titles. After the match, Kayla sees a video for the WWE United States title match that was next. Once both Jinder Mahal with Sunil Singh and the WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy were in the ring and the formal introduction were done. The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was action in the match, included Sunil Singh get involved twice try to help Mahal beat Hardy, but Hardy hits the twist of fate and then Swanton Bomb for the win and retain the title.

Another commercial break and then come back from the break for SmackDown Tag Team titles, match. Once both trams war in the ring, the bell sounded and there was action in the match, but in the ends, Rowan and Harper double team Jimmy for the win and retains titles. She sees another video for WWE Intercontinental Title Ladder match. After the video package back to the ring and WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins is out first. There are Ladders sitting around the entrance as Rollins makes his way to the ring.

"I feel bad that Mike isn't winning this match," Kayla said watching Rollins with her husband tittle.

Samoa Joe is out next as she sees the title being raised above the ring. Out next is the Miz as the pyro goes off and he makes his way to the ring. out last is Finn Balor. The bell sounded and everyone trade looks. Miz attacks Balor while Rollins unloads Samoa Joe in the corner. Balor with a basement dropkick to Miz. Samoa Joe with a splash and then an enziguri to Balor in the corner. Samoa Joe runs into about from Rollins, as does the Miz. Rollins with a double blockbuster to Miz and Samoa Joe. Balor blocks a knee from Rollins but Rollins gets the upperhand and sends him out to the floor. Rollins runs the ropes and sends Balor over to the Arabic announce table with a dive. Rollins goes back in the delivers another dive out to other side taking down the Miz.

Rollins grabs a ladder but Samoa Joe wants it. Miz and Rollins take the ladder team Samoa Joe and double-team him with it. Balor runs the rope and nails a dive, taking Rollins and Miz down on the floor. Samoa Joe nails Balor with the ladder and he's the only one standing now. Joe brings the ladder into the ring bit income Rollins. Rollins works Samoa Joe but Samoa Joe drops him face-first on the the ladder. Balor comes in but Samoa Joe chops him and keeps control. Samoa Joe with a running knee to the face while Balor is down in the corner. Samoa Joe looks to powerbomb Balor on the Ladder but Balor drops him onto it.

Balor with another thick shot that causes Samoa Joe to roll out to the floor for a breather. Miz stops Balor from climbing up. Rollins comes in and ends up taking Miz down. Rollins positions the ladder and climbs up but Balor sops him and climbs up. Rollins pulls Balor back to the mat. Balor climbs up the other side and they trade shots. Miz and Samoa Joe come over on each side and takes Balor and Rollins down. Samoa Joe stares Miz down now. Miz propose they teams up. Miz offers the hand for a shake. Samoa Joe shakes but pulls Miz in and drops him with a shoulder. Samoa stands the ladder up now. Samoa Joe uses the ladder on Rollins instead and then slams Balor onto it. Samoa Joe launches Rollins back first into the ladder. Samoa Joe rams the ladder into the Miz and he goes to the floor. Balor with a slingblade and a corner dropkick to Samoa Joe into the ladder, which falls on top of Samoa Joe. Balor goes to the top, for a Coup de Grace on top of Samoa Joe and the ladder. Rollins runs up instead and looks to go for a superplex. Miz comes over but Samoa Joe sends him out. Samoa brings Balor and Rollins to the mat with a big superplex.

Samoa Joe goes under the ring for another ladder. Samoa Joe goes to stand the ladder up but Miz drops him with Skull0Crushing Finale into the ladder. Miz is all alone in the ring now.

"Climbs baby," Kayla yells at the TV.

Miz stands the ladder up and starts climbing. Rollins up runs the other side and stop him. Miz fights back and he knocks Rollins to the floor but now Balor runs up and fights with him. They both go down to the amt. Miz takes Balor out. Rollins climbs up but Miz pushes the ladder over. Miz drops Rollins with a DDT. Miz rams Rollins with a ladder now. Fans chants, "This is Awesome" for Miz as he keeps control. Balor charges but Miz floors him with the ladder. Miz with more ladders shots. Rollins gets sent out and into the Arabic announce table again. Balor again Miz with a kick and he lands on the ladder. Balor goes to the top and hits Coup de Grace on Miz and the ladder.

Miz rolls to the floor for a breather. Samoa Joe runs in and stops Balor. They go at it. Balor drops Joe with the overhead kick. Balor climbs but Samoa Joe pulls him down and goes for the Coquina Clutch. Balor escape and nails a double stomp. Balor ends up on Joe's shoulder but slides out. Samoa Joe drops Balor with Uranage. Balor comes back and climbs up for the title but Rollins springboards up out of nowhere from the apron, land on the ladder and grabs the tile falling to the mat for the win.


	197. WWE RAW April 30, 2018

Monday Morning was like most morning on the road waking up, in a city somewhere but today there are north of the border. Many hours later, they exited the hotel and toward the limo that was waiting for them. They load their briefcase into the trunk and then out in the back of the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur aims the limo back into traffic and then sped off toward the Bell Centre. The limo arrives at the Bell Centre and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door, and out step Vince, first followed by John and then Stephanie followed him out and Kayla out of the limo last. Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla grab their briefcases from the trunk and then they walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. A few minutes later arriving at the locker room John, open the door allowing Stephanie to walks in first followed by Kayla and then Vince and then he walk inside the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for RAW.

Later on in the evening WWE, RAW opens with a video package on last Friday's Greatest Royal Rumble event from Saudi Arabia. A live shot inside the Bell Centre, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman who is back after having last week. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring as Roman Reigns goes out to major heat from the crowd. Stephanie shows stills from the controversial finish to the steel cage match with Reigns and WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar in Saudi Arabia, and the tweet from the referee Chad Patton, where he admitted a bad decision. RAW general manager Angle backup the decision on a YouTube video.

The boos get louder as Reigns take the mic and the announcers compare the Montreal crowd to the post WrestleMania crowd.

"This is going to be interested listen to him whine, and act like he does not whine," Kayla said.

Reigns say, "He won't make any excuse because there's no need. We saw the footage and the tweet from the referee, so we're looking at the real WWE Universal champion." The fans chant "Roman Suck" now.

He says. "He should be Universal Champion but he's not, yet. A lot of fans doubted him and lost faith in him but the fact is he's the man word and he kept word- he beat Brock Lesnar in that cage and that's why he will never lose faith in himself."

He goes on and on he would tell this to Lesnar right now but we all know he's not here. So, he will turn his attention to another, man, the one he will face this Sunday at…. The fans pop as Samoa Joe appears pm the big screen. Samoa Joe taunts him for failing in Saudi Arabia, and says, "He will put him down on Sunday at Backlash."

The music interrupts and here come Jinder Mahal with a mic Sunil Singh is with him. Jinder says, "He hates excuse for the shortcoming. "

He goes on and says, "He has a real excuse for his loss to WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy but he doesn't like complaining." Jinder enters the ring and rubs the Lesnar lose into Reigns face and threatens for tonight him.

The music interrupts and outcomes Sami Zyan to a big hometown pop. Sami says, "They're complaining about losing at Greatest Royal Rumble but he wasn't even able to go because of a serious case of vertigo at the hands of Bobby Lashley but he's feeling much better and ready to make up for it tonight in his hometown."

Sami reveals he will be facing Reigns tonight and cheer. Kevin Owens music hits and out he comes to another hometown pop. Owens speaks some French and gets chant back from the crowd. Owens says, "with all due respect, he knows his friend Sami can beat Reigns but tonight, the people want to see Owens vs. Reigns." Fans chant "Yes!" again.

Owens says, "They have a situation now because Jinder also wants a piece of Reigns."

Owens calls for the fans to cheer for which opponent Reigns should have Sami gets a good s reaction but Jinder gets mostly boo. Owens gets the biggest reaction. Owens approaches Reigns but Reigns decks him with a right hand. Sami and Jinder attacks and beats Reigns down Sunil and Owens joins into makes to a four-way beatdown. The music interrupts and outcomes Bobby Lashley for the save. Lashley fights Sami and Singh but the numbers catch up with him. The heels are getting the upperhand, until the music of Braun Strowman hits and he makes his way to the ring to a big pop.

Braun pushes Sami away first and then Owens from the apron. Braun enters the ring and then is attacked but multiple heels. Lashley makes the save. Reigns is back at it now. Strowman, Lashley, and reigns clear the ring. Braun presses Sunil Singh and tosses him out onto the other three. Fans pop, as Braun's music hits and he stand tall with Lashley and Reigns. Kayla shows what is still to come on RAW. RAW, go to commercial break. Meanwhile, in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada SmackDown is having a live and Mike is appearing at the live and host Miz TV, Kayla let some of her security goes with him.

Back in Montreal Kayla was doing her job behind the curtain as the RAW returns from break and the announcers confirms a big six-man main event for tonight. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Elias doing his things and he asks the fans for everyone to shit their mouths and quiet their phone as he begins his latest song. The music interrupts and out goes Bobby Roode as RAW goes back to commercial break. Meanwhile back in Ottawa Mike is looking over the script for his segment with Daniel and he notices how Kayla protect him and he smiles. He loves his wife more and more every day.

Back in Montreal, Kayla continues her job as producer and director alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. The match is underway and there was action the match when she split the screen to show a backlash promo as the match continues. As Roode calls for the Glorious DDT but Elias, counters, and trade pin attempts. Elias rocks Roode on the apron. Elias then sends Roode throat-first into the turnbuckles and he falls to the floor. He cannot breathe and the referee is counting him. He then goes to the floor and checks on Roode. Roode is having trouble breathing, and he calls for the trainers to come tend to Roode. As another referee and medics come out too. Roode is unable to continue. Elias takes to the mic and announces himself the winner but he's met with a lot of boos.

She shows what is still to come on RAW, before going back to commercial breaks. Back from the break and footage is shows of Bobby Roode being helped to the back during the commercial Cole says, "Roode is headed to a local hospital to receive medical attention for the serious threat injury?" Back to the ring, she sent the fans and for tag team match, the action was controlled by the Authors of Pain as they took care of local jobbers. They hit Super Collision and then the Last Chapter for the win. After the match, they cut a promo, Akan and Rezar about the Book of Pain remain open. There will be a chapter for every team on Raw. They talk more trash and promises to destruction n before drops the mics. In addition, heading to the back.

Kayla shows what is coming up and then sends the fans back to commercials.

Back in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, Mike is ready for MizTV He didn't trust Bryan thought and told one of the guards to video the segment on their phone and then send to it his wife. He nods his head. Back in Montreal RAW returns for the break and some media hype on Greatest Royal Rumble Event. Back to the ring, we go as WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins goes out to a pop. She stills from the ladder match, win over, Samoa Joe, Finn Balor, and The Miz at the Greatest Royal Rumble. Rollins comments on how wild the crowd is here tonight.

"Suck up, as usual, he is," Kayla said watching backstage.

He talks about the last month of his career has been wild too. Both Stephanie and John rolled their eyes. He acts like he's the only one everyone had a wild month of April. The fans do the "ole" chants as Rollins takes it all in and is all smiles. Some fans chant, "You deserve it,' while Miz and Kayla's fans "No, he doesn't," now. Rollins says something back in French.

Rollins says, "He doesn't want to be like WWE Universal Champion." He brings up the controversial finishes from Greatest Royal Rumble and says, "He doesn't want to only show up when it's convenient for him, he wants to be a fighting champion and wants to fight every…."

The music interrupts, and out goes Finn Balor to a pop. Balor mentions how close he came to winning the title at Greatest Royal Rumble. He congratulates Rollins for beating him but barely.

Balor says, "They have had 4 singles matches and they're currently even at 2-2."

He says, "Rollins is out here talking about being a fighting champion but how about showing everyone you're a fighting champion but putting the title on the line tonight?"

Fans chant "Yes!" in response.

Rollins says, "He has to face The Miz on Sunday at Backlash with the title on the line but he is a fighting champion and will leave it up to the fans."

He asks if they want the match, tonight and of course, they do. The music interrupts and Kayla has some cheap music playing for Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel and the fans laughs, as they know it was Kala doing in that music. Axel tells them not to worry about at the fans want, worry about themselves.

Dallas says, "They should be fighting together. Now, we all should be tonight fighting." They are in the ring now.

Axel says, "They approached Rollins and Balor the wrong way last week as they should have had a… group conversation."

Both Axel and Dallas opened their jackets to reveals creepy t-shirts will all four of their faces on them. Dallas tells them to forget about the Balor Club because they could be the four horsemen of WWE. They raise their "four fingers" but Balor and Rollins are not sure. They turn their back to talk it over. They turn around again and Rollins says, "That's going to be a hard no, sorry…. Axel is a bit sad and Dallas rants about nor needs them. Fans chant "loser," as they go to leave the ring.

They quickly turn back around trying to attack the babyfaces but they are tossed out of the ring. Balor suddenly drops Rollins with a slingblade as some fans boo while others cheer him. He stood over Rollins and then talks some trash while looking down at him. Kayla shows a replay, as Balor's music hits and head to the back. Balor stops on the ramp and looks back at a recovery Rollins talking some more trash. He then heads to the back. RAW goes back to commercials.

Meanwhile back in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada Miz was in the ring doing his thing as the fans chant his wife "Mrs. Awesome" and he smiles. He continues and says, "Yes, Mrs. Awesome is Awesome in every way possible." The fans pop and chant, "Miz is lucky," now at him and he chuckles. Bryan got sick backstage listen to him talk. He goes on and says, "In six nights I get Rollins one on one is this ring and I will give him a beating."

He goes on and says, "But unfortunately before that, I have to deal with an annoying troll." He then introduces his guest Daniel Bryan who goes out to a pop. The guard films the segment for him as Bryan enters the ring and picks up a mic. Miz welcomes him to the show. He and Bryan immediately start having a war of words. Miz accuse him of how he still holds a grudge and then having him trade back to Smackdown so that I cannot chase titles, well newsflash Bryan I will chase titles.

Bryan tells him, and I will be there to stop you. Your wife has no pull on SmackDown like she does on RAW.

He looks at him and says, "My wife does have a pull on SmackDown because she is the Senior Executive Vice President of WWE. and in case you miss it, Daniel, she hands down an edict that you can't touch me."

Daniel didn't like hearing that and Miz smile evil like at him. Bryan decides to suffer the consequence and he deck Miz, and the Mrs. Awesome fans boo him. Back in Montreal Kayla was in the gorilla position doing her job, as one of her guards receive a video from the guard in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and he looks at it and saw Bryan decking the boss.

"Uh, oh, Mrs. Mizanin is not going to be happy seeing that,' he said to the other guard.

"Um no….wait until we are heads back to the hotel, to show Mrs. Mizanin," he said.

Kayla was watching another Moment with Bliss prerecord segment. Alexa looking sad and she talking about bullying. She recalls a trip to Disney World with then friend Nia Jax who did nothing but mocks her size all day and bully her too. Bliss also recalls how Nia double fisted turkey legs at lunch while she had the server bring bliss a kids menu.

She says, "Jax turned the happiest place on earth into the saddest day ever but at WWE Backlash, no matter what happens, Bliss will win back title the match is for everyone who's had Nia in their life- for them, she will not let the bully win."

"What a bunch of lies and garbage coming out of her mouth," Stephanie said.

"You are that right sis. If anyone is the bully that is Bliss, not Nia," Kayla said.

RAW went commercial break and when RAW returns from the break Corey raves announced that Finn Balor vs. Seth Rollins for tonight's main event with the title on the line. Kayla sends the fans to the backstage for an interview that was done by Renee Young before heading another to promo from the new RAW Tag team Champions Bray Wyatt and Matt Hardy. She shows what happened last week with Ronda Rousey saving Natalya and took out Mickie James too. Cole shows some social idea posts. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break for the six-man tag action. There was action in the match, and include Braun Strowman barreling over Kevin Owens on the floor again before he nails the running powerslam for the win. RAW goes back to commercials and then come back from the break and video package with highlights from last Friday's Greatest Royal Rumble event in Saudi Arabia. We back to the ring and for Baron Corbin vs. No Way Jose and Jose beat Baron a roll up after Titus O'Neil distracts Baron. After the match, a video for Make a Wish Day and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for women match Natalya vs. Mickie James and there was in action the match, but Natalya rolls Mickie up for the win. After the match, RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax comes out and chase Bliss into the crowd. Jax enters the ring and stares Rousey up and down, sizing her up. She steps in between Natalya and Rousey but raises their arms in the air to a pop.

The announcers go over the WWE Backlash card, and back to commercial, we go. Back from the break and for the main event WWE Intercontinental title match, and there was action to the match, but somehow Rollins survive and retain the title but now he has to Miz at Backlash on Sunday.

After RAW went off the air, Kayla took off her headset and let out a sigh she was grateful that RAW was over.

"tired sis," John said, to her and she looks up at him.

"A little but a good night sleep and I will be reenergized for tomorrow night, show." one of her guards approaches her and says, "Mrs. Mizanin I receive a video from Travis and..."

"And what, Karl?" she asked.

"Um, Mr. Mizanin was decked by that annoying troll," he replied and Kayla, John, and Stephanie look at him.

"What Karl," she said.

"He decks Mr. Mizanin," he said.

"Let me see the video Karl," she said and he shows her, Stephanie, and John, Daniel Bryan decking Mike during the segment in the ring.


	198. WWE SmackDown May 1, 2018

The next morning Kayla wake up to see Mike beside her sound asleep and she reaches out and gently stroke his cheek, and he opened his eyes.

"Hey." His voice was sleep-filled.

"Hi, honey." she leaned over and kissed him deeply.

When they pull back, she looks into his eyes and says, "What happen in Ottawa?"

"Well, I did my segment with Bryan and when the hearing that he couldn't touch me looks like he didn't like it. So, he took a gamble and decks me."

"Well, now it is going to cost him big time. When I issue edict I aspect it to be followed but then, no one has followed anything that the McMahons says. I guess it is time to dish out harsh punishment and then hopefully everyone gets it."

"I hope baby because things are getting out of control with superstars not followed warning and edict."

They got up and began getting ready for the day. They went over the script from Smackdown Live and had some breakfast. Many hours later, they check out the hotel and then exited the hotel and toward the limo that as waiting for them. They load their bags into the trunk and then out in the back of the limo and the door close. The Chauffeur aims the limo back into traffic and then sped off toward the Bell Centre. The limo arrives at the Bell Centre and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the limo closes the door. He walks around the limo and then opens the back door, and out step Vince, first followed by John, then Stephanie followed him out, Mike steps out next and then Kayla out of the limo last. Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla grab their briefcases from the trunk while Mike grabs his bag because he was wrestling on SmackDown Live. They walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. A few minutes later arriving at the locker room John, open the door allowing Stephanie to walks in first followed by Kayla, Mike and then Vince and then he walked into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for SmackDown.

Before Smackdown was to start, Daniel Bryan was brought into The McMahon's locker room that they were using for an office.

"Thanks, Charles," she said.

"You're welcome Boss," he said walking out the locker room and close the door behind him.

"Have a seat," she said without looking at him.

He sat down in the chair and then waits and she made him wait while she finishes what she was doing. He was getting impatient and says, "What are you doing?"

She looks at him and says, "None of your business. Keep quiet. I will deal with you in one moment." She finishes doing what she was doing and looks at him and he could see fire in her eyes.

"Tell me something Daniel, who the hell do you think are you? Touching my husband, especially when I issue an edict that you cannot touch him."

"It was the script that I deck him," he said.

"No, it was not in the script for you deck him… you add because of my edict. I am telling you right now do not touch him again, when you are doing Miz TV I can guarantee you will be in a handicap match. I do not care what your little fans base does."

"You have no says on what goes down on SmackDown," he said arrogantly.

"Yes, I do have to say on what happens on SmackDown, and RAW, because I am the Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. I know exactly what goes into the script. My husband is going to be busy chasing titles not fighting you unless you are a contender and I can make it very hard for you to be a contender. And one more thing your wife and bratty child are banned from every arena we are in." She smiles evil like at him dare him to say something her about calling his child a brat especially after he, Brie and Nikki call Vicky a brat numerous times when she months old. He stood up and storms out the locker room and she laughs just like Stephanie, and Vince.

Later on in the evening WWE, SmackDown Live opens with a look at how Braun Strowman tossed, SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon through a table at last Friday's Greatest Royal Rumble event in Saudi Arabia. Kayla shows SmackDown General manager Paige backstage watching what happened. Paige says, "Shane will not be here tonight." Paige also talks about Shinsuke Nakamura vs. WWE Champion AJ Styles at the Greatest Royal Rumble and announcers a NO DQ stipulation for their backlash match on Sunday so will have a clear winner.

"okay she is dumb," John, said watching with the family from the gorilla position.

A live shot inside the Bell Centre, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He's joined by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. Kayla shows her husband in the ring for another must-see edition of MizTV. Fans chant for Kayla, but Miz says, "She is backstage working right now." The fans cheer.

Miz announces that Daniel Bryan is banned from MizTV due to last week's no-show. Miz sends a warning to WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth robins ahead of their title match at Backlash on Sunday. Miz rants about the title and what he did for it and fans cheers.

Miz says, "fan will see an A-Lister as champion this Sunday."

He gets back to MizTV and introduces tonight's guest. Outcome WWE United States Jeff Hardy to a pop. He this the ring and he takes a few shots at Miz who fires right back at him. Jeff taunts Miz for the Rollins loss, before Miz accusing Jeff of being too arrogant. Miz shows everyone how Jeff came to SmackDown a few weeks ago and interacted with Randy Orton. Miz reveals that we have another guest for tonight, and outcome and Randy Orton. Orton hits the ring and he doesn't care when Miz mentions how Orton interrupted his intro. Miz tries to start stuff between Orton and Hardy.

Orton says, "He's not mad at Jeff and doesn't see what the big deal is."

He goes on and says, "Jeff took advantage of a situation and Orton did the same to him last week."

He says, "He and Jeff are cool as far as he's concerned."

Miz keep trying to stir up stuff and get Orton to strike Hardy with the RKO. Orton warns Miz and says, "No one tells him when to strike. He will be taking his title back at Backlash."

Jeff says, "He can try."

Miz taunting them for having a mutual agreement and say, "Maybe they should hug." The music interrupted and outcomes Shelton Benjamin.

Shelton says, "Orton can't try and doesn't deserve it to try he doesn't deserve a damn thing." Fans boo Shelton.

He goes n and says, "He defeated Orton in the middle of the ring last week so if anybody deserves a title shot, it's him!"

Fans give Shelton the "what?" treatment now. Orton kicks Shelton on the apron and goes for the draping DDT but here comes The Miz. Jeff takes Miz to the corner and hits a whisper the wind. Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy stand tall as Shelton looks on from the ramp. The Miz scramble from the floor. Miz TV has been canceled. Kayla sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and we have a tag team match in progress. Orton takes control of Shelton and works him over, going to the corner. Jeff tags in, keep the offense going, and then covers him for a two count. Orton comes back in but Shelton works him over. Orton misses the RKO but Shelton flattens Orton and then covers him for two counts.

The Miz comes in and talks control of Orton, as fans loudly do the "ole!" chant now. Jeff tries to rally the crowd for Orton. Jeff finally gets the hot tag... Jeff unloads on Miz. Jeff calls out to Montreal and hits the low dropkick. Hardy with more offense and a two count on Miz. Miz blocks the Twist of Fate. Shelton has knocked off the apron, as Jeff counters Miz for a attempts pin. Jeff blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale and goes for another pin attempts. Shelton tags in as Jeff toss Miz to the floor. Jeff catches Shelton in a twist of fate. Jeff goes to the top and hits the Swanton bomb on Shelton Benjamin, but Miz grabs his leg from the apron. Jeff kicks Miz to the floor.

Shelton runs up with a big knee to the face on the top, Miz knocks Jeff off the top to the floor. She sends the fans back to break. Back from the break and Miz has Hardy grounded in a headlock. Fans chant for Hardy as Orton waits for the tag. Jeff fights up and out but Miz kicks him, drops him with DDT, and then covers him for a two count. Shelton tags back in and keeps up the attack on Jeff. Jeff nails a jawbreaker but Miz tags in and stop Jeff from tagging out. Miz takes Jeff to the corner and works him over now. Fans chant "you suck," at Miz now, as he hits a big dropkick. Miz with another corner dropkick to Hardy as the boos pick up. Miz plays to the crowd and the heat continues.

Miz charges for another corner dropkick but Jeff clothesline him out of the corner. Orton waits for the tag. Orton and Shelton tags in at the same time. Orton unloads and hits the powerslam. Miz runs in but Orton tosses him to the floor. Orton follows and slams Miz on top of the announce table. Orton goes back in and ducks Shelton then nails with him a standing dropkick. Orton brings Shelton in from the apron for the draping DDT but here comes The Miz.

Orton nails him and this double second draping DDT on both opponents. Fans pop as Orton hits the mat Shelton gets up and Orton nails the RKO. Orton tags in Jeff and he goes to the top for the Swanton Bomb on Shelton. Hardy covers him for the win. After the match, Hardy's music hits and as he gets back to his feet. Orton immediately drops Hardy with the RKO. Randy Orton stands tall as his music hits now.


	199. Backlash PPV May 6, 2018

After SmackDown had ended, everyone travels home before hitting the road again. Both Vicky and Kathy were happy that daddy was home and he was happy to be home with them too. He cooks them breakfast, dresses both of them, took Vicky to school, and picks her up too. He enjoys being Mr. Mom, while Kayla did her job as Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. When Sunday rolling around they got up and had some breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before they travel to Newark, New Jersey for PPV.

"Mommy, can we go too?" Vicky asked

"Aw, sorry pebble you can't go with daddy and me, because you have school tomorrow morning," she replied

Vicky began to pout and says, "Wanna go to."

"I know you do pebble but you have school tomorrow." She said stroking her hair.

"Princess, in the summertime we will be travel on the bus until mommy has the baby," he said.

She perks up bit hearing that they will be traveling on the bus during the summertime. She finishes breakfast and then runs out of the kitchen with Ashley in hot purist of her Kathy were still eating breakfast.

"Good pebble," Kayla asked sipping her herbal tea.

Kathy nodded her head because she had a full mouth of eggs. After breakfast, Kathy was taken out of her high chair and she runs out of the kitchen toward the playroom where Vicky was with Ashley.

"Next week is going to be hard to leave after Mother's Day I have to leave for a week and travel to WWE Europe for the tour," he said as she walks over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know babe, but I will be here with them, it was okay," she said kissing him.

Many hours later, Mike and Kayla were ready to leave for Jersey and kiss both Vicky and Kathy bye then walks out the house toward the SVU that as waiting for them. Mike loads his bags into the back of the SUV while Kayla got in the SUV and then he joins her in the SUV and pulls the door close. The bodyguard drove down the circular driveway to where the gates opened and drove out then sped off toward the highway. During the ride to Newark, NJ, Kayla and Mike went over the script for the WWE Backlash.

"Fans are not going to be happy that Reigns is closing out the PPV," Mike said to her.

"I know babe, you don't have to tell me. I am hoping that the fans don't do something."

An hour and two minutes later the SUV enter Newark, New Jersey and then continue on to Prudential Center the site of WWE Backlash PPV.

The SUV arrives at the arena and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SVU closes the door. He then opens the door, Mike steps out next and then Kayla steps out the SUV. Mike grabs his bag because he was wrestling on the WWE Backlash PPV. They walk through the arena to their locker room that they would be using for the night. Before they reach their lockerroom Kayla was stop by one of the officials.

"Kayla what should we do about Nakamura and Styles?" He asked and she thought for a minute.

"Put them on opposite side of the arena and make sure that they don't get near one another until they match include when we are all in the catering area for meal time and the meeting," she replied.

"Okay," he said as they continue down the hallway to their locker room.

A few minutes later arriving at the locker room Mike, open the door allowing Kayla, then he walks into the room. The door closes behind him and they began preparing for WWE Backlash.

"Say, baby can we lock Bryan in a room and never let him out," he joked

"I would love to do that, but it not option," she said smiling at him.

"I would love it to be option baby," he said smiling at her.

"Me too babe," she said kissing him.

Two hours later, they walk out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. They walk into the catering and Kayla grab some food seeing that she is not wrestling due to her pregnancy.

"You're going to be as big as Nia Jax," Alexa Bliss said to Kayla.

Kayla turns around looks at her and says, "Nia happens to be a beautiful woman both inside and out Alexa. You sound jealous of her."

"I am not jealous of her at all," she said.

"Oh, please you are jealous. And be grateful your storyline is fake and not real because Nia would have destroyed you." She said walking away with her plate of food.

She sat down beside Mike who was chatting with Randy and Carol. She began eating her food she was hungry and so was the baby.

"Hungry baby," Mike joked

'Yes, and so is your baby," she joked back Randy and Carol laughs.

"Well, she is eating for two Mike," Randy said.

"Boy do I know it," he said with a smile.

"Kayla, what did Alexa want?" Carol asked her.

"She wants to make a rude comment about my plate of food as saying that I am going to be as big as Nia Jax," she replied.

"She is so rude and unbelievable. You are pregnant," she said.

"She is dumbass Carol I don't let her get to me… She should be grateful that I am pregnant because if I wasn't she would have never been RAW Women's Champion for a month," she said.

"So true Kayla, she reminded me of the Bella twins and how they act when you first pregnant with Vicky," Randy said.

"I agree with Randy baby. You are beautiful pregnant or not."

I know I am." She said

"I swear those Bella twins especially that Nikki Bella nearly causes Randy and me to get a divorce with her lie," she said.

"Yes baby, she is a lair and wants a guy who has a lot of money and connection," Randy said.

"So true Randy, but Dolph is just as stupid for stay with her. Knowing she will not marry him, because he is not wealthy enough to support a lifestyle that we live." Mike said.

"She is all about the money, connection, fame and not loves," Carol said, as Vince call for quiet and began the meeting.

Kayla listens and ate her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and superstars were mingling around waiting for the PPV to start. Mike picks up Kayla plate and tosses it for her while she relaxes before the PPV.

"Thanks, babe," she said smiling up at him.

"You're welcome love," he said leaned down and kisses her gently.

The 2018 WWE Backlash kicks off with pre-show opens live from the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Renee Young welcomes the fans who are watched on the WWE Network, Facebook live and WWE YouTube channel. David Otunga, Peter Rosenberg, and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. join her. They began to hypes the show and goes over the card for tonight. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Charly Caruso, who talks about the drama between Shinsuke Nakamura and WWE Champion AJ Styles. They have been placed on opposite sides of the backstage area as one wanted to be nowhere near the other. The hope backstage is that they can keep them part before tonight's match.

Charly tells the fans to use the "AsktheGM's" hashtag on Twitter, as Paige and Kurt Angle will be taking questions in the social media lounge during the kickoff. Back to the panel and Renee sends the fans to a preview for Roman Reigns vs. Samoa Joe. After the video, the panel discusses the match next. Both Booker and Peter predict Samoa Joe to win, but Otunga goes with Reigns. We go to break and then back from the break to a promo for Big Cass vs. Daniel Bryan. After the promo back to the panel discussion from the panel. Booker says, "He can't wait to see Cass rips Bryan, from "limbs to limbs." Miz is backstage when Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel walk in. He looks at them and says, "Can I help you."

Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel start to reminisce about the great times they have had together.

Miz says, "We have some good time, but they are over. When you two decide to abandoned me on my final match on RAW. Lucky for me my wife sent her security out to save me."

Axel tries to play it, as a lesson for him but Miz is not buying it. Dallas tells him they are up first and they go to leave but Miz is not following him.

Miz says, "Sorry, but you two are no longer my supporting cast." He walks off leaving both Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel looks stunned.

Back to the panel for more discussion on the WWE Intercontinental Title match. Peter believes The Miz will take the title tonight and Renee agrees. Booker goes with Rollins, as does Otunga. Then he rants on Miz cheating and always needs help, behind him is Mrs. Mizanin. Renee, Booker, and Peter saw her behind him as he continues to rant.

"Really?" says, Mrs. Mizanin, David froze when he heard her voice behind him. He turns his head to her there.

"I-I" He stutters.

"Shut up Otunga," she began. "Like you didn't need help when you wrestle huh. At least my husband is still wrestling while you are not. My husband is eighth times former WWE Intercontinental Champion. Two times WWE United States Champion. Four times WWE Tag Team Champions. Two times World Tag Team Champions. One time WWE Champion. RAW 2010 Money in the bank winner. Twenty-fifth Triple Crown winners. Fifth Grand Slam Champion under the current format, fourteenth overall. You can't say that can you."

She walks away and heads back to the gorilla position where she would be spent all night run the PPV alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives backstage, took her seat, put on her headset, and resumes her job. As the preshow continue, Renee, Booker, Peter and David discussion Blue Brand Women's title match they are interrupts by the IIconcis Billie Kay and Peyton Royce. They mock the panel and picks on Peter, saying he sounds like one of the Jersey Shore people. They give prop to Carmella and say, "Backlash could get iconic." They finally leave the panel and Booker asks what that. Booker goes with Charlotte Flair to take title while Peter picks Carmella to retain.

Backstage we go to Sasha Banks and Bayley talks about the Ruby Riott and the Riott Squad. Banks walk off and back to the panel and they talk about Braun Strowman and Bobby Lashley vs. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Renee asks if Braun and Bobby can jell together. Kayla shows a promo for the RAW Women's title match and then back to the panel and everyone picks Nia to retain over Bliss. The social media lounge segment was next with both General Managers and then back to panel before going to the ring for the match on the preshow. Renee sends the fans to the announcers at ringside. There was action in the match between Riott and Bayley but in the end, Liv Morgan, help Ruby gets the winner over Bayley. Back to the panel for a quick discussion on the WWE title match and then that's it for the pre-show.

The 2018 WWE Backlash PPV opens up with a video package and then a live shot inside the Prudential Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the WWE Network. He is always joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring for tonight the first co-branded match, as The Miz's music hits Kayla gave him a kiss and wish him good luck and he smiles at her. He went out and poses for the fans and he makes his way to the ring.

"From Greenwich, Ct weighs at 221 lbs. The Miz," JoJo announced, as he enters the ring.

Once Miz music dies down and then Seth Rollins is out next as JoJo does the introduction. Stephanie shows Spanish and German announces at ringside, as Rollins enters the ring. Some fans chant for Rollins while others chant for Miz. The referee shows the title to Miz, to the WWE Universe and then hand it to someone at ringside and then he signals for the bell and it sounded.

Some stalling and playing to the crowd after the bell. They lock up and trade holds to start. Miz ends up scrambling to the bottom rope to break a hold by Rollins. Miz turns it around on Rollins and stomps away as some fans boo while others cheer him. Miz backs off as the referee warns him. There is back and forth action between the two now. Rollins tries to springboard in from the apron but Miz kicks him and he lands hard on the floor. Miz follows to the floor and works Rollins over from announcers table to the apron. Miz brings it back then nails a running boot to the face and then covers him for two counts.

Miz grounded Rollins in the middle of the ring with reverse chinlock now. He keeps control and works Rollins over while keeping him down. Rollins fights up and out, but Miz nails big DDT for another close two count. Miz beats Rollins around and plays to the crowd for some boo and cheer. Rollins fights up and out with strikes. Rollins blocks a move and slams Miz face first into the mat. Rollins with more offense in the corner. Rollins goes on and hits a slingblade. Rollins sends Miz over and the top to the floor, as some fans cheer while other boos him. Rollins runs the ropes and nails a suicide dive to the outside, landing on his feet.

Rollins brings Miz back into the ring and springboard up but Miz catches him in mid-air. Rollins blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls Miz up for a two count. There is more back and forth as Rollins hits a blockbuster for a two count. Miz fights Rollins off and goes for the figure four but it is blocked. Miz end sends Rollins to the apron but he flies back in with a clothesline. Rollins looks out at the crowd as some fans cheer while Miz and Kayla fans boo him. Rollins charges in the corner but Miz sends him to the apron and pull him down face first into the apron. Some fans boo while Miz and Kayla fans cheer as the referee counts.

Miz rolls Rollins back into the ring and goes to the top. Rollins catches him and rolls through, stand up with Miz and driving him back down to the mat for a two count. Rollins goes to the top for the big frogsplash but misses Miz move. He covers him for a two and a half count. Rollins recovers and then crank up for the blackout as the referee tell not to use it and announcers suggest he should not use that move. Some fans chant "burns it down" Miz and Kayla fans boo.

As Rollins gets ready but Miz rolls to the floor and some fans boo while others cheer. Rollins chase after the Miz back into the ring and ducks clothesline. Rollins clothesline Miz back right to the floor Rollins runs the rope for a dive but Miz meet him at the apron with a big left hand. Miz looks to go for DDT on the apron. They trade more big shots on the apron now. Rollins jumps with the big revolution knee but Miz moves and Rollins dive his knee, into the ringpost. Miz comes in and applies the figure four in the middle of the ring now. Miz tightens holds as Rollins tries to fight it. Rollins turns over in middle of the ring as Miz scream out in pain now.

Miz reverses it again but Rollins makes it to the bottom ropes and Miz is forced to break the hold. They trade shots as fans go along with them now. Miz goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale but Rollins counters. Miz with a kick but Rollins comes right back with the enziguri. Rollins looks to counters the Skull-Crushing Finale again but his knee goes out and Miz drops him for a close two counts. Miz with the flying clothesline in the corner to a dazed Rollins. Miz goes to the top and Rollins crotches him. Rollins runs right up for the superplex but Miz hang on and fight him, sending Rollins to the mat on his knee. Rollins runs up and nails the superplex holding it for the falcon arrow but his knee goes out again, Miz with a Skull Crushing Finale for another a close two.

Miz gets up first as Rollins' knee is hurting him. Miz puts Rollins on the top and rocks him. Miz climbs up for the Super Skull-Crushing Finale from the second rope but Rollins fights it off. Rollins climbs up but Miz takes out the knee in mid-air. They trade pin attempts and more offense. After Rollins misses a super blackout from the second rope, the referee warns him again. He ignores him and nails the blackout and the referee calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification The Miz," JoJo announced.

The referee raises Miz hand as he is down and Seth Rollins argue with him and tell him you have been told not to use that move it banned. He helps Miz out of the ring and backstage, as Rollins look on from the ring. Miz comes through the curtain Kayla was waiting for him and check on him and he told her he was okay.

When Rollins come through the curtain, Vince and Stephanie meet him and took the title from him,

"You are being stripped for use in an illegal move," they said as he storms off pissed he was no longer champion.

As the rest of the PPV went on, Mike had taken a shower and joined the family in the gorilla position and help them running the show, and during the main event, fans were chant all kind of things include beat the traffic as they walk out during the man event.


	200. WWE Backlash post show

After WWE Backlash, PPV, the Backlash post-show hosted by Renee Young and Peter Rosenberg began on the WWE Network. Guest on the show will be the Miz, Carmella and Elias. Kayla is behind the camera, as Renee and Peter talk about little bit about the main event with Reigns picking up the win over Samoa Joe. Renee mentions how Bryan should have been on, but Cass' post-match attack will keep him off the show.

The first guest of the show is Elias with his guitar, wanted to finish his song that the New Day and other stopped him from playing. Elias says, "He's good buddies with Bruce Springsteen, and doesn't want to be on the show too long because they are going to be hanging out soon." Renee brings up Roode. Elias says, "He has already beaten Roode twice." Renee ends up giving Elias his introduction, and he gets a spotlight on him. Elias says, "He does not want any interruptions while he sings!" Elias then rips on New Jersey. Elias decides that was enough and heads out…

Renee and Peter talk about all of the low blows that took place during, Styles vs. Nakamura, especially the double kick. Carmella joins the how next. In addition, she says repeatedly, "I beat Charlotte." She brings up that she's beaten Charlotte twice, and calls out the internet trolls for saying she just got lucky, the first time. A couple more "I beat Charlotte!" From Carmella. She asks Peter what he did tonight. Because I beat Charlotte Flair. Carmella needs a quick drink does a dramatic tow handed sip. She continues to gloat about beating Charlotte and ends up just running off. Carmella then moonwalks across the screen and gloats a bit more. Renee despite how Carmella acts, it is tough to be mad to her.

The last guest is Miz and he thinks the show is Talking Smack, Renee and Peter try to correct him though. Miz says, "He doesn't know Peter's names."

Peter says, "They've met a few times."

Miz responds he has a forgetful face.

Miz rips on Peter for wearing Bobby Heenan's jacket, "You don't look like him or sound like him." Renee wants to talks about Miz's past, achievements, but Miz wants to look toward the future. On Friday, my second princess Katherine is turning three years old. In addition to that, in four months my lovely, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful wife will be giving birth to our third child in the fall.

Miz notes how he has made the Intercontinental Championship prestigious and whatever title he possesses becomes the title everyone should want to get.

Miz says, "He tried to focus on Seth Rollins' surgically repaired knee, but he couldn't quite, put Rollins away. Thought Rollins' stomp is a little cheap."

He says, "He has a qualifying match from the Money in the bank match on Tuesday."

He goes on and says, "He'll then win the case and have all the power when it comes to winning the title."

Miz says, "Everything that he does is "must see" and he moves the needle wherever he goes."

Miz rips on Peter a bit more about being on two shows but his name is not on either one. Miz gloats some more as we fade to black. Once the post-show ended, everyone left the arena and travels Kayla kiss Mike bye because he heads to Allentown, PA for Smackdown live event while she heads home.

She hops in the back of the SUV, and he closes the door and then it drove out of the arena and then head back to Connecticut, as Mike hops into another SUV and that drove out of the arena and head for Allentown PA. An hour and 2 minutes later the SUV carries Kayla arrive back in Connecticut and then head to Greenwich, Ct. when the SUV arrive the house turn into the driveway the gates open and then drove through them up the circular driveway to the house. The SUV came to the stop in front of the house and the bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt and then opens the door and step out of and closes the door and walked around it. He opens the door and helps Kayla out of the car, she thanks him, and he nods his head. She walks away toward the house and upstairs as she pulls the keys out of her purse and then slid them it into the locked and turns unlocked the door. She turns the doorknob opening the door and steps inside the house, closes the door behind her, and relocks it.

She places her purse on the table, and then turns on the security alarm and then walks over to the staircase and climbs them. When she reached the top of the staircase walk toward the bedroom went inside and began to changes out her clothes and then into her pajamas. She walks into the bathroom, over to the sink where she turns the water, washes off her makeup, and then brushes her teeth. She then rinses out her mouth and then wipe her mouth and then walk out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She pulls the covers back and climbs into the bed and lies down, and then pulls the cover-up and went to sleep for a few hours.


	201. WWE RAW May 7, 2018

Hours later, Kayla was wake up by her daughter Kathy.

"Good morning pebble," she said as Kathy smile at her.

"Morning, mommy," she said as she sat up and push the covers away and got out of bed and then took Kathy's hand and they walk out of the bedroom down the hallway to Vicky's bedroom.

"Mommy, no daddy," Kathy asked looking up at her.

"Daddy is Allentown Pa, for a live show, baby," she said walking into Vicky's bedroom and she was sprawl out on her toddler bed and Kayla laughs.

"Vicky, sleep mommy," she said, as they walk over to the bed.

"I know baby, but she has to school today," she said, she sat down on the toddler and gently wake up Vicky and she opens her eyes to see mommy and Kathy in her bedroom.

"Mommy," Vicky said

She smiles at her and says, "Good morning baby."

"Good morning, mommy and Kathy."

"Morning, Vicky," Kathy said

"How about some breakfast girls," she said.

"Yay, food," Kathy said, as Vicky sat up got out of bed and Kayla stood up from the toddler and they walk out of the bedroom together tow the staircase and then down them.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs and heads for the kitchen and went inside to see Ashley set the table for them.

"Good morning, Ashley," she said and she looks up to them there.

"Good morning, Kayla," she said, finish setting the table.

Kayla began to cook them some breakfast and once breakfast they sat down and eat breakfast.

"Good, pebble," Kayla asked sipping her herbal tea.

Kathy nodded her head because she had a full mouth of eggs.

"Vicky I will pick up from school, and then head to Long Island for RAW," she said.

"Okay, mommy," she said.

After breakfast, Kathy was taken out of her high chair and she runs out of the kitchen toward the playroom with Ashley. Vicky and Kayla walk out of the kitchen and heads back to the stairs and the back up them to get ready for school. When they riches the top head toward Vicky's room went inside and walk into the bathroom and Vicky brushes her teeth with some help from mommy. After brushing her teeth, they walk out of the bathroom back into the room where Kayla picks out an outfit for Vicky to wear. Kayla helps Vicky undress and then dress her the outfit and Vicky climbs on her bed and then Kayla grabs her hairbrush and then began brush Vicky's hair and then in no time flat she did her hair a ponytail.

"Ok, pebble you are ready for school," she said

"Thank you, mommy," she said as she got off the bed.

"You're welcome pebble," she said they walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway to her and daddy bedroom and went inside.

Kayla got in dress maternity dress and then they walk, out of the bedroom toward the staircase again and then down them when reaching the bottom of them over to the table. She grabs Vicky's schoolbag and her purse and then over to the door. She unlocks the door then turns the doorknob opening the door. Vicky walks out first and then she followed her out and closes the close behind her. She slid the key into the lock and then turns it locking the door. The walk down the stairs and over to the SUV the bodyguard open the door picks Vicky up and put her in the back and then Kayla climbs in next, and he closes the door.

He walks around the SUV open the door and got in behind the wheel and pulls the doors close. He buckles his seatbelt and then drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that open and then out and then sped off toward the nursery school. Twenty minutes later, the SUV pulls up the nursery school and came to stop. He unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door and step out and close the door walk around and then open the door he helps Kayla out and then took Vicky out next.

"Thank you," Vicky said to him.

"You're welcome Ms. Vicky," he said.

"I will be back," she said as Vicky held her hand and they walk toward the nursery school.

When they reach the school Kayla pull the door open and they enter the school and walk toward Vicky's classroom. When they reach the classroom and then Kayla bent down and kiss Vicky.

"Have a good day honey and I will pick you later ok," she said.

"Ok mommy loves you," she said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too baby," she said as Vicky walks into the classroom and then Kayla stood up and walk away from the classroom and then out of the school.

She heads back to the SUV and the guard opens the door for her and she climbs back in and he closes the door and then walks around, open the door and got in. He pulls the door closed and buckled his seatbelt.

"To the headquarter Mrs. Mizanin?" He asked looking into the mirror.

"No, home, please," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said to aim the car into traffic and then sped off toward home.

Twenty minutes alter the SUV turn into the driveway and drove the opened the gates up the circular driveway to the house where it came to the stop. He turns the key shutting the engine and up the key out of the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt, open the door and step out he close the door. He walks around it and open the door and then help Kayla out the car and she thanks him and he nods his head. She walks toward the house and up the stairs to the door slid the key into the lock turn it unlocked the door then turn the doorknob opening the door and step inside the house and close the door behind her and relocked it.

She began to do something around the house and then went into her office sat down behind her desk and began work from home. She made some call and then had some lunch with Kathy and then they took a nap together before she went to picks up Vicky from nursery school.

After brings Vicky home from school Kayla kiss both Vicky and Kathy bye then walks out the house toward the SUV that as waiting for her. Kayla got back in the SUV and the door close. The bodyguard drove down the circular driveway to where the gates opened and drove out then sped off toward the highway. During the ride to Uniondale Long Island,

An hour and 52 minutes later the SUV enter Uniondale, Long Island and then continue onto the Nassau Coliseum the site of WWE RAW. The SUV arrives at the arena and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door. He then opens the door, Kayla steps out the SUV. She walks through the arena to the locker room that the family would be using for the night.

Two hours later, they walk out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. They walk into the catering and Kayla grab some food seeing that she is not wrestling due to her pregnancy. She sat down beside Vince and Stephanie was talking about RAW. She began eating her food she was hungry and so was the baby.

"Hungry princess," he joked

'Yes, dad and so is your grandbaby," she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and ate her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and superstars were mingled around waiting for the RAW to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate and tosses it for her while she relaxes.

"Thanks, mom," she said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome honey," she said lean down and kisses her on the head.

Later on, she walks toward to the gorilla position where she would be spent all night run the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives backstage, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the Coliseum, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle to a somewhat mixed reaction, as JoJo does the introduction. There are ladders on the stage for Money in the Bank season.

Angle talks about how hard the WWE crews go for the fans and notes that they have gone from WrestleMania 34 to Superstars shakeup to the Greatest Royal Rumble event, Backlash and up next is Money in the Bank.

Angle confirms there will be two money in the bank ladder matches one for the men and women from both brands. Angle is excited about these matches because they will kick butt. Angle says, "we settle it in the ring on RAW as there will be two MITB triple threat qualifying matches tonight. Ruby Riott vs. Ember Moon, vs. Sasha Banks. Roman Reigns vs. Sami Zyan vs. Finn Balor. The music interrupts and out goes Braun Strowman to a pop. Kayla listens to Braun tells his story.

His story about kids in his neighborhood deciding to build a treehouse and not one time did they ask for his help. He had to listen to them talks about their stupid little handshake to be allowed to climb the ladder into the treehouse. Braun asks Angle if he knows what he did. Braun waited for them all to get into the treehouse and then he knocked the whole damn tree. Angle admits Braun has been on a roll lately and says, "If anyone deserves a shot at Money in the bank it's Braun. It's true… the music interrupts and out goes Kevin Owens.

"This should be good whining," said Stephanie.

Owens says, "If anyone deserves a spot in the ladder it's him. He has only been Raw on for a few weeks and even tough Angle didn't want him here, Angle has to admit owns is the RAW MVP. Then fans boo and then chant "RAW MVP Miz and Mrs. Awesome," now.

Owens goes on rants and says, "He deserve to be in the match above Braun for everything he's done and been through. Braun only deserves to be sent to a timeout in a corner somewhere so he can reflect on how he's been a very bad monster."

Angle says, "He can't just put Owens in the match but before he was rudely interrupted, he was about to informs Braun of his qualifying match." Owens goes on but Braun interrupts and says, "The only thing Owens deserves is to get these hands." Owens doesn't care about anything related to Braun bit he does care about Angle treated him fairly.

Owes mentions Angle's job and how RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon is watching. Angle thanks him for reminding that Stephanie is watching. Angle makes Strowman vs. Kevin Owens in a MITB qualifier and that match starts right now. Fans chant "you suck:" as Angle's music startup.

Kayla sends the fans to commercial break. Meanwhile in Allentown PA SmackDown is having a live and Mike is appearing at the live event and host Miz TV, Kayla let some of her security goes with him.

Back in Uniondale Kayla was doing her job behind the curtain as the RAW returns from break and the match is progress.

"God, I hope Braun shut Owens up," said Kayla watching the monitor in the gorilla position.

There was action in the match, including Braun runs Owens twice at ringside to a huge pop. Braun delivers running powerslam for the win on Owens's birthday. Braun is going to Money in the bank. Kayla show what is still to come, on RAW two more qualifying matches and then back to commercials.

Meanwhile back in Allentown Pa Mike is looking over the script for his segment with Daniel Bryan and notices how Kayla wrote the segment and he smiles. He loves his wife more and more every day. Back in Uniondale, Long Island Kayla continues her job as producer and director alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. Back from the break and Michael Cole sends the fans backstage to Mike Rome and Roman Reigns.

"Here comes the whining from Reigns," said John watching.

Rome says, "Reigns handled his business against Samoa Joe at Backlash," and asks him about his mindset into tonight MITB qualifier.

Reigns say, "He's championship material but WWE doesn't agree with this and he's tired of being screwed over. He goes into the ring and that is where he silences his haters. He can't control backstage politics. He made a career \out of silencing his haters. He does not want to be Sami Zyan or Fin Balor tonight because he pissed off. He going to money in the bank, stay in control of his destiny and will win the WWE Universal title. That's his mindset."

"What a crock he is. He tells more lies than suspect being questioned by the cops," said Kayla. Both Stephanie and John laugh.

Michael Cole leads us to quick backstage videos of Bayley and Breezango commenting on the Money in the Bank. Kayla shows Goldust with Kurt Angle. Goldust wants a chance to qualify for MITB, it's his quest, his ultimate goal. Jinder Mahal comes in with Sunil Singh. Jinder thought coming to RAW would be good for his career. He asks what he's not in the triple threat when Reigns is. Reigns continue to get chance but Jinder gets none. Angle says, "Jinder hasn't won since coming to RAW and doesn't deserve anything." Angle informs Jinder he has to wrestle Chad Gable tonight and if he puts on a good show. Angle might consider money in the bank. Jinder and Sunil Singh leave. Goldust quotes another move before leaving.

"Another whining is Jinder Mahal," said Stephanie.

"Yep, Steph, all these wrestlers whining one way or another," said Kayla.

Kayla sends the fans to back to the ring and for six-man tag team match. There was in the match, but in the end, Baron Corbin and The Revival are the winners. Back in Allentown, PA as Mike gets prepare to go out Paige stop the security from followed him out.

"What do you mean they can't go out," he said.

"I said that they are banned from the ringside during your segment," she said.

Miz storms out to the ring and did his things he rants on Daniel Bryan not being on his level right now. He continues his rant about Daniel whining about him being on RAW and not on Smackdown where he is, so he trades back to Smackdown because of Bryan. I will be chasing titles and not worried about him. My wife has issues edict to him and last week she told him to his goat face, not to touch me again or his get handicap match.

Miz introduces his guest the goat face Daniel Bryan and he goes out as Kayla's security watching them from backstage behind the curtain they were ready in case Bryan try anything and they didn't what Paige say, she is not they boss Mike Mizanin is. as Bryan and Miz did the segment and Miz taunting him continuously until Bryan attacks him and the security rush out to the ring and enters it and attacks Bryan and help Miz out. Bryan attacks the security again and then nails Miz with the running knee as Miz and Kayla fans boo him.

Back in Uniondale, Long Island Kayla continues doing her job as behind the curtain and not knowing what happened in Allentown PA, but she will found out when she sees her husband and security. she watching the Women's triple threats match, and there was action the match include Lvi Morgan and Sarah Logan enters the ring and attacks Sasha and coming to her aid was Bayley and brawling with them on the outside of the ring. As Ruby look to win the match Ember Moon with the eclipse from the top out of nowhere on Ruby and covers her for the win and the spot at Money in the bank. Back to commercial Kayla sends the fans.

Back from the break and a backstage interview and then the announcers leads the fans of a video package looking at Bobby Lashley' life and career, while that was being shown to the fans at home a dark match was taking place in the ring. A tag team matches The Author of Pain vs. local talent and The Author of Pain squash them easily. After the prerecorded interview, Kayla shows Sami Zyan backstage with Kevin Owens. Sami feels like a cloud of conspiracy is following them wherever, they go. Owens says, "He just went through Armageddon with Braun while Sami is getting ready for an easy time with Reigns and Balor." Sami wants Owen to not let "them" try to turn him and Sami against each other.

Owens brings up what happened at the Backlash. Sami says they need toss ensure power and other's no better way to do than to win the WWE Universal title and they have to win the money in the bank first. Sami apologizes for backslash and says, "They will both be sorry if neither of them wins the money in the bank." Sami needs to know if Owens is with him tonight for the triple threat and Owens says, "He is." She sends the fans back to the ring and Sunil Singh out goes and does his thing and introduces Jinder Mahal is out next to a chorus of boo. Back to commercial RAW goes.

Back from the break and Chad Gable goes out next and hit the ring and he attacks Mahal and there was action in the match, until Mahal nails the Khallas for the win. After the match, Mahal attacks Gable as the fans boo him. Kayla sends the fans video backstage record by Alexa Bliss and The Ascension with comments on winning Money in the bank. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Zack Ryder walks into Angle's office.

Ryder wants to qualify for Money in the bank in his hometown. Angle says, "He's a big fan of Ryder but…. Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh walk in, asking if Angle saw what he just did to Gable. Jinder wants to be put into the main event to makes it a fatal four-way match. Ryder ends up mocking Jinder and telling him the answer is no. Jinder and Sunil storms off as Ryder and Angle laughs. She sends the back to the ring and for tag team action and there was action the in the match, but in the end, one team was the winner. Back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and JoJo introduces Elias. "This should good with Long Island fans," said John.

Elias does his thing and he goes on about what he is going to do to Roode before he wins the Money in the bank. Fans chant for "Rusev Day" now. He asks everyone to shut up and silence their phone as he starts singing a song that takes shot at Booby Roode and the people of Long Island. The music interrupts and out goes Bobby Roode, to a pop.

He makes his way to the ring, enters it, and then takes off his robe, the bell sounded, and here we go. In addition, they go at it until Roode counters a suplex into the Glorious DDT and covers him for the win. After the match, Roode is interview by Charly Caruso in the ring and he hopes that Angle will give him a chance at the qualifying for Money in the bank. Wining the briefcase will be absolute …glorious! As his music hits again, as Roode stands tall.

Kayla shows Seth Rollins but he is missing the Intercontinental Title RAW goes back to break. During the break, he enters the gorilla position where the McMahons are and he gave them dirty looks but they ignore him because they were busy. Back from the break and Seth Rollins goes out to a pop and the announcers talk about how he has was strip of the Title last night.

Rollins says, "You all can see that I don't have the Intercontinental title because I was strip of it once I went behind the curtain." The Rollins fans boo while others cheer.

He goes on and says, "I was strip because I use blackout a legal move. But right now I want my title back now."

None of the McMahons move but on the big screen a video is shown, and it is Vince McMahon says, "Rollins when WWE banned a move it for a good reason. Blackout is an illegal move that has banned and you constantly use it when you have been told not to. You have been warned and fined and at Backlash, you use the move causing the disqualification so, instead of suspending you the WWE decide to strip you."

He goes on and says, "If you use the move again the consequence are no paycheck maybe that will get your attention not to use that move." The screen goes black.

He says, "What a bunch of garbage. I was strip of Kayla McMahon whining that her husband is not on RAW anymore. He was not a good champion and he hid behind her skirt and Stephanie McMahon Cena. He had helped every time he defends the title. She did every in her power to keep me from being the match at WrestleMania and Angle stood up to them and put in the match anymore. If I can't be Intercontinental champion will burn RAW down to show her not to mess me." The Kayla fans boo him mercilessly.

He goes on and talks about MITB and how it can change your life because it changed his. The music interrupts and goes out Mojo Rawley for his first appearance since coming over in the Superstars Shakeup. Mojo says, "Now, this is the RAW debut that he deserves because when an opportunity comes knocking Mojo Rawley knocks people down and that's exactly what he's about to do to Seth.

Fans chant, "We want Ryder," now for the hometown star. Mojo says, "He's going to knocks Rollins down just like he did their boy Zack Ryder." He goes on and says, "He's beat Rollins, qualify for money in the bank, and then win the contract. No longer is this Monday night Rollins… Monday night Rawley."

Rollins tells Mojo to come in and get sis ass kicked if he wants to fights, son. Some of the fans pop, as we get ready tot for with JoJo doing the introduction. They go at it, as the McMahons watch from the gorilla position there was action the match but in the end, Rollins got the win. Two matches go by including the triple threat qualify match and there was action in the match include Jinder Mahal get involved and cost Roman Reigns the match. Finn Balor qualifies for the Money in the bank. RAW goes off the air with Balor celebrate.


	202. SmackDown May 8, 2018

Hours later, Kayla wakes up beside her husband who was watching her sleep.

"Good morning honey," she said.

"Good Morning love," he said leaning over kisses her gently.

"How was the house show?" She asked

"Um…"

She knew that he was hesitant says, "What happened at the house show last night, Michael?"

"Paige did something last night," he said.

She sat up looks down at him says, "What did she do?"

"She banned the security from the ringside and Bryan attack me again."

"Who in the hell she does think she is?" she said, push the covers away, get out of the bed, walk over to her purse, pull out her phone, and turn it on.

She put in her password, scroll through her number, found Paige number, touch it and then brought the phone up to her ear and then she got her voicemail.

"Paige, when I see you tonight at the arena, and I am going to lay such a tongue leash on you that you will never forget."

She ends her message, and put the phone down, and looks at him and says, "I suspect that Bryan had something to do with my security being banned from ringside.

"I wouldn't put it past him, baby," he said to remove the cover and got out of the bed and then walk over her.

"Tonight he is facing Rusev in a qualify matches. No, money in the bank for him," she said smiling evil like.

"Bryan meet Ms. Evil," he said with a smile.

"Yes, she will be appearing and she is not friendly," she said walk toward the bathroom and went inside, while Mike orders them some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later she emerges from the bathroom in a towel, then began dressed put on a maternity dress, and then pull her hair into a ponytail. She walks out of the bedroom to see Mike on his phone talking to someone and he smiles when he saw her. He finishes the call and then they had some breakfast.

"What are you going to do to Paige when you see her?" He asked

"I am going to berate her. The script says my security is to follow you to the ring during the house show. It says nothing about she banned them from ringside."

They finish breakfast and Kayla did her daily routine of going over the script before the show. Hours later, they walk out the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for them. Kayla got back in the SUV while Mike put the bags in the back of the SUV and then join her in the back and the door close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. 52 minutes later the SUV arrives at the Royal Farms Arena then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door. He then opens the door, Mike steps out first and then help Kayla out the SUV. Mike grabbed his bag from the back and then they walk through the arena to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. As they walk through arena Kayla, spot Paige and walk right up and Paige saw her coming.

"Paige I want to know why you banned my security for ringside last night?" she asked ad Paige look scared now.

"I, um…"

"I, um… nothing Paige, in the script it says for security to follow my husband to the ring during the house show, during all MizTV with Bryan. Nowhere does it say for you to ban them."

She goes on and says, "Here some advice stops take order from Bryan when it comes to MizTV segment. If not you can be put on probation just as Angle is. As for Bryan tonight he is in a match with Rusev."

They walk off and continues to the locker room and when they arrive at the locker room and Mike open the door and then Kayla enter first then he followed her and the door closes him. Mike began preparing for SmackDown because he was in the first match. Two hours later, they walk out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. They walk into the catering and Kayla grab some food. She sat down beside Vince, Stephanie as they talk. She began eating her food she was hungry and so was the baby.

"Someone is very hungry," he joked.

'Yes, dad," she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and ate her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for the SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate and tosses it for her while she relaxes.

"Thanks, mom," she said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome honey," she said lean down and kisses her on the head.

"How is the baby doing?" She asked sitting beside her.

"The baby is doing well," she replied, resting her left hand on her belly.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby," she said.

"Well, I want to know but Mike doesn't. He wants to be surprised when the baby is born," she said.

"He sounds like John when I was pregnant with JJ. He did not want to know until the birth and he was surprised when JJ was born. I thought he was going to faint in the delivery room," she laughs.

She laughs with her, and says, "I remember him being surprised when he comes out of the delivery room with him in his arms."

"You know maybe, you will follow me and have a boy," she said.

"Maybe, either way, a heath baby will be born in four months," she said.

"Yes, baby names, pick out," she said.

"Yes, if it's a girl we are going to name her Sabrina Alexandria in honor of our great aunt Sabrina on mom side. And if it a boy Mike picks Vincent."

'Not after him, I am surprised," she said.

"Me too Steph, but I've decided if it a boy I am naming him after Mike."

"Smart on your part Kayla," she said.

"Yes," she said.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla and Mike walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night run the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When they arrive in the gorilla position, she took her seat and put on her headset. WWE SmackDown Live opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the arena, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out comes SmackDown General Manager Paige, as Greg Hamilton does the introduction.

There are ladders on the stage for Money in the Bank season. As the announcers, hype tonight is Money in the Bank qualifying matches. Paige welcomes the fans and called Backlash the first co-branded PPV a smashing success. Kayla listens to Paige as she talks about some of the blue brand matches from Backlash and says, "The No DQ match between Shinsuke Nakamura vs. WWE Champion AJ Styles was on its way to being a classic until they had a low blow confrontation, which no one can recover from."

"What did you aspect Paige, when you make a No DQ and Nakamura has low blowing Styles, since WrestleMania," said Kayla.

She says, "She didn't think of this when she added the No DQ stipulation but will we hear from both superstars later tonight."

She plugs the men and women's MITB ladder matches for the June PPV.

Paige says, "She needs the best SmackDown has to offer so the briefcase can be brought back to this brand." Kayla shows the briefcase hanging high above the ring as Paige calls for the first three qualifying matches to be held tonight.

The music hits and out goes WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy for this non-title match. The Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and out he goes next as Greg Hamilton does the introduction. He makes his way to the ring as Jeff Hardy watch on from the ring. He enters the ring and pose for the fans and then take off his coat, headband and then the glass. The bell sounded and Miz looks up at the briefcase as Hardy rallies the fans.

They lock up and Hardy drops Miz with a shoulder. They lock up again, and trade holds. Hardy fights out of a hold and drops Miz with another shoulder. He splashes Miz and then covers him for two counts. Jeff beats on Miz and sends him out of the floor. Jeff runs around the ring and leaps off the steel steps, sending Miz into the barrier. Hardy brings Miz back into the ring and goes to the top. Miz retreat back into the opposite corner as Jeff looks on from the ring up high. Kayla sends the fans to commercial break.

Back from the break as there is back and forth action. Miz drives a knee into Hardy's chin and drops him into the mat and covers him for another two counts. Miz keeps Hardy grounded now as fans chant his name. Hardy gets up and out but Miz nails the neckbreaker combo and then cover him for a close pin attempt. Miz sends up going for the Skull-Crushing Finale but it's blocked. Miz sends hardy to the floor and closes after him. Miz crotches him on top of the barrier. Miz waste some time on the outside. Jeff leaps from the top of the barrier and takes Miz down on the floor.

The referee counts as both are down on the floor. Hardy brings it back in at the seven count and they trade shots. Hardy with an offense, including the inverted atomic drops and other signature move and he covers him for two counts. They tangle again but Jeff nails the twist of fate. Jeff goes to the top for the Swanton bomb but Miz rolls to the apron and Jeff jump down back down. Miz kicks him on the apron and hits a neckbreaker, driving Jeff's neck down on the edge of the apron. Jeff is pulled to the floor as SmackDown goes back commercial.

Back from the break and Hardy break free to rock Miz. They trade shots from their knees in the middle of the ring now. The fights to their feet and Hardy unloads. Hardy ducks a shot and hits a side Russian leg sweep. Hardy rolls Miz up for another two counts. Miz with a cheap shot as the referee was distracted with Hardy. Miz goes for a Sleeper now but it's broken. Hardy ends up going to the top and hit whisper in the wind, for another two counts. Miz blocks Twist of Fate after more back and forth. Hardy drops Miz over to the top rope to the apron. Hard charge and kicks Miz out to the floor. Hardy launches himself over the top to take Miz down again. Jeff bring it back into the ring and goes to the top as fans pop.

Miz jumps up and crotches Hardy on the top. Miz climbs up for a superplex but Hardy resists. Hardy fights back and hits the sunset flip powerbomb for another close two counts. Fan chant "this is awesome," now. Miz blocks the Hardyac arrest in the corner. Miz blocks Twist of Fate again but Hardy blocks Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls Miz p for another two counts. Hardy launches Miz into the corner and hits the Hardyac arrest this time. Hardy finally hits a Twist of Fate and goes back to the top. Hardy hits the Swanton Bomb and covers him but Miz reverses the cover into a crucifix pin for the win. Miz is going to Money in the Bank.

After the match, Miz goes to the floor and sits up against the barrier to recover. Hardy sits up in the corner and looks disappointed, as a replay is a show. Miz stands tall at ringside as his music plays and the referee raises his hand. He heads to the back and through the curtain and Kayla greet him and hug.

"Congratulation babe, ongoing to Money in the bank," she whispers to him.

"Thanks, baby," he said.


	203. Kathy's third Birthday

After SmackDown had ended, WWE 205 Live happens on the WWE Network, and after that happens everyone left the arena and travel overseas for the annual Europe tour while the McMahon travel home and went back their daily routine. When Friday rolled around Kathy's third birthday and she was happy, that it was her birthday.

"Mommy birthday," she said with a smile.

"I know pebble, today is your third birthday," she said leaning over and kisses her. Kathy giggling as mommy plant kisses on her cheek.

"Birthday," Kathy said again.

'Yes, baby, three years old you are," she said, with a smile.

Vicky came walking back into the kitchen with daddy behind her.

"Pebble you are all ready to go school," she said.

"Yes, mommy," she said walking over to her.

She kisses Kathy bye and says, "I will see you later baby."

"Ok, mommy," she said, Kayla standing up from the chair.

"Bye, Kathy," Vicky said as Mike picks her to kiss her.

"Bye, Vicky," she said, kiss her back.

"Bye honey," she said, kissing him.

"Bye, love and have a good day at work and school," he said.

They walk out of the kitchen, grab purse, briefcase, and schoolbag, and then walk of the house.

"Ok, princess, we have a busy before mommy come home," he said as he cleans off the table.

'Yea, daddy," she said looking up at him.

"Hmm… mommy Mother's day gift arrive today," he said.

He cleans up the kitchen and then start the dishwashing and then took Kathy out of her high chair, and began doing things around the house before his surprise for Kayla arrive at the house. About two hours later, the doorbell rang, Mike, walk out of the playroom and down the hallway with Kathy behind him and then turn the lock unlocking the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and it the baby's furniture that he order.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mizanin," he said

"Good afternoon," Mike said, as the delivering men's start bring in the furniture into the house.

"Where you would like us to puts all this baby furniture?" He asked

"Followed me, gentlemen," he said pick Kathy up and then walked toward the staircase.

He began to climb them with delivering men's following him up the stairs, and when they reach the top and then toward the new nursery for the baby. Mike open the door to the nursery and allowing the delivering men's into the nursery where they place the baby dresser and rocking chair.

"Daddy, baby," Kathy said as the guys smile.

"Yes, princess, baby furniture for the new baby that will be born in five months," he said.

The delivering men's began putting together the crib along with the change table. Mike place everything where he wants them. Once the crib and change table was put together, Mike signs the bills and then gave all four men's hundred bucks each and then they thanks him and walk out of the nursery toward the stairs down and then out of the house and close the door behind them.

"Ok, princess you can't tell mommy about her gift," he said and she nodded her head.

Meanwhile, at the WWE Headquarters, Kayla was busying doing her job as Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing. She meets with creative writing staffer and them working on the RAW, and SmackDown scripts for the London, England. After working on both scripts she stood up from her chair, then walk to the office down the hallway to Vince's office, and went inside over to the desk and then place the finish scripts on his desk and then sat down. He began looks over both scripts. When he was done, he looks up.

"Both scripts look good," he said.

"Good, "she said.

"And how is the baby doing?" He asked leaned back in his chair.

"The baby is fine, dad just waiting to be born, in few a months," she replied.

"You are you going to find out what you are having?" He asked

"Mike doesn't want know but I do, so on my next appoint and I will find out but he won't know until the birth," she replied.

He smiles and says, "He wants to be surprised huh."

"Yes, dad, I just hope it a boy," she said.

"Boy, a son, to carry the family name," he said.

"Yes, he wanted two daughters and two sons," she said.

"Well, you have to give him tow beautiful daughters in Vicky and Kathy. Now it times for sons," he said.

"Yes," she said, as Linda walks into the office and says, "Hello, there."

Kayla turn her head to see her mom there and stood up walk over and hug her.

"Hi, mom," she said pulled back.

"Hi, pebble," she said as Vince hug her next and kiss her hello.

"How was your flight home?" He asked pulling back.

"Good and how are you doing pebble?" She asked her.

"I am good, and your grandbaby is doing wonderful just enjoy laid around in my tummy," she said laughing and Vince and Linda laugh too.

"I have a birthday cake to pick up. I will see you both at the house," she said.

"Yes, princess, we will see you at your house in a while little," he said, as Kayla walk out the office and back to her office to gather her things and leave the headquarters.

She walks back into her office over to the desk and began gathering up her things. After gathers up her things and walk out of the office and says, "Bye, Jane, I will see you Monday morning."

"Bye Kayla have a good evening and wonderful weekend. And Happy Mother's Day," she said with a smile

"Thanks, Jane, you have a good evening and wonderful weekend and Happy Mother's Day too and your mom," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kayla," she said as Kayla walk away and down the hallway to the elevator.

She walks down the hallway past the receptionist and says a have wonderful evening and weekend. She said it back to Kayla who continues toward the elevator and when reaching the elevator presses the button and waits for the elevator the doors slid opened a few minutes later and then step onto the elevator. She presses the button for the garage and the doors slid close and then went down. A few minutes later, the doors slid open and she walks out of the elevator toward her car. When reaching her car she presses a button her keychain turn off the alert and then another button unlocked the door then open the door and got in behind the wheel and place her purse and briefcase in the passenger seat and then pull the door close. She slid the key into the ignition and turn it start the car. She releases the parking brake and then back up and then turn the wheel and drove off and out of the underground garage sped off toward the bakery.

A little later on she pulls up the bakery, turn the key shutting off the car and then pull the key out, unbuckle her seatbelt, then open the door grab her purse out of the seat, and then step out of the car. She closes the door walk around the car toward the bakery pull the door open and walk inside. She walks over to the counter where on the worker waitress her on.

"Yes, Mrs. Mizanin, be right back," she said walking off to gets the birthday cake. Five minutes later, she came back with a birthday cake in a cake box and then asks if she can get Kayla anything else and she got some pastries. She gives her credit card and then signs the receipt and she gave one to Kayla and kept the other one.

Kayla took cake and pastries walk out of the bakery toward her car. She places the cake on the roof of the car and unlocked the door open it and gave the cake and pastries and then place them on the seat and then closes the door and walk around the car and open the door and got in behind the wheel. She pulls the door close and then slid the key back into the ignition and then turn it start the car again, and then buckled her seatbelt and then turn the wheel drove out of the spot and toward home. a little later, she turns note driveway to where the gates opened and she drove through time up the circular driveway to the house where she came to stop and turn the key shutting the engine and then pull it out and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened the door and grab her purse out of the seat, and step out of the car and closes the door and then open the door lean inside and grab the cake and pastries. She closes the door and walks around the car and toward the house up the stairs to the door. She pulls out her house key and then slid the key into the lock turn it unlocked the door turn the doorknob opening the door and enters the house. She closes the door behind her and announced.

"I am home," she called out to Mike and Vicky; Kathy came out of the living room.

"Mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Hi, my pebbles," she said puts the cake box down on the table.

"Cake, mommy," Kathy said.

"Yes, pebble this is your birthday cake, for later," she said.

"And what is in this box mommy," He said with a smile.

"In this box is pastries," she said.

He picks up the boxes, took them in the kitchen, and places them in the fridge for later. A few minutes later the everyone starts up at the house and were let in and wishes Kathy a happy birthday. She smiles at them and thanks them. Ten minutes later, dinner was ready and everyone walks into the dining room and then sat down and had some dinner before having birthday cake. After the dinner, the kids walk out of the dining room and went to play for a little while. Abbey helps Mike clean up the kitchen and ask him.

"Did the baby furniture came?" She asked him.

"Yes, mom it did and it's all set up the nursery for her. I can't wait to see her face on Sunday," he replied whisper so that Kayla cannot hear him.

"She is going to be surprised honey," she said

"I know mom, and I am thankful to my father in law for allowing me to have this weekend off. However, I guarantee you that someone of the wrestlers is not pleased especially that Daniel Bryan because we are supposed to wrestle in Europe."

"He can go and take a long walk off a short pier." They chuckle together as Kayla walk into the kitchen and saw them laughing together.

"What so funny," she said as they both look at her.

"Mom here is cracking joke baby," he said starting her herbal tea.

"Oh," she said, as she opens the fridge, grabs the box of pastries, then closes the fridge door, place the box on the counter, and open it.

"Oh, everything looks so yummy," she said.

"Hey those are for the guests," he said.

"Yea so, I am eating for two," she said picking up a mini cannoli and then take a bite.

'Abbey laughs and says, "Good honey."

Kayla nodded her head and says, "Delicious mom."

He took the birthday cake out of the fridge and placing the box on the island and then open the door box and look at the birthday it was a pebble, just like Vicky's birthday cake. He took the cake of the box and then a number three candle in the middle of the cake. He lids the candle.

"They walk into the dining room as Kayla carry the pastries into the dining room.

"Using my unborn child to eat sweets," he said,

"Michael, here is some advice if you want sex, I'd watch how you speak to me," she said sitting at the table.

"Getting in trouble again Mike," Stephanie joke as John had his arm around her.

"I am not worried about her threaten to withhold sex, she will give it up to me," he said to place the birthday cake on the table.

"We will see about that Michael," she said.

Abbey called the kids back into the dining room and they came runs back into the dining room. Linda picks Kathy up and held because Kayla's belly would be in the way.

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to her.

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear little Kathy_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

Everyone claps as Kathy smile, nana helps her blow out the candle as Mike, Kayla, Stephanie, Vince, Abbey, and Marissa took pictures. Vince help cuts up the cake and then began past it out to everyone. Kathy ate her piece of cake.


	204. find out the sex of the baby

The next afternoon, Kayla had a doctor appoint and Linda was taking her because Mike was busy packing for his trip to Europe Kayla kisses Vicky and Kathy.

She says, "Be good for daddy while I am with nana."

"Ok, mommy," she said, standing up from the bed.

"Bye honey," she said, kissing him.

"Bye, love," he said.

She walks out of the bed toward the staircase and then down them and saw her mom waiting for her. When she reaching the bottom walks over to the table grab purse.

"Ready, pebble," she said with a smile.

"Yes, mom," she said Linda opened the door and Kayla walk out of the house.

Linda closes the door behind her then locks it and they walk down the stairs toward her car. They opened the door and got in Kayla behind the wheel while Linda got in the passenger seat they pull the doors closes. Linda held Kayla purse. She slid the key into the ignition and turn it start the car. She releases the parking brake, turn the wheel and drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open and out sped off toward Dr. Jones office.

"We are going to find out the sex of the baby?" Linda asked

"Yes, mom Mike doesn't want to know. So when we going home no mentioning the sex of the baby just that the baby is fine," she replied.

"Okay pebble, my lips will be seal," she said.

"Good mom," she said pulling up Dr. Jones, turn the key shutting off the car and then pull the key out, unbuckle their seatbelt, then open the doors, and then step out of the car.

They close the doors she walks around the car and the press a button locked the doors and then another button set the alarm. They walk toward the building and when reaching the door Linda pull the door open and Kayla walk in first and she walks in behind her. They walk over toward the office then Kayla opens the door and went inside first followed by her mom.

She signs in and then they walk into the waiting into the room, sat down, and waited for Nurse Cruz to call her name. A few minutes later, Nurse Cruz calls Kayla Mizanin, and they stood up, walk out of the waiting room and followed her into the examining room and the door close behind them. Linda sat down in the chair while Nurse took Kayla blood pressure and then weighs her and she had gains some weighs which were good it meant that the baby is getting nutrition from their mommy. Kayla climbs back onto the table, where Nurse Bambara into the computer and then walk out of the room. A few minutes later, Dr. Jones, walk into the room.

"Good afternoon, Kayla and Linda," she said with a smile;

"Good afternoon, Dr. Jones," Linda and Kayla said simultaneously.

"No Victoria and Katherine?" She asked

"Nope, they are home with daddy," Kayla replied.

"Ah, yes daddy caring for them…."

Yep," she said, as Dr. Jones look the screen and read Kayla, blood pressure it was normal and she has gains some weighs too.

"Okay Kayla, let see if we can found out what you are having?" She asked as Kayla laid down the table, as Linda stood up from the chair and walk over.

Kayla lifts up maternity blouse that she was wearing, and Dr. Jones squeeze some gel on her expanding belly and, then turn on the ultrasound machine and grabs the scanner. She then places the scanner on Kayla's expanding belly and slowly began to move it around until the baby appears on the monitor screen. Both Linda and Kayla smiles seeing the baby.

"Okay, everything is looking good. The baby is healthy and is growing every day inside of you. Here listen to the heartbeat," she said pressing a button and they listen to the heartbeat of the baby it sounds good.

"Good heartbeat," Kayla said.

"Yes, it is," she said.

She continues look at the monitor and says, "Now are you ready to found out if this little bundle of joy is another girl or boy?"

"Yes, I am," Kayla answered.

"Okay," she began… "Well, mommy and grandma, you can say hello to your first son and you're five grandson Linda."

"It's a boy," Kayla said smiling.

"Yes, it is mommy, here look for yourself," she said, showing her on the monitor that she is a carrying a baby boy.

Kayla smiled brightly she is having a boy.

"Dr. Jones when is Kayla due date?" Linda asked

"Let me here see." she began looking at the monitor. "Probably September four..."

"Okay, thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. You would like some picture?" She asked

'I don't know Mike doesn't want to know but I want a picture," she replied, as Dr. Joins print out some pictures and then wrote on it baby boy.

"Here you go, mommy. Just hide them from daddy," she said, hand them to Linda.

"Thank you, Dr. Jones," she said.

"You're welcome, Kayla. Okay, I want to see you in July. I will call you to let you know what day," she said.

"Okay, Dr. Jones thanks again," she said.

"You're welcome. Bye Linda and Kayla," she said

"Bye, Dr. Jones," they said as Dr. Jones walking out of the room leaving them alone.

"Mom," she said

"Yes, pebble," she said, smiling.

"I have his name already picks out," she said.

"Okay, but Mike doesn't know the name right?" She asked

"Yes, he wants to be surprised and if I did have a boy he wants to name him Vincent after daddy, but I want to name him after his father, Michael Gregory Mizanin Jr."

"It perfect pebble, he is will carry on the family legacy," she said with a smile.

"Yes, he will mom, little Michael Gregory," she said with a smile.

She got off the table and then they walk out of the room and then out of the office and the building and toward the car. Kayla presses a button shutting off the alarm and then press another button unlocked the doors. Linda opens the door and got in the car while Kayla walks around the car and open the door and got in behind the wheel. She pulls the door close and then slid the key back into the ignition and then turn it start the car again, and then buckled her seatbelt and then release the parking brake and then turn the wheel drove out of the spot and toward home.


	205. Mother's Day

The next morning Kayla was still sleeping when Mike waked up first then quietly got out of the bed and then walks out of the bedroom down the hallway to the nursery and process to put the white bow on the door. After he walks over to the staircase and descends them when reaching the bottom of the staircase, he heads to get the bouquets of lowers for Kayla from the girls. He retrieved the flowers and then walks back toward the staircase and began to climbs them again, when reaching the top of the staircase he heads for Kathy's room first and went inside to see her waking up. He walks over to the bed and looks down as she smiles seeing her daddy.

"Morning, daddy," she said.

He smiles and says, "Good morning, princess."

"Flowers," she said.

"Yes, princess, these are for mommy," he said helping her out of bed and then they walk out of her room and over to Vicky's room and went inside to see her sprawl out in her bed. He smiles and walk over to the bed and gently wake her up, and she opens her eyes to him and Kathy.

"Good morning, princess," he said softly.

"Good morning, daddy and Kathy," she said sitting up.

"Morning Vicky," Kathy said, as she got out of bed and then three of them walk out of the bedroom and back down the hallway to the master bedroom, and where mommy, is still sleeping.

They quietly walked into the bedroom over to the bed where he puts the flowers down and then lifts Kathy onto the bed first and then he helps Vicky on to the bed next and then sat down. They watch her sleep and then she wakes up to Mike, Kathy, and Vicky watching her sleep.

The three of them says, "Good morning" she sat up in bed.

"Good morning," she said with a smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Aw, thank you," she said as Mike gave her flowers from the girls. She smells the flowers.

"You're welcome, mommy," they said together.

"Now it time for my gift to you," he said getting off the bed and take Vicky off the bed first and then Kathy. Kayla pushes the covers off, stood up from the bed and put on her silk robe.

She walks around the bed they took her hands and led her out of the master bedroom down the hallway. Kayla found herself facing the door of the bedroom, with huge white bow tacked across the entire door.

"Your present is in there," Mike pointed, stating the obvious.

"Open it, mommy!" Vicky urged her.

Following their instruction, Kayla tugs on the edge of the huge bow, pulling it free of the tacks that had held it in place. She then places her hand on the doorknob, twisted, and pushed open the door. She gasped in surprise when she saw the bedroom was turned into a baby nursery. The soft glow coming from lamps. Kayla took in the wonder that would be her and Mike's son room. She looks at the baby furniture that Mike had purchased for their baby. Overall, the room was perfect… and for their bundle of joy in five months. She stood speechless as she surveyed the magic of her husband had created without her acknowledge.

She turned to them, tears, of joy, trickling down her cheeks. "It beautiful honey." Mike smiled at her, in all of her beauty in the room where they would bring their baby home. In second, Kayla found her way to his arms. She kissed him and thanking him for the wonderful Mother's day gift.

"Your welcome baby," he said.

"Mommy, you love it?" Vicky asked looking up at her.

Kayla looks down at her daughters and says, "Pebbles I love the nursery for the baby."

"Yay!" they said together.

Mike took the girls downstairs and made some breakfast while Kayla went to took a shower and then fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a towel, then began dressed put on a maternity dress, and then pull her hair into a ponytail. She walks out of the bedroom toward the staircase and then down them when she reaches the bottom of the stairs she heads for the kitchen.

She went toward the kitchen to see them waiting for her and over to the table and sat down and they had breakfast like a family.

"Mommy goes with daddy?" Kathy asked

"No, baby, I am not going to London with daddy, and grandpa," she replied then sipping her herbal tea.

"Oh, stay with Vicky and me," she said

"Yes, pebble I will be home with you and Vicky while daddy is in London with grandpa," she said, as Kathy went back to eating her breakfast.

"Daddy, you wrestle on SmackDown?" Vicky asked him.

"Um, no princess, I will be doing mommy's job on Tuesday. But next week, I will be wrestling on SmackDown," he replied sipping his coffee.

"Yay, watch daddy wrestle next week," she said

They finish breakfast, Mike took Kathy out of her high chair while Kayla helps Vicky out of her boosters seat, Mike place Kathy on her feet and the both of them running out of the kitchen and Kayla followed them. Mike began to clean up the kitchen.


	206. a bust day fro Kayla

Monday morning and Kayla had some breakfast with Vicky and Kathy before leaving with Stephanie and heads to Midtown Manhattan for the presentation NBC Universal Upfront. After the breakfast, Kayla took Vicky upstairs and dressing her for school, at the same time Stephanie arrives at the house to picks her up. after dressing Vicky, they walk out of the bedroom and then toward the stairs and down them when reaching the bottom of the stairs and toward the living room went inside to see Aunty Stephy.

"Good morning, Aunty Stephy," Vicky said, as Stephanie smile at her and leaned down and kisses her.

"Good morning munchkin," she said.

"Be good Kathy for Ashley," Kayla said to her.

"Ok, mommy," she said with a smile.

"Bye Vicky, have a good day in school and I will pick you up later," she said, kissing her.

"Ok, mommy, bye mommy and Aunty Stephy," she said.

"Bye, my munchkins loves you," she said.

"Love you too," they said together.

"Love you pebble," Kayla said.

They walk out of the living room over to the table where they grab purses, then walk to the door and Stephanie open the door and Kayla walk of the house. Kayla closes the door behind her then locks it and they walk down the stairs toward the SUV. They walk down the stairs and toward the SUV. The bodyguard/chauffeur had the door open, they got in the backseat, and then he closes the door. He walks around the SUV then open the door and got in behind the wheel. He slid the key into the ignition and turn it start the SUV. He releases the parking brake, turn the wheel and drove down the circular driveway toward the gates that were open and out sped off toward the highway. He then entered the highway and sped off toward Midtown Manhattan and Radio City Music Hall.

"How did the doctor visit go?" Stephanie asked

"It went ok. I find out what I am having," she replied with a smile.

"Ok, what are you having?' She asked

"A little boy," she replied with a smile.

"I told you, that you might take after me," she laughs.

Kayla laughs too, and says, "I know, I am so happy it a boy. However, no telling Mike, Steph. He doesn't want to know until the baby is born."

"I won't say a word to him I promise," she said, as the SUV pulls up to the Radio City, Music Hall.

"Good, you, and know that I am having a boy. Later I will tell my mother in law " she said.

The bodyguards, turn the key shutting off the SUV and then pull the key out, unbuckle their seatbelt, then open the doors, and then step out. He closes the door, walks around the SUV, and then opens the door and help Kayla Mizanin out of the SUV and then Stephanie out of the SUV next. They thanks him and he nods his head and they walk away together and began walking the red carpet and talking to reporters before head inside for the NBC Universal Upfront. Joining them were RAW, Women's Champion Nia Jax, Ronda Rousey, and Charlotte Flair and the Bella twins attend.

"Wow, Kayla you look beautiful," Charlotte, said hugging her.

"Thanks, Charlotte," she said

"You're welcome," she said

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I am good. You?"

"I couldn't be better. How is your dad doing?" She asked

"He is good. Getting strong every day. How are Vicky and Kathy doing?" She asked

"They are good, Vicky can't wait to travel on the tour bus," she said laughing and Charlotte laughs.

"Aw, she is missing you and Mike while you are away," she said.

"Yes. She was upset that she couldn't go to Backlash, and Mike says princess in the summertime, we all will be on the bus," she said.

"I am sure she I was excited about hearing that news, traveling on a tour bus with mommy and daddy," she said.

"Oh, yes, she was all happy and excited hearing that news," she said.

"When are you due?" She asked

"Well my doctor said, September 4, but you never. Vicky was supposed to be born December 4 but was born December 1. Kathy was supposed to be born May 21 and was born on May 11. So I am preparing for anything with this pregnancy."

"Wow, the little one decides to be born early instead," she said

"Pretty much," she said as the event began and Charlotte got in the ring.

Then it was the WWE turn to make its presentation and Stephanie took to the stage and began talked about what the Women's Revolution has meant for the company, before bringing out Current RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax, Charlotte Flair and Ronda Rousey as they come up through the stage in a custom ring. She then, an introduction of the long-reigning WWE Women's Champion her sister Kayla Mizanin. Everyone applauds and Kayla walks out and joining Stephanie in front rings. They each spoke to the crowd and then Kayla talks next.

"The Women Revolution has change how Women's are seeing in the WWE, on WWE program RAW, SmackDown, NXT and Pay Per View event, and the matches we put on for the WWE Universe."

Stephanie talked about the recent Alexa Bliss vs. Sasha Banks match in Abu Dhabi and then ended the presentation. "This is hope, this is WWE," Stephanie said.

After WWE presentation the rest of the USA shows did they presentation they pose for pictures beside the ring and they were posted to Twitter. After the event, Stephanie, Kayla, John, Nia Jax, and Charlotte Flair went out to lunch before Nia Jax and Charlotte Flair travel to Europe for rejoining the tour. Stephanie took a selfie with Nia Jax, Charlotte, Kayla, and John and then post to twitter, my husband is a lucky guy having lunch with four beautiful ladies. After they all walked out of the restaurant and toward the SUV, the bodyguard opens the door and they got in the backseat he close the door. He walks around it and open the door and got in behind the wheel and then slid the key back into the ignition and then turn it start the SUV again, and then buckled he seatbelt and then release the parking brake and then turn the wheel drove out of the spot and toward the highway. Got on the highway and drove toward home.

"How was the Today show, honey?" Stephanie asked him.

"Okay, they ask me about Total Bellas and I was nice but I want to say I am not on that show so I really don't care."

Kayla laughs and says, "That show is still on."

"Yes, it is unfortunately who would want to watch that is beyond me," she said.

"Me too, there is not that would make me want to watch it," she said.

During the ride home, Stephanie's work phone began ringing in her purse and then she opens her purse and pull out of her phone and looks at it and saw who was calling her and she sigh heavily, both John and Kayla looks at her.

"Who is calling you?" John asked.

"That pain in ass Kevin Owens to whine because he lost his match. He has no clue I only sign him and Zyan to get even with the both of them. Especially Owens for what he did to dad and Zyan for helping him during the hell in a Cell."

She reluctantly answers his call, they listen to him whine about what had happened, and that he wants a rematch. Angle will not give him a rematch.

"He knows that he is on probation Owens. He does anything wrong he could be fire so relax; when RAW is on later I will watch and then do something. Bye."

She ends her call with him and then places her phone back in her purse.

"Good lord, he whining like Reigns, Jinder Mahal, Bryan and anyone else, who losing or doesn't get their way."

"Yes and they also make demands to get their way too, Steph," Kayla said.

"That is true Kayla," he said.

A little later, the bodyguard turns into the driveway to where the gates opened and then drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where he came to stop and turn the key shutting the engine and then pull it out and unbuckled their seatbelt. He opens the door, step out of the car, and then closes the door. He walks around the SUV open the door and help Stephanie out first and then John step put next and then he help Kayla out. They thanks him and he nodded his head and then they walk toward the house up the stairs to the door. She pulls out her house key and then slid the key into the lock turn it unlocked the door turn the doorknob opening the door and enters the house with Stephanie and John behind her. She closes the door behind her and announced.

"Kathy I am home," she called out and then she came running out of the living room with Ashley behind her.

"Mommy," she said, as John caught her and then lift her for Kayla.

"Hi, sweetie," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, unca JoJo," she said kissing him too.

"Were you good for Ashley?" She asked her.

"Yes, mommy good girl," she said leaning toward her and Kayla kisses her.

"Good," she said, as John put her down and then she ran back into the living room with Ashley followed her.

"She is too cute for word sometimes," John said.

"Yes, she is," Stephanie, said.

"Steph you want to see my Mother's Day gift?" She asked

"Yea, sure," she replied walking over to her and then they climb the stairs, when they reach the top and then walks toward the bedroom.

Kayla places her hand on the doorknob and turns open the door to reveal the nursery for her and Mike's son. Stephanie gasped in surprise when she saw the gift that Mike prepared for their third child a son that he does not know about it. It reminded her of when Kayla prepared the nursery for JJ eight years ago.

"Wow, Kayla it is beautiful in here. Mike did a beautiful job," she said walking around the room and looks at the baby furniture that Mike bought for Kayla.

"Yes, it does Steph," she said walking over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"Between me and you if Mike never made as a wrestler he definitely could have been an interior designer," she said walking over to her and sat down in the oversized chair that was next to the rocking chair.

Kayla laughed and says, "Steph, shh, that is between us, his tough guy image could be ruin if that getting out."

Stephanie laughed and says, "Don't worry that secret is safe with me."

"I love it though, he did it without my acknowledge," she said.

"It is beautiful Kayla and just waits when he meets his son after he is born in four months. It reminded me of when you did JJ nursery because you know that I was having a boy," she said.

"Yes, I am. And I know you would have done this for me if you know I was having a boy but Mike beat you too," she said.

"Yes he did, but I can always change the color of the room and make it into a little boy nursery. You just need to keep Mike out of here, after it done."

"No, a problem in the summertime we are going to travel on the bus before I go on maternity so if you want to change the color and make into a little boy nursery you have the key."

"Yay, I am going to have some fun change the color of the nursery and make it a little boy nursery before my nephew is born."

Just then, John comes walking into the room with Kathy in his arms and he says, "Wow, it looks beautiful in here."

"Unca JoJo baby room," she said and John smile at her.

"Yea, your baby room," he teased. Kayla and Stephanie laughed at the looks on Kathy's face.

"Mommy, baby," she said.

"Oh, the baby mommy's is carrying," he said.

"Yes, unca JoJo," she said with a smile.

"You tell unca JoJo, Kathy. Mommy is having a baby," Stephanie said.

They hang out with Kayla and Kathy until it was time for Kayla to go and picks up Vicky. She walks out of the house and down the stairs, the bodyguard opens the door again for her and then helps into the SUV, and he closes the door. He walks around the SUV, then opens the door, got in behind the wheel, and pulls the door close. He buckles his seatbelt and then slid the key into the ignition and then turn the wheel and drove down the circular driveway and toward the gates. They opened and he drove out and then sped off toward the nursery school.

Twenty minutes later, the SUV pulls up to the nursery and came to stop and then he turns the key shutting off, the SUV off and then unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door and step out, close it. He walks around, then opens the door and then helps Kayla out and then closes the door. She walks toward the school pull the door open and enters the school and walk toward her daughter classroom. When she arrived the classroom and went inside and Vicky saw her, ran over to her, and hugs. Kayla leans over and kisses her on the head.

"Hi, sweetie," she said.

"Hi, mommy," she said and ran to get her schoolbag.

Vicky says bye to her teacher Ms. McMichael and then ran over to her mommy who took her schoolbag and put it on her shoulder then took Vicky's hand and they walk out of the classroom and toward the exit. They exit the nursery school and toward the SUV and the bodyguard had the door opened and when they reach the SUV he lifts Vicky up and places her in the backseat.

"Thank you," Vicky said

"You're welcome Ms. Vicky," he said with a smile as he helps Kayla get into the back too.

He closes the door, walks around it, then open the door, then got back in behind the wheel, and then pulls the door close. He turns the key start the SUV, then pulls away from the nursery school, and then sped toward home.

"Mommy Aunty Stephy not on RAW tonight?" She asked looking up at her.

"Yes, pebble Aunty Stephy is not going to be on RAW night," she replied.

"No daddy too right," she said.

"Yes pebble daddy won't be on RAW either he was traded back to Smackdown," she said touch her ponytail.

"Smackdown is tomorrow night with daddy?" She asked

"Yes, SmackDown is tomorrow night, but daddy won't be on the show, pebble," she replied.

"Oh… Uncle Shane on," she said.

"No uncle, Shane either baby, he is here in the States conducting business for the company."


	207. Kayla at home while Mike is in London

Oversea in Europe Daniel Bryan is complaining that he misses Mother's Day and his daughter first birthday and says, "Mike is not here and I know why because he is married to Kayla McMahon."

He goes on and on and then mentions Randy Orton not being on the tour either when one of the SmackDown Superstar says, "Shut up." Bryan looks at him and says, "You know it true."

He says, "You are complaining about Mike Mizanin not being here, then why the hell is clear to compete if you are going to complain about him not being here. You could have been home with your family if you didn't want to compete."

He says, "He is getting special treatment because of his marriage to Kayla McMahon."

Superstar says, "You sound jealous Daniel because Mike is married to Kayla McMahon and you're not. She would not give you the time of day. You are not her type." He stood up and walking away leaving Daniel alone.

In London, Mike arrives at the O2 arena and walking through arena when he is stopped by Angle.

"You don't belong here, Mike," He said, Mike looks at him.

"Angle you were warned by Vince, that I am part of management, get it through you badly head," he said, walking around him continues down the hallway and Angle chase after him.

"Hey, I am in charge of RAW, not you. You only marry Kayla for the power," he said as Mike stops and spun around and stare at him with cold blue eyes.

"You listen here Angle I married Kayla because I fell in love with her, not her last name. Don't ever again mention that to me, because you know nothing about my relationship with Kayla," he said, and then continues back down the hallway.

He found the locker room that he father in law was in and went inside and Vince was with a couple of senior officials who saw him and his face and they know something happens. Vince walks over to him and asks what wrong is it Kayla and you need to leave.

Mike looks at him and says, "No, dad, it not Kayla she is fine."

"Then what is wrong son?" He asked

"Angle stops me and says I don't belong here, and he is in charge of RAW. And then he tell me I only marry Kayla for the power," he said slam his briefcase down on the table.

"Mike relax I know that you didn't marry Kayla for power or my last name. You married her because you are in love with her. Don't let him or one else get to your son."

"I am trying dad but sometimes my temper get the best of me," he said.

"I know the McMahons are known for our short temper. Don't worry about Angle, you here helping me because Kayla is pregnant and Stephanie was in Manhattan early today doing the presentation for NBC Upfront and John did the Today, and of course, Shane had surgery."

"You're right dad, I am here to help you not him," he said.

"That my boy," he said.

They head out to the locker room and toward the catering where all the superstars are gathers. Meanwhile, back across the ocean, Vicky is playing with Kathy while Kayla looks through her schoolbag and pulls out a piece of paper opened and read it Vicky's Graduation Day, Friday, June 8, 2018.

"Perfect I can call my mom, and tells her that her granddaughter is graduation from nursery on Friday, June 8, 2018. And make plans for everyone to attend her graduation," she said reaching out and grab her phone off the table and call her mom.

A few minutes later, she heard her mom voice, and says, "Hi, my pebble everything ok?"

"Hi, mom and everything is fine. Um, you need to ask Donald for Friday, June 7 off because your granddaughter is graduation from nursery school on that," she said with a smile.

"Ok pebble, I will get that day off for Vicky graduation day."

"Great, mom," she said.

"And how are you doing?" She asked

"I am good and so is your grandson," she replied.

"Wonderful and Mike doesn't know right?"

"No mom he has no clue that I am having the boy. However, I told Stephanie this morning and then swore her too secretly," she replied.

Linda smile and says, "that good, has she offered to paint the nursery blue seeing that you are having a little boy?"

"Yes she has, and I told her to go for it. I only have to keep Mike out of there after she is done," she said.

Linda chuckle and says, "Just like she had to do after you painting the nursery blue for JJ."

Yep, mom, I was the first to know about JJ, before anyone else," she said.

"Um, you probably be mad at me pebble."

"Why would I be mad at you mom," she said.

"I let it slip out and your dad knows but I told him do not tell Mike because he doesn't want to know. And he promises not to say I word to him," she explains.

"I am not mad at you mom, but I will speak to dad when I see him," she said.

"Thank you, pebble for not be mad at me," she said.

You are the welcome mom. You are my mom, and I can't get mad at you because you told dad, I only hope he doesn't say anything to Mike," she said.

"He won't pebble. How are Vicky and Kathy doing?" She asked

"They are good and happy that I am home this week with them, but they miss daddy," she said.

"Aw, just like when you little and miss your dad when he was away," she said.

"True mom," she said, as they talk a little more.

Back across the ocean, Mike was doing his wife job talking to someone of the superstars who was wrestling on RAW. They listen to him and taking his advice while some like Kevin, Owens, Sami Zyan, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns did not want him giving them advice or what was going to happen and Vince saw what was going on. He was going to put a stop to it right now.

"Enough!" He bellows, as everyone stops what they were doing and looks at him. "I had it with everyone not listen to Mike Mizanin when he is talking to you. He is part of Management and right now, and for the next couple of months he will be doing Kayla Mizanin job as Senior Vice President of Creative Writing. Now I aspect everyone to listen to him when he talks to you because he is doing what Kayla would do if she was here. My advice to all of you knocks off the shenanigans and tells him you do not need his advice because I can guarantee you, you will have problems. And, when all of you are gone he will still be here."

Vince walks off with Mike followed him and all the superstars' looks at the one who cause Vince to yells and make threatens toward them.

Back across the Atlantic Ocean, in Greenwich, Ct, Vicky wand Kathy continues to play while mommy is cooking them some dinner, and when dinner was ready, she called out to them and them coming running into the kitchen with Ashley behind them. Ashley picks Kathy, places her in the high chair, then picks up her Vicky, and places her in the booster. Kayla placed two kids' plate in front of them and then grabs her plate of food while Ashley grabs her plate and they sat down at the table with Vicky and Kathy and they began eating dinner.

"Mommy no aunty on RAW?" Kathy asked her.

"Yes, pebble, aunty Stephy is here in Connecticut with your cousins Khloe, Sofa, JJ and unca JoJo," she replied.

"Mommy daddy wrestles on Smackdown?" Vicky asked

"No pebble, daddy is not wrestling tomorrow because he will be doing my job alongside papa," she replied.

"Ok, mommy," she said went back to eating her dinner.

Back across the ocean Daniel was still whining and complaining that Mike was not at the house show, because he was busying doing Kayla' job in London. And when the McMahon find out he could be in trouble with them because he is complaining about Mike not being at the house show.


	208. Vince reprimand Daniel

The next evening everyone was in the O2 Arena, and one of the SmackDown officials told Vince how Daniel Bryan was complaining that he misses Mother's Day and his daughter first birthday and I quote "Mike is not here and I know why because he is married to Kayla McMahon."

Vince looks at him and says, "Oh really now. He was whining about missing Mother's Day and his daughter first birthday and Mike not being there because of his marriage to Kayla. "

"Yes, Vince and he went on to mention Randy Orton missing the tour too."

Frist of all Randy has some surgery that why he is not here."

"He then mentions about Mike getting special treatment."

Vince just shook his head, and says, "Well he is the one who wants to be clear to compete when he could have been at home enjoying his family. Missing certain holidays, birthday's and other things is hard in this business, I know firsthand, I miss plenty events with my family. But, Mike had the weekend off before the tour was announced."

"I know Vince and personally Bryan is just a complaining."

They head out to the locker room and toward the catering where all the superstars are gathers. They enter the catering area.

"Can I have everyone attention," he began, as everyone stops what they were doing and looks at him.

"Yesterday I saw several wrestlers not listening to my son in law Mike Mizanin when he is talking to them. He is part of Management and right now, and for the next couple of months he will be doing Kayla Mizanin job as Senior Vice President of Creative Writing. Now I aspect all of you to listen to him when he talks to you because he is doing what Kayla would be doing if she was here. My advice to all of you no shenanigans and tells him that you do not need his advice because I can guarantee you, you will have problems. Because when all of you are gone he will still be here."

SmackDown Superstars understood Vince and what he saying to them.

He says, "And Daniel cut the bullshit out, and whining about Mike not being at the house show when he is doing Kayla's job. And you missing Mother's Day and birthday because all most everyone on SmackDown Roster is a parent and they are missing Mother's Day and birthday to you are not the only one. In addition, remember Daniel you are the one who wants to clear so bad to compete again when you could have been at home with your family. "

Vince walks off with Mike followed him and the entire Superstars' looks at Daniel Bryan and they shook their heads at him. Meanwhile back across the ocean, Kayla was having lunch with her in-laws and she was going to spring the news of their first grandson.

"Everything is good Kayla?" George asked

"Yes, dad everything is good... um, Vicky is graduation from Nursery school Friday, June 8, 2018," she said.

"That's wonderful, is she excited about graduation?" she asked

"Yes, she is excited. Um I went to the doctor on Saturday, and I find out what I am having but Mike doesn't want to know," she replied.

"What? My son doesn't want to know what you are having," George said.

"Yes, dad, he doesn't want to know. However, my mom knows, Stephanie knows, and my dad. So I want you to know but you can't tell Mike," she said.

"Okay, what are you having honey?" Abbey asked

"Well, mom, I am pregnant with your first grandson," she replied.

They both gasp with excitement and Abbey says, "aw a little boy Kayla."

"Yes, mom a little boy," she said.

"Oh, congratulation sweetie," she said, stand up and hugging her. George hugs her too.

"Congratulation sweetie," George said.

"Thanks, mom and dad," she began as they pull back and sat down again. "Um no telling Mike he wants to be surprised when the baby is born. I have his name already pick and my mom knows it."

"And his name is?" Abbey asked

"Michael Gregory Jr. after his daddy," she replied with a smile and George and Abbey smiles too.

"It beautiful Mike is going to be so surprised," Abbey said.

"Yes, he is mom. If you bought anything for your grandson,"

No worry sweetie we will keep until after Michael Jr. is born," George said.

"Thanks. Stephanie is going to paint the nursery blue while Mike, Vicky, Kathy, Ashley and I are on the road," she said as she pulls out a sonogram picture of their grandson and hand it to them and the look at it and saw their first grandson.

"We will guard with our lives and make sure that Mike doesn't see it," she said.

"Thanks, mom and dad," she said.

Stephanie in the meanwhile was going through the schedule to see when she can throw Kayla another baby shower and the only date she is seeing is during the Summer Slam weekend.

"Hmm…. I guess I'll have to talk it over with dad and he might not able to attend because he is going to help keep Mike busy seeing that he doesn't want to know the sex of the baby."


	209. WWE RAW May, 21, 2018

Monday morning, Kayla did her daily routine of going over the script before the show. Hours later, she walks out of the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for her. Kayla got back in the SUV the door close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the Times Union Center, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door.

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV. She thanks him, he nods his head to her and then she walks through the arena being followed by her security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When Kayla, arrives at the locker room and she opens the door and then enters the room and then the door closes her. She began preparing for RAW. Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was talking with Nia about the segment. She began eating her food she was hungry and so was the baby.

"Someone is very hungry," She joked.

'Yes," she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and ate her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for the RAW to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her. An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the Times Union Center, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show, including the Money in the Bank contract signing between Ronda Rousey and RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out comes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle as JoJo does the introduction.

Angle welcomes the fans to RAW and says, "They have been on a roll lately, and will keep that going tonight." Kayla listens to him, as he will preside- Ronda Rousey and Nia Jax contract signing.

"Wrong Angle, you obviously didn't read the script," Kayla said, as Stephanie laughs.

He goes on announced Money in the Bank qualifying match when RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits. She goes out to interrupts him. She makes her way to the ring, and enters the ring and is hand a mic. She looks at him and says, "Really."

Some fans chant "you tapped out," and Kayla fans chant "Stephanie is awesome," now. Stephanie knocks Angle for how he does his job and reveals that she will be the one overseeing the contract signing. She also brings up how Angle has handled Roman Reigns as of late and how he treated her sister Kayla, Miz and the fans pop. She says, "It has stopped now."

The music hits and out goes Roman Reigns to interrupt her and a chorus of boo greets him. He heads to the ring and then enters the ring. He looks at Stephanie and says, "If Stephanie going to say something about him, she needs to say it to him."

Stephanie does not understand this new attitude from Reigns, the hostility and the tone of his voice. She says, "She is one of the big bosses but if he's going to continue to let this Samoan temper get the best of him, he might need to look for a new line of work." The fans cheer and chant "Stephanie," now.

Reigns say, "Maybe she should watch her tone when talking to him," and the fans boo him some more. He goes on and says, "Shown some respect or he'll take his Samoan temper backstage and destroy all of her favorite superstars."

She looks at him and says, "Favorites let see here, that would be my handsome loving husband John Cena, my sister a four times RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon, and her husband The Miz." As the fans, chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. She let the fans chant for Kayla. She goes on to praise Kayla and says, "She is more over than you Reigns. She has charisma and can cut a promo." The fans pop. she goes on and says, "Kayla had the WWE Universe in the palm of her hand, and they hang on every word she says or what she does inside this ring."

She goes on and says, "She does what best for business. She's a leader who manages multiple revenue streams. And see my three favorites are not on the RAW right now. My husband is finishing his latest movie, Kayla is inactive because she is five months pregnant and Miz was traded to SmackDown thanks to baldly here and that troll Daniel Bryan. So I have no favorites on RAW right now."

Reigns want to talk about her favorites revenue stream WWE Universal Champion.

She says, "The WWE Universal Champion is not my favorite's revenue stream that would be my sister Kayla McMahon. But you are dumbass for not to realize that." The fans cheer and chant "Stephanie," now.

He tells her to cut the corporate crap. He knows she wants him nowhere near the title or the money in the bank contract.

She says, "You lost your qualifying match so if he wants to takes that up with Jinder Mahal."

Reigns say, "He already did." The music hits and out goes Kevin Owens to interrupts.

Owens rants on Money in the bank and a win by him being best for business. The fans chant "No," now. Owens admits him as if Reigns, he tries to get a "Thank you, Roman," chant going but the fans were not buying it.

They chant, "We loves Stephanie," instead. She smiles at the fans.

Owens start kissing up to Stephanie and says, "She does not have favorites she just knows talent when she sees it." He leans on her shoulder and she looks annoyed that he is lean on her. He saw her face and immediately removes his arm.

She tells him do not ever do that again, and says, "My sister has more talent and charisma in her pinky finger than you and Reigns does." The fans cheer and "Yes!" now. He looks at her. She goes on and makes Reigns vs. Owens for right now. Owens is not happy, as the fans pop and chant "Thank you, Stephanie," now as her music hits. She leaves the ring as they get for the match. Kayla sends the fans to commercial. During the break Stephanie, come through the curtain and smiles.

"God, I am happy to be away from the both of them," she said.

John laughs and says, "aw, my poor wife," stand up and kiss her gently.

RAW returns from break and the match are underway, as the family watches the match from the gorilla position. There was back and forth action in the match. Owens dodge spear but Reigns nail it on the floor for a small pop. Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh appear and attack Reigns from behind on the floor for the disqualification. After the bell, Mahal with taped up ribs works reigns over the floor. The referee warns him. Jinder rolls Reigns back into the ring and continue the assaults. Owens returns to the ring for the double team. The music hits and out goes Rollins for the save. He hits the ring and unloads on all three heels clear the ring, as Kayla sends the fans commercial.

Back from the break and got a tag, team matches Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins vs. Kevin Owens and Jinder Mahal. There was back and forth action throughout the match includes Sunil Singh distracted. However, in the end, Rollins use a knee to the face for the win.

"Thank god it over no one has to see Reigns anymore tonight," Kayla said and Vince chuckles beside her.

After the match, Rollins and Reigns celebrate and left the ring together and then head to the back and pose on the stage and Mahal come out with a steel chair and takes them both down, Rollins first, and then Jinder unloads on Reigns with the chair as the referee tries to get him to stop. He talks some trash and leaves as officials check on Rollins and Reigns.

Kayla show the announcers and they show the fans the Bobby Lashley interview form two weeks ago, and then she the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Sami Zyan/ Bobby Lashley segment happen in the ring and Kayla was bored watching it. In her minds she was wished Mike were, there was to distract her while the segment was going on in the ring. She watched Sami and the fakes sisters attacks Booby until he gets the upperhand and destroys them as Sami runs from the ring. Bobby Lashley stands tall and poses as his music hits. Sami throws a hot on the ramp and talks trash back at Lashley.

Kayla shows the announcers again, and they show the fans the video of Nia Jax challenging Ronda Rousey at the NBC Universal Upfront last week in New York City. Rousey and Nia Jax will signs their contract later tonight. Back to the ring, she sends the fans and outcome Ember Moon and then back to commercial. Back from the break and Renee Young is backstage with Alexa Bliss who cut a promo and ten makes her way out with Mickie James as Kayla shows the briefcase hanging high above the ring.

There was action in the match, as Moon drops Bliss but she hands on the to the apron cover. Mickie takes advantage of the referee being distracted and she comes into the ring, but the referee catches her and rejects her to the locker room. Mickie throws a fit as Moon drops her as she argues with the referee. Bliss rolls Moon up from behind for two counts with a handful of tight. Moon isn't happy but Bliss turns tea round back, Moon fights her off and goes to the top. Moon hits the Eclipse for the win.

Kayla shows her big sister Stephanie McMahon is backstage when Finn Balor walks in with Braun Strowman, looking for Kurt Angle.

Stephanie says, "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

She's a few made changes, including a picture of her and Vince on her wedding a young Kayla in the picture along with Linda.

Balor and Strowman want a rematch against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre.

Stephanie says, "They're not a real tag team and will be against each other at MITB."

Stephanie wonders if Balor blames Braun for coming up short last week. They exchange a look and it sounded like she's right. Stephanie makes Balor vs. Braun for tonight. Braun crushes an apple in his hand and says, "He like competition."

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for Baron Corbin vs. No Way Jose. There was action in the match, but in the end, Corbin nails End of Days, for the win. She sends the fans backstage again for a segment that happens next which led to a match. She then sends the fans back to the ring, and for tag team match. She can't wait for this night to be over and travel to Worcester where her husband is waiting for her. After the tag team match, Kayla shows the contract signing is up next and then commercials. During the break, everyone who was involved in the contract signing was in the gorilla position waiting to go out.

Stephanie McMahon Cena's music hits and out she goes and heads to the ring, and then RAW returned from the break and RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon is in the ring, which is set up for a contract signing. She says, "The world was shocked at the recent challenging heard around the world."

She hypes Ronda Rousey vs. RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax at Money in the bank and then introduces the Champion first. Nia Jax goes out first, heads to the ring, and enters it. Stephanie gives props to Jax and says, "She boldly to chosen her next opponent."

Stephanie introduces Ronda Rousey next and out she goes. She makes her way to the ring; enters it and then taunts Stephanie, asking how her arm is. Stephanie asks if they'd like to have a seat.

Stephanie says, "My arm is great and thanks for asking."

Rousey and Jax take their seats. Stephanie asks Rousey how it feels to leapfrog the entire division, women Rousey has said that is more deserving than she is. Rousey knows what Stephanie is trying to do but Jax challenged her. Stephanie wonders why Jax issued the challenged and says, "Nia is trying to make a name for herself at Ronda's expense."

She gives Rousey prop for WrestleMania 34 debut but says, "She hasn't had a singles match yet." She goes on about the size and strength difference.

Stephanie says, "Nia is hoping she will beat Rousey, sending her on her way out of the WWE because she doesn't like losing, and then she will be the baddest woman on the planet, not Rousey."

Stephanie also taunts Nia next saying that Angle denied her singles match against her sister Kayla especially a nontitle victory over Kayla. She asks Nia if she's lazy. This goes on and declares that she won't be able to get out of the armbar...

Nia says, "She's tired of hearing that lazy stuff, she's been hearing it her whole life." Jax declares that she will beat Ronda at Money in the bank. Jax signs the contract and stands up. Ronda signs next. Ronda approaches Jax and says, "She's happy the truth comes out."

Ronda extends her and for a shake and Jax shakes. Ronda says, "She is going to take the title, still holding Jax's arm.

Stephanie looks on.

Ronda says, "She's also going to take Jax's arm." They step a little closer and face off, as Ronda's music hits.


	210. SmackDown May 22, 2018

Tuesday morning, Kayla wakes up to Mike sleeping beside her and her smile. She missed him, as he was overseas on the Europe tour. A few minutes later he woke up to see she watching him sleep and he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning honey," she said to reach out and touch his face.

"Good morning love," he said, in a sleepy voice.

"How was the end of the tour?" She asked

"Okay, your normal stuff went on," he replied and she looks at him.

"Angle and Bryan causing trouble again," she said.

"Yes, but dad handle everything no worry," he said.

"I swear those two needs a serious beat down, to understand to leave you alone when you are doing my job," she said.

"I don't think the beat down will changes a thing baby. Especially after John and I laid a beat down on Bryan didn't change anything," he said.

"I know honey, but still you will be doing my job while I am on maternity leave. Quit the complaining about you being backstage at RAW and not being a house show for SmackDown."

Mike changing the subject and says, "How my baby doing?" placing his hand on Kayla's belly that has to expend as she is five months pregnant.

"Our baby is doing fine," she said.

"Good and how are my princesses?" He asked

"They are good just missing you, and can't wait to see you," she said with a smile.

"Well I can't wait to see them too, I've missed all three of you," he said as Kayla sat up and Mike sat up.

"You okay baby?" He asked

"Yes, I am just hungry," she replied.

"Okay, I will order some room service for us," he said get out of bed walks toward the door and exit the bedroom.

Kayla got out of bed next and then walk out of the bedroom to see Mike still order them some breakfast. She walks over to where her briefcase is opened it and then took out the scripts for SmackDown and WWE 205 Live. She then sat down at the table, opened the script for 205 live, looks it over, and then closes it. She then opened the script for SmackDown and began looking at it. Mike finish order them some breakfast.

"Is there anything interesting in the script?" He asked her.

"Yes, you at the beginning of Smackdown," she replied showing the script.

"That is good because after my match I can help out backstage," he said.

"Yes," she said, as there were knocks at the door Mike got up and walk over to the door and open it for the room service and the waiter push the cart inside and Mike signs the bill and then he walks out.

They had some breakfast before going to anything else. As they ate and Kayla says, "I almost forgot Vicky is graduation from Nursery Friday, June 8, 2018."

"Really my princess is graduation wow I am so proud her," he said.

"Yes, I am proud of her too," she said.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for them. Kayla got back in the SUV while Mike places their bags in the trunk and then it close as he got in the backseat with Kayla and the door close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the DCU Center, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door. Mike step of the SUV

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV. She thanks him, he nods his head to her as Mike grab her briefcase and his bag when they walk through the arena being followed by her security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When Kayla, arrives at the locker room and she opens the door entrance and then the door closes her. She began preparing for SmackDown. Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was talking with Charlotte about the segment. She began eating her food she was hungry and so was the baby.

"Someone is very hungry," She joked.

"Yes," she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingling around waiting for the SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her. An hour and a half-later, Kayla and Mike walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When they arrive in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE SmackDown opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the DCU Center in Worcester Mass, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They hype the show, including the Money in the Bank PPV. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and The Miz's music hits, and he got a kiss from Kayla out he goes to a pop. He makes his way to the ring, for another must –see an edition of Miz TV. He enters the ring and picks up the mic. He gives a shout out to the Cleveland Cavaliers and announces that "Miz and Mrs." docuseries will premiere on the USA Network, at 10 pm EST after SmackDown goes off the air on July 24 my niece twelve birthdays.

Miz goes on and then introduces tonight's guests, The New Day. Outcomes Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E with pancakes. The New Day indicates that they will not be turning into Miz's show on the WWE Network. He wants to find out whom they will be sending into the Men's Money in the Bank ladder match but they respond with shenanigans. Miz admits they have found success together but he says, "They hold each other back."

Miz finally loses his temper as they keep playing games. Kayla shook her head behind the curtain she knew that Mike was getting mad with the new day. Miz says, "He can beat any of them on any day of the week,"

Kofiindicatese that Big E will be going into the match by they inform him that they were talking about something else – a match with Miz right now.

Miz says, "If he doesn't gets what he wants they get what they want. No match."

He goes on and says, "He will see one of them at Money in the bank."

They start shaming him, the crowd joins in, and "shame," chants. Miz retreats as The New Day start throwing pancakes at him. Kayla did not like how The New Day is acting. We see The Miz in the gorilla position about to talks to his wife when SmackDown General Manager stops him. He looks mad but says nothing. She gets it not everyone likes pancakes.

He says, "That's not funny." She tells him to go beats any member of The New Day, as he just said, he can do. Paige hurries Miz back to the ring are as The New Day waits in the ring. Miz hesitates on the stage as Kayla sends the fans to commercial break. Back from the break and the match are underway, as the family watches the match from the gorilla position. Xavier Woods is on commentary; Kofi Kingston looks on from ringside as Big E gets the upperhand on The Miz and taunts him. Maize ends up turning Big E in and turning it around. Big E overpowers and applies an abdominal stretch. Fans pop and chant along as Big E spanks Miz.

Miz get mad, powers out and hiptoss Big E. Big E drops Miz with an elbow and then stomps away while Miz is down on the apron now. Fans continues "The New Day Rock," chant. Kayla's fans chant, "Mr. Awesome," now. Big E with the big splash on the apron, as Miz falls to the floor in pain. Woods leaves commentary and joins Big E and Kofi at ringside. Kofi pours maple syrup down Big E's throat while Woods applies Vaseline under his eyes. Woods returns to commentary. Miz drops Big E at ringside. Big E chases him back into but Miz gets the upperhand but sending him face first into the apron.

Miz launches Big E into the barrier as the referee counts. She sends to the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Big E looks to turns it around on Miz in the ring. Kofi is on commentary now. Miz with a flying clothesline in the corner but Big E catches him and hits a belly-to-belly suplex and another. Big E with another big suplex as fans pop. Big E runs the ropes and delivers another splash as Woods plays Francesca to rally the crowd. Miz rolls to the apron to avoid a pin. Miz tries to roll Big E up but Big E overpowers him. Miz connects with a big kick. Big E blocks the DDT.

Miz charges with a clothesline in the corner but Big E catches him and drives him into the mat for another two counts. Miz connects with the knees from the apron. Miz comes in and drops Big E with DDT for a close two count. Bit E counters a move and looks to makes a comeback again. They both end up going down after colliding with clotheslines. Sheamus and Cesaro run out to drops Woods at ringside. Kofi leaps off the steels steps and takes Cesaro down. Sheamus drops Kofi with a Brogue Kick.

Miz takes advantage of Big E being distracts and hits the Skull-Crushing Finale and rolls him over and then covers him for the win. After the match, The Miz stands tall as his music hits. Kayla shows a replay and come back to the Miz talking trash from the ramp as Big E recovers in the ring. SmackDown goes to commercial as Miz walk through the curtain and then through another curtain into the gorilla position and Kayla smiles at him. He smiled and says, "I will be back to help out."

"Okay love," she said.

He walks toward their locker room and when he arrive at it opened the door and went inside the door closes behind him. He walks over to his bag, opened it, grabs his clothes, and then walks into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He began to undress, then jumps into the shower, and took a shower. Meanwhile Kayla was did her job. Twenty five minutes later he step out of the shower and then grab his towel began to dry off then put on lotion and then began dress in his street clothes.

After dressing him then pack up on his wrestling gears in his bag and then closes it and the walk toward the door place his hand on the doorknob turns it opening the door and then walks out and it closes behind him. He walks through the arena toward the gorilla position where the family is busying runs the show.

When he arrives at the gorilla position up the steps and through the curtain and into the gorilla position, sat down beside John, and began to help out as the show continues. Once the show ends, 205 Live happens on the WWE Network after WWE 205 Live they pack up their things and walk out of the gorilla position and through the arena toward their locker room. They went inside; grab their bags and then out of the locker room, and heads for the garage where the cars are waiting for them.


	211. Vicky and Kathy ssee their daddy

Wednesday morning, Vicky wake up, got out of her toddler bed walk out of the bedroom, and down the hallway to her parents, bedroom and saw that the door was slight opens which meant they were home. She walks over to the door and looks inside to see her daddy laid in the bed. She smiles and push the door open wider and then walk in over to the bed. Vicky began to shake her daddy's arm trying to wake him. He slowly arose from his sleep to see his princess there smiling at him.

"Good morning princess," he said reach out and touch her face.

"Good morning daddy," she said quietly.

He gently removes Kayla's arm then sat up and then scoops her into his arms and kisses her.

"I missed you, daddy," she said quietly not to wake up mommy who was sleeping behind him.

"Aw, I missed you and Kathy to princess," he said quietly.

Vicky smiles at him and hugs him again.

"Hmm, how about we go get Kathy and then make mommy and the baby some breakfast," he said, quietly.

Vicky pulls back and says, "Ok."

He stood up then out walk toward the door and out of the bedroom down the hallway to Kathy's bedroom and went inside to see her still sleeping. He smiles and then walk over to the toddler bed and put Vicky down on her feet and sat down on the little bed and began to gently rub Kathy's little back and she began to wake up. She opened her eyes, saw her daddy was home, smile, and then reach for him and he picks her up and hugs her.

"Good morning princess," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning, daddy," she said pulling back and smile at him.

"Vicky and I are going to make mommy and the baby some breakfast. You want help us?" he said.

"Yes, daddy," she said, as he stood up and then took Vicky's hand and they walk out of the bedroom and toward the staircase.

When they reach the staircase and then walk down them and when they reach the bottom toward the kitchen and went inside. He put Kathy's down and he began makes breakfast for his three favorites ladies in his life. As he cooks breakfast, Ashley came walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said as Mike look up from what he was doing.

"Good morning, Ashley. Um can you please set the table while I finish making breakfast," he said.

"Sure," she said, as she began to set the kitchen table and watching Vicky and Kathy who were watching their daddy.

"Daddy?" Kathy called him

"Yes, princess," he said scramble the eggs in the fryer pan.

"Mommy sleeping," she said.

"Yes, princess, mommy is still sleeping upstairs," he said, as the food fill the air and then float up to the master bedroom where Kayla was sleeping.

Kayla arose from her slumber, sniffs the air, and smells the wonderful aroma and her stomach growl. She sat up and says, "Ok honey, I am."

She got out of bed next and then walks into the master bathroom. A few minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom toward the door and out and contentious to the staircase and then down them. When she reaches of the bottom of the staircase conjoins on toward the kitchen and went inside to see Mike cooking them breakfast.

"Mommy, up," Kathy said, smiling anther.

"Good morning pebbles," she said, walking over to the high chair and kiss her on the head and then walk around high chair and kisses Vicky on the heads too.

"Good morning, mommy," Vicky said.

"Good morning, Kayla," Ashley said.

"Good morning, Ashley, were they good for you," she said.

"Yes, they were good," she said.

She walks over to where Mike was butter the toast, kisses him on the cheek, and says, "good morning love."

He smiles at her and says, "Good morning, baby. I made you your herbal tea."

She smiles and says, "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome baby," he said, as she pours her herbal tea in a cup, then blow on it, and then sip it.

They join Vicky and Kathy at the table and had breakfast like a family.

"Mommy," she said

"Yes, pebble," she said, sipping her tea.

"Working today," Kathy said.

"Yes, I have to go to the office and working but daddy is going to be here with you," she said.

Kathy smiles and says, "Daddy play with me."

Mike look at her and says," absolutely princess I will play with you."

After breakfast, Kayla and Vicky got ready to leaves for school and office. They both kiss Kathy and Mike bye and then walk out of the house, and got in the SUV. Mike and Kathy watch from the doorway and then the SUV drove down the circular driveway and out of their sight. Mike closes the door, relocked it, then down hallway towpath playroom, went inside, and put Kathy and she ran over to the toy's chest and pulls out some toys and Mike joins her and they began playing together.


	212. WWE RAW May 28, 2018

Monday morning Kayla wakes up, got out of bed and then walk out of the bedroom and order some breakfast. After ordering, she opened her briefcase and then took out the scripts for RAW. She then sat down at the table, opened the script, looks it over, and then closes it. She then opened the script while waiting for breakfast. Twenty-five minutes later, there were knocks at the door she got up and walk over to the door and open it for the room service and the waiter pushes the cart inside and sign the bill and then he walks out.

She had some breakfast before doing anything else. Hours later, she checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for them. Kayla got back in the SUV while bodyguard places her bags in the trunk and then it close as he got in the backseat with Kayla and the door close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the Richmond Coliseum, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door.

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV. She thanks him; he nods his head to her she walks through the arena being followed by her security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When Kayla, arrives the locker room and she opens the door entrance and then the door closes her. She began preparing for RAW. Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was looking over some papers. She began eating her food.

"Hungry," She joked.

"Yes," she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for the RAW to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her. An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the Richmond Coliseum, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype the show, including the Money in the Bank PPV.

Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out goes Braun Strowman to a big pop, as the fans do the "get these hands," chant. JoJo introduces him and we see the Money in the bank briefcases hanging high about the ring. She listens to him talks about how he will win the briefcase at Money in the Bank. Braun names the others competitions and says, "None of them will be able to stop him." he will go on to cash in and win the WWE Universal Title, as Brock Lesnar will get these hands. Finn Balor interrupts him and says, "He never lost the title, which eats at him every day." Balor enters the ring and they have words, leading to Braun calling him a little man. Balor slaps Braun and then Braun launches him out to the ring. This leads to RAW General Manager Kurt Angle coming out and making a match. Kayla sends the fans to commercials.

Back from the break and Kevin Owens is out for commentary. The bells sounded and the match is underway as Kayla director things, and there was action throughout the match, including Owens taunts Braun on the mic. He then left the announcer table and race to the ring, then climbs onto the apron, and then pushes Balor off the top to the floor for the Disqualification. Finn Balor is the winner.

Owens grabs a ladder from under the ring, uses it on Balor, and then attempts to use on Braun who grab the ladder from Owens who runs out of the ring. Braun launches it from the ring all the way up the ramp at Owens. Owens manages to roll out of the ring way but he retreats to the back running for his life. Kayla shows what is still to come, the second chance, Women's gauntlet and Jinder Mahal vs. Seth Rollins. Back to commercial, she sends the fans. Back from the break and Owens is in a hurry to get out of the arena, but Angle stops him.

Angle says, "He will be in a match tonight against the guys he dissed on commentary." He tells Owens to gets dressed and he is not happy.

Kayla shows a backstage selfie promo form Sasha Banks to hype the gauntlet match. Back to the ring, she sends the fan as Elias come to the ring for another performance and ends up threatening to sit in the ring all night. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Elias is still in the ring, he threatens to leave and the crowd wants him too. Seth Rollins come out with the WWE Intercontinental title, the McMahons are not happy, and they knew who responsibility Kurt Angle is. Elias is not happy about having to leave. They face off and he leaves anyway. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Jinder is out next as Sunil does the introduction. The bell sounded and Rollins went right after Mahal attacked him at the bell and drilling him with right hands. They battled at ringside, as Kayla sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and Mahal was in control and suplex Rollins over for two counts. The announcers noted that Mahal was focused he's attacked on Rollins' core.

Mahal locked on an abdominal stretch. Rollins fought his way out and sent Mahal to the floor holding his ribs Rollins nailed a dive to the outside. Back in the ring, Rollins came off the rope with a blockbuster for two counts. Mahal sent him up and over the rope during a charge in the corner. Mahal caught him with a gutbuster and scored a two count. Mahal went for the Colossus but Rollins blocked. He went for the stomp but it was blocked. Rollins nailed kicks to the face and scored with the falcon arrows scoring a two count. Sunil Singh interferes and was throwing out by the referee.

The referee being distracting allowed Mahal to nail Rollins in the ribs with a steel chair. , but Rollins still kicks out at two counts. The crowd chanted for Rollins as he nailed an enziguri. Sunil returned but Rollins pulled him into the in the ring and hits buckles bomb on him, sending him into Jinder Mahal in the corner. Everyone is down, exhausted. No DQ on Mahal, despite Sunil returning. Rollins saw the chair that Jinder hits him with and decides to wallops Jinder with it several times. Rollins was disqualified. After the match, Rollins chased Jinder up the ramp and his him with more chairs shots. Singh tried to stop him but he also got dropped.

Rollins posted on the announce table for the top as his music hits. Elias comes out of nowhere and drops Rollins off the stage with a guitar shot. Elias stands over Rollins as RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla shows another video for Memorial Day. She then shows what just happens Jinder, Rollins, and Elias. We see medics and officials loading up onto a stretcher and insist on walking. He's helped to the back by Jamie Noble as we go back to announcers. Back to the ring and out comes RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax and heads to the ring but the music interrupts and outcomes Ronda Rousey. Jax isn't happy about her entrance being interrupted. Rousey greets the announcers and joins then for commentary.

Jax takes the mic and says, "She's glad that Ronda Rousey came out for this exhibition so she can show her exactly what will happen at Money in the bank." An enhancement talent waits in the ring. Jax has her show everyone that "thing" Rousey does, the armbar. Jax counters the jobber armbar and power up, slamming her down with a powerbomb. Jax tells Rousey, the armbar does not mean much to her that if she can put it on. Jax tells the jobber to bring it again. Jax blocks a strike and drops her with a Samoan drop.

Graves says, "The jobber name is Michelle Web." Jax taunts Rousey again on the mic and continues to punish Webb. Jax tells Rousey about how her leg can crush a women's chest but she has another move that can do the same. She turns and hits the senton on Webb. Jax taunts Rousey on the mic some more as she looks on from the announce table Jax calls Rousey to come to the ring and help Webb out. Fans pop. Rousey heads to the ring and enters. They circle each other and stare each other down. Jax asks if this is the intimidating look, she's heard about. Jax says, "She's not so intimidated by it and she finds it humorous." Jax laughs at Rousey and says, "She's cute." Jax drops the mic and turns to leaves the ring. Rousey stares at her as her music hits.

A few more segments and matches bore RAW had ended, and then the McMahons pack up their things and travel from Richmond Coliseum in Virginia to Raleigh, North Carolina for SmackDown Live.


	213. SmackDown May 29, 2018

Tuesday morning, Kayla wakes up to Mike sleeping beside her and she smile. She missed him, she definitely hates that he was back on Smackdown because they could not spend together time, because he had house show to do while she is busy at RAW. A few minutes later he woke up to see she watching him sleep and he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning honey," she said to reach out and touch his face.

"Good morning love," he said, in a sleepy voice.

"How was the last night house show?" She asked

"Okay. I only hate that I have to constantly to lose to that troll Bryan," he replied.

"I know honey, but this feud between you and him can end differently once it gets the start," she said.

"I know baby, it just he acts some damn arrogant that I want to destroy and retire him once again," he said.

"I know honey, don't' let him get to you because right now is on a different level than him," she said.

"Yes, he is not on my level right now. He has to be very careful when he wrestle I don't," he said with a smirk and Kayla laughs.

"So true honey," she began sat up. "Your baby and Queen are very hungry."

Mike smile and says, "Say no more baby, I will order us some breakfast." He got out of the bed, then walk out of the bedroom and began ordering them some breakfast.

Kayla got out of bed next and then walks into the bathroom A few minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom over to where her briefcase is opened it and then took out the scripts for 205 Live and SmackDown. She then sat down at the table, opened the script, looks it over, and then closes it. She then opened the script for Mike to finish orders them some breakfast.

"Is there anything interesting in the script?" He asked her.

"Yes, Bryan losing to Samoa Joe," she replied showing the script.

"I can enjoy him losing," he said.

"Yes," she said, as there were knocks at the door Mike got up and walk over to the door and open it for the room service and the waiter push the cart inside and Mike signs the bill and then he walks out.

They had some breakfast before going to anything else. As they ate and after breakfast Mike push the cart out into the hallway while Kayla began working. Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for them. Kayla got back in the SUV while Mike places their bags in the trunk and then it close as he got in the backseat with Kayla and the door close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the Richmond Coliseum, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door.

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV. She thanks him; he nods his head to her as they walk through the arena being followed by her security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door allowed her to enter and then he followed her in the door closes him. They began preparing for SmackDown and then about two hours later, they walk out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was looking over some papers. She began eating her food.

"Hungry," She joked.

"Your nephew is very hungry" she joked back as Stephanie laugh.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingling around waiting for SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome," she said when one of the wrestlers came and began talking to Stephanie about something while Kayla relax.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE SmackDown opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the PNC Arena, in Raleigh, North Carolina, as Tim Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is always joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They hype the show, including The Miz and The Bar vs. The New Day, Lana vs. Naomi in a dance-off. Samoa Joe vs. Daniel Bryan in the final Money in the Bank qualifying match.

Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and out goes Samoa Joe, and he makes his way to the ring, as the announcers talk about his match against Daniel brine later on tonight. Joe enters the ring and takes to the mic. Samoa Joe cuts a promo about Money in the Bank. The McMahon listen to him from their spots in the gorilla position.

Joe says, "He will unleash a campaign of anxiety and fear on SmackDown and the WWE Champion, on that will shake the foundation to its core."

He goes on and says, "He will prove to their beloved Daniel Bryan tonight that there are things far worse than forced to retirement."

Joe brings it Bryan's family and says, "He will be home with them for Money in the bank but he won't be the same man. He will be drenched in failure and missed an opportunity."

Bryan interrupts with a mic but with no entrance music. Bryan says, "There are some lines you just don't cross."

"Oh, it bothers him but when Owens did that is ok. Bryan is two faces," Stephanie said.

"He is a hypocrite too Steph," Kayla said.

He says, "He will break legs if he brings up his wife and his daughter one more time." Kayla and Miz fans boo him. He looks at the fans who are booing him.

Joe smirks at him and they were about to fight when Big Cass interrupts as fans boo him next. He cuts a promo about talking to SmackDown General Manager Paige that Joe vs. Bryan will not happen tonight. Fans boo him. He goes on and reveals that Joe vs. Big Cass will happen for the final MITB spot when he is clear. He asks when he will be clear and reveals that he is clear. He then swings the crutch but Bryan back him into the corner and unloads as the "yes!" chants pick up Cass launches him into the ladder and he goes down.

Cass drops Samoa Joe with a briefcase shot next. Bryan also eats briefcase shot. He raises it and is all smiles as the fans boo continue. Kayla sends the fans backstage to see Shinsuke Nakamura backstage walking and then she sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla show, what just Big Cass did to Daniel Bryan and Samoa Joe? SmackDown General Manager Paige is backstage with a staffer telling him to keep her informed of any issues. Paige then runs into Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. They wonder if the pressure is why she is making so many mistakes as of late, like giving title shots to the wrong people.

Paige looks at them and says "I was warned by SmackDown Commissioner not to show favoritism, you are going have to earns a title shot the old fashion way by climbing the ladder."

They make the case for why Asuka should not get the SmackDown Women's title shot at MITB. Paige makes Asuka vs. Mandy Rose for tonight and walks off. Renee Young stops Paige asks if about Cass comments him vs. Samoa Joe instead of Bryan vs. Joe. Paige says, "No, speak for her. Cass has been cleared but Bryan did beat Hardy last week to earn tonight's opportunity." She makes Joe vs. Big Cass vs. Daniel Bryan for tonight's main event and walks off again.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the first match of the show meanwhile Mike and the bar was getting ready for their match against the New Day. He looks up at the TV and saw Nakamura is the winner. He continues to watches the TV and saw WWE Champion AJ Styles cutting a promo on Nakamura. SmackDown went to break the door opened and in walks, Kayla and he smiled at her. She smiles back at him; he stood up and walks over to her.

"You okay baby?" He asked

"Yes, I am fine. I just have to you the bathroom," she replied walk around him into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Mike laughs and says, "Too much water."

"Yes, way too much water," she said through the door.

On the TV behind him is the dance-off with Lana and Naomi. After the dance off a brawl breaks out and The Usos and Naomi, clear the ring of Aiden English, Rusev and Lana. The New Day is backstage pulling shenanigans with a platter of pancakes. The Miz and The Bar show in the locker room practicing against pancake. Back to commercials we go.

During the break the Bar, Miz, and Kayla left the locker room and heads toward the gorilla position and when they arrive at the ring and enter sit and wait for SmackDown to return. When SmackDown returns from break and the New Day goes out first. The Bar is out next, once they finish their entrance and Miz's music hits, then Kayla gave him a kiss, and out he goes. They head to the ring, enter, and pose. They took off their attires as the bell sound. Miz looks to starts off with Big E.

Big E dances around and stares Miz down before they can locks up. Miz immediately tags Cesaro in. Big E tosses around Cesaro for a two count. Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston are in next for some double-teaming. Kofi splashes Cesaro on the mat for two counts, as the legal man. Cesaro rocks Kofi into the corner and in comes Sheamus. Kofi tries fights them off but the distracts the referee, allowing Miz to launch Kofi from the ring to the floor. Woods checks on Kofi at ringside as we go back to commercials.

Back from the break and Sheamus keeps Kofi grounded as Big E and Woods try to rally the crowd for him. Kofi fights up and out but Sheamus rams him back into the corner. Cesaro tags in and delivers a big running uppercut, and then covers him for two counts. Cesaro tags Sheamus back in and he comes in off drops Woods off the apron with a cheap shot. The Bar double-teams Kofi as Cesaro tags in and comes down off the second ropes. He covers him but Kofi kicks out at two counts. Cesaro argues with the referee. Kofi tries to crawl to Big E for the tag but Cesaro stops him. Cesaro misses a running uppercut into the corner and lands on the floor, as Kofi moves.

Miz also ends up on the floor after missing a shot. Miz grabs Big E foot but stops as Big E catches him, Big E comes to the floor and decks Sheamus as he approaches. Miz baits Big E in for a cheap shot on the floor. Kofi with a two count on Cesaro in the ring now Sheamus with another cheap shot and another two count by Cesaro.

Miz tagged back in and waits for Kofi to get to his feet. Kofi blocks the Skull-Crushing Finale and drops Miz with an SOS. Kofi finally tags Woods in for the hot tag. Woods unloads to drops his opponents off the apron and ten unloads on Sheamus. Miz runs in but Woods kicks him in the face. Sheamus runs into the ring post as Woods moves out of the corner. Woods goes flying out of the floor and tales Cesaro out for a pop. Woods returns to the ring and plants Sheamus with a big DDT for a close two count.

Fans chant for the new day as Woods goes to the top. Miz distracts him, allowing Sheamus to nail with awhile on the top. Kofi nails out Miz onto the floor but Cesaro talks out Kofi. The Bar hits the double team Woods and Cesaro covers him for a close two count. Woods blocks the Neutralizer and tags in Big E. Big E nails Cesaro and double team him with Woods but Cesaro kicks out at tow. Big E cannot believe it. Big E claps and waits for Cesaro to gets up as fans chant "New Day Rock," Cesaro blocks the Big Ending. Miz tags in, but Big E tries to spear Cesaro from the apron anyway. Cesaro kicks him and Miz drops Big E with a snap DDT and then covers him for close two counts.

The match falls apart now. Woods and Sheamus to the floor and leaps out but the Bar catches him and sends him into the barricade. Miz misses a shot on Kofi. Kofi leaps to the top turnbuckles and jumps out to the floor taking the Bar down. This leads to Big E hits the Big Ending on the Miz for the win.


	214. WWE RAW June 4, 2018

After breakfast, Kayla began working before heading to the Toyota Center for Monday night RAW. Hours later, she checks out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for her. Kayla got back in the SUV while her place her bags in the trunk and then it close. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the Toyota Center, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door.

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV. She thanks him; he nods his head to her. She walks through the arena being followed by her security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and she opens the door and then enters and then the door closes her. She began preparing for RAAW when the door opens and in John.

"Hey Kayla," he said, as she looks up to see her brother in law there.

"Hey, you look good, for your new role," she said with a smile.

John laughs and says, "I am going to enjoy this, especially, know I can mess with Angle."

Kayla laughs and says, "It will definitely fun for mine, Stephanie, and Miz's fans who can't stand him."

"Absolutely… listen I am going to enlist Mike for a couple of shows."

Kayla looks at him and says, "Did you clear that with Dad and Stephanie."

"Yes, I did, they say it's okay."

"I am defiantly going to enjoy this; he will be after from Bryan for one night."

"Yep…. That why I did it, to give a break from that annoying troll and he can taunt Angle and if can't do a thing about it."

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was looking over some papers. She began eating her food.

"Did John tell what Mike being on RAW for a couple of shows?" She asked

"Yes, he told me, and I am happy about that."

"I know you would be. I like that he can taunt Angle," she said.

"It will be fun to see Angle sweat, with John and Mike looking over his shoulder," she said.

Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingling around waiting for SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome," she said when one of the wrestlers came and began talking to Stephanie about something while Kayla relax.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens up with an intro video and then a live shot inside the Toyota Center, as Kayla sends the fans right to the ring as JoJo introduces Elias who is in the ring with a spotlight on him. Elias plays a little on the guitar, and address WWE Universe, Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins., saying we all will walk with Elias. After he wins the title from Seth Rollins at Money in the bank. Elias walks about how he left Rollins laying on RAW, last week with a guitar shot but he was just as hurt because he had to destroy one of his favorite guitars. Elias shows a replay on the big screen and plays a song while it airs, mocking Rollins and the NBA's Houston Rockets. Fans boo.

The music interrupts and out comes Seth Rollins to a big pop. Rollins makes his way to the ring slowly selling the attack from last week, as The McMahon watch to him from their spots in the gorilla position. Rollins circles the ring and talks his time as Elias talk trash from the ring, getting ready for a fight with a guitar in his hands. Rollins pulls a steel chair from under the ring and fans pop. Rollins enters the ring and they face off, guitar vs. chair. The swing and Elias lose his guitar. Rollins backs him into the corner with the chair in the air but here come Jinder Mahal from behind Mahal drops Rollins and fans boo, as they double-team the architect. The music interrupts and outcomes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. He hits the ring as Elias, Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh exit the ring. He helps Rollins up and the music hits as RAW General Manager Kurt Angle makes his way out.

Angle makes a tag team match that will starts right now. Angle's music hits as fans do the "you suck" now. Rollins has the guitar he and Reigns stand tall. Kayla sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and everyone see David Otunga is working the show, tonight, replacing Jonathan Coachman on commentary. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the tag team match, and there was action in the match include Sunil distracts Rollins with a chair. Rollins chases Mahal into the ring, but Elias turns it around, with DDT on top of a chair, and then he nails the drifts away on Rollins for the win.

Kayla shows the fans what is still to come, Natalya vs. Nia Jax, and Braun Strowman vs. Bobby Roode. Also the seven-team tag team battle royal to crown new #1 contenders for Money in the Bank and then back to commercials we go. back from the break and Curt Hawkins try to avoids his 200th loss. Hawkins was doing a number on enhancement talent James Harden. As Hawkins looks to put Harden away but the music interrupts and outcome Baron Corbin. He is all smiles as he walks to the ring. Corbin enters the ring and hits Harden with an end of days the referee calls for the bell. The referee calls for the disqualification and Corbin immediately exits the ring. JoJo announcers Harden as the winners confirming the 200th loss for Hawkins. He goes after Corbin but he is waiting at the taco table for him. Corbin decks Hawkins with a fist full if tacos and ends up flipping the table over on him. Corbin leaves as his music hits. Kayla shows Ronda Rousey and Natalya warning up backstage and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Baron Corbin, enter Kurt Angle's office. Angle asks him what that was all about and Corbin laughs and says he will explain later. He's tired of being looks over he was about to continues when in walks John Cena. The fans pop for him. Cena says, "My wife Stephanie Cena is implanting a new check and balance system and she has appointed him as her Lieutenant of RAW." The fans pop and he goes on. He says, "In other words Angle I am her eyes and ears on RAW. And when I am not here someone else will be here to watch you like a hawk. And as for you Corbin, what you did, you are being fined for it. and don't do it again."

Corbin storms off. Angle was not happy that John Cena is Stephanie's eyes and ears. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and outcomes Ronda Rousey to a pop. She joins the commentary. RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax is out first for this non-title match. Natalya is out next. She makes her way to the ring as Nia looks on from the ring. The bell sounded and they size each up. There was action in the match until Natalya ruins the ropes and steps on Jax's back for the low dropkick but it looks like she lands bad on her knee. Nia takes advantage and scoops Natalya for the Samoan Drops and the win. after the match, Nia's music hits as a replay is shown. Natalya sells the knee injury and the referee checks on her. Nia stands near her in the ring. Rousey leaves the commentary table and goes to the ring to check on Natalya. Jax approaches Natalya and asks if she's all right. Rousey stands up and face off with Jax.

Jax says, "She's just trying to check on Natalya. Rousey tells her to just leaves. The referee and Rousey help Natalya out of the ring and to the back as she sells the injury. Natalya's music hits, as Jax looks on from the ring. another replay again, we go back to the announcers to hype the show.

Kayla sends the fans a backstage interview with Bobby Roode about his match with Braun Strowman. He talks about Money in the bank and be excited about this life-changing match. Renee asks him about his match with Braun Strowman. His tone change and he honestly doesn't know. He's been o in the business for 20 years and has never seen a man like Braun. He will use every tick him knows and hopefully that's enough to beat Braun but his goal is just to survive tonight. She sends the fans back to the ring and out goes Braun Strowman first. Bobby Roode is out next. And then back to commercial, we go. Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action until Braun scoop Bobby up for the running powerslam and nail it for the win.

She sends the fans to the backstage for a segment that happens next and then back to commercials. back from the break and Ronda Rousey is in the trainer's room with Natalya as she has ice on her leg. Natalya gets off the table and she is on crutches now. Nia Jax appears and apologizes. She asks if Natalya will still be able to compete in Money in the bank. Rousey asks Jax if she thinks she's already done enough. Jax says they were having the match and Rousey should know this isn't ballet." Jax says, "She's just as much of a friend to Natalya as Rousey is."

Rousey says, "It would be best if Jax just left." Jax doesn't want to leave and they some words. Natalya cuts them off and says, "She just needs some time to herself." She leaves on crutches as Jax and Rousey exchange looks.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, for the in-ring segment before seven team's battle royal. Back to the announcers to hype MITB PPV on the WWE Network. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the battle royal. There was action in the battle royal and eliminated but somehow B Team survive are the winners. Kayla sends the fans back to the commercial. Back from the break and another in-ring segment after the segment, back to the announcers again what talks about what had happened during the Reigns and Rollins vs. Mahal and Elias earlier in the night. They hype MITB PPV once again and then backstage for an interview, which led to fighting between Roman Reigns and Jinder Mahal. Referees and officials break it up as back to the announcers. She then sends the fans back to the ring for six-woman action. Alexa Bliss is out first and then back to commercials during her entrance.

Back from the break and Sasha Banks is out next. Ember Moon followed her out. After Ember Moon entrance, the Riott Squad is out next. The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was action in the match until Bliss fake injury leaving Ember Moon and Sasha Banks alone. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and a handicap match. thee actin continues until Sasha reaches for a tag but there's no one there because Riott and Morgan pull her off the apron. The music hits and outruns Bayley to the ring. it looks like Bayley is in the match now as she unloads on Logan and then nails the Bayley to belly suplex and covers her for the win. Kurt Angle is backstage with John Cena watching what happened.

Angle says something about Bayley wasn't in the match." Cena looks at him and says, "Alexa Bliss abandoned Ember Moon and Sasha Banks. Bayley comes to their aid. And I can guarantee you Bliss is fake that injury. She is scared of Riott Squad." Angle walks off. back to commercials, we go.

Back from the break and everyone; see Bayley, Sasha Banks, and Ember Moon talking about their win. Angle walks up and informs them that the Riot Squad actually won the match because Bayley wasn't in the match. Ember Moon storms off first and she isn't happy. Cena appears behind him. Cena says, "Angle the referee stand." Angle leaves not happy.

Everyone see senior official backstage with Alexa Bliss and says, "You fake injury to gets out of the match."

She storms off as the official smile he knew she was faking injury back to the ring for the main event and there was action in the match Owens is disqualified for not listen to the referee. After RAW went off the air, Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince gathers up their things and travel from Houston Texas to Corpus Christi, Texas for SmackDown.


	215. SmackDown June 5, 2018

Mike wakes up before Kayla and he smiles he knew that she got in late. He kisses her gently without waking her and gets out of the bed and change out of his PJs, and into his workout clothes. He walks out of a bedroom and then out of the suite and heads down to the hotel gym to work. An hour later, Kayla finally opened her eyes and saw no sight of Mike. She rolled onto her back, looks toward the bathroom but the door was opened, and she let out a sigh. She sat up and shove the cover off and got out of bed and walk out of the bedroom into the living area out of the suite and over to the phone where she picks up on the receiver and began dial for room service because she was hungry and so was little Michael.

"Okay sweetheart, mommy is ordering some breakfast,' she said to the baby while rubbing her expanded belly.

A few minutes later she hangs up the phone and says, "Breakfast is coming to Michael."

She walks over to the table where her briefcase is, opened it and then took out the script for SmackDown Live and 205 Live. Kayla began working while waiting for the breakfast to arrive. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and she stood up and walked over to the door and saw it was breakfast and she signs the pad and then the waiter push the cart in the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began make a plate of food, and then walk back over to the table and sat down and began eating some breakfast.

As she ate breakfast, the door to the suite opened and in walks her hubby Mike and he smile seeing that she is up and eating. He walks in and closes the door behind him and walks s over and kisses her on the head.

"Good morning baby," he said.

"Good morning honey," she said, before sipping her herbal tea.

He joins her at the table with his own plate of food and ate the breakfast.

"how did the house show go last night?" she asked

"Same as usually baby," he said.

"No problem," she said.

"Not a one," he said.

"That's good. Bryan not acting up," she said.

"Not a peep out of him," he said.

"Good," she said.

Hours later, they checks out of the hotel and then walks out the hotel toward the SUV that as waiting for them Kayla got back in the SUV while Mike place their bags in the trunk and then it close. He then joins her in the backseat of the SUV. The bodyguard aims the SUV into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the SUV arrives at the American Bank Center, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The bodyguard unbuckles his seatbelt open the door; step out of the SUV closes the door.

He then opens the door, and help Kayla out the SUV while Mike step out of the other side and then grabs his bag with his gear it in. She thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and Mike walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and she open the door and then enter followed by Mike and then the door closes him. They began preparing for SmackDown. Mike was wrestling on SmackDown in a six-man tag team match. Kayla did her job Mike puts on his gear and then says, "Baby I will be in the catering area if you need me."

She looks up and says, "Okay babe, and behave yourself."

"I am always on my best behave, Mrs. Mizanin," he said, walking out of the locker room.

She laughs at him and went back to work before having some food. Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was looking over some papers. She began eating her food.

"Steph was my hubby a good boy while he was in here?" she asked

Stephanie chuckles and says, "Yes, Kayla Mike was a good little boy while you were in the locker room working."

"Good, because sometime he can be a bad little boy," she said.

"He was good he chat with dad and John about the match," she said.

"I hate that he has to take the lost instead of Rusev or Samoa Joe."

"I know Kayla, Mike is a good sport about it though," she said.

"I know he is but he deserves a WWE title match, over anyone right now. He has raised his game to another level."

"True, he is deserving of WWE title match right now, over anyone, but you know like I do, others will be jealous of him get a title shot over them. "

Vince call for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingle around waiting for SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, mom," she said smile up at her.

"You're welcome," she said, when one of the wrestler came and began talking to Stephanie about something while Kayla relax.

Hour and a half-later, Kayla walks toward to the gorilla position where she would be spend all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE SmackDown opens up with from the American Bank Center as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joined by Corey Grave and Byron Saxton. They hypes tonight's show- The Miz, Samoa Joe and Rusev vs. The New Day, mixed tag team match, Jimmy Uso and Naomi vs. Lana and Aiden English, Becky Lynch vs. Charlotte Flair in a battle of the best friends.

Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella waits with a mic as her music play. Carmella calls out and asks Corpus Christi, what's up, and then demands they stands to praise her for being Champion. Fans boo, Carmella because she is demand praise and Kayla was chuckling backstage as she watching the sense unfolds on the monitor. Carmella cuts a promo about Asuka. She goes on and on.

"Shut up already," she said, watching the monitor, and then Asuka's music hits and out she goes to interrupts her.

"Thanks god," Kayla said.

Before anything could happens, the music hits and out goes Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. They talks about Asuka and how they can beats her. Carmella taunts Asuka if she undefeated would've taken the both on but she's just defeated now. She suggests Asuka calls her Uber and gets the hell out of here. The music interrupts again and out goes Paige.

Paige says, "Once again, no one speaks for her because she's the one that makes the matches around her."

She says, "Asuka has unfinished business both of these ladies."

She asks Asuka which opponent she wants Rose or Deville? Asuka is all smiles. She snatches the mic from Carmella and says, "She wants both."

Paige says, "That's the Auska we all know and love…"

Paige announces Asuka vs. Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville in a handicap match right now.

Kayla sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and the match is underway, as Kayla did her job from behind the curtain and there was action in the match, until Asuka Deville in the Auska lock and se taps out. Kayla sends the fans backstage, The Miz warming up when a man wearing a tuxedo t-shirt on walks in. He's holding a platter of pancakes. The New Day appears and wanted to apologize for being jerks as of late.

They admits all Miz wanted to do is find out which member of The New Day, will be enter Money in the Bank Ladder match but they play too much. They go on and ask Miz to help them reveal their member to the WWE Universe. Miz tells them to re-phrase. They have to hot with names on paper in it and they want Miz to pick which member gets the spot. Miz goes it puck a piece of paper and they tell him no peeking as they pull his headband down over his eyes. Miz pus his hand into the hot but its gill of pancakes batter.

Miz says, "This isn't funny but it will be funny later when he team with Rusev and Samoa Joe to defeats them. Miz wipes the batter on the tuxedo t-shirt person and walks off ass The New Day console him.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and a single match, that had lot of actions in the match, but in the end, Anderson rolls Harper up out of the corner getting the pin out of nowhere. Kayla shows last week's dance off, between Naomi and Lana. A backstage segment with Jimmy Uso and Naomi. Jimmy and Naomi welcome Aiden English and Lana to the Uso Penitentiary as Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Jimmy Uso and Naomi goes out first.

Aiden English is out next to do the introduction for Lana. Lana is out next and the head to the ring together. Kayla shows everyone the money in the bank briefcases hanging above the ring. There was action in the match until Jimmy nail English with a superkick for the win.

Backstage we go for the contract signing between AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura. Nakamura play games and Styles get mad and go after him but officials stop him. After the contract, signing Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Charlotte Flair vs. Becky Lynch and there was action between the best friends until Becky turn the Figure four into the Dis Arm Her and Charlotte tap out to Becky. After the match, best friends and hugs and then Charlotte raise Becky hand. Kayla shows Dasha Fuentes backstage with Samoa Joe. Joe immediately cuts her off, and he cut a promo about how he is in the ring.

Joe says, "The New Day will find out, things are true tonight."

Kayla sends the fans back to the commercial. Back from the break and interview happen on the stage and after the interview, backstage for another segment, and then Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the main event, as the New Day goes out first and then back to commercials she sends the fans.

Back from the break and Samoa Joe is first out for his team. Rusev is out next, and then Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and told him to be careful. He smiles at her and says, "I will baby."

He goes out and makes his way to the ring as Kayla watching on with the family at the gorilla position. Miz start with Woods, and they go it at. They run the ropes, and Woods drops Miz and then covers him for two counts. Big E tags in after few minutes and runs the ropes for the big splash on Miz and he covers him for a two close. Samoa Joe ends up coming in and dropping Woods with a big kick, in the tier corner. Back to commercial with Joe stand over Woods. Back from the break and Miz takes Woods down for the headlock in the middle of the ring. The fans and The New Day tart to rally as Woods fights to his feet.

Woods looks to turn it around but Miz puts him back down with a knee to the gut. Miz takes Woods to the corner and climbs up for a superplex but woods resists. Woods knocks Miz to the mat with a right hand. Woods climbs up and nails a missile dropkick on Miz. Big E and Kofi rally for the tag now. Joe tags in and runs for Big E on the apron but Big E drops off the apron his own. Rusev runs over and drops Big E on the floor, sending him into the steel. This leads to Woods dropping Joe with a big strike in the ring. Kofi tags in, as does Miz. Kofi unloads and knocks Rusev off the apron. Kofi with a dropkick to Miz now. Kofi with a big cross body off the top for another two counts.

Kofi with the SoS and te boom drop and drops Joe off the apron. Miz takes advantage and hits big DDT on Kofi for close two counts. The Skull-Crushing Finale is blocked. Rusev tags in and Kofi doesn't see it until it's almost too late. Big E gets the tags and Rusev is rocked. Big E with the overhead belly-to-belly suplex on Rusev.

Big E goes caught with a knee from the apron as he charged at Rusev. Big E is stunned as Joe come in and drives him back into the mat. Joe with a two count. As Woods breaks it up. Woods dumps Rusev over the top ropes to the floor. Woods runs the ropes and leaps out, taking Rusev down on the floor. Miz tags in and whips Joe into the Big E as Kofi but they send him to the floor. Miz goes for Skull-Crushing Finale, on Big E, but he stops it.

As Kofi looks to springboard in but Joe takes him to the floor. This leads to Big E spearing Miz from the ring to the floor. Joe takes woods off the apron to the floor into the Coquina Clutch. Kofi leaps off the apron to save Woods but Rusev knocks him out of the air with the machka kick.

Miz sends big E into the steel ringpost and directs traffic. Miz has Rusev and Joe hold Big E as he goes out of the ring and grabs the pancake platter. Kofi comes to the apron but gets knocks off, which cause Miz to accidently toss pancakes on his partners.

Miz says, "It was accidently" but Rusev drops him with machka kick and Joe hits him with the senton while he's down. Rusev and Joe walk out on Miz now.

Corey says, "This is unwise by Joe and Rusev knowing Kayla McMahon is watching this. They could be reprimand for leaving Miz alone. Especially seeing it was an accidently."

"I wouldn't want to be Rusev and Samoa Joe when they come face to face with Senior Executive Vice President of the WWE." Tom said.

"Me either," Byron said.

Big E comes in and scoop Miz as Kofi come flying off the top for the midnight hour. Big E covers him for the win. Samoa Joe and Rusev come through the curtain Kayla gave them both the McMahon glare and they walk off.

After SmackDown went off the air, Kayla, Stephanie and Vince gathers up their things and heads for the locker room with Mike and went inside and Mike took a quick shower and then dress in his clothes and then they left the arena together and travel from Houston, Texas home for a couple of days. .


	216. Vicky's graduate Day

Over the next couples of days, Kayla did her job as Senior Executive Vice President of Creative Writing and going to meetings because on Friday the family would not be at the headquarters because Vicky was graduation from Nursery school. Friday morning, everyone was up and having breakfast like a family and Vicky was excited about the day.

"Mommy today I graduation," she said with a smile.

Kayla smiles at her and says, "I know baby. Daddy and I are very proud of you."

She leans over and plants kisses on her. They finish breakfast and then Mike loads the dishwashing and then starts it, while Kayla did something around the house before Vicky and Kathy ready. By 9 A.M., everyone started getting ready for Vicky's graduation day. Kayla did Vicky's hair in a French braid and then Mike took her downstairs while mommy got dress. Kayla walks toward their bedroom and went inside and then closes the door behind her and then took off her PJs, and then put on the maternity dress that she brought for today. After putting on her dress, she puts on her engagement ring and the wedding ring, then some earrings and then a bracelet.

She slips on her shoes and then walks toward the door and place her hand on the doorknob turn it opened the door and walk out of the bedroom. She walks toward the staircase and then down them, and when reaching the bottom head for the living room where Mike, Vicky, Kathy, and Ashley are waiting for her.

"Mommy you look pretty," Vicky said to her.

"Aw, thanks baby," she said looking through her purse make sure that she had everything in there.

"you're welcome mommy," she said.

"Okay let go see you graduate baby," she said as they all stood up and walk out of the living room to the front door and Kayla unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob and opening the door.

They walk out of the house, and Mike closes the door and slid his key into the locks turns to lock the door. He walks down the stairs toward the limo and then got in the back sea with Kayla, Vicky, Kathy, and Ashley. He pulls the door close and then the chauffeur drove the circular driveway where the gates were opened and out then sped off toward the nursery school. Forty-five minutes later, the limo pulls up to the nursery and the chauffeur turns the key shutting off the engine, then unbuckled his seatbelt, opens the door, step out of the limo, and then close the odor.

He walks around the limo and then opens the door and Mike step out of first with Vicky and putting her down and then he help Kayla out of the limo who had a Kathy in her arms and then Ashley step out of the last. They walk toward the school and went inside. Mike took Vicky to her classroom and helps put on her little robe and cap. He gave her a kiss.

"See you later princess," He said with a smile.

"Ok, daddy," she said, and he stood up and walk out of the classroom and to the gymnasium and went inside to found Kayla, and the family and he find them.

"Vicky was that your daddy," one of the girl asked

"Yes, that was my daddy," she replied smiling.

"It's the Miz," another kid said.

Vicky smiles and says, "yes, my daddy. My papa Vince is here too."

The kids were in awe and say, "Yea, he is here."

"Yes, my papa Vince, grandma, Linda, aunty Stephy, and uncle John, are here too," she said with a big smile on her face.

Ms. McMichael gave the kids the instruction on what they had to do. They lined up and got ready to walk into the gymnasium for the ceremony.

"I can't believe she is graduating," Abbey said with a smile.

"I know mom, I am so proud of her," Kayla said with a smile.

As the music hit and they watch as the kids walk into the gymnasium Mike took pictures along with the rest of family and smiles as they watch Vicky walking into the gymnasium.

"Mommy looks Vicky," Kathy said pointing to her sister.

"I see her baby," she said smiling watching her first-born walk in her little robe and cap. She looks so cute in it.

After all the students were in the gymnasium and in their little seats all the parents sat down and watch the ceremony unfolded. Kathy has become restless and Kayla gave her a snack to eat as the ceremony was going on.

"Mommy we go home, now," Kathy said.

"No baby not yet, Vicky has to get her diploma first," she said.

"Ugh," she said groan she was bored and want to go home and play.

When Vicky's name was call and she walks to get her diploma the family was smiling and cheer. After the ceremony ends, the kids walk out of the gymnasium of all the parents and family members were outside of the school mingle around waiting for the little graduate to come out of the school. The kids start to come out of the school and looking for their parents Vicky's classmates saw the McMahon family there talking with others parents Vicky spotted her nana and runs to her.

"Nana," she said as Linda turns around, caught her, lift her, and then kiss her.

"Congratulation pumpkin," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, nana," she said, as Vince kisses her next.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"Congratulation pumpkin," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, papa," she said kissing him back.

"You're welcome pumpkin," he said, putting her down, then they're got in the back of the limos and the doors close, and then limos sped off toward home for a small party.

Forty-five minutes later, they limos pull into the driveway and then the gates up and the limo drove through and then up the circular driveway the house and came to stop. The door opened and everyone steps out of the limos and walk toward the house and Mike unlocked opened the door and then everyone inside and the door close. John and Stephanie congratulation Vicky along with George and Abbey and her cousins too.


	217. WWE RAW June 11,2018

Kayla finally opened her eyes sat up and shove the cover off then got out of bed and walk out of the bedroom into the living area out of the suite and over to the phone where she picks up on the receiver and began dial for room service.

"Good morning mommy," Kathy and Vicky said together.

"Good morning babies," she said walking over to the table where her briefcase is, opened it and then took out the script for RAW.

Kayla began working while waiting for the breakfast to arrive. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door she stood up walk over to the door and saw it was breakfast. She signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walk back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then the other one in front of Kathy. She sat down and began them eating some breakfast.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Vicky said.

"Daddy is at a house show in another state we will see him tomorrow," she said, before sipping her herbal tea.

"What a show?" She asked as Kayla look at her.

"It's called a house show baby. It is not showed on TV, like RAW and SmackDown is,' she said.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Verizon Arena and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Kayla walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. She thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and she opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and then the door closes her. They began preparing for RAW Kayla did her job.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, mom," she said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome," she said when one of the wrestlers came and began talking to Stephanie about something while Kayla relax.

Nia come over with two small Nia Jax's t-shirt for Vicky and Kathy smiles and says, "Thank you."

"Aw, your welcome, sweeties," she said, hugging them.

"Thanks, Nia," she said.

"You're welcome. How are you doing, Kayla?" She asked sitting down with the chair next to her.

"I am good, I can't wait for this baby to be born in Sept." she replied

"You are due date is September," she said.

"Yes, September, for this one," she said rubbing her expanded belly.

"Any specific due date for that little one," She asked

"Not yet, but the way my pregnancy has gone who knows when this one will be born," she said

Nia laughs and says, "Vicky and Kathy not born on their due date, huh."

"No, Vicky was supposed to be born on December 4, and she was born on December 1. Kathy was supposed to be on May 21, and she enters the world on May 11. So anything is possible with my pregnancy," she said.

"That is true Kayla." She said

"You are preparing for your title match at Money in the Bank?"

"Yes, I am ready for my title defense at Money in the bank, against Ronda Rousey."

"Just watched her thought Nia, she is not good in telling a story in the ring yet," she said.

"Oh, I know Kayla. I saw what happened at WrestleMania and how she tossed Steph around and not caring about her wellbeing."

"Yes, she is lucky that I am pregnant and I am not active."

"Oh, I know you would have no problem rush the ring at WrestleMania and destroying her for how treated Stephanie."

"Yep…. No problem whatsoever tossed her around and let her see how it feel."

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens up with a live shot inside the Verizon Arena, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining by Corey Grave and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring and it's filled with ladder and Superstars. The Money in the bank briefcase are shown hanging above the ring. The Red Brand MITB competitors are sitting up on the Ladders-Natalya, Alexa Bliss, Ember Moon, Sasha Banks, Braun Strowman, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, and Bobby Roode. The music hits and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle come out to "you suck," chant and a pop.

Angle hypes the matches about the music interrupts and out comes John Cena, the new Lieutenant of RAW. The fans cheer seeing him and Angle looks at the fans like how can cheer him. Cena says, "He is the Lieutenant Commissioner of RAW and he's here to makes sure RAW runs smoothly." Fans cheer.

Angle says, "Nothing would make him happier than to see both MITB contracts come back to RAW."

Cena says, "My wife Stephanie Cena will be highly disappointed if both title shots don't come back to RAW and you don't want to do that do Angle?"

Bliss speaks you and tells Cena not to worry because she will fight through the injury she suffered last week and win.

Cena looks at her and says, "I believe that you were not injury last week you cowardly abandon Sasha Banks and Ember Moon. My advice Bliss woman up and take the beat down like a big girl. If not I can guarantee you that you will be reprimand by RAW Commissioner Stephanie Cena." The fans cheer and Kayla was chuckling backstage as she watches the scene unfolds on the monitor.

Banks says, "Bliss is confused about what kind of injury she suffered."

Ember chimes in and they have words but Angle interrupts.

Angle says, "Natalya has been cleared from last week" but he asks if she's ready for the Ladder match.

She says, "She is and she's looking forward to facing the soon to be RAW Women's Champion Ronda Rousey."

Banks says, "Rousey may be the next Champion but she'll be the one cashing in."

They argue some more but Owens interrupts and wants to talks about something important now.

Owens ask about the briefcase being raised because of Strowman's height when he goes for it. Roode and Owens argue some. Angle confirms the briefcase will not be raised or lowered. Owens suck to Cena and Strowman interrupts, as he wants to do something about Owens. Owens asks Cena how he can impress Stephanie when he's always being threatened.

Cena says, "First of all, nothing you do will impress my wife because she doesn't like you very much. Second stops suck up."

Strowman smiles and says, "That wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Strowman yells about taking Owens out and says, he will cash in on WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar. "

The arguing continues until Cena tells all them to shut up. Because you are sound like kids on the playground.

Bliss says, "More like the real housewives of WWE. She already knows who will win- her mixed match challenge partner Braun Strowman." Banks believe her Mixed Match partner Finn Balor will win. Balor goes with Banks. They arguing continue until Braun yells out this time.

Braun says, "Somebody is going to get these hand on Sunday," Fans pop. Braun's music hits as everyone looks around from upon the ladders.

Kayla show what is still to come fatal four-way match with MITB competitors. She then sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and JoJo does the introduction and the bell sound and the match is underway. All four women's looks up at the briefcase after facing off. They go at it, for a while and there was action throughout the match, including as split screen as a Ronda Rousey vs. Nia Jax promo while the match is going on in the lowered corner. The action continues until Natalya take advantage from behind and get the sharpshooter on Bliss in the middle of the ring and she taps out of the finish Kayla smiles that Natalya wins the match. After the matches, Natalya stands tall as her music hits. Natalya looks up at the briefcase, as the others recovery on the floor. Natalya climbs the corner and poses for the fans.

Kayla shows the announcers and they plug money in the bank on the WWE Network and go over some of the matches. She then shows Kevin Owens approaches Finn Balor and offers him some olives. It's a symbol of peace and Owens doesn't have an olive branch. He talks about them take out Braun Strowman. He goes on and on it doesn't always have to be every man for him, maybe it should be man vs. monster tonight. Owens leaves Balor to think it over. She then shows what is still to come, Reigns vs. Mahal and a faceoff between Ronda Rousey and Nia Jax back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and for a tag team match and there was action in the match but in the end, Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre are the winners. She shows Roman Reigns backstage with Charly Caruso asking about Jinder Mahal. Reigns knock Jinder and say, "He's the only reason why Reigns isn't in the money in the bank."

Reigns say, "He won't have the chance to cash in, to cash in on Brock Lesnar and takes back what is rightfully his." The fans boo. He goes on and on this' just time to have fun with Jinder now. Reigns walk off. Michael Cole hypes the match and then back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and out comes Jinder Mahal with Sunil Singh and he cuts a promo about Reigns some fans boo. Jinder goes on about Reigns being defeated and exposed him on Sunday. The music interrupts him and outcomes Roman Reigns to some cheers. Jinder talk's trash and stalls, as Reigns is ready to fights.

"I hope this match is a fast one," Kayla said as the other laughs.

He tells Reigns he isn't facing him tonight, he takes on Sunil Singh instead. The bell sound and Singh doesn't like so sure about this. Two moves later and the Reigns is the winner over Singh. Mahal hits the ring and attacks Reigns. He nails him with the Khallas and then stands tall. Kayla show what is still to come, the second fatal four ways, also the faceoff, with Ronda Rousey and Nia Jax, hosted by Coach. Back to commercials we go. During the commercials break, Ashley bought Kathy to the gorilla position.

"Mommy," Kathy said, and Kayla looks over.

"Hey, their baby girl," she said,

Ashley leans over and says, "She has become restless on the bus." Kayla nods her head and took care of Kathy.

Back from the break and another tag team match, and there was action in the match but in the end, the B team double team for the win. The announcer discusses the Elias vs. Seth Rollins feud. Kayla shows Elias backstage and he insults the people of Arkansas calls them hillbillies, back to commercials we go. Back from the break and JoJo introduces Elias who is in the ring with a spotlight and his guitar. He does his things as Kathy pulls her on her arm and she looks at her, lean over and says, "What's wrong baby."

Kathy says, "Miss daddy mommy."

"Oh, I know baby but he is at a house show you will see him soon," she said putting her arm over and rub her little back.

She looks back at the monitor and Elias is still doing his thing, show a new guitar with the WWE Intercontinental Title on it. Then the music interrupts and out comes Seth Rollins to a pop. Rollins hits the ring, and Elias goes right to work on him. Elias ends up retreating up the ramp. Rollins takes a mic and asks when Elias is going to get some guts to quit being a coward. Rollins goes on about how his is begging for a fight and isn't hard to find. Rollins gives Elias some props and says he hard to like Elias because he's got it all.

Kathy walk around the chair to her aunt and Stephanie picks Kathy up, sat her on her lap and continues to work with her niece in her lap. She is missing her daddy right now. They watched Rollins spot the special guitar and Elias is worried as Rollins has it in his hands. He says, "The charity would be perfect for a charity auction right here in Little Rock." Rollins asks if we have any buddies and it sounds like fans are ready for pay.

Elias says, "He will bid."

Rollins places the guitar on the mat and teases as big stomp to it but he holds back. Elias is a nervous wreck, pleasing from the ramp and mentioning Sunday night over and over. Fans chant "yes!" but Elias says, "No." Rollins continues tease him, and then he bounces off the ropes and delivers the stops to the guitar. He taunting Elias and he is not happy, as he looks on from the ramp, as Rollins music hits.

Kayla sends the fans backstage to Bobby Roode getting his robe on when Owens walks in. Owens tries to pitch similar to the one he did with Balor earlier. He talks how Roode and Balor can't beat Strowman.

"He's act like he can beat Strowman on his own," Stephanie said.

"He can't Steph," she said.

"Oh, I know Kayla," she said

"No westling," Kathy said both Stephanie and Kayla chuckle.

"It's wrestling baby," Stephanie said to her.

"Wrestling," she said.

"Very good honey," she said, kissing her on the head.

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for woman single action, Bayley goes out as Kayla shows the Riot Squad backstage waking tossing trash and foods all over the hallway. They walk up to one staffer and cut his tie off. Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan keep laughing like maniacs and walking through the back, as RAW goes back to commercials. During the break, they came into the gorilla position and saw a little girl sitting in Stephanie Cena lap. Stephanie saw them stare and she gave them a look not to say anything. Kayla helps her drunk some water.

"Thank you, mommy," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome baby," she said.

RAW comes back from the break and out they went and heads to the ring where Bayley is waiting. There was action in the match, including Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan distract Bayley allowing Ruby Riott takes advantage whips Bayley hard into the step ringpost. She nails Riott kick for the win. After the match, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan pick Bayley up while Ruby draws on her face and her stomach in black. Ruby decks her and them laying her on the mat.

Ronda Rousey is backstage when Natalya walks up. Natalya warns her to watch out for Jax and be careful. Rousey thanks her and looks ready to go. Coach plug the interview as we go back to commercial. Back from the break and Jonathan Coachman is in the ring. He talks about RAW Women's title match at Money in the bank on Sunday and says but first, the tow participating superstars, will face off in this ring tonight.

Coach introduces Ronda Rousey first and out she goes. Michael Cole and Corey Graves talk about Rousey going to the UFC Hall of Famer later this summer. Coach then introduces RAW Women's Champion Nia Jax next and out she comes to the ring. Coach Jax and Rousey are all sitting in chairs with Coach in the middle. Kayla, Stephanie, and Kathy watch from the gorilla position.

Jax speaks first and admits she's pushed Rousey's buttons as of late because she wanted to test her. Jax gives her some props to Rousey, saying she's beautiful, has a stellar reputation but she's still very new in WWE. Jax says, "Her success came elsewhere- Strikeforce, and UFC, where the rules are different." She goes on and says, "WWE has headbutt, slaps, strikes to the spine, hair pulling, head knee strikes where someone is on the ground and those elbows."

She continues on and says "She's don those things and she's had them done to her, it throw you off your game plan." She goes on and says, "She's going to shows Rousey what she means on Sunday."

Rousey says, "She doesn't plan, she improvises and she's going to improvise Jax's arm off."

Rousey admits she's confident but says, "She earned the right to be confident." Some fans pop. Jax says, "Rousey's first match was impressive but it was against one of the big boss a businesswoman who is a part-time wrestler who mentors Kayla McMahon to four RAW Women's title reign." The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

"Mommy," Kathy said, looking at her.

Kayla smiles at her and says, "They are chant for me, baby."

They watch as Jax goes on and says, "She's been ere grinding for these years, she's not Stephanie McMahon, she's Nia Jax and she's RAW Women's Champion."

She says, "If Rousey wants to take her arm, Jax is going to take her reputation and will be called the real baddest Women's on the planet."

Jax says, "She knows can beats Rousey because at the end of the day Rousey just isn't ready."

Rousey is laughing now, as she stands up. Rousey goes on about how peoples told her she couldn't do various things but she did them all and then some. Peoples told her how she wasn't ready to be UFC Champion and now she's going into the UFC hall of fame.

She yells out and says, "She is Ronda Rousey and she was born ready." Rousey drops the mic takes her jacket off and turns her attention Jax also stands up and looks ready to fight. Coach step to the side. Jax attacks but Rousey grabs her and block it. Jax counters and drops her with a headbutt. Jax picks her up but Rousey tries to locks it in while Jax is trying to block it and keep off. Rousey tightens the hold as Jax is screaming in pain.

Jax finally starts tapping out as fans pop. Rousey stands tall and show she's not playing around. Jax recovery on the outside. Rousey leaves the ring and greets fans at ringside as she music play. Kayla shows a replay Rousey look back at the ring from the stage smiling at her. Rousey wave to the fans and head to the back.

RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and in-ring segment, Kathy falls asleep in Stephanie's lap and the two matches and then RAW went off the air. After RAW went off the air, Kayla, Stephanie, and Vince gather up their things. Stephanie carries Kathy to the bus and then board the bus, with Kayla and laid Kathy down in her toddler and she kisses her godchild who was sound sleep. She then walks off the bus and the drive closes the door and the drove out of the arena and head for the expressway. Vince, John, and Stephanie travel to the hangar where the jet is waiting for them.


	218. SmackDown June 12, 2018

After the bus, drove out of the Verizon Arena and then head for the expressway, enters it and then sped toward Memphis, Tennessee. 2 hours and 6 mins later, the bus arrives in Memphis and continues on to the hotel, Kayla grabs her phone and call Mike, and he picks up.

"Hey, where are you, baby?" He asked.

"Hi, babe, we are head to toward the hotel," she replied.

"Ok, baby, I will meet you outside the hotel," he said.

'"Ok, baby," she said, hang up.

A few minutes later, the bus pulls up to the hotel in Memphis came to stop and then the driver opened the door. Mike board, the bus, and Kayla smile seeing him and she stood up to meet and hug him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, baby," he said.

They pull out the hug walk to the back of the bus where Vicky and Kathy are sleeping and they gently lift them up from their toddler's bed and then walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while a one of the guards grab Kayla. They walk toward the hotel inside and over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the suite Mike pulls out of the electronic key card into the lock and then a green comes on. He pushes down the handle opening the door He enters the suite followed by Kayla, Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that Vicky and Katy were currently sleeping.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Vicky left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her daddy. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake daddy's arm to wake him.

He arose from his sleep and opens his eyes to see to his princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up and push the covers off him and then scoops her up and kiss her.

He stood up walks out of the bedroom, then puts Vicky down, and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Kathy came out the bedroom with Ashley behind. Kathy saw her daddy and ran over to him and he scoops her up and kisses her.

"Good morning princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy, miss you," she said.

"Aw, I missed you too yesterday," he said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and he stood up walk over to the door. He opens the door and saw it was breakfast. He signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Mike closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. He sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Kayla came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Mike orders breakfast and she made a plate for herself.

"Good morning, mommy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, pebble," she said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Mike and began eating her breakfast.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Fed Ex Forum and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for SmackDown to start. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

WWE SmackDown opens up with a live shot inside the Fed Ex Forum, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He is joining by Corey Grave and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring Paige is in the ring with Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Naomi, and Lana for the Money in the bank Summit. Each woman claim victory, when Billie Kay and Peyton Royce interrupting. Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose are out too and a brawl breaks out. Kayla shows Daniel Bryan backstage getting ready. She sends the fans to commercials break. Back from the break and an eight-woman match in made for later on tonight.

Back to the ring, Kayla sends the fans and the first match Daniel Bryan vs. Shelton Benjamin. There were action in the match Bryan counter pay drift and the actions until drops Benjamin into the heel lock. Benjamin taps out for the finish. The announcers go over The Money in the Bankcard. She sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break, Paige is backstage walking when she sees Asuka. Asuka wants SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella tonight.

Paige says, "She can't do that but she will change the eight-woman match to a ten woman match, putting Carmella and Asuka in it."

Paige asks if that is good for Asuka.

She says, "It is but bad for Carmella."

Paige sees The Miz wearing his referee t-shirt next finds. He is warming up and asks her if he can be the special referee for tonight's Rusev and Samoa Joe match.

Paige knows he is trying to stir the pot and take out his competitors for Money in the Bank but she is not going to help him.

Miz says, "That's not true."

She steals his "hand up mouth up" line and the crowd pop. Paige ends up making Samoa Joe vs. Rusev with The Miz as the special referee. Miz promises to put in a good word for the "Fighting with my family," movie with the studio as he walks off.

Kayla shows the recent happening between Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles. She then sent the fans to the stage and out goes Jerry "The King" Lawler to a big hometown pop. Lawler talks about the Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Title at Money in the Bank on Sunday and introduces his guest WWE Champion AJ Styles. Styles come out to a big pop. Styles cut a promo on Nakamura and their match for Sunday at Money in the bank. He proclaims he will walk out of Money in the bank with the WWE Title. Styles' music hits and he stand tall.

Kayla shows her husband The Miz backstage getting tips from a referee. Coming up next, Samoa Joe vs. Rusev with The Miz as the special referee. Back to commercials we go. During the break, Mike, come to the gorilla position.

"Be careful baby," she said kissing him.

"I will baby," he said as SmackDown return from the break and his music hits and out he goes and makes his way to the ring and then enters it.

Aiden English is out next to sing & rap the introduction for Rusev. They make their way to the ring and then enter it as Miz looks on. Samoa Joe is out next. The Miz signal for the bell and they go at it, as Miz referee the match. Kayla watches on from the behind the curtain. Samoa Joe takes to the corner and unloads as Miz warns him and began to count him. Joe has words with Miz, leading to Rusev turning it around on Joe in the corner and beating him up. Joe sends to the floor for a breather.

Miz began counts as Rusev goes out and bring back into the ring but Joe sends Rusev right to the floor. Kayla sends the fans to commercials with both WWE Superstars down on the outside. Back from the break and Joe has Rusev grounded as Miz checks on him. Rusev fights up and out but Joe knocks him right back down. Joe covers him for two counts. Joe keeps Rusev down on the mat as the screen splits to show a MITB promo. We come back and Rusev has Joe in the corner. Rusev whips Joe into another corner and splashes him. Joe comes out of the corner and floor Rusev with a shot to the face.

Joe runs into a boot in the corner. Rusev with right hands and Joe miss a clothesline and Rusev drops him with a kick. Rusev with a big running splash in the corner and a heel kick. Fans chant "Rusev Day," as English cheers Rusev on. Joe dodges the Machka kick and goes for the Coquina Clutch. English gets on the apron and distracts Miz. This leads to Joe accidentally splashing Miz in the corner. English is knocked if the apron Joe ends up dropping Rusev and covers him for the pin Miz is not counting the pin because of what just happened. Joe gets Miz's face. Joe grabs Miz hand, bullied him around.

Rusev takes advantage of Joe being distracted and hits the Machka Kick for the pin. After the match, Rusev stands tall as his music hits. English goes under the ring and pushes a ladder into the ring. Joe stands up and Rusev runs over him while the ladder. Rusev position the ladder and climbs up for the briefcase hanging above the ring. Miz pulls Rusev off the ladder and drops him with a Skull-Crushing Finale.

Miz looks up and climbs he grabs the briefcase and hold it high, bring it back to the mat to celebrate with as his music hits. Miz takes the briefcase to the announcers and continues to talk trash and he tells Byron to open the case up open. Byron Saxton opened the briefcase as instructed but it is filling with the New Day's pancakes. The New Day backstage laughing at Miz as some fans chant for "New Day" in the arena. Miz grabs the mic and yells this is not funny anymore-New Day. This coming Sunday one of you will in the ring with me, and seven other men's battling for a chance a title shot. He tosses the mic and walks to the back as Smackdown to commercial. When he comes through the curtain he looks at Kayla how looks at him and she smiles at him and he smiles back and heads for the bus.


	219. WWE MITB Preshow June 17, 2018

After SmackDown had end Kayla gathers up her things and head for the bus when she arrives at the bus the driver open the door when she boards the bus and he closes the door behind her and then drove out of the FedEx Forum. He heads toward the expressway, enters it and then sped toward Rosemont Illinois for Money the in Bank PPV. 8 hour and 50 mins later, the bus arrives in Illinois and continues on to the hotel. An hour later, the bus pulls up to the Sheraton Hotel, came to stop and then the driver opened the door.

They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grab Kayla. They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green come on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, Vicky, Kathy and Ashley and the guard. They settle in the suite for a few days before the PPV that was Sunday. Over the next couple of days, Mike and Kayla took Vicky and Kathy out went around the city and had a good time. On Saturday evening Auntie Stephanie, Uncle John, and Grandpa Vince arrived in Illinois.

Hours later, Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Vicky left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her daddy. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake daddy's arm to wake him. He arose from his sleep opens his eyes to see to his princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up and push the covers off him and then scoops her up and kiss her.

He stood up walks out of the bedroom, then puts Vicky down, and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Kathy came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Kathy saw her daddy and ran over to him and he scoops her up and kisses her.

"Good morning princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy," she said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and he stood up walk over to the door. He opens the door and saw it was breakfast. He signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Mike closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. He sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Kayla came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Mike orders breakfast and she made a plate for herself.

"Good morning, mommy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, pebble," she said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Mike and began eating her breakfast

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then the board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. 11 minutes later, the bus arrives at the All-State Arena and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for Money in the Bank PPV.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting. Kayla listens and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for MITB PPV. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said watching Vince playing Vicky and Kathy.

"He loved being a grandpa," Stephanie said, crossing her left leg over her rights.

Kayla laughs and says, "Yes he does, remember when he would tease us."

"Yes I do, and now looks he and mom have nine grandkids and one on the way," she said.

"Yes…um, Steph when are you going to have the nursery paint?" She asked

"This week, why?" She asked looking at her.

"No, reason, just curiosity," she replied

"Just remember to keep Mike out of the nursery after it is painting," she said.

"Oh, I will don't worry," she said.

Katy runs over and Steph caught her to lift her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunty you on the show?" Kathy asked looking at her.

"No honey, I am not making an appearance tonight," she replied.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat and put on her headset.

The 2018 WWE Money in the Bank kick off pre-show opens up with a live inside the All-State Arena in Rosemont, Illinois, as Renee Young welcomes the fan. She's joining by David Otunga, Peter Rosenberg, and WWE Hall of Farmer Booker T. They began to hype the show and the WWE Network, as fans look for their seats. Renee sends the fans backstage to Charly Caruso. She will be joined by Daniel Bryan later and fans can submit their questions with the #askdb hashtag. She is about to reveals the New Day's MITB participant but Kevin Owens comes walking by and he's in a bad mood. He's asked about being slammed by Braun Strowman last week and this leads to another rant by Owens, a staffers walk up and bring Owens bag of pancake with syrup. He won't reveal what he has planned. Charly looks to reveals any scoop. Kayla sends the fans back to the panel for more discussion on tonight's show before Renee sends a video package for tonight WWE Championship match. Rosenberg and Otunga go with Shinsuke Nakamura, as does Renee and Booker disagree and pick WWE Champion AJ Styles. The panel discusses Sami Zyan vs. Bobby Lashley next and they all go with Lashley to win.

Kayla shows a video package for tonight's SmackDown Women's Championship match. After the video, the panel discusses that match and then Renee switched to Big Cass vs. Daniel Bryan next. Bryan joins the panel from backstage to answers fan question. He begins to knock Cass. He is confident about beating Cass tonight. The panel discusses the match. Otunga and Rosenberg pick Bryan to win the match. Renee sends the fans to another break. Back from the break and Charly is backstage with WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins. He mocks Elias he knows Elias isn't on his level, and Elias greatest hits wouldn't even make it. Rollins goes on and says Elias might think he's going to walk out of Chicago with the title but this is Rollins' title and he fights for it every night. He will leave Chicago as the man. Kayla sends the fans back to the panel to discuss the match. Renee says, "We might see Elias win the title." Booker goes with Elias and Otunga picks Rollins. Rosenberg, says, "Elias needs to wins to show people he's serious." We get a look at recent happening between Roman Reigns and Jinder Mahal now as the panel discusses their match next. Reigns are favorite on the panel. Renee sends the fans to another break.

Back from the break and Samoa, Joe has joined the panel. Kevin Owens then walks up and tries to rally Joe to help takes out Braun Strowman. Joe says, "He's learned to not trust Owens' Owens isn't asking for trust, just common sense. They can takeout Braun and then one of them will get the briefcase. Joe isn't buying it and Owens says, "He gives up." Owens walks off and Joe comments on how he will get the job done by himself tonight.

Renee sends the fan to the ring and WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship match, as Tom Phillips welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the WWE Network. He is joining by Corey Grave and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans right to the ring Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows goes out first and then the SmackDown Tag Team Champions Luke Harper and Erik Rowan are out next. They head to the ring and then enter the ring. Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction. There was action the match, but in the end, Harper and Rowan double team Gallows by nailing sitdown powerbomb for the win and retain the SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Back to the panel we go and Renee sends the fans to preview for Ronda Rousey vs. Nia Jax next and after the video package the panel discussion the match. Booker T ends up stand and acknowledging the crowd after a louder, "Booker T" chant break out. Otunga goes with Ronda Rousey but the other believes Nia Jax will retain. That's it for the preshow.


	220. MITB PPV June 17, 2018

The 2018 WWE Money in the Bank PPV opens with a video package on tonight show and the matches that are on the card. A live shot inside the All-State Arena again as Tom Phillips welcome the fans to Money in the bank, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton joined him. Right to the ring we go, for the blue brand match, Daniel Bryan vs. Big Cass. Daniel Bryan makes his way to the ring first to pop. Kayla shows the Spanish and German announce teams at ringside. Big Cass is out next and makes his way to the ring and then enters it.

The bell sound and there was action the match, but in the ends, Bryan got the win over Big Cass. Kayla shows the new Day backstage preparing to talk strategy when Kevin Owens walks in. He's brought gift- pancakes, and syrup. He asks which member of the group will be in MITB tonight but they're not saying. Owens wonders if one of them would take out take out Braun Strowman. The New Day is many things but they aren't cheaters. The New Day offers to discuss over pancakes but Owens doesn't like pancake. They can't believe it and this leads to the New Day dismissing Owens. Owens tells them not to blame him if Braun destroys everyone later. Owens rants some more and says, "IHOP was right to temporarily change the "P" to "B" for burgers" and he finally leaves after more shenanigans from the New Day.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and outcomes Sami Zyan for the next match, Michael Cole is on commentary with Jonathan Coachman and Corey Graves. Bobby Lashley is out next. He poses for the fans, then makes his way to the ring, and then enters it as Sami looks on from the ring. The bell sounded and there was action in the match Lashley manhandle Zyan. Lashley delivers a delayed vertical suplex and holds Sami in the air before dropping him to the mat. Lashley covers him for the win. Bobby celebrates his win and back to commercials, we go.

Back from the break and preview of the mile 22 movie with Ronda Rousey and Cole on commentary with Graves and Coachman. Kayla shows backstage video from earlier today of Nia Jax showing a referee some of the moves she can do. We also see Ronda Rousey backstage warming up. She then shows promo for USA Network upcoming "Miz and Mrs." reality series with the Miz, Kayla, and family. She then sends the fans back to the ring, and Elias is out with his guitar. Elias plays a little and says, "He is WWE, and that everyone will see that WWE stands for walk with Elias tonight." Elias knocks the people of Chicago as they boo him.

It sounds like a "we deserve it," chant breaks out and Elias agrees. Elias tells them to silence their phone and shit their mouths as he starts playing. He stops and says, "Chicago just isn't worth it." The light comes up and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins to pop as JoJo does the introduction. He makes his way to the ring and enters it and then hand the title to the referee who shows it to the fans and then Elias. He hands it to someone at ringside and then signals for the bell and it sounded. They go at it for most of the match, Elias rolls up Rollins but he reverses it and uses a handful of thighs to get the win and retain.

Kayla shows a replay of Rollins uses the thighs to get the win over Elias. She sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and Tom is on commentary with Coach and Graves and then Kayla show video for the next match, and then show the briefcase hanging above the ring. All eight women's makes separate entrances. The bell sounded and all eight women's look up at the case and then they go at it, but Alexa Bliss stay out of the ring and the action while the action throughout the match, but in the ends, Bliss sneak in and climbs up, and unhook the briefcase and grabs for the win.

We go backstage RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is watching with SmackDown General Manager Paige. They have some friendly but competitive word and agree that this dual-branded PPV is a good time. When Baron Corbin appears and knocks Angle for him not being on the show. This leads to Paige dissing Corbin, and mentioning how he failed his money in the bank cash in. Corbin ends up walking off. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, with Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and Jonathan Coachman. A video package for the next match is shown.

After the video, Jinder Mahal is out first with Sunil Singh in a wheelchair. Kayla show more international announces teams in the arena. Roman Reigns is out next to a mixed reaction as he makes his way to the ring, he poses on the ropes for the fans. He enters the ring, and the bell sounded and there was action in the match includes the fans chant "NXT" as well. The action continues until nails a spear for the win.

Stephanie shows a video Big Show interviewing Special Olympic powerlifter Katie Miller. After the video, Katie is sitting at ringside with her family tonight. She stands up and the fans chant her name. Back to ringside, we go with Tom Phillips, Byron Saxton, and Corey Graves. They show highlights from the kickoff, preshow, Big Cass vs. Daniel Bryan and Bobby Lashley vs. Sami Zyan.

Tom leads the fans to a video package for the next match. After the video back to the ring and Asuka comes out first to a pop. SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella is out next to boo. Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction the bell sounded and there was action in the match as Asuka was close in a win and title when a person appears on the apron and remove Asuka mask. It has been James Ellsworth Asuka turn around and Carmella superkick Asuka for the win and retains title thanks to Ellsworth. We go back to commercials. Back from the break and the announcers plug the WWE SuperShow Down in Australia on October 6, and will air on the WWE Network. Kayla shows a video package for tonight's WWE title.

After the video package back to the ring and Greg Hamilton goes over the rule. Shinsuke Nakamura is out first. WWE Champion AJ Styles is out next to a pop for the last-man-standing match. Greg Hamilton goes the formal ring introduction. The bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match as the match draws to close Styles kicks Nakamura with a stiff low blow. AJ returns to the ring and springboard back out nailing a big phenomenal forearm to put Nakamura through the table.

Fans chant "holy shit," as both Superstars are down... the referee count and AJ is up first at seven while Nakamura cannot make it up and AJ retain the title. Styles celebrate with the title and then Kayla sends the fans to commercial. During the break, Kayla left the gorilla position and head toward the bus where her family is. When she arrives at the bus and then board the bus to see, Vicky and Kathy wide awake.

"You two belong in bed," she said, as Vicky and Kathy look over to see their mommy standing there.

"Hi, mommy," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Michael," she said and he came out of the bedroom half dress for the main event.

"I tried baby so did Ashley but they refuse to stay in bed, they watch to Nia wrestle," he said, taping his wrists.

"After, Nia match Victoria and Katherine bedtime, no watch daddy in the main event," she said firmly.

"Aw, mommy, please," Victoria, said with a smile.

"No, Victoria bedtime after Nia match," she said, walking off the bus and head back to the gorilla position.

When she arrives at the gorilla position up the steps and through the curtain over to her seat and sat down back down grabs her headset and put them back on. She resumes her job and saw that Nia Jax and Ronda Rousey match is underway when out of nowhere Alexa Bliss enters the ring and nails Ronda Rousey and Nia Jax with the briefcase for the disqualifications. Bliss nails then Jax again and then gestate floor and unloads on Rousey. She returns to the ring and nails Jax again and the cash in as JoJo make the announcement. Bliss beats on Jax who is tired from the match with Rousey. She hits DDT and then twisted of bliss for the win and title. The fans boo her mercilessly... Back to commercials we go.

Mike come into the gorilla position walk over to Kayla lean over and says, "Vicky and Kathy are in bed."

Kayla looks at him and says, "Good, they need to sleep at least eight to nine hours."

Back from the break, the announcers lead us to a promo for the main event. After the video, we go back to the ring and Samoa Joe foes out first for tonight's main event. Kayla shows the briefcase case hanging high above the ring. Finn Balor is out next and he makes his entrance. Aiden English is out next to do an introduction for Rusev. Rusev makes his way to the ring. Kevin Owens is out next and hits the ring. Bobby Roode makes his entrance next. The Miz's music hits and Kayla kisses him told him to be careful. He smiles at her and then went out to a pop then he makes his way to the ring and then he enters the ring.

Braun Strowman is out next as the other Superstars looks on. It is time to find out whom the New Day is sending into the match as their music hits. Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston all come out together and talk it over. Big E, move forward but step back. Woods acts as he is going to the ring and next, but its Kofi. Fans chant for Kofi as the bell ring. Everyone attacks Braun and take him to the corner. Braun fights his way out of the corner. Balor charges Braun but he drops. Braun splashes Roode and Miz at the same time in the corner. Owens charges but Braun floors him next. Braun stands tall and yells out. Strowman grabs a ladder to bring in but Joe hits him from behind. Kofi launches himself at Braun on the floor. Braun drops him. Braun drops Owens on the ramps as his charge. Miz and Roode double-team Braun with ladder shots now.

Balor and Roode drop Braun with a ladder attacks now. They all bury Braun under a bunch of ladders on the stage now. Miz takes advantage of the Braun buries and runs back to the ring and stand the ladder up. Miz begs Joe from his knees. Joe drops Balor as he tries to enter the ring. Joe rams Miz back intone corner with a ladder. Kofi with Trouble in Paradise to Joe and dropkick a ladder into Miz. Kofi lays a ladder on Miz and hits a boomdrop onto it. Kofi stands a ladder up as fans chant for "The New Day." Miz recovery on the floor as Owens pulls Kofi off the ladder. Owens misses the pop-up powerbomb but hits Kofi with a superkick.

Owens climbs up but Balor stops him. Balor gets his hand on a case but Owens brings him down. They trade shots and Balor drops Owens for the double leg drop. Balor and Owens go back and forth now. They go to the floor and continue to fights as the others recovery. Owens climbs the ladder by the announce table looks like he was going to frogsplash Balor through the table. However, he changes his mind and climbs down, and going into the ring to stop Rusev from climbing for the case. Rusev hits a fallaway slam on Owens, sending him onto a ladder. Joe unloads on Rusev in the corner now. Kofi springboards in and takes Joe down. Kofi climbs for the case but Miz stops him. Kofi sends Miz out of the ring. Kofi runs the ropes and leaps out taking the others down but they try to catches him. Balor goes runs the ropes next and leap out onto the others.

Balor grabs one of the ladders that are on top of Braun but Braun is up now. Braun grabs the ladder and shoves it back at Balor. Roode runs up but Braun drops him. Braun floors Kopf on the ramp with a shoulder. Joe leaps at Braun with a big forearm. Owens nails superkick to Braun. Rusev, then superkicks Braun next. They beat Braun to the other side of the stage now and work him over. Owens stands a table up near the alders now. Owens and Rusev put Braun on the table. Braun fights back but hoe puts Braun in the coquina clutch. Braun fades and Owens superkicks him. Braun is pleading on the table. Owens climbs the tall ladder. Braun fights up from the table and rocks Joe, then Rusev.

Owens begs Braun o tot flip the ladder over. Owens climbs down, as Braun climbs up the other side. Braun grabs Owens and moves him back to the top. Braun tosses Owens from top of the ladder through what looks like a table and production case down below. Fans chant "holy shit," now. An official's check on Owens. Braun makes his way back to the ring and drives Kofi down on the pile of ladders. Braun bulldozes his way through a ladder, Rusev, and Roode. Miz is shocked, Miz climbs but Braun enters the ring and stops him. Braun club Miz to the mat, and climbs up. Joe drops Braun with a ladder shot. Joe clotheslines Braun to the floor, Balor dropkicks Braun into the timekeeper area. Balor meet Joe at the top of the ladder under the case now. Roode returns to the ring and stops them. Balor land hard on the outside Roode and Joe go at it. Joe with the Uranage. Joe and Rusev brawl now. Joe gets sends to the outside. Rusev drops Balor. Rusev blocks trouble of paradise and floor Kofi with a big kick to the head. Rusev with double accolade on Kofi and Roode at the same time.

Miz comes from behind and goes for Skull-Crushing Finale on Rusev but it is blocked. Rusev superkicks Miz and applies a triple accolade on Miz, Roode, and Kofi. Joe with the Coquina Clutch on Rusev. Rusev drops Joe, climb a ladder as fans chant for "Rusev Day." Miz tip the ladder over, and Rusev falls on the ropes. Miz climbs the ladder again but Kofi meets him at the top. Kofi touches the case as Miz does. They both fall down. Balor with a slingblade. Miz and Kofi both get sent to the floor.

Balor drops Roode. Balor climb ladder that is standing at ringside. Balor tries to make massive leaps and does, nailing Coup de Grace on Roode from way high up. Balor climbs for the case but Braun enters the ring and pulls Balor down, taking him out. Braun slams Joe. Miz runs the ladder but Braun pulls him down for another big slam. Braun climbs the ladder, as does Balor. Kofi gets on Braun's back and climbs with him. Balor gets his hand on the case but Braun his him. Balor goes down to the mat. Kofi still on his back Braun launches Kofi to the mat. Braun retrieves the briefcase for the win.

When he comes through the curtain Kayla greet him and hugs him. They pull back and says, "You did great baby."

He smiles and says, "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome honey," she said kissing him and then they head for the bus.

Wehn they arrive at the bus board the bus. The driver closes the door and the drove out of the arena and head for the expressway. Vince, John and Stephanie travel to the hangar where the jet is waiting for them.


	221. WWE RAW June 18, 2018

After Money in the Bank had end Kayla gathers up her things and she and Mike head for the bus, when they arrive at the bus the driver open the door then they board the bus and he closes the door behind him and then drove out of the Al state arena. He heads toward the expressway, enters it and then sped toward Grand Rapids, Michigan. 3 hour and 18 mins later, the bus arrives in Michigan and continues onto the hotel. An hour later, the bus pulls up to the JW Marriott Hotel, came to stop and then the driver opened the door.

They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while a one of the guards grab Kayla. They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Vicky left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her daddy. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake daddy's arm to wake him. He arose from his sleep opens his eyes to see to his princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up and push the covers off him and then scoops her up and kiss her.

He stood up walks out of the bedroom, then puts Vicky down, and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Kathy came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Kathy saw her daddy and ran over to him and he scoops her up and kisses her.

"Good morning princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy," she said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and he stood up walk over to the door. He opens the door and saw it was breakfast. He signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the hotle suite and then left. Mike closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. He sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Kayla came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Mike orders breakfast and she made a plate for herself.

"Good morning, mommy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, pebble," she said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Mike and began eating her breakfast

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then the board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Van Andel Arena and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for Monday night RAW.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for Monday night RAW. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said watching Vince and Mike playing Vicky and Kathy.

Vicky runs over and Steph caught her to lift her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunty Stephanie, you are on show?" Vicky asked looking at her.

"No, munchkin I am not making an appearance," she replied.

"Oh, mommy you on the show?" She asked

"No pebbles, I man to making an appearance on the show because I am pregnant," she said.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would be spending all night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and then sat down.

WWE RAW opens with a video package showing Money in the bank highlights, from Ronda Rousey vs. Nia Jax and then Alexa Bliss cash in and once again become RAW Women's Champion. A live shot inside the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids Michigan, as Michael Cole welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. We go right to the ring and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle has a mic. Angle welcomes the fans and is proud to say RAW Superstars won both Money in the bank briefcases last night. Angle introduces New RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss first and out she comes to a chorus of boos

Bliss hits the ring and Angle turns it over to Bliss and says, "She demands this presentation."

Bliss raises the title to as boss raining down from the rafts. Angle says, "Nia Jax is off doing physical therapy in Alabama but she wants her rematch next month at Extreme Rules." Bliss asks if Angle is going to go straight to next month, without talking about her big night. Bliss thanks everyone for the opportunity… a "Mrs. Awesome is better," startup now. Bliss didn't like hearing that. She goes on and to take the opportunity to rub it in everyone faces.

Some fans chants for Ronda Rousey while other chants for Mrs. Awesome. Bliss says, "she showed us what it look like to beat bullies Jax and Rousey."

She goes on and says, "She shocked the entire world when she successfully cashed in so from this moment on there will no more of the Irresistible force, the baddest women on the plant, or Mrs. Awesome, it's just about Bliss now, the only woman that matters."

The music hits and outcomes Ronda Rousey. Rousey enters the ring for a fight but Angle gets in front of her. We see the red ring apron cover and the table set up with a briefcase on displays. Bliss figured Rousey would be doing physical therapy with Nia Jax. Bliss asks Rousey come out to show the bruises and marks from the briefcase shots. Bliss taunts Rousey as Kayla watch on from the gorilla position.

"Bliss is a bullied and antagonist too," Kayla said.

"Boy is, she Kayla," Stephanie said.

Bliss asks or did Rousey come out to learn a lesson as UFC isn't the same as WWE.

Bliss says, "What she did was perfectly legal."

She goes on and says, "Rousey better get in the back of the line if she ever wants a title shot."

Bliss called her overhyped rookie. Ronda Rousey drops Bliss and goes after her but Angle pulls her off. Ronda Rousey slams Angle next. Bliss goes on for a briefcase the but Rousey avoid it. Rousey beats on Bliss with the briefcase now. Angle comes over to stop her again but Rousey beats on him to the corner with the briefcase shots. Rousey has snapped. Rousey attacks two referees as well. Rousey grabs Bliss from the corner, picks her up on her shoulders and walks wither. Rousey drives Bliss through the table from a big pop. Fans chant for Rousey now as she makes her exit with the music playing. Angle approaches Rousey on the stage but she turns and heads to the back. Angle follows as Kayla show a replay. Kayla saw Bliss on her back with officials checking on her. The camera cuts too backstage to Rousey and Angle arguing.

Angle suspends Rousey for 30 days. Kayla and Stephanie' fans boo him. He tells her to get her things and leaves. Ronda Rousey walks off as Kayla send the fans to commercials.

Back from the break and she what just happened with Ronda Rousey. Renee Young tries to catch up with Ronda Rousey backstage but she keeps walking. She stops and says, "Angle can suspend her but Bliss is the one who will need good luck because she's coming to kicks her punk hair ass in 30 days, champion or not." Rousey walks off. Kayla sent the fans back to the ring, and out goes WWE Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins. He issues his open challenge and calls out anyone from the back. The music hits and outcomes Dolph Ziggler with Drew McIntyre. JoJo does the formal ring introduction and then the bell sounded and the match is underway as Kayla di her job watching Ziggler and Rollins fighting over the title. The action continues until Drew gets involved from the floor and Ziggler rolls Rollins up for a two counts. They began trades rolls up now and then Ziggler gets the surprise win out of nowhere.

Kayla sends the fans back to the commercial. Back from the break and she show what just happened with Ziggler and Rollins. Renee Young is backstage with Ziggler and McIntyre. He cuts a promo and knocks the others in the back and says, "The difference between then them is that when they say something they mean it. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, and for a single match and there was action in the match, but in the end, Roode nails a spinebuster and then calls for Glorious DDT and hits for the east win over Curt Hawkins. She then sends the fans back to commercials.

Back from the break and we get a look at how Braun Strowman won the match MITB ladder match. She send the fans back to the ring and JoJo goes to introduces Braun as Mr. Money in the bank but she corrects herself and announces him as Mr. Monster in the bank. Braun makes his way out with the briefcase. He makes way to the ring and enters the ring. Kayla sat back to watch and listen to him to talks about his win and what he is planning to do with the briefcase. He goes on and on mention Brock Lesnar, shows up he will cash in and become the new WWE Universal Champion. Fans cheer as Braun raises the case. The music interrupts and out goes Kevin Owens. Kevin Owens talks about, he shouldn't be there because it hurts to breath let alone talk.

"Oh, good lord, he is going to whines, now," Stephanie said.

"Yep, Steph," Kayla said beside her as they both watch the segment.

He goes on and on as fans boo him. He talks about them being Monster and Man relationship to begin tonight. How wants to shake Braun's hand and extends his hand and Owens shakes it. He goes to leaves but Braun doesn't let go. Braun scoop him up and goes for the powerslam but Owens slide out and retreats up the ramp as the fans boo. Braun stares Owens down from the ring, as his music hits. Kayla shows how the Roitt Squad attacked Bayley last week, and wrote on her. She cut the camera to the back and Bayley walks up on Sasha Banks in a locker room. They talks and then shakes hands. She then sent the fans back to the ring for tag team match. RAW Tag Tam Champions are out first, then she sends the fans back to the commercial. Back from the break and for tag team action and there was action in the match , but in the end, Wyatt and Hardy hits the double team for the win.

She shows the opening of the segment with Ronda Rousey, Kurt Angle and Alexa Bliss. Kurt Angle is backstage when RAW Lieutenant Commissioner John Cena walks in and he is not happy with Angle. He says, "You did nothing when Rousey attack my wife after WrestleMania. But tonight you suspend for attacking you and Alexa Bliss."

Angle says, "Yea, I did suspend her. You can tell your wife that he doesn't appreciate…." John hand him the phone and tells him to relay the message to my wife yourself. Angle takes the phone and tells Stephanie he's listening . Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Angle is still on the phone with Stephanie. He says, "He understands. This is big news and he will make the announcement later tonight."

Angle says, "Yes, he will run everything by Lieutenant Commissioner John as well." John laughs as Angle walk off and tell John they have work to do. Kayla shows the fans back to the ring and for single action and there was action in the match but in the end, Jinder Mahal nail the Khallas for the w in over Chad Gable. Kayla show the Roitt Squad backstage tipping thins over and touting staffers. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Cole leads us to the video package of Big Show interviewing track and field athlete Joshua Oakley and his family. She then sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Cole hypes the WWE SuperShow Down event from Australia, set for the WWE Network on October 6. She then sends the fans back to the ring and the woman's tag team match. Bayley is out first followed by Sasha Banks. The Roitt Squad is out next and then hits the ring. The bell sounded an the match is underway, there was action in the match until Liv Morgan distracts the referee wallowing Sarah Logan to rocks Banks and then Liv rolls Banks up for the win. Kurt Anlage is backstage talking with John Cena and then Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Bayley tries to stops Banks.

Sasha says, "She's done." A brawl breaks out between them and it looks like banks get the upperhand and drops Bayley. Banks walk off while Bayley is left to recover on the floor. RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is in the ring commenting on how he can't keep control of the show.

Angle says, "He spoke with RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena earlier and officials have decided on the next title defense for WWE universal Champion Brock Lesnar."

Angle says, "The question is, who will the match, be against?" The music interrupts him, and outcomes Roman Reigns to a chorus boo from the rafts. He makes his way to the ring and enters the ring.

He stares Kurt Angle down and says, "The answer to Angle's questions is standing in from of him." The fans boo loud.

He goes on and says, "He beats Lesnar at greatest Royal Rumble and everyone know it including Lesnar." The fans boo again.

He goes on and says, "This make him the uncrowned WWE Universal Champion." As the fans continues to him and Cena roll his eyes listening to him talk.

Reigns says, "It's no secret Angle is having trouble running RAW and it look like a regular champion defending each week and would help Angle."

Angle goes to makes the announcement but the music interrupts and outcomes Bobby Lashley.

Lashley ask if Reigns is the guy. He makes his way to the ring and enters it.

Lashley says, "Reigns doesn't have what it take to finish the job on Lesnar."

He goes on and says, "This maybe Reigns yard but he's trying to been to get his hand on Lesnar since Reigns was a little pup." Fans cheers and Cena chuckle.

Lashley asks why won't Reigns step aside and let someone who can beats Brock gets shot."

He goes on and says, "He can defeat Reigns as well."

Angle says, "They both deserve of a hot but so are others".

Angle announces a multiperson match for Extreme Rules and says, "He will announces the participants later but Reigns and Lashley are the first participant confirmed." The music interrupts and outcomes eh Revival, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. The Revival mocks Reigns and Lashley. For demanding thins asking what happened to earned opportunities. The Revival goes on and challenges Lashley and reigns to match billing it as two of the best singles stars in the world vs. the best tag team in the world.

Dawson says, "Bets they can't co-exist and says that's when they will capitalize and gets the win."

Reigns interrupts and mocks them and tells them to shut up. He goes on and tells them to stop in the ring and gets take to school.

Reigns says, "Lashley might learns something too if he pay attention."

Angle calls for a referee as Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. During the break and John comes through the curtain and sat down beside Stephanie and she looks him.

"I know baby," she said.

"I swear I want to decks him and Angle," he said to her.

Back from the break and the match is underway and there was action in the match, until Lashley tag himself in. Lashley hits a huge spear on Dash instead and covers him for the win. Angle and John Cena are backstage walking when Finn Balor appears and tells Angle he will do whatever it takes to get into the Extreme Rules match as he can get the WWE Universal title back. Baron Corbin appears and laughs at Balor and mocks him. They have words and Kevin Owens appears, trying to cam them.

Balor knocks them both and says, "Owens can't even see when danger is behind him." Braun Strowman has appeared. Owens scramble to the other side of Corbin.

Braun and says, "He watch after his buddy Balor but he's down it they want a tag team match."

Angle ends up walking off and Cena makes the match. Everyone stares at each other until Owens retreats in fear, calling for Angle to wait. Kayla and Stephanie shook their heads knowing Owens M.O.


	222. SmackDown June 19, 2018

After Monday night RAW had end Kayla gathers up her things and she heads for the bus, when she arrived at the bus the driver open the door then she board the bus and he closes the door behind him and then drove out of the Van Andel Arena. He heads toward the expressway, enters it and then sped toward Toledo, Ohio. 2 hours and 40 mins later, the bus arrives in Ohio and continues onto the hotel. An hour later, the bus pulls up to the Renaissance Toledo Downtown Hotel, came to stop and then the driver opened the door.

They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grab Kayla. They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Vicky left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her daddy. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake daddy's arm to wake him. He arose from his sleep opens his eyes to see to his princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up and push the covers off him and then scoops her up and kiss her.

He stood up walks out of the bedroom, then puts Vicky down, and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Kathy came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Kathy saw her daddy and ran over to him and he scoops her up and kisses her.

"Good morning princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy," she said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and he stood up walk over to the door. He opens the door and saw it was breakfast. He signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Mike closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. He sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Kayla came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Mike orders breakfast and she made a plate for herself.

"Good morning, mommy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, pebble," she said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Mike and began eating her breakfast.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Huntington Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingling around waiting for SmackDown. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said

Vicky runs over and Steph caught her to lift her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunty Stephanie, you are on show?" Vicky asked looking at her.

"No, munchkin I am not on Smackdown," she replied.

"Oh, mommy you on the show?" She asked

"No pebbles, I man to making an appearance on SmackDown because I am pregnant," she said.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend two hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and then sat down. WWE SmackDown opens with a backstage video from SmackDown General Manager Paige. She talks about the blue brand matches from Money in the bank and tonight gauntlet match to determine the Extreme Rules opponent for WWE Champion AJ Styles. A live shot inside the Huntington Center in Toledo Ohio, as Tom Phillips, welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he is joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

We go right to the ring and outcomes Smackdown Women's Champion Carmella to a chorus of boos, as Greg Hamilton does the introduction. She enters the ring and began to cut a boring promo as the fans boo and then began to chant "Mrs. Awesome is better," startup now. Carmella didn't like hearing that. Kayla watches on from the gorilla position laughs at the face she is making right now.

"Aw, Carmella is not happy hearing Mrs. Awesome chant," Stephanie said.

The music interrupts and outcomes Auska to a pop, but she is a fake one. James Ellsworth reveals himself. They laugh together. James Ellsworth starts talking that no one is ready for him. tell the crowd them to shut up their traps because he had something special to say to his princess. He talks about Carmella and here to serve her. the fans boo him continues.

He says, "She's better ta everyone better Charlotte Flair, WWE Hall of Famers Lita, Trish Stratus, former RAW Women's Champion Kayla McMahon." The fans boo him and chant "Mrs. Awesome is Awesome," now. He goes on and says, "Mother Theresa, Beyoncé, Ronda Rousey, and last but not certainly least, she's better than Asuka."

The music interrupts again and out comes the real Empress of Tomorrow Asuka. Auska rush to the ring and running her mouth. James Ellsworth takes off the robe as Carmella looks like she's about ready to retreat. James Ellsworth steps Auska and she drops him with a kick. Carmella drops Asuka with a kick. They leave the ring, as the fans boo. Carmella backs up the ramp with James Ellsworth, raising the title and taunting Asuka. She looks on from the mat and laughs as Carmella music hits. Kayla shows a replay.

Kayla shows Becky Lynch backstage getting for her match against Billie Kay, and then she sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and out goe Billie Kay, and Peyton Royce. They enter the ring and began to diss the peoples of Toledo, then the run down Becky Lynch down. The music hits and out next come to Becky Lynch to a pop. Becky makes her way to the ring and enter it and pose for the fans who are cheering. The bell sound and the match is underway, and there was action in the match include Peyton decks Becky with a cheap shot as the referee is distracted by Bile. Becky still kicks out at two counts. Peyton throws a hissy fit at ringside. The action continues until Becky counters Billie rolls her up. Becky gets the Dis-Arm-her and Billie tap out for the finish.

Kayla cut to the back to the WWE States Champion Jeff Hardy now. He cuts a promo on Nakamura. He tells Nakamura "I see you."

Kayla shows what is still to come, the #1 contender match. The announcers' hype Sanity ahead of their debut. Tom says, "The madness is here" The shadow of Sanity appears on the big screen Eric Young, says, "The chaos has arrived," as they walk off. Graves hypes The Usos vs. The Sanity, as we go back to commercial. Back from the break and the announcers' hype WWE Supershow down in Australia. Renee Young is backstage with Daniel Bryan. The fans Miz, Kayla, John and Stephanie Cena boo him. Renee reveals he's entering the gauntlet match first and asks how he will survive. Bryan says, "He's not going to survive, he's going to win." He gives props to Rusev, Big E, and Samoa Joe, but takes a shot at Miz. The fans boo him. He goes about how he will win.

Kayla sent the fans back to the ring and out comes the Usos as some fans chant their names, They cut a promo and then welcomes the Sanity to the Usos penitentiary and mention for them it brings it. The lights go out and the music this as out next comes Sanity Eric Young, Killian Dain, and Alexander Wolfe. They hit the ring and jump the Usos before the bell sounded. Sanity destroys the Usos. Sanity stands tall over the Usos as their music hits. Kayla sends the fans backstage for a segment and then a commercial.

Back from the break and interviewing backstage before going back to the ring and for tag team title match. There was action in the match but in the ends, Bludgeon Brothers retain over the Gallows and Anderson. After the match, Rowan and Harper make their exit, as the music hits and out comes Daniel Bryan for the main event. Bryan come out doing the "Yes!" chant but stop between Rowan and Harper on the ramp. They all trade looks for a minute, Bryan' music hits again he continues heading to the ring while doing the chant. Kayla shows her husband Miz backstage warming up for the main event. Rusev and Aiden English also show backstage getting ready. Samoa Joe is shown next, then The New Day. She sends the fans backstage to commercial. Back from the break and out comes the New Day Big E, head to the ring to alone, as Daniel Bryan waits in the ring. the bell sound and the match began and Miz watches backstage on the tour bus, as Vicky and Kathy were sound asleep in their beds.

There was action in the match until Bryan hits the knee for the win. Bryan advance and Big E has been eliminated. Samoa Joe marches to the ring next as Bryan tries to recover on the mat. We go back to commercial. Back from the break and Joe is chopping Bryan in the corner. Joe controls the action for most of the match. Some fans rally for Bryan while others boo him. The action continues until Bryan gets Joe to count out, and he's been eliminated. Smackdown Tag Team Champions Bludgeon Brothers suddenly enter the ring and drive Bryan to the mat with their double team move some fans boo while others cheers. They exit the ring as the music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and he goes out his fans cheer and he races to the ring and slides in and lifts Bryan up and hits the Skull-Crushing Finale. He rolls him over and then covers him for the pin and Bryan has been eliminated.

Miz tosses him out of the ring to the floor. Miz waits and runs his mouth as officials check on Bryan on the floor. Rusev marches to the ring next with Aiden English talking him up right beside him. We go back to commercial. Back from the break and Rusev drops Miz for a two count. Rusev works Miz over in the corner now as English looks on from ringside. Miz with a jawbreaker. Miz with a corner clotheslines but Rusev catches him. Rusev with a fallaway slam for another two counts. Kayla saw Styles backstage watch the match. Miz drops Rusev through now and knocks him ask to the floor fans chant for Rusev day while others fans chant "Miz is Awesome," now.

English talks trash on the outside. Miz sends Rusev into the barricade and then brings it back into the ring for more offense and a tow counts. Miz keep Rusev ground in the middle of the ring now. Rusev floor Miz with a big kick, and another. Rusev charges in the corner with a shot to the gut and then hits the spin kick off the ropes. Miz blocks the Machka kick and goes for Skull-Crushing Finale. Rusev resists and overpowers him, ramming him back into the corner. Rusev runs into a kick but Miz runs into a big kick. Rusev covers him for another close two counts. Miz goes to the floor for a breather but Rusev brings him right back in Miz takes control and bring Rusev right back into the ring for a close two count. Miz delivers the "it kicks" while Rusev is on his knees. Some fans chant "no!" while other chants "Awesome," now. Rusev ducks the last kick and goes for Accolade but Miz blocks it and hits DDT and covers him for close tow count.

Miz stalks Rusev now and slowly gets up now. Fans chant "Rusev" as he also works to gets up. Miz mocks the "yes!" chant but some fans chant "No!" in response. Rusev hits the Machka kick and applies the Accolade in the middle of the ring. Miz taps out for the finish. Miz comes through the curtain and Kayla was waiting on him and she hugs him even though he was all sweat and whisper to him.

"You were great honey," she whispers.

'Thanks baby," he said.

"You're welcome. You will be WWE Champion again someday," she said.

They pull out the hugs and Mike picks her things and they walk off toward the bus through the arena and when they arrive the door opened and board the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway and onto the next city.


	223. WWE RAW June 25, 2018

The bus heads toward the expressway enter it and then sped toward San Diego California, 33 hours and 14 mins later, the bus arrives in California and continues onto the hotel. An hour later, the bus pulls up to the Andaz San Diego Hotel, came to stop and then the driver open the door. They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grab Kayla and Mike. They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Vicky left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her daddy. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Kathy came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Kathy saw her mommy and ran over to her, Ashley picks her up and she kisses her.

"Good morning princess," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Kayla," she said, putting Kathy down.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she stood up walk over to the door. She opens the door and saw it was breakfast. She signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. She sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Mike came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Kayla had orders breakfast and he made a plate for himself.

"Good morning, daddy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, princess," he said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Kayla kiss her on the cheek and then began eating his breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Morning princess," he said.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Valley View Casino Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said

"By the way Kayla the nursery is all painting and ready for my nephew," she said with a smile.

'Thanks, Steph, I appreciate you doing that for me," she said return the smile.

"You are welcome. I owe it to you because you did the same thing for me when I was pregnant with JJ," she said.

Vicky runs over and Steph caught her lift her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunty Stephanie, you are on show?" Vicky asked looking at her.

"No, munchkin I am not on RAW," she replied.

"Oh, mommy you on the show?" She asked

"No pebble, I am not making an appearance on RAW because I am pregnant," she said.

"Oh. Uncle JoJo is?" She asked her aunty.

"Yes, Uncle JoJo is on RAW tonight," she repaid with a smile.

"Yea, Uncle JoJo is on," she said clapping her hands together.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward to the gorilla position where she would spend three hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens with a graphic in memory of Former World Heavyweight Champion Vader, who passed away last Monday at age 63. A live shot inside the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California, as Michael Cole, welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. She sends the fans right to the ring and RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is out and makes his way to the ring. Once he enters the ring, the music of John Cena music hits and out he goes to a pop. Vicky and Kathy claps, and chant uncle JoJo while watching on the bus tours with daddy.

He makes his way to the ring and then enters it. Angle brings up Paul Heyman's Facebook post from the weekend, which took shots at Roman Reigns, Bobby Lashley, Angle, and others. Angle talks about setting the records straight on Heyman's comments and WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar but the music interrupts and outcomes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. Before Reigns could speak Bobby Lashley' music hits and he goes out head to the ring and enter it. He takes the mic and says, "He deserve to hear this just as much as Reigns because Angle put him in the multi-person match at Extreme Rules also."

He goes on and says, "Reigns has had three years of the chance to beat Lesnar but the only thing he's proven is that he can't beat Lesnar." Cena chuckles under his breath.

Lashley says, "It's time for Reigns to just move on." Fans chant "Yes!" in response.

Reigns ask if he should move on as if Lashley did 10 years ago.

He reminds us that Lashley moved on 10 years ago after being in the main event at WrestleMania." He also knocks Lashley' MMA career and says, "He made a "Real Impact with it."

Reigns say, "Lashley has done nothing since coming back to the WWE, and while he's been doing nothing like Cena here."

Cena looks at him. The fans chant "Cena," now. Reigns look at the fans and Cena interrupts him.

Cena says, "Reigns I've done more for this company than you can't begin to comprehend. I have earns my spot and legacy."

Reigns look at him and say, "And look at you now some puppet for your wife."

Cena looks at him and says, "I warn you about saying something about Stephanie. If you are not careful I will beat ass to a pupil." The fans chant "Cena," again.

Reigns say, "You can't touch me."

John steps to him and says, "You wanna bet I can."

Angle steps between them and tells them both to calm down.

Reigns say, "I have been heading WrestleMania year and after year." He goes on and tells Lashley to check his resume.

Lashley tells Reigns not to downplay his background because he's the only one here beside John Cena that has legit tools to beat Lesnar, which he will prove at Extreme Rules.

Angle says, "There will not be a multi-man match at Extreme Rules at least for now, as Lesnar pulled out of the deal due to an issue with contract negotiation."

Reigns rants about how Lesnar doesn't respect anyone, he doesn't give a shit.

Lashley says, "Maybe Lesnar would care if he had a real challenge, someone besides Reigns, and someone like Lashley."

Reigns propose a fight tonight.

Angle says, "He will consider a one on one match for Extreme Rules but he has others, Superstars, to worry about tonight."

The music interrupts and out goes The Revival Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder issues a challenge to Reigns and Lashley. Angle calls for a referee as his music hits.

Kayla sends the fans to a commercial break and during the break, John come through the curtain; he looks mad and Stephanie took off her headset, stood up and walk over to him.

"You okay honey," she said softly to him.

"No. I am heated that punk out there has no respect for Authority unless it Angle," he said.

"I know baby. He is a conceit arrogant asshole, who thinks he can say whatever he wants," she said.

"Absolutely he is a conceit arrogant asshole who needs a beat down," he said, on the monitor beside them, was tag team match.

They watch along with Kayla the action in the match include Reigns being an arrogant ass. Reigns and Lashley continue to have words and the Revival took advantage and Dash rolls Roman Reigns up for the win. John smile while he has his arm around Stephanie.

"Now, I am happy," he said, smiling evil like.

As they watch Reigns, he can't believe what just happened, as The Revival hits the ramp for their big celebration. Kayla shows a replay as Reigns and Lashley look at each other in the ring. Kayla shows the ring again as Reigns and Lashley argue some more in the middle of the ring. The fans are backing Bobby Lashley. Lashley makes his exit as his music hits. Kayla shows what is still to come on RAW, and then a backstage segment with RAW Tag Team Champions cutting a promo. She then sends the fans back to the ring for a single match, and then back to commercial, as one half of the RAW Tag Team Champion Matt Hardy makes his way out with Bray Wyatt. Back from the break and the B team vs. RAW Tag Team Champion is now official for Extreme Rules. There was action in the match until Axel manages to beat Matt Hardy. Kayla shows the recent happening between Sasha Banks and Bayley. Kayla shows Sasha Banks backstage talking with Kurt Angle and she doesn't look happy. Kayla then shows the Authors of Pain walking backstage Akam bullies a staffer and pushes him out of the way. Titus Worldwide appears and Titus stands up for the workers saying Akam and Rezar need to respect the backstage staff. The Authors says, "Thanks but no thanks," and walks off.

She then sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and we get a quick vignette on The Authors of Pain. Bayley is backstage now, with Alicia Fox, saying it's glad to have her back at work. Fox has been away since the first of the year with a broken tailbone. Angle interrupts and needs to talks to Bayley. He needs Bayley to team with Sasha Bank one more line and she's not happy about it. They face will be facing the Riott Squad. She sends them back to the ring and out comes the Authors of Pain Akam and Rezar. Tow enhancement wait in the ring, and the Gibson Brothers. The Authors of Pain enters the ring, attack the Gibson Brothers, and destroy them quickly for the easy win.

After the match, the Authors of Pain continues to assaults the Gibson Brothers and the music hits and out comes Titus O'Neil and Apollo Crews for the save. Kurt Angle is backstage with John Cena talking when Finn Balor comes in. He tells them he's not thrilled with the multi-person match being nixed as he was hoping to get the WWE Universal Title back. Corbin walks in and knocks Balor and Balor pick up on him. Braun Strowman walks in with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Braun believes he's been kind of hard on Kevin Owens and feels a little bad about throwing him off the ladders and through walls.

Braun says, "He wants to try and be Owen's friend now and wants to be his tag team partner tonight."

Angle asks if Braun has, any opponents mind and Braun ask about two standing in the office with them. Angle says, "That sounds like a good idea." Balor takes another shot at Corbin before walking off.

RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and outcomes RAW Women's champion Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. They are a video package on her last week, including the big cash in at Money in the Bank and the attack from Ronda Rousey the next night on RAW.

They enter the ring and Mickie calls for everyone to give it up for the only goddess of the WWE and RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. The fans boo and Alexa thanks her and says, "She's such a good friends." The fans boo and chant, "Mrs. Awesome is better," start up now.

Mickie James and Alexa Bliss didn't like hearing that. Kayla watches on from the gorilla position laughs at the face they were making right now.

"Aw, look Alexa Bliss and Mickie James is not happy hearing Mrs. Awesome chant," Stephanie said.

Vince laughs and says, "Nope."

Mickie says, "Bliss deserves it after last week's celebrating was ruined." Mickie calls Rousey an Angry manic.

Bliss says, "That's why she's suspended from RAW FOR 30 days." Mickie kisses up to Bliss some more and says, "Her cash in may had been the vest in history."

Bliss says, "She's being awarded by having defends the title against Nia Jax at Extreme Rules." Bliss takes another shot at Nia Jax, Ronda Rousey and Kayla McMahon. The fans boo and chant, "Mrs. Awesome is Awesome," now. Bliss goes on for a few minutes and start to get the "what?!" treatment now from the fans. She continues to talking as the boo pucks up.

Bliss says, "The fans can boo her all they want, but she's still the champion." The "You suck," chants start up now. Bliss and Mickie James don't care.

The music interrupts and outcomes Natalya walks out with a mic. She stands on the stage and stares at Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. Natalya says, "The countdown is on 23 days. 23 days until her friend and training partner come back to deal with Bliss." She goes on and says, "If you survive that well, there is always Mrs. Awesome lurking in the back around." The fans pop.

Bliss mocks Natalya can count she's impressed that she and Natalya can count backward from 30. Bliss knocks Natalya for posting every moment on social media. She also knocks Kayla too being on reality series. The fans boo her.

Bliss says, "Natalya is dismissed."

Natalya still speaking from the ramp and says, "She spoke with my other best friend, RAW Commissioner Stephanie Cena, and she booked them in match, right now." The fans pop. Natalya goes on and says, "Stephanie also say that I can have someone in my corner tonight."

The music hits and outcome Nia Jax to a pop. Alexa Bliss looks worried as they make their way to the ring, as RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and the non-title match. The bell sound and the match is underway, and there was action in the match include Mickie trying to interrupts the referee is argue with her it allows Nia Jax to trips Bliss as she runs the rope Natalya keeps control and applies the Sharpshooter to Bliss. Bliss tap out and Natalya is the winner.

After the match, Nia Jax and Natalya celebrate as her music hits as Mickie checks on Bliss at ringside. She sends the fans to the announcers for hype on tonight's WWE Intercontinental title match, and how Ziggler won the title from Rollins last week.

Kayla cut to the back to Cathy Kelly backstage and she interview Seth Rollins. He cut a quick promo and takes back the IC title. She shows Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh backstage doing a photo shoot. The Riott Squad takes a camera from the photograph and then smashes it on the ground. Mahal and Sunil spooks the Riott Squad and they hurry off. She sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and for six-woman tag team match, and there was action in the match, until Ruby takes advantage distraction and rolls Banks up for the win. After the bell, Bayley immediately rushes the ring and attacks Banks, mounting her and unloading with a strike. Fans pop loudly and banks can't believe it. Bayley unloads again and all over banks. Fans chant "Yes" and cheers on her. Bayley with more strikes to Banks. Bayley sends bank face first in the middle turnbuckle and she hit hard. Bayley pulls Banks out of the ring and launches her. Bayley keep control a sends Sasha Banks into the steel ring steps. Bayley with another shot to the steps. Fans continue to cheer Bayley on. Bayley gets down in Banks; face and talks trash about how Banks think she's better. Bayley stands back up and looks down at banks as her music hits. Banks is down on the ground on a pair as officials check on her.

Kurt Angle is backstage with a referee talking about what just happened with Sasha Banks and Bayley. He wants to know when Bayley has been found so he can talks to her.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring, and for single action but there was no match. She cut to the back again, and Bayley is backstage with Kurt Angle and he's not happy with her attack on Sasha Banks.

She says, "She can explain," but he's not interested.

Angle says, "Bayley will being counseling next week."

She argues against it and he says, "She will to counseling or she will be fired."

John, Stephanie, Kayla, and Vince weren't happy with him. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring as John stood up walks off and went looking for Bayley. He walks through the back and founds her.

John says, "Bayley?" She stops and turns around to see John Cena.

Bayley says, "No, disrespect John but I don't wants to talks right now."

Cena says, "Bayley I saw what happened with Kurt Angle."

She says, "He threatens fired me."

He says, "I know…you will not be fired if you don't go through the counseling next week."

She says, "Really."

He smiles at her and says, "Yes, really. Stephanie wouldn't want you fired because you choice not to do counseling. She and I know how valuable you are just like Kayla is."

Bayley smiles and says, "Thanks John. I feel much better now."

"You're Welcome, Bayley," he said, as he walks back toward the gorilla position.

When he arrives back at the gorilla position climbs a few steps and walks through the curtain in the gorilla position and sat down beside Stephanie and went back to help and Sasha Banks was told about the counseling. Once RAW ends, Kayla took off her headset and place them on the table, John gathers up her things for her.

"Thanks, John," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile, and they all walks out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Mike is with Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walks through the arena and when they arrives the door open and board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and on to the next city.


	224. WWE SmackDown June 26, 2018

Author Notes: sorry this has taking so long to post.

The bus head toward the expressway enters it and then sped toward Ontario, California, 1 hour and 47 mins later, the bus arrives in Ontario, California and continues onto the hotel. An hour later, the bus pulls up to the Hotel, came to stop and then the driver open the door. They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grabs Kayla and Mike's bags. They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk into the bedroom and Kayla undresses, then walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her, Ashley picks her up and she kisses her.

"Good morning princess," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Kayla," she said, putting Vicky down.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she stood up walk over to the door. She opens the door and saw it was breakfast. She signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and the other one in front of Kathy. She sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Mike came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Kayla had orders breakfast and he made a plate for himself.

"Good morning, daddy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, princess," he said, walking over to the table and sat down beside Kayla kiss her on the cheek and then began eating his breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Morning princess," he said.

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then the board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Valley View Casino Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said

Vicky runs over and Steph caught her and lift her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunty Stephanie where is unca Shane?" Vicky asked looking at her.

"Uncle Shane is home recovering from surgery that he had," she replied.

"He's ok," she said

"Yes, munchkin Uncle Shane is doing fine. He will be back soon," she said.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend two hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset. WWE SmackDown opens with a live shot inside the Citizens Business Bank Arena, in Ontario, California, as Tom Phillips welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he has joined, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. We go to the ring as Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him kisses out he comes with Kayla's security team behind him. He poses for the fans. He makes his way to the ring and enters the ring. He picks up the mic and quickly introduces his guests for tonight -SmackDown Tag Team Champions Bludgeon Brothers. The Bludgeon Brothers come out heads to the ring then took off their outfit and then enters the ring.

Miz says, "They all have something in common- they destroyed Daniel Bryan last week. The WWE Universe knows about Miz's beef with Bryan but he wants to know why Rowan and Harper attacked him."

They just stand there and fans start, chanting for Daniel Bryan. Miz knocks crowd and tells them to show respect to the SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Miz shows everyone the replays of Bryan's segments on last week's show, referring to them as "acts," of this movie with Bryan, running Bryan down in between scenes. Miz also takes a low-key shot at Rowan and Harper for not knowing about Hollywood.

Miz shows his favorite scene next and it is The Bludgeon Brothers laying out Bryan in the middle of the ring with a double team powerbomb. Miz gives them props and says, "They deserve an Emmy or even better, a Mizzie."

He says, "Bryan was 100% when he got up after they left and then Miz stole the spotlight by defeating him."

Miz goes on and says, "All sounds like Rowan and Harper are trying out for the New Miztourage."

He goes on running his mouth until he gets the mic slapped out his hand. Miz looks terrified as the champions stare him down, Kayla's security team enters the ring and pulls Miz behind them and stare at Bludgeon Brothers. They back up as Security teams move toward them. Miz smiles behind them as the Bludgeon Brothers were backing up from Security team.

The music interrupts and out comes Daniel Bryan to the stage. Miz immediately starts running his mouth, from behind security team who was staring at the Bludgeon Brothers. He was trying to instigate an attack, and Bryan tells him to shut up. Kayla's fans boo him.

Bryan says, "They cost him a WWE title shot last week. He knows they have size but he has heart and he's not afraid of them, or Miz."

Bryan's not out here to ask them to fight him, he's here to find out which one of them is going to fight him first.

Harper says, "Bryan just never learns but he's going to tonight,"

The Bludgeon Brothers music hits as Bryan stares them down from the stage as Miz exit the ring with the security team. Kayla shows the fans at home what is still to come on SmackDown and then sends them to commercial break. During the commercials, Miz comes through the curtain, then walk over to Kayla, and sat down beside her.

"Oh, boy I wish I could interfere in Bryan's match and cause him to lose," Mike said.

Kayla chuckles and says, "Sorry babe, you have better things to do tonight."

Mike smile and knew what that mentions and says, "Taking care our princesses is more important than Bryan match."

"Good answer, babe," she said leaning over and kiss him.

"Thanks, baby. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Mike stood up, walks out of the gorilla position, and heads for the tour bus while Kayla resumes her job alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. He walks through the arena toward the bus and when he arrived there the door opens and he boards the bus and Vicky and Kathy squeals with delights that daddy is back on the bus with them.

"Daddy done," Vicky asked him.

Mike smiles at her and says, "Yes, princess I am done for tonight, but mommy is not."

"Oh, mommy working," she asked

"Yes, princess, mommy is running the show with grandpa and Aunty Stephanie and Uncle JoJo. Once SmackDown is over mommy will board the bus and then we will leave and heads to wherever RAW will be."

"Okay daddy," she said went back to watch TV with Kathy.

Once Smackdown ends, Kayla took off her headset and places them on the table, John gathers up her things for her.

"Thanks, John," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile, and they all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Mike is with Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and on to the next city.


	225. WWE RAW July 2, 2018

The bus head toward the expressway enters it and then sped toward Sioux Falls, South Dakota, 24 hours and 24 mins later, the bus arrives in South Dakota and continues onto to Sioux Falls, and the hotel that they would be staying at until Monday. An hour later, the bus pulls up to Hilton Hotel, came to stop and then the driver open the door. They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grabs Kayla and Mike's bags.

They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few a minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk across the suite to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her, Ashley picks her up and she kisses her.

"Good morning princess," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Kayla," she said, putting Vicky down.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she stood up walk over to the door. She opens the door and saw it was breakfast. She signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and the other one in front of Kathy. She sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Mike came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Kayla had orders breakfast and he made a plate for himself.

"Good morning, daddy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, princess," he said, walking over to the table and sat down beside he kiss her on the cheek and then began eating his breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Morning princess," he said.

They spent a couples days in Sioux Falls SD. Mike, Kayla took Vicky and Kathy out on the town, and they had a good time. Sunday evening grandpa, aunty, and uncle arrived in Sioux Falls and they had a family dinner together. The next day was a busy for Kayla before RAW as she works for the show alongside Vince, Stephanie, and John. Hours later they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Denny Sanford Premier Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW. Stephanie picks up Kayla plate toss it for her.

"Thanks, Steph," she said smiling up at her.

"You're Welcome, Kayla," she said

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend two hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens with a video package with highlights for last weeks when Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder had another match against Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley. Tonight will be the rubber match. A live shot inside the Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, as Michael Cole, welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he has joined Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. We go right to the ring and outcome Roman Reigns to some boo. He makes his way to the ring.

"This is going to boring as hell," Kayla said, Stephanie and John chuckle.

Reigns take the mic and some "Roman Suck" chant start up. Reigns say, "They are good and have a bright future but never did he think he would lose to the Revival. He isn't here to make excuses but he did have the worst partner ever, Bobby Lashley."

"That's right blame someone else Reigns M.O.," John said as he listens to him whine and complain.

He goes on and says, "RAW General Manager Kurt Angle thinks its good idea to do the rematch but he wants to fight Bob, not tag with him."

Reigns say, "If they can't do it at Extreme Rules, they can o ti right, now." He goes on calling Lashley "Bob" and says, "he wasn't the guy 20 years ago and won't be the 19 years from now because Reigns is the guy, the man around here, the big dog that runs the yard."

The music hits interrupting him and outcomes Drew McIntyre and WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler. They both takes turn running reigns down as they walk to the ring. They both enter the ring and Drew says, "It's only fair that they return the favor after reigns put his nose in their business last week." Reigns swing first before they can attack him. Reigns try to fight them off but they beat him down and double-team him. Seth Rollins out to a pop and makes the save. He clears the ring of McIntyre and tackles Ziggler; McIntyre pulls Ziggler to safety, as Rollins stand tall as the fans cheer. Kayla sends the fans to commercial break. Back from the break and Kurt Angle is backstage with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

He says, "He's booked the match against Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler for next week," but Reigns wants it tonight. Angle changes his minds and says, "They've got it." Reigns and Rollins walk off.

"Showing favoritism again, I see," Stephanie said.

"Oh, yeah baby," John, said.

"Daddy, mommy working," Kathy asked looking up at him.

"Yes princess, Mommy is running the show with grandpa and Aunty Stephanie and Uncle JoJo. Once RAW is over mommy will board the bus and then we will leave and heads to wherever SmackDown will be."

"Okay daddy," she said went back to watch TV with Vicky.

On the TV a single match is going and there was action in the match, but in the end, Axel sends Hardy into the ringpost and then snap mare driver for the three counts. Kayla shows what is still to come on RAW and then back to commercial. Back from the break and Roman Reigns is talking with Seth Rollins in the locker room when Bobby Lashley walks in. Rollins asks if Reigns as everything under control and then leaves. Lashley asks if Reigns is he's trying to be superman or if he thinks he's bulletproof in asking for the second match tonight.

Lashley says, "Reigns is just a heat magnet." Lashley makes it clear that he doesn't like Reigns either and ask him to check his huge ego before their match with The Revival tonight. Lashley talks more and Reigns tells him to shut up.

Reigns say, "He will start the match and win the match, and Lashley has to do is stand there and flash his phony smile."

Lashley mentions holding Reigns responsible and Reigns ask if that's a threat. Lashley confirms this was a threat.

"Daddy no like him," Kathy said.

"Okay, baby, you don't like Reigns," Mike said, rubbing her back.

Kayla show recent happening between Bayley and Sasha Banks. Cole leads us to Bayley and Banks first counseling session filmed early today. After the video and then back to the ring and for tag team match. There was action in the match, but in the end, Rezar and Akam nail the Last Chapter for the pin on Apollo Crews. She shows Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are backstage getting ready for the first of two matches tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and we see Kevin Owens arriving to the arena in the back.

"I don't like him," Vicky said, as Cole comments on how Kevin Owens usually isn't this late.

Kevin Owens looks worried and tells the valet "No Chance" when he asks for his keys. Kevin Owens enters the arena. She sends the fans back to the ring and for tag team match and there was action in the match, but when Reigns reach for the tag the Revival pulls him off the apron for the disqualification. They beat Reigns up some more and toss him into the barricade and then steel steps. They enter the ring and hit the shattered machine in the ring. They leave and stand tall on the ramp as the fans boo. The Revival music hits as the announcers' plug Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley teaming up later tonight.

Kayla shows how Braun Strowman destroyed Kevin Owens' car on last week's on RAW. She then shows Kurt Angle is backstage when Kevin Owens walks in. Kevin Owens says, "Kurt Angle has to do something about Braun Strowman because he's crazy." Kurt Angle says, "We settle things in the ring here and it sounds like Kevin Owens wants a match."

Kevin Owens just wants Kurt Angle to do something about this- fire Braun or suspend him. Kurt Angle says, "Kevin Owens just convinced him- there's only one way settled this." Kurt Angle announces Kevin Owens vs. Braun Strowman for tonight and Kevin Owens isn't happy.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and outcomes Baron Corbin, as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and we get a quick look at the counseling session with Dr. Shelby but we can't hear them. It looks like things aren't going so well. Back to the ring and Baron Corbin talks about how Stephanie McMahon appointed her own husband to be Lieutenant of RAW when she could have hired me. The fans boo him and chant, "Cena is better," now.

"He not better than me," he said.

"The fans taunt him with "yes he is," now. Baron cuts a promo about Finn Balor about what happened last week, and show a replay. He invites Finn Balor to the ring for apologies to him so Finn can get his career back on track. The music hits and out goes Finn Balor to a pop. Baron Corbin invites Balor in the ring to admit he was wrong and apology promises never to it again. Baron offers the apology first but, he just puts Balor down some more.

Balor says, "Before you sound jealous of John Cena being the Lieutenant of RAW."

Baron says, "I am not jealous of him."

The fans chant, "Yes you are."

Balor says, "The fans believe are you jealous of him."

Baron punches Balor but Balor with Slingblade and a baseball slide. Finn goes to the top but Baron Corbin rolls to the floor and retreat to the ramp. Kayla show backstage as Elias play his guitar as Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan walks up and listens and then they get riled up for a mother rampage through the backstage area. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for women dingle match and there was action in the match. But in the end, Moon hits the eclipse from the top for the win. Kayla shows another look at counseling with Dr. Shelby. After the video back to the ring, we go for tag team action. The Revival come goes for the rematch from last week's show. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Roman Reigns is out next. Bobby Lashley is out next. The bell sound and there was in the match Roman Reigns hog the action and refuse to tag Bobby Lashley in. Scott Dawson grabs his foot from the floor and they double team him again and beat him now as the referee calls for the disqualification. Lashley leaves the apron ad he had enough. The Revival double team Roman Reigns and hits him with another Shatter Machine. Bobby Lashley keeps walking to the back as Roman Reigns talks another Shatter Machine, as the fans chant for one more as Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley are announced as the winners. The Revival leaves Roman Reigns music hits down.

Kayla shows Kurt Angle watching backstage when Kevin Owens walks in, saying Kurt Angle need stop the chaos that has been going on each week as of late. Kevin Owens wants Kurt Angle to cancel his match with Braun Strowman but Kurt Angle isn't interested. Kevin Owens tries to kiss up to Kurt Angle but Kurt Angle says, "There's no way he's getting out of the match." She sends the fans back to the ring to see Roman Reigns slowly getting to his feet and back to commercial. Back from the break and we see what happened with Roman Reigns, Bobby Lashley, and The Revival. Roman Reigns enter Kurt Angle's locker room and want Bobby Lashley. Kurt Angle says, "Bobby Lashley just left and their single match is on for Extreme Rules."

She sends the fans back to the ring and for a single match. There was no match thanks to Mojo Rowley attacking No Way Jose. Michael Cole talks about Ronda Rousey and then Kayla shows a video package on Ronda Rousey, Nia Jax, and Alexa Bliss. Kayla shows the sitdown WWE Website interview from earlier today with Ronda Rousey and Renee Young. Rousey says, "She may be suspended from RAW but she's not suspended from Extreme Rules and will be buying a ringside ticket for the pay per view event." Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, and Mickie James is out with RAW Women's Champion Alexa her side. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and outcomes Nia Jax to the stage. Jax takes the mic and says, "She hopes she was down with Bliss after WrestleMania 34, but she was wrong."

She goes on and says, "She squashed her behind for forever but she was wrong again. One money in the bank cash in later and they're back where they started bit this needs to end." Fans cheer and agree.

Jax says, "At Extreme Rules with Ronda Rousey sitting at ringside, this will ends." Jax says, "She was with Kurt Angle backstage just now and he confirmed that their match at Extreme Rules will be held under Extreme for tonight, she also has some back up for this match." The music hits and Natalya comes out.

Nia Jax and Natalya head to the ring together as Bliss waits with Mickie James. The bells sound and Mike James comes from behind to attack. Jax fights back and sends Mickie to the mat with a headbutt. Mickie tries coming from behind again as Bliss look on. Jax rams Mickie back into the corner. Jax with another big power move and Mickie fight back and connect with several kicks. Jax easily turns it back around and Mickie goes to the apron, then to the floor to regroup with Bliss. Jax follows but Mickie tries running back into the ring.

Jax grabs her leg and scoops her onto her shoulder on the floor. Bliss pulls Mickie off Jax's shoulders. Natalya joins Jax and the two teams face off at ringside, as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Mickie has turned it around. Mickie works on the knees of Jax at ringside. Mickie returns to the ring as the referee counts. Jax makes it back in at the eight counts but Mickie goes right to work on her. Jax tries to fight s back abut Mickie keeps her down and keeps focusing on the knee. Mickie keeps Jax down with a submission move now. Jax tries to fight back and applies a leg scissors. Mickie reaches for the bottom ropes and breaks the hold. They get to their feet and Mickie connects first.

Jax mounts some momentums now but is moving slowly due to the knee. Jax sends Mickie into the corner, but runs into big boot Mickie goes to the top but Jax goes for a powerbomb. Mickie counters and lands on her feet. Mickie yells at Jax to get up. Jax catches a kick. Mickie with a strike to the head Jax power up and nails a sitdown powerbomb, but Bliss gets on the apron to distract the referee from making the count. Natalya takes Bliss down off the apron. Jax ends up taking advantage of the distraction and a hitting Samoan Drops for the win.

Two more segments go by before RAW end and once RAW ends, Kayla took off her headset and places them on the table, John gathers up her things for her.

"Thanks, John," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile, and they all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Mike is with Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and the driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and on to the next city.


	226. WWE SmackDown July 3, 2018

Author Notes: Sorry it takes so long to post another chapter. I am far behind. I will catch up.

The bus head toward the expressway enters it and then sped toward Omaha, Nebraska, 2 hours and 39 mins later, the bus arrives in Nebraska and continues onto to Omaha Nebraska, and the hotel that they would be staying. An hour later, the bus pulls up to Marriot Plaza Hotel, came to stop and then the driver open the door. They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grabs Kayla and Mike's bags.

They walk toward the hotel inside over to the front desk where Kayla checks in them and then walks over to the elevator. He pushes the button and then a few minutes later the door open and they all steps onto the elevator. The guard presses the button for their floor and the doors slid closes and up to the floor.

When the elevator reaches the floor that, the suite was on the doors slid opened and they walk out of the elevator toward the Presidential suite Kayla slid the electronic key card into the lock and then a green light comes on and then pushes down the handle opening the door. She enters the suite followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Kayla walk toward the bedroom, went inside and gently laid down Kathy and Vicky and pull the blanket over their little body and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom and then Ashley went into the bedroom, undresses, and climbs into the bed next to the bed that is across from Vicky and Kathy were currently sleeping in.

Mike and Kayla walk across the suite to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room to other bedroom and push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom and began ordered breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came out of the bedroom with Ashley behind. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her, Ashley picks her up and she kisses her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Kayla," she said, putting Vicky down.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she stood up walk over to the door. She opens the door and saw it was breakfast. She signs the pad and then the waiter pushes the cart into the room and then left. Kayla closes the door and began making a plate of foods, and then walks back over to the table place one plate in front of Vicky and then another one in front of Kathy. She sat down and began them eating some breakfast. Mike came walking out of the bedroom and saw that Kayla had orders breakfast and he made a plate for himself.

"Good morning, daddy," Kathy said.

"Good morning, princess," he said, walking over to the table and sat down beside he kiss her on the cheek and then began eating his breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Vicky said.

"Morning princess," he said.

After breakfast, Kayla had begun working for the show alongside Vince, Stephanie, and John. Hours later they check out of the hotel and then walks out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the Century Link Center and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop. The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind her with Kathy. Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. She and they walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for SmackDown.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend two hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset.

WWE SmackDown opens with a video package with highlights for looking at last week's Team Hell no, reunion. A live shot inside the Century Link Center, as Tom Phillips, welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he has joined, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They go over tonight's line up Asuka vs. James Ellsworth, WWE champion AJ Styles vs. Aiden English in a non-title match, and an Independence Day US Open from WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy. We go right to the ring and Renee Young welcomes us. She introduces Team Hell No, Kane and Daniel Bryan. Kane is out first and Bryan is out next to joins join the ramp. They head to the ring together. Renee interview both of them and they go back and forth on numbers of topics.

"They sound a like a married old couple," John said, everyone laughs.

They continue to go back and forth with "Yes!" and "No!" until the music interrupts them. The Usos are out next. The Usos remember Team Hell No and gets people to say they're excited that Team Hell No is back but the Usos do not believe they deserve a title shot, at Extreme Rules. They welcome Team Hell No, to the Usos Penitentiary. They can't believe Team Hell No, thinks they deserve a title shot because they're out here hugging.

Daniel Bryan challenges The Usos to come into the ring and fight right now if they think they can beat Team Hell No. Kane says, "Bryan means Team Hell No, will consider this as a team, and then get back to The Usos." Daniel Bryan asks Kane if he's ready but then he has it figured out- Kane still thinks Bryan is the weakest link. The music interrupts Daniel Bryan and outcomes SmackDown General Manager Paige to the stage. Paige says, "It's her job to do what's right for the WWE Universe." She says, "Team Hell No, will get their title shot at Extreme Rules but they have to prove themselves tonight in the main event against The Usos."

She goes on and says, "The Usos will be added to the match at Extreme Rules if they can get a win tonight, making it a triple threat." The Usos and Team Hell No, look on at each other as Paige's music hit.

WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy is backstage talking about the Bald Eagle and how it is a symbol of America. Hardy kicks off the Independence Day US Open Challenge as Kayla sends the fans at home to commercial break. Back from the break and Kayla shows, Asuka backstage gets ready for her match against James Ellsworth. She then sends the fans back to the ring as WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy goes out to a pop. He makes his way to the ring and enters it and then waits for his mystery opponent Miz's music hits and Kayla gave him a kiss and then out he went. Miz is answering Jeff Hardy Independence Day US Open Challenge. Miz makes his way to the ring and enters it and take off his stuff. Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction. Hardy starts rallying the crowd as the bell sound. Miz strikes first and beats Hardy down. Miz takes it to the corner and then to the ropes Hardy counters a hiptoss and hits a jawbreaker. Miz blocks the Twist of fate but misses in the corner. Hardy goes to the top but Miz cuts him off and climbs up. Miz goes for a Superplex but Hardy fights him off. Hardy sends Miz to the mat. Hardy looks to hits the Swanton Bomb but lands on his feet instead as Miz rolls to the floor for a breather. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial.

Back from the break and Miz stands tall over Hardy as some fans boo while others cheer him. Hardy fights off a shot into the corner and looks to makes a comeback, taking Miz to all four corners, and smashing his face. Hardy keeps control now and gets a "delete!" chant going. Miz drops Hardy with a knee and then kicks him in the face and covers him for a two count. Miz keeps Hardy grounded now as fans for the champ. Hardy fights up and out of the hold but Miz keeps him locked in, taking him down to one knee with a knee in the back Hardy looks to make a comeback now as fans pop. Hardy with an inverted atomic drop and the low dropkick and then covers him for two counts. Miz counters with a kick to the head. Hardy sends Miz out of the ring to the floor. Hardy runs the ropes and sends Miz into the barricade. Hardy goes to the ringside and runs, leaps from the steel steps out, Miz but Miz side step and Hardy crashes into the barricade.

The referee counts while Hardy is down on the outside. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. back from the break and Hardy drops Miz with a big kick to the gut. Miz had the figure four applied during the commercials. They fight to their feet and trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Hardy blocks a Skull-Crushing Finale and sends Miz into the corner. Miz blocks the cardiac arrest. There is more back and forth. They trade finisher attempts again and Miz nails the big DDT and covers him for two counts. Miz with the flying clothesline in the corner. Miz goes to the top but lands on his feet as Hardy moves. Hardy goes up and hits the whisper in the wind and covers him for a close two counts. Hardy goes for the Twist of Fate but Miz counters. Miz drops Hardy and puts his feet on the ropes for the pin but the referee catches him. Miz thinks he won the title and now argues with the referee Charles Robinson. Miz turns around to a Twist of Fate from Hardy. Hardy climbs to the top and hits the Swanton Bomb for the win.

After the match, Hardy stands tall and raises the title, as Miz rolls out of the ring. We go to the announcers and they plug the upcoming WWE Extreme Rules on the WWE Network. Miz heads to the back when he came through the curtain he continues on the bus he didn't want to talk to Kayla.

Two more segments go by before SmackDown end and once SmackDown ends, Kayla took off her headset and places them on the table, Vince gathers up her things for her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome, princess," he said, with a smile, and they all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Mike is with Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the bus the door open and then board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enters it and head back to Connecticut.


	227. Kayla see her friend Erin

The bus head toward the expressway enters it and then sped toward Greenwich, Connecticut, 20 hours and 20 mins later, and the bus arrives back in Connecticut, and continues onto to Greenwich. An hour later, the bus pull into the driveway of Mizanin as the gates open and the bus drove through the gates up the circular driveway to the house and, came to stop and then the driver open the door. They all walk to the front of the bus and then off the bus with Ashley followed them. She grabs her, Vicky and Kathy bags, while one of the guards grabs Kayla and Mike's bags.

They walk toward the house Kayla pulls out her house keys and then slid the key into the lock and then a turn it unlocking the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door. She enters the house followed by Mike, and Ashley and the guard. Mike and Ashley put the Vicky, Kathy, and they run toward the living room inside and began playing with their toys. A couple of hours later they head over to grandma and grandpa house to celebrate America birthday. They had a good time at the house when an ice run was needed Stephanie and Kayla volunteer to go get the ice and they walk out of the backyard and toward Stephanie's car and got in and then she drove down the circular driveway. The gates open and then she drove out of the driveway and sped off toward the store.

"Two more months to go until I gave birth," Kayla said.

Stephanie chuckles and says, "I know how you feel Kayla."

"It is the worse right now, Steph, he is constantly moved around," she said.

"Oh, I know honey, JJ move around a lot when I was pregnant with him. "

"I can't wait for my due date Sept 20, so I can push him out of me and right into his father hands," she said, and Stephanie chuckle.

"You sound like me when I was pregnant with JJ. I constantly told mom, I can't wait to push him out of me into his daddy's hands," she said.

"You told mom that," she said.

"Yep, on a constantly basic and she said now you know I felt when I carry your brother. I look at her and says, "He was a terrible pregnancy," she said.

Kayla laughs and says, "I bet he was the pits to carry."

"He probably was," she said pulling up to the store, turns the key shutting off the engine, and then pulls the key out of the ignition and then they unbuckled their seatbelt.

They then open the doors step out the car, closes the doors, and then walks toward the supermarket. They walk into the supermarket with a shopping cart and heads for where the bags of ice are. Stephanie pulls the door and grabs bags of ices, and then decide to call mom and ask if they need anything else. While Stephanie was on the phone, Kayla saw a woman who looks like her friend Erin.

"Erin is that you?" Kayla said, as the woman turns around and it was Erin.

"Oh, my god, Kayla how are you doing?" She asked hugging her friend.

"I am good. And how are you doing?" She replied

"I am good," Erin said.

"I thought you move to Los Angeles," she said pulling back from the hug.

"I did, move to Los Angeles for business, I recently moved back. I call you but the number that I have for you is no longer in service."

"Oops, I forgot to give it your mom. I had my number changes after Trent kept constantly calling and begging me to take him back."

"Ah, yes well, I can join that club," she said, Kayla looks at her.

"That club Erin," she said.

"You know the club of Trent call and begging to be taken back."

"Wait you date Trent after me," she said shocked.

"Yes, Trent move to LA and find out me there. Of course, we begun date and everything was fine until he starts demanding that I quit my job because he did not want me around the male model. I refuse to quit my job to please him."

"That is exactly what he did to me. He had no faith in me to be faithful to him."

"I heard the story from my mom. I should have listened to her, but I ignore her advice."

"I did the same thing with my family, don't feel bad. However, that how you learn a lesson. Now I am happily married with two daughters and a third on the way," she said touching her pregnant belly.

"Congratulation on your marriage and kids," she said smiling.

"Thanks, Erin," she said

"You're welcome," she said

"Congratulation to you too, on your marriage and three kids," she said.

"Thanks, Kayla."

"You're welcome between us I honestly think that Trent is gay."

"I wouldn't be surprised Kayla," she said as Stephanie walk over.

"Erin, hi," Stephanie said, hugging her.

"Hi, Stephanie, how are you doing?" She asked pulling back from the embrace.

"I am good. How are you doing?" She asked

"I am good," she said.

"Congratulation on your marriage and three kids," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Steph."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Steph, Erin and I were talking about the prick name Trent," she said.

"Oh, lord, why brings him up, for," she said.

Erin laughs and says, "We were talking about him because I dated him after Kayla dumps him."

"Oh, god please tells me he is not your husband Erin."

"No Steph, he is not my husband. Kayla and I honestly believe he is gay," she said.

"He probably is gay, because he doesn't know how to treat a woman," she said as they laugh. When Erin phone rang and she pulls out and looks at it was her mom calling.

"Steph and Kayla it was good to see, again, but my mom is called. Kayla, we have together for a play date," she said.

"Okay I will call your mom," she said.

"All right, bye," she said hugging them.

"Bye Erin," they said, as they walk off together and she answers her phone.

"Erin dating that prick?" Stephanie asked as they walk to the checkout.

"Yes, he moves out to LA where she moves for business, and find out her there and they began dating everything was fine. Until he pulls the same bullshit, he pulls with me."

"Oh, thank god she dumps him," she said.

"Yes, thank god indeed Steph. I told her I think he is gay and she thinks the same thing," she said as Stephanie place the bags of ice on the counter and the cashier rang them up.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he is gay Kayla," she said paying for the bags of ice and then placed them in the cart and they walk out of the supermarket and toward the car.

"Me either Steph," she said, as she opens the trunk and Steph place the bags of ice in the trunk and then closes it.

They got back in the car, pulls the doors close, buckled their seatbelt and then Stephanie slid the key into the ignition and then turn it start the car. She back up and then turns the wheel and drove off back toward the house.

"I could never put my finger on but he was not a good lover Stephanie," she said.

"That could it be or he is tried to prove to himself that he is not gay," she said.

"Maybe, Steph or he doesn't want to accept that he is gay," she said

"That too Kayla," she said, turning into the driveway, the gates open and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house and then came to stop.

They unbuckled their seatbelt, open the doors, and step out of the car. They then close the doors and walk to the back of the car where Kayla opens the trunk and Stephanie took the bags of ices out. Kayla closes the trunk send they walk around the house to the backyard where the party is going on. John came over, took the bags of ice from Stephanie, walks over to the cooler, and places the ice inside.

Linda walks over to them and says, "I was getting worried about both of you."

"Sorry mom, but I saw my friend Erin in the supermarket and we start chatting," she said.

"Oh, that okay then," she said.

"Mom guesses who Erin dates after Kayla?" Stephanie asked.

"Linda thought for a few minutes and says, "No clue."

"Trent the prick mom," Stephanie said.

Linda looks at her and says, "No way."

"Yes, mom she dates Trent while she was living in LA, and he pulls the same bullshit with her."

"Unbelievable, I swore there is something wrong with him."

"Well, Erin and I honestly believe he is gay mom," she said.

"He could be gay and he not accept it," she said.


	228. Kayla's Baby shower

Stephanie is throwing her baby sister, Kayla another baby shower, at her house. The house was all decorations and ready for the baby shower, John, and JJ where go over grandma and grandpa's house to hang out along with Mike and his dad George. Abbey heads over to Stephanie house while Linda went to Mike and Kayla's house to get her and brings her to the house for the baby shower. Abbey arrives at the house and the iron gates open she drove through them and up the circular driveway to the house and parks her car. She turns the key shutting off the car and then pulls the key out and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opens the door, steps out of the car, and closes the door. She walks toward the house and over to the door and pushes the doorbell and a few minutes she heard the door being unlocked and then opened to revealing Stephanie's mother in law Carol Cena.

"Hi, Abbey," Carol said.

"Hi, Carol," she said.

"Come on in," she said opening the door wide for her to enter the house.

She enters the house and Carol closes the door behind her.

"Is everyone here?" she asked

"Yes, all the guests have arrived," she replied as they through the house to the back and then outside to where all the guests are waiting for the arrival of the expecting mother. Meanwhile, at the Mizanin house, Linda was in Kayla and Mike's bedroom as she puts on her jewelry.

"You ready to go to your sister house?" Linda asked

Kayla turns around looks at her mom and says, "Yes, mom."

They walk out of the bedroom together toward the staircase and then down them. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, and Mike smiles. George texts his wife telling her that they are leaving the house now should be there shortly. Abbey looks at her phone and saw the text from George.

"Stephanie they are leaving the house," Abbey said.

"Okay," said.

"Don't you look beautiful," he said, kissing her.

"Thank you, honey," she said.

"You're welcome love," he said, turns to Vicky and Kathy who were waiting to leave.

"You two are good at Aunty and Uncle House," he said.

"We will daddy," Vicky said, as Kayla grab her purse off the table and then Linda opens the door. Kayla walks out of the house first followed by Vicky and Linda had Kathy's hand. Mike walk out next and they head for the car, where Mike lifts Vicky up place her in her carseat, and then buckles her in and then closes the door. He gave Kayla kisses and then open the door for her, she got in the passenger seat, and he closes the door. Linda lifts Kathy, and placed her in her carseat and then buckled her in and then closes the door. She opened the door and then got in behind the wheel and pulls the door close. She slid the key into the ignition and then turns it starting the car. She buckled her seatbelt then drove down the circular driveway and out of the driveway and sped off toward Stephanie and John's house.

Stephanie says, "Okay, everyone Kayla is on her way."

She walks around the house and then she saw her mom's car driving up the circular driveway and then came to stop. Linda turns the key shutting off the car and then she and Kayla unbuckled their seatbelt and opened the doors. They step out of the car.

"Hi there," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Hi Steph," Kayla said, as Stephanie open the door lean in and unbuckled Vicky and then took her out of the carseat and place her on her feet.

"Thank you Aunty Stephy," she said smiling at her godmother.

"You're welcome munchkin," she said, standing up. Linda places Kathy on her feet.

She walks around the car and says, "Hi, Aunty Stephy."

"Hi, sweetheart," she said kissing her on the head.

"Hi, mom," Stephanie said kissing on her cheek.

"Hi, Stephanie," she said, kissing her back on the cheek.

They walk around the house and into the backyard where everyone yells.

"Surprise Kayla!" they yell, and Kayla was surprised.

"Oh, my goodness," she said

"Again I surprise you," Stephanie said.

"Yes, you have Steph, thank you," she said hugging her sister.

"You're welcome," she said, as Kayla went to greet her guests.

Natalya and her mom Ellie, Lilian Garcia, Trish Stratus, Bayley and Naomi, Tamina Snuka, Nia Jax, along with her mom were there, along with several of WWE employees along with family and friends. Everyone enjoy themselves with Stephanie fired up the barbecue to grill some food. Kayla introduces her daughters to her good friend Erin.

"Vicky and Kathy this is mommy's good friend Erin," she said.

"Kayla, Vicky, and Kathy are the spitting image of you," she said.

"Thank you, Erin," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said

"Hi, Ms. Erin," Vicky and Kathy said together.

"Hi, Vicky and Kathy it's a pleasure to meet both of you," she said kneeling down to their heights.

"Thank you, Vicky said as Kathy walk off to play with Melissa.

"You're welcome," Erin said as she too walks off to play with other kids.

Kayla laughs and Erin stood up and says, "Who was born first Kayla?"

"Vicky was first born on Sunday, December 1, 2013, and then I had Kathy on Monday, May 11, 2015,"

"Wow and this," she said touching her belly.

"Well, this is a boy but my husband Michael doesn't want to know. My mom, dad, my in laws, Stephanie and probably everyone this baby shower knows by now it boy."

Erin laughs and says, "My husband Dave was the same way when I had my son David Jr."

"I know my husband Mike is the same way, he wants to be surprised."

They laugh together as everyone began eating some foods. When Erin two daughters came over to her.

"Mommy, you want a hot dog?" Erica asked

"Not right now, honey. Kayla my daughters Erica and Carly," she said.

"Hi, there Carly and Erica it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Kayla it's a pleasure meet you too," they said together.

"They are the spitting image of you Erin," Kayla said

"Yes they are," she said

"How older are they?" Kayla asked

"Erica and Carly are seven, and my son David Jr. is four," Erin replied.

"Wow twins, girls," she said.

"Yes, I have my hands full too," she said with a smile.

"I know the feel Erin, I have my hands full with Vicky and Kathy too," she said, as they walk over to the table that had the foods on it.

Then they had some food too before Kayla began opened her baby gifts. After eating some food, Kayla began opening the baby giddy with help from Vicky and Kathy. Kayla receives baby clothes, rattles, pacifiers, bottles, bibs and little hats for her and Mike's son. She had many other baby accessories. Natalya took pictures of Kayla opened her gifts and then post them on Twitter. The families bought the big items carseat, baby stroller, playpen, and a swing for the little person. Kayla is handed a box by her mom and looks at her.

"Open its pebble," she said.

Kayla lifts the lid and saw a car keys inside the box and she looks up at her mom.

"It's car keys, mom," she said.

"Yes, I know pebble, your husband bought you a brand car," she said as Stephanie show a picture of the car on her phone.

"Oh my, that husband is too much," she said everyone laughs.

"He loves you, Kayla," Nia said with a smile.

"Yes, he does love me," she said.

Natalya checks twitter and saw that the pictures of Kayla opened her baby gifts receives 65.9k like, 66.6k comments and 75.9k retweet.

Kayla says, goodbye to her guests who came to the baby house. Once everyone lefts Kayla says, "There is no way I can bring these gifts home."

"No, worry, Kayla there can stay here, and when you and Mike are on the road, John and I will bring them to the house and puts them in the nursery that is lock," Stephanie said.

"Thanks, Steph," she said walking over to her and hugging her.


	229. WWE RAW July 9, 2018

The next day Sunday evening they board the Mizanin bus, and the driver closes the door and then drove down the circular driveway to the gates that were opened and once they were opened the bus drove out and sped off toward the Cena house to picks up Stephanie, John, and their kids and Grandpa Vince. Once the bus arrives at the Cena house it turns into the driveway where the gates up and the bus drove through up the circular driveway to the house, where they were waiting for it. The driver opens the door and they board the bus, and he closes the door, then drives down the circular driveway and through the gates, and then sped off toward the expressway. The bus enters the expressway and heads toward Massachusetts.

2 hours and 53 minutes later, the bus enters Massachusetts and continues onto Boston. When it reaches Boston the bus continues on to the Cena, house, and when it arrived there it turned into the driveway and the gates open and the bus through the opened the gates up the circular driveway to the house where it came to stop. The driver opens the door everyone walks off the bus and heads for the house, where John pulls out the keys. When he reached the door he slid the key into the locks then turn it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and let everyone walk inside the house and then he enters, followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the house the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into the house.

An hour later, both Kathy and Vicky falls asleep and Mike and Kayla carry them upstairs to the bedroom and then went inside and change them out of the clothes and into their PJs. After change clothes them, lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep.

A couple of hours later it was morning, and Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the hall to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, toward the staircase and then their descend them and when they reach the bottom they head for kitchen went inside to see Auntie Stephanie cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Steph," Kayla said she looks up to see her there with Kathy.

"Good morning sis and Kathy," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Auntie Stephy," Kathy said.

A few minutes later, Vicky came walking to the kitchen with grandpa behind. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike, John, Khloe, JJ, Sophia, Anna, and Ashley all came walking into the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast that Stephanie had cook for them. After breakfast, Mike and John clean up the kitchen for Stephanie while she, Vince and Kayla had begun working for the show. Hours later, they all walk out of the house toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they all board the bus. The driver closes the door and then drove down the circular driveway to the gates that were already opened and drove out and then sped off toward TD Garden aims the bus into traffic and then sped off toward the arena. An hour later, the bus arrives at the TD Garden and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy. JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW. An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend three hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset.

WWE RAW opens with a video package on Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley. The fans start booing as Kayla show Roman Reigns walking backstage as the live show hits the air. Fans pop as Roman Reigns runs into Bobby Lashley in the back. Bobby Lashley asks where Roman Reigns is going.

Reigns say, "He's going to his ring and suggests Lashley gets out of his way.

Bobby Lashley says, "Reigns better go out there and calls him out."

He goes on and says, "He won't come to talk, he's coming to tear Reigns apart." Bobby Lashley backs off and lets Roman Reigns pass as fans chant for Bobby Lashley.

Monday Night RAW intro happens next and a live shot inside the TD Garden, as Michael Cole, welcome the fans watch on the USA Network, and he has joined Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. They hype that it only six nights until WWE Extreme Rules. We right to the ring and out goes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction, as his music startup. Roman Reigns makes his way to the ring and enters it. Reigns finally speak after a few minutes after the crowd booing and cheering him.

Reigns say, "He's never staring anyone in the face and order him to call them out." Reigns tell Boston he wants to find out what Bob is all about. Reigns call Lashley out for a fight.

Bobby Lashley comes out makes his way to the ring as their stares each other down. Lashley enters the ring, as RAW General Manager Kurt Angle comes out as some fans pop. Angle says, "This is not happening tonight," and the fans boo. Angle tells them to save it for Sunday. Angle repeats himself, as Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley start brawling in the ring taking it into the corner. Angle calls for reinforcements and out comes the RAW locker room with a few referees. Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley are broken up but they get free to continue the brawl.

They separated again but Lashley breaks free and leaps at Roman Reigns in the other corner. Roman Reigns is taking to the floor as more Superstars come from the back to keeps the two superstars. Lashley makes it to the floor but they're still being kept apart. Lashley gets free again and rocks Reigns a few times. They start pushing Lashley up the ramp as we get a "yes!" chant from the crowd. As Bobby Lashley breaks free again and flatten Roman Reigns at ringside with a clothesline. Lashley with more offense as the Superstars tries to break them up. Roman Reigns also gets a few shots in. Lashley manages to get Reigns into the ring, but Superstars carry Lashley away before he can do anything.

Reigns get to his feet in the ring now. Reigns run the rope and nails a huge dive to the floor, talking out Lashley and more than a dozen superstars. Reigns stand tall and pose on the ramp before other superstars back him to the stage. Angle Finn Balor and other try to keep Reigns from going back to the ringside as his music hits. Lashley is now on his feet at ringside but the other superstars are keeping the two apart. Reigns fight a few off and run back down to the ramp attack Lashley again. Lashley's music hits as they are kept apart once again.

Kayla shows Alexa Bliss and Mickie James watching backstage. They talk about the chaos at ringside but tits nothing compared to what they have planned for Nia Jax and Natalya. We get another looks at ringside as Lashley stares up at Roman Reigns.

Michael Cole hypes Alexa Bliss and Mickie James vs. Nia Jax and Natalya. RAW goes to commercials. Back from the break and JoJo does the introduce as RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss and Mickie James come out and the makes their way to the ring and enters it. Nia Jax and Natalya are out next. They make their way to the ring and enter it. There was action in the match, until Jax gets the hot tag from Natalya and floors Mickie, then knocks Bliss off the apron next. Jax splashes Mickie in the corner and keeps controls as the fans cheers on her. Mickie fights back with kicks but Jax fights off her and drops her. Jax screams out for a pop. Jax scoops Mickie up and presses her high for another pop. Jax drops Mickie and runs the ropes for a leg drops and for the win.

After the match, Alexa Bliss immediately hits the ring and nails Jax with the kendo stick. Alexa Bliss with more kendo stick shots to Jax, as some fans, boo her. Jax family gets up and catches the stick. Jax swings it but Alexa Bliss retreats and runs away with Mickie on the ramp. Jax tosses the stick and stares them down from the apron as they run to the back. Jax matches up the ramp while her music plays. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Kayla shows what just happened with Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. Charly Caruso approaches Jax backstage for comments on Alexa Bliss. Jax says, "This was just a reminder that Alexa Bliss will do anything to break her down but its' won't work." She goes on and says, "She won't forget everything Alexa Bliss has done and will make her pay for it all at Extreme Rules." Jax says, "She will take back her RAW Women's Championship on Sunday." The announcers lead us to a video package on Braun Strowman and Kevin Owens with a look back at last week's portable toilet ride from hell and others recent happenings between the two. Kurt Angle is back when Kevin Owens walks in. Owens rants about Angle and Braun Strowman and says, "Angle would like to just fire but he has the connection."

Angle says, "What connections."

Kevin ignores him goes on, and brings up last week's toilet incident and Angle laughs at him. Owens produce a doctor's note and says, "He's not cleared to wrestle tonight."

Owens says, "But he's here and he knows he's placed safely from Strowman is in Angle's office." Owens takes a seat and Angle doesn't look happy. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for a single match and there was action in the match Mojo Rawley got the win over No Way Jose. Michael Cole sends the fans to a look at the counseling session with Bayley and Sasha Banks and Dr. Shelby, record earlier today. After the video, we get a backstage segment to involve Jinder Mahal, Sunil Singh, and Seth Rollins. The announcers hype Rollins vs. Ziggler at Extreme Rules and then back at commercials. Back from the break and out comes Seth Rollins to the ring.

"Another boring promo from Rollins," Kayla said.

She listens to Rollins cuts a promo about his match Extreme Rules iron match. He goes on and on and takes a hot at Drew McIntyre. When it comes to Dolph Ziggler and McIntyre, none of those matters because of the music interrupts and outcomes McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler to the stage. Dolph Ziggler taunts him with the title.

"Two more boring talkers in Ziggler and McIntyre," she said, watching on the monitor.

Ziggler and McIntyre run Rollins. For a few minutes until Drew McIntyre marches to the ring for a fight but Ziggler stops him. Ziggler runs down Rollins on the mic again. Drew has had enough of this. He wants to see how much of a man Rollins enough really is. McIntyre issue a challenge for a fight tonight. Fans chant, "Yes!" at Rollins as he looks out. Rollins accepts the challenge. RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and for a single match, there was action in the match, and but ends Dallas drops Hardy for the win. Cole says, "Kurt Angle confirmed Seth Rollins vs. Drew McIntyre for tonight."

Kayla show what happened earlier tonight with Bobby Lashley and Roman Reigns. Kayla sends the fans back to Renee Young backstage with Bobby Lashley, now Lashley cuts a promo about not like Roman Reigns at all. He has respect for everyone he steps in the ring with, he even had respected for Sami Zyan. He says, "When Reigns walks into Extreme Rules to fight him, he won't walk out. Lashley goes to leave but turn back around and says, "Believe that."

Kayla shows another backstage segment before goes back to commercial. Back from the break Michael Cole gives us, a brief looks at Sasha Banks and Bayley in counseling. There will be another update later tonight. Cole talks about Ronda Rousey's recent UFC Hall of Fame induction and how she will be at ringside for RAW Women's Title match at Extreme Rules. Kayla show what happened earlier between Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. Michael Cole leads as to a backstage promo from Alexa Bliss, who is confident about everything going into Sunday's title defense. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for Women's single match where there was action in the match, but toward the end of the match Liv and Moon tangle until Moon gets the win with a bridge. She then sends the fan backstage again, for an interview for a tag team match and then back to commercial.

Back from the break and Kevin Owens is in Kurt Angle's office complaining when Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler enter. Angle calls them to talk about tonight's match with Rollins. Angle says, "Drew will be banned from ringside at Extreme Rules from Iron match if he loses tonight against Seth Rollins." Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler began to complain when Cena walks in and they shut up.

Cena says, "What the hell is going on here."

Both Ziggler and Owens tell Cena, Angle is banned Drew McIntyre from ringside during an iron match if he loses tonight...

Cena says, "Sound fair to me. "

Ziggler looks at him and says, "oh yeah I forgot if not a family member so you will side with him."

Cena looks at him and says, "Watch your mouth Ziggler, or I will strip of the Intercontinental title. You and everyone talk about Miz having help well, McIntyre is your lackey to help you, and you Owens always needs help. And I haven't forgotten what did you to my father in law, either."

He goes on and says, "Grow the hell up and act like an adult instead of whining children." The fans out in the arena chant "Cena!"

Drew says, "It's fine because Rollins isn't getting through the mountain tonight." They walk off. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for tag team action, during the tag team match. Cena is in Braun's locker room and talking with him about his match with Kevin Owens.

Cena says, "Listen to Braun I know Owens and you see for yourself how he runs away from his match."

Braun looks at him and says, "Yes what are you thinking Cena."

Cena says, "Well, a steel cage match where you can do anything you want to him. How does that sound."

"Sound good to me"

"Good enjoy your match with him." He walks out of the locker room.

After the tag team match, Kayla show Kevin Owens is backstage in Kurt Angle's office eating when Braun Strowman storms in and Owens jumps behind Angle tell him to keep Braun away. Angle says, "He's not making them wrestle tonight, he's saving it for Sunday." Braun laughs and says, "Cena comes to me a little while ago and told me that my match with you Kevin has been changed to a steel cage match." Braun laughs and spraying Owens with an air freshener because he stinks like fear. He walks off and Kevin Owens began rants and raving about Cena making it a steel cage.

Kevin says, "I should call his wife, Stephanie." Angle laughs and says, "Oh, yeah, Stephanie is scolding him for making a steel cage." He walks off.

Two more segments go by before RAW end and once ends, Kayla took off her headset and places them on the table, Vince gathers up her things for her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile, and they all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Mike is with Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped toward Manchester, New Hampshire


	230. SmackDown July 10, 2018

After RAW, they board the bus, and he closes the door, then drove off toward the Cena, house, and when it arrived there it turns into the driveway and the gates open and the bus through the opened the gates up the circular driveway to the house where it came to stop. The driver opens the door everyone walks off the bus and heads for the house, where John pulls out the keys. When he reached the door he slid the key into the locks then turn it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and let everyone walk inside the house and then he enters and then closes the door behind him. Mike and Kayla carry them upstairs to the bedroom and then went inside and change them out of the clothes and into their PJs. After change clothes them, lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom.

Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning, and Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the hall to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, toward the staircase and then their descend them and when they reach the bottom they head for kitchen went inside to see Auntie Stephanie cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Steph," Kayla said she looks up to see her there with Kathy.

"Good morning sis and Kathy," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Auntie Stephy," Kathy said.

A few minutes later, Vicky came walking to the kitchen with grandpa behind. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike, John, Khloe, JJ, Sophia, Anna, and Ashley all came walking into the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast that Stephanie had cook for them.

After breakfast, Mike and John clean up the kitchen for Stephanie while she, Vince and Kayla had begun working for the show. Hours later, they all walk out of the house toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door and then drove down the circular driveway to the gates that were already opened and drove out and then sped off toward the highway. 56 minutes later, and continues onto the SNHU Arena in downtown in Manchester New Hampshire, when the bus arrives at the arena, and then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy. JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and then enters followed by Ashley and Kayla, then the door closes her. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, she walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. Vince calls for quiet and began the meeting Kayla listens, and continues to eat her food. When she finishes her food the meeting was over and Superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend three hours running the show alongside Stephanie, John, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset.

Tonight's SmackDown opens live from the SNHU Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. Michael Cole welcomes us and he is joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. They go over tonight's sow, then final show before Extreme Rules. They hype that it's only five nights until WWE Extreme Rules. We right to the ring and The Miz is out for another episode of Miz TV.

He began plugs the upcoming "Miz and Mrs." Docuseries premiere on the USA Network and says, "He's going to win an Emmy for it." Miz introduces his guests and outcomes Team Hell No, Kane and Daniel Bryan.

Miz reminds Bryan about the recent pin in the Gauntlet match but says, "He's here to be a professional, and he asks Bryan to except the same courtesy." Bryan says, "If you think he is going punch Miz in the face, the answer is…."

Miz points out that Te crow is booing someone who is trying to be civil. Miz says, "Your history is relevant and impressive. You were tag team champions. Since you came back from this hiatus, Daniel has been a wee oiled machine. This is Justin Timberlake reuniting with N-Sync. Are you ready to face the Bludgeon Brothers?"

Kane says, "N-Sync will never reunite. JT is too big a star now. They are well aware of what the Bludgeon Brothers can do. They are unafraid, they are barbaric, and they are undefeated since winning the titles. However, they are not Team Hell No." Miz agrees with Kane. If there is a team that can handle the Bludgeon, it is Kane and Bryan. Kayla plays a video package for Kane and Daniel Bryan and everything Kane did to torment Daniel. Miz says, "He is so sorry because that is not the footage he meant to show." He tells the gut in the truck that he is going to gets tongue lashing from my wife Kayla McMahon. The fans pop for her and then chant her name "Mrs. Awesome," now.

Daniel tells Miz to stop it. He says, "They see what he is trying to do. You try to be professional, but you are here to stir the pot. It is not working because you are the Miz and you are terrible at everything. The only thing you are worse at than stirring the pot is wrestling.

Miz asks Daniel if that is what he thinks. Miz says, "He is smarter than this. He does not think it will implode, he knows it will implode. Kane will turn on you and you don't know it. There is only one thing that Miz has thought about since Daniel came back is that he will be the man to end Daniel's career. You hide behind this cheesy act and you know that you cannot hang in the ring with him."

Kane tells Daniel he has to calm down and breathe. They need to keep their energy focused on the Bludgeon Brothers. Miz tells Daniel to hide behind a broken down demon one more time. Kate grabs Miz by the throat and the music for the Bludgeon Brothers plays as Kane lets go of Miz. Luke and Erick make their way to the ring. Sanity's music hits and they make their way to the ring through the crowd and they attack Kane and Daniel Bryan.

Harper and Rowan take care of Kane while Sanity works over Daniel. The New Day makes their out and heads to the ring. They go after Sanity now and they take care of Sanity. Miz watches Sanity and Bludgeon Brothers beat on the New Day and Team Hell No. He was smiling as officials try to stop the attack. Kayla show Shinsuke Nakamura walks in the back as she sends the fans at home to commercials. During the break, Miz come backstage and receive, applaud from the family about his performance in the ring. He smiles at them and then sat down and began helping out behind the curtain.

Back from the break and Smackdown and it first matches of the evening a single match AJ Styles vs. Shinsuke Nakamura. Before the match ever begun Rusev cut a promo from the stage and tell Styles may be you should lock yourself in a basement or bathroom because he is come to destroy the house that AJ built. Nakamura takes advantage of the distracted and attack Styles as the bell sound. Mike and Kayla work side by side for the rest of Smackdown. They saw AJ Styles win by Disqualification after Rusev pulls AJ off the apron. They continue to watch Smackdown and behind the curtain, the next match was a tag team match and there was action in the match but in the end, they watch on as Rsuev and Nakamura got the win over Styles and Hardy. Kayla shows a backstage segment that was for the next match James Ellsworth vs. Asuka the lumberjacks make their way to the ring as Kayla sent the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and Ellsworth cut a promo and Mike says, "Oh, lord, someone anyone takes the mic from him."

The family laughs at him as they watch Ellsworth cuts a promo and then match Auska force Ellsworth to tap out. The family saw The New Day and Team Hell No in the back talks about what had happened in the show. Daniel says, "if Kane allowed him to punch Miz in the face, they would have seen them coming."

Kane says, "Are you forgot that his wife Kayla who happens to be all of our boss hand down an edict that you are not allowed to touch him."

Segments continue to go by until the main event that saw Team Hell No teaming up with The New Day to defeated the Bludgeon Brothers and Sanity.

SmackDown end and once ends, Kayla took off her headset and then places them on the table, Mike gathers up her things for her.

"Thank,s babe," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile, and they all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where Vicky and Kathy and Ashley waiting on Kayla.

They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus John puts her things down on the table and then walks off the bus. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped toward Connecticut.


	231. Extreme Rules PPV July 15, 2018

The next couple of days were normal for the McMahon runs the WWE and counting down the days until Kayla give birth to the next Mizanin baby, in September. On Saturday, they board the Mizanin bus, and the driver closes the door and then drove down the circular driveway to the gates that were opened and once they were open the bus drove out and sped off toward the Cena house to picks up Stephanie, John, and their kids and Grandpa Vince. Once the bus arrives at the Cena house it turns into the driveway where the gates up and the bus drove through up the circular driveway to the house, where they were waiting for it. The driver opens the door and they board the bus, and he closes the door, then drives down the circular driveway and through the gates, and then sped off toward the expressway.

9 hours and 37 minutes later, the bus enters Pennsylvania and continues onto Pittsburgh. When it reaches Pittsburgh the bus continues on to the Courtyard by Marriot Pittsburgh hotel in downtown Pittsburgh, and when it arrives at the hotel it comes to stop. The drive opens the door everyone steps off the bus and then walk into the Marriot hotel and they check in. he slid the key into the locks then turn it unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door and let everyone walk inside the house and then he enters, followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the house the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their hotel suite.

An hour later, both Kathy and Vicky falls asleep and Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and then went inside and change them out of the clothes and into their PJs. After change clothes them, lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep.

The next morning Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room area to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom and breakfast was arriving to Kayla sign for the food and the waiter pushes the cart into the hotel suite. Everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike pushes the cart out into the hallway, Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and twenty mins later the bus arrives at the PPG arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walks off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy. JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for Extreme Rules.

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Layla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingled around waiting for PPV to start.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend the night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, Mike, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and sat down in her chair.

The 2018 WWE Extreme Rules kickoff opens live from inside the PPG Arena in Pittsburgh, PA. Renee Young welcomes the fans who are watching at home, as we see the steel cage hanging above the ring. Renee joined by David Otunga, Sam Roberts and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T. The panel goes over the tonight's card. Renee sends the fans to Charly Caruso backstage. She talks about Hulk Hogan being reinstated to the WWE Hall of Famer and how he's backstage mingling with Superstars to tonight.

Charly says, "Everyone is happy to have Hogan back in the family."

She says, "The whole locker room is waiting to see Bobby Lashley vs. Roman Reigns and team hell no, vs. Smackdown Tag Team Champions Bludgeon Brothers tonight. She will be joined later by Shinsuke Nakamura and fans can tweet their questions with the ask shin hashtag.

Back to the panel, we go and Renee talks about Braun Strowman vs. Kevin Owens is a steel cage. Finn Balor joins the panel and gives props to Strowman, saying he doesn't envy Owens tonight. They talk Balor vs. Baron Corbin tonight and Balor says, "He's not worried about the size difference." Balor leaves the panel and Renee hype the kickoff matches. We see the steel cage and James Ellsworth's shark cage hanging about the ring too. The panel briefly discussion Asuka vs. SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella, before Renee sends the fans to the ring for a single match.

Tom Phillips welcomes the fans watching on the WWE Network and he's joined by Corey Graves and Bryon Saxton. Sin Cara makes his way out first as Greg Hamilton make the introduction. Andrade "Cien" Almas is out next with Zelina Vega. The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was lot action in the match until Almas hits the hammerlock DDT for the win. Back to the panel and Renee joined by Shinsuke Nakamura from the backstage.

He acts like he can't hear her and says, "He has a bad connection."

Sam asks a question and Nakamura calls him a clown. Booker agrees with Sam being a clown but asks how important a title change will be tonight.

Nakamura says, "He respects Hardy but tonight he will take away his canvas, paint, and title." Renee thanks Nakamura for the interview and he just smiles, then he acts like he can't hear her.

The panel discusses Team Hell No vs. The Bludgeon Brothers next. Otunga predicts Team Hell No will win, but Sam and Booker believe the Bludgeon Brothers will retain. We see a video of RAW General Manager Kurt Angle throwing out the first pitch Pirates games this weekend. Renee leads us to a video package for or Nia Jax, Ronda Rousey, and RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss.

The panel discusses tonight's RAW Women's title match until Drew McIntyre and WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler interrupts. Ziggler talks about how everyone wants to just see him on RAW. He gives some props to Seth Rollins but is confident about retaining tonight.

Drew says, "He has the best seat in the house for the match." Ziggler tells Booker that he's no longer about stealing the show he's about winning.

Ziggler says, "They are the main event of the show, no matter what spot they're in." Drew and Dolph walk away now.

Renee sends the fans back to the ring and for a six-man tag match. The New Day comes out first and then the Sanity is out next. The bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match, until Young leaps from the top, putting Kofi the through the table with a big elbow drop. The Sanity is the winners. We go back to the panel and Renee announces that Ronda Rousey has arrived at the arena. The panel goes over the tonight's matches again. We see Ronda walking with husband Travis Browne, and a friend at the concourse. Renee talks about Bobby Lashley vs. Roman Reigns and leads us to a video package for that match. We cut backstage to RAW Tag Team Champions for a promo.

WWE 2018 Extreme Rules opened with a video package highlights the matches for tonight's PPV. Michael Cole welcomes us and he is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. We right to the ring, and for the first match of the PPV. RAW Tag Team titles match, and Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt first out. The B team is out next and the bell sounded and there was a lot of action in the throughout the match until Dallas and Axel beats Wyatt and Hardy for the titles. After the match, the B team takes the titles and begins celebrating. Kayla sends the fans back to Charly Caruso and General Manager Kurt Angle, who has an announcement on WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar.

Angle says, "He recently opened up talks with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar about the next title defense. Heyman stopped those talks and Lesnar isn't interested in fighting anyone."

Angle goes on about how Lesnar shows up at UFC without defending his title in WWE, saying Lesnar doesn't care about WWE.

Angle says, "He's tired of it and the fans are tired of it."

Angle goes on and says, "Heyman and Lesnar must come to RAW and agree on terms for the next match or Lesnar will be stripped."

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for a single match. out first comes Finn Balor to a pop. He makes his way to the ring, enters and waits for his opponent. Baron Corbin is out next to a chorus of boos. The bell sounded and the match is underway. There was a lot of action in the match, as Corbin looks to hit the end of days, but Balor counters and rolls him up for the win. After the match, Corbin is furious over the win out of nowhere, as Balor quickly goes to the floor while his music hits. Kayla shows a replay and come back to Balor celebrating on the stage.

The camera cut to the backstage The Bludgeon Brothers attacks Team Hell No. Rowan and Harper destroy Kane and Daniel Bryan, then leaves with their sledgehammers. Kane clutches his knee. We go a promo for tonight's SmackDown Women's Championship match. We go to back Tom Phillips, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton at ringside. Asuka is out first as we see the other international announces teams in the arena. Kayla shows the shark cage in the middle of the ring. SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella is out next with James Ellsworth. WWE crewmembers enter the ring to work the cage as Ellsworth is ordered in by the referee and Asuka.

The cage raise up above the ring and the bell sounded and this match is underway. There were a lot of actions throughout the match but in the ends, Carmella uses the shark cage to gets the win over Asuka. After the match, Carmella celebrates with Ellsworth on the ramp, as Asuka recover in the ring. The next match was for WWE United States Championship. Outcomes WWE United States Champion Jeff Hardy. Shinsuke Nakamura is out next. We get the formal ring introduction from Greg Hamilton. Nakamura immediately nails a low blow to Hardy before the bell even ring. The referee didn't see it. Hardy calls for the bell and Nakamura immediately nails a Kinshasa to win the title. After the match, Nakamura stands tall in the corner with the title until Randy Orton's music hits.

Orton gets a big pop for his return. Nakamura retreats to the top of the announcer table. Orton enters the ring and stares at him. Orton turns his attention back to Hardy and drops him, then delivers a big stomp. Nakamura watches in disbelief, clutching the title. Orton leaves the ring to boo as Hardy recovers on the mat. Extreme Rules goes to commercial. Back from the break and we get a promo for the next match, as the steel cage is lowered down around the ring. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and Braun Strowman comes out first to the cage. Kevin Owens is out next. He slowly enters the cage. The door closes behind him and the bell sounded.

There was action in the steel cage match until Owens climbs up after cuffing Braun. He rips free of the cuff and runs up to the top of the cage and cuts Owens off. they are at the top of the cage when Braun grabs Kevin Owens by his throat and then chokeslam him from the top through the announce table down below. Owens is the winner. The announcers show a replay of Nakamura, Hardy and Orton return. Hardy is in the trainer room but has requested his rematch take place on Smackdown this week.

Tom says, "SmackDown General Manager Paige has not approved the match yet."

Tom says, "Team Hell No vs. The Bludgeon Brothers is still up in the air tonight."

Kayla shows another replay of Kane and Daniel Bryan being attacked by the SmackDown Tag Team Champions earlier tonight. Tom leads the fans to a video package for the match. We go back to the ring and out first come Daniel Bryan is holding his ribs to the earlier attack. SmackDown Tag Team Champions, The Bludgeon Brothers are out next. It looks like this will be a handicap matches. The bell sounded and this match is underway. There was action in the match include Kane come out wearing a brace on his foot. The action continues until Harper and Rowan double team Bryan for the win and retains the titles.

Kayla shows the fans at home a video for the next match. Back to the ring after the video shows out first goes Roman Reigns to a mixed reaction. Bobby Lashley is out next. He makes his way to the ring and then enters it. The bell sounded and this match is officially underway. There was action throughout the match until Reigns talks some trash and says, "This is his yard" while standing over Lashley.

Reigns look to puts Lashley away but Lashley jumps up with a spear out of nowhere. He covers him for the win. After the match, Lashley stands tall and has his arm raised as his music hits. Kayla shows a replay and then come back to Lashley celebrating up the ramp as Reigns recover. A quick break and then Cole talk about Lashley likely looking for a WWE Universal Championship match, now that he defeats Reigns. Kayla shows a video from earlier tonight where Angle issued the ultimatum to Lesnar and Paul Heyman, threatening to strip him of the title. Mike shows Ronda Rousey, husband Travis Browne and a friend at ringside.

Cole says, "She is still suspended until Wednesday. But she bought a ticket for tonight to see the next match."

Kayla shows a video package for the RAW Women's Title match. Back to the ring after the video and out first goes Nia Jax with Natalya. They make their way to the ring together, enter it, and wait for the Champion Alexa Bliss. RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss is out next with Mickie James, as Ronda Rousey looks on from the ringside. Bliss enters the ring and posed the title as the fans chant for "Mrs. Awesome," now as both Nia and Natalya chuckles. Bliss gets upset that the fans are chanting for Kayla McMahon who is inactive and nearly seven months pregnant. She hands the title to the referee and he hands it to someone at ringside and then he signals for the bell it sounded. This match is officially underway. There was action in the match includes Mickie James try to help Alexa Bliss, but Natalya pulls her off the apron. Bliss saves Mickie and double team Nattie. Rousey looks on and is ready to fights. She finally hops the barrier and attacks James. The action continues in the ring as Jax looks to put Bliss away but James nails Jax with a chair to stop Samoan Drop. Bliss with a chair shot and then a DDT on the chair for the win.

After the match, Bliss and James retreat to the ramp. A video for the next match is shown to the fans at home. We go back to the ring, as Rusev goes out first with Aiden English and then WWE Champion AJ Styles goes out next. Greg Hamilton does the formal ring introduction. The bell sounded and there was action in the match, but Styles nails the phenomenal forearm for the win and retain. John sends the fans backstage for an interview that happens next and we go right back to the ring for the main event 30 minutes Ironman match.

Seth Rollins goes out first and then WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre are out next. JoJo does the formal ring introduction. The bell sounded and this match is officially underway. There was action in this match, including McIntyre getting involve and Rollins is up 3-0, McIntyre nails the claymore kick and Ziggler gets a fall back the referee ejects McIntyre from ringside. The action continues to include Ziggler tied it up at 3-3. Ziggler uses the ropes to goes up 4-3 now. The action continues and Rollins tied it up at 4-4 all. The march ends in a 4-4 tied. JoJo announced that the draw and says, "Dolph will retain.

He stumbles out of the ring with the title, but the music hits and out goes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle. Angle gives those props after the match but the WWE universe and his hometown do not want to see a tie. Angle tells them to get them in the ring for Sudden Death Overtime. They return to the ring, McIntyre appears out of nowhere to distract Rollins at the ropes, and Ziggler takes advantage and immediately hits the Zig Zag for the pin. After the match, Dolph takes the title and celebrate with McIntyre at ringside. Kayla shows a replay and then back to Rollins look on disappointed in the ring as Ziggler and McIntyre head trot the back as Extreme Rules goes off the air. Kayla takes her headset and places them down the table as Mike gather up her things.

"Thanks, babe," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile.

They all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where everyone is on them. They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus Mike puts her things down on the table. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped toward Buffalo New York.


	232. WWE RAW July 16, 2018

3 hours and 18 minutes later, the bus enters New York and continues onto Buffalo. When it reaches Buffalo, the bus continues on to the Hilton Garden Inn Buffalo Downtown in Buffalo, and when it arrived at the hotel it comes to stop. The drive opens the door and everyone steps off the bus, then walk into the Hilton Garden Inn and they check in. He slid the electronic key into the locks and then the green went on and Kayla push down on the doorknob opening the door then enters, the suite followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the suite the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their hotel suite.

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep.

A couple of hours it was morning when Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room area to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom and breakfast was arriving to Kayla sign for the food and the waiter pushes the cart into the hotel suite. Everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike pushes the cart out into the hallway, Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and twenty mins later the bus arrives at the KeyBank arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW to start. An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend the night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, Mike, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and sat down in her chair.

WWE RAW opens up with a graphic in memory of Former WWE Tag Team Champion Masa Saito, who passed away at the age of 76 this past weekend. A live shot inside the KeyBank Arena in Buffalo, New York, as Michael Cole welcomes us and he is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. We right to the ring, as Kurt Angle is waiting as his music played.

Angle thanks everyone who competed at Extreme Rules last night and says, "He's proud of the dedication of Superstars in the back."

He goes on and says, "One superstar who has not shown the same who is WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar." The fans boo. Angle talks about the ultimatum he issued Lesnar and fans cheers when he mentions possibly stripping Lesnar of the title.

Angle says, "He's serious."

He goes on and says, "He hasn't heard from Lesnar or his representatives in 24 hours. So he is now stripping Lesnar of the title." Fans pop but we heard Paul Heyman voice.

Heyman appears on the stage to a mixed reaction. Paul Heyman goes to introduce himself but Angle cuts him off and says, "Heyman is wasting his time useless Lesnar is coming out."

Paul Heyman acts like he's about introduced Lesnar but then says, "His client is not here."

Angle says, "Heyman leave him no choice- he is stripping Lesnar."

Heyman screams in protest again and enters the ring. "With all due respect," says Heyman. He thinks Angle and the entire WWE Universe has it all wrong.

Heyman goes on and says, "People Lesnar is only focused on his UFC future but that's not true as Lesnar loves being in WWE, loves being the Universal Champion."

Angle asks why the hell doesn't Lesnar show up.

Heyman says, "Lesnar wants to represent WWE Universe and challenges for the UFC heavyweight title with the WWE Universal title around his waist." The fans boo.

Heyman says, "When Lesnar become the UFC Heavyweight Champion, next time. He does it representing WWE as the Universal Champion as a two sports champion."

Angle says, "More power to Lesnar when it comes to the gold but he going to keep it simple – Lesnar will defend the title at Summer Slam or he is no longer champion." Fans continue to chant for Angle to takes the title."

Angle tells Heyman to give him answers.

Heyman gives Angle for his negotiation skills and says, "Lesnar will defend the title at SummerSlam."

Heyman congratulates all of us, on behalf of his client, for speaking up and getting more Lesnar. Heyman goes on with a promo and now it's up to Angle to find out who will be beating, victimized, and conquered by Lesnar at SummerSlam.

The music interrupts Heyman's closing line an out goes Bobby Lashley. He makes his way to the ring enter it and says, "He had two goals in mind when he came back to WWE. He met the first by defeating Roman Reigns at Extreme Rules. Now it's time to accomplish the other."

He stares at Heyman and backs him into the corner a bit. Lashley says, "That other goal is to beat Lesnar and take the title."

The music hits and out goes Drew McIntyre next.

McIntyre says, "He didn't come back to help Ziggler or stand in his corner. Phase one was to one goal to WWE Intercontinental Title around Ziggler waist and now it's time for phase two." Some fans chant "Yes!" as McIntyre enters the ring now the Universal title. The music interrupts and goes out Seth Rollins.

Rollins enters the ring and gets in McIntyre's face as fans chants "burn it down." Rollins says, "If Angle looking for an opponent for Lesnar, he's here."

Out goes Elias with his guitar. Elias enters the ring while talking and says, "His debut album drops next week."

He goes on and says, "Angle should ride the success and book him against Lesnar at SummerSlam."

Finn Balor is out next as his music hits. Balor points out how he was the first Universal champion and says, "It only makes sense that it should be Balor vs. Lesnar."

Roman Reigns is out next to a loud mixed reaction. Reigns his slowly marches to the ring as Lashley and other looks on. he enters the ring and says, "He doesn't have any excuses and doesn't have a man about Lesnar, all he wants is a fight someone tonight."

Angle says, "they are all deserving to be out here."

He announces two triple threat matches tonight. The winner will face each other next week to determine Lesnar's SummerSlam opponent. It will be Elias vs. Rollins vs. Lashley and Reigns vs. Balor vs. McIntyre, which start now. All six Superstars face off in the ring, as Angle's music hits.

Kayla sends the fans at home to commercials. Back from the break and Baron Corbin, confront Angle backstage. Corbin isn't happy that he is not involved in one of the triple threat matches.

Angle says, "He didn't deserve it."

Kayla chuckles. She then sends the fans back to the ring and as McIntyre, Baler and Reigns face off. The bell sounded and the match is underway and there was action throughout the match until Reigns nail a superman punch to Drew and then another spear to Balor for the win and spot in next week match. Bayley is backstage waiting for Angle in his office.

Angle walks in and says, "Sasha is holed up in her locker room."

Bayley says, "That's typical her."

Angle asks about counseling session and Bayley says, "it's didn't go well, it's just didn't work." This is hard for Bayley to says, but she doesn't think she and Sasha will never be together again.

Angle announces Bayley and Sasha vs. Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke for tonight. Bayley doesn't think that's good an idea.

Angle says, "They are valuable together and one of them will be traded to SmackDown if they can't get along."

Kayla shows Dolph Ziggler backstage with the title. Back to commercial. Back from the break and out goes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler as JoJo does the introduce.

John says, "Here comes a boring promo from Ziggler."

They listen to him to about the match last night but he conveniently forgets to mentions the only reason he is still Intercontinental champion is Drew McIntyre. The music interrupts and out goes Bobby Roode and he makes his way to the ring and enters it.

He takes the mic and says, "Ziggler wouldn't be out here bragging if it weren't for Drew McIntyre."

He goes on and says, "Ziggler should be thanking McIntyre because if it weren't him he'd telling bad jokes in some comedy club."

Ziggler asks Roode how it was watching last night's show from the sideline.

Roode says, "It's suck and that why he's out here tonight to challenge Ziggler for the title, right now."

Ziggler agrees to the match. He calls for a referee and out goes one. JoJo announces this as a title match but Ziggler interrupts her.

Ziggler says, "Roode could have a match but it's not going to be for the title."

"Chicken shit Ziggler is," Kayla said.

The bell sound and this match is officially underway and there was action throughout the match, until Ziggler superkick Roode for the win. The announcers go over what happened earlier tonight with Angle, Heyman and the 6 superstars. Kayla sends the fans backstage for Lashley promo and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Bobby Roode is walking backstage looking upset when Mojo Rawley walks up to him. Rawley says, "And you're supposed to be Glorious?" Rawley then walks off looking disgusted. Back to the ring for single that had action but in the end, Rawley hits a running forearm before connecting with a vicious Alabama Slam for the win over Tyler Breeze.

Kayla shows Bayley and Sasha Banks walking together backstage looking none too pleased. They'll face Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke, next. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and all four women's are in the ring as the bell sounded and this match is officially underway. There was action throughout the match until all four women's end up on the outside and the referee counts everyone out. Sasha Banks then walks off with Bayley looking quite confused. RAW goes to commercials. back from the break and Sasha Banks is getting ready to laves when Bayley walks up to her.

Banks says, "Won't let anyone beat up Bayley but her. She cares about Bayley and admires everything about her. She loves Bayley. She always has and always will." She then walks off while Bayley smiles.

John shows highlights of Braun Strowman giving Kevin Owens a chokeslam off the top of the steel cage through the commentary table last night at Extreme Rules. Braun Strowman is backstage with Renee Young. She asks if he has any regret over what he did to Kevin Owens. Strowman says, "He regrets that he didn't congratulate Owens on his victory." Renee then asks why he didn't get involved in any of the triple threat matches. Strowman holds up his Money in the Bank briefcase. Strowman says, "It doesn't matter who wins the triple threats or who wins at SummerSlam. He has a championship opportunity anytime and anywhere."

RAW goes back to commercials. Back from the break and we join a tag team action in progress. There was action until The B team hits Viktor with a back suplex/neckbreaker for the win. On the big screen, the Deleters of Worlds appears and tells them to enjoy their moments of glory because it will not last. Kayla shows footage from last night's Extreme Rules RAW Women's Championship match which Alexa Bliss won despite interference from Ronda Rousey. Alexa Bliss will be out with Mickie James, next. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Alexa Bliss goes out to the ring with Mickie James. Bliss cut a promo despite kendo sticks, chairs, trashcans, and overhyped rookies, and she's still the champion. No one believed she could do it, but they were wrong. The one true goddess stands victorious. The fans boo. Bliss has dominated the entire women's division because the strongest muscle she has is her brain. She goes on and says, "She has beaten every single woman in the locker room." A very light "Ronda Rousey" chant starts up.

Bliss says, "Ronda Rousey doesn't count. She's not in the locker room because she's suspended. After last night, she should be suspended indefinitely. Rousey was supposed to be here as a fan sitting in the front row."

Fans chant loud and clear, "Mrs. Awesome," now. once again, Bliss is not happy with fans to chant for Kayla McMahon for the second straight night. Ronda Rousey starts walking to the ring through the crowd.

Bliss says, "She's said all she needs to say," and starts to leaves the ring.

Rousey runs to the top of the ramp to cut her off. Rousey chases them to the ring and catches Mickie James. Rousey gets James on her shoulders and slams her down. she goes for an armbar, but Bliss and the referees pull James out of the ring. Rousey chases and takes everyone out. Rousey then grabs Bliss by the hair and sends her to the ring. Rousey goes to apply to the armbar, but Kurt Angle runs out and says, "She needs to calm down, especially after last night."

Angle says, "She has two days left of her suspension. She needs to go home and wait it out." Rousey is furious.

Baron Corbin comes out and says, "Rousey needs to be reprimanded for her action."

Corbin tells Angle to put his foot down and do his job.

Angle says, "Baron you are not part of management." Just then, Miz's music hits and everyone is shocked to hear his music playing.

He pops up on the big screen and says, "Sorry for my tardiness but I was stuck in traffic."

Angle says, "Miz you don't belong here you were traded to SmackDown."

Miz says, "You didn't get the memo Angle. When Cena is not here, I am his replacement." The fans cheer.

Miz says, "While the Miz and Mrs. Awesome bus was driving here to Keybank Arena in Buffalo." The fans cheer.

He goes on and says, "I heard you say that Ronda Rousey has two more days left on her suspension. You suspended her for what she did to you and shorty there. Yet when she puts her hands on my sister in law RAW Commissioner the night after WrestleMania you did nothing. Now you will tack on another week. Unbelievable you are, and you pick and choose on when you are going to do the right thing."

Angle says, "I do not. If she can wait out her suspension, he'll give her a match against Alexa Bliss. if she can't wait out, the match is off. This isn't just any match it'll be a RAW Women's Championship match at SummerSlam!" Rousey looks pleased while Bliss looks terrified.

Miz shook his head and says, "Ronda if you win the RAW Women's title enjoy it because my wife will be coming for you and her title." The fans cheer and chant, "Mrs. Awesome is Awesome, "now.

She shows footage of Roman Reigns winning a triple threat match earlier tonight. Seth Rollins is backstage with Charly Caruso and cuts a promo about last night wasn't his night. tonight can be his night and goes on to SummerSlam to face Lesnar for the WWE Universal title. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and for tag team action and there was action the match but in end, the Authors of Pain get the win over the Titus WorldWide.

Kayla shows backstage again for a segment and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Sarah Logan vs. Ember Moon and there was action the match but in the end, Logan picks up the win over Moon. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the second triple threat with Seth Rollins, Elias, and Bobby Lashley. There was action throughout the match until Elias gets in the ring after pulls Rollins out of the ring. Lashley greets him with a spear for the win and the spot in the next week match. RAW goes off the air with Lashley celebrate. Kayla takes her headset and places them down the table as, Mike gather up her things.

"Thanks, babe," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile.

They all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where everyone is on them. They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus Mike puts her things down on the table. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped toward back to Pennsylvania for SmackDown.


	233. WWE SD Live July 17, 2018

4 hours and 36 minutes later, the bus enters Pennsylvania. When it reaches Wilkes Barre, the bus continues on to the Best Western Plus Genetti Hotel in Wilkes Barre. When it arrives at the hotel it comes to stop and the driver opens the door and everyone steps off the bus, then walk into the Best Western Plus Genetti Hotel and they check in. He slid the electronic key into the locks and then the green went on and Kayla push down on the doorknob opening the door then enters, the suite followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the suite the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their hotel suite.

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. A couple of hours it was morning when Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room area to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom and breakfast was arriving and Kayla sign for the food and the waiter pushes the cart into the hotel suite. Everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike pushes the cart out into the hallway, Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and forty-five mins later the bus arrives at the Sun Mohegan arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingled around waiting for SmackDown to start. An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend the night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, Mike, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and sat down in her chair.

WWE SmackDown opens up with stills from Extreme Rules and then a live shot inside the Mohegan Sun Arena, in at Casey Plaza in Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania, as Tom Phillips welcomes us and he is joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. We go right to the ring, as Greg Hamilton introduces Jeff Hardy. Hardy makes his entrance and then heads to the ring and then enters the ring. Hardy talks about what happened at Extreme Rules. He says, "Nakamura lacks ethic, a conscience, a code of honor."

He goes on and says, "Nakamura low blow because he can't face him like a man. He's takes back his title."

Jeff tells everyone to enjoy the show as his music hits. He makes his exit. Hardy will get his rematch later tonight. Kayla shows Shinsuke Nakamura backstage watching. Renee Young ask Nakamura for comments on what Jeff just said. Nakamura calls him a sad clown who ears paints to hide the tears. He cries he mocked hardy with fake tears and says, "The title is now his, which is a reason to smile. He will give everyone a reason to smile tonight by making a clown cry again. God Bless America."

He walks off. Kayla show what still to come on SmackDown Live, Miz hosts a funeral for Team Hell No and gives their eulogy. Back to the ring, we go and for the first match AJ Styles vs. Andrade "Cien" Almas. WWE Champion AJ Styles goes out first and makes his entranceway for this non0title match. Smackdown goes to commercial. Back from the break and out goes Andrade "Cien" Almas with Zelina Vega. They make their way to the ring as Styles looks on from the ring. They enter the ring and pose for the fans. Vega exits the ring and the bell sound and here we go. They go at it include Almas does his signature pose on the ropes and Zelina Vega poses with him, as AJ looks on. The action continues until Vega orders Almas to put Styles away. Styles counter that and roll Almas into the calf crusher for the submission win.

Kayla shows stills from Rusev's loss to Styles at Extreme Rules. She then sends the fans backstage to Aiden English talking Lana about how he feels over the way the match need. Lana talks about Rusev being upset, angry, disappointed and needs his space. She goes on and says, "English apology to Rusev." He walks off.

She then sends the fans back to the ring, and out goes Becky Lynch and the back to commercial, we go. Back from the break and out goes Mandy Rose with Sonya Deville. They make their way to the ring as Becky Lynch looks on from the ring. Mandy Rose enters the ring and the referee signal for the bell and it sounds and here we go. They go at it, throughout the match, Becky hits a Bexploder Suplex, and then applies the Dis-Arm-Her submission now. Rose taps out for the finish.

After the match, Becky cuts a promo and says, "She is just getting started." Becky sends Carmella a message she is coming for her. Becky goes on and says, "It's about time she becomes Champion again." Becky stands tall as her music hits.

Kayla shows SmackDown General Manager Paige is backstage watching Becky. She asks someone in the room if they hear that, the crowd cheering because they usually don't hear that when they're out there. They show SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella in the room with her. She knocks Paige's accent and Paige asks, how her boyfriend James Ellsworth is doing. Carmella says, "Ellsworth isn't her boyfriend." She goes on and brags beats Asuka and Charlotte Flair twice. Carmella says, "She deserves another Mellabration next week and Paige is going to give it to her if she can beat Becky Lynch next week. If Becky wins, Carmella will have to defend the title at SummerSlam.

Kayla shows another part of the backstage area for a segment and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break for a single match happen and there was action in the match, by Samoa Joe. Joe talks some trash then goes for the Coquina Clutch and Tye taps out. Coming up next, The Miz's funeral for Team Hell No and back to commercial. Back from the break, and funeral music plays as Kayla gave Mike a kiss and out he went dressed in all black suit some men in suits wheel a small cloth-covered cart out with a mannequin head wearing Kane's mask atop it and walk into to the ringside area, and Miz shake hands with some fans. The gut handing Miz the pillow with the head to take in the ring. He enters the ring, and asset it on a table, there are funeral related graphics on the screens.

Miz thanks everyone for being here tonight. He knows he's as sad as we are, but tonight we're gathered not to discuss what everybody's been talking about. Next week's premiere of Miz & Mrs. he knows we'd love to hear about Miz and Mrs. But tonight is not about him. Tonight we pay final respects to one of the greatest tag teams of all time. In the words of Kane's favorite musical act, it's time to say bye, bye, bye, to Team Hell No. Despite being polar opposites, they were able to set their differences aside and become tag team champions… five years ago.

They inspired unity across the planet… that is until Kane tried to maim Bryan with three tombstones Piledriver on the steel steps. A normal person would call that the end of the friendship, but Dan made the same mistake again and got slaughtered by the Bludgeon Brothers. Now that Team Hell No is six feet under, he wants everyone to stand up and joins him in honoring them in a moment of silence. He does his "when my hand goes up, your mouth goes hot" gimmick, which somewhat disrupts the solemnity of the moment, but whatcha gonna do? But he has one more thing to say- he told us so Last week, he said Kane was broken down and he was proven right. He's also right about our bogus hero, Daniel Bryan, who was NEVER a world-beating wrestler like he claimed to be. Dan is nothing more than a gloryhound obsessed with setting impossible goals to tug at your heartstrings and he threw one last Hail Mary pass to try and remain relevant. That's why the reunion, not to win the titles, but to roll out his greatest hits. And as sad as this whole thing has been, no one is sadder than Bryan.

Whether he wants to accept it or not, deep down he knows the truth. and the truth is his return from injury, has been a bust, destroying his legacy week by week, and nobody will tell him that his days of headlining WrestleMania is over and his career is dead. Enter Daniel Bryan. The pallbearers take their jackets off, ready to fight…. And Bryan Blindside Miz from behind! Kayla's security saves him by getting him out the ring before Bryan gets his hands on him. German suplex on one of the pallbearers. Bryan destroys the MizTV set, lies, in wait…. busaiku knee on the pallbearer. Kayla sends the fans backstage to The New Day as Mike come through the curtain and she smiles at him.

"Good job babe," she said.

"Thanks, love," he said sitting down beside her. She continues her job as two more matches go by before Smackdown goes off the air.

Kayla takes her headset and places them down the table as Mike gather up her things.

"Thanks, babe," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile.

They all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where everyone is on them. They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus Mike puts her things down on the table. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped off toward Cincinnati, Ohio.


	234. WWE RAW July 23, 2018

9 hours and 10 minutes later, the bus enters Ohio. When it reaches Cincinnati, the bus continues on to the Hotel in Cincinnati. When it arrives at the hotel it comes to stop and the driver opens the door and everyone steps off the bus, then walk into the Hotel and they check in. After checking into the hotel, they head upstairs to their hotel suite and then they step off the elevator and down the hall to their hotel suite. Mike slid the electronic key into the locks and then the green went on and push down on the doorknob opening the door then enters, the suite followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the suite the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their hotel suite.

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep.

A couple of hours it was morning when Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room area to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom and breakfast was arriving to Kayla sign for the food and the waiter pushes the cart into the hotel suite. Everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike pushes the cart out into the hallway, Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and forty-five mins later the bus arrives at the US Bank Arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for RAW.

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingled around waiting for RAW to start.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend the night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, Mike, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and sat down in her chair.

WWE RAW opens up with a live shot inside the US Bank as Michael Cole welcomes us and he is joining by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Kayla shows the entire roster on the stage. Vince McMahon is in the ring to welcomes everyone. He introduces RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and John Cena. They come out together holding hands Stephanie's music for the big historic announcement. They make their way to the ring and up the steps to the apron of the ring where John opened the ropes for her. She smiles at him and then step through the ropes and then John step into the ring. Stephanie gets some boos as they enter the ring. She takes the mic and tells everyone to get the boo out of their systems and goes on to talks making memories.

John wants to thank the WWE superstars before the announcement. The McMahon family turns to the roster on the stage as Vince gives props to the rosters, of WWE NXT, 205 Live, RAW and SmackDown. He says, "Nights like tonight happens because of them." He talks about the bond between Superstars and says, "He has never seen the bond stronger then it is with the group of athletes WWE has today."

John asks the Female Superstars on the stage to step forward and they do. John wants the woman to know how much male superstars behind them truly support them. He also talks about how much the WWE Universe supports the Women's division as they do every single night. He gets a bit emotional when talking about watching them steal the show again, and again. He just wants to le then knows that we are so proud of them.

Stephanie says, "These moments don't just happen because of opportunity, incredible, talent someone, or something, deem them important. They happen because all of us deem them important and worthy of what we love."

She says, "Fans demanded more opportunities for the Women of WWE." Stephanie tells the story of how the Women's Revolution began with a hashtag and Kayla McMahon. The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Stephanie let them chant for her sister who is backstage watching on the monitor in the gorilla position.

Stephanie says, "Because of that, the Divas became Superstars they were born to be." She goes on about the Women's Evolution and announces Evolution for Sunday October 28, - the first ever all Women's PPV Event with more 50 Women. She indicated that the 50 Women will be made up of talents from the past and presents. Everyone give a standing ovation as the roster celebrates.

Kayla shows Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and Jonathan Coachman. Cole reveals that Evolution will take place from the Nassau Coliseum Long Island. The event will feature the finale of the 2018 Mae Young Classic, plus three titles matches, the RAW Women's title, the SmackDown Women's title, and the NXT Women's title. The announcer's hypes tonight's matches.

Kayla shows Bray Wyatt and Matt Hardy on the big screen, announcing there are here. She then sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and RAW Tag Team titles match. There was action throughout the match until Axel takes advantage and rolls Hardy up for the win. Kayla shows what is still to come on RAW Finn Balor vs. Drew McIntyre. Also, Bobby Lashley vs. Roman Reigns in a #1 contender match, and then back to commercial.

Back from the break and she shows the band O.A.R at ringside in the front row. They are parenting with WWE to raise money for Conner Cure on their tour that kicks off this week. Finn Balor and Chad Gable are backstage talking about the Evolution PPV when staffers start walking by with Balor's belonging. One guy says, "Corbin has ordered them to move Balor into a new locker room." The guy walks Balor over to a Plastic playhouse for lads, decorated with one of Balor's t-shirt and some other gimmicks.

Corbin walks up and says, "After Balor's win at Extreme Rules he's just too big a Superstars to not have his own dressing from and this one is perfect for his size."

Balor says, "Corbin is dumbass." Corbin stares him down and Cena appears behind Corbin.

Cena says, "What are you doing Corbin."

He turns around to see Cena there and says, "Nothing."

Cena wasn't buying it saw the plastic funhouse and says, "Really. Who do you think are you ordered crewmembers to touch other personal belongs." "You are not part management." Corbin storms off as Balor, Gable, and Cena all smiles.

Kayla then shows the fans recent happening between Sasha Banks and Bayley. Including Sasha Banks telling Bayley, she loves her and always will last week. She then shows backstage segment involve them and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and a women tag team match and there was action throughout the match until Banks applies the bank statement for the win. Kayla show stills from Extreme Rules, from the Braun Stromal and Kevin Owens steel cage match. Braun will be here tonight. Back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and Elias is on the stage with his guitar. He announces that he debut album is now available. However, he's interrupted by the music as Braun Strowman, and out he goes, with his money in the bank briefcase. Braun marches to the ring, and congratulate the Women's division on the Evolution event, especially his mixed match challenge partner RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Braun talks about tonight's Bobby Lashley vs. Roman Reigns match. Braun doesn't care who has the title after SummerSlam Reigns, Lashley or WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, because soon a monster will be coming for them as he has the briefcase. Braun raises the MITB briefcase for a pop.

The music interrupts and out comes Kevin Owens to the stage. Owens says, "he can't believe this… you callous son of a …" Owens tries speaking from the ramp, but he's upset. Owens recalls Braun throwing him off the cage at Extreme Rules, saying, "He can't believe he's out here acting as nothing happened. Talking about the Universal title." Owens scream "No!" a few times…. Owens says, "he tried to befriend Braun out of the kindness of his heart and because he 19 years old son thought it was a good idea because maybe his son could take the place of Nicholas some time and win the tag team title with Braun."

Owens says, "Braun crushed that dream like he crushed Owens's spine at Extreme Rules." Braun laughs in the ring and that makes Owens angrier... Owens says, "He used to be indestructible to his kids but that has changed, thanks to Braun." Owens says, "Braun took everything from him and now he will take everything from Braun."

Braun tells Owens to hobble his ass to the ring and try. Owens says, "He tray at Extreme Rules and has nothing to prove." He goes on and says, "Braun's troubles are just beginning." The music hits and out comes Baron Corbin. Corbin reminds Braun RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon is here tonight. Corbin says, "Stephanie empowered him to handle this situation."

The music hits and Cena come out and say, "Corbin shut up. My wife didn't empower you." He looks at Owens and says, "That everything that Braun at Extreme Rules is legal. So quit the whining Owens and grow the hell up." He looks at Braun and says, "Braun tonight, you have a match with this guy."

As the music hits and Jinder Mahal goes out with Sunil Singh. He heads to the ring and Braun floors him the second he enters the ring. He then nails a running powerslam and a place one foot on him and the referee count. After the match, he tosses Sunil across the ring. Braun yells out and raises his briefcase as his music hits.

Kayla shows the fans replay of big Evolution PPV Event announcement earlier in the rig with Vince, Stephanie, and John Cena. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and we get hype for Ronda Rousey vs. RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss at SummerSlam. We go back to the ring and out goes Mickie James with RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Natalya is out next. The bell sound and here we go. There was action throughout the match, including Bliss getting involve behind the referee back, as Mickie distract him. Natalya drops bliss on the floor with the discuses clothesline. Natalya returns to the ring but Mickie James takes advantage and drops her for the pin.

Kayla shows a video Superstars making mainstream appearances last week. Kayla shows Charly Caruso backstage interview Roman Reigns backstage about his match. She then shows Finn Balor vs. Drew McIntyre. She then sends the fans to the stage and Elias is there to try and announces his debut album once again, and this time he's interrupted by the Authors of Pain. They march to the ring as we take another commercial break. Back from the break and the Authors of Pain are in the ring with mics. They talk about they won't wait forever, they want competitors anyone besides Titus WorldWide. Titus WorldWide goes out anyway. Titus speak but they turn out of nowhere and attacks the Authors of Pain and Titus and Crews clear the ring and stand tall as their music hits.

RAW General Manager Kurt Angle is backstage with RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena. He was worried when he heard Stephanie was coming but the Evolution news was big and he's proud to be GM. Baron Corbin and Kevin Owens walk up. Corbin wastes to see how Stephanie wants to handle the situation with Owens and Braun. Before she leaves.

Owens whines and blames Braun for his life being hard. Corbin throws Angle "under the bus" to Stephanie. She rolled her eyes. Owens tells Stephanie Braun tried to take everything away from him and now he wants to chance to take everything from Braun. Owens wants Braun Strowman with MITB briefcase on the line. Angle says, "That's absurd."

Stephanie agrees. She goes on and says, "Baron Corbin you are not part management, so stop trying to act like you are. And as for you Owens, you are con artist you never want to befriend Braun."

They both began to complain and she yells at them to shut up. Angle chuckles under his breath.

Stephanie says, "The both of you can't accept anything that has to happen in your career. You always want to blame others. Grow up and stops acting like kids."

Stephanie opened the door and then hops into her limousine telling them goodnight before driving off. Several more segment including Finn Balor gets the win over McIntyre after Ziggler interfere causing the DQ. Before RAW goes air with Roman Reigns celebrating and fans are not happy with him being the #1 contender for WWE Universal title.

Kayla takes her headset and places them down the table as Mike gather up her things.

"Thanks, babe," she said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile.

They all walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where everyone is on them. They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the buss the door open and then board the bus Mike puts her things down on the table. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped off toward Evansville, Indiana.


	235. SmackDown July 24, 2018

3 hours and 28 minutes later, the bus enters Indiana When it reaches Evansville, the bus continues on to the Le Merigot Hotel in Evansville. When it arrives at the hotel it comes to stop and the driver opens the door and everyone steps off the bus, then walk into the Le Merigot Hotel and they check in. After checking into the hotel, they head upstairs to their hotel suite and then they step off the elevator and down the hall to their hotel suite. Mike slid the electronic key into the locks and then the green went on and push down on the doorknob opening the door then enters, the suite followed by the guards who carry in bags. After he the bags were inside the suite the guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their hotel suite.

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep.

A couple of hours it was morning when Kathy left the bed and walk out of the bedroom across the living room area to other bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom and breakfast was arriving too. Kayla sign for the food and the waiter pushes the cart into the hotel suite. Everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike pushes the cart out into the hallway, Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the hotel toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and forty-five mins later the bus arrives at the Ford Center, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for SmackDown.

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingled around waiting for SmackDown to start.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla walk toward the gorilla position where she would spend the night running the show alongside Stephanie, John, Mike, and Vince. When she arrives in the gorilla position, took her seat put on her headset and sat down in her chair. WWE SmackDown opens up with a bus pulling up to the Ford Center, came to stop, then the door open, and mike walks off the bus with Kathy in his arms and then Vicky behind with him with the nanny.

"Daddy mommy will see us," she said

"Yes, princess mommy is watching back at the hotel," he said, as they walked into the arena and tonight's show will feature a premiere party for their new "Miz & Mrs." show on the USA Network.

A live shot inside the Ford Center, in Evansville, Indiana, as Tom Phillips welcomes us. He is joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Randy Orton his way out to the stage and then heads to the ring as they show a video package showing Jeff Hardy's WWE United States title to lose Shinsuke Nakamura at Extreme Rules with Orton's returns that night. Orton smirks in the ring as some fans boo.

Orton says, "He has heard all out theories on why he did what he did- unfinished business with Hardy from years ago, the SmackDown Top 10 list that never bothered him."

He goes on and Orton says, "That's not why. He did it because of the fans."

He says, "He has busted his ass for 16 years for the fans. Think about it/ when he began his career, who is around now that was around then? Nobody."

He goes on and says, "He is the one constant in the WWE, besides my brother in law Cena, and The Miz. Every superstar that comes down the aisle way, but he still does not get the respect he deserves. Why is that? Because he doesn't wear face paint, because he doesn't change his merchandise, colors, because he doesn't show up just for WrestleMania season or because he doesn't jump for the top of cages and ladders, is that why fans don't respect him?"

He says, "He's not same Indies darling form the bingo hall and he didn't steal a hand gesture (too sweet). Is that why fans don't respect him?"

He goes on and says, "He started his career as the Legend Killer, but 16 years later he finally realized who the real Legend Killer is- each and every one of the fans."

He goes on and says, "He won't let them winner beat him, because he is now the Legend."

Orton will make it his mission to destroy every superstar the fans put up on a pedestal, starting with Hardy.

He says, "That's why Hardy isn't here tonight and when he's down with him, Hardy won't be ever."

He says, "He's going to and Hardy's career."

He goes on and says, "We can call him what we want but the only name that matter are the three more devastating letter in the business- RKO."

Orton drops the mic, exits the ring and then walks to the back with no music. Randy come through the curtain.

"Good job," Stephanie said.

"Thanks, Steph," he said

"You're Welcome," she said, as they watch the announcer's talks about the All-Women's WWE Evolution PPV before sending the fans to commercial.

Back from the break and a video on the Evolution announcement from RAW as Tom congratulates the entire Women's division. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, Rusev makes his entranceway with Lana, and they head to the ring together. They enter the ring together. Andrade "Cien" Almas make his way out with Zelina Vega.

There was a lot of action in the match, including Vega and Lana argue at ringside now as the fans pop. Vega decks Lana in the mouth first. Lana tackles Vega on the floor and they brawl. Aiden runs down and pulls Lana off Vega. This backfires as Vega jumps on Aiden's back and Lana goes down. Rusev sees this and he's not happy. Almas's takes advantage of this distraction and hits the hammerlock DDT for the win. Kayla shows what is still to come on SmackDown. The premiere party for "Miz and Mrs." with The Miz and family. She sends the fans backstage for a segment and then back to commercial we go.

Back from the break and Lana is arguing with Aiden English backstage. Rusev says "That's enough, and maybe none of them are good enough for Rusev Day," Rusev storms off. She sends the fans back to the ring and for single action. Three was a lot of action in the match, until Samoa Joe, applies the Coquina Clutch for the easy win over R-Truth. Kayla shows what is still to come, tag team tournament and then backstage for an interview with Asuka.

Asuka says, "She's ready and so excited but tonight, Billie Kay is not ready for her." She walks off as SmackDown goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and for Auska vs. Billie Kay. Asuka is out first, makes her way to the ring, and then enters it and pose on the top turnbuckles. Billie Kay is out next with Peyton Royce and mocks Asuka and the fans. Billie slowly enters in the ring and the bell sound. There was action in the match, until Asuka nails a big kick and then covers her for the win. Kayla shows the fans backstage again and WWE United States Champion Shinsuke Nakamura cutting a promo and he warns Orton to be careful because he bites back. She then shows what is still to come, Becky Lynch vs. Carmella with SummerSlam implication. Also, Paige will reveal SummerSlam opponent for AJ Styles and the contract signing. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and sand, The Miz is backstage with two his daughters as the paparazzi take photos of him. She sends the fans back to the ring and SmackDown General Manager Paige is in the ring for a contract.

Paige says, "She enjoys being e General Manager here on SmackDown, but she's excited to see her girls tear it down at the WWE Evolution PPV." She then gets down to business and reveals AJ Styles opponent. She introduces WWE Champion AJ Styles and out he goes as his music hits. Styles hit the ring and fans chant his name, for minutes or two.

Styles thanks fans and says, "He's husband, and a father and the first person he thought of when heard Evolution being announcement was his little girl." AJ goes on and says, "Evolution is just another reason to be proud of the company he works for." He goes on and on about SummerSlam. He signs the contract and says, "All he needs now is the opponent from Paige."

Paige is about to introduce opponent when James Ellsworth comes out. He talks from the aisle way about being the new #1 contender. He goes on until Paige says, "She's got this." She tells Ellsworth to just to stop it. She exits the ring and tells Ellsworth he's just a joke.

Ellsworth corrects her and says, "She's the joke." He knocks her accent and says, "We can't even understand her half the time." He picks on her looks next.

Paige says, "We dint makes fun of peoples around her."

Ellsworth says, "He does," and he takes a shot at how pale he is." Paige approaches Ellsworth and says, "She's had enough of him. She got two words for him…. "You're fired!"

The fans cheer and she calls for security and outcomes two guys to carry him away. Paige walks to the back with Ellsworth and security he's kicked out of the arena and the guards sure he's not coming back in. the camera cuts back to the ring, as Samoa Joe attacks Styles and destroy him. Joe applies Coquina Clutch and breaks it to sign the contract. Joe makes his exit while AJ is down and warns AJ that the clock is ticking. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Kayla shows what just happened to AJ Styles. She shows backstage as Paige approaches Samoa Joe and she's not happy. She tells him that's not what she had in mind. Joe fires back what she had planned was pedestrian what he just did was phenomenal. Joe storms off. SmackDown Women's Champing Carmella walks up and brings up Ellsworth being fired. Paige tells her to go buy a new boyfriend since she's money. Carmella goes on about how she will be champion until Evolution because Paige with Carmella and Becky Lynch at SummerSlam is nothing.

Carmella goes on about everyone she's defeated twice and says, "She's going to beat Becky now."

Paige corrects her and says, "You haven't beat Stephanie and Kayla McMahon," The fans pop and chant "Mrs. Awesome and Cena," now.

Carmella storms off and Kayla sends the fans back to the ring as Becky Lynch goes out and makes her way to the ring. She enters the ring waits for Carmella. Carmella is out next. She makes her way to the ring and slowly enters it. The bell sound and here we go. There was action throughout the match including Carmella try to cheat. Becky blocks a move and pulls Carmella into the Dis-Arm-Her for the win and the Summer Slam title match. Carmella throws a fit a ringside.

Kayla shows what is still to come, a premiere party for "The Miz and Mrs" new USA Network series. Backstage we go for promo and then back to the ring tag team tournament and there was a lot of actions in the match until chaos happen which leads to The New Day nailing midnight hour on Wolfe for the win.

Paige is backstage with The Miz and his two daughters. Miz asks where the baby sister is and Paige says, "He's looking at him- Sin Cara."

Miz says, "Are you crazy my wife Kayla will never let me touch her again."

The fans laughs and Miz walks off with his daughters and heads to the ring. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Greg Hamilton introduces the stars of "Miz and Mrs." on the USA Network. The Miz's music hits and they go out for the premiere party for tonight's show, which airs after SmackDown goes off the air. The ring is set up for MizTV. He picks Vicky and places in the ring and then he lift Kathy up and places her in the ring too and then he steps through the ropes.

He lifts Vicky up again then her place in the chair and then does the same to Kathy. He picks up the mic, welcomes everyone and says, "We mourned the end of Team Hell No, and Daniel Bryan's career last week but that's old news as we are here to celebrate him, his wife Kayla, our two daughters here Victoria Evelyn and Katherine Elizabeth."

Miz praise his wife Kayla who not here with us right now, do her her delicate condition." But she is actually backstage. He talks about the Evolution PPV and says, "Let's be honest the Evolution stated with Kayla." The fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Miz let them chants for his wife, as Vicky and Kathy smile as the fans chant for their mommy. He plugs their new show. Miz gets fans to gives it up for his daughters and fans to do a Victoria and Katherine chant.

Miz says, "Just the mention of Daniel Bryan and both Victoria and Katherine become unhappy."

Miz leads us to preview for their "Miz and Mrs." series. The preview is interrupted by Daniel Bryan who is now on the big screen.

Bryan apologizes but says, "He shouldn't be here in the back apologizing, he should be out at the party to apologize in person."

Miz says, "No you are no coming out with my daughters in the ring." He goes out to the stage as his music startup.

"He doesn't belong out here right now, knowing that Miz and Kayla's two daughters are in the ring," Corey said.

"I agree with you Corey, he has no business out here," Tom said.

WWE officials come out and tell him there are two young girls in the ring. Kayla security teams stood in the aisle way guarding the ring. Miz takes both Vicky and Kathy out of the chair and stood in front of them. Bryan attacks the officials and then rush down the aisle way to Kayla's security. He attacks them next, Miz looks on and he yells at Bryan don't enter this ring. Vicky and Kathy become scared and Stephanie saw her nieces face's and race out to the ring around it.

"Aunty Stephy," Kathy cried.

"It's okay honey, I am here," she said climbing on to the apron as her assistant come over. Stephanie reaches over the ropes and lift her niece up and then hand her to her assistant and then she lifts Vicky up and then walks down the steps.

"Mike I have the girls," she said, as walking around the ring as Bryan tries to attacks him but Miz nails him first. Stephanie walks up the aisle way.

"Aunty I wants my mommy," Vicky cried.

"Shh, munchkin," she said comforting her.

Meanwhile Miz unloads on Bryan and then nail the Skull-Crushing Finale and talk trash to him. Just then Kayla's music hits and the fans began cheering as she walks out to the stage and everyone can see how pregnant she is, Vicky and Kathy lift their heads to see their mommy.

"Oh my, there is Kayla McMahon the mother of Victoria and Katherine," Tom said

"Yeah, and looks at her face she is not happy with Bryan," Corey said.

Stephanie's assistant hand Kathy to her, she buried her head in her neck, and she rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shh pebble, mommy have you," she said, as Miz exits the ring and heads to where his wife is with their daughters.

Bryan recovers in the ring while looking at the stage where Miz is with Kayla and their two daughters, Stephanie, and her assistant are. SmackDown goes off the airs with them staring at him.

They walk backstage and into the gorilla position and then through it and down the steps and then through the backstage area, and they walk out of the gorilla position down the steps and toward the bus where everyone is on them. They walk through the arena and when they arrive at the bus the door open and then board the bus Mike puts her things down on the table. The driver closes the door and driver drove out the arena and sped off toward the expressway way and then enter it and then sped off toward Miami Florida.


	236. WWE RAW July 30, 2018

15 hours and 9 minutes later, the bus enters Florid and continues on to where Kayla's and Mike owned a penthouse. When it arrive at the apartment building it come to stop and the drive opens the door and everyone steps off the bus, then walks into the building. They head upstairs to their penthouse and then they step off the elevator and down the hall to their penthouse. Mike slid the key into the locks and then turns unlocking the door, turns the doorknob opening the door then enters, the penthouse followed by the guards who carry in bags. After the bags were inside the penthouse, he guards walk out closing the door behind them. They settle into their penthouse.

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undresses, Kayla walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. Over the next couple of days, the Mizanin family enjoys the Florida sunshine. Over the weekend, Mike competing at some house show in Florida.

Monday morning, Kathy left the bed and walks out of the bedroom to master bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake mommy's arm to wake her. She arose from her sleep opens her eyes to see to her pebble there smile at her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy," she said, as she sat up, push the covers off her and then leans forward and kiss her.

She stood up and they walk out of the bedroom, Kayla began ordering breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her mommy and ran over to her.

"Good morning, pebble," she said.

"Good morning, mommy," she said.

Five minutes later, Mike came out of the bedroom to Kayla cooking breakfast. Once she was done, everyone sat down and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike and Ashley clean up the breakfast dishes, while Kayla begun working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walks out of the penthouse, and then took the elevator down to the lobby and when the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator toward the exits. They exit the building and toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and fory-five mins later the bus arrive at the American Airlines Arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he open the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for Monday night RAW

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ends the superstars were mingle around waiting for RAW to start.

Natalya came over to Kayla and asks her how Vicky and Kathy doing.

Kayla looks at her and says, "They are a little scared but they will be alright. I cannot say that Bryan will be all right, after my family and husband are done with him. "

Natalya knows that Bryan is about to receive a heavy dose of McMahon evilest. She also knows that Mike was not going to go easy on Bryan either but he had all of this coming after he was told not to go to the ring knowing that they were two young girls in the ring with their father.

Stephanie walk over and says, "Kayla, you are off tonight stay with the girls and enjoy the show."

"Are you sure Steph," she said.

"Yes, my nieces are important right now after what happened last week," she said.

"Okay," she said.

An hour and a half-later, Kayla was on the bus with Vicky and Kathy watching RAW. As RAW opens with a graphic in memory of WWE Hall of Famer Nikolai Volkoff. They show a graphic in memory of WWE Tag Team Champion Brain Christopher Lawler next. They watch next a video package with highlights from last week's main event between Roman Reigns and Bobby Lashley. They see WWE Universal champion Brock Lesnar and Paul Hemyan next backstage in the American Airlines Arena, as the some of the fans cheers, while boo. Right to the ring and outcomes, Roman Reigns.

"I want to see daddy," Vicky said

"Pebbles, you will see daddy later," Kayla said, sitting that table doing some work.

JoJo does the introduction, as Michael Cole welcomes us. He is joined by Corey Graves and Jonathan Coachman. Reigns enter the ring and the heats picks up. They listen to Reigns talks and him giving a shout out to Bobby Lashley for last week match. He goes on and on he actually respects Bob, which is more than he can say for that fool Brock Lesnar. He continues about Lesnar has more time to show up in UFC, to talks trash to Daniel Cormier, than he does WWE. He goes on about Lesnar being in the building but he will not come out to Reign's yard, and the fans chant, "Mrs. Awesome and Cena, yard," now. Vicky and Kathy laughs. He goes on about Lesnar talk's trash to his face like he did at UFC.

Paul Heyman interrupts as he comes to to the stage with mic. Heyman address ladies, gentleman and Reigns, and introduces himself. Heyman talks about his client have sent him to congratulate Reigns for last week's win to become #1 contender. He goes on abbot the definition of insanity doing the same thing over and expecting a different result. Heyman goes on saying reigns should be in a padded cell, not in the main event of SummerSlam. Heyman has a spoiler, not a prediction –Lesnar will beat the big dog at SummerSlam and then go to UFC, to become two-sport champion. Reigns tell Heyman to just shut up because we are here to see Lesnar, not hear what Heyman has to say. Reigns tell Heyman to bring him out. Heyman announces that his client is here but he will comes out here when he feels like it and only if he feels like coming out. Fans boo. Heyman tells Reigns not to worry because at SummerSlam Lesnar will…

Reigns interrupts and wonders if Lesnar will even show up to SummerSlam. Reigns goes on saying if Lesnar does show up in Brooklyn he's going to sends him back to the UFC, but he's not going back as the beast, he's going back Roman Reigns' bitch. Heyman looks on angry as Reigns drops the mic and fans pop. Heyman looks on angry return to the back as Reigns' music hits. They see Rollins backstage warming up for tonight's match McIntyre. They also see Ronda Rousey backstage talking to Natalya. It will be Natalya vs. Alicia Fox later tonight with Rousey and now Women's Champion Alexa Bliss in their corner. Back to the ring, and Finn Balor comes out for opening match, as RAW goes to commercial.

Back from the break and brock Lesnar is backstage reading a magazine. Paul Heyman walks in and asks if he just saw what happened. Lesnar asks why would he be watching the show, he doesn't watch the show. Heyman says Lesnar needs to see what Reigns said about him. Heyman pulls out his phone to show Lesnar but Lesnar throw the phone into the wall and sits back down.

We go back to the ring and Baron Corbin comes out and head to the ring. The bell sound and there was action between Balor and Corbin until Corbin nail the end of days for the win. Paul Heyman is backstage telling a staffer to find him a new phone. RAW general manager Kurt Angle walks up and asks what this is about Brock Lesnar not appearing. He must appear, as he's contractually obligated. Heyman tells him his client, fulfilled his obligation when he enters the arena. Heyman goes on about this isn't his problem it's Angle's problem. In addition, if he wants to talks more about it, go to Lesnar locker room

Angle tells him no this is Heyman's problem not his. Angle threatens to terminate Heyman's contract if Lesnar doesn't comes to the ring tonight.

"Really?" He asked

"Really," Angle respond

"Are you serious?" Heyman asked

"I'm dead serious," Angle responds.

Heyman huffs and puffs when walking away. Still to come, a look back last week Evolution announcement. We go back to commercial. Back from the break and the announcers thank the WWE Universe for 30 million YouTube subscribers. They lead us to replays of last week's WWE Evolution announcement. They saw Alicia Fox is backstage warming up when Alexa Bliss approaches her.

Bliss tells she's her to face Natalya tonight because her best friend Mickie James is injured this week. Bliss goes on and tells her Ronda Rousey will be in Natalya's corner tonight, but she will take care of her, not to worry. Bliss also mentions evolution PPV and give props to Alicia as a trailblazer saying Evolution cold be where she cements her legacy. Fox assures Bliss that she will hurt Natalya tonight. Back to the ring and outcome, Natalya she stops on the stage and waits for Ronda Rousey to joins her. Rousey comes out to pop returning for her storyline suspension. Natalya and Rousey head to the ring together, as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and outcomes, RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. She stops on the stage and waits for Alicia Fix to joins her before they heads to the ring. Alicia enters the ring and the bell sound

They go at it, for a while and until Bliss distract Natalya to allow Alicia to takes advantage. Alicia distracts the referee allows Alexa Bliss to nails Natalya and then Fox comes over and nails a big kick for the win. After the match, Rousey chase Bliss into the ring and Slam her Fox save Bliss from the armbar. Bliss retreat as Rousey drives Fox into the mat.

They see backstage to Heyman and Lesnar again. Heyman suggests Lesnar goes to the ring tonight, for the t-shirt sales and added value to his SummerSlam appearance because if the increase in WWE Network subscriber ion. Heyman tells Lesnar will also be able to brag about going to UFC to become a dual- champion. Heyman goes on, he was out there earlier, and the love for Lesnar was huge. Kathy fall asleep and Kayla reach down and picks her up and then walk to the back of the bus and into the bedroom area and over to Kathy's bed and lay her down and then pulls a light blanket over her little body.

"Mommy and daddy, love you, pebble," she said softly.

She walks out of the bedroom area and over to the couch and sat beside Vicky who was watch RAW still. Heyman tells him Miami will give Lesnar a huge welcome if he goes out there. Lesnar tells him he doesn't give crap about the WWE Universe .he doesn't give a crap about if he's here tonight because he's rather be at home on his own couch. Lesnar tells Heyman to go do something useful like get him a steak medium well done with a baked potato and steamed broccoli. Lesnar not knowing Heyman's job is on the line, because he doesn't watch the show, tells Heyman to get out of here and beats it. Heyman hurries off. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Ronda Rousey is backstage with Natalya and Kurt Angle. Rousey tell him she tired of Bliss she doesn't want to wait until SummerSlam. Angle announced Alicia Fox and Rousey's first RAW single match for next week in Jacksonville, Florida. Rousey thanks him and says she's glad to be back from suspension. Back to the ring we go, and in ring segment after he in ring segment backstage is Kevin Owens approaches Baron Corbin backstage and congratulate him on knocking the grin off Finn Balor's face. Owens tell Corbin to find a way for me to get my hands on the Strowman's briefcase but Miz walks up

"Daddy," Vicky said.

"Yes, pebble there is daddy," she said.

"Don't get any idea Stephanie already told you last week's Braun's briefcase is not on the line at SummerSlam. And you Baron are not part of management either. You have no says," he said they both walks off mad. Miz smiles.

They saw last week's segment with Braun Strowman and Jinder Mahal. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and outcomes Mr. Money in the bank Braun Strowman. Fans chant, "gets these hands," as Braun stands tall in the ring Jinder Mahal is out next with Sunil Singh. Mahal enters the ring and the bell sound. They go at it, when al sudden Kevin Owens suddenly appears at ringside and he has Braun's briefcase. Jinder tries attacks from behind but Braun trains and floors him. Miz appears at ringside blocking Owns escape. Braun goes outside of the ring ends face off with Owens. Owens taunts him in with briefcase. Braun chases Owens around the ring. Owens tries to tosses the case but Miz grabs it and tells Braun he will hold it until he's done. Braun nod. He enters the ring and destroys Mahal while Miz held his case, and Owens was not happy with Miz.

Once Braun got the win, Miz hand him the case and walks to the back. Kurt Angle is backstage on the phone with Stephanie and she is telling to gets control of Baron Corbin and Kevin Owens before he faces the consequence for their actions. And he doesn't think Stephanie idea is a good one because the fans will be disappointed and they nod to protect the main event. Angle tells Stephanie to enjoy the rest of the show. Back to the commercial

"Mommy he rude to aunty," she said

"Don't worry pebble uncle JoJo will deal with him," she said.

Back from the break and a backstage segment that end up in the brawl in the locker room between Mojo Rawley and Bobby Roode before going back to the ring a single that saw Apollo Crews gets the win over Akam from Authors of Pain. Another backstage happened before going back to commercial. Back from the break and for single match and saw action between Seth Rollins and Drew McIntyre until Dolph Ziggler hits the ring and attacks Seth Rollins for disqualification. Seth Rollins escape the ring.

Michael Cole shows a replay of the opening segment with Paul Heyman and Roman Reigns we also see Kurt Angle threatening to fire Paul Heyman if he client doesn't come to the ring tonight and the tense backstage segment between Lesnar and Heyman. The camera cuts backstage to Reigns locker room. Angle walks in with Miz and says, "RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Cena has asked him to remove Reigns from the building due to Lesnar coming out tonight."

Reigns ask Stephanie where is.

Angle says, "Reigns is in jeopardy of losing his SummerSlam title shot if he doesn't."

Reigns says, "This has to stop got."

Reigns go on and says, "Angle is a dog, an Olympian; he's not a yes –man."

Miz calls for police officers to step in and Reigns asks if this is a necessary Reigns walk out on his own but stop and drops Miz with a big right hand first. Angle just shakes his head as Reigns escorted by Police. Back to commercial. Back to commercial. Back from the break and for in ring segment follow but tag team match and then backstage for interview and back to the ring for women tag team match and then after the match backstage for Paul Heyman interrupts Lesnar's reading again… Heyman has another proposal as the show is almost over they make an appearances, take a bow, goodbye and hello. Miami then they will be at a steakhouse enjoying themselves. Heyman tell nothing can go wrong because Roman Reigns has been escorted out of the budding. Lesnar asks Heyman if he get his money. Heyman tells him yes, he did get paid cause Lesnar show up to fulfilled his contractual obligation. Heyman task Lesnar for keeping him singed to a contract for all these year but also has a WWE Contract that allows him to work for Lesnar. Heyman goes on and begs Lesnar to go out t the ring for him, if anything because they are friend. Lesnar stand up and suddenly grab Heyman by his collar. Lesnar wants to get some thing clear, they are not friends, and Heyman took from him. Lesnar ask how long Heyman has leeching off him Lesnar orders Heyman to get out there and do his job. A terrified Heyman say ok, and walks off. We go back to commercial.

Back from the break and to the ring RAW General Manager and Miz are in the ring. Angle takes the mic and tells Heyman to brings Brock Lesnar out or this will be Heyman last night on RAW. A somber Heyman comes walking out and gives his usual introduction without the enthusiasm. Fans boo him. Fans sing "goodbye" to Heyman as he enters the erring. Heyman tells everyone Lesnar is not coming out here tonight.

Angle gets upset and says "A real Champion show up, defends the title at all costs, goes to extra miles for the fans, does things for charities, and communities, but Lesnar does not of that."

Angle goes on and says, "Lesnar has to be worst Universal Champion of all-time. "A "Yes!" chant starts up now.

Heyman says "He's not going to argue with Angle because, yes Lesnar is the worst Universal champion of all time.

He goes on and says, "He tried to transform and mold Lesnar from a UFC Fighter to a WWE entertainer but he didn't listens because he doesn't listens to anyone or respect anyone." Heyman is losing his mind here.

Angle looks at him like he's crazy and says, "Heyman is full of crap."

Heyman tells Angle to do something to Brock, not him because he tried all night. Heyman start kissing up to Angle now and says, "He would like to have a better working relationship with Angle."

Angle announces that Heyman contract is terminated.

Angle says, "Heyman is done." Heyman begs Angle from his knees. The music suddenly hits and Heyman start smiling. Outcomes the WWE universal Champion Brock Lesnar. Lesnar marches to the rating and circle tit before entering. Heyman laughs and smiles as place the tittle over his shoulders. Heyman raise the title is the fans boo. Lesnar looks over to the Miz and then at Angle. He takes the mic. Lesnar asks Angle if he has a problem with him. He asks the same of Miz. Kayla stood up and went to use the bathroom while Mike went on a rant toward Brock Lesnar.

Miz says, "Yeah I do. You are very disrespectful to the WWE and the fans who are responsible for you get damn paycheck. Well guess Brock you will not be getting a paycheck this week. I had it with you and your disrespect for the WWE." The fans cheer and chant "Miz," now.

Miz goes on and call Lesnar a piece of shit. The fans went nuts.

Miz says, "You don't deserve to be WWE Universal champion at all. You deserve absolutely nothing from the WWE. Everyone in the back doesn't like you or that you are champion." The fans egged him on.

Miz goes on and says, "You show up for certainly PPV and defend and then disappears you are devalue the WWE Universal title when you are at home doing nothing. When you wrestle you do the same moves over and over again, learn to wrestle farm boy." The fans went nut.

Miz says, "You touch me and I can guarantees that you will be fine."

Lesnar scoop Angle and drops him with F-5 out of nowhere. He then grabs Miz and Vicky watches and screams no. Kayla came in the area and saw Mike being scoop up by Lesnar and then he hits F-5. The fans boo him. Heyman hand him the title and he puts it over his shoulder.

They both look down at Angle and Miz began laughing. Lesnar suddenly gran heyman by his mouth. Lesnar tells heyman to looks at Angle and Miz .Lesnar presses Heyman to the mat and pouts hi knees on him. Fans of dueling for chant Roman Reigns now. Lesnar lets up off of Heyman and grab the title standing tall as his music hits. Heyman recovers on the mat while, Angle and Miz are still laid out. Lesnar matches up the ramp and looks back as the ring before going to the back raw goes off the air. When he comes through Vince, stop him.

"No, where in the script does it say for you to F-5 my son in law. You will be fined for that, and he is right you will not be pay for tonight," Vince said.

Lesnar get angry and go for Vince, but Kayla's security team is there to stop him and beat him down. As the beat down is going on Mike come through the curtain with Angle behind along with Heyman to see Lesnar getting beat down.

"Mike go to the bus Kayla need you," one of the official said to him. Mike rush off to the bus.

When he arrived at the bus and board the bus too Kayla holding Vicky who is crying. He went over and sat down beside her and Kayla says, "Looks, pebble daddy is ok."

Vicky lifts her head and saw her daddy sitting beside mommy smiling at her. She reaches for him and he took her in his arms and comforting.

"She saw what happened to you," Kayla said.

"Shh, princess I am ok," he said, rubbing her back.

The driver out of the arena and for head back to the apartment building.


	237. SmackDown July 31, 2018

Mike and Kayla carry them into the bedroom and lay them down the bed, pull the blanket over their little body, and kiss them both. They walk out of the bedroom. Mike and Kayla walk across the hall to the other bedroom enter and begun to undress, Kayla walks into the bathroom and brush her teeth and then rinse out of her mouth with mouthwash and then walk out of the bedroom over to the bed. She pulls the covers and climbs into the bed with Mike. She gave him a kiss, lay down beside him, and went to sleep. Over the next couple of days, the Mizanin family enjoys the Florida sunshine. Over the weekend, Mike competing at some house show in Florida.

Monday morning, Kathy left the bed and walks out of the bedroom to master bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake Daddy's arm to wake him. He arose from his sleep opens his eyes to see to his one princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up, push the covers off him and then leans forward and kiss her.

He stood up from the bed they walk out of the bedroom and then began to cook breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her daddy and ran over to him.

"Good morning, princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy," she said.

Five minutes later, Kayla came out of the bedroom to see Mike cooking breakfast. Once he was done, everyone sat down at the table and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike and Ashley clean up the breakfast dishes, while Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the penthouse, and then took the elevator down to the lobby and when the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator toward the exits. They exit the building and toward the bus that as waiting for them and then they board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and fifty-five mins later the bus arrives at the Amalie Arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for SmackDown

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ended the superstars were mingling around waiting for SmackDown to start. Vince and Stephanie decide to berate Daniel front everyone except the kids, Ashley along with her sister Anna took the kids out of the catering area.

A lot of wrestlers knows this was not good and also knows Daniel Bryan is about berated by the bosses for last week's and him going out of the ring knowing that Vince's granddaughters were in the ring with their father Mike. Daniel knew what was coming and try to leave but he was stopped by security.

"Move," he said arrogantly.

"Daniel, Kayla's security doesn't take orders from you," Vince said.

"I said move," Daniel demands ignore Vince.

"No… I take my orders from my boss and she hasn't told me to move," the guard said.

"Daniel if you want to suffer the same fate as Brock Lesnar. It can be arranged," Stephanie said.

He spins around and glares at the McMahon family who was staring at him with vengeance.

"Don't threaten me, Stephanie, because there is nothing stop me from coming after you?" he said spitefully.

John stood up, walks over him, tower over him, looks down at him and says, "You touch Stephanie I guarantee I will break you in half. You will be worthless to your wife and child."

"Don't mention my child again Cena, or I'll kick your ass," he said.

"Oh, looks Mr. Tough guy huh. It funny how you act, it ok for you to defend your family but not ok for the McMahons to defense their own. My brother in law Shane defense his, and he told you if the shoe was on the other foot and you told him it deferent it not different Bryan."

"It is different," he said.

"No, it isn't different Bryan, you are a hypocrite," he said walks away.

"Daniel, do to your actions last week's I am fined you $ 750, 000 dollars for going to the ring when you were told not to." Daniel's eyes got very wide.

"What $750,000 for going to the ring. That's ridiculous," he said.

"No, it's not Daniel," he said.

"Yes, it is or maybe those two brats didn't belong in the ring," he said spitefully Mike jump from his seat and went after him.

He tackles him began to pound away on him and no one move to helped Bryan out they just sat there watching beat him gets beaten on by Mike Mizanin. Mike got off him then walk away while Bryan lay there wither in pain. Everyone walks out of the catering leave him there trainers went in and attended to Bryan. Kayla walks toward the bus where everyone is. When she reaches the bus the driver, open the door and she boards the bus and then he closes the door.

Two hours later, SmackDown opens live from the Amalie Arena in Tampa Florida, as Tom Phillips welcomes us. He is joining by Corey Graves and Byron Saxton. Right to the ring we go. Renee Young is waiting with a mic. She introduces #1 contender Becky Lynch and out she goes to a pop.

"I want to see daddy," Vicky said

"Pebble, you will see daddy later," Kayla said.

They watch Becky who talks about SmackDown Women's title and how she fought hard to get back where she at.

She says, "She will do what it takes against Carmella at SummerSlam and it will be her honor to go into WWE Evolution as the SmackDown Women's champion."

The music interrupts and out comes SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella the current champion. Carmella tells Becky holds it, this isn't what we think. Fans boo her. She goes on and on, as she enters the ring and gives props to Becky for her non-title win last week. She talks about how special it is for them to be working the all-women's Evolution in October. She goes on and on. Carmella goes on with praises for Becky and fans start chanting Becky's name. She says, "WWE Universe doesn't ever think she deserves to be champion."

She cries when talking about her haters on social media, who says she sucks every day. She goes on and on she exited her hand to shake but the music interrupts and outcomes Ellsworth who supposed to be fire. Ellsworth never appears and Carmella takes advantage of the distraction to drops Becky from behind. Carmella delivers a big kick next. She goes to gets a steel chair into the ring. She goes to drops Becky onto it. But the music hits and out comes Charlotte Flair, returning to make the save from Becky. Flair blocks a chair shot and drops Carmella, sending her out of the ring. Flair checks on Becky as Carmella grabs her title and retreats. Flair stands up and points her.

Flair and Becky talks as Carmella heads to the back. Still to come, Daniel Bryn address WWE universe. The Usos are backstage with words for The Bar. We go to commercial back from the break and SmackDown General Manager Paige is backstage when Carmella comes in complaining about Charlotte Flair.

Paige says, "Carmella should be ashamed of herself for what she did out there." Carmella disses Paige and says "she's something Paige will never again- champion."

Paige says, "She's going to teach Carmella how to be a real champion because a real champion overcomes the odds and don't complain about it."

Paige announces Carmella and Charlotte Flair for tonight and if Flair wins, the match at SummerSlam will become a triple threat. Paige tells Carmella to go get ready for the match and she leaves without saying anything. Back to the ring, we go and for SummerSlam tag team Tournament match: The Usos vs. The Bar. Once both teams were in the ring and then the bell sound and the match is underway. There was action throughout the match until Sheamus blocks flying Uso off the top and rolls him up for the win.

Still, to come, Daniel Bryan will be there live, as well as Kayla McMahon. We see what happen last weeks with Bryan come out to the ring while Miz and Kayla McMahon's two daughters were in the ring. Bryan will address that tonight. We see Kayla Braxton backstage with Charlotte Flair, asking her about possibly getting the title shot at SummerSlam. Flair says, "She was just here to help her best friend Becky but her show how this golden opportunity thanks to Carmella."

Flair says, "She didn't even expect to be at SummerSlam, especially not in a title match. Flair hasn't forgotten her loses to Carmella but she says, "The Queen is back and ready to reclaim her throne." Flair does a "Wooo!" to end the segment.

The announcer s shows Samoa Joe putting AJ Styles to sleep after their signing contract last week. Joe will be here to deliver a personal message to AJ tonight. They show Kayla being mic up and Renee gets a mic as well. Back to commercial, we go.

Back from the break and outcomes Samoa Joe. He takes the mic and begun to address the WWE Champion AJ Styles. he talks about how AJ Styles made the WWE Title the most prestigious title in WWE. Joe gets personal call AJ a bad father, a bad husband, and calling him a failure. Joe says, "At SummerSlam when the world is cheering AJ on family, will cheering Joe on because when Joe is done, AJ's wife and kids will have their daddy back. But Joe will be WWE Champion." Joe drops the mic and walks off as his music hits.

They see recent happening between Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy. Hardy is backstage working on his paint and will return to confront Orton. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and hardy hits the ring. He talks about the WWE United States Title connected to the WWE Universe and more. He goes on and on about take back the title from Nakamura –beating the hell out of Randy Orton. He calls Orton out for a fight. The music hits and out comes Randy Orton. Hardy readies for a fight but Orton is careful to enter the ring Nakamura attack from behind. He goes for the Kinshasa but Orton gets in his way. he backs him into the corner. He gives his approval and Nakamura deliver Kinshasa to Hardy. Orton and Nakamura stare down. Nakamura exit to boo. Orton takes Hardy legs and then stomp him while he down. he grabs him and nails draping DDT next. He goes to the floor and nails another on to the floor. Orton rips off some of Hardy accessories.

Graves says, "Orton is stripping away Hardy's identity."

The referee orders him to the back we go back to commercial as hardy recovers.

Back from the break and Becky interview backstage. Becky is happy to have Flair back but she's not so thrilled about the possible triple threat at SummerSlam. She can beat Carmella by herself or anyone. Kayla asks about Flair is Carmella for tonight and Becky says, "She never bets against her best friend." Back to the ring and for Lana vs. Zelina Vega. The bell sound and there was action in the match until Almas tries to interfere but Aiden English runs down and knocks him off the apron. This backfires as Vega rolls Lana up after distracting for the win. Tom sends the fans to Renee who is on the Mizanin bus.

Renee says, "Thanks, Tom. I am here on the tour bus of Miz and Kayla McMahon."

Renee asks Kayla how are you're daughters Victoria and Katherine doing.

Kayla says, "Well, both Vicky and Kathy are ok now… but as for that no good punk ass hippie he will not be fine when my husband gets through him."

Kayla goes on and says, "He cross a line that you do not come back from with my family."

Renee says, "Kayla are you saying that the McMahon family will be targeting Bryan."

She says, "Renee what I am saying is that Bryan needs to grow eyeballs in the back of his head. You know Renee that last week, Bryan was told not to go near the ring because Miz and my daughters will be in the ring. He ignores what officials told him and went out there, and attacks WWE officials and then my security team. He scared my daughters, thank god my sister went out there to get them."

Back to the ring and out goes Daniel Bryan to a small pop and boo from the Miz and Kayla's fans. He's here address the Miz and what happen last week. Back to the commercial we go. Back from the break and Graves says, "Bryan doesn't look good."

Tom says "No, he doesn't."

Daniel has a mic and begun to talk abbot last week's. WWE Evolution announcement and how it got him to thinking about the Women's divisions and how proud he is of his wife Brie Bella, the fans boo. Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now.

Bryan says, "Every time something good happened it feels they take two steps back."

He shows what he's talking about with a replay of last week's main event segment with Miz. The fans cheer seeing Miz and Kayla McMahon's two daughters. The fans chant "Victoria and Katherine!" startup now.

Bryan says, "Watching that bothers him and here's why- because for two years Miz taunted him, baited him, antagonized him because he had a protective wall built due to his marriage to Kayla McMahon." The fans boo him.

Graves says, "He knows that is not true."

Bryan being unable to compete. Miz thought he could stay what he wanted and remain safe but then Bryan gets cleared.

Bryan goes on and Kayla calls him a no good punk ass hippie. The fans cheer and chant hippie at him. He goes on about Miz and Kayla and says, "He would destroy Miz if they ever got in a fair fight." Miz and Kayla boo him.

Bryan calls Miz out to the ring for a fight to prove him wrong. Miz appears on the big screen he is on his and Kayla's bus.

Miz says, "Hey hippie I have better things to do right now. Namely taking care of my daughters Victoria and Katherine." He goes on about how he's and his wife Mrs. Awesome elite talent and fans cheer.

He says, "Bryan needs to an earned a match with him."

Miz says, "Remembers Daniel what happen to early this evening at my hands." The fans wonder what Miz is talking about.

Byron says, "What is Miz talking about."

Miz brags about the success of the premiere and plugs tonight's episode.

Bryan isn't buying the talks from Miz and says, "This whole on your bus is just Miz hiding from him and proves what he's been saying all along –Miz is a coward."

Miz remains Bryan of the last time he called him a coward- the infamous talking Smack showdown from last year, where Bryan walks off the set.

Miz goes on ranting at Bryan and says, "He has been carrying Bryan on his back ever since NXT rookie days."

Bryan says "That's the difference between them- this is about the passion for Bryan and its' about the fame to Miz that why you married Kayla McMahon."

He goes on and says, "He hate to break it but whole Superstars turned TV Star has already been done before a lot better."

He goes on and says, "Miz will never the Rock or John Cena and he will never be remembered as great superstars because he's too soft."

Miz interrupts him and says "Anything too soft that would be your neck hippie."

Bryan says, "But if Miz needs a big stage then he should talk to his wife and in-laws, and fighting Bryan one on one at SummerSlam."

Miz says "The cycle continues and he's tired of Bryan riding his coattails."

He goes on and says, The YES Movement is over, the Team Hell No, is over."

Miz suggests Bryan just let his contract expires and go back to entertaining his little fan base in high schools gym."

Miz mocks Bryan for being a crybaby. Miz says, "You're your fans see is this as the screen fades to babies crying. Bryan looks on from the ring.

SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and main event Charlotte Flair vs. SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella. there was action the match but in the end, Charlotte beats Carmella and earns the spot in SmackDown Women's Championship match at SummerSlam. SmackDown goes off the air with Becky not looking too happy. The driver out of the arena and for head back to the apartment building.


	238. WWE RAW Aug 6, 2018

Monday morning, Kathy left the bed and walks out of the bedroom to master bedroom push the door open and saw her parents sleeping. She runs over to the bed and then began to shake Daddy's arm to wake him. He arose from his sleep opens his eyes to see to his one princess there smile at him.

"Good morning, princess," he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, as he sat up, push the covers off him and then leans forward and kiss her.

He stood up from the bed they walk out of the bedroom and then began to cook breakfast. A few minutes later, Vicky came walking out of the bedroom with Ashley. Vicky saw her daddy and ran over to him.

"Good morning, princess," he said.

"Good morning, daddy," she said.

Five minutes later, Kayla came out of the bedroom to see Mike cooking breakfast. Once he was done, everyone sat down at the table and had some delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Mike and Ashley clean up the breakfast dishes, while Kayla began working for the show along with Stephanie and Vince. Hours later, they all walk out of the penthouse, and then took the elevator down to the lobby and when the elevator reaches the lobby the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator toward the exits. They exit the building and toward the bus that as waiting for them and then their all board to the bus. The driver closes the door away from the hotel and fifty-five mins later the bus arrives at the Veteran Memorial Arena, then turns into the garage area, drove inside came to stop.

The driver opens the door, Mike walk off with Vicky and Ashley was behind him with Kathy, JJ followed next, then Khloe, Sophia, Vince, John, Stephanie, and Kayla walks off the bus last and she thanks him; he nods his head to her. They walk through the arena being followed by the security, to the locker room that the family would be using for the night. When they, arrives at the locker room and he opens the door and everyone enters the room and the door closes behind him. They began preparing for RAW

Two hours later, Kayla walks out of the locker room and heads for the catering area where everyone is. She walks into the catering and grabs some food. She sat down beside Stephanie who was watching Vicky eating her food as Ashley had her eyes on Kathy. She began eating her food. When she finishes her food, Vince calls for quits began discusses the show, Kayla listens to her dad talks about the show. After the meeting had ended the superstars were mingling around waiting for RAW to start.

Kayla walks toward the gorilla position up the steps and through the curtains and too her seat and then put on her headset. Two hours later, RAW opens up with a look back at what happened with WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, Kurt Angle, and The Miz last week. A live shot inside the Veteran Memorial Arena, in Jacksonville, Florida, as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the USA Network. He's joined by Jonathan Coachman and Corey Graves. Right to the ring we go and outcomes RAW General Manager Kurt Angle.

"I want to see daddy," Vicky said

"I am right here princess," Mike said, kissing on her the head.

JoJo does the introduction of him. He hits the ring and takes a mic and Angle says, "Tonight will be historic as Ronda Rousey makes her RAW in-ring debut."

Fans chant "Mrs. Awesome," now. Angle just shook his head. Angle goes on and says, "Unlike former UFC competitors, Rousey doesn't mind competing on RAW." Angle goes on praising Rousey and says, "He wishes he could say the same about Brock Lesnar." The fans cheers. Angle takes more shots at Lesnar and confirms that Paul Heyman's job is still intact because he got Lesnar in the erring last week. Heyman will be interview by Renee Young later. As far as Lesnar's attack Angle and Miz. He is waiting for word from the RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon. The music interrupts and outcomes Roman Reigns.

Reigns takes the mic and says, "Angle should have known better because he kicks the big dog out last week and no one was there to protect the yard, which is why Lesnar ragdoll him last week."

Angle interrupts Reigns and says, "No one likes what Lesnar did last week, starting with at top on down."

Reigns interrupt and say, "Angle better not be suspending Lesnar and postponing the SummerSlam match."

Angle says, "It's not up to me. It's up to the McMahons family."

Reigns get angry and start rants about the McMahons protecting Lesnar. The fans boo him.

Angle says, "The McMahons are not protected, Lesnar. Last week Lesnar was told he was not getting pay for last week appearance. Daniel Bryan was fined heavily for his actions going to the ring when Miz and Kayla's two young daughters were in the ring."

Angle goes on and says, "Whatever the McMahons decide we are going to have to live with it, include your match at SummerSlam being postponing."

Angle tells Reigns you need to takes your frustrated on another superstar and that superstar is Baron Corbin, as the music hits and out comes Baron Corbin and he didn't look happy to be wrestling Reigns and he had a mic.

Corbin says, "I am not wrestling him."

Angle tells him, yes you are if not. I will suspend you indefinitely. Corbin throws a fit on the ramp as Angel call for the referee. Angle exits the ring, walks up the ramp and told Baron Corbin to get in the ring now. Corbin argues with him. The referee signal for the bell began to count and Baron Corbin raced to the ring and slid in. Reigns immediately nail superman punch for a close 2 count. Corbin rolls to the floor for a breather.

"Coward Baron," Kayla said from the behind the curtain.

Stephanie chuckles. RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break and match is going on and the action continues, until Corbin avoid a big shot from Reigns by rolling to the floor. The fans boo as Corbin looks to be walking out on the match. The music interrupts and outcome Finn Balor. Balor walks down the ramp, forcing a frustrated Corbin back towards the tarring. Reigns took advantage and nails Superman punches off the steel steps. He brings it back into the ring and nails the spear for the pin to win. After the match, Balor claps from ringside. Balor enters the ring after Reigns leaves the ring. Balor dropkicks Baron Corbin into the corner after he gets up. Balor goes to the top and nails Coup de Grace. Balor's music hits as Baron Corbin recover on the mat. Kayla shows Ronda Rousey backstage with Natalya talking. Ronda Rousey vs. Alicia Fox will take tonight in Rousey's RAW singles debut.

Kayla then shows Bobby Roode backstage putting on his robe on. Bobby Roode vs. Mojo Rowley will take place, next, as we go back to commercial. Back from the break and we see what happened last week with Seth Rollins, Drew McIntyre, and Dolph Ziggler. Fans pop as the cameras cut to Rollins talking to Kurt Angle backstage now. Rollins brings up his SummerSlam title shot and now he needs to eliminate McIntyre to get his fair shot.

Rollins says, "He needs to take care of both McIntyre and Ziggler."

Angle tells him he finds a partner and he can have a tag team match tonight. Rollins thanks him and walks off. We go back to the ring and outcomes, Bobby Roode. We see last week's backstage locker room brawl that set this match up. Mojo Rowley is out next. The bell sounded and the match is underway. Kayla watched the match from her position next to her sister. They saw Roode counters right into the Glorious DDT for the win. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and in-ring segment with Elias and Bobby Lashley, as the segment is happening little Michael began kicking his mommy. Kayla began rubbed her belly to calm him down.

"Okay," she said took off her headset, grabs her bottle of water, and took a long sip of water.

Stephanie leaned over and whispers you, ok sis.

Kayla whisper back yes, your nephew was thirsty.

Kayla looks at the monitor to see the in-ring segment is over as Lashley mocks Elias. She shows what is still to come; Renee Young will interview Paul Heyman. We see Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler backstage. Also, Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler take on Seth Rollins and his mystery partner who Cole says, "will not be Dean Ambrose, who is still out of action after surgery. Coming up next Ronda Rousey vs. Alicia Fox will also take place. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break to the ring for single action and outcome The Authors of Pain Rezar with Akam and then back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Seth Rollins is backstage when Tyler Breeze walks up. Breeze offers to be Rollins' tag team partner for tonight match.

Breeze offers his fist for a Shield style bump as Roman Reigns also appears. Reigns ask Rollins if he's serious about this. Rollins says, "Everyone wants to be a member."

Reigns say, "No to Breeze and he will have Rollins' back tonight for the match with Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. Back to the ring, we go, and the Authors of Pain waits in the ring as Titus WorldWide comes out, back to commercial we go.

Back from the break, the match is underway and there was action throughout the match until Rezar hits big spinebuster and getting the pin after a big boot in the corner. She then shows Kevin Owens backstage talking to Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh. Tonight will be the returns of the Kevin Owens show with Jinder Mahal. Back to the commercial we go. Back from the break and Kevin Owens show. He does his thing and then introduces Jinder Mahal. Outcomes Jinder Mahal with Sunil Singh. Owens talks about Braun Strowman, and fans interrupt with a "We want Strowman," chant. Owens goes on and on Braun tried to take everything from him at Extreme Rules but now Owens is going to take what has at SummerSlam t become Mr. Money in the bank.

Miz music interrupts and he appears on the big screen and says, "Owens you know that at SummerSlam Braun's briefcase is not on the line." Owens gets mad and says, "Yes it is."

Miz tells him no it is not. he goes on and says, "Stephanie McMahon Cena, vetoed that request. But right now Braun is here with me on my and Mrs. Awesome tour bus." The fans cheers. As the camera showed Braun with his briefcase and he hand it to Miz.

"You're briefcase will be safe here with me while you have your match with Mahal."

Braun nodded his head and walk off the bus. Miz turns to the camera and says, "Owens if you try to come near this bus I guarantee you, you will be met by my wife security team." As Miz music hits.

Owens goes on a rant about Miz being on RAW. He called for Braun to come out. Braun doesn't appear and Owens says, "He wants none of Jinder the custom but stage start rocking as they stand up from their chair. The stage is tipped over and the camera as we see Braun doing this thing. Braun goes to the stage and raises his arms for pop as his music hits. Jinder Mahal Sunil Singh and Kevin Owens are down on the ground, looking shocked. Vicky was laughing while watching TV. Braun marches to the ring as we go back to commercial.

Back from the break and replays of Braun Strowman dumping the stage. Jinder stalls as the fan chant "Get these hands," now. Jinder tries to calm Braun, and he yells at him come to bring it. Braun grabs him and tosses him across the ring like a rag doll. Vicky and Mike were laughing while Braun beats up Jinder. Jinder rolls out of the ring and ran up the ramp and Braun chase after him and they both are count out. John Cena is backstage on the phone with his wife.

John says, "I will hand it don't worry baby."

He says, "Yes, I will dishes out the warning from you." Angle walked in and John says, "Bye." He looks at Angle and tells him Reigns is being fined for last week and punching Miz. And as for Brock Lesnar, he is suspended for his actions as well.

Angle says, "Why?"

Cena looks at him and says, "Why? For his actions, last week, attacking your bald ass and Miz. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and Corey Graves interviewing Roman Reigns. Reigns talk about being fined. He is not happy that Lesnar is suspended. Reigns go on and talk about how he's going to be a fighting champion when he wins the title in Brooklyn.

Reigns say, "He has to win."

We go back to the ring and out comes WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre is out next. They head to the ring together as we go back to commercial. Back from the break and we see Roman Reigns walking with Seth Rollins backstage. They're stopped by John Cena.

John says, "Do to your actions last week Reigns you are banned from teaming with Rollins tonight."

Reigns don't care what Stephanie say. He's going out anyway."

John says, "Really? Well, then you will be forfeit you SummerSlam WWE Universal title shot if you go out there."

Rollins tells Reigns he will figure something out.

John says, "This match is now a handicap match."

Rollins head to the ring for the match, as Reigns, come back and then punch Cena in the gut and the fans boo him. Stephanie was heated that Reigns punch her husband. The match had good action but in the end, Ziggler nails a superkick for the win. Two match goes by and then Renee Young interview Paul Heyman who is not happy that his client is suspended. He rants and raves about The McMahons family suspend the WWE Universal Champion. Kayla sends the fans to commercial during his rant.

Back from the break and several more segment goes by include Ronda Rousey get the win over Alicia Fox. RAW went off the air with her celebrated her first on RAW. Kayla took off her headset and then stood up with help from John.

"Thanks, John," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said.

They walk out of the gorilla position and then head for the bus where everyone is waiting on them. When they arrived at the bus they board the bus and then the driver pulls the door closes and then drove out of the arena and back to the apartment building.


End file.
